


Louring_Daiki文集

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	1. 【全集】弄拙成巧 Inversion in the End

〔上〕

六月十六日那天奇迹众人和五月接到了青峰的来电，青峰和黄濑从澳洲航空调回到日本航空，恰逢休假想和老朋友们一起聚一聚。

“都是三十岁的老男人了怎么还跟女人似的慢的要命。”青峰手上捏着烟身子依在黄濑卧室门框旁盯着坐在梳妆镜前涂抹着乱七八糟东西的黄濑不耐烦道，“就是和老朋友聚一聚又不是钓女人，黄濑你至于抹成这媚样？”

黄濑其实没抹太多护肤品，只是青峰不懂，他见黄濑抹了一层又一层就觉得麻烦的要命。和黄濑认识二十多年了，青峰仍旧不理解黄濑身为一个大男人为什么要往那张已经很好看的脸上抹这么多瓶瓶罐罐里装的东西。

“小青峰你个黑人当然意识不到保养皮肤的重要性了。”黄濑把别在头上的刘海放下来走到衣柜前搭配衣服，“真不知道那群空姐和女乘客们为什么比起我更想要小青峰做男朋友，超想研究一下她们神奇的脑回路。”

青峰闻言轻笑了一声走到黄濑身旁，“还不是因为我够帅，这没什么好奇怪的。”

“小青峰你这狂妄的性子真是二十年都没变啊。”黄濑瞥了眼青峰，青峰懒散地坐在黄濑卧室的沙发上，脸上写满了老子不爽不耐烦你能不能快点的表情。真是二十年来一个样啊，青峰大辉，黄濑并没有发觉自己脸上露出了浅浅的笑容。和青峰相识是在帝光中学，因为青峰砸在他头上的那颗篮球。高中时青峰去了桐皇，而黄濑去了海常，这是他们相识二十年里唯一一段身处异地的时光。黄濑一度以为那三年里他和青峰的友谊会淡下去，他没想到青峰会为了见他经常从东京坐新干线来神奈川，他们或是one on one或是一起吃个饭、逛逛公园后青峰再坐新干线回东京。青峰常说他以后要继续打球或是当警察，黄濑觉得这两个职业都很适合青峰，可他没想到青峰竟然和他一起考上了航空大学当了飞行员。从大学开始一直到现在，黄濑和青峰一直形影不离像对双生儿。他们总是在同一班飞机上工作，青峰是机长，黄濑是副机长。虽然心里略有不服气，可青峰的驾驶能力有目共睹，他牛到敢跟安排飞机人员配置的领导放“我只跟黄濑飞一班”这样的狠话。“喂，烟灰都掉地上了啊。”

“啧啧，真拿你没办法啊，黄濑。”青峰俯下身用手把地板上掉的烟灰擦干净后用旧报纸随手折了个烟灰缸，黄濑不抽烟，所以家里没有可以接烟灰的器皿。回到日本后青峰暂时住进了黄濑在东京买的单身公寓里，青峰美其名曰和黄濑战友情太深一时半会儿分开了怪不适应的，其实黄濑知道，青峰是嫌回家和父母住一起太丢人。再怎么说他们也是三十岁的大老爷们了，靠父母接济什么的实在没面子。连住房问题都无法解决，这日后还怎么建立家庭？黄濑这套公寓是用初中高中时做模特挣来的钱买的，七十平左右住两个大男人还不算太挤。黄濑还跟青峰开玩笑说“小青峰干嘛不自己在外面租房子，非要过来和我挤”，结果青峰一脸理所当然道，“你有房子我干嘛还出去租，我钱多烧的啊？”自此黄濑明白了，青峰是秉承着“你的就是我的”这原则跟自己共用资源。“真不知道到底你是处女座还是我是，洁癖这东西双子座也有？”

“我这是爱干净！”黄濑半背着身子脱掉了浴衣，完全不在乎青峰还在房间里就穿上了青色的四角内裤。之后黄濑从衣柜里拿出了一条白色休闲裤，上衣是黑色背心加上一件开领露肩的黄色短衫。黄濑从配饰箱里拿出了一个黑色大框眼镜戴上，他喜欢装成文艺青年的模样，可青峰看黄濑这模样就觉得十分不爽。“要是没有我的话小青峰你绝对会被臭气熏天的屋子脏死的。”

“所以我说啊黄濑，在你没恋人之前可抵一直待在我身边。没你我活不下去啊，黄濑。”青峰笑嘻嘻道，那模样真像小孩耍赖皮。黄濑看起来很瘦实际上身材很好，黄濑身上的肌肉没有青峰的看上去那么雄伟壮观但形状完美的恰到好处，完全没有夸张别扭的感觉。黄濑换衣服从不避讳青峰，他们一直以兄弟关系相处，没有人越过界限，或者说他们不曾想过越界的事。青峰一直盯着黄濑，他不由地赞叹道，“黄濑你长得也太好看了吧。”

“长得好有什么用，都没有小青峰你这样的粗汉子招女孩子喜欢。”黄濑终于把他自己收拾好了，他从青峰手里夺走了青峰准备抽的第二根烟拉起青峰往门外走。黄濑的异性缘从高中开始就断了，也不知为什么，一直到现在黄濑也没交上个女朋友。小学初中时黄濑到是交了很多女朋友，可在青春期都没过去的年纪里恋爱就像是小孩子玩过家家似的。

“都是小青峰你抢走了我的桃花运！”

“哈？”青峰侧身帮黄濑系好安全带后就听黄濑突然说自己抢了他的烂桃花，青峰对于躺枪这种事完全接受无能，帮别人背黑锅被栽赃陷害什么的他青峰大辉会很不爽。“你不能因为我比你有男人味就诬赖我啊，你自己不争气还怨别人。”

“要不是小青峰一直在我身边我现在肯定已经谈过四五个女朋友了。”黄濑虽然承认青峰是帅气到自己有点羡慕嫉妒恨的地步，再加上只要青峰想做一件事就能把它做到最好的开挂式能力，可听青峰这样自夸还是会不爽。青峰虽然浑身都散发着生人勿近、不要来烦我的高冷气场，可每天都会有超级勇敢的女生跟他表白。青峰的情商并不高，他不觉得用类似“你不和我胃口”、“胸太小不喜欢”这样的话拒绝女生有什么不妥。其实跟青峰告白的女生质量大多都很高，又漂亮身材又好，黄濑特别不理解青峰为什么要拒绝她们。可每次问青峰原因，青峰只是一副不耐烦的模样道，“黄濑，你真是个迟钝的蠢货。”黄濑闻言很是委屈，青峰他心情不佳干嘛拿自己出气啊，不舍得拒绝人家就答应啊，天天皱眉也不怕未老先衰长皱纹。“小青峰你怎么赔偿我？”

“把我自己赔给你不就得了，黄濑你个奸商真是赚到了。”青峰不以为然道，黄濑说什么自己斩断了他的桃花运这点还真不错，黄濑有多少烂桃花被他拦在半路没被黄濑撞上黄濑并不清楚。青峰也不知为什么，看着那群女人围着黄濑转他就心烦，再加上黄濑这个烂好人中心空调对谁都好，弄得这群女人以为黄濑真对她们有意思似的自我感觉良好，结果更是肆无忌惮地往黄濑身上粘。

“要小青峰有什么用，既不会做饭又不会做家务，天天懒在床上跟个衣来张口饭来伸手的少爷似的，我是受虐狂才会要小青峰吧？”黄濑白了青峰一眼，他知道青峰在和他开玩笑，男人什么的怎么可能在一起？他和青峰谁都不是同性恋啊，要不然也不可能这么坦然地住在一起将近十五年了。说实话他和青峰真的是该磨合的都磨合好了，想当年他们在大学寝室里同居了不到半个月就差点打起来，青峰和黄濑的性子完全不同，难免有不习惯的地方。“而且我又不是真的差劲到没有女孩子喜欢要和一个粗汉子过日子的地步，干嘛要和小青峰你在一起啊？”

“啧啧，黄濑你看人的眼光很有问题啊。”青峰看了眼车里显示屏上的时间，六点四十七。他和奇迹众人约好六点三十集合的，晚了将近二十分钟了。这可都怪黄濑擦擦抹抹的浪费时间，也不知道赤司又要想出什么法子整他和黄濑。“对了黄濑，咱俩说件正事。一会儿进包间里就跟他们说咱俩结婚了。你还记得上次他们在门上放了水盆吧，我记得那次你都被冻感冒了。”

“说我们结婚了他们怎么可能相信，这简直太荒谬了，一看就是谎话啊。”黄濑虽然也想报复一下奇迹众人可青峰的提议在黄濑看来实在是太离谱了，说他和青峰结婚了根本就不会有人信啊，他和青峰谁看上去都不可能是弯的。

“所以你就要配合我做点亲密的动作啊，笨死你得了。”青峰一脸嫌弃地从后视镜里瞥了黄濑一眼，青峰在心里打着黄濑不知道的小算盘。“我亲你你没意见吧？”

“诶诶诶？那样很奇怪啊小青峰，被男人亲什么的我会受不了的。”黄濑在脑袋里想象了一下被男人亲脸的画面只感觉一阵恶寒，还是算了吧，黄濑想，反正在帝光的时候他经常被奇迹众人欺负已经习惯了。

“喂，黄濑你怎么这么爱掉链子啊，君子报仇十年不晚，这离我们初中毕业都十年多了，这仇你究竟还想不想报了？”青峰见黄濑一脸无法接受的表情心情变得有点糟糕了，就凭借他们二十多年的兄弟情黄濑也不该拒绝他的提议。何况他们可不止有兄弟情，至少青峰是这么认为的。“你想想亲你的人是我，不是那些歪瓜裂枣。”

“额……”黄濑努力劝服自己接受青峰的提议，因为他从青峰的语气和动作中察觉到青峰有点生气了。青峰跟他闹别扭可是件麻烦事，虽然这么讲不地道可黄濑知道青峰在某些事上心眼小到跟个五岁小孩似的。黄濑权衡了一下被青峰亲脸和把青峰惹生气了这两件事的利弊，在纠结了三分钟后黄濑心酸地回答道，“就听小青峰你的吧。”

青峰闻言板着的脸瞬间就眉开眼笑了，青峰空出一只手揉了揉黄濑的头发宠溺道，“这才乖。”

黄濑拍掉青峰在自己头上作祟的手对着后视镜整理了一下头发，要不是青峰刚刚心情转好黄濑绝对会谴责青峰对他做出的恶劣行为。之后青峰又像个老妈子似的交代了好多细节，说什么动作要亲密一点啊，多点眼神交流什么的，黄濑彻底怀疑平日里对自己爱答不理懒到不想张嘴说话的青峰是不是被调包了。

结果到达饭店时青峰和黄濑足足迟到了半个小时。他俩小心翼翼地推开门，发现并没有什么凉水撒下来。和众人打完招呼后黄濑就想扑到黑子身上，幸亏被青峰一手捉住了。他把黄濑拉进自己怀里用有力的右臂禁锢住黄濑的腰身，青峰心想，这小子一看见黑子就把计划都忘掉了。

“咳咳……”青峰清了清嗓子，他故意这么做是为了显示他接下来要宣布一件非常重要的事。“我和黄濑结婚了。”

“哦。”奇迹众人似乎对青峰的爆料并不感到惊奇，这到是让黄濑吓了一跳，难道是这么快就暴露了？

“诶诶诶，大家是不相信吗？”黄濑心想既然下定决心要骗骗大家就不能这么荒唐地就被看穿了，他扯了扯青峰的衣角道，“大家要是不信的话我和小青峰亲一个来证明好了。”

青峰闻言用双手掰过黄濑的脑袋就嘴对嘴亲了上去。黄濑没想到青峰会亲嘴，他吓得瞪大了眼睛看着闭上眼睛一脸陶醉的青峰。不是说好的亲脸吗？！青峰这把舌头都伸进来了是什么意思啊！黄濑回想了一下他刚刚和青峰的谈话，他们似乎没有明确定义这个“亲一下”的含义是亲脸还是亲嘴儿，而黄濑和青峰的理解显然出现了差池。青峰的舌头扫过黄濑的齿贝缠住了黄濑的舌头，不小心让青峰进来了再做抵抗戏就演不成了。既然已经这样了就一不做二不休吧，舍不得孩子套不住狼，黄濑怀着董存瑞背炸药包送死的决心回吻了青峰。这家伙可好，有了黄濑的回应青峰吻得更欢了。黄濑的嘴被迫张得很大，湿哒哒的口水沿着嘴角流出来了。就在黄濑觉得自己缺氧到快要窒息的时候，青峰终于松开了他的唇。可青峰走的并不利落，他把舌头从黄濑的口中退出来后还轻轻咬了黄濑的双唇，何止如此，青峰还过分地在黄濑耳边耳语道，“吻我吻得这么欢，昨晚没满足你吗，黄濑？”黄濑打赌虽然是耳语可青峰的话绝对连离他们最远的紫原都听清楚了！

“我们没说不信，凉太。”赤司仍旧一脸波澜不惊的表情，“我们只是觉得你们在一起不是理所当然的事吗？”

“诶，阿大你才把小黄追到手的吗？”五月因为青峰和黄濑刚刚上演的激情拥吻红了脸，毕竟她还没亲眼看过两个男人抱在一起接吻呢。“其实阿大和小黄在帝光的时候就在交往了吧。”

“诶诶诶？”黄濑被赤司和五月的话弄得晕头转向，什么从帝光开始就交往了，这是赤裸裸的污蔑啊！黄濑觉得自己根本就是个直男，五月是从哪里看出来自己有弯的人的特质啊？

“黄濑君不要掩饰了，我们都知道的。”黑子吸了口奶昔后继续道，“青峰君高中时几乎天天都坐车去神奈川和黄濑君私会而且有时还夜不归宿，没想到黄濑君高中时就和青峰君做过大人们才做的事了。”

“不是的！”黄濑简直要哭了，被黑子误会了他超级伤心的。什么和青峰做了大人们才做的事，如果男人能和女人一样有处男膜就好了，他宁愿让黑子捅破证明自己的清白。“我和小青峰还没到那步呢。”

“小黄仔撒谎哦，”紫原放下了手里的美味棒一本正经道，“还在帝光的时候我有一次走晚了，有听见更衣室里传来小黄仔你呻吟的声音哦。后来还有看见峰仔背小黄仔回家，所以小黄仔一定是被做了什么走路都困难的事了吧。那之后第二天小黄仔不是还以崴脚了为理由请假了吗？”

黄濑觉得自己跳进黄河也洗不干净了……那天自己是真的崴脚了，呻吟声什么的大概是青峰给他上药时力气太大才叫出来的。

绿间用裹着绷带的手抬了抬眼镜框后开口道，“大学时青峰特意跑到内务处说要和黄濑你住一间寝室这已经证明了一切，你们现在才结婚的确出乎意料。我以为你们大一时就领证了，没想到你们竟然搞婚前性行为，尽人事以待天命，真是太胡闹了。”

结果说着说着大家都开始回忆青峰和黄濑在这二十多年间的种种基情，黄濑忍不住在心里吐槽道，你们怎么不去当侦探啊。

黄濑看了眼青峰，他还真入戏，那嘴角的笑容都收不住了似的。黄濑用胳膊肘拐了青峰一下结果被青峰挡住了，青峰把身子压在他身上，一边听大家回忆他和黄濑的青葱岁月一边亲昵地给黄濑喂东西吃。黄濑很想自己动手夹着吃，可青峰完全取代了他的双手而且夹到他嘴边的都是他爱吃的菜。黄濑觉得自己直男的属性似乎快要守不住了，和青峰一起生活太长时间了，说实话他们的相处模式和老夫老妻没有什么两样。不过他们真的没做过爱，在此之前他们连吻都没接过，完全是纯洁到不能再纯洁的兄弟关系。

〔中〕

奇迹众人从帝光时期的青黄开始回忆，聊得热火朝天没刹住闸，便一直说到了大学时期。

“就说砸在小黄脑袋上的那颗篮球吧，其实是阿大你故意的对不对？阿大明明是在篮球馆里练球，难道是篮球自己长翅膀了才飞出来击中小黄的？”五月柯南附体似的津津有味地分析起青峰用篮球砸黄濑事件里的种种疑点，她突然拍手道，“对了，我记得在那之前阿大有拿着小黄的模特杂志问我小黄是不是隔壁班的同学，原来阿大很早之前就注意到小黄了，这一切都是有预谋的！”

青峰趁黄濑被五月的爆料惊得愣住时瞪了五月一眼，他在黄濑背后朝五月做口型警告五月不许把自己说的那么有失男神形象，日后和黄濑过日子黄濑还不要得意到不行，天天拿这事来调侃他。

五月白了青峰一眼轻声嘟囔道，“阿大你麻烦死了，求人帮忙要求还挺多。”

黄濑脸色微红，一想到青峰在用篮球砸到他之前就注意他了竟有些害羞。把青峰当成兄弟的同时黄濑也一直视青峰为最好的对手，从打篮球的能力到驾驶技术，他没一项不输给青峰。正是因为有青峰的存在黄濑才觉得生活充满了挑战和乐趣，他曾多次放出豪言壮语道要打败青峰，可一次都未成功过。黄濑怕输，却不怕输给青峰，黄濑曾想过若是有一天真的赢了青峰，那他大概又会觉得生活很无聊了吧。所幸青峰很强，青峰是黄濑见过的最强的男人，所以黄濑一直憧憬他。

“小青峰你真的是故意砸我的啊？”黄濑用双手捂住发烫的脸转过头问青峰，青峰赶紧换上一副“你别逗了”的表情。

“当时不知道谁往我桌子上放了本杂志，就是封面是你的那本杂志。你那么炸眼见过你的都会印象，所以我当时就想这个娘了吧唧的模特不会就是隔壁班的那个黄毛吧？这才去问的五月。至于拿球砸你这事，大概是当时看你不爽吧，谁叫你那么招摇抢了我的风头。”青峰简直为自己随机应变的能力点赞。其实那本杂志是他自己买的，因为黄濑比较引人注目再加上青峰听足球队那个长得黑壮黑壮的队长说黄濑在运动方面能力特别强，所以青峰才对黄濑燃起了兴趣。他想让黄濑成为他的对手，成为可以同他匹敌的对手，这才有了后来这一出砸黄濑的戏码。

“说我娘……”黄濑本来以为青峰从一开始就对自己有好感，青峰的解释就像一盆凉水泼到了黄濑身上。黄濑只觉得全身上下袭来了一阵失落感，而且青峰竟然还说他娘？！黄濑睁大蜜色的眸子瞪了青峰好几眼，然后略带怒气道，“那也比是非洲后裔的小青峰你强！”

“诶，我说黄濑你应该就事论事啊，你能否认你初中时当模特拍的那些写真不娘？反正照我看你当时就是没有男人味。”青峰从骨子里就愿意欺负喜欢的人，只不过若是别人敢欺负黄濑，青峰定会用拳头帮黄濑报仇。那句话怎么说来着，能欺负黄濑的只有我自己。

“小青峰也不能否认你黑！”黄濑知道用这样的方式表达对青峰的不满很幼稚，可是除了此法他想不出其他更好的法子。“和小青峰你住一起若是晚上不开灯，那一定会吓出心脏病的。”

青峰无奈地揉了揉黄濑的头发，他用的力气不小，算是在报复黄濑。

“之后青峰君和黄濑君做什么事都一起，青峰君就像是长在黄濑君身上了一样，在天台上睡午觉还非要枕黄濑君的大腿才行。我记得黄濑君为了等青峰君睡醒而不把青峰君吵醒几乎每天下午的第一节课都要迟到。”黑子面不改色地接着五月继续回忆青峰和黄濑在初中的基情行为。

黑子说的这点黄濑也疑惑了很长时间，他当时和青峰只是一起one on one练球的关系。虽然每次邀请青峰一对一青峰总是一副爱答不理不耐烦的样子，可一到中午奇迹众人和五月在天台上吃饭时青峰总会凑到黄濑身边抢走黄濑饭盒里他最喜欢吃的食物。而且吃完之后，青峰非但不觉得抱歉还摆出一副大爷的姿态要黄濑把腿伸出来给他当枕头枕。黄濑刚想反抗青峰就用one on one来威胁他。不是说奇迹其他人的球技不好，可黄濑觉得和青峰打球最能学到东西。青峰的球风属于不定式，每次同青峰打球都像是面对着新的青峰，一个与之前one on one时都不同的青峰。青峰很完美地诠释了“变即为不变”这道理，看青峰打球就像是在看艺术表演一样。所以黄濑不可能为了两条腿不被压着就放弃和青峰这样绝佳的对手练球的机会。可黄濑不明白，明明和青峰关系最好的应该是五月，青峰为什么不枕五月的腿？如果说是因为五月是女生的话，那青峰和小黑子一直是搭档关系应该也不错，青峰为什么不枕黑子的腿偏偏枕在当时和青峰并不是很熟的自己的腿上？

结果后来黄濑意识到了原因……原来青峰是看我黄濑凉太好欺负是吧？！

青峰看着在他身边时不时冷笑的黄濑心里开始发慌，这黄毛到底怎么回事啊，在想什么东西还能露出这么有黑暗系风格的笑容？青峰有点怀疑自己找来的这些助攻到底靠不靠谱……

是的，青峰给奇迹众人和五月打电话时有拜托他们说点好话帮他点拨一下黄濑。要知道青峰可是从高一就开始暗恋黄濑，直到他都已经离开高中十年多了也没把黄濑这个脑袋迟钝到都快生锈了的蠢货追到手。

青峰遭到了五月无情的嘲笑，说什么阿大真是蠢死了，直接霸道地扑倒然后生米成熟饭就好了。青峰心想我到想生米成熟饭，可黄濑有那个成熟饭的能力吗？！顾忌着还有事求五月，青峰难得压抑了烦躁的心情好声好气地拜托五月在黄濑耳边说点自己好的，暗示黄濑自己对他有好感，想在一起处的那种好感。

青峰用二十杯奶昔贿赂了黑子，而紫原难对付一些，用一百盒美味棒才把他拿下。赤司到是痛快，没有什么条件就答应了，只不过青峰被赤司狠狠鄙视了一小下。绿间那个傲娇一开始青峰怎么求都没用，后来他想起高尾有一次说喜欢他在家里珍藏的那颗NBA巨星签过名的篮球，青峰二话没说就把篮球直接送到了绿间家。所以青峰跟黄濑明上说他们结婚了是报复奇迹众人，实际上青峰是想占黄濑便宜。说占便宜猥琐了点，青峰想大概是他和黄濑的肢体接触太少导致黄濑完全没有察觉到他对黄濑的感情，再者虽然他们同居了将近十二年，可青峰在初中以后就没和黄濑一起洗过澡。与其说他们是在同居倒不如说是合租，而且黄濑对青峰完全是怀着热烈的兄弟情再无其他感情。

青峰偷偷看了黄濑一眼就对上了黄濑望向他求知若渴的呆萌眼神，黄濑不说话青峰也知道黄濑是什么意思，他想知道自己为什么只对他的大腿情有独钟。

说实话初中那阵青峰对黄濑的确是没有什么非分之想，那时对黄濑的印象差不多就是长得好看再加上烦人。青峰也不是真的嫌黄濑烦，只是黄濑会一直在他身边叽叽咋咋的说个没完。

“因为黄濑你最好看啊，枕在你腿上睡觉有助于我照着你的脸梦见个大胸部的美女。”青峰照实解释了，他初中那阵的确是这么想的。青峰发现自己对黄濑有特殊的好感时是在高中，等他真正意识到那是想恋爱的冲动时他和黄濑已经高中毕业了。

“明明小桃都在，说我长得好看什么的其实是小青峰的借口吧。小青峰是看我好欺负才枕我的对不对？而且当时我还有one on one的把柄握在你手中。”黄濑把自己在心里憋了很久的想法说了出来，青峰说什么他好看想照着他的脸梦到大胸部美女，这样推理的话青峰岂不是每次在午睡时都会想着自己的脸入睡？！不知道为什么想到这点时黄濑突然心跳加速，明明和小青峰只是好兄弟的关系，这恋爱般的悸动感觉是怎么回事啊……

“在我看来黄濑你是世界上最好看的人。”青峰无意间说了一句浪漫的告白，可惜黄濑绝对没把他和青峰的关系想歪过所以完全没有意识到青峰实际上是在告白。

黄濑闻言笑得十分开心，他哥俩好地揽住青峰的肩膀道，“小青峰在我眼里也是世界上最帅气的人，我超喜欢小青峰的。”

青峰快被这个迟钝加弱智的白痴黄濑气晕了，这些年来黄濑总是心无杂念地和他住在一起。就算是好兄弟也不可能在一起同居十二年吧？每次青峰回家都会提起他的室友兼兄弟黄濑，这么长时间过去了，就连他妈都察觉出来青峰和黄濑的关系似乎不只是兄弟情。甚至他妈还主动暗示青峰如果儿媳妇是黄濑的话她可以接受，早点娶回来见婆婆什么的，虽然黄濑来过青峰家很多次。

青峰无语地瞥了瞥身旁揽着他肩膀的黄濑，为了揽住青峰宽阔的肩膀黄濑使劲伸直了胳膊，青峰腹诽道这货也不觉得难受。

绿间本来不想开口的，可吃人嘴短拿人手软，青峰都把那颗珍贵的篮球给他了他没法不帮一把。绿间抬了抬鼻子上的眼睛框，盯着费劲地揽住青峰肩膀的黄濑道，“哪种喜欢？”

“啊……”黄濑被绿间问蒙了。黄濑不知道该说什么，他现在有点心虚，对于青峰是哪种喜欢……之前他没发现，可今天不知怎么了和青峰在一起突然就有一种心跳加速的感觉。黄濑想到和青峰说好了要骗奇迹众人，便心安道，“和小青峰当然是恋爱的那种喜欢，毕竟我们都结婚了。”

说起他和青峰，若是回忆过去的话的确是挺引人误会的。记得高三时的冬天黄濑正好准备回东京，只是在跟青峰发短信的时候说了一嘴，结果下午课结束后黄濑就看见了靠在海常大门口耍酷的青峰。黄濑当时又喜又惊，不过他没有表现出来。

“小青峰是不是又逃课了？”黄濑把手塞进青峰的长款羽绒服兜里，装帅还穿羽绒服，青峰为了打篮球还真是爱护身体。黄濑看了看自己身上单薄的棉衣，作为模特的他时时刻刻都注意着自己的形象，男神不该在冬天穿一身厚重的羽绒服。

虽然黄濑也觉得棉衣已经无法御寒了。

黄濑把冰凉的手伸进来时青峰皱了一下眉头，他心想黄濑这家伙为了形象又穿的那么少。“啧啧，你可真自恋啊，黄濑，我可不是为了你专门来的。”

“我可不记得小青峰在神奈川除了我还有什么朋友。”黄濑笑着在青峰衣兜里握紧了青峰的手，青峰的手总是暖的，相反即使在夏天黄濑的手都是冰凉的。“小青峰真好。”

那时青峰已经发觉自己对黄濑的感情同对奇迹其他人的都不一样，黄濑对于他来说很特别，他的目光总是在追逐着黄濑，不由自主地。

在车站等车时青峰见黄濑在原地直跺脚就知道他冷得不行，青峰把手从兜里抽出来，黄濑抬头可怜巴巴地看着青峰，“小青峰嫌我手凉不愿意给我捂手啊？”

青峰把羽绒服的拉链拉开，对上黄濑莫名其妙的蜜色眸子道，“进来。”

“哈？”黄濑当时就愣在了原地。青峰的羽绒服又大又宽的确能装下黄濑，可黄濑是模特也算是小半个明星……“喂，小青峰好霸道……”

青峰见黄濑站在自己身旁琢磨着什么，无非就是怕被狗仔拍到写些绯闻什么的。黄濑也说过大学之后就不会再做模特了，青峰也不知道黄濑再犹豫什么，明明马上要高中毕业了，也不需要那么在意了吧。一把把黄濑拉进自己怀里，然后在黄濑的身前把拉链拉上了。

“小青峰，这样要尴尬。”黄濑嘴上这么说心里却是暖洋洋的，青峰怀里特别温暖，黄濑背后就像是贴满了暖宝宝一样。

“又不会有熟人看见。”青峰满不在乎道，他可没黄濑那么多忌讳。黄濑身上可真凉，青峰把黄濑抱紧了，心想这黄毛完全不知道爱惜自己的身体啊。“以后不许再穿这么少了，感冒了又要麻烦我照顾你。”

“小青峰就不能好好地关心我，非要说的这么难听。”黄濑撇了撇嘴，青峰总是把关心人的话说的很扭曲。

似乎是不想打破这略显温馨的画面，那天公车晚了二十分钟，而黄濑也在青峰温暖的怀里呆了二十分钟。

之后青峰有特意问过黄濑要去哪所大学，黄濑说他想当飞行员。青峰在心里默默了记下了那个学校，因为他不想再重蹈覆辙，因为他终于明白了，其实黄濑并不是没有主见的人。在帝光时期黄濑成天到晚都跟着青峰要同青峰one on one，这使得青峰有了黄濑会一辈子跟在他身后只要他一回头就能看见这只黄毛灿烂笑容的错觉。于是青峰对于同黄濑的关系有种凌驾于黄濑之上的感觉，他觉得他在哪里黄濑就会跟到哪里。所以在初中报志愿时青峰并没有问黄濑要去哪，他只是在志愿填报单上填好桐皇后就丢到黄濑面前，他还记得当时黄濑愣了一下，然后换上了回绝女孩的那种标准式笑容。

“小青峰要去桐皇啊。”黄濑看了看自己手里志愿单上“海常”两个字神色有些暗淡，“以后就是对手了小青峰，我一定会打败你的。”

当时青峰心里有些堵得慌，可他并没有意识到黄濑不在身边是什么感觉。直到在桐皇呆了一周以后，他发现脑袋里只有黄濑当时没落的神情。和海常比赛黄濑输了之后说什么“不会再憧憬你了小青峰”，这句话直接激怒了青峰。比赛结束后青峰直接冲进了海常更衣室，也不管笠松那个管家婆和海常其他队员都在就径直走到黄濑面前质问他说什么胡话。黄濑没有抬头，青峰知道黄濑哭过了，他眼圈都是红的。

海常更衣室瞬间就安静了，谁都不敢出声。黄濑没想过青峰回来海常的更衣室，他以为青峰再也不会来找他了。说出什么“我不会再憧憬你了”这种话是黄濑不甘心，青峰因为实力太强了而目中无人，黄濑想成为打败青峰让他振作起来的那个人。黄濑不知道为什么，但他想让自己成为青峰身边独一无二的存在，所以他对于赢过青峰的渴望比任何人都要强烈。

“我就当你没说过那句话。”海常队员很识相地快速收拾完退出了更衣室，青峰见黄濑没有要搭理他的迹象便凑到黄濑身边，“还有，我以后会经常去见你的，去神奈川。”

黄濑闻言惊讶地抬起头看了看青峰，这样一来好像是自己在耍脾气一样，就像是在生气青峰上高中都快半年了却没有来神奈川来看他一次的气。为了不让青峰误会黄濑小声解释道，“我不是在生小青峰不来看我的气。”

“我知道。”青峰叹了口气，黄濑一直在努力，他都有看到。黄濑从一个篮球菜鸟到现在几乎能和自己匹敌的程度，并不是完全依赖黄濑的天赋，他付出的努力青峰都知道。青峰挪到黄濑身边用右手摸了摸黄濑的脚腕，“疼吗？”

“还好。”黄濑把头埋进膝盖里，他觉得特别丢人，尤其是在青峰面前。输给青峰不说还把自己的脚腕伤了，黄濑怕青峰看轻他。“小青峰你把学长们都吓跑了可要送我回家。”

“东京的家？”青峰下意识地伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，因为激烈运动之后那金色的头发被汗水淋湿了，手感和平常摸上去时有些不同。现在黄濑像只低落的金毛犬，大概差不多就是在那一瞬间吧，青峰萌生了想要守护黄濑的冲动。

“我当然要回神奈川了，”黄濑刚刚亮起来的眸子又黯淡了下去，他怕青峰嫌神奈川太远不送他回去。“我搬出去公寓里住的，没住学校的寝室。虽然只有一张床，但是如果回来时太晚了小青峰可以留在我那里。”

青峰不是听到可以留宿这个极具诱惑的条件才答应黄濑的，虽然青峰很期待和黄濑再次同宿。他们第一次在同一个房间里睡觉时是帝光拉练的时候，赤司在分配房间时毫不犹豫地把他和黄濑分到了一间卧室。结果他们发现赤司订的房间是双人床……他们用石头剪子布的方式决定了谁躺在床上，结果黄濑可怜兮兮地打了地铺。

所以高中毕业时青峰主动问了黄濑的志愿，之后为了黄濑放弃了职业篮球运动员和警察这两个职业选择了飞行员。青峰对于未来做什么并不是特别执着，但他对和黄濑在一起执着的要命。

他们之后去了同一家航空公司，青峰要求同黄濑飞一班机却被领导拒绝了。当时青峰只是个新人，没有人会看他的脸色，因此最开始的一段时间青峰并没有如愿以偿。黄濑还安慰青峰说，“小青峰别表现得像个离不了母乳的婴儿啊，反正我们也常常见面嘛。”

青峰在心里吐槽“你要是有胸部就完美了，虽然我现在也到了非你不娶的地步”。

直到那次，黄濑得航班遇到了严重的雷雨天气。因为事件的严重性新闻媒体都纷纷来报道这件事，所有人都以为这班飞机恐怕凶多吉少了。青峰听到这个消息后大脑空白了半分钟，他脑袋里一直回荡着三个字——不可能。青峰知道自己对黄濑的感情已经很深了，没法失去他，没法失去那个既蠢又聒噪的黄毛。

青峰浑身发抖，他没法控制自己，一想到黄濑他就觉得心被挖空了。青峰守在机场两天两夜，他相信黄濑，黄濑的驾驶技术同他不分上下。

青峰没法忘记那天，面露疲惫的黄濑从休息室出来时勉强露出了一抹微笑。当时青峰已经抛弃了所有的顾虑，他冲上前去紧紧地抱住黄濑。

“小青峰我没事。”黄濑把头埋进青峰怀里，他知道青峰很担心他，他感觉到了青峰抱着他时发抖的双肩和手臂。“对不起小青峰，我不会再让你担心了。”

“黄濑，我们再也不分开了。”青峰收紧了手臂，黄濑被抱得有点难受，可他没有说出来也没有反抗。青峰当时就想，如果领导不同意让自己和黄濑飞一班，他就带着黄濑辞职。他还可以继续打球，他可以养黄濑，他不想再这样担心黄濑了。

黄濑因为被奇迹众人左一句右一句说他和青峰的点点滴滴害羞到不行，为了掩饰自己的尴尬黄濑拼命地喝酒，结果聚会结束了之后黄濑已经醉倒在饭桌上了。

黄濑喝醉了，青峰想，这样也好，大概可以把生米煮成熟饭了。

当然，要留住黄濑还是要耍点无赖的。

〔下〕

青峰没喝酒，他大概猜到黄濑今晚会醉，当然这也是计划之中的事情。即使黄濑没有为了掩盖尴尬和害羞猛给自己灌酒青峰和奇迹众人也会把他灌醉，毕竟醉酒后就好办事了。不过黄濑的酒量并不大，所以把黄濑灌醉这个环节青峰就没担心过。

接下来要怎么做青峰有些犹豫，五月说是霸道扑到生米煮成熟饭，可煮成熟饭是有风险的。一旦黄濑就是没有同性恋的倾向或是的确对他没有恋爱方面的感情，那岂不是日后连朋友都做不成了？青峰不想离开黄濑，就算是黏着也要黏黄濑一辈子。

把黄濑抱到副驾驶座上系好安全带，青峰看着醉的不省人事的黄濑叹了口气。黄濑都没表态或是做什么暗示，青峰根本不敢对他做什么啊……

“哼……”黄濑不知是稍稍醒酒了还是怎么回事，突然乱动起来。

“醒了吗？”青峰看了眼黄濑，黄濑似乎并没有醒来，像是在耍酒疯。

“哈哈~小青峰~”黄濑握紧青峰伸过来探他脑袋温度的手，身子用力往青峰身边靠，可基于安全带的束缚没成功。黄濑瘪起嘴又试了一次，结果还是无功而返。“什么嘛，小青峰帮我解开。”

黄濑大概是在耍酒疯了，青峰想。

青峰其实并没看过黄濑喝醉的模样，以前一起喝酒时他总是帮黄濑挡酒。黄濑的自尊心强不愿意让他帮忙，说什么“小青峰是不是把我当成女人保护了”“我可没那么弱”之类的话回击他。青峰权当耳旁风没听见，他不想黄濑醉酒。毕竟黄濑皮囊生得好是个成熟的男人都会对他有非分之想，青峰并不放心黄濑，也不放心常邀请黄濑喝酒的那群老狐狸。结果每次都是滴酒未沾的黄濑架着醉的不省人事的青峰回家，第二天青峰跟个没事人一样，反而黄濑到是腰酸背痛的。黄濑每每向青峰抱怨，青峰总是用“我是为你好才给你挡酒的”来搪塞黄濑，他怎么能把“我怕那群人上了你”这样的话说出口？黄濑实际上算是一个单纯的人，对于什么情啊爱啊上床之类的事情了解不多。

“安全带不能解开。”青峰看着像孩子一样调皮的黄濑柔声道，“回家了再帮你解开。”

黄濑闻言脸瞬间就塌下来了，既然青峰不帮他解他就自己解。黄濑在座位旁边胡乱摸索着，青峰怕黄濑真的把安全带解开了把车停到路边后就往黄濑身边凑过去。黄濑察觉到青峰凑过来了一下子抱住青峰，他在青峰怀里蹭了蹭，熟悉的味道和温度。

“喂……”青峰不知道黄濑到底要做什么，看着这样依赖自己的黄濑青峰完全没有抵抗力。他回抱住黄濑，在黄濑肩窝处嗅他的味道，如果能这样一辈子也未尝不好。

“我喜欢小青峰。”黄濑在青峰怀里缩着，似乎在害羞。他的声音闷闷的不算太大，不过足以让青峰听到了。青峰感觉到心跳莫名地加快速度了，他很欣喜，可他不确定黄濑所谓的喜欢和之前一直说的朋友间的喜欢是不是一种。

青峰扶起黄濑对着那双有些迷离的眸子问道，“哪种喜欢？”

说不出的紧张，就连比赛时遇到最强劲的对手青峰都没有如此紧张过。青峰既期待又害怕黄濑回答他，十几年埋藏在心底不敢向黄濑表白的感情他怕黄濑一句“朋友间的喜欢”就覆水东流了。青峰之所以一直没跟黄濑表白是觉得时机不成熟，可更大的原因是他害怕黄濑的拒绝。高中三年和黄濑异地的滋味很难受，所以他才会耐不住寂寞三天两头往神奈川跑。

黄濑看着青峰，他似乎是在思考。

青峰见黄濑久久不做回应便知道黄濑并不是怀有同他一样的心情。青峰叹了口气，还是不要做会让自己和黄濑都后悔的事情了。他用力揉乱了黄濑的头发，心里有不舍更有不甘，可他还是独自咽下了这一切，“别想了，我懂，黄濑。”

“小青峰不懂。”在青峰要把身子撤走要继续开车时黄濑突然把青峰拽到面前，青峰脸上感觉到了凉凉的触感，是黄濑的唇。不过黄濑只是轻轻地亲了一下就缩了回去，脸上的绯红不知是因为醉酒还是害羞。“是……这样的喜欢。”

青峰心底是火山喷发似的喜悦，他震惊地看着黄濑，不知道黄濑是不是因为醉酒才说了这样的话。不过冲着黄濑这举动青峰坚定了决心，仔细想想黄濑对他的感情不淡，他有信心把黄濑追到手。刚刚和黄濑接吻也是，黄濑虽然一开始有表现出不愿意，可后来却也完全投入地回应他。从帝光开始到现在，他们在一起时常常会有目光的交汇，这说明不光是他时刻都在注视着黄濑，黄濑也经常在看他。

五月说青峰在比赛进球后总会往黄濑坐的观众席方向看过去，而黄濑总是露出憧憬的表情。听五月这样说过之后青峰才发现进球后往黄濑那边看已经成为了他的习惯，就像是要在恋人面前展现最帅气的自己一样。

黄濑应该也是喜欢自己的，青峰想，只是他没有发现。

吻完青峰之后黄濑就安静下来了，青峰不确定黄濑究竟是在醉酒还是已经醒了。不过这些都不重要了，青峰决定按计划继续。获得爱情是有风险的，青峰愿意尝试，即使之后黄濑会恨他不理他他也有信心把黄濑追回来。

把黄濑抱下车时瞥见了黄濑左耳上的藏青色耳环，黄濑的耳洞是青峰的十八岁生日时逼着黄濑扎的。黄濑比青峰大一个半月，黄濑生日那天青峰送了黄濑这个藏青色的耳环，当时黄濑一脸不满道，“我没有耳洞小青峰送我这个干嘛？”

青峰笑得很欢，他说，“等我生日时你扎个耳洞，那天我想看你戴着这个颜色的耳环。”

“所以说小青峰其实是在为自己准备生日礼物啊！”黄濑话虽这么说却收好了耳环，心里也记下了青峰的话。

八月三十号晚上青峰把黄濑约到他家，青峰的父母出差了，说是三十一号下午会赶回来给青峰过生日。黄濑虽然不是第一次来青峰家也不是第一次在青峰家过夜可那天黄濑的心情异常忐忑。那天青峰给他下厨做了意大利面，味道很好，这是黄濑第一次吃青峰做的饭。以前以为青峰懒的要命是那种“衣来伸手饭来张口”的人，所以看到青峰做饭时帅气的模样黄濑惊得擦了擦眼睛又看了一次。

那天晚上青峰逼着黄濑不许睡觉，当然黄濑也准备陪青峰度过十二点。在三十号晚上十一点五十五分时，黄濑把事先准备好的打耳洞器递给青峰。青峰接过这耳洞器愣了一下，他没想到黄濑真的会为了他在自己耳朵上开个洞。

“小青峰再不下手就来不及了。”黄濑拉住青峰的手往自己左耳处凑，他想满足青峰在他生日那天提前许下的愿望，黄濑想带上青峰送的青色耳环把自己作为生日礼物送给青峰。

正好是凌晨十二点，藏青色的耳环套在了黄濑的左耳耳垂上。黄濑起身给了青峰一个大大的拥抱，“小青峰十八岁生日快乐！终于到了可以光明正大看小麻衣的年龄了，小青峰是不是很激动？”

青峰抱紧了黄濑，黄濑所做的一切足以让青峰误会黄濑对自己也有喜欢的感情。若不是喜欢他黄濑这么爱惜皮肤和身体的人怎么会在耳朵上开个洞？当时青峰差点要把表白的话说出口了，结果黄濑接着道，“祝小青峰早点找到大胸的女朋友哟！”

即使做了飞行员黄濑的体重也没长多少，初中高中时做模特留下轻微厌食的后遗症使得黄濑一个一米八九个头的大男人竟然轻的可怜。幸亏青峰一直陪在黄濑身边给他做爱吃的东西，这才使得黄濑只是偏瘦却没有营养不良。

公主抱起黄濑对于青峰来说是很容易的一件事，他先抱着黄濑进了浴室。这是既初中之后青峰第一次和黄濑一起洗澡。青峰把浴缸里的水温调到刚刚好的温度，一件一件地脱掉黄濑身上的衣物。青峰有点紧张，这和早上看到黄濑裸体的感觉还不一样，因为接下来他们要做最亲密的身体接触。

青峰在明确了自己对黄濑的感情以后就有看男人间性爱方面的指导用书。因为要用肛门并且男人那里很容易撕裂所以要更加小心。第一次不能做太多次，洗肠和避孕套是做爱的必需品。青峰三下五除二迅速脱光了自己身上的衣服也钻进浴池里，他抱着黄濑让黄濑的后背紧紧地贴在他的前胸上。黄濑柔软的金发散落在青峰的颈部，痒痒的，和青峰此时的心情颇有几分相似。

黄濑身上有一种天生的奶香味，长长的睫毛闭合在一起，洁白的胸膛因为呼吸轻微起伏。

太美了，青峰叹道，美到他都不敢去触碰。

把黄濑抱紧在自己怀里，青峰吸了口气，既紧张又兴奋。黄濑的两条腿搭在青峰双腿之间，黑白穿插着竟然莫名多了一丝色情。青峰故意分开黄濑的双腿，黄濑胯部的性器粉嫩粉嫩的像是出生婴儿的肤色，相比之下青峰自己的到狰狞了许多。青峰不由自主地把手伸到黄濑胯下，黄濑那里软趴趴地贴着大腿，形状很漂亮。

照顾着黄濑前面的同时青峰也在黄濑身后帮他扩张，刚深入一只手指时黄濑似乎感觉到了异样扭了扭身似乎在说这样不舒服。可青峰并没有如黄濑所愿把手抽出来而是在黄濑内里努力摸索寻找着书上说的能让黄濑舒服的那点。

青峰偶然间摸到了一个凸起便往上按了一下，没想到醉酒的黄濑竟然呻吟了出来。青峰兴奋地抱着黄濑不停地吻着黄濑红艳的嘴唇，他按住黄濑的下巴使得黄濑只能乖乖张嘴让青峰霸道的舌头插入口中随心所欲地扫荡。因为胯下、后穴和口腔的三重刺激再加上黄濑平时也很少自慰，结果青峰只是稍稍摸了几下黄濑就瞬间缴械投降了。

因为射过一次黄濑的身体放松了很多，后穴也慢慢吞下了青峰的三根手指。高潮过后黄濑全身无力，虽然后穴被入侵的感觉很难受但黄濑没有余力反抗只能哼哼唧唧的发出不舒服的声音。青峰也不想折磨黄濑，可准备工作不能马虎，毕竟这算是一次未经过黄濑同意的性行为，青峰可不能把黄濑弄伤。

浴室里有准备好洗肠器和润滑剂，就放在浴池上方的架子上，昨天黄濑看见了还打哈哈说“小青峰不是准备带女孩子来家里面玩吧？”青峰听出了黄濑的醋意，他回道，“你一直在我身边，可看过我碰女人了？说是用在你身上更可信不是？”黄濑闻言脸瞬间红了，在青峰没发现之前就冲出了浴室。

在黄濑内里扩张了好一阵，黄濑的身子已经完全放松下来了。青峰迷恋地嗅着黄濑身上的味道，他在想要不要在浴池里来一发？黄濑因为青峰舒服的爱抚全身都软塌塌地贴在青峰身上，唇角上扬的弧度像是很满意青峰的服务。

青峰盯着那张白皙得过分的脸，真的爱黄濑爱的太深了。

怕在浴池里做水温下降黄濑会感冒，青峰忍着强烈的欲望把黄濑从浴池里抱出来走到了卧室。黄濑乖乖地趴在青峰怀里，他们两人就光溜溜地从浴室走到了卧室。把黄濑放平在床上，青峰做了三次深呼吸，他有点紧张。

“小青峰~”黄濑似乎在梦呓，叫的是青峰的名字。

青峰闻言轻轻地压在黄濑身上，黄濑满意地抱着青峰，“小青峰好温暖。”

身下的是黄濑。

黄濑真香。

身下的性器胀的很痛，在浴室里抱着黄濑时就早已经立起来了。青峰从黄濑的侧脸开始亲吻，小心翼翼地像在吻一件价值连城的艺术品。琐碎的吻顺着黄濑细长白皙的脖子移到两处锁骨，黄濑的锁骨很凸出，青峰一度以为是黄濑太瘦了的缘故。之后是胸前的两点红樱，黄濑的乳头很小巧，镶嵌在漂亮的胸肌上像是玉石上的红宝石一般。

青峰一口含住了黄濑的左乳乳头，心跳简直要炸掉了。

胸上异样却又舒服的感觉让黄濑别扭地扭了扭身子，他无意识地环住了青峰的脖子微微挺胸，就是这无意识的举动让青峰含黄濑的乳头更深了。

青峰把手探入黄濑的小穴中，因为在浴室里扩张过很顺利的就进去了。青峰把黄濑扶起来让他跨坐在自己身上，他揽住怀里的腰同黄濑交换了一个深吻，晚上聚会时的那个吻回味无穷青峰早想再试试了。青峰用力地吸吮着黄濑的双唇，舌头探入的一瞬就同黄濑的舌纠缠起来。黄濑那蜜色的眸子微微睁开，青峰以为黄濑醒来了。不知是酒精作用还是其他什么原因，黄濑竟然收紧了胳膊强烈地回吻着青峰。

青峰低头看了一眼，黄濑粉嫩的性器也兴奋起来了，黄濑不耐烦地摆动着臀部有一下没一下地蹭着青峰的性器。

青峰的嗓子因为性欲被抑制地太久而沙哑起来，“凉太，我要你。”

说罢青峰就托起黄濑的臀部对准自己剑拔弩张的性器让黄濑坐下来。

“嗯……”黄濑皱紧了眉头，内里被这么粗大炙热的东西侵犯还是第一次。他把头埋进青峰的肩窝里，双手紧紧地环住了青峰的腰。

简直太舒服了！

黄濑的后穴十分紧致，紧紧咬住青峰的性器不说，肠壁还不停地收缩按压着青峰紫黑的性器。

这种又压抑又舒服的感觉简直要让青峰疯掉了！

肩上的黄濑似乎是适应了这异样的感觉，呼吸变得平稳许多。扶住黄濑的腰，青峰慢慢抬起黄濑的身子。青峰在浴室里就用手找好了黄濑内里的凸起，他不怀好意地使劲往黄濑那点顶去。

“啊……”被青峰戳到了奇怪的一点黄濑不由自主地向后仰头，舒服的黄濑身体都软下来了。

青峰满意地看着黄濑乖乖趴在自己胸口喘息，粉嫩的性器顶端冒出了乳白色的精液。青峰的手从黄濑的侧腰滑到了臀部，他凭借有力的手臂托起黄濑的身子用力插了几个来回，因为次次戳到那点使得黄濑缩在他怀里努力压抑着呻吟声。

黄濑内里收缩的更紧了，青峰感觉性器都要炸开了一般舒服到想立刻射出来。青峰担心安全套会被摩擦露了，赶紧加快了插入黄濑的频率。黄濑身体已经软到只能依靠青峰的支撑才不至于倒下的地步了，眼角因为快感泛出了泪水。

青峰把黄濑扑到，把他修长细腻的双腿缠到自己腰上，和黄濑接吻的同时加快了抽插的速度，床单早就因为两人激烈的缠绵凌乱成一片了。

“哈……”黄濑射出来的那一瞬竟然收紧了小穴，这一举动青峰完全招架不住便将一大股精液全射进黄濑身体里了。

幸亏带了安全套，青峰想。

由于黄濑这是第一次做青峰不想黄濑生病或是后穴出血便忍着想再来一次的强烈欲望把黄濑抱进浴室清理了身子，青峰把黄濑抱进了自己的卧室。

看着黄濑安静的睡颜青峰满足的在他额头上落下了一个吻，明天就要开始耍无赖了，为了他和黄濑以后的幸福。

一觉醒来腰酸背痛不说竟然还躺在青峰怀里？！

黄濑猛地一下子坐起身来，腰部和屁股后面传来的酸痛感让黄濑胡思乱想了一番。他和青峰做了？！他被青峰上了？！  
黄濑用力拍了拍自己的脸告诉自己这一定是梦，他睁开眼回头一看，青峰还躺在自己旁边，而且醒了。青峰不仅醒了，脸上还一副耍完流氓的无赖模样。黄濑赶紧转回身，他告诉自己不是这样的不是这样的，和青峰是兄弟朋友啊，上床了什么的怎么行……

“喂，黄濑，你会负责吧？”耳边痒痒的，青峰起身贴着黄濑的左耳道。

“小青峰……我昨天晚上对你做什么了吗？”黄濑怯懦地看着青峰那藏青色的眸子，虽然黄濑觉得自己才像是被做了什么的人，而不是青峰。

“你不是想抵赖吧，黄濑。”青峰突然拉下脸来，他右手把黄濑地脸强制性地扭到自己面前，左手扶着黄濑的腰把他往自己怀里带。“你忘了昨晚对我做了什么？！”

“我……我不知道。”黄濑见青峰不像是在开玩笑的样子，难道自己昨天真的把青峰给压了？！不可能吧，青峰那么壮，而且肌肉特别发达啊……

“你酒后乱性了，黄濑。”青峰轻咬着黄濑左耳上的藏青色耳环道，“你要对我负责。”

“可是小青峰，我觉得我后面好痛……”黄濑刚想发表一下他对究竟是谁上了谁这个问题的想法就被青峰打断了。

“黄濑，你别告诉我你不想负责。”青峰瞪着藏青色眼珠的模样挺吓人的，黄濑立马闭嘴了。“你以为我青峰大辉好欺负是不是，黄濑？”

“啊？没有啊，小青峰，你听我解释……”

“你就说吧黄濑，你是想现在就对我负责，还是被我揍一顿后被迫对我负责？”青峰瞪着黄濑，把黄濑吓得缩成一团，青峰生气起来的模样真的是很吓人。

“我负责……不过小青峰你想怎样啊？”

“咱们去领证。”

从结婚登记处出来后青峰去了趟卫生间，他把手机丢给了黄濑。

谁知这时青峰的手机接二连三响了好几声。

反正都是夫妻了，黄濑想，看一下青峰的手机也无所谓吧。

结果……

From 五月

阿大怎么样啊，小黄有被你骗到手没？和小黄结婚了之后要请我们吃顿大餐哦！

From 赤司

青峰，你已经把黄濑摆平了吧？

From 黑子

青峰君，我只想问可以把二十个奶昔里的十个换成汉堡吗？火神君想吃汉堡。顺便祝新婚快乐。

From 紫原

峰仔，我的美味棒你没忘吧？那天我可有好好帮你哦！要不是我的话小黄仔才不会因为害羞喝那么多酒的。

From 绿间

青峰，你的篮球高尾很喜欢。你已经尽人事了，会把黄濑那个蠢货追到手的。

看完奇迹众人的短信之后黄濑有一股深深的上当受骗的感觉，正好青峰从卫生间里出来了。

“小青峰！”黄濑举着手机给青峰看短信，“这是怎么回事？”

青峰一把把黄濑拉进怀里，他贴着黄濑耳朵道，“今天早上忘说了。老婆，生日快乐。”

“哈？”黄濑这才想起今天是他的生日。“所以生日礼物就是欺骗我吗？”

“你傻吗，黄濑？”青峰敲了敲黄濑的脑袋，他把红色的结婚证塞进黄濑手里，“这才是生日礼物啊。把我的后半辈子都送给你，还不够吗？”

“小青峰真是个无赖！”黄濑红着脸揪着青峰的领子吻住了青峰。

 

END


	2. 青黄点文系列Ⅱ◎一精难求 Formidable Sex （all）

一精难求 Formidable Sex

〔1〕

强强ABO，设定是Alpha陆军上校峰×Alpha捐精所男护士濑

Q_Q,@不上点梗的小伙伴……

这个短篇是为了肉肉而肉肉的肉肉文……

结果又开坑，罪过啊罪过。

正文

“黄濑，今天上级给你安排了一个非常重要的任务，不管用什么手段你都必须完成，听懂了吗？”高尾把脚上的凉鞋随便踢开后就将两个大脚丫子搭在捐精所大厅入口的服务台上，他仰躺在椅子上翻了翻早上刚买的报纸，对着一脸不情愿的黄濑“发号施令”道。

“为什么从高级军官学校毕业身为Alpha的我要来这种地方工作！”黄濑每天在高尾这里领任务时都会抱怨一回，高尾听到耳朵快磨出茧子了。“像我这么优秀的Alpha应该驰骋疆场才对！”

“哈哈，身为二级Alpha的我也只是个捐精所所长，你个一级Alpha遍地都是好吧。”高尾心里也不爽毕业后被分配到这样的地方，且不说国家安排来捐精的人全是那些高级Alpha浑身散发着信息素臭味的军官，身边的同事也都是清一色的Alpha，这份工作简直毫无乐趣可言。

幸好已经心有所属了，高尾庆幸道，而且明天就要见到他了。不过在此之前，要出卖黄濑一下……

“切，我是一级Alpha又怎样，小高尾要是不服的话可以和我单挑啊，我绝对不输你。”高尾真是哪壶不开提哪壶，黄濑因为自己是一级Alpha而仕途不顺这件事郁闷了好久。之所以会考入帝光最好的军官学校桐皇是因为黄濑一直有一个将军梦，若不是这强大的动力黄濑根本坚持不下去，鬼知道考试对于黄濑来说是多么痛苦的事情，何况还要考一个颇高的分数才能进桐皇这让黄濑几度想要放弃。

“你真是个野蛮的Alpha。”高尾不敢惹怒黄濑，要知道黄濑虽然脑袋笨得很可四肢超级发达。在与黄濑同届的桐皇学生里只论类似近身格斗这样几乎只靠瞬间反应力和爆发力的运动上黄濑绝对是独一无二的佼佼者，所有人都以为黄濑大概是六级以上的Alpha，谁知体检后发现黄濑竟然只是个一级Alpha。之后虽然黄濑的战斗课成绩都十分优异，可在文化课方面总是险些飘过或是直接挂掉，最后从桐皇肄业来到了高尾这里。“他们之所以没给你分配到部队里就是因为你四肢发达头脑简单，像策略课这么简单的文化课都过不了，部队怎么可能收留你。”

“那小高尾肯定是因为完全没有战斗力，所以再奸诈狡猾也不要弱鸡。”

“赶紧换好护士服，净扯些没用的。”高尾又拿出了领导架势，其实捐精所里的护士除了黄濑都是女人。当然她们毫无意外都是Alpha女人，这就避免了捐精过程中哪个Alpha看上了护士小姐想要非礼的念头。说起黄濑为什么会来这里当护士，这还是真是机缘巧合。虽然黄濑不是打仗的料——因为现代军事战争已经很少需要近身搏斗而是需要远程操控，但作一个保安还是很不错的。但桐皇职业分配所的老师们哪敢直接跟黄濑说让他去当保安这样同黄濑保家卫国的伟大理想相差甚远的职业？他们把捐精所的地位说的天花乱坠的高，黄濑听完后像是被洗脑了一般竟然有那么一瞬觉得在捐精所工作比成为一个将军更伟大。

要知道为了做好黄濑的工作这些老师可是提前花了三天写好演讲稿，从帝光目前Alpha、Beta和Omega相差悬殊的44:55:1人口比例会导致帝光种族灭亡说到让高级Alpha捐精给Omega受精结合出最优良的Omega的重要性，黄濑听完了后感动到决定若是以后遇到了心仪的Omega也不会用自己低级的Alpha基因玷污他，要让给更高级的Alpha好生出最优良的后代。

结果来到捐精所以后高尾一见到黄濑就眼睛一亮，二话没说就塞给他一套护士装，说他干两份工作领两份工资。高尾是被黄濑惊人的美貌吓到了，他心想这么漂亮的脸蛋在他这里只做保安实在太可惜了，说不定有特别色的高级军官会慕黄濑的名而来，如此一来他们捐精所的名气就会越来越高，这样以后出门在外就可以自豪地说自己是海常捐精所桐皇分部所长。

高尾偷偷把黄濑的照片放到了网上，一时间掀起了不小的轰动，不过网上意淫黄濑的大多都是一些屌丝。黄濑对于这件事处于一无所知的状态，他一下班就去运动，要不就和铁哥们灰崎one on one来一场近身格斗，有输有赢。毕竟灰崎是中校，是个脑子聪明又极有战斗力的男人。灰崎知道黄濑被分配到了捐精所好一顿嘲笑黄濑，他虽然承认黄濑长得的确是好看到是个男人都想剥掉他裤子对着那个红润迷人的小洞干上两下的冲动，可黄濑身上Alpha的味道实在是太浓烈呛鼻子了。在灰崎看来，不管是从黄濑的格斗能力或是身上散发的浓烈的Alpha信息素味道来判断黄濑都该是个六级以上的Alpha，可体检报告偏偏显示的是一级。灰崎作为一个七级Alpha和黄濑这样一级Alpha打成平手，其实one on one格斗时灰崎是输多赢少，简直是闹着玩一样。所以灰崎总断言黄濑是变异了的Alpha，虽然是一级但实际上实力是八级的水平，当然这样胡扯是为了面子上过得去。可灰崎总这么说黄濑就信以为真了，所里有为了调戏女护士故意不合作的Alpha黄濑总是冲进去将那人修理一番，竟然从来没败过。于是黄濑的自信心越来越爆棚了，到了有点无法无天的地步了。

当然，灰崎的精子是在黄濑的淫威逼迫下在他们捐精所捐的。

“今天你就一个客户，黄濑。”高尾看了眼钟表，早上八点半，他坐起身伸了伸懒腰后从档案抽屉里拿出了今天预约的客户档案。他们所在网上有公布所有护士的照片，志愿者可以自助选择想要为他们提供服务的护士。当然，在他们捐精所里是严禁发生强暴事件的，虽然这种事情发生的可能性微乎其微。要知道Alpha对Alpha的信息素是十分厌恶的，即使性别不同，所以很少听说两个Alpha结成连理最后在一起了。但是如果两个人心甘情愿的结合，那高尾管不着。其实高尾巴不得有这样的事情发生呢，要知道有资格来他们所里捐精的都是有身份有地位的人，像高尾和黄濑这类的Alpha是不可以捐的。这样一来，一个高级军官常来所里和护士眉来眼去的，不知道的人还以为这里有人罩着，这可是件风光的事情。高尾把黄濑负责的客户档案抽出来递给黄濑，“这是个大官，你可好好照顾着，别惹得他不高兴了，要不然咱们所就抵吃不了兜着走了。”

“青峰大辉？”黄濑拿起客户资料看了看，竟然是小时候隔壁青峰家的那个大黑皮？！

黄濑父母相恋的那个年代还允许Alpha和Omega自由恋爱，虽然那一代的AO比例相差已经很悬殊了，可帝光的总统是个崇尚民主自由的人。青峰比黄濑大了十岁，到上大学也就是十八岁之前闲着没事就跑到黄濑家院子里捉弄黄濑玩。黄濑刚出生的时候医生怎么检查也检查不出黄濑的性别，黄濑的父母担心急了，他们生怕自己的儿子是Omega。并不是说黄濑的父母有性别歧视，（何况黄濑的母亲就是一位等级颇高的Omega，同样的，黄濑的父亲也是六级Alpha）但他们通过知情人得知下一任总统要将帝光全部的Omega集中起来建一个“Omega育子营”。虽说这的确是迫不得已的选择，可强迫Omega接受未曾逢面的Alpha捐赠的精子进行人工受孕培育Omega新生儿这种事情让人难以接受。这样一来Omega就变成了彻彻底底的生育机器，他们产下一子后修养一段时间就要进行下一轮的受精工作，生下五个Omega婴儿的Omega母亲才有可能获得自由可以选择和一位高级军官结婚。

从上个世纪开始帝光Omega生出Alpha的几率远远超过了生出Omega的概率，这导致帝光的性别比例以极快的速度向A多O少的趋势发展。帝光生物学家经调查研究发现性别比例异常的根源是上个世纪爆发的那场化学武器战争。那场战争各国都动用了具有超高放射性的物理化学武器，这导致各国的人种都发生了一些改变，而帝光是这些国家里所受波及最小的国家。

后来等到黄濑八岁左右才检查出来是Alpha，虽然两个六级Alpha和Omega的孩子是一级Alpha听起来很奇怪，但黄濑的父母还是松了口气。

“那个黑皮不是说已经心有所属不会让别人不明不白地怀上他的孩子吗？”青峰在黄濑的记忆里就是个超级讨人厌的大黑皮，黄濑小时候青峰几乎每天都会来黄濑家院子里欺负他，而且还经常抢他卧室里的床。黄濑从小就很倔强而且特别要强，每次看着青峰把他挤到床边一个人霸占他那整张小床甚至脚都露在外面了还一副洋洋得意的模样就生气，可黄濑根本拿十几岁的青峰毫无办法。黄濑可不是吃了亏就告状的人，所以他每次都抓着床边撅着屁股抵抗青峰的身体，这个时候就会听见青峰嘲笑他的声音然后把他压在怀里当成抱枕。后来黄濑去了桐皇青峰还跑来探他的亲，那时候青峰已经是中校的军衔了。不过黄濑完全不赏脸，青峰一来他就跑到训练馆练习格斗，心想毕业后一定要超过青峰成为一名上校！结果……青峰现在已经是上校了，黄濑却在捐精所当护士……真是输的一败涂地。“偏偏预约我来做他的护士，青峰大辉你是故意来气我的吧！”

“喂，黄濑，我告诉你啊，这个青峰上校你可要好好伺候着。”高尾看了一下表，八点四十五，青峰还有十五分钟就要来了，在此期间高尾决定好好教育教育黄濑让他做好服务工作。“你知道为什么这些日子预约你的人最少吗？因为网上你服务过的客户给你的都是差评。你能不能不再工作时间释放信息素啊？你不知道你自己的味道很难闻吗？！”

黄濑对着高尾翻了个白眼。他其实是个十分洁身自好的人，可那些预约他的客户都是抱着黄濑长得好看大概是个漂亮的Beta或是Omega这样的心态来的，那一个个进到采精室就不安分地想要非礼黄濑得模样早被黄濑看穿了。所以黄濑常常先发制人，一进到采精室里黄濑先解除了对信息素的抑制，本来采精室里会混杂着一点点Omega信息素的，结果全部被黄濑身上极强的Alpha信息素味道掩盖了。最后弄得客户十分倒胃口赶紧自己撸完管就走了，走的时候还总是骂骂咧咧的。

“明明是那些人对我期望值太高了吧？”黄濑十分委屈，对一个绝世美男说他臭这是一件多么伤自尊心的事情啊！不过每次黄濑一用这招那些顾客就能用最快的速度结束捐精运动拍屁股走人这点黄濑还是很高兴的，所以黄濑每天都是所里工作结束最早的护士。黄濑看了眼青峰的等级鉴定，他知道青峰很厉害，可没想到青峰竟然是八级Alpha？！比灰崎还要高一级！“诶？为什么那个黑皮预约的时间是从早上九点到晚上五点？射个精要八个小时，他是不举吗？”

“呸呸呸，黄濑你可要注意点言行举止啊！”高尾被黄濑这“青峰大辉不举”吓了一跳，要知道青峰可不是好脾气的人。就像黄濑说的，青峰曾经的确说过不会捐精，即使总统再三要求他这么做他也是屡次言辞强硬的拒绝了。可这次他竟然一反常态地来他们海常捐精所，高尾早就猜到这其中的猫腻了！所以高尾给青峰打了电话，还敲诈了青峰一笔。

高尾说黄濑明天空不出时间，实际上这几天根本没有人再预约黄濑了，因为网上的差评实在是太犀利了。结果青峰立刻听出了端倪，他问高尾想要什么好处。高尾一听青峰还真不愧是陆军上校，果然是机灵人，他就道要见绿间。绿间真太郎是青峰部队里的军医加参谋，是个出身优良的高级Beta，高尾第一次看见绿间就喜欢他喜欢的不得了，心里天天惦记着绿间的事，这算让他待到机会了。

“在青峰面前可别瞎说啊，你可别把我的VIP给惹怒了，否则我炒你鱿鱼。”高尾吓唬黄濑道，不过以黄濑这几天的业绩他的确可以炒了黄濑。要不是因为黄濑长得实在太养眼了，如果黄濑不说话就站在所里当花瓶的话高尾真的是会爱不释手的。“你快点去整理一下仪表，把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的啊。”

“小高尾……”黄濑瞪着高尾幽幽道，“你有没有觉得你很像古代妓院里的老鸨？”

“黄濑凉太你是不是欠收拾……”高尾刚跳过服务台要打黄濑，就看见站在门口黑着脸（虽然本来就很黑）的青峰皱着眉头看着他。好嘛，这护短的来了。高尾赶紧把要打黄濑的动作改成了抚摸，顺带着把黄濑拉进怀里笑呵呵地看着青峰道，“上校您来了怎么不先打个电话，我们好出去迎接您啊。”

黄濑一看见青峰脸就拉下来了，他身上穿着休闲服，可看看青峰那一身帅气的陆军上校的军服，真是最大的讽刺啊。黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，肩膀上那刺眼的两杠三星写明了青峰上校的军衔，黄濑不服气地扭过头不看青峰，心底燃起了嫉妒心。

高尾见青峰眉头未舒展开反而皱得更紧了，青峰似乎在盯着自己放在黄濑腰上的手……意会了青峰的怒气从何而来后高尾瞬间收回了自己那犯贱的右手，赶紧迎上笑脸道，“青峰上校来我们这里真是蓬荜生辉……”

“去哪弄？”青峰语气生冷，虽然是在问高尾可眼睛从一进门开始就没离开过黄濑一瞬。

高尾在心底吐槽了一下青峰的粗俗，什么叫“去哪弄”啊，把我们这么伟大的捐精行为说的像是低俗的撸管运动似的。虽然本质上是一样的，可怀着不一样的心情，撸管这件事也会变得很伟大！

“你要不是诚心想要为国家的未来做贡献就请立刻离开，我们所从来不强迫……”黄濑本来就看不惯青峰一副“我是大爷，你欠我”的表情，拽什么拽啊，不就是个上校吗！高尾见黄濑一脸火药味甚至恨不得立马跟青峰干一仗的架势赶紧打住了黄濑的话，他一边赔笑一边引导青峰去了黄濑负责的采精室，“上校大人您息怒啊，我们黄濑啊……不不不，是你家黄濑啊就是个小毛孩，不懂事的，您别往心里去啊。”

好不容易把青峰送进采精室里了，高尾在心里把青峰和黄濑这两个好一顿骂。刚刚说“我们黄濑”的时候青峰瞬间就翻脸了，这占有欲啊太吓人了。明明两个人都是Alpha，何况黄濑身上的信息素味道还特别难闻，高尾可不看好青峰和黄濑这对Alpha组合。

“黄濑，我再次警告你啊，青峰上校你可要好好伺候着，听到没？”高尾心想这可关系到明天我能不能见到我的小真，这可事关我的终身幸福啊！“就算青峰上校提出最最最最无理的要求你也要满足他知道不？”

“知道啦，小高尾你今天异常的婆婆妈妈的。”黄濑在采精室门口深呼吸了三下，应对青峰这种棘手的对手要打好十二般的精神。采精室分为两个空间，一个是客户自助取精区，一个是护士休息和检测室。毕竟并不是每个客户的每一次射精都是合格的，所以要在采精室里当面检测，如果不合格客户就要重新取精。两个空间由落地玻璃墙和一扇玻璃门隔开，为了保证客户的隐私护士会在采精前询问客户要自己做还是由护士做，是否可以观察记录采精过程等类似的问题。取精区那侧有一个帘子，客户可以自行将帘子拉上，若是不拉的话就被视为愿意接受取精记录，当然，只是护士一边观察一边用笔记录下来快速射精的方法以供后来的客户参照。

黄濑在更衣室里脱掉了外套和薄毛衣，所里的空调冬天温度开到了二十六度，只因为高尾怕冷。这里的护士服偏于女性化，是紧身的而且很收腰。黄濑这身衣服也是根据女款的版型做的，因为高尾不想再花钱请设计师专门为黄濑设计一套男护士服了。平时黄濑还觉得这衣服挺好看的，可唯独今天他特别讨厌这身。虽然没法专门为黄濑设计男款服装，可为了凸显黄濑男子气概高尾选了藏青色作为这件衣服的基本色调，穿在黄濑身上也特别好看。可是！藏青色是青峰大辉的专属颜色啊，穿这么一身黄濑总是有种自己是青峰的人的错觉，真是超级不爽啊。

护士服是分上衣和裤子的，黄濑在护士服上衣里面只穿了一件白色的背心。虽然把护士裤直接套在内裤外面传出去不好听，可黄濑是很怕热的人，而高尾还偏偏把空调温度设的那么高。这几天所里的空调好像出了点问题，温度比平时高了两三度，黄濑都快热疯了。

穿好工作服后黄濑去了自己负责的采精室，青峰慵懒地坐在沙发上闭目养神，那样子好像在等服务小姐似的。

“你想自己动手还是要我帮你？”虽然不想碰青峰的那里可黄濑还是想让青峰选择后者，毕竟把节奏控制在自己手里比较好，否则要是青峰不好好做或是操作不规范那黄濑可要一直陪着。黄濑可不想把大好的时光浪费在青峰身上，他今天就这一单，结束了就下班，简直不能更幸福。

前提是，如果今天的客户不是青峰大辉的话。

“你想我怎样？”青峰整个人都陷进了沙发里，他像只懒散的黑豹子似的翘着二郎腿，可那双藏青色的眸子精明地盯着黄濑，不知道在打什么算盘。

“哈？”黄濑可没想到青峰会反问自己，一时不知道该怎么回答了。

是你来捐精又不是我，问我想怎样干什么！黄濑在心里咆哮着，可表面上还装作镇定的样子，他可不能让青峰看出他的慌张，否则还不知道青峰要用什么办法捉弄他呢。

“虽然我并不想碰小青峰你那里，”黄濑端量着该怎么说才显得自己又大度又富有男子气概，他笑嘻嘻道，“不过考虑到小青峰你也是三十五岁的老男人了，大概快要到更年期了吧。所以如果你有点力不从心或是不举的话我可以帮你……”

“你来。”青峰的眸子就没离开过黄濑，看的黄濑慎得慌，结果听到青峰大爷似的说了两个字黄濑竟然有种被羞辱了的感觉。

“那我就不客气了。”被青峰高冷的气场打压的黄濑心里超级不爽，他走到DVD前拿起了最受好评的AV影盘放了进去，挂在墙上的34寸液晶电视里立马响起了女人迷人的叫床声。黄濑心想我就不信你青峰大辉不硬，看我一会儿不让你秒射！

黄濑走进检测室准备用具，青峰则懒塔塔地用右手拄着脸盯着电视看。黄濑透过玻璃墙偷偷往青峰的裤裆瞄了一眼，似乎还没有动静。

可别说，青峰身上这身衣服简直太好看了，这是黄濑梦寐以求的军衣啊！不过这件衣服似乎穿在青峰身上是最合适不过的，青峰的身材是完美的军人身材，倒三角和结实却毫不夸张的胸腹肌肉完全能带起这件军衣。青峰的下肢也特别发达，他腿上的线条比黄濑粗些，比黄濑的双腿更加具有男子气概。

黄濑想晾青峰一会儿，他准备一会儿扒开青峰的裤子后用力嘲笑他一番。台词黄濑都想好了，“小青峰你好可怜，是不是好久都没发泄了？我还从没见过这么快就勃起的人呢。”

结果过了十分钟黄濑也没见青峰那里鼓起来了一点，反而青峰有点不耐烦地往黄濑这边看了好几眼。黄濑赶紧推着推车走到青峰面前，近距离地观察青峰军裤下的性器似乎也没有抬头的痕迹。黄濑不悦，刚刚准备好讽刺青峰的台词全都没用了，他瞥了眼电视里被Alpha压在身下漂亮的Omega女主问道，“小青峰对这样的女人没兴趣？”

“平胸？”青峰讪笑了一下，眸子多了一抹鄙夷的神色，“没兴趣。”

“小青峰你多说几个字我也不会嫌你聒噪的。”黄濑瞪着青峰，青峰大辉还真是像传说中一样惜字如金啊。可在黄濑的记忆中青峰话挺多的，而且特别会捉弄人，每次能会成功地把他惹恼然后捡笑话看。黄濑第一次因为青峰的戏弄气不过哭出来的时候青峰笑得都快岔气了，他捶着墙看着哭的梨花带雨的黄濑完全不心疼反而笑得特别得意。所以自那以后黄濑几乎没哭过，他可不想被青峰鄙视。黄濑把青峰翘起的二郎腿放好在地上，然后俯视青峰问道，“裤子要我帮小青峰脱吗？”

“请便。”

黄濑看着青峰嘴角微扬的模样就知道青峰一定是得意的要死了，来这里其实就是为了耍他玩吧！黄濑用双手分开青峰的膝盖后跪在了青峰双腿中间，他发誓一定要让青峰丢脸。

黄濑伸手去解青峰的皮带，可青峰的皮带看上去很高级，竟然还有密码。黄濑抬头对上青峰看热闹似的目光一脸不悦，“小青峰不是要我自己猜密码吧？”

“0618”青峰挺了挺胯，示意黄濑试试看。

这动作在黄濑看来可不止是示意，还有挑衅的意味！黄濑一边解青峰的皮带一边咬牙切齿道，“0618，什么破数字啊，小青峰没品位这点还真是一直没变。”

然而黄濑完全忽略了自己的生日是6月18日，他嘴里的破数字。

解开青峰的皮带后黄濑把它随便往地毯一丢后就闷头去解军裤最上面的扣子，黄濑心里莫名地有点紧张，这可是从来没有过的。黄濑把它归咎于青峰，因为遇到对手所以不由自主地兴奋起来了，毕竟在所里得生活无聊极了。

“没解过？”青峰见黄濑不管费了多少力气都没解开他军裤上的扣子便伸手握住了黄濑的双手手把手教黄濑，被青峰那双长满老茧子的手握住后黄濑感觉自己心跳似乎有点乱套了。也不知道那该死的扣子是怎么解开的，等黄濑缓过神来青峰已经收回手等着黄濑接下来的服务了。

“当然没有了！”黄濑赶紧提高了嗓门来掩饰刚刚的慌张，“哪有像小青峰这么难伺候的客户啊。我以前的客户都是自己解决的，根本不需要我操心。”

拉下拉链，不出所料青峰的内裤是藏青色的。黄濑把青峰的军裤裤腰扯到青峰大腿下，青峰那里的确没有站起来，可是即使处在软塌塌的状态看起来都好大……

“你稍稍抬一下屁股，我要把它脱下来。”黄濑呼吸有些急促，他并没有发现自己有点脸红。

可黄濑的一切表情青峰全都看在眼里，脸颊上的红晕让跪在他腿间的黄濑看上去更诱人了。青峰抬起了胯部，黄濑特别不好意思了，他扭过头去不看青峰的小腹，快速地把青峰内裤扒到大腿上后就站起来背过身去整理接下来要用到的工具了。

心跳快到要跳出来了。

“你害怕了。”青峰盯着全身僵硬的黄濑断言道，“你喜欢我。”

“哈？小青峰别开玩笑了，一点儿都不好笑，哈哈。”黄濑尽量克制自己无视来自青峰方向的略显炙热的目光，他一丝不苟地带上消过毒的白色乳胶手套，拿起一团棉花浸入医用酒精后挤出了棉花里面多余的酒精。为了显示出自己很坦然，黄濑一转过身就把目光对准了青峰胯下已经暴露在空气中的性器道，“我要……要帮小青峰把这里先……先消一下毒。”

黄濑无法让自己镇定下来，青峰那里又大又粗又紫黑，如果他是个Omega的话说不定已经把持不住想要被它贯穿了。那周围的耻毛很硬，刚刚脱掉青峰内裤的时候有被扎到。

黄濑脑子有点乱，身体控制不住地开始释放信息素，不过青峰似乎没有察觉到。记得三岁前青峰每次靠近他黄濑都能立刻察觉到，因为青峰身上信息素的味道超级难闻，之后黄濑却再也闻不到青峰的味道，现在也是。黄濑一直想弄清楚原因所在，可他对于生物学一窍不通。

黄濑的手开始发抖，他用沾着酒精的棉花擦软塌塌地趴在青峰小腹上的性器时被青峰发现了。青峰握住黄濑的手引导他用棉花清理自己的性器，黄濑想抽手可青峰握得很紧根本没有得逞的机会。

“你很慌张。”青峰轻笑出了声，看着黄濑脸上的绯红又浓了一层心里得意的很。来什么捐精所完全是因为黄濑在这，否则他这辈子也不会踏进这种出卖自己精子的地方。青峰打认识黄濑开始就喜欢上他了，青峰只允许把自己的精子给黄濑或是自己的双手。前几年他一直在部队里秘密训练，训练结束后他就升到了上校职位。从封闭训练营出来后他就到处打听黄濑的消息，得知黄濑被分配到了捐精所后青峰就猜到黄濑肯定憋了一肚子的火气，可他最在意的却是在那种地方黄濑的清白会不会被毁了。所以青峰几乎是出营的第二天就来到海常在桐皇的分部，看到了他想念甚久的黄毛，到是黄濑似乎并不想见到他。

“小青峰别想耍我玩，我可是有职业素养的。”黄濑甩掉青峰抓住自己的手语气变得冷淡很多，“小青峰要想自己动手我乐意的很，我之前就说过我并不想碰小青峰你那里。”

看到面前的黄毛瞬间就翻脸了青峰心里有点不是滋味，和黄濑大概有三年没见过了，如果不算上黄濑上大学那阵一直躲着他的那几年，毕竟那时候青峰还在训练馆的看台上看见了黄濑努力的身影。青峰大辉暗恋一个比自己小十岁的孩子，这都可以上头条了，青峰在心里自嘲道。

前些日子赤司说上级准备给他安排一个Omega，青峰得知后直接闯进上级的办公室警告他们别打他的主意。不出所料，本来属于他的升中将的名额给了火神，他还被罚半年不许带兵。

青峰收回了手，黄濑见青峰老实了便警告道，“小青峰要是再敢随便乱动就自己来，性骚扰什么的我还至今没遇到过呢。小青峰要是不想尝尝我拳头的味道就老老实实的，听到没？”

青峰笑着点了点头，前些日子出任务受了点伤，他可不想和黄濑打一仗。黄濑的格斗实力在业内都是数一数二的，他的模仿能力很强，何况黄濑在大学四年已经把青峰参加的大大小小的格斗比赛录像反反复复看了几十遍，学了很多招式。可以说黄濑是最了解青峰的格斗术的人，只不过青峰的格斗术被称为“无定式”神话，至今无人能参透。

〔2〕

为了早点请走面前这个黑皮黄濑算是豁出去了，他跪坐在青峰结实的双腿之间聚精会神下定决心一定要尽快让青峰拍屁股走人。

青峰见黄濑胸有成竹的模样知道他认真起来了。

青峰家和黄濑家是世交，从爷爷辈开始就是老战友了。所以两家达成了一个不成文的约定，若是一家生了Alpha另一家生了Omega或是两家都生了Beta他们就联姻，亲上加亲可以更加稳固两家人的友谊。结果青峰和黄濑的父亲都是六级Alpha，因而约定就自动延续到下一代也就是青峰和黄濑身上了。

青峰十岁那年黄濑出生了，两家人都欣喜万分。黄濑出生时十分白净，模样也漂亮，身上没有Alpha婴儿一出生就自带的那种刺鼻的信息素的味道。这对两家人来说是个好消息，虽然黄濑的性别还没测出来，但黄濑是个Omega的几率极大，Alpha和Omega结合生出Beta闻所未闻。新生儿的性别由于每个人的体质不同会有不同的显现期，最晚出生十天后就一定能测出来。黄濑的母亲是桐皇国内知名的生物学家，所以对于检测不出黄濑性别这件事青峰家和黄濑家都没有担心。

黄濑出生那天青峰也去了，青峰的母亲特别开心，她怀着婆婆去看儿媳妇的心情一直在青峰耳边唠唠叨叨说她的好闺蜜的孩子一定超级漂亮，一定会是个既孝顺又贤惠的儿媳妇。青峰早熟的很，那时候床底下就藏着巨乳麻衣的写真集了，所以他对自己未来的恋人已经形成了一个隐形标准——胸大的同时还要有漂亮的脸蛋。

看到黄濑后青峰惊讶了一下，他没想到婴儿还有这么漂亮的，像个精致的瓷娃娃。可瞥到黄濑胯下那个碍眼的小白棒对黄濑的兴趣瞬间就消退了。青峰不耐烦地嘟囔道，“什么啊，原来是个男孩。”

对巨乳十分执着的青峰在黄濑出生后的第十一天被黄濑的母亲邀请到家里做客，青峰很喜欢黄濑的母亲，身材好不说长得也特别漂亮，一头金色的长发尊贵的像是异国公主，十分符合青峰理想的恋人标准。她同青峰说了一个关于黄濑的秘密，也告知了青峰她对于怕黄濑日后被国家搜查队抓去当做生育机器的担忧。上了四年小学的青峰知道三种性别是怎么回事，他看着在黄濑夫人怀里呼呼大睡的黄濑心里很纠结。青峰在对巨乳的执着和青峰家同黄濑家世代的承诺间难以抉择，黄濑夫人看出青峰的为难便道，“大辉你先同黄濑相处一下如何，如果你真的接受不了，阿姨不会难为你的。”

结果青峰悲催地成了黄濑的保姆。同婴儿黄濑呆在一起就几乎等于他一个人，如果黄濑没尿床的话能睡上一天，可一旦尿床了就会哇哇大哭。青峰讨厌麻烦，可既然答应了黄濑夫人要帮忙照顾黄濑他就只能硬着头皮给他换尿布。抱起黄濑时他总能闻到黄濑身上奶香味，也不知是黄濑的体香还是奶喝多了。可黄濑似乎并不喜欢他身上的味道，他一靠近黄濑黄濑就哭的更厉害了，白皙的脸蛋上梨花带雨的全是眼泪，看得青峰莫名地心疼。

青峰不得不承认和黄濑相处久了就自然而然地被他吸引住了，本来放学后青峰去黄濑家照顾黄濑是十分不情愿的，后来却莫名其妙地到了没看见这个肉乎乎的漂亮婴儿心里就不安的地步。

黄濑说的第一个词是不是“爸爸”或是“妈妈”而是“小青峰”，结果说完以后就捏着鼻子跑到黄濑夫人腿边。青峰的母亲笑道，“原来凉太是嫌弃大辉你臭，被你逼急了才开口的。”

黄濑三岁后就莫名其妙地闻不到青峰身上刺鼻的Alpha信息素的味道了，他为此还专门跑去问妈妈怎么回事，是不是自己鼻子坏掉了之类的问题。青峰是八级Alpha，是非常珍惜的最高级Alpha，而目前所知的Omega最高只有六级。Alpha等级越高信息素的味道就越浓，它的覆盖力也越强。所以如果一个高等级的Alpha和一个低等级的Alpha同时向某个Omega求爱的话，低等级Alpha的信息素会被高等级的覆盖掉，因而这个Omega只能感受到高等级Alpha的信息素。这也算是物竞天择适者生存。

青峰上初二时个子突然窜起来了，因为长得帅再加上是高级Alpha所以跟他告白的人多了起来。当时帝光还没有下达Omega限制令，跟青峰告白的Omega甚至有为了能得到青峰的标记特意在发情期散发信息素的。八级Alpha有非常强大的意志，任何处于发情期的Omega由于等级不对等所以都无法绑架八级Alpha的理智。青峰拒绝告白者的话从来都是那么一句“我有恋人了”，那时青峰脑海里全是黄濑的模样。

同黄濑在一起的八年对于青峰来说是非常美好的回忆，他毫无意外地爱上了这个既倔强又好胜的黄毛，可惜的是黄濑只是把他看成是一个强大的一定要超越的对手和隔壁邻居家讨人嫌的坏哥哥。

青峰上大学那年把黄濑约出去吃饭，那天正好是黄濑的八岁生日。黄濑不情不愿地和青峰在桐皇区最昂贵的餐厅吃了情侣套餐，那天他们没说几句话。晚上把黄濑送到家门口时青峰从大衣口袋里掏出了一个装戒指的礼品盒，黄濑没有伸手去接反倒一本正经地拒绝青峰道，“我是不会接受小青峰的求婚的，我们两家的约定小青峰忘掉吧，反正两个Alpha也是不可能在一起的。”

青峰看着仍旧一脸稚嫩模样的黄濑叹了口气，他把盒子打开取出里面藏青色的耳环颇具强制意味地将它戴在黄濑耳朵上，“你是我的，黄濑凉太，这点谁都改变不了。”

就在黄濑从副驾驶座位上下车要进家门时青峰突然把黄濑按在车门上强吻了他，八岁的黄濑比起十八岁的青峰不论是个头还是力量方面都逊色太多，无论黄濑如何反抗青峰都纹丝不动地压着他。感受到了强烈的羞辱感，黄濑一口咬破了青峰的嘴唇，“青峰大辉，我黄濑凉太有朝一日一定会赢过你的。”

“你明知道我的自控力很强。”青峰想摸摸黄濑的金发却被黄濑躲开了，心底泛起说不出的苦涩滋味，青峰知道，黄濑并不喜欢他。青峰收回手控制住心底的感情装作轻松道，“你还真是一点都没变啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰我说过我要赢你，”黄濑抬起琥珀色眸子盯着青峰，青峰从见到黄濑的那一刻开始就发现濑濑黄濑左耳上戴着银色的耳环，并非藏青色。“所以我现在要和你下战书。”

青峰伸手捏着黄濑的左耳耳垂揉了揉，“怎么不戴我送你的那个？”

“喂，你到底有没有听我说话啊，小青峰！”黄濑见青峰根本没把他的挑战当回事很气愤，虽然这些年和青峰的比赛他就没赢过，可青峰从来都没有无视过他的挑战。“你看不起我是不是？”

青峰心里最在意的还是黄濑对他的感情，可他才黄濑身上找不到一丝对自己有好感的痕迹。他刚刚是故意转移话题的，黄濑和他之间永远都是站在对立面进行无休止的比赛。这些年过来，青峰发现和他呆在一起的黄濑几乎可以把所有事情变成比赛同他较量一番。

青峰对上黄濑那双认真的眸子无奈道，“你想怎么比？”

“如果我能在十分钟内让小青峰射出来就算小青峰输。”黄濑拿起手机当着青峰的面定了一个十分钟倒计时，“小青峰敢不敢比？”

“我若是赢了你给我什么好处？”青峰看着一脸自信的黄濑换上了冷淡的表情，他兴致缺缺地看着黄濑，“你敢玩点大的吗，黄濑？”

“你……你想怎样？”青峰一认真起来周身的气场就会变得很强，黄濑因为青峰身上散发出的威慑力弄得有点紧张，青峰对他有好感这点黄濑八岁被青峰强吻后就意识到了。青峰从来没输过，不管他提出进行多么荒唐的比赛青峰从来都是赢家。

“我要你。”青峰用右手捏住黄濑的下巴像花花公子似的对着黄濑舔了舔唇角，“我要和你做爱。”

黄濑闻言愣住了，他没想到青峰会提出如此超出他接受范围之外的事情，他一时没敢答应青峰。

“既然知道你自己会输就别试图挑衅我啊，黄濑。”青峰拍了拍黄濑的脸蛋后收回了手，“这样一来会显得你很逊知不知道？”

青峰这一席话彻底刺激到了黄濑的自尊心和好胜心，他瞪着漂亮的琥珀色眸子怒道，“谁害怕了，比就比。”

当着青峰面在手机上按了开始键，黄濑用手扶起青峰那没有一点勃起迹象的性器心里有点着急。黄濑用右手环住软塌塌的柱身上下摩擦，左手四指握住青峰右边的囊球大拇指在球身上按揉。

胯下的景象足以让青峰射上一回了，黄濑是他暗恋了快二十年的人，暗恋这么多年的人现在在帮他用手泄欲，虽然目的很单纯。

黄濑努力了半天青峰的性器才勃起了一点点，离射精还早的很呢。黄濑瞥了眼手机，已经过去七分钟了，照这样下去根本不可能在十分钟之内解决掉。和青峰做爱……这根本就是不可能的事情啊！黄濑越来越焦急，可青峰的性器还是处于半硬的状态，不能输。

黄濑扶稳青峰的性器把脸凑过去贴住柱身，紫黑色的性器贴着黄濑白皙的脸蛋的模样实在太色情了！黄濑心跳的厉害，他紧张地一直在眨眼睛，漂亮的睫毛扫过青峰的性器痒痒的。

青峰没想到黄濑会把脸贴在自己性器上，只感觉身体里的血液像是沸腾了，一阵阵的暖流流向了下体。

还剩两分钟了！

黄濑急了，他什么也不想了，只要能赢就好。黄濑张开嘴伸出舌头沿着柱身一直往下舔，舔到底部一口含住了青峰的囊球用力吸吮。本以为会有浓烈的腥臊味，可舔下去后黄濑惊奇地发现嘴里竟然是甜腻的味道。青峰的性器因为黄濑的吸吮迅速地胀大了，黄濑又慢慢沿着柱身舔到龟头，漂亮的鼻尖蹭着炙热的柱身味道竟然都是一种无法形容的香甜。

黄濑又瞥了眼手机，还剩一分零五秒。

黄濑闭上眼睛一口吞下了青峰的性器，可因为实在太粗了最胀痛地难受。黄濑吸住青峰的柱身的同时快速地吞吐，他一直在用舌头舔弄青峰的龟头。嘴里已经感受到青峰龟头冒出的一丝精液了，黄濑得意地看了眼手机，还有三十秒，他加快了吞吐青峰性器的速度并且让青峰进的更深。

“够了，黄濑，”青峰已经要到极限了，他皱紧了眉头，不想射在黄濑嘴里，他怕黄濑嫌脏。青峰声音变得沙哑，他压抑着自己的欲望命令道，“给我吐出来，黄濑。”

黄濑以为青峰是在故意干扰自己，他根本不理会青峰，嘴里青峰性器顶端冒出的精液越来越多，黄濑知道青峰要射了。

“嗯……”突然，一大股滚烫的液体射进了黄濑嘴里，味道比奶汁烤洋葱还美味，黄濑不由自主地全部咽了下去。黄濑意犹未尽地把沾在青峰性器上的精液全舔干净了以后才吐了出来，手机在青峰射精两三秒后才响起来。等黄濑回过神来才意识到自己做了一件特别引人误会的事情，他脸色通红地低着头。虽然赢了比赛，可黄濑没脸看青峰了。

“你赢了。”青峰站起身提上了裤子，他整理了一下衣服后走到门边，“原来你这么不想和我做爱。以后不会再缠着你了黄濑，我们结束了。”

不知道为什么，黄濑从青峰嘴里听到“我们结束了”这五个字后竟然从心底冒出了愤怒，他冲到门口把青峰压在墙上对着青峰吼道，“小青峰你别想单方面结束我们的关系，这些年我输给你的我都要赢回来。”

黄濑用的力气很大，正好压在青峰受了刀伤的右胸口上。青峰皱着眉，他没想到黄濑会这么气愤。青峰想不通黄濑生气的原因，明明一点也不想见到自己吧？青峰皱着眉头，胸口的伤似乎又裂开了。

“好，我随时奉陪。”

黄濑松开了青峰，他总觉得今天的青峰特别奇怪。若是论以前，青峰根本不可能给自己机会让自己把他控制住，即使得逞了也会被青峰用技巧反按在墙上。可是今天青峰完全没有反抗，而且脸色看起来有点苍白。

“不过想赢我之前，”青峰看了眼衣架上自己挂在上面的棉大衣，“你最好别因为想臭美衣服穿太少生病了，这听起来很逊，黄濑。”

说罢，青峰就转身离开了。

黄濑不知道自己为什么在青峰身上闻到了甜腻的香味，而且还越来越浓烈。刚刚莫名其妙地吞下青峰的精液也是因为味道特别好，竟然比黄濑最爱的奶汁烤洋葱汤还美味。

“我去，黄濑凉太我不是告诉你不许在工作时间散发信息素吗！这一屋的臭味。”就在黄濑愣神时高尾突然闯了进来，扑鼻而来的Alpha信息素味难闻到高尾想吐。

“我没释放信息素啊，小高尾你就喜欢冤枉我。”黄濑敢打保票自己刚刚真的是一点信息素都没释放。因为他想要让青峰射精，如果释放信息素只会让青峰倒胃口，这对赢得比赛根本没有好处。

“还说没有，刚刚青峰走过去的时候我都闻到了一身你的信息素的味道。”高尾敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“对了，青峰的精子你弄到手了吗？”

“……”黄濑腹诽，弄到肚子里了算吗？

“我的小少爷啊，你不是没弄到吧？”高尾觉得自己快要气死了，这么好的资源都没得手真是浪费了。

“小高尾，对不起啦。”黄濑赶紧换上一副委屈可怜的表情，“下次我一定会成功的，你相信我好不好？”

“笨死你得了。”高尾叹了口气，真是对这张脸没有免疫力啊。高尾环顾四周，在衣架上发现了青峰的军大衣，“啧啧，青峰对你可真上心。你来的时候我就想说来着，穿那么少想冻死啊，今天天这么冷。”

“什么啊，小高尾别误会了，我和小青峰什么事都没有。”

“没关系他会把大衣留给你自己都没大衣穿就回去了？”高尾翻了个白眼，“刚刚他走时还嘱咐我好好待你。”

“小高尾瞎说啦，衣服是小青峰忘拿了，不是特意留给我的！”黄濑把高尾推到门外“砰”的一声关上了门。黄濑走到衣架前拿下青峰的衣服抱在怀里，上面也是一股甜丝丝的味道。黄濑把头埋在青峰的大衣里，心里不是滋味。

黄濑在检测室收拾用具时发现自己手上有血迹，难道是青峰受伤了所以才会那么奇怪？从心底涌上了一股担心，黄濑赶紧换好衣服跟高尾道别。他裹着青峰的大衣坐上了公交车，被青峰的味道包围着黄濑发现自己心里完全乱套了。

小青峰一定不能有事。

黄濑不知道自己为什么会这么担心青峰，但他硬生生给自己找了个理由——只是不想失去一个完美的对手罢了。

〔3〕

黄濑工作的地方离家不远，他坐在车上想青峰的事太出神了以至于没听到灰崎打来的电话。黄濑一下公交车就被人拽进怀里来了个锁喉，“你小子，最近胆子大了，爷的电话都敢不接。怎么，外面有人了？”

“祥吾你快松开我，”黄濑没心情和灰崎闹着玩，他现在心里全是青峰，这使得黄濑心情糟糕的很。“我刚刚是想事想得出神了。”

“呦呦呦，我没听错吧？”灰崎哥俩好地揽着黄濑的肩膀，黄濑向来是个心宽的傻蛋灰崎最清楚不过。刚刚黄濑竟然说他想心事想到没听见手机铃声？这瞬间激起了灰崎充满八卦味道的好奇心。“我们凉太小美妞不是看上哪个男人了吧？恋爱了？赶紧跟哥说说，哥特讲义气你又不是不知道。你要是不好意思哥就出面去帮你问问他如果你特别臭他能不能接受，他要敢说个不字哥就用拳头招待。”

“滚啊，祥吾。”灰崎特别喜欢拿黄濑信息素的味道开玩笑。Alpha本身是察觉不到自己身上信息素味道的，所以虽然每次黄濑释放信息素时大家都说味道超级难闻可黄濑完全没有自觉性。灰崎是黄濑信息素最倒霉的受害者，每次one on one黄濑打嗨了就会控制不住疯狂地释放信息素，灰崎总骂道，“能不能不对着我发情啊，混蛋。”

“说真的，谁让我们的小美妞这么心烦意乱不在状态啊？”灰崎又凑到黄濑面前开始八卦行为，没有信息素味道的黄濑实在是太有诱惑力了，灰崎止不住的想和他进行肢体接触。

“喂，你再敢叫我‘小美妞’我可翻脸了。”黄濑把灰崎揽在自己腰上的手打掉，语气生硬了些但却没有真的生气。“我今天遇到小青峰了，所以心情有点糟糕，祥吾你知道了就不要再惹我了。”

“呦呦呦，‘小青峰’叫得可真甜。”灰崎听黄濑夫人说过他们两家的婚约，也不知道为什么，虽然青峰和黄濑都是Alpha但这两家人似乎对这联姻仍旧十分看好，简直是闹剧一样。且不说两个Alpha因为信息素相斥这件事想要亲热就是天方夜谭，就算受得了对方的信息素以灰崎对黄濑的了解要说黄濑对青峰有感觉那太阳就从西边升起来了。“你不是喜欢上青峰大辉了吧？”

“怎么可能！”黄濑在灰崎这话一问出口就瞬间大声否认了，他自己都没想到竟然会脱口而出。“祥吾你别胡乱猜测了。话说今天你怎么来接我了？”

“今天阿姨请我去你家做客，”灰崎在纠结要不要把实情说出来，他看了眼一脸单纯的黄濑决定还是算了。“青峰也在你家，我受不了他身上的味才跑出来接你的。”

“哈？我妈也邀请小青峰了吗？”一听到青峰在家里黄濑突然放慢了脚步，刚刚那种一定要冲到青峰家看看青峰到底有没有事的心情瞬间转换成了一种十分复杂的感情，他只觉得自己还没有准备好和青峰见面。

“喂，凉太，你有没有觉得你身上信息素的味道和青峰的特别像啊？”灰崎虽然和青峰同是军人但不在一个部队里，见过几次面还是开会的时候，何况一般讲礼节的Alpha并不会轻易散发信息素。今天闻到青峰身上信息素的味道还是因为灰崎嘴碎在青峰面前好顿吹嘘自己和黄濑的关系怎么怎么铁简直是能穿一条裤子的好哥们，结果青峰似乎是吃醋了，他为了压制灰崎嚣张的气焰才没有绅士风度地释放了信息素。

“怎么可能啊，祥吾你今天好奇怪，怎么什么事都往小青峰身上扯啊？”黄濑从三岁以后就没闻到过青峰身上信息素的味道了，但是三岁前对青峰难闻的信息素味道记忆尤深。青峰毕竟是最高级Alpha，信息素的味道重一些也是等级的象征。这闻在其他Alpha鼻子里是臭气熏天，可在Omega眼里可是最美味的催情剂。虽然身边闻过黄濑信息素的人都说难闻的不行，可黄濑自我感觉应该会比青峰的强很多才对。大概是因为黄濑是一级Alpha的缘故，他并不十分擅长控制信息素，往往一激动或是一兴奋就止不住得想要散发信息素。灰崎经常讽刺黄濑说他是没发育完全的Alpha，竟然连信息素都控制不好，天底下这样神奇的Alpha他至今只听说过黄濑凉太这一人。

竟然被你发现了……灰崎今天的确是被黄濑夫人派了任务，黄濑夫人摆脱灰崎帮忙撮合一下青峰和黄濑，虽然灰崎十分不爽要把自己心目中的小美妞拐骗到青峰怀里，可黄濑夫人的请求灰崎完全没有拒绝的能力。

说到黄濑夫人这真的是一个传奇人物，虽然是生物学家却曾被帝光外貌协会评为“最美Omega”，之后也不出意外地被颜值同样很高的黄濑先生娶回了家。金发碧眼不说身材超级棒，温柔的背后却有一种让人不敢违抗的威严。

“把你往青峰身上扯？我是脑袋进水了吧。”灰崎是江湖上的老油条了，演技不说一流骗过黄濑这个一个筋的傻蛋他还是有自信的。灰崎大大咧咧地又搂住黄濑的腰整个人都贴在黄濑身上，他痞痞道，“我怎么可能把我的小美妞……我去，黄濑凉太你还真动手啊！”

灰崎把“小美妞”三个字说出口的同时脸上就挨了黄濑一拳头，幸亏他及时躲开再加上黄濑没太用力才所幸没毁容。

“凉太你是不是嫉妒哥长得太帅啊！”灰崎又凑到黄濑身边嬉皮笑脸地抱住黄濑。灰崎特别喜欢和黄濑呆在一起，黄濑身上像是天生有一种说不出口的吸引力，尤其是没味的时候灰崎恨不得天天抱着他睡觉。不过灰崎对黄濑的感情只停留在比友情更亲一点的程度上，他自知和黄濑的感情很纯洁，他们之间总是不用通过言语便能默契地达成共识，所以对于肢体的亲近两个人都坦荡荡的没什么负担。“长得帅又不是哥的错，你小子嫉妒心太强了吧？”

黄濑拍了拍胸脯装出想吐的动作，心里庆幸那拳没真的揍到灰崎脸上。灰崎再怎么说也是个军官将领，脸上带块青在士兵面前总会没面子。灰崎是黄濑的好兄弟，算是数一数二的知心哥们，说到底黄濑还是很珍惜和灰崎的友谊的。

“跟你说件好玩的事。”灰崎心想虽然青峰是一百个一千个配不上他家小美妞，可既然“大领导”黄濑夫人都发话了，他可不敢含糊了事。“我听说上面给青峰配了个Omega。”

黄濑闻言心里“疙瘩”了一下说不上是什么滋味，不难受却也不好受。小青峰有Omega后会不会故意疏远自己？那是当然的吧，都有恋人了为什么还要围着你转啊……可如果这样想，难道只有让小青峰一直单身才能留住他吗？黄濑不知道自己为什么完全接受不了青峰结婚后自己就会被他忽略掉这件事，明明和青峰呆在一起时除了被青峰捉弄和气愤地输掉比赛之外就没有其他感觉了。

“是吗，那还要恭喜小青峰了。”黄濑小声道，说这样的话完全不是出于真心，黄濑实际上有点嫉妒能拥有青峰这样完美Alpha的那个幸运儿。青峰这么优秀并不是一般人配得上的吧，黄濑是这么认为的，毕竟自己一直视他为最强劲的对手，黄濑憧憬青峰很久了。

“祥吾和凉太回来了，正好饭也快做好了。”黄濑夫人站在餐桌旁摆餐具，灰崎和黄濑在黄濑夫人安排的位置上坐好，却没看见青峰的身影。

“妈，小青峰是回去了吗？”黄濑故作轻松地问道。其实黄濑内心里非常纠结，一方面他害怕和青峰见面会非常尴尬，另一方面却对青峰要和Omega结婚这件事耽耽于怀。本来黄濑是想装作满不在乎的模样侧敲旁击看看青峰的态度，可回家后竟然没看到青峰的身影。

“凉太你是不是跟大辉一日不见如隔三秋啊，”黄濑夫人揉了揉自家儿子漂亮的脸蛋，虽然黄濑夫人口口声声说黄濑竟挑她和她丈夫的缺点长，可由于他们夫妇实在太完美了所以即使如此黄濑的外貌也是无可挑剔的英俊。“大辉说今天去你工作的地方见过你了。你从小就喜欢缠着大辉，长大了也一点没变呢。”

黄濑夫人正揭黄濑老底时青峰端着一碗汤从厨房里走了出来，他身上围着藏青色的围裙，图案是一只呆萌的小黄鸡。

这是黄濑八岁以后第一次看到穿变装的青峰。青峰的衣服很低调，一件灰色薄毛衣加上黑色休闲裤，看起来和别墅小区里的老大爷一样无害。围上和青峰高冷形象完全不相符的围裙后竟然有种萌萌的感觉……

“咔嚓”

灰崎拿起手机赶紧抓拍这不可多得的珍贵画面，青峰上校围裙照，这听起来就十分好笑的照片要是在部队里传开了一定有意思。

“啊哈哈哈，”灰崎盯着手机屏幕上皱着眉头的黑皮笑得直捶桌子，他故意忽略掉了青峰投过来的并不善意的目光。非但如此，他还把照片递给坐在一旁的黄濑看，“笑死我了，凉太你快看看，这黑皮实在太搞笑了。”

气氛突然变得尴尬起来了。青峰一直盯着揽着黄濑脖子的那只手，灰崎叫黄濑“凉太”，青峰没想到灰崎和黄濑的关系的确像灰崎声称的那样——好到想穿一条裤子。

黄濑夫人十分擅长明察秋毫，她适时地咳嗽了一下示意灰崎适可而止，非常有眼力见的灰崎听到黄濑夫人的咳嗽声后立马收敛了笑声，“没想到青峰上校还会做饭，不愧是帝光最优秀的黄金单身汉啊。”

青峰把手里的汤放在黄濑面前后坐在了黄濑对面的椅子上，黄濑夫人坐在青峰旁边。

黄濑其实早就闻到奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道了，他记得小时候父母不在家时青峰就会给他做这种汤喝。当时黄濑一闻到是奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道就跑过来环住青峰的腿用肉乎乎的脸蛋往上蹭，黄濑这是在示好，把刚刚生青峰的闷气全抛在脑后了。

结果久而久之，青峰做的奶汁烤洋葱汤是黄濑记忆中最好吃的食物。

“啧啧，青峰上校把这汤摆在凉太面前是什么意思，专门做给我们家小美妞喝的？”灰崎的助攻方式比较激进，他总是试图激怒青峰，同时侧敲旁击地点醒黄濑青峰对他比别人都好。

“他喜欢喝。”青峰瞥了眼从他坐到黄濑对面后就一直在低头的黄濑，今天在捐精所里发生的事情说实在的青峰挺高兴的，他发现黄濑似乎不想自己离开他，虽然黄濑没有表现出想拥有他。

“凉太你低着头做什么，快点吃饭啊。这桌菜可是大辉特意为你做的，全是你喜欢吃的。”

看到青峰做的奶汁烤洋葱汤时黄濑心里突然涌出一种前所未有的感觉，因为小时候一闻到奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道黄濑心情就变得特别好，本来在他心里恶魔形象的青峰也变成了天使。所以奶汁烤洋葱汤是带着记忆的味道的一道菜，他在黄濑心中的地位没有任何东西可以替代。

“那个……”黄濑拿起筷子夹起了一块糖醋排骨，他努力平静自己的心态装作只是随口唠家常的语气道，“恭喜小青峰啊，听说你要和Omega结婚了。”

“……”青峰能想到会把这件事告诉黄濑的只有灰崎祥吾。青峰从刚刚见到灰崎就开始怀疑他同黄濑的关系不单纯，十有八九灰崎是喜欢黄濑才会在自己面前炫耀他和黄濑的感情有多好。灰崎揽着黄濑的腰时黄濑并没有惊讶也没有想要反抗的意愿，这只能说明他们经常这么做同时黄濑并不反感。这一切的分析结果都足以作为一个借口让青峰好好揍灰崎一顿，二十年的暗恋对象被这个小他七岁的灰毛抢走了在青峰看来就是一种讽刺。“你是真心的，黄濑？”

“那当然是真心的了。”灰崎赶紧接了青峰的话茬道，“青峰上校都三十五了吧，我们二十代的人该管你叫‘大叔’才对。青峰上校再不结婚就四十岁了，到那时候生了孩子你是让孩子叫你‘爸’还是叫你‘爷’合适啊。所以啊，凉太他那是发自内心地祝福你呢！”

“祥吾你快好好吃饭别说话了！”黄濑见青峰眉头皱的厉害知道青峰生气了，灰崎和青峰谁厉害黄濑最清楚不过了。灰崎和他对打都输多赢少想和青峰比简直是天方夜谭。黄濑赶紧夹了一大块锅包肉塞进灰崎嘴里，“小青峰做菜特别好吃，你快尝尝看。”

青峰盯着黄濑琥珀色的眸子表情十分严肃，“我没答应。”

“大辉还真是个崇尚自由恋爱的人呢。”黄濑夫人闻言笑道，“不过大辉你心里是不是有喜欢的人了？”

青峰闻言对上黄濑正好也看向他的目光，虽然换上了便装可还是一副高冷的表情，“喜欢很久了。”

黄濑先移开了视线，青峰看着他说出这句话时的表情很认真，黄濑有种青峰在跟他告白的错觉。心跳有点乱了，为了掩饰这种尴尬的处境黄濑赶紧低头吃菜。

“哟，没想到青峰上校这么痴情呢。”以前灰崎没见过黄濑和青峰在一起时的模样，他但是从黄濑的口中得知黄濑生活里还有“青峰大辉”这号人物。黄濑经常提起青峰，往往都是在炫耀青峰怎么怎么强到没朋友从而侧面烘托作为青峰的对手的自己有多牛。可今天亲眼看到完全变了一个人似的黄濑他确信黄濑对青峰的感情一点儿不比青峰对他的感情少，只是因为黄濑太笨了没有发现而已。“我听说青峰上校因为违抗上级指令连升迁的机会都丢掉了不说现在正处于离职状态，原来是为了心里的小情人啊。”

听到青峰因为拒绝和上面安排的Omega结婚被迫离职了黄濑有些惊讶，青峰一直以来的理想就是成为一名上将，现在他离自己的理想渐行渐远了。虽然很自私但黄濑心里突然由衷地希望青峰口中那个爱了很久的人是自己，想到青峰会为了别人放弃理想黄濑竟然有点气不过。黄濑一直觉得自己是青峰最重视最在意的人，他们是对手。在黄濑看来可以匹敌的对手是生命中最宝贵的财富，所以这些年即使黄濑并不喜欢青峰却很在乎他的举动，因为黄濑认可的对手只有青峰一个人。黄濑要求对等的关系，虽然听上去有点强人所难，不过黄濑的逻辑就是“既然我最重视你那么你最重视的人只能是我”。但是如果青峰有了除自己以为喜欢的人，那么本来处于他们之间的对等关系就会被打破，黄濑不允许这样的事情发生。

黄濑把奶汁烤洋葱汤喝完以后青峰将收拾好的碗筷端到厨房去洗，黄濑夫人叫黄濑过去帮忙。

青峰刷碗的背影依旧很帅气，毕竟底子在那想不帅都难。黄濑走过去和青峰并排站在一起，“祥吾说的话你别太在意。”

“黄濑，”青峰把洗好的碗递给黄濑，黄濑负责把碗擦干。黄濑发现青峰从捐精所回来之后对他的态度更冷淡了，“你有没有想过，我大你十岁。”

黄濑不知道青峰为什么要提这件事。青峰大自己十岁这件事黄濑记得很清楚，每次输掉比赛这都成了黄濑安慰自己最好的借口——那个无法战胜的人大他十岁。

你很年轻，可我越来越等不起了。

“小青峰，你一直喜欢的人是我吗？”黄濑擦好最后一个盘子后拉住了转身要走的青峰的毛衣衣角，他问出了自己最在乎的问题，他无法忍受在青峰心里有比自己还重要的人存在，因为在黄濑心里青峰是最重要的人——他最憧憬和敬佩的对手。

虽然黄濑曾经很多次察觉到青峰大概是喜欢自己的，可没听到青峰的回答黄濑心里开始不安，他攥紧手里青峰的衣角仿佛一旦放手了青峰就再也不会回头了。

黄濑再次鼓起勇气问道，“小青峰对我到底是什么心情？”

“真的想知道吗，黄濑？”青峰背对着黄濑，他的声音听上去有点疲惫。对于黄濑的爱，青峰的确疲惫了。当年凭借自己的信息素改造了黄濑的性别，黄濑当然可以选择一直做个Alpha。

身为Omega的黄濑只能属于自己，可身为Alpha的黄濑是自由的，他可以和任何一个钟意的Beta或是分配下来的Omega结婚生子。

“告诉我，小青……”

青峰转身把黄濑拉进怀里，他微微低头吻住了黄濑，只是将唇压在那柔软的双唇上，没有多余的动作。即使是这样一个简单单调的吻对黄濑的冲击都不算小。

“黄濑，你给我听清楚了。”青峰右手揽住黄濑的腰把他狠狠地圈在自己怀里，左手捏住黄濑的下巴近乎绝望道，“我对你是想要亲吻的感觉，是想要做爱的感觉，是想要和你结婚生孩子的感觉。”

说罢青峰再一次吻住了黄濑，青峰知道，自己对于好胜心强的黄濑来说只是一个难以超越的对手罢了。

青峰吻过黄濑后就离开了，只留下黄濑愣在原地。黄濑突然觉得自己好卑鄙，逼着青峰把这些话说出口，却无法答复他。

“凉太，妈妈希望你去帮妈妈和大辉道歉。”黄濑夫人目睹了刚刚发生的一切，“毕竟你和大辉的一切羁绊都是因为妈妈。”

当年帝光知名生物学家发现自己儿子身上基因的秘密，偷梁换柱般地将一个Omega改造成了Alpha。

〔4〕

黄濑拿起青峰的军大衣出了门，灰崎见自己的任务基本完成感谢了黄濑夫人的热情款待后就得意洋洋大摇大摆地回家了。

黄濑夫人因为黄濑和青峰的事很是自责。青峰完全遗传了青峰先生的性子，凡是答应做的事他一定会做到最好。青峰的责任心极强，这也是十岁的青峰极讨厌麻烦事却还是答应会好好照顾婴儿黄濑的原因——他自知自己有责任履行青峰家同黄濑家世代的约定。

门外响起了敲门声，黄濑夫人去开了门。来者是绿间和高尾，虽是不速之客但黄濑夫人的表情仍旧波澜不惊般的平静，“进来吧。”

绿间是黄濑夫人的学生，正是因为他出师名门的缘故所以虽是Beta却被重用。黄濑夫人门下的弟子都是天赋极高的奇才，每一个都成为了赫赫有名的医药学家或是生物学家，因而成群的人挤破头地想要拜师她门下。

“老师，我这次来……”

“我绝不允许任何人伤害凉太。”黄濑夫人把沏好的茶放在绿间和高尾面前的茶几上，她知道绿间来找她做什么。绿间算是她门生里最优秀的一位，悟性很高，人也聪明。

“老师，黄濑或许会成为解放帝光所有得不到人权的Omega的英雄。”

绿间比黄濑大三岁和灰崎是同一届军校毕业生，他平时虽然和青峰、黄濑接触的机会很多但没闻到过他们身上信息素的味道。毕竟在绿间这种正经的人面前黄濑会收敛调皮的性子，灰崎和绿间同岁，可在黄濑看来灰崎更像是朋友而绿间绝对是长辈。今天绿间去捐精所找黄濑时高尾说青峰身上竟然有黄濑信息素的味道，这在绿间听来就是天方夜谭。八级Alpha身上有一级Alpha的味道？能解释这反常现象的答案只有一个——青峰和黄濑信息素的味道是一样的。

信息素像DNA一样除非是同卵双生子天底下就没有完全一样的人，就算是相近的味道等级也不会差太多。其实绿间以前对于黄濑这种武力值爆表的一级Alpha存在的合理性就表示过怀疑，那时候他还在黄濑夫人门下拜师，向黄濑夫人请教这个问题时从来都是和颜悦色的黄濑夫人是第一次训斥绿间说不要提出没有意义的问题。

黄濑从小学习能力就非常强，几乎所有事只看一遍就能完美地模仿出来，当然，功课方面的事排除在外。再加上绝非一级Alpha能够拥有的力量和瞬时爆发力，黄濑一直是绿间藏在心里的一个迷一样的存在。

高尾只是单纯地想要陪着绿间才跟绿间来黄濑家的，黄濑夫人的厉害高尾早听说了。黄濑夫人在外被称为“冷艳女王”，高尾今日一见觉得这个称呼再恰当不过。黄濑夫人的美貌的确有让人一见倾心的魅力，可那波澜不惊的美貌背后总是藏着一股让人不敢违背的压迫感和威慑力，高尾想不通这样的母亲为什么会养出黄濑那么蠢萌的儿子。

“喝茶吧，凉太去大辉家了。”黄濑夫人端起紫黑色的陶瓷茶杯优雅地喝了口茶水，高尾被黄濑夫人的贵族气质惊到的同时强烈地感受到了从她身上散发出拒绝合作的信号。高尾不由感叹黄濑夫人真是了不得，竟然可以用周身的气场说话的同时却不失优雅。

“小真，目测你不是她的对手。”高尾拽了拽绿间的衣角凑到绿间耳边怯生生地同绿间耳语道，虽然这样有失他作为一个大总攻的形象。“要不咱下次准备充分了再来？”

“老师，我不想冒犯您，但是为了帝光的……”绿间扯掉高尾拽住自己衣服的手，把茶杯端正地放好在茶几上。

“凉太出生的那一刻我获得了前所未有的幸福感，从那时起我就下定决心要让凉太成为天底下最幸福的孩子。”黄濑夫人用茶杯盖子拂去表层的茶叶后又品了口茶，“牺牲我的孩子你也未必能救得了帝光所有的Omega，我不会给任何人伤害凉太的机会。”

“我有信心让黄濑不受到伤害。”绿间扶了扶鼻尖上的眼睛，高尾对绿间的佩服又多了一层，竟然敢跟面前这个冷艳的女人进行这么多对话。

“看看现在Omega的处境，你根本改变不了总统的想法。”黄濑夫人放下手中的茶杯，拉起绿间的手微笑了一下，“真太郎你能来看老师老师很高兴，看到你心怀国家大事老师就放心了。如果没有别的事你就回去吧，老师一会儿要出门也不好留你。”

“小真，我们走吧。”高尾一听主人家都下逐客令了便赶紧拉起绿间要告辞。黄濑夫人虽然的确美得脱俗可高尾却不想和她呆在同一屋檐下，他被黄濑夫人的气场压迫的都不敢大口呼吸。高尾觉得虽然黄濑夫人长得倾国倾城，可骨子里大概是个可怕的女人。

“那绿间就先告辞了。”

等高尾和绿间走到了车站高尾才敢和绿间议论这个黄濑夫人。

“小真，你说黄濑夫人为什么不接受你的提议啊？话说你觉得黄濑有什么问题吗？”

“我猜黄濑其实是后天变成Alpha的，虽然不知道这是什么机制，但我确定这件事和青峰有关系。”绿间继续解释道，“老师之所以不同意是怕黄濑的事若是传到总统耳朵里怕总统会像对待Omega那样把黄濑抓起来让生物学家对他进行研究，这样一来黄濑就会失去了自由，并且会像实验室里的老鼠那样当成试验品。”

“黄濑夫人是为Omega维权的先锋女性，我想她一定在进行能帮助Omega获取自由的科研工作。“高尾对黄濑夫人是怀有着敬畏的心情，他的直觉告诉他黄濑夫人在寻找一种两全其美的方式，既能保全黄濑又能解放Omega。

“我会找机会再来和老师谈谈。”

黄濑在青峰家敲了很久的门却没有人来开，他知道青峰在家，但很显然青峰不想见他。黄濑抱着青峰的军大衣蹲在青峰家门口的台阶上，他对着门大喊道，“小青峰我知道你在家，你要是不来开门我今天就不走了，我黄濑凉太从来都是说到做到。”

门后传来了一声叹息，青峰开了门。

“天这么冷蹲在这干什么，快点回家。”青峰换了身藏青色的毛衣，他虽然开了门却用身体挡住了黄濑，完全没有要邀请黄濑进去坐一坐的意思。

“我给你送大衣，你落在所里忘拿走了。”黄濑把手里的大衣递给青峰，心想幸亏有大衣做借口，否则他都没法解释为什么要来青峰家。“小青峰不邀请我……”

“我累了，你快回家。”青峰打断了黄濑的话，他不知道黄濑为什么还来招惹他，青峰还没有心宽到可以和刚刚拒绝自己告白的人用平常心交谈。“有什么事日后再说。”

“我今天要住小青峰家。”黄濑上前一步想要推开堵在门口的青峰，他以为青峰见自己死缠烂打会不耐烦地放自己进去，但没想到青峰竟然死死地站在门口怎么推都推不开。

黄濑性子倔强得很，越是不让他进去他越是偏要进去。想到青峰身上有伤黄濑抬起琥珀色的眸子对青峰道，“小青峰我知道你身上有伤，我不想动手弄伤你，让我进去。”

“黄濑，你不是我的对手。”青峰一步未动，藏青色的眸子看不出一丝情愫，黄濑知道，青峰认真起来也不会看在自己的面子上放水。

黄濑讨厌被小看，尤其是被青峰小看。

因为黄濑家和青峰家只隔着一个栅栏，所以黄濑出门时只穿了薄薄的一件黄色开领毛衣，外面很冷，黄濑手冻得通红。

黄濑趁青峰不注意来了个侧踢腿想踢开青峰右手抓住的门，结果青峰竟然只凭借瞬时反应力握住了黄濑悬在空中的腿。

“黄濑，别像个孩子一样任性。”青峰松开黄濑的腿转身要关门，黄濑趁机从青峰不经意露出的缝隙钻了进去。

“哈哈，我赢了。”黄濑怕青峰抓他赶紧跑到别墅内通往二楼的楼梯旁，他冲着青峰得意地大笑道，“笨蛋小青峰，我这叫智取。”

今天在捐精所时胸口的伤就有点裂开了，刚刚为了阻止黄濑进门胳膊用力带动了胸部肌肉，现在青峰感觉胸口疼得厉害。青峰皱了皱眉，“你今晚就睡以前的屋子。”

黄濑见青峰要往卧室走知道青峰准备单方面结束掉他们的对话，可黄濑却不想，他来不是为了看青峰冷脸或是被晾在一边。

“我只在我在乎的人面前任性。”黄濑走到青峰身旁拉住了他的手，青峰手很暖和，黄濑所幸把两只手全塞进青峰双手里。

青峰低头看了眼黄濑冻得发红的手，黄濑是在门前徘徊了很久才决定敲门的？在青峰印象中黄濑是个随性的人，他做事前很少思前想后往往是想什么就做什么。

青峰握住黄濑的双手来回摩擦，黄濑的行为太像孩子了，青峰大黄濑十岁，有时候青峰会觉得黄濑活在另一个世界里，一个充满朝气的世界。

青峰不停地帮黄濑暖手但没有说什么，黄濑觉得他和青峰之间过于安静的气氛有点尴尬。黄濑缩了缩手却被青峰又抓回来，他见青峰又皱眉了只好乖乖让青峰捂手。

青峰还是开口了，黄濑刚刚说的那句话有点暧昧，他把青峰囊括在他在乎的人里。那么黄濑是什么意思，是说他们之间并不是完全没有可能的吗？青峰随口问了句，“你什么意思？”

“就……就是表面意思啊。”黄濑心里很忐忑，他来青峰这可不是为了再惹青峰生气。

青峰似乎有点失望，黄濑却不知道青峰为什么会露出那样的表情。

“我的意思是我虽然不喜欢小青峰但是在我心里我最在乎的人是小青峰你。”黄濑把心里话说出来了，他偷偷看了看青峰的表情，明明是好话可青峰听完后却没有露出喜悦的表情。

我虽然不喜欢你却最在乎你，青峰无法理解黄濑的逻辑。既然不喜欢为什么还会在乎，“不喜欢”却“在乎”这本身就是矛盾的。

不过青峰到是抓住了黄濑话里的关键词——不喜欢你。

“你什么意思？”青峰冷下脸来，在黄濑家厨房里青峰就觉得自己被黄濑耍了一道，现在又来这一套。

“小青峰为什么就听不懂我的话呢！”黄濑见青峰给他冷脸看脾气也上来了，“果然十岁的代沟根本无法逾越！”

“啧啧，黄濑凉太你够了，大晚上跑来一个大叔家你的目的到底是什么？”青峰突然把黄濑推到墙上，他眯起眼睛看着比他矮三厘米的黄濑。黄濑觉得此情此景非常熟悉，他八岁那年也是这样被青峰压在车门上，之后被青峰强吻了。青峰眉目间透露出一丝危险的味道，“你有没有想过呆在一个没有女人内心极度空虚的老男人身边，尤其是在晚上，是件很危险的事？”

“我都被小青峰你强吻过三次了还会怕你来第四次吗？”黄濑挺了挺胸对上青峰透着冷漠的眸子，他颇具挑衅意味地瞪着青峰放狠话，“来啊，谁怕谁。”

青峰闻言慢慢向黄濑靠近，黄濑表面上装作无所谓的样子实际上心里忐忑的很。青峰刚凑过来黄濑就马上闭上眼睛，结果因为紧张黄濑的睫毛一直在颤抖。

感受到青峰轻微的呼吸越来越近，黄濑双手用力按住墙以克制内心的不安。感受到一股带着清香的热气喷在右边脸上后一个轻吻落到了黄濑脸颊上。

青峰只是在黄濑脸颊上亲了一下便放开了对黄濑的禁锢，“小鬼，害怕了就快回家，别打扰我睡觉。”

“小青峰你蠢死了。”被叫“小鬼”黄濑心里不爽极了，“我才没有害怕！”

“黄濑，你不是想和我比吗？”青峰坐到沙发上，他的伤疼的厉害。黄濑胡思乱想大概是因为自己说喜欢他给他造成了很大的负担，这样的黄濑还不如以前爱和自己针锋相对的黄濑来的舒服。“谁先找到恋人算谁赢。”

“青峰大辉你是不是弱智啊！”黄濑气得冲到青峰面前揪住了青峰的领子，“我不是说过‘我不喜欢你但是最在乎你’吗！而且你不是喜欢我吗？说比‘谁先找到恋人’算什么，青峰大辉你是不是想被我揍啊？”

青峰无视了黄濑这毫无逻辑的话，如今他只想以“哥哥”的身份待在黄濑身边，不被他喜欢也无所谓，只要能待在黄濑身边就好。

“发什么呆啊，青峰大辉！”黄濑见青峰根本没有反应心底直冒火，“如果小青峰怕自己太老了再不恋爱就娶不到老婆了的话……可以和我试试。”

青峰以为自己听错了，他抬起头看向黄濑。黄濑被青峰这么一盯乱了阵脚，他怕青峰误会赶紧解释道，“我不是因为喜欢小青峰才这么说的，只是因为小青峰是我不算特别讨厌的人，而且看起来小青峰你似乎非常寂寞我才这么说……”

青峰打断了黄濑不着重点的解释，他单刀直入问道，“你想和我交往？”

“当然不是！”黄濑觉得青峰在措辞上出现了很大的问题，“是我看小青峰你太寂寞了可怜你才勉为其难地答应和你交往试试。”

“我接受你的告白了，黄濑。”青峰不知道黄濑是一时兴起还是脑袋一热，但不管怎样，既然黄濑提出了要交往青峰就不打算再放手了。青峰突然想到什么，他看着黄濑补充道，“刚刚说的话收回，今晚你睡我那屋。”

“喂，我都说了，是……小青峰，你干嘛脱衣服！”黄濑见青峰脱掉衣服光着膀子开始想入非非，“我可没说你可以碰我……”

“瞎想什么，”青峰把黄濑拉到面前，他从茶几下面拿出了一个药箱递给黄濑，“帮我上药。”

黄濑是上大学之后第一次看到青峰的上身。完美的肌肉上布满了大大小小的伤疤，胸口那里的伤是新的，渗出了血。

“小青峰不是号称最强Alpha吗，这一身的伤算怎么回事？”黄濑拿起沾着止血剂的棉布轻轻擦拭青峰胸口的伤，他没想到青峰这么厉害的人竟然也会有一身的伤疤。

“心疼你男人了？”青峰笑着揉乱了黄濑金黄色的头发，“有伤疤的男人才帅不是吗？”

“小青峰别自作多情了……”黄濑用手沿着那些疤痕的纹路来回摩挲青峰的上身，“以后不许再随便受伤了。”

“小鬼，你再摸会有什么后果你自己承担啊。”青峰抓住了黄濑在他身上乱摸的手，“我说过吧，夜里的老男人是危险的生物。”

“所以明天早上小青峰做奶汁烤洋葱汤喝。”

“哈？”黄濑思维跳跃之快让青峰完全跟不上思路。

〔5〕

“小青峰，你给我准备件睡衣呗，我要洗澡睡觉了。”黄濑无视了青峰对于明早要做奶汁烤洋葱汤这件事的疑惑，他拍了拍青峰的肩膀有种“小子，我很看好你呦”的领导做派。

“我的衣服你没法穿。”黄濑偏瘦，青峰比他要壮实很多。虽然他们个头差不多，可青峰却比黄濑重了将近二十斤。

黄濑闻言沉默了一会儿，他似乎在琢磨什么。青峰起身去卧室衣柜里帮黄濑找合适的衣服，他一边找一边感慨自己宠黄濑都宠惯了，真是黄濑让干什么他就干什么。

青峰的衣服都是大大咧咧的风格，黄濑看了大概不屑穿不说还会嘴碎的说“不好看”“什么破品味”之类的话。青峰在衣柜里找来一件稍长的白色衬衫，他想样式简单颜色单调黄濑应该挑不出太大毛病。

“喂，小鬼，这件你拿去穿……”青峰拿着白衬衫出了卧室，他环顾四周却没发现黄濑的踪影。“黄濑？”

没有人应答。青峰走到门口见黄濑的鞋消失了就知道他大概是怕自己会对他做出出格的事于是跑回家了，说不出的失落。黄濑像是他的光，光在的时候他周身都暖洋洋的，光消失后一切都失去了颜色。被黄濑左右心情是常事，青峰早就适应了。当年黄濑上大学时自己忙里偷闲去军校看他，结果黄濑完全不赏脸不说还躲着他，那时青峰才察觉到他曾经捉弄黄濑太多次导致黄濑讨厌他了。可十几岁的青峰有着一套独有的恋爱哲学，其精髓就是“喜欢他就要欺负他”。当然，另一精髓便是“能欺负黄濑的人只能是我”。

青峰叹了口气，他无力地栽进沙发里，也不知道黄濑说交往这事是不是闹着玩的，黄濑到是能做出一时兴起的事。胸口的伤又开始疼了，也不知真的只是伤口疼还是因为心疼。

是什么时候喜欢上黄濑的青峰已经记不清了，只记得原本神烦的小屁孩突然在他眼里变得呆萌可爱，肉乎乎的脸蛋也日益棱角分明了。结果自那时起青峰怎么看黄濑怎么顺眼，不管黄濑如何顽皮在他眼里也只剩下生性活泼可爱了。当时青峰不由自责，对大胸女无感了不说，竟然看上了一个小屁孩？简直是堕落到十八层地狱了。

青峰又叹了口气，自从喜欢上黄濑之后青峰经常叹气，他总是看着黄濑的背影，看着黄濑对别人笑。

“咚咚咚”

“小青峰你快来开门，外面好冷。”黄濑的声音从门外传来，“小青峰你不是睡觉了吧，喂，我还在门外啊！”

“回来做什么？”青峰瞥了眼身穿一身金黄色连体衣的黄濑，心里高兴却还要拜拜架子。他用右臂挣着门耍帅，“舍不得我？”

“小青峰你好好笑。”青峰做作的耍帅黄濑早看穿了，黄濑是回家去换睡衣了，他嫌青峰的衣服不符合他的品味，虽然穿在青峰身上到挺像那么回事的。“别挡着门啊，快让我进去，可冻死我了。”

“喂，小鬼，你回家就为了换这件睡衣？”青峰揪着黄濑睡衣帽子上的兔耳朵，他无法理解黄濑的审美，虽然黄濑穿这身的确很萌很可爱。

“诶诶诶，痛啊，小青峰，不许扯我耳朵。”黄濑拍掉青峰拽着他帽子的手后就往回屋里进，他看到沙发上的白衬衫拎起来看了看，“小青峰，你好色！”

“哈？”被黄濑这么莫名其妙地扣了一个“色鬼”的帽子青峰有点不爽，他可什么都还没做啊。

“哈什么哈，这件衣服是你要拿给我穿的吧？”黄濑把衣服拿到身前比量了一下，衣服将将超过他的屁股。黄濑低头看了看衣服的长度，然后情绪激动地叫起来，“你看你看，只是刚刚到屁股！小青峰大色狼，幸亏我有先见之明。”

青峰无语地看着黄濑，黄濑怎么能这么幼稚。虽然给黄濑准备这件衣服青峰的确是有私心……让黄濑穿男友衬衫什么的大概会很有趣。

“黄濑你还真幼稚。”青峰用力揉了揉黄濑的金发，黄濑赶紧把带着白兔耳朵的帽子戴在头上撤了撤身子，“刚刚都回家了还回来做什么？”

“啧啧，”黄濑伸出右手食指捅了捅青峰没受伤的那边胸膛，“小爷是怕黑妞你寂寞。得了，快去洗干净了在床上等着小爷。”

“小鬼，我是不是太久没揍你你皮痒痒了？”青峰隔着帽子揪住黄濑的耳朵，“黑妞”？黄濑这个小鬼竟然也敢拿他的肤色开玩笑。

“小青峰抱抱～”黄濑突然钻进青峰怀里用脑袋蹭了蹭青峰的胸膛，“我刚刚就穿了薄薄的一层睡衣冻死我了。”

青峰回抱住黄濑，黄濑身上的确是透着一股凉气。黄濑从小就怕冷，冬天晚上睡觉时经常趁青峰睡着了以后把冰凉的小手小脚伸进青峰的衣裤里取暖。

“小青峰身上为什么这么香？”黄濑凑近青峰使劲闻了闻，今天在所里时就闻到青峰身上散发出来的香甜的味道了。一个Alpha你闻到香甜味的原因可不多……据黄濑所知，Omega的信息素在Alpha闻起来就是甜的。黄濑心里一惊，虽然青峰又高又壮又帅活又粗大完全不像Omega，可黄濑更相信自己的鼻子。“小青峰，你该不会是……是Omega吧？”

“别瞎闻了，快点去洗澡。”青峰松开黄濑，“别胡思乱想，赶紧洗好睡觉。”

黄濑冲青峰吐了吐舌头，在青峰捉住他之前就跑进了一楼浴室里。等黄濑洗完澡躺在青峰那张King size大床上青峰都还没从他卧室自带的浴室里出来。黄濑有点紧张，他怕青峰一会儿会对他动手动脚的，毕竟青峰很喜欢他，黄濑可不敢保证青峰对他没有非分之想。

“怎么会没有啊，小青峰大概恨不得立马把我吃干抹净吧……”黄濑自言自语道，“我要不要拒绝啊，刚交往就做色色的事情会显得我很不矜持吧？”

就在黄濑胡思乱想的时候，青峰穿着浴巾拉开浴室门走了出来，看见黄濑躺在床上便关了灯。黄濑就躺在远离青峰的床边，他故意躲着青峰把被都扯到了自己这边。黄濑竖起耳朵仔细听青峰的一举一动，他敢打包票青峰会对他动手动脚，毕竟他长得好看还魅力十足。

黄濑等啊等却迟迟没等到青峰凑过来，他偷偷转身看了眼青峰，青峰竟然又拿了一床被躺在了床的另一边。不仅如此，青峰似乎连一丝想要碰黄濑的欲望都没有，他背对着黄濑呼吸很平稳……

小青峰不是睡着了吧？！

黄濑心里这个不爽，他慢慢往青峰被窝里挪，青峰完全无动于衷。黄濑感觉自己的自尊心受到了青峰的侮辱，他干脆直接掀开青峰的被窝钻了进去，黄濑用屁股顶了顶青峰的后背，结果换来青峰的一句“小鬼，你是有多动症？”

“小青峰我知道你在忍耐。”黄濑又顶了顶青峰，他用的是一种“我懂，我都明白”的语气，“装绅士什么的不适合小青峰……那个……”

青峰受不了黄濑不停地骚扰他便转过身把黄濑整个人都拉进怀里，他贴着黄濑的耳朵命令道，“睡觉。”

“哦。”这下黄濑可算老实了，他一动不动地缩在青峰怀里，虽说他刚刚在变着法子地挑逗青峰，可真被青峰搂在怀里了他又浑身紧张。

感受着青峰平稳的呼吸，黄濑又忍不住想要捉弄青峰一下，他把冰凉的脚贴在青峰热乎乎的小腿上，享受着青峰这个人体暖炉的服务。

黄濑的四肢在一年四季都凉的很这点青峰很清楚，他用左手环住黄濑的腰让他贴自己更近一些。青峰身上特别温暖，黄濑舒服地拱了拱青峰，期间还用他的兔子耳朵在青峰脸上好一顿蹭。

青峰把左手伸到黄濑脑袋下让他枕，黄濑也毫不客气地枕了上去，虽然抱怨青峰的肌肉太硬枕着一点也不舒服可黄濑却没让青峰抽走。

“小青峰，晚安。”

“快睡。”

“可是你还没和我说‘晚安’！小青峰你占我便宜！”

“说什么胡话，你个小鬼，真不该收留你。”

“我不是小鬼！还有，我现在以小青峰你恋人的身份要求你对我说‘晚安’。”

“真是个麻烦的小鬼。”

青峰用手把黄濑的脸转到自己面前在他的唇上印了个吻，黄濑傻愣愣地看着青峰脑袋瞬间就处于空白状态，发牢骚的话一句都想不起来了。

对于安静下来的黄濑很满意，青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵道了声“晚安”。

之后黄濑就老老实实地再也没敢说话，他的心“扑通扑通”跳的快极了，心想“小青峰还真是不客气，又被偷走了一个吻”。

明天再跟小青峰算接吻的账，黄濑想，现在还是老老实实睡觉才是聪明之举。

〔6〕

被青峰压了一夜黄濑睡得极不踏实，黄濑迷迷糊糊地抬了抬头想换个舒服的姿势，不经意间嘴唇似乎蹭到了什么了不得的东西。黄濑揉了揉睡得昏沉沉的眼睛，他看见在眼前放大的一张黑脸后吓了一跳，又和小青峰亲上了……刚刚抬头的时候不小心碰到了青峰的唇，黄濑睁眼一看，他们俩嘴唇贴着嘴唇，青峰的呼吸就喷在自己的脸上。

黄濑赶紧低下头，脸不由自主地红起来了。也不知道怎么回事，昨天在捐精所帮青峰用嘴取精时都没害羞过，可从昨天晚上在厨房里被青峰强吻了以后黄濑觉得自己变得奇怪了，他只要一被青峰亲就会心跳加速全身紧张。

“一大早的脸这么红，”黄濑动来动去早把青峰吵醒了，青峰见黄濑又是低头又是害羞捂脸的模样觉得有趣。刚睡醒青峰的嗓子还有点沙哑，他捏了捏黄濑发烫的脸蛋笑道，“你不会想要和我做……”

“小青峰你净瞎说。”黄濑背过身不让青峰看他的脸，青峰就把黄濑拉进怀里当成玩具熊一样抱着，黄濑不愤地撅着屁股来回顶青峰的小腹，结果发现青峰似乎有点勃起了……

黄濑赶紧缩回屁股，“小青峰你你你……你太色了！”

“喂，小子，这种现象在早上不是很正常吗？”青峰边说边把手伸到黄濑小腹隔着黄濑的睡衣揉着他的性器，不过一会儿黄濑的性器也微微勃起了。“你这里现在不也站起来了？”

“小青峰你还真是个无赖。”黄濑赶紧起身坐到离青峰最远的床角，他看着一脸得意的青峰心里琢磨着怎样做才能煞煞青峰的嚣张气焰。黄濑突然灵机一动，他笑嘻嘻地凑近青峰道，“敢不敢和我比赛啊，小青峰？”

青峰嘴角微微上扬，他超拽地做出“我会怕？”的口型，盯着黄濑的藏青色眸子里满是挑衅。

黄濑像个猴子似的“嗖”地一下蹿到青峰的小腹前，他勾了勾唇角一脸阴险相，只不过看在青峰眼里黄濑就是个狡猾的小屁孩，“那我们就比谁先让对方射出来！”

说罢黄濑就扒开青峰的内裤含住了青峰的性器。比起昨天在捐精所里的第一次这次黄濑算是有了一些经验，他用舌头绕着青峰的龟头舔了舔，见青峰眉头皱起来了便知道自己得逞了。黄濑得意洋洋地瞥了眼青峰，“我就先开始啦，小青峰。”

青峰没法用自己的逻辑解释黄濑帮自己口交这件事，黄濑口口声声说不喜欢他却连续两天做这种事，青峰都开始怀疑黄濑是不是真的不喜欢他了。不过既然黄濑提议要比赛青峰也不可能拒绝，他只是伸手摸了摸黄濑的性器就又胀大了一圈。

“啧啧，隔着衣服被我摸了一下就这样了，”青峰挑起黄濑卖力含住自己性器的脸庞道，“小鬼，你根本没有赢头。”

“停！”黄濑把青峰的性器吐了出来，只是被青峰摸了一下自己的性器就胀得比他用嘴含的青峰的性器还厉害，“我先去准备一下，你等会儿。”

黄濑匆匆忙忙跳下床跑到客厅，他把自己心爱的小兔子睡衣脱了下来。照刚刚那架势自己肯定会射得很快，黄濑可不想射在他心爱的睡衣里，所以他就赶紧跑来换上青峰昨晚给他找的衣服。

黄濑穿着刚刚遮住屁股的衬衫回到了青峰的卧室后又爬到青峰的小腹旁边，青峰忍不住咽了口口水。黄濑那两条白皙修长的腿全部露在外面，黑色的四角内裤因为衣服太短根本遮不住，这两条大白腿在青峰面前晃来晃去弄得他心里直痒痒，想象了一下它们缠在自己腰上的滋味……

“色峰，你又在想什么呢？”黄濑崛起屁股趴在青峰的小腹上发现青峰的性器自己就胀大了一圈，青峰以为黄濑是恼羞成怒要责备他，谁知黄濑突然笑嘻嘻道，“你一定要一直想啊，千万别停，哈哈。”

经黄濑这么一说那两条大白腿就一直在青峰的脑海里挥之不去了，黄濑咬住青峰的性器，也不管青峰疼不疼，他看着心不在焉的青峰他心里不好受，明明自己还在帮他口交！

这在黄濑眼里是比赛，可在青峰眼里就是做爱的前戏。黄濑的技术超烂，牙齿总是刮到青峰的性器，可青峰一想到黄濑现在正在为他做的事快感就从黄濑含着的地方涌到全身。

“小青峰，唔唔……”黄濑含着青峰的性器想说话，结果支支吾吾地青峰也没听清他要说什么。

黄濑用力一吮，青峰倒吸了一口凉气，他这才想到黄濑这么努力全都是为了赢他一次。

要知道这次可是机会难得，黄濑什么时候会再次脑袋抽筋提出这样让人热血沸腾的比赛都难说，青峰可不能浪费这样宝贵的可以碰触黄濑的机会。他二话不说拉着黄濑的双腿就往自己嘴边拽，他从黄濑的膝盖一直亲到黄濑的大腿根部，黄濑被他亲的就在崩溃的边缘。

“小青峰……你你耍赖！”黄濑脸比猴屁股还红，他从没被人这样亲过腿，青峰刚刚这么亲一道下来黄濑觉得自己的腿激动的直打颤。

“小鬼，不服你也可以这么干。”青峰换上了一副痞子样，他用双手握住黄濑的屁股蛋用力揉，手指还时不时地刮弄一下黄濑股沟里的小穴。“刚刚你可没说不许这样吧？”

黄濑见自己不占理便拿青峰的性器出气，他照着青峰的性器就咬了一口，见青峰疼得直皱眉才舒心了。黄濑乐颠颠地对着青峰笑，“诶呦，不好意思啊小青峰，我不小心咬上去了。”

很好，黄濑凉太，青峰心想，和我斗你还嫩了点。青峰也不反驳，他扒下黄濑的裤头照着黄濑粉嫩的性器就舔了上去。

“啊哈……小青峰……你你不许……不许这样……啊……”黄濑没想到口交的感觉竟然这么爽，他忍住不去弓起身子，一想到自己给青峰口交青峰这么泰然什么事没有一样，结果青峰给自己口交自己却不淡定地呻吟出声了都。

好丢人……黄濑简直想找个坑把自己埋了。他更加卖力地舔弄吸吮青峰的性器，不想输。

青峰察觉到了黄濑的野心，想让自己比他先射？昨天黄濑没含几口自己就射了，估计黄濑早就误会了他的性能力。青峰不准备和黄濑小打小闹下去了，他一口含住黄濑的性器用力吮吸，谁知黄濑因为前所未有的快感瞬间就射了出来。

青峰把黄濑的精液全数吞掉不说还恋恋不舍地把黄濑柱身上的白浊都舔干净了。

一切关于黄濑的事青峰都很清楚，所以为什么黄濑闻起来是甜的青峰清楚，他甚至知道如果黄濑让他碰的话他们有可能会有孩子。虽然黄濑的Omega信息素很淡，但是足以起到催情的作用了。

“小鬼，你输了。”青峰挑起黄濑不服气的脸笑道，“怎么说呢？”

“什么？”黄濑不知道青峰后一句话是什么意思。

“秒射。”

黄濑闻言就炸毛了，青峰说他“秒射”？！秒射？哈哈，黄濑感觉自己作为一个Alpha的自尊心被青峰狠狠地践踏了！

黄濑埋头在青峰胯下更加卖力地吸吮，他用舌头不停地舔舐青峰的龟头，也不顾青峰的耻毛扎得他难受。

青峰坐直了看着黄濑附在自己胯下不停地吸吮，这样的光景真是让青峰把持不住。

黄濑吸啊吸，可青峰就是不射。他不悦地吐出青峰的性器撅起嘴，他瞪着青峰埋怨道，“小青峰你就射一个能死啊。”

黄濑这话一说出口，青峰就把精液全数射在了黄濑那张倾国倾城的漂亮脸蛋上。

“小青峰你绝对是故意的！”黄濑愤怒地起身，他把脸凑到青峰身前往青峰的浴巾上蹭了蹭想用青峰自己的精液膈应膈应他。

青峰笑着把黄濑的从自己胸膛前拽起来，他捧着黄濑的脸吻了上去。黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着凑过来的大黑脸，青峰完全没有询问他的意见就吻了上来。

还有没有人权了！

黄濑用力推开了青峰，青峰擦了擦嘴角的津液，对于黄濑的阴晴不定青峰感到无比的疲惫。黄濑是前一秒跟你笑后一秒就能冲你哭的人，青峰完全摸不到他喜怒哀乐的规律。

“怎么，”青峰语气冷了下来，黄濑不喜欢和他接吻，可青峰觉得唯有接吻才是传递爱最真切的方式，做爱有时候并不是出自喜欢或爱，就像黄濑刚刚帮他口交并不是因为喜欢他一样。炮友做爱的时候不愿意接吻，就是因为他们之间没有爱，没有接吻的理由。“不是说交往吗，亲都不给亲算哪门子交往？”

“小青峰我要再比一次！”黄濑又无视了青峰的怒火，他心里念着刚刚输掉的比赛呢。“我们用做爱的方式，就是插入的那种。”

青峰略微吃惊地看着黄濑，他现在是真的糊涂了，黄濑对他是不是真得喜欢才会提出这样的比赛方式？

“别傻愣着了，咱们石头剪子布决定谁插谁。”黄濑骑在青峰身上伸出右手要和青峰划拳，青峰一听这谁上谁下居然还是说不准的事？

“石头剪子布！”青峰还没反应过来呢黄濑就单方面开始划拳了，结果青峰还是五指抱拳的状态，算是出了石头。黄濑精得很，他出了布，黄濑赢了。

不过黄濑似乎并没有为自己赢了而高兴不说看上去似乎很懊恼自己的提议。

青峰心里高兴，黄濑不想让他做受就直接让他插好了，弄得这么尴尬。青峰装作不乐意的模样道，“怎么，你想反悔？”

黄濑闻言小脖子一扬很有骨气道，“大丈夫一言九鼎，怎么可能反悔。”

青峰闻言大叫不好，黄濑难道真的想插自己？青峰根本不可能让黄濑上他，他在心里琢磨着怎么拒绝黄濑结果听黄濑嘟囔道，“黄濑凉太你个笨蛋，出布做什么！小青峰是石头，我是布，布包着石头，我就要包着小青峰……”

黄濑嘟囔道“我包着小青峰”的时候脸瞬间红到透了，他低着头害羞道，“小青峰，我要用下面含着你的那里啦，你准备好。”

青峰觉得自己嗓子发紧发干，今天是什么好日子，黄濑不仅给他口交还要同他做爱！

〔7〕

青峰心里热血沸腾的，他对黄濑实在没有抵抗力，见黄濑还在琢磨着怎么进行这个“布包着石头”的任务青峰想使使坏催催黄濑。青峰坐起身捏了捏黄濑泛红的漂亮脸蛋，话里全是挑衅的架势，“啧啧，害怕了？小鬼，你既然这么胆小就不该和我比划拳。”

“小青峰你以为我真的……”黄濑见青峰十分嚣张差点忍不住说出了真相，幸好黄濑的忍耐力不错，尤其是在青峰面前。黄濑做了个深呼吸，他一根手指头一根手指头地扒开青峰捏着他脸的手，“喂，黑皮，再叫一句小鬼试试。”

“怎么，想和我打一仗？”青峰见黄濑突然严肃起来觉得真有意思，黄濑在他眼里就是当年那个不服气地扒着他的腿一直喊着“再一次再一次，我一定要赢小青峰”的小黄毛而已，即使那张漂亮的脸蛋上露出的表情再愤怒再冷漠对于青峰来说黄濑也只是个孩子。青峰又抬起手照着黄濑的脸蛋捏了几下，“比我小十岁，不叫你‘小鬼’叫什么？”

“那我就一直叫你‘黑皮’！”黄濑反驳道，“还有就是不许掐我脸啊，大黑皮，破相了都。”

黄濑把衣服整理好，刚刚给青峰口交时衣服下摆蹿到黄濑胸部的位置了，右边肩膀也全部露了出来。他把双手搭在青峰的肩膀上，青峰的“大鸟”还没被塞回内裤里，黄濑往那里瞥了一眼，竖的厉害着呢。黄濑叹了口气，他站起身把自己身上的内裤扯掉随手一丢，内裤像只鸟似的飞得老远。黄濑洋洋自得，刚刚的动作既潇洒又颇具男子气概，青峰绝对是看傻眼了。

可事实上，黄濑白皙漂亮的下体袒露在青峰面前导致他整个人都要崩溃了，这绝对是老天爷给他的磨难，黄濑这个人就是老天爷给他的磨难。

青峰的喉结一直在上下动，他有点呼吸困难，面前漂亮的身体像只用尽法术卖弄风骚的狐狸精勾的他快要灵魂出窍了。青峰假装镇定地看着黄濑想知道他接下来还要怎么诱惑他，但是不管黄濑接下来要做什么青峰都打定主意了，就在今天，就在此刻，他要把黄濑吃的一根完整的骨头都不剩。

“喂，”黄濑见青峰用一种极其色气的眼神从他脱掉内裤开始就盯着他的下身，黄濑既气又觉得好笑，青峰简直太有趣了，像个没吃过荤菜的和尚。黄濑拍了拍青峰的脸，青峰回过神把目光重新移回到黄濑脸上，“我下面就那么好看啊，口水都快流出来了，黑皮君？”

“你干不干了？”青峰的“大鸟”精神的不行，为了显示他的性能之好站的笔直，柱体粗黑的吓人，黄濑很担心自己的后穴真的能吞下这种巨无霸？！

“干！我黄濑凉太说话哪有不算话过？”重新跪在青峰身体两侧坐到他的小腹上的黄濑为了解除浑身上下散发的紧张感用小穴磨了磨青峰的龟头，只听青峰在他耳边到吸了一口凉气，似乎紧张的不只是黄濑一个人。“好茶还要慢慢品呢，你急什么？”

“是，”青峰故意趁黄濑的小穴正好在他龟头正上方便用力顶了顶胯部，性器一深一浅地进了一点点。“好肉也要慢慢吃才够味。”

黄濑也不跟青峰墨迹，他皱着眉头一屁股坐了下去，青峰的性器蹭着黄濑的肠壁一路向下，它顶过黄濑的前列腺插到了很深的位置。黄濑因为太舒服了脖子不由自主地向后扬，他咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，完全不想做个淫荡的人。

青峰和黄濑都闻到了莫名其妙的甜香味，味道越来越腻人像是催情剂似的。黄濑扶住青峰的肩膀不停地上下动腰，每抽插一下黄濑都要大口呼吸一次，太舒服了，这是黄濑不曾到达过的极乐世界。

“你把这当什么了，黄濑？”青峰看着黄濑一脸隐忍的模样心里不是滋味，既然爱都做了就该不顾一切地享受这来之不易的肢体交融。青峰按住黄濑想再次抬起的腰，黄濑皱着眉头望向青峰，因为动情眸子里多了一层雾气，“你把我们的做爱当成什么了？”

“比赛哦。”黄濑忍住想要呻吟的冲动开口道，“要赢小青峰，要让先小青峰先射出来。”

“可我却把这当做恋人之间的性爱 。”青峰一个翻身将黄濑压到身下，那双藏青色的眸子里饱含了太多的感情，不甘、痛苦和不舍。青峰用双手抓住黄濑修长的双腿充满强制意味地将其缠到自己腰上，黄濑因为刚刚青峰这么折腾被青峰的性器插到高潮了。青峰抹了一手黄濑射在他小腹上的精液，“你输了黄濑。”

高潮过后浑身无力的黄濑看起来更加毫无防备，他满脸潮红地大口呼吸着，眸子却没离开过把他压在身下的暴君一刻。黄濑的衣服又乱七八糟地乱成一团，黄濑想伸手去整理一下却被青峰止住了。

青峰将黄濑的衣服掀开，他用两只带着薄茧子的大拇指轻轻摩挲着黄濑的两个乳头。黄濑扭着身子不想让青峰摸自己，青峰却俯下身贴着黄濑的左耳道，“比赛结束了，凉太。接下来，你就好好享受我给你的性爱体验，享受我作为你的恋人能给你的毫无保留的爱。”

说罢青峰把头埋进了黄濑的肩窝，黄濑身上的味道香的快把青峰逼疯了，那味道像是摄魂大法似的让青峰几度想要疯狂地贯穿黄濑。青峰细密的吻从黄濑的额头开始一直向下，鼻尖、脸蛋、嘴唇、脖子、锁骨、乳头……青峰想吻遍黄濑的全身上下每一个角落。

下身有规律地律动着，被青峰压在身下不停地抽插黄濑满脸泛红，看着青峰用力地动腰一直往自己身体里顶，黄濑脑海里竟然有种宁愿被青峰顶漏的想法。左乳乳头上的舌头像条灵活的小蛇一直在那里盘旋，被湿热柔软的舌头顶弄着，只有黄濑知道这种舒服的感觉有多么让人难堪。

青峰的双手在黄濑的侧腰和大腿根部这两个地方交替着抚摸，有时黄濑因为一波一波的快感腿部失去力气没缠紧青峰的腰时青峰就伸手强制他缠住自己。黄濑始终没有开口呻吟出一声，青峰知道这是黄濑的自尊心在作祟，他就算是被插到爽上天也忘不了他的自尊。黄濑一直就是个固执的人，他有着属于自己的一番处事原则，没有人能让他放弃掉他的原则。

下体交合处不停地传来水渍声和“啪啪”声，听得黄濑不好意思到想堵住耳朵。青峰一边抽插着黄濑一边用手指抚摸黄濑的脸，他太爱黄濑了，他自己都没想到会这么爱黄濑。如果什么时候黄濑变成了别人的丈夫或妻子，青峰怕他自己会冲动到用各种方法让这个家庭瓦解，把黄濑夺回来，不计后果的那种。

青峰用手指按揉着黄濑的薄唇，他想吻黄濑，他想用这种方式告诉黄濑他爱他。

青峰动腰的频率越来越快了，黄濑有点脱力，他只能用双手紧紧环住青峰的脖子让青峰能够尽情地在他身体里驰骋。黄濑尽自己所能用双腿缠住青峰有力的腰肢，他不由自主地开始扭腰配合青峰进入更深更舒服的地方。

“黄濑，”青峰突然把他的性器全部抽了出来，黄濑茫然不知所以地看着青峰，他有点委屈，不知道自己做了什么人青峰生气的事。黄濑刚想开口问个究竟青峰就把他翻了个面，青峰揽腰抱起黄濑让他跪趴在床上，让黄濑把他那圆润的屁股翘得更高一些。青峰用右手拇指揉了揉黄濑的后穴，那里被青峰撞得红肿不堪却十分诱人，青峰下身一热便又狠狠地将自己的性器送进了黄濑的身体里。“我们换个姿势。”

青峰似乎进入了黄濑体内另外一个通道，黄濑满头雾水不知道为什么这次被青峰插入的感觉和刚刚不一样。青峰进入了黄濑作为Omega体质保留的生殖道，这里承接着孕育生命的任务。青峰被黄濑窄热的生殖道快逼疯了，因为黄濑并非是个十足的Omega，所以他发情期身上散发的信息素并不浓。这使得他们俩人不会只因为Alpha和Omega特有的信息素相互吸引产生性冲动到无法避免的大干一场，信息素变成了性爱时的调味品，并不是完全无法抵抗的。

“凉太，你好紧。”青峰忘情地在黄濑的生殖道里抽插，虽然和刚刚在直肠道里的感觉并没有太多差别可在这里青峰突然觉得自己肩负了一种责任感。“给我生孩子，凉太。”

“小青峰……你……你别瞎说了。”黄濑上气不接下气道，他一方面要克制自己不能呻吟出来另一方面又要承受青峰给的极端快乐的享受，“我是……是Alpha啊。”

“凉太，”青峰更加卖力地动腰抽插黄濑，他快高潮了，在此之前他想得到黄濑的允许。“给我生孩子。”

黄濑无奈地回头看着一脸欲望的青峰，虽然知道不可能，可黄濑还是当做哄孩子一样答应道，“我给你生……给你生孩子……啊……”

黄濑答应的那一刻青峰射了出来，他扶住黄濑的腰亲吻着黄濑光滑白皙的后背。

黄濑察觉出了一丝异常，他扭头问道，“小青峰，你在我身体里结结了？”

青峰没有正面回答他，他把黄濑压倒在床上，他们身体相叠下体相连，青峰吻住了黄濑，吻住了他将来孩子的娘。

结结花了很长时间，期间青峰一直在做事后的爱抚工作。黄濑不耐烦地抖抖腰小声嘟囔道，“早知道就不让小青峰你射进来了，磨磨唧唧射精这么久还没完事。”

“射的越久说明你男人能力越强。”

结果黄濑毫无疑问地迟到了。被高尾骂了几句之后黄濑扶着无比酸痛的腰进了自己的取精室，他今天的客户是火神，和青峰同级的上校。火神一见到黄濑就满心欢喜，心想黄濑可真是个漂亮的人。火神的色心被黄濑一眼看穿了，结果黄濑用自己那Alpha闻起来巨臭无比的信息素招待了这个色心大起的上校同志。

帮火神检测精液是否合格时黄濑终于忍不住反胃的感觉跑到卫生间吐了一通，把早上在青峰“还没用我的奶汁烤洋葱汤喂饱你的两个小嘴”的嘲笑下喝到的真正的奶汁烤洋葱汤全数吐了出来。刚刚看火神的“大鸟”黄濑就开始反胃，他觉得恶心。后来闻到火神的信息素味黄濑实在是忍不住就跑去卫生间吐了。

黄濑十分委屈地看着高尾，吵着道，“小高尾我生病了，你快叫小绿间过来给我看看。”

在撒娇技能满点的黄濑面前高尾完全无力拒绝，何况这可是见绿间的机会，他立马答应下来去给绿间打了电话。火神在一旁心里不爽极了，这个漂亮的妞怎么闻到自己的味不兴奋不说反而吐了？

绿间匆匆忙忙地赶了过来，给黄濑诊断过后说出了一个让黄濑呆愣住的事实——黄濑怀孕了。

“小绿间你开玩笑的吧？”黄濑揪住绿间的袖子瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛望着绿间，“开玩笑的吧，开玩笑的吧？”

绿间嫌弃地看着黄濑扯住自己袖角的手，“你回去问问老师怎么回事吧。”

“呜呜，小青峰你快来接我。”黄濑无视掉了绿间的话拿起手机给青峰打了个电话，“我好像……怀了你的孩子……呜呜……”

“喂，你小子到底是个什么啊？”火神揪了揪黄濑的耳朵被黄濑瞪了一眼，“你身上的信息素味是因为你被标记了而不是因为你是Alpha？”

黄濑无视了火神乖乖地坐在捐精所休息区的沙发上等青峰来。他现在心里乱的很，明明是Alpha却怀孕了，黄濑实在想不通也稍稍过不去这个坎。

青峰十五分钟后赶到的，绿间在来时给他打电话说明了情况。青峰问绿间怎么确信孩子就是他的，绿间无比鄙夷地回道，“黄濑他就没喜欢过别人。”

黄濑一看见青峰就扑了过去，虽说两个大个子抱在一起很违和可黄濑管不了那么多，他发现自己现在特别需要青峰，他想被青峰安慰。

“小青峰，小绿间说我怀孕了，你说这怎么可能！我明明是个Alpha根本没办法怀孕啊。我说小绿间是庸医他不承认不说还打我脑袋，而且我们就做了那么一次怎么可能怀孕啊！再说就算是怀孕了，可我根本没做好心理准备啊，明明我也只是个孩子，怎么可能做另一个孩子的母亲啊！还有还有……”

“青峰，你能不能让这个神烦的家伙闭嘴啊？！”绿间被黄濑烦的要命，是omega不自知不说还把他当成了庸医，绿间都觉得自己的血压升高了。

青峰把黄濑揽在怀里微微低头吻住了黄濑，火神吓得差点吐血，在心里吐槽道，能不能不虐单身狗？！

一吻过后黄濑果然老实了。

青峰温柔地揉了揉黄濑的头发，“我告诉你是怎么回事，之后你可以选择打掉这个孩子。”

他们回了黄濑家，黄濑夫人拉着黄濑的手告诉了他所有实情。

黄濑夫人怕黄濑是Omega所以在他一出生后就立刻帮他做了DNA鉴定，她发现黄濑的DNA上有一个基因发生了突变。黄濑夫人将这个基因移植到实验鼠身上，她发现这个基因带有复制功能，它在夜间会处于激活状态并且可以复制信息素。在黄濑出生的三天后黄濑夫人没有检测出黄濑的性别，但她通过所获得的数据能够确信黄濑是Omega，只不过因为黄濑身上“复制”基因的特殊性黄濑的性别还未完全定型。黄濑夫人的研究结果表明，黄濑大概是这个世界上第一个七级Omega。

可这却加大了黄濑夫人想把黄濑改造成Beta或是Alpha的难度。想要综合掉七级omega的属性就必须要用七级Alpha或是八级Alpha的信息素，可当时生物信息素是严令禁止的违禁品，没有人敢把它当成产品生产。于是黄濑夫人就打起来青峰的主意。

青峰是八级Alpha，而且和黄濑家还有婚约，即使没有把黄濑成功地变成Alpha或是Beta黄濑夫人也准备用抑制剂帮黄濑压制气味，谎报黄濑的性别然后在黄濑成年发情时让青峰标记他。当时黄濑夫妇得知总统将在两年后下令omega全部抓起来集中生孩子，所以黄濑夫人甘愿触犯法律谎报黄濑的性别也要让黄濑自由自在地享受人生。当然，这是最坏的打算。

黄濑夫人找来了青峰，她没有隐瞒把一切都告诉了青峰，她知道青峰能听懂，八级Alpha是神一样的存在，是非常聪明的顶级物种。

青峰在得知自己的信息素能改变黄濑性别时觉得这没什么不好。黄濑夫人告诉他说这样一来黄濑的信息素味道会和他的一模一样，而黄濑对于青峰来说就是拥有两种性别的人。因为他们互相闻不到对方Alpha的信息素，所以青峰在黄濑发情期时能闻到被八级Alpha信息素掩盖的七级Omega信息素的味道。黄濑可以选择做一个Omega，但是作为Omega的黄濑只能属于青峰。

十岁的青峰还对大胸女人抱有着幻想，虽然知道黄濑仍旧可以以Alpha的身份生活，可一想到Omega属性的黄濑只能是自己的Omega青峰就有一种压力。青峰是个责任心极强的Alpha，这点像极了他父亲。青峰想到他们两家世代的约定，再想到黄濑和他是极其相配的八级Alpha和七级Omega，他没有理由拒绝履行诺言的请求。青峰在强大的责任心的要求下放弃了大胸部做起了黄濑的保姆，他几乎每天夜里都抱着黄濑睡觉，在黄濑的“复制基因”处于活跃状态时用他的信息素让这个基因记住他的味道。

黄濑身上这个神奇的基因不仅复制了青峰的信息素，就连属于八级Alpha的各种能力也都复制下来了。结果黄濑变成了等级低却能力爆表的Alpha，同时他还拥有了“copy”技能，几乎所有的事他看几遍就能做的特别好。

不过变成Alpha的黄濑作为Omega的身体结构还是保留了下来，他可以怀孕生孩子，但是只能是青峰的。爱上黄濑以后青峰到是庆幸Omega的黄濑只能是自己的，这种在生理上无法背叛他的完全属于让青峰的独占欲得到了充分的满足。

得知了真相后黄濑冲出了家门，青峰赶紧追出去拉住了黄濑。

“我知道你可能在怪我故意让你怀孕，可我没办法，黄濑，我爱你二十多年了。”青峰看着面无表情的黄濑露出了痛苦的表情，“我求你，黄濑，为我生下这个孩子，之后我会给你自由的。”

“喂，青峰大辉，”黄濑看着一脸痛苦的青峰难得认真道，“你以为我黄濑凉太是真的傻吗？”

“你什么意思……”青峰的确认为黄濑是蠢萌蠢萌的，难道不是？

“你以为我黄濑凉太真的傻到为了赢得比赛给男人口交？傻到石头剪刀布赢了还编瞎话说什么‘布包着石头’的鬼话？”黄濑看着一脸惊讶的青峰真想把他揍到满地找牙，原来在青峰心里他那么蠢？要知道黄濑可是Alpha，他霸气起来不比青峰差，他只是在喜欢的人面前示弱罢了。“要不是因为我喜欢你，你以为我会让你插？青峰大辉你太看不起我黄濑凉太了吧，好歹我也做了二十五年的Alpha，除了你之外也是打遍天下无敌手的，我会自投罗网投怀送抱把自己送到别人身下压？”

黄濑虽然是在告白可青峰听着像要打架一样，他还在分析黄濑是真的喜欢他吗？用着一副恶棍收保护费的语气告白，黄濑凉太还真就是黄濑凉太，天底下绝无仅有的奇葩。

“小鬼，既然你喜欢我为什么还装做不想和我在一起的模样？”青峰问出了心里的疑惑，他跟黄濑告过白，分别在他八岁和二十五岁的时候，可黄濑都用同样的手段，无视，拒绝了他。

“因为在感情上我不想输给你。”黄濑对上了青峰的眸子。黄濑发现自己喜欢上了青峰是在就捐精所重逢时，他发现以前和青峰种种快乐的时光全部在头脑中回放起来。那时黄濑才发现二十五年来他最在乎的人恐怕只有青峰，当年的憧憬不知道什么时候变味了，变成了喜欢。可黄濑害怕，他从未赢过青峰，他怕在感情上也输给了青峰，即使青峰在八岁时更他告白过。所以黄濑决定把自己的爱藏起来，只有在他确认过青峰真的是深深地爱着自己后再把心交出来。“小青峰你看起来很强大，即使我拒绝了你你也会很快从这段感情里走出来吧？可我没办法，如果我真的把心都掏给了一个人就再也没可能要回来了。”

“这大概是我这辈子听过最美的情话了，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑拉进怀里吻了上去。

黄濑趴在青峰胸口，“小青峰，我要给你生一堆猴子。”

黄濑怕和青峰接吻，因为被青峰吻住他就会动摇，他就想迫不及待地跟青峰表白。所以每次接吻黄濑都会傻愣愣地不说话，他心里忐忑不安，他想要拥有青峰的爱一辈子。

青峰和黄濑结婚了，灰崎在黄濑的婚礼是作为伴娘出席。他逮到机会就和黄濑抱怨道，“小美妞，肥水不流外人田，你竟然把自己流到了青峰的田里！你要是告诉我你是Omega我忍着青峰的臭味也把你给标记了！”青峰知道后想给灰崎几拳，只可惜灰崎被黄濑护着他没机会下手。

黄濑夫人把黄濑身上的“复制基因”普及于世，新婚夫妇可以自主选择是否通过体外受精形成受精卵后进行基因移植。总统下令不仅解放了所有Omega，还制定了一个“Omega计划”。凡是生下Omega的家庭每个月可以领到两万元补助直到Omega十八岁成人。市场上也允许买卖各种信息素，自此帝光的性别比例开始得到改善。

〔十年之后〕

黄濑挺着大肚子回了娘家，黄濑夫人出去了，灰崎却在黄濑家。

“哟，小美妞，又怀上了？”灰崎一边嗑着瓜子一边像看笑话一样看着黄濑，可别说，黄濑就算是怀了这么多孩子身材却也没走形。“这是老五了吧？你当年是答应青峰给他生个篮球队啊，排球队啊还是足球队啊？”

“祥吾你就知道看我笑话！”黄濑夺过灰崎手里的瓜子自己嗑了起来，“小青峰太不像话了，天天晚上都压在我身上吵着要做，结果我好不容易恢复的身材现在又胖回去了。”

“哈？你个孕夫还能和青峰做爱？”灰崎瞪大了眼睛看着结婚以后有了爱情滋润更加漂亮的黄濑问道，“你们不怕流产啊？”

“小绿间说可以用直肠做，不插进生殖道就完全没有问题不说，还有助于安抚孕夫和胎儿……”

“还有这么个说道？”灰崎摸了摸自家闺蜜的黄毛，“可怜你了，小美妞。谁叫你长这么美，青峰那个黄暴星人守着你可不是天天都要硬上几回才肯罢休。”

“可是小青峰都不关门！昨天小青峰抱着我坐在沙发上看电视的时候小辉突然跑过来把小凉压在地上，然后小凉就叫了起来。我就问小凉怎么回事，小辉说小凉在学被爸爸压着的妈妈叫床！当时小青峰不觉得害臊不说还夸小凉学的挺像！”黄濑毫无知觉自己其实在变相秀恩爱，“小青峰天天都要我不说，还经常一夜七次，完全不体谅我！洗澡的时候手也会不老实地乱摸。而且他现在每天都要早安吻、早饭吻、上班吻、下班吻、晚饭吻、洗澡吻、爱前吻、爱后……”

“停！”灰崎觉得自己快要被面前这个秀恩爱秀死人不偿命的黄毛魔头给逼疯了，他赶紧看了眼手表道，“五点了，你家黑皮下班了，快回家去。要不然他又好吃你醋，晚上折腾死你。”

“那祥吾我先走啦～明天还来找你！”

灰崎决定从此再也不帮黄濑夫人看家了。

“黄濑，”吃完晚饭青峰抱着黄濑在沙发上看电视，青峰家的老三小辉和老四小凉在地毯上打打闹闹的。“今天在沙发上……”

“不要。”黄濑一口回绝了，“小辉和小凉还在这玩呢，你怎么敢想那种事。”

“小凉，行不行再要一个小弟弟？”青峰叫住了被小辉追着跑的小凉问道。

“小凉要！”小凉闻言赶紧跑过来蹭青峰的大腿。

小辉不满地揽住小凉的腰道，“这个黑皮爱的不是你，他要和黄毛在沙发上做爱，你快和我回屋。”

黄濑不由地感叹和青峰小时候一模一样的小辉连性格都像青峰，早熟什么的更是。

“黄濑，我爱你。”青峰把溜号的黄濑压倒在沙发上接吻，“你给我生个足球队吧。”

“你怎么不滚啊，小青峰！”

结果黄濑给青峰生了八个孩子，小八是唯一一个女孩，大家都不由羡慕这个女孩有七个帅气爆表的哥哥，可惜小女孩是个五级Alpha……外人只有让儿子被压才能把小八娶回家……

青峰说他很幸福，因为身边一直有黄濑陪伴。

黄濑说他很不幸福，因为要一直给青峰生孩子。

结果有一个人说了谎。

黄濑知道为了和他在一起青峰忍受了二十五年的孤单，因为责任心，所以在三十五岁之前青峰一直保持单身，即使追他的人成群结队。

“小青峰，我不要再生了。”

“顺其自然。”

“顺其自然个屁，你天天压我顺其自然就是我还抵生！你要是再这样毫不节制我就去做结扎手术！”

“青峰大辉，你外面是不是有人了！”——来自两天没被青峰碰的黄濑。

青峰笑嘻嘻地把黄濑公主抱到床上扒了裤子，“我还以为你还能再忍一阵，啧啧，就那么想要我？”

“混蛋啊，小青峰，别扯我内裤，要扯就去扯你的外遇去。”

“马上就让你爽，小怨妇。”青峰得逞似的再一次把黄濑吃干抹净。

吃干抹净！

END


	3. 鸡蛋黄鸭蛋青 HenApple Kise And Duck Egg Aomine（all）

【青黄】鸡蛋黄鸭蛋青 HenApple Kise And Duck Egg Aomine

〔上〕

骄傲的小模特在海滨浴场被同班同学灰崎祥吾狠狠地嘲笑了一番，“啊哈哈哈，我说黄濑你怎么一到游泳课就肚子疼腿抽筋的，原来白马王子竟然是个旱鸭子！”

小模特嘟着嘴心里不服气却没法用犀利的语言顶回去，虽然是个拥有“copy”技能的天才少年，可在学习游泳上这个技能明显是失效了。黄濑套着小黄鸭游泳圈用力蹬腿扑腾水想要尽快远离灰毛同学，可游泳圈完全不给面子只在原地打转。

这一切屈辱的根源都要归咎到二姐头上！恰逢黄濑放暑假，黄濑的二姐提议去海滨浴场玩。一听到要去游泳黄濑立马呈拨浪鼓状摇头，要知道他可是个小有名气的模特，若是恰巧被粉丝碰到发现自己套着游泳圈在海上游泳，那他好不容易树立起伟岸的形象就会被毁掉！可现实往往与理想相差甚远，霸道的二姐完全无视掉黄濑撒娇式的拒绝，第二天一大早就扯着黄濑的耳朵把他带到了海滨浴场。

结果呢？二姐把小黄鸭游泳圈丢给黄濑后就牵着她男友的手去约会了，扔下黄濑一个人后消失的无影无踪。黄濑赌气似的把小黄鸭游泳圈丢到了碧色的海水里，身为模特他十分重视肌肤护理，所以虽然是来游泳黄濑却也穿了一身长袖长裤的连体游泳衣，脸上戴着脸基尼。

黄濑想不通灰崎是怎么认出他的，明明只露出了眼睛、鼻子和嘴，俨然一副抢银行的行头。

“祥吾君，”黄濑一本正经地看着灰崎，拿出了一副谈判专家的做派，“我希望你不要到处宣章这件事，你提出什么条件我都答应你。”

灰崎像一条灵活的鱼似的在黄濑身边游来游去根本就是故意在黄濑面前显摆他会游泳，他一头潜入水里在水下挠黄濑脚心。黄濑痒得受不了了便不停地蹬腿反抗。结果不经意间踢到灰崎的脑袋了，灰崎赶紧翻了个身浮出水面一边揉脑袋一边大口呼吸空气，他像是发现新大陆了一样眼睛里冒光，“凉太，以前怎么没发现呢，你的腿型可真是太漂亮了！”

“那是当然！”黄濑闻言挺直了腰板，虽然在水里灰崎并不能看出来。小模特对自己的身材那可是百分之百的自信，一听到灰崎夸他黄濑更是像只公孔雀似的抖了抖漂亮的尾巴，“我可是女孩子心目中无比完美的白马王子！”

灰崎在心里琢磨着一个阴谋，他的小叔青峰大辉是个十足的足控，对漂亮的大长腿已经痴迷到无可自拔的程度了。灰崎心想，他完全可以利用黄濑作筹码跟小叔交换他书架上那些大胸美女的写真集啊！

灰崎越想越乐呵，他拉住黄濑的手笑得十分狡诈，“凉太，我认识一个超级厉害的游泳教练，你跟他学我保证你不出一周就能学会游泳！”

“诶？”黄濑挂在游泳圈上任由海浪左右他的位置，他想让灰崎继续“黄濑凉太的腿怎么那么漂亮”这的话题，而不是“黄濑凉太是个旱鸭子”。不过现在灰崎对于他来说就是天，若是惹得灰崎不高兴了，黄濑敢打保票，等再回学校后整个海常高中没有人会不知道“黄濑凉太是个旱鸭子”这件事了。黄濑不想学游泳，尤其是在那种游客众多的游泳馆里学，他随口扯了个谎道，“虽然我很想学游泳，可是最近忙着拍摄都没时间……”

“这样啊，那就算了吧。”

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着灰崎，灰崎竟然没拿这件事威胁他？真是奇了怪了。

“哦，对了，凉太，”灰崎见黄濑一脸“他是不是忘吃药了”的表情突然补充道，“我会在朋友圈发你套着游泳圈的照片，你又好火了。”

我就知道……

“好啦，祥吾君，我答应你去学游泳。”黄濑对着灰崎后背挥着拳头，虽然这么做有点怂但是的确解气。

第二天黄濑兴致缺缺地同灰崎来到了游泳馆，在灰崎的威胁下换上了藏青色的泳裤。也不知道灰崎是什么毛病，说什么必须穿藏青色的泳裤才行，说这是向教练示好。黄濑心里念叨着，灰崎老佛爷啊，您什么时候能放我回家啊，我对游泳真的是无感啊……

他们进馆时正好赶上了深水泳道在进行业余自由泳比赛，只见一个身材超好的黑皮男人遥遥领先，他的泳姿透露着说不出的霸气和武威感，甩了其他人两个多身位。

“祥吾君，你快看，那个黑皮好厉害！”黄濑激动地拽着灰崎道，他这是第一次佩服一个会游泳的人，那男人腿和手臂似乎充满了力量，整个人像是有马达推动一般极速前进。

“那个就是我叔。”灰崎洋洋得意地领着黄濑走到浴池扶梯口等青峰凯旋而归。

青峰到达终点后一脸无聊地往扶梯口游，期间还干扰到了泳道里还未达到终点的参赛者，完全无视了身后失败者骂骂咧咧的声音，青峰爬上扶梯，两条拥有完美比例的大白腿映入了他的眼帘。

青峰嗓子有点发干，对于漂亮的腿他从来不知道“把持”是什么鬼。青峰凭借双臂的力量一步就跨到了平台上，为了给这个拥有漂亮的长腿的美女一个帅气逼人的印象他可不惜耗费自己的体力。

“叔，他就是我的同学黄濑凉太。”灰崎拉着黄濑走到青峰面前向青峰介绍黄濑。

黄濑不知道自己是怎么了，他觉得自己在这个黑皮面前很不自然，从心底里对这个黑皮冒出了无限憧憬。

“啧啧，这不是黄濑吗？你是模特吧，我在杂志上见过你。”青峰把打量的目光转移到黄濑的身上，他侄子灰崎说要拿一个美腿模特来换他手里崛北麻衣所有写真集，青峰没想到灰崎说的那个模特竟然是黄濑凉太。他早就关注了这个只有十八岁却红得发紫的金发模特，不单单是因为他那媚人的长相，青峰最爱他的地方是他那两条比女人还美的大长腿。

“你……你好，我叫黄濑凉太。”黄濑心里十分忐忑紧张，平时不论什么场合都能泰然处之的心理素质瞬间消失得无影无踪。对于自己莫名其妙地憧憬起一个陌生人黄濑感到很意外，大概是这个人在他不擅长的领域竟然能做到如此傲视群雄让他大吃一惊的缘故。反正看完黑皮的比赛后黄濑脑袋里就一直在单曲循环一句话——这个人简直帅到爆！

“你在紧张？”青峰看着一直低着头不敢和他对视的小模特起了挑逗的心思，黄濑还在生长期，个子大概一米八左右。因为模特这个特殊身份需要保持体重，所以黄濑看起来十分纤细，在一米九二浑身肌肉的青峰面前到显得有些娇小可人了。

“喂，小叔，我这可把人都给你带来了，你这什么时候调戏都成。”灰崎知道青峰对黄濑十分满意，从他脸上那副故意耍酷装帅的模样就能看出来。既然已经把口味极刁钻的青峰喂饱了，灰崎就不得不跟他小叔要劳务报酬了。“杂志你看看什么时候给我？”

“我还能坑你这个小鬼不成？”青峰走到VIP休息区从皮夹子里拿出了一串钥匙丢给灰崎，“车钥匙、别墅钥匙都在这上，一会儿取完杂志把钥匙给我送回来。”

“得令～”灰崎拿到钥匙撒腿就跑，留给黄濑一个兴高采烈的背影。

灰崎一边跑一边在心里念叨着自己是有苦衷的，若不是一本崛北麻衣的写真集超贵不说还要用身份证核查身份满十八岁才能买，我一定不会出卖好兄弟！灰崎比黄濑小一年，所以还是未成年的灰崎苦逼地看着自己身边的兄弟拿着R18小说本在他面前显摆他就气不顺。这下可好了，他要拿着小叔典藏的写真集眼气死室友，马上要扬眉吐气了！

其实把黄濑坑给青峰灰崎良心上并没有十分不安，要知道他小叔虽然是个三十岁的老男人可男人缘女人缘都超好，在什么圈里都是最抢手的那个。相貌英俊潇洒不说，身材好又是有钱人，虽然色了点，却只限于摸腿的程度。黄濑一个大老爷们被男人摸摸腿什么的也没什么好担心的吧？灰崎越想负罪感越轻，最后竟然觉得黄濑应该感谢自己给他找了这么个完美的男人做老师。

灰崎跑掉之后黄濑更紧张了，和黑皮独处让黄濑感觉他的心脏都快跳出来了。

“我是青峰大辉，你以后就叫我‘哥’。”青峰躺在VIP休息区椅子上仰视脸色通红的黄濑，也不知道面前这个漂亮的小鬼脸红个什么劲。难道是对自己一见钟情了？这听起来也太可笑了吧，明明就是个十八岁的小鬼，就算是足控如自己也根本没办法认真把他当做爱人看待吧。

黄濑站在青峰身旁有点不知所措，被青峰仰视着，他脸上的所有表情青峰全能看到，这可不是好事。黄濑不想被青峰察觉到自己因为他脸红心跳的像个花痴少女。黄濑轻微地做了个深呼吸，他想要自己冷静下来。

“刚刚灰崎是叫小青峰你‘小叔’吧？”黄濑面带微笑，琥珀色的眸子终于有勇气不再躲闪地对上青峰那老谋深算的藏青色眸子，“所以我叫小青峰‘哥’有点不合适吧？”

青峰瞬间觉得心里堵的慌，这黄毛小子仗着有一双美腿自己不会揍他就明目张胆地说自己老不愿意叫自己“哥”？话说“小青峰”这个什么鬼称呼？

“除了‘小青峰’随你叫。”青峰按耐住内心的火气皱着眉头冷冷道，“你这个小鬼的性格似乎没有长相那么让人心情愉悦。”

“那我叫你‘青峰大叔’好了。”黄濑不知道自己说了冒犯青峰的话，面前的黑皮脸上有些胡子茬，看上去很像拖拉的大叔，所以黄濑把心里想的说出了口。

为了能摸到那对漂亮的大长腿，我忍……

“这里是VIP休息区，没有VIP会员卡的人不能随便坐这椅子。”青峰随口扯了个谎，骗小屁孩什么的完全没有负罪感。他拍了拍自己的腿，开口道，“你过来坐到我腿上，我给你抹点精油。”

“为什么要摸精油啊，青峰大叔？”黄濑走过去也没含糊，一屁股就坐在了青峰腿上。

黄濑这“青峰大叔”给青峰叫得心里一疙瘩，感觉自己瞬间老了十几岁似的。不过为了这腿，青峰甘愿做忍者神龟，谁叫他是足控了！

“抹上下水游得快。”青峰随口扯了个谎，他还能说我就是为了摸你的腿不成？真是笑话一样。

“哦哦，对哈，减小阻力。”黄濑琢磨了一下觉得在理，他转身面对着青峰跨坐在青峰大腿上，“青峰大叔好聪明！”

青峰把精油倒到黄濑两条腿的大腿根，然后伸手在那两条既白皙手感又超好的大腿上摩挲起来。

可别说，这腿比青峰摸过的所有腿都带劲，摸得他都有性冲动了。不过对着个孩子青峰并不觉得自己有干一场的兴致，他和黄濑差了一旬，若是真干点什么，他会被当成是有恋童癖的变态吧？

“青峰大叔，你干嘛一直抹大腿根这里啊？”黄濑见青峰的手只在自己大腿根这徘徊有点纳闷，难道是这里的阻力比较大要多抹点？

“哪有那么多为什么？”青峰不耐烦地瞪了黄濑一眼，他刚刚沉浸在黄濑大腿给他带来的快感中无法自拔，结果黄濑的声音活生生把他拽出了极乐世界。“我是专家，你就乖乖让我摸就对了。”

虽然对青峰的动作充满了疑问和不解，不过既然青峰大叔那么厉害游的那么快就一定是有一套独到的游泳技巧，何况黄濑还对青峰充满了憧憬之情，所以黄濑相信青峰的一切举动的合理性。

青峰从黄濑的大腿一直抹到了脚趾头，整个过程用了半个小时，他心满意足地在黄濑大腿根又揩了几下油才结束了涂精油事项。虽然意犹未尽，不过一会儿下水指导黄濑有的是机会摸他。

这小模特的腿简直美到青峰想把黄濑圈到笼子里困住当宠物养，就刚刚过去的这半小时，青峰觉得自己在天堂游了好几圈。在他厌烦这双腿前黄濑可别想学会游泳，不过黄濑的嘴还真是聒噪的很，下次一定找个沉默寡言的摸。

青峰喜滋滋地领着黄濑下水，心想，灰崎这小子算是办了件人事。

〔中〕

青峰从第一眼看到黄濑就一直注意着他身上那条藏青色的泳裤，不知道是灰崎告诉黄濑要穿藏青色的泳裤讨他欢心还是因为黄濑看到他的照片后为了讨好他才穿的。青峰更倾向于后者，他不是盲目自信，毕竟事实摆在那里，他青峰大辉可是要模样有模样、要钱有钱的高富帅，这个小模特想要巴结讨好他完全是符合常理的事。

“有男朋友没？”青峰走在黄濑前面，他听灰崎说黄濑是非常纯粹的旱鸭子，就是套着圈也游不远的那种。可青峰对于黄濑的游泳基础究竟有多烂毫无兴趣，他最关心的是让黄濑先试穿什么模样的丝袜。青峰是博爱派，黑丝白丝过膝丝或是裸足他都喜欢，不过穿上丝袜多少能平添些情趣。但黄濑若是已经有男人了青峰便没有玩下去的兴趣了，他虽然很享受征服别人的感觉却不屑去当第三者，搅和别人的感情这种事麻烦的很，恰好青峰最头疼的就是麻烦事。

“诶？青峰大叔你的意思是‘男性朋友’吗？”黄濑快步追上青峰和他并肩一起走，他抬头看向浑身散发慵懒气息和“生人勿近”气场的青峰眼里全是崇拜，青峰怎么能这么帅呢！

“是说恋人啊，小鬼。”青峰瞥了眼黄濑，真是奇了怪了，为什么他会觉得刚刚在黄濑眼睛里看见了闪烁的星星？“你还真是蠢。”

“青峰大叔怎么敢说一个当红模特蠢？”黄濑对于“蠢”这个字非常敏感，家里人也经常开玩笑说他“蠢萌蠢萌”的。好歹还有个“萌”字听起来倒像是褒义词，可青峰直接说他“蠢”黄濑就不乐意了。“小青峰，你是不知道我的粉丝有多护犊子吧？他们会用唾沫星子淹死你的！”

“啧啧，用‘小’字来形容比你大一旬的人合适吗？”被他说“蠢”后黄濑的反应实在是太可爱了，被激怒的黄濑似乎是条件反射用了“小青峰”称呼青峰，还搬出他的粉丝来吓唬人。“算了，以后就用你的口癖称呼我，不许再叫‘大叔’了听到没？”

“太好了！”黄濑像是刑满被释放了一般高兴地扑到青峰身上好顿蹭毛，“小青峰，小青峰，小青峰～”

身上挂着个聒噪不已的黄毛青峰头都大了，也不知道是不是错觉，青峰觉得黄濑像是特别喜欢他的模样。怎么说呢，越看这个漂亮的模特越像只金毛犬，还是特别粘着主人的那种。

“咔嚓”

青峰和黄濑寻着闪光灯的方向看过去，照相的是个矮个子女孩。

“你在做什么？”青峰皱紧眉头瞪着怯生生地站在他和黄濑面前的女人，他虽然不是公众人物却也算是个商界成功人士，所以青峰对于镜头的敏感程度不比黄濑差。本来青峰皱起眉头的模样就挺吓人的，再加上阴冷的责问声，那女人有些害怕地后退了几步。

“小青峰你别那么凶啊！”黄濑把青峰扯到自己身后，怎么能对女孩子露出这么凶的表情。黄濑走到女人面前露出了温暖的微笑，“对不起啊，我朋友他脾气有点臭。你是我的粉丝吗，照相什么的是不允许的哦，我不想平白无故背上绯闻啦。”

“黄濑君你好，我是你的粉丝。”女人有点腼腆，刚对上黄濑琥珀色的眸子就害羞地移开了目光，“黄濑君身后这位是你的男朋友吗？”

“哈？不……不是……诶，小青峰你扯我干什么？”黄濑刚想开口跟女粉丝解释他和青峰之间纯洁的友谊，结果青峰在黄濑身后扯着黄濑的泳裤把他活生生拉回到自己怀里。“我是他的男人，知道了就好自为之赶紧滚开。”

见黄濑对这女人那么温柔青峰莫名其妙的吃醋了，虽然弄不清个所以然，可青峰本就是直觉派，把黄濑拉到他自己怀里抱住这一系列动作完全没经过大脑指挥中心。既然抱都抱了就没有松手的道理，青峰坦荡荡地冒充黄濑的男朋友想劝退这个打黄濑主意的丑女人。

“可是你怎么能证明！”女人突然鼓起了勇气反驳道。

“不是啊，你误会……”黄濑想解释一下，他可不想传绯闻，而且若是被传成同性恋的话会很麻烦。也不知道青峰是怎么想的，怎么能在他粉丝面前说是他的男朋友呢，这太容易让粉丝误会了自己的性取向啊！

结果黄濑话还没解释完就被女人尖细的嗓音顶了回去，“黄濑君请安静一下，我要听这个黑皮解释！”

“证明？你确定要我证明？”青峰把左手绕过黄濑的脖子捏了捏他左侧的脸蛋，眸子却一直盯着面前这个胆敢窥视他青峰大辉的猎物的女人，“你会后悔的。”

“哈哈，”黄濑干笑了几声，他抬手想拍掉一直在捏他脸的那只放肆的手。且不说这是模特的脸不能随便捏，就说在这大庭广众之下做这么亲密的动作迟早会被误会吧！“不用证明，不用证明，哈哈。”

“请证明给我看！唯有那样我才会死心！”女人完全无视掉了黄濑的话，她瞪着青峰似乎想和面前的黑皮对抗到底。

“啧啧，女人就是麻烦。”青峰用左手扭过黄濑的脸低头凑到黄濑唇边就亲了上去。虽然一开始只是打算摸摸黄濑的腿而已，可“天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福”，兴致来了就不该憋着，何况面前这个大胆的女人燃起了青峰的战斗欲。

黄濑惊讶地瞪大了眼睛盯着贴在自己脸上青峰的那张大帅脸，被青峰亲上的一瞬间黄濑的脑袋彻底空白了。青峰的唇很软，和他贴在一起很舒服。这是黄濑第一次被人亲，他心跳的极快，除了瞪大眼睛看着青峰之外黄濑不知道自己该干什么。青峰闭上了眸子，吻住黄濑的那一刻他就用右臂锁住了黄濑的腰。可别说，黄濑的唇和看上去一样的好吃，只是青峰怕黄濑没有经验若是鲁莽行事会被当成变态。

青峰亲够了黄濑后微微抬头，黄濑傻愣愣地看着他还没回过神，青峰得意洋洋地瞪着女人，“这足以证明了吧？”

“黄濑君，我对你太失望了！”女人又怒又悲，声音里夹带着哭腔，“不会再喜欢你了！”

说罢女人扭头就消失在了人群中。

见自己粉丝说出“再也不喜欢你了”这样的话黄濑心里难受极了，他瞪着青峰想让他给自己一个答复，刚刚到吻算怎么回事？黄濑语气有点冲，他不太高兴，“小青峰你为什么要吻我，为什么要假装是我男朋友？”

“啧，小鬼，我帮你解决掉难缠的女粉丝你不感谢我还用这种口气质问我？”青峰看着浅水池里的那群女人都在往黄濑身上望心里不舒服，黄濑暂时是属于他的，这群女人怎敢动贪心？

“就算是这样也不能接吻啊，明明只有爱人间才会接吻吧！”失去初吻对于黄濑来说是件了不得的事，守了将近二十年的东西被青峰毫不在意地夺走了黄濑心里过不去这个坎，明明初吻对象该是漂亮的姑娘才对。

“舌头都没伸进去也算接吻？”青峰不屑地看了眼一脸认真非要讨伐个说法的黄濑，他心里有一个十分有趣的猜测，“小鬼，刚刚那个该不会是你的初吻吧？”

被说中了心事的黄濑瞬间乱了阵脚，他紧张地回答道，“怎么可能！我可是模特诶，小青峰是瞧不起我吗？”

既然如此青峰良心上就没有什么过不去得了，刚刚亲黄濑这事传出去怕是会给黄濑招来绯闻，他现在在很认真地考虑和黄濑交往的可能性。别的先不说，就单看黄濑这双美腿青峰就心里直痒痒，再加上长得好身材除了没胸完美到无可挑剔，虽然性子吵了点但仍可以忍耐。可他一个三十出头的男人和一个高中生谈恋爱未免有点“老牛吃嫩草”的嫌疑，况且对于面前这个十八岁的小模特到目前为止青峰只对他的美腿感兴趣。

“我们不能在这里继续待着，你是公众人物，难免会招人耳目。”青峰扭头往VIP休息区走，灰崎坐在青峰VIP休息区的座位上一脸想要看好戏的模样盯着青峰和黄濑，可别说，灰崎越看这两人越有夫妻相，心想就这样成就一对活鸳鸯也不错。刚刚青峰亲黄濑被灰崎看到了，那画面美得灰崎忍不住拿手机拍了照片，像宣传海报一样唯美，还真不愧是颜好的两个人。

“小叔，钥匙都给你放好了，要是没别的事我就先撤了。”灰崎心里急着回去看麻衣的写真集，再者他很有自知之明不能打扰小叔和黄濑的二人世界。

“走吧。”

青峰和黄濑同灰崎一起出了游泳馆，黄濑本来是要就此回家的，可灰崎边瞪眼睛边威胁黄濑说若是不跟他小叔回家他就把黄濑的事全抖搂出来。黄濑垂头丧气地坐上了青峰的车，就算他很憧憬青峰，可刚刚接过吻后他们之间就莫名的尴尬了起来，黄濑猜测其实青峰是喜欢他才吻他的，可黄濑不准备给青峰答复。

青峰直接把车开到了近郊别墅区，这面没有公交车，只有坐私家车才能到市区。黄濑心里有点担心，明天有拍摄工作，今天要是回不了家的话明天就有可能迟到了。

“小青峰，我们今天就到这里吧。”灰崎不在身边了黄濑才敢张口说这话，黄濑想不通自己不会游泳灰崎为什么这么上心，非要帮自己找一个游泳教练让自己学会游泳不成。

“半途而废？”青峰把车在车库里停好，他摘下安全带凑到黄濑身边，“你不会是认定自己学不会游泳害怕了吧？”

“哈？我才没那么怂！”黄濑最受不得别人说他胆子小或是像小姑娘一样，很多人因为他长得好看就曲解了他的性格。“学就学，我黄濑凉太至今还未怕过什么。”

青峰一直在盯着身边的黄濑看，这黄毛越看越有意思，骨子里透着不服输的气节。青峰少有地极为绅士地帮黄濑解开了安全带，不仅如此，他还跑到黄濑门旁帮他开门。黄濑一副看怪物的眼神看着青峰，想不明白青峰葫芦里卖的什么药。

青峰的别墅不大，一楼只有大约一百五十平，一进去就是面向着开放式泳池的客厅。客厅里的装潢并不华丽，只有简简单单的藏青色长沙发、玻璃茶几和壁挂式液晶电视。到是摆在架子上有NBA球星签名的篮球和一大堆奖杯吸引了黄濑的注意力，黄濑扑到青峰身上抱住他激动道，“小青峰，你会打篮球？”

“问题问的还真没水平啊，小鬼。”青峰想推开缠着自己的黄濑，可黄濑粘人的功夫一流青峰是使出了浑身解数也推不开。青峰用手使劲推黄濑的脸烦躁道，“从我身上下去啊，你个缠人的小鬼。”

“小青峰咱们来打篮球吧，我也会打！”黄濑浑身上下的热血都沸腾起来了，他都舍得了自己的发型卖力地撒娇蹭着青峰的手臂。黄濑在学校篮球队可是王牌，他可以瞬间复制对手的技巧然后用同样的方式把对手虐到哭。黄濑像个宠物狗晃着尾巴似的粘着青峰，“要是打篮球的话我能完爆你，小青峰。”

“得了吧，小鬼，你先学会游泳我再陪你打篮球。”青峰还念着摸黄濑的腿呢，哪有什么心情打篮球。

青峰也没含糊，直接在客厅里脱掉了衣裤。他走到落地玻璃门前门就自动打开了，青峰背着黄濑走到了白色的泳池平台上，“换好衣服赶紧过来。”

黄濑望着青峰的背影帅气极了，泳池里碧绿色的水很清，青峰站在那里像是王者一般。

突然憧憬起一个人也是挺奇怪的事，黄濑说不清自己到底是怎么了，可看到在泳池里驰骋的青峰像条灵活的黑蛇就不由地萌生出了憧憬的感觉。越看越觉得青峰好帅，有一种成熟男人的味道。

黄濑想在卫生间里换衣服，可青峰等得不耐烦了叫黄濑赶紧脱光了出来。黄濑没办法只好背过身去换衣服，他刚刚把泳裤给换掉了，不像青峰直接把运动裤穿到泳裤外面。

青峰一直盯着黄濑，黄濑长得可真白，身上肌肉并不夸张但却好看的很，尤其是那两条大长腿，形状是阅人无数的青峰见过的最好看的一个。

“看什么？”黄濑见青峰一直盯着自己的腿看有些纳闷，他可不觉得一个男人的腿有什么好看的。“我腿上有什么脏东西吗？”

“你腿好看。”青峰从沙滩椅上站起身，俯视着黄濑痞痞道。

“哈哈，还真好笑呢。”黄濑干笑了两声，被一个男人说腿好看黄濑只觉得尴尬。他赶紧跳进泳池里朝青峰泼水，“小青峰快下来。”

青峰下水后就捉住了垫着脚在水里装蝶泳的黄濑，他扶着黄濑的腰把他放平在水面上，黄濑很快就学会了如何让自己飘在水面上。青峰继续教黄濑怎么蹬腿，他的手顺着黄濑的大腿根一直摸到脚踝，越摸越喜欢黄濑这腿。黄濑长得瘦，可该有肉的地方都肉乎乎的手感超好，青峰已经忍不住开始遐想这漂亮的腿若是套上了黑色丝袜会是怎么的美景。

“小青峰，你松手我自己试一下，我好像会游了。”青峰专注于摸黄濑的腿没再托着黄濑的腰，可黄濑也好好的漂在水面上。黄濑试着用蛙泳的姿势蹬了蹬腿，竟然往前游了起来。黄濑高兴地在离青峰十米外的地方朝青峰挥了挥手，“小青峰，你好棒！”

青峰这就郁闷了，他压根没想教会黄濑。一定要想办法留住黄濑，他的腿青峰还没摸够呢。

“喂，黄濑，想学自由泳吗？”青峰用速度最快的自由泳游到黄濑身边，他一把抓住还想窜出去的黄濑的右脚脚踝，“会自由泳的男人才是真正的男人。”

“诶？”黄濑也知道自由泳很帅气，可他现在只想快点回家，耽误了明天的拍摄会被经纪人骂惨的。“可是我学会已经回游泳了啊。”

“啧啧，不求上进的小鬼。”青峰被黄濑这句顶的没话反驳，为了展示一下他的魅力他顺着黄濑的脚踝把黄濑拽到身前，“你坐到我身上。”

“诶？小青峰要做什么？”黄濑一头雾水，青峰不是要驮着他游自由泳吧？

“废话还真多啊，黄濑。”青峰霸道地抬起黄濑的右腿跨到自己小腹上，还未等黄濑反应过来就用仰泳的姿势载着黄濑在水上漂。

“小青峰我好沉吧？”黄濑心情很好，他还是第一次坐在别人身上在水里漂着，很新奇。“学会了这招哄女孩子肯定超有魅力。”

“你这小子脑袋里就想着乱七八糟的女人。”别看黄濑看起来挺瘦的，可毕竟个头在那里，青峰游起来也挺吃力的。为了留住这个小鬼青峰还真煞费了一番苦心，他故作坦然地问道，“小鬼，明天还来学不？”

青峰心想，黄濑要是敢说个“不”字他今天还就耍流氓不送他回家了，反正没有车黄濑一个人也回不去。

“好啊，可是明天不行，我有拍摄。”

〔下—始〕

送走黄濑后青峰就跑去酒吧猎艳，结果遇到了两年未见的老朋友也算是老对手——火神大我。火神两年前去美国打篮球，恰好恋人也在那边工作，青峰以为他不会回来了，谁知今天竟然在酒吧偶遇火神。

“怎么，寂寞了来酒吧寻女人？”火神坐在吧台前将一杯威士忌推到青峰面前，青峰摆摆手示意不喝酒。火神把酒杯拿回来喝了口酒，“不喝酒来酒吧做什么，你个黑皮还真是搞不懂。”

青峰面无表情地看着舞池里疯狂扭动的人群，他虽然是来猎艳的可到目前为止没有感兴趣的猎物，青峰兴致缺缺的转过身看着火神道，“周日比一场怎样？”

“篮球还是赛车？话说你脚伤好了吗？”火神闻言来了兴致，好不容易回趟国他最想见的就是青峰，若是青峰不开口他也是要和青峰比一场的。大学时他们就一起在校队打球，算是最默契的搭档。每次训练结束后他们都会留下来单独one on one，虽然火神赢的次数屈指可数可最后去美国打球的却是他。

青峰的脚在一次选拔赛上因为对手恶意犯规造成了骨折，虽然医生说康复后仍旧可以继续打球但青峰却放弃了曾经想要以篮球为生的理想。火神问过他原因，青峰的回答十分欠扁但却是事实。青峰已经强大到没有对手可以打败他了，他对篮球的热情因为输不了这件事慢慢殆尽了，脚伤正好成为青峰退出篮球界的一个契机。

“篮球？几百年前就不感兴趣了。”青峰玩弄着打火机上的金属盖，金属盖一开一合地发出了悦耳清脆的“哒哒”声，“比赛车。”

“我在这边可没车了，你抵借我一台。”火神仰头喝干了杯里剩下的酒，“女人我安排。”

青峰和火神赛车时有个不成文的规定——无女人不赛车。所以比赛前他们会去找胆大漂亮的女人坐在副驾驶上，输者要承担赢家赛后那一夜所有娱乐活动的花销。而这往往是昂贵的酒店开房费。

“好，我借你我那辆改装过的Veyron EB16.4。”青峰很干脆地把他手里数一数二的跑车借给了火神，他喜欢公平竞赛，或者自己条件比对手差一点也无所谓，凭借硬件比对手好取得的胜利青峰既不稀罕也不屑要。青峰拍了拍火神的肩膀道，“你女人呢，黄了？”

“早黄了。”火神又要了杯伏特加，青峰见状猜测火神大概是失恋了又恰逢球队休假所以回国愈伤来了。火神叹了口气，语气里更多的是无奈，“打比赛那半年忙训练没时间和她出去约会，结果她就彻底跑去和别的男人约会了。怎么说呢，她是个不甘寂寞的女人。”

青峰可没有安慰朋友的情商，他把车钥匙放在吧台上道，“你喝，我送你回酒店。”

“还是那么温柔啊，青峰。”火神举起酒杯又一饮而尽，“不过一般不是会夺下酒杯或是劝朋友少喝点酒吗？”

“说的像你会听一样。”火神的性子青峰还是了解的，他看似温柔可骨子里藏着一股九头牛都拉不回来的倔劲。莫说他劝火神少喝点火神不会听，就是火神最爱的女人叫他少喝点他若是想喝也不会听。

“青峰还是你懂我，实在不行咱俩凑付过吧。”火神难得冲青峰笑了笑，青峰在想火神是不是悲极生乐才会对他笑得这么灿烂。

“别，我对爱情还没绝望。”青峰毫不留情地回绝了火神，“我也没兴趣插你这个粗汉。”

“哈哈，咱俩要是真在一起谁插谁都不一定呢。”火神笑道，“不跟你开玩笑了。对了，你怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”青峰一开始来酒吧就不是为了喝酒，他开车来的，不想因为酒驾去警察局里蹲上几天。青峰从来不找代驾，他个人比较注意保护隐私，并不信任那些毫无关系的陌生人。

“还能是什么，爱情上怎么样呗？”火神喝完第二杯后没再续杯，他觉得喝酒不仅没意思而且在青峰面前还会显得自己很怂。因为被女人背叛了就跑回国喝闷酒，听起来都怂。“男人三十岁到还不算太大，可青峰你从没正经谈过一场恋爱吧？怎么，难道你是准备单身一辈子？”

“可能吧。”说这话时青峰脑海里突然浮现出了黄濑那张略带稚气却很漂亮的脸，这不由让青峰微微惊讶。青峰不确定自己是因为的确对黄濑有感觉还是因为刚刚送走黄濑才会想到他，“我只对漂亮的腿感兴趣。”

“果然是个变态足控啊，青峰。”火神把空杯子往酒保面前一推，然后摇摇晃晃地起身道，“走，青峰，回酒店。”

青峰无力吐槽火神的酒量，以前也是，明明一杯就倒的人非要逞能喝酒，结果遭罪的就是一起和他喝酒的人。把已经处于半醉状态的送回酒店，青峰直接回了家。也不知道怎么回事，今天居然没有心情看女人，心里莫名的烦躁。青峰回家后躺到床上，脑袋里还是在想黄濑的事。

着黄濑凉太的魔了？虽然有一直收集刊登着黄濑的杂志可青峰敢打赌自己只是喜欢黄濑的腿。这样一来，一直想着黄濑的事就完全解释不通了。黄濑不就是个十八岁的小屁孩，说什么喜欢那就是恋童癖。青峰起身冲了个凉水澡，他想让自己清醒一下，黄濑和以前那些个有漂亮腿的男男女女本质上没有区别，这样想着青峰有点释怀了。

“黄濑凉太，我的小佛爷啊，闲着没事你去招惹青峰大辉做什么？！”黄濑刚刚结束一天的拍摄在化妆间卸妆时经纪人就冲了进来微怒道，“你不知道青峰大辉是出了名的花花公子吗？他碰过的男人女人不计其数，你竟然……哎！”

青峰大辉？那不就是灰崎的小叔吗？黄濑愣愣地抬头看着一脸焦急的经纪人，青峰看起来不像坏人，而且哪里是他去招惹的青峰……完全是灰崎来招惹的他，他才认识了青峰啊。

“经纪人姐姐到底怎么了？青峰大辉是什么了不起的人物吗？”化妆师刚好把黄濑脸上的妆全部卸干净了，因为没有别的事要做就出去了。黄濑见屋子里只剩他和经纪人两个人便敞开说话道，“我之前没听说过青峰大辉这个人，我是通过同学认识的他，他只是我的游泳教练而已。”

“那你为什么会和你的游泳教练亲嘴儿！”经纪人把《时尚晚报》丢给黄濑，黄濑这次可是摊上了足以让他身败名裂的大事。

青峰大辉是个年轻有为的富商，性子放荡不羁，喜欢到处沾花惹草。虽然不是娱乐圈里人可在圈内是个有很高知名度的黄金情人，跟过青峰的艺人不在少数，不过却从未有一家媒体曝光过青峰大辉。据说青峰的人脉很广，似乎还和日本国家宣传部的重要干部是铁哥们，所以没有一家报社敢为了博头条不惜以倒闭为代价。

一听经纪人说“亲嘴儿”黄濑就心虚了，昨天在游泳馆里的确和青峰亲了，可当时黄濑整个人都恍恍惚惚的所以完全没有意识到事情的严重性。其实亲吻完后黄濑的心脏跳得厉害，被自己憧憬的人亲竟然连一丝失落愤怒的感情都燃不起来，实际上黄濑觉得还挺舒服挺幸福的。

黄濑一拿起报纸就看到了第一页非常显眼的用红色一号字体写的大标题——小鲜肉黄濑凉太卖肉上位，或成某富豪第十一任情妇。标题下面就附上了一张照片，照片拍摄的角度破有心机，黄濑的脸露出了百分之六十而青峰的脸几乎全部黄濑挡住了。照片里两人在激烈地拥吻不说，青峰的左手竟然非常暧昧地放在了黄濑右腿大腿根处，单从这张照片来看，两人完全像是已经上过床了的关系。

黄濑手微微一抖，他这才知道事情似乎的确被他闹大了。他壮着胆子往下读，文章言辞犀利，说什么黄濑的迅速蹿红就是凭借情妇之位靠“某富商”的钱和人脉炒作的结果。还说其实以往曝光的该富商的另外十位情妇实际上都是名不正言不顺的，因为据知情人士透露，该富商未曾同她们确立任何情侣恋人关系，甚至富商还对她们坦言只是玩玩。但由于该富商不论钱财地位还是相貌身材都是最顶级的，于是没有人放手，就算只是玩玩她们也心甘情愿，她们其中不乏分开后还久久未走出失恋痛苦之人。文章最后还讽刺说没想到一直以青春活力帅气开朗为形象的黄濑竟然也会贪图钱财做该富商的性爱玩具，还说“祝福”黄濑可以打破“一周被弃”的记录能被青峰玩的时间更长一点。

“这上面说的是真的吗？”黄濑把报道放回化妆桌上，他有点不敢置信，青峰帅气又多金他看出来了，可他没想到青峰竟然上个花花公子。明明看起来对什么都兴致缺缺的人怎么会有那么多情人？黄濑心里有点堵的慌，自己憧憬的人变成了这样黄濑有点接受不了。“小青峰对那些人没有感情的对不对？”

“我的小佛爷啊，你还有心思关心这个！”经纪人恨其不争却没有办法，黄濑在她眼里就是个天真活泼的弟弟，她看不得像青峰这种情海老油条来祸祸单纯的黄濑。黄濑这么问让经纪人有些担忧，她惊讶地看着黄濑道，“你不会是真的喜欢上青峰大辉了吧？”

“不是不是，我都说了我们只是学生和教练的关系，接吻什么的是小青峰为了帮我挡女粉丝才那么做的。”黄濑赶紧解释道，“小青峰应该会出面帮我解释吧。”

“你个傻瓜，报纸上都没明指这个富商是谁，青峰怎么可能做‘此地无银三百两’的蠢事！这几天你别上街了，等这个风波过去了再说。”

“诶？我本来就坦荡荡的，躲起来才会显得我心虚啊。”

“真拿你没辙了。”经纪人叹了口气，他揉了揉黄濑的头发道，“要是因为这事你做不了模特了，我怎么办，你是我的摇钱树啊。”

“别担心，会没事的。”黄濑知道经纪人故意开玩笑想让气氛轻松一些，他微笑了一下，黄濑相信自己的粉丝还是能明辨是非的。

虽然黄濑自己心里知道这是绯闻，可他对青峰的感觉与众不同也是不争的事实。所以出绯闻的这几天黄濑都躲在家里没出门，毕竟公众人物总在大街上晃悠也不合适。

期间灰崎给他打了好几个电话说青峰想知道他家住哪，黄濑心里其实有点赌气的成分，他气青峰不出面帮他澄清事实。后来几天手机上总是会出现陌生电话，黄濑猜大概是灰崎把他的手机号告诉青峰了，黄濑在拒接了十次后索性就关机了。

恰逢周日这天黄濑父母的好友要在东京市里最豪华的酒店Forever Harmony举行婚礼，他们邀请了黄濑一家。黄濑的父亲是扬名好莱坞的顶级导演，而母亲是英国著名制片人，两人常年在海外工作所以对黄濑没有过多约束，黄濑一直是跟在两个姐姐身边。黄濑在父母飞回东京后跟他们说了这绯闻，结果黄濑的父母完全不在乎，觉得这件事就是被喜欢炒作的记者小题大做罢了。何况黄濑若是不能继续当模特对他以后的人生也没有任何影响，以黄濑父母在欧美圈的影响力，放弃日本这个小圈子完全没有值得遗憾的地方。

“凉太，你要是不来参加阿姨的婚礼阿姨会伤心死的。”听说黄濑因为绯闻不好出席婚礼后那个阿姨立马打来了电话，“有凉太来参加阿姨的婚礼才算是蓬荜生辉啊，你要是不来阿姨这婚就不结了。”

这个阿姨在黄濑三岁的时候帮黄濑妈妈带过一年黄濑，他喜欢黄濑喜欢得不得了，简直把他当成了亲儿子。黄濑当时决定不参加婚礼后也很可惜，结果没想到这个阿姨竟然说出了“你不来阿姨就不结婚”这样的话。

黄濑一听赶紧答道，“阿姨你别瞎说了，我会去参加啦。”

结果这是绯闻传出五天后黄濑第一次出门。黄濑穿的很正式，白色的西服套装，因为是夏天，所以黄濑就选了面料特别薄的那种。婚礼是在晚上七点举行，黄濑的父母下午五点下了飞机后好不容易避开了一大帮围堵他们的记者。黄濑家的司机开着加长林肯载着他们去了FH酒店，主人家热情地招待了这颜值超高的一家五口。

青峰和火神的比赛约在了东京郊区，晚上八点钟两人、车和美女都到位了以后便准备开始比赛。青峰穿着黑色的皮衣皮裤，皮衣拉链大敞露出了里面紧身的黑色背心，青峰的胸腹肌肉被黑色背心完美地勾勒出来，看起来颇有专业赛车手的架势。和青峰同车的女人高兴地差点崴脚了，她内心激动的不行却佯装很平静的模样，见到青峰的那一刻就觉得青峰和她心里的白马王子重影了，虽然青峰并不是很白。

“哟，花花公子来了？”火神这是拿青峰和黄濑的绯闻开玩笑，他看报道的时候差点笑出声来，火神敢拿他自己的人格做保票，青峰和那些个所谓的“情妇”在一起时除了摸腿之外绝对没干过什么出格的事。估计连接吻都没有过，毕竟青峰是个极有原则的人，他只对感兴趣的东西执着，接吻什么的恋人之间做的事青峰绝对不会施舍给那些人。所以看到报纸上说青峰是“花花公子”火神都快笑翻了，大概是因为青峰总去酒吧，总招惹那些腿漂亮的人，再加上有钱有势有颜值，结果就被人遐想成了放荡不羁的霸道总裁。

“啧啧，火神你可别拿这事烦我。”青峰伸展了一下筋骨，这几天因为联系不上黄濑他整个人的脾气都变糟了。也正是这几天让青峰发现他对黄濑的喜欢不止停留在他的大腿根以下，他一闭上眼睛就一直在回味黄濑双唇那柔软香甜的味道，他想念那张稚嫩漂亮的脸，想念这个缠人的黄毛。“那个死小子我肯定能找到他。”

“青峰你不是恋爱了吧？”火神还从没看过这么认真的青峰，心里在为他高兴，终于一个青峰喜欢的人出现了，曾经的青峰是多寂寞只有他知道。

“别废话了火神，开始吧。”青峰长腿一跨就坐进了车里，陪驾的女人赶紧小跑过来坐进青峰的跑车里，她满眼爱慕地看着青峰。

火神把车开来和青峰并排，他知道现在青峰心里有人了对他身边的女人更不在乎了。火神特意给青峰找了个腿好看的，可青峰压根没看那女人一眼。

火神看着跑车里的青峰提醒道，“心有主了也别怠慢了人家。”

青峰抬了下右手示意不用火神提醒。陪驾的女人实际上就是一会儿比完后的酒店陪客，火神担心青峰有了喜欢的人后会把他找来的人丢到一边不管了。

青峰戴上赛车头盔冲着火神自负道，“ 反正是你掏钱，我请她住FH。”

“还真自大啊，青峰大辉。”

信号台上的指挥员大力地挥舞着黑白块旗，青峰一脚油门狠狠踩下去车就窜出去了好远。身旁的女人用力抓着安全带，她没想到青峰开车竟然这么疯。火神也被青峰的车速惊到了，这条赛道他们都熟悉的很，几乎就是弯道拼接成的，以青峰的速度不被甩出赛道几乎不可能。

火神也加大马力去追青峰，可到了弯道又不得已只能稍微减慢速度。青峰的应变力很强，他可以完美地消化所有的变速赛道。

火神见青峰游刃有余地举起左手对落后不少的他做了个大拇指朝下的动作，心里不爽却没法不服气。青峰大辉的确是个魅力十足的男人，曾经有那么几个瞬间火神都对他心动过。

“怎么，”青峰毫无意外地第一个冲过了终点，他下车走到火神车前露出了狂妄的笑容。“去美国不玩车了？”

“青峰你还真欠揍啊！”火神朝青峰肩头捶了一圈，力道不轻，“你小子还真是没有不行的，我算是服了。”

“女人交给你了，钱我出。”青峰指了指他车里的女人道。

“别，我可是愿赌服输的人。”火神笑道，“不过女人还抵你载过去，我没有搞3p的想法，更不想做恶人回绝她。”

结果火神载着女人先跑了，青峰无奈只好跟在他车后。到了FH后已经十点了，青峰把女人那边的车门打开，道，“你自己去开个房住，钱我出。”

女人眸子里满是失望，她刚想开口青峰就翻身一跃跳出了跑车。青峰从皮衣兜里拿出了烟看着FH豪华的LED招牌点着了，女人从车门另一侧出来绕到青峰身前，她垫着脚靠近青峰想吻他。

黄濑好不容易谢绝了新娘阿姨的挽留，接下来会允许在接待室等候已久的记者来参席，黄濑不想因为自己误了新娘的名声。一出酒店黄濑哆嗦了一下，夜间的温度不如白天，穿太薄的黄濑赶紧有点冷。

黄濑裹紧了西服双手抱着胳膊，他想一个人坐出租车走就没再麻烦家里的司机大伯。他看见FH门前似乎停着一辆改装过的跑车，一个一身黑的男人和一个衣着暴露的女人似乎在接吻。黄濑心想平常人还真幸福，可以放肆地和自己的恋人在大街上秀恩爱。

黄濑快步走过了这辆车旁，他不想打扰别人亲热，虽然在公共场合这样不太文明。

“黄濑凉太，”背后突然传来了阴冷的声音，“你小子给我站住！”

〔下—终〕

“小青峰？”黄濑寻着声音传过来的方向看过去，他发现和那个衣着暴露的女人纠缠在一起的竟然是青峰大辉，原来报纸上说的什么花花公子都是真的！黄濑感觉到了前所未有的愤怒，他冲到青峰面前指着青峰身旁的女人质问道，“她是谁？”

青峰见黄濑一副正牌女友斗小三的架势心里乐的不行，黄濑因为他和别的女人在一起吃醋了。再次见到黄濑青峰心窝里像是浇了蜜似的，他伸手搂住黄濑的腰道，“她是我朋友找来的女人，不过我完全没有兴趣和她开房。”

黄濑虽然想挣脱开青峰的怀抱可看见面前这个嚣张的女人就来气，青峰好歹还是他的绯闻男友，这个女人怎么敢恬不知耻地当小三！就是不愿意在青峰怀里呆着黄濑还是忍了，当前最重要的任务是让面前的女人知难而退。

“姑娘，不好意思，这个黑皮是我的人，请你离他远一点。”黄濑将手附在青峰搂着他腰的手上，他看向画着浓妆的女人，语气里透着不悦和一丝难以察觉的怒意。“你知道我是谁吧，他青峰大辉就是我黄濑凉太傍的大款。”

青峰这才发现黄濑原来还对绯闻的事耿耿于怀，虽然他不站出来帮黄濑澄清绯闻的确有错，可青峰是因为察觉到了对黄濑的感情所以觉得和黄濑这样不清不楚地牵扯在一起也不错。黄濑这小子人单纯反应也迟钝，青峰怕若是澄清绯闻后黄濑为了避嫌再也不会搭理他，这对青峰来说可是得不偿失的损失。

“你……你会后悔的！”女人被黄濑的气场压的无话可说，她气呼呼地扭头进了FH。

女人一进FH黄濑就甩开青峰揽住他腰的手抬头瞪着青峰道，“小青峰，你既然不愿意帮我澄清绯闻那我就拉你和我一起共担风雨好了。”

“我乐意的很。”青峰也不急于强迫黄濑和他交往，他要等待最恰当的时机。青峰拉住黄濑的胳膊防止他再跑掉，“有一点我要你明白，除了摸大腿之外我从未碰过任何人，不论男女。”

“哈哈，”黄濑干笑了两声，他根本不信青峰胡扯的这些事，就是单讲刚刚那个女人青峰就亲过了。“我都看到你们亲了，小青峰，你以为我那么好骗？”

“你刚刚看见我了？”青峰皱了眉，若是黄濑刚刚从FH门口出来时看见过他那的确会误会他们。刚刚那女人踮起脚尖想要吻青峰，可青峰把她推开了，“为什么不叫我？”

“因为……因为你太黑了我没看出来。”黄濑说完就后悔了，青峰脸色似乎更黑了。

青峰忍住怒火硬拉着黄濑坐进了跑车里，他瞥了一眼黄濑，黄濑因为衣服穿少了瑟瑟发抖。青峰笑了一下，黄濑还真愿意逞能，明明冷得直哆嗦还故作镇定。青峰刚想将车篷升上来黄濑就开口道，“不想和小青峰呼吸同一个空间里的空气。”

青峰在心里默默吐槽了一下黄濑幼稚的脾气，他脱下皮衣丢给黄濑，“穿上。”

“谁稀罕……”

“我再说一遍，穿上。”青峰霸道地截住了黄濑的话，他侧过身凑到黄濑面前，他们的脸靠得极近，青峰的呼吸喷在黄濑脸上又痒又热。“你要是敢不穿我就亲到你穿上为止。”

黄濑吓得赶紧乖乖把青峰的衣服穿在身上，其实他一直在想刚刚青峰说过的话。他回想了一下他和青峰的那次亲吻，青峰的吻技似乎也并不是太好。难道青峰说的是真的？

“喂，黑皮，和我亲的那次是你的初吻？”黄濑见青峰只穿着黑色背心开着敞篷车也不嫌冷，果然有肌肉的人就是不一样吗？

青峰有点上火，黄濑真是越来越放肆了，张口“黑皮”闭口“黑皮”的还叫顺口了。

“我说过，除了你其他人我最多就是摸过腿。”青峰知道黄濑不信他，如果那么完美的人摆在青峰面前有人跟他说这人连一次性爱经历都没有青峰也不带信的。

“谁信。”黄濑心里其实有些相信青峰，他们之间是纯洁的朋友关系，青峰同他扯谎毫无必要。黄濑扭头看着窗外，周围的景色他很熟悉，这一带有个24小时全天候营业的大型超市，“你带我去哪？”

结果真的被黄濑猜对了，青峰拉着黄濑进了超市。

他们推着购物车并排走在岔道口，恰巧有个人推着购物车想从青峰和黄濑所在的过道过去。青峰下意识地揽住黄濑的身子往自己怀里带，黄濑没有防备整个人都贴在青峰身上。

来超市是因为青峰嚷嚷着没吃晚饭饿的慌，又不愿意去酒店吃，非要黄濑给他做饭吃。黄濑不懂自己为什么现在极想和青峰待在一起，从青峰把他拉上跑车后黄濑就没想过要和青峰分开。

“手拿开。”黄濑扭了扭腰，青峰非但没移开手反而站到黄濑身后把他整个人都搂在怀里。黄濑转过身面对着青峰很是无语，“你做什么？还嫌绯闻传的不够厉害啊！”

“你再说话，”青峰低头慢慢将额头抵住黄濑的额头，他望着黄濑那琥珀色的眸子深沉道，“我就吻你。”

“滚吧，小青峰，亲亲亲天天就知道亲。”黄濑转过身去不再理青峰了。

不得不说今天的青峰实在是太帅了，黑色的裤子和背心把青峰整个人完美的身材全部勾勒出来，青峰胸腹肌肉的形状好看极了，黄濑突然萌生了“像青峰这样的男人才是真男人”的想法。

“喂，来丝袜这边做什么？”青峰在黄濑身后操控着购物车，黄濑力气没青峰大只好跟着他来到了丝袜区。

青峰拿起了一条黑色镂空丝袜在黄濑腿上比试了一下，结果胸膛毫无意外地受到黄濑的右胳膊肘一次重击。

“要试拿你自己腿试啊，你个变态。”黄濑见青峰不为所动地又拿起了紫黑条纹状的丝袜套在他胳膊上，之后又试了纯白色的镂空丝袜，心里突然伤心起来，“小青峰，你是买给你的女朋友穿吗？”

“你别给我胡思乱想。”青峰觉得刚刚拿的那几个样式都不错就一股脑全放进了购物车里，他怕黄濑误会又道，“给你买的。”

“哈？小青峰你真的是变态吧？”黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，给他买丝袜是什么意思？除了青峰是变态就没什么可以解释明白了吧？

一直到出了超市坐上跑车青峰也没跟黄濑解释丝袜的用途，结果黄濑就拿起那些丝袜胡思乱想。

“小青峰是想去抢银行吗？”黄濑把黑色的镂空丝袜套在脑袋上从后视镜里看自己搞笑的模样，“可是这样挡不住脸啊。”

“我是足控。”青峰被黄濑烦的不行对他说出了实情，就算黄濑把他当成变态青峰今天这个爱也是做定了。“博爱党，什么样的丝袜都喜欢。至今除了你我还没遇到过任何一双能让我勃起的腿。”

黄濑呆愣愣地看着青峰不知道说什么，青峰是足控？就是那种特别喜欢大腿根以下部位奇怪的人？

青峰见黄濑默不作声猜测他大概在想法子逃走，加大了油门跑车很快就到了近郊，青峰在别墅前停下了车侧着身靠近黄濑道，“就算你反抗也无济于事，我今天要定你了。”

说罢青峰就扯下了黄濑的白色西服裤子拿起那条黑色镂空丝袜就往黄濑光溜溜的大白腿上套。

“喂，你先停一下！”黄濑推开在自己腿前忙活的青峰，“有一件事我要确认一下。”

青峰听黄濑这话里的意思和他做爱似乎有戏，“什么？”

“我希望听小青峰你正式地跟我说要和我交往。”

“哈？有什么关系？”青峰还以为黄濑在介意什么大事，原来黄濑只是要一个情侣身份。他见黄濑立马拉下脸来心想反正喜欢黄濑是事实，早晚是要告白的。他用左手托起黄濑的脸认真道，“我喜欢你，黄濑，我要你做我的人。”

黄濑脸色微红，他双手搂住青峰的脖子把嘴唇贴在了青峰唇上，“我不要做一个名不正言不顺的情妇，就算只是玩玩也要以情侣的身份和小青峰你在一起。”

黄濑还是不信他，看来要来一次惊天地泣鬼神的告白黄濑才能不再怀疑他。

青峰买来的丝袜都是只到大腿根的那种，看着黄濑的两条大长腿穿上了这么漂亮的丝袜青峰的淫欲完全抑制不住了。他把黄濑抱在怀里一边亲他一边帮他扩张，虽然没有实战经验可青峰看过不少资料，黄濑咬着下唇不说话，青峰也不强迫他。

“我进去了。”青峰让黄濑坐在自己身上，他扶着黄濑的腰让黄濑坐下来。跑车还敞着蓬，幸亏青峰的别墅是独栋，方圆几十里都是自然景观没有人，否则黄濑这张沉浸在情欲之中的漂亮脸蛋被别人看了去青峰是要吃醋的。

起初青峰动的不快，他的手沿着丝袜在黄濑腿上摩挲着，黄濑也是初尝禁果，没法完美地隐藏内心的兴奋和快感。

在月光下做爱到是一种别样的体验，黄濑紧紧地贴着青峰的身子安静享受着和青峰纠缠在一起的快乐。

青峰抱着黄濑在床上又做了两次，他疯狂地在黄濑身上留下紫红色的吻痕和咬痕，他从未如此想要拥有一个人。

第二天醒来时青峰觉得自己的右胳膊有点发麻，看到枕在上面的黄濑却觉得麻的值得。他拿起放在床头柜上的手机，对着他和黄濑照了几张照片。

黄濑醒来时发现青峰一直在盯着他看，他坐起身背对着青峰，身上的酸痛感在向他抱怨昨晚青峰粗暴的恶行。白皙的身上全是青峰的罪证，没有一处生还。

黄濑根本没想过，一夜之间对青峰的憧憬变成了喜欢，可他知道青峰只是和他玩玩，就像对以前那些男男女女一样。黄濑用手捂住自己的脸尽量不让自己哭出来，“我们分手吧。”

“没那个可能。”青峰坐起身将黄濑抱在怀里，他把手机伸到黄濑面前，“你想让我当渣男啊，我刚刚宣布我们交往了。”

“哈？”黄濑捧着青峰的手机，界面上是青峰刚刚开通的微博。刚开通微博粉丝数就上万了，青峰发的第一条微博也被转发评论点赞了几万次。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太：（发于8：23）

宝贝儿，日后的每天早上，我只许你在我怀里起床。

之后青峰还附上了九张照片，是黄濑还没醒之前拍的。照片里黄濑裸着整个布满吻痕的后背，青峰露出了左半边胸膛，黄濑趴在青峰右边胸膛上睡得很香，手环着青峰的腰。

九张图里满满的基情和秀恩爱，青峰揉黄濑漂亮的脸蛋，偷亲黄濑的嘴，吻黄濑的手，亲黄濑额头……

两个大帅男基情满满的起床照瞬间就传播开来还上了话题榜，下面有评论说：黑转粉，黄濑凉太还真是帅掉渣，睡相都这么帅的没朋友！濑濑来我怀里，我宠你啊～～

ID：十个汉堡吃不饱（发于8：24）

青峰，你可真是抱得美人归啊！昨天丢下那么漂亮的女人跑了我还纳闷，原来家里还藏着一个这么漂亮的！你小子向来艳福不浅，这次你真是赚大发了！

ID：剪刀手叫征十郎（发于8：24）

总算知道给我省心了，大辉，这些年帮你压新闻的报酬就拿刘海来支付吧，给你们夫妻俩剪个情侣款齐刘海。

ID：爱坐板车的神棍（发于8：26）

作为你的主治医生奉劝你克制自己，从黄毛身上紫红色的程度可以推测你们大概做了三次，初夜做三次对黄毛的身体有害无益。

ID：神棍家的板车夫 （发于8：26）

啊哈哈哈，我们家小真心肠太好了！我来做个广告：青峰大辉的主治医生，啥病都能治！详情咨询 *******

ID：我没有穿隐身衣 （发于8：32）

恭喜青峰君摆脱处男之身，这么值得庆贺的日子要请我喝奶茶。

ID：阿大赶紧嫁出去 （发于8：35）

啊啊啊，我不在阿大身边的这些日子发生了什么！阿大竟然和小黄上床了？！OMG，我马上买机票回日本，等着我啊阿大！

ID：同学成了小叔妻 （发于8：41）

卧槽，小叔不带你这样的！黄濑这一下子比我大了一辈我没有心里准备啊！这以后要我怎么欺负他，小叔你可活生生把我的生活乐趣给剥夺了！雅蠛蝶啊！

再回来一看，青峰粉丝已经过五十万了，就连《时尚晚报》官方微博都恬不知耻地转发祝贺。

“你什么意思？”黄濑有点不敢置信，只要是玩玩的话，青峰玩的也太大了吧？就连什么都不懂的小屁孩从照片里也能看出他们昨晚做了什么。

“你还真是蠢。”青峰把手机丢到一边扑倒黄濑，“既然你还不懂我的心意我就再来一次，要是你一直不懂我就把我的子孙后代全塞进你屁股里，用一辈子来证明我爱你这件事不是说着玩玩的。”

“喂！青峰大辉把你的手拿开！”

“说，爱不爱我？”

“白痴才会爱你！”

青峰的手徘徊在黄濑的后穴，再来一发的架势势不可挡，“说，爱不爱我？”

“你……哼，我就是白痴。”

“还真别扭啊，黄濑，告个白还拐弯抹角的。”

中午十一点二十八分，青峰又发了一条微博。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太： （发于11：28）

你们这群小丫头骗子别嚷嚷了，你们老公被我插得腰都直不起来根本没工夫搭理你们。再去他微博求爱我就插到他一周下不了床！

ID：我老公叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：28）

心疼老公～嘤嘤嘤，老公你等着，我现在就去Google人肉这个暴君的位置，等我去救你啊！

ID：我单方面宣布和黄濑凉太结婚 （发于11：29）

黑皮放着我来！我老公太诱人了～我要给他生猴子！

ID：黄濑凉太爱着我 （发于11：29）

大黑皮，待俺老孙收了你！我们家小黄毛岂是你能玷污的！

黄濑看到青峰新发的微博跑去改了微博用户名。

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于11：32）

姓青峰的，你要敢再来一次我就离家出走！[炸毛脸][炸毛脸][炸毛脸]

ID：我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：33）

黄濑，你现在要是能走到家门口我就让你插我。

天下黑皮都混蛋 回复 我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：33） ：去死吧小青峰，我要跟你分手！

没过一会儿，青峰和黄濑又发了一条微博。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太： （发于11：37）

和你们老公生儿子去了，勿扰。

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于11：38）

好痛！臭黑皮你就不能轻点啊，腰都快断了！

ID：我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：38）

还有力气发微博？

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于16：47）

原来“一夜七次郎”真的存在！[大喜][大喜][大喜]我现在觉得好幸福！[害羞][害羞][害羞]为了满足老公的各种姿势我要去学瑜伽，请大家祝福我们。[鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌]

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于17：21）

一夜九次郎！[惊吓][惊喜][大笑]好担心不能满足他怎么办，大家有没有什么好主意？[害羞][害羞][害羞]

“小青峰你拿我的手机做什么？”黄濑四点半就跑到厨房做饭了，青峰坐在开放式厨房的吧台旁偷偷用黄濑的手机发微博。

“没什么。”青峰赶紧把黄濑的手机藏起来，他笑嘻嘻地看着黄濑寒虚问暖道，“你腰酸不酸？”

“你中午那阵给我按摩痛的要命，可现在腰好多了。”黄濑把做好的奶汁烤洋葱汤端到吧台上，“犒劳你的汤，超好喝的！”

黄濑吃完饭才知道，青峰用他手机发了两条微博。于是出现了新的微博热议话题——黄濑凉太是夫控。

＃黄濑凉太是夫控＃模特界小鲜肉黄濑凉太因发微博大力吹嘘其“老公”青峰大辉腰力了得精力旺盛一夜九次郎而被粉丝封为“夫控始祖”。

“小青峰，今晚你睡沙发！”黄濑“咣”地一声关上了卧室门不说还上了锁。

青峰掏出卧室钥匙开了门，他一进卧室就迎面飞过来一个枕头。青峰笑着把黄濑压在床上吻住，“我不是说了吗，只许你在我怀里起床，我睡沙发不就食言了，我的小傻瓜。”

END


	4. 【青黄】我的恋人是学霸完结

?青黄?我的恋人是学霸

『1』

青峰大学霸设定，各种帅狂拽，各方面开挂的全能人才。

黄濑小学渣一枚

黄濑第一人称视角

（话说第一人称感觉有点怪就一直没尝试过〒_〒小天使们要是觉得第一人称不习惯告诉我，我再改回第三人称哈⊙▽⊙）

又开坑……果然对得起我自封“坑王”的称号，妈呀会不会让看文的小天使们没有安全感啊(﹏)，哭……

坑坑会填的，龟速填？

以上

囍囍囍囍囍囍 正文 囍囍囍囍囍

我叫黄濑凉太，二十一，业余模特一枚，主业……大学生。不要问我现在是大几，我会告诉你还在大一蹲着吗？！看着身边十八九岁的小屁孩，突然就感觉青春不再了。%_%

不过，和一群年轻人在一起还是有好处的，至少找个女朋友谈着玩不会耽误人家大好的二十到二十八岁寻找结婚对象的年龄。

诶？你问我为什么二十一岁了还是大一？好吧，我承认在学习方面我是渣渣，所以就被以前的学校踢出来了……当然，俺的老爹秉承着我儿子是聪明人，学习不好是因为环境太差，所以就走后门给俺送到了这所全日本最好的大学。→_→,我会说其实前一所也是著名大学吗？老爹说了，儿啊，你要是在这所学校也垫底，爹就送你去美国常青藤去！呵呵，老爹，你儿子我去美国英语都不会咋活？你以为咱是中国人啊，到处都是兄弟姐妹？

不就是不垫底吗？这可难不倒我。

我翻了翻课表，第一节课在108教室。看了看手表，已经8:27了，这意味着我要用三分钟的时间冲到教室。我快马加鞭冲门而入……咋一个人也没有？果然，名牌大学的学生就是不从容。我对着卫生间的镜子整理了一下漂亮的金黄色头发，带上帅酷的黑色墨镜，对着镜子冷笑了一下，不出所料，帅酷狂拽冷。

走到教室门前，我用我极高的情商选择了悄悄走后门，毕竟迟到了太张扬有可能直接被我老爹送去美国。

天助我也！后门是开着的。我猫着腰蹑手蹑脚地走进了教室，丫的，这群男生怎么都坐后排？也给小爷我留个座位啊！看着都坐满的后排座位，我可不好意思跟哪个哥们挤一挤坐一张位子。我快速奔向一个空位子，却被一个低沉的男人的声音定了格。

“黄濑凉太吧？”

这个声音明显没有善意！我不好意思地直起腰，心想，这个老头真多事。一般老师都会当做没看见吧。可抬头看向那个讲台上的男人，妈呀，好帅的老师……

我再看了看前排密密麻麻的女生群齐刷刷地怒视着我，我终于晓得这微妙的课究竟是怎么回事了。

因为那个带着黑框眼镜年轻的黑皮老师长得极为帅气，完全没有因为偏黑色的皮肤减分，反而更有男人的硬气了。奶奶的，怎么第一天就遇到了跟小爷我平分秋色的男人了？而且好像比我更有魅力的样子。

“昂，怎么了？”我刻意提高了嗓门。既然是对手就不能在气势上输给他！

“呦，挺有个性啊，小子。”那个帅黑皮扶了扶眼镜，眼神十分尖锐地看向我，好像能透过我的墨镜看穿我一样，我冷颤了一下。敌军挺强大……“呵，果然是喜欢走后门的人。赶紧找个座位坐下，别打扰我讲课。”

我还以为他会让我出丑呢，没想到人还不错。我有些得意地找了个位子坐下，果然还是被我的冷拽跟镇住了吧，吼吼吼。

他竟然嘲笑我！！！

我是过了一会儿才反应过来的……

说我愿意走后门？这明显是一语双关啊！！

剩下的半节课我极其认真地盯着这个越看越帅，但却也越看越讨厌的臭黑皮，当然不是好好听课。虽然感觉这人的确挺有学问似的……手里的写着“黑皮”两个字的纸球都被我戳出了无数个洞洞，等回去扎这个黑皮的小人去！！

看着整个教室里的女生没有一个人在开小差或是玩手机、睡觉，我只能感叹真是江河日下啊！现在的女人，太肤浅，怎么能被这种只有相貌的人迷得天昏地暗地好好听课？

当然，我忽略了这个臭黑皮学问深厚的简直……像百科全书一样。而且是各！个！方！面！当然，这是日后的事情了。若是知道他那么万能，估计此时我就不会傻了吧唧想着怎么对付他了。

在新大学里的第一节课过的真是超级不顺心。

不过我的室友到是挺有趣的。

我们寝室是四人一间，我室友简直像是彩虹似的。有个叫黑子哲也的小鬼十八岁，学数学的。那个存在感低的不行，有时候走路不注意都能撞上他。他头发是天蓝色的，比那个藏蓝色的臭黑皮不知道可爱多少倍，所以我好喜欢抱着小黑子~还一个神叨叨的叫绿间真太郎，深绿色头发，我倒是也很喜欢这个颜色。好像是学医的，手上总缠着个绑带，一开始我以为是受伤了就用怜惜的目光向他慰问了一下，被他狠狠瞥了一眼……我要开始考虑一下我是不是真的喜欢绿色了。还有一个是红头发的大个，看起来和那个黑皮差不多高，只是没有黑皮那么帅气，但是因为他和黑皮有共同点，所以我对于这个人还是有些偏见的。顺便说一下，这个大个子和我一样专业——金融。

当然，这里面好玩的当然不止这些。对面寝室里有一个叫高尾和成的男人是个大三的学长，也是学医的。我来了这里一个星期，七天敲了二十二次门。一开始我还觉得这学长心真好，帮我们置办生活用品。可在他第七次敲响我们寝室的门的时候，我终于看出了端倪。无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。这个学长明显是看上我们寝室里的人了！这给我吓得，虽然我知道自己长得是比众人好看了一丢丢，好吧，我不谦虚了，是一大截，可是也不至于招来男人吧。所以这几天我见到高尾和成就赶紧躲到远远地，不是进到卫生间里，就是装睡。我对男人可没兴趣啊……

当然，我一直没有忘了我的复仇计划。可是待我第二次课专门早去和那群疯狂的花痴女抢前排座位的时候，竟然发现黑皮真的变成了老头……跟那些女生打听了一下才知道那个黑皮只是个研究生而已，上节课老爷子感冒了，让黑皮代了节课。

老头好像认识我，怕是我爸给我走后门的事情全校的老师领导都知道吧……老头见我坐在空荡荡的第一排对着我笑得那个灿烂啊……呵呵，老先生你误会了，虽然我和那群花痴女们不一样，我不肤浅，但是也是冲着黑皮坐前排的。而且！！我还特意看了书，费死脑筋的想出了几个刁钻的问题想让黑皮出丑！！你能不能不掉链子？感冒好的这么快，您吃啥特效药了？！

“大家看看黄濑同学，看看人家这学习劲头。”老头对着满满当当的后排男男女女们语重心长道，“你们要是表现好，我就让你们的青峰学长给你们课下辅导辅导，要是都坐后排的话……”

这老头话还没说完，黄濑左右两边都坐满了女生，前排也被本来坐在后面的女生以光速坐满。

果然是帅哥效应吗？

“黄濑君，其实我早就想做你旁边了。只是这个老头讲课太无聊了，所以权衡了一下还是坐后面去了。”坐在黄濑旁边的女孩小声道，“黄濑君学习一定很好吧，以后要是有不会的题就问你喽。”

……我看了眼这个女孩，很漂亮。

好吧，我向来不拒绝美女的请求。

“有什么不会的都来问我好了，我会尽我所能帮助你的。”我露出了标志性微笑，我当然有自信能把这个妹子拿下。

“黄濑君好帅。”妹子自言自语，“这是我的手机号，请你收下。”

这才对吗！

果然，那个黑皮夺不走我的妹子。

“这是我的。”“这是我的。”“这是我的。”……

瞬间，我怀里被塞满了纸条。

“咳咳，”讲台上的老头不满地轻咳了一下，“看来你们不需要青峰学长了。”

闻言，这群拜倒在我的牛仔裤下的女人竟然炯炯有神地盯着老头，好像老头比我帅似的。

丫的，难道我连影都不在的青峰大辉都比不过吗？！

经过这一周并不愉快的学习生活，我心里有了两个大心结。一是隔壁学长仍旧天天来敲门，弄得我都不好意思了，这要是被室友看出来了，好以为我是同性恋了吧。二是随着我慢慢熟悉了这个学校，我对青峰大辉这个人知道的越来越多。青峰大辉简直就是个大学霸！他就是当年那个全国第一考进这所学校学了这个学校最好的数学专业，而且门门科目优秀不说，竟然自学了法学、哲学和经济学。要是个书呆子，我当然会极力地嘲讽他！可是他竟然在本科的时候带领了校篮球队夺得了冠军，而且是当年名副其实的MVP！这种到处开挂的男人自然是全校女生的梦中情人了，而且据说他爸是峰氏集团的最大股东……好吧，是比俺爹稍微有钱了那么一丢丢……我当然不会承认他爹年收入是俺爹的两倍还多。

哭……

最可气的是，我最喜欢的小黑子竟然在墙上贴了青峰大辉的裸^上半身写真！那肌肉漂亮的简直……我现在在重新审视我对小黑子的态度了。

最倒霉的是！！！今天为了躲着高尾学长我难道跑来图书馆看我自己的柯南漫画，竟然遇到了国民男神……青峰大辉！而且，还有他的女朋友！这男人还真是活得顺风顺水的，女朋友长得那么漂亮，桃色的长发，纤细的身材还有超级丰^满的胸^部！

果然青峰大辉是人生赢家吗？

“呦，黄毛。”

丫的，小爷我故意躲到墙角的座位里，你都看见了？不知道的还以为你暗恋我盯着我看呢！

“嘻嘻，学长好。”我笑得极为友善无害。

君子报仇，十年不晚。

“柯南？”青峰扫了眼我的漫画，“以你的智商能看得懂柯南？”

……你丫的！我简直想炸毛。可是当着桃色美女的面，我可要保持优雅绅士的姿态。

“诶？你是黄濑凉太吧！”桃色美女惊讶地看着我，“我好喜欢你的！你拍的杂志我每期都买哦！”

吼吼吼，我心里暗自窃喜，青峰大辉，你女朋友当着你的面给你戴绿帽子的感觉很好吧。

“谢谢你。”我优雅一笑，“有这样漂亮的女孩子喜欢我的拍摄我会更有动力的。”

“是姐姐哦！”美女笑了一下，“我叫桃井五月，是阿大的青梅竹马。”

“诶？阿大是？”我很疑惑，美女嘴里的阿大感觉很亲切，关系肯定是很好才会这么叫吧。

“五月，你竟然跟这种智商的人交流。”青峰大辉开口道，“也对，你的智商和这小子也差不到哪去。”

“诶？阿大有你这么损人的吗？好歹我也是法律系的第一啊！”桃井五月不服气道，“谁像阿大你这么非人类门门课都开挂啊。”

“无聊。”青峰大辉随意道，“吃饭去好了。”

我心里轻叹了口气，终于送走这老佛爷了。谁知，青峰大辉突然又来了一句，“黄毛，跟着过来。”

你丫的黄毛，老子叫黄濑凉太！就怪我存在感太高，此时我突然发现小黑子的神技是多么有用。

看着美女塞给黑皮的爱心便当我更是嫉妒黑皮了，竟然有这么贴心的女朋友！可是黑皮竟然又去了食堂买了一堆吃的。这是胃口大还是嫌弃女朋友的厨艺？我要是有那么贴心的女朋友，就是再难吃的饭我也能吃下去。

于是，我们来到了青峰大辉的用餐地点——天台。

“学长，你叫我来这里干嘛啊？”我担心道，天台不是向来是打架的地方吗？我可是天天被逼迫看着您的肌肉过来的，我投降可以吗？

“坐下。”青峰大辉席地而坐，留着我愣愣的站着。青峰大辉好像看出了我嫌弃地赃似的，不耐烦道，“模特就是事儿多，你处女座吗？”

……大爷，您才是处女座吧。不要问我为什么这么清楚青峰大辉的生日，这是知己知彼，才能百战不殆。

“那，”青峰大辉把自己的外套脱下丢给我，露出了黑色的紧身背心。

这家伙，说实话，好性感。

“干嘛？”我愣愣的看着青峰大辉，脱^衣服？这真的是挨揍的节奏？

“给你这个麻烦鬼垫屁股啊！”青峰大辉不耐烦道，“真蠢啊。”

本来我还是有一点宽慰的，以为青峰大辉也挺体贴温柔的，哪知这后半句话又浇了我一盆冷水。

好汉不吃眼前亏。我乖乖地坐下了。

青峰好像还挺满意我的乖巧，把小桃井做的便当递给了我。

我吃惊地看着青峰，“给我吃吗？”

“不给你给空气啊。”

……明明意思是好的，怎么话从这个黑皮嘴里吐出来就这么难听呢？

我大人不记小人过，兴奋地打开了便当。肉和蔬菜的比例刚好，颜色也很鲜艳，真好啊。这么心灵手巧还漂亮的女朋友！

青峰好像觉得我很有趣，一直盯着我看。

“干嘛？”我抬眼看着他，不解道。

“你可要都吃光。”青峰嘴角上弯，不像是友善的笑容，“要不然我就让黄濑伯父送你去常青藤转转。”

！！！青峰怎么知道我爹要送我去美国？

“你不用一脸惊讶，”青峰笑得更阴险了，在我看来，“黄濑伯父还拜托我辅导你学习。伯父说要是我觉得实在有压力，他也不难为我，直接把你送美国去。”

丫的！！！

这不是我要听他摆布了？青峰大辉现在是左右我的命运的人！

“看来你知道你的处境了，这就好办了。”青峰开始自顾自地吃起了汉堡。

我伤心地看着爱心便当，只有你能抚慰我受伤的心灵了……呜呜

可一口下去，我感觉心更痛了。好难吃……

呜呜，我可怜巴巴地看着青峰享受地吃着汉堡包，我只想哭。

看来，我以后的都要生活在黑皮的魔爪之下了。

?青黄?我的恋人是学霸

『2』

时而变身勤劳的小蜜蜂O(∩_∩)O

以上

——————正文——————

青峰简直没有同情心，邪恶的笑容都丁点没有收敛。看着他那放荡不羁的动作简直没有一点男神的优雅好吗！呜呜，尤其是他吃的嘴角都蹭上了透明白色的沙拉酱，好浪费啊！这是知道我最受不了饿肚子故意气我的吗？

也不知怎么了，我竟然不由自主地丢下爱心便当跪在青峰面前舔了口青峰的嘴角！！！

未待我回味完沙拉酱的味道，青峰就把我推到躺在了地上！呜呜，我的衣服……地上好脏的！

“干，干嘛啊？”我傻愣愣地看着青峰，还没意识到自己做了什么不得了的事情。只是看着青峰盯着我的眼睛充满了危险，感觉事情不妙。

“你不知道自己刚才干了什么？”青峰语气很奇怪，好像有些期待又有些隐忍似的。

我干了什么？我飞快地回忆几秒前我做了什么。当我瞟到青峰有些湿湿的嘴角……OMG！我干了什么？我竟然对青峰^性^骚^扰了？！

“呜呜，小青峰对不起了啦~人家太饿了才会饥不择食，老虎嘴里抢肉吃的。”见局势不妙，我赶紧拿出了撒娇绝技，这招屡试不爽的。“呜呜，小青峰不要把我送去米国了啦，去那里我会死的。”我双手揪着青峰的紧身背心，头则努力往青峰怀里靠，为了显得我看起来很值得怜惜。

“小…青…峰？这是什么鬼称呼？”

青峰的重点完全跑偏了。不过我倒是很高兴，毕竟有可能逃过一劫！

“诶？在别人名字前加一个‘小’字是我对认可的人才会做的哦！”我抬起埋在青峰硬邦邦地胸肌上的脸，用尽我毕生功力露出最闪亮亮的脸，“小青峰可是我对你的敬称哦！”

“你还在谁的名字前加‘小’字？”青峰突然有些认真起来，问我道。

这么问明显是不想有别人么！聪明如我，如今可是要哄着青峰大人开心才好，“只有小青峰自己哦！被我黄濑凉太认可可不是那么容易的，不过我真的好崇拜小青峰哦。”妈呀，说着这么违心的话，我会不会遭雷劈啊？雷神大大，小的真的是为了保个小命，您大人不记小人过啊~

青峰闻言表情明显放晴了！这家伙你看看，略微紧皱的眉头都舒展了许多。

原来这个人的独占欲这么强啊……汗，不愧是有钱人家的独生子，就是不一样啊。

虽然我忽略了一点，俺也是有钱人家的娃仔啊！

“言归正传，”在我以为我已经用我的聪明才智脱离危机的时候，青峰大辉一下子就破灭了我的梦想，“亲我是怎么回事？”

额……是我的幻觉吧！为什么我觉得面前的人明显变得温柔多了？！他真的是那个青峰大辉？！

我不敢看青峰快给我盯透了的眼睛，没办法只能盯着青峰被背心裹得紧实胸肌，脸都给我看红了。青峰再不起来，我就要流鼻血了好吧！

“内个，人家……”我正在措辞怎么回复青峰比较不会激怒他。

“说人话。”青峰低沉至冷的声音吓得我收回了撒娇神功。

“我饿了嘛！”果然跟青峰就不能撒娇，这种人怎么会知道怜香惜玉呢！“你又不给饭吃。”

“就因为饿了，你就亲我？”青峰好像有点生气啊，不就是被我亲了一下吗！哼，小爷我的香吻多少人想要我都不给呢！“你小子智商真是……”

你凭啥鄙视我智商？！哼！

“大不了让你亲回来得了，你至于那么不爽吗？”我也不是一直隐忍的人，丫的青峰大辉你想欺负我欺负到我头上吗？

“哈？”青峰吃惊地看着我，“你小子真是傻透了！是你喜欢我还是我喜欢你，我亲你？”

“切，不喜欢我还压着我压得这么欢？”我真是要炸毛了，“从我身上起来啊，沉死了！”

青峰好像这才意识到我们的动作有多么暧昧，有些尴尬的从我身上起来。

“咕噜噜……”

太丢人了。该死的肚子，怎么能这么掉链子！在这种时候叫！我的脸面哪搁？刚刚取得的一点点小权利怎么扩大！

“饿了就跟我说啊。”青峰好像还有点责备我饿了没跟他说了似的，语气很是不友善，“那，吃吧。”

看着青峰递过来的吃了半截的汉堡包，我真想痛哭流涕。虽然沾了青峰的口水，我还是含泪一口一口地咬了下去。呜呜，好好吃……

青峰看着我可怜兮兮的模样竟然摸了摸我的金发！丫的我的发型！可是我还是乖乖地让青峰摸了，只是在心里想着以后又要多躲一个人了。

“行了，你吃饱了就回去学习吧。”青峰说罢就直接躺倒地上午睡了。

“喂，你不怕着凉啊？”我虽然不喜欢这个人，但是还是有些担心他。

“多管闲事。”青峰道了一句就睡去了。

你丫的！！！

吃完了带着青峰口水的汉堡包，我气呼呼地走到青峰面前，想踹他一脚来着。可是吧，没那个胆儿。⊙﹏⊙

实在不忍让青峰在这里吹冷风，可是青峰的外套都垫在地上脏了啊。哭，小爷就牺牲我的衣服给你盖被子吧。

就在我离开天台的时候，我不知道其实青峰一直注视着我，在我轻轻合上天台的门的时候，轻叹了一句，“傻黄毛，果然不记得我了。”

好像印证了我的傻，我竟然忘了，留下我的衣服就意味着我和青峰注定要再相遇一次。

 

“黄濑这小子又睡着了？”高尾现在来我们寝室都不敲门了！幸亏我及时钻进了被窝里。

“高尾和成，你又来干什么？”绿间微怒道。

“小真真，我当然是来看你的啊。”高尾凑到绿间身旁，笑嘻嘻道。

诶？我在被窝里纳闷了，这高尾学长不是想通过收买室友来攻略我吧？真是好奸诈。可惜，小绿间和我也不熟啊。应该去找小黑子才对，可能是因为小黑子存在感太低，所以没找着？诶，怎么让高尾学长死心啊。

“小真真我们出去吃饭吧。”高尾哪里是邀请，明摆着要把绿间拉出去。

小绿间挺住！为了你最最最可爱迷人的室友，也就是我，你可不能被食物收买啊！

“你请？”绿间突然转变了态度。

“当然我请！”

“哦，拿走吧。”

……！！！我晕倒。小绿间，我以为你是铁骨铮铮的汉子的……呜呜，我黄濑凉太就要这样被卖了吗？

两人走后，寝室瞬间安静了。

“凉太，你捂在被子里不热吗？”是火神大我。

“诶？小火神知道我在装睡啊？”我露出小脑袋看了看上铺的火神道。

“你怎么那么怕见到高尾学长啊？”

“我……”我会告诉你他其实是为了追求我才天天来我们寝室的吗？

“算了。明天咱们俩个课一样，一起去上吧。”

“哦。”

“咳咳，黄濑君，火神君，约会不要这么光明正大好吗？我还在这里呢。”黑子的声音从另一边的上铺传来……“顺便告诉你们一个好消息，我进珠算会社了。”

……这算什么好消息？！

珠算会社，就是青峰大辉在本科的时候创办的一个数学社团，目的是汇聚全校高端数学精英来跟他挑战……直到今天，这个社团已经被誉为“最智者社团”。能进这个社团的不是秃子就是书呆子，再也没有当年青峰那样英姿飒爽的男神级人物出现了。

“呵呵，恭喜你啊，小黑子。”我无语道。

“祝贺你啊，黑子。”火神的祝贺到是真心许多，“离你最崇拜的男人又进了一步了。”

这个男人自然是青峰大辉。因为数学，所以崇拜青峰大辉？小黑子，你就不能崇拜崇拜爱因斯坦或是牛顿那样的大神不好吗？

“据内部消息说，青峰君每个周二晚上会来一次社团。”黑子得意道。

“小黑子是女孩子吗，那么崇拜那个黑皮。”我听黑子这么说真的不太高兴，“青峰大辉有什么好喜欢的啊，明明应该喜欢我这样阳光开朗的男神才对啊。”

“喜欢像黄濑君这样呆蠢的男神？”黑子有些不可置信，“黄濑君不知道吧，知识可以让一个人变得非常美丽。而黄濑君可不具备这样的能力哦。”

……小黑子我要把你画进黑名单！拥护青峰大辉者，画圈圈诅咒你们哦！

算了，睡觉好啦。不跟这些肤浅的人一般见识。

“黄濑你要睡了？”火神看着我又缩进被窝里，问道，“你不洗澡吗？”

“小火神你不是要去洗吗？”我看着已经脱了上衣的火神，问道。

“对啊，一起洗又没什么大不了吧。”火神道。

也对，都是男人，也没什么大不了的吧。

“火神君和黄濑君要我回避吗？”黑子面瘫道，“看来我还是离开一下比较好吧。”

“小黑子你思想好龌龊！”我羞红了脸，本来都想起身去和火神一起洗的，这下可不敢了。

“高尾学长和绿间君已经让我开眼界了，黄濑君和火神君请便，我已经可以承受两个男人在一起的……咳咳，违和画面了。”

“高尾学长不是喜欢我吗？关小绿间什么事？”这事我简直不能忍，小黑子这事明摆着全盘否定我的魅力啊。即使我不喜欢高尾学长，也要为我的魅力争取立场。

“哈？”这下换成火神惊叹了。“黄濑你不是一直以为高尾学长喜欢你，所以你才避而不见的吧？难道你不知道绿间和高尾学长曾经是恋人吗？他俩分分合合好几次了。”

……开玩笑吧……

我担惊受怕这些天，你突然告诉我是我自作多情多虑了？！丫的，这让我怎么接受？！

好丢人。我是不是真的没有魅力了，呜呜，好难过。

“我今晚不会来住了，你们不用等我，困了就熄灯睡吧。”我直接从被窝里冲到门前，穿上鞋就走了出去。

简直没脸呆在寝室了，好丢人啊。

可是，果然是冲动是魔鬼啊！忘穿外套了。穿不穿外套到是其次，重要的是我一毛钱都没带耍啥酷啊！  
就这样回去，那不是更丢人吗？

 

我权衡再三，还是缩着身子往自习室走去。已经很晚了，却也没开灯。这学校穷成这个样子吗？让青峰他爹投资几个零头就好啦！额，怎么突然想起了青峰这个扫把星？果然这个人给我好大阴影啊。

哭，好冷啊。呜呜，快点到自习室好了。

 

“诶？”突然感觉温暖了很多？肩上哪来的外套？

“你小子挺健康啊，大晚上穿个松松垮垮的背心想给谁看啊？”青峰很责怪我似的，“你在发抖吧？想感冒吗！”

“小青峰你那么凶干什么！”我不知道怎么了，可能是一直以来被人群围绕的光环消失了，感觉好委屈。在青峰面前，眼泪就像开闸放水一般全数留下来了。“呜呜……”

“你个黄毛，哭什么，我又没对你怎么样啊。”青峰有些慌张，看着我哭啼不止的样子不知所措。

我扑进了青峰怀里，这个怀抱很有安全感。“呜呜，小青峰是坏人！吼我。呜呜呜呜……”

“傻黄毛，爱哭的性子就没变过。”青峰抱紧了我，把我环进了他温暖的怀里，轻拍着我强烈起伏地后背。“你就是被光环罩惯了，世界不围着你转你就没有安全感了。”

“呜呜……”我不甘心，明明从小到大我都是最闪耀的那个人，总是站在聚光灯下，这么大的心灵落差怎么可能轻易接受啊！

“黄毛乖，不哭了。”青峰又抓乱了我的头发，可这次我倒是没有那么在意，眼睛沉沉的，睡在了青峰怀里。

待我再度睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己躺在一间漂亮的小公寓的沙发上，青峰洗完澡只用浴巾围住了重要部位，蹲在我面前凝视着我。看见我睁开眼睛了，离开转开了视线。

很奇怪，直觉告诉我，青峰对我的感觉很不一般。

“洗澡去。”青峰起身去开了电视，背对着我说。

“干嘛要洗澡啊……”孤男寡男的，青峰不是要……

“当然是洗完睡觉啊？难道你要睡沙发？”

“诶？小青峰的意思是把窗给我睡吗？”我吃惊地看着青峰，下巴都快跌下来了。

“你不想睡直说。我不介意你睡大马路。”

“切。”我开始慢慢适应青峰这种口是心非的说话方式了。

“可是，小青峰没有给我准备睡衣吧……”

“你随便去我衣柜里拿一件衣服穿吧。”青峰开始专注地看电视，不再理我了。

我倒也无所谓，去青峰衣柜里拿了两件简单的衣服就去了卫生间。青峰的衣服设计都很简单，到也和青峰的性子。

可等到我出来的时候就后悔没仔细挑一挑了。青峰的裤子好大，穿着掉裤子。哭~

我无奈只好穿着青峰宽大的刚刚过我屁股的衬衫蹑手蹑脚地往卧室走，可惜，还是被青峰看见了。

青峰看见我这充满诱惑的穿着明显愣住了，当然，我当时没有察觉到，青峰喉结动的好明显。

“你是故意穿成这样的？”青峰坐靠在沙发上，侧着头看我的眼神复杂到我根本看不懂他是什么意思。

“我干嘛要故意穿成这样啊！”我气呼呼道。

“一般在我家留宿的女人都这样穿。”青峰道。

你丫的，我是男的，勾引你干甚！

“还不是因为你的裤子太肥了！”

青峰突然起身向我走过来，一把抱住了我的腰，“你干嘛？”

我羞愧地在青峰怀里扭来扭去，身子时不时的摩擦到了青峰的小家伙。“喂，你小子想擦枪走火？”青峰压低了嗓音，很性感。

“还不是你先来抱我的。”我老实了，乖乖让青峰抱着我。

“怎么这么瘦，抱着都硌得慌。”

这话我就不爱听了，不爱抱没人求你抱吧！

“您知道什么叫模特吧？”我推开了青峰，面对面怒瞪着青峰，可是矮他一小节气势上不占优势，我便踮起脚道。

“以后不许不好好吃饭，知道了？”青峰表情很严肃，我被镇呼地傻愣愣地点了点头。“这才乖，现在乖乖去睡觉。”

……指挥我！哼，反正我也困了，才不是乖乖听你话才去睡觉的。

躺在青峰的床上，闻着青峰身上特有的很好闻的味道，我却怎么也睡不着了。青峰说的对，我活在光环下太久，所以就没有抗压能力了。果然，不能一只作为中心被大家关注吗？

我正闭着眼睛瞎想着乱七八糟的事，突然感觉从背后被人抱着了。那个人自然是青峰大辉，可是，他这是什么意思？不是梦游吧？

我没敢动弹，身体有些僵直。青峰环住了我的腰，把头抵在我的肩头，能隐约感觉到青峰的唇扫过我脖子露出的皮肤。因为只穿了青峰的长衬衫，下身还是光着的。所以青峰插^进我两腿间的大腿和我的皮肤摩擦的感觉意外的敏感。我在想着要不要反抗，不过发现青峰好像没有接下去的动作。现在我整个人与其说被青峰抱在怀里，不如说是被青峰压着。但是青峰温暖的体温的确很舒服。既然青峰没有更过分的动作，我到是也不介意多一个人体暖炉。

青峰大概真的是梦游了吧，我这样想着，便也睡去了。

青黄我的恋人是学霸

『3』

趁着还有想法的时候赶紧更这篇……

小天使们别着急，其他的坑坑也会更的

有点卡文，其实

今天依旧学霸学渣的爱情~

以上

——————正文———————

感觉身上压着一个好沉重的包袱……

而且脖子那里痒痒的……

我不情愿地和困意斗争了半天，才缓慢地睁开了眼睛。

我向来睡姿挺好的呀，今天怎么趴着睡了？而且在我背上的那是什么啊，怎么那么沉。诶？待我清醒了一些，感觉就敏感了许多。脖子上痒痒的感觉是小青峰的呼吸？！

为什么是小青峰？我为什么和小青峰躺！在！一！张！床！上？！

“啊啊啊啊！”我吓得大吼起来，可是小青峰好沉，根本就移不动啊。

“蠢黄，一大早叫什么！”身后传来小青峰微怒的低沉声，好像是为了报复我把他弄醒了，他竟然把我压得更实诚了……

“小青峰，你怎么能半夜爬到我的床上？”我很不爽，明明是你的不对吧，怎么能夜袭我！

“黄毛，你好像没弄清楚吧？”青峰简直把我当成抱枕似的，手脚并用地把我缠的紧紧的。“这可是我的床。你只是一个无家可归的小可怜被我捡回来了而已。”

“你丫……”我气极却无力反驳，只能用力扭动着身子以示抗议。

“黄濑……”青峰难道叫了我的名字，只是，这往往预示着不好的事情……“你和别人做过吗？”

“哈？”青峰这是什么鬼问题？！他问的是那个吧，是那个吧……这个变态峰！

“这都听不懂？”青峰终于肯睁开睡意朦胧的双眼看我了，但是嘴角明显是上弯的，连说话的语调都是上扬的！小青峰很高兴我的蠢萌？“你不会是处吧？”

……

“我就是没有过怎么了？！”我气呼呼地扭头瞪着青峰，虽然这个动作很难受很费力气，“小青峰的男神形象都是伪装的吧，果然黄暴才是小青峰的本真吧。”

“嘿？”青峰似乎有些不悦，“我都二十五了，有过那样的经历也不算什么吧。到是你，不是号称国民男神吗，怎么交了那么多女朋友都没试过？”

“关你什么事？”我脸有些红，我会说我对于那样的事情好害羞的吗！其实以前好几个女朋友都有过暗示，可是我对那样的事情都不知道该怎么做。我英勇神武的黄濑凉太世纪男神怎么可能被女生嘲笑连那种事情都不会做！所以，就这样一直……呜呜，伤心往事啊~

“不关我事。”青峰心情很好似的，挪了挪个舒服的姿势，抱我抱的更严实。“我睡觉。”

“你睡觉抱着我干嘛？下去下去。”我又抖了抖身子，可是想把青峰这个树袋熊抖下去简直是天方夜谭。

“蠢黄，就算你没碰过女人，但也知道男人在早上是很危险的吧。”青峰突然从我身上下去了，我刚想庆幸这个赖皮终于甩下去了，谁知！！果然不能轻视青峰大辉这个顽固的泡泡糖，他竟然把我翻了个个，然后然后，又把我压在身底下了。

“青峰大辉你是不是压女人压习惯了？！”我大叫道，“你看清楚，我是男的，男的懂不？”

“吵死了蠢黄。”青峰突然凑近我，眼神都严肃且充满了危险。

我冷静了下来，才意识到青峰刚刚那些话的含义。早上的男人，很危险，很危险。当然，是青峰顶在我大腿上的那里！提醒了我。

我不好意思地想挪挪腿，可是青峰丝毫没让我得逞。我转过头，现在与青峰对视，让我很不自在。在一人男人兴致勃勃的时候盯着他看，尤其还是我这样貌美如花的，弄不好他就跨越性别这条界线对我这个那个了……

“懂了？”青峰的目光焦灼，我都感觉我的脸都被他的目光烤红了。

“嗯嗯。”我立马乖乖猛点头，随便为了了解敌情，瞥了眼青峰。

青峰的表情根本就是不想放过我嘛！

“小青峰，人家错了嘛！人家不该大叫扰您清梦，不该瞎动让您来感觉了，呜呜，您大人不记小人过，就放过我吧。”

我双手抱拳，尽我所能做出可怜巴巴装，看着青峰憋着嘴道出了我能想到的最妥协的话。

不好用？青峰见我这楚楚动人的表情无动于衷？！不科学啊~

“峰哥哥，我错了啦~”我卡巴卡巴眼睛，可是眼泪很不给力没有流出来，哭。

不过小青峰的表情却在一瞬间有了变化，就好像勾起了他回忆似的，竟然突然抓住了我的手。

“黄濑，我决不饶你。”

呜呜，我怎么了？又做错了什么，哭。

青峰没有说出后面那句话，“让我等你等了那么久。”

青峰沉下头放在我的肩头，耳边渐渐传来有规律的呼吸声，难道是又睡着了？不是吧？俺的亲哥哥呦，我今天第一节还有课呢！还是我们最敬爱的大校长也就是俺爹的老朋友的课啊！

呜呜，我不要去米国，呜呜。

可我哪敢放声？比起贞洁来说，去米国算什么！我老老实实的做青峰的抱枕加垫子，开始后悔昨天晚上发什么神经跑出来把自己送到青峰这只黑豹的肚子里！果然，冲动是魔鬼啊，我真是一次又一次的明白了这个真理。

当然，同时也在为我捉急的智商苦恼，呜呜。如果能继承我爹爹的智商和奸诈，我绝对不是今天这个样子！

待到我昏昏沉沉的睡去又醒来的时候，青峰已经消失了。知道这个消息，这家伙给我高兴的，赶紧冲到青峰的衣柜，翻了个乱七八糟才找到了合适的衣服裤子。不过我穿上挺好看的，嘿嘿嘿，果然天生的衣服架子。

我以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲出了青峰家，自然没看见青峰在餐厅为我准备好的午饭以及那张字条和那把钥匙——青峰家的钥匙。

 

“黄濑君，你在干什么？”

“妈呀！”小黑子从我身后突然冒出来吓了我一跳，“小黑子才是干嘛吓我啊~”

“是黄濑君鬼鬼祟祟的趴在这墙角干什么？还戴帽子墨镜的，黄濑君欠别人钱躲债吗？”

“怎么会！”我一头黑线，我像是穷的还不起钱的人？“我在躲一个人啦。”

“黄濑君说的是青峰君吗？”黑子扯了扯我的衣角，好像想让我面对面的和他交谈而不是趴在墙角窥伺去教室的必经之路。

“小黑子别闹。”我轻轻拍了拍小黑子扯着我衣角的手，顺便感概了一下我对小黑子隐身技的羡慕，“要是有小黑子的存在感就好了。”

“黄濑君，你要是再不看我的话，我就不告诉你一个很重要的事实。”黑子面瘫道。

哎，小黑子真是……我刚一转头，就看见了……黑皮！

“妈呀！”我吓得缩到墙角，“小青峰怎么在这里？！小黑子你不告诉我！”

“是黄濑君一直不理我的。”小黑子立马秒杀了我，“青峰君和黄濑君之间好像很暧昧的感觉，黄濑君不是已经有火神君了吗？”

“小黑子别瞎说啊，我和小火神没有关系的。”我吓了一跳，直觉告诉我在青峰大辉面前说我和其他人关系好绝对不会有好果子吃的。

“那次不是我提醒你们，你们不是都准备共浴了吗？而且每天都腻在一起不是吗？”

！！！

我瞥了一眼青峰，虽然青峰没有表现出来，可是没有皱的很是明显。哭~小黑子，你是我的助攻吗？能不能一起玩耍了？！

“黄濑，跟我过来。”青峰一把扯住我的胳膊就往楼外拉我。

“诶诶诶，小青峰，你干嘛啊，别这样……”

“青峰君今天是周二，不是要去珠算社……”黑子的话还没说完，我和青峰就消失在了他的视线。

 

“是青峰学长！”“天啊，天啊……”

我和青峰一出现在校园里，周围的花痴们的声音就此起彼伏的响开了。

青峰完全没有理会那些女人极具占有欲的目光，拉着我就走进了我们学校那个专门为男男女女情侣们设计的迷宫公园。

青峰好像很熟悉这个迷宫，带我曲里拐弯地来回穿梭，很快就甩开了身后的那群尾巴们。青峰好像很满意这里的寂静，突然松开了我的手。

“小青峰，你找我有什么事情吗？”我傻愣愣地看着青峰，娘啊，你知道我从来没进过这个迷宫吗？因为怕走不出去……

“没有事情我就不可以来找你了？”青峰紧皱的眉头一点没有松弛，“那好，我走。”

说罢，青峰就想转身离开。

我是不是应该为青峰大辉的智慧点赞？您走了我还用不用出去了？你明明知道我的智商不高……呜呜，你个坏人！

“小青峰，”我赶紧揪住了青峰的衣角，“我错了~”

青峰转过头来看着我，一本正经地问我道，“你错在哪了？”

丫的，我做错了什么！

“嗯……刚刚没跟你打招呼？”我试探性地问青峰道。

看着青峰不悦的神色我知道我错了。

“不对不对，小青峰那么心胸宽广才不会因为这样的小事斤斤计较的。”我赶紧承认错误连带拍马屁，“难道是因为我今天穿的不合小青峰的胃口？”

“你个蠢黄。”青峰轻拍了一下我的脑袋，“首先，你错在一直躲着我。其次，你错在对我说谎。最后，你错在浪费了我辛辛苦苦做的午饭和给你准备的钥匙。”

“啊？”我听得云里雾里的，就听懂了第一个错误是怎么回事。

“黄濑，你知道说谎是最可耻的行为吧。”青峰用右手托起我的下巴，盯着我看的眼神很诡异。

“我又没有……”我不高兴了，崛起嘴想反抗。我哪里说谎了？

“你说名字前加‘小’字只属于我一个人吧？”青峰捏着我下巴手紧了紧。

“额……”好吧，我承认，“小青峰怎么还计较这样的小事啊，就是一个名字而已，小青峰这样好小气。”

青峰本来还想反驳，可似乎是听见我后来一句，硬是憋回去了。果然，小青峰也有男神架子吧。吼吼吼，我在心里庆贺自己的小胜利。

“那你为什么那天不吃我给你做的午饭？”青峰很大爷似的质问我，那感觉就是爷我从不轻易下厨，你小子得了便宜还不买单？

丫的，你做了午饭能我说一声也好啊，我怎么知道你这种大神级的男神还会做饭？！一想到您这样的大神围着围裙做饭，怎么就感觉那么违和呢？而且还能体贴到给我做饭？

青峰看着我心里风起云涌的，表情也变来变去，就拍了拍我的脸，“蠢黄，别想了，以你的智商想到天荒地老也想不明白。果然，对你就不能太含蓄。”

“小青峰你说我蠢！”我刚想炸毛，青峰就往我手里塞了个硬邦邦的东西，我定眼一看，是把钥匙。

“小青峰这是啥？”不懂小青峰是什么意思啊……

“钥匙。”青峰无语的表情真是……青峰大辉你怎么那么鄙视我的智商啊！我还不知道这是钥匙？这是给我的呀还是让我转交给别人的，是哪里的钥匙，你倒是告诉我啊。要是你保险柜的钥匙我倒是不介意替你保管……

“别瞎想，这绝对不是我保险箱钥匙。这是我家的钥匙，就是你那天去的那个。你要是以后又落魄到无处可呆着，就去那里。”青峰背对着我，脚步不是很快，带着我往迷宫外走。

读心术吗？小青峰果真是开挂神器啊……

“诶？小青峰为什么知道我想……”

“就你那小心思，我还能不知道？”青峰说的好像是我妈我爸似的。

看到迷宫的出口，我对青峰非人的属性更加感叹了。

“以后不许自己一个人傻乎乎的在外面瞎逛，不许让自己受伤，不许……”

“小青峰好唠叨……”我小声嘟囔着，却被青峰轻易地察觉到了。

“黄濑，你对我……”

“啊？”我没听懂小青峰要说什么。

“算了。”青峰摆了摆手，“以后我不会来找你了，你不用天天担惊受怕的躲着我。钥匙要是不想要的话就丢掉，有事给我打电话。”

说罢，小青峰就走了。

什么呀，本来我应该高兴的吧，终于又摆脱了一个麻烦。可是莫名的，就是高兴不起来。青峰你倒是潇洒的离开，留我一个人在这里算什么！

心情变得有点糟糕了。

 

“黄濑君？”

“啊？怎么了，有什么事吗？”我露出了标志性的表情，却实在无法往里注入真情实感。

一个很漂亮的女孩子拿着一个本子站在我旁边，我迅速瞥了眼那本上的东西，妈呀，好像是数学题！

“我可以请教一下黄濑君这道题怎么做吗？”不出我所料，女孩真的把那个本子递到我面前……哭~我长得像学习好的样子吗？

“我看看啊……”我假装镇定，因为要知道，我的身边从来不缺少女孩子的目光，此时自习室里有无数双眼睛正盯着我看，大概大多是仇视这个女孩子。可是！可是这时候我不想让那么多女孩子看到我的窘态啊……

“咳咳，这样吧，我等会还有事情，你把你的手机号留给我，我明天算完了再给你讲好不好？”

“真的？”女孩子一听我要她的手机号眼睛都放光了。我真的怀疑她是不是真的不会这道题……果然，女人们都是难对付的生物啊……

而且！！一听到我说要那个女孩子的电话，这个自习室里的雌性生物都迅速向我靠近……

“黄濑君，帮我看看这道题吧。”“黄濑君，我这个是经济学的问题想向你请教一下。”“黄濑君法律应该也挺好的吧，我看看这个论文吧……”

额……糟糕了……

“内个，大家不要着急，你们的问题我都会解答的。这样吧，我明天还来这个自习室，大家今天先把问题都给我，我回去看一看，明天一起说好不好？”

“黄濑君真好！”

呵呵……该死的面子。

“我还有事，先离开啦。”我抱着一小摞本子火速离开了教室，后悔为什么心血来潮就为了把放在这里的那本柯南看完就来这里自习了。哭哭哭~~~  
我走出了好远，看了身后没有人，才蹲在一个隐蔽的地方翻了翻那些题。OMG，大多都是数学题。难道那个自习室被数学系的学霸们包围了？然后就还有一道法律题、经济学题和哲学题。

说道数学题，我第一个想到的人就是青峰大辉。可是，怎么可能去找他啊，明明一开始是我想摆脱他的啊。数学数学……小黑子！对啊，小黑子不就是数学系的嘛！天助我也啊！

我看了看手机上的时间，七点半。这时候小黑子应该还在珠算会社吧。我兴高采烈蹦蹦跳跳地往珠算会社那里走去，话说我还是第一次去那个社团呢。主要是传说那里都是些歪瓜裂枣，我自然没有兴趣看看他们都歪成什么样子了。

“啦啦啦，啦啦啦，我是卖报的小行家……”在我为我的智慧点赞的时候，隔着玻璃我看见了灯火通明的珠算会社。这里装修的很是豪华，只是再亮人的装潢也夺不去那个慵懒地靠在小黑子肩头睡觉的藏青色男人夺目。

今天是周二啊。

我才意识到自己来这里就是个错误。小黑子明明不喜欢别人触碰他吧，怎么却让青峰依着自己睡觉？我没有深究这些，只觉得自己应该离开。

还是回寝去问小黑子题吧。

 

“呜呜，小黑子你终于回来了。”小黑子一进屋子，我就飞奔过去抱住了小黑子，救命恩人啊~

“黄濑君请不要随便碰我可以吗？”小黑子仍旧面瘫道。

“哼，小黑子偏向。明明都让小青峰靠着了。”我不服气道，果然这件事憋在心里不说出来我心里大概会一直不好受。

“诶？”小黑子表情明显有了变化，“黄濑君看到我和青峰君在一起了？”

“嗯！小黑子偏向！”

“黄濑君到是找我什么事啊？”小黑子适时转变了话题。

“对了，说正事！”我连忙抱着那些本堆在小黑子面前，“小黑子教我这些数学题吧！”

“黄濑君什么时候这么热爱学习了？”小黑子好像有点吃惊，“这么简单的题黄濑君都不会吗？”

？！沉着……

“小黑子，是那些女孩子非缠着我要我给她们讲题的。呜呜，你说明天要是我说不出什么来，多丢人啊！”

小黑子闻言，思考了一会儿，道，“黄濑君自己揽的事情自己解决，我还有事情要做呢。”

小黑子说罢钻进了被窝里，睡觉了？！

 

我哭……

我可怜巴巴看向了火神，火神无奈地摇摇头示意他也是渣渣。小绿间这个大学霸正在和他的男人逍遥法外呢！

哭，现在能救我的只有青峰大辉了吧……

怎么可能去找他啊？

是面子重要还是尊严重要？

 

“叮咚……”

“黄濑？”青峰就穿了条四角内^裤,来开门的时候眼睛都没睁开，看见是我瞬间睁大了眼睛不可置信似道。

“小青峰。”我抱着一小摞本子，不好意思地看着青峰，“我今天可以在你家过夜吗？”

“又无家可归了？”青峰笑了笑，露出了一条道让我进去。

“我有事想摆脱小青峰……”我支支吾吾道，毕竟这种事真的很丢脸。为了在女孩子面前耍帅，所以想向你请教数学题？怎么可能说出口啊！

“算了。”青峰好像看出了我有难言之隐，就没有追问下去。“你等会，我去穿件衣服，喝的冰箱里有，你自己拿着喝吧。”

“哦。”

我有些愣愣的。这次的青峰感觉正经了好多，不像上次那样感觉色色的。

等小青峰再次回到客厅的时候，我已经将那些本子放到了茶几上。只是在茶几下，我发现了几本我的写真集？！

“哦，那个啊，是五月落在我这里的。你知道吧，桃井五月，就是那个挺喜欢你的照片的那个。”青峰看见我手里那几本杂志，解释道。

“切，小青峰一点也不珍惜我的写真集啊！我刚刚翻了几页发现都皱了，而且还有白白的污浊！”我撅起嘴来，怎么可以这样对待我的写真啊！

我没有去细想那些污浊是什么，那时的我怎么也不会想到会是那个。

“我又不喜欢你，干嘛要珍惜啊。”青峰一把夺走了我手里的写真集，“随便翻别人的东西并不礼貌吧，黄毛。”

我看在接下来要有求于他的份上就没跟青峰计较。

“你是来问我题的？”青峰瞥了眼我翻开的本子里的题，十分惊讶的问道。

我理解。毕竟我不是什么好学的人，怎么可能平白无故好好学习天天向上了？我刚想开口解释，青峰就道出了我的衰处，“你不用说我都知道，是女人问你的题吧？”

“小青峰你是蛔虫吗？”我嘟囔道。

青峰到是没有再说什么，很快进入了正题。

“你先说说你对这道题的理解。”

“额……”我愣住了，不知道说什么。

“怎么了？”青峰很容易地就能察觉到我的异常。

“内个……嗯……”我支支吾吾，指着一个像“E”但是却是弧形的符号问道，“这个是什么啊？”

我知道，我又一次刷新了青峰的世界观……

“黄濑，”青峰沉下声线，我知道他是想和我很严肃地谈论问题才会这样，“如果没有你没办法给那些麻烦的女人讲明白这些题你会怎么样？”

“呜呜，”这句话明摆着就是说我笨得要死吗！“小青峰，我会死的。呜呜，小青峰救我~”

我扯着小青峰的衣角装作擦眼泪的模样，不时地偷看青峰的表情以考虑我下一秒的动作。

“那你没办法……”青峰叹了口气，“你仔细听……”

青峰讲了一大堆，不过数学题经他讲过后，好像也没有那么难以理解和难以解答了。青峰讲完我竟然都懂了！

当然，我再一次意识到，我和青峰之间的智力差距。青峰也帮我把那几道经济学、法学和哲学题的看法写了下来，可我实在理解不了，就知道死记硬背。

当我仔细看了看青峰，才发现青峰的眼镜竟然是没有度数的！

“小青峰这不是多此一举吗？”黄濑把青峰的眼镜从他鼻架上拿下来，戴到了自己的脸，感觉像是被欺骗了一样。

青峰没回应，但是我好像知道青峰的答案了。因为戴着眼镜的青峰有着学者一般的优雅气质，而拿下眼镜是一种狂放不羁、慵懒散漫的帅气。这么一想，青峰还真是个百变的帅气男人啊。怪不得那么多迷他迷得不行的女粉丝，果真是值得拥有的男神啊。

该完成的任务完成了，困意就席卷而来了。我突然想起了今天晚上看见青峰枕着小黑子肩膀的情景，也不知道为什么，就把脑袋靠在了青峰肩头。其实青峰本身就在在我身后，我这么一靠，整个人都靠近他怀里了。

“黄濑？”青峰有些不解我的举动的意味。

“小青峰都靠在小黑子身上了，我靠一下小青峰都不可以吗？”我有些赌气道，但又不知道自己究竟在较什么劲。

我听见青峰轻叹了口气，“我只是有些累了，才在哲也身上靠了一会儿。”

我没听进去青峰的解释，只是记住了青峰对小黑子的称呼，“哲也”。

我突然感觉一些东西好像要离我而去似的，可能此时我才有一丝错觉，我对青峰存在着极强的独占欲，不想别人分到一丝一毫青峰的情感投入。只是，我只是有那么一瞬的错觉，没有当回事。

“小青峰身上总是暖暖的。”我笑了笑，闭上了眼睛。

我没意识到我和青峰的动作暧昧到普通情侣这么做可能还会有一些害羞。青峰靠着墙，我就靠在青峰怀里趴在青峰的胸膛睡了过去。

我以为，这次睁开眼睛依然能看到青峰躺在我身边，或是又压着我欺负我。可是那只是我以为。

走出卧室，看见青峰的脚还露在沙发外面却好像睡得还不错，我心里的滋味很难解释清楚。但我隐约知道，青峰对于我的态度有所变化，而我并不期待这种类似于有些疏远的变化。

青峰大辉，如果想变得绅士的话，做的的确完美、滴水不漏。

不过这次，我不会不辞而别了。我坐在沙发前的地毯上，趴在青峰面前，盯着睡着后十分平静但帅气依旧的青峰看的有些入神。青峰天生就有那种“勿靠近”的高冷气场，可偏偏有魅力让你敢壮起胆子靠近他。

遇到青峰之后，我第一次发现，想站在众人瞩目的焦点上，不用逢迎和做戏，像青峰这样我行我素却能获得更高的赞扬。不仅仅是外貌上的，更多的是对于青峰智慧和人格魅力的赞扬。

“看够了没有？”就在我瞎想连篇的时候，青峰突然睁开了眼睛。

我被逮了个正着……

?青黄?我的恋人是学霸

『4』

继续霸霸渣渣的LOVE STORE~

如果写的进度快得话，小鲜肉会有~

小天使们表着急，我这个无定期更新的无良作者

ps:另外三个坑会填的%_%

以上

——————正文——————

“小青峰吓死我了！”我大叫起来，趴在沙发上的姿势立马直起，只为了掩饰我的羞怯。

“蠢黄，你盯了我至少十分钟。”青峰坐起身用力揉了揉我的头发，好像就是故意想把它揉乱似的，“怎么？觉得我很帅？”

……！哪有这么自恋的人啊！

我举起手按住自己的头发，反抗着青峰的无休止的蹂躏。

“小青峰好自恋，明明我自己比你帅好多，我为什么要因为你帅盯着你看啊！”

“那黄毛你是为什么看我？”青峰贴着我的耳边，低沉的声音在耳边痒痒的，很性感。

我知道，我的脸已经红了，而且还不是一般的红。

“我……我是……”我支支吾吾地不知道怎么回答，突然，我瞥了眼青峰，顿时就惊现灵光，“我是在看小青峰你为什么那么黑！”

！我说出口的那一刻就后悔了，因为我看到青峰的脸色明显又黑了一层。别问我是怎么分辨出来的，你要是我当着青峰面的话，你大概也能感觉到青峰身上散发出的……阴森感。

“你还有种族歧视？”过了一会儿，青峰好像是平静了心情，开玩笑道。

“小青峰，对不起。”我知道青峰大概有些受伤，所以真的没法踩着青峰给我的台阶下去。

“我记得你第一次见到我的时候还被我吓哭了呢，黄毛。”

青峰的这句话我根本消化不了，我第一次见到青峰的时候？难道不是那次他代课的时候吗？我什么时候哭了？！丫的，小爷从七岁开始……好吧，是十三岁开始，到现在哭过的次数都是个位数！

“我哪有哭！”我怒瞪青峰，心里因为青峰把我们第一次见到的情景忘了而气愤，我不知道为什么。

青峰表情有些失落，当然，他自然表现的没有那么明显。一会儿，他突然挥起大手又狠狠地摸了摸我的头发，“既然想不起来了，那就算了。”

你的动作哪里是那就算了的那种轻松的心情？！这手劲明显是很在意嘛！

什么啊，好像是我真的忘了什么似的。

“啊啊啊！小青峰真讨厌，我的头发都乱了！”我抓住了青峰的手，“不要揉啦！”

“你这个黄毛怎么变了这么多。”青峰轻叹道，“不再是我的黄毛了。”

“我从来都没有属于过你啊，小青峰真是！”我站起身来，“小青峰是喜欢我吗，为什么会这么说啊！”

“黄濑！”听了这话青峰好像彻底被激怒了，狠狠地握住我的手腕把我扯到了他怀里，“你什么都不懂！”

“是小青峰怪怪的吧！我需要懂什么吗？小青峰真是莫名其妙！”我用力甩了甩青峰握住我手腕的手，竟然甩开了。

“我等了十七年竟然等来的就是这样的结果。”

“小青峰说的好像四岁的时候就认识我了似的。”我觉得真的很无语，在我的记忆之中就没有青峰大辉这样的一个人。“小青峰太无理取闹了，不要和小青峰呆在一起了！”

我抱起那摞本，冲到了门口急匆匆地穿上了鞋就开门离开了。我不知道怎么处理这样的事情，我和青峰之间大概就是合不来吧。但我却没考虑过为什么会和青峰吵架，更没用深究青峰究竟为什么会说这些。

 

两周风平浪静的过去了，整整两周，我的生活里再没有出现过青峰大辉。

“金毛狗今天怎么耷拉着耳朵？”讨厌的高尾学长现在是我们寝室的常住居民，大咧咧地躺在小绿间的床上跟个大爷似的。“有问题啊~”

我抱着棉被靠着墙把脸埋进了被里。不知道为什么，就是感觉好失落。

“黄濑，你怎么了？”火神从上铺跳下来，他一向以为自己这样的动作很帅。火神其实是个大大咧咧的人，和青峰很像。他一屁股坐在我的床上，凑到我面前，问道。

“我没事啦~”我勉强裂开嘴笑了笑，“大家好关心我哦。”

“傻黄，”火神想摸我的头发，我不知为什么就是不由自主地闪开了。火神看着我，我也看着火神，我知道火神对我的感情超过了哥们之间该有的。“我带你出去透透气。”

“哦。”我的确想出去逛逛，真不应该让那个黑皮影响我的心情。

“黄濑，”小绿间突然叫住了我，“今天双子座诸事不宜，你最好乖乖呆在寝室里。”

“才不要呢！”我朝小绿间吐了吐舌头，前几天就是听他说诸事顺利才会去找青峰的，结果呢！

小绿间好像知道我的心声似的，“你是没尽天命，当然不会顺利了。”

“才不信呢。”

我拉着火神的手就往外走。

“黄濑，你有心事。”不知道没目的地走了多久，火神突然放慢了脚步，“你在失落些什么？”

“没有啊，小火神好奇怪哦，我不是好好的吗？”我感觉这样真的好累，要隐藏着自己真正的喜怒哀乐，我不想被别人窥视我的内心。

“黄濑，你把我当什么？”火神自然看出了我的做作，“你知道的吧，我喜欢你！”

“小火神，你在说什么啊？”我愣愣地看着火神，“开玩笑的吧，哈哈，好好笑哦。”

“黄濑！”火神一把把我扯进怀里，“我是认真的！”

“我不喜欢男人啊。”我无奈地看着火神，怎么能强求？

火神托起我的下巴，我比他稍稍矮一点，他竟然凑过来！！！

“小火神……”

“你T^M^D想对黄濑做什么！”我不知道青峰从哪里冒出来的，也没想过青峰会说脏话，更没想到青峰会一拳把火神打的摔倒在地上。

“青峰君太冲动了！”小黑子从来都是神出鬼没，此时正抱住青峰防止他再打第二拳。

“你为什么会在这里？”黄濑现在的心情很复杂，但是青峰怎么能打人呢！“你干嘛出手打人！”

青峰和我之间夹着一个黑子和火神，我们两个隔着两个人看着对方。

“我不该出手是吧？”青峰的声音很冷，完全不像我认识的那个男人，“你黄濑凉太和我青峰大辉没有一点关系是吧？”

青峰看向我的眼里含着一丝凄凉，伤痕累累的心，怎么抚平？

看着青峰离去的背影，我有点恐惧，每次看到青峰的背影我都没有这么恐惧过，可是这次，好像是最后一次了——我最后一次遇见青峰大辉。

“黄濑君为什么总是让青峰君伤心？”小黑子不知道从哪里走了出来，他向来没有存在感。

“黄濑，我们走。”火神从地上站起来，虽然怒气冲冲但是还是冷静地拉着我要走开。

我甩开了火神的手，“小黑子你什么意思？我什么都不知道，你为什么指责我？你凭什么指责我？”

“黄濑君是太阳，我不是。竟然那么多人喜欢太阳，黄濑君又何必和我抢？”

“我和你抢什么了？”我真的沉不住气了，“是青峰自作主张的闯进我的生活，我做错了什么？”

“只有黄濑君能让青峰君笑能让青峰君难过，你能左右那个男人的心情你却没有意识到！”黑子大概很喜欢青峰吧，要不然为什么明明那么温和的一个人会这么激动。“黄濑君得到了一切，却觉得自己一无所有，黄濑君简直是最差劲的男人！”

“黑子哲也，我不允许你这么说黄濑！”火神听了这话怒了。

“火神君也喜欢黄濑君不是吗？黄濑君究竟想要偷走多少人的心才罢休？”

“别说了！”我推开黑子，一个人跑开了。

我跑了好久，久到忘却了时间。我蹲在地上想哭。

我知道，原因是青峰。

青峰喜欢我，可是我不喜欢男人啊。可是为什么那么难受，看到青峰天塌下来一般的背影很心痛。我是忘记了什么吗？为什么会变成这样啊。

 

我消失了两天，我在大街上逛了两天。我承认我害怕面对。

青峰打来了好多电话，多到已经把别人的号码掩盖住了。我没接。我不知道他是以一个什么样的立场打来的，我不知道我该以什么样的立场接这电话。我只给绿间打了一个电话，告诉他我没事，告诉他我过两天就会回去。

第三天，我的确回去了。我也第一时间看到了青峰。我回到学校的时候才八点，就直接去了教室。我没想到，开门竟然看到的是青峰。大概是又给那个老头代课了吧。即使有天生肤色的掩护，我还是看到了他很严重的黑眼圈。我没说话，我希望他没看到我，可惜的是，我不是黑子哲也。我走了进去，我没有理由转头离开。

“黄濑，”青峰自然看到了我，我甚至有某种预感，他就是为了见到我才来的这么早，“你还好吧？”

我没看青峰，只是点了点头。我知道我的脸色没有比他好到哪里。

“黄濑，你如果不想看见我，我可以马上消失。但是，以后不要什么都不说就离开。你知道我……我们大家有多担心你？”

“对不起。”我除了道歉真的不知道该说什么。

“青峰学长！”“黄濑君！”一大群女生涌进了教室，在我和青峰面前筑成了密不透风的人墙。

我倒是挺感谢这些女孩子的，打断了我和青峰之间尴尬的气氛。

这节课过的很慢，下课后，青峰被一大群人围住了。每一次青峰的出现，都可以轰动整个学校。那群人里，我看见了黑子，也看到了青峰望向我的目光。我走出了教室，我不知道为什么看到站在青峰身边的是黑子就感到难受。我不喜欢青峰，即使是有感情，也只是崇敬吧，大概。既然如此，我更没有立场横插在青峰和黑子之间。

我一个人在学校最僻静的地方闲逛，我不想回寝室，不想去自习室，不想看到任何人。

我恍恍惚惚地走在林荫小路上，突然一只有力的胳膊从我身后横在我的肩前把我收进了他的怀里，腰上也横着一只手。

我知道是谁，他身上的味道很独特，也极为强硬的诱人。只是我不知道该说什么，所以我只能保持沉默，不挣扎，只等着他解释他为何抱我。

“黄濑，我们和解吧。”青峰把头埋在我的肩头，“就当那件事没有发生过好吗？”

他的怀抱依旧很温暖，如果和青峰大辉成为了好兄弟会很开心吧。

“黄濑，原谅我好吗？”

青峰对我如此小心翼翼，就像我第二次去青峰家里的时候，他从一个风流男人变成了翩翩公子。他对我那样的小心翼翼，现在想来，青峰是真的很喜欢我吗？

肩头有些湿湿的感觉。我不敢相信那是青峰的眼泪，他是那样一个帅气的男人，怎么会哭泣？

“我们和好吧，小青峰。”我抬手抚上了青峰的手，我心里好痛。

“谢谢你，黄濑。”青峰又抱了一会儿，就松开手了。

看着青峰离去的背影，我知道自己有些不坚定了。或许，真的会爱上这个潇洒的男人。

 

“黄濑凉太，上我的课还敢睡觉，你对得起前排的女孩子吗？”青峰突然变成了这个课的主讲老师了。可能是老头意识到青峰来讲，作业质量提升了一大截。

我很佩服青峰，他把自己调整的很好，把那些事情都沉淀到了心底里，真的就拿出了同以前一样的态度对待我。

“黄濑君不要这样吗！”前排的女孩子们转过头来，有些责备更多的却是关心，“黄濑君最近很累吗？”

最近接了几个新的拍摄工作，的确有些睡眠不足。

好歹把这节课熬完了，谁知却被青峰拉到了天台。

“小青峰干嘛啦？”我自然也可以平复我的心情，既然说好要忘记那件事，我也要做到。

“那，午饭。”青峰递给我一个便当。

“不是小桃井做的吧？”我吓得要命，这是要谋财害命吗？

“你就吃吧，哪那么多废话。”

和青峰接触多了，就会发现其实青峰的脾气挺差的，不耐烦还嫌麻烦。

我没办法，只能硬着头皮吃了起来。只是，出乎意料的好吃。

“小桃井的做菜水平提高了这么多！好神奇啊。”这回的便当特别好吃！

“那是当然。”青峰道，“你先吃着，我今天有点事，先走了。”

自从那时候开始，青峰就避免和我单独两个人在一起，即使在一起，也不会呆太长时间就会离开。

可能也是因为青峰做的很自然，我在想大概是我当时多想了，才会觉得青峰喜欢我。明明当时忘了青峰是有女朋友的人啊，而且小桃井就是女神级的美女啊。

真巧，刚想到小桃井就看到小桃井了。只不过好像是再和男人接吻。大概是和青峰吧。这样想着，心里突然感觉被什么东西捅了一下，很难受。不由自主地想去确认那个人究竟是不是青峰。

真的走近一瞧，竟然不是青峰！

我没察觉出从心里溢出的喜悦感，只是为我的兄弟青峰而可惜。被带了绿帽子啊~

于是，我做出了一个我此生最明智的决定，我拎着十瓶啤酒去了青峰家。

青峰看见我的表情竟然是惊讶的，愣了半天才给我让出了进门的路。

“小青峰，我们今天不醉不休！”我坐在茶几边，开了两罐啤酒。我想还是明天再告诉青峰这个坏消息吧，今天先一醉方休。

“哈？黄濑，我们为什么要喝酒啊？”青峰好像很不想喝的样子。

“小青峰不是怕喝酒吧？好不像男人哦！”

在我的激将法下，青峰果断喝了酒。只是，我没见过比青峰酒量还小的人了！喝了五瓶啤酒就卧倒了？！

我好不容易才把青峰扛回床上，帮他脱了袜子和外衣外裤，盖好了被子就离开了青峰的卧室。

我无聊地在青峰的公寓里闲逛，突然发现青峰的书房门竟然是没锁上的。前两次来的时候，青峰一直把那里锁起来，弄得我对这个房间很是好奇。

我走了进去，和想象中的一样，全是书。只是最明显的书架上竟然放了上百本杂志？

我走了过去，放开看了看。我发现这些杂志都有一个惊人的相似处，都有我的采访或是写真图片！

桃井不会在青峰家里留下这么多有关于我的杂志吧？这完全是一个脑残粉才会做的事情吧。何况哪个男人也无法容忍自己的女人喜欢另外一个男人喜欢到疯狂吧。那么，这些都是青峰自己收集的？

我寻着那些杂志往前走，又发现了新大陆一般。

那是一本很久的日记本，却唤醒了我最深的记忆。

?今天隔壁家别墅里那一头黄毛的家伙生了个和他一样黄毛的儿子，老头子非要我去帮忙照顾那个叫黄濑凉太的婴儿。我最嫌麻烦了！老头子是故意的吧！话说那个婴儿一见到我就哭干什么？老子不就是4岁早熟了点儿吗，至于给你吓哭了？不过后来我老娘的解释到是挺靠谱的，说是因为我黑把他吓哭的……

?既然那小屁孩害怕我就别让我看着啊！什么俩家人找来找去就我既闲又是家里人看着这个肉嘟嘟的小肥婴儿比较保险？丫的，小爷我还要看写真集呢，哪有时间……好吧，我最后还是妥协了。不过我对这个婴儿的怨恨多一些。大人们都说这个婴儿长大了一定是帅哥，我看未必。一天二十四个小时能睡二十个小时，怕是长大后就知道吃喝睡，怎么可能不长膘变成帅哥？

?因为这个讨厌的婴儿，我的私人时光被剥夺了。在婴儿房里不可能光明正大的看写真集，奶妈时不时的会进来看一眼，好像我能把这个睡神给吃了似的。我观察过这个小屁孩，他的皮肤到是很光滑，所以我总在他睡觉的时候摸他。其实他全身摸起来最有手感的地方是软软嫩嫩的屁股，像女人那里的感觉，虽然我没摸过真的那里。发现了小屁孩的这个好处，我发现我对他的态度稍有改善。既然浪费了我宝贵的看美女的时间，就拿你的屁股补偿我吧。

?我好像对小屁孩的屁股有些上瘾了，摸着摸着就有了点力气，结果就把这个小东西弄醒了。他醒了我就倒霉了，因为他总哭。每次奶妈进来的时候看我的眼神里全是责怪的感觉。明明是他自己哭了干我什么事！莫名其妙的，真是。果然小孩子什么的神烦！不过后来我发现了一个绝招能立马让他听话不哭不闹的。我发现这个小屁孩特别喜欢我亲他，还是嘴对嘴的那种。只要一亲他，你就傻呵呵地对着我笑，还挺好看的。切，还不是你爹娘长得好，你跟着沾光？

?自从被我又摸又亲以后，这小家伙变乖了很多。每次我去看他，他一见到我就高兴地张开双手对着我笑。我现在很喜欢抱着他，肉乎乎的小家伙比抱枕还舒服，抱着他睡觉特别香。而且他睡觉很老实，简直是个完美的抱枕，我突然觉得他的诞生挺好的。

?他现在好像有点儿自我意识了。前几天每天晚上我抱着他要睡觉，他竟然开始闹人了。他以前从不闹人，很乖的。我这几天才发现端倪。每天亲他二十次以上，他就会乖乖睡觉，要是少一次他都能闹到半夜给自己累困了才睡。被这个缠人的小家伙折服了，要是他长大以后知道自己被一个男人多去了初吻，二次吻……以明天二十个吻的个数失去的话，会有什么反应呢？

?今天他竟然会说话了！他第一个叫出口的是“青峰哥哥”！我当时真的超级激动的！真是不白费我辛辛苦苦照顾了你怎么长时间。今天仔细看看，这小家伙长得越来越好看了。今天出去溜达的时候，好几个和黄濑差不多大的宝宝盯着他看的快溜口水了。你们不知道这小子是我青峰大辉的！这小家伙是我一个人的，谁都别想抢走。我今天晚上睡觉前亲着黄濑的小嘴就不放了，我想要在他身上留下一些我所属的痕迹，可是不知道怎么弄。所有这几天我没有待着他出去溜达，我的黄濑那么好看就只能我自己一个人看。

?今天晚上我要回家的时候，小家伙抱着我的腿就不让我走。看着小家伙可怜巴巴地看着我的眼神我心就软了。结果我已经将近两年天天晚上抱着香香的小家伙睡觉了。这以后要是习惯了，难道和小家伙睡一辈子？其实我被自己的想法吓到了，两个男人在一起吗？总觉得如是小家伙的话，性别也无所谓啊。小家伙水灵灵的大眼睛看着我简直太迷人了！这这家伙可真会勾人啊。

?我已经八岁了，小家伙也四岁了。别看他四岁，真是黏我黏到寸步不离。现在我们明天要亲三十下，而且自从那次我想试试舌吻的感觉，就拿小家伙试了试。这不试还好，一试小家伙彻底迷恋上了舌吻。就算每次我把舌头伸进小家伙嘴里的时候，小家伙都会脸红。一旦舌吻，肯定在一分钟以上，有一次我竟然亲了他半个小时。他好像对那次十分满意，所以我们舌吻的时候，他都稍稍咬着我的舌头，怕我收回舌头似的。

?只是最近有些糟糕，因为和小家伙接吻，摸他屁股，下身就起反应了。我躲进卫生间，几乎每次都自己用手解决了。如果是女人的话，我肯定二话不说扒了就提枪。但是对小家伙我不能那么做。真奇怪，对着一个小孩都能硬，我是变态吗？不过他真的是长得越来越可爱了，肉嘟嘟的小脸慢慢开始有了棱角，我开始相信那些大人说的他以后会是一个极帅的人了。每次看着他瞪着琥珀色眼眸看着我，我就有想亲近他的冲动，果然已经无药可救了吗？

?混蛋！我今天和小家伙一起上街，竟然有一个混蛋尾随他，幸亏只有一个人，我给他揍趴下了。只是没想到他竟然还有刀，肩膀被划了一刀，到没什么问题。可是凉太好像很害怕，哭的很厉害。我果然拿他没办法啊。

?在医院住了一周了，小黄毛就赖在医院不走了。我黑下脸来让他走他都不走，真是的，要是被医院里的病菌传染了怎么办！看着黄濑趴在我的肩头对着那些白色的绷带哭，很心疼。每当这个时候，我就会把他抱在我怀里去吻干他的眼泪。黄濑用水灵灵的眼睛看着我的时候，我感觉心都软了。我第一次明确的知道，此生怕是非他不可了。我一个七岁的男孩爱上了一个三岁的孩子，真是很奇怪吧？

?在医院这几天我过得很愉快，大概是因为黄濑在身边吧。今天又亲了他好几次，甜甜的，还真想吃了他……感觉最近欲望很膨胀，尤其是和黄濑亲密接触的时候。疯了！黄濑你个小妖精，啊！！！黄濑，我等你十五年，等你满十八岁的，看我不把你吃干抹净的。哎，现在就只能抱着这个软软糯糯的小家伙，这么小就知道勾人了？看来以后要把他藏起来了。

?出院了，但是却没有预想的开心。因为要离开黄濑了。虽然是明年，我要出国了。虽然爸妈说是想让我在国外好好学习学习，但是我知道，不仅仅是我爸妈，连黄濑的爸妈都知道我对黄濑的感情已经变质了。黄濑哭了，今天见他的时候看的出来他眼睛红红的。大概是知道我要走了。今天只是去黄濑家里吃了一顿饭，黄濑一看见我进门就冲着我跑来，因为太急还摔了一跤。我很心疼他，简直就像割掉了我的一块肉一样。但我们终归不可能在一起，这一点我知道。我走过去扶起了黄濑，把他抱在怀里放任他和我接吻。既然以后不可能在一起了，那么现在放任自己又能怎样。晚上离开的时候黄濑抱着我死活不松手，心疼地看着黄濑哭成了小泪人，我无能为力。

?离开的时候我没敢去看黄濑一眼，我怕我走不了。听说黄濑得了一场很严重的病，很担心。此生真的可以殆尽我对黄濑的感情吗？

?再次翻开这本日记的时候我已经二十二岁了。离开日本十四年了，黄濑也十八岁了。那个孩子果然还是被那么多人喜欢了。翻开那本黄濑凉太封面的杂志，我看到了黄濑那漂亮的脸和闪耀的笑容，真的已经藏不住了。那是我第一次面对了现实，黄濑不在我身边也可以笑的那么灿烂这个残忍的现实。我不知道自己可以怎么再让这个征服全世界的男人只看着我，但我决定了要回日本的信念。我的东西，谁都别想抢。

?学习对于我来说真的很容易，不管是理论还是实践。我知道我该回去了。我参加了高考，真是可笑，那么幼稚的题目对我来说小菜一碟。我很顺利地考上了日本最好的大学，并且跳了级。但是我没去看黄濑，因为不管是黄濑的父母还是我的父母，似乎都不想让我们再见面了。或许相见不如不见，只是时间为何没有磨灭我对他的爱？我可以再等，等到他们的宽容。可是我真的很想他，很想见他。我偷偷跑到了他的学校，他果真被一群女孩围得里三层外三层的，他没看见我。我遏制住自己想冲上去抱住他的冲动，我不能冲动。即使我们真的见面了，我也要遏制心中那些想要触碰他的冲动。我要让他看到我潇洒的一面，优柔寡断不该是男人性子。

?或许是父母们同意我们在一起了？黄濑的父亲竟然把他转到了我的学校，还嘱托我看管好黄濑？！我激动的差点打翻了咖啡杯。我和黄濑的距离更近一步了。

?我特意帮老师代了第一趟课，就为了见到黄濑。不知道他会不会来，他并不是一个好学的人，大概会逃了第一节课吧。出乎意料的是，他竟然来了！依旧那么闪耀。可是我却发现他大概是把我忘了。把一个人忘了究竟有多容易我不知道，可是为什么我十七年都没忘了他，没忘了对他的那种炽烈的爱？

?我尽量让自己显得从容一些，可是我不能。一遇到黄濑凉太的事情，我就无法从容。天知道我想把他按到床上的心情有多么强烈，这个人我等了十七年，我对他却无能为力。好累，他真的把我忘了。我感觉这十七年的执着徒劳一般。累了，真的累了。我好像突然能理解《乱世佳人》里男主角那么爱女主角却最终选择了离开，心累了，碎了，什么也换不回来。

?青黄?我的恋人是学霸

『5』

下次放肉！

以上

————————正文————————

放下青峰的日记，眼睛模糊了，记忆却愈加清晰。可能是我当时太小了，过了十七年，真的把这个人忘记了。但是能感觉的到，记忆中少了一个人，一个极其重要的人。

我离开了青峰的书房，关上了门。

感觉自己的心情愈加的复杂了。走到青峰的卧室，趴在青峰床边看着表情平和的青峰熟睡着，心跳的很快。

“小青峰抢走了我的初吻，还有二次，还有第三次……”我小声嘟囔着，我知道他听不到。“小青峰果然是色鬼。”

看着青峰有些消瘦变尖了的脸，是因为我吗？或许这样想有些自恋，但是十有八九吧。我摸了摸青峰的脸，喜欢我喜欢了二十一年吗？

“小青峰你好专一哦~”莫名地想触碰他，“我真的有那么好吗？”

我跪在地上，轻轻地在青峰脸上落下了一个吻。

“喜欢你吧，大概。”

趴在床边，就那样看着青峰，心情很复杂。以后该以怎样的心情面对青峰？明天再想吧，我这样想着，躺到了青峰身边。

 

“啊~好刺眼啊~”我揉了揉眼睛，感觉到阳光直照在我的脸上。我动了动身子，但是感觉好像什么东西禁锢住了一般。睁开眼睛，就看见我躺在青峰的臂弯了，而青峰的脸就在我的面前。

好像是被我吵醒了，青峰极其不耐烦地道了句，“吵死了……”

说我吵……不开心。我故意在青峰怀里动来动去，想把这个都懒得睁开眼睛的黑皮弄醒。可惜，不但没得逞，反而被青峰用腿固定住了。

动作好暧昧啊……青峰的腿上搭在我的身上，就像是老夫老妻似的。

“小青峰……”

好像是被这样的叫法惊到了，青峰突然睁开眼睛，看到我的时候，青峰的表情变化简直太神奇了。

大概是在几瞬间，青峰脑袋里晃过了很多想法。青峰收回了搭在我身上的腿，也收回了抱着我的手，从被子里坐起来看着我，“你知道我昨天醉了……”

“小青峰想解释什么？”我想逗逗青峰玩，“小青峰对我做这些难道不想负责了？”

“额……我对你做了什么？”青峰摸了摸自己的脑袋，感觉很是困扰。

“小青峰你竟然忘了！”我演的不亦乐乎，也坐起身子，凑近青峰，“呜呜……”

可能是演的有点做作？青峰发现了端倪，“黄濑，你要是真的想让我对你负责，我没问题。”

“小青峰好无聊哦。”我笑了笑，“对了，小青峰告诉你一件不好的事情，你不要伤心哦！”

“哈？”青峰更加迷茫地看着我。

“我昨天看到小桃井和别的男人接吻了……”我小心翼翼地说，虽然可能青峰曾经喜欢过我，但是现在毕竟小青峰是有女朋友的人了。

“五月啊，竟然找到了男人。”青峰的表情很奇怪，不是很心痛的样子啊。

“诶？小桃井不是小青峰的女朋友吗？”我看着青峰，难道小青峰是喜欢玩弄别人的人？

“你小子想什么呢！”青峰轻敲了我的脑袋，“我怎么可能喜欢五月那个家伙啊，她难道有什么魅力吗？”

“明明都很符合小青峰的择偶标准吧……”

“别瞎想。”青峰摸了摸我的脑袋，很认真地看着，“我至今为止只喜欢过一个人。”

心漏跳了一拍……

“是谁啊？这么幸福！”我笑嘻嘻地装作问小青峰的样子，我心里很忐忑。

青峰看着我，很认真地看着我，过了几分钟，才恢复到有些玩世不恭的表情，“骗你的，你还真信。我的女朋友也不比你的少。”

“假话。”我听了之后心里很不舒服，明明只喜欢过我一个人吧，即使和女人交往过也只是玩玩而已吧。

“你还什么都知道似的。”青峰终于下手揉乱了我的头，起身进了卧室里的卫生间。

我一头栽倒在床上，心里乱七八糟的。

他还是喜欢我吧，那我呢？我喜欢他吗？什么是喜欢？

“黄濑，你去洗吧，一会儿过来吃早饭，然后就老老实实地去上课。小心我给你送到美国。”青峰在下身只围了一条浴巾，漂亮的腹肌就那样袒露在我面前。即使是背部，都非常帅气，帅气的背影。

我是迷上青峰大辉了吗！我这个笨蛋！

等我来到餐厅的时候，青峰已经戴上了那个没有度数的眼镜在看今天的报纸了，看我来了，放下报纸，看着我。

青峰是看出什么端倪了吗？他大概是进过书房了吧，可是我已经都把所有的东西放回原处了啊！

“小青峰，你好厉害。”我赶紧拍马屁，虽然他做的菜真的色香俱全。

“黄濑，你进我的书房了。”青峰竟然用的是陈述句，“你想对我说什么吧，现在给你机会，说吧。”

诶诶诶？这是什么神转折？

“啊？小青峰什么意思啊？”我赶紧拿起筷子夹了菜吃，“好好吃！难道昨天的便当是小青峰做的吗？”

“黄濑，你没有什么想说的是吧？”青峰坐在桌子的对面，没什么表情变化，又拿起了报纸看起来，“既然什么都不想说就算了。”

我要说点什么吧……

“内个……小青峰，我看到你的日记本了。”我有些害羞道，“小青峰很喜欢我吧，从我很小的时候。”

“你想说的就是这些？”青峰依旧看着报纸，现在我们的对话就好像是心高气傲的老板颐指气使地指挥下属似的。

“还有就是，我可能好像，有那么一点点喜欢小青峰你，所以小青峰不要和小黑子那么暧昧，不要和别人很亲密。”

你丫的！明明是你喜欢我的，为什么要我先告白啊！

我低着头，一口一口地吃着青峰做的早饭。别问我为什么还吃，青峰做的饭实在太好吃了！脸红红的，呜呜，好丢人。

“黄濑，”青峰声音真的好百变，但是怎么样都很好听。我是真的喜欢上青峰了吗？怎么觉得他什么都好呢？

我抬头看着青峰，青峰自然早就放下了手里的报纸，手越过餐桌突然摸上了我的脸。我一惊，呆呆地看着青峰，心跳的极快。

“小……小青峰，你干……干嘛啊？”我磕磕巴巴地说道，心里紧张到要炸掉了！

青峰突然邪邪地笑了起来，手也摸到了我的嘴角，突然伸到了自己的嘴边添了一下！

“这么大了，吃饭还能吃得满嘴都是？”青峰脸上的笑意更浓了。

“小青峰是坏人！”我羞得想打地洞，青峰刚刚的动作太色了！

我急匆匆地抓起两个青峰做的美味三明治，穿上鞋就跑掉了。好怂啊！

感觉现在就是被青峰牵着鼻子走啊，明明是青峰先喜欢我的啊！

 

“黄濑，你有心事？”我的经纪人看着我有些走神，便问道。

“哈？没有啦。”我笑笑。

其实，我的确有心事。

这几天听青峰的课很认真，突然感觉到自己和他的差距真的很大，从各个方面来说。而且现在感觉青峰对我没有那么喜欢了似的，根本就不粘着我啊~虽然从前也没有黏着我。这几天还是我装作好学跑过去问了他几道题他才肯搭理我！而且讲题的时候一本正经，还时不时地讽刺我愚蠢。青峰到底下的什么棋啊！

“还说没心事，你又愣神了。一会儿拍摄的时候把状态给我找回来啊。听说跟你搭档的是一个没有经验的人，你可要当好前辈的角色哦。”

“我可不可以不拍这个系列啦？”我对着经纪人撒娇道。

这次拍摄的主题是同性爱恋，所以会和一个同为男性的模特一起拍摄，大概会有一些亲密的接触。如今我也算是心有所属了，而且对青峰的迷恋好像每天以极快的速度增长着……

“开什么玩笑呢，黄濑凉太？快点准备哦，人家都准备好了，就等着您这个大牌了。”

“好啦，知道啦。”我只能从命了。

 

一进入拍摄场地，我就愣了。那个穿着帅气的休闲装的男人，明明就是……青峰大辉啊！

青峰看着我向他走来，脸上明显就是笑着的！

哼，我才不要给你好脸色呢，你都不理我！

我克制住心里的喜悦，克制住自己的表情，慢慢走到青峰身边。

“好了，模特都就位了，咱们开始拍摄吧。”

“两位就在原地交流一下吧，我们主要是抓拍一些比较温馨的画面。”

“哦。”我愣愣地回答道，站在青峰面前，我真是前所未有的紧张。

“凉太。”青峰把我拉进他的怀里，凑近我的耳边，轻轻叫着我的名字。

心跳好快！真是要疯了，青峰真是掌控着我们之间的气氛啊！

我很自然地把手放到了他胸前，隔着衬衫也能感觉到青峰极其健壮的胸膛。我不能示弱啊！

我抬起头对上青峰的眼睛，藏蓝色如汪洋大海一般深邃，“小青峰干嘛要那样叫我啊，明明早上我问你题还爱答不理的。”

青峰突然凑近我，用自己的鼻子顶了顶我的鼻子，好像十分宠溺我似的，“你希望我一直待在你身边？”

真欠揍！

“小青峰是坏人！”我把手围上了青峰的脖子，“小青峰明明很喜欢我才对，为什么现在反而是小青峰像大爷一样的？”

“我想亲你。”青峰突然来了一句，让我傻眼了。

我没躲开眼睛，但是青峰也没有吻下来。小青峰这是在逗我吗？Awful！

“小青峰耍我！”我气呼呼地看着青峰，撅起嘴以示抗议。

“傻黄。”青峰笑了起来，也收了收揽住我腰的手。他把头埋进我的肩头，我们来了一个深深地拥抱。

“小青峰……”我也收紧了抱着青峰的手，“我喜欢你。”

青峰在我耳边轻笑了一下，道了句，“傻黄。”

“我明明是很认真地在跟小青峰告白。竟然小青峰那么傲娇，都不跟我说喜欢我！”

“黄濑……”

“卡！”我恨这个导演！竟然打断了小青峰要对我说的告白！“很好，两位完成的很完美！我们接下来换一个sexy的场景！”

哈？这是什么？明明经纪人都没告诉我还有sexy的拍摄啊！！！对着青峰是想让我脸红死吗？！

“为什么我要穿成这个样子啊？”我的服装竟然只有一条三角内^裤，上身是一件长长的盖住了屁股的衬衫。

看到青峰只穿着一条牛仔裤，我倒是平衡了一些。大家穿的都差不多少吗！

可是青峰看到我的衣着的时候明显皱了眉头，对着导演有些怒意道，“黄濑衣服穿的太少了吧！”

“该挡住的地方都挡住了。”

青峰过了一会儿，才勉强认同了似的，走进了我。

第一个动作其实就让我有些害羞。青峰从我身后抱住我，我的上衣敞开了几个扣子，露出了白皙的肩膀，青峰埋头吻住了我的右肩。我知道我一定羞红了脸！

第二个动作更是恶劣！竟然伸到了我的内^裤里！我为这个动作反抗了很久，可是还是被青峰制住了。青峰竟然就那么把右手附在了我的那里，而左手隔着内^裤放到了他右手上。

“小青峰你干什么啊~”我羞得侧过了脸，妆都盖不住我的脸红，而且最要命的事被青峰碰了那里，那里怎么可能老老实实地躺着啊！郁闷死了！

第三个动作简直让我无语了，青峰埋头在我的胸膛吸住我的乳^头,正对着镜头的那半身子衣服滑到了胳膊上，所以露出了我半边身子。青峰在我身上那暧昧的动作显露无疑。

呜呜……

待到我和青峰回到换衣间的时候，那里已经很精神了！

“黄濑，我帮你吧。”我刚换好衣服，青峰就迎着我走了过来。

“什么？”我都不敢抬头看青峰了，低着头问青峰道。

青峰用行动告诉了我他要干什么。

“啊~小青峰你要干什么啊~”青峰直接把手伸进了我的裤子里，有规律地按揉着，简直舒服的要命！

青峰没有说话，只是将我抱在怀里，用心地帮我揉按。

“啊~小青峰住手啊~”

小青峰的手法很精湛，也可能是因为这手的主人是青峰，所以我的那里很快就很硬了。

“不要啊，小青峰~会弄脏裤子~”

青峰很善解人意的退掉了我的裤子，我在青峰温热的手掌里释放了。

我羞得把头埋进了青峰的臂弯里，“小青峰是坏人。”

“黄濑，我想要你。”

我愣了！说实话我是吓到了。我还没做好那样的心里准备！我第一反应就是逃跑，所以我推开了青峰，跑了出去。

我知道青峰看着我的背影，一定是苦涩的表情。

 

之后，我三天没有联系青峰，青峰也没有主动联系我。我们之间，又开始了冷战。或许说是冷战有些严重，但是，我很想他。

于是，果真是沉不住气的我敲响了青峰家的门，即使我有钥匙，我还是选择了敲门。

“小青峰，我……”

“进来吧。”青峰只是开了个门，就转身回去，又坐在沙发前看球赛。

“小青峰！”我害怕青峰对我不理不睬，我知道，自己已经爱上他了。

“有事？”青峰放下手里的啤酒罐，看向我问道。

“我喜欢小青峰。”

“所以呢？”

“我们做吧。”我壮起胆子，开口道。

“不后悔？”

“……，不后悔。”

?青黄?我的恋人是学霸

『6』

兑现承诺来啦！

以上

———————————正文——————————

我以为青峰会抱住我，至少是看我一眼，但可能是青峰发现了我的犹豫，没有抱住我也没有看着我，只是淡淡地说一句，“黄濑你大概是累了吧，洗洗去睡吧，你睡我的床。”

“青峰大辉你什么意思？”我冲到青峰面前一把按了遥控器上的开关，怒气冲冲地扯住青峰半敞开的衬衫衣领，“我喜欢你，我要和你在一起！你明明那么喜欢我，你凭什么可以对我熟视无睹！”

“黄濑，”青峰终于抬头看着我了，“你是认真的吗？”

我不知道怎么回答青峰，我知道今天来找青峰是出于冲动，如果让我冷静下来仔细想想，或许我真的不会来，至少肯定不会说出想让青峰抱我的话。

“算了吧，黄濑。”青峰松开了我扯着他衣领的手，“我不想伤害你，也不想让你后悔。”

“我才不会后悔！”我跨坐在青峰腿上，揽住青峰的脖子就吻上了青峰的唇，我不知道该怎么做，只是傻乎乎地贴着青峰的唇。

我知道青峰一定是被我吓了一跳，愣愣地看着我都忘了闭上眼睛。我羞得用手挡住了青峰的眼睛，却被青峰拿了下去。

然而就在我以为青峰要推开我的时候，青峰竟然扶住了我的头加深了那个吻！

青峰的吻极具侵略性，咬着我的唇轻轻地但是能感觉到占有欲。我有些喘不过气，因为真的很紧张。我推着青峰的胸膛，想让青峰停一下让我喘口气。

“小……唔……青峰，我……喘口气啦～”终于推开了青峰，我大口大口地喘着气。我知道青峰现在在看着我，我也知道我的脸很红，我有些害羞，把头埋在了青峰的胸前。

“傻黄濑，你根本没有好好谈过恋爱吧？连接吻的时候都不知道要换气呼吸？”

“小青峰不要说了。”我把自己的脸紧紧地埋在青峰的胸前，脸上火辣辣地感觉好尴尬啊！

“行了，洗洗睡吧，要不然明天顶着个黑眼圈难看死了。”青峰摸了摸我的头发，我不知道青峰为什么不想要我。

“我不要！”我凑近青峰，“小青峰是真的喜欢我吗？你为什么不想要我？”

“黄濑……”

“小青峰我要和你做！”我开始脱自己的外套，连带着里面的衬衫，“你为什么不想要我？”

“黄濑……”青峰的嗓音更深沉了。

我轻轻亲了亲青峰的侧脸，也把手伸到了禁忌之处。

“黄濑，你知道我对你有强烈的欲望把？”青峰握住了我乱摸的手，“你不该这样到处点火的。”

“抱我，小青峰，抱我。”我真的是什么都不管了，在青峰的身上胡乱摩挲着。

青峰突然一个转身，将我整个人压在了沙发，我们的衬衫都都半敞着，青峰的胸膛就直接和我的相触碰在一起。

“小青峰……”我愣愣地看着青峰炽热的目光，没想到青峰竟然如此敏捷，果然曾经是运动员就是不一样。

“我最后问一次，黄濑，”青峰离我就只有不到十厘米的距离，此时他严肃的表情我全都看的清清楚楚，“你真的愿意让我碰你？”

我知道自己喜欢青峰，也知道青峰为了我隐忍了多少感情，我坚定地点了点头，“我喜欢你，小青……”

青峰见我肯定的那一刻，就狠狠地吻了下来。这大概是我第一次意识到真正恋人间的唇齿纠缠竟然可以这么热烈。

青峰疯狂地吸住了我的唇瓣，被他轻轻啃咬着的感觉真的是第一次体验到。一种奇妙的感觉充斥了全身，很舒服，好像要把我融化了一般。自然，这突如其来的热吻慢慢夺走了我全身的力气。

啧啧的亲吻声告诉我这一切都是实实在在发生的！青峰不是轻易满足的人，他舔着我唇的舌头已经伺机在我要呼吸换气的时候钻进了我的口中。他故意追逐着我的舌头想和我一同纠缠，我本来就紧张而且莫名其妙的感觉让我更加忐忑不安，所以我特意躲避着青峰舌头的侵犯。自然，我逃不出青峰禁锢我的笼子，他软软的却十分强硬的舌头很快就缠上了我的。他好像惩罚我一般，用力地在我的嘴里搅动着。一阵阵奇异的感觉冲向我的小腹，我感觉好像有点硬了。果真奇怪，接吻就硬了，真是难以想象！

“唔……”太激烈了！青峰根本一点都不放过我，我只觉得头晕眼花，我的世界里好像只有青峰大辉这个霸道的男人了！他吸吮住我的舌头，就像当初吸吮我的唇瓣一般，像是想要吸出蜜汁似的，孜孜不倦。

青峰的手其实早在就我的胸上摩挲了，只是因为吻分散了我的注意力所以现在才发现。

“小青峰你好色啊！”趁着青峰放开了我的唇，我立马说出来了。  
“你是说我这样很色吗？”青峰用右手的大拇指和食指轻轻扭捏了一下我本来还软软的乳头，看向我的眼睛里好像是一瞬间就染尽了情欲。

“啊～”那种难以言表的快感从青峰捏着我的乳头开始在我全身上下乱窜，“小青峰，你别这样……”我没办法看着青峰，只能把头侧到一边，说话的声音都颤抖着。

“别怎样？”青峰在我的脖子上吹着温热的气，突然我感觉到我的两边都被狠狠地捏了一下，然后青峰又宠溺地按揉起来，好像要给我安慰似的。“是别这样？”

“不要～了，小青峰……”我对这种陌生的快感有一种淡淡的恐惧感，尤其是看到平时那么绅士的青峰此时真的太不一样了！感觉好像很色很色的色狼……

“黄濑，”青峰凑近我的耳边，轻舔了我的耳垂，“你不喜欢这样的感觉？明明身子颤的很厉害啊，黄濑。”

青峰怎么能说出这样让人羞涩地话啊！我还没有说出反抗的话，青峰就一口吸住了我左耳的，青峰温热湿润的舌头舔着我耳边每一处。更奇怪的是，明明平时没有那么敏感的耳朵被青峰触碰起来就变得十分奇怪。最要命的是，下身把我的这些感受都无一例外的展现给青峰。“啊～”，我的话被令人羞耻的呻吟声代替了，我简直想钻到地缝里。

“黄濑，你怎么可以叫的这么淫荡？”青峰明明用着很愉快甚至是得意的口气说着这么难听的话……而且他明显是想要我发出那样的声音吧，按揉我已经被他欺负的挺立起来了的乳头更加用力了。他还故意用手指刮了刮那里，按着挺立的乳头边的小嫩肉，好像还想让它们也因为他的刺激而肿胀起来。

“唔……”我用手捂住自己的嘴，才不要让青峰听见那样的声音呢！

青峰直勾勾地看着我，我根本不敢和他对视！我刚想别过脑袋，青峰就轻咬住我的脖子了！他狠狠地吸吮着，“啧啧”的声音好像是他故意弄出来的！“小青峰不要～”

我没想到青峰会真的突然停下来，而且停的十分彻底！他整个人都从我身上起来了，他整理整理了衣服，把散下来的扣子都扣了上去。“黄濑，这真的是最后一次。”

看着冷静下来的青峰，我不知道说什么。可是我第一次做这样的事情怎么可能不紧张！我低着头，咬住了自己的下唇，我不想让青峰忍着那些欲望啊！

我听见青峰叹了口气，然后就摸了摸我的金发，说道，“黄濑，乖乖地，去睡觉吧。”

青峰和我，就一直好像是哥哥和弟弟的感觉。他照顾着我，为我考虑很多。他容忍我，即使会使自己的很多情感被压抑住。

听见衣服轻轻摩擦的声音，我知道青峰要离开这里了。至少是躲开我，去一个可以让他冷静一下的地方。

不要，我不要青峰离开我……

“黄濑？”

青峰背对着我，我从青峰身后抱住了他。

“小青峰不要管我啊！”我的泪腺这么容易就崩塌了，我带着哭泣声大吼道，“小青峰明明是喜欢我的吧，为什么都能忍住不碰我？我对小青峰来说只是玩玩的对象吗？”

“黄濑，”青峰没有转过来，声音依旧低沉，“你对我来说不只是爱的人，你对我来说还是亲人。你能懂得我心中的纠结吗？我告诉自己不能伤害你，我却太想要你了，黄濑。你让我不知所措！”

“那你就不要想那么多啊！”我哭的更厉害，我知道自己很不懂事，但是我知道我要青峰大辉，我要他在我身边，“小青峰也任性一次啊！”

我话刚出口，就被青峰猛地推到了。青峰这次真的不顾一切了似的，疯狂地吻住了我的唇、疯狂地抚摸着我全身上下每一个角落，就像一只狩猎的黑豹，将我死死地禁锢在他的怀里。

“啊～青峰……”青峰突然咬住了我那有点软下来的乳头，很舒服，比青峰的手指按压的时候还要舒服！

“黄濑……”青峰舔了一下那里，抬头看着我，“爱你。”

我的眼眶终于包不住那些泪水，哗哗的流了下来。这是我第一次从青峰口中听到“我爱你”这样的话。

“小青峰……”我含着泪看着青峰觉得真的好开心，“我也爱你。”

我突然感觉和青峰热吻没有什么不好意思的，反而我现在真的很享受青峰的亲吻。青峰虽然吻得很霸道，却也总考虑着我的感受。他软软的舌头在我的口中不断地纠缠着我的舌头，我真的很笨拙所以我根本就躲不过他的纠缠。

“好舒服～”青峰让我喘了口气，我对着青峰灿烂一笑，不由自主地道出了自己的心声。

青峰凝视着我，我知道青峰愣了一下。而青峰本来有些板着的脸竟然变得邪邪的了。“黄濑……”青峰把我整个都抱在怀里，凑近我的耳边，温温的热气吹在我的耳朵上，“你还真是个小妖精吧？”

“……”我闻言羞得把脸埋在了青峰的肩头，“小青峰说什么呢！我明明只是对你笑了一下而已啊！”

“你有多诱人你自己不知道？”青峰当着我的面舔了舔自己的嘴角，那种样子好像准备要把我活活吃了似的！

我和青峰现在的体位真的很暧昧！！我夸开双腿坐在青峰的大腿上，而青峰把手搭在了我的腰上。青峰的手自然不会老老实实地放在我腰上，他早就把手伸进我松松垮垮的衬衫里胡乱摸动起来。

“诶诶诶？小青峰你要干嘛？”我惊叫道，青峰竟然把手一直往下移动，慢慢慢慢地伸进了我的裤子里！而且还没有停止前进，而是！！摸到了那个让人羞愧的地方。

“我不小心碰到的，”青峰邪邪地一笑，勾起来的嘴角很帅却更是邪恶，“黄濑。”

怎么可能是不小心？！他的食指现在就在那徘徊着，好像想沿着那里的褶皱绕着圆圈。呜呜……小青峰好色啊！那里怎么能碰啊！

“小青峰不是说是不小心～啊～吗！”我扭动着我的腰，想躲开青峰那让人羞愧不已的挑逗。“既然～啊～是不小心的，那现在算怎么回事啊？”

“黄濑你还真天真啊。”青峰亲了亲我的唇瓣，“我说的你都信吗？”

“只要是小青峰说的，”我已经被青峰亲吻抚摸的软下了身子，可是我还是坚持扶着青峰的肩膀支起身子很认真的看着青峰，“我黄濑凉太全都信！”

青峰愣了一下，“黄濑，你还真是可爱啊。”青峰埋下头，一个一个地咬开了我衬衫上所剩不多的还未解开的口子。温热的呼吸喷在我的胸膛上痒痒的，而且青峰的唇时不时地擦着我裸露的皮肤，那种好像是不经意的接触让我心一跳一跳的。

“小青峰好色……”我不知道怎么掩饰自己的羞涩，就只能不断地说这样的话，好把自己的注意力转移一下。

“是吗？”青峰舔了舔我不算太发达的腹肌，“你愿意接受我求色的欲望吗？”

“小青峰你只做不说能死吗？”我实在受不了时时刻刻都在害羞了，壮了胆子看着青峰快速说完了这话。如果不快点说的话，我怕自己根本就不可能厚着脸皮说下去。

“因为啊，黄濑，”青峰用手把我额头上的刘海拨开，认真地看着我，“我想看你害羞的样子啊。”

“小青峰是坏人。”我凑到青峰面前，亲了亲青峰的唇，“明明都知道我在你面前很容易脸红害羞还故意让我这样。”

“因为这样才会知道，你在意我啊，傻黄。”

青峰埋头在我的脖子处，先是轻轻地轻吻，之后慢慢地舔了舔那里，然后用力地吸吮。

“小青峰是想在我身上留下属于你的痕迹吗？”我觉得痒痒的，笑道。

“黄濑，你还真煞风景啊。”青峰把吻缓缓向下移动，“让你没法胡思乱想好了。”

“诶？”就在我疑惑青峰想做什么的时候，他的左手突然又伸进了我的内裤里，沿着我的小穴画圈。而右手居然一把狠狠地握住了我的性器，“啊~小青峰~”

乳头也被青峰重新挑逗起来了。

上下一起的爽到家的感觉让我忍不住呻吟起来，“小青峰~”

就在我有些松懈的时候，青峰竟然把一根手指塞进了我的小穴里！

“小青峰~”那种突然袭来的快感简直夺走了我全部力气，我瘫软在青峰怀里。我无力地软在青峰身上，对着青峰眨了眨眼睛，“小青峰要好好对我哦，不能弄疼我哦！”

青峰就是亲了我的额头，便专注于我的后穴和乳头了。

青峰的手指在我的里面胡乱摸索着，好像一条小蛇在洞穴里动来动去，而且没动一下都能恰到好处的碰到我的那个突起，“啊~啊~小青峰~别动的那么厉害~”

“傻黄，”青峰声音开始沙哑了，声音更加的邪气，“现在就受不了了，等会上正餐的时候你不是要叫不停了？”

“小青峰正经点~啊~”

我根本就不该说那样的话，青峰吸吮着我乳头已经开始有些肿了。青峰明显是故意这么做的！

“黄濑，已经放进去两只手指了。”青峰轻吻我的耳廓，顺便告诉我了这个我自己都能感觉到的令人羞耻的消息。

“小青峰不说我也知道啊！”我红着脸吼道。

“我的黄濑真的好可爱啊。”青峰舔了舔我撅起来的嘴唇，“已经四个了，黄濑你很棒么。”

“坏人……"我自己都能感觉到自己后穴一下一下地吸着青峰全数伸进来的手指。大概是因为青峰很好的转移了我的注意力，所以我根本就没有经历关注后穴的感觉。或许是青峰真的很小心吧，只是一开始有点不适的感觉，后来完全都是快感了。

“我青峰大辉只做黄濑凉太的坏人。”青峰笑了一下，一把扯掉了我唯一的一件上衣。

客厅里淡淡的黄色灯光洒在我和青峰的身上，而我下身也很快只剩下一条三角内裤了。而前端包裹着我已经挺立的性器那处已经完全被我那不断溢出的精液染湿了，青峰却好像根本不嫌弃的样子仍旧卖力地揉捏着我的龟头。

“小青峰~再按要出来~啊！！！”就在我要阻止青峰按刮我的龟头的时候，青峰竟然吸住了我的性器！用嘴吸住了那里！其实那种视觉上的刺激完全胜过了其他的一切，就在青峰含住我那里的那一刻，我就全部射进了青峰的嘴里。

我吓得赶紧抽出了自己的性器，然而连带着乳白的精液也顺着我抽出来的性器和青峰的唇瓣流了出来。

“小青峰对不起！”我赶紧道歉，“小青峰你快把那个吐出来啊！”

谁知，青峰不但没有吐出来反而都喝了进去！！！

看着青峰喉结动了动，我简直看呆了。小青峰都不嫌弃我的那里吗？

青峰好像是会读心术一样，马上就给了我一个让我脸红心跳的解释，“只要是你的东西，什么都可以。不过接下来，也要让你尝尝我的东西了，黄濑。”

小青峰要进来了？

就因为青峰的这句话，我心跳立马又提升了一个节奏。

青峰突然抽走了挤在我洞穴里的手指，“你射完一次后里面更松软了，黄濑。我已经等不急了，黄濑。”

青峰扶起我的腰，把我的内裤车到了大腿上，后穴正正好好摩擦着青峰肿胀到恐怖的尺寸！

我看到青峰露出的那里就愣神了，青峰要把这个放进我里面？！根本不可能啊！

“小青峰的怎么那么大！”我指着青峰的性器大吼道，“小青峰要塞进去吗？”

“大还不好？”青峰的双手故意扶住了我的胸，两个大拇指“恰巧”就按在了我的两个乳头上，而青峰也是“不经意”地一圈一圈地揉着那两个无辜的红珠。“一会儿你就会体验到他带给你的快感了，黄濑，一会儿就让你爽到翻。”

青峰调整了一下位置，把我托起，用我的屁股对准了他直直的站着的小小峰。

我心里紧张的心脏都快要跳出来了，就在那一瞬间，青峰突然松开了手，而青峰硕大的性器也就一插到底直直地捅到了我的内里，“啊啊啊啊！！！”

我小穴内壁被狠狠地摩擦刺激地简直要疯掉，这种摩擦后穴内壁带来的快感比青峰做的前戏带来的快感强大几百倍。那种感觉真的是欲仙欲死，而被青峰的性器塞得慢慢的我的后穴得到了无限的满足感。那种全部被充满的感觉简直……太棒了！

“小青峰……”我不知道为什么小青峰被我夹住以后不动了，那种刚开始带来的冲击有些削弱了，“小青峰，动啊~”

“你夹我这么紧，我怎么动？”从青峰的表情里就能看出来青峰获得的满足感和快感不比我获得的少，我能感受到在我紧致的小穴的收缩下，青峰的性器满足的又大了一圈。

“小青峰的那里明明又变大了……”我不服气道。

“黄濑，你自己动。正好你坐在我身上，你自己怎么爽就怎么动。”

“小青峰怎么能说出这么不负责任的话！”我用力夹了夹青峰的性器，因为我发现只有我一用力夹一夹青峰那里，青峰就会大上一圈。“明明是小青峰自己塞进来的！”

“黄濑，别想给我做小动作。”青峰突然抬起我的腰。青峰的力气好大，几乎要把他的性器全部抽离我的身体了，突然，又狠狠把他的性器狠狠地插了进来。

“啊~呼~小青峰不能~啊~不能这样做啊~”由于重力而急速下落的我经历了第二次这样的性爱冲击之后，整个身子都快软倒了！青峰硕大的性器没有放过我内壁的每一寸肌肤，简直要给我送上天堂一般的快感让我爽到眼泪都流了出来。

“黄濑……”青峰声音已经完全沙哑了，我知道刚刚这两下也给青峰很多的刺激，他也快要射了！“你是自己来，还是我继续？”

要是还让青峰胡作非为的话，我怕自己一下射两次。

“啊~”青峰颠了颠我的屁股，性器在我的后穴里跳动了两下，简直要了我的命！“我自己来，小青峰~”

我尽量扶住青峰的肩膀，双腿跪在青峰两腿旁边，慢慢地抬起屁股。我只能憋住一口气，才勉强抬起屁股。我看到了青峰要到顶峰前紧皱着眉头忍着欲望的模样，好想射啊~

马上要露出青峰的龟头的时候，我立马放松了全身，一下狠狠地坐了下去。

“啊~~~”“黄濑~”我高昂的呻吟声和青峰低沉的低吼声交织在一起，青峰好像快要高潮了，不满足于这样射出，他突然把我翻了个身按在了沙发上，我撅着的屁股里，青峰的性器一直连在那里，从插进来开始就没有离开过我的屁股。

我双腿跪在沙发前，上身被青峰狠狠地压在沙发上，青峰的性器狠狠地一下一下地撞击着我的菊花，“啧啧”和水声和“啪啪”的性器与我的洞穴相撞的声音淫荡的让我只能把脸埋在沙发里。

青峰抽插的速度真的像极了高速抽插的活塞运动，一波一波的快感此波未消下一波就又掀起新的高潮。

青峰左手疯狂地撸搓着我已经快到极点的性器，右手用力地掐捏着我的乳首，浑身的快感让我早已瘫痪在沙发上了。浑身上下流窜着的快感简直要把我燃烧掉了，而后穴青峰性器给我的快感已经让我无法呼吸般地沉迷了。

这是我第一次体验性爱，这么完美的性爱。

“啊啊~小青峰~哈~”我疯狂地呻吟着，跟随着我的感觉，我的欲望。

而这样的呻吟对于青峰来说就是兴奋剂，青峰奋力地冲撞又提升了速度。

“黄濑，你要射了？”青峰当然感觉到了我的性器已经开始突出白浊了，而青峰也狠下心来堵住了我的龟头，可是刮摸着我性器的另一只手根本不想停下来一样继续甚至更加猛烈。

“小青峰~让我射~求~求你~”

“黄濑，等会我，我让你体验这世上绝无仅有的性爱。”青峰猛兽般插到了前所未有的深度，“啊啊啊啊！”

一股滚烫的热流喷射到了我的穴里，太深了！青峰射的太深了！

就在青峰射出滚烫的精液的时候，青峰松开我的性器也射出了一地的精液。青峰帮我扶住性器，让它把它的汁液全部直直地射在了地上。

“黄濑，你好棒。你的小穴又软又紧致，真是太棒了！”青峰捧起我的脸，狠狠地吸住了我的唇。

而他的性器在射完的一瞬间竟然又在我体内慢慢肿胀起来了。

“小青峰你干嘛啊~”我扭了扭腰和屁股，向青峰反抗着青峰的精神。

“黄濑，我们上床上做吧。”

“我不……”我还没来得急拒绝，就被青峰面对面抱起抵在卧室的墙上又被青峰干了起来。

“小青峰~哈~”

青峰的体力让我佩服到五体投地。我现在全身都靠青峰的支撑才不至于掉下去。青峰扶着我的腰，抽插的频率完全没有受到影响。

这样的体位实在太羞耻了！

可惜我没想到的是，第三次青峰竟然抬起我的一条大腿就狠狠地插了进来！我的性器，我的全部都被青峰收在眼底，那种毫无隐私的感觉简直不是一般的羞耻！而且我也能看到青峰暗红色的性器从我的小洞里疯狂地进进出出，青峰性器旁的囊袋每次都紧紧地和我小洞穴的褶皱贴合在一起，青峰好像恨不得把他们也全数塞进我的小穴里似的！

我没想过竟然会经历这样色情的场面，太羞耻了！可是对象是青峰的话，即使是羞耻又有什么关系呢？

在青峰面前，我黄濑凉太可以骚气可以浪荡，因为那是在我的男人面前。

青峰又对着我来了一次背后位，之后的事情因为太累了，所以有些记不清了。我只是记得青峰在卫生间帮我清理后穴的时候，好像摸了摸我大腿内侧，至于那被吸吮的感觉大概是青峰在那里也留下了我黄濑凉太只属于他青峰大辉的印记吧。他好像在卫生间里在我身上射了一次，果然小青峰真是个性欲很强的男人。

后来，我就被青峰抱到了床上，在青峰温暖的怀里躺着了。

我累的闭上了眼睛，青峰果然是个体力充沛的男人……

真的顾不上全身无力的感觉，我缩在青峰怀里，睡着了。

梦里只感觉到额头被亲吻了好几下，我对于那个人来说是宝贝一样的珍贵吧。

 

该死的阳光又照在了我的脸上，我第一次问青峰为什么不挂个窗帘遮住阳光的时候，青峰只是幽默的回答道，“你以为我这健康的古铜色皮肤是怎么来的？”

明明是回避了我的问题，但当时我也不好问下去。真正的答案是在我发现桃井和别人接吻想和青峰喝酒解愁却把青峰灌醉了的时候问出来的，“因为我爱的人就是一轮烈日，如今他不在我身边了，而早晨的阳光给我他一样的感觉。”

我当时愣了一下，觉得这个女孩子大概很活泼开朗，很阳光，同时也极其羡慕这个拥有了青峰的爱的人。当时误以为是小桃井了，所以就觉得小桃井越发对不起小青峰的爱了。

这样想着，我到是也喜欢上早晨被暖暖的阳光照射的感觉了。我悄悄睁开眼睛，果然，小青峰还没有醒。我和小青峰在同一张床上一起睡了三次，每一次都是我先睁开眼睛的。我很喜欢看着熟睡的小青峰，感觉这时候的小青峰很平和，乖乖的。我伸出手想要摸摸青峰的头发，就像他平时摸我那样。我伸出的手把我自己吓了一跳，那上面全是大大小小、深深浅浅的吻痕。本来白皙的皮肤全布上了暗红色的淤红，这要是被人看见了，简直就要羞死了！我轻轻掀开被子看了一眼我的身体，我吓了一跳，比胳膊还要恶劣更多！尤其是胸上乳↑头周围，更是遍地狼藉！小青峰好色……我都不知道自己看自己都能羞红了脸。我回想了一下昨天晚上和青峰的性↑爱，好害羞啊！不过小青峰的技术好棒，真的有想让他不要停下来的欲望。

可是这之后要怎么和小青峰相处啊？就自然而然的以小青峰男朋友的身份站在他身边了吗？而且以后是不是经常要和小青峰做啊？想到这，我羞得往青峰怀里钻了钻。我在想什么呢！怎么能……突然想到了青峰昨晚在自己身体里的硕大！黄濑凉太，你疯了吗！

“一个人在那里想什么呢？”

耳边响起的青峰低沉富有磁性的声音吓了我一跳，天知道我现在在想昨天和青峰做时候的每一个细节！

“哪有……哪有想什么啊！”我结结巴巴地搪塞青峰，怎么可能告诉他我想他抱我的一幕一幕啊！

“还说没有，刚刚看你表情变来变去的，还时不时的脸红，你难道是在想……”

我迅速贴着青峰的唇亲了一下，“小青峰早安！”

青峰愣愣地看着我，我们两个人都是不着一物，坦诚相待的，所以肌肤的相贴以及摩擦都异常敏感。

“黄濑……”青峰突然凑近了我，我心跳急剧加快，砰砰跳的感觉要蹦出来了。很期待青峰会说什么……

“你赶紧洗洗澡，一会儿送你上学去。”

……！青峰大辉！你丫的和爱人爱爱完后的早上贴着我的耳朵就为了说这话？

说罢，青峰就很自然地走进了卫生间。即使是身无一物，他在我面前竟然也显得很从容，根本就不避讳我。

小青峰自己算什么啊！一点也不知道浪漫什么的，明明应该说“我爱你～”或是至少“再来一发”的言论吧……

我从卫生间出来的时候青峰已经把给我备好的衣物放在了床上，精心到连选的内?裤都很符合我的审美。其实刚刚就感觉到了，腰的酸痛感真对得起青峰在我里面释放了四次多。

我自然是在换衣服的时候又想到了青峰昨晚的英勇威武，所以来到餐厅的时候，脸又不自然地红了。

“过来吃饭。”青峰依旧戴上了眼镜在看报纸，好像多了我和有没有我没什么区别似的。

“小青峰，你不想对昨天晚上的事情说些什么吗？”我低着头红着脸，小声道。

当然，青峰听见了，也给了我一个欠抽的回答，“不是你自愿的吗？”

“诶诶诶？”我愣了，“小青峰这是准备不对我负责了吗？”

“哈？你情我愿的事情，我为什么要负责任啊？”

小青峰你太混蛋啦！

我气急，灵机一动，“既然小青峰不想对我负责任那就要补偿我！以后我的住宿和饭都要小青峰负责任！”

“哈？”

“我要搬过来和小青峰一起住！”

?青黄?我的恋人是学霸

『7』

开启同居模式！

估计这篇小文快完结了，然后可能扑新坑，也可能补旧坑。

PS：看人家大神们的热度再看看俺的，呜呜，差距怎么那么大，%_%哭……

以上

——————————正文——————————

火神回到寝室的时候看见青峰正依着我们寝室的门很悠闲地看着我收拾东西，便拉住我正在叠衣服的右手问道，“黄濑，你这是要干什么？为什么要收拾东西？”

“诶？小黑子没有告诉小火神吗？我要搬到青峰家里了。”我灿烂地笑了住笑，那种快乐的感觉真的是从心底里散发出来的。

“他要和青峰同居？”火神攥住我的手腕握得更紧了，“你怎么能和青峰同居！”

我当然知道火神喜欢我，其实我要搬出来的另一个原因就是火神。我不想和火神在同一屋檐下，因为那样的话我们在一起独处的机会很大，而那样对于我们两个人来说都很尴尬。

“火神大我是吧？”青峰走了进来扯掉了火神握住我的手，“你还想纠缠黄濑？”

“青峰大辉你欠打吧！”

火神刚想朝青峰抡去拳头，我就拦下了他，“小火神你冷静点啊！”

“你要我怎么冷静，黄濑，你叫我怎么冷静！”火神把怒气全撒到了我身上，“我不知道自己为什么会喜欢上你，可是发现了的时候已经喜欢到疯狂了。你得到了你所爱的，那我呢？我怎么办黄濑，你让我怎么办？”

“火神大我，黄濑一直是我的，你一开始就不该打他的主意。”青峰一把把我揽在了怀里，手很自然地放在了我的腰上，“他从出生开始就是我的了。”

“黄濑，你真的选择他？”火神指着青峰，问我道。

“小火神对不起，我真的很喜欢青峰，对不起。”我也抱着青峰，我知道这样的话很伤害火神，可是喜欢上了青峰，我又有什么办法呢？就像青峰说的，这大概是命中注定。

 

青峰和我坐到了他的车上，青峰从刚刚带着我走出寝室开始就没有说话了。

“小青峰，你怎么了？”我转向小青峰的方向，青峰的侧脸很英俊，而现在面无表情的样子像极了冷酷的总裁。“为什么一直不说话啊？”

“我在想，你怎么这么喜欢招蜂引蝶，可以让那么多人爱你爱到疯狂啊。”

“可是我选择了小青峰啊，我从那么多人里面选择了小青峰，小青峰应该高兴才对啊！”

如果他厌恶了和我在一起呢？我是不是也要被你划入那些人的行列之中了？青峰这样想着，却没有说出来。

“小青峰在担心我把你甩了吗？”我看到了青峰微微皱眉，我知道青峰在想什么。

“我会怕你？”青峰趁着在等红灯的时候一把把手伸到了我的脑后，扶住我的脑袋就来了一个深吻。

“不管小青峰怕不怕，我都不会离开小青峰的。”我揽住了青峰的脖子，给了青峰一个回礼。

我们相互吻着对方，不顾后面车鸣的声音。

“黄濑你要是再不松开我的话，估计后面那个人就会跑过来敲我们的车门了。”我刚想再向青峰索要一个吻，青峰突然很不解风情地来一句这样的话。

“切，小青峰真是的，要知道我的吻可是很值钱的，要不然我就去定价献吻，你看看会被炒到多高的价钱！”

“你敢！”小青峰用那只空闲的手捏了捏我的脸，“你要是敢卖，我就让你天天瘫在床上起不来。”

“小青峰果然是色色的大色鬼！”我捂着脸，小青峰的意思太明显太带有黄色属性了吧！

没过一会儿，我和青峰就回到了那个公寓。

我把行李箱推进了青峰的卧室，我冲着青峰调皮地笑了笑，“以后我睡这里，小青峰睡沙发去。”

“呵，你想的还挺美。”青峰一把把我按在了墙上，唇只距我的唇不到五厘米！

“小青峰都不对我负责任，那我那天的损失怎么办？”我自然不怕青峰亲下来，反正我人都是青峰的了，让他轻薄几下又不能少了几块肉，反而还相当舒服，我何乐而不为？

“你很期待？”青峰嘴角上扬，好像把我看穿了似的看着我。

“什么？”我心跳突然变得很快了，青峰总是勾引我！

“你很期待我吻你吧。”青峰的手伸进我的衣服里一直往上摸，直到我的左胸处才停了下来，“这里似乎跳的很快啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰瞎摸什么！”我隔着衣服握住了青峰胡乱动的手，“小青峰明明在别人面前那么绅士的，为什么一和我独处就变得这么色啊！”

“他们又不是你，这么能和你比？”

“小青峰油嘴滑舌……”因为青峰的一句话心里就这么高兴，黄濑你行不行啊！

“明明心跳的更快了，还不承认吗，黄濑？”青峰沿着我的额头一直往下亲，要到我的唇的时候，我紧张地闭上了眼睛，明明比接吻还要亲密的事情都做过啊，我紧张个毛线啊！

“诶？”我闭上眼睛等了好久，青峰都没亲下来，我睁开眼睛看了看面前的青峰，他竟然饶有兴趣地观察我的一举一动！“小青峰好过分！”

“我的小黄毛真是太可爱了！”青峰揉了揉我的头发，“快点收拾收拾，我去做午饭。”

“我才不小呢！”我朝着青峰离开的方向踢腿，当然，没有踢到青峰啦。过了一会儿，我突然反应过来，“我才不是黄毛呢！”

话虽然这么说，心里倒是很开心，和青峰打打闹闹的感觉真的好棒，有个人喜欢自己还恰巧是自己喜欢的，感觉真的幸福极了！

我整理完自己的衣服之后看了一下自己的杰作，perfect！衣柜里四分之三的地方被我各种各样的衣服占据了，青峰本来为数不多的衣服被挤到了那个四分之一的角落里。看着我的衣服和青峰的衣服放在一起，感觉很舒服，就好像真的和青峰结婚了居住在一起生活在一起一样。我不知道自己为什么会想到结婚，但是这个词突然从内心深处冒出来的时候，我还是真的被惊到了。明明根本没有一次同人交往的时候会想有要结婚这样的想法，可是在和青峰确立关系的第二天，我就想到了，结婚。大概是想把青峰永远系住才会冒出这样的想法吧，以前我明明都是一个很大度的恋人的。我从来不会想限制住恋人的自由，我们向来是自由自在的不约束对方。原来我也那么贪婪到想把一个人据为己有啊。

我换好了衣服。说是衣服，更像是睡衣。因为这是一个白色的连衣衫，下摆差不多到我大腿处的一半。我特别喜欢这件衣服，所以在家里的时候，我总是天天穿着它。然而住寝室的时候穿着不太好，因为其实这件衣服有点偏女款的感觉，这要是被传出去了，我黄濑凉太的光辉形象哪搁？

我天生就生了个好鼻子，我寻着香气就走到了青峰面前。其实，我知道厨房在哪里……

“小青峰在做什么？好香啊！”青峰家里的厨房是开放式的，我走到青峰对面，趴在像酒吧坐台似的桌子上，探身凑到青峰面前，道。

青峰看了我一笑，然后就笑的很……猥琐？！

“小青峰干嘛这样笑啊？”我好奇地问青峰，我当然察觉到青峰的笑不怀好意。可惜好奇害死猫，还有小黄濑……

“你那里也不大，凑过来给我看干嘛？”青峰往我的衣领里又瞟了一眼，“不过，红红挺挺的感觉倒是不错。”

“小青峰好色！”我明白过来就立马捂住了领口，红着脸大叫道，“你不喜欢我那里，昨天还咬的那么狠！昨天真是委屈小青峰你啦！”

“怎么，我的小黄毛生气了？”青峰拿筷子夹起了一块牛排凑到我嘴边，“尝一尝味道怎么样。”

我看着那块大牛排皱了皱眉头，那么大块怎么吃啊，我是有偶像包袱的人好吧。

“不喜欢吃？”青峰好像很高兴的样子，想逗逗我似的，“不想吃就算了。”

怎么会不想吃！青峰绝对是故意的！那块牛排的味道香极了！青峰故意拿着它在我鼻子前转了一圈才收回去的！

“那么大我怎么吃啊！”我双手握住青峰的胳膊，才不要青峰把那块牛排收回去呢！我要吃！我都决定豁出去形象去咬那块牛排了，青峰竟然先咬了一口，不是要给我吃的嘛！

我没想到青峰突然用左手把我的脑袋拉近，竟然嘴对嘴地喂进了我的嘴里！！！

真的和想象中的一样好吃！可是小青峰在干吗啊？他竟然舔着我的舌头，好像也要尝一尝牛排的美味。

这一块牛排是我和青峰一起品味着吃下去的……太羞涩啦！

“还要一块？”青峰舔了舔我的唇角，问道。

我当然不争气地继续脸红着，“小青峰干嘛啊，吃东西也不放过我。”

“不是你说的想要小块一点的？”

“小青峰有的是理由轻薄我。”我小声嘟囔道。

“傻黄。”青峰用力揉了揉我的头发，他一直喜欢这个动作，“你的反应实在是太可爱了。”

“……要不要我帮忙？”我用双手拄着脸看着青峰问道。

“你就等着吃就好了。”

“嘻嘻，小青峰最好了。”我裂开嘴笑道。

 

“好饱。”我在青峰怀里动了动，摸着我的鼓鼓的肚子道。

吃完午饭，青峰就把我抱在怀里看着球赛，这神奇的球赛怎么什么时候都有？而我很幸运的成为了青峰的抱枕。

“是不是怀了我的儿子了？”青峰把下巴搁在我的肩膀上，手环着我的腰，顺势摸了摸我的肚子道，“黄濑你真厉害，就做了一次就怀上了？”

“小青峰不知廉耻！”我本来心跳还挺正常的，这对于我在青峰怀里这种情况下来说实在罕见，我还想在心里默默自豪来着，青峰这一句就扰乱了我的心跳。

“黄濑，给我生儿子吧。”青峰凑到我耳边，轻声道，听着来还特别深情。不知道的还以为我真的能给他生儿子呢！

“小青峰不要这样说啦~好难为情啊~”

“傻黄，我这是在向你求爱呢，你怎么这么迟钝啊？”青峰敲了一下我的脑袋，有些恨铁不成钢道，但却没有真的把我推到提枪上阵。

“明明昨天才做过，我的腰还很酸呢。”我小小的抗议着青峰的无理要求。

“那我帮你捏捏？”青峰还没等到我的同意，就摸上了我的腰，一下一下的按揉起来。

说实话，青峰这么一按感觉还真的挺舒服的，那种酸痛的感觉也有了一些舒缓。

“黄濑……”

“怎么啦，小青峰？”感觉到青峰的手停了下来，我转头看向青峰。

“你穿的这是什么衣服啊？”青峰盯着我的衣服下摆道。

“诶？不好看吗？”我也顺着青峰的视线往下看去，看完我就后悔了！我的衣服本来站的时候是到大腿的一半处的，这一坐下来，就刚刚到大腿根了。可是我刚刚在青峰怀里蹭来蹭去的，衣服早就磨到了露出内^裤了！谁知道青峰看着这样的景象会怎么想！

“你是在诱惑我吗？”青峰又在乱来了！他故意贴着我的耳朵喘气，痒痒的。而且而且，青峰的手又不老实地滑到了我的大腿根处，时不时地摸一摸大腿内侧那经不起捉弄的地方。

“我哪有啊，明明我的腰还那么痛，这时候勾^引小青峰我是傻吗？”我赶紧用手握住了青峰在我敏感地带乱摸的青峰的小破爪，“小青峰别乱摸啦，我会硬的~”

“主动亲我一下我就放过你。”小青峰是流氓吗？哪有这样索吻的！

我乖乖地凑过去，悄悄地把舌头送进了青峰的口中。我哪有这么乖过！主动让他纠缠我的小舌头~

青峰自然不是会放过主动送来的美味，他吸住了我的舌尖欺弄着。

“我的黄濑真乖。”青峰托起我的下巴让我仰着脸看着他，“我的黄濑真是漂亮。”

“小青峰说这些都不会害羞的吗？”我趴在小青峰身上，像一个八爪鱼似的缠在青峰身上。

“你有想过和我结婚吗，黄濑？”小青峰的跳跃性太大了吧！

“我有想过啊……”我把脸埋进了青峰的衣服敞开的胸前，竟然感觉到了青峰跳动有力的心跳！和我的一样快！

我惊奇地抬头看着青峰，“我和你一样紧张啊，黄毛。”

“小青峰要和我结婚吗？”我终于算是松了一口气，我一直以为只有自己傻乎乎地脸红心跳的，我一直以为青峰其实是很从容的。

“我如果说想你永远在一起，我想用那个证把你永远绑在我身边，你愿意吗，黄濑？”青峰好温柔！

“我当然愿意啊。”我看着青峰，很认真道，“因为要和我永远在一起的是小青峰你啊！我只会和小青峰永远在一起，不会有其他人代替小青峰在我心里的位置。”

“黄濑，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，小青峰。”

“咳咳咳，阿大和小黄干嘛啊，已经私定终生了吗？”我和青峰都被吓了一跳，小桃井不知道什么时候进来了。

“我真不该给你那把钥匙。”青峰气急败坏道。

“打扰到阿大和小黄亲热真是很抱歉哦，可是阿大以前把我当清洁工的时候怎么没有后悔给我钥匙啊！”

当着小桃井的面我怎么好意思还在青峰怀里和青峰做这么暧昧的动作？我在青峰怀里乱动，却被小青峰按住了，“你要是再乱动，我在沙发上就把你上了啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰……”当着小桃井的面这样真的好吗？

“小黄不用担心啦，”小桃井好像知道我的顾虑，“阿大当时对着你的写真自己在书房里^撸那里的时候我都还在客厅看电视呢。阿大根本不把我当女孩子的，竟然发出了那么大的声音，我当时都惊呆了，不过后来就适应了。”

“还不你赖在我这总不走！”

“难道我写真集上的污渍是小青峰的……”我好像又发现了一个很羞耻的事情，“小青峰……”

“别那样看我，黄濑。”青峰完全无视了我兴师问罪的眼神，“你是勾^引我的。你拍的照片那么诱人，根本就怪不得我。”

“哈？”我跑到地上勾出来了沙发底下的那本每一页都有白污的写真集，一页一页地翻给青峰看，“明明衣服都穿的好好的啊，而且这期是冬季款啊！”

“有你那张脸就够了，好吧。”青峰一把又把我揽进了他的怀里，不断地在我唇上落下轻吻。

“小青峰对我果然是真爱啊！”我开心地抱住小青峰。

“小黄的智商果然……”小桃井吐槽道，“小黄要是不提高点智商的话，这辈子都会被阿大吃的死死的哦。”

“就你多嘴！”青峰瞥了小桃井一眼，我到是没有因为小桃井说我笨而生气啦，知道小青峰这么喜欢我，我当然开心地忘乎所以啦。

小桃井朝青峰吐了吐舌头，“我今天晚上住阿大家啦，小黄你不介意吧？”

“诶？不会啊……”

“不行！”青峰果断拒绝。

“现在一家之主是小黄哦，阿大的拒绝无效！”小桃井把自己的包丢到了青峰卧室的床上，“阿大和小黄昨天晚上到底做了多少次啊？”

“哈？五月你怎么关心起这个了？”青峰不耐烦道，我早就被我红透的脸烧死了。

“地上好多套^子啊，阿大那种事完事后，都不收拾一下吗？”小桃井嫌弃道。

“你不愿意呆着就赶紧走啊，不送啊。”

“在我出来之前，阿大要把这里收拾干净哦！而且一定要把你们昨晚激^情过后的床单处理掉哦！”

“真麻烦啊，女人。”青峰虽然抱怨着，但还是乖乖地收拾了卧室。“看来今晚我们只能打地铺了，黄濑。”

“没事啦。”

 

“这么大的地方，小青峰为什么还要抱着我？”我在青峰怀里动来动去，明明地上铺开了很大一块地方，足够躺下我和小青峰了，青峰竟然还是把我紧紧地压在怀里！

“老公抱老婆天经地义吧。”青峰理所当然道，随便还把腿搭在了我的身上！

“我还没和小青峰确立法律关系呢！”我反抗道。

“小傻瓜，你没听说过一个成语叫‘先斩后奏’吗？”

“哦。”我觉得小青峰说的很有道理。“诶？为什么我是老婆啊！”我突然意识到小青峰刚刚的用词。

“我的小黄毛真是蠢得可爱啊，哈哈。”青峰偷偷亲了亲我的脸颊。

“你才蠢呢！”我好像突然有些认同小桃井的那句话了，果然以我的智商只会被青峰吃的死死的？！

“我的凉太，晚安。”

心跳突然漏跳了一拍，果然我逃不出青峰大辉式的温柔啊。

“晚安，小青峰。”我顿了顿，“还有，我爱你。”

『8』

“青峰大辉，你什么意思啊！”我气鼓鼓地看着小青峰，我可是从教室一直跟着他来到天台的！走了这么多路，小青峰竟然还若无其事地躺在垫子上睡觉！

“哈？”青峰看了看我，“我没什么意思啊。”

“那小青峰为什么不教我这几道题啊！”我哪里是小青峰能轻易糊弄过去的？明明小青峰就是基于什么原因才不愿意教我这几道题的。

“喂，黄濑，我可不是义工，教你题我有什么好处啊？”小青峰用一只手支住脑袋侧身躺着看我，有一点点小帅啦！

“小青峰怎么这么势利眼啊！再说小青峰你也不缺什么吧！好了，小青峰快点教我这题吧，明天我还要给那些女孩子们讲呢，小青峰不想看到我出丑吧？”我算是心平气和地跟小青峰商量商量，真的不能在别人面前，尤其是女孩子面前出丑啊！

“切。”只听小青峰这一声鄙夷的话，便再没了声音。小青峰这下好像根本都不愿意搭理我了！

“什么啊，青峰大辉！”我完全不理解小青峰这么做的原因是什么啊！我蹲下身去用力晃了晃闭着眼睛的小青峰，“你干嘛对我这么冷淡啊！明明住都住在一起了！”

“黄濑，你别烦我。”青峰躲开了我摇晃他的手，“反正我就是不想教你这题。你爱找谁教就找谁教。”

“小青峰你闹什么脾气啊！”什么啊！青峰这爱答不理的态度是怎么回事啊！

“我闹脾气？我要是闹脾气就会赶跑那些天天缠着你问东问西的粘人鬼们。”小青峰好像有些激动，声音都提高了音调。

“……原来，小青峰其实是吃醋吗？”我愣愣地看着青峰，“小青峰好小气啊，明明那些女生那么可爱，小青峰怎么能说她们是‘粘人鬼’呢？而且小青峰是怕我被她们抢走吗？”

“你那得意的声调是怎么回事，黄濑。”青峰听到我说他小气时候的表情太好玩了。明明就是想独占我嫉妒那些围着我的女生，被我说中了还装作无所谓、很淡定的感觉。“你喜欢被那群女人围着你就去享受你黄濑凉太的享受，别来天台来烦我。”

“小青峰说话太伤人了！”我气愤地瞪着小青峰，“明明都同居了，小青峰是在怕什么啊！我明明都在你身边了，还怕我跑了不成？”

“谁知道你会不会被那群大胸女给勾引了！”

“哈？那是小青峰才喜欢的类型吧！”我对于青峰的担心感觉超级无语啊！O__O"…“对了，小青峰我今天要吃你做的晚饭。”

“我是你的御用厨师啊？”青峰瞥了我一眼，坐起身来，把本来就跪在垫子上的我拉进了他怀里，然后就亲了我的嘴。

“我才是小青峰你的御用恋人吧！”我趴在青峰的胸口，听着青峰强有力的心跳声。“小青峰要是嫉妒那些女孩子就告诉我啊！自己一个人在这里生闷气，让我猜东猜西的都不知道你为什么生气，这样真的好吗！而且明明天天围着小青峰你的女孩子才更多好不好！”

“黄濑，你怎么有这么多为自己辩驳的借口啊！”青峰觉得有点理亏，就干脆堵上我的嘴了。

“行啦，小青峰抱也抱了，亲也亲了。总该教我这道题了吧？”

“这么简单的题，你到底要问我多少遍才能完全学会啊，黄濑。你智商是负数吗？”青峰拿走了我手里的铅笔，顺便用铅笔敲了敲我的脑袋。

“小青峰太恶劣了！”我刚想瞪小青峰一眼，可转念一想，现在我还等着小青峰给我讲题呢！现在小青峰就是上帝，说啥我都不能反抗。等我把这几道题学会的！“小青峰赶紧教我吧～”

“笨蛋，拿纸来。”

于是乎，在我软磨硬泡的不懈努力下，终于学会了这几道题。

这不，就在我滔滔不绝地给小女孩们讲题的时候，我们的心理学老师……青峰大辉？诶？小青峰怎么会来这个教室啊？明明不是小青峰的课啊！

“我今天给大家代一节心理课。”小青峰又戴上了那副无度数只是为了装饰的眼镜。

“哇偶！是青峰学长诶！”本来围着我转的女孩一看见小青峰就好像打鸡血了似的精神了。“还是那么帅气啊～”“好想做青峰学长的女朋友啊～”“我也是，我也是！”“青峰学长是我的！你们谁敢抢我跟你们拼命！”

看着这些墙头草们，我就只能无语地感叹了。

“黄濑凉太。”小青峰突然点了我的名字！什么啊！我根本没听过这心理课的好不好？小青峰一开课就点我名字真的好吗？真的大丈夫吗？

“到。”我看着小青峰，用眼神责备小青峰点我的名字这件事。然后努力用眼神跟青峰传达这样一个信息：别让我回答问题！

不过，我高估了小青峰的理解能力！因为小青峰接下来问我的问题都把我问懵了。

“说一下你对‘同性恋’的看法。”青峰道。

“哈？”我简直无语了。这是什么意思啊！“这个……我觉得我不反对同性啦～”

“那么假设老师我现在喜欢上你了，你会愿意一生一意地跟着我吗？还是没有乐趣了就甩了？”

“……”小青峰这完全是侧敲旁击地在问我很尖锐的问题吧……

“哇偶～”教室女孩子们都沸腾了似的。

“在一起！在一起！”

“呜呜~(_)~，我的青峰大男神有男朋友了，好桑心呜呜。不过和凉太欧巴在一起的话，到还是挺养眼的，就勉强接受了吧。”

“在一起！在一起！在一起！在一起！”

我看着青峰那个享受似的神情，（虽然压根看不出来青峰的表情变化，但是就是能感觉到青峰得意洋洋的气场）完全没有阻止女孩子们起哄的样子啊！

“都闭嘴！”

后座一个雄厚的声音传来，是火神大我……

“大我，你干什么啊！”火神旁边的男生道，“这两个祸害在一起了多好，我们就有女朋友了。”

火神瞥了眼男生，突然起立，“这课要继续上吧，你们不要扰乱课堂秩序。”

“切～”女生们窃窃私语，到也闭了嘴。

青峰听到火神的声音，神色变化了！完全一副“我的领土不可侵犯”的样子。

“感谢火神同学帮我维持秩序，”青峰话的语气完全不是感谢人该有的语气啊……“那么我们继续上课。黄濑同学，请回答一下我的问题。”

“额……”我完全不适应这事情发展速度了！怎么还是转到我这来了！“如果是真心喜欢的话应该会一致在一起吧。”

“哇偶！”又一阵小骚动……

“那么你觉得自己会真的爱上一个男人吗？”青峰继续制造紧张、尴尬的气氛……

“这个……”我超级尴尬地摸了摸头，小声嘟囔道“这个和这堂课有关系吗……”

“或者换个问法吧。”青峰“很大度”地换了另一个问题，“黄濑同学你赞成同性婚姻，能接受和一个同为男人的伴侣走进婚姻的殿堂定下相伴终生的契约吗？”

“青峰男神不是要和黄濑欧巴求婚吧？！”

“小青峰～”我简直难为死了，这是在公共场合公开我们关系的节奏？话说我和青峰之间还没有真真正正地挑明了情侣关系啊。也就只是同居而已……

“哇塞！小青峰！好萌的称呼啊！果然两个男神之间有激情啊！”

“喂！”火神根本按捺不住看青峰欺负黄濑的样子，“你上课就正经点，欺负黄濑算什么本事？”

“火神同学没弄清楚吧，我现在就是以问题的形式循序渐进地给大家上课。”青峰扶了扶那个毫无度数的眼镜，“众所周知，越是开放的国家，人民的宽容包容度就越高。因而就可以有各式各样的观点存在，使整个国家更具包容性、多元化，进而才能进行多方面的创新活动。对于同性恋的接受程度，就可以从一个角度看出一个国家的包容性。喜欢同性的原因，在心理学中有很多学派的解释。在《乌合之众》中讲这种心里出生的原因是喜欢母亲，所以潜意识里就想成为自己母亲那样的人。”

小青峰讲课的样子还真不是一般的帅气……不过，先让我坐下啊～

“所以，黄濑同学，请继续回答我的问题。”

青峰大辉！！你丫干嘛又提我啊！

“应该会和小青峰结婚吧……”我越是声音越小。

“很好，黄濑同学请坐。”青峰唇角一定上扬了！“黄濑同学的思想包容度很高，果然大家对这个群体都如此包容，或者说不带有色眼镜的话，整个社会就会和谐很多。不过，如果黄濑同学把那个‘应该’去掉的话，就是标准答案了。”

小青峰太恶劣了！

“两个男神是真的在一起了吧？！”“不要～呜呜”“真是好劲爆啊！”“我家青峰男神还真的只有黄濑君能配的上呢！”

我觉得这节课过得异常的慢。终于，可爱的下课铃声响了！！！

我刚想溜，青峰这个大恶魔的声音就又传来了！“黄濑凉太，先别走。留下来我有话跟你说。”

我泪奔~~(_)~~

看着女孩子们一脸祝福的表情，连问我的题都不想听了？！

“诶诶诶，你们先别走啊，我把题先给你们讲了。”我赶紧拉住那些女孩子。

“黄濑君不要害羞啦！我们那些题其实都会，就是想和黄濑君待在一起才问黄濑君的。既然黄濑君都有青峰君了，那我们也不好纠缠了。”

“不是啦，你们不要误会，我和小青峰其实……”

“黄濑我先借走了。”我话还没说完，就被小青峰狠狠拉出了人群外。

“小青峰，疼啊！”青峰走的很快，好像是去停车场那边。“要去哪啊？我下午还有课呢！”

“你还真喜欢被女人围着的感觉啊，黄濑。”青峰丢开我的手，开了副驾那边的车门好不绅士地把我推上去了。“上车！”

“小青峰又瞎吃醋！”我想赶紧解释一下，“明明那些女孩子都放弃了……唔……”

青峰一上车就揽住了我的后脑勺狠狠地吻了上来，“黄濑你是我的！”

青峰说完就又堵住了我的嘴。而手也在我身上游走起来。衬衫的扣子被青峰扯掉了都！

“小青峰你干嘛！”我想推开趴在我胸口吸住我乳’头的青峰，可本来空间就小，而且小青峰很有劲，所以根本就是不可能的事情啊！

“我要和你车’震。”

哈哈哈？？？

“小青峰你别开玩笑啦！啊～不许吸那里啊～”

“明明叫的很舒服吧，黄濑。”青峰舔了舔我的锁骨，终于稍稍离开了我的身子。

“才没有呢！”我赶紧合上了衬衫，严防青峰再袭’胸，“我的又不大也不软的，小青峰吸个什么劲啊！”

“因为……”青峰没把话说完整，就转身开车了，“先回家再说吧。”

“回家了也不许对动手动脚的！”我义正言辞道。

谁知道！回家后青峰都没正眼看我就坐在沙发上看……！！小麻衣的写真！丫的！青峰大辉，我黄濑凉太活生生地站在你眼前了都！你竟然看女人！

“小青峰，你在看什么啊～我也拍写真集了，你要看就看我的啊～”

青峰岿然不动地盯着那本破书！

丫的！我豁出去了！我脱’了’裤子，就剩下一个内’裤，衬衫早就若隐若现地露着点了。我夺取青峰手里的破书，跨坐在他腿上，还故意蹭了蹭青峰的命根子，“小青峰，要不要和我沙发震啊？”

“下去，黄濑。”青峰还装做生气的样子，明明喉结都动的好明显啊！明明是咽口水了！

“我要～小青峰给我～”

“切，这可是你求我的。”青峰的动作哪里像他话里的这么不愿意？！听我说完这话，就立马把我推到一边，我的两条腿被青峰握住膝盖就用力往两边掰。然后青峰猛然就隔着我的内’裤含’住了我的那里。

“哈～”我觉得我刚刚处于嫉妒心里的冲动简直就是疯子的举动啊！把自己送给小青峰吃，那会骨头都不剩的。

青峰的舌头大力地沿着柱身上下舔’弄，简直太舒服了。到顶和底的时候，青峰还故意轻咬一下我的龟’头和囊球。

“啊～啊～”

呻吟声根本抑制不住！

突然，正对着沙发的卧室门打开了，“阿大，你看’片的时候能不能把声音调小……额……”

我和青峰都忘了，小桃井还在家！我一紧张，全都泄在青峰嘴里了！

“对不起，阿大、小黄！”小桃井赶紧转身往门里钻，“你俩继续，我一定老老实实待在屋里不出来。对了，阿大别忘了套’子啊，要注意卫生。那个，就这样，拜拜。”

“黄濑你还真是不行啊。”青峰吞了我的东西，然后根本没被小桃井的出现吓到似的舔了舔嘴角，“这么快就高’潮了，可不好玩了，黄濑。”

“小青峰你还要啊？小桃井都在啊！”看着青峰慢慢扒开我的内’裤，和我的东西继续最亲密的贴合，我简直要疯了！

“再让你舒服一下，我们今晚去外面过夜，黄濑。让你爽个够。”说罢，青峰就开始专心于我的胯’下了。

“哈～小青峰～别～别啊～”

我真的做了一个错误的决定！现在脸红的都不行了！呜呜呜，今天晚上怎么办啊！

『9』

填坑！最近的热情有点儿消退了……难道是因为我又老了一岁吗……

前文连接：Ⅰ Ⅱ Ⅲ Ⅳ Ⅴ Ⅵ Ⅶ Ⅷ

“小青峰，这边的风景好漂亮啊~”我坐在土豪峰的法拉利上吃着热狗，完全不在乎青峰一种看屌丝的眼神看我坐着法拉利吃热狗。我把还剩一半的热狗递给了青峰，“呐，给你吃一口。”

“我不吃。”青峰鄙夷地看了我一眼，“在法拉利里吃香肠，你黄濑凉太还真会享受。”

“一会儿会要做费体力的运动，我能不多吃点吗！”我不开心地看着青峰，明明知道是要去酒店做那样的事情，我连晚饭都没吃怎么可能有力气那个啊……

“你是怪我没带你去先吃顿饭了？”青峰周围全是低气压的感觉，明明我都要和他去做他喜欢的事情了啊！青峰大辉还真是小心眼，只是因为我的爱慕者很多就吃醋了。要是这么算的话，小青峰的爱慕者尤其是女性爱慕者比我的多上一倍，我要是一个一个都吃醋的话，我早就被酸死了啊！

“小青峰知道我们一会儿要做那样的事情还饿着我，就不怕我低血糖晕倒败了你的兴致吗？”我也不知道自己是怎么了，似乎是和青峰做过一次后胆子就变得大了，而且说起这种话来也底气十足再也不害羞了。

“我说过一会儿要做什么了吗？”青峰嘴角稍稍弯了一个弧度被我轻易地察觉到了，好像是要耍我玩一般又道，“黄濑你想多了。”

“哈？这……这明明是要去酒店的路！”我有些不悦，什么啊，青峰大辉还是不碰我吗？都快到酒店门口了竟然临时变卦？这算什么！虽然我不是很汲汲于同青峰翻云覆雨，可是青峰对我这爱答不理的态度的确是让我很不安。

“谁说这是去酒店的路？”青峰不知怎么就在酒店附近的海景沙滩旁停下了车，青峰拉着我下了车，“走，去看海。”

“诶诶？”我莫名其妙地就被青峰扯下了车，“我的零食还没拿下来呢！”

我跑回副驾驶座位上把装好的一大袋零食拿下了车，真想不懂青峰脑袋里到底想的是什么，这么冷的天来看海？而且还是大晚上的，真是要风情没有风情，要情调没有情调的。

“你不是模特吗，不用控制饮食？”小青峰说这话是嫌弃我太能吃了吧？！一般男朋友不是都会嫌弃自己的模特爱人太瘦抱着全是骨头而逼着他多吃点吗？青峰大辉这算什么啊，怎么做什么事情都不按常理出牌？

“我是吃多少都不胖的体质！”我冲着青峰大吼道。

小青峰有时候真是不解风情！

我沿着沙滩一直往前走，也不管青峰在身后做什么，我觉得我应该耍耍脾气给青峰大辉一个下马威。

我走的正欢，突然被青峰拉住了胳膊，“就这里吧。”

“啊？”我一转身，不知道小青峰什么时候在手里拿了一个沙滩野餐用的大垫子和一个薄被子。青峰铺好垫子看着我拍了拍身旁的地方，“过来，黄濑。”

呃呃呃！青峰不是要和我……要和我在这里……

“我可没有野禸合的癖好。”青峰不知什么时候点燃了一支烟，右手夹着烟往嘴里送来吸了一口气，“站着干什么，坐过来。”

“小青峰你命令我！”我很不爽，而且都不知道小青峰什么时候学会抽烟了！我坐到青峰身边，将小青峰手里的烟抢了过来又把零食袋里的巧克力塞进了青峰手里，“不许抽烟了，呐，吃巧克力。”

青峰把我手中的烟拿了过去，我以为他还要接着抽就想去抢，谁知小青峰就淡淡地来了一句，“别烫到手了。”

明明是担心我还表现的那么无所谓。

其实有时候我还在想小青峰是不是面瘫或是冷淡之类的，明明看小青峰所写的日记对我的爱意都那么浓。

我悄悄瞥了一眼小青峰，小青峰把烟按灭了丢到垃圾袋里，手里握着我递过去的巧克力。

“小青峰是怕咬到手指头吗？”我故意想损损小青峰，谁叫他大木头一根。

“黄濑，什么意思？”青峰完全没懂我黄濑式幽默。

“因为这是黑巧克力，小青峰的手指头也是黑色的，所以……啊啊啊，小青峰我错了……”

青峰闻言就立刻把我的脑袋夹在了胳膊下，“呜呜……你欺负我！”

“帮我打开。”青峰把巧克力递给我，我就顺手接了过去。

“你能不能换一个方式搂我啊？”我在小青峰大臂下动了动脑袋，小青峰这才收回了手。可过了一会儿似乎觉得不妥，小青峰又抬起了胳膊，我吓得小声反抗道，“不许再欺负我了~”

“想什么呢，黄濑。”小青峰原来是搂住了我的腰，“巧克力拨好了？”

“诶？”我反应过来立马把巧克力拨开了，不过我可没把他放到青峰嘴里反倒是放到了自己嘴里，然后凑近了青峰，支支吾吾道，“Do you love me？”

“傻黄，做什么呢？”青峰超级没有情调的把我口中的巧克力拿了出来放进了自己嘴里！

“小青峰你……你没有情调了！”我气呼呼地瞪着青峰，“你根本就是根大木头！”

谁知道，这黑炭木头不仅没有道歉竟然还难以察觉地嘲笑了我一下！

“喂，青峰大辉你不要……唔……”我刚想反抗青峰嘲笑我的举动，谁知道青峰又叼了一块巧克力凑到我的嘴边。我都没有说完话，青峰就把我的嘴撬开用舌头把那块巧克力推了进来……过了差不多五分钟，巧克力才在我和小青峰的共同努力下被含融化了。我刚想撤回脑袋，可小青峰一把就按住了我的后脑勺，舌头强筋地伸了进来像神龙摆尾似的在我嘴里扫了一通。我整个人完全被青峰抱在了怀里，头也被青峰吻得晕乎乎的。

“还要么，黄濑？”青峰吻了好久才稍稍离开了我的唇，然后又是那张面瘫脸却问出了这样脸红心跳的话。

“是巧克力……”我双手抓紧了青峰的衣服，有些害羞，“还是小青峰你的吻？”

青峰不知道是怎么了听我这么说之后便和我对视了许久，之后青峰吐出的一句话简直……

“黄濑，我们还是去开禸房吧。”

“哦，啊？小青峰……这……”

“别犹豫了，黄濑。”青峰把我拉起来，拿起了手里的东西就往酒店走。

这周边地点的快速转换让我有点眼花缭乱……

就这么糊里糊涂的，我就跟着青峰开了一个总统套房，然后就被青峰推进了浴室。当然，青峰没有跟进来而是去了套房里的另外一个浴室。

我一边洗着身子一边琢磨着青峰一会儿应该是要和我做那个吧……这样想着，我的手也慢慢地伸进了后面，先处理一下比较好吧……

自己对自己做这样的事情真是很尴尬，毕竟手指放进去的感觉并不是很舒服。

稀里糊涂的也不知道是什么在指引着我，我擦干了身子之后就在纠结是直接穿浴衣还是把内禸裤穿上然后再穿浴衣。我还在纠结着，就听见了门外青峰的脚步声。大概是青峰已经洗回来了……

算了，和小青峰又不是没做过那样的事情，要是还扭扭捏捏的到是显得我很做作。我把内禸裤丢到了一边，直接套上了浴衣然后帅气地拉开浴室门倚在门框上看向沙发上的青峰。

“小青峰！”我觉得直接刚刚的举动完全是蠢到家了！小青峰根本就没在期待我这个美人出浴而是拿着报纸躺在沙发上在看……刚刚摆pose什么的完全没有看到啊！太丢人了……

“黄濑你出来了。”青峰只是抬头看了我一眼，好像是确认我真的出来了之后就又看起了报纸。

我知道！小青峰这叫欲擒故纵！

我大步流星地走到沙发前，也不管青峰舒服不舒服就趴在了青峰身上，头也从报纸下面钻到青峰面前，“做爱做爱！”

青峰丢掉了手里的报纸。当然我知道，那只是青峰欲擒故纵的道具而已。

“做什么？”青峰摸了摸我还有点湿的头发，目光和声线都柔和了很多。

我是没想到小青峰还有这么温柔的时候，只是小青峰真是狡猾的很！

“做爱……”我啄木鸟似的一下一下地亲着青峰的唇，“小青峰，我都洗好了……诶诶诶？”

青峰闻言竟然就起身坐着然后就很轻松地把我抱了起来，“黄濑凉太你还真是妖精。”

青峰一把把我丢到了床上，青峰的温柔真就是若隐若现的。我躺在床上，虽然不痛但是我还是反抗道，“喂，青峰大辉你就不能温柔点对我啊？”

“一会儿就对你温柔。”青峰说罢便摸了我的腿根，很痒。

“你这次……带……套吗？”我因为脸红便把脸偏到一边去。

青峰抚摸我大腿的动作停滞了一下，然后就是我和青峰之间沉默的十秒。

“不……不是，小青峰你别多想……只是想后来清理起来可能……”我支支吾吾道。青峰身上也是浴衣，不过到没有我身上的那样故意弄得松松垮垮的。

“你想让我带，那我没意见。”青峰揉了揉我的头发，声音放的缓和了一些。

我怎么会挑起了这么一个诡异的话题……

“呃……小青峰，咱们慢慢来？”青峰轻轻拉开了我腰间的带子，手慢慢往上摸……青峰凑到了我耳边，说话时的气在耳边痒痒的。“黄濑，你没穿内禸裤？”

明明都摸到了，那就是没穿啊！非让我说出来什么的，小青峰你也太恶劣了吧！

“嗯……”我闷闷地答应了一声。

那里被青峰握住了……青峰的力量不是很重，不过到是让那个小家伙兴奋了不少。青峰也埋头开始舔我的胸部，这让我开始怀疑这还是几个小时前那个爱答不理嫉妒禁禸欲似的青峰吗？

“轻点啊，小青峰~”其实说起来，和小青峰第一次做的时候也没有隔着太长时间，所以小青峰非常执着的胸部还有点没有恢复过来……

青峰不知什么时候已经攀到我身上了……小青峰身下的那个大家伙顶着我的大腿很炙热。

“黄濑，我可以进去吗？”青峰贴合我的耳旁竟然突然冒出了这么一句话……

想进去就进去呗，还问我什么的干嘛！

青峰把我翻了个个，手就立马溜进了我的后禸穴。大概是刚刚在浴室里洗过，所以青峰手指进入的还是很容易。

“黄濑，你刚刚在浴室里做过扩张了？”青峰在里面旋转着手指，后面被青峰的手指充满了的感觉很奇特。

“刚刚清理过……小青峰就不能不让我说怎么害羞的话吗？”

“那就让你说不了话好了。”

虽然背对着青峰，但我能感觉到青峰脱衣服。

身上被附上了小青峰温热的体温，身后也被青峰慢慢地填满。这次不一样，小青峰很温柔。

“疼吗，黄濑？”小青峰只是进去了之后就没有再动，而是有些担心地这样问着我。

“不疼……”我有些害羞，却又很受宠若惊，“小青峰这么温柔有点小感动。”

青峰轻轻地抽禸插起来，这一次青峰让我体验到的是更多的爱意。

我不知道孤独地喜欢一个人那么久是什么样的感觉，但是有这样一个人为你而等待真的是让人无法拒绝。当然，我选择和小青峰在一起并不是基于感动或是其他一些非爱主导的因素。

我并不知道世上是否真的有造物主之类的东西，只是喜欢上小青峰怕是逃也逃不过的命中注定吧。第一次相见时，就觉得此人魅力十足，却没想到自己也成了他的迷恋者。如果要说是什么时候开始喜欢小青峰的，真的是没有办法真正画出一条明确的界限。

爱情就是这样吧，似晚霞，红与白的交界是渐融而模糊的。

小青峰对我的不安和有些执着的占有欲或许是因为真的独自忍受了很多。像小青峰一样有那么多爱慕者，如此优秀的人为伴真的是很幸福的一件事。

像现在这样，一抬头就能看见小青峰的睡颜……常常紧锁的眉头平和了很多。

是因为我在身边吧，我常这样想，那样就会很安心。

你看，小青峰又把搂着我的胳膊收紧了些，贴着青峰的体温我还是第一次不想那么快进入梦乡呢。

小青峰睡觉时候的呼吸其实是很微弱的，所以每次他把脸埋在我后颈处的时候也不是那么明显。一开始还不是很适应在别人怀里醒来，不过最近竟然有一种在小青峰怀里醒来是一种自然而然的事情的错觉。我是不是有点无可救药了？

“黄濑，你还没睡吗？”小青峰嗓音沙哑，大概是还半醒未醒的。

“哦，马上要睡着了~”

我闭上了眼睛。

我没有什么好担心的，毕竟明天早上我依旧是在小青峰怀里醒来，在我的爱人怀里醒来。

 

END


	5. 【青黄】Ring Your Love 禁锢你的爱 完结

【青黄】Ring Your Love☆禁锢你的爱

『1』

在青峰别墅的书房里，金灿灿的黄濑抱着一堆衣服放在了书房沙发上，当着青峰的面就脱了睡衣，青峰竟然纹丝不动地认真处理文件……

黄濑气的嘟起嘴来，慢吞吞地换上了一件衣服想引起这个埋头在电脑屏幕上那些数据里的青峰大辉，也就是自己的男朋友。

“小青峰，你看看我穿这件好不好看？”

“啊？哦，好看。”青峰匆匆瞥了一眼，都没怎么看清楚黄濑穿了什么，就立刻埋头工作，敷衍地答应道。

……黄濑自然能听出来青峰的敷衍了事，只是因为这样一点点小事就发脾气的话，不知道青峰会不会生气。黄濑赌气似的又换了一件，“那这件呢？”

“好看好看，你穿什么都好看。”这下青峰连看都没看就道。

……黄濑才不是没事找事趁着青峰工作的时候来打扰他，可是他们已经将近一个月没这个那个了！这样想想，自己和青峰同居差不多三年都一直保持着一周四到六天高频度的运动的！

虽然知道青峰很忙，但是这样的情况还是第一次，黄濑能不急吗！自己这么多年来对这个帅气的黑皮男人太过依赖，生活就是围着他转的。仿佛这个男人就是他的太阳，是他绕已运动的引力源。

其实，一开始是青峰大辉先招惹的黄濑。

黄濑四年前还只是一个因为长相而小有名气的模特。因缘巧合被青峰公司里市场营销部的主管看到了，觉得黄濑的气质很适合代言他们的服装产品所以两人才有了交集。

“黄濑，你先把衣服换一下。”负责人把黄濑接下来要穿的衣服拿给黄濑。

“诶？我要在这里换衣服吗？”黄濑愣了一下，这可是夏装，最起码要把自己身上的衣服脱了呀！可是大庭广众的换衣服不太好吧……而且目测周围也没有换衣服的地方……

“你去那边的屋里，那里有个卫生间，你去那里换就行。那个房间应该是闲置的，没人用。”

黄濑走到了房间前，突然理解了为什么负责人说这个是闲置的。因为这个竟然是总裁专用休息室！总裁怎么可能出现在拍摄场地这样屌丝级员工呆的地方啊！

推门而入，房间设计的很简单却也算是典雅。落地窗外是走廊，可能因为长时间闲置所以窗帘都掉在地上了。看来只能去卫生间换衣服了。

关好了门，确认反锁了之后，黄濑推开了卫生间的门，那一瞬间，就傻眼了。

一个黑皮肤但却异常英俊的男人竟然坐在马桶上……撸那个粗黑的家伙，低声喘息的声音传到了黄濑耳朵里。

额……黄濑不由自主地盯着那个巨大的用英语来说是“huge size”的家伙咽了口水。自己的那里完全没法和他比啊……

“看的你很爽吧？”充满雄性气魄的低沉声音响起，黑皮男人停止了手指间的动作，有些玩味似的看着黄濑，“想不想来上一发？”

“那个……对，对不起啊！我走错屋子了！”黄濑吓得一转身就想往外走，“嘭”地一下撞到了卫生间门上。“呜呜……”黄濑捂着头，刚才那下撞得实诚啊！

“我看你长得不错……”青峰提上裤子，虽然那里还直勾勾地挺着，走到了黄濑身边把黄濑围进自己怀里，微微低头在黄濑面前邪邪道，“你是代言新产品的模特？”

“是……是啊，怎……怎么了？”黄濑战战兢兢地一动不敢动，说话都结巴了。

看着黄濑的反应，青峰只觉得十分有趣，便凑近黄濑左耳轻舔了一下，看着黄濑一哆嗦，更是有趣道，“你知道我是谁吗？”

在“总裁休息室”里的再怎么也不可能是烧锅炉的吧？而且看这个黑皮的行为，色眯眯、衣冠楚楚的，是总裁是八九不离十的。

“总……总裁吧。”黄濑低着头，胆战心惊道。

“听没听说过什么《霸道总裁爱上我》之类的东西？”青峰大辉挑起黄濑白皙的下巴，嘴和黄濑的唇就差几厘米就亲上了！

哈？那是小女生读的言情小说吧！不对！这个黑皮什么意思？他想对我圈圈叉叉？！更何况他下边那里还直直地顶着我那里啊！

“……那个，我就是来换衣服的，因为一会儿有拍摄。打扰到总裁您真是太不好意思了！要不……我先出去，等您解决完了我再来？”

“你觉得饿狼会放到手的小兔子走吗？”青峰伸出舌头在黄濑薄薄软软的红唇上咬了一下，“何况还是一只异常美味的兔子？”

“你不可以凭借自己财大气粗就对我随心所欲的！”黄濑吓得双手护住前胸，受惊的兔子般警觉地看着青峰，“只有相爱的人才能有亲密的身体接触！”

“你不会是处吧？”青峰边说边扯掉了黄濑的裤子，手摸向了黄濑那十分滑嫩的大腿、内侧的肌肤。

“我不要和你做！”黄濑奋力抵抗着青峰，可是似乎是徒劳……

“消停点！”青峰从裤子里掏出了自己的凶器，塞到因为抵抗青峰摸而禁闭的黄濑的大腿间，“给我夹紧了，要是我没射的话，可不就用这里了。你应该知道我什么意思吧。”

黄濑立马夹-紧了自己的大腿，还辅助性的配合着青峰来回抽动的那里，异样的感觉在黄濑大腿皮肤上一阵一阵地袭来，夹杂着那不断更粗更硬的凶器散发着的滚烫……这算是黄濑第一次性体验。

黄濑的确是一个处子之身，虽然长得好，还从事着模特这样特殊职业，黄濑却一直保持着贞洁。虽然这东西对于男人来说远没有女人重要，可是黄濑还是想把，第一次，也给结婚对象，而不只是女人遵守这隐形规则。

“你……好没好啊～”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，动的更加卖力，想让这个黑皮赶紧放了自己。因为腿间的感觉虽然十分陌生，可极为舒服……真怕自己忍不住也直了……那样太丢脸了！

突然，一股温热的流喷涌到黄濑腿上！

“你！你你你！你怎么能就怎么喷到我腿上！”

青峰看着涨红了脸的黄濑，觉得这个小模特清纯的反应竟然让自己有点心动……

青峰探手去摸了摸黄濑内裤下稍有抬头迹象的小东西，突然狠狠捏了一下。

“啊～”黄濑耐不住淫叫了一声，这下可好，青峰拔下了黄濑的内裤，蹲下身一口含住了小东西。

！！！黄濑简直要吓晕了！不过随之而来的快感让黄濑丧失了理智。青峰的舌头按摩着每一处敏感部位，圈套的基友技巧。

“啊～好舒服～啊！”

看到青峰口里溢出的洁白液体和青峰仿似有点鄙夷的表情，黄濑羞得无地自容。

“射在我嘴里，你也不算吃亏了吧。”青峰一动喉结，全数将黄濑的东西吐了下去，竟然还回味似得舔了舔黄濑的龟头，“味道还挺不错的。”

……黄濑从青峰紧握的手里好不容易拿回了自己的性器，便立马塞进了内裤里，弱弱地问了一句，“你是变态吗？”

“哈？”黄濑本来还觉得这个小黄毛挺可爱的，毕竟自己可从来没用嘴帮任何人做过。“你别得了便宜还卖乖啊！”

！我又没想得这便宜！

“您还有事吗？”黄濑推开环住自己的青峰。

“我看上你了。”青峰又死皮赖脸地揽住黄濑的腰，尝了一口黄濑嘟嘟着的小嘴，“我们交往吧！”

“怎么可能！”黄濑吃惊地看着青峰，“你是对我一见钟情吗？”

“就是一见钟情，你不信？”

“像你这种花花公子就是想和我玩玩吧！我才不要和你浪费时间呢！”

“我肯定能把你追到手。”

就这样，青峰追了黄濑一年。这一年或许是黄濑在恋爱前的所有生涯里最幸福的一年。因为他拥有了全世界绝无仅有的青峰大辉独家温柔和体贴；拥有了多少男人女人梦寐以求的人的照顾和关心；拥有了让青峰放弃所有情人和一年的性生活的爱……

“青峰大辉！你丫的就不能和我说说话？”黄濑一把冲到青峰面前合上了青峰的笔记本，“你明明知道没有你陪我我会寂寞死的！”

“黄濑你发什么疯！”青峰赶紧打开笔记本，幸亏数据没丢，“你知道我现在做的工作很重要吧！”

“你最近对我那么冷淡！”黄濑眼里含着泪，想着青峰是第一次吼自己就觉得委屈，“我们都33天没做了，而且我换衣服的时候，你都说我不穿-衣服的时候最好看！”

『2』

“哈？”青峰急躁地摸了摸头，终于压制住内心的烦乱，“黄濑，我现在做的工作涉及一个很重要的项目，你要是想-做，等再过些日子。”

“再过些日子！再过些日子！青峰大辉你就会用这个话来搪塞我！你以为我那么想和你-做啊！你现在就是对我腻烦了，你不爱我了！”说罢，黄濑就冲出了别墅。

“黄濑！”青峰急躁地对着黄濑的背影喊道，可黄濑根本就没回头。待到青峰跑出去追黄濑，黄濑已经开着劳斯莱斯扬长而去了。

青峰叹了口气，等忙完了再跟黄濑解释吧。

黄濑一边开着车一边掉眼泪。心真的好痛！因为失去青峰，真的好痛。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“诶？小黄，你怎么了？”桃井五月接了电话。

“小桃井，小青峰不要我了！呜呜呜……”

“小黄你别哭，跟我说说怎么回事？”

黄濑一五一十地交代了。

“小黄你不用着急，我帮你想法子整阿大！”

『青峰公司总裁办公室内』

青峰看着秘书刚刚带给他的杂志，眼中全是危险和隐隐的怒意。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“你找我干嘛？”黄濑小心翼翼地问道。

“你自己知道吧！”青峰低沉的声音仿佛有穿透力一般让黄濑惊得打颤。

“什么嘛！小青峰你又凶我！”黄濑委屈的有些想哭，“明明都不喜欢我了，还给我打电话。”

青峰盯着杂志上做内裤广告拍摄的黄濑，漂亮的身子上就只有一个窄三角裤头，性器在那个藏青色内裤里的形状都能看见！

好你个黄濑凉太，竟然敢去拍这样的广告，你是我的你自己不知道吗？你的身子只有我一个人能看，只有我一个人能做你！

“今晚回家，我要做死你。”

“小青峰，我对你来说就只是用来做的吧。等你老了，不想做了，是不是就把我丢了？”黄濑虽然再问青峰，但好像自己已经给自己一个肯定答案了。

“黄濑你等着！”

“诶？”

听着电话那头挂断的声音，黄濑突然觉得不妙。

“诶？阿大，你怎么……”

“黄濑在你这吧。你先回避一下，我和黄濑有正事要做。”说着，青峰就猛然扯掉了西服上的领结，扯开了衬衫的扣子。结实漂亮的胸膛和腹肌直挺挺地对着黄濑。青峰扯掉了裤子的腰带，顺带脱了裤子，内裤根本包不住已经勃起的凶器，“黄濑，我们来一笔一笔把这33天欠下的帐都算请好了。”

“小青峰，你……你要干嘛啊？”黄濑根本没有想到青峰会突然来啊，明明早上对自己那么冷淡的。

“你说我要干什么？”青峰全身上下已经就剩一条黑色的四角内裤，一步一步地走近黄濑，健美的身材全然袒露在黄濑面前。“你应该最清楚了吧。按以往的经验来说，你说我接下来要干什么呢？”

青峰步步紧逼，黄濑则步步后退，没站稳倒到了床上。

青峰见状一笑，一条腿跪在了黄濑两腿之间的床上，双手撑在黄濑耳边两侧，附身凑近很是紧张的黄濑，“你这么自觉地躺倒床上？”

“小青峰，我们现在明明是在冷战啊！”黄濑双手别别扭扭地撑着青峰结实的胸膛，脸红的不行。不管做过多少次，对于青峰给他的每一次，黄濑都像是初次似的很害羞。“小青峰明明对我都厌烦了吧，果然我的身体对你来说还是有点用处的。”

“我什么时候说过厌烦你了的话了？”青峰皱着眉，看着失落的黄濑竟然有一点点生气。自己明明把这个让人爱的死去活来的黄毛当成掌上明珠一般，怎么会给他那种被抛弃的感觉？难道因为工作忙冷落了他一个月，他心里就这么忐忑，就这样没有安全感？“在你心里，你就是怎么想我的吗？因为你的容貌、你的身体才爱你的？你对我们的爱连最起码的信任感都没有。”

“我是没有！”黄濑气哭道，“我根本不敢有。就算最初是你追的我，可是如今是我爱你更多。我做什么事情都是围着你转，我根本离不开你。可是你不一样啊，你总是那么独立，好像根本不用依靠谁一样。你去瑞士出了十天差，整整十天都不给我打一个电话。我打给你，你还嫌我烦没聊几句就挂了。我对你来说只是生活的调味剂吧，多了少了会改变什么！什么都不会改变。”

“你说什么瞎话！”青峰愤怒地压在黄濑身上，“我不在乎你？我不在乎你就根本不会放弃那些情妇和一年的性生活去追你！不会和你在一起住了三年这么久！更不会为了和你永远在一起、为了给你一个名分，白天黑夜不分地拼命想把手头上的工作全做完，然后和你去荷兰结婚！”

黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，青峰说了那么一大堆，他只记住了一句：青峰要和自己结婚！

青峰突然起身从西服裤兜里拿出了一个小礼品盒，丢给了黄濑，“也不会为了买这个东西，放下手里的项目特意跑去瑞士买这个戒指！”

黄濑愣愣地爬到床边拿起了礼盒，打开一看，竟然真的是那个独一无二的对戒！

那时候黄濑还没有答应青峰要和他交往，青峰天天死皮赖脸地跟着自己，甚至连自己住址都调查的明明白白。黄濑为了躲青峰的追求，就想着要不出国玩玩吧。毕竟青峰可不是闲人，绝对不会跟着自己去国外旅游浪费他宝贵的创造财富的时间吧。

谁知，黄濑在飞往瑞士的飞机上看到了那个带着大框黑色墨镜的黑皮男人坐在自己号码座位的旁边，而且是只有两个人并排的那种。一群穿着制服漂亮的空姐在青峰身后窃窃私语，不用想也是在感叹着这个充满狂拽之气的帅气男人。

“这里。”青峰从黄濑一上飞机就看见了他，大概的确是因为黄濑在人群中也过于耀眼，是个独特的存在。青峰朝黄濑挥了挥手，示意他的位置在自己旁边。

“难道大公司的总裁都像你这样闲吗？”黄濑无奈地瞥了瞥青峰身旁座位的号码，的确是自己的。

“还不是听说某人要去瑞士，我才舍命陪君子的？”青峰侧着身子，用右手拄着脸打量着黄濑的一身时尚装扮，“不愧是我看上的人，总是怎么光鲜亮丽啊。”

黄濑被青峰盯得有些不自然，脸色也微微泛红，“明明有那么多女人喜欢你，你干嘛总是缠着我不放手啊？”

“哈？当然是喜欢你、爱你才来追求你的啊。”青峰伸手想去帮黄濑整理整理被风乱的头发，却被黄濑别别扭扭地拍掉了手。“怎么？碰碰你都不行？黄濑，你还真是挺难追啊。”

青峰不甘心，趁黄濑不注意迅速亲了黄濑脸蛋一下。看着黄濑的脸色由白色变成红彤彤的，青峰心里很是得意。果然黄濑心里对我还是挺喜欢的，亲一下就羞成这样。

“青峰大辉！”黄濑立马用手捂住青峰亲过的地方，羞得不行，“你没看见那些空姐都往这里看吗！大庭广众的，你就亲我！”

“那你的意思是……”青峰凑近黄濑耳边，“不是大庭广众的话，我就可以随便亲你喽？”

黄濑闻言脸更红得不行，“你曲解我的意思！你不许碰我、不许亲我！”

“黄濑，其实你不讨厌我亲你吧？”青峰笑嘻嘻地看着黄濑，道。

“谁说的，我讨厌死了！”黄濑故意顶着青峰说。

“那你不应该赶紧擦去我的口水吗？”青峰看着黄濑恍然大悟似的，笑意更浓了。“果然和你一起来是对的，和你在一起我总觉得很开心呢。”

黄濑用力地猛擦青峰亲过的地方，虽然其实青峰便没有留下口水，只是嘴唇轻轻碰了一下而已。“我……我只是被你吓的忘了擦！”

“黄濑，你的动作太夸张了吧。果然，你还是对我有好感吧。”

“去你的青峰大辉，自恋不适合你！”黄濑带上眼罩，不理青峰闷头睡觉去。

……

“喂，黄毛，你别睡啊！”青峰扯了扯黄濑的眼罩。

“青峰大辉，你要是再打扰我睡觉我就开始讨厌你喽！”黄濑落下左边眼罩瞥了青峰一眼，以示警告。

青峰可是听出了弦外音，果然是对我有好感吗！

青峰乖乖帮黄濑扯上了眼罩，还偷偷拍了拍黄濑的脑袋，“晚安。”

黄濑无语，可心里还真是有些暖暖的。或许瑞士之行有青峰陪着，会变得更有趣吧，黄濑这样想着。

 

黄濑醒来的时候，就感觉到自己肩膀上明显有重物压着。侧头一看，青峰正以一种极为扭曲的方式，脑袋跨过了两人之间的扶手枕着自己的肩膀。

就为了枕枕黄濑的肩膀，青峰就以脖子可能在接下来的一段时间里极为疼痛为代价？黄濑还真是不理解青峰为什么对自己这么执着啊。尽管如此，青峰的此举的确是有加分。毕竟黄濑不是铁石心肠，感动还是有那么一点点的。

“喂，青峰，醒醒，快到了。”黄濑摇了摇青峰，青峰迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，抬头的时候嘴唇不小心又扫到了黄濑的脸颊。

……你是亲我亲上瘾了，不是？

“脖子疼。”青峰扶着脖子，试着慢慢动了动，可疼得不行。果然追求爱情是要付出代价的。

“你活该。”黄濑笑道，“谁叫你欺负我了！”

“哈？就占你点便宜，怎么算欺负你。再说，我这不是还有代价了吗！”青峰捂住脖子，一点也不敢动。

“切，本来好好地依着座位就很舒服了，你非要靠过来。”

“要不是因为旁边坐的是你，你看我惜不惜的凑过去！”

“……”黄濑被青峰这句话顶的没话反驳了，看着青峰好像的确挺疼的似的，便伸手去帮青峰按摩了一下脖子。黄濑学过按摩的技巧，所以青峰很是舒服。

“你这算是向我示好？”青峰得意地摸着黄濑放在自己肩上的手，色色地问道。

“啊！轻点啊。”黄濑闻言狠狠掐了青峰一下。

“叫你乱说话！”

下了飞机，已经晚上十一点多了。自然青峰已经帮黄濑和自己定好了酒店，当然是两个单人房。即便青峰认准了黄濑这个人，也不是急于求成的人。青峰知道，要是乱来让黄濑对自己有了不好的印象，那自己一辈子就别想迎娶他进家门了。

“诶？你竟然订了两间房？”在青峰丢给黄濑钥匙的时候，黄濑吃惊地看着青峰，毕竟青峰是很色很黄的男人吧。本来还担心要这么处理和青峰同房的尴尬，这么一来到是不用担心了。可随之而来的是另一种异样的感觉：切，原来青峰大辉没那么想要我啊。

“怎么？难道你想一个人住双人间？黄濑，你小子也太贪婪了吧。”青峰并没有解读明白黄濑心里所想。

“才没有。”黄濑道，“我去睡觉了。”

“诶，黄濑你等一下。”黄濑闻言站停，看着青峰快步向自己走来，用手搂起黄濑的刘海，在漂亮的额头上落下了一个吻。“宝贝儿，晚安。”

说罢，青峰就立刻消失在走廊里。就留黄濑一个人神愣愣地呆滞着。

和青峰在一起，很温暖。这是黄濑最初的感觉，也是给青峰第一个全五分的时刻。果然，自己最终会沦陷在青峰大辉式的温柔里吧。

早餐青峰已经找人送到了黄濑屋子里。吃完了早餐，黄濑正计划着要去哪里观光比较好。

“诶？”看到出租车停在了一个金碧辉煌的大商店门口，黄濑算是第一次感到店大压客的滋味。“小青峰带我来这里干嘛？我又不要结婚，要戒指干嘛？”

“谁说戒指只有结婚的时候才可以戴？”青峰拉起黄濑的手就走进了珠宝钻石的殿堂。“看看有没有你喜欢的，我送你一个。”

“小青峰，这样不好吧。”黄濑紧张地口癖都说出来了。

“哈？小青峰？这是什么奇怪的称呼？”

“不要在意这个了。说起来，小青峰为什么要送我戒指啊？”

“当然是为了Ring Your Love了。”青峰道。

“诶？”

“这个店的名字就叫做Ring Your Love，禁锢你的爱。”

“小青峰好霸道啊。”黄濑看着青峰好像很认真地挑选着似的，“不过，这果然还是婚戒吧。”

“这一对挺合适我们的。”青峰指着那对分别镶嵌着蓝宝石和黄宝石的粗环钻戒道。

那对钻戒的确很漂亮，而且很适合男人佩戴。黄濑的目光下移，瞥了眼价格，扯着青峰衣服的手都紧张的出汗了。这是传说中的天文数字吧。

“小青峰是土豪吗？”黄濑凑近青峰的耳朵小声问道。

“哈？再怎么也应该说我是富豪吧。土豪难道是褒义词吗？”

……黄濑只能在心里吐槽，果然富人和我们穷人的关注点不同。

“把这两个包起来……”

“停！”黄濑叫停了服务员的动作，“就算你买下来，我也不会要的。虽然他们的确很漂亮。我们做个约定好了，你要是以后和我要结婚了，这对戒指就是我们的婚戒好了。”

青峰看了眼黄濑，下定决心定要把这个勾人的小妖精娶到手。

回国后，黄濑还纳闷青峰怎么不缠着自己。这才知道青峰是放弃了一个很重要的开发项目来陪自己到瑞士玩的，现在股东们都在责难青峰，希望青峰给个说法为什么尸位素餐。青峰和那些股东纠缠了半个月，才处理好公司的事。当天晚上，青峰就迫不及待地开车到了黄濑家门口。黄濑对于青峰的行为很感动，就留青峰在家里过夜了。不仅是过夜，还被青峰哄骗地允许他和自己同床共枕。当然尽管他们接吻激烈到差点擦枪走火，可青峰还是顺从了黄濑的意愿并没有霸王硬上弓。结果，黄濑第一次体验到了在一个男人怀里睡醒的早晨。

当然，黄濑是理性的，并不会因为青峰的这些令人感动的举动而轻易动摇。毕竟爱情不是靠感动就可以维持的，所以黄濑甚至有些后悔自己昨晚主动去吻青峰。之后，青峰追黄濑这场马拉松便持续着。

“你还记得这个啊。”黄濑高兴地捧着对戒，眼睛里视线都有些模糊了。晶莹的泪珠在眼眶里打转，可黄濑却没轻易让它们流出来。

“我对你做过的每一件事我都记得。”青峰坐到黄濑面前，伸手去解开黄濑身上衣服的扣子。

“现在明明应该是抒情的时候吧……”黄濑看着自己已经被解开的衣服，小声嘟囔着，“小青峰毕竟还是小青峰，果然色色的才是小青峰的本来属性。”

青峰低头吸住了久别重逢的黄濑胸前可爱的小红珠，而那颗红珠仿佛也感受到自己的主人正在舔弄按摩自己，乖乖地挺立起来以便青峰可以更好地舔咬。青峰当然是公平的，左边舔着，右边的当然也要给予抚慰。左手时轻时重地按压着黄濑的乳头，还故意狠狠地往里面按，有着漂亮的红色的小乳头时而凸出来时而陷进去全在青峰的鼓掌之中。

“小青峰，你的嘴法和手法好色情……”黄濑怎么可能不注意自己胸前的遭遇？！青峰像宝宝吸奶似的用力地吸吮着黄濑暗红色的乳头，吸的肿胀不堪。而乳头下边那圈软软的肌肤青峰更是不放过，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，配合着上面吸允的声音，早就把黄濑的性器勾引的勃起了。“啊……”

听到黄濑的淫荡声，青峰故意狠狠舔了一下黄濑的乳头，“黄濑，你比以前更敏感了。以前我要舔一会儿你的性器才会勃起吧，今天怎么这么快就精神了？”青峰继续在黄濑胸前耕耘，当然右手伸进黄濑的内裤里，直接握紧了黄濑的命根子。

“啊~小青峰，你坏……”黄濑被青峰上下夹击，早就进入状态了。身子不自觉地跟随着青峰手上的套弄动作摆动着腰身，一点一点坐到了青峰大腿上，有意无意地用自己的屁股摩擦到了青峰也开始肿胀撑起小帐篷的性器了。

“黄濑，你个小荡妇，果然一段时间不操你，你就变得异常敏感了。你还真是个勾人的小妖精，明明知道我最受不了你这清纯青涩的反应了。”青峰撸着黄濑性器的动作加大了幅度，黄濑感受到了巨大的满足。可是比起青峰那物插进自己后穴填满自己的感觉，这样带来的快感还是相差甚远。

“小青峰~我想~想要你的……啊~我要你~”黄濑故意用自己的小穴处摩擦着青峰的性器，费力地轻抬着自己的屁股再轻轻做下去，模拟着和青峰做爱的美好情景。

这世上怕是没有人能抵制得了黄濑凉太的勾引。如果这个人是青峰，那就更是不可能的事情。对于性事上，青峰虽然有进攻的主动权，却时常是听着黄濑摆布的。黄濑的勾引和呻吟往往都能让青峰做出符合黄濑心愿的动作。青峰在与黄濑的性事上，往往保持着比绅士还绅士的气质。因为青峰太宠黄濑了，所以不会让黄濑受到一点痛苦。只要黄濑叫停，即使自己饥渴难耐，青峰也会从黄濑的洞穴里抽出来自己去卫生间解决。当然，黄濑也知道青峰的绅士，所以在做爱的时候，除非是万不得已真的很难受，黄濑是不会主动叫停的。更何况青峰的技术那是世界级的一流，每次都给自己不一样的性体验，让自己飘飘欲仙，爽到想和青峰做上一生一世。

“这可是你说的。”青峰嗓音沙哑，一把扯开了黄濑的衣裤，活活剥光了黄濑。“一会儿你要是想叫停的话，我绝对不会答应的。”

“嘻嘻，”黄濑心里美滋滋的，“小青峰哪次不是这么说的，可你还不是会在我难受的时候停下来吗！我黄濑凉太最爱青峰大辉了！”说着，黄濑裸身跪在床上，帮青峰退下了那遮盖着黄濑梦寐以求的性器的内裤。

“黄濑你面朝上躺下，把屁股对着床边缘。”青峰指挥道。

即使和青峰这三年里做了几千次爱，对于这样大白天赤身裸体的让青峰摆弄着自己身体以摆出各种淫荡的姿势以供青峰享用的事情，黄濑还是害羞。大概这是一生都无法改变的吧。青峰的手沿着黄濑的侧腰一直向下，经过大腿的时候就顺其自然地摸到了大腿内里。两只古铜色的手揉面似的用力揉搓着黄濑大腿内侧的嫩肉，青峰对于大腿根部的肌肤尤其钟爱，可能是因为那里可以让黄濑爽到射。

青峰低头在黄濑细长的腿上印着草莓，亲到大腿根就不再移动舔弄轻咬吸允着，异样的感觉让黄濑不自觉地收拢了大腿。黄濑只是瞥了一眼，就看见青峰的脑袋被自己夹在两腿间，而青峰服务完大腿的肌肤后就一口在自己的龟头上狠狠吸了一口。就只这一口，就足以让黄濑满足地射上一回了。

“味道还不错。”每次青峰用嘴让自己释放的时候，都会像他们第一次见面那样邪邪地这么说一句。往往只是说一句这样的话，就足够让黄濑再勃起一回。青峰时常为黄濑这样的纯情，即使和自己每天都干上三到五回却仍旧能因为一句话而勃起而骄傲。果然，黄濑其实从第一次见面就对自己有好感吧。“黄濑，你今天真的很敏感嘛！我手指都没插进你后面，就只是轻轻吸了一下你的龟头，你就射了这么多。”

“小青峰，你不要讲出来啊！啊~~”青峰趁黄濑说话的功夫已经抬起黄濑的屁股，将一根手指慢慢塞进了黄濑温热潮湿的后穴了。

“你的小嘴在一点一点咬着我的手指呢，黄濑。果然是我最爱的地方，还是这么紧致这么舒服。”青峰舔了舔黄濑因为情欲而颤抖的睫毛，“小妖精，现在就这样扭腰，你是想让我等会干死你吗？”

“小青峰~啊~不要说~说这样的话啦~啊！小青峰不要按那个地方~~”黄濑突然把手伸到自己的后穴握住了青峰在自己肠道里蠕动按压自己的高潮点的手，“啊~我不要自己~射~我要和小青峰一起~一起高潮~哈~”

“黄濑，我真的爱你。”青峰俯首咬住了黄濑鲜红的唇瓣，双手抬起黄濑的屁股，把自己的性器对准了黄濑的后穴猛然插了入去。黄濑根本还没做好心理准备，只能用双腿紧紧地缠紧青峰的腰，不停地摆动着自己妩媚的腰身以配合青峰疯狂到癫狂地抽插频率。

“哈~小青峰~小青峰这次~第一次就做的~做的这么激烈~啊~~好舒服~”

“黄濑，”青峰大力地顶弄着黄濑的菊花，一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次深。深入到甚至能感觉到已经顶到了黄濑内里的尽头。“我可是憋了33天。”

黄濑闻言，原来青峰这些天也是数着日子度过的。这么想着，黄濑心里更是暖上一层。

“诶？”黄濑看着青峰猛然抬起自己的腰身，把自己的菊花悬空，只能靠背部和青峰的臂力支撑自己的身体。抬高了黄濑的身体，青峰的性器和黄濑的菊花更加完美的摩擦着，淫荡的呻吟声、后穴的水渍声和青峰的低喘声充斥着房间。“小、小青峰~好~好深~好深~”

“黄濑，我这样操你，你舒服吗？”

“小青峰~坏~怎么能~能这样问我~”

“我操你操的舒服吗？”

“我不说~啊！！”青峰用力地插入内里，并且狠狠地摩擦到了黄濑的高潮点。

“黄濑，你竟然敢拍那样的照片，你是不知道自己是谁的吧？我今天就让你知道知道，你包括你这身子只有我能碰，只有我能干死你！”

“小青峰对不起！”黄濑突然想到自己头脑一热，就为了气青峰而去拍了那样的照片。就只有青峰手里那一本里印了自己的照片，其实那是和小桃井一起商量气气青峰的产物。“其实~啊~小青峰别插~那么狠~”

“不狠点你能记住自己属于谁吗？”青峰仍旧用力地摆动自己的腰，高频度地抽插已经让黄濑的性器开始冒汁液了，可是青峰的持久力是令人害怕的强。

黄濑狠下心去用双手堵住了自己的龟头，“其实~那个照片只有~那本杂志里有~别人都不会~不会看到啦~啊~”

黄濑每说一个字，青峰就狠狠地插弄一下，效果很明显。黄濑的淫叫已经让自己的性器快要爆裂了。而黄濑小穴和菊口软软嫩嫩的肠肉的包裹和让人发狂的紧致感都一步一步逼着青峰发狂。

“黄濑，太紧了！”青峰声音嘶哑，“黄濑你夹的我要疯掉了。”

青峰看着黄濑，看到了黄濑强忍着捏住自己的性器隐忍的表情，有些心疼地俯下身子亲了亲黄濑，“你要是想射就射出来啊，为何要强忍着？”

“我想和小青峰一起射出来。小青峰不是说我们一起高潮的时候是最爽的吗？我要和你一起！”

“黄濑，你叫我如何不爱你。”青峰附身亲吻黄濑的额头、黄濑的唇、黄濑的脖子、黄濑的胸……下身更是为了能让黄濑和自己快点解脱更加卖力，黄濑自然也扭动着自己的小蛮腰配合着青峰抽插的动作。青峰从未有过和任何人如此契合，而黄濑的第一次就给了这么合适自己的人。

“很开心。”黄濑灿烂地对着青峰笑着，“和小青峰一起高潮是世界上最幸福的事！”

“傻黄毛。”青峰用双手抚住了黄濑的脸颊，“遇到你，是我青峰大辉毕生的福气。以后不许胡思乱想，你要记住，我依赖你的程度不比你依赖我的程度低。只是我并不会轻易让你发现，因为最开始是我追的你，所以我怕你会离开我。我只是装着好像对你没有追你时那么热烈，那只是我怕你会厌烦我，怕你会因为无聊而离开我。”欺负紧紧地抱住黄濑，将黄濑的头埋进自己的胸膛，湿湿的汗沾在了黄濑脸上，让黄濑十分满足。面前这个霸道总裁是多少人的梦中情人，可是最后只属于自己一个人，只爱自己一个人。“黄濑，我爱你，爱你爱到骨子里，爱你爱到疯狂。黄濑，以后不要再胡思乱想，求你。我青峰大辉真的不能失去你黄濑凉太，真的不能。”

“我也离不开小青峰你啊。”黄濑抱紧了青峰，“因为小青峰好长时间都对我不冷不热的，所以我真的不安。我怕小青峰不要我了，我真的不知道如果没有了小青峰我该怎么活下去。小青峰以后这种事情要跟我说清楚啊，我不要当失宠的妃子似的，小青峰对我都不闻不问的。而且，小青峰知道一个多月不和你做，我是有多难受吗？就怪小青峰那么色，弄得我也每天都想要和小青峰做爱。诶诶诶！！！小青峰你怎么又硬了？”

“还不是你！”青峰推到了黄濑，“都是因为你勾引我，知道吗？这世上我能对着做爱做不够的人就只有你这个小妖精了。”

“小青峰是大色峰！！！”黄濑把埋进青峰的胸膛，接受着青峰新一轮的疯狂索要。

……

直到青峰射了五次，黄濑射了六次，两人才疲惫不堪却仍有些不舍地停了下来。

“喂，黄濑，起来去把里面洗干净。”青峰亲了亲黄濑的唇瓣，温柔道。

“好累的，明天再洗好不好？”黄濑眨了眨眼睛，想用美人计逃过这关。

“我抱你去好了，你睡吧。”青峰无奈地起身公主抱起了黄濑，每次完事后黄濑总是和自己撒娇说明天再洗，而青峰每次也总是宠溺地抱着黄濑去卫生间仔细清理干净黄濑后庭的异物。即使青峰也消耗了大量地体力，青峰仍旧会乐此不疲地帮黄濑清理干净。毕竟黄濑作为受方比自己承受了更多，自己不能让黄濑因为和自己做爱而伤害到了身体。

清理完，青峰疲惫不堪地抱着黄濑躺到了床上。黄濑仿佛知道是青峰一般，努力地往青峰怀里钻。待到黄濑找到了一个合适又温暖的地方，便乖乖地趴在青峰身上，嘴角满意般的上扬了一个弧度。青峰自然也会抱紧这个已经占据自己生活的全部部分的金发男子，对于他，自己只有满满的爱意来表达，也只舍得拿自己最炙热的爱来待他。

再也不会有一个男人，或是说一个人，让自己心动到宁愿让心跳疯狂到心力衰竭，再也不会有这样一个男人了。

『3』

早上醒来，黄濑觉得异常地舒服。因为腰上地酸痛感给了黄濑大多数早晨习惯了的感觉。习惯性地在青峰怀里蹭来蹭去，想把青峰弄醒。

其实青峰早就醒了，只是想看到黄濑像猫咪一样蹭着自己醒来的行为。柔软的金色头发在脖子上痒痒的，却又很舒服，带着黄濑最爱的洗发水的味道。

“小青峰要是再不起床的话我就咬你喽！”黄濑抬手拍了拍青峰的脸，青峰自然还在装睡。黄濑悄悄凑到青峰脸庞，“吧唧”亲了青峰一下，就立马钻回青峰怀里，观察青峰的表情。

“小青峰是真的在睡觉还是装睡啊？”黄濑不高兴了，青峰是太累了吗？怎么叫不醒呢？

偷偷睁开一只眼睛看着乖乖缩在自己怀里略有沮丧的小黄毛，青峰收紧了抱着黄濑的臂膀让黄濑紧紧依偎在自己怀里。

“诶？”黄濑惊喜地抬头看着青峰，“小青峰是装睡吧！”

“早上好，凉太。”青峰温柔地摸了摸黄濑的金发，给了黄濑一个每天必备的早安问候。

黄濑有些哽咽，有33天没有听到这样的早安问候了。

“早上好，黑皮君。”黄濑灿烂道。

说到青峰大辉第一次这么做，还要追溯到他们后来几次同床共枕的时候。

虽然青峰陪黄濑去瑞士之旅拉近了他们之间的关系，黄濑也不像一开始青峰运用职权让自己成天待在青峰身边那样抵触青峰大辉这个人了，但是若说说他们俩的关系，最多在黄濑心里只算是朋友。

自从那天黄濑让青峰留宿自己家开始，这个不请自来的不速之客便常常“登堂入室”。青峰想进黄濑家里理由千奇百怪，却招招致胜。

第一次说是来谈谈下一步合作代言的问题。纵使这个理由漏洞百出，黄濑自然也不会跟money这个可爱的东东过不去，更何况是财团的总裁大人亲临？黄濑秉承着青峰就是money的信念让青峰在半夜十一点“登门入室”，黄濑自然也是有私心。他当时突然发现，几天没见这个缠人精竟然有几分想念……这就奇了怪了。

当然恋爱经验为零的黄濑打死也不会想到，这就是传说中恋人之间的相思病……

“你要在我家睡吗？”黄濑递给青峰大辉一杯果汁，问道。

“怎么是果汁？”青峰皱了皱眉头，“你见过饭局上用果汁来进行交涉的吗？”

“切，你就说你想喝酒就好啦，还跟我扯这有的没的。”黄濑拿走了果汁杯，递给了青峰一瓶雪花啤酒。

“……好高档的酒……”青峰吐槽。

“大爷您还真难伺候啊！”

黄濑刚想把酒没收，青峰就赶紧夺过那瓶酒。“啤酒也行，啤酒也行！谁说喝啤酒不能醉是吧！”

“你说什么？”青峰的窃窃私语黄濑没听清，问道。

“没事。”青峰挥了挥手，拿起雪花对着瓶子灌了下去。

“诶？你怎么喝的这么急啊？不知道的大概能以为你失恋了呢！”

“黄濑凉太，我是失，失，失恋了！”青峰突然醉蒙蒙似的指着黄濑道。“我身为青峰集团的总裁，竟然因为一个黄毛天天失恋，你说我悲不悲催？”

如果能看见的话，你会发现黄濑面立刻落下无语的黑线。且不说只喝一瓶啤酒就醉了的人少之又少，即使就是有，那不也是要一段时刻吗？这边刚喝完，那边就立刻有反应了？太荒唐了吧！

“那青峰你是醉了吗？”黄濑刻意与青峰保持距离，以防青峰突然袭击自己。

“嗯！”青峰努力地点了点头，“我醉的不行不行了。”

……真正的醉鬼永远都不会承认自己醉了吧……

“那你是想回家还是留下来啊？”黄濑想既然你装，我就陪你装下去好了。看看你还有什么花招。

“留下……”青峰潜移默化地向黄濑身边挪动，“我醉的很严重，不能酒驾的。”

“那你在这等着，我去给你拿被子和枕头。”说罢，黄濑刚想消失就被青峰用力地拉进怀里，而且竟然熟门熟路地推搡着黄濑进了黄濑的卧室。青峰来这里睡过一次，所以对黄濑的房间了如指掌。

“头好晕……”青峰继续装醉酒，故意一个没站稳推着黄濑倒在了床上。黄濑知道自己摆布青峰是不可能的，所以就只能在青峰怀里争取点自保途经。

“小青峰是这个世界上最善良的男人，不会借着醉酒就乱来。”

……青峰就是想借着酒醉的理由为所欲为，谁知黄濑竟然反将一军。如此一来，可不能对黄濑动手动脚了！

“谁说我不会啊？”青峰不高兴道，“我要亲亲你。”

说罢就对着黄濑的脸蛋亲了又亲。

“青峰大辉，你占我便宜！”黄濑躲着青峰的唇，心里其实却没有嘴上那么抵触青峰的接触。当然，那时的黄濑自然没有察觉到自己内心的感觉，只是想着怎么可能真的和男人天长地久地在一起？

“黄濑，就让我亲亲你，我不做过分的事情。”青峰抱着黄濑压他在身下，“真的好想好想触碰你，黄濑。”

黄濑闻言愣住了。昔日里看着青峰大大咧咧地样子，觉得这样的深情真的不会出现在这个狂拽霸气的男人身上。明明是那么高冷帅气的人，对自己竟然放下了那种孤傲，黄濑的确有一点点的心动。

“只能再亲十下哦！”黄濑松了口气，跟青峰妥协道。

青峰“吧唧”在黄濑软软嫩嫩的左边脸蛋上亲了一口，“1下。”

之后又“吧唧”在黄濑软软嫩嫩的右边脸蛋上亲了一口，“2下。”

然后又十分小心地蜻蜓点水似的在黄濑唇上亲了一下，“3下。”

看着青峰小心翼翼怕碰触自己底线的样子真的好玩极了，“小青峰一点儿也不像那个拽酷的大总裁，现在的小青峰就像是围着主人转的呆萌小宠物。”

青峰怎么会听不出来黄濑在占他便宜？当然，青峰可不是老老实实受欺负的人。“你个小黄毛竟然占我便宜？看我怎么惩罚你！”

青峰大喜，这下可有理由跟黄濑来个激吻了！吼吼吼。

“小青峰思维这么清楚，根本就没醉……”话没说完，嘴就被青峰堵死了。

黄濑哪里想得到青峰竟然这般善变，明明上一秒还对自己小心翼翼，精心呵护的，这一刻就来了个狂风暴雨般的掠夺。

虽然，被这个臭男人吻简直太舒服了！

黄濑被吻来吻去，最后竟然满足的睡去了。待到早上醒来，看见不着一物的自己，黄濑愣住了。

可能是吓傻了，所有并没有察觉到小裤裤还在身上青峰并没有动。黄濑气呼呼为自己的贞洁默哀，小手握成拳头轻轻捶打着青峰结实的胸肌，“小青峰，大色狼！”

“哈？”青峰早就被黄濑在自己怀里动来动去的吵醒了，听见黄濑对自己这么不客观的评论，青峰不由自主地发了声。

“本来就是！”黄濑羞羞地低下头，“要不然我的衣服哪去了？”

“哈？不是你吵着说没有衣服睡觉更舒服吗？”

“……”好吧，黄濑好像有点印象……

“傻黄毛。”青峰宠溺地摸了摸黄濑的头发。

“你才是傻黑皮呢！”

“早上好，凉太。”青峰凑近黄濑耳边，无限温柔道。

“小青峰好肉麻～”黄濑笑道。

“什么？明明很喜欢我这样做吧！你看你嘴角都弯了！你要是喜欢的话，我天天早上跟你说早安好不好？”

……黄濑这想了想，天天说早安？！青峰大辉，你是想常驻我家啊？！

自此以后，青峰连续两天被黄濑关在门外。当然，聪明如青峰，第三天就成功拥黄濑入睡。

“you raise me up～”

黄濑还想谁大半夜的还在外面嚎，这定眼一看，要不是那把闪亮的吉他，黄濑还真看不出有人在黑夜里。当然，如果那人是青峰大辉的话就很容易理解了。

“这首歌献给我最爱的黄毛……”

……青峰大辉，你还唱个没完了？虽然抱着吉他的青峰简直帅到没人爱，而且歌声也是那么深情，姿势那么帅狂拽……诶？我为啥现在看不出青峰的缺点了？明明第一次见面的时候看青峰就是个恶劣品质的结合体啊！！不对不对，我好奇怪哦！

“you raise me up～”

黄濑弄懂了，青峰这丫的就只是这一首歌……

“停！”黄濑赶紧拉住青峰，“咱回家爱怎么嚎就怎么嚎哈！”

“凉太，我想你。”说罢，青峰扶住了黄濑的后脑勺，吻上了黄濑。

而且！！还第一次把舌伸了进来！！

黄濑第一次意识到，从舒服到沦陷，竟然这么容易。

『4』

虽然和青峰激吻很舒服而且黄濑从内心里完全没有想要拒绝反抗的意思，但黄濑却也并不是能够被轻易征服的人，何况这人还是阅人无数以风流著名的青峰大辉。

黄濑没有揽住青峰的脖子，只是微微仰头让青峰吻得更舒服，真是该死的身高差，黄濑在心里骂道。

青峰到是投入的很，健硕的双臂早就将黄濑的小蛮腰圈在自己的怀里以防黄濑反抗逃脱。

不过黄濑这么顺从这么乖乖地配合到是出乎青峰的意料，青峰心想原来这只黄毛其实是挺想自己的吧，这几天把自己拒之门外大概是为了矜持一下。这么想着青峰算是心里有了底，便更加放肆地搅动着自己探入黄濑口中的舌头，很有要常驻的架势。

“青峰大辉，你得寸进尺！”青峰把手伸进黄濑裤沿的一瞬间，黄濑不知从哪里爆发出了力量一把推开了一脸无辜的青峰骂道，“真是太……太无耻了！”

青峰擦了擦挂在自己嘴边的津丝，刚刚舌头还在黄濑嘴里呢，被这么一推舌头扯着丝液全流出来了。这不擦还好，一擦弄得黄濑也尴尬了。

黄濑慌乱地用两只手胡乱擦干净了自己嘴边溢出的那津液，彻底对自己刚刚没有反抗的行为感到后悔。

大概是青峰误会了以为自己既然没反抗就是喜欢他的亲吻所以想做点更刺激的事情试探试探自己的想法。

“我刚刚是……”黄濑想为自己圆个场来解释一下刚刚自己不反抗的原因，不过被青峰那一脸不在乎的表情和言语给截断了。

“家里有吃的吧？”青峰没有一丝客人的感觉反而比黄濑这个主人表现得更有一家之主的态势，虽说是在问黄濑可自己已经走到厨房东翻西找寻吃的去了。

可巧的是黄濑今天刚好亲自下厨做了自己最爱的奶汁烤洋葱汤还没喝呢就听见青峰在他家楼底下鬼嚎，青峰打开锅盖看见了漂在乳白色汤里的洋葱圈暗自咽了口口水……这黄毛在做黑暗料理吗？！

“不许偷喝我的汤！”黄濑一路小跑跑到厨房从青峰身后揽住了青峰的腰，“你要吃什么自己做，我的奶汁烤洋葱汤不许碰！”

“哈？黄濑你其实是愿意喝这种奇怪的东西吗？”青峰拿起勺子盛了一小勺，做势要喝想逗逗黄濑玩。

黄濑揽紧了青峰的腰，到不是黄濑小气连一点点汤都不舍的让青峰喝，只是自己喜欢的这个汤的味道有点奇怪，一般人是不喜欢那种味道的。黄濑可不想让青峰把自己当成是奇怪的人。

“黄濑，你真是个小气鬼啊。”青峰看黄濑那着急的样子觉得真是可爱到不行，把勺子递到黄濑嘴边，黄濑高兴地把那勺汤喝了了。

“好喝！”黄濑立马露出了一脸幸福的表情让青峰很是开眼界，原来这个黄毛还有这么孩子气的一面啊！

“所以说你的晚饭除了这怪汤之外就没有其他的东西了？”青峰微微转身，黄濑也因为喝着汤而放松了对黄濑的禁锢，所以青峰到是轻而易举地转到能和黄濑面对面的角度。

“还做了些粥和简单的青菜。”黄濑松开环住青峰的手，一五一十地道。

“那就准备准备开饭吧。”青峰从橱柜里拿出了碗和盘子，把黄濑锅里炒的芹菜和西葫芦盛到盘子里端到了餐桌上。

黄濑愣愣地看着很有一家之主做派的青峰都有点怀疑青峰是不是有点太客气了？

“愣着看我干什么啊？快点过来一起吃啊。”青峰坐到了餐桌的右边，奶汁烤洋葱汤和皮蛋瘦肉粥都已经盛好了。

青峰看着一脸傻样的黄濑笑道，“被我帅到了？”

“哈？小青峰你自恋过头了吧！”黄濑坐到餐桌左边，反驳道，“而且小青峰这么不客气地反客为主是不是有点失礼啊？”

反正我早晚都会成为这个家的另一个业主，你黄濑凉太早晚都会是我的人，我有必要客气吗？青峰心里这么想着，只是没有真的说出口。

青峰做了这么多年的总裁，察言观色的功夫很是不得了。

“黄濑，咱俩算不算朋友？”青峰一副哥俩好的模样问道。

黄濑闻言心里不知道怎么好像突然轻松了许多，原来小青峰是把我当兄弟嘛！于是放下了心里这个“搞基”的大压力，黄濑和青峰说话就变得很自然了，“算吧。”

“那你都把我当兄弟了，你说我还用假装客气吗？”

“……”青峰大辉是在这里挖坑等着自己跳啊……“哦，这么一说倒也是。”

“黄濑你挺会做饭的嘛，菜做的不错。”青峰夹起一筷子菜尝了尝，夸奖黄濑道。

“小青峰是大鱼大肉吃腻了才会这么说吧，明明这都是些再普通不过的菜。”黄濑虽然这么说但心里还是有一点小骄傲的，毕竟自己一个人过日子已经很久了，熟能生巧做菜做了这么长时间自然也会掌握些火候。

“黄濑，你以后可要天天做饭给我吃。我这胃可会被你喂刁钻了，不吃你做的饭会饿死的。”

“小青峰就是这样钓女孩子的？”黄濑用手托着自己的下颚看着透着一股胶皮糖质感的青峰道。

“女人哪有你难搞啊……”青峰喝了口黄濑的宝贝洋葱汤，味道真是神奇啊……倒有点像面前的黄濑让人捉摸不透，“有钱就能买来她们的爱情。”

“小青峰怎么知道我收留你不是为了你的钱呢？”

“你要是为了我的钱我才要高兴呢。大不了把钱都给你了，让你跟我一辈子。”

黄濑闻言一愣，不过很快就回过神来了。“小青峰果然有经验啊，知道怎么样措辞会让别人措手不及的感动到啊！”

“黄濑你……”青峰无语，明明是真心实意的话到黄濑嘴里就成了违心的甜言蜜语了，“黄濑你还真是难搞啊。”

“那小青峰明天就不要来就好啦省的心烦。”黄濑把奶汁烤洋葱汤捧到面前，一边看着被自己反驳的有些憋屈的青峰大辉一边享受着人间美味。

“我可不是在纠缠你啊，黄濑。只是我的公寓在装修，暂时没有地方住所以才会赖在你这里的。”

好假的借口……黄濑心里想着，“哦～既然如此我就收留小青峰你几天好啦。”

“恐怕几天不行，那边装修好了还要大概半年。”

“小青峰是觉得我很傻吗？”黄濑这回可算是无语了，明明只是装修个房子，且不说青峰大辉这样的有钱人可以让工人早点完工，就算是普通老百姓装修个房子一两个月也完事了吧？“怎么可能用那么长时间啊？小青峰你不是在装修房子而是在盖房子吧？”

那是咱俩的新房当然要好好装修了。“好吧，其实是栋别墅，而且装修的挺精致工程量挺多的。”

“好吧，姑且算小青峰你的理由正当。”黄濑想了想道，“不过我这也不能让小青峰你白住吧？我可是要收房租的哦！”

“没事，多少钱我都给。”青峰松了口气，钱什么的都不是事，就怕黄濑不给住。

“不要小青峰钱啦，那样太俗了。这样吧，小青峰卖身偿债。”

卖身？好啊！青峰高兴还来不及呢！“没问题。”

“那小青峰就先把这些碗刷了吧。”黄濑潇洒地拍拍屁股走人，只留着青峰一个人在考虑黄濑所谓的“卖身”和自己所谓的“卖身”好像有些差异……

『5』

青峰有些郁闷地收拾起碗筷，自己一个大总裁不说什么娇生惯养吧，这洗碗筷的活还真真没做过。不过他青峰大辉是谁？为了博得美人的好感，刷碗什么的都是小事。

青峰淡定地把盘子和碗筷摞起来，在黄濑一脸看耍猴的注视下，青峰挺胸抬头一本正经地走进厨房，好像自己在做的不是一件小的不能再小的事儿，而是一件庄严隆重不可亵渎的事。  
青峰步子缓慢而稳健，心里可却不像表面那么平静。青峰脑子转的飞快，想着第一步该做什么。

黄濑心里实在好奇，“噔噔噔”跑到了厨房门口依着门盯着青峰观察他的一举一动。

青峰本来就怕在黄濑面前出丑心里祈祷着这黄毛赶紧哪凉快哪呆着去，谁知这黄濑看热闹的心情真是强烈啊。现在正以一种拍摄平面广告的帅气姿势依着门框，只是脸上的呆萌宝宝的表情实在是太卡哇伊了！

“这么喜欢我啊，黄濑？寸步不移的，真是个乖媳妇。”青峰想刺激刺激黄濑让黄濑碰钉子赶紧走人。

“人家就想和夫君形影不离啦～”黄濑哪里会上当？“不过小青峰你不会是连洗碗这种简单的事情都不会做吧？真是娇生惯养啊！”

“谁……谁说的！”青峰有点不淡定了，“我先上个厕所，你等会儿！”

青峰说完一溜烟就跑进了卫生间。黄濑蹑手蹑脚地跟在青峰身后，趴着卫生间门偷听青峰打电话。

“喂，五月，我问你个事。”

“阿大怎么感觉偷偷摸摸的啊？什么事啊，这么神神秘秘的？”

“咳咳，那个……这个碗要怎么洗才能显示出我作为男人的优雅硬气啊？”

“哈？阿大你告诉我你一定是吃错药了对不对？你要洗碗？？你这么懒竟然会主动洗碗？不对，你是不是在你看上的那个小模特家里献殷勤呢？”

“你这个女人怎么这么烦人啊？到底会不会啊？”

“喂，阿大你现在是在拜托我事情好吗！而且什么刷碗刷出男人的优雅硬气这算什么啊！就是带手套然后用洗碟精把碗筷洗干净就OK啦。”

“所以说就直接这么告诉我就好了，还说那么一堆废话。”青峰心里想会不会上厕所时间有点长？“不管怎么说，还是谢谢你了，五月。就这样，挂了。”

青峰拉开卫生间的门就看见黄濑坐倒在地上捶地大笑，“哈哈哈，小青峰你有没有太搞笑，这种事情还要打电话问别人，而且还说什么‘刷碗刷出男人的优雅硬气’。哈哈哈，小青峰你好呆萌……唔……”

青峰哪里丢的起这个人，心里一着急就拉起黄濑抱紧自己怀里封上了黄濑口无遮拦不给面子的嘴。

黄濑被青峰抱的实在太紧了，挣扎不开。  
青峰把头横过来找好了角度把舌头探入了黄濑口中，黄濑轻咬了一下青峰的舌头以示自己的不悦。青峰收回了舌头，不过却没松开亲吻黄濑的唇。

青峰要先想好一个冠冕堂皇的理由，否则这黄毛还不抵把自己赶出家门不可？

“为什么吻我？”黄濑推开了青峰用力擦了擦溢出了的口水，一副要讨个公道的模样。

“你笑我我气不过啊！”青峰佯装理直气壮，其实心里真是没有底气。“我喜欢你所以不舍得欺负你，可不解气又很不爽，就只能亲你了。”

“哪有你这样的无赖啊，青峰大辉！”黄濑被青峰反驳的无话可说，只能说些不痛不痒的话来表达自己的不悦。

“行了，不跟你吵了，我去洗碗。”青峰一溜烟跑了，进了厨房还顺便把门给拉上了。

不过黄濑现在也没有心情跑去凑热闹，自己的清白都快因为这个被自己收留的流浪黑狼不保了，还哪里有心情和他开玩笑打打闹闹的！

黄濑坐在沙发上随手打开了电视，心里却想着要用什么方式来阻止这个乱来的青峰大辉。

约法三章？那惩罚是什么呢？凭着青峰大辉这无赖劲把他驱逐出门根本无济于事，反正他总能找到登门入室的理由。

怎么办啊！

“想什么呢，老婆大人？”青峰洗完碗筷把手擦干净了以后就来到了客厅看着黄濑对着动画片发呆，好像是什么事情让他很苦恼的模样。青峰悄悄走到黄濑身边，把黄濑环进自己怀里，头埋进了黄濑肩窝嗅着黄濑身上独特清香的味道。

“啊啊啊！”黄濑被青峰这突然一抱吓了一大跳，没坐稳摔倒了地上。黄濑摸了摸自己的屁股，一脸怨妇表情瞪着唐突的青峰，幸亏地上铺了软软的地摊，“好痛啊。”

“吓死我了，黄濑，你干嘛这么大惊小怪的啊？”青峰起身扶起黄濑，顺便埋怨了一下黄濑一惊一乍的。

“小青峰，我想我们有必要说清楚。”黄濑坐到了沙发的最左边，尽量离这个喜欢动手动脚的黑皮远一点，“你住我家可以，不过我希望以后这种事情不要再发生了。”

青峰有点郁闷，黄濑这是要和自己撇清关系。果然还是抑制不住想要触碰面前这个迷人的黄毛的心情啊！

“小青峰你能保证以后不对我动手动脚的吗？”黄濑见青峰脸色不太好有点小紧张，掌握不了对方在想什么这件事情其实是很有风险的。一旦这话把这个霸道总裁惹怒了，说不定今晚就成了他的人了……

“我突然想起来我还有事，今晚不在你这住了，黄濑。”青峰从沙发上起身，走进黄濑卧室把挂在黄濑衣柜里的外套拿出来穿好，“我先走了，今天打扰了，黄濑。”

“诶？”黄濑愣愣地看着离开了的青峰，完全懵了。自己做了什么事情竟然把青峰大辉这座大佛请走了？再说青峰一点是生气了吧？突然离开了怎么可能是想起来有事啊！这算什么啊！黄濑心里竟然觉得有一点点的不舒服。

青峰开着车往自家别墅走，心里为自己的忍辱负重而自豪。追人可不能一头撞到南墙上，这和吟诗作画都是相通的，要有轻重缓急才成。  
先晾着黄濑一段时间，距离产生美。

青峰大辉大概有一个月没有出现在黄濑面前了。可是青峰大辉这个人却没有像一个路人甲一样从黄濑的记忆里消失。

“我的模特大人啊，咱能不能不上神了？”身为自家呆萌大模特的经纪人今吉翔一觉得自己真是要被压榨光了。黄濑对外可是一直树立着高大帅气阳光男孩的形象，可这宠物狗一般的呆样只有和黄濑混熟的人才能看到。今吉翔一真怕黄濑哪天傻愣愣地把这副模样给狗仔拍到了。

“小今吉干嘛这么紧张啊？”黄濑回过神来笑道，“好像我要身败名裂了似的。”

“你刚刚那份呆萌的样子要被拍到了，咱俩以后就去喝西北风吧，我的摇钱树树啊～”

“哈哈，知道啦，小今吉就是喜欢大惊小怪的。”黄濑整理整理了头发，今天要走一场时装秀，压轴出场的黄濑在后台等的都不耐烦了。刘海收上去，漂亮的额头一露出来到让黄濑去了几分可爱多了些许帅酷。

“Catch it,Kise!”设计师的美国助理把黄濑要试穿的衣服隔空丢给了黄濑，今吉见状惊道，“这家伙，这洋丫头就是火爆啊，也不怕把大设计师的作品给弄坏了？”

“她比较随性了。”黄濑也不躲着美国助理直勾勾的目光脱了上衣，精致却不夸张的腹肌和人鱼线让那个助理看呆了。黄濑对着女人拽拽一笑，那件被剪裁的很神奇的黑色紧身衣服就遮住了那身漂亮的肌肉。

“Excuse me…”黄濑刚想提醒那女人回避一下，那女人会心一笑立马识相闪开了。

“做的不错，万人迷大人。”今吉调侃黄濑道，也顺手将那条裤子递给了黄濑。

黄濑换好衣服出来的时候把今吉都帅瞎了，那一身精英般黑色皮衣显得黄濑高挑又神秘。“大男神啊，黄濑凉太！”

“小今吉也太大惊小怪了吧？”黄濑坐到化妆镜前，御用化妆师樱井良在黄濑脸上涂涂抹抹的很快就帮黄濑画好了一个霸气侧漏的妆容。

“谢谢小樱井，把我画的这么帅气。”

“是黄濑你底子太好了。”樱井真心道，拿起了一个银色环状耳环递给黄濑。

“可以戴这个吗？”黄濑拿起那个藏青色的耳环问道。

“也不是不行，不过银色和今天的衣服更搭一些。”

“小樱井～”黄濑用那必杀技——可怜兮兮的眼神看着樱井，樱井瞬间妥协。

“黄濑你是大黄狗转世的吧？”今吉无语吐槽道。

“或许吧。”黄濑眨了眨眼睛，“今天的主办方是？”

“就是前一阵一直缠着你的那个青峰大辉的公司。”今吉道，“我还以为你能傍上大款呢，真是，到口的鸭子都飞了！”

黄濑听到青峰的名字明显愣了一下，黄濑猛地摇了摇头，这算什么啊！青峰大辉什么的一边去，真是够了！就是一个黑皮吗，恋恋不忘的，黄濑凉太你是真的喜欢上他了吗？！

“黄濑君准备一下，马上要到你喽！”金发美人助理道，今吉在心里骂道，原来这洋妞会说人话啊！

“知道了。”

“接下来是本场时装秀的压轴作品，有请我们的模特黄濑凉太！”

黄濑披着一件黑色夹克，皮鞋亮的把聚光灯的光芒全都吸了进去。潇洒地步伐和帅酷的表情引得底下一片非专业人员的小声惊叫。

黄濑全身上下除了那一头金黄色头发外，最抢戏的就是左耳上那个藏青色的耳环了。黄濑不是故意选和青峰大辉一样的颜色，只是单纯地觉得藏蓝色和自己很配。

黄濑总结出了一个走台的秘诀，就是面无表情是最好的表情。

很好，已经走到头了。黄濑停下脚步，把夹克随手一丢丢到了观众台，下面一片哄抢黄濑也没管最后是谁拿到了。摆了几个没营养的pose就转身离开了。所以说，只要有工作，模特挣钱那是相当容易。

“我的大少爷啊，那衣服又不是你的你瞎丢什么劲啊！”今吉简直想哭，黄濑为了耍帅还真是不怕麻烦自己。

“那个不是咱们的衣服吗？”黄濑完全不着急，反正他知道什么烂摊子今吉都会处理掉的。

“当然不是。你觉得设计师会允许我们自己搭配？”

“好吧，小今吉，我错了。我这就去找那件衣服。”

“诶呦喂，我的大少爷啊，您就给我省点心吧！”今吉转向笠松道，“幸男，你先看住黄濑他，我去找衣服。”

青峰手里拿着那件还带着黄濑味道和体温的衣服，感觉忍了一个月不去想黄濑不去找黄濑的意念瞬间崩塌了。从来没有一个人可以让青峰大辉如此疯狂地想要碰触，明明相识不久，寻其原因只有一见钟情可以解释。

“这位先生，这件衣服是我们时装秀设计师的作品，刚刚那位模特粗心大意地丢了下来，真是抱歉。”今吉一副低三下四模样，跟这个青峰总裁道。

“所以呢？你要要回去？”青峰一副地痞流氓模样，不过高档的西服和那张古铜色帅气的脸注定青峰这副样子顶多就是贵族花花公子罢了。  
“先生的意思是？”今吉已经在心里把黄濑骂个底朝天了。这黄毛小子真是太难伺候了！

“让那个模特来要吧，他来要我就给他。”  
呵呵，青峰总裁您是外貌协会的？还歧视我长得不好怎么？

“这个不好吧？毕竟黄濑他也是公众人物，总裁就不要难为一个没有名气的小模特了吧？”

“那我去把衣服亲自送给他可以吗？”青峰闻言瞬间变得绅士，“我不会打扰他休息的。”

“这个……行吧。”今吉不情不愿地把青峰领进黄濑的休息室，总觉得有一种引狼入室的既视感。

青峰推门进去的时候黄濑正躺在柔软的沙发上，头枕着沙发的扶手臂，脚由于身子太长伸出了沙发外。笠松看见今吉示意自己出去，也不知道今吉葫芦里卖什么药。

“做什么啊，让那个黑皮和凉太两个人一个屋子里呆着？”笠松十分担心黄濑的安危。

“要是黑皮能对凉太干点什么就偷着乐吧！”今吉拉着笠松来到了另一个房间。

青峰跪在黄濑身边，看着熟睡的黄濑均匀的呼吸。走秀的时候脸上的妆已经洗去了，黄濑大概很不喜欢脸上有那种乱七八糟东西的感觉。  
青峰小心翼翼地摸了摸黄濑有些没有血色的脸，青峰从桃井那里知道了黄濑因为准备走秀这几天一直在控制饮食。

“又瘦了。”青峰叹了一口，收了手。青峰知道现在不是时候，可不能让这几天的努力前功尽弃。

青峰起身，看着熟睡的黄濑有点不舍。但是青峰还是迈出了离开黄濑的那一步。

“小青峰？”黄濑软糯糯的声音明显是刚睡醒，“不陪我呆一会儿吗？”

青峰僵在原地，不往门边走也没有向黄濑转过身子。

“小青峰的爱没有长性！”黄濑有点耍小脾气，拉住青峰西服袖子不让青峰离开。虽然青峰似乎也没有要离开的样子。“一个月没见到我就不想我吗？”

“我有说过不想你吗，黄濑？”青峰猛然转身把黄濑按倒在沙发上，没有征求黄濑的意见就封住了黄濑的唇。

那熟悉的甜滋滋沿着因为缺少黄濑而开始有点干涸裂痕的心慢慢流淌，这种久逢甘露的感觉让青峰有点不想收住闸门。

“呼……”黄濑推开压在自己身上的青峰气喘吁吁。黄濑真的很不擅长接吻，尤其是和青峰这样的接吻高手就更是任人宰割。“小青峰一定要这样吗？一见面就 做这样的事情，小青峰不觉得尴尬吗？”

“对不起。”青峰从黄濑身上起身，“不过我真的是弄不清楚了，黄濑，你究竟希望我以什么样的身份呆在你身边？”

“兄弟。”黄濑低着头坐在沙发上看着地毯，“那不是小青峰说的吗？”

“好，很好黄濑，对于我们俩的关系我青峰大辉以后绝对不跨过兄弟这条界限。衣服我放这里了，我还有事，先走了。”

“喂？”黄濑从被子里爬出来，睡眼朦胧地抓起手机接了起来，“小今吉？什么事情啊，今天不是没有工作吗？明明都说好了可以休假一周嘛～～”

“黄濑凉太你别卖萌了，自己打开电视看看，你今天可成了头条新闻了。”

“哈哈，果然我昨天的走秀很成功吧！”黄濑自豪地按开了卧室里的电视，不过立马被弹出来的新闻吓到了。

是一张照片，自己被青峰压着亲吻的照片，就在昨天的休息室里。从照片的角度来看是大概监控录像的截屏，一行大字很是醒目——名模黄濑凉太凭借峰氏总裁青峰大辉成功上位。

“休息室里有监控？”黄濑根本不知道这件事，否则不可能让青峰吻自己的！而且休息室这种明星的私密空间一般是不会安装监控的！

“我检查过，我们进去的时候是没有监控的。”今吉肯定道。

“是那个金发助理？”黄濑惊道。

“或许吧。是谁做的已经不重要了，重要的是我们怎么应对。这件事说起来也不算是坏事，如果我们能好好利用的话。”

“不要做那种事情，我想澄清。”

“开什么玩笑黄濑凉太，亲都亲上了你怎么澄清？”今吉道，“酒后乱性？”

“我不知道，小今吉，但我不想以这样的方式炒作。”

“我们先静观其变吧，青峰大辉会出面解决的。这几天你就好好休息吧，凉太。”

黄濑放下手机，心里忐忑不已。而另一个来电显示更是让黄濑慌了神——绯闻的另一个主角，青峰大辉。

“小青峰……”

“黄濑，你什么意思？”青峰的声音很平静，倒像是商人谈判似的。

“我不懂你在说什么，小青峰。”

“照片是你们为了炒作才放出去的吧？”青峰叹了口气，“如果你想通过这样的方式成名，我可以帮你。何况我是真的喜欢你啊，黄濑。”

“我不知道小青峰会这样想我，我黄濑凉太还不至于用那种丑恶的手段博得关注度。如果小青峰你打来只是为了这件事的话我就挂了，我会处理好这件事情的。”

“黄濑凉太你明知道我是担心你。”青峰摊开自己的底牌，和黄濑一起，真的用不了生意场上的那种勾心斗角。“过来和我住几天吧，等事情过了你仍旧可以过没有我参与的日子。”

“谢谢小青峰你的好意，我不想再拖累小青峰了。毕竟背上了‘同性恋’这样的形容词不是什么光彩的事情。”

电话那头沉默了很长时间，不过黄濑没有挂电话。他知道青峰一定有话要和自己说，直到青峰低沉的声音再次响起，“被拍到那样的照片是我的责任，黄濑。是我连累了你，所以我会弥补的，黄濑。希望接下来的一段时间你能配合我演好这出戏。”

“小青峰……”黄濑无言以对，如果没有青峰的冲动也的确不会如此。青峰大辉真的是一个很会安慰人，让人心安理得地接受他的帮助的男人。“谢谢你。”

“我们是……兄弟嘛，说什么谢。”

青峰出面承认了和黄濑的情侣关系，并坦言在对方的事业上会给予支持。但是对于那些出口伤人的媒体提出谴责，黄濑的优秀是有目共睹的。

多数媒体对于这名优秀且帅气的模特抱以正面言辞并祝福两人爱情长久。事情也算是顺利地处理好了。

而青峰和黄濑的关系也越来越像是真正的兄弟而不是青峰单相思了。

青峰一周会把黄濑约出来聚一聚，当然只是单纯地在一起谈谈心或者干脆就一起看天空。黄濑对于一周一次和青峰见面这件事情其实有点别扭，毕竟青峰曾经那么强烈地追求过自己。但出于青峰帮忙扛下了那件事情而自己现在也已经是一流模特了，也不好拒绝恩人的请求。

“黄濑，今晚有时间吗？”青峰的电话。

“有。”

“出来一下吧，我已经在你家楼下了。”

“……好。”黄濑放下手机，把换好的睡衣脱了下来又换上一件不是很惹人注目样式简单的衣服。青峰有时候真的是很逼迫人，就像现在，已经在楼下等着自己了那就根本不能拒绝了。

“这周过得怎么样？”青峰帮黄濑系上了安全带，黄濑有些别扭地躲开一点青峰。青峰当然注意到了黄濑抵触自己亲近的模样，不过青峰没有说什么。

“还好啦，就是拍了些平面广告。”黄濑靠在座椅上，“小青峰呢，还是很忙吧？”

“很忙啊。”青峰叹了口气，“我明天要去美国出差，要我给你带点什么东西回来吗？”

“礼物啊？只要小青峰平安回来就好了。”黄濑真诚地看着青峰，“不过，小青峰要去几天啊？”

“你大概希望我去长点时间吧，那样就没有人每周都来骚扰你了。”青峰半真半开玩笑道。

黄濑沉默了一会儿，青峰大辉对于黄濑来说是一个不知道该放到什么样位置上的人。他是第一个让黄濑怀疑着自己与人交往能力的人，无法应对。

“小青峰还喜欢我吗？”

“我不想回答这个问题可以吗，黄濑？”

“对不起。”

“没事。”青峰揉了揉黄濑的头，“带你去过个地方。”

『6』

车缓缓地停到了一个名为“Forget the pain”的酒吧，LED灯闪烁着、变幻着，晃得黄濑有点心烦。黄濑大概是做一个公众人物时间长了，这种热闹繁杂的地方有些反感。

“下车吧。”黄濑愣了一下没有动弹。

“这里没有记者敢来。”青峰看出了黄濑的犹豫，“下来吧。”

“为什么没有……”黄濑刚想问问究竟就被青峰打断了，有些严肃道，“没有为什么，黄濑你不信我？”

“没想到小青峰这么专政呢。”黄濑为了打破尴尬有些不自然地开玩笑道，“那带我来酒吧的原因我可以问问吗？”

“想上你。”青峰帮黄濑关好黄濑那侧的车门，握住黄濑的手腕往酒吧走。

“小青峰说什么呢！”黄濑初闻此言愣了一下，但全当是青峰的戏言只象征性地责备了青峰一句。

酒吧里面没有像黄濑想象的那种糜烂的景象，反倒有一种优雅的感觉。

没有不停闪烁的灯光，而是柔和的暖色灯光。没有烟雾缭绕刺鼻的烟味，而是淡淡的酒香。

青峰一路拉着黄濑来到了吧台，这里除了一个酒保之外没有其他人。而黄濑肯定，青峰是这里的常客。

“哟！大辉，好久不见啊，我还想你被哪个小妖精迷住了。”酒保见青峰便开口道，说到“小妖精”这三个字的时候不怀好意地瞥了眼青峰身边十分夺目的黄濑。

“灰崎你还真是欠揍啊！”青峰坐在灰崎正对面玩笑道，“我喝什么你知道吧，灰崎？”

“万年不变。”灰崎吐槽道，“大辉的小新宠，你要什么？”

黄濑皱了皱眉，这个灰辫子酒保让黄濑很不自在，“雪碧。”

“我没听错吧，黄毛美人？”灰崎有些鄙夷地看着黄濑，“来酒吧喝雪碧？”

“怎样？”黄濑冷下口气，“顾客想喝什么还不用你来左右吧？”

“哈哈，有意思。大辉，你怎么找了这样一个有脾气的美人啊？忍的了？”灰崎倒了一杯雪碧给黄濑，“你不是向来喜欢大胸的吗？怎么转战平胸男人了？真不像你性格啊，大辉。”

“他是我哥们。”青峰把手搭在了黄濑肩膀上，看了眼黄濑道。

“得了吧，青峰大辉。”灰崎和青峰相识多年，青峰心里想什么灰崎大概能猜到。青峰一定是搞不定这个黄毛美人了所以才跑到自己酒吧来找自己这个世纪大助攻。“你看人家眼神完全不是兄弟间的那种，倒像是饿狼一般随时都有可能把人吃了。”

“你瞎说什么？”黄濑现在真的是讨厌极了面前这个叫灰崎的人，他一开口说话就让人极度不舒服。何况最近和青峰相处黄濑也能感觉到，青峰其实是一个很贴心的人。做朋友的话，真的值得深交。

“哟哟，小模特不愿意喽？行，我去招待别的客人不打扰你们亲热。”

“为什么带我来这里？”黄濑看着青峰有些不悦，“我不喜欢这样的地方。”

“黄濑，其实我的酒量不大。”青峰驴唇不对马嘴，一口把就被里的白兰地全喝光了接着又给自己倒了一杯。

“小青峰你明天不是要去美国吗？今天这样喝酒没问题吗？”黄濑有些担心，青峰现在一杯接着一杯喝酒完全是要把自己灌醉的模样。

“如果说我就想把自己灌醉呢，黄濑？”青峰捏了捏黄濑的脸，因为喝酒的太猛已经有点微醉了。“如果我说我要你呢，黄濑？”

“小青峰你醉了。”黄濑站在青峰身边拦住了青峰要继续喝酒的势头，却被青峰一把拉近了怀里。

“黄濑，我还是喜欢你。”青峰放下了手里的酒杯双手托住黄濑的脸颊，的确有些微醉却认真地看着黄濑，“我还是喜欢你，黄濑。”

黄濑不知道该说什么，只是想把青峰刚刚说的那句当成是青峰醉酒的胡言乱语。黄濑不知道为什么自己这样的想法如此强烈。“小青峰，你醉了。”

“我是醉了。”青峰放开了黄濑，“我遇上你黄濑凉太的那一天就醉的一塌糊涂。我青峰大辉一直觉得一见钟情什么的就是天方夜谭，却从没想到这样的事情竟然会发生在我身上。对象竟然还是个男人……”

“小青峰你别喝了！”黄濑一把夺过青峰手里的酒瓶，“早点回去休息，明明明天还有重要的事情要处理不是吗？”

“走！”青峰拉着黄濑的手放进了自己裤兜里，那是青峰的车钥匙。

“小青峰你开什么玩笑，我怎么可能丢下你一个人……”

“我说大美人啊，”灰崎不知道什么时候又出现了，丢给黄濑一个房卡道，“消停点行不？别把我这当成低级酒吧了行不？拿着，楼上231房。”

黄濑有些犹豫。

“青峰这小子都醉成这奶奶样了你还怕他对你动手动脚？”灰崎痞痞道，“你也太没人情味了吧，大美人？”

“闭嘴吧，灰崎先生。”黄濑一把扶起青峰把青峰架在自己肩上，青峰支支吾吾地不知道在说些什么。黄濑也不管那么多了，灰崎的确成功地激怒了黄濑。

青峰虽然只比黄濑高上三厘米左右，可却比黄濑壮实很多。如果说黄濑身上的肌肉纯属为了美观，那么青峰身上的肌肉绝对是为了彰显一个男人的霸气和压倒对手的气魄。

黄濑好不容易把青峰架到了屋子里，青峰的呼吸就喷在黄濑耳边。白兰地的浓烈似乎都可以把黄濑熏的微醉了。

把青峰放平在床上，看着青峰不老实地拽着身上的衣服，本来准备离开的黄濑只好又走回来帮青峰解开胸前衬衫的扣子。

青峰的肤色和身材绝对是所有男人的羡慕不已的，黄濑自然也不例外。漂亮的肌肉与其勾勒出的线条从慢慢敞开的衬衫里显露出来，被淡淡的月光照射着性感极了。

脱下青峰的衬衫后黄濑就犹豫了。青峰明显睡得还是不舒服，可是裤子也要脱吗？

黄濑仔细看了看青峰，醉醺醺的样子大概已经没有意识了吧。反正都是男人，黄濑这样想着就一点一点帮青峰退下了裤子。黑色的四角裤包裹着青峰最为隐私的地方，虽然没有胀起，但那里的大小也相当恐怖了。配得上这个霸道的主人。

黄濑刚想把被子给青峰盖好，却没想到一股力量将自己拉入了青峰怀里。

“小青峰你骗我？你没醉是不是？”黄濑挣扎着想离开青峰的怀抱，适得其反，青峰抱的更紧了。

“如果我用尽了卑鄙手段来追你，你会不会恨我，黄濑？”青峰把黄濑的头埋进自己怀里，“我不碰你，黄濑，相信我。我只想抱抱你，想拥你入睡。”

“小青峰放手，我们明明不应该是这样的关系，我们明明可以以朋友的关系相处的很好。”

“我要去美国了，黄濑。”青峰没有松手，他知道如果现在松手了，就真的不会再拥有黄濑了。“我不知道什么时候会回来，也可能再也不回来了，黄濑。”

黄濑停止了反抗，对于青峰有可能再也不回来了这件事有点接受不了。“为什么？”

“黄濑，你真的不会有一天爱上我吗？”青峰完全无视了黄濑的疑问，“告诉我黄濑，让我死心，给我个痛快。”

“我不知道。”

青峰无力地环住黄濑，却还是不想放手。如果可能的话，时间会告诉我答案的，是吗，黄濑？

第二天黄濑醒来的时候青峰已经不见踪影了，只给黄濑留下了一身的吻痕。算是青峰的强暴？也不完全是。最起码黄濑没有用力地反抗，而青峰也没有强做到最后。

黄濑凉太还是黄濑凉太，没有完完全全地被青峰索要，不是青峰大辉的黄濑凉太。

黄濑也做好了以后没有青峰这个人存在的心理准备，可黄濑却希望这些几乎遍布全身的紫红色吻痕不要消失的那么快。

黄濑不相信一见钟情，他只觉得青峰大辉对自己的那种执着并不是源自爱，而是其他的东西。黄濑从内心里青峰大辉会回来，希望那个人可以以朋友的身份回来，回到自己身边。

只是，这是件遥遥无期的事罢了。

『7』

青峰走的很彻底，从那天开始就再也没有联系过黄濑。巧合的是青峰离开的两周后，峰氏集团的控股股东青峰正仁被以非法纵股的名义拘留待查。

青峰大辉一时间成了被众人唾弃的弃父潜逃的不孝子。而青峰的家事也被媒体借此机会翻出来炒了又炒。

黄濑是从报纸上了解到青峰的父亲是白手起家从一个建筑工人慢慢奋斗成顶级时装公司的掌控人，而青峰的母亲是一位美丽的交际名媛。不幸的是，青峰的母亲在青峰五岁的时候因车祸去世了。青峰正仁品性忠厚，一生只爱过青峰母亲这一个女人，因而在她去世没有再给青峰找过后妈。

青峰的风流很大可能是因为母爱的缺失，不过对于父亲的公司，对于工作青峰到是一丝不苟严谨的很。

黄濑是在青峰正仁被拘留的第二天去那里看他的。对于自己是否应该出面见一见这位年过五十的老人黄濑问过今吉的意见，今吉没有正面回答黄濑的问题而是反问黄濑是不是为了青峰大辉。

黄濑点头，理由很简单：青峰不在，作为兄弟，自己理应替他孝敬老人。

如今黄濑只能紧紧抓住“兄弟”这岌岌可危的关系来联系自己和青峰，人总是贪婪的，不想拥有却也舍不得放手。黄濑总想找到一个平衡点，既不用将自己的身心交给青峰又能和青峰有所接触。

青峰的父亲是个慈祥的老人，和青峰那经常紧皱眉头有些疏离人的性子完全不同。老人到是和青峰一样的古铜色皮肤，看到黄濑时露出那一脸慈祥的笑容让黄濑迸发出一种冲动想要扯住那群警察的衣领让他们看清楚，这样一位老人怎么可能做违法的事情。

“孩子，你叫什么名字？是大辉的朋友吗？”老人隔着玻璃看着外边的黄濑对着话筒问道。

“叔叔好，我叫黄濑凉太，是小青峰的好朋友。”

“真是麻烦你了，还要到这样的地方来看望我这个老头子。不过，你是个十分帅气的孩子啊。”

“叔叔太客气了。”黄濑道，“小青峰现在没法回来照顾您，如果有什么我能帮的上忙的地方您一定要和我说。”

“孩子，你是公众人物吧？我在报纸上见过你。”

“我和小青峰传过绯闻。”黄濑坦白道，“有点对不起小青峰呢。”

“你是个好孩子。”

“时间到了，走啦走啦。”黄濑和青峰正仁的交谈被打断，黄濑听见青峰正仁的最后一句话是，“孩子，不用担心我，很快就会出去的。”

黄濑回家后破天荒地给青峰发了一条短信，告诉青峰他父亲一切平安。不知道是不是因为青峰在美国换了手机号，没有回信。

不过青峰正仁说的没错，第五天警察局就以无证据证明青峰正仁非法纵股而将其释放并郑重道歉。

之后青峰正仁和黄濑一起吃过饭，黄濑问起青峰去美国的原因，老人只是笑着说，“那小子从小就调皮，现在可算是正了心想做点正经事去美国留学了。”不过黄濑知道，事情没有这么简单。

“叔叔现在是一个人生活吗？”黄濑也回避了青峰正仁不想回答的问题。

“算是吧。”青峰正仁笑道。

“那我以后多来陪陪叔叔可以吗？”黄濑并不是想攀上青峰家，只是纯心想照顾这位老人，为了青峰。

青峰正仁愣了一下，不过转瞬就又笑道，“那真是太好了，我一个老头子自己很无聊。”

在青峰离开后的一个月，黄濑交了一个女朋友。女孩子名叫“松井樱”，个子比黄濑矮上很多，皮肤白白的，模样很清秀。黄濑也时常将松井樱带到青峰正仁的家里，也常常聊到青峰大辉。

“青峰叔叔，你说小青峰明天要回来了吗？”黄濑压抑着自己内心里无限的激动道，“是明天几点的航班？”

“大辉说大约是明天上午十点到。”青峰正仁道。

黄濑没有深究为什么青峰出国深造只用了一个多月，不攻自破的谎言只是为了隐瞒一些东西。而显然青峰正仁对于这些对黄濑是持有避而不谈的态度的，那黄濑也不会去触禁区。

黄濑推掉了当天模特的工作，带着松井樱一起接机。

飞机延时了半个小时，不过松井樱很有耐心地陪着黄濑，没有一句怨言。说起来黄濑认识松井樱也是因为模特工作，是一次合作拍摄上一起的女模特。大概是合眼缘，松井樱主动要了黄濑的电话。一起出来见了几次面，便好像是顺理成章地就成了恋人关系。

黄濑不知道为什么就和松井樱交往了，不过现在见青峰的话，似乎就可以更自然一些。不过黄濑不愿意承认和松井樱交往是因为青峰，是为了让自己和青峰见面时少些尴尬。

黄濑一个人在出口等着青峰，松井樱因为有些口渴去买水喝了。鉴于松井樱不认识青峰又怕错过接机时间，所以黄濑在这里等着，松井樱去买水。

十点四十的时候，零零散散地开始有人从出口出来，而一大波接机的人涌到了出口。黄濑不好往前挤，毕竟是公众人物。所幸黄濑个子高，而他要接的青峰更是存在感十足。

黄濑在人群后面一眼就看到了带着墨镜单肩背着旅行包的青峰大辉，那人面部的表情真是够生硬的。不过很快，金色的头发大概是落入了黑皮墨镜男的眼里，嘴角上扬了一个难以察觉的弧度，脚步也跟着向黄濑这边方向走来。

“小青峰，欢迎回来！”黄濑抬了抬遮着自己脸的帽子，露出了一个漂亮的微笑。

青峰没有说话，只是用自己的行动证明了自己对黄濑的无限思念。青峰一手狠狠揽住了黄濑，把头埋进黄濑的肩窝用力地嗅着黄濑的味道，熟悉的味道。

“黄濑……”青峰的气息喷在黄濑露出来的肩窝上，痒痒的，“我想……”

“凉太，这位是青峰君吗？”松井樱拿着三瓶饮料跑了过来，看见一个黑皮男人很亲密地抱着自己的男朋友便猜到这个大概就是黄濑的好朋友青峰君吧。

青峰听到了女人的声音，更重要的是这个女人叫黄濑“凉太”叫的这么亲密。青峰松开了黄濑，这才看见黄濑的手在自己胸前推着抵抗自己。

“这位是？”青峰有些警惕地问道，手扶着黄濑的腰好像是在宣誓主权。

“小青峰，小松井是我的女朋友啦！”黄濑逃脱了青峰的怀抱跑到松井樱的身边搂住了松井樱的肩膀，“她叫‘松井樱’。小松井，这位是青峰大辉，我叫他‘小青峰’。”

“你好。”松井樱向青峰伸出了手。

“你好。”青峰握住了松井樱的手，“怎么看上黄濑这样蠢的男人了？”

“小青峰～”黄濑装作生气似的有些撒娇道，“我哪里傻！”

“凉太很帅气很吸引人啊，凉太能和我交往感觉真的很幸运呢。”松井樱一脸幸福，青峰看着心里可不舒服。

“车在哪？”青峰瞥了眼黄濑和他身边的松井樱，往机场外走。

黄濑拉着松井樱跟着青峰来到了地下停车场。

坐进车里的青峰、黄濑、松井樱没有过多交流，松井樱是聪明人，大概可以察觉出来青峰和黄濑之间的关系怕是不一般。

黄濑开着车，松井樱坐在副驾驶的位置上，而青峰坐在后座。青峰仗着自己独占了后座的位置横躺在后面，从后视镜里看着认真开车的黄濑。

“青峰君应该很累吧，从美国回来还要倒时差。”松井樱温柔道。

“小松井怎么对小青峰这么好啊～”黄濑笑道，“也不怕我吃醋。”

“谢谢松井小姐关心，我还没那么弱。”青峰的语气不太友善，松井也不好再去同青峰谈话。

“小青峰怎么这么说话啊，”黄濑想为松井说话，可话还未说半完就被青峰打断了。

“你要去老头子哪里？”青峰这才看了看窗外，是去自家老头子别墅的路。

“嗯，叔叔很想念小青峰你啊。”黄濑解释道。

“你怎么知道这里的，黄濑？”青峰严肃起来，“我没跟你说过……”

“小青峰不在的时候我在帮助小青峰照顾叔叔啊！”

“黄濑……”青峰刚想说什么，鉴于有松井在没有说出来，“算了，我们回去再说。”

“那我先把小松井送回家里小青峰不介意吧？”黄濑知道青峰顾忌松井在，便道。

“那麻烦凉太你了。”松井温柔道。

“就停在这里好啦，谢谢你啦凉太！”松井下车前亲吻了一下黄濑的侧脸，“青峰君再见。”

“小松井晚安～”

送走了松井，车里的气氛更是尴尬了。黄濑不敢随便开口说什么，青峰更是盯着黄濑不说话。

“小青峰……”黄濑轻声道，“啊！”

青峰像一只猎豹一般窜到了副驾驶座位上把黄濑吓了一跳。青峰藏蓝色的双眸鹰眼一般盯着黄濑，“你喜欢那样的女人？”

“什么样的女人啊？”黄濑不太喜欢青峰用“那样的女人”这样的字眼来形容松井。

“没胸，相貌平平的女人。”

“小青峰你太过分……唔……”青峰拂过黄濑的脸封住了那张为别的女人辩解的嘴，黄濑吓得立马踩下刹车。

青峰把黄濑抱的紧，吻得更是狠，不给黄濑留一丝可以喘息的机会。青峰的舌头轻而易举地滑进了黄濑的口中，思念汇成决堤的汹涌江水翻滚而来。

想要，想要，想要面前这个人。

“小青峰……”黄濑想握住压着自己正在扒开自己身上白衬衫的青峰，“我有女朋友了！”

“你玩真的，黄濑凉太？”青峰双手握住黄濑的手腕，微怒地看着黄濑，“你真的喜欢女人，喜欢那个什么‘松井樱’？”

“我喜欢女人，我喜欢小松井。”黄濑不敢看青峰，却也把这样的话一词一句地插进了青峰的胸口。

“唔……”

黄濑的话完全激怒了青峰，摇下驾驶座后靠背把黄濑按躺在座位上，自己翻身过来压在黄濑身上狠狠地吸吮起黄濑的颈窝。全然不顾黄濑剧烈起伏的胸膛将凌乱而霸道的吻印在黄濑的身体上，有些近乎疯狂了。

“小青峰，住手啊……”黄濑剧烈地喘息着，青峰的煽风点火并不是在唱不过独角戏，黄濑完全地感受到了身上的男人对自己的占有欲和迷恋。“不要！”

已经伸进黄濑内裤后穴附近的手停了下来，藏蓝色的眼睛深沉了许很多，看向黄濑眼中的除了不可一世的命令感之外还有一丝难以察觉的悲伤，“我要你，黄濑凉太。”

“青峰，别开玩笑了，放开我啊。”黄濑勉强笑了笑，“小青峰不会对我做出这样过分的事情不是吗？”

“你说的对，黄濑。我青峰大辉一直以为自己没有得不到的东西，所以我自以为有风度地说什么‘强人所难的事情不会做’。不过自从遇到你我知道自己错了，错的一塌糊涂。真正喜欢的人，即使是毁了也不想让别人得到。”

“小青峰不是那样的人。”

“黄濑你错了，我青峰大辉就是那样的人。”青峰用力扯开了黄濑衬衫上还未解开的几个扣子，在那洁白的胸膛上留下十分显眼的红印子。青峰喘息着，却对上了黄濑那漂亮的微笑。

黄濑没有再反抗，可那信任青峰不会对自己做出过分举动的笑容让青峰止住了自己的疯狂。

青峰痛苦地将脸贴在了黄濑的锁骨处，“对不起，黄濑，对不起。”

“没关系的，小青峰。”黄濑揽住了青峰的脖子，用手抚摸着青峰藏青色的头发安慰情绪有些激动的青峰。

算是一个小插曲，回家后青峰和黄濑好像根本没发生过这样的事一般和青峰正仁一起吃饭聊天，到像是父亲和儿子们一般。

“大辉，凉太这孩子真是个乖孩子，爸爸准备让他做干儿子。”青峰正仁坐在小沙发上，黄濑和青峰并排坐在长沙发上，到是黄濑坐的离青峰正仁更近一些。

“叔叔说什么呢。”黄濑吃惊道。

“凉太不喜欢做我的儿子吗？”青峰正仁似乎失望，“我真的很喜欢你这个孩子呢。”

“好啊，让黄濑做我弟弟。”青峰本来就是展开双臂很大爷似的依躺在沙发上，手臂拓展的领域当然涉及到了黄濑。青峰用手指捏了捏揉了揉黄濑光滑的脸，“我高兴还来不及呢。”

“小青峰……”黄濑赶紧把青峰的手从自己脸上拿了下来握在自己手里不让他乱动，而青峰也很享受似的乖乖地让黄濑握着自己的手。“这样不好吧，让叔叔平白无故多出了一个儿子……”

“凉太，要知道叔叔自己也是有私心的。所以真的希望凉太你不要拒绝叔叔的提议，好吗？”青峰正仁看出了黄濑的顾虑所在，“我不告诉媒体，咱们就私下里，就咱们三个人知道。”

“那……好吧，叔叔。”黄濑一笑。

“还叫叔叔？”青峰正仁装作拉下脸来，责备黄濑道。

“爸……爸？”黄濑说完脸就红了。

“这才像话吗！”青峰正仁笑开了怀，展开胳膊让黄濑抱过来，“凉太乖。”

青峰看着拥抱在一起的青峰正仁和黄濑，有一种带媳妇回家的既视感。

很好，现在黄濑凉太和自己的联系更紧密了。

青峰走过去，一把抱住了黄濑和青峰正仁，“以后我们一家三口要好好过日子。”

黄濑进了自己在青峰正仁别墅里的卧室，躺下后不久就被青峰从身后钻进来抱住了。

“这以前可是我的屋子。”青峰自己解释道。

黄濑在青峰怀里挪动了一会儿，枕在青峰的大臂上转过身来平躺着，笑着看青峰道，“那我现在让给小青峰你好了。”

“晚了，黄濑。在我屋子里面的东西就是我青峰大辉的，你逃不掉的。”黄濑以为青峰要吻自己，可青峰只是在黄濑额头上落下了一个浅浅的吻，“晚安，我的弟弟。”

青峰抱着黄濑，把鼻子凑到了黄濑颈窝，嗅着黄濑的味道闭了眼睛。可青峰的呼吸黄濑完全能感觉到，还痒痒的，“喂，这样我怎么睡得着啊！”

“谁管啊，麻烦鬼。”

“青峰大辉你也太恶劣了吧？”黄濑想翻身和青峰面对面理论一下，可是青峰抱的太紧了，根本没法动弹。

“黄濑乖，睡觉。”

青峰大概是真的累了就再也没搭理黄濑自己沉沉地睡去了，只留下黄濑一个人在瞎想。

对于青峰和青峰今天的那些过激的举动，黄濑没有那么厌恶他黄濑自己再清楚不过了。倘若有一丝，现在黄濑也不可能让青峰大辉抱着自己睡。

不会是真的喜欢上青峰了吧？黄濑对于自己心中突然闪现的结论吓了一大跳。在青峰怀里躺着，心跳突然极速加快。

不会吧，不会吧……

身上的青峰突然动了一下，吓得黄濑赶紧闭上眼睛。不过好在青峰没有醒来，只是手乱摸了几下摸到黄濑的手便紧紧握住，身子的重心大半压在了黄濑身上。

这个青峰大辉！黄濑只好扛着青峰的重量，心脏更是乱七八糟地跳着。

手被青峰温暖的大手覆盖着，很有安全感。

『8』

“好沉啊……”黄濑昏昏沉沉地想要翻个身，可身上太沉动弹不得，“小青峰……”

“嗯……”青峰闷哼了一句，不仅没有减轻自己压在黄濑身上的重量反而把腿伸进了黄濑双腿间乱动起来。

“小青峰做什么！”黄濑吓得赶紧夹紧双腿，用手抵住青峰的大腿，“快点拿开啊～”

“怎么？”青峰被大惊小怪的黄濑吵醒了，“你干什么呢，黄濑？”

“小青峰把腿拿走啊……”黄濑有些尴尬，毕竟青峰把腿插进自己那么私密的位置。

“黄濑，你是不是喜欢我啊？”青峰非但没有撤走腿，反而用腿反复摩擦黄濑的大腿内侧，“让我看看你是不是……”

“喂，青峰大辉你太过分了吧？”黄濑赶紧抓住了青峰伸进自己内裤里的手，“别闹了！”

“喂，黄濑，别告诉我你上学的时候没让别人给你释放过？”青峰一副鄙夷似的看着大惊小怪的黄濑，“这可是稀松平常的事啊，黄濑！男人之间相互解决生理问题什么的。”

“怎……怎么可能！当然有过啦！”黄濑红着脸别别扭扭道，“这种事情当然有过啊！”

算是黄濑男子汉心理在作祟，以前一起的朋友也有过相互解决的提议可黄濑没答应，反而是被以这件事为话题笑话了好多次。这算是在黄濑心里留下了一个极大的阴影，黄濑也因此总是很小心类似的话题。可是自己那里真的没有被别人碰过，甚至黄濑自己都很少自慰。

“那你怕什么？”青峰挣开了黄濑握住自己手腕的手，溜进了黄濑的私密处。“从大小上摸起来比我的小上一些啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰闭嘴啊！”黄濑弓起身子想忽略在里面不停按摩自己下体的青峰有力的手，可惜的是完全没法不去注意那里。

“不过手感真是不错啊，黄濑，和你的皮肤一样滑。”青峰说着舔了一下黄濑的耳廓惊得黄濑缩成了一团。

“小青峰别做多余的动作啊！”黄濑隔着内裤手附在青峰在自己那里挑逗着自己最敏感脆弱处的手。

青峰用食指的茧摩擦黄濑性器的顶端，其他四指一松一紧地握住柱体。青峰手指上的茧子不多，却全数用对了地方。

黄濑不想喊出声来只能紧紧地咬着被，全身都在不停地颤抖。

“舒服吗，黄濑？”青峰贴着黄濑耳畔，手上更是加大了马力用指尖用力刮弄着顶端，上下撸动的频率也大了些多。

“呼～”黄濑重重地喘了口气，紧紧地抓着被，身子弓着。

“你没被碰过，这是第一次吧？”青峰的声音里暗含着隐隐能察觉出的高兴，“那我让你好好记住这种感觉，黄濑。”

“啊啊啊！”

黄濑完全没有想到青峰会突然钻进被里扒开自己的内裤像初见时那样一口含住了自己的性器。温暖湿润的口腔包裹着黄濑的身体，舌头卷弄着顶端让黄濑觉得身体仿佛都不属于自己了。

“啊～不要～小青峰～”

黄濑没有意识地扶着青峰伏在自己胯部的黄濑的头，蜷缩的身子也慢慢舒展开。

“啊！”

因为青峰调情似的轻轻一咬，黄濑便缴械投降了。乳白色的液体挂在青峰嘴角，青峰故意当着黄濑的面把那些汁液全舔进了嘴里。

“小青峰你太……”

“又不是没做过。”青峰完全一副无所谓的样子，起身去了卧室里的卫生间。

黄濑无语地看着青峰映在毛玻璃门上冲凉的身影，完全没有以前那种非常爱恋自己黏黏糊糊地缠着自己的感觉。

“这算什么啊……”黄濑在被子里提上了被青峰弄得一团糟的内裤，青峰大辉到是潇洒了，做完了这种事情就没事人似的。要是自己再别别扭扭的倒显得得了便宜卖乖似的。“真是太恶劣了，青峰大辉。”

“凉太，这是一个新剧，我看挺适合你的。”今吉递给黄濑一本剧本，“松井樱那边已经看过剧本说要接剧了。”

“诶？我是要和小松井一起搭戏吗？”黄濑拿起剧本翻了翻，“有吻戏……”

“凉太，你可别告诉我你害羞啊！”今吉一副你和松井樱的关系我都知道的样子，“接不接你自己决定。”

“好啦，反正最近有点闲。”

“这剧是边播边拍的。”今吉道，“所以这就要求你要把每天的状态都调整好。”

“诶～小今吉还不相信我的专业素养？”

“诶？咱爸去哪了？”黄濑一回家就栽倒在沙发上。

其实青峰回家的时间已经不早了，可比起模特兼演员大人黄濑来说还是早一些的。

“去和朋友爬山了，今晚不回来了。”青峰看着枕在自己腿上的黄濑，“模特大人吃晚饭了？”

“嗯，和小松井吃完才回来的。”黄濑的话惹得青峰很是不爽地捏了捏黄濑的脸，“小青峰别捏啊！我还要靠它吃饭呢！”

“早知道就不给你带奶汁烤洋葱汤了，还害得我跑那么大老远去买。”青峰把电视换到了体育频道。

“真哒？奶汁烤洋葱汤？！小青峰最爱你了！”黄濑一听自己最爱的汤的名字，“蹭”地一下就从沙发上蹦了起来屁颠屁颠地跑到了餐厅，桌子上保温盒里放着满满的一大碗奶汁烤洋葱汤。

“一碗汤就收买了啊……”青峰看着周身冒着幸福的小花的黄濑小声吐槽道。

黄濑喝好了汤便心情大好地贴着青峰坐进了青峰怀里，而青峰也理所当然地抱住了怀里诱人的黄濑。

“小青峰小青峰，据说最近上了一部新剧好好看的！”黄濑说着拿起了遥控器把体育频道换成了娱乐频道，正好赶上了黄濑新拍剧播出第一集。“我好帅，你说是不是啊，小青峰？”

“黄濑你是自恋狂吗？”青峰没好气地瞥了一眼小猫一样慵懒地躺在自己怀里的黄濑道，“哪个女人这么倒霉和你一起拍戏啊？”

“和我一起拍戏那才是幸福呢！”黄濑不服气地反驳道。

“在你旁边被衬的丑死了，哪个女人会高兴？”恰在这时，女主角松井樱和黄濑在剧中相遇了，“怪不得，我说谁呢。”

这剧的剧情到算是发展的挺快，属于那种男女主人公相爱相杀式的公司间谍剧。第一集就是男女主人公阴差阳错地相遇，然后相互有了好感。

“这接下来是要……”青峰看着在举办party的公园一角，黄濑和松井慢慢凑近的双唇有点醋意大发，也不继续看剧了，压在黄濑就咬住了他的嘴唇。

“唔……”虽然青峰和黄濑仍旧很暧昧，不过嘴唇上的接触在那天早上过后就很少了。

黄濑本来就因为拍摄累了一天了，这被青峰横冲直撞的舌头舔弄的浑身发软便更没有力气推开青峰了。黄濑也泄气似的放弃了抵抗青峰的想法，也不知道为什么，好像是青峰把自己打磨得即使接过吻后也可以坦然地呆在一起。

“你今天怎么这么乖的老老实实让我亲，黄濑？回心转意了？”青峰一脸惊奇。

“还不是因为我和小松井分……”黄濑突然刹住了闸，“小青峰那么用力气，根本就推不动好吗！”

青峰心里琢磨黄濑的话，似乎错觉出了一丝黄濑目前还不打算告诉自己的消息。

“小青峰舌吻的技术变得更棒了，这几天是不是在外面有人了？”黄濑在青峰亲吻完毕之后继续女王一般地躺在青峰有些起伏的胸口上打趣道。

“喂，黄濑，说真的，你是觉得和我接吻爽还是和那个女人爽？”青峰捏起了黄濑的下巴，痞痞地问道。

“你是说小松井？”黄濑笑着推开了青峰的手，“我吻小松井的时候小松井都很乖的让我为所欲为，可是小青峰根本就完全霸道，所以啊……唔……”

青峰寻着黄濑的话也知道黄濑还未说出口的那些话的大致意思，和那女人接吻比和自己爽？青峰哪里接受得了这样的结论。

“这样不舒服？”青峰看着自己身下眼神有些迷离的黄濑，很有你敢说不舒服我就继续吻下去直到你满意为止。

“舒服舒服啦！”黄濑脸色微红，有些敷衍道，心里其实早就乱得不行。黄濑瞥了眼电视，突然笑道，“哎，青峰大辉，你是因为嫉妒小松井在剧里和我接吻所以才醋意大发地吻我吗？”

“哈哈，我嫉妒她？”青峰一脸不屑，“我要是想要你黄濑凉太分分钟的事情，我为什么要嫉妒她？”

“吃醋的小青峰还真是异常可爱呢～”黄濑从青峰怀里站起身来，“好累，我先去睡觉啦～”

“喂，黄濑，你还没洗澡吧？”青峰扯住了黄濑的衣服，黄濑一个没站稳又倒进了青峰怀里。

“这么舍不得我走？”黄濑双手向后伸，绕住青峰的脖子，“小青峰还是一样缠人啊。”

“你这得意的笑算什么啊，黄濑凉太。”青峰低头看着一脸灿烂的黄濑，“快点乖乖去洗澡。”

“小青峰先去好啦，我再欣赏一下自己那帅气的容颜～”黄濑把青峰推起来自己躺倒了沙发上盯着电视里的自己看的津津有味。

青峰从卫生间里出来的时候黄濑已经在沙发上睡过去了，青峰叹了口气拿着吹风机走到沙发旁坐在地摊上，“黄毛，醒醒啊……”

“嗯……”黄濑揉了揉眼睛，金色的头发也因为睡姿不好而变得乱七八糟了。“小青峰你洗好了吗？”

“那。”青峰把吹风机递给黄濑，然后厚脸皮地坐在黄濑脚边。

“什么啊，小青峰真是懒鬼，吹头发这样的事情还要别人帮忙做吗？”黄濑虽然在抱怨着青峰的不是，可手上帮青峰吹头发的活也没停下。黄濑自然观察到了青峰就在下身围了一条毛巾，身上完全是赤裸的，那健美的肌肉完美到让人嫉妒。黄濑在青峰头顶来了个轻轻的爆栗，责备道，“小青峰又不穿衣服！”

“我知道你是嫉妒我，黄濑。”青峰把头枕在黄濑腿上，看着一脸认真的黄濑给自己吹头发的模样，有一种妻子的错觉。“羡慕你老公身材这么好吧？”

“老公？”黄濑一愣，“小青峰怎么会说出这样的词啊？想要女朋友了？好吧，那我就好心给你介绍一个……”

“说什么胡话啊，黄濑凉太，我青峰大辉要找女人还用你介绍？”青峰在黄濑腿上晃了晃脑袋以示自己的不悦，“你是没见到排队求我临幸的女人们。”

“好好，小青峰最有魅力了！”黄濑把吹风机放到了一边，拿起了干毛巾用力擦了擦青峰的头发，“拿吹风机吹头发会变傻的哦，小青峰要是变傻了我就不喜欢你了哦！”

“哈？说的好像现在你喜欢我喜欢的死去活来似的。”青峰乖乖地直起身子，让黄濑帮自己手动擦头发，“再说用毛巾擦头发这种事情果然是让爱人来做的吧？等你以后嫁出去了，我自己一个人擦头发不能再悲凉了吧？”

“……”黄濑轻柔地擦着青峰的头发，心里却在品味青峰刚刚那番言论意味所在，“什么等我嫁出去了，小青峰是完全不把我当男人看了是不是？”

你要是女人就好了，我立马让你生米煮成熟饭给我生孩子，看你还敢喜欢什么“松井樱”的！青峰在心里吐槽道。

“好啦好啦，我的剧也结束了，小青峰的头发也干了，去睡觉去吧。”黄濑欣赏了一下自己的杰作，心满意足地拍了拍青峰的肩膀道。

“你干什么去？”青峰见黄濑并没有和自己一同回卧室就立马问道，“不想和我一起睡？”

“不是啊，我不是还没洗澡吗。”黄濑看着孩子一般闹脾气的青峰觉得真是好玩，“小青峰跟小孩子一样啊，真是好幼稚啊！”

“蠢黄，卧室里也有卫生间啊！”青峰拉着黄濑的手腕进了卧室，等黄濑进屋了顺便也将卧室门关上了。

“咱们俩挤一个屋就好像住的不是别墅而是四十平的小屋子似的。”黄濑看着青峰把门锁上的紧张样子好像生怕自己跑了似的，蹲在衣柜前拿换洗衣服，“小青峰以后没有我会不会睡不着啊？”

你以为我会让自己过没有你的日子？青峰看着黄濑蹲在地上看着黄濑的背影嘟囔道，不过没让黄濑听见。

“喂，黄濑，撅着屁股勾引我啊？”青峰趴在床边勾着黄濑的衣角色色道，竟然拿出了以前风流时候的神色和黄濑说话。

“那是小青峰想多了哦！”黄濑把自己的衣角从青峰手里夺了回来，然后把青峰的手好好地放回了床上，狂野地舔了一下嘴唇，“小青峰小手要乖乖的哦，躺了等小爷我来临幸你，宝贝儿。”

“嘿，黄濑你胆子不小。”青峰看着黄濑钻进了卫生间，心脏还真是乱跳了好一会儿。

青峰把他和黄濑的鸳鸯枕放好，大字摆开身子躺在床上。

可转念一想自己这样做好像有点不雅，便又收回伸展开去的胳膊腿，老老实实地躺在了床右边。

青峰等啊等，等的都快有点不耐烦了，可这黄濑还没出来。待青峰差点掀开被想去卫生间看个究竟的时候黄濑突然拉开了卫生间的门。

先出来的是黄濑那两条修长洁白漂亮的大腿，往上看去，宽大的白衬衫遮住了引人遐想的部位，完全一副偷穿恋人衣服的诱惑感。

“哈哈哈，”黄濑看着直愣愣地躺在床上看着自己的青峰大笑道，“小青峰你现在完全一副待我宰割的样子啊！”

“别那么得意啊，黄濑凉太。”青峰一个起身，大臂一挥就轻而易举地把黄濑拐到了自己怀里。“擅自穿我的衬衣是在暗示我吗，黄濑君？”

“被小青峰这么叫好别扭啊！”黄濑突然往后一栽，青峰没有准备也跟着躺倒了。“睡觉睡觉，别闹啊，小青峰～”

青峰和黄濑的身子交缠在一起，由于青峰只着了内裤而黄濑也只是上身穿了衣服，于是四条腿肉贴肉地亲密接触让青峰多少有点顾虑，“你光着大腿做什么？明明以前不都穿睡裤的吗？”

“这样说来小青峰才更恶劣吧？”黄濑转了个身面对着青峰，“就穿个内裤算什么啊，青峰君？”

“我都为你改变很多了好吗，黄毛。我青峰大辉以前从来都是裸睡的。”青峰好像很是骄傲似的，说起这种话来很是神气扬扬。“你应该很感动才对。”

“呜呜……小青峰真好～”黄濑趴在青峰胸膛上装哭，睫毛一眨一眨的弄得青峰痒痒的。

“咱们可真像情侣啊，黄濑。”青峰抱住黄濑，看着迷人的黄毛在自己怀里乖乖地趴着，不有说出了心里话。

“有些事情小青峰不说的话我们还可以这样维持下去。”黄濑揽住了青峰的身子，耳朵贴着青峰的心脏，“所以小青峰不要说这样的话好不好？”

活在自欺欺人的谎言里吗，黄濑凉太？

“睡吧，黄濑。”

“小青峰，晚安。”

“晚安，黄濑。”

黄濑闭上眼睛，想起了今天和松井见面时的情景。提出分手时，对方完全一副意料之中的表情。

“对不起了，小松井，我好像是喜欢小青峰。”黄濑低着头十分抱歉道。

“为什么我输给了一个男人啊，凉太？”松井樱到没有太痛苦，不过从眉宇间还是可以看出一丝的不悦，“凉太，你可以告诉我我哪里做的不好吗？”

“不是小松井的错。”或许一开始和你交往也是因为为了避免和小青峰相处起来过于尴尬。前一句黄濑说出来了，可后一句黄濑只是想在心里。

“凉太，我们可以分手。但是你知道吧，我们正在一起拍剧，为了满足观众期待男女主角在一起的心里所以这段时间我们还是要装作是一对情侣的。”

“这……”黄濑有些犹豫。

“最多不过三个月就结束了，黄濑。你不会连这段时间都忍不了吧？”松井樱很是失落的看着黄濑，“凉太，我对你真的是太失望了。”

“好，我们继续假装情侣。”黄濑答应了松井樱的请求。

感受着青峰的呼吸，黄濑到觉得不知什么时候已经熟悉了这种感觉，到有点老夫老妻的滋味。似乎是不管偏离轨道多远，最终还是回来，回到青峰大辉身边。

既然要等三个月才能真正和松井樱分手，那就等到那时候再告诉青峰好了。这样自己也可以调整好心态和青峰告白，也能在这期间避免一些不必要的问题。

可是黄濑似乎遗漏了一个因素，青峰大辉不一定可以等那么久。

『9』

“凉太，一会儿我们一起去吃饭吧。”一天的戏拍完，黄濑卸妆的时候松井樱走过来，道。

黄濑一愣，心里想着不是已经分手了吗？回过神来，才想起来拍摄期间还要假装情侣的约定。“好的，我们去哪家？”

“随便哪家都好。”松井樱挽着黄濑的胳膊，黄濑有些尴尬。“凉太，你是怕我们被狗仔队拍到，青峰君会吃醋？”

“不是的，小松井不要那么敏感啦～”黄濑笑了笑，也顺从着让松井挽着自己。

“松井姐，真羡慕你能和黄濑前辈交往啊～”一起拍戏的女二号走过黄濑和松井身边道，“要是我的男朋友有黄濑前辈一半的帅气就好了。”

“谢谢～”松井有些苦涩地笑道，“你也一定会找到适合你的爱人。”

黄濑和松井来到了一家西餐店，坐在靠窗的位置。

“凉太，”松井樱切了一块牛肉递给黄濑，如今和松井做这样的动作真的是说不出的尴尬。不过既然说好了，黄濑也配合着吃了这块肉，“好吃吗？”

“谢谢小松井，很好吃。”

黄濑专注地吃着自己的那份牛排，并没有太关注松井樱和周围的客人。松井樱却很快感受到了一双凛冽的目光射向自己和黄濑这边。

“凉太，我感觉你最近对我有些冷淡呢。”松井樱话虽说的好像不是特别在意，可这话里的深意暴露了面前女人的不满。“凉太你不是喜欢上别人了吧？”

黄濑闻言愣了一下，不明白已经和自己分手了的松井说这种话究竟是什么意思。

“我总觉得凉太你最近和我在一起的时候心不在焉的，好像是在想别人似的。”松井樱又道，“好多女孩子都羡慕我能和凉太你谈恋爱，我自己也觉得很幸福。所以可能对于这样的事情会更加敏感在意一些，所以凉太你一定不要辜负我哦！”

“小松井……”黄濑完全一头雾水，既然已经分手了，松井樱为什么要说这些话？

“黄濑？”不知什么时候青峰竟然突然出现在黄濑和松井樱的座位旁边，“和女朋友一起来约会啊。”

“小青峰？”黄濑不知道为什么自己有一种心虚的感觉，想脱口而出的解释半道又咽了回去，“你也在这里啊？”

“和朋友谈生意约在了这里。”青峰递给黄濑两张邀请函，“明天我朋友要举行一个party，这是邀请函，要是没事的话，黄濑你就和松井小姐一起来参加。”

“小青峰怎么用命令的口吻似的？”黄濑抬起头看着青峰。

“你听错了。”青峰伸手去揉了揉黄濑的头发。“一会儿和我一起回去，黄濑，我开车来的。”

“哦，那要先把小松井送回家。”

“好。”

青峰走后，黄濑才发现松井樱有点不开心的样子，“怎么了，小松井？”

“本来还想和凉太你一起去看夜场电影呢，有点失望。”

“小松井，我们不是已经……”

“凉太你还真是一分手就分的好彻底啊，对我真的一点留恋都没有吗？”松井握住了黄濑的手，“凉太你一开始和我交往的时候是不是就不是因为喜欢我？”

“不是的，小松井。”黄濑没想到松井樱会这么激动，“小松井真的是个很好的人，我也很高兴这段时间有小松井的陪伴。我是真的喜欢过小松井你的，只是小青峰从美国回来以后我才察觉到我是真的爱上了他。真的非常对不起你小松井，真的十分抱歉。”

“知道凉太你曾经喜欢过我我就很高兴了。”松井樱笑了笑，松开了握住黄濑的手，“再给我三个月，然后我们和平分手吧，凉太。”

“我不想辜负小松井。”黄濑看着面前漂亮的女人，“所以，这段时间我只做小松井名义上的男朋友。”

“明天的party要陪我一起参加哦，凉太。”

“好的，我会尽我所能弥补小松井的损失的。”黄濑十分抱歉道。

“凉太你知道吗，自从和你交往了以后很多人都非常羡慕我，都羡慕我有一个叫‘黄濑凉太’的男朋友。要知道凉太你可是好多女艺人的理想型呢，所以啊我每天每天都过的很开心。”松井说出了自己的真心话，“一开始和凉太你交往的时候真的觉得自己好幸福，我知道我们不会真的一直交往下去，毕竟你是那么优秀的男人。所以啊，有时候我自己有些自卑，配不上凉太你这么帅气的男人。”

“小松井也很美啊，以前不总是有人说我们郎才女貌，金童玉女吗？小松井也是很优秀的女孩子，如果先遇到的是小松井而不是小青峰的话，我或许真的会和小松井在一起的。”黄濑安慰松井樱道，“或许爱情真的有先来后到一说吧，真的是很对不起小松井。”

“凉太你不用一直和我道歉啊，本来爱情就是平等的，哪有什么对错之分。”松井调整了心态，为了不让黄濑太过自责。

“小松井真的是很会为别人着想的人。”

“所以说啊，黄濑凉太就是个小傻子，连松井樱这样的好女人都不要，偏偏去喜欢什么黑皮男人。”松井同黄濑开玩笑道。

“小松井刚刚的话要是被小青峰听到了一定能看到小青峰皱起八字眉。”黄濑笑道。

“所以啊，凉太你和我交往的时候有注意我的神态变化的特点吗？”松井樱看着黄濑，“果然凉太你只会对青峰君一个人真正的上心去对待吧。其实啊，我觉得凉太你就是外热内冷的人哦。很多时候，凉太你似乎更喜欢独处。”

“小松井，对不……”

“Stop！”松井做出了交警停车的手势，“我不要听凉太你道歉了，如果凉太你真的觉得过意不去的话明天就好好表现，让我被其他女人羡慕的目光淹死好了。对了凉太，明天我要穿红色的礼服哦~你可要好好搭配哦！”

“嗯，我会的。”

“好啦好啦，都饱了，把我们的车夫叫过来吧，回家~”松井樱穿上了外套，提着包站起来挎住黄濑的胳膊道。

正好青峰看向了这边，见黄濑和松井樱已经吃完准备要走了，便和那个朋友说了什么就起身往这边走了。

第二天黄濑一上午忙完拍摄之后回到家时没看见青峰。

“爸，小青峰没回来吗？”黄濑坐到青峰正仁身边，问道。

“青峰说你是要和松井那孩子一起去，所以他自己就直接去那个party。”青峰正仁道，“青峰好像还给你准备了一套西装，放在你卧室的床上了。”

“小青峰还真是细心呢~”黄濑笑道，“那我去试试衣服合不合身啦~”

“好，你去吧。”

黄濑一进屋就看见了床上放着整齐地叠好了的黑色西服。

不会是小青峰按自己的尺寸订做的西服吧？一想到青峰平时那种马马虎虎大大咧咧的性子就越觉得自己的猜想很可能成真。

黄濑拿起了西服穿在了自己身上，居然很合身。青峰竟然出乎意料的有细心的一面……

黄濑心里莫名地袭来一阵感动。

黑色的西服把黄濑衬得更加英俊，宛然一副绅士模样。

“小今吉，可以开车来接我吗？我和小松井要出席一个party。”

“你等一会儿，我马上到。”

黄濑放下手机看着镜子里的自己有些愣神，上一次穿西服的时候是在自己父母的葬礼上。那时的黄濑还是只是一个普通的上班族，二十出头的却没有太大的志向。

记得当时来出席葬礼的人不多，都是父母的朋友。双亲的婚姻是不被祝福的，母亲出自英国名门之家，而父亲只是一个普通的花木修剪师。两人的相遇相恋和私奔就像是一场电影，无法预料起点更无法想到终点竟然是由于飞机失事而被夺去了生命。

是自那时以后，黄濑从事了模特事业。不是因为兴趣或是别的，而是纯想通过某种方式让自己出名，让远在英国的那些名门亲人们知道，父母很幸福，还通过自己延续了他们的生命。

黄濑不知道自己那时候是怎么挺过来的，也屡屡为自己的坚强而骄傲。

“凉太，你的经纪人来了。”青峰正仁看黄濑正在发呆，好像在想什么事请似的，叫了黄濑一声。

“啊~”黄濑回过神，看到青峰正仁倍感亲切。也正是因为父母的缺失，黄濑才会渴望家，才会并没有进行过多考虑而答应了青峰正仁认自己做干儿子的提议。“那我就和小今吉出门啦~爸爸再见~”

“凉太，你刚刚喊峰氏集团的大股东什么？”今吉看着后座的黄濑，问道，“爸？”

“我忘了和小今吉说了，青峰的爸爸认我做干儿子了。”

“这样啊。”今吉从负责黄濑的那一天就知道了黄濑的全部经历，当时也是觉得这个孩子太可怜了才会去负责一个连最基础的模特知识都不懂的菜鸟。知道了青峰正仁认黄濑做干儿子这件事其实今吉到是很为黄濑感到高兴，黄濑本来就该是贵族的出身，跟了青峰正仁这样优秀的企业家是好事。

车缓缓停到了松井所住公寓的门口，松井正如昨晚所说身着着席地红色长裙，原本偏清纯风的松井樱也被红色映衬的很是妩媚。

黄濑下车帮松井樱打开了车门，手扶着车框怕松井撞到头。“小松井小心头。”

“谢谢哦，凉太你是大暖男啊！”松井打趣道。

“小松井今天好漂亮，完全是女王的感觉。”黄濑和松井并排坐在后排座位，“女王陛下～”

“凉太才是帅气到不行。”

今吉被身后这对金童玉女慎的不行，加快车速，很快就来到了party别墅前。

“玩好了打电话给我，我来接你们。”今吉嘱咐道。

“好哒，麻烦小今吉啦～”

一进别墅公园，黄濑和松井就遇到了熟人。

“哟，松井姐还和黄濑前辈交往呢，我还以为都分手了。”来者是曾经和松井樱挣过一个剧本女主角的女演员，“黄濑前辈今天真是太帅气了！”

“谢谢。你在小松井主演的那个剧里的丫鬟吧？演技真的不错，我当时看剧的时候还问小松井说是不是小松井私下里经常唤你做事所以你都习惯了那种低三下四的角色呢！”

女人脸色一暗，“黄濑青峰还真是护着女朋友啊，松井姐还真是好命呢。”

“我也觉得很幸福呢。”松井优雅一笑，也感谢黄濑为自己出头。

“不过啊，今天的party里啊比黄濑前辈优秀的男人有很多呢！要知道连以前和黄濑前辈传过绯闻的青峰大辉也来了哦！”女人一谈到青峰就一副势在必得的模样，“希望这样说黄濑前辈不会介意，如果青峰君曾经和黄濑前辈上过床，黄濑前辈也不用太当回事，毕竟青峰君风流是出了名的。而我，用尽我全部的能力去让青峰君喜欢上我。”

“那就提前祝你青峰太太成功了？”黄濑仍旧不失绅士风度，“只不过怕青峰大辉阅人无数，有些人都入不了眼。”

“凉太，我们去那边转转吧。”松井拉着黄濑离开，“看来这里好些女人都是冲着青峰君这条富得流油的大鱼来的。凉太你不怕青峰君跑了？”

“如果小青峰是那样的人的话，那不要也罢！”黄濑淡定道。

“凉太你是故作淡定吧？赶紧去把你家大辉君看在身边啊！”松井推了推黄濑，示意黄濑赶紧到青峰身边去。

“都说好了今天是来陪小松井的。”

“要是凉太你在我身边，我还怎么和别的男人说话啊。我松井樱可不是吊在一棵树上吊死的人哦！凉太你快点去吧，你在我身边，别的男人都自愧不如哪里还敢靠近我啊！”

“小松井……”

“好啦好啦，凉太你别婆婆妈妈的。”松井把黄濑往身旁推了推，自己转身走向了人群中。

“哟，嫂子你在这啊！”黄濑还看着松井离开的方向，身后突然传来一个有点熟悉的声音，黄濑一转头竟然是灰辫子灰崎祥吾。“你老公都快被那群女人用眼神扒光了。”

“灰崎？”黄濑看着一身西装的灰崎祥吾完全傻眼了。这灰崎祥吾打扮起来竟然还有点富贵人家气派公子的风度？只不过这一头辫子的样子掉价许多，透露出了灰崎祥吾痞子气。“什么嫂子，你瞎说什么？”

“诶？大辉还没把你吃进肚子里？”灰崎完全惊讶了似的，“不行啊，要是按大辉以前的战斗力，这么长时间了早把你吃了百八十遍甩过四五遍了啊！哎，大辉竟然也栽进情海里了……真不敢想大辉围着一个人转那熊样。还是嫂子厉害啊！”

“……是青峰教你说的这些话吧？”黄濑看着表面一副吊儿郎当实则大概是预谋好的灰崎好似无意间说出这些话，很快就猜到了这大概是青峰和灰崎预谋好的。“小青峰在哪啊？”

“哎，我说大辉怎么总钓不上你呢！”灰崎道，“没想到长的好看脑袋也聪明啊……你要找大辉完全容易啊，那边去女人最多的地方就好。”

“哦，谢谢小灰崎，那我去找小青峰啦。”黄濑朝灰崎拜拜手以示告别，往别墅里走。

“小灰崎这是什么奇怪称呼啊？”灰崎看着黄濑的背影自言自语道，“大辉都口味还真是奇葩啊。不过这黄毛长的真的没话说，这西服穿的还真是衣服架子啊。”

黄濑一个人往屋里走，不断有女人上前来搭讪，黄濑自然是标准笑容以示拒绝。

这栋别墅的大厅是直通整个前院和后院的，到有点像四通八达的罗马大路。往游泳池那边走黄濑就看到了那些穿着五颜六色衣服的女人把青峰围的里一圈外一圈的。

青峰身上的西服和自己身上的是同一款，只是是由自己和青峰各自体型特别定制的。自己和青峰所着衣服的感觉不大相同，黄濑穿在身上有一种翩翩公子的感觉，而青峰穿起来却有一种高贵中透露着野气的感觉。

青峰好像并不讨厌被这群女人包围住的感觉，到是很高兴地同那些女人谈天说地，还不时地挑弄一下身边女人的下巴。

完全一副风流公子的样子！

黄濑不自觉地鼓起嘴来，有一种要把花心的青峰从美人堆里揪出来的架势。自然，黄濑也这样做了。

青峰从黄濑靠近游泳池开始就察觉到了他的存在，更是放肆地调戏自己身边的追随者。

黄濑突破众女重围来到青峰面前的时候，一个不知好赖地女人正趴在青峰胸口，而青峰没有在意这女人把自己的目光对上了黄濑那对吃醋的琥珀色眸子。青峰推开了自己周围的女人们，走近黄濑贴着黄濑耳朵问道，“黄濑，你怎么在这？”

黄濑黑着脸不说话拉着青峰的胳膊就往外拉。

“青峰君～”一群细声撒娇声响起青峰也不在意，跟着黄濑来到了一个偏僻的墙角。

“这位黄毛小帅哥是要牵我去哪……”青峰可没想到黄濑一站定把自己狠狠往墙上一按，黄濑右手用力一拉自己的领带照着青峰的唇就咬了上去。

黄濑吸吮着青峰的唇，可因为太缺乏经验因而发出了令人尴尬的“啧啧”声。

青峰觉得这景象真是千年不遇不舍的闭上眼睛，看着黄濑闭上眼睛乱咬着自己嘴唇脸红的不行就觉得黄濑真的不能再可爱了。

青峰用双手扶住了黄濑的脑袋，对着那双羞涩的眸子，“喂，黄毛，亲吻可不是这样的。”

黄濑松开扯住青峰领带的手，把自己的手附在青峰双手上，不悦道，“我没有小青峰有魅力，从来没有被那么多美女包围的经历，当然不知道怎么和人……接吻了……”

“你在吃醋，黄濑。”

青峰上扬的嘴角让黄濑十分不爽，“小青峰可没赢我哦，我也是有女朋友的人，小青峰对于我来说只是临时……”

“说谎的你还真是不可爱啊，黄濑。”青峰用鼻子贴了贴黄濑的鼻子，“昨晚我就察觉到了，黄濑，你已经和松井分手了。”

“才，才没有呢！谁会为了小青峰和那么漂亮的女孩分手啊！”黄濑脸色愈加红了，“小青峰别瞎说，我和小松井关系……”

“如果没分手的话你会让我这么碰你吗，黄濑？”青峰侧过脸轻吻黄濑的脸颊，白里透粉的脸色很是诱人。

黄濑低着头，“小青峰以前就是那样吗？一群女人围着小青峰任小青峰你随意选择？”

青峰托起黄濑的下巴，含住了那双即使没有涂乱七八糟的东西也很红艳很滑嫩的唇，“那是一年前的青峰大辉。”

“那么，”黄濑逃脱了青峰温情的双唇，“现在的小青峰呢？”

“现在的青峰大辉啊，”青峰故意停顿下来看着黄濑一脸期待的看着自己，突然灵机一动贴着黄濑耳旁暧昧道，“黄濑你今天晚上要是把自己给我的话，我就告诉你。”

黄濑闻言一愣，抬头看着那双吸人魂魄的藏蓝色眼睛，猜想他的主人在耍什么花招，“小青峰很想要我吗？”

青峰舔了舔自己有些干燥的唇，低沉的嗓音吐出了内心的想法，“想疯了，黄濑。”

“之后呢，甩了我吗？”黄濑放开了盼着青峰胳膊的手，很认真地看着青峰，“我对于小青峰来说是很特别的想要真正交往下去的对象，还是和以前那些人一样上完就甩的呢？”

“这，”青峰笑了笑，觉得这样开始担心自己会不会被玩弄的黄濑真是开启了自己对黄濑新的认识。青峰把黄濑拉进自己怀里，虽然被黄濑这么问弄得青峰很是不爽，心里想着“老子我追你追了这么久怎么舍得一到手就丢掉！那岂不是便宜了别人？”，可青峰知道自己可不能输在话面上，否则以后怕是压不住黄濑，“要看你自己的能耐啊，黄濑凉太。”

“……”黄濑没想到青峰的回答竟然是这样的，刚想置气却又觉得那样会显得自己很小气，“好啊，那就看看我黄濑凉太有没有那个魅力让青峰总裁爱我爱的神魂颠倒。”

“我们去开房吧，黄濑。”青峰看着翘起尾巴一副战斗模样的金毛犬就提出了一个大胆的请求。

“你！”黄濑被青峰这样赤裸的邀请吓到了，可是既然已经喜欢上面前这个花花公子了就不能再后退了。当然，更不能让他落入别人手中！“好啊，开就开，谁怕谁啊！”

“喂，黄毛，你听好了，”青峰一个转身反倒把黄濑推到了墙上，单手撑墙把黄濑圈在怀里，“我啊，是在邀请你上床。你可要想好了，我这可没有后悔药。”

“青峰大辉你少看不起人哦，我黄濑凉太还从来没有怕过！”黄濑也不管不顾了，张口就跟青峰杠上了，“诶诶诶！”

黄濑一说完青峰就一脸得逞似的猛然把黄濑扛在肩上往别墅四楼走，“黄毛，你今天可是想跑都跑不了了。”

“喂，小青峰放我下来啊！”黄濑胡乱踢着腿，哪里会想到青峰说走就走，说干就马上行动。

“后悔了？”青峰拍了一下黄濑的屁股以示惩罚他乱踢腿，“别乱动，我可不保证不把你丢下去。”

“小青峰我不玩了，放我下去啊，我们回家好不好？”黄濑看着青峰进了屋子，把门又反锁上了，心里没有了底气，央求青峰道。

青峰走到床边把黄濑丢到床上，黄濑因为床的弹力上下颠簸了好几下。青峰脱掉西装，撤掉领带，解开了衬衫前几个扣子后就欺身压上了黄濑，“我说过，不能后悔了，凉太。”

『10』

“诶诶诶……青峰大辉你摸哪呢！”黄濑吓得赶紧扶住青峰架在自己身侧的双臂。

“喂，黄毛，我明明都还没开始行动啊！”青峰看着躲避着自己目光随时准备阻挡自己触碰的黄濑觉得实在是太有趣了，何时见过这么唯唯诺诺的黄濑？青峰想逗逗黄濑，便像做俯卧撑似的一点一点慢慢地靠近黄濑。

“我……我就是让你注意一下啦！”黄濑转过头不去与青峰对视，却仍旧可以感觉到青峰在不断地靠近自己。

黄濑偷偷瞥了一眼青峰，想判断一下自己当前的处境，却正对上了青峰露出的胸肌，吓得赶紧把头又转了回去，“小青峰把衣服穿好啊，这样敞着是要做什么啊！”

“黄毛，”青峰故意贴着黄濑的耳朵说话，“你还真是煞风景啊。”

“嫌我破坏气氛还压着我的人难道不是小青峰你吗！”黄濑不悦地转过头来，谁知青峰就贴着自己，黄濑便无意间吻住了青峰的唇。

青峰和黄濑两人就眼对眼唇贴唇地看着对方，时间似乎停止了十秒。

“小青峰大色狼！”黄濑回过神来就立刻推开了青峰，“小青峰怎么可以对我做这样的事情！还有小青峰现在脑袋里面是不是在想着色色的东西？”

“黄毛，”青峰突然起身，黄濑趁机赶紧把自己裹进被里像一个小山丘似的只露出眼睛警惕地看着青峰，“你这样子好像我要把你怎么样了似的……”

“你……就是要把我怎么样了啊……”黄濑越说越没有底气。明明是经过自己同意青峰才把自己扛到这里的，现在临时反悔的又是自己。黄濑也不是说不能和青峰做那样的事情，毕竟两人之间也有过很多亲密的举动。只是暧昧期的青峰可以霸王硬上弓，过后自己还可以说是非自愿。可现在自己都同意了，那之后要怎么面对青峰啊！若是不确立情侣关系……那不就成了炮友了吗？！才不要和青峰确立那种只有肉体上的关系呢！黄濑豁出去了对着青峰猛眨眼睛，撒娇道，“小青峰，我今天状态不太好……”

青峰闻言非常体贴地隔着被子摸了摸黄濑的头，“你状态不好……没关系，黄濑。这种事情我出力气，你留着嗓子喊舒服就妥了。”

“小青峰……你你……”黄濑憋得脸都红了，“猥琐！色狼！工口！”

“宝贝儿，你要是这么说我我可就不高兴了。”青峰玩心大起和黄濑开起玩笑来，正好在正式开始之前逗逗黄濑以免他过于紧张，要不然扩张也会很麻烦。“要知道啊，你老公我可是想要你想好久了。而且你老公我很棒的，不会有一点痛的感觉。”

“喂，小青峰你擅自用‘宝贝儿’、‘老公’这样的词都不要征询我的同意吗？”黄濑故意转移话题，想让青峰放弃思淫，弃恶从良。“小青峰一点也不体贴！”

“一会儿床上对你体贴一点儿不就全都补回来了吗，黄濑。别那么小心眼啊！我保证做完不管累成什么样都亲自抱你去卫生间帮你清理后穴里我的东西，绝对不会做完就睡对你不管不顾的。”

“什么啊，青峰大辉，你是要射在我里面吗！”黄濑突然意识到自己竟然说了这么要命的话，赶紧“呸呸呸”转向又道，“我说小青峰不体贴不是那个意思！我是要小青峰和我商量一下啊～”

“我虽然以前和别人做的时候都带套，可是和你做，黄濑，我就只想和你亲密接触。”

青峰那一脸真诚差点把黄濑吓掉地上……

“没有要和小青峰讨论这个啦～”黄濑用被把自己包裹的更紧，像一个三角粽子似的，“小青峰我们来讲故事吧，一千零一夜听没听说过？话说啊，从前有一个皇帝娶了一个……”

“嘘……”青峰在黄濑双唇间竖了一根手指，看着黄濑乖乖地闭嘴了，青峰开始扒粽子。“凉太乖，听话，把被放下。”

“做什么？”黄濑死守自己身上的被，仿佛这并不是一件身外之物而是包裹自己赤裸身体的最后一道防线。

“凉太乖，把被也分我一点啊，我衣服都脱了冷啊～”青峰扯了扯黄濑的被，黄濑用目光审视了一下青峰才有点心软的分给青峰被子盖。

“所以说小青峰你瞎脱什么衣服啊，冷了吧！”黄濑还想洋洋得意地教育青峰一番，谁知引狼入室了！“小青峰做什么啊！”

青峰才不管黄濑反不反抗呢，顺利地扒了黄濑的西服裤子丢到门边。不知道的还以为青峰是在投三分球呢，竟然把衣服丢到那么远的地方。

黄濑是直接穿着西服裤子的，里面除了一条青峰买给自己的藏青色的四角内裤之外别无他物了。因为没想到青峰竟然突然袭击，黄濑现在下身只剩下袜子和内裤了……

“诶，好熟悉的内……”青峰还未说完“裤”字嘴就被黄濑捂住了。

“我是没有内裤穿了才会穿这条，不是因为它是小青峰的颜色才穿的！小青峰最好不要多想哦！”黄濑看见青峰的眼神往自己的胯部看脸顿时红透了。这才反应过来不应该捂着青峰的嘴而应该遮住他的眼睛才对！

“凉太你还真是可爱啊。”青峰把捂着自己眼睛的手拉到了唇边，突然用舌头舔湿了黄濑修长漂亮的手指。青峰这突然行动吓得黄濑里面缩回了手，黄濑赶紧弯曲着用手抱住腿来阻挡青峰看向自己身下的目光。“我的凉太还真是一只蠢萌蠢萌的公孔雀，翘起尾巴还能遮住自己的屁股吗？”

“小青峰……好过分……不许再往那里看啊！”黄濑想把被拽过身前阻挡一下青峰的视线，可惜被青峰抢先一步抢走了。

“好啦，凉太，单纯地调情就到这里吧。”青峰一把把黄濑拉进自己怀里，手隔着藏青色内裤附上了黄濑的性器。敏感部位一被触碰，黄濑立刻僵直了腰身，全身都紧张起来了。青峰用温润的舌头轻舔着黄濑的耳廓，用尽毕生的温柔轻声道，“凉太……放松一点儿，我会让你很舒服的。你知道的，上次不就让你很舒服地释放出来了吗？”

“那又不一样……”黄濑缩在青峰怀里，所幸青峰只是把手放在那里没有乱动。这样一来黄濑的体感就是自己的命根子被一个散发热量的重物压着罢了。“小青峰最好了，我今天没有心理准备，等……唔……”

青峰看着嘟起嘴来求饶恕的黄濑就心里痒痒，那小嘴一直在勾引自己，一张一合的明摆着就是要索吻吗！青峰自知自己向来大方，既然黄濑都这么要求了自己若是不满足他岂不是太不宠爱自己的宝贝了？

只不过当日后的黄濑知道了青峰大辉发情时的这套恋人索爱理论之后简直要气晕过去，发情时的青峰是不管你说的是什么，只要动嘴说话就会被默认为在勾引他。

说实话青峰心里也有些小紧张，怕黄濑不满意自己的服务。于是乎，青峰不管黄濑还是个接吻菜鸟就把自己练的炉火纯青的法式热湿吻拿了出来。不过这绝技竟然让青峰收获了意料之外的惊喜。

黄濑被青峰的舌吻吻的上气不接下气晕乎乎的，被莫名其妙地扒掉了西服也完全没有察觉到。整个人就只是无力地趴在青峰怀里大口大口地喘气，还默默在心里骂着青峰差点让自己窒息。可等黄濑回过神来，青峰竟然都把自己的领带丢掉了！

而且！！他他……竟然在自己胸口含着自己的左乳头在吸吮着！！“啧啧”的声音好像是青峰故意发出来的，不亚于舔冰棍儿的舌法！黄濑只感觉自己的左乳已经更名改姓姓“青峰”了！肿胀的感觉里还透着被软嫩温湿的舌头扫过的痒感，这痒痒的感觉还不仅仅是在胸部，更好像是在心头挠痒痒似的。

“小青峰～啊～”

不对！！！黄濑凉太你在做什么！那声甜腻腻都快腻死人的呻吟算什么啊！

黄濑偷偷看了一眼青峰，发现青峰一直在盯着自己的脸一刻都没移开过视线。

“舒服吗，凉太？”青峰的手指代替了舌头在黄濑的左乳头上继续压榨着黄濑的神经，虽然带茧的手指一遍一遍地碾压过黄濑的乳珠，可是舌头在其上滑过的缠绵还是无法代替。索性青峰附在黄濑性器上的手还没行动，否则黄濑真的都没法吐出完整的话了。

“不许随便玩弄我啊，小青峰！”黄濑挺了挺胸，想把自己的乳头从青峰这个恶魔手里夺回来。谁知道刚逃脱青峰的魔掌就又被青峰擒了回去，反而被更加卖力地揉捏，还时不时被轻轻拉扯着好像要掉下去了似的。“啊～不是这样的，小青峰不许～啊～”

黄濑的呻吟对青峰来说是最好的鼓励和奖励，也是最好的膨大剂……青峰真怕要是听着黄濑叫上这么几声自己就隔着裤子对着黄濑的菊花射出来，那真的可以找个坑把自己活埋了。于是乎，青峰做出来一个伟大而勇敢的决定——扒光黄濑，开始做爱！

“诶诶诶？”上一秒还窝在青峰怀里被揉着乳头，下一秒就被青峰一把丢到床上全身舒展开摊在床上。衬衫早就大开着裸露了胸膛，如今对黄濑来说就是纯属摆设了。很好，现在青峰很贴心地把这摆设扯下来丢到了地上……只着着内裤完全赤裸在自己喜欢的人面前再怎么说也应该高兴吧？可为什么黄濑就有一种被看光的羞耻感呢？黄濑想蜷缩成一圈，不过青峰及时地按住了黄濑……唯一的小内裤也带不给黄濑安全感，什么时候被脱掉完全掌控在青峰手中！“实在是太害羞了，小青峰！”

“一会儿我们还要更坦诚地相见呢，黄濑。我很期待在你身体里驰骋的感觉，宝贝儿。”青峰咽了咽口水，黄濑这身子就是逼人犯罪的典型！看到这样漂亮的身体不硬那绝对是有生理问题！

青峰用双腿别着黄濑让他对自己大敞双腿，黄濑的内裤根本掩盖不了那已经微微胀起的欲望。黄濑因为实在太害羞了就用手臂遮住了脸，很有一叶障目的味道。

青峰对着黄濑这身体就差流口水了！双手探到了黄濑大腿内侧那白皙敏感的皮肤，慢慢地摩挲游走着。黄濑被摸的双腿有些颤抖，青峰好像对自己的大腿内侧情有独钟，双手像是揉女人胸部那样大力地摩擦自己大腿内侧，尤其是靠近腿根部的地方。

“哈～小青峰住手～啊～”黄濑想夹紧自己的双腿却被青峰硬生生地掰开了。

“黄濑你口是心非可不是什么好习惯，你不告诉我我怎么会知道怎么做你才舒服？”青峰俯下身去舔吸着黄濑大腿根部的敏感肌肤，黄濑几度想缩回腿都被青峰制止了。“你喜欢我舔这里，不是吗，我的口是心非的小宝贝儿？”

“不是～啊～”青峰沿着黄濑腿根往上，隔着黄濑的内裤舔弄已经明显凸出的性器。顶端开始湿润了，不知是黄濑溢出的爱液还是青峰的津液。“明明很喜欢我舔弄你的这里吧，凉太？”

因为内裤的禁锢有些难受，黄濑扭着腰身来释放这种隔靴搔痒的滋味。青峰按住黄濑的侧腰偏偏不让黄濑摆动着诱人的腰肢，既然把自己折磨的这么疯狂，青峰怎会让黄濑一个人爽？

“小青峰～让我……”黄濑的“扭”字还没说出口就自己住了口。黄濑从来没想到自己也会这么放让荡这么骚气。

“黄濑，一个人吃独食可不行你是知道的吧？”青峰的双手沿着黄濑的腿根一直向上游走，停留在黄濑的侧腰仔细地摩挲着刚刚像水蛇一般灵活的腰条，“啧啧，你还真是诱人啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰不许那样摸我……”黄濑红着脸用无力的手握住了青峰绕到自己身后伸进内裤里不断揉搓按摸着自己臀部的手，“小青峰是把我那里当成女人的胸部了吗？”

“怎么会呢，黄濑。”青峰用右手食指轻轻刮弄了一下黄濑后穴的褶皱，黄濑惊得瞬间蜷缩身子抱成一团滚到了床的最里面，像一只受惊的小猫一般身子有些发抖地看着青峰。青峰一靠近，黄濑就往里缩一点，青峰这才看见黄濑被自己挑逗的眼角都挂着泪水。

“黄濑……”黄濑用手护着自己的前胸，有些害怕青峰的靠近。那种感觉对于黄濑来说实在是太陌生了，所以会产生莫名的恐惧感。青峰不忍心看黄濑这么害怕，朝黄濑挥了挥手道，“算了，今晚不碰你了黄濑，乖，别害怕了。”

黄濑闻言抬头看了看青峰，青峰有些脱力地笑了笑，“别害怕了，黄濑。过来，到我怀里来。”

黄濑慢慢挪动到青峰面前，青峰一用力就把黄濑抱进了怀里。所幸青峰真的没有再做多余的动作，黄濑像一只受惊的小兽紧紧地抓着青峰本来就敞开了一半的衬衫，脸贴着青峰赤裸着的胸膛。青峰怕黄濑受凉了就用被裹住了黄濑，“睡吧，黄濑，我就这样抱着你，不做别的。”

大约是三分钟的沉默，黄濑才把脑袋从被里露出来，小声问道，“小青峰是不是从来没遇到过我这么怂的情人？”

“因为你是特别的黄濑，所以怎么样都无所谓，我可以等你，等到你心理上过了这关再拥有你的全部。”青峰轻轻拍着黄濑的背，“现在黄濑你的任务就是闭上眼睛好好休息。”

“小青峰不要把我当小孩子啊！”黄濑从被里伸出胳膊敲了青峰脑袋一下，“小青峰不要一边做一边说那种让人脸红的话啊！小青峰也不要对我那么好啊……”

后一句黄濑说的声音越来越小，看得出来是有点心虚的。青峰听黄濑这么一说，心里在琢磨黄濑究竟是怎么想的。分析来分析去觉得今晚和黄濑的“洞房花烛”似乎还是有戏的，便试探着问道，“那我可以亲亲你吗，黄濑？”

“嗯。”黄濑似乎有些害羞，用鼻音发出了这声。

青峰轻轻托起怀里黄濑的唇，将自己的唇缓缓凑过去附在上面。黄濑赶紧闭上了眼睛，睫毛因为一动一动的大概是吻得黄濑十分动情。洁白的脸颊上因为一波接着一波的害羞而透着粉红色，比起那些精心化过妆的女人美上不知几百倍。

原本的轻吻变成了吮吸，黄濑的薄唇被青峰含在口中温存着。黄濑好像要开口说什么，青峰也没给黄濑机会，舌头见缝插针似的送进了黄濑的口腔。黄濑呼吸一窒，偷偷睁开眼睛看青峰，可巧迎上了青峰的目光，青峰似乎是故意的突然搅动起霸占黄濑口腔的舌头和黄濑交换着彼此的津液，彼此的味道，彼此的呼吸，彼此的体温。

青峰突然用舌尖勾起了黄濑懒散地平躺在口腔里的舌头，和它翻滚纠缠着，似乎恨不得同它打几个死结永生永世不能分开才好。

黄濑觉得心脏好像不是自己的了，“噗通噗通”极速地跳动好像要冲破胸膛和青峰贴在一起似的。青峰的舌头和他本人一样在性事上很喜欢占主导地位，时而挑逗着黄濑的舌尖顶弄着它，时而又欺身上来想要黄濑的舌头和它一起缠绵。

黄濑自然是被青峰吻得浑身发软，只能紧紧地拽着青峰的衬衫才不至于滑倒在床上。

唇齿相触了大约十分钟左右，青峰才恋恋不舍地离开了黄濑那诱死人不偿命的红唇。丝丝津液粘连着青峰和黄濑的舌唇断在了两人之间，黏滋滋的津液早就在黄濑的唇角流开了。

青峰把黄濑放在了床上，轻轻压着黄濑先是吻干净了那些溢出来的津液。黄濑的脸红的发烫，青峰知道黄濑是不好意思也没有再说什么让黄濑脸红的话，只是偷偷把吻转移到了黄濑的耳侧。

青峰见黄濑不说话觉得自己一个人动情什么的很是无趣，就轻咬着黄濑的耳垂，“黄濑你爱我吧？”

“我很喜欢小青峰。”黄濑环住了青峰的脖子，想贴青峰近一些。青峰的舌头在黄濑耳朵上舔咬吸吮着，只觉得脖子后面痒痒的。

“只是喜欢吗？”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵问道，双手慢慢掀开黄濑身上裹着的被，“我啊，对黄濑你不只是喜欢，是爱。”

黄濑因为青峰突如其来的告白而放松了手劲，身上的被便轻而易举地被青峰掀开了。

“我可以吻吻别的地方吗，黄濑？”青峰贴着黄濑的侧耳沿着黄濑完美的肌肤往下移动着嘴唇。因为刚刚和黄濑的激吻而湿润的唇贴着黄濑的动脉，黄濑赤裸的上身再一次暴露在空气中。不过青峰及时地用自己的身体附在黄濑身上，黄濑还不至于因为青峰的瞩目而尴尬。青峰用力吸黄濑颈窝的肌肤，想从这里开始留下黄濑属于自己的标识，“这里，黄濑，可以吗？”

“小青峰不是已经在吻了吗……”黄濑看着在自己颈侧一起一伏卖力吸吮着的青峰，用双手轻轻扶住青峰的脸，“我是小青峰的……所以……小青峰想怎么样都可以。”

青峰这才敢用双手在黄濑身体两侧慢慢地抚摸，舌也缠上了黄濑突出的喉结。

“小青峰，那里……”黄濑的意思是那里用衣服遮不住，不要留下痕迹明天还要拍戏。

青峰会意，可是又有些不甘。于是便转移战地舔了舔黄濑的右乳头，青峰记得照顾过左边，这次不能让右边亏到。

乳头好像是黄濑的禁区，青峰只是轻轻的舔了一下黄濑就立刻想要勾起身子。手随着青峰卖力地舔弄而起伏，两边的乳头都有被照顾到，左边是青峰的右手沿着乳晕有轻有重地画着圈儿。青峰如婴儿哺乳一般对着黄濑的红樱不停地吸吮，好像吸不出乳汁便不罢休似的。两边的乳头都胀的紫红，挺立起来又被青峰坏心肠地按陷进了白玉一样的胸膛上。

不愧是青峰，对胸的执着真的是无人能比，在黄濑胸部耕耘着乐此不疲。舌头在乳晕处不停地打着圈，而且还使坏地用力往里顶。

黄濑上半身最脆弱的两点交给了青峰就好像是自己把自己往火坑里推，性器像是和乳头相连着似的，在内裤里鼓鼓的撑起了帐篷。理智告诉黄濑别把双腿缠上青峰的腰，可是黄濑好想好想在青峰身上蹭一蹭来缓解自己胯部的欲望。因为不能那么做，黄濑就只能通过小幅度地扭动腰肢来满足自己。青峰当然是看在眼里的，不过还不是时候，要慢慢来才不至于吓到面前初尝禁果的男人。

“小青峰别咬我胸部啦～”黄濑把青峰的脸从自己胸上拔萝卜似的拔到自己面前，“小青峰再怎么用心的摸或是啃咬也还是飞机场！”

“那就让我摸摸……”青峰的双手拂过黄濑的小腹隔着内裤大力地揉搓起黄濑的性器，“这里好了，黄濑。”

“啊！”黄濑阻止不了青峰恰到好处地刺激着自己性器的手，只好捂住了自己的脸，“小青峰～哈～怎么可以～哈啊～摸那里～哦哦～”

青峰看着自己身下可爱的小鸵鸟，突发奇想，右手伸进了黄濑内裤里紧紧握住黄濑粉嫩的性器用力撸搓着，左手完全不怜惜地大力在黄濑沾满津液的右胸上揉面似的揉着黄濑脆弱敏感的乳头。上下夹击的麻酥感让黄濑瘫软在床上，只能任由青峰摆布了。

“凉太，”不知道青峰又有了什么花花肠子，凑过来用舌头帮黄濑把有点干的嘴唇舔湿，然后邀功似的问道，“我可以脱掉你的内裤吗？”

！！！

黄濑真不知道青峰竟然可以脸皮厚到如此地步，这样的问题都好意思问出口！那还不如直接问“你可以把屁股撅起来让我插进去吗”得了！

黄濑气的说不出话来，青峰到是乐颠颠地当做老婆害羞不好意思说好，默认黄濑同意了。

青峰小心翼翼地扒光了黄濑，还时不时看看黄濑的脸色来判断自己下一步是要慢慢温存还是可以直接提枪上阵。不过看看黄濑的脸色，离可以在黄濑内里自由自在地抽插之前似乎还要磨合磨合……

可是青峰等的急，小小峰可等不急了。从半个小时前就精神抖擞的小小峰现在可是胀的紫黑紫黑的，尤其是对着赤裸的小小濑，热血沸腾快把青峰自己给逼疯了。

青峰果断站起身来利落地脱掉了裤子，黄濑有些好奇地也跟着坐直了身子，谁知道正好对着青峰内裤里撑起比自己大很多的帐篷的“大家伙”。

“小青峰怎么……明明是我被小青峰又摸又舔的……唔……”看着呆萌的黄濑盯着自己的性器惊讶地合不拢嘴的模样青峰心里就痒得难受，吸吮住了黄濑已经被自己亲的有点红肿的唇又啃咬起来。当然，为了让自己的老婆大人对将要入侵他体内的东西有个大致了解，青峰拉着黄濑的手塞进了自己内裤中。

黄濑似乎是被青峰性器的炙热吓到了，一碰到就想缩手。青峰当然不可能让黄濑逃走，强制性地让黄濑握住自己的性器带动着黄濑的手在上面撸搓按摩着。

“小青峰的……好烫……”黄濑觉得十分害羞，只好把脸靠在青峰的肩头，呼吸都因为触碰着青峰的性器而急促起来。被青峰调戏的时候都没有这样，反倒摸了青峰的命根子让黄濑彻底慌了神。

“因为它特别想要你啊，黄濑。”青峰脱去内裤，那根粗长的紫黑棒子弹出来时候差点打到黄濑的脸。黄濑看着面前直挺挺的大家伙精神抖擞的，这家伙在男人里也完全有傲视群雄的资本。“黄濑，能……帮我舔舔？”

睫毛像只蝴蝶般翩翩起舞地上下颤动着，其实黄濑是在考虑要不要给劳苦功高的黑皮口交。“小青峰一定要我那么做吗？”

“不是，黄濑你要是……”青峰话还没说完，黄濑就趴在床边含住了青峰的小小峰。

“嗯……”黄濑的舌头圈上青峰顶端的时候，因为惊讶连带着被温湿的口腔包裹的刺激，青峰发出了低沉的呻吟。

黄濑虽然脸烧的不行，可是一想到是青峰的就觉得没什么好矜持的了。黄濑尽量回忆着青峰给自己口交时候的动作，舌头沿着顶端往下一点一点舔着柱身，感受着青峰扶住自己脑袋的力气就知道青峰很舒服。唇滑到青峰性器最下端的时候，黄濑突发奇想地轻轻咬了口青峰的囊袋，“喂……黄濑……”

青峰舒服地把黄濑的头按向了自己的性器，黄濑伸出舌尖又挑衅似的舔了一下青峰的囊袋，抬起眼眸满脸笑意地看着青峰，“还想要吗，小青峰～”

“你个小妖精啊，黄濑凉太！”青峰把黄濑按回了自己胯下，命令似的说道，“继续。”

黄濑也不生气，双手扶住青峰蓄势待发有些狰狞的性器，开口问道，“那么……小青峰要我怎么做呢？”

青峰这才发现自己被黄濑摆布了！

“小青峰到底要我怎么做啊～”黄濑来兴致了，也忘了自己全身赤裸，就想着可以翻身做主调戏青峰便忘乎得以地翘起了屁股。

青峰看着自己面前的黄濑简直要流鼻血了！这妖娆的身姿，翘着圆润的屁股，嘴里含住自己的性器还时不时地朝自己抛媚眼……青峰一个没忍住……

“啊啊啊！青峰大辉你……你你你……你对着我颜射！！！”黄濑不知道青峰是抽什么风，自己都还没继续动作呢，青峰就一下子全数射在自己脸上了。黄濑坐直身子瞪着青峰，用手擦去了青峰射在自己脸上的白浊，一脸委屈。

“黄濑对不起啊……”青峰尴尬了，还不是你黄濑凉太闲着没事撅起屁股，是男人谁能不遐想连篇，这完全是邀请自己进入啊！所以小小峰就激动了，没把持住……

“我不管！”黄濑撒起孩子脾气，扯住青峰身上唯一一件衣服拉向自己，“我也要对着小青峰颜射！”

青峰哪里会答应黄濑的要求？身为攻竟然在受还没射的情况下自己先射出来了……这简直要丢死人啊！青峰决定要强硬一些把黄濑推到，在黄濑巢里直捣黄龙让黄濑爽晕过去好忘了自己刚刚那熊样。

“诶诶诶？”黄濑被青峰莫名其妙地推倒了，青峰的右手摸到了黄濑的后庭。黄濑以为青峰就是在表面摸摸，谁知道！青峰竟然捅了捅，探了进去！“小青峰我要颜射！要颜射！”

“不行，有点干。”青峰装着没听到黄濑的呼喊，到床头柜里拿出了准备好的润滑剂。

“那是什么？”黄濑看着青峰手里的东西瞬间变成了好奇宝宝，向青峰伸出了手道，“我看看。”

“黄濑把身子转过去。”青峰继续无视黄濑。黄濑不高兴了，什么嘛，都不把我的话当回事，我才不要转过去呢！青峰啄了啄黄濑撅起来的小嘴，挑眉道“不听话？”

“嗯！”黄濑理所应当地点着头，“看你拿我怎么办啊，小青峰～”

拿你怎么办？青峰可不想在黄濑眼里连最后一点威严都不在了，大臂一挥，黄濑就像煎饼一般翻了个面。青峰看着一号目标——黄濑身后的小穴心里很是喜欢……不愧是黄濑身上的东西，粉嫩粉嫩的和小小濑一样招人疼爱。青峰低头亲了亲黄濑的后穴，招来黄濑极破坏气氛的嫌弃声，“小青峰好恶心～怎么可以亲那里啊！我不要再和你亲嘴儿……唔……”

青峰封上了黄濑的嘴算是惩罚这个煞风景的东西……

“呜呜……小青峰用亲完我屁眼的嘴亲我……呜呜……我不活……唔……”

青峰干脆狠狠堵上了黄濑这张倒胃口的嘴，手下也不闲着。照着黄濑的后穴挤进了一大堆润滑剂，就着液体青峰的中指和食指就十分顺利地滑了进去。

黄濑难受地胡乱扭着腰，可惜嘴还被青峰塞的死死的，没法用语言来形容那种被异物侵入的怪异感觉。

青峰好像完全没感觉到黄濑不舒服似的，在黄濑身体里鼓弄着不停地转动手指瞎按自己的肠壁……

“嗯嗯嗯～”嘴被堵上，黄濑只能用鼻音反抗。不知道青峰按到了什么，黄濑突然感觉全身上下一股热流涌动起来汇聚到了小小濑上……然后小小濑就……缴械投降了？！

黄濑用后踢腿来宣泄自己的不悦，就怪青峰在自己后穴里瞎按，要不然怎么可能这么轻易射出来啊！

“别瞪我啊黄濑……”青峰看着柔韧度极高的黄濑扭着头看自己，便尽量表现的一脸无辜样，可惜已经插进四个手指就是证据确凿。黄濑因为刚刚高潮脱力没法反抗，当然黄濑也不可能真的反抗，毕竟在自己身体里瞎摸乱撞的是他青峰大辉不是别人。黄濑用力夹紧自己的后穴，即使是小小的报复也解气啊！

青峰被黄濑这么一挤给挤的热血沸腾，小小峰立马精神抖擞了。自己老婆的后穴如此紧致有弹性，内壁温柔光滑……完全是交配的绝佳通道啊！

青峰托起黄濑的腰，让黄濑双臂支撑，将黄濑的双腿尽可能的拉开把那流着汁液的后穴不留余地地全部展现在自己面前。

“黄濑，我进去了。”青峰预告了一下就挺着凶器狠狠插了进去。

“小青峰你个大禽兽！”这一插插的黄濑浑身酥软，后穴被好像是一根又粗又烫的棒子狠狠地戳了一下，“小青峰你骗人！说什么四根手指的粗细！这明明是……啊～”

青峰很满意黄濑的反应，开始有规律地深入浅出深入浅出……自己的古铜色皮肤配上黄濑这动情的粉嫩完全不亚于三级片的视觉冲击啊！

“哈～啊～混蛋啊～”

青峰跪在床上，扶着黄濑的小蛮腰，时不时摸摸黄濑弹性十足手感超好的小翘臀，性器被黄濑内里绞的分分钟想射。青峰真想打自己一下看看是不是在做梦。

青峰第一眼看到黄濑的时候就知道这身子肯定销魂，可没想到啊没想到，竟然爽到一辈子都不想出去了！

为了奖励黄濑的小菊花这么卖力地夹着自己的性器，青峰伏在黄濑背上手一上捏着黄濑红彤彤樱桃般可爱的乳头，一下撸着黄濑粉嫩嫩婴儿般诱人的分身。

看着黄濑的身子被自己顶的一震一震的青峰就觉得无限的满足，因为青峰大力地抽插而且次次直戳黄濑后穴里那要命的一点，床“吱楞吱楞”的响声伴随着黄濑“啊～哦哦哦～啊～”的呻吟声再加上激情碰撞的后穴里“啧啧”的水渍声汇成了一曲青峰和黄濑的做爱交响乐。

黄濑被毫无节制的青峰狠狠地插入抽出撞得几度要栽倒在床上，黄濑的双臂本来就要支撑着自己被青峰做的软软的身子，再加上青峰后来又欺身上来对自己摸上摸下的，顿时黄濑就觉得自己就是把自己卖了不说还帮青峰大辉这个暴君数钱！

黄濑的两个乳头被青峰交替着用大拇指和食指捏着来回揉搓已经红肿的不像样子，现在只要青峰稍稍一碰就胀痛。而小小濑更是没逃离大恶魔的魔掌，本来是要射出来的，可是青峰坏心眼地堵住了顶口！不过最最最可怜的还是要数被青峰的巨无霸塞的满满当当的后穴，青峰就像是机关枪似的“突突突”不停地往自己脆弱的菊花里射子弹。虽然说青峰每次都让自己好像是去天堂走了一遭，可是被人插成这个样子以后还怎么见人啊！

“啊～小青峰～哈～啊啊～那里不要～轻点啊～混蛋啊～”黄濑这一连串呻吟声听的青峰这个爽啊！天下还有比自己身下这个被插翻的黄毛的呻吟更美的声音吗？

青峰摆动着自己的下体，像是马达一般强力且深入。黄濑的穴口被青峰的囊袋打的通红，黄濑已经对入口处猛烈地冲击麻木了，只抱有唯一一个想法——希望自己身上的野兽赶紧射出来好让自己的性器也从魔掌中解脱。黄濑已经不奢望青峰在自己体外射出来了，现在这在自己身体里蛮干的野兽似乎已经近乎疯狂了！

“啊！”青峰的最后一顶深得差点把黄濑顶飞，也是因为惊吓到了所以黄濑紧紧地收缩了后穴。青峰本来就到了极限，再加上黄濑这舒服到死的收缩，青峰就狠狠地射在了黄濑的深处。一股烫得要死的热流对着黄濑的肠壁毫无顾忌地喷出来，黄濑的性器被刺激地一颤一颤的在青峰松手的一刹那全部吐了出来。

“小青峰是混蛋……”高潮过后的黄濑累到无力地趴在床上，青峰就趴在黄濑身上嗅着即使是满身汗水也好闻极了的黄濑，“小青峰一点也不体贴！第一次做爱就内射，还插的那么狠，而且不对着我的脸做！小青峰是把我当什么了？炮友吧，炮友！做爱的时候都不亲嘴儿，连我的脸都不想看所以才用了背后这种体位吧！小青峰真是……唔……”

青峰听着黄濑一肚子的怨言心里也不好受，这是对自己不满意啊！

“小青峰现在亲我干什么，马后炮，哼！”黄濑推开青峰，这才看到青峰身上还有一件湿淋淋的衬衫，“你看看，衣服都不舍的脱，真是差劲啊，青峰大辉！”

黄濑艰难地爬起身来，想钻到被子里睡觉，谁知道腿竟然被青峰拉住了。“还要干什么啊，青峰君？”

“黄濑，”青峰拉着黄濑的右腿不放手，黄濑一转身后穴里的白浊就顺着股沟流了出来，青峰有些尴尬地看着黄濑，“额……你不满意吗？我刚刚的……”

“不满意！”黄濑赶紧合拢双腿，红着脸气急败坏道，“小青峰不让我颜射不说还射在我里面！我是第一次也不照顾我，还不看我的脸做！还有……”

“那我们再来一次吧，黄濑，做到你满意为止。”青峰一个拥抱揽住了黄濑的腰，凑近黄濑无比真诚地邀请道。

黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，自己有哪里表现出有还想要一次了吗？

“背后位其实是能进入很深的，你是第一次所以想让你更舒服一些。没想到……没事黄濑，这次我们来面对面的！”青峰把黄濑的双腿大大地打开然后缠在自己腰上，手指深入黄濑的后庭，因为刚刚做爱完所以扩张的还是很不错，完全可以继续容纳青峰又迅速肿大的性器。

“喂喂，小青峰你别说干就干啊！”黄濑因为上一次的余潮还没完全退去，浑身无力，双腿只能听青峰摆布大敞开着迎接青峰把自己扒上百八十遍的目光。

“这次会让你满意的，黄濑。”说罢，青峰就托起黄濑的屁股狠狠地插进去了。这次的频率比上次还要快，用的力气还要大，强烈地顶入让黄濑不自觉地夹紧了青峰。

因为面对面所以青峰赤裸裸地盯着自己和他连接的地方，这样的场景还让自己这个被插入的人亲眼看见？！“小青峰～啊～不许往那看～”

“黄濑，呼，”青峰就连同黄濑说话也不减慢抽插的速度，“不看那里我怕撞不到你喜欢的那点，小妖精。”

“啊～”黄濑这下可更直观地看到自己是怎么被青峰撞得一颤一颤的了。怪不得车震什么的为什么车会上下颠黄濑今天可算是明白原理了！

黄濑羞得不行把自己的脸埋进了青峰的衬衫里，可青峰一挺腰狠狠插入把自己那点简直要碾压平了的时候，黄濑就脱力地跌倒在了床上。

“小青峰你要顶死～顶死我啊～哈～呼～哈啊啊～”黄濑愤愤不平却止不住的呻吟。突然黄濑想起了抓背！既然青峰把自己顶的一颠一颠的这么狼狈自己当然要报复他了！

黄濑双手抓住青峰的后背，其实本心没想抓破青峰后背的，可是青峰卖力地狠狠一插爽的黄濑不由自主地抓着青峰的背。青峰每一次顶入都让黄濑血脉喷张一次，而青峰每次顶入过后都要把黄濑往下一拽固定位置，要不然黄濑早被自己从床东头顶到床西头去了。

“凉太，你真棒，咬的我的小小峰简直要疯了！”青峰继续大力摆腰，用力掰开黄濑的臀瓣把自己的棒子深深推入黄濑柔软到不行的巢穴里。

“哈啊～慢点插啊～太快了～哈～”黄濑从没想过自己会用双腿缠着一个男人的腰，更没想过自己会缠他这么紧。黄濑动情地扭动着腰，配合着青峰插得更深更狠，无意识地把胸挺到了青峰嘴边。

“宝贝儿你要我吸你胸部？”青峰因为黄濑这是投怀送抱来了，赶紧咬住黄濑的乳头。

“啊啊～不要～小青峰～啊～好舒服～哈啊～啊～”黄濑完全丧失了矜持和理智，青峰每每抽出的时候黄濑就用力夹紧腿和菊花挽留青峰，而青峰每次撞进来的时候黄濑更是扭动着身子让青峰撞自己的前列腺凸起。

“我的小野猫，让你射了吧。”青峰突然把性器全部抽离黄濑的体内，黄濑“呜呜”地发出不满的声音扭着屁股摩擦青峰的性器要它进来。青峰偏偏不进去就在黄濑菊花周围打转。

黄濑突然不知道哪来的力气起身一屁股照着青峰的性器猛地坐了下去。这突如其来的刺激让青峰抱着黄濑双双射出来。

青峰惊喜地抱着还在高潮中呼呼直喘气的黄濑，“宝贝儿，你真是太棒了！”

“小青峰是混蛋！”黄濑脸已经彻底红透了。“又射在我里面！最后怎么插得那么深，小青峰你不怕把我插漏了啊？”

“黄濑，宝贝儿，小野猫，别叫了。”青峰换了三个才让黄濑消停，和黄濑做爱真的是既费神又费力。“你是不是喜欢‘菩萨坐莲’这个体位啊？”

黄濑这才反应过来青峰那根擎天柱还在自己屁股里呢！黄濑扭了扭屁股没有力气起身，“出去～诶诶诶，小青峰你怎么又硬了！”

“正好用这个体位再来一次吧，凉太。”青峰那得意的好像把自己吃的死死的微笑黄濑恨死了。可又由着青峰用坐骑式又让青峰做了一次爱。

可这后青峰又死缠烂打说什么在靠在墙上做也特别舒服，于是又在墙上来了一次。

好不容易被青峰抱进了卫生间，可青峰对自己黄濑的后穴又硬了起来。不知道在浴缸里被青峰做了几次，黄濑早就累的睡着了。

不过第二天早上，看到青峰的肤色也掩盖不了的黑眼圈和自己浑身上下散架了一样的酸痛，黄濑知道在自己累晕过去之后青峰对着自己这副身子一定是又做了好几次！

青峰第二天是被黄濑用尽全身力气踹到地上才迷迷糊糊睡醒的。看到老婆大人一脸怨气，青峰就在琢磨怎么讨老婆欢心了……

『11』

脑洞一堆瞬间又偷偷开了四个坑T^T

快快把坑坑填平开新坑啦～抓狂

 

 

天将正午，双人床上的两人还在熟睡着。白色的被下鼓鼓囊囊地隆起了两个人的形状，头被被遮上了一半。

在黄濑的手机铃声响了半分钟后，一只洁白如玉的手臂才懒洋洋地从被里伸了出来胡乱摸了摸头顶。可惜的是黄濑的手机在外套里，而外套被青峰丢到了门边……

光着身子去门口接电话这样的事情黄濑才不会干，何况现在浑身上下痛的散架了一般。不过现在这个时候……会打电话给黄濑的大概只有……今吉翔一了吧？

对了！今天还要去拍戏呢！

黄濑吓得赶紧想起身去接电话，可一双古铜色的手臂左手伸到黄濑脖子下边，右手揽住了黄濑的腰一用力，黄濑就被还没睡醒的青峰锁在了怀里。不仅如此，青峰的大腿也顺便搭在了黄濑身上，头也埋在黄濑的颈窝处，温热的呼吸很均匀地喷在黄濑的皮肤上。

“喂，”黄濑无奈地在青峰怀里动了动身子，“小青峰放开我啊，我要去接电话。”

青峰似乎很累竟然睡得还是很沉。手机继续响着，怕是今吉没找到黄濑的人着急了。

黄濑轻轻拿走了青峰放在自己身上的手臂和搭在自己腰上的腿，刚一坐起身子腰酸的不行又倒在了床上。黄濑的第一念头就是：完了！

今天还要拍戏，可是就凭刚刚起身时那全是酸痛的感觉黄濑就知道今天是废了。说不定还不只是今天……别说拍戏了，就是坐起来都没有力气了！

黄濑幽怨地看着身边睡得很香的罪魁祸首——青峰大辉，手机还在响……黄濑怕今吉担心自己胡思乱想地报了警就麻烦了便赶紧推了推青峰。可是青峰完全是雷打不动根本没有要睡醒的样子！

“小青峰小青峰，醒醒啊……”黄濑晃了晃青峰，可怜兮兮地恳求道，“喂，小青峰你到是睁开眼睛看看我啊！”

青峰仍旧是敌动我不动，黄濑来气就汇集起全身的力气猛地踢了青峰一下，谁知“咚”的一声青峰就立马从床上掉到了地上。

“哼……”青峰的起床气向来重，再加上今天的起床方式很是特别，“黄濑凉太你小子……”

本来青峰想教训一下黄濑，可摸了摸屁股要翻上床欺负欺负黄濑的时候就看见了黄濑那幽怨的眼神……

青峰立马人妻样地趴在床边看着女王一般躺在床上怒气冲冲地盯着自己看的黄濑，“老婆大人，我错了。”

“你先把我手机拿过来。”黄濑还是拉着脸，道。

青峰闻言一声“好嘞”就屁颠屁颠地跑到门口捡起了黄濑的衣服拿出了手机，又屁颠屁颠地跑到了床边，“老婆，给你。”

黄濑拿了手机立马按了接通，今吉的大骂声就铺天盖地地响了起来，“黄濑凉太你小子是不是皮 紧了敢不接我电话啊？想当年我把你从一个毫无名气的小模特带成了现在这么有名的大明星，我是含辛茹苦夙兴夜寐啊！黄濑凉太你真是……”

“呜呜……小今吉我错了，我睡过时间了~”黄濑就怕今吉翻旧账赶紧卖萌求饶。

这青峰看着就不高兴了，怎么自家老婆对自己态度冷淡对着这个经纪人就又是求饶又是卖萌的？青峰一个起身就窜到了床上，钻进了被里就一把把黄濑抱在怀里。谁知却被黄濑瞪了好几眼……

“黄濑，你赶紧来片场，所有人都等你呢。”今吉骂完就算立马催促黄濑赶紧来片场，谁知青峰一听见黄濑要走就不舍得，揽住黄濑的腰就一下接着一下地亲着黄濑的脸蛋。

“小青峰你做什么啊~”黄濑看着青峰闭着眼睛很享受似的亲着自己心情大好，不仅凑过去让青峰亲自己还撒娇道，“别闹啦~有点痒~”

“黄濑，你小子现在和青峰躺一张床上？”今吉听着那边黄濑这边这么欢脱突然八卦起来，“你小子终于开窍了啊，知道傍大款啦？也好，把你嫁了也算是给我省心了。”

“什么啊，小今吉这就把我给卖了？”黄濑趴在青峰胸口翘着腿道，“那边片场我今天……”

“我懂我懂。”今吉说话的语调明显变了，“几天之后能下床？还是直升青峰夫人了，黄濑？他要是不对你负责你来找我，黄濑。”

“我是小今吉的娘家人吗？”黄濑把下巴放在青峰的胸肌上盯着青峰看着自己的眼睛朝青峰做了个鬼脸，“再说小今吉怎么知道我好几天下不了床啊？”

“你老公是我，你说你经纪人是怎么猜到的啊，宝贝儿？”青峰靠着枕头看着趴在自己身上的调皮的黄濑，忍不住满心的喜欢就用手轻捏黄濑的脸，“老婆，你皮肤真好，手感超好！”

“小青峰调戏我！”黄濑完全忽略了电话那头的八卦今吉，开始和青峰腻歪起来，“不许亲我啦~还有还有，昨天晚上那么欺负我我现在坐都坐不起来了！你说怎么办，啊？”

“喂喂喂，黄濑凉太你别当我是空气啊！”今吉朝着手机骂道，“青峰大辉你要是敢欺负我们家小模特我今吉翔一绝对不饶你啊！”

“喂，”青峰抢来了黄濑手里的手机，“黄濑可是我老婆我怎么可能不好好待他？”

“青峰大辉你懂我的意思。”今吉突然深沉道，“黄濑一直是我带他的，那就是我亲儿子。要知道你们可不是过家家，你们是同性相恋的，不会很容易的。” 

“这个你不说我也知道啊，”青峰把黄濑搂紧，“我会对黄濑负责也会和黄濑结婚。”

“青峰大辉，别把事情想得太简单。我会一直看着你，你要是敢辜负黄濑……”

“不会的，今吉，你放心的撒手吧。”

“喂，小青峰别把我说的像是小孩子一样啊！好像是交接我的抚养权似的。”黄濑在青峰怀里打滚儿，“再说谁要和你结婚啦，要有试婚期哦！”

“哈？试婚期？信不信把你捆去荷兰，啊？”青峰挑起黄濑下巴就一下吻住，“说，嫁不嫁我？”

黄濑躲着青峰亲下来的嘴，“才不要~”

青峰把手里的手机丢到一边，反身把黄濑压在身底下。黄濑的双手被青峰按在头顶，而青峰正欣赏着身下一直不停眨眼睛的黄濑，“说真的，咱俩去登记吧，黄濑。”

“不能意气用事哦，小青峰。”黄濑的双手摆脱了青峰的禁锢揽住青峰的后背，突然觉得不对劲就趴在青峰身侧看了看青峰的后背，“诶？小青峰的背怎么有伤啊？”

“哈？昨晚有个小野猫抓的。你别说，这野猫还挺有味道，真是回味无穷……喂，黄濑，干嘛捂着我嘴啊？”

“谁叫你说不正经的话了！”黄濑爬到床边去床头柜里拿药水，“小青峰你准备的好齐全啊，好像知道我会抓你背似的……”

“我是有先见之明。”青峰得意道，在床上趴好等着黄濑帮自己上药。

黄濑拿着棉棒沾了点药水轻轻的地涂在青峰的后背抓痕上，“小青峰是经验丰富才准备的这么齐全吧！”

“吃醋了？”青峰有些得意道，“不管以前我身边有过多少莺莺燕燕，现在我心里就只有你一个，黄濑。”

“切~”黄濑帮青峰擦好背然后“啪”拍了一下青峰背后没有抓痕的地方，“好啦，小青峰快起来，抱我去洗漱。”

“来，黄濑，躺直了。”青峰下了床把黄濑公主抱起，“黄濑，你太瘦了，以后不许控制饮食。身上都没有肉，抱着你都硌得慌。”

“什么啊，我是模特当然要控制饮食啊。”黄濑有些害羞地遮住了自己的下身，“小青峰一会儿要扶着我啊，我……站不稳。”

青峰把黄濑放进了浴缸里，黄濑抱着腿可怜巴巴地看着青峰，“水呐，小青峰？”

“这就给你放水，女王大人。”青峰用力揉乱了黄濑的金发，“诶？正好我和你一起洗吧，黄濑。”

“诶？”黄濑看着自觉主动进到浴缸里的青峰完全愣了神，“小青峰是不是太自觉了啊？而且什么鸳鸯浴的根本没有想和小青峰一起啊！”

“这时候还害羞，黄濑你还真是可爱啊~”青峰一把搂住黄濑，“黄濑，我现在啊真是一点儿也不想和你分开啊，你说怎么办？”

“小青峰是流氓吗？”黄濑脸色微红，靠在青峰身上，“小青峰知道吗，我现在腰超级酸的，小青峰要负责！”

“我给你捏捏。”青峰把黄濑抱在自己身上，双手扶着黄濑的腰轻轻按摩着黄濑的侧腰，“舒服吗？”

“舒服什么啊，痒啊~小青峰！”

“黄濑，你的皮肤很敏感。”青峰扫视了黄濑身上被自己吻出的紫红色淤血，“只是稍稍吸一下就淤血了。”

“明明很得意吧，小青峰！”黄濑用力地捏了捏青峰的脸，古铜色的胳膊揽住自己的身子黑白色差的确是有些暧昧，“我是你的很开心了吧！在我身上留下那么多印子小青峰很得意是吧？恨不得它们永远不会消失吧？”

“聪明。”青峰弹了一下黄濑的脑门，“如果它们消失了的话，我会再把它弄出来的。”

“那我就躲小青峰远远的。”黄濑笑道。

 

 

（此处接『3』处三年后的剧情）

“喂，记不记得三年前咱俩第一次做的时候，那天清晨你说如果我要是敢在你身上一直留印子你就溜掉？”

“小青峰还真是说话算话，除了这三十三天把我丢在一边不闻不问的，还真是我身上的淤红一消失就欺负我啊！”

“不在你身上留下点什么就不爽啊。”欺负一把揽住了老婆的腰把人拉进怀里，和黄濑十指交叉的时候被黄濑手上的指环硌到手了，抬起来一看就是昨晚送给黄濑的那对特殊的婚戒。“呦，都舍不得摘了？”

“那是，小青峰送我的我怎么可能舍得……喂，别压我啊小青峰，你要做什么啊！”黄濑还说着话就被青峰扑到了。

“做我们昨晚做过的事情啊，还没做够啊，黄濑。三十三天没碰你我心里痒痒，你可要补偿我。”

“诶？小青峰三十多天不碰我还怪我喽？”黄濑掐着小腰很是不高兴，“你说，要不是我昨天勾引你，你是不是要一直不碰我啊？”

“你老公我要养家糊口啊！”青峰堵住了黄濑的唇，“你以为我不想碰你啊，小妖精？我啊就是为了履行我当年的诺言和你结婚才会这么做啊。”

“我也知道。不过小青峰这些年来一直和我腻在一起不会疲倦吗？”

“那你呢，黄濑？从我们确立了关系我就不让你继续从事演艺和模特事业被我圈在家里，我把你禁锢在我的身边，你厌倦我了吗？”

“小青峰的占有欲还真强啊，这些年把我紧紧地拴在身边也是，这个戒指也是，小青峰有多爱我我可是最清楚的。”

“那你呢，黄濑，你对我……”

黄濑扶过青峰的头就亲了上去，“你说呢？”

“黄濑，明天我们飞荷兰吧。这么多年的试婚期我们也该有个结果了。”

“我们要去结婚吗？”黄濑有些惊讶，好多年没提结婚的事情了，黄濑也渐渐觉得男人之间的恋爱有没有那张纸对自己和青峰之间的爱情不会有影响任何。

“还想和你生个孩子啊，黄濑。”青峰打趣道。

“小青峰别开玩笑啊！要生孩子的话，那小青峰生去好了！嘿嘿，正好可以反攻！”

“想什么呢，黄濑？”青峰的手又在黄濑身上游走，“我三年来天天都这么努力，黄濑你还真是不争气啊。以后看来我要更努力一些了，黄濑，我们一定能造出宝宝来的。”

“小青峰你个大工口！小青峰就是天天……我也不能怀上啊！”

“那我们就试试吧，黄濑。”

“诶诶诶？”

于是白色被子下又是一场激烈的肉搏。古铜色皮肤压在白色皮肤上韵动，媚人的呻吟声伴着炙热的体温相贴……

 

两人的婚礼到是被社会大众普遍认可了，最亲密的人也见证了西式婚礼上两人的誓言。青峰也减少了公司里的事务，陪着黄濑游山玩水走遍了世界各地。

黄濑说要在世界各地留下我们相爱的痕迹，青峰笑道是要在世界各地留下我们做爱的痕迹啊！


	6. 【青黄】今吉的阴谋 完结

青黄 ABO 今吉的阴谋

『1』

不要被题目欺骗啦，是青黄哈！

——————————正文————————

“喂，小子，和你老爹抢电视真的好吗？”今吉翔一扶了扶眼镜，踹了踹大爷似的横躺在沙发上超级舒服地看着NBA的青峰大辉，“公司的活儿都干完了？”

“今吉翔一，你再不把你的蹄拿走，小心我还手。”青峰都不惜的看今吉一眼，只是话里透出了无限的威慑感，“还有，你的公司别丢给我，我可不稀罕什么总裁的位置。”

“嘿，你个野小子，你还真想当个摄影师？你老爹我的公司可是世界五百强，你懂不懂什么叫世界五百强啊？”今吉翔一简直大跌眼眶，我这么大这么好的一个公司都给了你这个没有血缘关系的儿子，你还不领情了？“你要是还是这样的态度，我就把我的公司给我和幸男的儿子！”

“哈？你还喜欢着那个Beta？你个Alpha竟然还喜欢那个Beta？”青峰惊讶地坐起来看着今吉翔一，“大概在我七八岁的时候你就喜欢他了吧，老头子，现在我都二十三了，你竟然还没追到？你往常那些狡诈计谋都哪去了？”

“还不是本来想着丢掉了一个包袱，我就能一心一意地追幸男了，谁知道幸男带着他家的宝贝儿子去法国了。他明显就是躲着我啊，知道我有公司在日本这边根本就脱不开身去法国骚扰他。”

青峰头上冒了一堆黑线，“九岁的时候就把我送去美国留学果然是闲我碍着你了，怎么我现在回来了突然这么热情地都要把公司总裁的位置给我？想全心全意去追那个Beta了？难道他带着他家的黄毛小子回日本了？”

“别一口一个Beta的，我们家幸男在Beta里面都是数一数二的，根本和Omega没差。而且我们家幸男的生育能力肯定也不差！不过，小辉辉你去趟了美国还变聪明了？真不愧我的一番良苦用心。”今吉突然凑到青峰身边，“小辉辉在美国有没有什么Omega啊？”

“……老头子你别叫的那么恶心，小心我扁你啊！”青峰看着今吉那一脸阴谋的样子就觉得慎得慌，这老头子的阴谋总是能得逞，所以青峰从小到大生活地可是心惊胆战的生怕被自己这个养父给算计了，“什么Omega，我可不是那么乱来的人啊。当时不是你这个老头子说别乱来怕影响你那个破公司的名声吗？”

呼~今吉在心里松了一口气，青峰脾气是臭了点，不过终归还是挺听他话的。

“你看你都二十三了，爹爹我就给你做主找个Omega组建一个完美的家庭，你说好不好？”今吉想揉揉青峰的头发，被青峰眼疾手快地拍掉了手，“大辉这样真不可爱哦。”

“老头子你有什么猫腻？”青峰谨慎地看着今吉，明明他自己的婚姻大事还没解决呢，竟然好心给我找Omega？“我可不上你的当，我的人我自己找，不用您老操心。你还是先把您的终身大事给办了再说吧。”

“小辉辉还真淘气哈！”青峰就觉得今吉眼镜明显反了一下光……之后，就看今吉掏出了一张照片凑到自己面前，“看看这个Omega长得多标致！他可是很抢手的！而且他的眼光很高，一般人他都看不上。”

“哈？”青峰装作不在意的样子瞥了一眼照片，一头金发的男人的确是美呆了！青峰一看就是觉得他一定是个高级Omega，再加上那种谁都看不上的样子，完全激起了青峰的挑战欲。不过长期的生活环境告诉青峰，对于今吉翔一提出的一切建议，尤其是这样送上美味的建议，一定要三思而后行。“明明连个胸部都没有，真不理解他哪来的信心那么自傲。”

今吉当然知道自家儿子的心里了，这二十年也不是白养的。

“这么美妙的Omega我当然不可能白白介绍给你，”今吉做出了经典的扶眼镜的动作，“你要和我一起去见见幸男，我要让幸男知道我有这么一个优秀的儿子，要用我的父爱感动他！”

“哈？老头子你好幼稚啊。”青峰话虽这么说，心里还是很高兴今吉把话挑明白，这样他可以不必每一步都走的很小心。

“哈什么哈！”今吉敲了一下青峰的脑袋，“你到底要不要我把这个Omega介绍给你啊？”

“切，不就吃顿饭，见个Beta吗？”青峰拍开了今吉的手，“我先说明，饭钱你掏。”

“你个小心眼，我真不明白你像谁。”今吉吐槽了一下，不过心里那是相当高兴，一切都按照他所预想的进行着。

 

“幸男，这边！”今吉和青峰已经在酒店订好了位置，等着笠松幸男。这会儿，今吉看着笠松幸男冒了一个头，就立马向他招手。

“我是来晚了吗？”笠松幸男坐在今吉和青峰对面的座位上，“这位是？”

笠松幸男看着青峰，有些闹愣。其实也正是今吉说今晚是有另一个人一起，他才会接受今吉的邀请了。如果就只有他和今吉两个人的话，笠松是绝对不会来的。

“叔叔好，我是青峰大辉，老……今吉翔一领养的儿子。”青峰极有礼貌地自我介绍道，不过差点顺口说了一句“老头子”。

“啊，你就是大辉啊。没想到竟然长得这么高这么帅气了。”笠松笑了笑伸出手跟青峰握了握，“这下可真是高富帅了，很多孩子追你吧。”

笠松幸男这么说当然是有原因的。以前是见过青峰大辉这个孩子的，大概是在他七八岁的时候吧。当时就只是一个皮肤黑黑的小孩，可能是因为自己家孩子很白，所以笠松对肤色还是挺敏感的。没想到当时的小孩现在已经长成了这么个高大帅气的男子汉了，还真是女大，额，男大十八变啊……

“我家大辉那还真是挺多人追的，到是遗传了我的英俊啊。”今吉伸手扯开了笠松和青峰握着的手，顺便占占笠松的便宜用力摸了摸笠松的手，却被笠松用力缩了回去。“不过，我们家大辉是坐拥群妃而不乱，所以还没有属于自己的Omega呢。”

“真的？”笠松不敢置信，“大辉，你今年多大了？”

“我二十三。”青峰看着这个Beta就真的不理解自家的老头子为什么会喜欢上这个毫无特点的Beta，明明放在Beta堆里也只能算是普普通通的吧？

“诶？正好是该找Omega的年龄啊。不过大辉你是Alpha吗？”笠松有些纳闷，虽然身为Beta的自己对Alpha素并不是很敏感，可是今吉隐隐约约散发出来的Alpha素自己还是能感觉到的。可是明明没有感觉到一点青峰身上散发的Alpha素，所以难得这么优秀的女婿候选人竟然是Beta吗？

“大辉当然是Alpha！”今吉赶紧解释，“大辉平时并不胡乱散发Alpha素的，因为大辉的等级很高，所以能闻到大辉Alpha素的人也不多。”

“真是个作风良好的孩子啊。”笠松一脸欣慰地看着青峰，好像在心里下定了什么决心一样。不过笠松在心里又给今吉来了一个大大的差评，“你看人家孩子正处在婚配期都不胡乱散发信息素，你个糟老头子还在这里胡乱散发。”

“诶？笠松叔叔能闻到我爸的信息素？”青峰惊讶地看着笠松。今吉在Alpha里的等级也就仅次于他这个等级八的，笠松竟然能闻到？难道笠松的Beta等级也达到七八了？

“你笠松叔叔可是等级八的Beta，当然能闻到我的信息素了。要是你不抑制你的信息素，你笠松叔叔一样能闻到。”今吉自豪地解释道，好像这种荣耀是自己的似的。

这样想来的话，顶级的Beta的非力量型能力可是高于顶级Alpha的。青峰看了看今吉，也看了看笠松，顿时感叹，自家老头子还真是配不上笠松。

“大辉现在想不想找个Omega结婚？”笠松看着青峰，眼睛里都在冒光似的。

“因为到了这个年纪，所以其实也真有这样的想法。”青峰道，“不过，我爸……”

“咳咳咳……”今吉可知道青峰下一句要说什么，绝对不能露陷了！今吉赶紧装作喝水呛到了一般用力咳嗽了几声，“幸男你都不关心我的婚事吗？我都三十四了，早到了适婚年龄了。”

青峰狐疑地看着今吉，他当然知道刚刚今吉明显是故意打断他的，却不知道今吉的用意所在。不过，难道是怕他的Omega资源被笠松知道好介绍给笠松的儿子了？这么厉害的Beta儿子自然会是一个Alpha吧，而且等级应该不低。这么一想，青峰到是感激起今吉为自己着想了。于是就想帮今吉说说好话，“笠松叔叔别看我爸尖耳猴腮的，到是一个挺不错的人。你看把我养这么大还没养死就知道了，跟着他其实也挺不错的。”

听了这话，今吉都不知道自己该笑该哭了。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“对不起，我接一下电话。”青峰朝笠松道了个歉，起身去接电话。是公司那边打来的……可恶的今吉，把这个烂摊子推给自己，他却逍遥自在地去追不知是在明恋还是暗恋的人去了。

“你儿子挺不错的。”笠松看着今吉肯定道，“我本来还以为和你一个德行呢。”

“幸男~我也很好啊~”

“叔叔，真不好意思，我爸公司那边还有事情等着我去处理，我就先失陪了。等改日，青峰定请您一顿，赔礼谢罪。”

“大辉都能帮你爸爸负担起公司的业务了？大辉还真是个能干的孩子。”笠松明显更是开心了，对青峰的态度更加和善，不知道的以为青峰是笠松的儿子也说不定。

看着笠松一直很满意地看着青峰的背影一直目送青峰出了酒店门才舍得转回视线，今吉知道自己的计划又成功了一步，“怎么样？大辉做你女婿还满意吧？”

“大辉这孩子既礼貌又稳重，真的是很不错。”笠松看着今吉道，“只可惜有你这样的亲家真是扫兴。”

“幸男你是以你儿子的幸福为重吧？”今吉知道即使笠松幸男对自己有千万个不满意，也会为了他的那个宝贝儿子也会妥协的。以后两家就是亲家了，钓上他笠松幸男还不是早晚的事？不过让青峰白白捡了个大便宜还真是亏了笠松家那个大宝贝了。

“你定个婚期吧。”笠松直入主题。

“诶？你不问一下你们那位的意见？”今吉很震惊，笠松溺爱他家孩子可是远近闻名的，怎么在婚事上竟然这么武断？

“凉太那个孩子就是倔，都二十了竟然还没有一个Omega的自觉。可能是因为还没到发情期，所以就口口声声说自己不是Omega，是医院弄错了。这种事情这么可能弄错啊！还不是因为我不放心他在法国模特界混，一旦哪天走秀或是工作的时候发情了，跟一个外国小子生了个野种我哭死，才会在他发展这么好的时候把他带回来赶紧找个Alpha嫁了。”

“凉太还没都二十岁了还没发过情吗？”今吉有些惊讶，一般的Omega最早十六岁，最晚十八岁都会发情的。哎，青峰孩儿，爹为了自己的幸福坑了你啊，可能以后你的Omega是个发育不健全的，你可别埋怨爹啊！

“怎么？你还嫌弃我们家凉太了？”笠松一听这话立马竖起了刺一般，语气一下就硬气起来了，“你不愿意就不愿意，我们家凉太肯定能嫁出去！”

“幸男你别激动啊，你们家凉太那么好的孩子，我抢都来不及，怎么可能不要啊！”今吉吓得赶紧把青峰卖了。

“那就好。”笠松松了口气，他的确怕外人因为黄濑发育的不健全就没人愿意要他了，“那么我们就定在后天向媒体说青峰和黄濑订婚了，行吧？”

“行行，你说什么就是什么！”今吉笑嘻嘻地看着笠松，一副妻奴样。

 

“咚咚咚”笠松敲了敲黄濑的房门，“凉太你睡了吗？”

“干嘛啊，小笠松没事的话就不要打扰我了，反正我一个Omega是不能自己出去闯一番事业只能窝在家里给Alpha不停地生孩子！”黄濑还在生笠松不让他出去拍摄的气。

“要是我说明天有一个婚纱的拍摄，你去不去拍？”

“诶？真的？”黄濑一听到“拍摄”两个字就立刻来了精神，跑到门边开了锁看着站在门口的笠松惊讶地问道，“小笠松没有骗我吧？”

“当然是真的。不过你大概不想去吧，毕竟是婚纱的主题，而且还是跟个Alpha一起拍摄。说不定还有什么拥抱啊，接吻啊什么的。”

“我当然要去！”黄濑这几天没拍一张照片，骨子都痒痒了。现在哪里还管明天拍摄的内容是什么，只有拍他，现在就算让他脱光了，他都干！

“既然你这么想去我就不拦你了。不过，明天不能睡大觉啊！”笠松敲了敲黄濑的脑袋，算是惩罚一下这几天没跟他说话的行为，“快点去睡觉吧，明天还要早起呢。”

“小笠松，我爱你。”黄濑抱住笠松“吧唧”就亲了他一口，“我先去做个面膜，护养一下皮肤，嘻嘻。小笠松晚安！”

笠松看着兴高采烈的黄濑，突然觉得有些对不起他。不过为了黄濑的终身幸福，笠松只能狠下心来，让他有一个很强大的Alpha保护他，以后才不会被人欺负。

 

“喂，小子，你天天除了吃就是睡，你能不能干点正事？”今吉踹了踹躺在床上的青峰，道。

“老头子你站着说话不腰疼吧？你家那个破公司的破事现在都是谁在处理啊？你倒是逍遥法外了。”

“不跟你小子贫嘴了。”今吉心虚，自然不会在这个问题上跟青峰有过多的纠缠，“明天你和那个Omega一起去照婚纱照，然后后天我就通知媒体你们订婚的消息。”

“哈？”青峰这下可糊涂了，“哪个Omega？”

“就照片上的那个啊。”今吉又把照片抖了抖，“你可别说你看不上他，你那个小心眼我今吉翔一可知道的很清楚。你看到他的第一眼就砸吧嘴想要了吧。”

被今吉翔一说中了可是很不爽的一件事，当然青峰从来不会承认，“那就是个照片，见了真人才能确定是不是同一个人。你难道不知道现在的作图软件简直能吓死人，就你这样的处理完都能成帅哥。”

今吉最讨厌青峰一点就是这碎碎的嘴。

“不过这妞怎么这么饥渴，怎么你给他看我的照片了？这么着急扑到我怀里恐怕是被人糟蹋完剩下的吧？”

“这孩子才十七岁，怎么可能被碰过！他属于发育晚点的那种。”今吉撒了一个大谎，可为了和笠松成为亲家，今吉算是豁出去了。

“可我还不一定能看上他呢，你怎么能擅自给我订婚了？”

“你见到他肯定喜欢！而且人家这么个大美人就扑着你来，你不接受人家会伤心的。Omega都是很纤弱的，要是出了个什么‘某Omega因被今吉集团总裁公子青峰大辉抛弃而自杀’的新闻看老子我怎么收拾你！”

“所以说，我非娶他不可了？”青峰挑眉道。

“哪有这么一说啊，我们家大辉的幸福才是我今吉翔一最关心的。我当然是会把最好的Omega给你娶回家啦！”今吉赶紧顺毛摸，今吉知道青峰就不屑地就是威胁他了。

“这还差不多，待我明天是会会他。”

 

“诶？我不用先见一见搭档就直接去换衣服吗？”黄濑被笠松推到了试衣间，弄得一头雾水。明明一般拍摄双方都要先见一面协调一下的吧。

“今天拍摄时间有点紧，所以就直接拍摄了。你就带着一种新娘子一般的心情对待你的搭档就好了。”笠松心里憋了一口气，生怕露馅了。

“那个黄毛太慢了吧。”青峰早就换好了西服，帅气的亮瞎了一群现场Beta和标记过的可以正在工作生活的Omega的眼。

正说着，后幕的围帘被拉开了。

一身白色长婚纱裙子的黄濑简直美呆了。青峰承认，自己看到黄濑的那一刻的确是心动了。因为简直太美了！心里闪过了一个让青峰震惊的想法，“不愧是我老婆！”

“内个……你好，我叫黄濑凉太。”黄濑首先伸出了手想和青峰握手，因为看到青峰的黄濑也确挺紧张的，毕竟面前这个男人太帅气了好吗！

“青峰大辉。”青峰一把握住了黄濑的手，对自己这个未来老婆很是满意。唯一的缺点就是……青峰瞥了眼黄濑那里，没有胸部。

“诶？黄濑君，小林给你擦腮红了吗？”负责黄濑妆容的看到黄濑脸蛋红红的，问道。

“啊？”黄濑有些害羞地低下了头，小声道，“没有啦，只是好久没有拍摄了，有点紧张。而且搭档还那么帅气啦~”

青峰自然竖起耳朵听到了黄濑的话，洋洋自得的很。

“好了，准备拍摄啊！”拍摄师提示道，“那个黑点的搂住白点的腰，然后你们两个人额头靠着额头对视。”

青峰把黄濑扯进怀里，黄濑别扭地动了动，“小青峰，我还没准备好呢。”

嘿？明明都那么心急地想做我的人了，还这么扭捏？还真是个奇怪的人啊，难道是当着外人的面不好意思？

“早晚的事，有什么好扭捏的？”青峰收紧了放在黄濑腰间的手，头靠上了黄濑光滑的额头。

“什么早晚的事情啊？”黄濑顺势将手揽住了青峰的脖子，既然青峰都很自然那自己身为专业的模特还扭扭捏捏的真不像话了。

青峰这下可真不明白了，这个黄濑是真纯呢还是装纯呢？要是真纯那今天拍婚纱明天就宣布订婚是怎么回事？

“Great！”摄影师好像对自己的照片很是满意，“再来一个更亲密一点儿的动作，那个黑的……”

“青峰大辉……”青峰很不屑那个人叫自己‘那个黑的’，要不是黄濑在场青峰早一拳头挥过去了。你丫的，叫本大爷那个黑的……不知道本大爷是今吉集团的大公子，现任总裁？

“好吧，青峰君现在一只手揽住黄濑君的腰，另一只手托起黄濑君的脸然后来一下kiss。”

“诶？”黄濑有些惊讶，“这么快就kiss吗？我还没准备好呢……唔……”

青峰哪管黄濑准没准备好，青峰可是期待好久，就等这个吻了。说实在的黄濑的确是各方面都符合青峰的择偶标准，而且比他想象的还要美。纤细的腰、光滑的额头、没有瑕疵白净的脸……让我来尝尝他的唇味道怎么样！

被青峰突如其来的这一下黄濑可算是吓到了，根本没想到青峰会突然就亲上来啊！不过青峰的嘴唇软软的很温热，就这样贴着还算不错。

“Ok！两位配合的很完美嘛！接下来我们来点更亲密的舌吻！”

“啊？”黄濑还被青峰抱在怀里呢！因为比青峰稍稍矮了一点，所以青峰轻微的呼吸都喷在黄濑脸上了，带着淡淡的很有男性霸道感觉的清香。

“诶，黄濑，你紧张的话就乖乖地顺从我就好了。”青峰凑近黄濑，有些轻笑道，青峰完全满意黄濑这个未婚妻！

“哈？小青峰开玩笑吧！”黄濑一听“顺从”两字就忍不住要炸毛了，我才不是Omega呢！为什么要顺从你呀，就因为赌气就一口堵住了青峰的嘴。黄濑当然不会让青峰握住主动权，所以很强势地将舌头送到了青峰嘴里。

青峰在心里一笑，果然是个火热的Omega啊！有意思，这样压在身下才有征服欲啊！

青峰用舌头轻易缠住了黄濑的舌头，别人的身体青峰是没碰过，不过接吻青峰可是一流水准。黄濑洁身自好外加有一个什么都管的老爹自然不知道怎么用自己的舌头取悦别人的舌头了！所以很无奈的被青峰大辉缠上来的舌头吻得晕头转向的。

“Cut！”摄影师赶紧叫停，再这样吻下去，他还真怕这两个金童玉童当着这么多人面把事给办了。

青峰搂住了已经有些瘫软了的黄濑，恶狠狠地瞟了一眼那个摄影师，本来今晚都要告别处女’身了！

“小青峰的吻技好棒哦。”黄濑对着青峰眨了眨眼睛，笑道。

简直美极了！青峰忍住要把面前这个一直不断地诱惑着自己的黄濑给就地正法的想法，和黄濑完成了接下来的几个动作。青峰是以反正过几天就是我的人了这样的念头才忍住的。虽然没有闻到黄濑身上的Omega素的味道，但是青峰反而更高兴，这说明黄濑和自己一样是一个作风正派的人，即使自己等级很高只有同等级的Omega才能感觉到自己信息素的味道青峰依旧抑制自己的信息素不胡乱在公共场合释放。

很快，拍摄就完成了。

“喂，黄濑，反正还早着，要不要去我家喝一杯？”青峰和黄濑换好衣服后，青峰邀请道。

“诶？谢谢小青峰啦，可是我要回家的。家里爸爸管的比较严啦！”黄濑笑了笑，就钻了笠松派来的车里，“不好意思啦，拜拜，小青峰～”

“切，”青峰有些撒气，“到嘴的肉飞了啊！不过没事，日子还长着呢！”

 

等第二日的时候，笠松又骗黄濑说这次是陪青峰大辉演戏，订婚的戏码。或许是对青峰的印象很好，黄濑到是一口答应了。因为拍摄婚纱照的时候也有过激吻，所以订婚仪式上和青峰接吻的黄濑显得很自然。黄濑向来以良好的职业素质为人称赞。

本以为这一切都风平浪静的过去了……

“诶诶诶诶诶？”黄濑抱着遥控器就跑到笠松的卧室里，“小笠松，你看这是怎么回事啊？”

黄濑打开了笠松卧室里的电视，指着上面标题为“今吉集团公子青峰大辉和著名模特黄濑凉太于昨日订婚！！！”问笠松道，“小笠松不是说是电视剧拍摄吗？”

“……”笠松想过黄濑会发现这个事实，可是他还没想好对策……

“小笠松你解释清楚啊！”黄濑揪着笠松的衣服可怜巴巴地看着笠松，“小笠松是不是不喜欢我了，想快点把我嫁出去啊，呜呜呜。”

黄濑这一哭一闹，笠松最没辙了。笠松当然不肯承认是自己欺骗了黄濑，那样黄濑会伤心死的！

“其实是因为青峰和你拍完婚纱照之后对你一刻钟情，所以就想把你变成他的妻子，所以就来了这么一出。”

“可是，小笠松为什么不阻止啊？还和青峰一起来欺骗我？”

“额……”这小黄毛怎么变得这么聪明了？“我看你那天拍摄完回来挺高兴的，以为你挺喜欢青峰那孩子的，所以就想帮忙撮合你们俩了。黄濑，你不会怪我吧？”

“小笠松是为我好，我当然不会责怪小笠松了！那个青峰大辉真是阴险小人，看我不出面跟记者澄清事实！”

“不行啊，黄濑！”这把笠松吓得，我可是好不容易给你找了个等级八的Alpha啊！这么好的货色怎么能给别人！“你现在已经暴露了自己Omega的属性了，而且还跟别人有了婚约，现在你可就算是有Alpha保护的Omega了！如果你恢复自由身，你根本就不能以模特的身份生存了！只能找一个Alpha把你标记了才可以！”

“可是我不可能做青峰大辉的人啊！他那么恶劣那么恶毒心地那么阴险，我怎么可能跟他啊！而且凭什么Omega就一定要被Alpha压啊！”

“凉太乖，大辉是个很好的孩子，就算你现在不想让他标记你，你也先搬去和他一起住着。毕竟有今吉集团给你做后盾一般人不敢碰你。”

“一定要这样吗？”黄濑瞪着眼睛可怜兮兮地看着笠松，给笠松看的心软了。

“我会陪凉太你一起住的。”

“真哒！”

“嗯。”

 

“我儿媳妇来啦！”今吉笑呵呵地看着黄濑，青峰在今吉身边吃惊地看着陪行黄濑一起来的传说中黄濑的爹也就是自己的老丈人——笠松幸男？！

“今吉大叔？怎么会是你！”黄濑用手用力擦了擦眼睛，发现还真是今吉翔一！

“你是黄濑的父亲？”青峰看着笠松道。

“嗯，大辉以后凉太就托付给你了。”

青峰有了一种被利用了的感觉。今吉翔一为了笠松幸男竟然把自己都算计进去了。青峰知道虽然自己和黄濑只是订婚，但是这实质上和领证了一样。因为黄濑是Omega，订婚了就意味着被标记过了，即使青峰并没有对黄濑对出类似的举动。而自己如果悔婚，你们今吉集团一定会背上玩弄Omega这种在世界上都很宝贵的珍惜动物而被世人指责，这样的话，今吉集团估计就要黄了。何况黄濑凉太在国内还是很有名气的，虽然青峰不太关注娱乐圈，但是这几天查一下黄濑凉太的资料后，发现了这一点。

看了今吉是赌定了自己不会出卖今吉集团的……

“幸男，咱俩先离开吧，要给凉太和大辉二人世界！”今吉拉住笠松的手就溜出了门。

“小笠松！”黄濑焦急地叫着笠松，可是笠松已经走远了。

“行啊，黄濑，你和你爹是想瓜分我们今吉集团的财产才招惹我和今吉的吧！”

“恶人先告状啊！”黄濑掐起腰和青峰对视，“好臭啊，把你的信息素收起来！恶心死了！”

“你丫的黄濑凉太，本大少爷的信息素可不是一般人能闻到的，难道你是顶级Omega？果然长着这么一张漂亮的脸就是为了勾引男人让他们射在你体内你好给他们生儿子不是吗？”

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙！”黄濑气呼呼地拎着包走进了今吉为他准备好了的房间，“以后不许随便进入我的房间！”

“谁稀罕啊！”

『2』

青峰和黄濑相处的第一个晚上就很不太平。

两人住的这屋子是个两百平方米左右的公寓，十三楼。

这公寓里有三间独立卧室，其中两个是客卧属于单人间的，另一个也就是青峰先霸占的那间是双人间。其实本来青峰是想和黄濑一起住这间的，可是知道了这是黄濑和今吉一起设下的阴谋诡计之后，青峰当然不会给黄濑好脸色了。青峰最讨厌的就是被人算计，可是还总是被今吉算计。

之后是一个大客厅和一个开放式的厨房加餐厅，客厅外和主卧外面都有一个阳台。

除了青峰卧室里有一个卫生间以外就只有客厅里有卫生间了。所以黄濑换好睡衣准备去洗澡的时候，发现自己卧室里根本没有卫生间！

黄濑无奈地打开房门，就听见客厅里传来了异样的声音。“啊~轻点啊~不要~”

黄濑听到这样的声音吓了一跳，瞥到大爷似的坐在沙发上的青峰，才发现青峰大辉竟然在看那种片子！

“青峰大辉你是变态吗！”黄濑跑到青峰面前指着青峰的鼻子骂道，“你怎么在公共场所看这种有伤风雅的东西！”

“哈？男人看这个不是很正常吗？你有病吧，黄濑凉太！”青峰根本没缩回伸进他自己裤子里摸着胯下的手，看着黄濑觉得这人真是有病。

“你把你那臭烘烘的味道收起来啊！熏死我了！”黄濑捏着鼻子一脸嫌弃地看着青峰，青峰信息素的味道实在是太浓烈了！

“哈？这是我家好吗黄毛，让你住你还别给我得寸进尺了！再说我的味道明明对你来说是致命的吸引吧，你不会是忍不住了想扑向我才这么说的吧？”

“你自恋！”黄濑气不过踹了青峰一脚才觉得有些解恨，抱着一小堆化妆品和内衣裤进了客厅里的卫生间，想锁门却发现根本就锁不上！原来这公寓就是给新婚夫妇们准备的，所以所有的门都没有锁！

黄濑气呼呼地把脑袋伸到门外，看着目不转睛地继续盯着电视屏幕的青峰道，“我要用卫生间，你不许进来！”

“你难道有什么值得我看的？”青峰不屑地回道。

“你丫的！”黄濑轻骂了一句，便关上了浴室门。

黄濑一边擦着脸一边在心里骂着青峰大辉，明明拍婚纱照的时候感觉那么绅士和有点小痞，怎么现在完全就像是个地痞流氓似的！哼，本来就是青峰大辉先看上我的，怎么可以比我还哼啊！反正我是绝对不会喜欢上这么恶劣的人的，就让青峰大辉看得到碰不到！

青峰在客厅里看着片子，觉得越看越无聊。明明以前看一看也还是能释放几下的啊，怎么最近总是摸了好久也还是将将算是有些硬了。果然还是应该找一个Omega爽一爽？这么一想，这屋子里不就有一个闻着自己这么浓烈的信息素也坐怀不乱的Omega吗！

青峰想象了一下黄濑现在在卫生间里的模样，突然觉得这样竟然能让自己的小家伙挺精神的。配合着耳边的喘息声，想象着那是从黄濑那唇里溢出来的声音，很快，青峰那里一胀，白色浊液就冒了出来。

“哈……”青峰松了一口气，“想着那个黄毛弄出来了吗？”

看着自己裤子上的一滩液体，青峰有些恍惚。既然如此的话，青峰突然想去看看卫生间里的黄濑究竟在干什么。

青峰起身提上了裤子，装作为了清理裤子的样子大手大脚地打开了卫生间的门。黄濑此时刚刚把水放好想要进到浴池里，谁知青峰就夺门而入！黄濑吓了一跳，立马跳进浴池里，因为进的很快有些没站稳，整个人都跌进了浴池里。幸亏这个浴池是那种大圆形的，黄濑只是一屁股坐在了浴池中间，没有磕碰到浴池边角。

“你干嘛！你怎么能在我洗澡的时候偷偷进来！”黄濑吓得立马用手抱住弓起的腿，生怕走光似的恶狠狠地瞪着青峰这个不速之客。

“没看到这里湿乎乎的？”青峰粗鲁地扯了扯自己的裤裆，好像想让黄濑看清楚。黄濑的身子算是被他看光了一次，现在心惊胆战地躲在水里的黄濑白色透亮的皮肤简直太诱人了！青峰想凑近了去摸摸，但是理智告诉自己这个人是今吉翔一的帮凶，一定不能上了今吉翔一的当！

“青峰大辉你不知羞！”黄濑瞟了一眼青峰的裤裆，看清楚了那里白色浊液之后，羞得又把自己往水里缩了缩，“你个大变态！”

“无聊。”青峰走到浴池边，一把扯上了半透明的浴帘算是挡住了黄濑的身子，自己便开始脱裤子想处理一下刚刚解放的地方。

“大变态！”黄濑隔着帘子看清楚青峰正在干什么的时候立马转过身子背对着青峰，而因为青峰脱下了裤子，所以那种足以让Omega投怀送抱的气味更加浓烈。可对于黄濑来说，那种强烈的味道和榴莲的味道不相上下！“你就不能抑制一下那种味道吗！好难闻，我都洗不了澡了！”

“哈？你个Omega还真麻烦。”青峰有些吃惊地透过帘子看着黄濑隐隐约约的背影，一般的Omega闻到了这么浓烈的味道大概早该扑过来献身了吧，黄濑是怪物吗？还是？难道黄濑是个生育不健全的Omega？！不是吧，今吉翔一，不带你这么坑儿子的吧。我虽然不是你亲生的，你也不至于把我的终生幸福都坑进去吧？！“喂，黄濑，你多大？”

“二十，怎么了？”黄濑其实一点也不想和青峰交谈，可是看在自己现在有些体无还击之力，一旦惹怒青峰，那自己的贞洁恐怕今天就会葬送在青峰这个土夫手里了！

“你是还没发过情还是已经把第一次给别的男人了？”青峰强忍住自己心中的怒火，原来今吉翔一还真的坑自己！

“没发过情怎么了，我可能根本就不是Omega！是他们误诊了！”黄濑听到青峰这样的话，明显就是青峰嫌弃自己不能生育嘛！你丫的，谁要给你生孩子啊，虽然已经被你青峰大辉坑的一辈子只能跟着你一个人了，可是生不生孩子主动权可是在我黄濑凉太手里！哼，我才不要被当成生育机器呢！

“你明天和我去医院看看。”青峰这话完全是命令的语气，说真的，青峰知道自己的Omega是个没法生育的花瓶以后，的确有些生气。

青峰倒不是喜欢孩子，但是如果黄濑不发情，那自己根本不会去碰他吧。不过这样一来，难道自己要自助解决性福大事？这对于像青峰这样强悍的Alpha来说实在是有些残忍。

“我才不要呢！”黄濑才不喜欢别人命令他呢，一口就拒绝了青峰的提议。

“这可由不得你。”青峰扯开浴帘，脱了衣服也进到了浴池里，正对着黄濑话的语气一点都没有缓和下来。

“啊啊啊啊！青峰大辉你个大变态！”黄濑吓得立马缩成一个球用手捂住了眼睛，青峰大辉怎么能这么淡定的就脱得这么光然后就钻到自己的浴池里！“你变态~”

“你要是不答应明天和我一起去医院检查一下，我现在就要了你！”青峰作势要凑近黄濑，黄濑即使闭着眼睛也能感觉到青峰的靠近，因为青峰周身的那霸道的信息素越来越浓。

“好啦，明天和你一起去啦，你不许对我大手大脚的！”黄濑赶紧往浴池边挪，却被青峰一把扯进了怀里。

“诶，我未来孩子的娘，你这么害羞咱俩以后怎么办事啊。”青峰半开玩笑半真的道，“不管怎么样，咱俩算是一根绳子上的蚂蚱了再也摆脱不掉对方了，你可别给我一直害羞着啊。” 

“你松手！”黄濑用手用力反抗青峰横在自己胸前的胳膊，可是竟是徒劳，Alpha的力量不容小觑！虽然自己的下半生幸福的确和青峰死死地绑在一起再也分不开了，而且青峰长相财富各方面也的确无可挑剔，但是黄濑就是不喜欢青峰拐骗自己的这种方式。“你再不松手我咬你啦！”

“你要我？”青峰故意装作听岔了，轻轻在黄濑左肩头吸吮了一下，“黄濑，虽然你身上没有Omega的那种香气，不过即使这样你也足够美味啊。”

“啊啊啊，你干嘛！”被青峰的小动作吓得又想缩成一团保护自己的黄濑在青峰怀里乱动起来，“我不要，我还没准备好，你不许乱来！”

看着黄濑惊吓的模样，青峰突然觉得对黄濑还真有些动心了，亲了下黄濑白嫩的脖子在黄濑耳边道，“宝贝儿，我要定你了。”

青峰说完到是洋洋得意地往自己和黄濑身上蹭沐浴泡泡，黄濑听完吓得一愣一愣地身子都僵住了。青峰怕是故意想碰碰黄濑，在黄濑胸前摸了好长时间，名义上在抹泡泡，实际上是在摸黄濑胸。黄濑当然不过轻举妄动，刚刚算是意识到一个Omega和一个Alpha在力量上的差距了。所以现在趁着青峰还没什么性致，赶紧洗完出去，要不然真怕这匹野豹子把自己扑到在浴室里，自己还不抵哭死？！

青峰想再亲亲黄濑别的地方，却被黄濑闪开了。刚想发威多占黄濑的便宜，谁知道黄濑眼疾手快地抱着了青峰主动献上了一个轻轻的亲吻。青峰哪里能满足于一个简简单单的吻，立马伺机揽住了黄濑的腰按住了黄濑的头，舌头一顶，就突破了黄濑紧闭的唇纠缠起了黄濑躲闪的舌头。

“唔……”黄濑用力反抗着青峰的侵略，明明是看青峰想要吻自己的胸部的样子，黄濑吓得马上送上一个吻来解救自己可怜的被窥伺好久了的胸部，谁知道青峰竟然还亲上瘾了，丫的！

黄濑根本不知道呼吸，待到黄濑快要喘不上来气的时候，吻得兴致勃勃的青峰才发现黄濑已经瘫软在自己怀里要翻白眼了似的。大咧咧的青峰这才知道黄濑竟然不知道和人深吻的时候要自己换气？！青峰无语了，真不知道该为黄濑这纯洁的表现高兴还是沮丧。

“你差点杀了我！”黄濑红着脸，眼眶里都快要溢出眼泪来了。

看着黄濑娇滴滴的样子，青峰又想轻薄黄濑了。不过，青峰到底是忍住了。“谁知道你一点经验都没有啊。你以前不是混娱乐圈的吗，怎么连个嘴儿都没跟人亲过？”

“青峰大辉你恶俗！你低级趣味！你变态！”黄濑被青峰说中了很是不开心，哼，我的纯洁竟然还被你鄙视了，你个大色鬼！

说真的，黄濑从出生到现在，就只被面前这个大变态又亲又摸的。就算青峰是自己一辈子的Alpha，黄濑对于被摸来摸去，亲来亲去这样的事情还是充满了未知的恐惧感。

“黄濑，你还真是傻的可爱啊。”青峰看着黄濑一副打不过你还骂不过你吗的样子就觉得这个Omega怎么那么可爱纯真善良傻呢！

“我是高冷好吗！高冷！”黄濑突然鼓起勇气站了起来，想要走出浴池。

青峰当然不会轻易放走美人了，何况美人现在不着衣物的站在自己面前让自己欣赏。青峰一下把黄濑扯进了自己怀里，抱着黄濑腰的手一只向上一只向下摩挲着黄濑的后背和臀部。

“你你你……你干嘛啊~”黄濑当然感觉到青峰在自己身上游走的手了，而前身和青峰结实的胸膛紧贴着的感觉也让黄濑很是尴尬。因为被青峰抱着，黄濑这才瞥见了青峰将来要侵犯自己的凶器，即使是现在软塌塌的样子看起来也异常的巨大！

“今天啊，就先放你一马。”青峰亲了亲黄濑的耳朵，在黄濑耳边道，“等把你身子调理调理的，你最好先做好心理准备。”

说罢青峰还真就敞开了怀抱放走了黄濑。

黄濑吓得都有点不会走道了，赶紧套上自己最爱的潮潮的三角内裤，套上睡衣的上衣就立马跑出了浴室。青峰看着黄濑慌忙逃窜的样子就觉得这个黄毛还真挺可爱挺招人喜欢的，心里想着反正是我的，那我怎么做都不过分吧。

愉快地哼着歌，青峰突然觉得生活里多了一个Omega就是不一样啊。

等青峰洗完澡了，客厅里已经没有黄濑的身影了。估计是早早就躲进他自己的卧室了。青峰走近黄濑卧室门口，突然听见黄濑好像在和谁打电话，声音竟有些哽咽？！

“呜呜呜……小笠松我不活了，青峰大辉就是个变态，他摸我还亲我，呜呜呜……”黄濑哭啼着给笠松幸男打电话，“小笠松接我回家好不好？我不要和这个大变态一起住了，呜呜……”

“凉凉太，你别太伤心了。这些事你都要经历的，你平静一下内心，仔细想想应该会觉得被青峰触碰会很舒服的。”

“根本就不舒服！呜呜，青峰大辉就是个大色狼，他都随便乱摸！而且小笠松都没有和谁做过那样色色的事情怎么会知道我的感受！”

笠松其实觉得这是件好事，毕竟这样看来青峰对自己和今吉联合欺骗他把黄濑嫁给他做妻子这件事没有太介意。

“凉凉太别哭，你哭了我很心疼。”笠松真想冲过去抱住黄濑安慰他，可是为了让黄濑被青峰这样强大的Alpha标记，笠松只能忍着让黄濑和青峰独处然后让黄濑慢慢接受他是Omega的事实并和青峰生儿育女组成一个家庭。

“小笠松接我回家好不好？”黄濑撒娇似的说道。

笠松一下子心就软了，可是为了黄濑当然不能答应黄濑啊！“我都已经把咱们的房子卖了。”

“小笠松别骗我了！”黄濑感觉听到这个消息心都碎了，“房子卖了，小笠松现在住在哪里啊？”

“我住在今吉家里啊。”笠松这自然说的是真的。房子的确被今吉哄着骗着给卖了，而且也被今吉哄着骗着住进了他家里。现在想起来，笠松都不知道自己怎么就那么容易轻信今吉的话呢？明知道今吉对自己有意思，而且意思不小，可是还是被骗到了今吉家里。而且！昨天晚上就失身了！所以其实笠松真的有立场跟黄濑说明被疼爱的时候还的确感觉不赖。

“小笠松怎么能住猥琐大叔家里啊！”黄濑听到这个劲爆的消息简直立马就转移了关注点，“小笠松要保护好自己，那个猥琐大叔对小笠松是怀着很不轨的心理的！”

黄濑不好意思说那个大叔明摆着就想上你这样的话，只好说的隐晦些。

笠松当然能听出来黄濑的意思，可惜，生米已经煮成熟饭了……

“凉太不用担心我啦。不过我现在真的没有能力再给你买套房子了。”笠松说了谎话，可惜黄濑从小谁都不信，就对自己这个养父深信不疑。

“没事啦，小笠松要好好保护好自己，千万别被那个大叔占了便宜去哈！”这下黄濑变成小大人了，连自己最初衷都忘得一干二净了。

“幸男~你在干什么啊~”电话那头传来了猥琐大叔今吉的声音，接着就是笠松急匆匆道，“我还有事，先挂了。有事给我打电话啊，凉太。”

“嗯，小笠松拜拜。”

放下手机黄濑才想起了一个悲伤的事实，就是自己还要和青峰一起住下去，而且可能根本就没有搬出去的机会……不行，我要重操旧业！我要自己攒钱，就算租个房子住也比在这凤凰笼子里圈着被青峰轻薄的好。

青峰一直在门口听着，听到了几个重要的信息。青峰不得不佩服自家老头子真是有能耐，竟然把笠松幸男骗到了自己窝里，那笠松幸男的贞洁肯定不保了。他家老头子青峰大辉知道的透透的，被他看上的人就像是被口香糖粘上了一样，根本逃脱不了。这不，连儿子都利用上了，就为了除去笠松幸男身边最麻烦的黄濑凉太！当然，青峰更关注的是第二个信息，黄濑竟然想搬出去住？青峰当然不会允许这样的事情发生了！想搬出去？门都没有！这要传出去了，那是我青峰大辉能力不足满足不了你黄濑凉太还是我施家暴把你逼出家门了？哪一个都够我受的了！不过青峰还不着急想办法，黄濑凉太根本就逃脱不了我青峰大辉的手掌心！

 

第二天，青峰起了个大早。连门都没敲就推门而入黄濑的卧室。

黄濑睡的还很熟，宽宽松松的睡衣领子很大，露出了黄濑白皙的肩膀。看到这样的良辰美景，青峰本能地拿出了手机“咔嚓”照了一下。因为手机没有静音，那一声照相的声音把熟睡中的黄濑给吵醒了。

“小笠松不要这么早叫我啦~”黄濑松松软软的声音像极了撒娇，扭了扭身子把自己的脑袋缩进了被子里。

看到黄濑茧蛹一般的样子，简直太萌了！

青峰走到黄濑身边，想着要怎样叫醒黄濑比较合适。刚走到黄濑枕头边想拍一拍黄濑，谁知道黄濑突然惊吓到了一样从被窝里坐了起来，“啊啊啊！青峰大辉你怎么能不经过我的允许就进我的房间！”

黄濑这突然一下到是给青峰吓了一大跳，跌倒在地上的青峰很是无语地看着诈尸一般坐起来的黄濑，“这是我的地盘，我想进来为什么要你的允许啊！”

“……”黄濑语塞，现在最好别惹怒青峰，要不然可能睡大街啊！黄濑把掉到左臂上松松垮垮的领子 正了正，可看在青峰眼里实在是太撩人了！要不是看在黄濑还没刷牙的份上，青峰早就一个扑到和黄濑厮磨一会儿了。

“你来干嘛啊？”黄濑小心翼翼地问青峰，看着青峰眼神不善的看着自己，黄濑赶紧把自己缩进了被里。

“不是昨天晚上就说好了上医院去看看的，难道你忘了？”青峰站了起来，居高临下地看着黄濑，好像能把黄濑看个清清楚楚似的。

你丫的，昨晚那个噩梦我都不知道怎么把它忘了！黄濑自然只有在心里发飙的胆子，表面上乖乖地点了一下头，“哦。”

“你还愣着干什么？”青峰见黄濑点头是点头了，可干坐着不动算是几个意思？

“你先回避一下啦~”黄濑不好意思地看着青峰，真不长眼力见！

听着黄濑这撒娇的语气，青峰自然是很乐意。“我去做早餐，你快点收拾。”

看着青峰离开的背影，黄濑朝着青峰吐了吐舌头，暗自道，就你做的早餐能吃才怪吧！

可等黄濑可算是墨迹完了脸，纠结完了穿什么衣服来到餐厅的时候，简直被早餐惊呆了！三明治、牛排和水果沙拉，色彩丰富不说，看起来闻起来都很有食欲！

“你这是什么眼神？”青峰看着目瞪口呆的黄濑有些不爽，这明显就是不相信是自己做的早餐啊！难道我这个大男神就不能有持家的一面了？青峰当然不会告诉黄濑这都是今吉给他逼出来！当时给青峰送去美国读书，竟然就让他一个人住，根本就不请保姆照顾他，而且每个月的生活费刚刚够日常生活，自己也没法请人来做饭或是顿顿都出去吃大餐。所以久而久之，青峰就变成了一个不错的厨子。后来青峰算是想开了，今吉是为了让他掌握另一项技能。一旦今吉集团垮台了，自己还能去当个厨师养活自己和今吉那老头子。

“这些都是你买的？”黄濑镇定下来，经过了理性思考和分析，最后下了结论。

“你丫的，给你做个饭你还不信是我做的。”青峰气呼呼地拿起一个三明治就塞到了黄濑嘴里，“你尝尝这味道跟外面那些人做的一样吗？！”

黄濑瞥了一眼青峰，算是责怪青峰往他嘴里塞了这么一大块三明治。不过一口一口咬着吃，突然发现真的和外面卖的不一样，太好吃啦！

青峰看着黄濑眼睛里像冒星星似的看着自己的，顿生骄傲的感觉。

“小青峰以后天天给我做早饭好不好嘛~”黄濑瞬间被食物收买了，跟青峰撒娇道。

“那要看你的表现。”青峰得意洋洋地也拿起了一块三明治吃了起来，心里早就乐开了花。到是有些感谢今吉折磨自己了。而且也认同了今吉很小很小的时候对自己说的那句话，大辉啊，爹爹折磨你都是为了培养你的意志品质，将来一定会对你的各方面生活都有好处的！

黄濑又去吃了块牛排，突然觉得不妙。难道我要被青峰收买了？呜呜，我的胃好不争气啊！不过青峰大辉其实是去美国学厨艺了吧，简直太棒了！

“快吃，吃完了感觉去医院。”青峰看着黄濑幸福地好像头上冒小花似的，突然想逗逗他。

“小青峰真是的，美食是要好好享用的！”黄濑早就把三明治和牛排吃完了，现在正在用勺子刮着装水果沙拉的玻璃碗，一滴都不想浪费的样子。 

“就那么好吃？”青峰看着黄濑认真的表情觉得很有趣，而且这个势利眼突然改口叫“小青峰”了还真是……青峰大辉知道，黄濑只对亲近的人才会用小什么什么这样的称呼，当然这个消息是从百度百科“黄濑凉太”才知道的。不过青峰觉得现在应该加上一个补充，除了亲近的人，还有就是可以利用的人。

“饱啦~”黄濑做揉肚子状，一脸满足。

“那就走吧。”青峰把黄濑从椅子上拽起来，揽住自己Omega的小蛮腰出了家门。

 

“诶？小绿间！”黄濑不情愿地跟着青峰来到了一家很大的医院，看到绿间真太郎之后吓了一跳，“自从去了法国就没有再联系小绿间，原来小绿间做了医生？”

绿间看了看来者，当然知道是前几天电视新闻头条腥风血雨地炒作的这一对“恋人”。说真的，要说青峰和黄濑在一起是因为相恋了打死绿间他也不会信。这两人简直就是天造地设的冤家！

“绿间，你帮黄濑做个检查吧。他好像一直都没有经历过发情期。”青峰揽住了自家神烦的Omega，跟绿间说了正事。

“高尾，带着黄濑去做一下全套检查。”绿间开口道。

“哈？小真真的假的啊？全套检查很贵的，他们掏得起钱……”高尾还不知道来者是谁，等走出来看到是青峰大辉带着老婆来了立马改口，“好咧，大财神来了，咱可要狠狠诈他一笔。”

……青峰心想，当着我面这么说真的好吗？

“小绿间真的和小高尾在一起啦？”黄濑看着高尾再看看绿间一脸我都明白的表情让绿间看了有种想要杀了神烦的黄濑的冲动，“小时候小高尾玩过家家的时候就点名指姓的要小绿间做他的Omega，现在还果然成真了！小绿间的宝宝多大了，我要当叔叔喽，好开心！”

这话真是说到点子上了，高尾也看向绿间，一脸期待似的。高尾当然碰过绿间，绿间的所有发情期都是高尾帮他度过的，但是每次完事后绿间都吃避孕药！所以高尾的孩子都葬送在这该死的药上了！

“管好你自己吧，黄濑。”绿间脸微微有些红，“等你发情期到了，青峰有你受的。”

这话一出弄得其他三个人都有些尴尬。

“咳咳，”青峰打破了这诡异的沉寂，“高尾，你赶紧带黄濑去检查检查吧。”

“诶。”高尾带着黄濑消失在了绿间身后的检测室里。

“你怎么和黄濑在一起了？”绿间看着青峰问道。

“还不是我家那个诡计多端的老头子搞的鬼。”

青峰这么一说，绿间立刻明白了。“今吉叔是为了追笠松叔？”

“可不是，牺牲他这个儿子根本眼睛都不眨一下。”青峰吐槽道。

“我觉得你和黄濑不合适。”绿间直言道。

“我到不这么觉得。”青峰否定了绿间的言论，“本来我的确很气愤老头子的自作主张，不过，黄濑还挺对我胃口的。”

“你是被黄濑的长相给迷惑了吧。”绿间一下就说了重点，“黄濑那神烦的性子就你那脾气还能受的了？”

“……”青峰被绿间这话弄得还真是无话可说。的确自己就是那种嫌麻烦的性子。

“不过你是Alpha八级吧，这个等级的Alpha可不多见。”绿间一本正经地分析道，“黄濑好像是Omega，我小时候听笠松叔说黄濑的Omega等级也不低。不过那也不能高到Omega八级吧？这样的物种可都该被保护起来的。”

“黄濑能闻到我的信息素。”青峰告诉了绿间一个事实，这个事实意味着黄濑很有可能就是八级的Omega。

“那也不一定。说不定还真是误诊了，黄濑也是Alpha也说不定。Alpha之间都能闻到对方的信息素而且觉得很难闻，而同等级的Omega和Beta可以闻到同等级或低等级的Alpha的信息素，不过高等级的Omega只对同等级的Alpha的味道没有自控力。”绿间看向青峰，“你没试试黄濑？”

“当然试过啦！你这么一说，每次黄濑闻到我的信息素的时候都说难闻，难道黄濑真的是个Alpha？这也太搞笑了吧，我个Alpha娶个老婆也是Alpha？！”

“小真，检查都做完了，这是结果，你看看。”高尾领着黄濑走出了检查室，把一张单子递给了绿间。

黄濑心里很忐忑，看着绿间就像是看着死神决定自己是死是活似的。

绿间仔细看了看那个单子，眉毛一挑一挑的。

“黄濑，我问个问题你认真回答我。”绿间突然严肃的抬起了头看着黄濑，“你二十年以来一次发情期都没有经历过？”

“没有。”看着绿间严肃的表情，黄濑有些担心自己是不是身体出现问题了，小声回答道。

“那有没有释放过哪怕一次信息素？”绿间又问道。

“没有啦，小绿间不要那么严肃，好吓人啊。我不是得什么绝症要死了吧？呜呜……我不要啦，我还没享受完幸福的生活呢，我还……”

绿间真想找个东西把黄濑这嘴堵上，简直神烦。

“青峰、黄濑，你俩听好了。黄濑的确是个Omega，而且正如你们所愿是个最高等级的Omega。”

“才没有如我所愿呢……”黄濑小声嘟囔道。

“不过，黄濑更新了Omega的等级！”绿间又开口道，这下可丢下了一个足以吓死人的重磅炸弹，“黄濑的Omega等级是九级。”

“小真你没开玩笑吧？”高尾吓得连忙更绿间确认。

“你们不用震惊这是真的，但这不是好事。等级八级以下的Omega的生理特性我们都研究的很明白了，可是这种很稀少的，只有历史上听说过的九级Omega的特性我们根本不了解！但是有一点我可以确定的就是必须让黄濑在二十二岁之前受孕，否则九级Omega就会衰老活不到三十岁。”

“小绿间别吓我啊~”黄濑听完绿间这几句话差点吓尿了。本来还怀着自己是Alpha的心理等着绿间说其实以前是误诊的，谁知道竟然知道了一个更严重更恶劣的问题！

“那怎么才能让黄濑早点发情受孕啊？”青峰闻言有些着急，黄濑可不能死了呀，要不然自己还要为了他守一辈子的寡？！

“那就要靠你的努力了，青峰。”

“哈？他发育不健全我努力有屁用啊！”青峰觉得这太荒谬了。

“你可是等级八的Alpha，是Alpha中最高等级的了。只有你的信息素才能激发黄濑体内的性能发育系统，所以从今天开始，你最好每天都抱着黄濑睡觉。而且如果可以的话，可以和黄濑尝试一下做做看。不过黄濑现在身体的确没发育完善，你要格外小心。一旦黄濑身体损坏了，即使发育完善了也没有用。”

“哈？”青峰简直无语，我就为了自己的性福居然要这么麻烦？“这到底是让做还是不让做啊？丫的，这么做个爱也这么麻烦啊！要是做到那玩应都胀的不行了，黄濑这小子喊停，我是做还是不做？不做不是要了我的命？”

“青峰大辉，你说什么呢！”黄濑早就羞愧地向往地下钻。这不是逼着自己把身子献给青峰大辉吗？才不要！可是不这样的话，死了怎么办？呜呜呜呜……

“反正黄濑今年都二十了，再有一年半黄濑就满二十二岁了，你俩要是不努力一点的话，就是一个归天一个守寡。”绿间话说的吓死人。

“也就是说我多碰碰黄濑，就有可能让他发情喽？”青峰想再次确认一下。

“差不多。”绿间扶了扶眼镜，“等再过一个月，你带黄濑过来检查一下。”

“好。”青峰把黄濑往自己怀里拉了拉，想安慰一下黄濑。谁知，黄濑可能是因为将来要和青峰发生关系，所以现在就有些不自在的躲开了青峰。

“那我和青峰就先走了。”黄濑冲着绿间和高尾苦涩地一笑，转身离开了医院。

待到青峰和黄濑都离开了，高尾才敢说出口，“真的假的啊，我怎么没有听说过什么九级Omega啊？我刚刚也看了那份体检单子，黄濑就是个发育较晚的八级Omega啊！”

绿间瞥了眼高尾没有说话。

过了一会儿，绿间才不屑道，“你懂什么？”

高尾突然好想意识到了什么，对着绿间一笑道，“我们家小真还真是有医德啊~”

“切。”

 

回到青峰的公寓，黄濑立马躲到了屋子里。这一路上青峰就一直给黄濑灌输“你要是总不让我碰你，你就会死的。那样的话我也要为了专一的名声给你守寡，你这是一尸两命懂不？”

黄濑听着当然也怕，谁都想多活一阵子啊！而且黄濑还那么年轻，什么都没有经历过呢！可是要让黄濑接受一个男人把那里塞到自己那里也是不现实的好吗！怎么可能放下男人的尊严，撅着屁股让青峰往里插啊！想想都觉得根本无法接受啊！

“喂，黄濑，你到底想没想好啊？”青峰看着把自己全藏在被子里，只露出一个小脑袋的黄濑无奈道，青峰觉得自己的耐性已经快被黄濑磨没了。

“小青峰你不要催我啦~”黄濑被今天这事吓得眼睛都湿润的要哭了似的，“我要好好想想啊。小青峰又不是我，不知道我的苦衷啦！”

“黄濑，你……”

青峰的话被电话打断了。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“喂？老头子你什么事啊？”青峰终于不耐烦了，今吉打电话过来肯定是因为公司那边的事情。

“你小子跑哪去逍遥了？有了老婆就不要老爹了？不要老爹，钱总不能不要吧。赶紧去告诉上班去！”

“你个老头子还好意思说……”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

青峰简直想揍人了，今吉翔一太欺负人了！不过青峰没法丢下公司不管，只好转身跟黄濑说，“你要是实在不想让我碰你，你也想去我那屋睡。我保证你要是不同意的话，我不会用强的。不过，抱着你睡觉应该不过分吧？本来你就是我的人，何况现在还出了这样的事情……”

“我知道了。”黄濑好像下了很大的决心道，“小青峰去忙吧，我一会儿会把自己的东西搬到小青峰的卧室里的。”

青峰松了一口气，这第一步算是走出来了，以后的路就慢慢来吧。

“那我就先去公司了。晚饭我会给你定外卖，困了就先睡觉，别等我。”

黄濑看着青峰，“哦。”根本没想等你啊……

 

青峰算是很贴心地给黄濑订了晚餐，而且很美味。不过，黄濑还是更想吃青峰做的饭了，这件事真糟糕！

黄濑实在无聊上了会儿网，惊奇地发现自己和青峰已经连续好几天是头条新闻了！而且网友竟然大部分是祝福的！

“我们黄濑天使终于找到心爱的人了，虽然有些伤心，但是看到是青峰这样的大财团的优雅公子也算是弥补了我内心的伤痛，黄濑天使一定要和青峰大人恩恩爱爱啊！希望明年就能看到两位大大结合的宝宝了，好期待哦！”

“呜呜……我的青峰大男神订婚了？！我看了好几遍发现这是真哒是真哒！！！呜呜……，不过和我黄濑凉太大天使在一起我也算满足了，真是醉了！”

……

类似的评论有很多。而且还有更严重的，竟然担心起自己能不能承受得了青峰那八级Alpha无尽的欲望和硕大的那东西……这担心的有点多了吧！

而且网上竟然都有自己和青峰的同人小说了！立马有三分之二的内容是在描写自己和青峰在爱爱，而且设定竟然是自己和青峰交往十年，给他生了十个孩子，结果青峰不负责任不要自己了。最最最可恶的是，自己哭着抱住青峰搓着青峰那里，说道，“青峰大人我给你生孩子好不好~你不要抛弃我好不好~我愿意给你生一辈子的孩子。”说罢就脱下了裤子，把青峰那里塞到了自己的那里！！！

黄濑只觉得这个作者肯定是个脑残！

看完这破东西黄濑整个人都不好了，才不要给青峰生一辈子的孩子呢！别问黄濑是怎么忍着看完这篇小说的，黄濑只是想看看自己在后文里是不是变得高大威猛了，把青峰虐的生不如死。谁知道！后文竟然是青峰把自己养在家里，来性致了就把自己叫过来让自己脱了裤子坐在他那根上摆动屁股来取悦青峰！而且自己一听青峰这么说乐颠颠地让青峰插了进来，还用力卖弄自己的风骚和呻吟声让青峰在自己内里不断胀大，还乞求青峰帮忙含着自己的乳头！结局是青峰习惯了自己的身体，跟别人做起来没感觉，所以就跟自己在一起了。然后自己想个傻子一样高兴地以后每天都更加努力地摆动着腰身取悦青峰，还为了青峰更舒服很用心地护养起自己的后穴！

丫的，黄濑简直想砸电脑了！竟然把自己写的那么贱，这个作者是有多贱啊！

黄濑气呼呼地躺到了青峰的那张大双人床上，下定决定轻易不让青峰触碰自己那里。除非他跪下来求自己！

当然，这只是黄濑的想法而已。要知道，青峰跟了今吉这么多年，再怎么笨也肯定学到了一些皮毛。何况青峰是顶级Alpha，智慧那是超群的很。当然，这都是后话了。

青峰回来的时候发现黄濑还真就先睡了。

青峰叹了口气，还真是没有情调的冷血动物啊。青峰洗漱完就上床把黄濑一把抱在了怀里。黄濑没有睡着，自然是还在为那篇小破黄文生气呢。

“怎么，还没睡着吗？”青峰是从黄濑后身抱住黄濑的，他把脸埋进了黄濑头发里，嗅着黄濑身上非信息素而是自然体香的味道，很亲昵地问道。

“嗯。”黄濑闷呼呼地哼哼了一句，对于青峰横在自己胸前的手的位置有些不太满意，“小青峰别把手放在这么暧昧的地方啊！”

“哈？”青峰一把把侧身躺着的黄濑按在床上平躺着，一口衔住了黄濑诱人的红唇，根本没等黄濑准备好，就把舌头送进了黄濑嘴里。青峰好像有些生气似的，用力地搅弄着黄濑嘴里的软舌和唾液，吻得黄濑晕头转向的。

折腾了好一会儿，青峰才松了口。趴在黄濑软趴趴的身上，有股居高临下的感觉，“黄濑，你是我青峰大辉的人，我想怎么亲就怎么亲，想怎么摸就怎么摸。”

“小青峰好霸道！和小说里写的一模一样！好讨厌啊！”黄濑有些哽咽，“才不要给小青峰生一辈子的孩子呢！”

黄濑看了那个小说，可就记住了那一句话。

“哈？”这下青峰闹愣了，“什么小说？”

“就是那篇叫什么《贱妻》的小说，讨厌死了！”黄濑把脑袋埋进青峰的胸膛，睫毛忽闪忽闪地，弄得青峰有些痒。

“诶？！”黄濑突然叫了起来，“小青峰你干嘛不穿睡衣啊！”

黄濑这才发现青峰就穿了个四角内裤，就上床要睡觉了？！

“啊，这样睡觉才舒服啊。”青峰根本没觉得有什么不妥。

“可是这样我怎么可能安心睡着啊！”黄濑反抗道，“不行不行，小青峰赶紧把衣服穿上啊！”

“真是神烦啊，黄濑！”青峰哪管黄濑反抗，一把抱住黄濑，腿往黄濑身上一搭，就开始睡觉了。

“呜呜……小青峰是把我当抱枕了吗？”黄濑可怜巴巴地看着闭着眼睛的青峰道，可惜青峰没有看到这么可爱的小黄毛。

青峰根本不准备搭理黄濑了，今天处理完公司的破事已经累得要死了。

“呜呜……小青峰不理我！小青峰欺负我！我不……”

“黄濑，你消停会。你要是想跟我做的话，就继续打扰我睡觉，我不介意跟你来一场午夜场的床戏。”

黄濑闻言赶紧老老实实地闭上嘴缩在青峰怀里，动来动去动到青峰都要怒了才消停下来终于找到了一个舒服的位置闭上了眼睛。

可能是出于习惯，黄濑轻声道，“小青峰晚安。”

青峰愣了一下，突然感觉心里暖暖的，“你也是。”

于是乎，青峰和黄濑第一次的同床共枕就以如此和平地共处告终了。

当然，青峰听着医嘱，一直没有收敛自己的信息素。不过黄濑闻起来，好像也不是那么难闻了。或者说，有一点点好闻了？

真奇怪啊。

『3』

一大早，青峰就被在自己怀里动来动去的黄濑弄醒了。

“黄毛，你干什么啊？”青峰可是有很重的起床气，把黄濑紧紧地压在自己身下，有些生气地贴着黄濑的耳朵怒道。

“小青峰你好重啊！”黄濑本来就是个被笠松宠坏了的大明星，被青峰这么欺负当然不满了。黄濑根本没有力气跟青峰斗，却也不服气就这样被青峰压着，曲着膝盖胡乱顶着青峰压着自己的身体。

因为黄濑完全没有自己是Omega而身上的青峰是个强大的Alpha的自觉性，就胡乱蹬着腿碰到了青峰命根子都不知道还肆意妄为。青峰当然不能轻饶了黄濑，本来一大早的青峰那里就挺精神的，被黄濑这么一捉弄简直想要竖起来了！

青峰握住黄濑在自己胸前推搡着像挠痒痒似的手架在了黄濑头顶，腿别在了黄濑两腿中间把黄濑压得实实的。贴着傻愣愣地不知道怎么回事的黄濑耳边，青峰性感的低沉嗓音响起，“宝贝儿，想要就直说啊。这样暗示我，你就那么害羞吗，啊？”

“什么呀，小青峰怎么会想到那样的事情啊！”黄濑看着青峰觉得青峰太奇怪了吧，明明自己什么都没做，他怎么就肿起来啦！青峰那里现在正直直地戳着自己的小腹，而且还对着自己的小腹摩擦着，弄得自己的小家伙也有点不自然了。“你们Alpha怎么这么莫名其妙的！难道对着一个Omega就会发情吗？”

“喂，黄毛，说真的，咱俩试一下吧。”青峰忽略了黄濑对Alpha的偏见，吸住了黄濑的耳垂邀请黄濑道，“反正绿间也说过咱俩要尝试着做一做才有可能让你发情。”

“啊啊啊~”黄濑感觉到耳朵上的异样立马想缩成一团，可是被青峰固定住了的黄濑根本无法动弹。“我还没做好心理准备呢，小青峰不是说我同意了才会碰我的吗？小青峰说话不算数！小青峰骗我！小青峰是……”

“喂，黄毛，你好烦啊！”青峰真受不了黄濑这围绕着一件事情用丝毫没有营养的词翻来覆去地说这个毛病。

“切切切！”黄濑很讨厌别人说他烦啦，故意狠狠地瞥了瞥青峰把三个“切”字说得很重，“觉得我烦还要碰我，小青峰是抖m吗！”

“哈？”青峰这下可怒了。“你个黄毛，还真的什么词都敢用啊？”

“啊啊啊！！”青峰用一只手握住黄濑两个纤细的手腕困在黄濑头顶上，另一只手连带着黄濑的内裤一起扯下了去，照着黄濑的那里狠狠地揉搓了两下。黄濑哪里被人这样摸过，一股股奇怪的热流在身子里乱窜简直吓怕了黄濑，“小青峰别摸那里啊~好害羞的！”

说起来青峰的手对于黄濑来说像是有魔力一般，就这么被青峰揉了几下，那里就肿胀得直起身来了。因为青峰的那里也是隔着青峰的内裤剑拔弩张着，所以就无法避免的隔着内裤和青峰的家伙碰在一起了。

黄濑别扭地想动一动身子和青峰那里错开位置，谁知道，自己刚一动弹，青峰就又狠狠地捏了一下好像惩罚自己似的。

黄濑难受地扭捏着身子，有一下没一下地来回蹭着青峰的硕大。青峰这下可忍不住了，黄濑那里粉嫩粉嫩的像是新生小婴儿的肤色。难道Omega的那里都这么诱人吗？青峰这么想着，不知不觉地把嘴凑了过去轻轻舔了一口黄濑的性器。

“啊~”黄濑都没反应过来，呻吟声就偷偷从嘴里跑出来了。“小青峰好讨厌！为什么要让我发出这样的声音啊！”青峰移身到黄濑的胯下，自然也放开了黄濑的手腕，黄濑得了自由立马坐直了身子怒瞪在在自己两腿间惊讶地看着自己的青峰大叫道。

青峰之所以惊讶是因为他自觉自己看过无数的片子，什么叫声都听过，觉得自己刀枪不入。谁知道，就因为刚刚黄濑这一声，自己就快把持不住要射了出来！这不科学啊，这个黄毛的叫声实在是太好听太淫了吧？！

“小青峰你放开我啦~”因为青峰用双手固定住了自己的腰，黄濑只能稍稍动了动身子想让青峰放开自己然后赶紧跑开青峰的势力范围内。可是好像适得其反了！本来青峰舔完自己那里都还没移开脸庞，自己这么一动带动着自己那里摇摇晃晃的碰到了青峰的唇！！！

OMG！我错了，我真的错了，哭哭哭~黄濑简直要疯了。青峰现在完全是一只饥渴的恶豹子盯着自己好像想马上给自己拆了塞进肚子里才罢休！

“黄濑，这下可是你先招惹我的。”青峰盯着黄濑，启口道。说罢就埋头一把将黄濑的东西全部吞到了嘴里。黄濑的那里很嫩，而且上头冒出的汁液带着淡淡的香气。Omega的身子生来就是极为精致的，而黄濑的身子简直不能用精致来形容了，完美都不足为过！

“哈~小青峰~不要啊~”被青峰温热的口腔包裹着的小家伙完全兴奋起来了！青峰每每舔过一处那里的血液就翻涌一下似的热热胀胀的，简直要舒服的晕过去了。黄濑因为太害羞了，暗自埋怨自己干嘛要坐起来啊！看着青峰沿着自己比起青峰的那里来说完全是没发育成熟的小家伙，太羞涩了！黄濑在纠结要不要躺下去算了，反正被青峰握住命根子，想跑也跑不掉的，青峰就突然用力吸了吸黄濑的顶端。

“啊啊啊！”突如其来的射精体验让黄濑惊吓的用力拍了拍青峰吸住不放的脑袋，“小青峰你别舔啦~哈~”

青峰根本没有放过黄濑，一大股热流冲进青峰嘴里，甜丝丝的带着黄濑独特的体香。青峰不但全数吞了下去，而且还意犹未尽地舔了舔黄濑的顶端作势想再要一发似的。

“你的怎么这么香甜啊，黄濑？”青峰从黄濑胯下直起身子，舔着唇角黄濑的白浊看着黄濑色色地问道。

“小青峰是变态。”黄濑小声道，但是说的很坚定，好像很首肯这个断定。“我怎么会知道这样的事情啊，小青峰全都咽下去了也不嫌弃恶心吗？”

“恶心？”青峰简直被黄濑这个用词惊呆了，“你的汁液简直好吃到我都想把它们全部挤出来吃进去。黄濑，你还真是个高级Omega啊，这么美味，我可真是好福气。”

“小青峰去死啦！”黄濑羞得用手遮住了自己红透了的脸，“小青峰赶紧从我身上下去啊~”

“你个没有良心的小东西，你自己爽完了就完事了？那我的这里怎么办？”青峰一把握住黄濑捂着脸的手放在了自己隔着内裤肿大滚烫的性物上，有些责备黄濑只顾着自己道。

“小青峰你干嘛！”黄濑刚刚碰到青峰那里就被那个庞然大物散发出来的热气吓得想缩回手。可是青峰死死地握着黄濑的手就附在那里，黄濑就是拼了自己的小命也不可能把自己的手夺回来。

“小青峰~你这里好吓人啊~呜呜~我好怕~呜呜呜呜~”

“喂，”青峰看着黄濑低着头哽咽起来有些不知所措，“这里和你的那里有什么不同啊，你哭什么啊，黄毛？”

“哪里一样啊！人家那里是小巧可爱型的，你这个就是野兽型的啊！那么大那么长那么粗那么硬还那么热！呜呜，好恐怖啊~~”

青峰听着黄濑机关枪一般“突突突”地说了一堆，这家伙说自己那活又大又长又粗又烫又硬的也算是表扬吧，可是听着黄濑说的这一堆，青峰就纳闷了自己怎么高兴不起来？电视上做广告还总宣传吃了啥啥啥能让你变大变长变粗的让你的Omega欲仙欲死的，看着宣传片里的Omega看着自己Alpha硕大的那里眼神都变得闪亮了，青峰还一直为自己的凶器骄傲着呢，想着以后自己的Omega见到了还不抵捧着它亲啊。谁知道，这黄濑是从哪里跑出来的Omega啊，怎么都不按常理出牌啊！

“喂，黄濑，你别僵直着手啊，你也碰碰它啊！”青峰有些着急，不过就算是笨笨傻傻的黄濑只是盖在它上面，它好像都变得挺兴奋的。毕竟没被青峰以外的人碰过的大家伙被黄濑摸摸还是会肿胀的。

“小青峰发誓，只要我让小青峰也射出来了，小青峰就别为难我了！”黄濑把头靠在青峰怀里，难为情的把手小心翼翼地伸进了青峰的内裤里，很生涩地摸弄起青峰的欲望。

“哈~”青峰觉得自己简直太不要强了，就黄濑这生涩的技术竟然还弄得自己直喘大气的……身为高等级Alpha真是没脸了。“黄濑，你不是根本没自己做过吧？你也太生涩了吧？”

“小青峰还没意思说！”黄濑故意狠狠捏了一下青峰的那个庞然大物，抬头瞪着青峰，因为的确是第一次帮别人做这样的事情而羞红的脸看在青峰眼里就是勾引！“说我生涩，小青峰怎么还变得这么胀大了！小青峰你绝对别想把它塞进我身体里，除非你想守寡！”

“喂，黄濑，你别不知道好赖啊。一般Omega见到这么强壮的Alpha都会跪倒亲吻我的脚趾头哭着喊着让我用我那里让他们爽上天好吗？你倒是，白送给你你都不要，你是傻吗？”青峰把黄濑扯进自己怀里，亲了亲黄濑的额头，有些不爽道。

“哈？怎么会有Omega看到你这样的庞然大物还会高兴的？！他是不想活了吗？被这种东西塞进那里面怎么可能啊！”黄濑加快了手上的动作，因为既然青峰都谈到了更深层次的问题，怕是他想和自己的身体做更深层次的交流！黄濑怎么可能让青峰碰自己那里啊！别说黄濑现在还对那种事情充满了恐惧感，就是冲着昨天晚上看的那篇黄文，也不能让青峰占了便宜去！

“那让我看看，你到底是真的不想我碰你，还是装作不想的。”本来黄濑的内裤就被青峰撤下去了，现在滑溜溜的黄濑那圆润的屁股就在青峰大腿上坐着。青峰顺着黄濑的腰一直往下摸，在黄濑两股之间的小洞口用微微起茧子的中指轻轻摩擦着那里的褶皱。

“诶诶诶？你要干嘛？！”黄濑立刻警惕起来，用力揉搓青峰的肉棒以示反抗。“小青峰你不能轻举妄动哦！你的命根子还在我手里呢，你要是敢对我做出什么出格的事情，我就……我就……”黄濑一时不知道该怎么威胁青峰比较好，自己又不能真的把青峰这个硬邦邦的东西给掰断了吧。

“是吗，那我这样是不是出格呢？”青峰笑嘻嘻地看着小猫一般竖起毛发警惕起来的黄濑，轻轻地把中指送进了黄濑身后那个一松一紧一松一紧吸附着自己修长中指的小洞里。因为青峰的动作很柔和，黄濑到是没有被弄疼或是弄得不舒服，只是那里平白无故闯入了一个长长的东西在心里上有些尴尬。

“啊~”黄濑正想说些什么让青峰退出来，青峰竟然就照着黄濑内里凸起的一点按揉起来。本来黄濑腰身还挺得直直的，谁知道被青峰这锲而不舍地按揉着那个奇怪的地方，黄濑像是被抽光了浑身的力气似的瘫软在青峰身上只能靠着青峰才不至于直接躺倒在床上。“小青峰~啊~你别乱摸啊~别碰~啊~~”

“还说不想让我碰，不想让我碰你那翘起的小家伙是什么意思？”青峰右手的中指有规律地按揉着黄濑的凸起，好像有一种不把它按平就不罢休的气势。听着黄濑不停地呻吟声，青峰也有点要被黄濑逼急了。

“又想着你自己舒服了？”青峰用左手抓起黄濑的手就往自己的内裤里伸进去，带动着黄濑的手揉搓按弄着自己的宝贝。

“小青峰好能忍啊，这么硬了都还不吐出来……啊~”黄濑埋怨青峰耐性太长的时候青峰的手指又不老实地刮磨着黄濑内里的肠壁，来回迂回着，哪次都不放过那个凸起。“小青峰是和我的那个小凸起过不去吗！”黄濑炸毛一般地扭捏着身子，用力夹住青峰不老实的手指想让青峰知难而退。

“黄濑，”青峰衔着黄濑的耳朵，忘情道，“现在啊，我的性器可是羡慕着我的手指被你这里软嫩的小穴夹得这么紧。说起来也奇怪，你这里还真是像极了会吸住人的小嘴，含着我这根手指逼得我都快要爽翻了！”

“小青峰说怎么色情的话都不觉得害臊吗！”黄濑被青峰说的脸红心跳的，照着青峰的唇就狠狠咬上了一口，看着渗出的血液才觉得有些解气。

“啊！”唇上嘶啦啦的痛感让青峰低吼了出来，看到黄濑很是得意的神情和那薄情的唇上的鲜红色血液青峰知道了这痛感的原因了。青峰到是没有生气，有这么不怕死的Omega，生活还怕无趣？青峰舔了舔自己唇上的伤口，对着看似像个威风的小黄老虎实际上就是个小黄猫一般的黄濑笑得极为奸诈。“你咬我之前都没有想一想后果吗，宝贝儿？”

黄濑被这一声“宝贝儿”叫的吓到了，每逢青峰这么叫自己，怕是就没有好事！

“咬了你才解恨！啊啊啊~~~”黄濑这撑面子的话一说出口，就被青峰用实实在在的动作给报复回来了。

“宝贝儿，你知道我为什么要伸进去两只手指头吗？”青峰舔着黄濑的耳廓，温湿的唾液扫过黄濑的耳朵简直太色了！

“谁知道啊，你个变态！”黄濑猛地往青峰胯下伸进去两只手，用尽自己全身的力气狠狠揉捏想让青峰也吃吃苦头。谁知道，青峰竟然很舒服地哼了一声！丫的，就怪青峰在自己身后捣乱的手指头让自己浑身都瘫软了！

“因为啊，两只手指头能让宝贝儿你更爽啊~”说着青峰就用他的两根手指夹住黄濑的凸起摁来摁去移动着位置，像拔萝卜一般欺负着黄濑软嫩的兴奋点。

“啊~求你~啊~~别这样啊~哈~”黄濑断断续续地喘息声和呻吟声混杂在一起，叫的青峰浑身发热真想把自己的东西狠狠戳进黄濑的菊花里好好享受一番和黄濑翻云覆雨的滋味。黄濑大概是因为青峰在里面刮弄得太舒服了，前面的性器敲得老高，根本没有释放过一次的迹象。而黄濑在自己裤裆里倒弄的手也似乎有些技巧了，一下轻一下重地刮弄着自己古铜色肉棒顶端那嫩白的指尖凉凉的反倒让青峰滚烫的性器更加叫嚣着想要黄濑更多一些爱抚。

“小青峰~”黄濑眼睛里已经溢出了生理盐水，可怜兮兮地看着青峰的黄濑是因为青峰用粗糙的手指摩擦着自己顶端却不让自己释放才向青峰求饶似的撒娇。

“宝贝儿，你先让我射出来，我就放开让你爽。”青峰两只手都不停地刺激着黄濑最敏感的两处。内里的凸起早就被青峰不断刺激地有些麻酥酥的感觉了，而前面被青峰堵得死死的性器青峰也没放过。柱身被青峰用大拇指和中指撸搓着，而讨厌的食指狠狠地按压住了顶端。黄濑知道，只要青峰的中指有一丝丝的松懈，自己坑定会抑制不住地射出来。

“小青峰怎么还不……啊~”黄濑刚想抱怨青峰的持久力也太强了吧，青峰就好像得意的似的又狠狠地刮了刮自己的肠壁。黄濑自己都能感觉到，肠壁里已经被青峰刮摸的流出了淫荡的汁水了！

“你不努力，它当然不满意了。不满意怎么可能吐白液啊，你说是不是，我的小宝贝儿？”

青峰大辉你个大混蛋！

黄濑想这也不是办法啊。再不让青峰发泄出来，自己的前端都快憋到疯了！黄濑一狠心，俯下身去一口隔着青峰内裤就含住了青峰的性器。因为自己突然的动作，青峰在自己内里的手指头狠狠地乱戳到了自己的凸起，几乎要把它按进肉里了！太过刺激的感觉才黄濑不由自主地吸进了青峰的东西，就这突如其来的紧致终于让青峰无法自拔地爆发了！

“啊~”青峰喘了口畅快的气，这可是青峰第一次和别人一切做到射出来的。被黄濑伺候着出来的感觉不能更爽了！青峰满意地松开了堵住黄濑顶端的手指，不出所料，黄濑立刻也解放了。本来很快就可以完事的射精，因为青峰在自己后穴里不断地搅动而持续了一分钟！

“小青峰出来啦~”黄濑无力地趴在青峰胸膛上，扭了扭屁股让青峰把手指抽出来。

“诶，我的黄濑宝贝儿，你咬我这么紧叫我这么出来啊？”青峰故意抽插了几下吸住自己手指的肠壁，啧啧的水声在这安静的环境里听得异常清楚。

“小青峰别欺负我啦~”黄濑把脑袋放在青峰的肩膀上，努力眨巴眨巴眼睛好不容易挤出了一点点泪水，看着青峰撒娇道，“反正我都是你的人了，你什么时候想要我我不都要老老实实地给你吗？你还在乎这一时半会不能把我就地正法了不成？”

这话说得青峰听着很是舒坦。要知道，征服黄濑这样的高级Omega还是个绝世美人的自豪感真不亚于推翻封建王朝成为新霸王的感觉！既然自己的Omega这么有自觉性，知道自己是谁的东西，青峰当然要显示一下自己的绅士风度了。

“你屁股放松一点，我把手指抽出来。”青峰扶着黄濑的身子，现在这动作和坐骑式根本没有一丝差别！

黄濑红着脸看着青峰把手指从自己那个羞涩的地方抽出来，长长的肠液丝线一般藕断丝连地粘在青峰的两根手指头上扯出了好几条丝线。青峰还不嫌弃地凑到嘴边轻舔了一下手指头，这才把丝线舔断。

“小青峰别做这样让我难为情的事情啊~”黄濑害羞地钻进青峰的上衣里，青峰怎么能做出怎么色色的事情啊！太羞人了！

看着黄濑小猫似的钻进自己衣服里的模样，青峰简直爱死这个羞涩美味的Omega了！果然老一辈没说错，Alpha有了自己的Omega，才算是过上了欲仙欲死的活神仙的日子啊！

“嘟嘟嘟……”

该死的手机又响了。不看都知道是今吉那个烦人的老头子！

“我知道要去公司，老头子你能不能给我点私人空间啊？我和我老婆正在办正事呢！”

“我就打电话提醒你一下嘛~”今吉赶紧顺毛摸，“你和黄濑这个那个了？不愧是我儿子，这么快就把自己的Omega拿下啦？我什么时候可以抱孙子啊？”

“你别八卦，我挂了。”青峰说完就挂断了。

青峰之所以这么着急，是因为自己忘了一件很重要很重要的事情！

“黄濑，你把上衣搂起来平躺在床上。”青峰翻开自己的内裤，刚刚释放完的精液还温热的。

“干嘛啊~”黄濑有些惊吓的看着青峰，却被青峰狠狠地按在了床上。

青峰用手在自己裤裆上实实在在地摸了一大把粘液就往黄濑两个精致的乳珠上摸着揉着。本来一小滩白色的液体没过一会就像是化妆品一样被黄濑的身体吸收了。青峰接着又抓了一把往黄濑的性器和后穴上揉摸。后来看裤裆上还有一小滩，就把黄濑的大腿也摸了个遍。被青峰这么一全套下来，黄濑差点又起反应了！

“小青峰这是做什么啊~”黄濑羞得把自己的脸藏进了被子里，好像这样青峰摸得身子就不是自己的了一般。

“这是给你做标记啊，傻黄。”青峰扯下了挡住黄濑火红的脸的被子，“吧唧”一口亲了黄濑一脸傻乎乎的津液。

“这个能保持多久啊？”黄濑趁青峰背过身去穿衣服的时候，用手狠狠地擦干净了青峰在自己脸上留下的口水。

“用这个擦身子至少能保持一个月被标记。不过你不用担心，我会经常给你标记的。而且我会努力帮你打开你的小穴口，只要在你的生殖道里结结了，你就会被我永远标记了，黄濑。”

黄濑听着青峰这些话差点没吓哭。才不要让你进来呢！

黄濑也不能让自己一直光着屁股啊！突然发现自己的内裤和睡裤就在床边，于是黄濑就想悄无声息地伸脚过去用脚趾头勾一下。正当黄濑伸直了腰马上就要勾到的时候，青峰正好转过身来看见了黄濑这副模样。青峰突然起了想要逗弄黄濑的心思，捏起了黄濑的内裤一角。黄濑的脚趾头和青峰的手指头围绕着这条可怜的三角裤争执了起来。

“小青峰不要再逗我啦~”黄濑用被子遮住自己的三角地带，冲着青峰妩媚地摇了摇身子，撒娇道。

“既然你都这么求我了，那我就勉强放你一马好了。”青峰咽了咽口水，喉结下移了一大截才又恢复原位，“你个诱人的小东西，看我晚上回来不好好收拾收拾你。”

黄濑抢回内裤就立刻在被窝里穿了起来，心里打起了逃离青峰魔爪的小算盘。

“那，这个给你当手机链。”青峰穿好了西装，丢给黄濑一个很漂亮的镶着水晶和砖石的精致的挂饰。“咱俩是情侣的。”

本来黄濑看着这漂亮的小挂饰还想着真好看，我一定给挂手机上，一听青峰说是他们俩情侣的，立马就有些不乐意了。谁要和你挂情侣手机链啊！

青峰看着黄濑瞬息万变的表情，当然猜到黄濑是有些嫌弃，便拿来黄濑的手机强制性的给黄濑挂上了。“你敢摘下来，今天晚上打你屁股。”

“切。”不过看着那个和自己手机很配的手机链，黄濑到是也不舍得摘下来了。挂着就挂着吧，反正就算挂了情侣手机链也不能把我怎么样了。

“早饭我就不做了，一会儿给你叫外卖。”说罢，青峰就急急忙忙地出门了。

不是说天天给我做早饭吃吗？果然Alpha都靠不住！

黄濑起身去了卫生间，走着走着感觉屁股后面怪怪的。用手一摸才发现那里被青峰欺弄的竟然一直再流肠液！就走了这么几步，裤子都已经湿乎乎的了，而且透过了自己的裤子开始往地上嘀嗒着液体。要是青峰看到这样的景象肯定会来舔自己的后穴把那些汁液全吸进自己嘴里的！黄濑突然涨红了脸，怎么会突然想到青峰啊？而且还是他做那么色色的事情的画面！

黄濑赶紧冲进了卫生间，想用淋浴把自己全身洗干净。可是青峰蹭在自己身上体液根本早就被自己的皮肤吸收的干干净净，根本都洗不掉了！呜呜，黄濑为自己的身体就这样被青峰糟蹋了而哭泣。

把自己打理好了，黄濑抓起手机背着一个时尚的背包就出了门。本来还想带走自己的行李箱的，可是想到青峰的人脉那么广，自己再带着一个沉沉的箱子，那就更逃不出青峰的手掌心了吧！黄濑干脆就带上银行卡和手机，打了个车先去自己本来就在日本联系好了的模特公司。

 

“黄濑凉太？”对面红头发的男人看着黄濑有些皱眉头，“你身上这一股Alpha的味道不能克制一下吗？”

“诶？有味道吗？”黄濑愣愣地看着对面的男人，赶紧抬起胳膊闻了闻自己身上的味道。明明就很香，微微有些甜甜的味道啊！

“咳咳，我们经理是从美国刚回来的，还不知道黄濑君和青峰君订婚的事情。”红头发身边的那个制服上有个“黑子哲也”名牌的蓝头发的男人开口解释道，“所以……经理不知道黄濑君被青峰君标记过这件事。因为经理也是个六级的Alpha，所以对于同为ALpha的青峰君的味道很敏感，尤其是青峰君还是八级Alpha，经理就更在意一些了。”

“哲也，你别多嘴。”红头发的伸出手来伸向黄濑，“火神大我，很荣幸能认识你，青峰太太。”

……黄濑头堆黑线，你丫的“青峰太太”！

“经理你好，我叫黄濑凉太！”黄濑特意把自己的名字重读了。

“青峰太太今天来我们这是为了？”

火神大我很欠扁地继续以“青峰太太”这样的称呼叫黄濑，黄濑忍住想一个大巴掌打过去的冲动，微笑着答道，“我是为了当模特才来这里的呀！小火神真有趣，还会问这样的问题。”

黑子在一旁捏了一把冷汗，幸亏火神就一根筋，没有意识到黄濑这话其实是在损自己大神经。

“青峰太太您不愁吃不愁穿的，来这里跟那些没有名气的小模特们抢饭吃真的好吗？”火神有些不快地看着黄濑，大概是因为黄濑身上极浓的Alpha的味道盖过了自己的味道，火神有些不爽。

“我也想有自己的事业啊~”黄濑控制住自己的暴脾气，皮笑肉不笑地回答道。

“你一个Omega，就乖乖跟青峰做做Love，生生孩子就好啦。”火神有着Alpha们一贯的思想，“青峰同意你出来卖身了？”

……火神大我的措辞也太不合适了吧？！黄濑就急着生气，完全忽略了火神对青峰的称呼。一般只有认识的人才会直呼姓名的。

“你丫的要不要老子给你当模特，磨磨唧唧的像个娘们！”黄濑一脚踩在了茶几上，怒瞪着火神的样子威风极了！

“额……哲也，你确定那个资料单上的信息没错？这个黄毛真的是个文雅的Omega？”火神缩到黑子身边，窃窃私语道。

“经历，你知道的，Omega一个月总有那么几天很暴躁啦~”黑子解释道。

“哦~”火神立马明了似的转向黄濑，“青峰他老婆你也别激动，你要是真的想在我们这里干我们当然欢迎啦。今天就可以立刻接活开拍，你意下如何？”

“那就赶紧拍吧。”黄濑收起了腿，大爷似的道。

“这老佛爷一看就是个难伺候的主子，哲也，青峰他老婆就交给你了。”火神语重心长地拍了拍黑子的肩膀，道。

黑子面瘫地看了看火神，只是点了点头算是接下了这个重任。

 

黄濑拍摄的搭档是个灰毛的男人，看起来痞气十足。

“喂，小子，你这么臭也敢跑来当模特？”灰毛男人凑近正在换衣服的黄濑，有些挑衅道。

“你小子挺狂啊？”黄濑可是模特界的前辈，哪里容得下这野小子在自己面前造次？

“你是黄濑凉太？”男人看清了黄濑的长相，突然讥笑起来，“青峰大辉的玩物怎么不在家里撅着屁股给青峰大辉操，还跑来用青峰大辉的臭味来污染空气。你是嫌你们占得头条不够多，还是就是想吸引所有人的目光来看你们秀恩爱啊，啊，青峰大辉的生育机器？”

“你丫的你几岁就敢更我叫嚣？！”黄濑指着男人破口大骂道，“你难道不知道在前辈面前要谦虚吗？看你这张牙舞爪的样子就知道你没有前途！”

“喂，小子，说起来，我可比你大两岁呢。顺便告诉你，我叫灰崎祥吾。”

“灰崎祥吾？！”黄濑觉得这个名字好熟悉！诶？灰崎祥吾不就是在日本很有名气的时尚教父，而且从不在镜头前露面所以黄濑看到他才会不认识的。“你是灰崎老师？”

“怎么？知道我的厉害了？”灰崎得意地挑起黄濑滑滑嫩嫩的小脸蛋，凑近黄濑道，“能跟我合作是你黄濑凉太的福气。”

“能认识小灰崎我太幸福了有没有！”黄濑抱住灰崎的胳膊就往上面蹭来蹭去，“小灰崎等会拍摄完了一定要带我去小灰崎的收藏室里看一看！”

“我的收藏室可不是你这个小鬼想去就能去的。”灰崎看着两眼冒星星的黄濑戏谑一笑，“这可要看看你的表现了。”

“咳咳，两位换个衣服不用这么长时间吧？”黑子突然冒了出来把黄濑吓了一跳，“黄濑君，公然背着青峰君和别的男人调情，青峰君知道不会放过你的！”

“小黑子说什么呢！小灰崎可是我崇拜了好久的时尚教父！”黄濑反驳道，后面那句“反正我又没真的和青峰发生什么关系，小黑子到是替我着什么急啊”黄濑硬是惹住了没说出来。

“快点去拍摄吧。”黑子很不理解地看了看黄濑，什么时尚教父的，黑子完全不懂时尚界的事情。

“好啦~”黄濑答道。

这组照片主要是拍摄男性珠宝配饰，怪不得会请来灰崎祥吾这样的时尚界人士。黄濑只身一条牛仔裤，赤着洁白的上身配上一个象牙为主体的极具野性的挂饰。黄濑脸上的妆容是灰崎亲手画的，描唇的时候灰崎在黄濑唇上摩挲了好久才放手。黄濑当然以为这是时尚教父化妆时候的习惯，所以根本没往歪门邪道上想。脸上的彩妆更凸显了黄濑的野性，其实黄濑本身也是挺有ALpha的味道的，只是跟青峰一对比就完全败下阵来。

“Perfect！黄濑凉太真不愧是法国模特界的明星啊，拍出来的效果简直太棒了！几乎不用后期处理就可以直接登上杂志啊！”摄影师对着黄濑拍出的一组组照片赞叹道。

“您夸奖了~”黄濑闻言高兴地都想翘小辫子了，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到摄影师旁边看照片。

“黄濑君小心孩子啊~”黑子像个老妈子似的护在黄濑身边，好心提醒道。

“哈？”黄濑闻言羞红了脸，“小黑子瞎说什么啦~小青峰还没有在我身体里结结啦！”

灰崎闻言脸色微变，“既然拍摄完了，黄濑你想不想和我一起去喝一杯？”

“真哒？真的可以和小灰崎喝一杯吗？”黄濑眼睛闪闪发亮地看着灰崎，高兴地快找不到北了。

“那就走吧。”灰崎很自然地揽住了黄濑的腰，黄濑本来就忘乎所以的，所以根本没察觉有什么不对劲。

黑子见状马上跑到火神的办公室。

“都不敲门？”火神皱着眉头看着急匆匆的黑子有些责备道。

“火神君就别纠结这些小细节啦！黄濑君都快名声不保了！”

“哈？被你说的那么严重。明明青峰都给黄濑标记过了，你难道没闻到黄濑身上那一股刺鼻的Alpha的味道？”

“火神君根本不了解实情啊！黄濑君刚刚说青峰君没有插入啦！灰崎君听到这句话以后明显是要诱拐黄濑君想吃的黄濑君的表情啊！火神君赶紧通知青峰君吧，要不然青峰君好被黄濑君带上绿帽子了！”

“这样啊！好，我马上给青峰打电话！”

 

“诶？小灰崎这是要带我去哪里啊？”折腾完拍摄，天色已经有点变黑了。灰崎载着黄濑，而车周围的环境越来越荒凉的样子，黄濑有些担心。

“你不是想去看看我的收藏室吗？我带你去我家你不愿意？”灰崎托起黄濑的下巴，不过因为黄濑身上刺鼻的Alpha味道实在无法凑近黄濑。

“小灰崎今天会收留我过夜吗？！”黄濑闻言高兴地问道。太好了，本来还想着如果住酒店的话也会是一笔不小的开销呢。

“你不愿意吗？”

“当然愿意啦！”

很快，灰崎停下了车，带着黄濑走进了自己的大别墅。

“小灰崎这是带我去？”黄濑跟着灰崎走进了别墅，好奇地左瞧瞧右瞅瞅，开心极了。

灰崎把黄濑拉进了一个用玫瑰花瓣铺满的浴池里，“把衣服脱了进去泡泡。”

“诶？”黄濑有些纳闷，小灰崎这是什么意思啊？当着青峰的面光着自己都会不好意思，怎么可能当着灰崎的面脱衣服啊？诶？怎么又想起青峰大辉那个色鬼啦！

“你是自己脱还是我帮你脱？”灰崎凑近黄濑，伸手想要撕开黄濑的衣服。

“小灰崎这是做什么啊！”黄濑护着自己的身子，灵活地躲开了灰崎的手。

“你个Omega还想和我五级Alpha斗？”灰崎突然脱下了上衣，黄濑瞥了一眼灰崎就觉得和青峰的身材相差太多了！黄濑突然后悔逃离青峰的保护了，明明还是一个很优秀很有魅力的Alpha的！呜呜，黄濑突然觉得自己就给青峰生孩子像《贱妻》那篇小说里那样也不错啊，总比被这个丑了吧唧的男人上了强吧！

“嘟嘟嘟……”黄濑的手机突然响了，黄濑像得了救命稻草一般想赶紧去接，谁知道却被灰崎一把丢到了地上。灰崎把黄濑按在墙上，“诶，黄濑，我看上你了是你的福气。赶紧乖乖给我脱光了进池子里，你身上的味道我实在是亲不下去。那池子里有玫瑰花香，可以压制一下你身上的臭味，我一会儿就让你爽翻天。”

“我才不要呢！”黄濑推搡着灰崎可是身为Omega天生没力气这点真是恨得黄濑牙痒痒。眼看着就要被灰崎推进池子里了，突然浴池的门被人推开了。

是青峰！

“小青峰！”黄濑看见青峰简直就像看见救星了一样，不知道哪来的力气挣脱了灰崎的纠缠一把抱住了青峰，“呜呜……小青峰你来的好迟，差一点我就贞洁不保了！”

“喂，灰崎，黄濑凉太是我的人你不是不知道吧？”青峰搂紧了怀里的黄濑，跟黄濑的帐可以回家到床上和他好好算清楚。但是对于敢偷窥我青峰大辉的人，灰崎祥吾是不想活了吧？

“青峰，你可别那么霸道啊。明明都没能力把你的人标记了，我来帮帮你，你到反过来说我的不是了。”

“黄濑，松开我，躲到一边去。”青峰扯开抱着自己不放的黄濑，一步一步地走向了灰崎。

“呦，怎么今吉集团的大公子哥要打人了？你不怕我明天爆料出来让你名誉尽毁？”

“我的人被你欺负了，我当然要还回去。至于你有没有胆量敢爆料，试试看好了。我青峰大辉还不至于被你这样的杂种给吓怕了，我的人脉我还是很有自信的。”说罢，青峰就一拳头狠狠砸向了灰崎祥吾的脸上。灰崎祥吾根本还没反应过来，就被这重重的一拳砸到嘴角流血。

“你妈……”灰崎还没骂完一个整的脏词，青峰的另一拳就又狠狠地砸了下来。这一拳差点给灰崎打晕了过去。青峰还不解气刚想再打一拳，却被吓得跑过来的黄濑给拦住了。

“小青峰再这样打下去会出人命的！”

“不多打几拳不解恨！”

“小青峰我们回家吧！”黄濑从青峰身后抱着青峰，吓得都哭了出来。

听着黄濑哽咽的声音，青峰到底是软下来心，开着车和黄濑一同回家了。不过一路上，青峰面无表情地开着车，车里安静的让人感到很是不舒服。黄濑当然不敢开口提出个话题来，毕竟自己先做错了事情。这种安静一直持续到青峰和黄濑走进了家门。

黄濑先进了门，脱好了鞋想要去开客厅灯的时候，却被身后的青峰一把扯进了怀里压在墙上狠狠地封上了唇。青峰疯狂地啃咬着黄濑的薄唇，好像是在惩罚想要逃离自己的黄濑。舌头猛烈地搅动着黄濑的口腔，激烈到黄濑只能寻着间隙大口大口地喘息着。青峰强大的信息素的味道弥漫了整个屋子，黄濑现在闻到这种味道竟然觉得很香！

黄濑配合着青峰索取自己的唇，回应着青峰的热情。现在的心情和早上想逃开的心情完全不同了，黄濑知道，此刻只有让青峰索取到尽兴才能弥补自己差点无意地背叛他的过错。

青峰一口一口吸吮着黄濑的唇瓣，起伏的动作大到黄濑都感觉到嘴唇一下一下地被青峰吸进去又松开、再吸进去又松开。就是这样的相触，黄濑都觉得自己有些要沉迷的失去意志只想逢迎青峰的动作了。可就在这时，青峰松开了青峰，稍微弓着背距离黄濑脸不到五厘米地看着黄濑有些迷失的眼睛，“你就那么讨厌我碰你？”

“我没有！”黄濑反驳道，“只是小青峰，我要慢慢适应才能接受突然有一个人还是比我有更大的力量的Alpha闯进我的生活啊！”

“你有没有一瞬间想过我的感受？要不是我今天早上给你挂了个带有定位仪的手机挂链，你黄濑凉太今天就会给我青峰大辉带上一个实实在在的绿帽子你懂不懂！”

“小青峰对不起啦~”黄濑看着凶巴巴的青峰吓得哭了起来，“还不是因为今天早上小青峰对我做出那么色色的事情我才被吓得想要离家出走啊~”

“黄濑，我是个Alpha。”青峰伸出手指用指腹擦了擦黄濑不停地流出来的眼泪，“你不知道Alpha对性事是极度渴望的？尤其是有了自己的Omega之后，Alpha会不停地向自己的Omega索取他的身体！”

“呜呜……小青峰别吼我啊~好吓人的！”黄濑一把搂住了青峰的脖子想让青峰缓和一下心情，“小青峰对不起啦~可是我是一个发育不健全的Omega啊，如果莽撞行事会死的，呜呜。小青峰，我还不想死的那么早啊，呜呜呜~”

看着趴在自己身上哭的黄濑，青峰总算是冷静下来了。青峰拍了拍激动的黄濑，“好啦好啦，我不怪你了。不过那样的事情咱们早晚都要做的啊，你也要放下心里障碍配合配合我啊。”

黄濑吸了吸鼻子，眨巴着自己带着眼泪的睫毛道，低着头纠结了好久才看着青峰小声道，“我会努力让小青峰进来的。”

……看着黄濑这么纠结的样子，就好像自己逼良为娼似的。

“哎，”青峰叹了口气，“这件事情你也别太过于强求自己。大不了我再自助几年自己解决到也无所谓，只是我还有些舍不得你就这样死去。”

一听“死去”两个字黄濑好像惊醒了一般，终于想起了昨天小绿间的恐吓。

“我会好好努力啦~会努力为小青峰生个宝宝的。”黄濑说着说着声音越来越小，脸也变得红起来了。

“所以，现在，我的老婆大人赶紧洗洗陪我上床睡觉。”青峰看着黄濑呆萌呆萌地用胳膊摸了摸自己的眼泪，忍不住又亲了亲黄濑。

“嗯。”

 

今天，青峰到是很听话地穿好了睡衣睡裤，把黄濑紧紧地搂在自己怀里。就在青峰都快要睡着了的时候，黄濑突然蹦出一句话，“其实我觉得我有一点点点点的改善了，小青峰~”

“嗯？”青峰迷迷糊糊地答道。

“因为我现在问到小青峰的味道感觉很好闻了！这是不是很大的进步啊，小青峰？”

“嗯。”青峰支支吾吾地“嗯”了一声，黄濑的话算是在脑袋里过了一遍，就跑了。

“所以说，我还是很有前途的对不对？只有我们再努力努力，我觉得我一定会在二十二岁之前发情并受孕的。到时候就给小青峰生一个像我一样金色头发、白色皮肤，可爱健康的宝宝。不过不过，一定要是个Alpha！好让咱们家宝宝以后去压Omega！才不要咱们家宝宝受那个苦给别人生孩子呢！还有还有……唔……”

青峰本来睡得好好的，被黄濑这午夜脱口秀给逼的都醒了。可黄濑好像根本没有意识到一样，还滔滔不绝，青峰想着怎么才能把黄濑的嘴堵死，干脆吻一下把他吻老实了得了。果真，黄濑夜间尤其是要睡觉的时候真是神烦啊。

青峰用舌头扫过了黄濑口腔几圈，觉得小黄毛差不多老实了，便心满意足地又闭上眼睛可算是能睡个安稳觉了。谁知，青峰突然感觉到唇上痒痒的。睁眼一看，黄濑正伸着舌头舔着今天早上黄濑在自己唇上咬的伤口。

“黄濑，”青峰托起黄濑的脸让黄濑仰视着自己，“要不咱俩来一发？”

黄濑闻言吓得赶紧把头找的拨浪鼓的模式摇了起来。看着黄濑这萌萌的样子，青峰一笑，“所以啊，你就别深更半夜地搞小动作让我睡不着了。我睡不着就容易胡思乱想，而我最愿意胡思乱想的内容就是和你爱爱。所以，从现在开始，你老老实实地在我怀里睡觉，好不好？”

黄濑闻言都赶紧点了点头，“小青峰晚安。”

说完，黄濑就缩进青峰怀里闭上眼睛睡觉了。

青峰宠溺地在黄濑的眼睛上亲吻了一下，“黄毛晚安。”

 

等到第二天黄濑起床的时候，青峰已经去公司了。不过青峰终于兑现了承诺，给黄濑做了丰盛极了的早餐。

而黄濑先来无聊就又去网上逛了逛。点开一篇写真实世界ABO的文章叫什么《峰濑之恋》，看名字就知道主人公又是青峰和自己。不过这篇的设定黄濑就很喜欢，写的是自己和青峰都是Alpha！黄濑接着往下看，小说里把自己和青峰写的神勇无比，在每一次战斗中都杀敌无数。可是让黄濑不爽的一点是，每一次和青峰比赛杀敌数量的时候，不是比青峰少杀一堆就是少杀一两个，就没有赢过青峰的时候。黄濑怀着无比的憧憬继续往下看，希望能看到自己胜利了哪怕只有一次也好。黄濑正期待着，故事竟然出现了神转折！自己在一次战斗中被一种不知道什么样的毒药针射中了，然后属性大变，最后竟然变成了……Omega？！丫的，黄濑在心里骂道，怎么又有一个脑残作者？然后就是自己坚持要战斗而青峰每一次为了掩护自己都受了或轻或重的伤。然后一天晚上，自己突然到了发情期，队友们一直觉得让青峰帮助自己度过发情期最为合适，所以自己就和青峰在一个简陋的帐篷里结合了三天三夜。青峰当然理所当然地在自己身体里结了结，但是没想到的是威猛的青峰竟然第一次发情就让自己怀上了他的孩子。之后就是青峰温柔地照顾自己，然后自己被感动了，就为青峰生下了孩子，然后幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

丫的！！！黄濑还想着难道自己在小说里就没有翻身之日了？突然发现这文还有一个番外。黄濑手贱的点开一看，竟然是描写自己和青峰的春宫图！！！而且自己都给青峰生了六个孩子了，青峰竟然还不满足，天天跟自己索取。而且文章里还好几次强调，自己和青峰是两天小爱爱一下，三天大爱爱一下。小爱爱的次数是一到三次不等，大爱爱的时候至少五次，没有上线！丫的，要是真的这样我还不抵被戳死？！黄濑在心里吐槽着，骂着这些没头没脑的作者根本不尊重实际！

不过突然冒出一个头天新闻抓住了黄濑的视线，那是自己和灰崎的照片！照片里灰崎暧昧的摸着自己的腰，把自己送上了他的车！

黄濑知道这绝对不是好事！一看下面文字内容的标题“今吉集团总裁青峰大辉被小三，无法被满足黄濑凉太寻新欢”！丫的，这谁起的标题，看起来自己就是一个淫荡货一样啊！最重要的是，这件事情对青峰对今吉集团都会有影响吧！怎么办啊？

『4』

黄濑在家里看到照片的同时，青峰坐在总裁办公室里自然也看到了这张令青峰心生酸楚感的照片。拍摄者或者说难听点就是那群狗仔们从各个角度把这两个人的动作、一颦一笑照的很是清楚，黄濑脸上那该死的笑容看的青峰都后悔昨天没揍灰崎更狠一些。

“儿啊~”今吉推开青峰办公室的门，走到青峰转椅前双手拄着办公桌看着眉头微锁的青峰道，“自己的Omega都管不好怎么行呢？爹是不是教过你一句话叫‘齐家之后才能平天下’吗？你别害羞了，赶紧告诉爹，是不是你俩身体契合度不够啊？还是你真不能满足我家幸男的宝贝儿子啊？”

青峰闻言瞥了今吉一眼，你儿子我长这么大还不知道什么叫害羞呢！

今吉瞧着自己家的小黑娃子就干瞪眼不说话，走到青峰身边拍了拍青峰的肩膀语重心长道，“哎，爹看在你可怜的份上告诉你一份壮阳妙方子好了。这还是我昨天向大名鼎鼎的名医绿间真太郎讨来的~你就去药店跟他说要……”

“老头子你肾虚就自己补去，你儿子我肾好得很！”青峰终于对自己老爹这莫名其妙的担心无语了。

“诶？不是肾虚？难道是凉太还没让你碰着，让你憋得有肾没地方用？”今吉脑子转的实在快，这不，一下就戳中了重点。

丫的，被自己老爹看穿了青峰觉得十分不爽，可惜这是事实没法反驳。

今吉看着青峰不爽却也无可奈何的表情，哈哈大笑起来。“哈哈哈~我还以为像我儿子这样追求者都前仆后继的大帅哥第一晚就能让自己的Omega体验到身体上的至上享受呢！不过现在的年轻人的价值观都已经这么正派了吗，这个时代终于不是以貌取人的时代了吗？怎么办呦，我的大辉，在不靠脸的时代你可怎么办呦！不会步老爹我的后尘，和你的Omega来个几十年的恋爱马拉松吧？”

……青峰都能感觉到自己额头上深深的十字架堆了一堆，“喂，老头子，你来我这里的目的就是为了看我的笑话？这事闹出来了影响最大的可是你这今吉集团的名声，你要是这么愿意看你儿子笑话的话，我大可以让你看的更尽兴一些把事情闹得更大更有趣一点。”

“大辉，你看看你，我这宠辱不惊的好脾气你怎么就是学不会呢？”今吉突然从自己的钱包里拿出了两张纸，在青峰眼前晃了晃，“我今天来当然是来帮你了。这是我和幸男今天下午去意大利旅游的机票，先给你看一眼，等回来你可要给我报销了啊！行了，就这事，爹爹的公司就交给你看管几天啦，拜拜~”

“喂，老头子，你家这叫什么帮忙啊？”青峰扯着今吉的衣服阻止了今吉急匆匆想离开自己办公室的脚步，“现在明明是你的五百强正危机的时刻，你竟然还有心思去意大利玩？”

“没有我在你耳边烦你，你才能专心处理好这件事啊！我可是帮了你一个大大的忙呢，行啦，不用谢我不用感动，谁叫我是你爸呢，哎！”

“你这叫临阵脱逃！”青峰没见过这么强词夺理的老头。

“行啦，我们家大辉这么聪明，要是被这点小事绊倒了，就算白跟我这么多年了啊！”说罢，今吉离开了青峰的办公室，临走之前突然来了一句，“黄濑还是早点彻底被你标记了比较好，要不然放他走在路上我觉得都不安全。人长得太好看啊，就是罪过了！”

青峰无比赞同自己老爹的这句话。自己的Omega长得是好看，不过黄濑完全是好看过头了好吗！放黄濑自己在外面闯荡，青峰还真是不放心。别说黄濑是以现在这样的方式被自己标记了青峰不放心，就算是以后被自己彻底标记了青峰也不放心自己这么漂亮的老婆在外面招摇。何况黄濑本来还是干模特这一行的！

青峰拿起那照片盯着黄濑灿烂的笑脸看了很久，这真是越看越来气。自己家老婆对着别的Alpha笑的那么欢，而在自己面前却总是露出害怕和拒绝的样子，青峰越想越觉得心里堵的慌。不过，当务之急是赶紧处理好这“绿帽子”风波，对于这心里的不顺，青峰会在日后慢慢跟黄濑讨回来。

正如今吉说的，青峰安静下来仔细想想，发现其实这事情倒也好解决。青峰释怀地笑了，“灰崎祥吾，跟我青峰大辉玩你还嫩了点。既然你故意挑事，我们就看看，最后是谁身败名裂！”

拿起手机，青峰拨通了自己的老同学——电子网络业无人可以撼动的大亨——赤司征十郎的电话。

“我就知道今天之内一定会接到你的电话的，大辉。不过我没想到你这么快就想到了解决方法。”电话那头的人好像完全不惊讶青峰会打过来，“说吧，给我什么好处。”

“果然没变啊，赤司，还是那么直接啊。”青峰吐槽道，不过青峰很喜欢和赤司打交道。毕竟赤司总是明确自己的利益点，不会像其他人那样和你迂回来迂回去净做些表面功夫。青峰一向都喜欢和纯粹的人合作，那样完全不会感觉到麻烦。“你不是说过想要今吉集团的股份吗？给你百分之二的股份怎么样？”

“大辉，你这么大方白白给我几千个亿？”赤司有些吃惊，2％的今吉集团股份可是像天文数字一般的庞大！“看来你对黄濑真的很上心啊！”

“喂，赤司，你知道我为什么给你这么多股份吧。我可不希望这件事情影响到今吉集团。现在你是股东了，你也不想让自己的股票下跌吧。”

“既然你都让出了这么多红利给我，我当然会帮你摆平了。以后有什么事情尽管找我好了。”

“那就拜托你了，赤司。”

黄濑在家里也坐不住，就觉得自己应该挺身而出跟媒体解释一下。不能因为自己的鲁莽行为而连累了青峰和今吉集团啊！

可是自己回日本也没有多长时间，人生地不熟的，根本就不知道通过什么媒体平台解释比较合适。黄濑正急得团团转呢，突然一条新闻又蹦出来了——“解密绯闻背后真实的顶级模特——黄濑凉太”。

“哈？这是什么啊！”黄濑觉得很无语，这是又黑自己呢，还是为自己平反啊？

黄濑点开这篇文章，开篇是好几张自己在法国和顶级时尚界人士的亲密合影照片。照片里自己简直是帅气的不行！当然，和时尚界人士合影，黄濑一般都是搭配着灿烂的笑容。

黄濑看着这几张照片，突然觉得事情好像明朗了很多。

下文写道：在法国，“黄濑凉太”就是“顶级模特”的代名词。正因为如此，和黄濑凉太合作过的设计师往往都是时尚界的顶级教父。黄濑凉太对艺术的执着可以从黄濑凉太和这些大师们合影时那灿烂的笑容感受到。然而，在国外被人尊敬的黄濑凉太，在国内竟然只因为属性Omega却和身为Alpha的灰崎祥吾的一张合影而蒙受屈辱，这是在是国内时尚界的悲哀！再深究，也是我国对Omega人权的歧视！只希望舆论不会破坏这对令人羡慕不已的夫妻之间的感情，我们相信青峰大辉和黄濑凉太的感情是不会受到这次恶意绯闻的影响的！忠心祝福这对佳人爱情天长地久！

好肉麻~这是黄濑看完这篇小短文的第一想法。谁要和青峰大辉天长地久啊。再往下滑动鼠标，这篇文章的浏览量竟然过千万了！文章下面的评价绝大部分都是谴责制造出绯闻的人的恶毒，并且祝福自己和青峰幸福快乐地生活在一起。

看来是小青峰已经出手了。不过能够这么快速地把这篇文章炒的这么火，小青峰的帮手也太厉害了吧！想起昨天青峰对着灰崎说的那句话——“我对我的人脉还是很自信的”，果然像青峰这样大公司总裁的儿子接触到的人物就是不一样啊。

正当黄濑感叹着青峰的能耐的时候，手机响了。

是青峰。

“小青峰干嘛啊？”黄濑伸了伸懒腰，事情解决了，整个人都轻松了不少。

“喂，黄濑，你捅了娄子，竟然还挺轻松的？”

“小青峰不都解决了吗？”黄濑笑嘻嘻道，“小青峰好棒啊，都认识那么厉害的网络大亨吗，可以这么快就让那篇文章火起来了啊！我哪里有它说的那么伟大啊，我其实就是很喜欢他们的收藏品而已啦~还有还有……”

“黄濑！”黄濑这给了机会就演讲的性子是像谁啊！“一会儿我派车回家接你去，你赶紧收拾收拾，一会儿要召开记者招待会。要把这事情彻彻底底解决了我才安心。”

“哦。”黄濑鼓起脸蛋，青峰打断了自己明明就是嫌弃自己啰嗦吗！哼！

“行了，我挂了，你赶紧收拾啊。”

“知道啦知道啦！小青峰是老妈子吗？还嫌弃我啰嗦！小青峰不也是啰嗦个没完没了吗！哼，小青峰……”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

黄濑还没说完，那边青峰就挂断了。

“小青峰欺负我！呜呜~”黄濑把手机丢在床上，想着才不要听青峰的话呢！不过一想到自己又可以出现在镜头前不用这样无所事事地窝在家里，黄濑还是妥协似的去打点自己的脸和衣服了。

“叮咚~”门铃响了。

“等一下啦~”黄濑从卧室卫生间里急急忙忙跑了出来，脸上还敷着面膜就去开门了。“你是小青峰叫来接我的人吧。快进来吧，我还要等一会儿，你要是渴了就先去冰箱里拿点东西喝。快进来啊，傻愣着干什么啊？”

门一开，一个绿脸怪就出现在樱井良面前还真的把他吓了一跳。不过黄濑接下来唠唠叨叨说了一大长串的话就让樱井良确信这是总裁太太了。

“啊！你是被我吓着了吧！”黄濑恍然大悟，赶紧跑到卫生间把自己的面膜洗干净，然后才不好意思地走出来看着已经端坐在沙发上的樱井良笑笑道，“我换完衣服咱们就出发哈！”

黄濑换衣服的时候，其实很喜欢别人帮他参谋着穿什么好看的。看着在沙发上坐着的樱井良一脸小受的模样很有亲切感，于是黄濑就抱着一堆衣服堆在茶几上，在樱井良面前换起了衣服，“这件好不好看？”

樱井良哪里料到总裁太太竟然是这么开放的人，吓得赶紧转过身去，“总裁太太，在这里换衣服不太好吧？”

总裁太太……，黄濑看着樱井良有些不爽，明明知道我叫黄濑凉太吧，还叫我总裁太太是非要强调我是青峰大辉的人吗！这个小受好不可爱啊！

“你别误会啊，我是比较喜欢别人帮我选一选穿什么衣服合适啦~而且你也是Omega吧，应该和我的品位差不多啦！所以你也别害羞啦，快看看我穿哪一件好看~”

“啊？总裁太太，其实我是Alpha啊……”樱井良有些小尴尬，自己看起来就那么弱吗？

“哈？你是Alpha？”黄濑简直要惊掉下巴！连长得这么小受的人都是Alpha，上天你造物也太不公平了吧！黄濑抱着那堆衣服溜回了卧室，伸个小脑袋出来道，“你刚刚没看到什么吧？！”

樱井良脸一红，刚刚被黄濑脱衣服的举动吓愣了，当然什么都看到了！樱井良赶紧朝黄濑鞠躬道歉，“总裁太太对不起，对不起，对不起！”

“算啦算啦，”黄濑摆摆手，反正自己裸着上半身的照片在很多杂志上都有登过了，被看到也没什么大不了。“对了，你叫什么名字啊？”

“樱井良。”

“哦，小樱井，你多大了？”黄濑是个自来熟，很喜欢和别人交谈。

“我二十岁，和总裁太太一般大。”

“好有缘哦。”黄濑换好了衣服，开了门，一出来就是一张漂亮的笑脸。

樱井良都快看傻了，总裁太太也太漂亮了吧！怪不得像总裁这样非常难得的八级Alpha都喜欢上了总裁太太，怎么可能有人不喜欢这么漂亮的人啊。

“诶？小樱井是不舒服吗？怎么脸红红的啊？”黄濑凑近樱井良关心道。

“没有啦。”樱井良赶紧退了几步离黄濑远一点儿，真是差点都忍不住想释放信息素了！真是罪过啊！

“那就好，那我们现在就出发吧。”一想到可以出门，黄濑就很高兴，终于可以不再家里圈着了！

“总裁太太，到了。”樱井良停下车，看了看后面倚在座位上睡得昏昏沉沉的黄濑提醒道。

“啊？”黄濑被樱井良这突然一声吓醒了。黄濑坐直了，擦了擦流出来的口水，“到了啊？到了就下去吧。”

“内个，总裁太太先整理一下形象？门口堆了一群记者，怕这样下去有损您的形象啊……”

黄濑低头瞅了瞅自己，因为睡觉衣衫不整的，头发也有些乱。

“呀，多谢小樱井提醒，要不然我可丢大人了。”黄濑赶紧扣好领子前散落下来的几个纽扣，用手顺了顺头发，对着自己的脸喷了喷精华水，拍了拍待它吸收。“好啦！小樱井你说我下车后应该保持微笑还是冷着脸比较好呢？”

“总裁太太不需要纠结这种事情啦，自然一点就好了。不过，下车后有记者冲上来问总裁太太什么问题的话，太太不要回答他。”

“好的。”黄濑笑了笑，“那么，我们现在就下车？”

“您先等一会儿，我下车给您开门。”说罢，樱井良下了车，从外面把后门拉开。

黄濑刚伸出一条腿，一大群记者就要蜂拥而上。幸亏有保安帮着拦住了毫无秩序的记者们，否则黄濑根本就会被挤得出不来了。

“黄濑君，传闻您和灰崎祥吾私会，这是真的吗？”“黄濑君，事情真的像那篇文章说的那样吗？”“黄濑君，您和青峰总裁的感情很好吗？”“黄濑君，您更喜欢青峰总裁还是时尚教父灰崎祥吾？”“黄濑君，您和青峰总裁订婚是为了钱吗？”……

这些记者还真是不含蓄啊，问题竟然问的这么直接！不过黄濑还是压抑住了自己的情绪，对着这些来势汹汹的记者报以微笑。其实从黄濑下车的地方到今吉集团建筑群也不过十几米，但就这么短短的一段距离，黄濑走的还真是不舒服。记者们的问题听起来都能感觉到是带着恶意或是为了寻找一个爆料点才这么问的，所以绝大多数问题都十分尖锐。

“呼～”走到建筑物里，黄濑才敢松口气。黄濑用两只手轻轻拍打自己脸部的肌肉道，“笑得我的脸都僵了啊～”

“总裁太太好厉害，能够顶着这么大的压力都从容不迫的。”樱井良夸奖黄濑道。

“那是，小樱井也知道吧，我曾经可是法国著名的模特呢！最顶级的发布会我都走过秀，当然不会被这些人吓怕了啊！”

“总裁能娶到总裁太太这样厉害的人真是总裁的福气啊！”樱井良带着黄濑走进了玻璃电梯，赞叹道，“能拥有像总裁太太这样的Omega真是太棒了！”

“呵呵。”黄濑敷衍地笑了笑。首先，听到“娶”这个字的时候黄濑就不爽了，后来樱井良竟然还强调了自己是Omega这个讨厌的事实，黄濑连假心假意的微笑都免了。

不过说实在的，这今吉集团一看这总部大楼就知道肯定是个财大气粗的豪所拥有的。从外观到内部装潢都大气典雅极了！当然，黄濑还是抑制住了自己内心的惊讶，从容地扫视这漂亮的艺术品。

“叮”电梯升到了十二层，也是这栋大楼的顶层。樱井良在黄濑前方带路，两人一前一后走在这典雅的顶层走廊里。顶层的视野很开阔，那些房间好像是给贵宾休息用的，到有点酒店的味道。

“总裁太太，这里就是总裁的办公室了，您进去吧。”樱井良在一间玻璃门前停下脚步，道。

“哦。”黄濑推开门，竟然没有看到青峰的影子。“什么啊，小青峰人都不在吗？”

“诶？总裁应该在这里才对啊，我去找找，总裁太太您先坐一下休息一会儿。”

 

青峰此时正在顶层的娱乐休息室打电话。

“青峰，有什么事？”那边是绿间的声音。

“绿间，我问你，黄濑现在觉得我的气味还挺好闻的，会不会是要开始发情了？”

“他跟你说的，还是你自己认为的？”

“黄濑自己说的啊，我有那么自恋就只因为自认为黄濑觉得我的味道好闻了就给你打电话吗？”

“那样啊……”绿间想了想，“要是真的如此，只要黄濑这段时间再没有排斥你气味的话，你们可以试试看。不过，你们两个做过了？”

“哈？”

“要不然黄濑怎么会突然觉得你的味道还说得过去啊？”

“我的信息素对Omega本身就是很大的诱惑啊！”青峰无语道，“不过，最近到是有碰过黄濑。只是没有做到最后。”

“既然和黄濑多一些身体接触可以刺激他接受你的信息素，那你就努力多碰碰黄濑吧。要是有可能的话，最好腾出一段时间和黄濑天天腻在一起，直到他发情了。”

“哈？怎么可能啊？我又不像你和高尾可以天天和黄濑呆在一起啊，我很忙。”

“我只是一个建议而已。行了，我这边有病人了，先挂了。”

“嗯。”

与此同时，在青峰办公室里的黄濑自己一个人带着很是无聊，便到处翻看。

青峰这办公室还真不小，一门之隔的另一间房间里竟然还有一张圆形的双人床！哼，小青峰肯定和谁在这张床上风流过！

黄濑不自觉自己这么想了以后竟然有些气愤的感觉。不过一通电话就转移了黄濑的注意力。那是打给青峰的电话，黄濑想着自己鲁莽地去接也不太好，于是就跑到门外却看不到一个人。青峰和樱井良都不在，而这电话也像个不停。算了，接一下吧。黄濑这样想着就按了接通。可黄濑没想到，自己还没张开解释一下青峰不在，自己帮着接了一下，那边的姑娘就开始滔滔不绝了……对！竟然是个女孩子！

“阿大你是不是看是我的电话才接的这么慢啊？阿大真是个大笨蛋！我自己一个人在英国留学了这么长时间阿大一次都没来看过我，真是太伤心了！一想起咱们两小无猜的时光再看看现在一点都不关心我的阿大我就心痛！所以说，今天我回日本阿大为什么不来接机啊？！阿大就一点都不在乎我了吗？”那边的女孩子好像有点激动，不过听着对青峰的称呼，好像和青峰是挺亲密的关系！

“你好，我是黄濑凉太，青峰他现在不在电话旁边，所以我先帮他接一下。”黄濑尽量让自己的语气和善些，可是话里透露出抑制不住的酸气。

“诶？是小黄吗？”对面的女孩好像还挺高兴的，“你就是阿大的Omega吧？”

“是又怎么样？你打来要是只为了向青峰诉苦的话，那我就挂了！”出于嫉妒心，黄濑完全把女孩的话给曲解了，气呼呼地挂断了电话。

哼，小青峰原来是花心大萝卜！竟然有这么可爱的女孩儿（这点是黄濑从桃井的声音外加上能让青峰对她好这两点上判断的，为什么还要来招惹我黄濑凉太啊！

正好青峰回来的路上遇见了到处找自己的樱井良，“把黄濑接过来了？”

“是的，总裁。”樱井良道。

“这么慢是黄濑又墨迹半天才出门？”

“这个……”樱井良在纠结要不要跟青峰交代实情，想了想还是觉得应该说。“对不起，对不起，对不起，总裁。内个，总裁太太觉得我像是Omega，所以就当着我的面换衣服了。总裁太太说很喜欢别人帮他挑选衣服穿，所以……”

……青峰闻言有些吃醋，这个黄濑凉太，怎么就没当着自己面这么大胆地脱衣服了？

“没事。”青峰装作镇定，心里想着看我回去怎么收拾你，黄濑凉太！

青峰走进办公室，就看见黄濑鼓起脸气呼呼的样子瞪着他。青峰还纳闷了，我都还没找你算账呢，你到先给我摆脸了？

青峰走到黄濑身边，黄濑还翘着个二郎腿鼓着脸瞪着青峰。青峰伸手轻拍了一下黄濑的脸蛋，黄濑“噗”的一下把嘴里的气全吐了出去。

“小青峰你打我！”黄濑完全不开心了，想着“好啊，青峰，你的情人回来了，我对你来说完全是障碍了吧”，“呜呜，果然你根本就不喜欢我~呜呜，就是看着我会威胁到今吉集团的名声才会找人帮我正名吧！呜呜，青峰大辉你个……唔……”

本来黄濑一站起来和青峰的距离就很近让青峰很想轻薄一下他，谁知黄濑还唠唠叨叨的说个不停。青峰左手揽住黄濑的腰，右手按住黄濑的头就吸住了黄濑还张着的嘴。正好，舌头很顺利地就滑进了黄濑嘴里。青峰动作很大，因为樱井良刚刚说的话，所以青峰自然想好好惩罚一下黄濑。

“唔……”黄濑用力推搡着青峰，谁要你吻啊！反正马上就可以吻到你的旧情人了吧！而且还不像我这样矫情不让你随便碰吧？哼！不过这种无力的抗拒对于青峰来说就是小打小闹。

青峰吻了很长时间，搅得黄濑都有点晕晕的了，才把舌头退出了黄濑嘴里。

“你干嘛吻我啊！”黄濑怒瞪着青峰，“明明都不喜欢我！”

青峰很是纳闷，黄濑这是在生什么气啊？

“嫌你烦，想把你嘴堵上啊。”青峰松开了黄濑，转身去办公桌边看文件。

“哼，青峰大辉你把我叫来干什么？就是为了嫌我烦亲我一下吗！” 

“哈？黄濑你到底在跟我置什么气啊？”

“嘟嘟嘟……”青峰桌面上的那个手机响了，“啊，我把它落在这儿了。我说呢，怎么就有这个办公手机，和家里人联系的手机竟然没找着。黄濑你在这等着，我去接个电话。”

青峰接听了手机，在走出门前，黄濑听见了青峰的声音，“啊，五月啊。”

五月？又是那个女人！黄濑当然知道这个桃井五月，刚刚接电话的时候黄濑就盯着这个女人的名字看了好久。青峰竟然叫她的名字！而且青峰还说这个手机是他和家里人联系的手机！原来真的是背着自己有外遇了！

“哈？五月你今天回来了？”青峰在走廊里听着桃井五月责怪青峰都不来接她这个妹妹，“你自己又走不丢，我很忙哪有时间接你啊？”

“明明都和小黄在一起，还说没时候来接我。阿大你是有了老婆就不认我这个妹妹了吧！”

“你怎么知道我和黄濑在一起？而且‘小黄’是什么鬼称呼啊？应该叫‘嫂子’懂不？”

“诶，阿大，小黄刚刚好像吃醋了诶。”

“哈？吃什么醋啊？”

“刚刚我打过来是小黄接的电话啊，对我讲话的态度就好像是遇到了阿大的外遇一样！”

“原来是这样啊，我说黄濑跟我生什么气呢。”青峰好像一下子明白了什么，心里还挺高兴。

“切，看把阿大你高兴的。你就那么喜欢小黄啊？你们俩明明认识没几天吧！不过小时候到是和小黄一起玩过。咱爸为了追笠松大叔还真是什么办法都能用啊~”

“行了，不跟你说了。我抵赶紧回去哄我老婆，黄濑还吃着醋呢。”

“切切切，见色忘义的阿大，拜拜！”

等青峰回到办公室，看见黄濑盯着门口的眼睛立刻转了过去，装作在看着杂志的样子。

青峰看到黄濑这副样子，又想到黄濑不高兴的原因，便乐颠颠地走到黄濑坐在的沙发边，“杂志都拿反了，黄濑你还真搞笑。”

黄濑当然发现自己把杂志拿反了，可是也不能当着青峰面把它正过来啊，那样不是更尴尬吗！

“怎样，我愿意得了。”黄濑干脆放下杂志，又开始瞪青峰，“怎么？你女人跟你打电话来你高兴了是吧！哼，我告诉你我黄濑凉太还就赖着这青峰太太的名号了！”

“你说真的？”青峰板着脸好不容易抑制住自己要笑开花的冲动，“话说五月给我打电话来，你怎么不告诉我啊？”

“我又不是传呼机我凭什么告诉你！再说，那女人不是又打给你了吗！又没耽误你什么！”

“喂，黄濑，你在吃醋吧。”青峰坐到黄濑身边，搂住了黄濑的肩膀，凑到黄濑耳边笑道。

“啥？吃醋？哈哈哈……”黄濑用力抖了抖肩膀，想把青峰搭在自己肩膀上的手抖掉，“吃你青峰大辉的醋我是有病吗？你有什么好的，值得我黄濑凉太为你吃醋啊？我有病吗，吃那女人的醋？你看我黄濑凉太是那么容易吃醋的人吗？青峰大辉你别异想天开了好不……”

“喂，黄濑，我怎么闻到你一身的醋味啊？”青峰把黄濑抱在了自己怀里，把鼻子凑近黄濑到处嗅着味道，“就那么在意我吗，我的青峰太太？”

“谁是你的！”黄濑到是没推开青峰，只是嘴上还不松口，“你爱喜欢谁喜欢谁，我才不管呢！诶诶，你干嘛啊！”

青峰吸住了黄濑的脖子，在白净的脖子上吸出了一个极为明显的红印子。“我在标记我老婆啊~”

“哼，青峰大辉你别骗我！这样根本标记不了我好吧！我也是上过生理课的！”

“呦，我老婆这么聪明啊，让我再亲一下，奖励一口。”说罢，还没等黄濑同意，青峰又“吧唧”一口吸住了黄濑的锁骨，反复舔弄过后用力一吸一松再一吸一松。

“谁是你老婆啊~青峰大辉，你别吸啦！一会儿还要开记者招待会呢，被拍到了怎么办！”

“你是我老婆，我吸的被拍了怕什么？你怕他们说你性欲太旺盛了？”

“什么呀！”黄濑被青峰这句弄红了脸，有些委屈道，“小青峰明明都有喜欢的人了，还作弄我有什么意思啊！”

“哈？”看着黄濑这小可怜的样子青峰就想欺负欺负他。青峰轻轻捏了捏黄濑的小脸蛋，“你说我喜欢五月？”

黄濑嘟着嘴表示默认。

“不过的确，我是喜欢五月……”青峰故意停顿一下，黄濑立马说，“你看你看，我就知道你有外遇了，呜呜~你个不负责任的青峰大辉！”

“喂，黄濑，听我说完啊！”青峰敲了一下黄濑，黄濑立马抱住头装作很痛的样子，“五月是我妹妹啊！我和五月是一起被今吉收养的，所以她的电话在我家庭联络的手机里才有啊！你的电话也在，你看！”

黄濑瞥了眼青峰递过来的手机，“老婆大人”是青峰给黄濑的备注。

黄濑这下无话可说了，这么一来，刚刚就好像自己是不懂事的小媳妇，跟自己老公撒娇胡闹似的。

“那小青峰干嘛不早点说啊！小青峰是故意想看我出丑是吧！”黄濑把脸埋进青峰微微敞开的衬衫里，突然闻到青峰信息素的味道，“小青峰突然释放信息素是什么意思啊，想勾引我吗？”

“我说是呢？”青峰把黄濑从自己衬衫里抓出来，对着黄濑的嘴就亲，“你会怎么回答我啊，青峰太太？”

“青峰大辉，你别……你别得寸进尺了！”黄濑涨红了脸，只怪自己刚刚嘴欠说了那么一句话！

“黄濑，你简直太可爱了！”青峰捧住黄濑的脸把黄濑推倒在了沙发上，仔细用自己的唇吸住黄濑的，手也慢慢往下移动，隔着黄濑的线衣按捏着黄濑胸前的两点。

“哈~小青峰不能按那里啊~”黄濑趁着青峰放开自己嘴的一刹那赶紧为自己的权益做无谓的努力。

“青峰哪里管黄濑说什么，把吻沿着黄濑的脖子就向下移动，每到之处被留下被“到此一游”更恶劣的痕迹。等到了黄濑锁骨上，就好像有磁铁一般吸住不放地来回吸吮。

青峰好像已经不满足于隔着衣服抚摸黄濑一般，一下就把黄濑的衣物推到了胸部以上。青峰略微粗糙的大手抚上黄濑胸膛的那一刻，黄濑深深地吸了一口气，“小青峰我们别在这里啊~回家再做这样羞羞的事情啊！”

“黄濑！”青峰沿着黄濑的身子一直索吻，突然，青峰好像闻到了黄濑身上不同于黄濑体香的另一种香气，像蜜一般甜美的让青峰无法自拔地想要拥有黄濑的身子。“你有没有什么不一样的感觉？”

“哈？”黄濑看着青峰炙热的满含着兴奋与惊喜的表情，有些呆愣愣地看着青峰，“就是觉得被小青峰抚摸很舒服啦~哪里有什么别的感觉啊。”

黄濑当然发现自己的异常了！黄濑身后的小穴里有什么奇怪的东西一直在往外流，好像润滑剂那样，有一丝粘稠的感觉。而青峰所谓的香气大概和那里有关系。

青峰看出黄濑有故意隐瞒着什么，“黄濑，你不是在骗我吧？我明明闻到你的信息素的味道了。虽然不是很浓，不过味道实在是太诱人了！”

“啊啊啊~小青峰不要说这么让人脸红的话啦！”黄濑现在都不敢动动屁股，刚刚就因为说自己诱人，那个小穴就好像被鼓励了一样又流了一些出来。

“好像浓了点！”青峰像发现新大陆了一般高兴地寻着味道闻着黄濑全身上下。

“小青峰的鼻子是狗鼻子吗？”黄濑小声嘟哝道。

而此时青峰已经发现味道的发源地了！青峰把黄濑微微抬起来，伸手摸向了黄濑的内裤里，立马就按到了那个柔软温热的小穴，当然也发现了那滑滑的液体。

“黄濑……”

“小青峰，你不要说话啦~”黄濑别过脸去，完全不好意思和青峰对视了。“我们不要在你的办公室里做这样的事情啦，这样不好啦~”

“可是黄濑你好香啊，我真的有点抑制不住想要你了，我的黄濑。”

“回家啦~回家再做好不好？拜托小青峰了，不要在这里啊~”黄濑恳求着青峰别对自己动手动脚的，太羞涩了！

“不要。”青峰把头埋进黄濑的锁骨又开始新一轮的侵略，“我现在就想要你，都开想疯了。”说罢，青峰竟然开始伸手脱黄濑的裤子了。

“咚咚咚”樱井良象征性的敲了一下门就推门进来了，“总裁，记者招待会要……”

樱井良愣愣地看着总裁大人和总裁夫人正在上演裤子保卫战，此时黄濑白皙的腰和四分之一的屁股已经露在外面了！

樱井良吓了一大跳，赶紧转过身去，“对不起，对不起，对不起！”因为以前总裁办公室里可没上演过这么激情的戏码，而总裁一向主张节约时间创造更多的价值，所以敲敲门如果里面没有回应就进去也是合理的……

“啊啊啊！”黄濑吓得不知道哪来的力气把青峰踹到了地上，赶紧提上自己的裤子。

青峰可是千百个不乐意，现在青峰就想把黄濑拔了好好上一把，其他的什么都不想做了。所以即使黄濑都整理好衣服站在自己旁边了，青峰还是从背后抱住了黄濑不克制自己的欲望吸吮着黄濑后颈。

“小青峰你怎么啦~”青峰手哪里会老实！青峰好像有点埋怨黄濑那么镇定自若似的，大手摸向了黄濑胯间，隔着裤子用力揉搓着。

“哈~小青峰~别~别摸啦~”

樱井良一动都不敢动，听着背后自己最大的领导和夫人激情四射的，简直吓坏了。这是站着也不是，走开也不是。

“小樱井~啊~赶紧阻止小青峰啊~”黄濑觉得不妙，被青峰摸得好像有点要胀起的预感了。黄濑赶紧向樱井良求助，才不要在青峰的办公室和小青峰发生关系呢！

既然有总裁夫人放话了，樱井良自然就有了点胆子。“总裁，记者招待会马上就要开始了，您和总裁夫人去晚了不太好吧？毕竟是为了今吉集团消除不好影响的招待会，让记者等久了还不知道他们会怎么报道呢。”

“对啊对啊，小青峰！这可是为我洗清那个绯闻的最佳时机，小青峰要因为想和我体验肢体上的极乐就耽误了这么个大好时机吗？”

“要~”青峰还锲而不舍地吸着黄濑的后颈，撒娇一样地说道。

额……樱井良为自己的总裁出了一身冷汗，真是没见过总裁这个样子。

“小青峰不乖以后都不让你碰我啦~”黄濑威胁道。

“那我听话你给我什么好处？”青峰凑近黄濑耳边问道。

“那下次做这种事情都听你的好啦~”黄濑红着脸小声道，不过樱井良不仅听见了，还红了脸。总裁夫妇太激情了有没有！

“这可是你说的啊，黄濑，可不能不算数啊！”

“好啦，赶紧去记者招待会吧！”黄濑推了推一直贴着自己的青峰，在青峰身边脸都热死了，真是的！我的帅气形象全被青峰给毁了！

“对了，樱井，你帮我和黄濑订一下去夏威夷的航班。”青峰突然来了一句。

“诶？小青峰这是要？”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，什么啊，要去哪里都不跟我商量一下就这么私自下定了主意吗？！

 

“下面有请我们这次招待会的两位主角，青峰总裁及其爱人黄濑凉太~”主持人宣布完，青峰就牵着黄濑的手走到了台子中间。

闪光灯伴随着“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音此起彼伏，不过青峰和黄濑都很熟悉这种场合，所以表情很从容。

“首先，我很感谢大家能够来到今吉集团参加这次的招待会。我知道，今天来的都是我青峰大辉的朋友，也愿意听我跟大家解释一下关于我的爱人黄濑凉太近来被某些‘用心良苦’捧上头条的原因。其他的不敢说，但是如果有人说黄濑凉太背叛我青峰大辉，我难保不会和这个人翻脸。说实在的，我和凉太其实小时候就认识，可以说是青梅竹马。而且我们的感情很好，并且我们今天晚上就要搭乘飞往夏威夷的航班去度过订婚蜜月。”

“青峰总裁，可以问一下您和夫人去夏威夷的目的是？”

“可以说吗，宝贝儿？”青峰贴着黄濑耳朵，声音却不小。

黄濑看着青峰，你这语气明显就是想告诉他们啊！“说吧，又不是什么见不得人的事情。”

“因为我和黄濑想去一个比较优美的地方造小宝宝，所以等到回来的时候就会有我们的喜讯了。”青峰搂着黄濑，声音愉悦到不行。

……黄濑简直要憋不住了！青峰大辉在这么多记者面前夸下海口，那自己岂不要真的怀上了才能回来？！要不然就露陷了啊！这样的话，就真的要和青峰这个那个了，而且还要把自己的发情期诱发出来！而且一般Omega初潮的时候都很难怀孕吧！难道要和青峰在那里呆上一两个月？还是青峰就能保证他一下就能让自己怀上啊~哭，青峰大辉你个坏人~

当然，黄濑表面上还是装作一脸幸福的模样。看青峰凑过来想吻自己，黄濑也乖乖地凑了过去给青峰吻。

因为这个新闻太劲爆了，所以下面的记者都沸腾了。

“青峰总裁是要和太太奉子成婚吗？”

“哈哈~和黄濑结婚那是肯定的啊，从订婚的那一刻不就注定了吗？不过这次回来大概就会和黄濑结婚了吧，这件事也在我们的计划之间。”

……青峰大辉你要不要一个一个重磅炸弹的爆出来啊！黄濑简直要晕了，青峰大辉太恶劣了有没有啊~什么生孩子，什么结婚的，也跟我商量一下啊！难道其实青峰大辉是个“霸道总裁”？

“小青峰怎么都不先告诉我一声，都不怕我惊喜地晕过去啊~”黄濑撒娇似的看着青峰在黄濑眼里就是奸笑的笑容，实质上完全是在责备青峰。

记者们大呼这哪里是有感情代沟的夫妻啊！怎么感觉有种两人能在现场做上Love的节奏？这通过镜头近景一看，这黄濑锁骨上和脖子上竟然全是吻痕啊！明明黄濑从车上下来的时候，脖子和锁骨都是干干净净的！难道，青峰和黄濑就在这短短的一个小时的时间就来上了几发？！

“我们总裁的时间有限，现在要马上去赶飞机了，所以真是抱歉，总裁和总裁夫人要离开了。谢谢大家来参加这次的招待会。”

青峰和黄濑对着记者们鞠了一躬，就匆匆离开了。

地下的记者们都还没来得及问问题，只能感叹这哪里是招待会？明明是看青峰夫妇秀恩爱啊！

 

黄濑都不知道自己是怎么跟着青峰上的飞机，可是现在自己已经坐在了飞机上了。

“小青峰你擅作主张！”黄濑刚一坐稳就怒气冲冲地冲着青峰喊起来。

“小宝贝儿，干嘛那么凶啊~”青峰拄着胳膊看着黄濑，笑嘻嘻地看着炸毛的黄濑道。

“什么生宝宝，什么结婚啊！小青峰干嘛左右我的命运啊！”

“这不都是早晚的事情吗？提前了有什么不好的？”青峰捏了捏黄濑的下巴，舔了舔唇角到，“而且我想要你啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰是色鬼！”黄濑把头移向窗户那边，不跟青峰对视了。

青峰难能放过调戏黄濑的任何机会，青峰凑到黄濑身边想亲亲黄濑。黄濑就一直躲着青峰的亲近，因为还是很在意青峰的自作主张啦！

青峰亲不到黄濑，有些急。刚想解开安全带，一位空姐就走了过来，“先生，为了您的安全不要解开安全带哦。”其实她盯着青峰和黄濑这边看了好久，就觉得这个帅气的黑皮男人很不淡定。

“哦。”青峰泄了气一样地坐正了。

待到空姐走了，黄濑见青峰还是很沮丧的样子，才扯了扯青峰衣角小声道，“就让小青峰亲一下啊！亲好了就老老实实地呆着不许再做小动作了哦！”

“好吧。”青峰很不情愿地答应了，对着黄濑的嘴就亲个没完。

当然这两个人吸引了周围大多数乘客的目光……

“小青峰干嘛亲那么久啊！”黄濑推开了青峰，“那么多人都看着我们啦~小青峰都不害羞吗？”

“谁像你，那么容易害羞啊。”青峰叹了口气，丢给黄濑一个呆萌的眼罩，“现在先饶了你，等明天到了夏威夷的，可就不能这么容易地便宜你了。”

“切~小青峰小气的很呢！”

 

“啊~空气好好哦！”黄濑到了青峰订好的双人间酒店放下自己带的并不多的行李就立刻跑到了海滩边。黄濑当然不是不累，只是怕在酒店里呆久了，就再也出不来了。

“黄濑凉太！”青峰才发现黄濑跑的这么快。追着黄濑跑到海边，才追到，“你跑那么快干什么啊？”

“我要看大海啊~”黄濑冲着青峰眨了眨眼睛，“好漂亮啊~”

“哪有你漂亮啊。”青峰叹了口气，把黄濑整个人抱在自己怀里，看来这个小家伙完全看透了自己的阴谋啊。不过来得及，反正夜晚多得是。

“所以小青峰才那么色色的想要我是不是？”黄濑在青峰怀里蹭了蹭，开口道。

“我的小凉太怎么这么聪明啊？”青峰亲了亲黄濑的鬓角，简直爱到不行。要不是这沙滩上人不少，青峰都不介意和黄濑来一场野战。

“嘻嘻，那是。我可是黄濑凉太啊，小青峰~”黄濑摆脱了青峰的怀抱，冲到了大海里。温温的海水浸湿了黄濑白色的衬衫，牛仔裤已经完全湿了。“小青峰~”黄濑在大海里张开手臂，召唤着青峰，脸上的笑容完全是发自内心的。

“又让你跑了啊。”青峰自言自语道，便也跑进了海水里要去抓自己的小凉太。

“嘻嘻，小青峰抓不到~”黄濑躲得很快，所以青峰想抓到黄濑也不容易。

“哈？你说好了是吧，黄濑？我要是抓到你，你可要什么都听我的啊！”青峰哪里容得下黄濑这样放肆。

“好啊，那小青峰来抓我……”黄濑刚想骄傲一小下，却发现青峰居然突然很快就游到了自己身边，一把抱住了自己。“诶？小青峰怎么突然这么快啦？”

“刚才当然是为了让你放松警惕啊，凉太~”青峰吻了黄濑被水打湿的睫毛，“要不咱俩在水里来一发？”

“不要~小青峰干嘛在哪里都想着上我啊！不能好好逛逛吗！”

“要不让你怀上，回去了怎么交代啊？让那些记者写我性无能啊。”因为青峰的亲吻，黄濑不舒服地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛扫过青峰的嘴唇痒痒的。

“切~小青峰就不能为了我牺牲一下自己的名声啊？”黄濑瘪着嘴看着青峰还努力地眨了眨眼睛，想要青峰对于上自己这件事情有所松动。

“你可别做出这幅样子，这完全是想逼着我在这里把你办了的样子啊。”青峰说出了自己真实的感受，黄濑这样子太磨人了有没有？！

“切切切！”黄濑没好气道，“不管我做出什么样子小青峰都是想要我吧！”

“我们家凉太怎么这么聪明了？”青峰装作震惊的样子被黄濑泼了一脸水。

然后黄濑灵机一动，爆出了一个精妙的想法，“今天晚上我要在沙滩上搭帐篷睡觉！”

“哈？好好的酒店你不睡，在沙滩上搭帐篷你是想怎样啊，黄濑凉太？”青峰掐了掐黄濑的脸，哪里料到黄濑想出了这么一招。

“我就要睡沙滩！我都没试过，好想尝试一下啊，小青峰都不满足我这个小小小小小小……”

“停。”青峰发现和黄濑对话可以让脑袋胀得好大好大。“行，在沙滩上睡，我满足你。你还想干什么赶紧说，过了这村儿没这店儿了啊。”

“嘿嘿，小青峰最好了。不想干嘛了，不想干嘛了。”黄濑笑嘻嘻地晃晃脑袋，心里暗自呼了一口气，一晚的贞洁算是保住了。

“跟我走吧。”青峰拉着黄濑往岸上走。

“诶？小青峰，咱们不玩水了吗？”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，感觉好像不妙啊……

 

和青峰吃完了午饭和晚饭，做了一下午的跑车到处转，晚上来到了……青峰大辉的私人别墅！

丫的！青峰说的沙滩竟然是室内设置的沙滩大海的景观！虽然的确挺美挺像那么回事的，而且帐篷也是豪华级别几乎和卧室差不多了，可是！！这里完全可以让青峰对自己为所欲为啊！

“小青峰骗我！”黄濑指着青峰大叫道，谁知却被青峰一把推到了在沙滩上铺好的的厚厚的床垫子上，由于在室内，所以温度很舒适。

“行啦，黄濑，你的愿望我可满足了，接下来你可要满足我的了。”青峰一把扯下了脖子上的领带，动作豪放地像要把自己强了似的。由于青峰扯领带的力道不小，所以衬衫上面的纽扣都开了。青峰性感的胸肌若隐若现，可现在黄濑完全没有心情欣赏他们。

“小青峰，我还没有准备好啦，所以今天我们就老老实实地单纯地睡在一起好不好？”黄濑伸直胳膊推着青峰要压下来的身子，央求道。

“可以睡在一起黄濑，都是不要单纯的。”青峰意志那是相当坚定，黄濑简直要哭死。

“小青峰……”

还未待黄濑说出一句完整的话，青峰就压下来吻住了黄濑的唇。当然，青峰发现好像强硬粗暴但是不让黄濑感到不舒服的状态其实是黄濑最享受的状态。所以青峰理所当然地搅动起了黄濑的舌头，手也伸进了黄濑衬衫里按压起黄濑的乳头。

“唔……”黄濑的嘴完全被青峰三百六十度无死角的堵住了，只有和青峰交换爱液的份，怎么可能到出嘴来说一些类似“不要~”“停下来~”的话？

不过，青峰很快就给黄濑呻吟的机会了。青峰手极为快速的扯开了黄濑身上薄薄的衬衫，然后就舔吸起黄濑的乳头。极为漂亮的颜色在青峰唾液的沾染下变得更加诱人遐想了。

“哈~小青峰别舔那里啊~好羞涩啊~”

青峰当然不会听黄濑的。往往黄濑此时越不让自己干什么，自己干什么就越能让他舒服。而且，黄濑慢慢散发的，那天也闻到过的甜丝丝的味道也出现了。

“凉太，你的味道又出现了。”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵好心提醒道。

“才不用小青峰提醒呢！”黄濑羞怒道，因为黄濑也感觉到了后穴不断涌出的液体流速比那天快多了。

“我会让你更舒服的，凉太。”青峰像受到了鼓舞一样，又移到了黄濑胸前。青峰还真恨黄濑身上像乳珠一样异色的地方就只有两处，真是不够亲舔的啊！

不过由于黄濑信息素地不断释放，青峰被这Omega素迷得有些急性子了。还没等抚摸疼爱过黄濑身上的每一寸肌肤，青峰就迫不及待地把手伸向了黄濑那神秘的令人着迷的后穴。有信息素的滋润还真是不一样，第一根手指很容易地就滑了进去。

“凉太，你好棒啊！”青峰太激动了，黄濑的身子在自己不断按摩他的小突起之后完全地放松下来了！而第二只手指也很顺利地滑了进去。

越来越浓的信息素包围了青峰，Omega的信息素其实是一种暗示，暗示着对方想要自己亲近的程度。青峰在享受黄濑后穴夹住自己手指所带来的喜悦感的同时，当然也想到要宽慰一下黄濑。

青峰散发的信息素现在好像已经有了一些作用，黄濑眼神已经有些迷离，那用力吸着青峰信息素的样子性感到青峰想直接插进黄濑的后穴了。

青峰吻住了黄濑渴求着什么的嘴唇，同时第三根手指也顺利地插入了黄濑的穴内。青峰知道黄濑还没有完全发情，但是只要再努力一些，让黄濑发情是早晚的事情。

离开黄濑唇的时候，几条津丝从两人唇间扯开了。不过因为黄濑害羞的别过脸去，所以被扯断了落在了黄濑脸上。青峰俯身下去沿着津丝的起始点一直往上帮黄濑吸干净了津液。不过说是清理，还不如说是用自己的覆盖住那条轨迹。

“小青峰别那么猛啊~啊~”

青峰不知道黄濑指的是自己现在正在黄濑小穴内做着抽插动作模拟着马上要顶替四只手指的自己性器将要做的事情的频率太快太猛了，还是别的什么？

“是这里吗？凉太？我插的你不太舒服？”青峰已经被黄濑的信息素迷的神志不清只想把自己那早就炙热不已的东西放到黄濑内力好好爽一下了，好不容易才抑制住这快要疯狂的渴望，关心一下黄濑舒不舒服。

“不~啊~不是那里啦~我~啊啊~我是说~小青峰的信息素啦~我都快失去意志~哈啊~只想让小青峰把我操翻了~啊~”

“凉太~”青峰那里受得了黄濑这样的话的刺激？黄濑信息素已经顺着青峰的手指溢出了一大滩，青峰已经到极限了！

“啊啊啊~”青峰扯掉黄濑裤子和衬衫的动作太疯狂了，黄濑吓得惊叫起来，而看到青峰不知什么时候已经脱光结实的身子，黄濑觉得自己的身子不好了。好像什么东西马上要被点燃，而黄濑还仅存这一点点的意志。

青峰托起黄濑的屁股，对准了后穴，狠狠地插了进去。而就在这一刻，黄濑知道那最后一根理智的弦断掉了。青峰的信息素又如何不像毒一般从黄濑身体的各个部位都渗透了进去，黄濑也像青峰一样，疯狂地渴求着青峰更猛烈地冲进来再退回去。

“啊~小青峰~再用~用力一些啊~”黄濑抱住了青峰的脖子，双腿缠上了青峰的腰。为了使两人最大最近距离地结合，黄濑拼命地摆动着身子向青峰索求更多更多的刺激。

青峰当然用全心全意地满足黄濑的要求，因为怕伤到黄濑，所以刚刚还有一些犹豫。不过黄濑已经发情了！这满屋黄濑甜腻腻的味道终于让青峰在确认了黄濑已经发情了以后丧失了理智。

青峰狠狠地把黄濑压在身下，用力地插进黄濑的内力然后便毫不留情地抽了出来。

这种猛烈的快感让黄濑都闭不上嘴，“啊啊啊~小青峰~好棒~好舒服~啊~哈~啊啊啊~”

而这刺激的叫床声自然让青峰更加血脉喷张，抽动的力度、幅度、狠度又提升了很大一截。

“啊哈~小青峰~好快~哈~”

青峰突然吧黄濑翻了个个，肠壁和青峰性器来了个实实在在地强力摩擦让黄濑整个人都瘫软在了垫子上。要不是青峰还扶着黄濑的腰，黄濑早就趴在垫子上起不来了！

青峰对准了黄濑的后穴，因为这样背后位的姿势更容易青峰的抽插。青峰卖力地摆动起腰，好像是为了身下黄濑更加享受而不是自己似的。

青峰根本不停歇的动作早就把黄濑浑身的体力都抽光了，可是想要青峰的欲望却更加热烈。青峰在黄濑身体里戳动的大家伙热得很，黄濑都有错觉会不会把自己烧坏啊。不过现在完全没有考虑这件事情的时候，因为青峰有玩火似的竟然用指腹摸起了和黄濑连接的褶皱。

“啊啊啊！”这样的刺激黄濑那里经受的住？一股热流不听控制的从黄濑的胯下喷涌了出来。

“什么啊，凉太，就只到这种程度就缴械投降了吗？”青峰邪邪一笑，扶起黄濑软下去的身子用自己的命根子慢慢打磨黄濑的洞壁。而另一只手也爱摸着帮助黄濑把胯下被击垮的小家伙兴奋起来。不过很快，青峰发现担心黄濑的小家伙完全是不必要的，因为那里很快就又胀起来了。黄濑的信息素像是致命的毒诱惑着青峰加快了速度。黄濑也配合地摆动着白嫩纤细的腰身，黄濑这动作太诱惑了，青峰动情地抚摸着黄濑大腿内侧的肌肤。因为黄濑穴里流出来的蜜汁而更加具有手感的大腿内侧滑嫩的如同乳房一般的肌肤让青峰爱不释手。

黄濑好像也被青峰这摸法诱惑地很动情，摆动屁股的频率快到青峰在怀疑黄濑是不是在反抗自己动作有些慢？青峰猛然一抽，便听到黄濑深深地吸了一口气，而青峰狠狠插到黄濑身体里突然多出的另一个穴道的时候，黄濑像是爽到极点了似的，全部泻出了。而在黄濑这猛然收紧后穴的一刹那，青峰也被这致命的紧致逼到了极点，精液在一瞬间全部射进了黄濑打开的另一个穴道里。那里是Omega的生殖道。

可是一切还没结束，青峰突然感觉到自己性器卡在了黄濑体内。黄濑好像有点不舒服似的，摆动了几下腰，那里好像长了结似的深深的卡住了。黄濑又扭了几下腰，“小青峰还不出来是在我里面做什么啊~”

“黄濑在稍等一会儿，”青峰扶住了黄濑晃动的腰，“我在给你做永恒的标记呢，你以后就完完全全是我的人了，凉太。”

待到标记结束，青峰刚想抽出，就听黄濑软诺诺的声音，“小青峰我还要~”

不知道和黄濑做了多少次，反正是正正好好三天三夜，青峰和黄濑终于累趴在垫子上谁都不想在动一下了。

不过，现在没有信息素的诱惑，青峰和黄濑都清醒了。当然，清醒了的青峰和被迷惑的青峰没什么不同，对黄濑身体渴望程度是一样的。只不过黄濑到是还真不一样。

黄濑气愤地扭了扭腰，“小青峰还把它留在我里面是想干什么吗！要了我将近三十多次，小青峰是疯了吗！”

青峰是从背后抱住黄濑的，疲惫不堪的青峰对这个小白眼狼很是无语。三十次？三十次哪次不是你拼了命喊着你要你要才给你的啊！青峰从出生到现在就没有像现在这么累过，完全不想动了都，那里来的力气能把自己的东西从黄濑那里抽走啊！“你乖乖呆着就好啊，它又不会对你怎么样。”

“不会对我怎么样，那我现在满身的白浊是什么！而且你看看我的身子，完全都不是白的了好不好！青峰大辉你就不能照着一个地方啃吗？把我身子啃遍了你是怕我做换肤色的手术花钱所以就执刀操作了吗！”

“黄濑你体力真好，还有力气跟我吵架。”青峰用自己所剩不多的力气搂紧了黄濑，闭上了沉重的眼皮。“好啦，黄濑，先睡一觉，睡起来了我就陪你吵架哈。”

“青峰大辉你个墙头草。明明和你做的时候你还叫我‘凉太’的，得了便宜之后就立马改口了！”黄濑说完这句，青峰好久都没回个话。不过，通过青峰平稳的呼吸声黄濑知道为什么了。丫的！青峰大辉竟然在自己跟他吵架的时候睡着了！气死我了！！

而且，自己身体里的家伙会不会在青峰睡着的时候变大啊。自己又推不动青峰这紧紧抱住自己的手臂，难道要自己就被它难受的塞着，怎么都不是？不过，黄濑的担心明显是多余的，再硬了将近三十次之后，青峰要是还能挺起来，就可以申请吉尼斯纪录了——虽然他是个非常强大的Alpha。

 

等到青峰和黄濑都恢复好这三天极度耗费的体力以后，已经是出来的第五天了。黄濑起床的时候发现自己是在卧室的床上，而且身子上已经穿好了衣服，盖上了被。黄濑刚一动身子，就发现全身像是被肢解了之后又顺便拼凑起来了一样，不是自己的了一般。浑身上下没有一处不酸痛的。该死的青峰大辉，是要的自己多狠啊才会这样。

青峰好像还没察觉自己醒了，在和绿间打电话。因为早上的别墅很安静，而绿间惊讶的声音好像要穿过房顶似的，所以黄濑能听得见青峰和绿间的对话。

“什么？你把黄濑做到发情了？！”

“喂，绿间，告诉你小点声了，黄濑在睡觉啊。”

“那猪睡觉的时候就是打雷了也吵不醒。话说你在黄濑身体里结结了？”

“啊，当然了。”

“那你们做了几次啊？”

“哈？这么隐私的问题你也要问吗？”

“我是站在医学咨询的角度好不好？青峰大辉你能不怎么龌蹉不？”

“那个，黄濑说将近三十次啦，谁会数那种东西啊。不过，黄濑发情的时候真是挺吓人的，一直要不够，我都快累虚脱了。这就是九级Omega的神奇之后吗？”

“什么九级Omega啊，就是说来为了让你黄赶紧把濑标记了。要不然那个小害人精又好到处迷人却又不和人交往了。”

“哈？那黄濑二十二岁会死也是假的啦？”

“当然了。你听过哪个剩Omega死了吗？不过早衰到是真的。没有Alpha滋养的Omega过了三十就像老头老太太了，而有Alpha的Omega因为保持着后穴的分泌力，只要和自己的Alpha保持着至少半个月一次身体交流到了六十岁都不会显老还是貌美如初的。这就是……”

“爱情的力量？”

“信息素的力量。大辉你太浪漫主义了。对了，你们做了那么多次，你进入黄濑生殖道里几次啊？”

“哈？为什么要问这个啊？”

“你也不用太紧张。其实第一次就让Omega怀孕是很难的，所以一般Omega只会在第三天最后一次的时候让Alpha进入只是为了给自己标记一下，所以很难受孕。不过第二次就会慢慢接受你，让你多进入几次。”

“绿间，黄濑可是回回都让我进去了……”青峰简直一把冷汗。

“哈？一般只有老夫老妻还会这样啊！我和高尾都还每次只有五六次……不是，黄濑难道实际上是喜欢你喜欢到疯了吗？！黄濑凉太也太奇葩了吧，怎么能第一次就让你全进去啊！”

“照你这么说，黄濑肯定已经怀孕了？”

“那是当然！赶紧把黄濑带回来。八级Omega可是熊猫级国宝，你可要好好伺候好了。不对，赶紧带回来，我帮你伺候他！”

“哈？有这么夸张吗？”

“赶紧订机票，赶紧回来！行了，我有病人来了。你记住啊，赶紧把黄濑送回来！”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“我才不要怎么快回去呢！明明来这里都没好好玩，就和破青峰做爱了！”黄濑听到绿间在电话里拼命吼着要自己黄濑，黄濑简直要委屈死了。

“好了，黄濑乖，赶紧跟我回日本。”

“不要！”黄濑把嘴厥得老高，“破青峰、臭青峰，就怪你！我都不能好好玩了！”

……

等到黄濑做上返程的私人飞机后，黄濑在思考一个很深奥的问题——自己来夏威夷究竟干了什么？碰碰海水——和青峰做爱——被通知怀孕了——回日本？！

呜呜，青峰大辉你个大坑！

呜呜……

『5』

黄濑瞪着在私人飞机床上舒服地躺着的青峰，想着自己浑身上下伤)痛不已，就怎么也不舒服了。

“小青峰你这么舒服真的好吗？明明我为了你受了那么多苦痛的！”黄濑伸直了自己修长白皙的腿踹了踹青峰，“而且要是躺在床上的话，也不应该是小青峰你啊！”

“哈？明明刚刚要把你抱到床上，你死活不愿意啊！”青峰无语地看着黄濑，特殊时期的黄濑是看不得自己好吗？！？“喂，黄濑，你是不是怀孕了以后脾气就变得暴躁了啊？”

“才不是呢！”黄濑又踢了青峰一脚，“被你上了那么多次，是人把你和床这两个关键词联系起来就会觉得害怕吧！”

“哈？”青峰走到黄濑面前，抱起了黄濑自己坐在了软软的毛绒椅子上。怀里的黄濑哪里会老老实实地让青峰抱着，胡乱踢着腿抗议青峰对自己胡作非为。“你明明很喜欢我吧，黄濑。”

“你哪来的自信啊，青峰大辉！我黄濑凉太这么英俊潇洒阳光帅气的为什么要喜欢你这样的啊？真是自恋！哼，明明就是被你强迫着才和你做那种事情的！我当时那么做都是因为……”

青峰突然按住了黄濑的脑袋，很自然地吻住了黄濑。

青峰是很喜欢和黄濑接吻的，因为黄濑的唇香香软软的，躲着自己追逐的舌头也是很软嫩的。

“唔……”黄濑感觉被青峰吻得有些来感觉了，赶紧推搡青峰的身子。“小青峰干嘛啊！”

“闲你吵想堵住你的嘴啊。”青峰舔了舔唇角，好像在回味着黄濑的味道一样。

“哼！我真后悔怀小青峰你的孩子！根本就好不值得！”黄濑又开始瞪着青峰了，“小青峰以后别想碰我了！”

“你不说这事我还不好意思提。”青峰道，“黄濑，你是不是真的很喜欢我很喜欢我啊？”

“都说啦，不是不是！小青峰你要我说几遍？”

“喂，你听我说完。”青峰亲了亲黄濑气鼓鼓的小脸蛋，“绿间说，一般Omega第一次发情的时候不会让Alpha进入他的生殖道两次，可是黄濑你知道吧，我每次都进了你那里……”

“啊啊啊！小青峰坐在你身上太硌人了！我不要你抱着我，我要去床上躺着！你放我下去，快点，快点放我下去！”

“你在逃避是不是，黄濑？”青峰抱紧了黄濑的腰，“你内心里明明是很喜欢我的吧？”

“才没有呢。”黄濑不知怎么，脸有些红了，“小青峰不要胡思乱想了！”

青峰察觉到了黄濑的不自在、脸色的变化和故意避开自己的眼神，轻声一笑，“那我们不说这个了。黄濑，我们的宝宝你要给他起什么名字？”

“嗯……”黄濑有些纠结，“叫‘黄濑’什么比较好听呢？”

“不是，黄濑，”青峰打断了黄濑，“是姓‘青峰’！”

“是从我肚子里生出来的，为什么要跟小青峰的姓啊！才不要呢！我家宝宝一定会是个强大的Alpha，明明姓‘黄濑’才比较帅气。”

“这样的话，让咱们的宝宝跟你的姓也行。不过……你黄濑凉太要改名‘青峰凉太’！”

“小青峰开什么玩笑，我为什么要跟你姓啊！”

“因为你是我的啊，你是我青峰大辉的所有物。”

“小青峰果然是‘霸道^总裁’吗？”黄濑没好气地看着青峰。

“哈？这是哪来的词啊？什么霸道不霸道的，你黄濑凉太就是我的。谁敢来抢，我不灭了他。”

“小青峰你可别想用这样的话感动我啊！我才不会感动呢！”

“不会才怪。我的老婆怎么这么愿意说违心话啊？”

“才不是你老婆呢！”黄濑揪着青峰的领子照着青峰锁骨就狠狠地吸了一下，“我也要报复一下小青峰你！”

“黄濑，”青峰捧起黄濑的脑袋，“你真的是在报复我？还是实际上想勾引我啊？”

“青峰大辉为什么你总是能把事情想歪啊！”

 

“阿大！你个大坏人！我刚从英国回来你就把老爸的公司丢给我是想怎样啊！你和小黄去甜甜蜜蜜的去夏威夷观光玩乐去了，我自己一个人在这处理项目文件，你真的好狠心！”桃井五月一看到降落在自己家别墅前面广阔的空地上的私人飞机，就立马跑了过去。看着自己的阿大抱着漂亮极了的嫂子大人那小心呵护的样子完全不是青峰大辉了好吗！

“诶？你就是小桃井吧？”黄濑看着面前这个身材超棒，脸也超美的粉发女人惊奇道。

“嗯，我叫桃井五月，是阿大的妹妹哦！不过，阿大真是偏心，带着嫂子去那么漂亮的地方观光旅游的，真是羡慕嫉妒恨啊！”

“才没有呢！小桃井你知道吗，小青峰超级恶劣的，就让我玩了一天水，然后就……”黄濑突然意识到自己只顾着找人一起抱怨青峰而忘了这种事情怎么好意思开口啊！

“然后阿大就一直引诱嫂子发情？”桃井吃惊道，“阿大你太恶劣了吧！怎么能这么欺负嫂子啊！”

“哈？那就是……就是情到深处，身不由己啊！”青峰抱着黄濑加快了脚步，“而且我现在不就是为了弥补黄濑你的损失受你差遣吗，黄濑。”

“喂，阿大你慢点啊，别给小黄摔了。”桃井吓得把自己的口癖都暴露了。

青峰走到别墅一层的沙发前，一把把黄濑丢到了沙发上。

“小青峰你丢我！”黄濑不开心道，不过黄濑突然想到了一个整青峰的方法！黄濑摸了摸自己的肚子，“小青峰，我肚子好痛啊~”

“哈？明明刚刚还好好的，现在怎么……”青峰还没揭穿黄濑的小伎俩，桃井立马冲到黄濑面前紧张道，“小黄没事吧？我赶紧把小绿叫过来给你看看哈，你先忍一下。”

说罢，桃井就跑出去打电话了。

“小绿？”黄濑纳闷了，不会是……

“当然是绿间真太郎那家伙了。”青峰说出了黄濑正想着的人。

“啊？才不要小绿间过来呢！明明我是个健康的只是发育晚了点的Omega，小绿间竟然骗我说什么二十二岁不受孕就会死！要不然我才不会……”

“不会和我做是吧？”青峰松开了抱着黄濑的手，在黄濑身边站直了看着他，“黄濑，你和我在一起究竟是有多么不愿意啊？竟然这么不愿意，当初为什么要缠着非要做我的Omega？”

“我哪有缠着小青峰啊！”黄濑怒道，“当时明明是小青峰对我死缠烂打啊！”

“好，”青峰泄了气，无奈道，“是我青峰大辉死赖着你黄濑凉太。既然你不愿意被我碰，我以后绝对不会碰你黄濑凉太一根汗毛。”

青峰转身离开了别墅，只留下黄濑一个人在沙发上呆呆地看着青峰离开的背影。“什么啊！丢下我一个人在这里算什么啊！青峰大辉！”

黄濑刚想追出去，可是酸痛的身子真的是无法走动了。黄濑跌倒在地毯上，看着已经没有踪影了的青峰有点想哭。明明做都做了，青峰对自己说出那些话算什么意思啊！好像要彻底跟自己摆脱关系一样，都怀了你青峰大辉的孩子你想怎么样啊！

“小黄，你怎么跌在地上了？”桃井赶快扶起了黄濑，却发现黄濑的肩膀是颤抖的。“小黄，你怎么哭了？”

“黄濑，你怎么了？”绿间正好下班往今吉别墅这边赶过来，所以很快就赶到了。“黄濑你哭什么啊？你不知道负面情绪对你肚子里面的宝宝很不好吗？而且你还是初次就怀上的，更要小心一点啊！”

“小青峰都不要我了，呜呜~”黄濑抱住桃井，哭的很伤心。

“所以说，你很在乎青峰吧，黄濑。”绿间无奈地扶起了坐在地上的黄濑，擦去了黄濑脸上泪水，“黄濑，你听我说。第一个月，你的情绪是很重要的。胎气在第一个月的时候很不稳定，不过后三个月就没有问题了。”

“小绿间是什么意思啊？怀胎四个月就可以生下宝宝了吗？”黄濑糯糯的声音里还是听出了震惊。

“Beta要十个月，但是Omega只要四个月就可以了。你知道的，Omega总是被人们誉为‘伟大的生命孕育者。’”

“那我和青峰的宝宝四个月以后就会出生了呗？”

“嗯。”绿间道，“你和青峰怎么了？”

“我说了一些置气的话惹小青峰生气了。”黄濑拽住绿间，“小绿间送我回家好不好？我有点担心小青峰……”

 

“叮咚~”

青峰本来酒量就不大，自己在家里喝闷酒，一瓶下肚里，青峰就有些晕乎乎的了。

“谁闲着没事按门……”青峰开门看见是黄濑和绿间，“你怎么回来了？”

青峰自然是对着黄濑说的。青峰没想到黄濑竟然还会来找自己而不是躲自己远远的。

“谢谢小绿间送我回家啦，小绿间拜拜~”黄濑赶紧进屋关上了门。

“喂，黄濑，青峰喝酒了。你不能和一个酒鬼一起……”绿间话没说完，就被关在了门外。

“喂，你知道我会对你做什么吧，黄濑。”青峰醉醺醺地把黄濑按在门上，还有葡萄酒味道的舌头送进黄濑的嘴里搅动起来。

黄濑身子还有些软，扯着青峰的衣服才勉强能站稳。黄濑回吻着青峰，想用吻跟青峰说对不起。

“黄濑……”青峰把耳朵贴在黄濑心脏，“我的触碰就那么让你讨厌吗？我都不知道为什么会这么迷恋你，黄濑。我青峰大辉唯一碰过的人就只有你黄濑凉太，只有你一个啊！黄濑，你究竟知不知道啊！”

“小青峰……”黄濑感觉到自己心猛烈地跳动着，完全超出了正常心速的范畴。

“黄濑，我要你。”青峰突然抱着黄濑就进了卧室，把黄濑放到床上，就紧紧压住了黄濑疯狂地抚摸亲吻黄濑。

“小青峰别释放信息素啊！”黄濑惊吓极了，“别伤害我们的宝宝啊～小绿间说了过了第一个月胎儿胎气就稳定了……然后就应该可以了……”黄濑越说声音越小，而脸也应景般的红起来了。

“宝宝”两个字让青峰有些清醒了，青峰赶紧把黄濑松开，揉了揉昏沉沉的脑袋，背对着黄濑道，“对不起。”

“小青峰，说对不起的人应该是我啊。我是很喜欢小青峰才会有小青峰的宝宝啊！所以小青峰不要瞎想来折磨自己了。”

青峰把黄濑小心翼翼地抱在怀里，同黄濑一起睡去了。

而一大早，青峰和黄濑是被绿间打来的电话吵醒的。

“青峰大辉你疯了吗！黄濑为你怀了孩子都不容易，你既然还敢酒后α乱α性！你是想葬送那孩子的命吗？！”

“行了，绿间，我知道昨天确实我不对。而且我没对黄濑做什么。”

青峰只想吐槽，这太像老妈子骂自己女儿的负心汉了啊！

“黄濑怀α孕这四个月，你必须好好照顾他！不许让他累到了！不许再把他弄哭了知道吗！还有，你要保证黄濑天天心情愉悦！你要是把我孙子……呸！那个把孩子伤到了，我第一个不饶你啊！”绿间有点融入角色太深了，差点说错了口。

青峰更加确信这是绿间代表如今已被自己的今吉老爹压榨的笠松大叔跟自己交涉呢！

“不用你说我也会这样做啊！那可是我儿子啊！”

“行了，挂了。”

青峰挂了电话，看见床上的黄濑已经醒了。而且，脸上的微笑完全不怀好意啊！

“黄濑，你想干什么？”青峰看着黄濑朝自己展开双臂，好像要自己抱你的样子。

“小绿间刚刚不是说我不能劳累吗？所以小青峰要抱着我去卫生间。”

“哈？”

“哈什么哈！快点过来啦～”黄濑挪动着往靠近青峰的床边蹭过去，“小青峰抱抱～”

青峰看着黄濑这可爱的模样完全没有抵抗力了，不过到了卫生间，青峰就发现黄濑这可不是怀α孕的节奏啊，这分明就是植物人的节奏啊！

黄濑长着嘴让青峰帮他刷牙……

“举个牙刷也能累到你？”青峰轻敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“根本就不是怕累到你自己吧，你是懒吧？”

“嘻嘻……现在我最大哦，小青峰～”黄濑灿烂一笑，“快点啊～”

在黄濑的逼迫下，青峰帮黄濑刷了牙，洗了脸，敷了面膜，洗了面膜，擦了精华水，乳液和一些青峰都不知道是什么的化妆品。

青峰突然觉得黄濑这出门一趟也太累了吧？

谁知，黄濑又让自己把他送到床上？！

“你不是要出去吗？”青峰不解地问道。

“我没有要出去啊……”黄濑晃着脑袋完全不知道青峰为什么会觉得自己要出去。

“那你摸那么多瓶瓶罐罐的干什么啊？”

“这是最简单的皮肤护理啊～”

……青峰感觉自己完全被黄濑knock down了！

“早饭哦，小青峰～”

“麻烦死了，黄濑。”

可是话虽这么说，可青峰还是按照孕妇的需求做了早饭。酒足饭饱之后，黄濑突然提议看鬼片。

“哈？你都多大的人了，还看鬼片啊！”青峰强烈反对的态度让黄濑觉得很好玩。

“小青峰不是……害怕吧？”黄濑觉得青峰完全暴露了自己啊！

“害怕？笑话，我就是怕你吓到了孩子。”

“不会啦，那我们看吧！”

青峰很丢脸的承认，本来应该黄濑握住自己的手臂吓得瑟瑟发抖，可现在！完全反过来了是要怎样啊！

“哈哈哈！这个鬼太蠢了！”黄濑指着屏幕大笑道。

……青峰除了觉得这个电影很吓人之外完全不知道黄濑为什么可以把鬼片看成喜剧片一般似的哈哈大笑！

“哈哈哈，诶？小青峰你怎么不笑啊？这电影多有意思啊！”

“黄濑，咱俩看的是一个片不？”为什么你那么欢脱啊！

“小青峰原来怕鬼啊！哈哈哈，我还以为青峰什么都会做，而且做的很好呢！”

“只要把黄濑你‘做’好不就行了？”

“小青峰犯规啊！看我怎么惩罚你！”

『6』

“喂，黄濑，咱们去睡觉吧？这电影多无聊啊。”青峰早就已经把黄濑抱在自己怀里了。现在黄濑坐在青峰身前，而青峰把下巴搭在黄濑右肩膀上。要说青峰抱黄濑这么紧的原因，简直太简单了！因为青峰被这鬼片吓到手都出冷汗了，根本不能满足于只拽着黄濑的衣角。青峰明显感觉到一股股的恐惧感向自己袭来，再加上黄濑不合时宜的笑声，太惊悚了！

“小青峰要睡自己睡去啊，我要看完再睡。”黄濑盯着屏幕，随意道，“小青峰手上湿湿的，不会是害怕吧？”

“哈？怎……怎么可能啊！我怎么可能害怕看鬼片！这世界上根本没有鬼好吗！”青峰赶紧松开了紧紧握住黄濑手的双手，“算了，既然你要看一会儿，那我就陪你看好了。要不然，你好真以为我怕这种小儿科的东西了！”

“小青峰就装吧。”黄濑突然从青峰怀里站起来，“我不想看了，小青峰想看就继续看吧。”

“诶诶，黄濑，我和你一起回屋。”青峰赶紧拽住黄濑。

“小青峰干嘛拽我啊？”黄濑甩了甩，当然甩不掉青峰握的很紧很紧的手了！

“还不是怕你害怕啊！”青峰把黄濑抱了起来，“别累到了，我给你送回屋里。”

“小青峰放我下来啦，我又不害怕。对了，今天小青峰在客房里睡吧，我想自己一个人睡。”

“哈？黄濑你想干什么啊？自己睡？你是疯了吗！”青峰闻言激动极了，我一个人怎么可能睡得着啊！

“小青峰要是承认自己怕鬼的话，我就和小青峰一起睡。要不然小青峰就要给我证明看看，小青峰很勇敢。”

“哈？我怎么可能怕……好吧，黄濑，我要和你一起睡。”青峰丢下了装酷的面具，看完鬼片还自己一个人睡，这是作死的节奏啊！

“哈哈哈，小青峰竟然怕鬼。明明觉得小青峰那么高大的！”黄濑乐呵呵道，“竟然小青峰承认了，我就勉为其难的和你一起睡吧。谁叫我黄濑凉太太善良，太伟大了啊～”

……青峰瞥了瞥自己怀里开心极了的黄濑，觉得自己一个八级Alpha被一个八级Omega嘲笑……这简直太丢脸了！

“喂，黄濑，你敢不敢不笑了？”青峰堆满十字架的眉头紧皱着，感觉自己作为黄濑Alpha的魅力和威严正在一点点瓦解？！

“所以说小青峰也有不如我的地方哦！”黄濑灿烂地笑起来，“小青峰以后不能理所当然的觉得我就是被压的一方哦！”

“哈？你还想反攻？！”青峰简直被吓到了。一个Omega跟自己说他不一定是被压的一方？！“喂，黄濑，我可是八级Alpha啊！八级懂什么意思吗？顶级，再没有比我高的了！”

“那小青峰还不是怕鬼片。”

“你不能通过这件事情就否定了我的一切啊！”青峰感觉到一股强有力的危机袭来。

“切，小青峰这么好面子啊。”黄濑拽了拽青峰，“走啦走啦，小青峰你要是还不动弹我就把你丢这里了啊！”

“你敢，黄濑。”青峰话说的挺硬汉的，可还是乖乖地拉着黄濑的手，进了卧室。

“喂，黄濑，你干嘛啊？”青峰看着黄濑往卫生间里走，赶紧把黄濑拉了回来，“别洗漱了，赶紧睡吧。”

“什么啊，小青峰怕成这样吗？”黄濑无奈地抖着手想把青峰紧紧握住自己的手甩掉，“我要上厕所啦！”

“……”青峰语塞，犹豫了一会儿，道，“那……我陪你一起去上。”

“哈？才不要！”黄濑憋的有点难受，可是真的是非常不想和青峰一起去卫生间，“小青峰你快放手啦！我快憋不住了！”

“这样吧，黄濑，一起去好了。”青峰把黄濑推进了卫生间。

“小青峰你干嘛！别盯着我看啊！你快点转过去啊！”黄濑被盯着自己看的青峰吓得不行，“你这样我……诶！”

青峰超级想钻到被子里，简直被这片子吓疯了。青峰看着黄濑扭扭捏捏的，想都没想就从黄濑身后绕过手来解开了黄濑牛仔裤的扣子，“你要是不好意思我帮你吧。”

“小青峰住手啦！”黄濑连忙拍掉了青峰，“小青峰是色鬼，小青峰不正经！”

“哈？黄濑你想什么呢！我就是单纯地想你快点尿完，然后咱俩快点上·床睡觉啊！”青峰环住黄濑腰身的手到是没再尝试去解黄濑的内·裤，不过黄濑憋不住也红着脸当着青峰排泄了。

“小青峰不要总抱着我啊！”黄濑扭了扭腰。

青峰好像发现了什么，“喂，黄濑，你腰围好像变粗了。”

黄濑一愣，“明明告诉你不要摸了！”黄濑气鼓鼓地盯着青峰，这个迟钝的小青峰真是……太恶劣了！

“你肚子也有点鼓有点圆了，黄濑。”青峰在黄濑肚皮上摸来摸去，又道。

“小青峰是前方记者吗！”黄濑提好了裤子，转过身来怒瞪着青峰，明明男人怀·孕这样的事情真的好尴尬啊！青峰竟然还说的这么轻巧，真的是很让人生气。

“黄濑，”青峰把黄濑搂在了自己怀里，“我的意思是，我爱你啊，黄濑。谢谢你为我怀了孩子。”说罢，青峰低头吻上了黄濑。

 

数日之后，黄濑才渐渐感觉到怀·孕真的好麻烦。且不说那恶心的感觉，就是挺着个大肚子走来走去的都是好烦人的事情。黄濑的肚子比一般怀·孕的Omega都大，这件事起初把青峰和黄濑吓了一跳。等向绿间问诊完，青峰简直乐得不行。

“黄濑，你太厉害了！”青峰“吧唧”一口亲了黄濑，“竟然可以一次排两个卵细胞，还给我生了两个儿子！”

“这有什么高兴的啊！”黄濑一听到是两个孩子很是不高兴。“我的身材要毁了！我还要当模特呢！”

“又不是我养不起你，你干嘛就一心想着跑出去干活啊，黄濑。”青峰听到黄濑那心烦的声音，心里很是不舒服。黄濑这样完全是不在乎自己和他的孩子的感觉啊！

“小青峰才不懂呢！”黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，“小青峰根本不懂男人的尊严是不可侵犯的这个道理吗！”

“所以你才不愿意为我生孩子？”青峰算是承认男人的尊严的确是很难放下的，毕竟自己是放不下。可是，黄濑是Omega啊！命中注定的，不是早就应该释怀一些了吗？“所以你才不愿意我碰你？”

“小青峰说那么冲的话干嘛！你该碰的都碰了，我该怀的都怀了，小青峰还有什么不满意的啊！我不过只是希望小青峰能给我的尊严流出一丝喘息的余地啊！”

“所以，你还想去当你的模特是吗？”

青峰的质疑被黄濑的手机打断了。

“喂，你好。”黄濑接了电话。

“黄濑君你好，我是黑子哲也。”电话那边黑子的声音传来。“今天有一个娱乐访谈节目想找你做嘉宾，你要不要去？”

“真的吗？”黄濑闻言高兴极了。这几天除了去医院定期检查身体，就没怎么回过家门。黄濑天天对着青峰的脸简直要腻死了。

“……黄濑君觉得我会开这样无聊的玩笑吗？”电话那头黄濑感觉到了面瘫黑子身上散发的阵阵寒意……

“那真的太好了！我要去！要现在去公司吗？”黄濑得到肯定的回答简直高兴到不行，“我要化一下妆吗？”

“额……真不知道黄濑君为什么这么激动……不过我觉得黄濑君还是和青峰君商量一下为好。若是青峰君同意了，黄濑君就请来公司吧。就这样，黄濑君再见。”

还没等黄濑回一句“再见”，黑子就挂断了。不过黄濑还是忽视了黑子的没礼貌，因为要上电视了这种事情真的是可以让黄濑很兴奋。

“喂，黄濑，你一个人傻乐什么！电话里说了什么事啊？”青峰见黄濑不安分地想跑的样子就把这事猜得八九不离十了。

“切！小青峰我现在是通知你哦！要注意我的用词是‘通知你’，我一会儿要去参加一个综艺访谈节目，你不许拦着我不让我去。”黄濑保持着高度警惕性，防止青峰把自己拉近怀里或是抱住而阻挡了自己去参加节目的道路。

“黄濑你就那么喜欢拍摄？”青峰看着黄濑这只毫无还击之力的小猫模样实在萌。“你要是真的忍不住想上电视或是做杂志封面，我大可以满足你的愿望。”

“怎么满足？”黄濑用装作不在意的口气问道，实际上耳朵竖的直直的就等着听青峰的说道。

“你知道今吉集团的经营范围十分广吧？”青峰给了黄濑一个提示。

“哈？小青峰竟然舍得让我代言今吉集团的一些产品吗？！简直太棒了！对了，赶紧把我送到火神大我的公司，我要去录节目了！”

『7』

“你真要去录那个访谈节目？”青峰看着高兴地都快要蹦起来的黄濑，简直都担心黄濑把自己的孩子给蹦没了，“你可别后悔。”

“怎么可能后悔啊！”黄濑白了青峰一眼，“我黄濑凉太可不是那种被男人包^养的人，我要自己养活自己，而且我完全有能力。青峰大辉你别想把我当成你的充气^娃娃，天天发泄你的性^欲！”

“真不知道你脑袋里一天天都在想些什么，黄濑。”青峰很不喜欢黄濑的用词，什么“充气^娃娃”，“要真的是充气^娃娃的话，你的胸完全不合格。”

“那你就找个大^胸女人去吧，青峰大辉！”黄濑闻言愤怒地朝青峰丢去一个抱枕，“你要是不愿意送我去的话，我自己去。别以为没了你，我黄濑凉太都出不了门活不下去了。”

“行了，黄濑，你现在脾气可真是大啊。”青峰把抱枕放回沙发上，拉起黄濑，“赶紧去换衣服，要不然晚了人家说你耍大牌。”

“你送我去？”黄濑起身看着青峰，问道。

“要不呢？让你自己去？不知道的以为我青峰大辉虐待你黄濑凉太呢。再说我怎么放心你和孩子……”

“停……不许提我肚子的事儿，想着就心烦。”黄濑转身去了卧室，丢下青峰一人在客厅里。

黄濑还是不能接受怀^孕的事情，男人的自尊还真是麻烦啊……明明是Omega，难道不该早就做好这样的心理准备了吗？！黄濑凉太还真是，难道是因为做模特做多了，不想被一个人困住？

青峰私心是不想让黄濑展现在外界面前的，毕竟黄濑的确是好看的很，而且喜欢他的人怕是也多的可怕。虽然自己的人被那么多人喜欢，的确是件挺自豪的事情，可是偏偏遇上了青峰这样占有欲超级强的顶级Alpha，真是“绝配”啊。

黄濑穿好衣服回来的时候，看见青峰好像在给谁打电话。

“就这么定了，我和黄濑一会儿就到。”青峰放下手机，看着穿着牛仔裤和紧身衣服的黄濑，有点来气了。“黄濑，你就算是这么讨厌我，也不能对你的孩子下狠手吧。”

“不就是牛仔裤和紧点的衣服嘛！我还没怪你青峰大辉把我肚子^弄大了，害的我都穿不下漂亮衣服就只能这么穿了呢！”黄濑完全不理会青峰，直径走到门口穿鞋。

“黄濑凉太，”青峰一把将黄濑扯到了自己面前，“我青峰大辉以后不会再碰你，但是这个孩子你必须给我好好生下来！回去把衣服给我换了！我警告你黄濑凉太，你可以自虐，你要是敢伤了我的孩子，我青峰大辉觉得不饶你。”

“你吼什么！”黄濑用力甩开了青峰的手，“这是我的身子，我想怎么样就怎么样！”

“你不换是不是？”青峰突然把黄濑公主抱起来，走进卧室一把丢在了床上。二话没说就扒^下了黄濑的牛仔裤，“你不换我帮你换，黄濑。”

“你变态啊，青峰大辉！”黄濑极力反抗着青峰，可是还是敌不过青峰，眼看着自己的上衣也被扒^下来了就觉得委屈极了。“你把我当成你的玩物了是吗？我凭什么要听你的！”

“穿上。”青峰丢给黄濑一身宽松的衣服和裤子，“你要是想录节目就乖乖听我的话，否则，我不介意和你一直在家里耗着。反正公司丢下不是一天两天了，为了你黄濑凉太我青峰大辉算是豁出去了。”

黄濑是真的闲不住的那种人，能出去录影黄濑真的很高兴。吃一时的小亏黄濑算是认了，但是这并不代表黄濑认输了，并不代表黄濑向青峰低头了。

“切，怀了你这种人的种我黄濑凉太真是疯了！”黄濑话是这么说，可还是穿上了青峰丢过来的衣服。黄濑毫不在乎地就当着青峰的面穿，腹部微微隆起已经能看出来了。

青峰盯着黄濑隆起的小^腹有些出神。

“看什么看，你要是喜欢等哪天我也把你青峰大辉的肚子弄大了，你就知道是什么滋味了。”黄濑穿好衣服站在镜子前照了照，竟然还不错？！黄濑一直觉得青峰虽然很帅穿衣风格却是那种高冷型的，和自己完全不是同一风格，所以根本就没想过青峰会给自己搭配出这么完美的服饰。

“穿好了就赶紧走，嫌我给你搭的衣服丑，不想去了就说。”青峰往门口走，没理黄濑。

“混蛋青峰大辉！”黄濑骂道，却也跟着青峰走了。

青峰和黄濑一路上没说一句话。虽然是乖乖地听着青峰的话跟着青峰走，可是黄濑心里是既生气又委屈。青峰完全以他自己的想法就想左右别人的行为了，真是太大男子主义了吧！

“我的大明星啊，您可算是到了！”火神在电视台门口这个徘徊又徘徊的，就是没看见青峰和黄濑，这看着青峰那家伙大牌闪亮的法拉利赶紧扑上去道，“快点进去吧，都快开始拍摄了！”

“对不起小火神，我现在就去。”黄濑慌忙地下了车，刚想跑去录播室，就被青峰拦腰环住了。“你放手，青峰大辉！”

“我说过的话，你黄濑凉太是听不进去吧？”青峰的语气也是冷冷的，毕竟自己孩子的娘那么不爱惜他们共同的结晶，轮到谁身上都不会高兴吧。“既然这样的话，我也不跟你讲理了。”

“咳咳……”火神看着这小两口吵架，真是……“你俩想吵架的话回家吵去啊，我还急着录影呢！你们以为和这么大牌的电视台合作容易啊？！”

“很难吗？”青峰冷冷地扫了火神一眼。

火神汗，“您财大气粗不难，我的小公司可没那么大实力啊，青峰大爷！您还让不让你家宝贝儿去录影啦？不让的话，我赶紧找人来救场啊！”

“去去！”黄濑赶紧答道，“青峰你放手，我好好走路就行了。”

青峰闻言放开了揽住黄濑腰的手，黄濑立马撤离青峰一米外的地方，真是不想和青峰大辉呆在一起了！

“诶？”黄濑看着跟着自己走进影棚的青峰完全疑惑了，青峰跟着自己进来算是什么意思？难道自己还能在现场把孩子给打掉了？“你干嘛跟着我啊，青峰大辉！”

“一会儿你就知道了。”青峰和黄濑坐到了录影室的沙发上，导演手势一落，表示录影开始。

“大家好，我是主持人小花，欢迎收看本期的‘小花的男神天下’节目！正如大家所看的，本期的男神可是夫妻档哦！是今吉集团现任总裁青峰大辉和法国顶级名模黄濑凉太！两位先跟大家打一下招呼吧！”

“大家好，我是黄濑凉太，很高兴能和大家见面。”黄濑灿烂的笑容完全是all kill的节奏。

青峰当然不喜欢黄濑对着别人露出这么欠^干的笑容，可是也不好发作。

“青峰大辉，黄濑凉太的Alpha。”青峰好像宣誓主权似的，特意说了一下黄濑的所有权。

黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，什么“黄濑凉太的Alpha”！明明就是在强调自己是Omega啊！青峰大辉太恶劣了！曾经有喜欢上他的错觉真的是疯了吧！而且，为什么这个节目也要请青峰大辉啊！

“大家一定很疑惑为什么小花这次请了两个男神来，那是因为我们今天主要就是唠唠青峰君和黄濑君的私生活哦！看着这两个男神甜甜蜜蜜的，真是羡慕嫉妒恨啊！”

黄濑这下算是明白了，原来青峰是给节目组打电话要把他自己也录进去吗？！

黄濑偷偷瞥了一眼青峰，以示自己的不悦。

青峰当然察觉到了。青峰可是一直在关注着黄濑的一举一动的，也真是够了！自己怎么会突然这么在乎黄濑啊？难道真的是因为孩子吗？

“下面我们就开始问问题喽！”小花朝着青峰和黄濑笑的好奸诈……“先来一个简单的问题当下酒菜好啦，两位第一次接吻是在什么时候呢？”

“我和黄濑接过太多次吻了，还真记不住第一次是什么时候了。”青峰随意道，完全改了刚刚冷淡的口气，真是会逢场作戏！

“都记不住第一次接吻的日子，你真的爱我吗？”黄濑故意找茬，刚刚的仇现在报了也不迟。

青峰闻言一笑，凑近黄濑吻上了黄濑的唇，贴了好一会儿才意犹未尽地离开黄濑。而因为刚刚的亲近青峰的手自然而然的环上了黄濑的腰身，肩膀也贴着黄濑肩膀坐着了。

黄濑想瞪青峰，可是这么多镜头下黄濑自然不能做出这样不和的事情。黄濑当然知道，果然和青峰在这里闹掰了，对自己对青峰是都没有好处的。

“青峰君这样秀恩爱真的好吗？”小花看的眼睛都直了！“青峰君太霸气太帅气了有没有！好羡慕黄濑君有这么霸道的Alpha宠爱呢！”

黄濑完全愤怒了，可是还是忍住了。曾经还没在法国出名之前，自己被那么多媒体黑说自己是靠身体才上位的，黄濑也忍了。毕竟自己没做过自己知道就够了，别人的非议也改变不了这个事实。

“下一个问题有点尖锐喽！”小花道，“法国媒体曾经报道过说黄濑君是靠身体^上位的，那么这件事情是真的吗？”

“黄濑是不是处^子^之^身我最有话语权了吧。”青峰严肃道，“我看这些不怀好意的人怕是窥伺我的人所以吃不到葡萄就想毁了黄濑吧。不过大家有眼睛都能看到，黄濑是有真正实力的模特也很努力。”

“黄濑君对这件事情有什么想说的吗？”

“如果我真的被人玷污过，像青峰这样洁癖的处女座会要我才真的是奇迹吧。”黄濑吐了吐舌头，开玩笑道。

“哈哈，青峰君是处女座禁忌的话只有黄濑君才敢说啊！真是羡慕黄濑君这么受青峰君的溺爱呢！下一个问题，两位的宝宝是经历了几次发^情的结晶啊？”

“一次。”黄濑找回了主动权，在录影室里都让青峰占上风自己还不抵气死？！

“真的假的？！”小花简直惊呆了！“小花这么惊讶是因为我本身也是Omega啦，小花的宝宝可是第十次的时候才有的~青峰君竟然这么威猛吗？！话说，黄濑君第一次就让青峰君为所欲为的进入自己的生^殖^道啊！”

黄濑简直要钻地缝了！这个女主持人这么开放吗？！那样的词说的都这么轻巧真的好吗？！

“也没有啦！就是小青峰自己钻进去的，我根本就阻止不了啊！”黄濑一着急，连口癖都出来了。

“‘小青峰’？黄濑君对青峰君的爱称好可爱啊！话说好像只有非常爱对方的Omega才会第一次就完全敞开的接受自己的Alpha啊！原来青峰君和黄濑君真的是真爱啊！真是让人羡慕的一对啊！”

……黄濑完全无语……哪里看出我喜欢这个臭黑皮了？！那都是意外好不好！怎么可能都没认识一个人几天就喜欢他喜欢到想让他进^入自己身体那么深的地方啊！当时问绿间，绿间说是潜意识里的喜欢只是自己还没感觉到，可是现在黄濑对青峰就只有深深深深的讨厌啊！

“那么黄濑君现在微微鼓起的肚子里是可爱的小宝宝喽？”

“是啊。”青峰父爱爆发似的轻轻摸了摸黄濑的腹^部，“快要做爸爸的感觉真的是很幸福。有黄濑这样的爱人，我的人生也算是无憾了。”

黄濑想拿开青峰的手，谁知道刚一碰到青峰的手，就被青峰反握住一起抚摸自己的腹^部，那画面还真是温馨……

“那青峰君和黄濑君给小宝宝起名字了吗？”

“黄濑……”黄濑还没说完，青峰的声音就盖过了黄濑的，“青峰凉太。取我的姓和黄濑的名。”

“青峰君的占有欲真的好强哦！感觉做青峰太太还真是时刻都能感受到自己被青峰君这样的帅气多金的男人宠爱的滋味啊！”

录影进行了两个多小时，问题是越来越隐私。最后竟然连问黄濑最喜欢青峰用什么体^位来上他比较喜欢。

真是太不愉快了！好像这访谈完全是围绕着青峰所想要的来进行的。

 

“喂，黄濑，你走那么快不怕……”

“你丫的青峰大辉！”黄濑一拳砸在了青峰胸膛上，“你是不是觉得我黄濑凉太很好欺负啊！”

“我要是看你黄濑凉太好欺负，我T^M^D早就把你^操^翻了，黄濑凉太！”青峰本来脾气就不是很好，可看在黄濑为自己做了那么大牺牲的份上，对黄濑也总是顺着毛来。可是黄濑对待自己和他们的孩子的态度青峰实在是忍不了了！“我青峰大辉可是今吉集团的总裁，我想要谁还不是一伸手的事儿？”

“那你就去跟别人上^床吧！”黄濑气得踢了青峰一脚就转身要走。

谁知道，身子被青峰用力往后一拽就依靠在青峰的法拉利上被青峰堵上了嘴。

“唔……”黄濑完全不想被青峰触碰了，根本不喜欢的人怀了他的种真是T^M^D不爽。黄濑用力推着青峰压得狠狠地身子，可是青峰的舌头完全不考虑自己的感受就在自己口中胡乱地索取。黄濑的身子很快就软了下来，只能死死地扯着青峰的衣服才不至于滑下去。“青峰大辉你T^M真是贱！”

“我青峰大辉就贱了，黄濑，我青峰大辉就T^M贱了！”青峰拉开后车门把黄濑狠狠地推在车座上，从车里把车门锁上，把车内里的自动黑窗帘拉了下来。“既然都被你冠上这样的名头了，我青峰大辉不做点对得起这名号的事真是枉费了你的苦心了，黄濑！”

青峰附身下去扯开了黄濑的衣服，裤子也轻而易举地脱了下来。

“青峰大辉你给我住手！”黄濑被青峰吓到了，“我才怀^孕两天，你不能……唔……”

青峰完全丧失理智了，卷住黄濑可恶的舌头就用力搅动。双手也捏住黄濑软^嫩的乳^头用力揉搓。Alpha强大的信息素在黄濑周身萦绕着完全是致命的诱^惑！

“啊~哈~青峰大辉你住手~”黄濑被青峰咬住了^乳^头，而%性%器%早就被青峰狠狠地揉%搓%着硬了起来。

青峰疯狂地吸着黄濑的乳%头，好像饥渴待哺育的婴儿把黄濑那里吸得红肿极了。狠狠刮着黄濑乳^头的手沿着黄濑的侧腰滑到了黄濑的大^腿^内^侧，像揉%搓女人%乳%房一般用力揉着黄濑软%嫩%敏%感的大%腿。

“小青峰~住手啊~”黄濑完全软了身子，只能无助地说着反抗的话，可惜出口就已经成了诱^人的呻%吟声了。

“叫的这么骚还叫我住手？黄濑凉太，你太违心了吧！”青峰掰开了黄濑的手感好的要疯掉的臀%瓣，手指狠狠地插%进了黄濑的小%穴里用力搅动。青峰的动作看似无规律实则哪一下都没错过黄濑内%里的凸%起。因为袭来的快感太刺激了，黄濑不由自主地夹^紧了青峰的手指。

“青峰大辉~你出去~”黄濑不知是因为是羞%耻还是因为太爽了，眼角溢出了泪水。

“明明夹%得这么紧，黄濑，你想要我吧。”青峰又插%进了一根手指，狠狠地抽%插着黄濑的后%穴。“明明前面都翘%得这么高，你的自尊就那么重要吗，黄濑？”

“不许~哈~你住手~不许插%了~”黄濑断断续续地呻%吟声完全激起了青峰的欲%望，青峰下狠心一下子又插%进了两个手指，抽%插的幅度和青峰的性%器完全没有两样了！

“啊！”

突然的粗%大和快速地抽%动让黄濑无助地泄了出来。

青峰俯下身去贴着黄濑别过头去的耳朵，“这么快就%射%了，一会儿我的东西进%去了，你会不会疯掉啊，黄濑？”

“你闭嘴！”黄濑软着身子狠骂道，“你要是继续做下去，你的儿子死了……啊！”

青峰听到这话便疯了，把自己的α性α器狠狠地插α入黄濑的体内，青峰抽α插的频率快的要把黄濑插α穿了似的。

“疼～好疼～”黄濑眼角不断溢出眼泪，可是青峰完全没有在乎黄濑的感受。再一次进α入黄濑的体α内青峰简直无法自拔地想要狠狠α戳α黄濑的α内α里。

太爽了！青峰不断壮大的性α器把青峰真实的感受全部告诉了黄濑，可是黄濑能感觉到的痛楚大过了快α感。黄濑只想青峰赶紧α射α在自己身体里然后饶了自己，眼睛越来越沉的黄濑闭上了眼睛。

在黄濑里冲撞的感觉太美妙了！青峰享受着黄濑的紧α致和吸住自己α性α器的那软α嫩的肠α壁。用力送了进去，青峰α插α到黄濑身体里很深的地方全部α射α了出来。

可是青峰把α性α器α抽α出来的时候完全呆了，一股红血从黄濑的菊α花里流了出来，青峰这才发现黄濑已经晕过去了！

“黄濑！黄濑！”青峰晃了晃黄濑的身子，可是没有反应。

青峰吓得赶紧开车去了绿间的医院。

 

“你真行啊，青峰大辉！”绿间走出手术室，朝青峰走过来劈头就骂，“对着怀α孕α的黄濑玩α车α震你真是男人啊！你这么不爱惜黄濑为什么还要α上α他？你是人渣吗！”

青峰没有回话。绿间说的这些自己都在黄濑做手术的时候骂了自己千百遍了！

“黄濑，他……没事吧？”青峰抬起眼来看着绿间，眼睛微微有点竟然是哭过的样子！

“你要是真的关心他的话，就不会对他做出这么过分的事情了！”绿间还是忍不住骂了青峰，“黄濑和孩子都保住了，青峰大辉你还真是命好啊！”

“真的？”青峰握住绿间的手都是抖着的，“黄濑……黄濑他真的没事？”

“出了些血，不过幸亏送来的及时，没有大碍了。不过，青峰，你要是真的不喜欢黄濑的话，就去找别的Omega吧，别这么折磨黄濑啊！”

“我错了，绿间，我真的错了。”青峰无力地靠在墙上，青峰感觉自己都快被抽干了。“他没事真的是太好了。”

“啪！”不知什么时候笠松幸男出现在了青峰面前，当然身边少不了今吉翔一。笠松幸男一巴掌狠狠地打到了青峰的脸上。

“你想让我的凉太死吗，青峰大辉？”笠松幸男眼睛都是湿的，明显是哭的稀里哗啦的。

“对不起，笠松叔叔。”青峰低头向笠松认错。

“黄濑没事就好了，笠松你先回去休息吧，我和青峰在这里看着。”今吉扶着笠松道。

“我要陪着凉太，不会再离开他让他受伤了。”笠松走进了黄濑的病房。

“大辉，原因。”今吉看笠松离开了，才开口问青峰道，“为什么要这么做？”

“爸，我大概是疯了。黄濑不喜欢我，他不喜欢我和他的孩子。”青峰声音低沉道，“想要拥有一个人为什么这么难，我只是想要他而已啊。”

“大辉，爱一个人是需要等待的。”今吉道，“等黄濑醒过来了，跟他分居吧。”

“爸……”青峰无助地看着今吉。

“孩子归黄濑，你要给他和孩子一点时间。”今吉摸了摸青峰的头，“爸爸会帮你的。”

“我知道了。”

 

“凉太你醒了！”笠松抱住了自己儿子，喜极而泣。

“小笠松干嘛哭啊！好像我死里逃生了似的。话说小笠松只有在我生病的时候才会出现吗？”黄濑也紧紧抱住了笠松，久违的安全感袭来。

“黄濑……”青峰站在走廊窗外一整夜没合眼睛，看着那个熟睡的黄毛心都快裂了。看黄濑一醒来就立刻冲了进去。

“青峰大辉你不要过来！”黄濑看见青峰浑身发抖，吓得缩进了笠松的怀里。

“黄濑你别害怕！”青峰止住了前进的脚步，“我不会再伤害你了。我以后不会再来见你了，你自己好好地养好身体。还有，对不起，黄濑，对不起。”说罢，青峰留恋地望着黄濑，好不容易才狠下心来离开了。

看着青峰离开，黄濑只觉得自己心里空落落的，而眼泪竟然不由自主地流了下来！

“凉太，你别哭啊……”笠松赶紧拿纸巾帮黄濑擦干了眼泪，“你还是喜欢青峰那小子的？”

“没有！”黄濑大吼道，“我才不会喜欢那种混蛋呢！”

“咚咚咚”

“小黄，你没事吧？”桃井五月看着哭啼的黄濑吓了一跳，赶快走过去安慰。“小黄以后我和笠松叔叔照顾你，你就在这里好好呆着，等把孩子生下来了就出去。”

“对，凉太，像五月说的，乖乖呆在这里把孩子平平安安地生下来。”

可是肚子里是青峰那混蛋的孩子啊！

“毕竟也是你最亲近的亲人啊，黄濑。”今吉不知道什么时候也进来了。

黄濑一愣，的确。自己是被笠松收养的孤儿，若是说血缘关系的亲人的话，这个孩子是和自己最亲的人了！

“我会把他生下来的。”黄濑道，“但我不会让青峰夺走这个孩子的，等他生下来以后，我就要取消和青峰的订婚约定。今吉叔叔对不起，这剩下几个月就麻烦您想个两全其美的法子既不伤害我和青峰的名声又能让我们再无瓜葛了。”

“这……”今吉想了想，“好，我尽量。”

『8』

自从那件事以后，青峰就真的没出现在黄濑面前。但是黄濑不知道为什么，这几天晚上本来睡得就不深。在迷迷糊糊的睡梦中，黄濑好像隐隐约约闻到了青峰的味道。

“凉太，你是冻着了吗？”笠松起的很早，走到黄濑床边看着黄濑在被子里发抖。晃了晃睡得不熟的黄濑，担心道。

笠松晚上是睡在黄濑病房里一个临时搭的床上，而桃井主要是负责黄濑的饮食。当然，吃的都是今吉家大厨做的，不是桃井五月亲自掌勺的。

“小笠松……”黄濑睁开眼睛看着担心自己的笠松赶紧道，“我没有事啦～小笠松不要担心。以前不都是这样嘛！睡觉的时候不管盖多厚的被都还是身子发抖。要是小笠松这么担心的话，就像以前我小时候那样抱着我睡觉好啦～”

“真是说胡话啊，凉太。”笠松轻敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“你都这么大了，睡觉还要你爸我抱着好意思吗？”

“小笠松不是一直会把我当孩子嘛！”黄濑抱住笠松灿烂地笑了笑，“还是呆在小笠松身边有安全感！小笠松离开我这么久都不想我吗？”

“傻凉太，我这么可能不想你！”笠松抱紧了黄濑，“我可是从小到大都没离开你超过两天啊！”

“咚咚咚”

“营养早餐来啦～”五月推门而入，就看见了这父子情深的戏码，便开玩笑道，“幸亏我爸不在，要不然好吃死小黄的醋了！要知道我老爸要是想抱抱笠松叔叔可是要费好大力气的！”

“嘻嘻，谁叫小笠松是我的老爸。”黄濑被五月逗笑了，“小桃井今天拿来什么好吃的啦？”

“小黄是大馋猫啊！”五月把吃的放在了黄濑床上支起的小桌子上，一盒一盒地打开，里面的食物简直色香味俱全！

“偶哇，小桃井今天带来这么多好吃的啊～”黄濑眼睛都发亮。

“小黄这几天不是一直胃口不太好吗，阿大……不是，是我和大厨都很担心啦，所以就做了些感觉小黄看着能有胃口的。”

“凉太，你先漱漱口再吃啊！”笠松赶紧拦下了黄濑要动筷子的手，“那，漱口水喝一口。”

黄濑乖乖喝了口漱口水，漱了漱口，然后拿起筷子看着笠松，“小笠松，这下可以吃了吧？”

“咕噜噜……”黄濑的肚子很配合地叫唤起来，显得黄濑更可怜巴巴的了！

“小黄好萌啊！在笠松叔叔面前这么像小孩子。”桃井忍不住吐槽，“小黄赶紧吃吧，可别浪费了……额……大厨都一片苦心啊！”

“好嘞！”黄濑下筷子吃起来，都很合胃口，不过……“今天饭菜的和以前的都不同啊，是今吉叔叔换了一个厨子了吗？”

“啊？啊！是！我爸嫌弃以前那个大叔做的不好吃，今天招了个新的。这家伙可是凌晨四点就开始做了，好认真的一个厨子的！”

“那小桃井回去帮我谢谢他啦～真的好好吃哦！”黄濑吃着吃着突然想到了什么，不好意思道，“因为太好吃只顾着吃了，都忘了小笠松和小桃井了。你们快来一起吃啊～”

“我们都吃完了，你赶紧把自己喂得肥肥的。”笠松笑了笑，“你老爸我还等着抱这个可爱的大孙子呢！”

“那好吧，那我就自己吃啦。”黄濑又埋头吃起来，真的觉得这饭很好吃，好像是很用心做的感觉。

连续好几天，黄濑就一直享受着这个新厨子做的早饭。食欲也好多了。

“真想嫁给这个厨师师傅啊！”黄濑对着桃井笑道，“那样的话，胖死我都愿意。”

“哈哈，小黄其实是吃货吧！”桃井也笑了，只是心里有些苦涩。要是小黄知道这饭都是阿大早上四点就起来做的，不知道又会是什么心情。

 

“青峰？”火神接了电话，“你怎么打给我了？”

“喝酒去啊？”青峰道。

“哈？这大晚上的，你不回家抱你媳妇儿跟我孤男寡男的算什么？”火神真是无力吐槽这个人生大赢家，明明是钱也有了，漂亮老婆也有了，而且明明酒量小得可怜还想装失意高冷帅，真是够了！

“你来不来？”青峰道，“我就问你这一句。”

“来来，真是……青峰大爷您叫我还敢不去？哪啊？”火神叹了口气，难不成都快一个月前的那件事青峰还没解决？那青峰和黄濑这是在冷战？！

“以前那地方，你知道的。”说罢，青峰就挂了电话。

“青峰君要找火神君去喝酒吗？”黑子不知道从哪里冒了出来，不过即使黑子告诉火神自己一直站在这里火神大概也不会相信。“火神君还有好多报表没看吧？难道又要全部塞给我？我就领这么点工资却要做自己的活和火神君的活，火神君是不怕我辞职了？”

“黑子爷，您息怒。”火神赶紧打圆场，“您可是我们经纪公司的顶梁柱啊！您要是不干了，公司就只能倒闭了！”

“我也要去。”黑子道，“我也要去酒吧。”

“哈？一个青峰我都不一定能扶回来，你去了是要干嘛？我可不想看着两个小孩子啊！”

“火神君看来是不需要我了，我明天就辞职好了。反正在你这里干活好累好辛苦好……”

“行行行，你和青峰都是我的大爷！”火神简直无语，“不过黑子，你不会是还喜欢青峰吧？”

“……怎么会还喜欢青峰君那样的人啊。”黑子声音越来越小，完全能看穿黑子的心思啊！倒也是，如果已经不在乎青峰了，那黑子一定不会想要参与有关青峰的一切事情。“火神君，我们赶紧去吧，别让青峰君等时间长了。”

“火神这边。”青峰看见火神走进酒吧，便朝火神挥了挥手，看见火神身后的黑子奇怪道，“诶？哲也也跟来了？”

“青峰君这次没有忽略我还真是神奇啊！”黑子坐到青峰身边，吐槽道。明明有一次好不容易鼓起勇气向青峰告白，谁知道话还没说完青峰就走了！后来才知道是青峰没发现那里有人在站着！

“什么事啊，青峰？你怎么看起来这么无精打采的？几天没做了就这样了？”火神看着青峰胡子邋遢的，无语道，“你这怎么颓废成这熊样了？”

“没什么，今天就是找你来喝酒的。”青峰道，“来，喝！”

火神看着青峰自顾自地一杯接一杯喝着酒，感叹今天就是来出卖劳动力的！不过幸亏这家酒吧是高级会员制的，所以被狗仔的可能性不高。

“青峰君这是为谁啊？”黑子拄着下巴看着，表面上好像挺不在乎似的，“青峰君好久都没这么喝过酒了吧？”

“黑子，你要不要来一瓶？”青峰举着酒瓶迷迷糊糊地递给黑子，青峰这酒量也真是无力吐槽了。

“青峰君自己喝吧。”黑子握住青峰递过来酒瓶的手，很久都没触碰过青峰了。

青峰抽回手，本来也没喝几瓶酒，但是已经醉醺醺地开始说胡话了。“黄濑……黄濑……”

“青峰醉了。”火神叹了气，青峰大辉的酒量要是说出去了这不丢人？今吉集团的大总裁竟然喝了这几杯酒就醉的晕乎乎的了还真是……

“我负责把青峰君送回去吧。”黑子道。

“黑子……你可不能……”火神感觉黑子有些奇怪，“还是我送青峰回去。”

“火神君不相信我？即使火神君不相信我，这也是我和青峰君之间的事情，火神君也没权利干涉吧？”

“黑子，我知道你喜欢这个黑皮很长时间了，可是现在青峰都是有家室的人了，可不能去破坏一个家庭啊！”

“我有分寸的，火神君。”说罢，黑子就架起青峰艰难地往外走。

“诶，你要把他送去哪里啊？”火神赶紧帮忙扶着青峰，把青峰放到车上以后，火神看着神情坚定的黑子还是妥协了，“我帮你把他送过去。”

“xxx医院。”黑子道。

“为什么是那里？”火神吃惊地看着黑子，黑子想把青峰送到黄濑住的医院干什么？

“火神君就开车吧。”黑子道。

 

黄濑一个人睁着眼睛看着天花板，窗帘笠松走的时候拉上了。黄濑却在笠松走后把它又拉开了。自己一个人在阴暗的房间里真的很可怕，就好像被全世界抛弃了一样。

笠松今天没在黄濑病房里呆着，毕竟今吉和笠松也要过二人生活。不过绿间的医院的设施很完备，几乎每隔一段距离就有呼叫铃。而且绿间为了黄濑，将近一个月都住在了医院的临时休息室里。高尾因为这事没少暗地里责怪黄濑。要乖只能怪黄濑等级太高太稀少，绿间简直把黄濑当成宝一样，所以看到青峰伤害黄濑才会那么生气。

黄濑平躺着就是睡不着，这些天晚上睡觉的时候就觉得身子上很凉，每天早上都会瑟瑟发抖。

黄濑把手放在小腹上轻轻抚摸着，因为已经一个月大了所以鼓鼓的形状明显了很多。莫名的空虚感袭来，黄濑往被子钻了钻。

“咚咚咚”

很奇怪，居然这么晚了还有人敲门。

“小绿间吗？”黄濑有些勉强地支起自己的身子，看到推门进来的却是黑子哲也。“小黑子？”

“黄濑君，你和青峰君之间发生了什么吗？”黑子走到黄濑床边，月光撒在黑子身后，看起来有些不舒服。

黄濑好久没有听到过“青峰”这两个字了。不管是天天来照顾他的笠松还是桃井，或是有时来看他的今吉，都好像遗忘了青峰一样从不提起青峰。而黄濑自己也不会主动提及这个名字和这个人。

可是时隔一个月，从黑子口中第一次又听到“青峰”这个名字的时候，黄濑觉得心里某一处有些难受又有一些说不出的感觉。

“我和青峰没有什么啊，小黑子不要担心了。”黄濑很擅长伪装自己，用着平时一样带有活力的声音回答道。

“那青峰君为什么要去酒吧喝的烂醉？”黑子质疑道，“为什么喝醉的青峰君张口闭口就只有说‘黄濑’这两个字？”

黄濑有些吃惊地看着黑子，青峰难道对于那件事情是很愧疚的吗？

“小黑子你想我怎么做？”黄濑知道黑子这么说那就说明黑子的立场是站在青峰那边的。“小黑子告诉我这件事情的目的是基于什么？”

“我希望今晚黄濑君可以让青峰君陪着你，或者说希望今晚黄濑君可以陪陪青峰君。青峰君看起来真的很痛苦，黄濑君即使不喜欢青峰君也不会忍心自己孩子的父亲天天魂不守舍的吧？”

“那小黑子想要我怎么做？”黄濑隐隐觉得黑子对青峰的感觉很独特。

“火神君和我把青峰君架过来了。”黑子道，此时火神也好不容易把青峰架到了门口，“青峰大辉你还真沉啊！”

黄濑在青峰靠近了的时候就闻到了青峰身上信息素的味道，混杂着酒气。绿间说过，被Alpha标记过的Omega很容易就能闻到对方的信息素，即使对方克制了自己的气味。

这突然袭来熟悉的香甜味道就着酒气，别有一番味道。

青峰即使是醉的不省人事，却也告诉到了黄濑的信息素。“黄濑……”被火神勉勉强强架着的青峰轻轻呼唤道，“黄濑……”

“把他给我吧。”虽然现在因为肚子鼓起来，所以行动有些不便，黄濑还是慢慢走过去要扶着青峰。

“你一个怀孕的人就别随便乱走了。”火神见黄濑动作有点急，赶紧阻拦道。“我把他架过去，你别担心了，黄濑。”

火神一点一点把青峰架到黄濑身边，青峰好像知道那是黄濑似的抱紧了黄濑。昏昏沉沉的脑袋埋在了黄濑肩头，熟悉的味道扑鼻而来。“黄濑……”

黄濑本身就没有太多力气，这下青峰把所有的体重都压在了自己身上，有些支撑不住了。

“我帮你把青峰扶上床吧。”火神看着有些没有力气的黄濑，道。

“谢谢小火神和小黑子，剩下的事情就让我来做吧。”

“既然这样的话，黄濑君，我和火神君就走了。”

“嗯，谢谢你们。”黄濑对火神和黑子笑了笑，即使是月光洒在黄濑脸上也那么灿烂。

看着火神和黑子离开，黄濑轻轻拍了拍青峰的后背，“小青峰你觉得喝酒可以解决问题吗？”

“黄濑……”青峰轻轻地小心翼翼地亲吻着黄濑的鬓角，“好想你。”

因为黄濑的味道那么真真切切的就在身边，青峰微微有些清醒了。想看看黄濑，想近距离看看黄濑……

“小青峰你醉了，我把你扶到床上去好不好？”黄濑用力扶起青峰，可是青峰却还是死死地抱着黄濑。“小青峰乖乖听话啊。”

黄濑的声音……很好听。

青峰努力甩了甩头，想让那种沉重的疼痛感消失。睁开眼睛看到了黄濑，感觉是那么的不真切。将近一个月没看到黄濑了，那种失而复得的感觉，青峰用了一个用尽毕生温柔的吻去品味它。

黄濑没有想到青峰会吻下来，因为黄濑根本没有想过青峰会清醒过来。如果面对的是醉醺醺的没有知觉的青峰，黄濑可以更放松一些。

青峰带着酒味的唇冰冰凉的，只是单纯地压着黄濑的唇。属于青峰信息素的味道对于黄濑来说很诱惑，和青峰在一起，那些奇怪的感觉是因为信息素还是因为真心？

黄濑有时候会抵触青峰，抵触他的孩子或许更大程度上是恨自己，恨自己是个Omega。整件事情就好像是被人一手策划的，笠松、今吉、绿间、高尾或许有青峰的份或许没有，为了防止发情期过晚的自己一不小心被什么猫啊狗啊似的人给标记了，就蓄谋了自己跟青峰这条红线。黄濑长这么大一直有笠松庇护，加上笠松和今吉暧昧不清的关系也算是被宠大的孩子。模特生涯也算是顺风顺水，虽然也有过一些难以忍受的恶意绯闻，可总体上黄濑不管是在家里还是在工作中都是被捧上天的人物。

大概是做模特做久了，对于身材的控制黄濑非常在意。或许有坚如磐石的人在时尚界混久了也不变初心不爱慕虚荣，但是对于靠脸和身材吃饭的黄濑来说，身体上的一点不完美黄濑都会很在意。那种清高、出淤泥而不染的人或许真有吧，那还真是神人，要供着才是。

且不说普普通通的男人对于自尊心这种所谓“虚荣”的东西就看的很重，更何况根本没想过自己会是Omega的黄濑凉太！让自己撅着屁股给另一个男人操，还要怀上他的种，怕是世上没有几件事情比这样的事情更让黄濑崩溃愤怒了。

若说本性，黄濑定是向往自由的那种。被人“算计”着往大家所谓的“对你好”的道路上走，对于黄濑来说是根本不可能的。没有一个人愿意被别人摆布，做一个没有思想主见为人所控的傀儡木偶吧。

何况黄濑才二十岁，没经历过的事情太多了，那种骨子里的骄傲更是让黄濑觉得被困养在Alpha身边做生子机器的人生简直是地狱。而自己此刻就在一步一步走向这个恐怖的地狱，而罪魁祸首就是面前小心翼翼吻着自己的这个男人。

对于小事的斤斤计较都只是黄濑在变相的向青峰发泄心里一直压抑着的恐惧和愤怒，没有爱的结合用什么来支撑？难道就像那个夜晚——五岁的自己被没有爱情支撑的家庭嫌弃抛弃的夜晚，再一次被抛弃吗？

“青峰，你醉了。”青峰微微离开黄濑的唇的时候，黄濑侧过了头，“到床上好好休息吧，我扶着你过去。”

“黄濑，”青峰跪在地上把脑袋贴着黄濑鼓起的肚子上，隔着黄濑的衣服听着那里的小生命的声音，“我错了。”

“小青峰，”黄濑终于有些体力不支地跌坐在了床上，“我们之间没有谁对谁错。”

“黄濑，给我们两个一点时间。我们重新认识对方，我们重新开始吧，黄濑。”青峰做靠在黄濑脚边，“如果你还觉得我们不合适，那我绝对不再纠缠你，黄濑。”

“小青峰你不会理解我的感受的。”黄濑感觉自己有些体力不支，便脱了鞋躺在了床里侧，“男人被男人压着做那样的事情……”

“你都不愿意给我一个机会吗，黄濑？”青峰起身坐到了黄濑身边，酒劲还没过有些踉踉跄跄的，差点倒在黄濑身体。

“我现在不想考虑这件事情。等把小孩子生下来之后再给你答复行吗？”黄濑背对着青峰，道。

青峰闻言叹了口气，“我今晚可以和你躺一张床吗，黄濑？”

“如果小青峰还能走出这间屋子的话，我不介意一个人睡。”

青峰脱了外套和裤子，钻进了黄濑的被窝里。青峰自然而然地凑到黄濑身边把黄濑轻柔地抱着黄濑，刚刚好既能让黄濑在自己怀里温暖地睡觉又不会碰到黄濑鼓起来的腹部。

“小青峰……”黄濑心理上有些别扭。

“黄濑你别怕，”青峰把脸埋进了黄濑柔软的发丝里，轻轻吸着黄濑特有的香气，“我不会对你做什么的。你晚上睡觉怕冷不是吗，我只是帮你取暖而已。”

的确，以前在青峰怀里睡觉的时候，真的很暖和。青峰的身子就像暖器似的总是能散发出极为温暖的温度。

“谢谢你，小青峰。”黄濑顿了顿，“还有……晚安。”

晚安……黄濑，如果你知道“wanan”有“我爱你爱你”的意思，你还会对我说“晚安”吗？

 

黄濑难得睡了一夜踏实觉。大概是因为在青峰怀里，黄濑睡得异常的好。

“咚咚咚”

“黄濑，你怎么……”绿间没想到黄濑还没起来，明明这几天黄濑的睡眠都很浅的。不过绿间更没想到得是……那个被黄濑衬的更加黑的黑皮为什么会和黄濑“同床共枕”？！

“嗯……”黄濑从被里露出了脑袋，睡眼朦胧的。“小绿间啊。这么早就来看我是不是活蹦乱跳的？”

“黄濑你还真贫。”绿间无语地看着黄濑，明明都快九点太阳早就照屁股了吧？“话说，青峰怎么会在这里？”

“冷啊，小青峰来给我当暖炉的。”黄濑笑了笑，道，“要不然我早就冻醒了啊，怎么会贪睡到这个时候啦。”

“黄濑……”青峰睡眼朦胧的，用低沉嗓音道，“我先去上班了。”

“内个，昨天晚上你说的我们重新开始的话，我愿意试试。那样与你与我都是认清自己的好办法。”

“所以……我晚上可以过来搂着你睡觉吗，黄濑？”青峰从黄濑坐起来的身边抱住了他，头埋在黄濑颈窝处，“我不想你睡觉的时候冻着。”

绿间无语地看着青峰和黄濑之间升温的情景，真是……

“青峰……”

“真的只是单纯地帮你取暖而已黄濑，我不会对你做出格的事情。”

“你要是不忙的话就过来吧……”黄濑想了想道。

过了好一阵也没见青峰要松开抱着自己的手，直到……黄濑听见了青峰规律地深呼吸声。青峰在自己身上睡着了……

“看来我来早了，打扰你们夫妻相亲了……”绿间开门就离开了病房。

今天笠松和桃井也来迟了呢。黄濑这样想着，竟然也一动不动地让青峰这样抱着自己坐在睡。

或许真的该给青峰和自己一个机会，不能被小时候的抛弃给吓到连尝试去爱的勇气都没有了。如果真的试过之后觉得没法在一起，那样分开的话也不会分不彻底、藕断丝连了。黄濑这样想着，只怕对青峰的好感只是被标记的Alpha的信息素对Omega那种天然的吸引力在作怪。

『9』

这些天青峰不管处理公司事务处理到多晚都会跑到医院里过夜，很多时候夜已经太深了黄濑等不起就先睡了。

笠松的那个临时搭设的床已经拆了，自然是因为要给青峰和黄濑私人空间。不过，对于这件事今吉心里可是乐意极了。拆床那天今吉那干劲十足的，和当时搬来那床时幽怨的神色简直诠释了什么叫“天壤之别”。

黄濑靠在竖放起来的枕头上，看着放在床头柜上今天桃井拿来织孩子的小毛衣忘了带走的针和毛线发呆。今天黄濑趁笠松临走前特意提醒了一下说不用把窗帘拉上了，笠松也就没有拉。

月光虽然和日光相比亮度逊色太多，不过撒下来的冷光看在黄濑眼里也有柔和的感觉。

日子过得也真快，黄濑怀孕大概也快到四个月了。每次见到青峰的时候黄濑总是特意用被子遮一遮自己臃肿的身子，而青峰身上的味道黄濑最近闻起来也越来越想入非非了。

这些日子微微能感觉到肚子里的小家伙在动，但动的不算太厉害，估计应该是个文静的小家伙吧。黄濑又摸了摸自己的腹部，突然感觉等待着一个小生命的降临也是挺幸福的。

不知道是不是因为怀孕期间Omega身体里的激素改变的影响，黄濑觉得自己这些日子里开始可以接受做一个名义上“母亲”的角色了。身体上的有一点黄濑完全可以感觉到，自己的胸部好像……最近有点胀胀的……绿间说这是Omega在哺乳期的正常反应，为了哺育宝宝的需要。

最近黄濑总是困的很快，眼睛沉沉地不知不觉就合上了。

青峰好不容易忙完了公司里的事，陪黄濑在家那几天五月一个人根本处理不了那么多事情，于是都攒在了一起。不过一想到可以看到黄濑了，青峰的疲惫也消了些许。

青峰车开的很快，回到医院也没用多长时间。轻轻开门进到病房里，看着黄濑竟然坐着就睡着了。

“黄濑，”青峰轻轻唤着黄濑，怕声音太大吓到他，“别着凉了，躺着盖好被子。”

“青峰？”黄濑睡得不深，青峰一叫也就醒来了，“回来了。”

“怎么坐着睡着了，凉到了怎么办？”青峰扶着黄濑想让黄濑一点点躺下去，可是因为黄濑现在行动有些不便，竟然好一会儿也没躺下去。“黄濑你揽住我的脖子，我把你抱着放下去。”

“我自己来就好。”黄濑扭扭捏捏地拒绝了青峰。

青峰自认为自己是很大大咧咧的，可是只要关于黄濑的事情，青峰都很敏感。就像现在，青峰很快就能猜的黄濑别扭的原因。

“黄濑你还怕在我面前暴露体重？”青峰把黄濑的手搭在自己脖子上，抱紧黄濑将他放平躺在床上。黄濑的身子刚刚和青峰的身子贴着一起的时候，青峰发现了一点异常。

“小青峰自作主张……”被放下躺好的黄濑立刻用被子遮好了自己的肚子，“明明都说不用小青峰抱着……”

“你是怕我嫌弃你的身材不要你了吗，黄濑？”青峰脱了外衣，钻进了被里，把黄濑拉进自己怀里。

“才没有……”感觉青峰好像一下子点醒了自己困惑着为什么谁看自己都没有什么不适的感觉，唯独青峰，不想让青峰看到自己胖胖的大肚子的模样。“啊！小青峰大色鬼！”

青峰刚刚就奇怪，怎么黄濑胸前软软鼓鼓的，所以就把手放在黄濑胸前抓了抓……竟然！！像乳房一样，手感超级好！而且手测个头也不小的样子……

“内个，黄濑，我没想到是真的……”青峰吓了一跳，这和性骚扰完全没区别了啊！

“色狼……”黄濑用双手护在自己胸前，提防着青峰。

“我错了，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑往自己怀里拉了拉，“不过，你的那里好舒服……”

黄濑摸了摸青峰的胸膛又摸了摸自己的，一种希望破灭的感觉涌出，真的变得好软。

“是感觉不错吧！”青峰咽了咽口水，看着黄濑揉了揉自己胸部的样子感觉某个大家伙有点兴奋了……

黄濑有点脸红，动了动身子，突然发现了什么，冒出了一句，“小青峰是喜欢大胸的吧！”

“诶？”青峰纳闷黄濑为什么这么说，明明没有人跟黄濑说过这件事吧，虽然曾经是经常看小麻衣的写真集。

“因为小青峰这里啊……”黄濑用膝盖顶了顶青峰胯间已经直起来了的那物道，“只是揉一下胸就这么硬了小青峰还真是男子汉。”

“喂，黄濑，你明知道它都这么兴奋了你还乱动。”青峰用手止住黄濑故意摩擦自己那里的腿，“快点好好睡觉。”

“那这里怎么办？”趁青峰手稍稍松开了一些，黄濑又玩心大起地用膝盖碰了碰那里。

青峰无奈地又按住了黄濑的腿，“别玩了，黄濑。”

“小青峰好能忍啊。”黄濑笑了笑，“小青峰是有四个月没有做过了吧？”

“黄濑，”青峰凑近黄濑的脸旁，“我真的很累了，睡觉吧好不好？”

“小青峰要是累了的话我帮你吧。”黄濑把手沿着青峰的身线滑到了青峰的胯部，隔着青峰的内裤和长裤按揉起那里。

“喂，黄濑，别闹了。”青峰吓得连忙握住黄濑乱摸的手，“你还真是喜欢玩啊。”

“小青峰的信息素那么浓，都把我的脑袋弄得乱乱的了……”黄濑完全是想触碰青峰的，莫名地就想碰他。绿间好像说过，这都是因为信息素的作用。如果是因为信息素的话，那是无法避免的，黄濑便也不介意跟着本能的指引来行动了。

“黄濑……”

黄濑当然不会因为青峰握住自己的手就打消了让青峰释放的念头。黄濑把手慢慢摸进了青峰内裤里，碰到那个庞然大物的时候，黄濑自己都吓了一跳。“小青峰每次都把这个大家伙塞进了我的后面吗？”黄濑问着，还故意捏了捏青峰的龟头，好像是在给自己后面的小穴报仇似的。

“喂……”青峰低喘了口气，要知道那可是黄濑的手！青峰简直都要疯了，自己都感觉到被黄濑这家伙没技术地摸着，那里竟然都粗大了一圈！

“小青峰这里好热啊。”黄濑把头埋进青峰怀里，好像在低头看着自己手里的东西似的。“而且好大啊！小青峰是怪物吗？”

“喂，黄濑……你别盯着看啊……”青峰用双托起黄濑的脸不让黄濑看着自己那里，可是青峰立刻就后悔了。

“原来小青峰在做这种事情的时候是这样隐忍的表情啊～”黄濑吻了吻青峰紧皱的眉角，“小青峰忍得很辛苦吗？”

青峰已经不敢开口说话了，要是太舒服呻吟出来了青峰就去跳江。

黄濑见青峰不说话了，不知道是因为自己弄得不舒服了还是别的什么……黄濑有些赌气似的就萨摩青峰顶端了，搓着青峰柱身的右手就打过场一般随便摸摸了。

“黄濑，你频率快点啊……”本来像是过山车一样刺激的感觉一下子变成了荡秋千，青峰简直要哭死……

“所以说小青峰要说出来我才知道你要什么啊！”黄濑满意地看着青峰眉角锁的更深了，“小青峰是比较喜欢我这样还是这样啊？”黄濑先是刮了刮青峰的顶端，之后又用力快速撸了撸粗壮的柱身，然后又停下来问道。

青峰真是要被黄濑玩疯了。这样一会儿激烈一会儿停手的，真是要把青峰逼到绝路啊！本来兴致高涨的都要准备最后冲刺了，谁知道！黄濑就好像知道自己怎么想似的收了手！那感觉比起快到高潮时突然被电话打断好不到哪去。

“小青峰你说话啊～”黄濑又捏了捏青峰的性物，“不说话我怎么知道该怎么让小青峰更舒服啊～啊？”

“黄濑……呼……”青峰大力地喘了口气，黄濑这小子实在是太贼了！说着不知道怎么办，手上却突然用力完全是个机灵鬼啊！

“小青峰干嘛啊！散发这么多信息素是要诱惑我上钩吗？”黄濑凑近青峰用力吸了吸青峰的味道，感觉浑身上下蠢蠢欲动。

“我根本就是在克制啊！黄濑凉太！”青峰真怕被黄濑这一紧一松的弄得以后再也不行了。

“小青峰淡定一点啦～我不玩了，好好给你弄出来好吧？”黄濑摸了摸青峰的头发，感觉这样欺负青峰的感觉太棒了！

“嘶……”青峰狠狠地吸了一口气，黄濑虽然完全没有技术可言，可是有蛮力也是挺刺激的。顶端有点溢出汁了，青峰抱紧了黄濑，身子有些发抖。

黄濑只觉得青峰的信息素好好闻，身子也变得有些奇怪了。肚子里面的小家伙胡乱动弹地，有点痛。

青峰感觉到黄濑手法的改变，这种变化是变得无力的那种。后来黄濑干脆蜷缩起来，瑟瑟发抖的。

“黄濑你怎么了？”青峰赶紧提起裤子，就让那东西在那里直挺挺地杵着。青峰来不及管自己了，赶紧按了头上面的铃。

“小青峰，我好像……要生了……”黄濑伸出手想让青峰抱抱自己，“小青峰要一直在我身边……”

“当然会一直在你身边啊！”青峰见绿间迟迟不来，什么都不管了，抱起黄濑就冲向绿间的手术室。正好路上遇到急匆匆的绿间便一起进了手术室。

“黄濑……黄濑是要生了吗？”青峰把黄濑放在手术台上，声音都发颤。

“你淡定点啊，大辉。”绿间无语地看着青峰，“黄濑现在状态很好，你别担心先出去吧。”

“不要。”青峰和黄濑两个人异口同声。

“你俩还真是夫妻……”绿间无语道，“那青峰你就留下吧。”

青峰紧紧地握住黄濑的手想让黄濑镇定下来安心一些，绿间瞥了眼便大跌眼眶。“黄濑手上那白色的是？”

“额……”青峰赶紧用手蹭了蹭黄濑手上的白污，也把自己蹲着的身子往里躲了躲，青峰现在的状况也不比黄濑好到哪里去……顶着那东西陪老婆生孩子也是够奇葩了。

“绿间，我来了，黄濑怎么样？”高尾急匆匆地过来协助绿间，“黄濑，你感觉还好吧？”

“好……好到等这个小鬼从我肚子里出来，我要打他屁股～这小家伙乱动好痛啊～”

“黄濑你忍一下啊……”青峰自己也是行动不便，以这样的姿态迎接自己的孩子也真是醉了。

“黄濑你用点力气啊……”绿间帮着接生，高尾在一旁给黄濑擦汗。

黄濑的手紧紧地握住青峰的，那种痛苦好像能传递给青峰一般。“黄濑……”青峰看着满脸是汗的黄濑心疼极了，甚至都有以后再也不要孩子的念头了。当然，这是不可能滴。我们还有这个要出生的小宝宝做助攻～

“啊！好痛！”黄濑用尽了全身的力气，听到那边绿间焦急道，“再努力一些啊，黄濑，孩子出来一半了！”

“黄濑……”青峰看着黄濑锁紧眉头，很难受，“再坚持一下，黄濑，再坚持一下。”

“青峰……小青峰……啊……”黄濑因为用着力气所以身子也在发抖，紧紧攥着青峰的手好像青峰是他最后的支柱了一般。“小青峰……”

“哇哇哇……”

伴随着孩子的哭啼声，黄濑也累的无力地躺在了床上。“小青峰，抱抱我好吗？”

“黄濑，辛苦你了。”青峰一把轻轻地抱住黄濑，声音有些哽咽，“对不起。”

“小青峰的味道好大啊～”黄濑笑了笑，“小青峰抱紧点啊。小青峰的信息素好香哦，不会是还没消下去吧？”

“还不是多亏了你……”青峰有些不自在地看着黄濑，那里也算是软下去了。看来今天不只是黄濑一个人受苦，自己身为青峰凉太的爸爸也要陪着黄濑受苦。

“那我再帮小青峰解决一下那里？”黄濑开玩笑道，“小青峰要是想要的话就直说，不用根本客气啦～”

“你这样软塌塌的哪有力气帮我？”青峰装作嫌弃似的道，“你还是乖乖地把身子养好了再说吧。”

“咳咳……”绿间抱着光秃秃地孩子就看着这小两口在这里“打情骂俏”的，“你们不想看看孩子？”

“小绿间快抱过来，我要看看小宝宝。”黄濑勉强伸出手来，道。

“抱稳了啊～”绿间小心翼翼地把孩子递给青峰和黄濑，宝贝似的好像自己的孩子一样。

“呼～”黄濑看着宝宝撒了一口气，“幸亏小宝宝皮肤白白的像我。不过眼睛竟然是小青峰的藏蓝色真是好羡慕啊！我也喜欢藏蓝色的眼睛啦～还是个男宝宝诶！这要是在古代就是皇太子了！嘻嘻，肉乎乎的以后不会很胖吧？以后一定要让宝宝娶一个漂亮的大胸老婆来弥补一下小青峰的遗憾，你说是不是啊，宝宝？”

青峰在感叹黄濑这母爱泛滥的同时惊叹黄濑这话唠的天性。

“我觉得小凉太以后会长得更像你，黄濑。”青峰抱住黄濑和宝宝，一家三口的感觉就好像填平了身为孤儿的那些缺失的东西。

“可是他好像更喜欢小青峰的样子啊……”黄濑看着小凉太趴在青峰身上很舒服的样子，道，“小青峰哪里有我有吸引力啦？还有，‘小凉太’是什么啊？小青峰这样叫宝宝我听着好奇怪哦！”

“我儿子青峰凉太啊！”青峰得意洋洋地抱着小凉太，“长大以后肯定是个迷死人的大帅哥。”

“真自恋啊……”高尾有些羡慕嫉妒恨道，“小真什么时候也给我生个宝宝啊？”

“去死……”绿间瞥了眼高尾，红了脸，“行啦，宝宝给我你们去休息一吧。青峰，你好好照顾黄濑啊～”

“会照顾好他的，绿间你不用担心。”青峰抱起黄濑，转身又嘱咐一句，“绿间你也要照顾好我们的孩子。”

“那是自然啊！我可是他的干爹！”绿间道。

“干爹？小绿间自封了这么一个称呼真的好吗？明明我和小青峰都没同意吧？”

“这孩子一定会很喜欢我的！”绿间抱起了小凉太亲了亲，高尾只能感叹又多了一个“情敌”，这日子还要不要过了？绿间是博爱，可为啥就不能大方一点把我也容阔进去呢？哎……

“那我和黄濑先回去了。”青峰抱着黄濑回到了病房。

“青峰君～”

“黄濑你正常点……”听黄濑这么叫自己还真是不是一般的别扭，“赶紧好好躺着睡觉吧，你都那么累了。”

“大辉～”

“黄濑，你不是累傻了吧？！”青峰赶紧摸了摸黄濑的头，被黄濑这样叫的脸都有点微红了。

“哈哈哈，小青峰的表情好可爱啊。”黄濑用食指捅了捅青峰发烫的脸，“原谅小青峰也会脸红哒！”

……皮肤黑点有错吗？

“不欺负小青峰了，好累啊。”黄濑拱进青峰怀里找到了一个舒服的位置，“那么，小青峰晚安啦～”

青峰揉了揉黄濑的金发，温柔道，“晚安，黄濑。”

 

“小凉太竟然是和黄濑一样的八级Omega！”高尾惊讶地拿着血检化验单道，“青峰和黄濑结合简直就是绝配啊！要知道八级Omega可不必熊猫多多少啊！”

“高尾你在我面前卖弄学问？”绿间一把抱走了软软糯糯的小凉太，“不过，他还真的是很可爱啊。长大了以后肯定是个小妖精……”

“所以说，小真我们也来生一个……”高尾话还没说完，就把绿间的新发现打断了，“这小家伙更喜欢青峰的原因我好像知道了……”

“哈？为什么啊？”高尾纳闷道。

“因为啊……”

『10』

“小青峰外边好吵啊～”黄濑在青峰怀里钻来钻去，弄得本来睡得好好的青峰有点清醒了。

“今吉那老头子……”青峰听到走廊里传来的笑声就知道是今吉，这世上还有谁会笑的那么阴险吗？！“看来今天不会消停了。”

“别抱着咱们孙子在走廊里站着了，赶紧进屋里去别把咱孙子冻坏了。”今吉揽着抱着小凉太的笠松，推开了青峰和黄濑的屋子。

“大辉和凉太应该还在休息吧，咱们这样进去好吗，今吉？”笠松有点犹犹豫豫，虽然是自己的孩子没错，不过也不能这样侵犯他们的隐私吧。

“你还这么讲究啊，我们家大辉的房间我可是随便进的。笠松你可不知道，我们家大辉那个早熟啊！八九岁的时候就拿着那个什么麻衣的写真集看。十六七岁的时候就看过片子了！”

“嘶……”黄濑当然能听见今吉大叔侃侃而谈青峰童年事迹的声音了，听着微微有点小嫉妒，就钻进青峰领子十分宽大的体恤里轻轻咬了一口青峰的胸，“黄濑你咬我干嘛啊……”

黄濑把自己的小黄毛脑袋从青峰的衣领里钻出来，扬起脑袋看着青峰，“小青峰是明知故问吧？还有……小青峰胸好硬啊，有点嫉妒呢……”

“今吉那老头子嘴里的话不能……”青峰看黄濑一副“你在说谎”的表情，想着自己现在说什么黄濑肯定也不相信了……何况自己的确……就是今吉说的那样。青峰什么也没想，便低下头贴住了黄濑的唇。

“咳咳咳……”笠松一进门就看见自己的凉太大宝贝和青峰穿在一件衣服里嘴贴嘴的在接吻，简直下巴都要掉地上了！笠松赶紧不好意思地咳嗽几声以掩饰自己的失态和提醒这俩人亲得差不多得了。

“笠松一看你就是眼界窄了吧！”今吉扶了扶眼睛，一副准备详细解说的样子，“你看我儿子和你儿子连舌头都没伸出来，这说明什么？这说明他们在交换一个单纯的早安吻，还有……他们俩刚刚醒还没刷牙。不过在这一点上我就要批评批评你啦，幸男，你从来都不给我早安吻的！”

“你个不正经的！”笠松隔空给今吉来了一腿飞毛腿，这可是笠松的拿手招数，黄濑小时候没少挨过笠松这大招，不过笠松每次都是轻轻碰碰黄濑，没舍得狠下心。

今吉幽怨地看着笠松，心里默默羡慕青峰咋就找了这么个乖巧可爱的伴儿了！自己家这个幸男同志还真是别扭加别扭加别扭啊……哎……

黄濑听见笠松的咳嗽声吓了一跳，就好像爸爸抓到自己在干坏事一样，赶紧就往青峰衣服里缩了缩。可是青峰一把就固定住了黄濑的身子，然后就想小鸡啄米似的啄黄濑的唇，来来回回亲了好几下。

这边是青峰想故意气今吉让今吉对自己羡慕嫉妒恨，这边是黄濑一种在笠松面前和青峰亲热做贼心虚的感觉，那边是一个眼红一个尴尬还有一个单纯地瞪大着藏蓝色眼睛看着自己的两个爸爸。

“小青峰别啄我啦～”黄濑趁青峰手劲有些松弛，就立刻钻进了青峰衣服里。

“额……”本来在享受和黄濑贴唇的感觉没过多理会别的触感，可黄濑这么一钻，青峰就没法不注意到黄濑身前软软鼓鼓的东西贴着自己衣服里裸露的胸膛的那种让人心情澎湃的feel了……幸亏黄濑没有裸睡的习惯，要不然青峰肯定立马流鼻血了！

青峰魂儿都跑到千里之外的女性内衣店了！就在青峰还想着要不要给黄濑买几件文胸穿上，要是用的话多大码数，黄濑看到文胸会不会直接炸毛了的时候，黄濑一动一动地就从青峰衣服里钻出去了！黄濑钻出去了！

青峰会说他很享受和黄濑穿一件衣服的感觉吗？！

“诶，黄濑，你出来干……”青峰还没说完，突然意识到黄濑本来就不应该呆在自己衣服里啊！青峰坐起来，揽住像个犯错了的小孩一样低着头红着脸不敢看笠松的黄濑的腰，整个人的重心也往黄濑身上倒，没头没脑地来了一句，“咳咳，今吉你来干嘛？”

“你个没心没肺的小崽子！我孙子都出生了你说我来医院干嘛？难道是来看你小子睡得好不好吗？”今吉当着笠松的面要保持一个绅士该有的从容，可是今吉最大容忍度就是不过去给青峰一个爆栗了。

黄濑一直用余光看着笠松，看到笠松一脸好像失去了自己小宝贝的失落模样，就像是婆家看自家嫁出去的女儿一样，立马挪来挪去想把青峰放在自己腰上的手弄掉。

“黄濑，你总动弹干嘛啊？”青峰不满黄濑好像要拒绝自己搂他似的，干脆环住了黄濑的腰，把自己的重量全压在黄濑身上了。

“小青峰别这样抱着我啦～”黄濑吓了一跳，“小笠松好像有点吃醋了……”黄濑小声跟青峰说道。

青峰看了眼笠松，就觉得挺好玩的。也感叹了一下笠松是有多宠着黄濑啊！“你老爸就是有点不适应你被别人照顾而已，慢慢就会好了。”

“是吗？”黄濑半信半疑，不过还是乖乖地让青峰抱着也没有反抗。“小笠松，小宝宝是不是很可爱啊？嘻嘻，我觉得小宝宝特别像我哦！肯定是既乖巧又可爱，不哭不闹听话极了！哎～有像我这样的dady，当然不会有调皮的小宝宝啦～没办法，天生丽质的我的优点都会遗传～”

“把孩子给他们小两口抱抱吧。”今吉道，“凉太昨天累坏了吧？”

笠松把宝宝递到青峰和黄濑面前，还不停地嘱咐道，“别把宝宝摔了啊！”

“什么啊……”黄濑看着朝青峰伸手的小宝宝有些不平衡，摸了摸小宝宝肉嘟嘟的脸认真道，“你是黄濑爸爸我生出来的好不好，怎么可以不理四月怀胎的爸爸，喜欢这个黑皮爸爸啊？”

“既然小凉太想让我抱着，那我就不客气啦，黄濑。”青峰小心翼翼地抱起小宝宝，亲了亲可爱的小家伙，长的真的很像黄濑啊～

“什么啊，这小家伙是白眼狼吗？”黄濑看着咧嘴冲着青峰笑的小宝宝，不忿道。

“看来黄濑你只招成年人喜欢啊！”青峰握着小宝宝的手朝黄濑挥了挥，“小凉太比较喜欢我对不对？”

今吉和笠松也纳闷，为啥小凉太这么喜欢青峰啊？明明不科学啊！这让今吉想起了那时带着八九岁的青峰去别人家串门，那家的小婴儿一见到青峰就哭的稀里哗啦啊！这还真不愧是青峰亲生的，真是神奇了！

“喂，小真，告诉我小凉太为什么那么喜欢青峰啊！”高尾和绿间正走过来，开门的时候，高尾还对这个问题穷追不舍地追问绿间。

“小绿间知道这个小白眼狼为什么喜欢小青峰却不喜欢我？”黄濑闻言睁大了眼睛想对问个究竟。

“咳咳……”绿间本来还想卖关子的，可是看到这祖孙三代眼睛齐刷刷地射过来的样子再加上高尾这个局外人，一本正经地咳嗽了一下，“你们知道小凉太的性别吧？”

当然不知道啦！高尾在心里吐槽，小凉太的性别明明是我们昨天晚上才鉴定出来的，他们怎么可能知道！何况你现在来找这一家子不就是为了告诉他们小凉太的性别吗？！不过高尾跟着绿间这么多年了，当然知道自己此时应该给这些人普及一下知识，“小凉太是Omega，和黄濑一样等级八的。”

“什么呀，我还以为这个小家伙是Alpha呢！明明长着一张Alpha的脸……”黄濑捅了捅小宝宝粉嫩的小脸，“所以说，你这个小家伙是早熟喜欢上了小青峰这样顶级Alpha了？跟你爸爸争男人真的好吗？”

“额……”青峰闻言有些无语，“小凉太你不会是真的喜欢我吧？青峰爸爸只能给你父爱啊……”

“你们想多了……”绿间启口，让青峰和黄濑说了几句是为了用他们的无知来衬托一下自己的博学，“要是黄濑生小凉太的时候青峰不在或是在但没有发生一些极为特殊的情况的话，小凉太是会更依赖黄濑的。”

特殊情况？

……特殊情况……

“绿间你不会说的是那个吧？”“小绿间是指那个？”青峰和黄濑异口同声，昨天在手术室的时候，青峰那里的状态极佳，也多亏了黄濑卖力挑弄，谁知道会在那种时候要生孩子啊！

“就是那个！你们俩做父母的也真是做到神级了，生孩子前能那么玩的真的不多吧？”绿间无语地吐槽道，“小凉太一出生就闻到了八级Alpha的信息素，会对这个味道有记忆的，就会有想要接近这个Alpha的冲动。不过一般等级越高的Omega宝宝这种情况出现的可能性就越小。八级Omega只会受到八级Alpha的影响，恰巧青峰你那时候……”

“小青峰好犯规啊！”黄濑恍然大悟，“所以说不是喜欢小宝宝不喜欢我而是因为小青峰耍赖走捷径！”

“我哪里知道会有这种奇葩事儿啊！”青峰无语道，总提自己在手术室里翘那里这件事真的合适吗？而且今吉翔一还在……这个最愿意幸灾乐祸的老爸还在……

“那小凉太会一直喜欢大辉吗？”笠松对自己孙子的爱护就好像平行转移了似的，从黄濑身上移到了小凉太身上。

“这个到不会。因为信息素只有在Omega成年以后才会有强大的吸引力作用。不过小凉太现在肯定会粘着青峰比较多……”绿间道。

“小青峰好幸福……被这么可爱的小宝宝喜欢真好啊～”黄濑蹭到小宝宝面前亲了亲他的小脸蛋儿，太萌啦！尤其是那双藏蓝色的眼睛实在是太漂亮了！

“这可是我儿子！”青峰自豪道。

“基于青峰你和黄濑都比较没有经验照顾孩子，所以我和幸男绝对小凉太跟我和幸男一起住。”今吉眼镜好像反精光似的，通知青峰和黄濑道。

“不可能！”青峰和黄濑又异口同声。

“你们就只有两个选择。”今吉不紧不慢道，仿佛一切都控制在他的手里一般，“想见小凉太就搬到我的别墅，我们祖孙三代住在一起，要么你们俩就单独住但是小凉太由我和幸男照顾。”

“哈？我怎么放心把小凉太交给你照顾啊！”青峰无语地看着今吉，今吉教育孩子的方法实在是太奇葩了吧！培养你辨别是阴谋陷阱还是狡诈诡计，让你天天都打起精神一不小心就上当受骗掉进陷阱……

“既然是你不愿意见到小凉太的话……”今吉话还没说完，黄濑就赶紧道，“我们和今吉大叔一起住啦！反正还有小笠松和小凉太，也不会很难过啦～”

青峰闻言为黄濑捏了把汗，说这明显嫌弃今吉的话，黄濑是想试试今吉那阴谋算计的能耐吗？虽然不会伤害黄濑，可是自己是直接跟着遭殃啊……

“那就这么定了。”今吉道。

 

“今吉你还真厉害。”笠松和今吉去给黄濑签出院手续的时候，笠松赞叹道。

“这有什么？你想让青峰和黄濑和咱们一起住，我就能给他们忽悠过来。”今吉凑近到笠松面前，“幸男你是不是很感动？是不是想以身相许？”

“今吉翔一你正常点啊……”

 

“小青峰把小宝宝给我抱抱啦～我都没怎么抱过这个小家伙！”黄濑抓了抓青峰胳膊，恳求道。

“让我亲你一下我就把小凉太给你。”青峰竟然跟黄濑谈起了条件……

“只许亲一下啊……”黄濑超级想抱小宝宝，撅着嘴送到了青峰嘴边，“亲吧。”

青峰心里这个乐啊，小凉太简直是自己的福星，这都是以后触碰黄濑的资本啦！青峰堵上了黄濑这么乖乖送来的唇，回味无穷地来回摩挲啊～这家伙，黄濑都觉得这个吻怎么比五个还长？只是轻轻贴唇能吻成这样也够奇葩了……

“好啦，小青峰把宝宝给我啦～”青峰满意地把小凉太递给了黄濑，小凉太一开始不愿意还踢着小腿以示反抗，谁知后来察觉到了吃的就老实了！

“诶诶诶？？？”小凉太趴在黄濑胸部的位置，隔着一层单薄的体恤咬来咬去好像在找什么。在咬到黄濑左乳乳头的时候，满意地咬了咬，吸了吸。“小宝宝竟然是色狼……”

“不许亲黄濑那里！”青峰想让小凉太松口，谁知道越拉他这小家伙咬的越紧……“喂，那里我都还没亲过咬过呢！”

“小青峰要不要这种时候想那样的事情啊？！”黄濑有点羞红了脸，想到那天小青峰也只是碰了一下就一发不可收拾地在手术室丢人了。

小宝宝砸吧砸吧嘴，因为吸出的汁液都把乳头那里的衣服浸湿了！青峰盯着黄濑那若隐若现犹抱琵琶半遮面的感觉不由自主地咽了咽口水，真想变成小凉太，这样就可以肆无忌惮地吸黄濑的奶水和一边摸一边挤压那手感超好的大馒头了！

“小青峰在想什么啊？”黄濑当然知道青峰那色眯眯的眼神是什么意思了！可黄濑就要逗逗青峰，“盯着我的胸在看什么啊？”

“……”青峰赶紧别过头去，这样明目张胆地偷窥黄濑还被发现了……脸往哪搁啊？！

“小青峰的反应太可爱啦！”黄濑用脚趾头勾住青峰的衣角，“小青峰要是想做的话，可以的哦！”

黄濑这可是诱惑满满的邀请啊！！

青峰走进黄濑坐在黄濑身边，把手慢慢伸向了黄濑的胸部……

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
预支后事如何，请听下回分解～⊙▽⊙

青黄 β 今吉的阴谋

『11』

“咯咯咯……”小凉太看着帅帅的青峰爸爸朝自己伸手过来，乐呵呵地举起小手横空截住了青峰的双手。

“……”青峰脸色便秘似的看了看小凉太，又看了看都快笑抽抽了的黄濑，感慨自己的小福星怎么就突然一下子变成障碍物了……

“小青峰的表情好好笑啊！哈哈哈！”黄濑笑得前仰后合，差点把小凉太给摔了。“诶？”

青峰就觉得黄濑最近突然变得有点奇怪！虽然不像以前那样有些抗拒自己的接触，但是主导权的转变让青峰有些不知所措。看着黄濑这么得意，青峰觉得应该做点什么来稳固一下自己的“江山社稷”。

青峰用右手遮住了小凉太的眼睛，左手扶住黄濑的后脑勺一口衔住了黄濑软软甜甜的唇轻咬了起来。早上的确是基于还没刷牙，才吻得那么单纯的，这次可要好好享受一下了！

黄濑双手在抱着小宝宝没法反抗，而青峰肆无忌惮地用舌头舔湿了黄濑红莹莹的双唇，看起来像是黄濑涂了透明唇膏似的。

就在黄濑以为青峰会忌惮他们俩的小宝宝还在身边，所以不会更深入一些的时候，青峰的舌头突然顶了顶自己闭合着唇缝间的位置。

诶？小青峰真的要进来吗？明明小宝宝都还在啊～小青峰是不是太尽兴了，把小宝宝的存在都忘记了？黄濑这么想着，便开口想提醒青峰一下。谁知道，连“小”字都还未发出声音来，青峰就伺机而入了。

青峰先是用舌尖舔了舔黄濑的舌尖，好像要把黄濑嘴里这条不精神的小蛇唤醒一般。黄濑用力顶了顶青峰的舌头，本意是为了示意青峰不可以在小孩子面前做这样的事情啊～不过要知道，青峰和黄濑对这件事情的理解必然是不一样的啊！得到了黄濑这么热情的回应，青峰便像打鸡血了一般开始加大力度地和黄濑的小蛇纠缠起来。

“唔……”因为青峰在黄濑口中搅动的动作很激烈，黄濑只能在青峰稍有松懈的时候喘一口气。青峰吸吮着黄濑的唇和小蛇，潮红微微攀上黄濑白皙的脸庞，看起来更加美了。青峰很喜欢黄濑脸红的样子，每每见到这样子的黄濑青峰就想好好亲亲他。

大约霸占了十分钟黄濑的唇，青峰才让自己强劲的舌头不舍地慢慢退出了黄濑的口腔。抽出来的舌头还粘黏着青峰和黄濑的津液，由于一直没合上嘴，黄濑的嘴角也溢出了许多津液。看着这藕断丝连地扯在自己和青峰唇间的唾液，黄濑的脸“唰”地一下全红了。

“不过是个黄濑，怎么会这么好看啊？”青峰完全满意黄濑这反应，奖励似的舔净了黄濑嘴角溢出的津液。

“小青峰你太恶劣了！”黄濑红着脸眼睛都有些不好意思地不敢直视青峰了，“明明小宝宝都还在身边，这样亲我小青峰还真是大神经……”

“哈？你是因为这个才不迎合我的吗？”青峰揉了揉黄濑的脑袋，“你放心吧，我都把小凉太的眼睛遮上了。”

……小青峰完全没有意识到不应该给小孩子这样示范吗？不过遮上了小宝宝的眼睛到的确没有什么问题了……

“诶？小宝宝睡着了……”黄濑揭开青峰轻轻遮住小宝宝眼睛的手，小宝宝竟然憨憨地睡着了。微微上弯的唇角边还有晶莹剔透的液渍……

“我就说小凉太像你，黄濑。”青峰笑着用指腹轻柔地抹去了小宝宝嘴角因为酣睡不经意间流下的口水，“你们俩还真是一模一样啊，连流口水都这么像。”

“那不都是因为小青峰你在我嘴里动来动去才会那样吗？！”黄濑瞪着青峰，可是脸红红的样子完全没有威慑力啊……

“黄濑你太可爱了！”青峰轻扭了一下黄濑的脸蛋，一触碰上便夸张道，“哟，竟然这么烫！”

“小青峰是跟今吉大叔学坏了吧……”黄濑害羞地偏过了头，不想让青峰察觉到自己脸红心跳的样子。

“儿媳你咋对我有那么大偏见呢？”今吉正好和笠松办完出院手续回来了，一进门就听见黄濑说什么“青峰跟自己学坏了”的言论就笑道，“我家大辉就是傻了点、色了点、迟钝了点，不过这和我完全是天壤之别啊！”

还不是小时候看到过你对小笠松穷追不舍的样子……明明今吉大叔就是个色色的大叔……黄濑这样想着，但当着笠松的面不好意思说出口，怕笠松害羞。

“喂，老头子，你不说话真的没有关系。”青峰想赶紧让今吉住口，“黄濑的手续出院办好了？”

“你说呢？”今吉道，“你俩收拾好了就一起回家吧。”

“哦。”青峰没有灵魂地回答了一句，这以后要是和今吉笠松住在一起，那自己和黄濑的“性”福生活怎么办？！真是无语了，明明是一家三口的温馨家庭的啊……

“小青峰好像很不情愿的样子，”黄濑凑到青峰身边小声道，“小青峰是不想和今吉大叔待在一起吗？”

“今吉还说我迟钝，明明是你这个黄毛更迟钝了吧？”青峰无语地看着一脸单蠢相的黄濑只想扶额，“这可是重要到关系着我们终身幸福的大事啊，黄濑！”

“什么事像小青峰说的那么严重啊～”黄濑感觉青峰真是大惊小怪的，“小青峰快走啦～今吉大叔和小笠松都抱着额……小凉太出去了。话说叫宝宝‘小凉太’感觉怪怪的啊！”

“明明是可爱的名字啊，黄濑。”青峰把站起来的黄濑拉到自己怀里，贴着黄濑耳朵道，“凉太，凉太的……这样叫着难道不可爱吗？”

如果说青峰不是故意给宝宝起黄濑的名字那根本就是荒谬的，明明就是为了叫黄濑“凉太”才给宝宝这样一个名字！

“黄濑你又脸红了。”青峰用舌尖扫描着黄濑耳朵的轮廓，双手也摸上了不该摸的地方。

“喂，小青峰你随随便便摸我这里还真是胆大啊～”黄濑用手覆盖在青峰在自己胸前揉捏的双手上，转过头去朝青峰微微一笑，“你就这么急着想要我吗？”

“你明知故问啊。再者说你还欠我一夜呢，黄濑。那天晚上我忍得很辛苦你知不知道？”青峰惩罚黄濑似的，咬了咬黄濑的耳垂，“所以你的答复呢？让不让我抱你啊？”

“诶～小青峰手先停下啦～”黄濑握紧青峰乱动的双手道，“我们来打个赌好了。”

“什么？”青峰在疑惑黄濑想出了什么小阴谋。

“我和小青峰你比赛好啦！”黄濑道，“我们就比一对一篮球，五局三胜制的。要是小青峰赢了我，小青峰想对我怎么样都没关系。不过要是我赢了小青峰，那就……”

“就什么？”虽然青峰知道自己赢定了，心里正乐呵着呢，不过还是对黄濑的想法很好奇，“你想要什么啊，黄濑？”

“要是我赢得话，小青峰就让我压一回怎么样？”黄濑一脸自信的样子真的太可爱了，这把自己往火坑里推的举动也只有黄濑这样呆萌的人能做出来吧？

“Deal！”青峰完全同意黄濑的提议，想象着黄濑在自己身下摆动身体的样子，全身上下每一处都兴奋起来了！

“小青峰口水～”黄濑看着在砸吧砸吧嘴的青峰无语道，“小青峰就那么自信会赢吗？”

青峰回过神来，怕黄濑临时反悔就赶紧假装担心道，“篮球啊，我还真有些担心会不会输……”

“嘻嘻，”黄濑学着青峰早上霸道帅气地揽过自己脑袋来个半强吻的样子，舌头在青峰嘴里搅动了好一会儿才抽出来，还对着青峰来了一个攻气十足的邪笑，“喂，小黑宝贝儿，凉太欧巴会好好疼爱疼爱你的。”

这家伙看的青峰热血沸腾的，都有想立刻扑倒黄濑的冲动！

“喂！”黄濑好像发现了什么，大叫道，“小青峰你跷那里是怎么回事啊？！明明应该是被我攻气十足的魅力吓到了才对啊！”

黄濑照着青峰胯部就往下按，自欺欺人似的，好像能把它按软了。

“诶诶！黄濑你做什么？”青峰赶紧握住了黄濑这只不要命的手，“别乱摸啊，黄濑！你明明知道它对你的一言一行都是很敏感的啊！它可是会为了你精神好久……”

“小青峰真是不知羞！”黄濑胀红了脸，赶紧站起来远离青峰大辉这个危险的动物，“所以说小青峰是同意了这个提议，要是输了的话可不许哭鼻子哦！”

青峰比了一个OK的手势，就带着黄濑去了医院停车场。

 

“小青峰，我们不是要去打篮球吗？”黄濑看着青峰把车停到Super Market前有点疑惑，青峰这是要干什么啊？

“当然是要买点需要的东西啊……”青峰揽住黄濑的腰走进了购物大厦。

诶诶诶？看着面前的东西黄濑脸马上红了！不过还真的是需要的东西……

“您好，请问您是买给爱人的吗？”服务员有礼貌地走到青峰面前问道。

“给老婆买的，你可以给我推荐一下哪一款穿着比较舒服吗？”青峰当然察觉到自己怀里的黄濑尴尬脸红了，不过这东西还是要买啊！要不然一会儿打球肯定很碍事。

“恕我冒昧地问一句，是给这位帅哥买的吗？”服务员看着动作暧昧的青峰和黄濑，也观察到了黄濑胸部的异样，大胆地猜测道。

“被你看出来了。”青峰笑了笑，“这种事情他总有点不好意思的。”

“如果是男士的话，这一款和这一款比较适合。”服务员拿给青峰两款文胸，“夫人大概穿多大的码？”

“……”黄濑早就烧红了脸，好像都丧失了语言能力了，只能支支吾吾道，“这个……”

“大概C到D cup之间吧。”青峰回忆了一下刚刚摸过的大小，估计道，“你把这两款的这两个型号都拿来让他试试吧。”

……黄濑傻愣愣地接过服务员递来的文胸，走进了更衣室。可是！！完全扣不上身子后边的扣啊！！

“内个，小青峰……你进来一下……”黄濑不好意思地支支吾吾道，“我扣不上后面那个……”

青峰还在纠结要不要进去，一旦抑制不住欲望一发不可收拾地想对黄濑做点什么怎么办？

“小青峰快点进来啊～我还着急去打球呢！”黄濑干脆露出了脑袋，“小青峰傻愣着做什么啊？”

“咳咳……”青峰咽了一口口水告诉自己要淡定！“我要进去了，黄濑，你往里面躲躲。”

等看到黄濑光着上身把光洁的后背转给自己的时候，青峰握住黄濑文胸扣的手都在发抖。这简直就是挑战人类忍受力的底线啊！这幅景象就是让禁欲的人看了都会疯狂吧？！

“小青峰你手别一抖一抖的啊。”黄濑双手扶着墙，微微转过脸来想看看青峰究竟咋了。“小青峰，为什么我一直能听到咽口水的声音啊？”

“马上……马上就好了。”放在青峰面前的可是黄濑这超级美味的身子啊！只要现在一松手，就能立马尝到了！青峰真的是与本能抗争了很久才勉勉强强帮黄濑扣上了文胸。因为换衣间里本身就有镜子，在黄濑对着镜子看着自己身上文胸合不合适的时候，青峰感觉到鼻子里好像流出了什么东西。

“诶？小青峰你怎么流鼻血啦？”黄濑看到青峰鼻孔下的血柱，吓了一跳，担心道，“小青峰是因为这里太热了吗？会不会有事啊？小青峰要怎么办啊？要不要回医院让小绿间看看？”

看着正对着自己的黄濑青峰明显感觉鼻血流速变快了……不行！再看下去自己肯定会扑倒黄濑的！

“你先试着，我出去透透气就好了！”青峰立刻出了换衣室。

“给您……”服务员热血地给青峰递来了纸巾。

“额……”青峰感觉自己脸一定是红了，不过幸亏自己肤色是一种保护色。

“您其实不用感觉尴尬的。很多夫夫来买的时候都会有这样的情况啦～何况您的夫人这么美。”

没过一会儿，黄濑穿好了衣服出来了。

“这个和我身上那个挺合适的。”黄濑把另外两个不合适的文胸递给了服务员，“这款有没有藏蓝色的，我比较喜欢这个颜色。”

“有的，我给您包装好？”服务员道。

“嗯，麻烦你了。”黄濑突然就挺从容淡定的了，穿上文胸感觉还挺好看的。

黄濑买好文胸，看着青峰鼻血差不多都止住了。不过还是有些担心地问道，“小青峰你没事吧？”

“啊？”青峰看着黄濑胸前因为文胸的支撑而有形状地鼓起来，看的有点走神。等听到黄濑担心地问话才缓过神来，“没事！当然没事了。内个，我们去买篮球吧。”

青峰赶紧避开了黄濑的眼睛，自顾自地往运动区走。黄濑虽然觉得青峰有点怪怪的，但是应该没有什么事情，于是就跑到青峰身边揽着青峰的胳膊，“小青峰，其实我觉得文胸这种东西穿着有点别扭啦～感觉好像被什么东西束缚住了一样。不过穿上之后真的方便了好多好多哦！果然人类的智慧是伟大的，有了它一会儿打败你就是小菜一碟喽！真的很想听小青峰呻吟的声音哦！”

青峰没太听进去黄濑说的话，就是感觉到了黄濑揽住自己，胸部有一下没一下地蹭着自己的胳膊……真的是大神经啊，黄濑……

买完篮球，青峰刚想带黄濑去停车场，谁知道黄濑说还要买点东西。然后他们就来到了……性用品区……

“来这干嘛啊，黄濑？”青峰只觉得今天不会是上天对自己的考验吧？来这样的地方就好像是在对自己暗示什么啊！

“我在想啦，小青峰一定是第一次，而且小青峰还是Alpha。要是没有什么防护措施的话会弄伤你的。所以……诶？这款不错诶！”黄濑拿起了一盒杜蕾斯道，“这款自带润滑，而且还有凸起按摩！”

……青峰无语地看着黄濑，你怎么就这么自信？

青峰和黄濑吃了午饭，来到篮球馆已经是下午两三点了。

“诶？明明是篮球馆，怎么一个人都没有啊？”黄濑好奇地问道。

“这里是我以前和火神练习打篮球的时候买下的私人篮球馆，当然不会有人了。”青峰运球来了个三步上篮的热身，漂亮的进球。

“原来是这样啊！”黄濑被青峰精彩的三步上篮惊艳到了，“还不错哦，小青峰！不过小青峰可不是我的对手！”

黄濑捡起篮球来了一个穿胯爆扣，还得意地挂在篮筐上冲着青峰挑衅地笑了笑。

“还不赖嘛，黄濑。”青峰来了兴致，说不定黄濑还真的是可以和自己匹敌的人。“来吧，开始我们的赌注吧，黄濑。”

AOKI β 今吉的阴谋

 

『12』

“我们就按习惯打半场吧。”青峰单手抓住篮球，走到了半场线。黄濑也从篮球架子上蹦下来走到青峰面前道，“好啊，就打半场。五局三胜制的，谁先赢下三局就是谁赢了！”

“怎么打到是没问题。不过黄濑，你刚生完孩子可以这样运动吗？”青峰这才找回理智想到了这个问题，打赌也不能伤害黄濑身体啊。

“当然可以啦！我都问过小绿间了，小绿间说我这样的Omega恢复能力超强的。”黄濑的确问过绿间这个问题，因为主要是担心自己的身材一直臃肿着不太好看。不过绿间的回答真是神无语，什么“打篮球算什么，Omega可是可以直接和自己的Alpha肉搏再大战三百回合的。要知道，这才是对于Omega来说最激烈的运动。”黄濑当时听完都怀疑这话真的是从这个带着眼睛一本正经的小绿间口中说出来的吗？！

“你可别骗我啊，黄濑。”青峰有点不可置信，不都说生完孩子要坐月子的吗？“要是不行的话，你别逞强。要不然一会儿输了好说自己是因为没恢复好身体所以才会输，耍赖什么的。”

“才不会耍赖！”黄濑看着青峰超级自信道，“我会把小青峰打的落花流水的！小青峰来吧，让你先攻好了。”

“哈？黄濑你不是在开玩笑吧？让我先攻，你还有赢得可能性吗？”青峰简直被自家老婆的自信吓到了，难道其实黄濑是想主动献身，但有碍于面子问题才想出了这么个两全其美的方法？这么想着，青峰看着黄濑的眼神都变得含笑暧昧了，这小心思真是难猜呢！这样的话就赶紧赢了黄濑办正事吧。“既然你这么执着，我就恭敬不如从命了，黄濑。”

“来吧，小青峰！不要让我失望哦！”黄濑率先弓下腰，放低重心，俨然一副防守的样子。青峰还在心里想着黄濑装的也太像了吧，明明是想让自己赢吧？难道是为了自己的面子着想，做的不太认真怕自己以为是他是在让着自己赢得不光彩心里不舒服？黄濑还真是个体贴的人呢！

青峰也放低重心，左右换手拍着球，只是心里早就不在想着打篮球的事情了。青峰正感叹着黄濑的好、黄濑的体贴呢，谁知黄濑竟然趁自己不注意断走了球？！

“诶？黄濑你玩真的？”青峰有点吃惊，不过即使能在自己走神的时候从自己手里断走球也是很不容易的事情了。黄濑的球技的确不错，青峰算是认可了。可是剧情不应该这样发展吧？难道不应该是黄濑一球都没断掉，一球都没投进，然后输了球的黄濑开心地对自己说：“小青峰你好厉害！看来上天注定我只能把自己的身体交给你随意处置了！”

难道黄濑是认真的？！

“小青峰在比赛的时候走神是瞧不起我吗？”黄濑有点生气，青峰就是一副完全没把自己放在眼里的样子啊！

看来黄濑是玩真的……青峰突然对自己刚刚自作聪明的揣测黄濑想法的行为感到尴尬，“刚刚走神了……现在开始，我们认真地比一次吧。”

“小青峰要是还不认真对待的话，今天就要被我压喽！不过不管小青峰认真还是不认真，被我压是肯定的了！”

“那就看看究竟是谁赢，黄濑。”青峰跟黄濑换了个位置，让黄濑先攻，“你不是很想上我吗？让你先攻，这样你才能输得心服口服。”

“小青峰，好大的自信。”黄濑又率先降低重心，由于黄濑衣领有些宽，所以居高临下的青峰盯着黄濑衣里看着又有点走神了。“小青峰往哪看呢！”

“啊？啊啊！来啊，打球。”青峰不好意思地回过神。黄濑还真的容易分散自己的注意力啊……青峰在心里叹了口气，要是再分心，说不定还真要被黄濑给上了……这么想着，青峰可算是能勉强集中注意力了。

黄濑左右手交替运球慢慢往里逼近篮筐，青峰紧逼防守没有给黄濑一丝进攻的机会。

“小青峰还蛮厉害的嘛！”黄濑笑得很从容，“不过……”黄濑突然后撤一大步身体向后高高跃起，两手举起手腕一弯，篮球就以一个优美的弧度飞向篮筐，“和我相比还差……诶？”

黄濑正为自己的球技沾沾自喜呢，谁知道青峰竟然也起跳面对着自己背对着篮筐在空中截住了球！黄濑赶紧调整步子要去夺回青峰手里的球，可让黄濑没想到的是青峰竟然在空中将上半身旋转了六十度左右以一个几乎等于背对着篮筐极为扭曲的姿势投了球！！

“小青峰是开挂了吗？”黄濑吃惊地看着从篮筐里穿过的篮球愣了神，以那样的姿势把球都投进去了？青峰大辉是怪物吗？！

“现在认输还来的急，黄濑。”青峰来了个击地传球，“一直让你进攻好了。”

“小青峰可不要瞧不起我哦！”黄濑退到半场线外，再次进攻。青峰的防守技术和进攻技术一样毫无规律可言，却总是疏而不漏。黄濑一时还真的找不到突破口。

黄濑一步一步压球逼近球筐，可是青峰的防守的确毫无破绽，想正面突击被拦截下的可能性非常大。

黄濑突然想到了什么，一笑便转身背对青峰copy刚刚青峰的动作。青峰哪里能料到黄濑还能学自己的动作？看着球飞向篮筐，青峰第一次感觉无能为力了……不过，总归是第一次，对于黄濑来说能这么完美的copy已经很不容易了，篮球砸筐被弹了出来。

“好可惜啊！”黄濑话虽这么说，但是立刻就跟上已经持球的青峰的脚步，进行着严格的防守。

“黄濑，想跟上我吗？”青峰邪邪一笑，竟然以黄濑都没法反应过来的速度甩开了黄濑冲到篮下轻轻一勾手，篮球就乖乖地跌进了框里。

“小青峰你是不是职业球手啊？”黄濑觉得自己被深深地欺骗了，明明当时还说说不定会输的人是谁啊？！

“我打过几年大学生联赛。”青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，“怎么？想认输了？”

“认输？怎么可能！”一听到“认输”两个字黄濑就立马炸毛一般斗志昂昂的了，“再来！我还有机会翻盘的！”

“我奉陪到底，黄濑。”青峰一个抛投，直接将球传到黄濑手里，“继续进攻吧，黄濑。”

黄濑这次一直在底线运球，最后一次机会要好好考虑清楚。黄濑目测了一下青峰防守离自己的距离算是有些远的，如果来一个三分球说不定可以攻下！黄濑带球前冲，速度快的好像要冲到篮下，青峰后撤的速度非常快，也做好了预判似的防守位置靠近罚球线了！

是机会！

黄濑突然在三分线外急停、起跳、投篮，动作流畅到完美。可是明明在罚球线上的青峰什么时候已经在自己面前了？球黄濑还没投出去，在黄濑手里就被扣球了！

本来是自己计划着要投三分球的，谁知道竟然让青峰敬了自己一个三分球……

输了……

“怎么样，黄濑，还要玩吗？是改一下规则还是重新开始？”青峰拉起因为投球重心偏后而倒下了的黄濑。

“我愿赌服输。”黄濑承认青峰的球技比自己的确更胜一筹，而且青峰打的球很有智慧。“不过，小青峰要先陪我再玩会儿篮球！”

“乐意奉陪。”青峰一笑，又一次将球抛给黄濑。

 

大概打了两个多小时，黄濑终于精疲力尽地累躺在篮球场上。

“黄濑，你起来一下躺在这顶上。”青峰拖着一个垫子走到黄濑身边，担心黄濑着凉便道。

黄濑起身躺到了垫子上，双手揽住了青峰的脖子让青峰只能用手支撑在自己头两侧。

“喂，黄濑。”青峰想起身可黄濑揽住自己没法动弹，“你要做什么？”

“小青峰，”黄濑把自己的唇送到了青峰嘴边，“我们不用信息素，来做一次真真正正的爱吧！”

听闻这话，青峰的心跳实实在在地漏跳了一拍。

“你认真的，黄濑？”青峰俯下身子把自己完全压在了黄濑身上，“开始了就不能反悔了，黄濑。”

“当然是认真的。”黄濑用自己的嘴堵住了青峰的，不仅如此，还乖乖地把舌头送进了青峰的嘴里。

青峰吸住黄濑越界的小舌头，这可是在他们接过这么多次的吻当中，黄濑为数不多的几次把舌头主动送过来的！

唇齿的纠缠已经完全不能满足两人的欲望了，青峰隔着衣物大力揉搓着黄濑的胸。而黄濑也伸手探入青峰的内裤里按摩起青峰的性器。

“啊～小青峰～把……把我衣服脱掉再摸啊～”身上的文胸很变扭，黄濑早就想把它脱了。青峰得令了，立刻就把黄濑的衣服扒干净了，唯独剩个文胸青峰不脱反而将自己的脸埋进了黄濑的乳沟里嗅着黄濑乳房的奶香味道。

“黄濑，你这里好香啊。”青峰舔着黄濑漂亮的被文胸兜住的白皙乳房，“它们长的这么漂亮是为了勾人的吧，黄濑？”

“小青峰快把它脱掉啊！”黄濑有些着急，干脆自己脱掉了文胸。红艳的乳头一弹出来，青峰就吸住了那里，另一边没有被嘴照顾到的也被青峰的手挤捏着。因为黄濑还在哺育期，奶水轻而易举地就被青峰吸进嘴里了。青峰大口含住了黄濑左边乳头，舌头不停地碾过这个敏感的地方。右边乳头被青峰指腹刮弄的同时，硕大的乳房还被青峰像揉面一样揉搓着。

“啊～小青峰狠狠地揉我啊～”黄濑的呻吟声从来都是这么动听。青峰闻言上下左右揉着黄濑的双乳，力度大到黄濑胸前这大片乳房被揉搓扁了。

黄濑被青峰摸到胯下的性器早就勃起，因为青峰把一只腿正好横在了自己双腿之间，黄濑只能紧紧夹住青峰的腿，上下摩擦以给自己带来更大的快感。

“黄濑你夹我这么紧，是想要我的大家伙了吗？”青峰贴着黄濑的耳廓色情道，不过没等黄濑回复就脱光了黄濑的所有衣服，用最粗壮的食指和中指一起插进了黄濑已经吐蜜汁的小穴里。

“是小青峰～小青峰太饥渴了吧～哈～”黄濑被青峰按住内里的敏感点，故意紧紧地收缩穴壁让青峰控制不住赶紧用真材实货插进来。

青峰狠狠揉搓了黄濑的乳房来惩罚黄濑的顽皮，“啊～我要你的东西狠狠～狠狠插进来，小青峰～插我～”

理性的线终于扯断了。

青峰脱掉裤子，墨迹了一会儿不知道在干什么。不过很快，青峰掰开了黄濑的臀瓣，狠狠插入黄濑洞穴的青峰那硕大的性器毫无顾忌地猛烈抽插着顶弄黄濑脆弱敏感的菊花。

果然青峰性器带给黄濑的爽感和手指完全没有可比性。不过……“小青峰～哈～你是不是带套了？”

“感觉到了？”青峰完全没有减缓操弄黄濑后穴的速度，“有凸起按摩是不是更爽了，啊，黄濑？”

黄濑的后穴紧致让人疯狂。和黄濑做爱简直太舒服了！黄濑妖娆的腰身疯狂地扭动着迎合青峰好不减速的活塞运动，没有信息素的诱惑，也让青峰和黄濑达到了各自的高潮。

青峰和黄濑做了三次才满意地精疲力尽地并排躺着。

“相比上次，我更喜欢和小青峰做这样的性爱。”黄濑偏过头看着青峰，微笑道。

青峰也看向黄濑，黄濑身上还有自己射出来的白浊没有擦去。

“因为这样我可以感受到真正因为我而疯狂的小青峰，而不是因为信息素。”

“我也喜欢这样的性爱，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑搂紧，“你的身子太棒了，黄濑。真的到了让我疯狂的地步。”

“话说，为什么每次和小青峰做爱都像是野合啊？”

“那我们下次在床上做。”青峰亲了亲黄濑，道。

“想得美！”黄濑回吻青峰，“下次还要看小青峰的表现才可以哦！”

『13』

———————— 正文 ————————

“小青峰……”待到疯狂的欲望渐渐消退以后，羞耻感就开始涌现了。黄濑就和青峰身子贴着身子，暖暖的体温相互传递着虽然很舒服，可是不挂一丝地贴在一起总归是有些害羞的。何况，由于生了小凉太，自己的身体还有另一种奇妙的二次发育，更增加了这种羞涩，“先松开我一下啦~我穿上衣服先……”

“干嘛？你冷了？”青峰本来是和黄濑一样平躺在垫子上的，两人的侧腰紧紧贴在一起，黄濑枕着青峰的胳膊。一听黄濑这么说，青峰便转身面对着黄濑，顺手也把平躺着的黄濑竖起身子面向自己紧紧地抱在怀里。“这样是不是就好些了？”

“……”黄濑因为余潮未退而微红的脸又一下子红透了！胸前那两个饱满的脂肪球完完全全地贴在了青峰硬朗的胸肌上，自己因为尴尬动了动身子而带动那里也贴着青峰的胸膛动了动。太脸红了！“小青峰……这样好尴尬啊~”

“哈？”青峰看着小脸通红的黄濑，“你脸怎么又红成这样了，黄濑？”

“还不是因为小青峰！”黄濑恨死青峰大辉这个关键时刻就迟钝的性子了！“小青峰快松开我啊，我要穿衣服。”

青峰发现这样抱着黄濑的确有点……不妥？虽然是老婆吧，可是毕竟还是新婚阶段，这样的接触是有点尴尬。可是也就有点啊！“明明刚刚做完那种事情，”青峰故意晃了晃黄濑的肩膀，胸前那物一松一紧地撞了撞青峰的胸膛，“你这么羞涩弄得我都有点不好意思了啊！”

“小青峰大色狼！”青峰晃起黄濑的肩膀都没完了，弄得乳珠都松贴松贴着青峰的肌肤！黄濑羞涩地立刻用手捂住了自己的胸，“小青峰你的性欲怎么那么旺盛啊？！”

“黄濑……”这……这这这画面太有冲击力了吧？看着黄濑用双手捂住自己的胸，因为突然捂住用力过大而被压扁的乳房简直太美了！“你……你你你在勾引我吗？”

“小青峰不许咽口水了！”黄濑逃脱了青峰的怀抱，一副防卫样子双手交叉横在胸前，“小青峰不许流鼻血！”

又流了？！青峰大辉你不要这么丢人吧？不就是一只黄濑吗？青峰赶紧擦了擦自己的鼻子，黄濑简直是逼死人了！有你这么没有良心地勾搭人还不让别人发泄一下热血沸腾的feel的吗？！

“小青峰～”黄濑为了以防万一，伸出修长的大白腿捅了捅一米之外的青峰，“你把我的文胸丢哪啦？”

“我哪知道啊……”青峰的视线早就沿着黄濑的大白腿滑到了黄濑那几乎没有体毛的胯部，小小濑乖巧地躺在那里让人心生想要疼爱它的冲动。怎么觉得黄濑这个人本身就是无限的诱惑，怎么吃都吃不够啊！“刚刚着急上你，嫌它碍事一把扯下来之后随手一丢……”

黄濑看着青峰很不健康地看着自己隐秘处，立马缩起双腿鄙夷地看着大色峰，“小青峰快去找来啊！难道你还想来一发怎么？！”

“可以吗，黄濑！”青峰听到“来一发”三个字立马就两眼冒光，刚刚的精疲力尽完全不见踪影了！

“可以个大头鬼啊！”黄濑红着脸大叫道，“小青峰快找啦！”

青峰一边找一边吐槽自己不会是妻奴属性吧？怎么黄濑让自己干什么，自己就乖乖地不经大脑指挥地干上了？！青峰这样想着，突然在离他们垫子三米外的地方看见了黄濑的文胸和内裤，立马兴高采烈地捡起来跑到黄濑身边，“那，找到了。”

“哈哈！”黄濑看着青峰就像是宠物狗似的乐颠颠地捡回主人的东西，还真的有点蠢萌！“小青峰好可爱啊！”

“可爱？！”青峰把黄濑的东西放在黄濑身边，对于黄濑用“可爱”这样的词来形容自己很是不悦。一个Alpha被老婆说成“可爱”？明明应该用“高大威猛”、“英俊潇洒”这样的词来形容自己吧？青峰托起黄濑白里透红的脸庞给黄濑来了一个深深的湿吻以惩罚他的用词，待到松开黄濑时看到黄濑因为自己的疼爱而湿润的唇才得意道，“黄濑你承认你搞错了吧？”

“小青峰……”青峰是弯着要亲黄濑的，现在青峰直着腰得意洋洋的时候，那个即使软软的也是巨型号的小小峰就在自己嘴边！！“小青峰你快把自己也穿好啦！”黄濑赶紧扭过头不看青峰自顾自地先穿上了内裤。既然是老婆大人发令了，青峰就忍住扑倒老婆大人的念头去把衣服裤子都穿好了。等拿着黄濑其他的衣服回到垫子边的时候，发现黄濑竟然还在扣文胸扣子！

要不要那么笨啊，黄濑！

青峰赶紧把手伸到了黄濑身后，“小青峰你干嘛？”黄濑立马警惕起来，问道。

“谁叫你这么笨，黄濑。我当然是来帮你穿文胸啊！”话虽然是说给黄濑听的，可是青峰的眼神！往……竟然往文胸勒出的乳沟看！

“小青峰真是无时无刻都想占我便宜是不是？”黄濑挺直了胸，可不想因为自己勾着背而让青峰透过胸与文胸的细缝而看到自己百花丛里的那一点红。

“咳咳……怎么可能啊，黄濑。”青峰闻言尴尬地转移了视线，“明明就只是一只小黄濑，哪里来的自信啊，黄濑？”

青峰扣了一会儿，终于磕磕绊绊地扣上了黄濑的文胸扣。可是真的不甘心这么快就离开这两个软软的小妖精！青峰突然灵光一现，用双手拖了拖黄濑的罩杯，“Perfect！你的文胸我帮你穿到了完美的地步啊，黄濑。”

青峰一把文胸扣好，黄濑立马就穿好了剩下的衣服。黄濑第一次觉得原来衣服能带来这么大的安全感！

 

“好美啊！”青峰载着黄濑回家的时候路过了一片藏蓝色的海。看着黄濑像一只金毛犬一般趴在车窗上瞪大了眼睛看着外面的美景，青峰突然停下了车。黄濑没想到青峰会停车，奇怪道，“诶？小青峰这是要？”

“脖子再伸伸就变长颈鹿了……”青峰贴心地帮黄濑解开了黄濑身前的安全带，“下车看吧。”

“小青峰真是好体贴啊～”黄濑一笑，蹦蹦跳跳地下了车跑到围栏边看着大海，“好美啊！”

青峰看着黄濑被海风吹着有点心疼，黄濑本身就为了好看没穿的太厚。青峰刚想把自己的外套脱下来给黄濑披上，黄濑立马拦住青峰道，“小青峰脱衣服干嘛啊？”

“你个笨蛋黄毛，还不是怕你冻到啊？”青峰假装白了黄濑一眼，想重新把外套脱下来的时候，黄濑突然钻进了青峰大衣里。因为青峰这款大衣本身就是宽大风格的，所以装下个黄濑绰绰有余。

“这样不就好了吗？”黄濑毛茸茸的金黄色头发微微扫着青峰的鼻子，黄濑灿烂的有点沾沾自喜的笑容冲着青峰绽放简直是尤物！“这样不仅可以穿小青峰的外套还可以有小青峰的体温温暖我哦！我是不是很聪明很棒啊，小青峰～”

“你个傻黄毛。”青峰双手扶住黄濑的脑袋低头吻了下去。

月光、夜景和倒影这一切的藏蓝色海湾，突然不知因为哪里庆典而放起了七彩烟花，成了青峰和黄濑深吻的背景。

黄濑双手揽住青峰结实的腰，仰着头让青峰吻得更深入一些。舌头勾在一起，交换着两个人的津液。舍不得对方一丝想要抽离的念头，纠缠在一起的两条蛇吻得异常热烈。

“哈……”黄濑深深地喘了口就又被青峰夺走了呼吸。青峰吻黄濑吻得痴狂，黄濑也回应得热烈。

“黄濑，”青峰用额头抵住黄濑的额头，看着因为吻得太尽兴而微微湿润的黄濑的琥珀色眸子，“我爱你。”

黄濑闻言睁大了眼睛，如果没记错的话，这可是青峰第一次在不是做爱对自己说这句话吧？！

“小青峰当然要爱我啦～”黄濑超级开心地笑着，“都给小青峰生宝宝了，小青峰敢不爱我试试！”

“喂，黄濑，你原来是这么没有情调的人吗？”青峰无语地看着黄濑，明明应该回一句“我也爱你”之类的话而不是这样洋洋得意吧？

“嘻嘻，明明就是嘛！小青峰觉得我说的没有道理吗？”

“喂，黄濑，赶紧说你也爱我。”青峰就想听黄濑也对自己说“我爱你”这样的话，要不然显得自己那么衰好像被黄濑吃的死死的似的！这对于一个像自己这样英俊潇洒、风流倜傥的绝世大好攻来说是一件多么没有面子的事情啊？！

“哪有要别人对自己说我爱你的人啊！”黄濑挑起小眉毛反驳道，“小青峰好霸道！”

“黄濑你要是不说的话，我可就一直吻你了？”青峰威胁道。

“好啦～”黄濑看着幼稚的青峰妥协道，“我也好爱好爱小青峰啦～”

黄濑本以为这话大概可以很容易说出口，可谁知道，说完自己竟然都不好意思地红了脸！黄濑赶紧把自己埋进青峰衬衫里，可不能让青峰看到自己这幅模样！要不然青峰知道自己被他吃的这么死，以后好不听自己的话了！

看着呆萌呆萌的黄濑鸵鸟一样把自己藏起来的样子太可爱了！青峰拍了拍黄濑的屁股，“你脸皮还真是薄啊，黄濑。”

 

等到青峰和黄濑折腾着回到家以后已经是晚上七八点了。

两人一进屋就看见今吉坐在地毯上靠着沙发正激情洋溢地打着电游，而笠松抱着在他怀里熟睡的小凉太看着今吉，目光柔和的让黄濑吃了一惊。

“原来小笠松这么喜欢今吉大叔啊！”黄濑不由感叹，那个猥琐的今吉大叔明明都配不上我们家的小笠松啦～

“你们俩个野孩子终于回来了！”笠松看见青峰和黄濑进屋了便道，“跑出去玩都不管小凉太了？”

“嘻嘻，不是有小笠松在嘛！”黄濑嬉皮笑脸地走到笠松身边也坐在了沙发，看着熟睡的小凉太那漂亮的小脸蛋忍不住亲了一下，“小凉太不愧是我和小青峰的孩子，长的这么好看我都嫉妒了呢！以后上门提亲的Alpha排长队了，我该怎么给小凉太选婆家啊～”

“你想的还真远……”青峰坐在黄濑身边自然而然地用右手揽住黄濑的肩膀，左手绕过黄濑摸了摸小凉太滑嫩嫩的小脸。还真是像黄濑说的，这小家伙太美了吧？青峰作为小凉太的父亲竟然有点嫉妒小凉太以后的Alpha了！

“今吉大叔你还玩电游？”黄濑看着今吉玩的热血沸腾的便奇怪道，明明是个大叔竟然还玩黄濑这个年龄段的人才喜欢玩的东西，今吉大叔太奇葩了有没有？

“这个是在大辉十二岁左右买的。”今吉赶紧道，“大辉这孩子哭着闹着要让我给他买，我只好买给他了。结果我自己玩了玩，感觉不错。”

“今吉你还真是……”青峰刚想吐槽今吉明明当时是想自己玩，非在自己生日那天给自己买了这个自己根本不感兴趣的东西。等后来看着今吉偷偷玩它的时候，青峰才意识到什么生日礼物都是借口。

“小青峰我们来比一场篮球吧！”黄濑兴高采烈道，“赌今晚谁在上谁在下！”

“都这么晚了还怎么……”青峰突然反应过来了，“你不会是说用游戏手柄打篮球吧？”

“对啊！”黄濑又信心满满道，“这次一定压小青峰！”

“哈？谁要和你比啊？”青峰赶紧起身走到自己和黄濑的卧室，“我困了先睡了。黄濑你也早点休息吧，明明做爱废了那么体力你最好快点休息一下。”

“小青峰不会是根本不会玩游戏机吧？”黄濑惊奇道，“喂，小青峰，睡觉等等我啊！”

黄濑跟着青峰的脚步进了卧室，关上了门。

『14』

～～～～～～～～ 正文 ～～～～～～～～

黄濑一进门发现青峰没有开卧室的灯便一边沿着墙壁摸索着去找开关一边埋怨青峰那么懒，“小青峰连开一下灯都不愿意吗？小青峰是懒猪吧……诶？”

黄濑刚摸到开关就被青峰一把从背后抱进了怀里。青峰身上暖暖的，那种独特的来自只属于自己的Alpha身上的香味把黄濑萦绕起来。黄濑笑了笑放松了身子，按在开关上的手也松了下来，“小青峰要干什么？要我闻这么好闻的味道小青峰的目的不单纯吧？”

“黄濑……”青峰埋头在黄濑的左颈窝里，嗅着黄濑也因为放松而散发出来那诱人的信息素，“就是莫名地想抱你。”

“小青峰说的想抱我是指哪个啊？”黄濑朝着左边侧过头，唇轻轻扫过了青峰的太阳穴，“小青峰果然是Alpha中的战斗Alpha啊，体力这么好……”

“喂，黄濑，”青峰无语地轻咬了一口黄濑送上门来的脸蛋，要完又好像有点心疼似的温柔地亲了亲那里，“我在你心里是什么样的一个形象啊？”

“你猜呢？”黄濑转过身揽住了青峰的脖子，即使是在黑暗中仿佛也能看清青峰的表情似的，“小青峰猜猜我心目中的你是什么样子的。”

“谁会想那些乱七八糟的啊，黄濑。”既然黄濑都自觉主动转身过来，自己不做点什么好像对不起自己身为顶级Alpha的能力吧？青峰干脆封住了黄濑的唇。

黄濑这唇还真是奇怪，又软又嫩又香的，根本就亲不够。何况黄濑不仅不反抗还很享受地回应着自己，简直太美味了！

青峰周身释放的Alpha素越来越浓，而黄濑好像夫唱夫随似的，Omega的信息素味道也越来越浓厚。

“喂，黄濑，”青峰感觉不太妙，本来只是想抱抱黄濑，亲亲黄濑的。可这亲着亲着抱着抱着，怎么感觉马上要擦枪走火了？！青峰想要松开黄濑那美味的唇瓣的时候，黄濑竟然恋恋不舍地一直贴着青峰的唇，甚至青峰撤走舌头的时候黄濑都跟随着把自己的舌头伸进了青峰口中想继续缠绵，“你还想做啊？”

黄濑闻言脸立马红了，不过幸好是黑暗之中，没被青峰发觉。“小青峰开什么玩笑啦！”黄濑赶紧慌忙地收回了揽住青峰脖子的手，“明明是小青峰先抱住我的啊！要是有人想的话，咱们俩之间也不可能是我啊！而且明明刚刚都已经做过那么多次了，我怎么可能还想要小青峰那里啊！小青峰好会异想天开，真是自恋呢！”

“你要是不想的话，”青峰把黄濑推到墙上，俯视黑暗中那个仍旧闪亮亮的黄濑，手放到了青峰早就在和黄濑接吻时就发现有异常的黄濑小腹上，“这里你要怎么解释啊，黄濑？”

“这里……”即使黄濑知道青峰看不太清楚自己但还是不好意思地偏过头不和青峰对视，“就是……想要……想要小青峰，小青峰是装不懂故意要我难堪吗？”

青峰当然清楚，其实黄濑性欲极度旺盛这个问题青峰在第一次和黄濑sex的时候就已经领教到了。真的是能把Alpha榨干了的那种……不过能和这样的Omega做一次，大概是每一个Alpha的梦想。和黄濑做完全超过了身体上的愉悦感，那是一种征服的爽感和能满足这么完美的Omega的自豪感。

“这样舒服吗，黄濑？”青峰有节奏换着花样地隔着黄濑的裤子捏按着黄濑的命根子，还不忘说一些让黄濑更加脸红心跳的话，“还是想要我用嘴来让它舒服？”

“小青峰是坏人……”黄濑把头埋进了青峰胸膛，因为所有感官的注意力都集中在了下身，因为一阵一阵的极乐感让黄濑只能不着急地缩成一圈。

“喂，青峰大辉，你和凉太能不能不在我们这个公共家庭里sex啊？”今吉本来都准备和笠松还有小凉太一起回房睡觉了，谁知道青峰这小子在这一个劲地释放信息素。笠松作为Bate对信息素不太敏感所以虽然闻到了Alpha信息素的味道但并没有意识到有什么不妥。可今吉不一样啊！且不说今吉万事考虑周全事无巨细，就是身为一个Alpha对于青峰这种同属性的味道都是非常敏感的。何况，小凉太好不容易被自己的笠松哄睡着了好吗？！好吗？！笠松都没对自己施展过那么满满的爱心与耐心。那个青峰大辉可倒好，一个信息素放的，这小家伙一闻到青峰信息素的味道小眼睛立马就睁开了。我家笠松一个小时的努力全东流水了！！

青峰正扒着黄濑的裤头起劲着呢，谁知道今吉会突然趴着门大吼这么一句。本来就特别忌惮今吉的青峰被今吉吓得一把松开了拉着黄濑裤头腰边弹力带的手，裤头就势就弹到了黄濑，“小青峰，好痛！”

“对不起，黄濑。”青峰一阵定下来就赶紧帮黄濑摸了摸被弹到的小腹，“我被今吉那老头子吓到了。”

“哇哇哇～”小凉太因为找不到拥有小青峰身上那种味道的主人便哇哇大哭起来。

笠松有点慌张，赶紧叫黄濑，，“凉太，你快出来看看小凉太是不是饿了要喝奶啊？”

“哦，小笠松等我一下！”黄濑闻言慌忙地把青峰已经推到自己胸部以上位置宽大的白色衬衫撸下来，微微推了推身前的青峰，可是青峰没有要躲开的意思。“小青峰，别摸了，我先去把小凉太抱过来啊。”

“你顶着它去啊？”青峰无语地用手狠狠按了一下黄濑胯下，“等会儿，马上就让你出来，黄濑。”

青峰把黄濑按在墙上，自己跪到了地上，扒开了黄濑裤头就含住了黄濑那里。

“喂，小青峰！”黄濑想把自己的东西从青峰嘴里抽出来，可惜身后是墙没有退路，“小青峰不嫌弃我那里脏吗？啊～”

青峰用力吸住了黄濑的柱身作为对黄濑的疑问的回答。

“喂！青峰大辉你不是真的和凉太做上了吧？”今吉在门外无语道，“都不管你们孩子的死活了吗？”

“哇哇哇……”小凉太还配合地大哭了几声。

“小青峰……啊……哈……”黄濑无力地按住青峰的肩膀才勉强支撑自己直立着，身下青峰吸舔地更卖力了。青峰的舌头灵巧地舔弄着黄濑的顶端，双手也按摩着黄濑那柱身下面的囊球。黄濑微微低头看着青峰在自己身下卖力地吸吮，谁知，像是心灵感应一样，青峰也突然含着黄濑那里抬头看向黄濑。那一瞬间，黄濑明显感觉到自己心跳停了一秒，而就在这一秒，白色的浊液全数射在了青峰嘴里。

青峰吞下了黄濑的液体，扶着两腿发软的黄濑帮他穿上了裤子。

“原来黄濑你愿意看着我的脸射吗？”青峰扶住黄濑的腰，凑近黄濑似乎有些得意，“那我们以后不用背后位了。”

“小青峰说什么呢！”黄濑羞得脸都红透了，“小青峰不正经，赶紧去把小凉太抱过来。”

“得令～”青峰一个公主抱把身体无力的黄濑先抱到了床上，然后打开了门。

今吉、笠松和小凉太就在门前。今吉和笠松看着嘴角还有残余液体的青峰完全无语了……

“嘻嘻……”小凉太一看见青峰就用力地擦了擦眼泪，高兴地朝青峰伸着手要青峰抱的样子。笠松深深地感受到了黄濑说的这小家伙是个白眼狼的真谛……

“小凉太乖。”青峰把小凉太抱在怀里，刮了刮小凉太粉嫩的小鼻子。小凉太好像很享受的样子握住了青峰的手指头，眯起了藏蓝色的眸子，“咯咯”地笑了起来。

“行了，幸男，你孙子这么忘恩负义的也别心寒了。”今吉趁机搂着有些失落的笠松道，“咱俩努努力也生个孩子，才不照顾大辉的这个熊孩子。”

“小凉太这么喜欢青峰爸爸他们都嫉妒。”青峰亲了亲小凉太光滑的肌肤，突然想起自己小时候哪里有这么多人围着自己转会因为自己只黏着一个大人其他人都嫉妒的时候？“果然长的和凉太一样就有这么多人爱……”

小凉太趴在青峰胸膛上嗅着青峰身上信息素的味道，漂亮的大眼睛盯着青峰都没离开过视线。

一进屋，黄濑已经把床头柜上的灯的光线调到暗红色，可以看清人又不觉得刺人。

青峰关好卧室门，走到了床另一侧上了床，而黄濑正在和自己的文胸做着斗争。青峰把小凉太放到自己和黄濑中间便伸手过去帮黄濑很顺利地就解开了文胸。

“小青峰怎么这回这么快就解开了？”黄濑裸着上身，把小凉太把到自己身前。小凉太不满意地朝青峰伸去的手被黄濑拦截下来，“你要乖乖地先吃饱了才可以让青峰爸爸抱着。”

小凉太哪里愿意，看样子马上又要哭了似的，青峰赶紧摸了摸小凉太的脸安慰一下小凉太。

“你真是好黏小青峰啊。”黄濑把自己的右乳乳头放进了小凉太的嘴里，小凉太这才尝到甜头似的乖乖两手扒着黄濑的酥胸吸了起来。看着不停吸着奶喝的小凉太黄濑有点心疼道，“看来真是饿坏了。黄濑爸爸以后不会再离开小凉太那么久了。”

青峰看着这父子俩上演的大戏根本不亚于以前看过的激情动作大片，而且自己的人被小凉太占便宜还真是有一点介意啊……

“喂，黄濑，把这个穿上。”青峰把从地上捞来刚刚黄濑脱下的那个宽大的白色衬衫套在了黄濑身上，正好可以挡住小凉太在黄濑身前的恶行还不至于让小凉太喘不过气。

看着在黄濑衣服里动来动去的小凉太，青峰想起了黄濑也在自己衣服里做过类似的动作，便感叹道，“小凉太还真是像你啊，黄濑。”

“要是不像我的话怎么可能这么喜欢小青峰这样的色气黑皮？”黄濑颇为自豪道，完全没有意识到自己说了了不得的话。

青峰闻言嘴角一弯，一把抱住黄濑道，“黄濑，你是借小凉太在向我表白吗？”

……黄濑回想了一下自己刚刚说过的话立马就意识到了，“小青峰听错了！我刚刚说的是……”

“我爱你，黄濑。”青峰在黄濑唇上蜻蜓点水似的吻了吻，“真的好爱你。”

“小青峰不知道恋人双方谁先说‘我爱你’的话就是谁输了吗？”黄濑回吻着青峰。

“我不怕输，黄濑。”青峰抱着黄濑也抱住了喝奶喝累了睡在黄濑怀里的小凉太，“我只怕你不知道我有多么爱你多么需要你多么离不开你，黄濑。”

心“噗通噗通”地跳个不停，和青峰相处了这么久，虽然脸红心跳是常事，但没有一次跳的这么快过。

“小青峰太犯规了……”黄濑缩进了青峰怀里，“没想到小青峰还是这么会说甜言蜜语的人……”

“哈？”青峰无语地看着黄濑，“明明都是我的真心话啊，黄濑。”

“那我也告诉小青峰好了……”黄濑扭扭捏捏挣扎了好久才凑近青峰耳朵小声道，“我也爱你，小青峰。”

青峰闻言一把把黄濑按倒在床上，黄濑吓了一跳本能地保护住了小凉太。不过小凉太的睡眠质量也像极了黄濑，到是没有醒过来。

“小青峰要干什么？”黄濑小声道，怕吵醒了小凉太。

“黄濑，我还想要孩子。”青峰弓着身子避开了黄濑身上的小凉太凑近黄濑，“我们生一个篮球队吧，好不好？”

“小青峰你不知羞！”黄濑立刻钻进了被窝里，背对着青峰，怀里抱着小凉太做势要睡觉的样子。青峰从黄濑身后揽住了黄濑和宝宝，抱住了自己的全部一样十分满足。

“这事不着急，黄濑，我们慢慢来。”说罢，青峰便睡了过去。

只剩下黄濑一个人脸红心跳的不知所措，竟然因为青峰的话害羞得失眠了一夜。

青峰起床的时候黄濑和小凉太已经不在青峰身边了，青峰看了一眼表九点了。

等青峰洗漱好出了卧室，看着今吉、笠松、黄濑和小凉太其乐融融地一起坐在沙发上看电视，自己也坐到了黄濑身边亲了亲黄濑和小凉太。

“小青峰快去吃饭吧。”黄濑看起来很高兴？

“哦。”青峰走到客厅，看着这一桌饭还真是色彩鲜艳。“这是谁做的饭啊，这么丰盛。”

这边黄濑的神色立马就得意起来了，只是黄濑没说什么。不过今吉到是有点憋不住想笑了。

“小青峰快尝尝！”黄濑声音极为悠扬。

青峰夹了一筷子尝了尝，突然神色大变跑到客厅，“今吉，是五月那个女人回来了吗？！不是说过不让五月到厨房来吗？！这样糟蹋粮食……黄濑你怎么了？”

“小青峰，难道我做的菜就有那么难吃吗？”黄濑气呼呼地看着青峰，“明明今吉大叔和小笠松都说很好吃啊！”

“这个……黄濑这黑暗料理……不是，是这美味是你做的？”青峰赶紧讨好老婆，天！要知道黄濑有一手可以和五月媲美的厨艺……早就奉承黄濑了啊！

“哈哈哈……”今吉终于扯开嗓子肆无忌惮地笑了。

“所以说，今吉大叔你是在说假话了？”黄濑气愤地看着今吉，原来因为今吉一句挺好吃的而对今吉大有改观的印象立刻一落千丈。

“老婆大人～”青峰抱着黄濑，“不要生气了。对了，你不是想代言吗？我最近正好想给公司里的一个新产品做个代言。”

“真哒？”黄濑的注意力立刻转移了！黄濑抱住青峰高兴道，“小青峰最好了！”

『15』

～Ω～Ω～Ω～Ω～Ω～正文～Ω～Ω～Ω～Ω～Ω～

久违的化妆师在黄濑身边打转儿帮黄濑打点妆容。青峰果然说话算话，真的就载着自己来到了今吉集团的广告策划大楼了。

不过青峰还真是好忙，把黄濑送到这里跟樱井良交代了一下就急匆匆地和黄濑告别离开了。

“小樱井，小青峰有没有和你说过我要代言什么东西啊？”黄濑看着镜子里被妆容衬的自己那硬气了很多的脸，有些好奇。

“诶，总裁没有跟夫人您说吗？”樱井还是有点不适应黄濑叫自己“小樱井”这样奇怪却又很有亲切感到名字，“是代言Asashi旗下最新款的跑车AKS。因为车型和颜色都是英朗野性的感觉，所以给夫人您画的妆也是这个风格的。”

“诶诶诶？小樱井你说的是那个国际著名的专门生产奢华跑车的Asashi？！真的假的啊？而且还是新款，那大概是还没上市吧？小青峰这么厉害竟然还认识Asashi的老板？”

“是Asashi没错，不过要是说总裁认不认识Asashi的老总这件事我就不清楚了。大概不认识吧，要不然怎么还用先拍一个样板片给美国那边发过去再决定用不用我们今吉集团的广告。”樱井推测道。

“这么说来，我拍摄的好坏直接影响了小青峰的公司能不能揽下这单子，你们这些任劳任怨的好员工有没有工资领有没有饭吃了？”黄濑一想到这就坚定了自己一定要好好拍摄的信念。

“额……”看着总裁夫人兴致勃勃、自信满满的神色，樱井小声吐槽道，“广告生意其实只占今吉集团业务的很小一部分，完全不和影响到今吉集团的全局发展啊。”

黄濑根本听不进去樱井说什么了，就只觉得自己太重要了！如果不成，小青峰的公司就会因为自己一个人而关门大吉了！既然自己肩负了如此一个重大的使命，黄濑立刻变了神色。

樱井简直惊呆了！总裁夫人不是模特，其实是影星吧？！黄濑本来脸上有一种散发着暖洋洋光芒的感觉，这立刻就变成了一种冷酷拽的大帅哥。

“小樱井，我们去拍摄吧。”黄濑化好妆换好了衣服，便急切道。

樱井良完全能感觉到黄濑心里“这个广告拿不下，今吉集团就黄了”这个想法根深蒂固。也不好说什么，总裁夫人愿意这么想，广告说不定会拍的更好。

“我带您去，这边走。”樱井带着黄濑来到了摄影室，一进门竟然看到了灰崎祥吾！

“你怎么在这？！”黄濑吃惊地看着灰崎祥吾，这个灰发男人给黄濑留下的印象可真不算好。

“哟，这一身要勾引人的穿着还真是衬的你黄濑凉太这个美啊！”灰崎上下打量黄濑，看得黄濑浑身不自在。

黄濑因为还在哺乳期所以胸部还没有恢复到男人那样平坦的样子，或者说现在可是比女人还要更胜一筹，所以只能穿了一件无袖紧身衣外搭一件无袖黑色皮衣。

化妆师还因为黄濑皮肤太白了好一顿处理，嘴里还念叨着要是总裁的话拍这广告古铜色肤色刚刚好，就不用这么麻烦了。黄濑就顺耳把它当成是对自己洁白肤色的称赞，还不由自豪一下自己男人那霸气侧漏、充满男子气概的古铜色皮肤～

“灰崎先生，请您说话放尊重点。总裁请你来也是基于赞赏您的艺术修养，请您自重。”

“哟，”灰崎走过去拍了拍樱井的肩膀，“青峰派你来看着我以防我对他的人动手动脚的？自己的心肝宝贝都放到我跟前了，他竟然不亲自把守，看来今吉集团的业务还真是多啊。怪不得连赤司征十郎这样的控制网络舆论界的大亨都请来了。果然算我灰崎祥吾失算！”

“诶？你说的是小赤司吗？小赤司是网络大亨？小赤司明明就是一个穷鬼嘛！我在法国的时候请他吃过好几次饭还让他住过我的房子呢！小笠松还因为他是Alpha，差点让我以身相许呢。哪有恩人把自己以身相许了的？！”黄濑反驳道，觉得灰崎说赤司是有钱人简直就是开玩笑一样的，“灰崎祥吾你个撒谎精！”

“你怎么就只有长着一张漂亮脸蛋这一个优点啊，黄濑凉太？”灰崎无语地看着黄濑，明明人长得挺好的，怎么这么笨呢？“赤司那是想钓你这条又肥又美的大鱼啊！你果然是个招蜂引蝶的祸害啊，黄濑凉太！早知道你都勾搭上了赤司征十郎，我根本不可能会碰你一根汗毛！这下可好，我灰崎祥吾的好名声全被你黄濑凉太毁了！要不然我怎么可能低声下气地为了正舆论跑来给青峰大辉打零工？！”

“说的好像小青峰不给你拍摄费似的！”黄濑不悦道，敢说我们家老头子不好，胆肥了你灰崎祥吾！

“呵，”灰崎轻呵了一声，“还真就不给。”

……黄濑语塞。

不过本着不能让灰崎祥吾站风头的原则，黄濑还是回了一嘴，“不给就对了。像你这么猥琐的大叔就是不应该给你钱！”

“你还真是神逻辑啊，黄濑凉太。”灰崎也不和黄濑争下去了，“赶紧去AKS那边摆好姿势，我可不想和今吉集团牵扯不休的。早点完事，我也早点离开这个糟糕的破地方。”

“切，你是嫉妒我家小青峰家大业大，财大气粗！”黄濑走到摄影区，那辆藏蓝色帅酷跑车就是Asashi旗下的新品AKS。

“是啊，你男人是财大气粗，也不知道他从什么歪门邪道上弄到的这款限量版藏蓝色的AKS。”灰崎吐槽道，“果然是钱多了烧得没地方花。你打开车门，做一个依靠车门目中无人的姿势。”

“哈？灰崎祥吾你这什么水准啊？你是不是专业的啊？”黄濑瞥了灰崎，不过还在乖乖照做了。

“我发现和你接触越多就越觉得你烦人啊，黄濑。”灰崎托起单反对着黄濑“咔嚓咔嚓”照了几张，“怪不得青峰和你闪婚，要不然知道你这性子肯定就不要你了。”

“你丫的……”黄濑刚想挥起拳头朝灰崎的方向砸去，就被灰崎一句“停停停，你动了我怎么拍啊！”给顶回去了。黄濑想着自己肩负的使命啊使命啊～算了，忍一忍风平浪静……

“下一个动作。”灰崎让黄濑自由发挥了，透过镜头看黄濑一样漂亮，果然真是无死角地帅啊，黄濑凉太。“喂，黄濑，青峰每天晚上干你是不是都很起劲啊？”

“咳咳咳……”樱井刚递给黄濑一瓶矿泉水，黄濑正喝着，灰崎突然来了这么一句让黄濑把喝进去的矿泉水全吐了出来而且还呛到了。“灰崎祥吾你什么意思啊？你可要知道这里可是小青峰的地盘哦！你想在这里撒野门都没有！”

“谁想碰你啊，黄濑凉太。虽然你长得的确配得上我，不过你都是我的过去式了！”灰崎擦着自己的镜头，毫不在意道，“你都被青峰上过那么多次了，真是从里到外都是青峰大辉那种恶臭味，我怎么可能还吃的下你啊。”

黄濑看着灰崎那一脸嫌弃恶心的样子就来气，“你想要我我还不给呢！你以为你是哪根葱姜蒜啊！还想要我黄濑凉太？”

“您是男神您是男神！”灰崎无语黄濑这么自恋，“男神大人，小的拍完了，能不能放小的走了啊？”

“赶紧走，才不想再看到你呢！”黄濑转身往更衣间走。

待到黄濑卸完妆、冲完澡、换上了自己的衣服以后，樱井跑过来道，“总裁夫人，总裁临时决定给您安排了一个记者会，您现在一起和我过去吧。”

“诶？现在吗？”黄濑揉了揉自己的头发，“穿这身有点不合适吧？”

“没事，总裁说了，让您越自然越好。”

“好吧……”

 

一进现场，几十台录像机就对准了黄濑。

“下面是提问时间。”主持人宣布完，记者们就争先恐后地举手示意要提问。

“黄濑君你好，我是S周刊报的记者，我想问一下黄濑君今天的着装和以前在法国记者见面会上的风格完全不同是因为和青峰君结婚了吗？”

黄濑笑了笑，“如果说不是的话大家也不会相信吧。的确是因为小青峰，我才意识到了我是有Alpha的人了。所以那些偏裸露的衣服我也不会再在公众视线里穿了。毕竟身体只能给小青峰一个人看，所以现在比较喜欢宽松合体的衣服多一些。”

“那么黄濑君还要为青峰君生孩子吗？”

“说到生孩子的问题的话，说实在的，以前我非常抵触把自己的命运送到一个Alpha手里让他掌控，所以对为Alpha生孩子这样的事情是十分抵触的。不过生下‘小凉太’以后我突然意识到给我爱的人生下我们爱情的结晶是一直很幸福的事情。所以，如果小青峰想不停不停地要孩子的话，我会给他生一窝的孩子。”

“这么说的话，青峰君和黄濑君的性生活很频繁了？”

“次数也不多啦～”黄濑知道自己脸红了！

“不过，青峰君还没有和黄濑君正式结婚吧？这样未婚先孕会不会给您带来一种有可能被抛弃的危机感。”

黄濑闻言也突然想起来，青峰还没跟自己结婚呢！就只是订婚了而已！！

“我和小青峰将于本月结婚，小青峰还没告诉那你们这个消息吗？”黄濑趁着媒体面前赶紧道，省的青峰反悔。

“那就提前恭喜黄濑君了。”

 

黄濑这回家一路上就在想和青峰结婚这事。果然，黄濑发现自己好想好想嫁给青峰啊！不过刚刚自己那么莽撞地说了这个月结婚，虽然今天才一号，不过时间也很紧吧？真是的，头脑一热就坏事了。

黄濑回到家的时候今吉、笠松和小凉太都已经睡着了。而等黄濑都快进入梦乡的时候，腰被青峰温厚的手臂揽住了。

黄濑知道是青峰便故意往青峰怀里蹭了蹭，“小青峰回来的好晚啊～”

青峰亲了亲黄濑撅起来的小红唇，“你今天是不是闯祸了？”

黄濑心惊胆战道，“没……没有啊～”

“擅自做决定这事……”青峰道，“对了黄濑，我明天要去美国签个单子。大概要去五天左右，等我从美国回来，我就立刻和你结婚，黄濑。”

“小青峰非要去那么长时间吗？”

“怎么？舍不得我？”青峰手从黄濑腰上一直上移，现在正按捏着黄濑的胸。

“小青峰在挤牛奶吗？”黄濑双手盖住了青峰摸得十分尽兴的手，开玩笑道。

青峰好像意识到了什么，把黄濑的文胸一下子就解开了！

然后……竟然对着自己的胸部做了和小凉太一样的事情！

“喂，小青峰……”

“黄濑，今晚让我爽一下啊。我可是要五天见不到你了！”

 

『16』

(⊙v⊙) (⊙v⊙) (⊙ 正文 ⊙) (⊙v⊙) (⊙v⊙)

“喂，青峰大辉，”黄濑被青峰整个压在身下，“别闹啊。”

“黄濑，你不想我吗？”青峰贴着黄濑的后颈吻着，手上也没停下来过。

“小青峰都还没走，我怎么知道会不会想你啊～”黄濑微微转过头来，“明明昨天才做过，今天还要小青峰是想让我的腰一直疼着吧？”

“黄濑，”青峰故意舔了舔黄濑耳后非常敏感的地方，把头埋进黄濑的颈窝里，硬硬的藏青色头发蹭得黄濑耳根发痒，“我要你。”

“小青峰现在是在撒娇吗？”黄濑叹了口气，“既然明天要坐飞机，今天就要好好休息一下嘛！好了啦，小青峰手别再袭我的胸啦～快点抱着我睡觉，要不然明天不去送你哦！”

青峰闻言把黄濑压的更实了，不过手到是停了下来。青峰握住黄濑放在身体两侧的手，紧紧地十指相扣，深深地吸着黄濑的味道——那足以让自己神魂颠倒无数次的味道，只属于青峰大辉和黄濑凉太的味道。

“小青峰……”黄濑似乎察觉到了青峰的异常，转头对上了青峰深情的藏青色眸子，“你手怎么这么听话的就停下来了？你没事吧？”

“黄濑……”青峰把黄濑翻了个个就吻上了黄濑的唇。青峰没有很放肆或是很狂野，只是轻轻地舔扫着黄濑软嫩美味的双唇。

暗红色的灯光撒在黄濑不停眨着的睫毛上竟然有了些妩媚的感觉，青峰用力揉了揉黄濑手感超好的金发，“傻黄毛，接吻的时候不应该闭上眼睛吗？”

“因为小青峰的表情好温柔的，不舍的错过这么难得的小青峰的样子啦～”黄濑故意用力眨了眨眼睛，因为黄濑发现每当自己眨眼睛的时候，青峰总是不自觉地咽口水，很隐忍的样子简直好玩极了！

“黄濑，你知道我明天是去见谁吗？”青峰没忍住俯下头舔湿了黄濑的睫毛，好像主权还没有宣誓完毕似的又舔了舔黄濑的鬓角。

“小青峰痒啦～”黄濑微微躲开了青峰的亲吻，“肯定是什么大人物，要不然小青峰怎么舍得离开我和小凉太去美国五天……”

“是赤司，赤司征十郎。”青峰搂紧了怀里的黄濑，这才把这个名字说出口。

“……”黄濑明显是一副吃惊的模样，“小青峰说的人不是那个小赤司吧？赤司征十郎，名字可是完全一样的……”

“就是曾经追求过你的那个红毛小子，黄濑。他就是Asashi公司最大也是最神秘的股东。谁都不会想到一个控制网络舆论的网络大亨竟然是著名奢豪跑车公司的控股股东。”

“不可能吧，明明小赤司就是个大穷鬼啊～”黄濑完全不敢相信在自己家蹭吃蹭喝蹭床睡的那个穷困潦倒的赤司征十郎竟然是那么个有钱人？！那他当时死皮赖脸地住自己家目的是什么啊？“我第一次见到小赤司的时候还是在法国街头呢！那时候小赤司还跟我要钱呢！是小笠松看他可怜就把他捡回来收养了一个月，那时候我可没少和小赤司打嘴架！”

“你遇见他那会儿他还只是幕后给他老爹帮忙，还没真正继承公司。而且他离家出走从美国去了法国也是因为不想继承家业想做一个自由旅者。当时他离家出走，他爸就把他的银行卡给冻结了，所以他去了法国才会露宿街头身无分文的。”

“小青峰是怎么知道这些的？”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，虽然知道了小赤司是土豪这件事情的确冲击力挺大的，可是青峰是怎么知道这些的更让黄濑捉摸不透。

“我没告诉过你吧，五月那个女人是学数据获取、处理和分析的，所以这些东西对于五月来说都是小case。何况我和赤司是同学，他的事情我也很清楚。”

“所以说，小青峰告诉我这件事情是为了……”黄濑只是把赤司当个朋友而已，所以对于赤司的事情不太上心，何况赤司曾经还追求过黄濑，跟青峰提自己曾经的追慕者青峰大概会吃醋吧……

“他追过你吧，黄濑。”青峰吸吮着黄濑白皙的脖子，时不时地发出吮吸的声音，完全就是故意给黄濑听的。

“我懂了！”黄濑捧着青峰在自己脖子上耕作的脸，有些小自豪道，“小青峰是嫉妒小赤司认识我比你早，追我也比你早是吧？”

“你那自豪的表情是怎么回事啊，黄濑？”青峰咬了咬黄濑挺挺的鼻子以作惩罚，“我是嫉妒，不行吗？”

“小青峰好幼稚，明明我都是你的了……”黄濑越说声音越小，自己说自己属于另一个人这样的事情还是听难为情的，何况那个人还在自己面前。

“黄濑，我们做吧。”青峰缠绵地亲着黄濑的唇，含住黄濑的上唇舔舐着，“我要你用你的身子告诉我你是我的，而且永远都是我的。”

“小青峰对我就那么没有安全感吗……”黄濑揽住了青峰的脖子，“我根本就不喜欢小赤司啊！要不然我不早就和小赤司交往了嘛……”

“你敢。”青峰狠狠吸住了黄濑的舌尖，用力往自己嘴里吸吮。因为青峰的大力，黄濑只能张开嘴让青峰肆意妄为。青峰的舌头绕着黄濑的舌卖力地纠缠着，像是双生儿似的紧贴在一起。黄濑被青峰动作完全激起了兴致，勾起舌尖舔弄着青峰深深侵入自己口腔的舌头。

“啧啧”的接吻声因为静夜而清晰无比，津液更是沿着黄濑的久久未闭合的嘴角流出，湿了半边脸。青峰舌头十分有力，突然开始狠狠地插进抽出，是在模拟……

“小青峰～”黄濑趁青峰抽出舌头的时候把脸侧到了一边，“小青峰是在……在做什么啊！”

也不知道是因为暗红色的灯光映射的还是羞的，黄濑脸上明显染上了绯红。

“下面你不让我碰，嘴上过过瘾也不行吗，黄濑？”青峰邪笑着舔净了黄濑脸上流着的津液，随便也确认了黄濑现在是脸红心跳的不行脸都烫的慌。

“小青峰是流氓……”黄濑想到刚刚青峰用舌头在自己嘴里又抽又插的，再联想到昨天在篮球馆地上和青峰激烈的活塞运动，简直就想钻地缝！明明在别人面前那么高冷的小青峰怎么一和自己在一起就这么色气啊？！“起来啦～别这样压着我……喂，小青峰你小腹别乱蹭啊！！”

青峰哪里听黄濑反抗，青峰已经把此时黄濑的反抗完全就当成了黄濑想和自己圈圈叉叉，却又出于某种原因不好意思说出来的小别扭。

青峰不但没有停下用自己健硕小腹摩擦黄濑的性器，反而变本加厉扒下了黄濑的睡裤和内裤，隔着青峰的短裤摩擦的感觉简直……下面迅速鼓胀起来让黄濑都无地自容了。口口声声说不要，这个小家伙竟然还经不住诱惑地拆黄濑的台……

“明明说不想的，黄濑，这算怎么回事啊？”青峰得意洋洋的声音真的很欠揍诶！青峰不要命地握住了黄濑已经很精神了的小小濑，上下撸起来，嘴上还不饶人道，“它好像很舒服啊，黄濑。”

“啊～小青峰你明明知道，就算不想也可以啊！而且那只手还是你的，你就是犯规啊！”黄濑为了自己小小的自尊做着小小的反抗，虽然一开口的呻吟就拆了黄濑的台，以至于后面的话更像是狡辩了。

“那你就是不想要我了是吗，黄濑？”青峰停下了手里的动作，声音明显是有很大失落感的！

“喂……小青峰，我不是不想要你。只是明明昨天才做过，频率这么大会不会对身体不好啊？”黄濑心里也确实是想和青峰在一起的，和青峰做最亲密的结合的时候，黄濑甚至比青峰能感觉到更大的满足感。可是……每天都是不是会显得自己很淫荡啊……而且青峰的那么大，自己后面能受得了被青峰那个庞然大物天天侵入吗……“小青峰，你手干嘛停下了啊？都把它弄得这么精神了才停手，小青峰也太不负责任了吧！”

“喂，黄濑，你到底想怎么样啊？”青峰用力咬了一下黄濑白里透红的脸蛋以示对黄濑不让自己抱他的惩罚，“真是难伺候啊……”

“我哪有……明明是小青峰上我上不够吗？”说这种话真是太害羞了，“都不觉得累吗？好体力峰？”

“当然不会腻了！你可是我老婆，我的Omega，全世界最美味的人，我怎么可能厌恶啊！黄濑，你就只有一张呆萌的脸吧？”

“小青峰才呆萌呢！”黄濑一把拉下青峰在青峰唇上狠狠咬了一口，“小青峰才是！去了美国不许勾搭大胸妹子知道不！我现在可是有傲人的大胸哦！小青峰要是敢不要我的话，以后就不给你生孩子了！”

“哈？我为什么要勾搭女人啊，明明你比她们好看多了……”青峰交换着含住黄濑的上下唇，软软嫩嫩的像棉花糖一样好吃。“所以，现在我可以摸你了？”

“明知故问……”黄濑侧过脸不让青峰再吸自己的嘴唇了，要是再这样下去，自己的嘴唇不肿起来才怪呢！“哈……小青峰，啊～这么直接……”

青峰早就准备好要抚摸渴望已久的黄濑身后那小穴了！听到黄濑的许可，自然就称心如意地把手伸进了那里面搅动起来。说来也奇怪，黄濑这小穴的紧实度也太好了吧！明明昨天刚做过，而且不下三五次，今天竟然还是像初次那样紧致的要命！而且壁内温软地夹住自己右手食指的感觉简直爽到天了！想着如果这里不是手指而是自己的性器……

“小青峰你干嘛啊！！”黄濑本来咬紧了自己的下唇不想因为青峰食指的逗弄调戏就呻吟出来，何况，小笠松、今吉大叔和小凉太还在二楼卧室里呢！就算是隔着一层楼，而且青峰家别墅的隔音效果的确不错，可是在自己老爸、公公和宝宝同一屋檐下和青峰做爱也真的是太尴尬了！可是，青峰怎么能就只是因为用手在自己身体里搅动了几下，那里就直挺挺地抵着自己的小腹好像要射出来了似的！

“黄濑，你这样破坏气氛还真是……”青峰无语地看着黄濑，刚刚还来了状态的小小峰被黄濑这轻吼给吓蔫蔫了……

“可是小青峰怎么能只是因为在我里面用手指头插了几下就……就硬了？！”黄濑红着脸好不容易把这话说出了口，简直太羞人了啊！可这样说出口以后，黄濑短路的脑袋好像瞬间就通路了！“小青峰一定是一边用手插我一边YY我对不对？”

“额……”在青峰的印象中，黄濑和自己做爱的时候永远都是羞得脸红心跳的，像什么“插我”这类的话也只有做到忘我做到高潮的时候才偶尔能听到……现在明明都还没真枪实弹呢，黄濑就这么毫不忌讳的用这样的词暗示自己……“因为你后面软的要命紧的要命，所以我就想象了一下……如果是我的大家伙塞进去，我大概会疯掉……”

……黄濑无语地看着青峰，“小青峰你都进去过多少次了，我也没看到你疯掉过啊……”黄濑把青峰推到床上平躺着，自觉主动地拉下了青峰的短裤和内裤，抬起来屁股，把青峰侵入的手指头甩出自己的小穴。

黄濑看着一头雾水地傻愣愣地躺在床上看着自己半裸的下体不停地咽口水的青峰，学着青峰邪邪一笑道，“小青峰我们来打赌吧！”

黄濑的邪笑哪里有威胁力，这家伙看的青峰春心荡漾的简直想把这个妖精立马扑倒狠狠插上几回。可是实在是好奇黄濑在想什么鬼点子，青峰用双手抓进了被单以免真的把黄濑扑倒了。

“打什么赌？”青峰充满玩味地看着黄濑，忍不住舔了舔唇角，用满是笑意的目光看着自己的美味。

“小青峰别用饿狼看到兔子的目光盯着我啊！”黄濑一下子就光着屁股坐在了青峰的性器上。

“喂，黄濑，你是不要命啦！”青峰赶紧用双手揽着黄濑的腰，就用臂力把黄濑的屁股悬空了。天知道黄濑刚刚那一下简直是要了自己的命！差点就把持不住根本不想管黄濑愿不愿意，疼不疼的为所欲为地把黄濑狠狠操弄一番！敢朝着Alpha竖的那么直的大家伙上落屁股的，黄濑凉太绝对是第一人！

“小青峰放我下去啦～”黄濑身子动来动去，想从青峰用力的手臂里逃脱出去。

“放你下去可以，不过不许再做这样的事！”青峰像教育小孩子不要玩火一般对着黄濑嘱咐道，完全没有一个教育者那种严肃可怕的感觉……不过对着黄濑，青峰是根本狠不下心严肃啊……

“小青峰是老师吗？”黄濑笑嘻嘻地看着青峰，“小青峰老师，凉太宝宝错了啦～老师快把凉太放下来啦～要不然……凉太宝宝的衣服就要被老师脱光了……”

经黄濑这么一说，神经大条的青峰才发现自己揽着黄濑腰上的手因为黄濑一直动弹着都滑到了黄濑胸上，衣服自然也跟着被撸到了胸部……青峰这才体会到“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的美感……黄濑的胸半遮半掩着……

“啪！”黄濑在青峰眼前拍了一下手，“青峰老师擦擦口水啊～老师怎么可以对学生怀不轨之心啊？”

青峰赶紧把黄濑错开位置放到了自己身上，立刻用衣袖擦了擦口水，真丢人……“话说，黄濑，你要打什么赌啊？你不会就只是想拖延时间吧？”

“才不是呢！”黄濑把自己往前挪了挪，不经意间正好将青峰的性器卡在了自己胯下，因为青峰和黄濑都直挺挺的竖着，难免不蹭到一起去。黄濑有些不好意思地把自己的扶正了，可是这家伙根本不听话，就凑着青峰那根又粗又烫又紫黑的家伙厮混。黄濑气不过干脆把自己和青峰的握在一起抚摸按揉撸搓起来了！“我和小青峰比赛好啦，看谁先射！先射的下次做爱的时候要在下面。”

青峰闻言一笑，“这还用比吗，黄濑？明明每次都是我一次你两三次……咱俩一起的时候也是你都快没什么好射的了才能我一次你一次的……”

“！”黄濑脸因为青峰这句话都红透了……“那都是……那都是因为小青峰太霸道总是把握主导权！小青峰当然是收放自如，逼得住了！这次我来主动，小青峰你再看看谁输谁赢！”

“哈？好啊！”自家Omega炸着毛跟自己抢性爱主导权？！有没有太幸福啊，青峰大辉！

“那……”黄濑这才想到自己根本一点经验都没有啊……不过，看着青峰一脸看好戏的样子黄濑就不服气了，“小青峰你靠着后面，别动哦！我们可说好了，先射的下次要在下面！”

“在下面？好啊，我还真想以后每次都像现在这样被你压着啊”，黄濑。”青峰完全拿出了痞态，可黄濑却还偏偏因为青峰这样坏坏的感觉心跳加快了！

“小青峰……不许钻空子！”黄濑紧张的话都有些说不出来了……“我说的‘在下面’是‘被插’的意思。小青峰你要是后悔还来得及……”

“那这个赌对我没什么好处啊，黄濑。如果我赢了，还是一样插你啊……”青峰想逗逗黄濑，看着黄濑红着脸因为自己慌神话都说不清楚的感觉简直是外人无法体会到的爽，比听黄濑说一千遍一万遍的爱自己还要爽。

“小青峰好小气！”黄濑没想到这个漏洞，没法反驳的确在理的青峰，只好气鼓鼓地轻声责怪青峰。

“这样吧，”青峰知道黄濑这个智商有限的小脑瓜，尤其是和自己在一起，和自己做爱的时候更不转弯的小金毛想不出什么好的办法，而青峰还想让黄濑主动取悦自己，便道，“如果你输了，下一次咱俩做爱的时候我要你做什么样的体位你就做什么样的。”

“……我才不会为了小青峰去练瑜伽呢！小青峰要是嫌弃我身体太硬了满足不了你对奇怪体位的癖好的话那就找别人……不对！那也不可以找别人！小青峰是我的，只能上我！”

“那你到底同不同意啊？”青峰感觉傻乎乎的黄濑实在太可爱了！对着自己的Alpha说他只能上自己这样的方式来宣誓主权也太呆萌了吧？！

“当然同意啊！”黄濑抖了抖自己的身子，好像一只漂亮的公孔雀抖了抖自己艳丽的羽毛一般骄傲地看着青峰，“那么，小青峰我要开始喽！”

说实话，听着黄濑说了这句，青峰心里还真有点小紧张。

只见黄濑握住自己的粉嫩粉嫩的性器戳了戳青峰的大黑木炭，这一白净一黑乎乎的对比还真是让小小峰大了一些……

“什么嘛，小青峰也不过如此嘛！”黄濑笑嘻嘻地把自己的贴在那个发烫的家伙上，一松一紧地按摩起来。“小青峰这个是木炭吧，又黑又烫的。”

青峰没有反驳，还真是因为没法反驳。以前和黄濑“翻云覆雨”的时候就只顾着欲望使然了，根本没有像现在这样一点一点地看着黄濑的和自己的慢慢肿胀起来。黄濑白皙漂亮修长的手指住在自己的柱体上简直太色气了！

“小青峰干嘛不硬啦～明明刚刚都变大了！小小峰好花心，这么快就不喜欢我的小小濑了吗？！”黄濑都摸了青峰将近五分钟了，却没再有所成效便有些不耐烦。最主要的是……自己的小小濑因为和小小峰贴的这么近这么密切，早就兴奋地要“流眼泪”了！再这样玩下去，黄濑怕自己自爆了……

黄濑往下挪了挪身子，每移动一下青峰就能感觉到自己腿上贴着黄濑蜜穴的地方滴答答的一片。黄濑都湿成这样了还跟自己杠着……这是多么渴望上自己啊……“喂，黄濑，你的穴流汁儿了……”

“小青峰不说我也知道……”黄濑怒瞪青峰，“小青峰是挑衅吧？看我怎么收拾你～”说罢，黄濑就一口含住了小小峰，因为没有经验，但知道每次青峰深喉含住自己的小小濑的时候，自己都爽极了所以就想直接全部吞下小小峰。“咳咳……”黄濑感觉到一股呕感，幸亏没有真的呕出什么。

青峰心疼地感觉拍了拍黄濑的后背，“别逞强啊，黄濑，我没要你含我的，别勉强自己。”不过说实话，青峰不想让黄濑含自己的那是假话，天底下哪个Alpha都想看自己的Omega含住自己的硕大眼里带着泪求饶的样子吧？

“小青峰～”黄濑一把抱住了青峰，扑过去吻住了青峰的唇。黄濑真的是身体力行才知道青峰每次吞自己的时候竟然都是这么辛苦的！

“黄濑，你在撒娇吗？”黄濑完全没有自觉性地晃着胸前的两个大宝贝在自己怀里蹭来蹭去，弄得自己蓄势待发的……

“才没有呢～”黄濑“吧唧”又亲了一口青峰，才又埋头一点一点舔弄着紫黑色的小小峰。黄濑虽然没什么技巧，可是看着这么一张脸在自己胯下做这样的事情就足以让青峰疯狂了。

“喂……”青峰低吼了一声，黄濑听闻便知道青峰很舒服。不过，黄濑知道自己湿的很严重，就是舔的是青峰的，可自己的小小濑竟然不知廉耻地吐了点汁水……

“黄濑，你的后穴湿的很严重啊……”青峰的大腿湿乎乎的早就滴答了一大片，青峰哪里忍心让黄濑的后穴这么寂寞，想好心提醒黄濑一声。

黄濑当然也知道处境不妙，青峰的柱体只是硬硬的，可是自己的都溢出了好几波汁液！黄濑心想反正就是一搏，便扶住青峰的肩膀，对准小小峰一屁股坐了下去！

“啊啊啊！”黄濑哪里知道这种体位的深度竟然……小小峰好像完全插进了自己的最深处一般，配合着擦过_肠臂的快感让小小濑立刻就缴械投降了。

黄濑射的一塌糊涂，后穴本来就紧，这加上高潮更是紧的要死。“喂，”青峰隐忍着声音都低沉嘶哑了，“黄濑，你后面要夹疯我了！快放松一点啊……”

黄濑软塌塌地趴在青峰结实的胸膛上，不服气似的用自己仅剩的一点力气更加用力夹紧了让自己输掉赌博的万恶的小小峰。

“黄濑，你疯了？”黄濑内里伴着痉挛狠狠地夹着自己剑拔弩张的小小峰，快感像开了闸门的洪水“轰隆隆”一下全部用来，青峰在高潮的边缘徘徊着。不情愿就这样被黄濑挤得射出来，青峰用力抬起小腹顶了顶黄濑。这突然的颠簸让已经无力的黄濑内里的痉挛更剧烈了，小小濑也又抬起了头！

“喂，青峰大辉，你干嘛～啊～啊啊～”青峰哪里管黄濑反抗，反正不要还没享受过这个滑润紧致的小穴就丢人的射出来，青峰可是以自己是八级Alpha，以持久力著称呢！

青峰又颠了颠黄濑，突然上下的摩擦让黄濑又硬的吐水了。黄濑无助地握紧青峰的衣服，因为太爽了，生理眼泪不停地外流。

“啊～哈～小青峰～啊～”黄濑被青峰颠地一上一下地，戳弄着自己_软嫩的肠壁的小小峰也开始吐水了。“小青峰～好厉害～能坚持这么～啊～这么久～”

青峰托起黄濑的腰把黄濑几乎要抬离开自己的小小峰了，突然没有征兆地松了手。像坐过山车似的靠着重力冲了下去，又一次深插让黄濑软了腰。

青峰再也忍不下去了！黄濑内里紧的好像有强力弹力似的，挤得小小峰也一泄而出。滚烫的精液把黄濑的后穴塞的满满的，还要一些实在没有安身之所了，就沿着黄濑的股沟一直流着，滴答滴答地滴在了青峰的小腹上。

“黄濑你的小穴真是紧的要命！”青峰兴奋地捧着黄濑的唇啃了起来，作为对黄濑小穴给自己带来的完美的性爱的奖励。

黄濑都已经晕乎乎的，这次做的有点太激烈了，黄濑知道自己差点就晕过去了。不过黄濑到是记住了青峰嫌弃自己后穴太紧这件事。

黄濑感觉眼皮沉的要命，昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。

『18』

好久不见，献上长长一更。

下一篇大概明天，要没有就是下周六。下一篇黄濑飞美国~~开不开心？反正我是挺开心的O(∩_∩)O~

ps:说点和文章无关的，在搜狗网页上看到一篇叫《辽宁日报致信大学老师别抹黑中国》的文章，发布了七条和文章不同观点的评论全部屏蔽删除了。果然，能让你看到的都是官方想让你看到的东西，就觉得这样的言论o不o自由，国家还怎么发展啊，真是醉了。

以上

жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

青峰一下飞机，就看见了赤司专门为了接自己而派人停在机场门口的劳斯莱斯。青峰也没客气，开门就坐了上去。

“您就是青峰先生吧？”赤司派来的司机转头看着后座一副慵懒模样的青峰道，心里想着这青峰先生还挺随性，开门就上车连问都不问，也不怕做错了车闹尴尬？

“我就是青峰大辉，赤司让你接的人。”青峰并不是要做出一种富气逼人的样子才慵懒地依靠在座位上，只是刚下飞机时差还没倒过来，生理钟有些混乱。

“冒昧问一句，”司机一边开车一边想问青峰个问题来解开心里的疑惑，“青峰先生怎么知道我这车是来接您的？”

“直觉。”青峰道，心想，我会告诉你赤司已经提前通知我了？

司机心里暗自一惊，果然和赤司这个Asashi最神秘的boss做生意的人都非常人啊！青峰可不知道，自己竟然就因为这小乌龙事件在这个司机心里被神化了许多……

如果不是因为身体有些不适应时差问题，青峰还真想好好看看这沿途的风景。毕竟在这个国家度过了自己大半个青春期和成年初期，如今又回到了这个有自己颇多记忆的地方，很少多愁善感的青峰倒有些怀念。在这里遇到了火神、赤司和黑子，当年一起打球的日子浮现在脑海里有很真实的画面感。

想想当年，九岁就被今吉送出国来的自己若说没有一丝孤独感那的确是不可能的。青峰是在没满岁的时候就被今吉领养了，所以一直以来虽然口头上“老头子，老头子”的叫着今吉，心里是确确实实把他当成了父亲。今吉说青峰的父母是死于一场火灾的，不过自从青峰听到桃井的父母也死于一场火灾，就觉得今吉不适合编故事。

可能是害怕自己和桃井长大了想去找自己的亲生父母，所以才编了这么个故事好让青峰和桃井死心。不过关于亲生父母什么的，青峰没多想过。既然一出生就是今吉一把屎一把尿地把自己养大，那青峰就认他这一个父亲。

别看今吉平时一副嫌弃的样子，今吉打心里是舍不得青峰和桃井这两个孩子离开自己的。今吉在青峰和桃井很小的时候就把他们送出国，也是基于想让他们接受更好的教育。不过今吉一个月里至少拿出一周的时间来陪青峰，拿出两周的时候去英国陪桃井，然后用剩下一周的时间去法国追笠松幸男。青峰很长一段时间在惊奇，今吉是怎么把今吉集团做到这么强大的……明明今吉每个月来他给自己在美国买的房子里的日常活动不是玩网络游戏就是睡觉，还时常同自己去酒店里搓一顿，根本没见到过今吉像自己这样天天忙着公司的事情都要累死了。然后，青峰想啊想，想啊想，突然有了一个自己绝对不愿意承认的想法，难道是智商差距？虽然青峰自知跟今吉的计谋比起来，自己就是菜鸟一个……

想起每年过万圣节的时候，今吉总是把桃井也带到美国来，然后一家三口一起过。不光是万圣节，凡是节日，不管是美国这边的，英国那边的还是国内的，今吉是一定要把青峰和桃井聚在一起过节的。而且每次玩的最开心的不是别人，就是他今吉翔一自己。后来青峰渐渐明白，今吉一到过年过节就像个疯孩子似的兴奋的不得了其实是怕自己和桃井因为家里没有妈妈而伤感，所以为了分散青峰和桃井的注意力，今吉是豁出去了也不顾年龄的瞎闹腾。

青峰知道今吉对今吉集团的感情不亚于对自己和桃井的感情，所以青峰曾经一度都是拒绝今吉要把公司给自己管理的请求。一是出于怕自己能力不够管理不好公司，所以大学也没学经管类的专业而是学了摄影。二是毕竟不是今吉亲生的，何况青峰知道今吉早晚能把笠松追到手。今吉之所以追了笠松这么多年是因为想真心待他而不是耍手腕，毕竟生活里总要有点真的东西而不是充斥着阴谋诡计，对青峰和桃井今吉付出真心，对爱情也如此。而笠松是Bate，虽然生育能力不强但也能怀上。这样说来，今吉把公司给自己亲生孩子总比给青峰合理。

不过今吉真的是把青峰当亲生的，竟然没经过青峰同意就在股东大会上把董事长的位置给了青峰。今吉手里还握有48％的股份要对半分给青峰和桃井。由于股东不可以被委任为CEO，所以今吉没有立刻把自己手里的股份都给青峰。而桃井名下已经握有了24％的股份了。今吉的行为说是没有打动青峰是不可能的，所以青峰对于今吉集团某种程度上来说比今吉更在意。青峰本身对公司没什么感情，但是因为不想辜负今吉，青峰也是拼了命的做事。而如今，青峰通过公司业绩的迅猛增长证明了自己的实力，也就顺理成章的做了今吉集团的CEO兼总裁。

“青峰先生，到了。”司机下了车，将靠近青峰那边的车门拉开，俯身道。

“哦，”青峰揉了揉太阳穴，从回忆里回神回来，伸出长腿踏出了车，“辛苦你了。”

“青峰先生请跟我走。”一下车，好像青峰是接力棒似的，又被另一个西装革履的人领着走进了赤司的私人会所。

青峰在大学的时候跟着赤司来过这里，所以看到室内那些奢华的装潢到没有像那时一样忍不住骂了一句“死土豪，真是烧钱”。虽然说实在的因为今吉，青峰也算是个名副其实的富二代。而且算是富二代里的高端顶级富，甚至若是只看净资产数额而不看公司舆论等各方面的控制力的话，赤司名下的企业和今吉集团是没法比的。可青峰还就是对这些华而不实的东西不感冒，至使赤司、黑子这一席人一开始不知道青峰老爹是谁之前一直以为青峰是个穷鬼，对着青峰进行了实质上的“包ж养”。等到他们发现青峰的老爹竟然是鼎鼎有名的今吉翔一之后，青峰被坑了好几顿奢侈的大餐。

“青峰先生，您是曾经来过这里吗？”领路人看着如此淡定的青峰很是惊奇，一般人第一次来这里都是很惊讶的。虽然能被赤司总裁请到这里来的都是有钱人，但多多少少面部表情会有些变化。而这个叫青峰大辉的竟然真的就是面不改色？！

“来过，记得大学的时候赤司那小子还经常请我们来这里。”青峰知道这人问自己这样一个问题的原因。毕竟在这样的地方工作总是会有优越感，也总会把每个人都会有的举动顺理成章地安到所有客人身上。“那会儿，你大概还没在这里工作吧，我对你没有印象。”

“青峰先生原来是总裁的朋友。”那人笑了笑，心里暗自一惊。把赤司总裁叫成“那小子”，真是要多大的胆子才敢这么说啊……“就是这里了，青峰先生请进吧，赤司总裁有事情耽误了，要十分钟后才能到。”

青峰直接推门而入，这里是赤司的私人办公室。说是办公室，不如说是一个小型的150平的精致公寓，只是没有床罢了。不过一进门，赤司墙上挂的一张和黄濑的合影照片吸引了青峰的注意力。

说不吃醋那是假的，这可是自己的老婆……不过这样一来，青峰还倒有点愧疚。怎么说来也是赤司先遇到黄濑的，而且为了黄濑跑到法国呆了一个月。不过当时青峰还真没注意过黄濑凉太这个人，那时的自己一天天除了篮球就是摄影，没考虑过什么Omega和感情的问题。何况今吉每个月来自己这的那一周像是捉ж奸似的就看自己屋子里有没有Omega来过的痕迹。今吉不让青峰瞎搞，他总义正言辞地跟青峰道，“做了那事就要负起责任，这才是一个合格的Alpha懂不，大辉？”再今吉把这话重复了N次以后，青峰实在是没有耐心便讽刺道，“今吉你不是在五月面前也天天说这样的事情吧？”今吉无语地看着青峰“虽然五月也是Alpha，可她是女孩啊，又不像你用下ж半ж身思考……”

即使是有点愧疚，青峰还是想都没想就把那照片从墙上拿了下来。果然自己的黄濑只能和自己亲密，看着兄弟揽着黄濑还真是不爽。明明黄濑那么高，根本就不般配啊！赤司是想吃天鹅肉想疯了吧……

“大辉，私自动别人的东西不好吧？”青峰愣了一下，背后传来赤司阴森森的声音。

“明明是你先抱我老婆在先吧，赤司。”青峰转身过来，不悦道。

“大辉你还真是……”赤司无语，走到沙发区示意青峰可以随便坐下，“我那时候还一直认为黄濑将来会是我的妻子呢。和你兄弟强人，大辉你竟然一点惭愧感都没有吗？”

“……”青峰也知道自己理亏。赤司遇见黄濑的确比自己要早，何况当时赤司就是冲着黄濑才离家出走去的法国。青峰当年还好顿嘲笑赤司这种只看颜的外貌协会，会这么想大概是因为当年都没看过一眼黄濑的照片。“我这也不算不仁不义吧？毕竟黄濑对你赤司根本没有爱情的感觉……”青峰当然察觉到面前这个小个头异色眼的家伙周遭阴冷下来，便赶紧收嘴。今天可不是来和赤司斗嘴皮子的，这红毛小子今天可是自己的大客户……

“我挺好奇一个问题的，大辉。”赤司毕竟是久经商场，公私是绝对分的开的。何况追黄濑那一个月距今都两三年了，少年轻狂的爱情也不是那么深刻的，但终究是留下了美好的记忆。“你是怎么知道我是Asashi的控股股东？明明我一直只在幕后支持Asashi，从来没有公开露面过。”

“这功劳是五月那个女人的，我还真是佩服。”青峰大咧咧地敞开腿倚在价格不菲的沙发上，虽然现在在进行的是一次严肃的商业谈判，但赤司和青峰都太熟悉彼此了便真就严肃不起来，“所以说啊，女人这物种太可怕太机智了，轻易不要得罪她们，要不然能把你的老底全翻出来。”

“不愧是五月啊。”赤司也发自内心地赞叹道，“不愧是女中豪杰的极少类女性Alpha啊！”

“女中豪杰？”青峰听到赤司用这个词来形容五月绝对有点哭笑不得，“虽然今吉没说，但我都能感觉到今吉都担心五月那个男人婆能不能在有生之年把自己嫁出去了。一个女人那么要强有能力谁还敢娶啊……”

“五月长得那么好怎么可能嫁不出去？大辉，咒你妹妹嫁不出去你还真是没心没肺啊。”赤司拿起茶杯优雅地喝了一口茶，看的青峰这个难受啊……青峰一个劲在心里吐槽赤司又晃杯子又吹气的，最后就喝了那么一小口真的有必要？！

“你个颜控……”青峰吐槽道。

“说到你传过来AKS的广告……”赤司突然认真起来，“你不是在利用黄濑来博得我的好感吧，大辉？”

“利用黄濑？”青峰轻笑了一下，有些不屑的意味，“我老爹今吉翔一从小就一直教导我，人这一辈子尤其像我这样常年在商界勾心斗角的人一定要有付出真心的地方。而亲情和爱情就是值得掏心的地方，我青峰大辉就是再诡计多端也不会算计家人。用黄濑不是因为你和黄濑有过曾经，只是黄濑想出镜而这正是个合适的机会罢了。”

“除了打球的时候，还真是很少见你露出这么认真的表情啊，大辉。”赤司能感觉到，青峰对黄濑有很深的占有欲，也的确是真心实意的。“说实话我很喜欢黄濑拍的这个广告，把AKS的野气拍的淋漓尽致。不过，那辆藏蓝色的AKS我特意提醒过是送给黄濑的礼物吧？私自把它拍进广告毛片里还真不道德啊，大辉。”

“跟你把我给你的2％股份里的0.001％送给灰崎祥吾这件事的话，我还是相当给你面子了吧，赤司？”这件事也是财务部前几天把财务报表送到青峰办公室的时候，青峰才知道的。青峰不知道赤司在打什么算盘，不过当初把占比不小的今吉集团股份给了赤司，一是为了解决黄濑出轨绯闻那事；二是基于自己和赤司关系不赖，何况赤司还是操纵网络媒体娱乐的 主导力量以后用的到的地方很多；三是以赤司的野心，不可能只涉足一个领域，Asashi就是一个很好的例子。既然赤司手下公司多，那么今吉集团很有可能从赤司手下揽回庞大的业务群。

不过给灰崎祥吾股份这事，青峰还真是过不去坎。就像是被人狠打了一顿，虽然事后身上的伤口愈合了，可心里那坎就是过不去。所以当时接到赤司发给自己有关让灰崎祥吾在今吉集团工作的安排，青峰都怀疑是不是自己眼花看错了，跟赤司确认了以后才相信。

“你还嫉恨这事啊，大辉。”赤司一笑，完全没有出卖朋友的不耻感，“若是不说黄濑那事，你也认同灰崎祥吾是个能人吧。收在你手下做事只有利处没有弊处吧？”

“没有坏处？”青峰有些恼怒，“把黄濑天天放在灰崎身边没有坏处？要知道灰崎看黄濑的眼神简直是要把他吃了似的，害的我还要劳民伤财的在他身边按一个人监视他的一举一动。”

“就现在黄濑身上全是你的味道，灰崎也下不了口了吧？”赤司略有讽刺到，“当年没有人愿意和你住一个寝室你难道真的不知道是什么原因？你的Alpha简直太呛人了，根本没有一个Alpha能忍受了。”

“我当年那是故意释放信息素的，我不习惯和别人住一起。”青峰解释道，“我平时不是老老实实地抑制信息素了吗……”

“不过，大辉，你和黄濑还没有结婚吧？”赤司若有所思，想向青峰确认什么。

“喂，赤司，你不是想拆散一个美满的家庭吧？”青峰就是再迟钝也不可能察觉不到赤司问这话意味着他在打什么主意，何况涉及到黄濑的事情，青峰从不迟钝，“我和黄濑下个礼拜结婚，你来不，赤司？正好可以看看我们那个漂亮的儿子，真是像极了黄濑。”

赤司暗自一惊，黄濑这和青峰认识才多久？连儿子都有了？！是从五个多月前看到日本媒体把青峰、黄濑和灰崎炒上天的那新闻，赤司才知道青峰和黄濑都订婚了。谁知道这五个月左右儿子都有了？！四个月生子，这两人认识一个月都没到就搞上了？黄濑凉太还真是……明明当时自己追他的时候一副厌恶Alpha的样子啊！难道真的是因为自己个子矮？

“等你们结婚的时候给我发张请帖，我给你们送个大礼。”赤司只好认命道，“大辉你下手还挺快啊……”

“嘿嘿，”青峰知道赤司指的是什么，微微自豪道，“两情相悦，情不自禁，就那样了呗。”

赤司只能在心里骂一句“穷嘚瑟”，不过倒也没有太伤心，毕竟黄濑终究已经是过去式了。既然恋人得不到了，还坏了兄弟情面就不划算了。“这广告给说也不是我一个人说的算的，要让营销部断度一下才能决定。”

青峰当然知道，毕竟在自己公司里，青峰也是坐着赤司同样的位置。业务上的事情青峰也是知道的，所以这次才会在美国呆五天等结果。不过事情不只是一个新款跑车的广告这么简单的事情，而是青峰想要收购Asashi。这几天要去Asashi总部了解了解情况，看看究竟值不值得。而只要赤司同意收购协议，其他股东怎么反抗也无济于事，何况如今作为今吉集团控股将近2%的赤司是不会舍不得Asashi这块小肉而放弃今吉集团这山珍海味的。

“既然没有事了，那我就先走了？”虽然话是这么说，青峰可没有一丝想要起身的意思。

“我都不信？大辉，你还真是变得和今吉叔叔一样猜疑了。”赤司递给青峰一张通行卡，“Asashi是个不错的收购选择，大辉。你可以亲自去看看，这是Asashi所有部门的通行证，包括科研部。”

“赤司，别当我傻，你不会白白就把Asashi给我的不是吗？”青峰谨慎地接过卡，也为赤司看穿自己此行意图略微惊讶。不过猜出来也没什么好奇怪的，毕竟能让今吉集团的最高决策人出动的，不可能是一个小小的广告这么简单的事情。

“哎，还是当年那个单纯的大辉比较讨人喜欢。”赤司叹道，“我要把我在Asashi的股份全部转成今吉集团的股份。”

“哈？你开什么玩笑！”青峰觉得赤司完全是得寸进尺啊！“Asashi的股份和今吉集团的完全没有可比性，拿一个这种公司的股份就想换今吉集团的，赤司你还真敢想啊。何况我给你股份行，你是我哥们我信你。可是Asashi其他股东要求同等待遇呢，我不可能给那些不相关的人股份吧？我青峰大辉可不是搞慈善的，大撒股份什么的简直是做梦。”

“我想你会想出解决办法的，大辉。”赤司道，“我还有事，你自己去转转吧，反正你也熟悉这。”

说罢，赤司起身离开了办公室，只留下青峰一个人骂着赤司竟给自己出难题。

 

“小灰崎，你磨磨唧唧的干嘛啊，我都饿死了！”黄濑完全一副大爷样，躺在摄影室里的大沙发上瞧着二郎腿逗着坐在自己肚子上的小凉太玩。还不忘骚扰一下在临时搭的厨房里忙活着给黄濑“大老爷”和他家凉太“小少爷”做饭的倒霉催的灰崎祥吾。

为什么会是这样一副景象？这完全是因为昨天今吉翔一带着笠松幸男来摄影室探班，说是来看黄濑的实际上是来看他们漂亮的乖孙子的。今吉和笠松总是埋怨黄濑上班干嘛总带着小凉太啊，工作的时候照顾不到好处，小凉太好生病了。黄濑说总麻烦你们照顾小凉太多不好啊，而且好多公司里的女孩子都会帮忙照顾小凉太的。今吉这就不高兴了，说你把你儿子带去是为了迷惑我的员工让他们分心是不是？！这不，为了检查工作，今吉就陪着笠松来了。这几个小时不见小凉太就想的不行，今吉和笠松都怀疑两人是不是被小凉太施了蛊。

当时今吉和笠松就看见黄濑在喂小凉太吃盒饭，瞬间就怒了。

“你就给我孙子吃这个？我孙子还能长个了不？”今吉一把抱过小凉太亲了好几口，心疼小凉太吃的如此不好。

“今吉大叔，这盒饭很健康的好不好！你看各种蔬菜样样俱全，好吧？”黄濑无语地看着今吉那心疼孙子的模样，心想着当年今吉是不是也这样护着青峰。

“凉太，小凉太在生长期，不能像你一样只吃蔬菜。”笠松也道，觉得真的不应该让黄濑这个完全没有照顾孩子经验的人来照顾小凉太。

“我都劝过他好几次了，他偏偏不听。”灰崎也在一旁应和道，好不容易可以损损黄濑出一口恶气，“我好几次不忍心都想买点菜给小凉太做点好吃的了。”

“切，大不了明天我亲自下厨好啦。”黄濑委屈地撇了撇嘴道。

“算了吧……”今吉立刻阻止了，“吃你做的饭还不如吃盒饭呢。对了，灰崎，你以后就负责给我们家小凉太做饭吃吧，我让大辉给你加工资。”

“今吉大叔你那里看出这个灰辫子比我会做饭的？！”黄濑这就不爽了，明明自己是Omega，天生贤妻良母的属性还比不过灰崎这个粗人？

灰崎心里骂着，我还不愿意呢！我堂堂灰崎祥吾，时尚教父，沦落到给今吉集团打杂的活已经很不爽了，还让我当一个小屁孩的火夫？虽然这个小屁孩挺漂亮挺可爱挺让人喜欢的……可是现在自己寄人篱下，“行啊，今吉大叔你都放话了，我灰崎祥吾赴汤蹈火在所不辞！”

……黄濑翻了个白眼，真是酸到骨头里了！灰崎还真是知道谁是今吉集团的老大啊，这马匹拍的还真是……

于是乎，就有了此情此景。

“黄濑凉太，你还真是舒服啊！”灰崎擦了擦做饭热出来的汗，黄濑看见了立马大叫道，“小灰崎，你汗别落菜了啊，恶心！”

“丫的，嫌弃我做饭恶心就别吃！”灰崎真是后悔，从沾上黄濑凉太这个人以后，自己的命运好像就有了“崭新”的转折点。

“才不要呢。”黄濑立马示弱，这味道香的简直收不住口水了都。本来软趴趴的躺在黄濑身上的 小凉太问道扑鼻而来的香味也立刻精神了，把小脑袋转向灰崎那边。

黄濑都觉得灰崎在小凉太心里一定因为这顿饭高大很多。

“过来吃吧，大少爷。”灰崎端好最后一个菜，把饭和筷子摆好后，叫道。

“辛苦啦，小灰崎。本少爷看你这么辛苦，就赏你一起吃吧。”黄濑抱着小凉太屁颠屁颠的跑过来，灰崎看了骂了一句，“这么火急火燎的，别给小凉太摔了。把小凉太给我，让你看着还真是不放心。”

“切。”黄濑朝灰崎吐了吐舌头，到也把小凉太抱给了灰崎，“你们都爱小凉太不爱我，呜呜。”

黄濑这话说得灰崎很是尴尬，不过黄濑立刻正常起来了，“才不跟小灰崎你撒娇呢！我是小青峰的，嘻嘻。”

“……黄濑，把你吃的饭给我吐出来，滚一边呆着去。”灰崎玩笑道，“小凉太以后认我做干爹吧，灰崎叔叔天天给你做好吃的。你青峰爸爸做饭没有灰崎叔叔好吃是不是……额……”

“哈哈哈，不愧是我和小青峰的乖宝宝。”黄濑捶桌子大笑，小凉太才不容许任何人说他的青峰爸爸呢，照着灰崎的手指头就咬了一口。“小凉太快吐出来，脏脏的，好生病了。”

这两个狼心狗肺的……灰崎心里骂着，果然和黄濑是不能和平相处。

“小灰崎，你说奇不奇怪？”黄濑吃着吃着突然开口道。

“犯什么神经啊，黄濑。”灰崎看着黄濑瞪着可怜兮兮的大眼睛瞅着自己，让灰崎不由慎得慌，刚刚说什么讽刺黄濑的话了？

“为什么小青峰才走了一天多我就好想好想他了？”

秀恩爱……死得快！！！

灰崎在心里咒怨着，这黄濑还真是神烦啊。“你是男人吗，黄濑。对另一个男人牵挂着真是够了！能不能活的潇洒一些啊，黄濑？外面的花花草草那么多，还单恋一支黑玫瑰，真是亏了你这张脸了，黄濑。”

黄濑后悔在灰崎面前秀恩爱了，这痞子什么话都说的出来。

“切，我才不像小灰崎呢！都长这么大了还没有遇到一个能让你落根的人。”黄濑依旧自豪道，“不像我和小青峰，两情相悦、相濡以沫、白头偕老！执子之手，与子……”

“停！”灰崎实在是听不下这酸溜溜的话，赶紧叫停。“你要是想青峰了，你就打个国际长途过去。反正你们的钱就是烧着玩的。”

“小灰崎真不会说话。我和小青峰还是很勤俭节约的！”黄濑不悦道，“而且我打过去，小青峰要是在工作的话会打扰他的。而且，我先打过去显得我多衰啊，才一天就忍不住了。而且而且，要知道我们现在是中午，小青峰那边可是晚上十二点呢！这么晚给小青峰打过去，那我是多么不体贴不……”

“黄濑！”灰崎实在是不能忍了，“你T.M的别磨磨唧唧，想青峰了就给他打电话。本来就是相爱的两个人有什么输啊赢啊的，示弱了又怎样，青峰难道还能不要你了？”

黄濑觉得灰崎的话很熟悉，是青峰第一次说“我爱你”的时候说的。

“小灰崎果然是没有情商啊。”黄濑笑道，“安慰人也说的像骂我似的，小灰崎还真是不可爱呢。小凉太就麻烦小灰崎看一会儿啦，我去打电话~”

说罢，黄濑一路小跑着离开了。

说实话，真是越和黄濑这个妖精相处越觉得他烦。可是，却也越觉得黄濑烦的可爱，让人有点想要沉沦……真是够了，灰崎祥吾！

灰崎回过神，看着小凉太朝着自己笑的很开心。藏青色的眸子像极了青峰大辉，纯粹、干净。灰崎想，大概就是因为是青峰才可能拴住黄濑那颗不愿意呆在牢笼里的心吧。果然一切都是命中注定，羁绊一生的？

 

“黄濑？”电话那头传来青峰昏昏沉沉低沉的嗓音让黄濑心小小的颤了一下，青峰大概是被自己从睡梦中吵醒的。

“小青峰是睡着了吗？”黄濑很不好意思，青峰大概也是因为忙了一天，再加上时差还没倒过来所以才这么困吧。

“今天有点累，就睡得挺早的。”青峰起身拿着手机去卫生间里洗了一把脸，清醒了过来。“还没过一天就想我了？黄濑你到底是有多爱我啊？”

“小青峰不要得意！”黄濑红了脸，明明小青峰是在电话那头，自己还脸红了可真是……有多爱这个大黑皮啊！“我就是……我就是想看看小青峰有没有安全到达，既然听到小青峰生龙活虎的我就放心了，我挂了啊~”

“哦。”

……

“黄濑你怎么还没挂啊？”青峰故意刺激黄濑，完全是自豪的声音！

“小青峰是大坏蛋！”黄濑骂道，“明明知道我不会挂，小青峰是想让我尴尬死吗？！真是的，只有我一个人傻乎乎地想着你都睡不好觉，你在那边过的可快活了是不是！”

“果然我还是最爱炸毛的你啊，黄濑。”青峰依着阳台的门框，望着夜空中那轮发着淡淡光芒的月亮，虽然黄濑那边是白天，可好像这样就能和黄濑共赏一轮月似的。青峰突然深沉下来了，柔声对着手机道了一句，“黄濑，我也想你。”

“切~”就因为青峰这一句话，本来想“切”的很潇洒的黄濑也软下心来，这声“切”到是像在撒娇，“我就知道！像我这么帅气的真是宇宙间都稍有，如果不算小凉太和小青峰你的话，嘻嘻~不让你朝思夜想的有损我的美貌~哈哈，小青峰你还真是捡了个大……”

“黄濑，等我回去，我们结婚吧。”青峰打断了黄濑的自恋time，很认真地说道，“我想和你结婚了。”

“小青峰干嘛把声音弄的这么深沉啊~”黄濑红着脸，他才不会说青峰这样的声线简直性感到他想直接扑上去！黄濑把声音扬的很高，完全是得意了，“怎么突然想和我结婚啦？结婚证什么的不就是一张破纸吗，有没有我们还不是一样恩恩爱爱的。”

“那不一样，黄濑。”青峰放任黄濑的得意，“这是一个仪式，像成人礼一样，证明你在法律上是属于我的了，而不是仅仅是身体和精神上。”

“……小青峰说的神神叨叨的。”黄濑吐槽道，“好啦，反正我是你的跑不了。既然你要和我结婚的话，我就勉勉强强下嫁到你们家好了，谁叫我那么爱你了。”

“那就叫五月准备准备了。”青峰好像吃了安心丸一般，“黄濑，今天的月亮还挺好看的，和你一样美。”

“今天的太阳也和小青峰一样闪亮~”黄濑笑道，“不过即使和小青峰通话了，我还是很想你啊~我想看到小青峰，想触碰小青峰你啊。”

“说的好像被我欺负过的小媳妇似的，黄濑。”

“对了，小青峰，我今天刷微博的时候发现了一件很有趣的事情！”黄濑突然想到什么，开心道，“小青峰我问你啊，你说人身上什么部位皱纹最多？”

“哈？”青峰哪里料到黄濑会问这样的问题。哪里皱纹最多？不是那里吗……“喂，黄濑，你想做了？”

“诶？想做什么？”黄濑被青峰问愣了，这是什么跟什么啊？！

“你难道不是在暗示我你想和我make0love吗，黄濑？”

“我就知道小青峰会想到那里！”黄濑羞红了脸，“明明是嘴唇啦！唇纹很多，难道不是吗？小青峰是真是黄0暴君！”

“额……”青峰承认，自己是想歪了，“不过黄濑，我还真想那个了。”

“小青峰大傻瓜，再说这样的事情我挂了啊！”

“好了好了，真是不知道你在害羞个什么。”青峰叹了口气，疲惫感又袭来，青峰不由自主地打了个哈气，“哈~”

“不打扰小青峰睡觉了，小青峰好好休息吧。”黄濑不舍道，“还有，我爱你哦。”

青峰闻言嘴角微微上扬，“我知道。”

“诶？就只有这句吗？”黄濑不悦道，“小青峰不是忘了说什么了吧。”

“还有啊，我也爱你，黄濑。”

“我就知道！好了，拜拜啦~”说罢黄濑就按断了电话。因为黄濑知道青峰是不会主动挂断自己的电话的。

手机震动了一下，是一条短信。

From：小青峰

To：凉太

刚刚忘说了“1314”。就这样，晚安，黄濑。

诶诶诶？青峰是什么意思啊……难道是“我爱你一生一世”？

小青峰太老土了吧！

（咳咳，嫌弃老土还红了脸的是哪个姓黄濑的啊？！）

『19』

“咱这空调温度开的有点高？”灰崎打趣地看着捧着手机脸色绯红的黄濑，道。

黄濑瞥了灰崎一眼，把在灰崎怀里睡着了的小凉太抱了过来，“小灰崎就知道钻空子……”

“不过这小家伙还真是妖精啊，我就抱着他这么一小会儿就觉得好像……爱上他了啊。”灰崎神叨叨道，“喂，黄濑，咱俩私下定个娃娃亲啊，等你家娃子长大了要嫁给我啊。”

黄濑狂汗，我家小凉太要是知道我把他嫁给了这么个少毛的大叔还不要哭死啊？“我又不是后爸为什么要把我的小凉太嫁给你这个糟老头子啊？就是小灰崎的儿子也想都别想。”因为根据遗传学来看，小灰崎的儿子大概也不帅……不过这句黄濑没好意思说出来。

“果然小气鬼啊，黄濑。”灰崎也没太在意，大概也是因为是说着玩的，“所以说，广告也拍完了，饭也吃完了，那我们就各回各家各找各妈？”

“小灰崎的钱还真好挣啊~”黄濑叹道，“一天只工作不到四个小时，拍几张照片而已就能挣那么多钱。”

“黄濑你这是帮青峰打抱不平？”灰崎看着黄濑这小媳妇样就觉得青峰大辉娶了黄濑凉太真是赚大发了！不仅养眼能生娃，还能时时刻刻帮老公监督员工压榨员工……“真是够了啊，黄濑凉太。你是青峰的脑残粉吗？！”

“小灰崎真的，什么小青峰的脑残粉啊！说我脑残，小灰崎真是欠揍啊！还有还有，难道我说的不对吗，这么容易来钱真是对不起那些在耕地里辛苦劳动的农民伯伯。还有啊……诶，小灰崎，我还没谴责完你呢，不许逃跑啊！”

看着灰崎飞快地逃跑了，黄濑还真是气愤，“明明是嫌弃我啰嗦嘛！”

黄濑怀里的小凉太抬起水灵灵的大眼睛看着自己漂亮的黄濑爸爸，萌萌的。

黄濑亲了亲小凉太，“宝宝，你说黄濑爸爸唠叨吗？”

小凉太呆呆地看着黄濑，想了一会儿然后灿烂一笑，猛猛地点了点头。点完还瞪大蓝汪汪的眼睛看着黄濑等着黄濑表扬自己做的好的样子……

“呜呜呜……果然我还是太烦人了，连小凉太都觉得不能忍了吗？”黄濑撒气似的轻轻捏了捏小凉太的脸蛋，“怎么可以这样啊，小凉太。即使黄濑爸爸很唠叨，你也要安慰爸爸摇头啊~好吧，再给你一次机会，你说黄濑爸爸唠叨不？”

小凉太苦恼地抓了抓头，刚想再点头一见黄濑又要做哭泣状就赶紧像小拨浪鼓似的摇来摇去。

“这才乖嘛！”黄濑满意地对着小凉太粉红粉红的小嘴亲了亲，“不愧是我黄濑凉太的宝宝，就是和别人不一样。好开心的~咱们也回家好啦，看看小笠松和今吉大叔给我们做什么好吃的了！”

樱井良刚给黄濑和小凉太开车送到家门口，就看见原集团大股东今吉翔一在门口东张西望的好像是在等人。

“果然还是小凉太你面子大啊，竟然能让今吉大叔出门等候。以后今吉大叔肯定会把你宠坏的！”黄濑把小凉太衣服穿好心想要是没穿好下车让今吉大叔看见了又好一顿损我了！“谢谢啦，小樱井～”

“不客气，黄濑君。既然没有事了，我就先走了。”樱井下车向今吉鞠了一躬，然后上车离开了。

“看看我的大宝贝有没有想爷爷啊～”今吉抱过小凉太亲了几口，黄濑看见了就想吐槽等晚上给小凉太洗漱的时候一定要好好洗洗他的脸。这一天被多少吐沫覆盖了啊！虽然自己亲的次数最多。

“咯咯……”小凉太捧着今吉的下巴蹭了蹭，因为扎扎的感觉好好玩，小凉太便开怀地笑了。

“你是抖M吗，小凉太？”黄濑无语地帮小凉太揉了揉被今吉不长的胡子茬扎过的小脸，“今吉大叔你也不拦着点……”

“我孙子和我亲近我干嘛要拦住啊？”今吉无视黄濑的指责，对着小凉太问道，“是不是爷爷的胡子很好玩？”

“咯咯……”小凉太开心地点点头。黄濑看着小凉太在心里吐槽道，“明明长得这么像我，怎么就不帮我出出气呢，小家伙？”

 

“好香啊～”黄濑寻味而去，看见了开放式厨房里小笠松之后黄濑就立马跑过去，“果然不愧是小笠松做的饭啊，真的好香好想吃的。”

“回来啦，凉太。”笠松夹起一块肉喂到黄濑嘴里。

“小笠松是知道我这几天没有工作了才用这么好吃的肉诱惑我的对不对？”黄濑抱住了小笠松，吸了吸小笠松身上爸爸一样的味道。

“喂，黄濑凉太，把你的咸猪爪从幸男腰上拿走！！”今吉抱着小凉太慢慢悠悠地走到厨房，可眼前这景象简直不能忍了，好吗！虽然黄濑是个只能受不能攻的Omega，虽然幸男是黄濑的养父，可是你是我的人好吗？我的人！“想抱抱你家青峰去，赶紧松手！”

“今吉大叔好小气！”黄濑冲着今吉做了个吐舌头都鬼脸便也松手了，“真是嫁出去的爸爸泼出去的水啊～想当年我在小笠松怀里蹭来蹭去的也没人敢说什么，可是如今就是一个小小的拥抱都要被今吉大叔说三道四的。呜呜……果然是往昔一去不复返啊～”

“行了，今吉，黄濑总归是我儿子，抱抱我你就别吃醋了。”笠松道。

“哈哈，小笠松还是更喜欢我哦，今吉大叔～”黄濑开心地看着一脸便秘的今吉，完全得意洋洋了，“你要是不满意的话也可以抱抱小青峰啊～我才没有今吉大叔那么小心眼不会吃醋的。”

“黄濑，你怎么一副小人得志的样子啊？”今吉反击道，为了弥补被笠松刚刚伤害的心，今吉亲了亲小凉太，“大辉那个黑娃子哪有我们幸男可爱啊，黄濑你的品味还真是独特啊，挺重口的。”

“今吉大叔会不会说话啊～”这下黄濑不高兴了，敢说我们家小青峰“黑”？我自己说可以，你说就不行！“我们家小青峰明明是有着性感的古铜肤色的魅力男！追我们家小青峰的人都可以从东京排队排到冲绳去！”

“哈哈哈”小凉太吃着拔丝地瓜，被蜂蜜丝粘一脸觉得好好玩便笑了起来。

“你看小凉太都笑你无知，黄濑。要是排到冲绳去不是要有人海上漂了？”今吉抓住机会又一个反击。

“小笠松，你到底喜欢这个破大叔哪里啊？”黄濑抓住笠松的手晃了晃，完全想把自己对今吉大叔的不满转移成笠松对今吉大叔的不满。

“好啦，今吉，不许欺负凉太了。你也老大不小了，非跟一个孩子过不去。”笠松出面道，“不过，祥吾那孩子没给你和小凉太做饭吃吗？”

“……我一想到可以回家看到小笠松，就忘了已经吃过饭这个问题了……”黄濑这才想到自己和小凉太已经吃过饭了呀！黄濑赶紧抱走正在向炸鱿鱼圈伸手的小凉太，看着小凉太幽怨的望着自己楚楚动人快要哭出来的模样，突然觉得自己是罪人似的……“不可以撒娇哦，小凉太。要不然吃的胖胖的以后就没有人要你喽！还有，你这可怜对小模样是跟谁学的啊，以后不许这样随便迷惑人知道吗？”

小凉太瘪起嘴，不高兴地点了点头。虽然黄濑不喜欢灰崎给小凉太一个“小妖精”的外号，不过黄濑此时此刻充分感觉到了小凉太长大以后肯定不会愧对这个称号的！看来自己和青峰要好好看住了小凉太……

“诶？小黄回来啦？”桃井穿着一松松垮垮的睡衣，从二楼楼梯上下来就看见了坐在一楼沙发上的一大一小两个金发。

“小桃井今天没去上班吗？”黄濑看到小桃井觉得非常惊讶，平时都是早出晚归的桃井五月怎么今天在家里？而且看样子好像一直睡到了这么晚似的。

“嘻嘻，我自己给自己放假啦～反正公司里的事情昨天晚上都忙完了，我也要给自己放一个小长假啦～”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“诶，阿大？”桃井低头看了一眼手机来电提醒，是青峰的。桃井立刻觉得自己的小长假要东流水了……桃井不情愿地接了电话，“阿大，你要干嘛啊？不要身在美国了，还惦记着我这个妹妹在日本有没有事情做好吗？明明都做了那么多项目了，阿大是觉得我是累不死的小强对不对？”

“你那么聪明怎么会累死啊，五月。”青峰嘻嘻哈哈道。

“话说按美国和日本的时差算，阿大你那边现在是大半夜吧？！什么事非要大半夜打过来说啊？”

“我和黄濑准备结婚了。”青峰控制住自己心里的喜悦，让自己显得潇洒一点，“你帮忙准备一下吧，五月。”

“哈？小黄，你要和阿大这个大黑皮结婚啦？”桃井故意对着黄濑和今吉笠松大喊道，谁叫阿大总是折磨自己给自己那么多活干～既然阿大谁都没告诉，那一定是阿大要保守这个秘密。桃井果断按开了免提。

“不是小青峰不是黑皮啦，小桃井，是性感的古铜色～”黄濑嘴角抑制不住的上扬啊……

“喂，青峰你这小子怎么结婚这么大事都不跟家里人商量一下啊？”今吉跑过去抢了桃井的手机道。

“不是今吉你说黄濑是值得我好好珍惜的人吗？”青峰无语道，“不是还说什么人家都那么辛苦地为你生了孩子，你要是负了人家娶了别人你今吉翔一先跟我过不去的吗？”

“咳咳……”今吉不好意思地避过黄濑一脸惊奇感激看着自己的模样，“那就好。看来我说过的话你都记得很清楚啊，大辉。”

“哈？”青峰明显停滞了一下，“谁会在意你说的话啊，今吉，别那么自大好吗？行了，挂了，我明天还要去Asashi看看他们公司是不是真的值得收购。”

“喂，阿大，你和小黄的婚礼要弄成什么样的啊？”桃井赶紧抢回手机，问道。

“我明天把我想好的流程给你发过去，你可别让黄濑知道啊，这算是给黄濑一个惊喜。”

“额……好，就这样，拜～”桃井赶紧挂断了电话。

因为是免提，所以黄濑已经完全都听见了啊……

“我会装作什么都不知道啦，小桃井，不要担心啦～”黄濑笑道。

“小黄是不是幸福死了都，看小黄嘴角一直在上扬哦！阿大和小黄好幸福啊，弄得我都想把自己嫁出去了……”

 

青峰离开的第二个夜晚，似乎更加难熬了。黄濑抱着小凉太睡得很不踏实，也断断续续地做起了梦来。

黄濑是趴在门框外偷偷看着屋里的，小青峰和一个胸很大的女人在和自己欢爱过无数次的床上翻滚着激战。

“你不是很爱黄濑凉太那个婊子吗，青峰，怎么舍得那个狐狸精来找我了？”女人坐在青峰身上，风骚地上下动被青峰进入的臀部，得意洋洋道。

“黄濑哪里有你胸这么大啊。”青峰抓住女人的巨号胸用力按揉起来。

“啊～青峰君对人家轻一点啦～”

黄濑感觉到自己流泪了，轻轻地抽泣声被床上的青峰发现了。青峰推开了身上的女人，一步一步走向门口的黄濑，托起了黄濑的下巴让黄濑仰视自己道，“怎么了，宝贝儿，后悔离开我了？”

“小青峰……”

脸上温温湿湿的，是青峰在吻去自己脸上的泪痕。

“小黄濑～小黄濑～”耳边响起了很清脆的声音，只是对自己的称呼有点怪……

黄濑猛然睁开眼睛，看见小凉太趴在自己身上吻着自己眼角的泪。不过，小凉太好像是被突然睁开眼睛的黄濑吓到了，而接下来也证明黄濑这么想是对的。

“啊～小黄濑你吓死我啦，突然睁开眼睛什么的。”小凉太抚着自己的胸口埋怨黄濑道。

“诶诶诶？小凉太你会讲话了？！”黄濑才是被小凉太吓了一跳，小凉太怎么突然就会讲话了？

“还不是看着你睡觉的时候总是哭怎么推也推不醒，因为太担心做噩梦了还能睡得像猪宝宝一样实的小黄濑才不知道怎么就会说话了。”小凉太往黄濑怀里拱了拱，撒娇一样道，“小青峰那么喜欢小黄濑不会抛弃小黄濑的，小黄濑乖乖的，不要做噩梦了好吧？”

“我要把这个好消息告诉小青峰！”黄濑兴奋地拿起手机，拨通了青峰的电话，“小青峰，一会儿不要太激动哦～”

“哈？黄濑，日本现在是凌晨一点吧？这么晚了不睡觉你是要……”

“小青峰，以后不要把小黄濑一个人留在家里啦，他总是做噩梦，每天在他怀里睡觉还以为屋子漏雨了呢！”小凉太对着手机道。

“诶诶诶？刚刚是小凉太的声音吗？”青峰有点不敢置信，“黄濑，你不会是故意装出那么嫩嫩的声音吧？”

“小青峰是我啦～我是青峰凉太啦～小凉太好想小青峰爸比哦～”

“小凉太这么乖，让青峰爸爸亲一口～”青峰笑的合不拢嘴了，用声音给小凉太来了个亲吻。“然后小凉太乖，把手机递给黄濑爸爸好不好？”

“哦。”小凉太还乖乖地点了点头，把手机递给黄濑，“呐，小黄濑，小青峰爸比要你接电话。”

黄濑忍不住亲了亲小凉太，小傻样太萌了！“你个小家伙叫小青峰爸比叫我就只叫小黄濑是怎么回事啊？”

“黄濑。”青峰唤了一声黄濑。

“我有啊，小青峰。”

“我爱你，黄濑。”

“我知道啊～”

“所以，黄濑，咱们再要一个孩子吧！”青峰道。

“哈？”黄濑晕，原来在这坑自己呢！“马上要穿婚纱啦，不要现在啊～等结完婚度完蜜月嘛～”

“可我想要，黄濑。”

“小青峰不许撒娇。”黄濑觉得听完青峰像撒娇一般的声音，自己的决心都软了一半。“好啦，要睡觉啦，挂了啊～”

黄濑挂断电话，这一夜更是都没睡踏实。心里面像初恋般生涩的，虽然青峰的确是黄濑的初恋，小鹿乱撞般心跳不止。

对于黄濑来说生孩子和单单和青峰sex还不一样，总觉得更让自己脸红心跳的。怀上小凉太那三晚上，黄濑永远忘不了。那样的体验和平时的都不一样，三天三夜的狂欢……

“又是熊猫眼啊，凉太。”今吉起的早，坐在沙发上悠闲地翘着二郎腿看报纸，桃井和笠松在厨房里忙活着早饭。今吉一见黄濑出来就不合时宜地损了一句。

“今吉大叔早～”小凉太扶着黄濑的腿一步一步往前走。因为昨天晚上突然学会了说话，小骄傲就翘起了小尾巴哭着闹着不让黄濑抱要自己走过来。虽然走的歪歪扭扭的，好几次差点把黄濑的睡裤扯下来，不过对于一个像小凉太这样的小孩子来说已经很厉害了。

“诶诶诶？”今吉也同样大惊道，“小凉太会说话了？”

笠松和桃井闻言都惊奇地跑过来盯着小凉太，“我是谁呀，小凉太？”

“这个是小笠松，这个是五月姐姐。”小凉太藏在黄濑小腿后面，不好意思地说出了笠松和桃井的名字。

“好厉害啊！话说这么点的小孩子就会说话了？”五月惊奇道。

“的确挺奇怪的，明明凉太这么大的时候连拟声词的音都发不出来。”笠松也纳闷了。

“哈？”今吉道，“我们家大辉和五月也差不多是这么大就会说话了啊！”

“诶？”笠松和五月又很惊奇地看向今吉。

黄濑气鼓鼓地瞪着今吉，果然这个大叔很不可爱！这么说的话，不就是说自己很笨很蠢，这么晚才会说话吗？！

“我今天要和小凉太去美国。”黄濑抱起聚众多宠爱于一身的小凉太，宣布道。

“诶，我们要去见小青峰爸比吗，小黄濑？”

小黄濑？！

“哈哈哈，小黄濑，黄濑你有被叫小的一天啊！”今吉大笑道，感觉“小黄濑”这样的名字叫的把黄濑瞬间缩小了一圈。

“不许笑，今吉大叔！”小凉太看着今吉，“明明是那么可爱的称呼啦～”

“小凉太为什么叫我五月姐姐啊？明明是你的小姑哦！”五月开心道，被叫“姐姐”很高兴呢。

“因为五月姐姐好看。以后我要娶五月姐姐～”

额……虽然有小凉太这么帅气的老公很不错，但乱伦什么的还是算了吧……

“好啦好啦，吃饭啦，小凉太～，一会儿就要去机场了！”黄濑提醒道。

等到黄濑和小凉太要出门了，这家伙今吉、笠松、五月一个一个不停地亲小凉太的脸蛋，那个不舍啊……

“干嘛还要把小凉太带走啊！”今吉不满道，“也不怕小凉太打扰你们俩恩恩爱爱？”

“不用今吉大叔担心！”黄濑道，“小凉太跟今吉大叔、小笠松和小桃井说再见啦～”

“再见啦，今吉大叔、小凉太和五月姐姐～”小凉太坐在黄濑手里微微害羞地送给三人一人一个飞吻，“我会想你们的。”

这小凉太不仅是家里人的大宝贝儿，飞机上一双双眼睛盯着小凉太就不移走了。弄得黄濑为了提防着小凉太被鬼迷心窍的人抱走了，都快神经衰弱了。一直没合眼的黄濑还是不准备告诉青峰自己来美国了，凭借着想给青峰一个大大的surprise的动力，黄濑终于来到了桃井给自己的青峰在美国家的地址。

“叮咚～”

青峰迷迷糊糊地走到门口，连上衣都没穿身上就一个短裤。要说不生气不可能，谁大半夜的被从被窝里叫醒还和颜悦色地屁颠屁颠请客人进来坐？

“谁呀，这么不知礼……”待青峰瞪大了眼睛仔细看了监视屏幕好几眼，才惊道，“这家伙是黄濑吧？怎么会是黄濑？黄濑来美国了？”

青峰觉得自己一看到黄濑的脸，就立刻精神了。而且更精神的还有下面那个大家伙。

青峰这下可不急着开门了，反到跑去卫生间快速地洗了个脸刷了个牙。还跑去调了一个黑色短裤换上，显得自己真是性感又帅到冒油。

“小青峰是睡着了吧？怎么还不来开门啊？”黄濑急躁地按了按门铃，小青峰在屋子里干什么啊～

“明明动静那么大，小黄濑你是忽略掉了这些声音吗？”小凉太揉了揉自己的眼睛，睡了好长时间感觉眼睛都有点肿了。自己可是来见小青峰的，不漂亮怎么行！

“那是楼上弄出来的声音啦～”黄濑赶紧道。要是让小凉太知道青峰知道是自己竟然还这么磨磨唧唧在里面弄出这么大动静都不开门的话，显得青峰多么不在意自己啊！

“是这样吗？”小凉太摸了摸脑袋，明明感觉是屋子里传来的。

“黄濑，你怎么来了？”青峰突然拉开了门，依着门框装帅。虽然青峰的目的达到了，的确帅的无死角，可是黄濑心里却有了别的小算盘。

“屋里有别人？”黄濑瞥了一眼青峰的黑短裤和那个明显有鼓起来的趋势的那里，把小凉太递给青峰不悦地脱了鞋往里走。

“小青峰爸比～”小凉太高兴地往青峰身上蹭了蹭，对着青峰的嘴边就亲了一口，“呜呜，怎么爸比嘴里一股牙膏的味道啊？”

黄濑当然在竖着耳朵听，心想着“好啊，不会真的背着我有人了吧？”

黄濑立刻冲到了青峰的卧室，推门一看，地上就只有青峰的衣服。而且不像是撕打过有激情过的痕迹。黄濑不悦地转过身看着青峰，“小青峰，你这一小会儿清理的挺干净的吗！”

“哈～”小凉太伸了伸懒腰，表示“我想睡觉，你俩出去吵好不好？”

青峰会意把小凉太放进自己刚刚躺过还温热的地方，黄濑立刻要阻拦的样子。“才不要小凉太躺你们刚刚躺过的地方呢！”

“喂，黄濑，”青峰把黄濑拉出卧室关上了卧室门，到了客厅才道，“哪有什么你们啊？你真的想多了。”

“那你刚刚在屋子里跑来跑去的那么大声音不是藏人是在干嘛？”黄濑眼睛都湿润了，感觉难受到要死。

青峰按住黄濑的后脑勺就吻了上去，哪是只有黄濑一个人单相思啊，青峰这几天都快被黄濑磨疯了。本来不打电话还强点，这电话一打来，青峰心里头就好像有小虫子在咬自己似的夜里梦里就只有黄濑了。而且还是在和黄濑滚床单的画面……早上裤裆没有一次不湿了一大片，根本不是一次的量！

“你干嘛啊，小青峰，我们还在吵架呢。”黄濑推开青峰，害羞地用手臂擦去了嘴角的津液，脸上红了一大片。

“我让你自己尝尝啊！”青峰把黄濑拉进自己怀里，吻着黄濑眼角的眼泪，“是不是一嘴的牙膏味？还不是想到一会儿要和你滚床单，我才在开门之前特意跑去刷了牙洗了脸啊！”

“什么……滚床单啊……”黄濑羞涩地抬起头看着一脸理所当然的青峰，又低头盯着青峰的下面看了看，道，“那小青峰这里是怎么回事？不会是因为看见我的脸就这样了吧？”

“喂，黄濑，不许看那里啊！”青峰立刻扳回那双琥珀色的漂亮眼睛让它们对上自己的藏蓝色，“不管你信不信，就是因为看见你了它才这样的。我可是两天没碰你了，它每天夜里都因为我梦到你了，吐了一堆。所以你要负责任帮它败败火。”

“什么啊……”黄濑知道自己脸完全烧起来了，“小青峰就知道胡言乱语！才不要和小青峰待在一个地方了！我去洗澡，小青峰不许跟进来！”

黄濑一溜小跑跑进了浴室就立刻把浴室门给锁上了。等回头一看地上盆里放着青峰的两个粘着一大堆白色污浊的黑色裤头，脸彻底红透了。小青峰色鬼～

黄濑脱下了衣服，背对着浴室门淋浴，心里算是乐开了花。小青峰果然很喜欢自己呢！

突然，身后一个温暖的身子拥了上来。

“小青峰，干嘛啊，我在洗澡不要闹了～”黄濑想转过身来，可是青峰困住了黄濑的身子黄濑动弹不了。

青峰抚摸着黄濑的侧腰线，在黄濑后颈处一直往下种了一排又红又大的草莓。水流从黄濑身上淌下来，沿着侧腰和胸滑下去。青峰好意地帮黄濑用手弹走了胸前乳珠上的水滴，谁道黄濑还不领情地说了一句“别瞎碰啊，小青峰～”

青峰哪里还把持的了？手放进黄濑里面戳了几下，黄濑就软了腰靠在青峰身上骂骂咧咧地说青峰色。青峰也算是认了，把黄濑弯着扶好了墙就一个用力全部顶了进去。

“啊～哈～啊～”黄濑扭着腰忍着却还是叫了出来，虽然只是两三天没做，可是青峰一进来黄濑就同第一次一样舒服地不得了。而青峰也同样感觉到了黄濑的里面完全是第一次的紧度啊！

青峰抓紧黄濑的侧腰，另一只手堵住了黄濑的小家伙，他可不想让黄濑这么快就缴械投降。青峰总是喜欢猛地进入，却一点一点的退出去。黄濑都快被青峰磨疯了！！

“小青峰～快点啊～用力一点～”黄濑想动腰，可以青峰偏偏按住黄濑的腰不让黄濑得逞，“把我下面～下面松开～哈～啊～”

“快点？”青峰嗓音嘶哑了，“这可是你说的啊，黄濑。不过我不会放手的，我要我们一起出来。”

说罢，青峰便猛足了劲一股脑地抽顶起来，而且故意往黄濑的凸起上撞。每次被狠狠一撞，黄濑就失声呻吟起来，而内里也会狠狠一紧像是惩罚似的咬青峰那里一口。反而如此一来，青峰也被自己变相地折磨到了。

“小青峰～我不行了～哈～啊～不要啦～小青峰的好热好大～”黄濑控制不住地扭动着腰，青峰有点脱力固定不住黄濑了。两人连接的地方被青峰撞得红彤彤的，青峰的囊球紧紧地蹭着黄濑的肌肤，黑色和白色交融太动人了！青峰最后一用力，便全数推到黄濑最深处。

“哈～”青峰松了口气，抱着黄濑坐在了地上。因为刚刚释放，黄濑腿脚滑着不知道是自己的还是青峰的东西。

“喂，色鬼，放开我啦～”黄濑红着脸在青峰怀里扭了扭，青峰完全没有意识到要把那个家伙退出去吗？“澡都白洗了。”

“反正都是为了我洗的澡，无所谓啦，黄濑。”青峰靠在黄濑肩头，黄濑的味道一直很香。

“喂，那里，小青峰～不许再起来了！喂！”黄濑完全察觉了内里那个根本不容易满足的黑家伙从软塌塌到完全撑满的过程。

“正好我还挺怀念那次坐骑式的，黄濑。”青峰舔了舔黄濑的耳垂，轻声道。

“才不要！”黄濑挣扎着，但无济于事。

最后是来了一次坐骑式，又来了一次正面式的，看着黄濑实在是没睡觉加上太累了而趴在自己怀里睡着了，才放过他的。

果然还是喜欢和黄濑一起去极乐世界啊！

等第二天早上起来，黄濑骂骂咧咧地说青峰是混蛋。

坐在餐桌上吃青峰爸爸做的香喷喷饭的小凉太奇怪地问道，“青峰爸比，为什么小黄濑一直说青峰爸比是混蛋啊，小凉太明明觉得青峰爸比好帅好好的！”

“因为啊，黄濑爸爸很傲娇。”青峰笑着捏了捏小凉太的鼻子道，“对了，一会儿黄濑爸爸过来了，你就说……”

“好！”小凉太开心地和青峰来了个high five。

“你们爷俩吃的挺开心的啊？”黄濑扶着腰一瘸一拐地走过来。黄濑心里骂着青峰昨天是用了多大的力气把自己做成这样？

“小黄濑～”小凉太跑过来抱住黄濑小腿，用小脸来回蹭着黄濑刚换上的白色长裤。

黄濑惊奇这小家伙都跑的这么顺利了？不愧是我儿子。不过儿子啊，老爸的新裤子还是白的就不要这么蹭了吧？虽然老爸相信小凉太的脸很干净……黄濑刚想开口就被小凉太下一句话噎到了。

“我一个人好寂寞的，黄濑爸比给我生个小弟弟一起玩好不好？”

看着小凉太水汪汪的大眼睛黄濑怎么好意思拒绝！“咳咳……呐，小凉太要学会独立吗！黄濑爸比不是也没有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“不要不要～”小凉太的拨浪鼓又出来了，“青峰爸比说他和五月姐姐小时候一起玩可开心了！不管啦，小凉太也要～”

黄濑瞪了一眼正开心的不行的青峰大辉，我才不信你和小桃井小时候一起玩的很开心呢！骗小孩子真的好吗！明明是小青峰想要孩子，骗小凉太来求我吧？！

“呜呜～小黄濑不要傲娇啦～我要嘛！”小凉太见黄濑不答应，掐了一下自己白白的小腿，疼的哇的一下哭了出来。

“小凉太不哭啦～”黄濑马上心疼地抱起小凉太一顿哄，“黄濑爸爸答应你啦～给小凉太生一个弟弟妹妹。”

“马上？”小凉太擦了擦眼泪，憋着小嘴问道。

“额……”黄濑怒瞪青峰，小凉太见状又做势要哭，“好啦好啦，马上啦。”

真是无语了，小青峰真是的，利用小孩子什么的好不道德！

“那黄濑，我们找个良辰美景把事办了吧！”青峰走过来揽着黄濑，嘴都快笑抽了，果然小凉太是福星啊！

『20』

“小青峰不道德，怎么可以利用小孩子啊！”黄濑夹起一口烧茄子，吃的津津有味的，还不忘埋怨青峰手段不干净。

“青峰爸比，为什么小黄濑吃着你做的饭还说你的不好啊？”小凉太抓了抓脑袋，一头雾水的样子。

这话问的黄濑都不好意思再埋怨青峰什么了。这小家伙完全是青峰那伙的人嘛！白白长了一张和自己小时候几乎一模一样的脸了，真是的！为什么同是一张脸，自己小时候那么可爱乖巧完全是模范生，而这小家伙就知道狼狈为奸护着小青峰了？

“因为黄濑爸爸超级喜欢青峰爸爸我啊~”青峰看着黄濑一副在反思的样子便帮黄濑说说好话，“黄濑爸爸就是有点小别扭，但本质上可是个很可爱的人。”

“哦~我也觉得像小黄濑这么好看的人一定很可爱啦~”小凉太话虽这么说，可是却摸了摸自己的小脸蛋害羞起来。

真是……明明是在夸自己嘛！黄濑吐槽道，这么小就知道用这么机智的方法侧敲旁击地夸自己，果然是因为遗传了小青峰的聪明才智吗？！

“喂，小家伙，明明是夸我，你自己脸红什么？”黄濑不悦地捅了捅小凉太软犪软嫩嫩的小脸蛋，小凉太赶紧害羞地钻进了青峰的背心里。黄濑看着鸵鸟似的把自己头藏起来屁犪股还在外边的小凉太，拍了拍小凉太的屁犪股笑道，“这么还把自己藏起来了？”

“因为小青峰一直看着小凉太，小凉太害羞啦~”糯糯的声音从青峰背心里传出来，小凉太说话喘气的气息喷在青峰的腹犪肌上有点痒痒的。

“哈？”青峰隔着自己的背心揉了揉小凉太的脑袋，“青峰爸爸看着你你为什么要害羞啊？”

“因为小凉太心里藏着一个小秘密，不能让小青峰知道，要不然小青峰就知道小凉太喜欢小青峰这件事情了。”小凉太从青峰背心的领口钻出来，像一只小狗一样趴在青峰胸口，“吧唧”一下就偷袭了青峰的唇。

黄濑扶额，真是高看了小凉太的智商。何况你喜欢小青峰这件事情从你出生开始我们都心知肚明了好吧？还以为是什么天大的秘密呢。

“黄濑爸爸也要小凉太亲亲。”黄濑跑过去凑到小凉太面前道。

“诶？”小凉太好像在心里挣扎了好一会儿，才对着黄濑也献上一吻。吻完之后，小凉太义正言辞地对着黄濑道，“其实吻只能给自己喜欢的人的！我喜欢小黄濑，但是我又喜欢小青峰，可是我不能花心只能喜欢一个人。所以我对小黄濑只是普通的喜欢哦~”

“你这小家伙，”黄濑揉了揉小凉太有感超好的头发，问道，“那你说说，小青峰哪里比我好？”

“诶？”小凉太更是不知所措了。小凉太想了一会儿，然后钻进了青峰衣服里不知道在干什么……

“喂，小凉太干嘛吸青峰爸爸那里啊？”青峰无语地看着小凉太对着自己的乳犪头吸来吸去的，好像要吸出乳犪汁似的。

小凉太失望地看看青峰，又看着黄濑道，“小黄濑那里有香香的牛奶，可是小青峰那里好硬的而且什么都没有呢。”

“那不叫牛奶哦~”黄濑得意洋洋地把小凉太从青峰背心里抱出来，“所以说，小凉太现在喜欢黄濑爸爸多一点还是喜欢青峰爸爸多一点？”

“黄濑爸比~”小凉太好像茅塞顿开似的抱住黄濑开心地笑道。

青峰顿时感觉小孩子真是容易变心啊！只是因为没有好吃的就被抛弃了吗？这么一想，青峰突然想到这三天可以先把小凉太托付给谁了！

黄濑抱着小凉太进了卧室，还悄悄地把卧室门锁上了。

黄濑把衣服搂起来，让小凉太叼起了自己的乳犪头。

青峰敲了敲门，黄濑立马红了脸道，“小青峰现在不可以进来哦~不许像昨天那样用钥匙开门进来！”

“我不进去，黄濑。”青峰心想，我还有比享受一时之乐更值得做的事情呢！“我出去一下，你和小凉太老老实实在家里呆着等我回来啊！”

“哦~反正我和小凉太人生地不熟的，也不知道去哪里转悠啦，小青峰有事的话先去忙吧。”黄濑很贴心道，“路上小心哦~”

小凉太很享受似的吸着黄濑的奶犪水，小凉太虽然可以吃饭菜，但是母犪乳什么的还是不能断了。这可以增加小凉太的抵抗力，还有助于小凉太的成长。

等青峰回来，就看见这一大一小倒在床上又睡着了。青峰便坐在床边，附身在黄濑额头上落下了一个充满爱意的吻，揉了揉小凉太的头发，感觉自己是赢了全世界的人啊！

黄濑睡得浅，便醒了过来。

“这么快就回来了？”黄濑看着青峰道。

“黄濑，你起来一下。”青峰拉起了黄濑，黄濑小心翼翼地躲着怕碰醒了小凉太。“跟我出来一下。”

“干嘛啊？”黄濑看着青峰那寓意不好的微笑，只觉得不会有什么好事发生。

“黄濑，你不是答应小凉太要给他生一个小犪弟犪弟吗？”青峰把黄濑拽到自己怀里坐在沙发上，凑近黄濑耳边道。

“所以呢？”黄濑仗着小凉太还在屋子里，青峰绝对不敢和自己乱来便大了胆子故意按了按青峰的犪胯犪下，“小青峰已经精犪虫进脑袋里了，不管小凉太在不在了？”

“怎么会啊~”青峰赶紧移走了黄濑罪恶的小爪，捏了一下黄濑的乳犪头以作惩罚，“我找到托管小凉太的地方了。”

“哈？”黄濑心里一凉，不过还好立刻就找到反驳理由了，“你怎么忍心让小凉太跟陌生人呆在一起三天？小青峰好狠心~”

“我就知道你会这么说。”青峰吻了吻黄濑，“咱们打赌吧，要是小凉太很喜欢我找的托管你，你就要自觉主动地迎合我造犪孩子。”

“好啊！”黄濑很自信小凉太不会舍得离开自己和小青峰还不哭着喊着要青峰爸爸、黄濑爸爸的。“不过还有一个问题，小凉太还没断……”

额……黄濑话说到一半就看见青峰从身后掏出了一个……抽犪奶犪机？！

“小青峰，你变态啊？”黄濑的脸瞬间就变红了。黄濑当然知道这个是做什么用的。“你刚刚不会就是出去买这个去了吧，变态峰？！”

“你以为呢？”青峰翻身把黄濑压犪在身下，二话没说，就从下面到上脱了黄濑的衣服。黄濑赶紧做护若胸犪状，“小青峰不可以做这么犪色犪色犪的事情！！”

“你应该为你有一个这么贴心细心的老公而高兴的，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑的双手压在黄濑头顶，用一个软带子绑了起来固定在沙发一角，青峰早就把这些捆绑黄濑的东西准备好了。然后拿着漏斗似的的东西对准黄濑的左犪乳，因为黄濑的胸犪部很大所以白犪花花的肉不能完全塞进去。青峰咽了咽口水，这是拿自己的生命在为小凉太这三天的口粮做努力呢！青峰真怕自己憋犪得太猛得不到发犪泄过去了。

“小青峰大犪色犪狼~”黄濑羞的恨不得把自己的脸埋进沙发靠背里，忍着那种异常奇异的感觉，不敢想在自己身上做这事的是青峰。可是偏偏就想象着青峰现在在做的事情，小小濑不出意外地肿了起来。

“黄濑，你别犪诱惑我了！”青峰都不敢正眼看黄濑的上身，实在是太挑战自己的底线了。可是不小心瞥了一眼黄濑下犪身，这家伙真是要命了。青峰怎么忍心小小濑肿成那样都不帮它舒缓一下压力？！可是，这要是开始了，就别想停了啊！青峰觉得自己一定是疯了才这么傻的帮黄濑吸出犪奶犪水，一开始就应该让黄濑自己抱着这东西躲屋子里自力更生啊！“你再忍一会儿，马上就完事了。”

黄濑听着青峰那不亚于昨天晚上犪高犪潮犪时的沙哑嗓音，真是觉得自己很危险。所以黄濑乖乖地不动弹也不出声，直到青峰停了手背着黄濑坐在地上把两罐犪奶犪瓶扭紧了。

青峰一起身黄濑就立刻把被青峰丢到地上的衣服捡起来穿在身上，虎视眈眈地看着青峰的背影生怕青峰现在就扑过来把自己吃了。可是小小濑现在超级渴望小青峰的抚摸……黄濑真是要给这个掉链子的小家伙跪了。

“咳咳……黄濑，”青峰还是背着身没敢看黄濑，“你去卫生间吧，我在这里，咱俩先各自解决一下自己那里。”

黄濑脸一红，又有些不满。黄濑好久都没有自己解决过这种事情了！

“现在咱俩还不能……你懂的。要不然真就一发不可收拾了。”青峰知道黄濑的小心思，补充道。

“我又没想……”黄濑被看穿了有点炸毛，不过还是乖乖听话的移动到了卫生间，“那就麻烦小青峰就自己解决啦。”

青峰一笑，黄濑还把自己这里的舒服问题当成了身为自己妻子的他的义务啊，真是可爱呢，黄濑凉太。

待到青峰和黄濑都换上一身新衣服了，才把小凉太叫醒，上了路。

“小凉太一会儿就要离开青峰爸爸和黄濑爸爸然后和陌生的叔叔一起呆三天了，小凉太怕不怕？”黄濑坐在副驾驶座位上转过头看着坐在婴儿安全椅上的小凉太，吓唬他道。

小凉太闻言立马瘪了嘴，“为什么要把我拜托给别的叔叔照顾啊，小黄濑不喜欢我了吗？”

“是青峰爸爸的主意，我可是强烈反对的。”黄濑立刻打小报告。

“小青峰为什么要这样做啊？”

“因为小凉太不是想要小犪弟犪弟犪吗？青峰爸爸和黄濑爸爸要和小凉太分开三天才会带着小犪弟犪弟犪回来哦~”

“真的吗？”小凉太将信将疑，“可是和陌生叔叔在一起，小凉太果真还是很害怕啊~”

“是吧是吧~”黄濑鼓吹道。

“到了。”青峰笑着把小凉太抱出了车外，小凉太一看竟然是家超级豪华的……甜品店？！

“峰仔来啦。”紫原看见青峰这一家子进来了高兴道，走上前来看着小凉太可爱的不行就掐了掐小凉太的脸道，“这就是小凉太吧，果真和你老婆一样漂亮啊。”

“你好。”黄濑礼貌地跟紫原打了招呼，心里想着怎么青峰认识的人都这么高啊？当然，如果不算赤司的话……而且黄濑确定小凉太不会愿意跟这个大高个怪叔叔在一起三天的。黄濑正在心里乐呵着呢，突然听到了一个很熟悉的声音……

“敦你真是，怎么大辉来了都不叫我一声。”冰室从面包房里走了出来，带着糕点师帽子的冰室依旧帅的没人爱啊！

“冰室你也在啊，我还以为你和赤司去打球了呢。”青峰看到冰室更感觉踏实了，心里想着黄濑，小爷我买你三天犪春犪宵~

“小冰室为什么在这里啊？！”黄濑顿时觉得自己没戏了。想当年自己第一次在法国遇见冰室前辈就差点爱上他了，可惜他也是Omega……完了，以小凉太的定力，怎么可能还朝着要走啊？！

“大哥哥身上好香啊~”冰室抱过小凉太，小凉太就趴在冰室身上闻着奶油的香味。

“因为冰仔也怀孕了，所以不能履行和赤仔每周一起打球的约定了。”紫原解释道。

“小凉太好可爱，大辉，凉太，请务必让我和敦帮忙照看小凉太。”冰室完全母爱泛滥了，看着小凉太的眼神里都充满了母爱的光芒。

“额……”黄濑看着已经直勾勾地盯着冰室前辈看的小凉太，觉得世界灰暗了很多。为什么这么多人都在帮小青峰的忙啊~~

“嗯，那就麻烦你了，冰室、紫原。”青峰强忍住喜悦道，“这个是母犪乳，每天给小凉太喝一些就好了。”

“峰仔还真是找对人了！”紫原接过瓶子，“保鲜什么的，我最擅长了！要知道这些糕点的保鲜工艺都是很复杂的呢！”

“那就拜托你们了。”青峰拉着黄濑跟紫原、冰室和小凉太告别。

“大辉、凉太你们就放心吧。”冰室笑道。

“小青峰、小黄濑再见啦~”小凉太挥挥手，一丁点的不舍都没有……

 

“小白眼狼~”黄濑一路上就说小凉太是小白眼狼，“肯定是遗传小青峰才会这样的。”

“对，我家黄濑说什么就是什么。”青峰赶紧顺毛说话，要不然等会黄濑还抵闹一会儿别扭。

“小青峰敷衍我！”黄濑看着青峰缓缓地把车倒进车库里，看着落地锁死的车库门，就觉得好像自己已经很危险了吧。

而这时，青峰不和时宜的声音响了起来，而且竟然叫的那么麻酥酥的，“黄濑~”  
“小青峰干嘛叫的这么恶心啊？”黄濑感觉浑身上下都不好了，小青峰真是恶劣呢。

青峰揽住黄濑的脖子就一个热吻上去，舌头穿梭在黄濑口中完全来去自由。青峰这时候还能分心去调整驾驶座位，这车买的时候还是和黄濑生完小凉太以后，就图它可以空出很大的空间完全够像自己和黄濑这么大只的两个人车震才买的。

“哈~”黄濑好不容易脱离青峰的纠缠喘了一口气，“小青峰不是想在车里吧？”

青峰把黄濑抱在自己腿上，“黄濑你还真是便聪明了呢。”

“不要~我不要和小青峰搞车震啦~”黄濑突然觉得脸烧得厉害，“小青峰快放开我，车里面怎么可能容得下我们两个大男人乱搞……诶？”

黄濑这才发现现在自己完全是坐骑式的坐在青峰胯部，可是完全没有觉得伸展不开……

“小青峰，这车好奇怪。”黄濑愣愣地看着自己身下一脸坏笑的青峰道，“怎么可能这么宽啊……”

“所以说，我的老婆大人，我可以开始了吗？”青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，吸住黄濑红彤彤诱人极了的嘴唇。

“诶？小青峰你要做什么体位的啊？！”黄濑看着在自己身上韵动的青峰，怕了似的突然觉得坐骑式挺好的，毕竟自己在上面可以稍微掌控一下大局。

青峰不理会黄濑，把头钻进了黄濑的衣服里。说到底，黄濑还是没有穿文胸的习惯，到算是便宜了青峰这么容易就吸住了黄濑的乳头。

“喂~”黄濑被青峰含着舒服微微向后仰头，“不许吸得那么紧啦~小青峰~”

青峰哪里管黄濑反抗，学的小凉太的样子还真的吸出了甜丝丝的乳汁。青峰第一次尝到黄濑的乳汁还是从小凉太嘴里淌出来的呢！这种秃鹫似的吃别人剩下的东西，青峰当然不满意了。不过是小凉太的就另当别论了。

青峰咬了咬黄濑的红樱桃，那里就很应景的硬了起来。然后青峰的性器也很应景的硬了起来。舌头舔过另一边的乳头，黄濑“嘶”的一声倒吸了一口冷气。

“小青峰不要乱来啊~”黄濑知道自己心里已经乱了阵脚，赶紧阻止青峰道，“我们回屋子里啦~回屋里我一定好好配合小青峰~哈~啊~”

青峰早就把手伸进了黄濑的内裤里，只是摸了一下，黄濑的性器就吐了些精液，不过那些只是溢出来的。

青峰跪在车里，黄濑双腿跨在青峰身体两侧，大腿内侧被青峰没有节操地揉捏着，惊地黄濑都感觉到自己后穴开心的蠢蠢欲动了！明明小青峰连信息素都没释放自己在这里瞎兴奋个毛线啊！黄濑都恨自己这么把持不住！

青峰揉够了自己的大腿嫩肉就一把撕裂了自己身上唯一一件衣服，黄濑无语道，“一会儿我穿什么进屋啊，小青峰！”

“没事，”青峰邪邪地笑着看黄濑，“屋子里就我们两个人，你光着也没关系。何况我觉得你不穿衣服的时候更美啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰别说的这么色情啦~”黄濑扯住青峰的衣服捂着自己的脸，太丢人了！

青峰也不着急，把衣服脱下来让黄濑捂着脸。反正黄濑高潮的样子自己早晚能看见，享受一会儿这样害羞的黄濑也是一直享受呢。

“喂！”黄濑感觉到自己大腿内侧又有新一次危机了，青峰那么用力地舔吸着那里一定留下痕迹了！“不要~那里啊~”

黄濑大腿内侧很敏感青峰怎么会不知道，青峰就是故意在黄濑用舌头打转儿让黄濑又痒又舒服的。“小青峰~哈~折磨我吗~”

“我说是怎么样啊，黄濑？”青峰突然起身对上黄濑羞红的脸，“你要不要我，黄濑？”

“别说这样的话啊，小青峰，太害羞了！”黄濑揽住青峰的脖子主动献吻，想让青峰慢慢来，不要一下子就上猛料。

“所以说，被我这样摸你不舒服吗，黄濑？”青峰把黄濑的内裤退到膝盖处，温热的大手在黄濑腿间放肆的抚摸着，黄濑的性器立马就认出了自己的主人像是讨好似的在青峰手里胀大了好几圈。

“不要~”黄濑扭动着腰想逃离青峰的撸搓，可是完全无济于事，“不要因为小青峰的手~哈~就射出来啦~”

“哦？”青峰凑过去吸住黄濑的耳垂，嘴里微微朝黄濑的耳朵吹着气，“那黄濑你想要怎样射出来？”

“要……”黄濑把自己埋在青峰怀里，用青峰都快听不到的声音说道，“要小青峰插进来啦~”

“这可是你说的啊，黄濑。”青峰对上黄濑那双已经充满泪水的眼睛，“不能后悔了。”

说罢青峰托起黄濑的双腿抬到自己肩膀上，用手仔细按摩黄濑已经湿乎乎的后穴让黄濑有个心理准备。

“小青峰不许用手指头模拟做爱~哈~”黄濑完全是自投罗网，青峰故意狠狠按揉黄濑的敏感点，“你明明知道我最喜欢看你被我手插的样子了，黄濑~”

“小青峰别闹了，进来啦~”黄濑恳求道，只有被青峰真正的性器实实在在的插到射精黄濑才觉得是真真正正的满足，不管是生理还是心理上的。

“那我就满足你好了。”青峰托起黄濑的屁股完全没有怜香惜玉狠狠地插入了最深处。

“啊~”黄濑狠狠吸了口气，“小青峰不道德~怎么可以一下子就这么深！”

青峰看黄濑还有心情反抗看来是不痛，便对着黄濑又紧又湿又热的小穴狠狠撞了起来。不过青峰做爱从不蛮干，青峰知道怎么做黄濑也会兴奋。对于和黄濑的身子磨合了这么多次的青峰，闭着眼睛都能撞准黄濑的敏感点。

“啊~哈~啊~”黄濑没有地方扒着只好向后握紧车座靠背，青峰不仅狠狠地撞着自己，还摸着自己和青峰紧密相连的地方按揉摩挲着。黄濑感觉自己好像要疯了，而且信息素什么的已经完全抑制不住释放出来了。

“黄濑，你好香。”青峰闻到黄濑的信息素开怀一笑，“这回可是你先招惹我的，黄濑。”

“是我先勾引小青峰，所以小青峰一定要狠狠地要了我~”黄濑已经顾不上什么害羞了，既然是自己先释放信息素那就是自己输了。“诶？小青峰你要干什么？”

黄濑吓了一跳，青峰突然抱起自己内里就那样连着青峰的性器就出了车。黄濑吓得紧紧地用双腿缠住青峰坚实的腰才不免让自己掉下去。

“就这么不想和我分开啊，黄濑？”青峰拍了拍黄濑的屁股得意地往客厅走。

黄濑心想缠都缠住青峰的腰了，没什么好矜持的了。

“就是想让小青峰把我插坏，怎样？小青峰你不愿意？”

“怎么会不愿意？”青峰想把黄濑放在沙发上，谁知道黄濑把自己一推，到是自己跌倒在地毯上了。

“啊！”因为突然一插，黄濑内里被青峰狠狠地戳了一下，黄濑爽的大叫出来。

“你没事吧，黄濑？”青峰心疼地看着黄濑，自己刚刚这一下插得可不浅，不知道黄濑受不受的了。

“没事。”黄濑怎么可能告诉青峰刚刚那一下自己差点爽过去？！黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀开始快速晃动着屁股服侍着青峰插在内里被自己的肠液弄得湿乎乎的性器。

“你来主动吗，黄濑？”青峰满意地看着在自己身上韵动的黄濑，和两人连接处从黄濑身体里淌出来的肠液，抚了抚黄濑额角的汗问道。

“小青峰被废话~啊~”黄濑不抑制自己的呻吟，大声地叫出来。

黄濑猛然抬起然后凭借重力狠狠坐下来，那种快感简直要把青峰的神经麻痹住了。看着在自己身上卖力讨好的黄濑，真的是满足了。

“小青峰~哈~我要去了~你快点啊~我要~要和你一起~”

青峰吸住黄濑的乳头，黄濑正下坠呢，被青峰这么一咬，肠壁完全兴奋地狠狠咬着青峰的性器。

好像蝴蝶效应一样，青峰和黄濑同时射了出来。

“怎么还没射完啊~”黄濑不悦地扭了扭身子，早就想开始下一轮了。

“别着急，黄濑。”青峰按住黄濑不乖在乱动的屁股，“我们还有三天三夜可以一起。想让我结完结的。”

黄濑羞红了脸等着青峰结结，然后开始下一轮性爱。

第四天早上，青峰死缠着黄濑非要一起去接小凉太回家。

黄濑骂骂咧咧的，“腰都痛死了，小青峰是禽犪兽吗？”

青峰知道自己是得了便宜的人，当然不会去惹黄濑不开心了。“我就是情不自禁，大概是因为我太爱你了吧，黄濑。”

“酸溜溜的，小青峰也不脸红~”黄濑朝青峰伸出胳膊。

“咳咳……干嘛啊，黄濑，你还想……”青峰咽了咽口水，果然是喜欢黄濑的奔犪放啊。

“还想个头，小青峰把我拉起来啊！”黄濑怒道，“腰酸酸的根本就没办法自己起来啊。”

“我还以为你还想要。”青峰把黄濑拉了起来，“去接小凉太然后回国了。”

 

青峰、黄濑和紫原、冰室道别后，上了飞机黄濑才想起来都没有看一眼赤司就走了。青峰得逞地笑道我们婚礼的时候赤司回来的，不用担心。黄濑这才瞬间明白青峰是小心眼不想让自己见到赤司才和自己鬼混三天三夜的嘛！

等回国之后，把小凉太交接给今吉和笠松之后，两人就去了绿间那里。

“为什么你们俩每次一从美国回来就会往我这里跑？”绿间无语地看着这对笨蛋夫夫，然后看了看高尾递过来的化验单，“还有……黄濑又怀犪孕了是怎么回事？青峰，你去美国实际上不是因为公事而是去和黄濑造犪人去的？”

“小真~你看人家青峰家都两个孩子了，咱俩……”

“闭嘴，高尾！”绿间脸色微红，“咳咳……注意事项什么的，你俩是过来人都清楚吧。还真是叫人嫉妒啊……”

“嘻嘻，小绿间努努力也可以的！加油！”黄濑开心地笑道。

“加油个头！”绿间瞪了黄濑一眼，脸色更红了，“没事你俩就可以走了，看着就烦。”

等到青峰和黄濑出了绿间的办公室，青峰拉过高尾道，“我怎么觉得绿间现在的状态和黄濑以前怀犪疑时候一模一样？你俩最近有没有那个啊，弄不好真有了。”

“诶？你怎么一说我也觉得奇怪呢，这一周绿间都没让我碰过……每次我说他都说不行……”高尾突然冲进绿间的办公室，正好撞见绿间拿着验犪孕犪棒发愁，凑过去一看，真的有了！

“小真这种喜事都不告诉我还真是恶劣呢！”高尾给绿间来了个法式犪深犪吻，作为奖励。

“什么不告诉你，明明是这东西出错了！我怎么可能……”绿间越说脸越红。

青峰和黄濑趴门缝凑热闹，青峰轻声道，“竟然还有比你还害羞的人啊，哈哈哈。”

“那当然了！”黄濑骄傲地抖了抖毛，“小青峰真是见识少啊~”

“走，咱俩回家。”青峰揽住黄濑的小犪蛮犪腰。

“慢点啦~我腰痛诶，黑皮君。”黄濑贴着青峰撒娇道。

“喂，黄濑，以后少说‘黑皮’这个词啊！据说在怀犪孕期间孩子会长成听到过很多的词的样子。”

“真的假的，青峰黑皮君~哈哈哈~才不信呢，小青峰就骗人呢。”

“真的，黄濑。”青峰扶额道。

“不信不信，黑皮君~”

四个月之后，青峰小辉一出生，黄濑就后悔了。青峰是语言帝吗？这个孩子完全是性犪感的古铜色啊？！不过长得好像小青峰呢，这样的话，古铜色也挺好的。

当然，这都是以后的事情了。

『21』

“小青峰，你干嘛偷袭我啊~”黄濑在青峰怀里伸了伸懒腰，贴着青峰健美的胸肌抬头看着青峰，向青峰询问刚刚偷吻自己的理由。

“某个不知好赖的家伙睡觉不老实害我失眠，你说该不该罚他？”青峰微微低头，额头贴着黄濑额头却没有再吻黄濑。

“该罚，该罚。”黄濑笑着用双手揽住青峰的脖子，既然青峰不来吻自己那就送货上门好了。黄濑伸了伸舌头，舔湿了青峰的双唇，然后欣赏了一会儿自己的杰作才紧紧贴住了那温热的唇。青峰顾及着黄濑怀孕的身子不好压着才忍住把他好好压在身下惩罚惩罚的念头，只和黄濑来了个纯洁的早安吻。

“咚咚咚”还未等青峰和黄濑反应过来，小凉太就冲了进来。虽然敲门了，可是根本没得到允许就进来了……

“小青峰、小黄濑，你们在干嘛啊？”小凉太扒着门框看着自己的爸爸贴的好近，不知道在干什么，不过黄濑爸爸把青峰爸爸的脸挡住了。

黄濑一听是小凉太的声音，不小心一用力把青峰给推得掉在了地上。

“呵，”青峰哪里有这样的心理准备，虽说有地毯垫着也不算太痛，可是对于黄濑拒绝自己的这个行为青峰很是过不去，“黄濑你抽风啊？”

“小青峰对不起啦~”黄濑立马趴在床边可怜巴巴地看着青峰，尽量显示出自己是很无辜的，“因为小凉太突然进来，一着急就失手了……”

“小青峰和小黄濑睡觉的时候不穿睡衣吗？”小凉太还是扒着门看着在地上的青峰和在床上的黄濑都裸着上身奇怪地问道，“小笠松说睡觉的时候不穿睡衣不是好习惯！”

“那笠松有没有告诉你有一个特例？”青峰朝小凉凉太招招手，小凉太就乐颠颠地跑到青峰怀里蹭了蹭青峰的胸膛。

“小青峰，那是什么特例啊？”好奇宝宝瞪大眼睛满怀期待地看着青峰，问道。

“在青峰爸爸和黄濑爸爸造宝……”

“小凉太到黄濑爸爸这里~”黄濑吓毁了，青峰这是给小凉太普及生理知识？！小凉太看了看黄濑又看了看青峰，然后又思索了一番，爬上床钻进被子里抱着黄濑的腰耳朵贴着黄濑的肚子在听说么似的。“小凉太在做什么啊？”

“我要听听小宝宝的声音~”小凉太开心地回答道，“小凉太以后就有弟弟妹妹了，就可以像小青峰和五月姐姐那样一起玩啦~”

青峰在心里吐槽，我什么时候能跟五月那个胸大无脑……好吧胸大又有脑的女人玩一块去？

“那小凉太听到什么……”黄濑还未说完，小凉太就在嘴巴前竖起了食指，“嘘！”

“咕噜噜……”

“小黄濑，我听到小宝宝说话了！”凉太超级激动，兴奋地看着黄濑道，“他说‘咕噜噜’！”

“哈哈哈，”青峰抱着肚子坐在地上大笑道，“哪里是小宝宝的叫声，那是你黄濑爸爸饿了。真是傻凉太啊~”

青峰说完，就感觉到了来自床上的两道杀伤力不算太强的目光直射向自己。

“好啦好啦，我去做饭。”说罢，青峰从地上捞起昨晚随便一撇的衬衫穿上，出了卧室。

“好丢人啊~”小凉太用手捂住自己微微泛红的脸。

“小凉太，”这样的小凉太有没有太萌？！黄濑扯住小凉太左手食指，小凉太睁开漂亮的藏青色大眼睛看着黄濑，“如果这里是个黑皮弟弟，你喜不喜欢？”

“诶？”小凉太想了想，小心翼翼地问道，“是像小青峰那样帅气的黑皮吗？”

“哈哈，你个小色鬼~”黄濑用食指刮了刮小凉凉太可爱的小鼻子，“像青峰爸爸的那么帅气的你要不要？”

“要！”小凉太不假思索、脱口而出。

“果然是个小色鬼哦，小凉太~”黄濑把小凉太抱在怀里，亲了亲因为被黄濑说是“色鬼”而脸红的小凉太。粉嫩粉嫩的脸滑滑软软的，简直可爱到极点。长长的睫毛、红艳的嘴唇、翘翘的鼻子，藏蓝色宝石般的大眼睛、白皙如玉的皮肤……黄濑不由感叹道，“真是个小妖精啊，青峰凉太~”

“小凉太不是小妖精哦~”小凉太一本正经地否定了黄濑的断言，“小黄濑才是小妖精~我听过小青峰这么叫你哦~嘻嘻。”

黄濑一头冷汗，果然自己太不称职了，在孩子面前竟然和小青峰卿卿我我的……要是在小凉太心里留下了一个不好的印象可怎么办是好啊！

“小黄濑，问你一个很深刻的问题哦~”小凉太蹭了蹭黄濑的胳膊来博得走神了的黄濑的注意力，“你说我可以和弟弟在一起吗？”

“诶？”黄濑愣了，小凉太不是被小青峰熏陶的太严重了竟然想着情情爱爱的事情了？！

“其实啦~”小凉太害羞地把脸藏进了被子里，闷闷的声音从被子里飘出来，“我是想，如果真的像小青峰那样帅气，我可能会爱上弟弟的……”

所以说……小青峰你有多罪孽啊！让孩子爱上自己什么的真的好吗？！黄濑在心里面把青峰埋怨了好几遍，神色也变得有些严肃。

“小黄濑不要担心啦~我只是随便问问啦~嘻嘻，喜欢上弟弟什么的，怎么可能啊~”小凉太把小脑袋从被子里钻出来，看着黄濑时而紧锁眉头时而又叹气的，赶紧安慰黄濑道，“好期待小宝宝出生呢！对了，小黄濑想好小宝宝的名字了吗？叫‘小辉’好不好？很可爱的哦~”

“‘小辉’？”黄濑笑道，“‘青峰小辉’？哈哈，像是把小青峰叫小了似的，好有趣哦。那就叫宝宝‘小辉’好了。我们家小凉太真聪明呢~”

“羞涩啦~”

 

“什么‘小辉’啊，太难听了。”青峰就黄濑给这孩子起的名字发表了自己的评论。

小凉太本来埋头吃着青峰做的超级好吃的饭，一听小青峰说自己给宝宝起的名字难听，就立马嘟起小嘴来以示意自己很不开心。

“小凉太怎么了？”笠松捏了捏小凉太地小脸关心道。

“小笠松，小青峰说我给宝宝起的名字好难听~明明是很可爱的名字啊~呜呜……”小凉太眨巴着大眼睛怎么挤也挤不出眼泪郁闷地不行。

“‘青峰小辉’？”今吉见孙子心情不好，也立马凑到自己孙子面前哄到，“谁说我们家小凉太起的名字不好听的？真是没有欣赏水平啊！明明这么可爱的名字，还是我聪明的大孙子取得，哪个蠢蛋说不好听的？”

“小青峰~”小凉太看着小笠松和今吉大叔都给自己撑腰郁闷什么的都不见了，指着青峰道，“是小青峰说我起的名字不好听的！”

“额……”两道来自笠松和今吉的目光很是伶俐，青峰被盯得难受，真是不该得罪这小祖宗。真是这两个老头子的宝贝孙子啊，这么护着。这要是黄濑肚子里面这个再出来，这家里岂不是自己地位最低了？！青峰赶紧妥协道，“‘青峰小辉’就‘青峰小辉’吧，小凉太喜欢就好。”

于是乎，这个孩子的名字就这么草率地顶了下来。

 

四个月说快不快说慢也不慢。黄濑现在正挺着大肚子躺在监护房里随时准备生产。而更有趣的是，室友竟然是绿间。

“小绿间你也快要生啦？”黄濑比起第一次当爸爸的绿间简直从容多了。这不，正像个生产专家似的给绿间传授经验。“小绿间你可不知道，其实生宝宝真的好痛的！比我第一次和小青峰sex的时候要痛上好几倍呢！不过到时候你可以用力抓小高尾，让他感觉到你有多痛！谁叫他把你肚子弄大的~嘻嘻~”

“说什么呢，这么高兴啊，黄濑？”高尾和青峰推门而入，来陪各自家里的孕夫了。

“没什么，没什么！”黄濑赶紧道。

“高尾……”绿间看着高尾坐到自己床沿边竟然有些安心，真的被黄濑刚刚那话吓到了，“你怎么想的把我和这个黄毛关一个房间里的？”

“我不是还要去照顾病人不能一直陪你吗，就想真好你和青峰、黄濑还是熟人，而且黄濑那么能言善道的，你一定不会寂寞。”高尾有点委屈地看着绿间，“小真，我错了~你和黄濑呆在一起很闷吗？”

当然不……你见过一个人可以连说一小时的话不停下来休息休息吗？还十有八九在秀恩爱，十有一二在说自己家孩子多萌多可爱，还插缝再给自己传播一点生产的恐怖信息还给自己出馊主意……

真是神经衰弱了！

“小高尾你喜欢男孩女孩啊？”黄濑扭来扭去在青峰怀里找到了一个超级舒服的角度，然后懒洋洋地躺在任劳任怨的青峰身上，问高尾道。

“我啊？”高尾想了想，“还是喜欢男孩子多一些吧。”

绿间看似神色没有变化，心里略略有些担心，要是生女儿高尾会不会不开心啊？这一紧张一担心的，突然肚子疼了起来。

“小真你怎么了？要生了吗？”高尾赶紧叫人来把绿间推进了生产室里了。

黄濑到是没绿间那么突然，毕竟是第二次了吗，赶紧肚子有点异常便跟青峰说了，之后也进了产房。

绿间比黄濑提前半个小时进的产房，谁知，竟然比黄濑晚出来十分钟。青峰夫夫正在这热火朝天地激吻呢，高尾推着绿间又回到了监护房。高尾瞥了一眼视若无人继续亲来亲去伸舌头舔唇的青峰和黄濑心生一阵羡慕之情啊！小真要是不那么别扭就好了……不过现在还不是时候想什么亲亲爱爱的，绿间生了个皮肤超级白皙的女孩可是看起来好像不太开心？

“小真真棒！”高尾偷亲了绿间一下脸，绿间的脸瞬间就变色了。

“你干什么啊，高尾……”绿间害羞了？！

“我们家小真真棒，生了个那么漂亮的女孩子，我从今以后就是有小棉袄的人啦！”高尾把绿间抱在怀里，柔声道。

“你不是说喜欢男孩吗？”绿间很欣慰，果然高尾很体贴。

“哈？我有说过吗？”高尾假装吃惊，“不过只有是我和小真的孩子，男孩女孩都好啊！我还要小真给我生！而且，我们的孩子不是黑皮真是万幸啊！”

“死一边去~”绿间别过脸去，简直烧的不行了！

高尾心里暗自高兴，今天有没有太幸福？！连小真的别扭话都说的这么动听啊！

青峰和黄濑因为高尾这一句嫌弃自己家刚降临的宝宝的坏话盯着高尾和绿间看了好久，直到高尾终于感觉到后背有两道怒气冲冲的目光射向了自己和绿间。

“你俩不是亲的挺带劲的吗，咋啦？”高尾不怕死的问了一句。

“我家‘小辉’为什么要躺枪？”黄濑道，“安慰小绿间也不能以贬低我们家宝宝为代价啊！而且明明宝宝那么帅气和小青峰一样好不好！还有琥珀色的眼睛漂亮死了好吗！！”

“铃铃铃”

青峰手机响了，是黑子。

“恭喜青峰君又得了个宝贝儿子~”黑子道，“对了，我和火神君把那个影视公司卖了，我们办了一个幼稚园和小学。”

“所以说，你在打我家凉太和小辉的主意？”青峰无语道，怎么可能把孩子送到这种连一点实在经验都没有的幼稚园啊！

“高尾和紫原已经答应让绿绿子和冰激凌来我们幼稚园了！而且据说赤司君也找到了自己的Omega要造人呢！”

“真的假的？”青峰一听这帮朋友都把孩子送去了，那……“好吧，给凉太和小辉申请入园吧，黑子。”

“好的~”黑子道，“一年的学费是一百万，就这样，拜拜青峰君！”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

黑子说完天价学费火速挂断了……

“小高尾，你家小妞子叫‘高尾绿绿子’？”黄濑一直贴着青峰的手机听两人的对话，突然想到高尾家的小女孩叫“绿绿子”，便憋住笑问道。

“谁说的！”绿间赶紧反驳。

“嘿嘿，我想这么叫小真好久了。这下可以尽情地叫‘绿绿子’了，哈哈哈！”

“高尾，给一个女孩子起什么‘绿绿子’这样的名字以后会被别的小朋友笑话的！女孩子名字要起的文艺一点……”

“小真真～就叫宝宝绿绿子吧，以后我什么都听你的～”高尾在绿间怀里蹭来蹭去，绿间无奈只好答应了高尾道，“以后要是女儿吵着闹着要改名什么的你自己看着吧！”

“对了，小辉和绿绿子是同一天生日真是有缘分呢！”黄濑突然想到自己的小黑娃和绿间家的漂亮娃子同一天生日，便道，“咱们两家弄个什么娃娃亲吧！就让你家绿绿子嫁给我们小辉做妻子吧！”

“开什么玩笑！”绿间立马摇头，心想谁会把孩子嫁给一个八级Alpha做老婆啊！那种性怪物谁满足的了！何况自己家绿绿子托高尾的福可是名副其实的Alpha，虽然只有两级，不过对于一个女孩子来说正正好好。“让你们家凉太嫁给我们绿绿子到是不错。”

“谁说我们家小凉太要嫁人？”青峰反驳道，“我们家小凉太我才不会把他嫁出去。”

高尾和绿间瞬间体会到了青峰大辉对黄濑以及黄濑相似物占有欲之强……

“小青峰在说笑啦～哈哈～对了，我想去看看我们家小黑娃～”说罢，黄濑就下了床去穿拖鞋。

青峰赶紧扶住刚生产完本应该好虚弱的黄濑，责备道，“咋咋呼呼的啊，黄濑！不知道你现在身子好虚弱吗！”

黄濑借机撒娇，倚在青峰怀里道，“我不是有小青峰嘛～嘿嘿，小青峰在我身边，我黄濑凉太就什么都不怕～所以小青峰永远永远都不许离开我，知道不？”

“酸死人了，黄濑！”绿间最受不了这种粘了吧唧的肉麻话了！尤其是看着高尾一脸羡慕样子地瞅着这对秀恩爱的夫夫好像在变相埋怨自己怎么不像黄濑那样撒撒娇似的！

“小高尾好可怜～摊上小绿间这样的别扭Omega～”黄濑亲了青峰一口，然后看着羡慕自己和青峰的高尾还有一脸不悦的绿间炫耀道，“小青峰有我这样的Omega真是太有福气了！”

“有福气有福气，”青峰揉了揉这个就喜欢撞别人枪口的黄毛，明明高尾和绿间的表情已经很不悦了好吗，你儿子还在他们医院呢，这样显摆也不怕他们欺负你儿子？！青峰赶紧带着这个口无遮拦情商时而为零的笨红毛离开这是非之地，“我们快去育儿室里看看小辉。”

这家伙，高尾真算是好哥们，给青峰小辉单独一个育儿室。不过这育儿室里可真算是热闹，不仅今吉带着笠松、五月、小凉太来了，就连火神和黑子都来了。要是在仔细看看，竟然还能看到一个灰发小辫……灰崎也来了？！

“哟，大辉带着老婆来看儿子了？”灰崎早就注意到走廊里的青峰和黄濑了，大概是因为是Alpha并且一度把青峰大辉当成竞争对手的缘故，灰崎对青峰的信息素味道异常敏感。

“小灰崎？”黄濑没想到灰崎也在这里，惊奇地睁大眼睛看着灰崎，“小灰崎不是在打我们家小辉的主意吧？我觉得不会同意把小凉太或者小辉嫁给你的！”

“哈？”出了黄濑，其他人异口同声地叫了出来。

“想什么呢，黄濑？”灰崎嘴角都抽抽了，“小凉太还算是在我的考虑范围之内，不过这个这么像大辉的小黑娃可不是我的菜，何况他还是八级Alpha……娶了他是他上我还是我上他都是个问题……”

“那你来干什么？”黄濑还没开口，青峰就帮忙问出来了。虽然现在灰崎在给青峰打工，不过青峰还是从骨子里就不喜欢灰崎这个人。大概是因为窥视过黄濑的人，当然除了赤司以外，青峰总是提不起好感来。所以青峰的语气有点不悦，好像潜台词是说“这里不是你该呆的地方，赶紧走”之类的话……

“我的青峰总裁青峰总经理啊，”灰崎自然听的出来青峰的不悦也知道青峰对自己不待见。灰崎也不想来啊，虽然的确想来看看黄濑生的新宝宝，可是真真不想遇到青峰大辉。毕竟曾经有一段敌对的时光，要不是赤司手段硬说不定现在自己还在跟青峰唱反调呢！可是今吉老大叔都发话让自己来了，还能不来？敢不来吗！这大叔给自己打电话的时候也挺有意思的，直接问“灰崎你不是照相照的挺好的吗，过来给我们一家照一张全家福！”真把自己当打杂的了……“别总绷着脸跟我说话啊……黄濑可是里里外外但是你的人了，我也没啥好牵挂的了。何况黄濑还一跟筋，扒着你此生就不要第二个了，还真是无语啊，明明长了一张那么可以放纵的脸。”

“说什么呢，小灰崎！”黄濑不满地掐起腰，明明自己很专一怎么一到灰崎嘴里就好像这样有违了自己的脸似的……

“小黄濑你好厉害的！”小凉太的声音从床上传来，小凉太在逗弄着小辉玩呢。“小黄濑是预言家吗，说小辉可能是黑皮就真的是黑皮，而且好像小辉长大了会比小青峰还帅气很多呢！小凉太觉得自己好幸福哦～啊……痛啦，小辉，松口啦～”小凉太好像觉得小辉脸蛋破有弹性，就一直戳来戳去，谁知道好像把小辉惹怒了，便一口咬住了小凉太不老实的手指头。虽然不是很疼，但小凉太还是吵吵嚷嚷道痛，因为小凉太发现了一个秘密！小辉好像特别喜欢自己的样子，一听到自己说痛就立刻松开了嘴，还用舌头安抚似的舔了舔小凉太的手指头。而且刚刚不管谁进来小辉都闭着眼睛不理人，可自己刚被今吉大叔抱上床上，小辉就好像感受到了什么似的瞬间睁开了和小黄濑一样漂亮的琥珀色眸子盯着自己目不转睛的。当然，这个秘密小凉太不准备告诉任何人。

“阿大，你和小黄简直生了一对自己的复制品嘛！当然除去眸色交换了一下之外。”五月也凑过去逗逗小辉，可惜小辉只跟小凉太玩完全不理五月，“这个小辉完全和阿大一模一样嘛，真是完全不把我放在眼里……”

“正好大辉和凉太都来了，咱们赶紧照个全家福！”今吉揽着笠松就往孙子那边蹭，照相的时候当然要跟孙子在一起！火神和黑子愣了，这人家的全家福咱们就别跟着凑热闹了吧……本来也主要是为了给幼稚园招揽宝宝才来的，不过来看看朋友的儿子什么的也算是来因之一。

“嘿，”青峰这才反应过来，“黑子，既然你就在育儿室里，怎么还打电话给我？这么点距离直接去找我不就行吗？”

“火神君说怕青峰君嫌弃学费贵……”黑子没敢说下去，这可是既得罪火神又得罪青峰的事儿啊。

“哈？在孩子的问题上我怎么可能心疼钱啊。”青峰无语道，“再说，一百万对于我们家来说不多吧？”

果然是大土豪，黑子在心里想到。

“咳咳……”今吉这不乐意了，那可但是老子辛辛苦苦赚的家底子，虽然现在已经家大业大了，也不能让青峰心生这样“败家”的念头！“大辉啊，爸爸从小就教育你不能大手大脚地花钱对不对？”

“哈哈，今吉大叔现在的口气就好像把小青峰当成小孩子了似的。”黄濑笑道，“好啦好啦，赶紧让小灰崎帮忙照全家福吧！”

“那大家都摆好姿势啊……”灰崎没有灵魂地指挥道，真是沦落到给别人照全家福这样的地位也真是不能再凄惨了吧！“3、2、1……OK，成了！”

“我看看我看看！”黄濑立马跑过去想看看自己照的怎么样，还真是当模特当出了毛病。

“就你照的最好看。”灰崎看着凑过来的黄濑笑道，表情很是温柔。

青峰一看就不愿意了，一把把黄濑扯进自己怀里就惩罚似的狠狠吻了三五下，弄的黄濑晕乎乎的脸色红润了起来。

“小青峰干嘛啊……”黄濑不好意思地小声道，“在这里多不好意思啊～”

“谁叫你离灰崎那个臭小子那么近的。”青峰眉头紧皱着，对于黄濑刚刚和灰崎的互动很是不悦。

“哈哈，小青峰是吃醋了吧？”黄濑乖乖地贴着青峰的唇安抚青峰，“明明知道我那么喜欢你不可能爱上别人还吃醋的小青峰有没有太可爱了啊？”

青峰和黄濑可都没察觉，这一屋子里的人都不自在了。五月干脆就和小凉太还有小辉一起玩不去在意自己哥哥嫂嫂秀恩爱，今吉扶了扶眼镜一脸笑意地看着因为大辉和凉太亲吻而红透了脸的笠松，而火神和黑子赶紧转过头去欣赏这屋子里的那颗仙人球，灰崎干脆就扛着自己颇贵的单反溜了出门。

“你俩有完没完了？”高尾和绿间想过来帮小辉检查一下身体，就看见这青毛和黄毛就在这亲来亲去的，好像就恨不能立刻滚床单了……“想滚回家滚去，在医院里这么做这么有伤风雅的事情也不脸红？”

“小绿间嫉妒心有没有太强啊？”黄濑不舍地吐出了青峰的舌头，小声抱怨道。

绿间帮小辉检查完身体，便道，“这小家伙还真是健壮呢。估计长大以后比大辉还要强壮，哪个Omega要是跟了他可真就……”

“幸福死了！”黄濑接话道，脸也不知怎么红了起来。

“你还真是个黄暴的Omega啊，黄濑。”绿间无语道，“果然你和大辉是绝配……”

等青峰这一大家子回了家，折腾了一下午加一晚上，青峰和黄濑才难得得空睡觉。今吉、笠松和五月还在小凉太的房间里看着小黑宝宝呢。小凉太一直吵着闹着让小辉和自己一张床，青峰和黄濑想也行，反正小凉太那张单人床躺两个小孩子完全够用。

“小青峰，以后我不要生孩子了好不好？”黄濑躺在青峰怀里撒娇道。

“你不爱我了，黄濑？”青峰皱着眉看着黄濑。

“什么啊，怎么可能不爱你啊，小青峰！”黄濑无语道，“是因为一怀孕就有四个月不可以和小青峰爱爱了，好寂寞的～”

“哈？”青峰完全被黄濑的理由惊艳到了，“黄濑你真是这样想的？”

“嗯。”黄濑赶紧钻进了被窝里，太丢人了。“小青峰我们做吧！”

所以说究竟是像自己这样的八级Alpha可怕还是像黄濑这样的八级Omega更可怕一些，还真不好说……

“今天刚生完孩子还折腾了一天，你有力气做？”青峰翻身将黄濑压在身下，邪笑着问道。

“小青峰都有力气我为什么没有？”黄濑很不服气道，“说不定先投降的是小青峰你呢！”

“那我们就试试看好了，黄濑。”青峰俯下头衔住了黄濑那不服气的唇。

 

“小青峰！”黄濑一大早就站在镜子前试衣服。只是这货只穿上衣下身修长洁白的大腿都露在外面是几个意思？“都告诉你不要啃我脖子了你偏不听！这些印子怎么能盖住啊……呜呜……”

“黄濑，”青峰咽了咽口水，黄濑大腿内侧的红印子简直明显的都赶上胎记了！自己还真是生猛啊……“你你能不能先把裤子穿上？”

“小青峰个色鬼，昨天还没满足你吗？”黄濑干脆就放弃要遮住自己脖子上吻痕的念头走到床边跨坐在了青峰身上，“所以小青峰还想要？”

“喂，黄濑……”这黄毛太诱惑了啊！

“哈哈哈，小青峰真的是性欲好强啊！”黄濑趴在青峰身上和青峰接吻，“不过我喜欢～”

“一大早就腻腻歪歪的，大辉、凉太你俩够了啊！”今吉刚想敲门就听见屋子里的声音，“小辉饿了啊，凉太赶紧去喂小辉。”

黄濑闻言只好离开青峰的唇，吐了吐舌头道，“儿子需要我，小青峰，我先过去啦～”

说罢，黄濑火速套上了一件衣服就去了小凉太的屋子。

“喂！”青峰无语地看着黄濑离去的背影，丫的，你走了我这里怎么办啊？

于是乎，青峰做了一件十分丢人的事情……在有老婆并且和老婆十分恩爱的情况下，自己动手解决了生理问题……

真是够了！果然不应该要孩子，让黄濑只属于自己才好！当然，当青峰意识到这件事的时候，他已经是两个孩子的爸爸了。

『22』

黄濑推开小凉太的房门时就知道自己上当受骗了。小辉哪里醒了啊！今吉大叔一定是欲求不满，所以才不爽自己和青峰这么甜蜜故意来打扰他们的！不过，趁着自己的两个小儿子熟睡来偷看他们睡颜什么的竟然有点激动？！黄濑好像瞬间就理解了狗仔队的心情……

因为小凉太比小辉大了四五个月，所以个头也高些。小凉太睡在床外侧，似乎是出于怕小辉睡觉不老实掉地上。小辉被小凉太用薄棉单子包裹着，小凉太用自己胖乎乎的小白胳膊把小辉揽在怀里，身上的棉被也给小辉盖的严严实实的。黄濑总感觉自己的这两个儿子周遭一直在冒粉红泡泡似的！黄濑晃了晃脑袋，YY自己儿子什么黄濑凉太你够了啊！

不过黄濑还是忍不住拿出了手机对着自己的两个儿子一张特写又一张特写的，只觉得这样不加处理的照片也完全可以上杂志封面完全没有不合适的感觉！果然，从自己肚子里生出来的孩子就是不一样，简直就是天生的模特，可爱帅气的不像样子啊！

黄濑对着手机傻笑，越看越觉得这照片完全像自己和青峰的小时候吧？！小凉太太给自己争气了，真有攻攻大人保护自己家小受受的架势。黄濑心想这照片一定要保留好，干脆洗出来一张挂在小凉太屋子里好了！

不过这张照片成了青峰小辉一辈子的屈辱史。每当青峰凉太要反攻的时候就把这张照片拿出来瘪起漂亮的小嘴道，“明明小辉以前那么喜欢被我抱，为什么长大了以后就变心了啊！”当然，作为一个有尊严的大强攻，青峰小辉立马扑倒了眼前这个诱惑人不偿命的青峰凉太，圈圈叉叉叉叉圈圈的把青峰凉太整个人都榨干了。以至于两人以后的若干个孩子大多是源自于这张照片激发青峰小辉的战斗欲而怀上的……高尾绿绿子还嘲笑青峰小辉和青峰凉太道，你们青峰家族是自我繁衍吧？你俩努努力再生一个就正好凑上三组Alpha和Omega了！  
青峰小辉闻言对着自己的老婆耳语道，“凉太，你不舍的让小五一个人孤独终老吧？看来我们还抵再滚滚床单了～”当然，这是十八年以后的事情了。现在黄濑当然不知道以后自己和青峰那么多可爱漂亮又帅气的孙子竟然都要感谢今天他拍的这张照片……

黄濑给灰崎发了条彩信。

FROM：黄濑凉太  
小灰崎，这是我们家小凉太和小辉的睡颜照，可爱吧？吼吼吼，不愧是我和小青峰的孩子，果然是三百六十度无死角的帅气啊！哎，你说说以后小辉娶媳妇了，小凉太嫁人了，我会不会心疼死啊！果然像小凉太这样的帅气男神只有和小辉这样的大总攻在一起才搭配啊！不过兄弟什么的，算不算乱伦什么的啊？一想到这件事就好惆怅的，T^T。对了对了，说正事！呐，帮我把这张照片洗出来好不好？就洗像婚纱照那样大的可以挂在墙上的那种。还有还有哦，我和小青峰快要结婚了，麻烦你到时候帮我们拍照啦～\\(≧▽≦)/～  
TO：小灰崎

黄濑都没察觉到，自己的嘴角一直是上扬的。看着自己和小青峰的结晶不知道为什么就有特别满足的感觉。果然黄濑凉太你是中青峰大辉这个毒太深了啊！婚礼什么的都是因为小青峰诱骗小凉太让自己怀孕了才推迟了四个月，黄濑还因为这件事跟青峰闹了一会儿别扭。当然，被青峰一个扑倒，一句“怎么，你还怕我不娶你啊，老婆～”给哄好了。

黄濑俯身下去亲了亲小辉又亲了亲小凉太的脸颊，不过在亲小凉太的时候黄濑感觉到了一道不友善的目光……黄濑寻着光压的来源对上了那双同自己一样眸色的主人，小辉不知道什么时候睡醒了，睁开眼睛瞪着黄濑。黄濑一开始还不知道这个小黑皮干嘛那么看自己，不过看着小黑皮揽住还在熟睡的小凉太“吧唧吧唧”地亲了小凉太一脸的唾沫，然后明显得意洋洋地看着自己，黄濑懂了。这小黑皮完全是在跟自己宣誓小凉太的主权归属嘛！这小黑皮这么小就知道卿卿我我的，果然是小青峰的儿子！不过应该没关系吧？黄濑想着，反正现在儿子们还小，相互喜欢什么的应该没关系。等再大大小辉就应该知道小凉太是哥哥不能这样霸道地占有了吧。当然，事实证明，黄濑完全异想天开了。随着年龄地增长，青峰小辉非但没有认为青峰凉太是哥哥，反倒完全把青峰凉太当成自己的Omega一样理所当然的保护他、照顾他……调戏他。等到青峰凉太到了十八岁的发情期，青峰小辉又完全理所当然地把自己的哥哥（当然，在青峰小辉的理解中青峰凉太一直都是以自己的老婆的身份存在的……）顺利标记了。不过青峰大辉对此并不反对，因为似乎青峰大辉从心里就觉得长黄濑这样的就应该是长自己这样的人的老婆。

既然小辉醒了，那喂奶事业就可以开工了。黄濑抱起小辉，小辉因为还小没有力气抓不住小凉太便埋怨起黄濑似的，咬着黄濑乳头吸奶的时候用了些力气。黄濑笑着轻轻摸了摸这个醋坛子小黑皮藏青色的不多的毛发，“以后哥哥嫁人了你会不会哭死啊，小黑皮？”

小辉还听不懂黄濑说的是什么意思，当然他以后也没让黄濑有机会得到这个问题的答案。

小辉吸着吸着好像觉得还挺好喝的，捧着黄濑的胸吸的欢起来了。恰好青峰都不耐烦了推门进来，就看见了自己的漂亮老婆被另一个黑皮袭胸了！青峰从屋里关上门，坐到黄濑身边盯着小辉的嘴与黄濑相连的地方，总觉得莫名地泛着醋意。

“小青峰你别看啊～”黄濑被青峰盯得有点不好意思了，微微别过身不让青峰看他。青峰本来就不爽自己老婆被别人亲胸部，这黄濑一躲着自己青峰就忍不住了。“喂，小青峰色色的啊！”

青峰抓起黄濑空出来的左乳，把那红艳的顶端泛着乳色汁水的乳头一口含进了嘴里，用力吸吮起来。黄濑屏住了呼吸，这乳头被小辉含着和被小青峰含着的感觉完全不一样啊！右边是一种哺育小生命的神圣感，左边完全是色情爆棚啊！

黄濑托着自己的左乳想把它从青峰嘴里抽出来，谁知道这个举动又一次刺激到了青峰大辉这个精虫经常上脑的色鬼。青峰不满地用右手按揉着黄濑的左乳，似乎是黄濑有些动情，青峰口中突然溢进了一大摊汁水。黄濑的乳汁喝起来特别香甜，完全是媚药一般啊！

“小青峰不许乱摸啦～”黄濑赶紧阻止了青峰想要侵入自己后庭的手指，“昨晚明明让你放纵了一晚上吧！今天还要，小青峰是要怎样啊～”

“因为是你黄濑凉太啊，怎么要都也不够你要我怎么办？”青峰把头埋在黄濑的双峰之间，用舌尖舔着黄濑的乳沟，温温湿湿的感觉让黄濑也有点不淡定了。

“小青峰别闹啦～快点起来啦～”小辉已经吃饱了，把嘴里的乳头吐了出来，现在正十分好奇地看着埋在黄濑胸口的青峰。黄濑着急了，怎么能让小辉看到这么色情的画面啊！

“黄濑，算你欠我一次啊！”青峰不情不愿地从黄濑身上离开，黄濑立马把身上的衣服拉了下来遮住了胸部，“今天晚上我要什么体位你就抵给我什么体位，知道不？”

“小青峰是色鬼……”黄濑红着脸小声道，“明明我没做错什么吧，是小青峰自己凑过来舔的。小青峰真是霸道呢……”

“可是啊……”青峰也凑近黄濑耳边，用只有黄濑能听到的声音道，“你不是很喜欢这样的我吗，凉太？”

太犯规了！黄濑只觉得心脏快要承受不了这么快速的跳动了。黄濑起身把小辉放到床上，迅速从小凉太房间里溜回了自己和青峰的卧室。青峰跟着黄濑也进了屋子。

黄濑有点紧张，谁叫刚刚青峰做了那样的事情啊！进了卧室里的卫生间脱了衣裤洗完澡才发现自己没拿换洗的衣服，就在这时，青峰推门进来了。

“没拿衣服？”青峰看着全身赤裸，见自己进来了故意背过身去的黄濑问道。

“嗯，你出去帮我拿一下，就在柜子里最左……唔……”黄濑还没说完嘴就被青峰霸道地吻住了。青峰边吻黄濑边把自己身上的上衣脱掉给黄濑套在了身上，因为青峰体格比黄濑壮一些所以衣服下摆正好遮住了黄濑光溜溜的屁股。黄濑被青峰吻得面色红润的很是诱人，此时因为羞涩而低着头，长长的睫毛好像是因为不知道青峰下一步要做什么，也或许是知道青峰下一步要做什么，紧张地上下煽动。黄濑被青峰推到了浴室墙壁上，青峰故意弯曲左腿插进黄濑两腿之间，来回摩擦着黄濑的性器。“喂～小青峰不是说今晚的吗？现在做这样的事情算是什么意思啊？”

“都不敢抬头看我了吗，黄濑？明明做过那么多次，每一次都还这么紧张吗，黄濑？”青峰笑着用手托起了那张勾魂的脸，腿在黄濑胯下的动作也没有停歇，另一只手来到了黄濑后面的洞口只徘徊了一会儿进狠狠地塞了进去，“弄得像初次似的，后面也紧的要命，黄濑你是故意为了给我破处的感觉才把屁股夹得这么紧吧。”

“小青峰别说这样的话啊～”黄濑最受不了做爱时的青峰说这样浪荡的话，“小青峰现在就饶了我吧，昨天晚上小青峰你撞得太激烈了，后面现在还有点疼呢。”

青峰闻言有些心疼黄濑，抽出了在黄濑后面胡乱搅动的手指，蹲在黄濑面前掀起了黄濑衣服的下摆。果然，黄濑的那里已经很精神了。青峰二话没说含住了黄濑的性器，卖弄自己全部的力量舔弄起来。黄濑无力地靠在墙上，胯下的男人一深一浅的含着自己的东西，用心服侍的样子逼着黄濑的心疯狂地跳动。青峰支支吾吾地好像说了一句什么，直到青峰突然松开黄濑的性器，黄濑的白浊喷了青峰一脸，黄濑才意识到青峰刚刚说的是“让你射在我脸上，宝贝儿。”

黄濑完全瘫软地坐在了地上，正好青峰站起来准备出去让黄濑好好洗洗。黄濑拉住了青峰，“小青峰，你那里怎么办？”

“哈？我自己能解决。”青峰宠溺地揉乱了黄濑的金发，即使头发乱糟糟的，黄濑就是好看的让人没有办法啊！

“小青峰又不是没有老婆的单身汉为什么要自己解决啊？”黄濑把青峰往自己身边拉过来，解开了青峰的裤子，隔着青峰藏青色的内裤就舔了起来。本来就剑拔弩张的大家伙被委屈在内裤里胀胀的不能伸展，再加上黄濑这温热的唇和舌头的抚弄，那家伙好像要把内裤挤破了似的。黄濑好像很高兴让青峰的东西又胀大了一圈，抬起头看着紧皱着眉头隐忍着什么的青峰笑道，“小青峰喜欢我这样吗？”

“黄濑凉太！”青峰低吼了一声，黄濑这副样子简直要让自己崩溃掉！黄濑修长洁白的腿缠着自己的小腿，大腿根还残留着刚刚释放的污渍。青峰衣服的下摆若有似无地遮住黄濑的下体，稍稍一抬胳膊就一览无余。黄濑的脸正对着青峰的胯下，漂亮的嘴唇正隔着内裤包住自己性器，长长的睫毛沾了些水汽，脸色微微泛红，显得十分色情。青峰突然觉得情况不妙，可惜黄濑已经拉下了青峰的内裤，就在青峰的性器弹出的一瞬，黄濑的脸就被青峰的精液喷满了。

“这算什么啊，小青峰！”黄濑无语地看着一脸尴尬的青峰，睫毛上粘着青峰的白浊一眨一眨的十分动人。

“还不是你太色气了，我才会忍不住……”青峰也觉得丢人，明明只是帮黄濑舔了出来再加上被黄濑隔着布料舔了几口就出来了。

“我哪有做什么啊！”黄濑很无辜地看着青峰，突然，黄濑想到了什么吓道，“小青峰你不是早泄了吧？咱们快去找小绿间看看吧！”

“喂，黄濑凉太！”早泄？要是青峰大辉能忍得了被这种词形容那他就是忍者神龟！“要不是你光着屁股用你那大白腿缠着我，边舔我的东西边抬头看我，而且还要命地眨你那迷死人的睫毛，我怎么可能就这样射了！”

“小青峰这种事情不要说出来啊……”黄濑闻言羞得不行。

“那刚刚是谁说我早泄的！”

“我错啦～”黄濑抱着青峰的腿就蹭着撒娇道，“我们家小青峰的持久力最长了～”

青峰瞬间觉得即使跟面前这个妖精干上十天十夜应该也不会有腻了的感觉吧？果然黄濑凉太真是自己的死穴啊！

好不容易，青峰和黄濑才摆脱了想要纠缠彼此的念头和彼此的纠缠走出了浴室。黄濑身上又光荣地多了好几处比胎记还要明显的吻痕，而相对的，青峰身上也光荣地又多了几处比胎记还明显的抓痕。

“小青峰，你说我们会不会因为纵欲过度死了啊？”

“死在你的里面，那也是死而无憾了。”

“小青峰果然不正经！”黄濑红着脸道。

“傻黄毛，只有对着你我才会不正经啊。”青峰曲着食指刮了一下黄濑挺挺的鼻梁，似乎把面前的黄濑当成了无价之宝似的宠着。

“我知道～”黄濑偷亲了一下青峰，“所以我黄濑凉太是世界上最幸福的人啊，因为小青峰只属于我一个人的。”

 

“腻腻歪歪的一天天的。”今吉看着青峰和黄濑这一对吃饭也黏在一起，好像恨不得用嘴喂对方吃饭似的，忍不住道。

青峰和黄濑视若无闻，继续实则六人的二人世界。不过等到十八年后，在饭桌上看到自己的两个儿子小辉和小凉太卿卿我我的样子，青峰和黄濑终于体会到了今吉今天的感受。不过不同的是，青峰和黄濑可以相互满足，没有别别扭扭的，而今吉因为笠松所以经常欲求不满……

『23』

“阿大好过分，开饭了都不叫我！”五月抓了抓因为刚睡醒而蓬松的头发，从二楼扶梯上走了下来，“明明忙着阿大和小黄婚礼的事情都要累死了，阿大怎么一点感激之情都没有呢？”

青峰无语地看着这个无数男人的女神、梦中情人这拖拉样子，想着若是那些迷五月的男人看到了她这副样子会不会大跌眼眶？从此再也不相信女人的外貌了？

“五月姐姐早～”小凉太朝着走到饭桌边的五月伸开了双手，好像要五月抱抱他似的。

五月哪里抵抗的了这个小家伙的诱惑，把小凉太从儿童椅上抱起来转了一个圈儿，小凉太开心地朝五月笑着，灿烂的像个小太阳。五月忍不住亲了亲小太阳的脸蛋，突然有想要宝宝的冲动了。

“小辉，坐稳点儿啊。”笠松就坐在小辉的婴儿椅旁边，从五月抱起小凉太开始，这小辉好像就不太安稳地乱动。笠松扶着小辉的婴儿椅，看着坐在里面的小辉琥珀色的眸子一直盯着五月怀里的小凉太，眉骨处紧皱着好像不太高兴。

“嘿，你别说，这小黑娃子还真像极了我家大辉小时候的样子。”今吉自然是老婆在哪他就在哪，老婆看什么他就跟着看什么。“这小眉毛皱的，真是和大辉一模一样啊，哈哈哈。”

小凉太还和五月玩的开心呢，好像是想到了什么，小凉太突然在五月唇上落下了一个浅吻，然后笑着说，“五月姐姐是我的啦～嘻嘻～”

“哈？”青峰看着蠢萌蠢萌的小凉太，把小凉太从五月怀里抱了过来，对着小凉太的嘴巴就亲了一下，“亲一下就是你的？那小凉太现在是青峰爸爸的了。”

“好害羞的～”小凉太好像因为青峰的举动脸红了，赶紧把自己红扑扑的小脸蛋藏进了青峰的领口，“小青峰是坏人。”

小辉这边完全是暴动一样胡乱晃着椅子好像要爬出去。笠松怕小辉摔倒了就赶紧把小辉从婴儿椅里面抱了出来，小辉知道自己得了自由就往小凉太那边动弹，笠松立马把小辉抱到青峰跟前。

小凉太还害羞着呢，却感觉到自己的衣服领子被人用力扯着。小凉太一回头想看看是谁在抓自己的领子，可没想到小辉立马就扒住小凉太的脖子咬住了小凉太红艳艳的嘴巴。

“Alpha都早熟吗？”黄濑不合时宜地问了一句不合时宜的话，弄得这几个大人都挺尴尬的。

“说什么呢，黄濑。”青峰看了眼黄濑，“你可是我的初夜获得者，我长这么大就只碰过你一个人啊。”

“那小辉这是在做什么？”黄濑看着傻愣愣地睁着眼睛看着咬住自己嘴唇不放的小辉的小凉太和一副宣誓财产所有权似的的小辉，“小辉不会是因为信息素的原因把小凉太当成是自己的Omega了吧？！”

“凉太，你上过小学吗？”今吉有点无语，黄濑身为Omega却连他自己的性别发育特性都不知道，“我记得小学的生理课上说过Omega是进入青春期才开始有信息素的产生，到发情期也就是十八岁的时候信息素才成熟吧？”

“……”黄濑怒瞪这个鄙视自己的今吉大叔，黄濑小时候哪里知道自己是Omega啊，所以生理课上讲Omega的时候黄濑压根没听，反倒是讲Alpha的时候黄濑听的最认真。以至于上完课之后，黄濑都为自己怎么都没出现Alpha的生长发育特征而着急，还要求笠松陪自己去医院检查检查。当时听课的时候可没听说过Alpha这么早熟啊！“所以说，Alpha究竟是不是一出生就知道什么情情爱爱的啊？”

“当然不是。”今吉这一家三口异口同声，笠松和黄濑这才记起这三人可都是Alpha。

“小辉，你在做什么啊？”小凉太红着脸看着黑皮小辉，摸了摸自己嘴唇上的齿痕问道，“对哥哥是不能做这样的事情啊……”

小辉哪里管小凉太的批评，反正饭也吃饱了、青峰凉太也亲过了，自己今天的任务也大多完成了，小辉便无忧无虑地闭着眼睛睡觉了。

“喂，小辉……”小凉太看着心安理得地闭上眼睛睡觉了的青峰小辉觉得好委屈，被亲了都不跟人家解释一下。当然很多年之后，青峰小辉是这样解释的：看你被两个Alpha亲嘴我当然着急了！你可是我的人，让别人亲了去算什么事啊！而且看着你那副很享受的样子我就来气，好好惩罚你一下有什么不对吗？

当然，这一家的大人都觉得有必要让小辉和小凉太分房住了。不过青峰到是没有表态，只觉得怎样都行。

 

黄濑和青峰的婚礼上并没有请很多人，当然彩虹们及其家属都被请来了，还有一些青峰生意上的朋友。

黄濑并没有穿长裙，而是着一身白色西装。黄濑并不像青峰那样经常穿西装，因为是模特，黄濑的着装往往是偏时尚的，西装这种正式场合穿的衣服并不常能在黄濑身上见到。

而青峰当然是黑色西装无疑，这使得青峰感觉这结婚怎么和自己平时谈判一样一点新鲜感都没有。青峰还为此同五月抱怨了一番。五月无语地看着这不知感恩的阿大，说“难道阿大你还能穿小黄身上那套白色西装？还是能穿新娘的婚纱？”

婚礼是在别墅花园里临时搭建的台子上进行的，是西式婚礼。青峰上台的时候还没有什么异常，可黄濑穿着白色西装走出来的时候，台下可算是乱套了。

“小黄好漂亮啊！”五月赞叹道。

坐在五月旁边的今吉无语地看着五月，“凉太你不是刚刚在化妆间就看见了吗？好像是第一次看到他这个样子似的。”

“我只是觉得小黄好美啦～特别像天使的感觉呢！”五月道，“不过小黄穿成这样站在阿大旁边还真是……显得阿大好黑的。”

“那用的着显得很黑吗？本来就很黑啊……”

“青峰这家伙挺有能耐啊，真把这个超级好看的Omega娶来了？”“可不是！据说他好像还是八级Omega呢！”“这青峰还真是家庭事业双赢啊！”

灰崎举起了相机，对着这个完美的黄濑按下了快门。好像自从认识了黄濑凉太，自己的相机里就被这个人占据了大半的位置。真是罂粟般致命啊，黄濑凉太！不过今天有一件事很令灰崎欣慰，那就是桃井五月没有让自己帮忙照相，说什么小灰也是受邀的客人，让客人照相什么的太失礼了！

灰崎并不是不愿意帮黄濑记录下来这美好的时刻，而是灰崎不想把青峰大辉也装进自己的相机里，虽然黄濑的归属权已经无法扭转地定下来了。

“大辉，接着凉太的手啊……”笠松托起黄濑的手递给直愣愣地看着黄濑的青峰道，虽然知道自己家的凉太的确是漂亮到让人瞩目吃惊的地步，可是这手还是要接过去的啊。“别傻看着了，赶紧接凉太的手啊。”

“哦！”青峰这才回过神来，黄濑穿这身白色西装真的是太好看了，说是童话故事里的白马王子或是白骑士什么的怕是都有人信。青峰接过黄濑的手，突然觉得黄濑本身已经让这场婚礼变得与众不同、意义非凡了。

青峰接过黄濑的手还在微微颤抖，或许是突然意识到了这场仪式的重要性与庄严性微微有些紧张。黄濑握住了青峰的手，轻声道，“小青峰有我在，别紧张啦～”

“谁紧张了？”青峰赶紧别过脸不看黄濑，这可是青峰第一次觉得或许自己是不是配不上这个倾国倾城的黄毛。这种不自信于青峰来说真的是很独特的体验，青峰可是从未有过这样的念头。

“能嫁给小青峰是我黄濑凉太此生最幸福的事情了！”黄濑紧紧握住这个自己会爱一辈子的男人的手，一起走过了长长的通往神父的路。

五月把这条路设计的很长，周围用百合装饰着，用百年好合的寓意以祝福自己的哥哥和他的恋人。看着青峰和黄濑走过这条路，正如他们也会携手走完彼此的一辈子一样同舟共济、不离不弃。

说实话青峰已经不像一开始那样从容了。他青峰大辉从十八岁开始就和各种商业大亨进行着博弈、谈判，稍有闪失就会损失几百万甚至上千万上亿的收入，可青峰觉得自己从来没有这么紧张和激动。

或许曾经自己和黄濑之间没有真真正正地相互许诺过什么，发过什么誓言，但是今天，就在现在，他要对黄濑许下最厚重也是最真诚的誓言。

不论生老病死，不离不弃，青峰大辉你愿意吗？

青峰转过身来，深渊般无底的藏蓝色眸子对上了黄濑那琥珀色眸子。青峰用了毕生最深沉最诚恳的嗓音答道，“我愿意。”

人世间太多的恋人们会相互许诺，只是没有履行的又太多太多。如此廉价的许诺青峰不会给黄濑，但只要给了承诺，青峰就不会失信。

黄濑只觉得眼眶有些湿润，青峰刚刚的回答太过严肃庄重了。不过正是因为青峰的庄重，黄濑才会如此被青峰打动。这世上能如此真心待自己的又会有几个？怕是修了几世的福气才于此世遇到青峰，遇到了这个如何爱都爱不够的青峰大辉。

“我愿意。”黄濑也对上青峰的眸，给了青峰一个含泪的笑容。原来婚礼的滋味是喜悦中带着感动，原本热烈的爱情也开始沉淀，沉淀成比爱情更坚固的东西。

“两位可以交换戒指了。”神父道。

小凉太也穿着一身白色西装，只是和黄濑的比例缩小了好多。小凉太拿着戒指盒子递给了青峰，“小黄濑今天好漂亮啊！虽然以前也很漂亮。还有小青峰今天也好帅气！小青峰和小黄濑以后一定要像王子和公主一样幸福快乐地生活在一起哦！”说罢，小凉太一路小跑回了五月旁边坐了下来。

青峰把戒指盒子打开，是一对简单的金属环戒指。一只内里刻着AOMINE DAIKI，一只内里刻着KISE RYOTA，戒指表面上刻着FOREVER LOVERS的字样。这对戒指特殊的是每当它们相互靠近的时候，刻着青峰名字的戒指就会变成藏蓝色，而刻着黄濑名字的戒指就会变成明黄色。这对戒指价格不菲，是青峰特意找专家设计的。

青峰将那只藏青色的戒指拿了出来，这戒指离开了那亮黄色的戒指一段距离以后就变回了金属银色。

黄濑脱了白色手套，将右手的食指伸到青峰面前，看着这个意义非凡的戒指环住自己的食指，把自己变成了有夫之人。

“喜欢吗？”青峰抬头对上那澄澈的琥珀色眸子，有些小紧张。

“谢谢小青峰，我很喜欢～”黄濑回馈青峰一个灿烂的微笑。

本来两人的身高就差的不是很多，现在又如此贴近彼此，再加上黄濑这个漂亮的微笑，青峰想吻黄濑。

“咳咳……”神父见青峰这架势是要跳步骤啊，赶紧提醒道，“请两位先交换戒指。”

青峰这才刹住闸，忍下了想吻黄濑的冲动。

黄濑带着笑把那只因为离开了藏青色戒指也变成金属银色的刻着KISE RYOTA的戒指拿了出来，套在了青峰右手食指上，“小青峰以后是我的所属物了～”

青峰想宠溺地摸摸黄濑的头发，笑他太贪心了。不过基于场合，没有付出行动。

“现在可以接吻了。”神父看着这对新人，带着祝福。对于他来说，这场婚礼和他所主持过的无数场婚礼没有什么不同。当然那些新人中有幸福地过了一辈子的，也有分道扬镳的。毕竟爱情的保鲜期并不是永久性的，恋人之间总是会有小矛盾的。最后支撑着恋人走下去，走到最后的往往是包容与相互扶携。

青峰闻言双手揽住了黄濑的腰叠在黄濑腰后，黄濑揽住了青峰的脖子看着慢慢靠近的青峰的唇。两唇相贴的时候，黄濑闭上了眼睛。

只是个很单调很单纯的吻，却让黄濑觉得很满足。它就好像是洗去了那种性欲驱使的急躁和热烈从而剩下的从心底迸发出的爱恋与缠绵。青峰和黄濑的姻缘红线或许是从今吉认识笠松开始便慢慢纠缠在一起，如今已经是打上了无数死结的只有用剪刀才能剪断了。

黄濑很喜欢这样吻他的青峰，也很喜欢青峰给他这样的吻。好像他们是一对携手的老夫老妻，相互相拥着看那夕阳西下，动情时会给对方一个满含着爱与感激的吻，正如此时他们的吻。

“我爱你，黄濑。”青峰不舍地离开了黄濑的唇，轻声道。青峰不觉得类似“我爱你”这样的话有必要说的很大声，也不觉得有必要让别人知道，只要黄濑知道就够了。

“小青峰可不经常说这样的话哦～”黄濑满足地收下了这甜丝丝的告白，“所以能在这样的情况下听到真的很幸福呢！”

“所以说黄濑，你听完就只想说这些吗？”青峰头抵着黄濑的额头，惩罚似的顶了顶黄濑，“忘说什么了吧，黄濑？”

“哈哈，哪有跟别人要甜言蜜语的啊～”黄濑看着青峰，环着青峰脖子的手也没放下来，黄濑认真道，“我爱你，小青峰。”

青峰蜻蜓点水般贴了一下黄濑的唇，道，“这才像话。”

“咳咳咳……婚礼仪式结束了，接下来就是party时间了。”神父是觉得这对新人挺养眼的，可是再怎么养眼这样卿卿我我没完没了地秀恩爱也受不了吧？何况自己还单身！所以神父就做出了这样一个明智的抉择。

“恭喜恭喜啊～”来客跟今吉和笠松道喜，而青峰和黄濑还在那里腻歪着呢。

火神和黑子送了青峰和黄濑一个锦囊袋，里面装满了大枣、花生、桂圆、莲子。不过青峰和黄濑马上就参透了这两个人的意图，多生孩子都送他们的幼儿园去……

婚礼过后，青峰和黄濑就计划着蜜月旅行。当然这蜜月旅行由于多方阻力（今吉不许青峰抛下公司去逍遥、小凉太和小辉吵着闹着也要去、小辉还没断奶需要母乳、灰崎又给黄濑揽到了一堆拍摄……）在青峰和黄濑结婚之后的一个月才开始。

青峰和黄濑当然有过二人游旅行，不过好像都以黄濑怀孕告终了。黄濑想着，这次一定要好好玩一下，否则等回去以后就很忙没有时间好好玩一玩了。

青峰也觉得自己该放松放松了，也该好好和黄濑做做爱了。

于是乎，青峰和黄濑两个人怀着不同的目的开始了为期一个月的蜜月旅行。

『23』

“阿大好过分，开饭了都不叫我！”五月抓了抓因为刚睡醒而蓬松的头发，从二楼扶梯上走了下来，“明明忙着阿大和小黄婚礼的事情都要累死了，阿大怎么一点感激之情都没有呢？”

青峰无语地看着这个无数男人的女神、梦中情人这拖拉样子，想着若是那些迷五月的男人看到了她这副样子会不会大跌眼眶？从此再也不相信女人的外貌了？

“五月姐姐早～”小凉太朝着走到饭桌边的五月伸开了双手，好像要五月抱抱他似的。

五月哪里抵抗的了这个小家伙的诱惑，把小凉太从儿童椅上抱起来转了一个圈儿，小凉太开心地朝五月笑着，灿烂的像个小太阳。五月忍不住亲了亲小太阳的脸蛋，突然有想要宝宝的冲动了。

“小辉，坐稳点儿啊。”笠松就坐在小辉的婴儿椅旁边，从五月抱起小凉太开始，这小辉好像就不太安稳地乱动。笠松扶着小辉的婴儿椅，看着坐在里面的小辉琥珀色的眸子一直盯着五月怀里的小凉太，眉骨处紧皱着好像不太高兴。

“嘿，你别说，这小黑娃子还真像极了我家大辉小时候的样子。”今吉自然是老婆在哪他就在哪，老婆看什么他就跟着看什么。“这小眉毛皱的，真是和大辉一模一样啊，哈哈哈。”

小凉太还和五月玩的开心呢，好像是想到了什么，小凉太突然在五月唇上落下了一个浅吻，然后笑着说，“五月姐姐是我的啦～嘻嘻～”

“哈？”青峰看着蠢萌蠢萌的小凉太，把小凉太从五月怀里抱了过来，对着小凉太的嘴巴就亲了一下，“亲一下就是你的？那小凉太现在是青峰爸爸的了。”

“好害羞的～”小凉太好像因为青峰的举动脸红了，赶紧把自己红扑扑的小脸蛋藏进了青峰的领口，“小青峰是坏人。”

小辉这边完全是暴动一样胡乱晃着椅子好像要爬出去。笠松怕小辉摔倒了就赶紧把小辉从婴儿椅里面抱了出来，小辉知道自己得了自由就往小凉太那边动弹，笠松立马把小辉抱到青峰跟前。

小凉太还害羞着呢，却感觉到自己的衣服领子被人用力扯着。小凉太一回头想看看是谁在抓自己的领子，可没想到小辉立马就扒住小凉太的脖子咬住了小凉太红艳艳的嘴巴。

“Alpha都早熟吗？”黄濑不合时宜地问了一句不合时宜的话，弄得这几个大人都挺尴尬的。

“说什么呢，黄濑。”青峰看了眼黄濑，“你可是我的初犪夜获得者，我长这么大就只碰过你一个人啊。”

“那小辉这是在做什么？”黄濑看着傻愣愣地睁着眼睛看着咬住自己嘴唇不放的小辉的小凉太和一副宣誓财产所有权似的的小辉，“小辉不会是因为信息素的原因把小凉太当成是自己的Omega了吧？！”

“凉太，你上过小学吗？”今吉有点无语，黄濑身为Omega却连他自己的性别发育特性都不知道，“我记得小学的生理课上说过Omega是进入青春期才开始有信息素的产生，到发犪情犪期也就是十八岁的时候信息素才成熟吧？”

“……”黄濑怒瞪这个鄙视自己的今吉大叔，黄濑小时候哪里知道自己是Omega啊，所以生理课上讲Omega的时候黄濑压根没听，反倒是讲Alpha的时候黄濑听的最认真。以至于上完课之后，黄濑都为自己怎么都没出现Alpha的生长发育特征而着急，还要求笠松陪自己去医院检查检查。当时听课的时候可没听说过Alpha这么早熟啊！“所以说，Alpha究竟是不是一出生就知道什么情情爱爱的啊？”

“当然不是。”今吉这一家三口异口同声，笠松和黄濑这才记起这三人可都是Alpha。

“小辉，你在做什么啊？”小凉太红着脸看着黑皮小辉，摸了摸自己嘴唇上的齿痕问道，“对哥哥是不能做这样的事情啊……”

小辉哪里管小凉太的批评，反正饭也吃饱了、青峰凉太也亲过了，自己今天的任务也大多完成了，小辉便无忧无虑地闭着眼睛睡觉了。

“喂，小辉……”小凉太看着心安理得地闭上眼睛睡觉了的青峰小辉觉得好委屈，被亲了都不跟人家解释一下。当然很多年之后，青峰小辉是这样解释的：看你被两个Alpha亲嘴我当然着急了！你可是我的人，让别人亲了去算什么事啊！而且看着你那副很享受的样子我就来气，好好惩罚你一下有什么不对吗？

当然，这一家的大人都觉得有必要让小辉和小凉太分房住了。不过青峰到是没有表态，只觉得怎样都行。

 

黄濑和青峰的婚礼上并没有请很多人，当然彩虹们及其家属都被请来了，还有一些青峰生意上的朋友。

黄濑并没有穿长裙，而是着一身白色西装。黄濑并不像青峰那样经常穿西装，因为是模特，黄濑的着装往往是偏时尚的，西装这种正式场合穿的衣服并不常能在黄濑身上见到。

而青峰当然是黑色西装无疑，这使得青峰感觉这结婚怎么和自己平时谈判一样一点新鲜感都没有。青峰还为此同五月抱怨了一番。五月无语地看着这不知感恩的阿大，说“难道阿大你还能穿小黄身上那套白色西装？还是能穿新娘的婚纱？”

婚礼是在别墅花园里临时搭建的台子上进行的，是西式婚礼。青峰上台的时候还没有什么异常，可黄濑穿着白色西装走出来的时候，台下可算是乱套了。

“小黄好漂亮啊！”五月赞叹道。

坐在五月旁边的今吉无语地看着五月，“凉太你不是刚刚在化妆间就看见了吗？好像是第一次看到他这个样子似的。”

“我只是觉得小黄好美啦～特别像天使的感觉呢！”五月道，“不过小黄穿成这样站在阿大旁边还真是……显得阿大好黑的。”

“那用的着显得很黑吗？本来就很黑啊……”

“青峰这家伙挺有能耐啊，真把这个超级好看的Omega娶来了？”“可不是！据说他好像还是八级Omega呢！”“这青峰还真是家庭事业双赢啊！”

灰崎举起了相机，对着这个完美的黄濑按下了快门。好像自从认识了黄濑凉太，自己的相机里就被这个人占据了大半的位置。真是罂粟般致命啊，黄濑凉太！不过今天有一件事很令灰崎欣慰，那就是桃井五月没有让自己帮忙照相，说什么小灰也是受邀的客人，让客人照相什么的太失礼了！

灰崎并不是不愿意帮黄濑记录下来这美好的时刻，而是灰崎不想把青峰大辉也装进自己的相机里，虽然黄濑的归属权已经无法扭转地定下来了。

“大辉，接着凉太的手啊……”笠松托起黄濑的手递给直愣愣地看着黄濑的青峰道，虽然知道自己家的凉太的确是漂亮到让人瞩目吃惊的地步，可是这手还是要接过去的啊。“别傻看着了，赶紧接凉太的手啊。”

“哦！”青峰这才回过神来，黄濑穿这身白色西装真的是太好看了，说是童话故事里的白马王子或是白骑士什么的怕是都有人信。青峰接过黄濑的手，突然觉得黄濑本身已经让这场婚礼变得与众不同、意义非凡了。

青峰接过黄濑的手还在微微颤抖，或许是突然意识到了这场仪式的重要性与庄严性微微有些紧张。黄濑握住了青峰的手，轻声道，“小青峰有我在，别紧张啦～”

“谁紧张了？”青峰赶紧别过脸不看黄濑，这可是青峰第一次觉得或许自己是不是配不上这个倾国倾城的黄毛。这种不自信于青峰来说真的是很独特的体验，青峰可是从未有过这样的念头。

“能嫁给小青峰是我黄濑凉太此生最幸福的事情了！”黄濑紧紧握住这个自己会爱一辈子的男人的手，一起走过了长长的通往神父的路。

五月把这条路设计的很长，周围用百合装饰着，用百年好合的寓意以祝福自己的哥哥和他的恋人。看着青峰和黄濑走过这条路，正如他们也会携手走完彼此的一辈子一样同舟共济、不离不弃。

说实话青峰已经不像一开始那样从容了。他青峰大辉从十八岁开始就和各种商业大亨进行着博弈、谈判，稍有闪失就会损失几百万甚至上千万上亿的收入，可青峰觉得自己从来没有这么紧张和激动。

或许曾经自己和黄濑之间没有真真正正地相互许诺过什么，发过什么誓言，但是今天，就在现在，他要对黄濑许下最厚重也是最真诚的誓言。

不论生老病死，不离不弃，青峰大辉你愿意吗？

青峰转过身来，深渊般无底的藏蓝色眸子对上了黄濑那琥珀色眸子。青峰用了毕生最深沉最诚恳的嗓音答道，“我愿意。”

人世间太多的恋人们会相互许诺，只是没有履行的又太多太多。如此廉价的许诺青峰不会给黄濑，但只要给了承诺，青峰就不会失信。

黄濑只觉得眼眶有些湿润，青峰刚刚的回答太过严肃庄重了。不过正是因为青峰的庄重，黄濑才会如此被青峰打动。这世上能如此真心待自己的又会有几个？怕是修了几世的福气才于此世遇到青峰，遇到了这个如何爱都爱不够的青峰大辉。

“我愿意。”黄濑也对上青峰的眸，给了青峰一个含泪的笑容。原来婚礼的滋味是喜悦中带着感动，原本热烈的爱情也开始沉淀，沉淀成比爱情更坚固的东西。

“两位可以交换戒指了。”神父道。

小凉太也穿着一身白色西装，只是和黄濑的比例缩小了好多。小凉太拿着戒指盒子递给了青峰，“小黄濑今天好漂亮啊！虽然以前也很漂亮。还有小青峰今天也好帅气！小青峰和小黄濑以后一定要像王子和公主一样幸福快乐地生活在一起哦！”说罢，小凉太一路小跑回了五月旁边坐了下来。

青峰把戒指盒子打开，是一对简单的金属环戒指。一只内里刻着AOMINE DAIKI，一只内里刻着KISE RYOTA，戒指表面上刻着FOREVER LOVERS的字样。这对戒指特殊的是每当它们相互靠近的时候，刻着青峰名字的戒指就会变成藏蓝色，而刻着黄濑名字的戒指就会变成明黄色。这对戒指价格不菲，是青峰特意找专家设计的。

青峰将那只藏青色的戒指拿了出来，这戒指离开了那亮黄色的戒指一段距离以后就变回了金属银色。

黄濑脱了白色手套，将右手的食指伸到青峰面前，看着这个意义非凡的戒指环住自己的食指，把自己变成了有夫之人。

“喜欢吗？”青峰抬头对上那澄澈的琥珀色眸子，有些小紧张。

“谢谢小青峰，我很喜欢～”黄濑回馈青峰一个灿烂的微笑。

本来两人的身高就差的不是很多，现在又如此贴近彼此，再加上黄濑这个漂亮的微笑，青峰想吻黄濑。

“咳咳……”神父见青峰这架势是要跳步骤啊，赶紧提醒道，“请两位先交换戒指。”

青峰这才刹住闸，忍下了想吻黄濑的冲动。

黄濑带着笑把那只因为离开了藏青色戒指也变成金属银色的刻着KISE RYOTA的戒指拿了出来，套在了青峰右手食指上，“小青峰以后是我的所属物了～”

青峰想宠溺地摸摸黄濑的头发，笑他太贪心了。不过基于场合，没有付出行动。

“现在可以接吻了。”神父看着这对新人，带着祝福。对于他来说，这场婚礼和他所主持过的无数场婚礼没有什么不同。当然那些新人中有幸福地过了一辈子的，也有分道扬镳的。毕竟爱情的保鲜期并不是永久性的，恋人之间总是会有小矛盾的。最后支撑着恋人走下去，走到最后的往往是包容与相互扶携。

青峰闻言双手揽住了黄濑的腰叠在黄濑腰后，黄濑揽住了青峰的脖子看着慢慢靠近的青峰的唇。两唇相贴的时候，黄濑闭上了眼睛。

只是个很单调很单纯的吻，却让黄濑觉得很满足。它就好像是洗去了那种性犪欲驱使的急躁和热烈从而剩下的从心底迸发出的爱恋与缠绵。青峰和黄濑的姻缘红线或许是从今吉认识笠松开始便慢慢纠缠在一起，如今已经是打上了无数死结的只有用剪刀才能剪断了。

黄濑很喜欢这样吻他的青峰，也很喜欢青峰给他这样的吻。好像他们是一对携手的老夫老妻，相互相拥着看那夕阳西下，动情时会给对方一个满含着爱与感激的吻，正如此时他们的吻。

“我爱你，黄濑。”青峰不舍地离开了黄濑的唇，轻声道。青峰不觉得类似“我爱你”这样的话有必要说的很大声，也不觉得有必要让别人知道，只要黄濑知道就够了。

“小青峰可不经常说这样的话哦～”黄濑满足地收下了这甜丝丝的告白，“所以能在这样的情况下听到真的很幸福呢！”

“所以说黄濑，你听完就只想说这些吗？”青峰头抵着黄濑的额头，惩罚似的顶了顶黄濑，“忘说什么了吧，黄濑？”

“哈哈，哪有跟别人要甜言蜜语的啊～”黄濑看着青峰，环着青峰脖子的手也没放下来，黄濑认真道，“我爱你，小青峰。”

青峰蜻蜓点水般贴了一下黄濑的唇，道，“这才像话。”

“咳咳咳……婚礼仪式结束了，接下来就是party时间了。”神父是觉得这对新人挺养眼的，可是再怎么养眼这样卿卿我我没完没了地秀恩爱也受不了吧？何况自己还单身！所以神父就做出了这样一个明智的抉择。

“恭喜恭喜啊～”来客跟今吉和笠松道喜，而青峰和黄濑还在那里腻歪着呢。

火神和黑子送了青峰和黄濑一个锦囊袋，里面装满了大枣、花生、桂圆、莲子。不过青峰和黄濑马上就参透了这两个人的意图，多生孩子都送他们的幼儿园去……

婚礼过后，青峰和黄濑就计划着蜜月旅行。当然这蜜月旅行由于多方阻力（今吉不许青峰抛下公司去逍遥、小凉太和小辉吵着闹着也要去、小辉还没断奶需要母乳、灰崎又给黄濑揽到了一堆拍摄……）在青峰和黄濑结婚之后的一个月才开始。

青峰和黄濑当然有过二人游旅行，不过好像都以黄濑怀孕告终了。黄濑想着，这次一定要好好玩一下，否则等回去以后就很忙没有时间好好玩一玩了。

青峰也觉得自己该放松放松了，也该好好和黄濑做做犪爱了。

于是乎，青峰和黄濑两个人怀着不同的目的开始了为期一个月的蜜月旅行。

『24』

作为有了两个宝宝的夫妻青峰和黄濑算是老夫老妻了，自然蜜月旅行什么的算是有其名无其实。青峰将旅游计划全权交给黄濑负责，说什么你想去哪我就陪你去哪。

“所以说，小青峰心里想的根本不是什么蜜月旅行而是别的吧？”黄濑当时是这么说的，青峰想回一句不愧是我老婆真是我肚子里的蛔虫啊！只是鉴于黄濑目测有些小不悦，大概是因为自己太敷衍，于是青峰便没把那话说出口。

黄濑自己大概是不知道他崛起嘴巴的样子完全有杀伤力啊！只不过此“杀伤力”非彼杀伤力，于是青峰就拜倒在黄濑的“刀”下霸道地扶过黄濑的头似乎要把那翘起的小嘴吻平了。自然青峰达到了目的，黄濑伏在青峰的胸膛微微喘息，算是平和地说了一句“小青峰，不是所有事情都可以用吻解决的”。

“傻瓜，这可不单单是一个吻啊。”青峰在黄濑被刘海遮住的额头上落下了一个轻吻，“是爱，爱可以解决一切问题。只要两个人之间还有爱，那么无论他们经历了多少次分别，他们最终还是会在一起。而我，青峰大辉，不多不少，会爱你黄濑凉太一辈子。”

青峰没有说永生永世，他能给黄濑的只有这辈子。青峰不愿意给黄濑不实际的承诺，但凡给黄濑的承诺，青峰会用这辈子去守护它。

“小青峰……”黄濑向后仰起头看着青峰，“如果没遇到我，你大概不会这么辛苦吧？”

“说什么傻话呢，黄濑。”青峰把身子靠在床头竖起来的枕头上，把黄濑拉近自己怀里，黄濑像个树袋熊一样趴在青峰身上，“我从小被今吉虐惯了。”

“所以说，小青峰还是觉得和我在一起很辛苦对吧？”黄濑把耳朵贴在青峰胸膛左侧，好像要听听青峰说的是不是真心话似的。

“我从你那里得到补偿了啊，黄濑。”青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，又掐了掐黄濑的脸蛋问道，“所以说内疚的你现在是不是要给我一点补偿啊？”

“小青峰脑袋里除了那种事情还有别的吗？”黄濑抬起头看着青峰，有些无奈道。

青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，今天的enjoy time终于来了！

“小青峰、小黄濑你们在做什么？”小凉太拉着矮他一头的小黑娃小辉进了青峰和黄濑的卧室，惊得黄濑又差点给青峰踹到地上，幸亏青峰已经因为黄濑而变得训练有素，抓住了黄濑那条要向自己伸过来的腿，“淡定啊，黄濑……”

黄濑红着脸推开了压在自己身上的青峰坐起来，招呼着小凉太和小辉爬上床来坐到自己怀里。青峰则是很不情愿地抱着黄濑的腰头枕在黄濑的大腿上，有些无奈地看着影响自己做运动的小凉太和小辉乐颠颠地爬上床坐在了黄濑怀里。当然乐颠颠的只是前面那个小黄毛，后面那个黑皮小子完全是一副面瘫样嘛！青峰在心里“啧啧”了几声，真是比他老子还不天真可爱。想当年自己小时候还是相当天真烂漫的，一天天就知道傻笑被五月嫌弃着不愿意和自己一起回家。

“小辉怎么不上来坐着？”黄濑看着还在床下没有爬上来的小辉，揉了揉小辉短短的藏青色头发问道。小辉的头发和青峰的很像，有些硬硬的。

小辉瞥了一眼逗着青峰的鼻子玩的小凉太，有些不悦，闷闷地道了一句，“没有地方坐。”

“哈？”青峰握住了小凉太的小指头亲了亲，突然听见小辉如此评论这张自己特意为自己和黄濑买的King size的大床看着这个小黑豆道，“你青峰爸爸我可是去买了这最大的床为了和你黄濑爸爸……”

“哈哈哈，”黄濑赶紧捂住青峰那张什么都能说出口的嘴尴尬地笑道，“小辉是说小凉太旁边没有可以坐下的空隙了对不对？”

“你答对了，不过，我可不是小孩子。不要用那种和小孩儿说话的语气和我说话啊，黄濑。”

“只不过是一个月大的小屁孩，还说什么不是小孩儿。”青峰起身把这个可恶的小黑娃抱在自己怀里用力蹂躏他的头发，“还有‘黄濑’这个称呼是你可以叫的吗？”

“霸道。”小辉瘪了瘪嘴，说了一句牢骚话。

小凉太看着一脸抑郁的弟弟用被青峰亲过的手指捅了捅小辉的脸蛋，“不要生气啦～哥哥陪你玩哦～”

“喂，别拿他舔过的手指摸我啊！”小辉赶紧躲开了小凉太伸过来的手指，“那不相当于这个黑皮间接亲我的脸吗！”

“哈哈哈哈！”黄濑捂住肚子笑倒在床上，“小青峰的吻被嫌弃了！”

青峰突然明白了今吉把自己养大还真是受了不少气啊……果然自己为人父母时才能体会到父母的苦衷……不过青峰坚信自己小时候一定没有这小子这么讨人厌。

“那哥哥的吻呢？”小凉太凑近小辉把红艳艳的小嘴唇贴在了小辉古铜色的脸上，亲完有些害羞地缩回黄濑怀里拽着黄濑睡衣的袖子遮住了自己半张脸问道。

青峰小辉脸红了！青峰的肤色当然青峰最清楚不过了。虽然自带保护色功能掩盖些什么，不过微微泛红还是能看出来的。

小辉愣了一会儿就重拾了理智，“还要。”

小色鬼。黄濑在心里想着。

“那小辉是喜欢哥哥亲你喽？”小凉太松开黄濑的衣袖，大摇大摆地坐回到黄濑大腿上，像一只赢得配偶的孔雀一般，就差没开屏抖抖自己漂亮的大尾巴了。

“自恋。”小辉忍住不去看漂亮的小凉太，“还有哥哥什么的，只大四个月你好意思自称哥哥吗！”

“明明比你大，而且……而且还比你高那么多诶！”小凉太不悦地看着这个小黑皮，干嘛不愿意承认我是哥哥啊？！

“我早晚会比你长得高的！”小辉还是不正眼看小凉太，“等那时候，我就再也不会把你当哥哥了。”

而是把你当成……恋人。

不过虽然青峰小辉和青峰凉太都继承了双亲个子高的优点，可是青峰小辉真真正正比青峰凉太高的时候却来的异常晚。大概是因为越晚发育窜的越高吧，于是乎，青峰小辉也是在高中才跟青峰凉太表白的。那是黄濑十七岁零九个月的时候，也是青峰的十七岁。幸运的是只隔了三个月，青峰小辉就把青峰凉太这碗生米煮成了熟饭。

“才不会有那一天呢！”小凉太也撅起来，“我会一直一直是小辉的哥哥！”

Alpha一定是早熟吧！黄濑这么想着，小辉对小凉太一定是抱着不寻常的感情的！

“所以说，你们俩来我和黄濑屋子里是为了上演吵架大战？”青峰把小辉抱给黄濑，既然这个小黑皮这么喜欢小凉太，那就让他们坐一起好了，这样自己还可以抱着黄濑，虽然不能做什么小动作。

“才不是啦～小辉真是好气人的。”小凉太把自己右边的小辉往右边推了推，表示自己还在生气，“我们是想着小青峰和小黄濑明天就去蜜月旅行了，我们要有一个月都见不了面了。所以啊，我们决定今天晚上和小青峰还有小黄濑一起睡！”

不要吧……青峰在心底哭泣。可惜的是黄濑没有听到，“好啊，那小辉睡这里小凉太睡这里好不好？”

“好～”“不好！”

小凉太睡哪里其实都很开心，可是小辉不开心，青峰更不开心。

“我不要和这个黑皮睡在一起！”黄濑给小辉安排的位置是青峰和小凉太之间。

青峰在心里吐槽，我不要和黄濑分开才是吧？

“那小辉睡我这边，让小凉太睡小青峰那里好不好？”

“好～”“不好！”

“又怎么了？”青峰看着这个黑皮，真是难伺候的很啊！

“不要让凉太睡那个黑皮怀里！”

“……”黄濑无语。

最后熄灯的时候，到是青峰也满意了，小辉也满意了。当然黄濑和小凉太是怎么睡都好啦。青峰心满意足地抱住了黄濑，突然觉得自己真是很容易满足啊，明明一开始是计划着把黄濑吃犪干犪抹犪净的，现在抱着睡觉就很开心啊！而小辉也抱抱枕一样压着小凉太，弄得小凉太一直抱怨小辉好沉。

青峰是听到耳边传来了那两个小小的熟睡的呼吸声才敢低头吻住黄濑的脖子的。

“小青峰做什么啊？”黄濑因为脖子上细细密密的吻才迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，感觉到了青峰在自己脖子后面耕耘，有点又好气又好笑，“真是苦了小青峰了。”

“我只是想吻吻你，黄濑。”青峰贴着黄濑的耳边道。

“那就让小青峰亲个够好了。”黄濑转过身去吻住了青峰，青峰也环住了黄濑的腰。于是，青峰和黄濑就在熟睡的孩子们面前来了个激犪吻，不过没有进一步动作了。青峰突然觉得，黄濑真的是把自己磨砺的越来越有忍耐力了。

不过当然，一旦有机会，他会加倍索取的，青峰是这样想的。

“有没有觉得很幸福啊？”黄濑握紧青峰的温热的大手，看着小辉和小凉太，“一家人在一起的感觉很好呢。”

是黄濑你给我了一个家，青峰抱紧黄濑，“因为有你啊，黄濑，所以很幸福。”

“小青峰怎么突然变得这么温柔啦？”黄濑往青峰怀里缩了缩，想和这个男人贴的更近一些更近一些……“这样温柔的小青峰完全招架不住啊。”

“傻瓜。快点睡吧，明天还要早起呢。”

“知道啦～那就晚安啦，小青峰～”

“晚安。”

 

青峰和黄濑这小两口真就是养儿子方面的“啃老族”，虽然今吉和笠松很愿意给他们收拾烂摊子照顾小凉太和小辉。这不两人去逍遥了，就又把这两个孩子托付给今吉和笠松了。

这是青峰和黄濑蜜月旅行的第五天，五月近来闲来无事而且羡慕着青峰黄濑婚后的生活，就想着快点把自己嫁出去。于是五月决定提高自己的厨艺来抓住男人的胃。

小凉太一看到五月往厨房走就立马把自己藏进衣柜里，笠松笑着抱出小凉太问道，“和小辉捉迷藏呢？”

小凉太尴尬一笑，不是小辉是五月姐姐啊……五月姐姐又要做难吃的饭了……真的是比小黄濑还更胜一筹。

“没有啦～”小凉太坐在笠松的胳膊上，“小笠松我们出去玩好不好？”

“不是马上要吃中午饭了吗？等吃完饭再带小凉太和小辉出去玩好不好啊？”

“不好……”小凉太立马嘟起小嘴不开心道。

“天天就知道卖萌。”小辉不知道从哪里跑了出来，仰视着笠松怀里撒娇的小凉太不悦道。

“小辉干嘛和哥哥我过不去啊！”小凉太低头看着那个小黑皮，也不知道从什么时候开始，这个小黑皮就总是用言语攻击自己。真的是没有刚出生那阵子可爱了！

“我有和你过不去吗？”

“小子，怎么能和哥哥这么说话啊！”今吉一直再找笠松的影子呢，这一来就看见小凉太和小辉又在吵架，弹了一下小辉的脑门道。

“今吉，很痛诶！”小辉双手捂住脑袋，做痛状。“你们都偏向这个黄毛，都不喜欢我！哼！”

小辉气呼呼地跑了出去。

“诶，小辉你去哪啊？”五月正好从外面自家菜园里拔了一些蔬菜回来，就看见小辉皱着眉头往外跑，“一会儿就开饭啦，别跑远了啊！”

“才不要吃五月你做的饭呢！”小辉把怒气撒在了五月身上，“难吃死了。”

“你这个小家伙！”五月揪住小辉的衣领，阻拦了小辉要往外跑的势头。

“小辉！”小凉太光着小脚丫急急忙忙地跑了过来，看见五月拽着小辉没让他跑出去撒了一口气。

小凉太连忙跑到小辉面前，抱着小辉道，“是哥哥错了，小辉不要伤心了好不好？哥哥亲亲好不好？”说罢小凉太就亲了亲小辉的脸蛋。

“做什么啊？”小辉看着捧着自己的脸亲个没完的小凉太，隐隐约约感觉到水渍大概是小凉太的唾液似的东西，有些不好意思道。

“哥哥是非常喜欢小辉的！今吉大叔和小笠松还有五月姐姐也都很喜欢小辉！”小凉太大声道，仿佛声音越大说明自己的话越有说服力。

小辉听到小凉太的第一句话就完全不生气了，后面的话小辉压根就不在意了。当然如果只有四个月大的小辉不知道为什么会有这种感觉，不过日后当青峰凉太再次说出类似的话的时候，小辉内心有一个很强烈的声音告诉他自己，只要凉太喜欢我就足够了，只要他一个人。

晚上笠松给黄濑打电话的时候，小辉和小凉太抱着电话跟黄濑诉苦，说什么青峰再不回家他们就要被五月姐姐毒害死了。黄濑笑道，五月姐姐这是在磨练你们的意志品质呢！小凉太立马道，如果小青峰不回来，再过几天那就再也见不到萌萌哒的小凉太了！黄濑笑着说好啦，会提前回去啦！

放下手机，黄濑突然感觉自己是无比地思念小凉太和小辉。以前因为模特工作而不得不离开笠松一段时间的时候，黄濑就每天都特别特别想小笠松。再后来，小青峰出差那几天，黄濑便非常思念青峰。如今，小辉和小凉太又变成了自己牵肠挂肚的人了。

“想回家了？”青峰从黄濑身后揽住坐在梳妆台前摸着护肤品的黄濑，问道。

这是一天中极少数情况青峰可以看到黄濑把刘海搂在头上，把光洁的额头毫无遮挡地暴露出来。

青峰喜欢黄濑，喜欢他的一切。这样子的黄濑也很好看。因为和平时有点不一样，所以给青峰一种错觉就是物以稀为贵般的觉得此时的黄濑更美。

“嗯。”黄濑敷好面膜把身子转过来看着青峰，“小青峰要不要也敷一个面膜？这个美白功效特别好～”

“黄濑，你故意的吧？”

“嘻嘻～最喜欢小青峰这性格的古铜色肤色了！超级有男子气概的！可惜我怎么晒都晒不出小青峰这么完美的古铜色，不开心……”

“傻黄毛。”

于是，基于小凉太和小辉的SOS召唤，青峰和黄濑只玩了五天就返航了。那天晚上吃到青峰做的美食之后，不仅仅是小凉太和小辉，就连今吉和笠松都吃了很多，还不停地称赞青峰的厨艺。五月很是不情愿地承认阿大做的饭的确是很好吃，明明是一个八级Alpha做饭做的这么好完全不符合属性吧？！所以五月总结出来了，Alpha都不会做饭，阿大是个特例！于是五月就觉得自己做不好饭是理所当然了，便也不执着于厨艺问题了。

之后就是正常而又忙碌的日子，今吉、笠松和五月负责小辉和小凉太的上下幼儿园。

不过上幼儿园的第一天，小辉就过得很不愉快。

『24』

作为有了两个宝宝的夫妻青峰和黄濑算是老夫老妻了，自然蜜月旅行什么的算是有其名无其实。青峰将旅游计划全权交给黄濑负责，说什么你想去哪我就陪你去哪。

“所以说，小青峰心里想的根本不是什么蜜月旅行而是别的吧？”黄濑当时是这么说的，青峰想回一句不愧是我老婆真是我肚子里的蛔虫啊！只是鉴于黄濑目测有些小不悦，大概是因为自己太敷衍，于是青峰便没把那话说出口。

黄濑自己大概是不知道他崛起嘴巴的样子完全有杀伤力啊！只不过此“杀伤力”非彼杀伤力，于是青峰就拜倒在黄濑的“刀”下霸道地扶过黄濑的头似乎要把那翘起的小嘴吻平了。自然青峰达到了目的，黄濑伏在青峰的胸膛微微喘息，算是平和地说了一句“小青峰，不是所有事情都可以用吻解决的”。

“傻瓜，这可不单单是一个吻啊。”青峰在黄濑被刘海遮住的额头上落下了一个轻吻，“是爱，爱可以解决一切问题。只要两个人之间还有爱，那么无论他们经历了多少次分别，他们最终还是会在一起。而我，青峰大辉，不多不少，会爱你黄濑凉太一辈子。”

青峰没有说永生永世，他能给黄濑的只有这辈子。青峰不愿意给黄濑不实际的承诺，但凡给黄濑的承诺，青峰会用这辈子去守护它。

“小青峰……”黄濑向后仰起头看着青峰，“如果没遇到我，你大概不会这么辛苦吧？”

“说什么傻话呢，黄濑。”青峰把身子靠在床头竖起来的枕头上，把黄濑拉近自己怀里，黄濑像个树袋熊一样趴在青峰身上，“我从小被今吉虐惯了。”

“所以说，小青峰还是觉得和我在一起很辛苦对吧？”黄濑把耳朵贴在青峰胸膛左侧，好像要听听青峰说的是不是真心话似的。

“我从你那里得到补偿了啊，黄濑。”青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，又掐了掐黄濑的脸蛋问道，“所以说内疚的你现在是不是要给我一点补偿啊？”

“小青峰脑袋里除了那种事情还有别的吗？”黄濑抬起头看着青峰，有些无奈道。

青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，今天的enjoy time终于来了！

“小青峰、小黄濑你们在做什么？”小凉太拉着矮他一头的小黑娃小辉进了青峰和黄濑的卧室，惊得黄濑又差点给青峰踹到地上，幸亏青峰已经因为黄濑而变得训练有素，抓住了黄濑那条要向自己伸过来的腿，“淡定啊，黄濑……”

黄濑红着脸推开了压在自己身上的青峰坐起来，招呼着小凉太和小辉爬上床来坐到自己怀里。青峰则是很不情愿地抱着黄濑的腰头枕在黄濑的大腿上，有些无奈地看着影响自己做运动的小凉太和小辉乐颠颠地爬上床坐在了黄濑怀里。当然乐颠颠的只是前面那个小黄毛，后面那个黑皮小子完全是一副面瘫样嘛！青峰在心里“啧啧”了几声，真是比他老子还不天真可爱。想当年自己小时候还是相当天真烂漫的，一天天就知道傻笑被五月嫌弃着不愿意和自己一起回家。

“小辉怎么不上来坐着？”黄濑看着还在床下没有爬上来的小辉，揉了揉小辉短短的藏青色头发问道。小辉的头发和青峰的很像，有些硬硬的。

小辉瞥了一眼逗着青峰的鼻子玩的小凉太，有些不悦，闷闷地道了一句，“没有地方坐。”

“哈？”青峰握住了小凉太的小指头亲了亲，突然听见小辉如此评论这张自己特意为自己和黄濑买的King size的大床看着这个小黑豆道，“你青峰爸爸我可是去买了这最大的床为了和你黄濑爸爸……”

“哈哈哈，”黄濑赶紧捂住青峰那张什么都能说出口的嘴尴尬地笑道，“小辉是说小凉太旁边没有可以坐下的空隙了对不对？”

“你答对了，不过，我可不是小孩子。不要用那种和小孩儿说话的语气和我说话啊，黄濑。”

“只不过是一个月大的小屁孩，还说什么不是小孩儿。”青峰起身把这个可恶的小黑娃抱在自己怀里用力蹂躏他的头发，“还有‘黄濑’这个称呼是你可以叫的吗？”

“霸道。”小辉瘪了瘪嘴，说了一句牢骚话。

小凉太看着一脸抑郁的弟弟用被青峰亲过的手指捅了捅小辉的脸蛋，“不要生气啦～哥哥陪你玩哦～”

“喂，别拿他舔过的手指摸我啊！”小辉赶紧躲开了小凉太伸过来的手指，“那不相当于这个黑皮间接亲我的脸吗！”

“哈哈哈哈！”黄濑捂住肚子笑倒在床上，“小青峰的吻被嫌弃了！”

青峰突然明白了今吉把自己养大还真是受了不少气啊……果然自己为人父母时才能体会到父母的苦衷……不过青峰坚信自己小时候一定没有这小子这么讨人厌。

“那哥哥的吻呢？”小凉太凑近小辉把红艳艳的小嘴唇贴在了小辉古铜色的脸上，亲完有些害羞地缩回黄濑怀里拽着黄濑睡衣的袖子遮住了自己半张脸问道。

青峰小辉脸红了！青峰的肤色当然青峰最清楚不过了。虽然自带保护色功能掩盖些什么，不过微微泛红还是能看出来的。

小辉愣了一会儿就重拾了理智，“还要。”

小色鬼。黄濑在心里想着。

“那小辉是喜欢哥哥亲你喽？”小凉太松开黄濑的衣袖，大摇大摆地坐回到黄濑大腿上，像一只赢得配偶的孔雀一般，就差没开屏抖抖自己漂亮的大尾巴了。

“自恋。”小辉忍住不去看漂亮的小凉太，“还有哥哥什么的，只大四个月你好意思自称哥哥吗！”

“明明比你大，而且……而且还比你高那么多诶！”小凉太不悦地看着这个小黑皮，干嘛不愿意承认我是哥哥啊？！

“我早晚会比你长得高的！”小辉还是不正眼看小凉太，“等那时候，我就再也不会把你当哥哥了。”

而是把你当成……恋人。

不过虽然青峰小辉和青峰凉太都继承了双亲个子高的优点，可是青峰小辉真真正正比青峰凉太高的时候却来的异常晚。大概是因为越晚发育窜的越高吧，于是乎，青峰小辉也是在高中才跟青峰凉太表白的。那是黄濑十七岁零九个月的时候，也是青峰的十七岁。幸运的是只隔了三个月，青峰小辉就把青峰凉太这碗生米煮成了熟饭。

“才不会有那一天呢！”小凉太也撅起来，“我会一直一直是小辉的哥哥！”

Alpha一定是早熟吧！黄濑这么想着，小辉对小凉太一定是抱着不寻常的感情的！

“所以说，你们俩来我和黄濑屋子里是为了上演吵架大战？”青峰把小辉抱给黄濑，既然这个小黑皮这么喜欢小凉太，那就让他们坐一起好了，这样自己还可以抱着黄濑，虽然不能做什么小动作。

“才不是啦～小辉真是好气人的。”小凉太把自己右边的小辉往右边推了推，表示自己还在生气，“我们是想着小青峰和小黄濑明天就去蜜月旅行了，我们要有一个月都见不了面了。所以啊，我们决定今天晚上和小青峰还有小黄濑一起睡！”

不要吧……青峰在心底哭泣。可惜的是黄濑没有听到，“好啊，那小辉睡这里小凉太睡这里好不好？”

“好～”“不好！”

小凉太睡哪里其实都很开心，可是小辉不开心，青峰更不开心。

“我不要和这个黑皮睡在一起！”黄濑给小辉安排的位置是青峰和小凉太之间。

青峰在心里吐槽，我不要和黄濑分开才是吧？

“那小辉睡我这边，让小凉太睡小青峰那里好不好？”

“好～”“不好！”

“又怎么了？”青峰看着这个黑皮，真是难伺候的很啊！

“不要让凉太睡那个黑皮怀里！”

“……”黄濑无语。

最后熄灯的时候，到是青峰也满意了，小辉也满意了。当然黄濑和小凉太是怎么睡都好啦。青峰心满意足地抱住了黄濑，突然觉得自己真是很容易满足啊，明明一开始是计划着把黄濑吃犪干犪抹犪净的，现在抱着睡觉就很开心啊！而小辉也抱抱枕一样压着小凉太，弄得小凉太一直抱怨小辉好沉。

青峰是听到耳边传来了那两个小小的熟睡的呼吸声才敢低头吻住黄濑的脖子的。

“小青峰做什么啊？”黄濑因为脖子上细细密密的吻才迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，感觉到了青峰在自己脖子后面耕耘，有点又好气又好笑，“真是苦了小青峰了。”

“我只是想吻吻你，黄濑。”青峰贴着黄濑的耳边道。

“那就让小青峰亲个够好了。”黄濑转过身去吻住了青峰，青峰也环住了黄濑的腰。于是，青峰和黄濑就在熟睡的孩子们面前来了个激犪吻，不过没有进一步动作了。青峰突然觉得，黄濑真的是把自己磨砺的越来越有忍耐力了。

不过当然，一旦有机会，他会加倍索取的，青峰是这样想的。

“有没有觉得很幸福啊？”黄濑握紧青峰的温热的大手，看着小辉和小凉太，“一家人在一起的感觉很好呢。”

是黄濑你给我了一个家，青峰抱紧黄濑，“因为有你啊，黄濑，所以很幸福。”

“小青峰怎么突然变得这么温柔啦？”黄濑往青峰怀里缩了缩，想和这个男人贴的更近一些更近一些……“这样温柔的小青峰完全招架不住啊。”

“傻瓜。快点睡吧，明天还要早起呢。”

“知道啦～那就晚安啦，小青峰～”

“晚安。”

 

青峰和黄濑这小两口真就是养儿子方面的“啃老族”，虽然今吉和笠松很愿意给他们收拾烂摊子照顾小凉太和小辉。这不两人去逍遥了，就又把这两个孩子托付给今吉和笠松了。

这是青峰和黄濑蜜月旅行的第五天，五月近来闲来无事而且羡慕着青峰黄濑婚后的生活，就想着快点把自己嫁出去。于是五月决定提高自己的厨艺来抓住男人的胃。

小凉太一看到五月往厨房走就立马把自己藏进衣柜里，笠松笑着抱出小凉太问道，“和小辉捉迷藏呢？”

小凉太尴尬一笑，不是小辉是五月姐姐啊……五月姐姐又要做难吃的饭了……真的是比小黄濑还更胜一筹。

“没有啦～”小凉太坐在笠松的胳膊上，“小笠松我们出去玩好不好？”

“不是马上要吃中午饭了吗？等吃完饭再带小凉太和小辉出去玩好不好啊？”

“不好……”小凉太立马嘟起小嘴不开心道。

“天天就知道卖萌。”小辉不知道从哪里跑了出来，仰视着笠松怀里撒娇的小凉太不悦道。

“小辉干嘛和哥哥我过不去啊！”小凉太低头看着那个小黑皮，也不知道从什么时候开始，这个小黑皮就总是用言语攻击自己。真的是没有刚出生那阵子可爱了！

“我有和你过不去吗？”

“小子，怎么能和哥哥这么说话啊！”今吉一直再找笠松的影子呢，这一来就看见小凉太和小辉又在吵架，弹了一下小辉的脑门道。

“今吉，很痛诶！”小辉双手捂住脑袋，做痛状。“你们都偏向这个黄毛，都不喜欢我！哼！”

小辉气呼呼地跑了出去。

“诶，小辉你去哪啊？”五月正好从外面自家菜园里拔了一些蔬菜回来，就看见小辉皱着眉头往外跑，“一会儿就开饭啦，别跑远了啊！”

“才不要吃五月你做的饭呢！”小辉把怒气撒在了五月身上，“难吃死了。”

“你这个小家伙！”五月揪住小辉的衣领，阻拦了小辉要往外跑的势头。

“小辉！”小凉太光着小脚丫急急忙忙地跑了过来，看见五月拽着小辉没让他跑出去撒了一口气。

小凉太连忙跑到小辉面前，抱着小辉道，“是哥哥错了，小辉不要伤心了好不好？哥哥亲亲好不好？”说罢小凉太就亲了亲小辉的脸蛋。

“做什么啊？”小辉看着捧着自己的脸亲个没完的小凉太，隐隐约约感觉到水渍大概是小凉太的唾液似的东西，有些不好意思道。

“哥哥是非常喜欢小辉的！今吉大叔和小笠松还有五月姐姐也都很喜欢小辉！”小凉太大声道，仿佛声音越大说明自己的话越有说服力。

小辉听到小凉太的第一句话就完全不生气了，后面的话小辉压根就不在意了。当然如果只有四个月大的小辉不知道为什么会有这种感觉，不过日后当青峰凉太再次说出类似的话的时候，小辉内心有一个很强烈的声音告诉他自己，只要凉太喜欢我就足够了，只要他一个人。

晚上笠松给黄濑打电话的时候，小辉和小凉太抱着电话跟黄濑诉苦，说什么青峰再不回家他们就要被五月姐姐毒害死了。黄濑笑道，五月姐姐这是在磨练你们的意志品质呢！小凉太立马道，如果小青峰不回来，再过几天那就再也见不到萌萌哒的小凉太了！黄濑笑着说好啦，会提前回去啦！

放下手机，黄濑突然感觉自己是无比地思念小凉太和小辉。以前因为模特工作而不得不离开笠松一段时间的时候，黄濑就每天都特别特别想小笠松。再后来，小青峰出差那几天，黄濑便非常思念青峰。如今，小辉和小凉太又变成了自己牵肠挂肚的人了。

“想回家了？”青峰从黄濑身后揽住坐在梳妆台前摸着护肤品的黄濑，问道。

这是一天中极少数情况青峰可以看到黄濑把刘海搂在头上，把光洁的额头毫无遮挡地暴露出来。

青峰喜欢黄濑，喜欢他的一切。这样子的黄濑也很好看。因为和平时有点不一样，所以给青峰一种错觉就是物以稀为贵般的觉得此时的黄濑更美。

“嗯。”黄濑敷好面膜把身子转过来看着青峰，“小青峰要不要也敷一个面膜？这个美白功效特别好～”

“黄濑，你故意的吧？”

“嘻嘻～最喜欢小青峰这性格的古铜色肤色了！超级有男子气概的！可惜我怎么晒都晒不出小青峰这么完美的古铜色，不开心……”

“傻黄毛。”

于是，基于小凉太和小辉的SOS召唤，青峰和黄濑只玩了五天就返航了。那天晚上吃到青峰做的美食之后，不仅仅是小凉太和小辉，就连今吉和笠松都吃了很多，还不停地称赞青峰的厨艺。五月很是不情愿地承认阿大做的饭的确是很好吃，明明是一个八级Alpha做饭做的这么好完全不符合属性吧？！所以五月总结出来了，Alpha都不会做饭，阿大是个特例！于是五月就觉得自己做不好饭是理所当然了，便也不执着于厨艺问题了。

之后就是正常而又忙碌的日子，今吉、笠松和五月负责小辉和小凉太的上下幼儿园。

不过上幼儿园的第一天，小辉就过得很不愉快。

『26』

“小青峰你拿相机做什么？”黄濑正换衣服呢，谁知道青峰手里举着个单反对着自己照相。

“我大学学的是摄影。”

“小青峰学摄影？为什么这么有违和感呢？”黄濑边吃惊边在白色背心外边套上了一件黄色的开领外衣。

“黄濑，你很欠揍诶。”青峰走近黄濑，把镜头对上了这个闪亮的男人。透过镜头看黄濑真是一样漂亮啊！

镜头里的黄濑眨了眨眼睛，看着青峰一步一步走近，黄濑对着镜头妖娆地笑了一笑然后竟然把肩膀露了出来。

“黄濑，你在暗示我？”青峰装作淡定，天知道镜头里黄濑那模样完全勾引人啊！青峰心想早晚要把这诱人的小妖精困在家里就给自己看。这样想着，青峰突然完全嫉妒灰崎可以天天看着自己老婆的那脸蛋。

“小青峰要怎么想就怎么想喽！”黄濑用手搂起刘海，还对着镜头舔了舔自己红艳艳的嘴唇。

“喂！”青峰咽了咽口水，“黄濑，你别闹大了啊！”

“小青峰经不经受的了我这个小妖精啊？”黄濑跪在床上手揽住青峰的侧腰，对着镜头做了一个“要我”的诱惑口型。

青峰一只手托着相机一只手揽住黄濑的小蛮腰，看着镜头里勾引人的黄濑明显感觉自己的某处好像有点不一样了……

“什么嘛，这样就站起来啦。”黄濑不要命似的摸了摸青峰的胯下，一脸嫌弃地看着镜头，“小青峰好色哦！”

青峰丢开相机，把黄濑往床上一推就欺身上去。

“明明是你先勾引我的吧，黄濑。”青峰一口吸住了黄濑白嫩的左肩，“以后不许去拍写真了啊黄濑。”

“为什么，黑皮暴君？”黄濑双手欲拒还迎地推着青峰压上来的身子，“嫉妒小灰崎了？”

“小灰崎……喂，黄濑，你叫那个灰毛叫的这么亲切也不怕我吃醋？”

“最喜欢为我吃醋的小青峰了！”黄濑笑道，谁知青峰在黄濑肩上的小动作更加用力了。“色狼啊，小青峰你！”

“你这么美我当然色你啊！”青峰一副理所当然的模样想要继续对黄濑的行为。

“好啦好啦，小青峰，不和你闹了。”黄濑揽住青峰的脖子蹭了蹭青峰的脸道，“今天啊我看见小凉太不小心把花瓶打碎了，然后小辉立马就拦住了小凉太自己把玻璃碎片捡起来了。我当时过去问了一下小辉是谁打碎的，小辉捂住了小凉太的嘴说是自己。你说小辉是不是真的超级喜欢小凉太啊？”

“喜欢小凉太不是很正常吗？”青峰道，心想我当时看你的第一眼还有要把你变成老婆的想法呢。

“所以说，小青峰喜欢我也是因为我的脸对不对？”黄濑嘟起小嘴看着青峰，好像非要青峰解释清楚一般。

“一开始当然是因为脸啊，这都不用想吧。”青峰轻咬着自家老婆的脸蛋，好像是在责怪黄濑胡思乱想。

“那后来呢！”黄濑瞬间眼神就闪亮了很多，青峰在想黄濑是不是太阳神的人身？

“后来啊……”青峰到不是故意不说，那种肉麻的话真的是很难说出口啊！

“我要听小青峰的真心话～”黄濑亲了亲青峰的唇，撒娇道。

“真拿你没办法啊，黄毛。”青峰用力揉乱了黄濑的头发，“后来就看着某个傻黄毛那么矜持，明明是个Omega还总把自己当成Alpha。真是又倔强又蠢到让人心疼，明明没有那么坚强却什么都想一人承担，真是蠢到家了，黄濑凉太。”

“小青峰才是蠢到家了！”黄濑抱紧了青峰，“哪里有那么霸道的Alpha，一订婚就要孩子的啊！而且还要那么多次会把人吓跑的好吧！”

“明明你更……”

“才不是呢。”黄濑羞红了脸钻进了青峰的衣服里，“明明每次都是因为小青峰用信息素来诱惑我我才会那样的。”

“黄濑出来，”青峰拍了拍黄濑在自己怀里的脑袋，“我想亲你。”

“不要。”

“傻瓜。”

“为什么又被说是傻瓜啊！”黄濑从青峰衣服里钻出来，有些不悦道，“我觉得我明明是被小青峰说傻了。”

“所以说啊，我怎么就爱上了你这么个傻瓜。”

很多年以后，青峰小辉也是这样宠溺地看着青峰凉太，说着同样的话。

青峰凉太高中的时候喜欢上了一个叫“山野淳”的Alpha，青峰小辉得知了以后把山野淳暴揍了一顿却很不幸地被青峰凉太看见了。

当青峰小辉看着青峰凉太冲到山野淳身边而不是自己这里的时候，第一次感觉到心碎的滋味。当然，就是这一瞬，青峰小辉确信了自己真的是无可救药地爱上了自己的哥哥。

或许是那时的青峰小辉还不够成熟，但也幸亏这冲动的青春。青峰小辉和青峰凉太回到他们的公寓以后，青峰小辉就把青峰凉太压倒在了沙发上。

“小辉，你要做什么？”青峰凉太受了惊吓，原本因为小辉无故大人的事情还没消气，说话的语气有些僵硬。

“你明明知道我爱你，你还去喜欢那个叫山野的混蛋！你知不知道他就是个玩弄别人感情的混子！”小辉把凉太紧紧地按在了沙发上，俯下身去吻凉太躲闪的唇，狠狠地咬着，“他也像我这样吻你吗？你也像我这样抱你吗？”

“小辉，够了，别闹了！”青峰凉太无力地推着身上的小辉，朝夕相处又怎么可能不知道小辉对自己的感情？

总是装作小大人的样子怕自己冷到把外套丢给自己穿，总是把自己喜欢的菜放到离自己最近的地方还说只是碰巧到那么远的地方顺便买回来的，总是在自己难过的时候把自己压在怀里说着笨拙的安慰话语，总是提自己承担惩罚把自己维护成一个乖宝宝的形象……

小辉完全承担起了一个哥哥的责任，那种超越亲情的爱青峰凉太无时无刻都感觉的到。

所以青峰凉太一直在回避，不敢去思考自己对小辉的感情有没有过界。只能去强迫去喜欢别人，把注意力转移到旁人身上。

“他没碰过你的身子对不对？”小辉撕开了凉太的衣服，吸吮着在凉太身上留下了一道又一道印子。

“小辉，不能……唔……”

吻上青峰凉太的一刹那，青峰小辉才知道自己真的逃不掉了。

信息素，青峰小辉只能想到用这种卑鄙的办法。想要得到面前的人，不知道是因为年轻的癫狂冲动还是真的是爱到疯癫丧失理智，看着身下的漂亮人儿慢慢在信息素的作用下不再抗拒青峰小辉觉得自己值了。

“哈～小辉，慢点～啊～”

青峰小辉看着眼角带泪的青峰凉太，心里无比矛盾——那深深地悔恨和汹涌的喜悦交错着。

在青峰凉太体内结结，滚烫的液体喷入青峰凉太的生殖道。

只有十分相爱并且身体十分契合的人才会初次就怀上。青峰和黄濑如此，小辉和凉太也如此。

就好像是一个圈，一个有着周期的圈。不同代的人走着相同的路，重复着悲伤重复着幸福重复着人事间的百味然后携手共进白头偕老。

得知青峰凉太怀孕的消息时青峰和黄濑不但没有震惊反而还松了一口气似的。今吉和笠松也完全是意料之中的带着笑意等着自己的曾孙子出世。

反倒是青峰凉太和青峰小辉来了一场冷战。

青峰笑称这小凉太真是和大凉太一个模子刻出来的，怎么对于第一个孩子这事总要和自己的Alpha闹上一闹才罢休呢？

小辉那几天天天蹲在小凉太房门口认错，五月靠着有些心疼边进去劝了劝小凉太。

“小凉太是不喜欢小辉吗？”

“没有啦。只是五月姐姐你能体会那种被弟弟做了那种事情的感觉吗？而且还怀上了一个宝宝……”

“小凉太是觉得小辉没有征求你的同意就对你做了这样的事情很难接受吗？”

青峰凉太没有回答，算是默认了。

“小凉太要抛弃一切其他的想法，就扪心自问，是不是很喜欢很爱这个Alpha。如果答案是是的话，就什么都不要想好好和小辉在一起。”

抛开一切，第一个也是唯一一个让自己心动到狂乱不止的人是青峰小辉，是那个霸道的男人。

“小辉，我原谅你了。”小凉太挺着大肚子走到门口道。

“凉太，”小辉闻言高兴地立马小心翼翼地抱住了凉太，“我爱你，真的，爱你一辈子。”

只不过青峰凉太的原谅造就了两人的多子多福，黄濑看着自己这一群孙子孙女和还挺着肚子的青峰凉太贴着青峰的耳朵问道，“如果当年我没有拒绝小青峰要孩子的提议，我是不是也要给小青峰生这么多孩子啊？”

“傻瓜，”青峰一手揽住黄濑的侧腰一手伸到黄濑的衣服里捏着黄濑的乳头，吸住黄濑的耳垂道，“这点孩子就想满足我？天天喂给你那么多子孙后代可不是白费的啊，青峰太太～”

“小青峰和小黄濑不知羞！”小凉太看着自己的Dady们就当着孙子面做这样羞人的事情立马把孩子们赶到一边，“当着小孩子就……”

“凉太妈妈你和小辉爸爸还不是一样？”青峰祥奕也就是青峰小辉和青峰凉太如今已经四岁半的Alpha大儿子道，“爱爱的时候都不关门，凉太妈妈声音那么诱人。”

“！”就因为这一句话，青峰小辉无缘无故被青峰凉太赶到沙发上睡了一夜。

孤枕难眠的青峰小辉半夜溜回老婆被里差点被踢下床，幸亏因为怀孕青峰凉太的战斗力下降很多。

得知原因以后，青峰小辉把自己的熊孩子们都召集起来给他们偷偷上了一节“我傲娇的凉太妈妈专题讲座”，结果可想而知……

在被禁欲的这一个月里，青峰小辉喜迎自己的第七个孩子，正酝酿着一场扑倒老婆创老八的计划。

当然这都是以后的故事了。

这一场起始于今吉追求笠松的爱情乌龙成就了一对相爱相伴一生的恋人。青峰和黄濑每每在夕阳下携手回忆着年轻时候的傻气，都会想起远游的今吉和笠松。

青峰和黄濑喜欢在夕阳下接吻，暖暖的光褪去了青春的激情与浮躁，只留下最真实最坚不可摧也是最平凡的爱。

不知道什么时候，爱情变成了离不开彼此的锁链，即使相隔千里仍旧无法相弃。

他们也曾担心过，当爱情终归沉淀成亲情之后，那种对彼此的爱恋会不会殆尽。

在他们经历过之后才发现，那是家的感觉。那个人给了你回家的理由，成了你一生的牵挂和无法夺走的财富。

“小青峰，如果再给你一次生命，你还要不要和我在一起？”

“这世上除了我谁还受得了你啊，傻黄毛。”

“嘿嘿，小青峰就这口是心非的德行，我知道小青峰心里爱我爱到非我不可。”

“傻黄，你也太自恋了吧？”

“小青峰也不是今天才知道的吧？”

“黄濑，我想吻你。”

真的是爱到非你不可。

黄濑，你知道的吧。


	7. 青峰的移动城堡1-4 未完结连载中

（1）

本来想用这篇做年龄差的那个五百粉点梗，结果还是觉得未免有点滥竽充数，所以就不算点梗里面的了。

魔法师峰（150岁）×平民服装店老板濑（23岁）

名字很眼熟，哈哈，是根据宫崎骏的《哈尔的移动城堡》改编的。最近重温了宫崎骏的动画电影，超级喜欢宫爷爷的动画。不过原著里哈尔胆子有点小和青峰不太符合所以会改变一些情节，我们的小青峰永远都是酷酷的帅帅的～

之后如果有可能的话也想把《千与千寻》的故事改编成《凉与凉太》，虽然名字不太好听_(:_」∠)_

这篇是中短篇，会在10章以内完结，PN和一触即发都不会坑～信我～只是要慢慢填。

先放一小段大家尝个鲜，主要是为了证明我有在码字_(:_」∠)_

正文

公元四零一五年，桐皇国国王胸怀野心对外发起了侵略战争，结果不料没打下敌国不说桐皇反被敌人攻击。所幸桐皇国士兵训练有素，加上在国内作战熟悉地形，这才勉强守住了桐皇国大门。可同时，这些所谓的保家卫国的将士们终于有借口大摇大摆地在桐皇任意一条的街道上乱晃，也可以在不见天日的小巷里调戏看上的漂亮女人或男人。桐皇是个思想开放的国度，男人被强奸在这里并不是什么稀罕的新闻，特殊时期法律更是无力又苍白的纸上谈兵。

“天气可真好。”黄濑开打了卧室里临近火车轨道的那扇窗，即便是在战火频发的桐皇也有难得的安宁时光。黄濑独自经营一家服装店，他从过世的父亲那里学来了缝制衣服的手艺。一开始父亲要他传承手艺时黄濑心里是一千个一万个不愿意，他作为男人的自尊心很强，根本无法容忍像个女人似的坐在缝纫机前娘了吧唧地做衣服。可自从五月说他父亲坐在缝纫机前缝制衣服的样子超帅后，黄濑像是突然转性了，他下定决心要做桐皇最优秀的裁缝。

桃井五月是桐皇国海常街道这一带有名的美女，出身贵族，是很多男人的梦中情人。黄濑也不例外，虽然他好看到女人都嫉妒的地步。黄濑发誓要亲自为五月缝制婚纱，结果她嫁给了别的男人，黄濑的发小——自带隐身技能的半个魔法师，黑子哲也。

“唔……唔……”远方传来了民用火车鸣笛的声音，黄濑赶紧关上了窗。以煤炭作为动力的民用火车被改造的面目全非，原本拉乘客的车厢被改装成货厢，在战争时期被理所当然地征用作为为前线供应资源的工具之一。

看着窗前漫天飞舞的黑烟黄濑叹了口气，安宁的生活被桐皇国自作聪明、野心勃勃的国王彻底破坏掉了。如今桐皇的街景虽然看上去同战前没什么区别，可藏在人民平静内心下的人心惶惶却是无法否认的。

太阳已经要落山了，店里也没有客人，黄濑早早就关了店门。毕竟身于水深火热的时期，太少人还会在意穿的怎么样了。不过战前黄濑店里到是很红火，毕竟帅哥效应的强大是了然于心的事。客人中也有几位女士十分幸运地成为了黄濑为数不多的女友，可她们当中最多的也就同黄濑交往了两个月，最好的也只到拉拉手的程度，说出去都叫人笑话。甚至逼的几个女孩都抛弃了身为淑女的所有矜持想强吻黄濑或是按时想上床，这些都被黄濑巧妙地躲避开了。黄濑曾开玩笑地同五月说，“你不嫁我我都无法爱上别的女孩了，看来我黄濑凉太势必要单身一辈子了。”

若是说实话，对五月的好感也只是年少轻狂的怦然心动而已，黄濑知道即使五月没嫁给黑子他也不会娶五月。黄濑凉太，一个二十三岁的成年男子，既然至今未爱上过任何人，未体验过爱的滋味。

去黑子那里看一看吧，听说他们夫妇俩新开了一个咖啡厅，果然五月是个浪漫的人。即使在随时有可能被落下的导弹炸成灰烬的时期也无法改变那种向往浪漫的性格，当然，就像战火也改变不了动摇不了黄濑乐观的心态一样。

黄濑放弃了绕远的街道选择走小路，他可不怕那些桐皇士兵。黄濑在十五岁时就拿过跆拳全国冠军，当年和他同台竞技的甚至有现役士兵。当然，魔法师除外，魔法师作为拥有强大力量的人群是不允许参与平民竞赛。黄濑有去申请过进入国立魔法师学院，可惜的是能够成为魔法师的人都有一种与生俱来的能力，然而这并不是所有人都具备的。

果不其然，在黄濑穿过繁华热闹的集市走到另一条僻静的巷间小路上后，两个穿着红黑色桐皇军装的男人出现在黄濑面前。他们手里夹着一看就是廉价的香烟，用一种极其露骨的色情眼神盯着黄濑看，喉结因为按捺不住的欲望不停地上下滚动。黄濑轻蔑地笑了一下，没有畏惧，更没有放慢或停下脚步。其实黄濑心里兴奋的不行，因为战争而压抑的心情丝毫无处抒发，正好可以把这两个找死的男人当成沙包发泄一下。

“你长得可真好看啊。”就当黄濑若无其事地从这两个士兵面前走过时，靠近黄濑的那个好死不死地拉住了黄濑的胳膊用十分色情的口吻道，“来让爷爽爽，爷还没上过这么好的货色。”

“别说你，就是国王依我看也没压过这样的尤物，哈哈哈。”另一个男人也不甘示弱，拉住黄濑的另一只胳膊防止黄濑逃跑。

黄濑大喜，他还担心这两个蠢货有贼心没贼胆不敢碰他。幸好他们下手碰他了，黄濑心想，否则他无故伤人把他们打残了在道义上站不住脚。

黄濑刚想松松筋骨照这两个人肋骨来上几拳就被一股莫名其妙的力量向后吸走了，黄濑还纳闷是哪个不长眼的坏了自己的好事身体就落入了一个微冷的怀抱里。来者比一米八九的黄濑还高上三厘米的样子，有着古铜色的皮肤和不亚于黄濑的英俊相貌。

“两位是准备骚扰我的人吗？”这人的声音同他冷漠且充满威严的脸一样极具威慑力，那两个士兵见来者不善恐怕是个厉害的魔法师便赶紧开脱。

“有男朋友跟我们说一声啊，我们又不是强人所难的坏人。你们聊你们聊，我们去巡逻保卫国家了。”说罢两人撒腿就跑，不出十秒就无影无踪了。

“你……”黄濑瞪着还搂着他不放的男人，想要脱口而出的脏话被这个黑皮活生生地打断了。黄濑没有骂人的习惯，突然想说脏话可能是因为战争的压抑和孤身一人寂寞累积的缘故。

青峰低头瞥了一眼怀里的金毛，刚刚看背影就觉得肯定是个美人，可他没想到这金毛竟然美到如此令人哑口无言的地步。不过青峰没有时间同这个漂亮的平民调情，荒野女巫那个死老太婆放出了一堆除不掉的烂泥来追杀他。青峰搂紧黄濑，“感谢的话一会儿再说，抱紧我。”

黄濑白了青峰一眼，黄濑敢拿他的外貌保证他脸上没有一处不是写满了怨恨和多管闲事，能从这张脸上看出感谢，面前这个人不是情商超低就是弱智。就当黄濑想挣脱开青峰的怀抱再赏黑皮两拳时，从高耸的墙缝之间突然冒出了两股恶心的湿漉漉的泥巴凑成的人形怪物，而他们的目标毫无疑问就是他们俩！作为一个平民黄濑虽然天不怕地不怕但是对于超人类世界还是充满了莫名的恐惧，或许这是源于当时参加魔法师入学测试时差点被魔性怪物分尸的心理阴影。黄濑吓得搂紧了青峰，就算对面前这人有千恨万恨黄濑也知道此时他只能把命全权交给这个人左右。

“投怀送抱吗？”就在腹背受敌泥巴怪物马上要抓住黄濑的喉咙时，伴随着青峰近乎冷嘲热讽的声音是突然迅速垂直上升，“做为美人还是矜持点更诱人。”

时机正好，就在青峰腾空的一刹那分别从青峰身前和背后攻击的怪物狠狠地撞在一起炸成了一滩烂泥。

“结束了？”青峰看着巷间的那滩粪黄色烂泥冷笑了几声，“还以为荒野女巫是个厉害角色，竟然不过如此。”

黄濑有恐高症，他完全没有理会青峰自己在那里自言自语些什么。本来黄濑就是面对面被青峰抱在怀里，腾空了以后黄濑吓得本能似的用双腿紧紧地缠住了青峰的腰，把头埋在青峰因为衣领微敞露出来的胸膛上。

“想被我抱吗？”青峰看着不雅地抱着自己的黄濑，黄毛这是明目张胆地勾引。“去哪，我送你。”

“黑桃咖啡屋。”黄濑紧闭着双眼，他的大脑因为恐惧已经完全分析不出青峰话里的深层含义了，否则他绝对会在落地之后照青峰命根子赏他几腿跆拳道里最狠毒的绝招。还思淫欲？直接让他变中性人。

青峰刻意放慢速度飞行，出于私心想多看看怀里这张过分好看的脸。若不是魔法师不能同平民有过多牵扯青峰到真有把此人撸回移动城堡里做压堡夫人。

降落在黑桃咖啡店二楼阳台上，青峰拍了拍黄濑的屁股示意他可以松腿了。黄濑像只怕事的鸵鸟似的先抬头确认真的落地了之后才发现自己用腿夹着青峰腰的动作像是欲求不满的受缠着他的小攻想索要更多似的。

黄濑吓得赶紧跳到地上头也不回想往店里走，可刚要进到二楼餐厅就被青峰拽回二楼阳台狠狠地按在红砖垒成的墙壁上。黄濑屏住了呼吸，面前这人是个魔法师无疑，虽然不像坏人可从面相看也难说是好人。黄濑是聪明人，虽然生活无聊透了可他也没活够，完全没有想英年早逝的念头。

青峰左手撑在黄濑右耳旁边的墙壁上，左手微微用力捏着黄濑的尖下巴，面前这个男人让他心动的同时也激怒了他。且不说青峰让他不费一点力气就来到了咖啡馆，就是在巷子里的英雄救美也足以让面前的人以身相许了吧？虽然青峰不会违背当初成为魔法师前签下的协议书——爱上平民者被发现双双绞刑，但这个平民未免有点狼心狗肺了。

“我救了你。”青峰用藏青色的眸子狠狠地盯着不到五厘米距离那双灵动的蜜色眸子，大概是紧张，黄濑一直在眨眼睛。细长浓密的眼睫毛一眨一眨的看着青峰心里痒痒，他闭上了眼睛无限凑近黄濑。

黄濑被青峰突然靠近的举动吓了一跳，直到那双冰凉的唇贴在自己双唇上时黄濑都还因为惊吓一直睁着眼睛。大脑呆滞了三十秒，等慢慢开始运转时青峰已经攻陷黄濑的口腔了。冰凉的舌头在黄濑嘴里横行霸道地索求，青峰的体温比起常人微凉，触摸起来很舒服。

在舌头被青峰的舌头碾压掠夺了十几次后毫无接吻经验的黄濑浑身发软，若不是青峰双手扶着黄濑的腰黄濑怕是会沿着墙壁滑倒在地上。相比黄濑经常流连花丛中的青峰经验十足，吻得黄濑既舒服又享受完全失去了反抗意识。从黄濑口中不舍地抽出舌头以后青峰留恋地舔了舔黄濑唇线，他用性感低沉又略微沙哑的声线贴着黄濑的右耳道，“别让我再碰到你，否则不会这么轻易放过你了。”

青峰转身离开后黄濑就因为失去了支持坐倒在地上，他不知道自己怎么了，心脏那里狂跳的厉害。

“小黄？”五月上二楼时恰好看见了阳台上的黄濑，来开门见真的是黄濑吓了一跳。

黑子听见五月的声音也上了楼，看见阳台上目光涣散的黄濑知道是青峰做的这一切。黑子让五月扶好黄濑，他用双手拂过黄濑呆滞的眸子嘴里似乎在念着奇怪的咒语，念完的一瞬间黄濑突然回过神了。

“小黄你吓死我了！”五月舒了一口气，黄濑刚刚的模样像是灵魂被吸走了一样。

“我刚刚是怎么了？”黄濑只知道自己刚才脑袋一阵空白却不清楚原因。

“黄濑君被夺心大盗青峰大辉迷惑了。”黑子平静道，“我有告诫过黄濑君要小心对你居心叵测的人。”

“小黑子，是你太敏感了，我现在不是好好的？”黄濑一想到刚刚那个臭黑皮把他的初吻夺走了气就不打一处来，以前那么多女孩他都没献出初吻，结果竟然被一个粗汉子夺走了！是魔法师又有什么了不起，再让我黄濑凉太看见他就当场给他来一个过肩摔。

在黑子和五月的咖啡店里吃了晚饭后黄濑回到了自己的服装店，刚要锁门时一个脸上肚子上堆满了赘肉身着黑色抹胸衣服化着俗气的浓妆的肥婆推门而入。

“没想到青峰大辉会看上你这种货色，”女人无视了黄濑一副送客的表情在服装店里打量了一圈后把目光落在黄濑身上，“明明只要大胸女人的，真看不出一个男人的飞机场是怎么勾引到青峰大辉的。”

黄濑尽量克制想动手打这胖女人的冲动，他走到门前拉开门做了送客的姿势，用并不和气的声音道，“本店已经打烊了，请你出去。”

女人似乎被激怒了，她用尖锐刺耳的声音道，“你知道我是谁吗，竟敢用这种语气同我讲话！我是荒野女巫。”

女人突然像一阵风般穿过了黄濑的身体，伴随着几声慎人的大笑声，她消失在了漆黑的大街上。

“替我把这个带给青峰大辉，哈哈哈。”

黄濑赶紧锁上门，今天发生的所有事情实在太匪夷所思了。黄濑觉得自己想要冷静一下，他缓慢地挪动着步伐走进卧室，身体不知道为什么变得异常沉重。回到卧室看到镜子里那张极度陌生苍老的像老爷爷一样的面孔黄濑竟然没有太过惊吓，他知道这是刚刚那个自称“荒野女巫”的人对他下的咒语。

要离开这里，这是黄濑唯一的念头，他不想以这幅模样吓坏街坊四邻，他们已经饱受战争的折磨了。黄濑赶紧收拾好一小包行李出了门，他不知道要去哪里，但所幸这老爷爷般的身子骨还算硬实。

走到哪算哪吧，他对现在的生活也没有什么留念的。

（2）

黄濑一步一步地往门外挪动略微肥胖的身子，他看了眼怀表，下十阶台阶竟然用了三分钟。黄濑想起刚刚在卧室镜子里看见自己的模样，脸上的皮肤因为极度缺水变得松弛下垂，金黄色的头发全部变成了银色，肤色暗黄不说还布满了棕褐色的老年斑……这样想来，黄濑才意识到他现在这副摸样有多吓人。他当时看到镜子里那景象只是略微慌张，冥冥之中总觉得会变回以前的模样，他心里有一个很坚定的信念：变成这样只是荒野女巫对他施加了一个极具恶作剧性质的魔咒而已。

黄濑遇到了好心人，他们开着拖拉机载黄濑来到了靠近桐皇国未开发地带的小村落。好心人临走前不放心留这样一个老人家在荒郊野岭里，几番劝说过后黄濑还是坚持要留下，他们无奈拗不过面前这个看上去很固执的老爷爷，最后只好开着拖拉机离开了。

黄濑勉强能够弯腰把肥大的裤腿向上挽一截，就是这样简单的弯腰动作对于年迈的黄濑来说都很艰难。不知什么时候天空变得灰蒙蒙一片，不一会儿就下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。黄濑急忙在山丘周围的石缝间寻找一根结实点的木棍之类的东西做拐杖。下雨天路会变滑，这身老骨头要是摔上一跤恐怕十天半个月都好不了。

这片草原他小时候同父亲一起来过，那时他大概只有四五岁的样子。虽然当时还是乳臭未干的小孩，黄濑却同样被自然赋予他们的这片广袤无边的绿色海洋震撼到了。黄濑还记得往草原深处走就能看到一大片颜色各异的野花，一簇一簇漂亮的就像是童话世界。

“那是什么？”黄濑放下手里白布包裹的行李，歇过之后身体明显有劲多了，走起路来也比刚刚快上不少。黄濑爬到小山丘顶端，那里似乎有一根十分适合做拐杖的木棍卡在了石缝里。深吸一口气，黄濑扑过去抱住木棍露在石缝外面的部分用力往外拉。他试着用力往外拔了三四次都没有成功，结果累的气喘吁吁地坐在巨石上喘气，“呼呼……我先休息一会儿，一定会把你拔出来的。”

淅淅沥沥得小雨渐渐变大了，黄濑这下可心急了。一定要有一根拐杖才行，要不然一会儿下山丘时肯定会摔跤的。他慌忙地站起身子，因为起身的速度太快身体不稳差点一头栽倒在地上。黄濑俯下身崛起屁股把全身的力气都集中在胳膊上，你能行的黄濑凉太，黄濑用力一拉，终于把木棍从石缝里拽出来了。

“原来是个稻草人，怪不得会卡住。”黄濑把这稻草人垂直放在地上，他大概有一米九那么高，作为头发的装饰竟然是红色的稻草。黄濑长这么大还没见过红色的稻草呢，他仔细盯着那稻草人的头发，因为被咒语诅咒变成老爷爷背驼了，黄濑的身高从一米八九瞬间缩成了一米六五。

稻草人像是被黄濑盯得有点不自在，他跳出了黄濑视线。黄濑吓得赶紧抓住稻草人的身子慌张道，“喂，你不能跑，你是我的拐杖，没有你我会摔跤的。”

稻草人像是听懂了黄濑的话停在原地盯着黄濑看，它像是在做一项决定似的。

黄濑本来还被会自己跳的稻草人吓到了，可想到自己的境况也很具有戏剧性便淡定了很多。这个稻草人大概也被人下了什么咒语才会是这幅模样的吧……

“我救了你诶。”黄濑看着始终和他保持两米的距离不肯让他靠近的稻草人叹了口气，既然没法抓住它那还不如赶紧拿起行李去某个人家躲雨更有意义。黄濑缓慢地站起身捡起被他放在地上的包裹后也不回头看稻草人了继续登山，“别再卡进石缝里了。”

稻草人看见老爷爷走了赶紧追过去，毕竟是救命恩人，他是要帮一下的。稻草人赶紧蹦到黄濑面前在地上写了他的名字——火神大我。

“诶？你怎么又回来了？”黄濑被突然蹦到他面前的稻草人吓了一跳，往地上一看竟然是人名？！“你叫火神大我？”

稻草人围着黄濑周身转，似乎很开心黄濑知道了他的名字。

“那我以后叫你小火神好了。”黄濑伸手扶着火神，有一个支撑点走起路来也轻松了很多。“你知道哪里可以避雨过夜吗？”

黄濑跟着火神翻过了几个小山丘后在远处平坦的草坪上看见了十米多高的破铜烂铁堆砌成的类似房子一样的东西，他抬头看了眼火神问道，“是这里吗？”

火神原地蹦了蹦示意就是这里。黄濑明白了火神的意思后就跟着火神走到了门入口，用力一顶，门就打开了。

屋内的景象更是脏乱到吓人的地步了……破锅、木头堆得到处都是，地上灰沉沉的一片。

“真脏啊……”黄濑赶紧走到炉火边的椅子上坐下，外面因为下雨气温有点低，黄濑感觉身上发冷。火神不知道从哪里找来了干净的毛毯子披在了黄濑身上，黄濑笑着跟火神道了谢。

“喂，你是怎么进来的？”黄濑吓了一跳，这声音竟然是炉火里的火苗发出来的！“赶紧出去啊，不然青峰回来我又要受责备了。”

青峰？黄濑对这个名字是极其敏感的，若不是因为青峰吻了他估计荒野女巫不会把他变成现在这幅模样。

“是你在说话吗？”黄濑拿起炉火旁边的铁铲子铲了铲火苗问道，“你说这里是青峰的移动城堡？”

“喂，你既然敢对大恶魔灰崎大人不敬！”火焰突然变成了恶魔形状朝黄濑伸手，不过完全没有吓到黄濑。“喂，不许再捅我了！你快点给我拿根木头来，我快没得烧了。”

“你先回答我的问题。”黄濑用铁钳子夹起了一块木头，但就是不给灰崎加上。灰崎在一边用手用力够可就是够不到，黄濑把木头放在一个恰好看起来能碰到实际上碰不到的地方。

“你竟然敢威胁灰崎大人！等青峰回来我要告诉他！”灰崎恼羞成怒地趴在仅剩的一块小木头上，像个受委屈吵着要向家长告状的孩子。

“既然如此那我去睡觉好了。”黄濑故意起身要离开，灰崎吓得赶紧叫住黄濑道，“这里是青峰的移动城堡。赶紧说你还想知道什么？”

“那你是谁？”黄濑见灰崎服软了便坐下继续和小火苗聊天。

“我是大恶魔灰崎祥吾，我之所以是现在这幅模样是因为和青峰签订了契约。我的原身能帅哭你这个老头子！”灰崎一边小心翼翼地站在最后那一小块木头上一边耍酷似的变成各种各样他自认为能展现他作为一个恶魔吓人的模样。“你帮我解除这个契约吧？”

“嗯……”黄濑有点困了，眼睛昏昏沉沉地闭上了，回答灰崎的话也不走心。

“喂，你先给我加木头啊！”灰崎见黄濑睡过去了吓了一跳，大声喊道，“喂，死老头，你说话不算话！”

灰崎站在仅存的一下块木头上大喊着，可黄濑睡得太沉完全叫不醒。

“叮～”青峰回来了，他看起来似乎很疲惫，不过他还是看到了炉火旁椅子上的黄濑。他一眼就认出了黄濑，不知道是谁狠心给这样漂亮的一个男人吓了如此狠毒的咒语。

“明天再找你算账。”青峰往炉火里丢了两根木头后对灰崎道。说吧他抱起黄濑往二楼卧室走。

“是他自己闯进来的！”灰崎委屈地看着青峰的背影道，“你口味还真重，老头也喜欢？”

把黄濑放到床上后青峰脱掉了黄濑身上的衣服，只剩下四角内裤。青峰习惯裸睡，是裸的极为彻底的那种。青峰脱光了衣服以后也上了床，他拦腰讲黄濑拉进自己怀里，虽然抱着老爷爷模样的男人的确不太舒心，不过黄濑身上的味道真的很好闻。

这一觉青峰睡得极好，连生物钟都推迟了半个小时。

“青峰，再不起来就迟到了！”高尾推开青峰卧室房门道，可看到青峰裸着身上抱着一个同样裸体的老爷爷在怀里这样极具冲击力的面前吓得差点摔倒。

黄濑被高尾的喊叫声吵醒了，睁开眼睛后看到青峰的裸体也吓惨了。在发现自己也几乎是一丝不挂的状态黄濑赶紧把被裹在身上。结果青峰的身体完全暴露在外面了，漂亮的肌肉和即使没有勃起也十分可观的下体全部被黄濑看到了。不过青峰到是很坦然，在黄濑把被扯走的一刹那皱了一下眉头后就下床面对着黄濑穿上衣服了。

在帮黄濑捡衣服的时候发现了他衣兜里纸质的咒符，是荒野女巫的。原来黄濑是被荒野女巫利用了。

青峰盯着缩成一团怕自己非礼他的黄濑又是一皱眉，默默地施了个咒语，黄濑立刻变回了原来的模样。再看一次那张极度漂亮的脸还是忍不住想把他就地正法插个爽快。昨天回来以后青峰就对着黄濑那张脸手淫了很久，他第一次发现还有比大胸女人还要让他兴奋的人存在。

不过黄濑身上的咒语青峰只能解开一半，只有别人才看得到黄濑本来的样子，黄濑若是自己照镜子仍旧是老爷爷的模样。

黄濑穿好衣服下楼后青峰已经把早餐做好在吃了。青峰旁边坐着一个十岁左右的小男孩，黑色头发，模样到是挺可爱的。男孩看见黄濑先是一惊，然后和青峰窃窃私语起来。灰崎看到黄濑以后也吓了一跳，哪里来的这么好看的人，这完全是他喜欢的类型！

“你可以留下来。”青峰虽然是跟黄濑说话眼睛却没看向黄濑，像是主人和奴仆似的。“不过你若是对这个城堡形成了危害就不怪我手下不留情。”

黄濑在心里鄙视了青峰无数下，不过表面上却做出一副老好人的模样。毕竟寄人篱下，不在这里呆着他也没脸回小镇上去了。

“你好，我叫高尾。”高尾闻言开心地扑倒黄濑身上，青峰时常不在家，通常家里就只有他一个人，他简直要无聊死了。这下好了，不仅来了个人，还来了个这么漂亮的人，简直太美好了！

“我是黄濑凉太，你可以叫我黄濑爷爷。”黄濑笑道，“我以后叫你小高尾行吗？”

高尾还纳闷黄濑为什么自称爷爷，想起刚刚看到青峰怀里的黄濑的确是老爷爷模样就更加糊涂了，难道是青峰变的戏法？

“一会儿你要是想打扫就随便打扫一下，我的东西不许动。”青峰吃完早饭就起身出门了。

“小高尾，这早饭是那个大黑皮做的？”黄濑不敢置信地看着高尾问道，毕竟像青峰这样高冷的男人应该是什么家务都不会做的类型吧？

“是青峰做的。”高尾答道，“怎么样，味道还不错吧。”

黄濑尝了一口，比他做的好吃多了……

要不要留黄濑在城堡里青峰纠结了很久，不得不承认他对黄濑有想要侵犯的念头。让黄濑呆在身边总有一天他会跨过那条不能逾越的界限，魔法师不能和普通人恋爱这条规矩青峰怕是终归要破坏掉了。

私心不想放黄濑走，不过他会尽量克制自己不对他动手动脚。只是怕淫欲一时占了上风，收不住手。

(3)

黄濑坐在高尾对面吃着青峰做的早饭，他发现高尾时不时就会偷偷往自己这边看。这导致黄濑很纳闷，若是以前的相貌被这样盯着看是习以为常了，可如今他一脸老爷爷模样，偷偷摸摸地看着自己是这个名叫“高尾”的审美有问题还是他已经丑到让高尾不敢置信要多看几眼确认一下的地步了？

黄濑抬起琥珀色眸子寻着高尾的目光看过去，高尾因为偷看被抓到了慌张地赶紧低头吃饭。可令人尴尬的是高尾碗里的饭早就吃空了……

“咳咳，”为了掩饰尴尬高尾轻咳了几声，他放下手里的印花陶瓷碗一本正经地再次对上黄濑迷人的眸子道，“黄濑君要小心青峰，他最喜欢漂亮的东西了。黄濑君你这么好看，青峰一定是对你图谋不轨才把你留下的。”

“噗……”黄濑嘴里正嚼着饭，高尾突然来了这么几句莫名其妙的话。如果黄濑没变成老爷爷模样他真信青峰对他别有用心，毕竟青峰在胡同里“英雄救美”之后强迫黄濑以身相许还吻了黄濑。可如今的黄濑头发白了，脸上的皮松弛了，因为肚子上的游泳圈走起路来都不轻松……青峰没把他赶走黄濑都惊奇不已，毕竟又老又丑并且和青峰毫无关系的人青峰没有理由留着黄濑不赶他走。“小高尾真会开玩笑。我都变成这幅模样了青峰还有什么可图的？”

“诶？你明明很好看啊！”高尾不解黄濑为什么总是对他的相貌不自信，他已经好看到可以封为桐皇最美的程度了吧……

黄濑虽然吃惊但想到高尾不过是个未成年的小孩子，大概看自己是个慈眉善目的老爷爷猜测自己年轻的时候会很帅气吧。黄濑不想提相貌这件事了，毕竟他再怎么乐观还是会略微伤感容颜的逝去。他把碗筷收拾好放进水池里，撸起袖子开始刷盘子，“小高尾，我们一会儿一起打扫家吧。”

高尾闻言赶紧编了个借口道，“我很想帮助黄濑君，可是青峰今天给我安排了好多任务，我一会儿要出门。”

其实青峰并没有给高尾安排过什么任务，只不过高尾最讨厌的活动莫过于打扫。这移动城堡里为数不多的几次打扫都是青峰实在忍受不了肮脏的生活环境才做的，每次高尾都躲得远远的。

“真是可怜啊，小高尾，等青峰回来我帮你和他说说，怎么能这样折磨一个孩子呢。”黄濑信了高尾的话，其实他倒也不忍心让一个孩子做家务。“你快点去忙吧，我一个人也可以的。”

“那就麻烦黄濑君了。”高尾披上斗篷把门口墙上的空间切换转盘切换到了红色位置后就开门离开了。

洗完碗筷之后黄濑去卫生间打了桶水，他拿着拖布和水桶下了楼。一楼的地板看起来脏极了，拖布因为地步表面的那层浮灰没拖几米就脏的不行。黄濑干脆把整桶水全部泼到地上，然后用尽全力用拖布来回蹭地步。

灰崎在黄濑、高尾吃早饭的时候因为无聊睡了一会儿，可因为黄濑往地上泼水的声音吓醒了。要知道作为火焰他对水的敏感性就好比兔子对狼，何况黄濑还洒得这么狂野粗放，他要是一个不小心把自己浇灭了灰崎还不抵哭死。灰崎瞬间困意全无，他打起了十二般的精神头聚精会神地盯着黄濑手上水桶里的水的走势，准备时刻躲避危险。

“喂喂喂，哪有你这样打扫的啊！”灰崎见黄濑慢慢逼近自己的统辖区域赶紧大叫道，“轻点倒水啊，别溅起水花啊，笨蛋！”

黄濑瞥了灰崎一眼，见灰崎那副害怕的模样就觉得好笑。灰崎怕黄濑把水泼到他身上就赶紧把木材拉到了炉火台最靠里面的角落里胆战心惊地站在上面，像只受惊的小猫。黄濑好不容易忍住笑，擦完地后他想吓唬一下灰崎就提着水桶走到炉火前假装要清理炉火上的灰烬。

“喂，这里不用你打扫，你快走开！”灰崎吓得赶紧缩成一团看着黄濑，“青峰不是让你随便打扫一下就好吗！”

“哈哈～”戏弄灰崎的目的达到了，黄濑提着水桶去了二楼。

虽然昨晚是睡在青峰的房间里，可黄濑却没有机会仔细看看这房间。青峰的房间很单调，不过正对着床的书架吸引了黄濑的注意力。那上面整整齐齐地摆了二十多本目测类似杂志的东西。黄濑走过去拿下了一本，他被封面的那对巨乳吓到了。青峰竟然看这种黄色杂志？！作为一个单纯的男人，黄濑看到这书竟然不自觉地红了脸。这种书光是拿在手上已经觉得很羞耻了，青峰竟然还会翻开看！而且高尾都还在家里，这对于孩子完全是不良书籍啊！

黄濑想都没想抱着二十几本麻衣的杂志下了楼，灰崎刚感慨没有黄濑的清闲时光超级棒黄濑就直冲过来，最重要的是他手里抱着青峰最爱的写真集！

“你要做什么？”灰崎其实已经猜到了黄濑想利用他销毁青峰的命根子，灰崎可没有胆子烧这些写真，青峰要是知道了还不抵扒了他的皮？！

“你别躲啊。”黄濑把杂志推到灰崎旁边，灰崎非但一反常态没有立刻爬上去烧了他们反而一脸恐惧的避而远之。黄濑见灰崎不准备主动烧书便直接把这摞杂志压在灰崎身上，灰崎动弹不得只能投降。

“黄濑凉太你真是个狠毒的人！”灰崎一边痛骂黄濑一边缓慢地烧着压在他身上的杂志。要知道青峰可是爱极了大胸女，尤其是自己现在在烧的这位。何况现在正值战争时期，根本不会再有地方买这类写真集了。

“你慢慢烧着，我出去散散步。”黄濑冲灰崎甜甜一笑，灰崎愣了一下，他有那么一瞬间被黄濑迷住了，只想乖乖听黄濑的指示不想青峰会作何反应了。

黄濑把转换器转到了绿色处，外面是黄濑来时的那片森林草原。黄濑把手里备好的椅子放到小溪岸边，火神不知道从什么地方蹦了出来，“小火神，我还以为你走了呢。谢谢你哦，带我来这里。”

火神盯着黄濑看了很久，他不确定面前的黄濑是不是当时在石缝里救出自己的黄濑。明明是个老头子，可是坐在溪边的这个英俊男人知道自己的名字，而且也用“小火神”这样奇怪别扭的方式称呼自己。

“这里可真好啊，很宁静，在这里完全感觉不到桐皇境内的战争了。”黄濑笑着望了望远处的山峰，“在我很小的时候来过这里，那时候就很喜欢这里，可之后就再也没有机会来了。”

黄濑把鞋和袜子脱了放到椅子旁边，小心翼翼地光着脚走进小溪里。溪底的石子微微有些硌脚，不过黄濑很开心，好像是回到了童年。

火神像是怕黄濑摔倒似的一直在黄濑身边想让黄濑拿他当拐杖，黄濑见状心里很暖，“谢谢你，小火神。”

青峰从切换板黑色区域的那扇门里回来，灰崎看见了赶紧闭上眼睛装睡。青峰把湿漉漉的斗篷往餐桌旁边的椅子上一扔，他环顾了一圈没发现他想见到的人，“黄濑呢？”

灰崎准备把装睡进行到底，青峰问他话他也假装没听到，要是被青峰发现自己烧了他的杂志……灰崎哭丧着脸，那完全不是出自他自己的意愿，黄濑直接把杂志压在他身上他没法不烧啊。

决定装睡到底的灰崎早被青峰看穿了，青峰走到餐桌前拎起湿漉漉的斗篷往炉火旁走过去，“啧啧，今天战地下了大雨，斗篷都湿透了。”

“青峰！我错了……”灰崎竖起鼻子通过闻青峰斗篷上雨水的味道来判断青峰同他的距离，没过两秒青峰就走到了他面前，灰崎吓得赶紧认错。青峰早晚会发现杂志的事，还不如先招供将功赎罪，虽然说这是功劳实属瞎扯。“是黄濑把那些杂志拿来压在我身上的，我本来都躲得远远的完全没有想烧它们。”

“杂志？”青峰看着一脸惊恐的灰崎在头脑里思索，什么杂志？除了自己屋里的那些麻衣写真集难道高尾那里有什么杂志吗？

正好此时高尾推门进屋了，他看见被黄濑打扫的超级干净的屋子惊讶地感叹道，“黄濑好厉害，他打扫的比青峰你用魔法清理的还要干净！”

“高尾，你有什么杂志吗？”青峰很确信自己的写真集被灰崎烧了，他眉头紧皱，脸色比以往还要黑些。不过一旦高尾有什么杂志呢，青峰还是不想放弃这微乎及微的希望。

“除了青峰你屋子里那些有大胸妹的杂志咱们家里就没有其他的了，怎么，那些杂志不见了？”高尾坐到餐桌旁喝了口水，为了逃避打扫他在外面晃了一天，口干舌燥的。“谁敢动你的那些杂志啊？”

“青峰……我真的是被逼迫的！”灰崎见青峰微微眯起眼睛，看起来很危险的样子，他赶紧把责任推卸到黄濑身上。灰崎双手合十十分虔诚道，“他要烧之前我都警告过他了，可他根本不听劝，青峰你真该教训教训他。”

“他可舍得。”高尾闻言小声吐槽了一句，结果被青峰瞪了一下。

“是我屋里的杂志？”虽然不想面对这个惨痛的事实可青峰想要知道真相，他尽量压制从心底冒出的怒火问道。

“嗯。”灰崎偷偷把木材挪到离青峰最远的地方，然后小心翼翼地回答道。

“烧了几本？”青峰语气里已经有藏不住的火气了。

“额……全部。”灰崎之所以知道青峰到底有几本麻衣的写真是因为他也想看，所以每次青峰买杂志回来他都盯着。有时候青峰会在炉火旁边的椅子上一边烤火一边看，它就伸长脖子偷偷瞟上几眼，所以灰崎很清楚青峰到底有多少本写真集。“都是黄濑凉太的错！”

青峰现在有一种想要破灭灰崎的冲动，不过他知道灰崎没胆子烧他的东西。黄濑凉太还真是无所顾忌……“黄濑凉太去哪了？”

“他去森林草原了！”灰崎赶紧告诉青峰黄濑的去向，他知道青峰准备把怒火都撒在黄濑身上了。

青峰闻言手轻轻一抬，转换盘就从红色变成了绿色，青峰狠狠地甩上了门吓得灰崎和高尾一动不动地目送青峰离开了。

“小火神，你说男人都喜欢胸部大的人吗？”黄濑想起了青峰屋子里的那些杂志心情莫名地有点糟糕，他站在溪水里看鱼儿游来游去却觉得烦躁。

火神见黄濑怅然若失的模样像是有了喜欢的人，心头也微微难受，为了安慰黄濑他摇了摇身子。

“是吗？可是青峰看起来好像很喜欢那种类型。明明是喜欢女人的，那天来招惹我做什么？要不然我也不会被荒野女巫变成现在的模样！”黄濑撒气似的抬腿踢了一下溪面，谁知用力过大脚下一滑作势要摔倒了。“啊……诶？”

就在黄濑栽倒进小溪里时他被一个怀抱抱住了，还以为会很痛的黄濑都准备好抱怨一下石头上的青苔太滑了。

“小火神谢谢……”黄濑以为是火神突然幻化成人形救了他，可他一抬头便看见火神直直地立在他面前。好奇怪，明明这里只有他和火神吧……黄濑扭头一看，竟然是青峰？！

青峰黑着一张脸看着正正好好不偏不倚坐在自己小腹上的黄濑，本来因为麻衣被烧了青峰就怒火中烧了，结果救了黄濑还被误以为是别人……话说这个“小火神”是谁？而且为什么黄濑称呼所有人都用“小”，可唯独称呼他“青峰君”？青峰越想越来气，早就忘了刚回家时极度想见到黄濑的心情了。

“谢谢你，青峰君。”黄濑十分客气地向青峰道谢后想赶紧从青峰怀里起身，可因为太心急再加上刚刚把脚崴了导致黄濑稍稍抬起身就又栽进青峰怀里了。

“嘶……”小腹处的命根子被黄濑的屁股狠狠地压了一下疼的低吼出声来，青峰咬住黄濑的脖子当做报复。

“青峰君，好痛。”黄濑因为太疼了抓紧青峰的手，他脖子微微向后扬，正好把后颈送到了青峰嘴里。

“你把我屋里的杂志烧了。”青峰将咬黄濑脖子改成了吸吮，黄濑躲了躲青峰就立马发出不满的鼻音后又贴了上来。

“青峰君是觉得逗我好玩吗？明明喜欢女人，还是那种胸部很大的，为什么当时还要亲我？”被青峰双手圈在怀里完全禁锢住的黄濑心里窝火，青峰不提那些杂志还好，一提黄濑更是火冒三丈。青峰既然不喜欢男人为什么还要亲他？为什么他要因为青峰的一次恶作剧或是玩心大起而变成这副摸样？“哦，青峰君大概忘了黄濑凉太是谁。我就是那天青峰君自作主张在小巷里英雄救美的那个男人，后来还被青峰君夺走了初吻。”

“初吻？”青峰似乎从黄濑口中捕捉到了一个令他兴奋的词，黄濑在那之前没跟任何人接过吻？黄濑长的这么好不用想都知道会有很多男人女人源源不断地贴过去向黄濑求爱。“别骗我了，黄濑凉太。”

“你爱信不信！”黄濑又羞又气，自己现在这幅模样真像个吃写真集醋的少女。“奉劝青峰君以后千万要自重，不要再因为自己的一时兴起伤及无辜了。”

“为什么要烧那些杂志？”青峰紧贴着黄濑的身体，黄濑几番挣扎着要脱离他的怀抱都没成功。青峰心情也没好到哪去，他一眼就看出刚刚陪在黄濑身边的那根稻草人是被人下咒语了，但这掩盖不了那人对黄濑的爱慕之心。看见黄濑和那根稻草人又是交谈又是微笑的青峰心里不爽极了，大概是第一次见到黄濑时他就下定了决心如果再次相见就永远不放手了，黄濑凉太是他的所属。“因为吃醋吗，黄濑？”

“你胡说！”黄濑不由自主地提高了声音，他知道这样一来会使自己看起来像是被青峰说中了。脸色又红了一些，黄濑不自然地想要挣脱青峰的怀抱，和青峰现在的姿势实在太暧昧了，像是在小溪里做那种令人羞耻的事情。“我是因为那种东西被小高尾看到会让他形成一个畸形的价值观才会想要销毁它们的。”

“那你有没有想过我以后怎么自我发泄这个问题？”青峰用嘴唇紧紧地贴着黄濑泛着红润的耳垂用邪魅的声音在黄濑耳旁道，“为了一个孩子就让我禁欲，你不觉得这样很残忍吗？”

“你可以……”黄濑本来想说“去外面找女人”，可他突然发现自己根本说不出口。心口堵得慌，黄濑只觉得自己因为这样的男人被荒野女巫诅咒了真是不值得。

“我要你赔偿我。”青峰吸吮起黄濑的耳垂，之后又把亲吻转移到了黄濑的脸颊上。黄濑刚想扭头说些什么反抗青峰的性骚扰青峰就趁机用手扭过黄濑的头把舌头伸进了黄濑口中。黄濑的第二个吻也被青峰夺走了，不管他怎么反抗都推不开青峰。黄濑的力气不算小，在平常男人里面算是出类拔萃的，可青峰是魔法师，本身的身体条件就比黄濑好上太多。

黄濑尝试闭上嘴用舌尖把青峰的舌头顶回去，可青峰似乎是误会了。他突然把舌头从黄濑口中抽走，然后一脸邪笑地看着黄濑的侧颜道，“这么想要吗，黄濑凉太，迫不及待地迎合我。既然这样的话，我就满足你好了。”

说吧青峰突然抱着黄濑从小溪里飞起来，他把黄濑压倒在一片草地上就欺身上去又含住了黄濑的双唇。黄濑为了防止青峰再把舌头伸进来赶紧闭紧嘴巴，青峰在用舌头顶了好几次没得逞后用右手钳住黄濑的双颚强迫他张嘴。

黄濑刚想开口喊痛让青峰轻点青峰的舌头就钻了进来，比起刚刚在小溪里青峰的舌头更加疯狂地扫荡着黄濑的口腔。无处可藏的舌头被青峰毫不怜惜地纠缠着，津液因为嘴巴无法闭合顺着黄濑的嘴角流到了修长白皙的脖子上。

黄濑根本没有接吻经验，同青峰这样的接吻高手相比完全处于下风。黄濑不知道青峰是用了什么魔力，他全身发软完全提不起来气反抗了。不知道青峰什么时候送开了将黄濑的双手压在他头顶的左手，黄濑察觉到的时候那只手已经钻进黄濑的内裤里捏住了他的性器。

黄濑趁青峰不注意立刻把头偏到一边，因为太突然了青峰没有立刻再吻过去。黄濑冷下了脸，“戏弄人的把戏就到此为止吧，如果青峰君想用羞辱我的方式让我离开大可不必。”

“如果我说我喜欢上你了，你会怎样？”青峰没有停下按捏着黄濑性器的左手，黄濑赶紧用双手握住青峰左手手腕想把那只胡乱点火的手伸出来。可青峰力气太大了，而且按摩的特别舒服，黄濑的性器因为青峰的挑逗微微抬头了……

“青峰君不要开无聊的玩笑了，你怎么会看上一个这样丑陋的老人。”黄濑皱着眉头忍住想要呻吟的欲望，他一字一顿咬牙切齿道，“放开我。”

“我大概是忘了告诉你了，黄濑，”青峰左手按住了黄濑性器顶端，他知道黄濑已经到极限了。青峰邪笑着凑到黄濑耳边轻声道，“我爱你，黄濑凉太，我青峰大辉要定你了。”

青峰的话太蛊惑人心了。

黄濑感觉自己的心跳有那么一瞬间似乎已经停止跳动了，紧接着下面久积未发的欲望全部泄了出来。

青峰竟然用手在帮他擦洗下体，黄濑坐起身来握住青峰的手，他红着脸低着头羞愧道，“不要做容易让人误会的事情。”

“我爱你。”青峰挑起黄濑滚烫的脸颊再一次吻住了黄濑因为之前的接吻而湿润起来的双唇，黄濑的双臂都被青峰困在怀里。青峰吸住黄濑的双唇又松开，换个角度又重新吸住黄濑的双唇。

像是中了迷蛊似的，青峰扒开了黄濑身上的衣服黄濑却没有反抗。青峰在黄濑的锁骨上、双乳乳头上、小腹上和大腿内侧种满了红艳艳的吻痕。

“黄濑，我要你。”双腿被青峰大力的扯开，直到后穴被青峰的两根带着老茧的手指侵犯了黄濑才找回理智。

“你要是做了我不会原谅你的，青峰君。”黄濑控制不住，他眼角突然冒出了眼泪。黄濑再怎么不懂男女之事也能感觉到青峰接下来要做什么，“我会恨青峰君一辈子的。”

“答应我以后不让别人碰你。”青峰停下了手下的动作，黄濑的眸子里充满了绝望。那双灵动的仿佛闪烁着万里星空的琥珀色眸子失去了所有的光泽。“说你是我青峰大辉的。”

“你太自私了。”黄濑推开青峰捡起被青峰脱掉的衣服赶紧穿上，可惜上衣和内裤已经被青峰扯得面目全非了。“你只考虑自己的感受，完全不想别人愿不愿意。”

“不要特意跟我拉开距离。”青峰叹了口气，他脱下衬衫披在黄濑身上，裸着上身走在黄濑前面，“刚刚的事情，抱歉。”

黄濑吃惊地看着青峰的背影，他根本没想过能从青峰这样的人口中听到“对不起”这样的话。对于青峰，黄濑发自内心地无法厌恶或是讨厌他，这点黄濑自己很清楚。

青峰说什么不要特意同他拉开距离，他是察觉到了吧，自己刻意只称呼他一个人“青峰君”。那么，要叫他“小青峰”吗？

“青峰你回来……诶，你的衬衫呢？”高尾做好晚饭正在摆餐桌，看见青峰光着膀子走进来微微惊讶地问道。“不是被黄濑扒了吧？”

黄濑后脚跟上来也进了屋子，听到高尾的话黄濑想到刚刚发生的事情又红了脸。

“为什么青峰你的衣服在黄濑身上？”灰崎也来凑热闹，他做了一个大胆的猜测，“青峰你不会和黄濑在外头野战才弄得这么狼狈吧？”

青峰留意了一下黄濑的表情，黄濑只是微微皱眉后便恢复了原状。青峰松了口气，幸亏没把事情搞砸，看起来黄濑并没有讨厌他。

吃饭时饭桌上异常安静。

高尾为了打破尴尬问了句，“青峰你今天没受伤吧？”

青峰闻言微皱了一下眉头后说了假话，“没。”

吃完饭黄濑主动去刷碗，青峰自己一个人回了屋。

“青峰其实是个特别温柔的人。”高尾站在黄濑身边道，“不知道你和青峰之间发生了什么，但还是想告诉你这件事。”

“小高尾觉得青峰是好人吗？”黄濑将洗好的盘子放好后用毛巾擦了手，他看向高尾，刚刚在外面发生的事情让黄濑的心脏难以平静。

黄濑知道了一个讯息——青峰对他有想要做爱的欲望。

“我是个孤儿，青峰收留了我。”高尾真挚地看向黄濑，“没有青峰的话我大概会饿死在垃圾堆旁。我希望我的救命恩人幸福，在我看来，黄濑你是能让青峰幸福的人。”

“或许吧。”黄濑把高尾在集市上买回来的苹果洗了四个，递给高尾一个，丢给灰崎一个，然后拿着青峰的走到青峰的卧室门口。

灰崎一口就吞掉了整个大苹果，被高尾笑话是猪八戒吃人参果，根本不尝味道。

黄濑其实只是想找个理由来看看青峰罢了，他敲了敲门，里面没有回应。他推门进去后发现青峰不在卧室。就在黄濑以为青峰或许是去卫生间了准备离开时，书架后面突然传来了光亮。黄濑推开了书架，那后面像是个洞穴。黄濑慢慢地往里走，在尽头看见了靠在墙壁上皱着眉头的用右手捂着左边靠近心脏胸膛处的青峰。

光着身上的青峰右手指缝间渗出了血。

“小……小青峰，这是怎么回事？你不是说没有受伤吗？”黄濑赶紧跑过去跪在青峰面前担心道，“这里明明刚刚还没有受伤。”

“走开。”青峰的话里除了冷漠再没有参杂其他感情。

黄濑学过医术，他自作主张地忽略掉青峰的话凑到青峰左肩旁用嘴吸住了青峰的伤患处。青峰被黄濑压在墙上，他低头看着在自己胸膛为自己吸出淤血的黄濑心里百味交杂。

虽然青峰的法力很强，可每次战斗时都是单枪匹马，几乎没有一次不是弄得一身伤。有好几次吓得高尾以为自己要死了，灰崎也哭丧着说“青峰大辉你不能死啊，我们有契约的，你死了我也活不成！”

可他是国师赤司征十郎的直系弟子，也是国师之位最有利的继承人。虽然青峰对那样的位置完全无感，可青峰无法背叛曾经许下精忠报国的诺言，即使他认为这是一场毫无意义的战争。

如此一来，对于黄濑他不能动情，更不能让黄濑爱上自己。一旦哪天死在战场上了，他不想看见黄濑掉眼泪的模样。

黄濑吐出最后一口淤血后在青峰的药箱里翻出了消炎药咬碎了铺在青峰的伤口上，之后又用绷带帮青峰固定好药物。做完这一切黄濑像是松了口气般冲着青峰笑道，“好了，小青峰之后就要好好休息不许乱动。”

“多管闲事。”青峰推开压在自己身上的黄濑，“你立刻给我滚开。”

黄濑闻言心底泛起一阵失落，他这才发现自己竟然很在乎青峰。为了掩饰伤心黄濑尽量笑得很灿烂，他把手里的苹果递给青峰道，“高尾在集市上买的，很甜。小青峰快尝尝。”

“听不懂我说的……”青峰黑着脸凶狠道，话还未说完他就望见了黄濑眼里闪烁的泪光。

那张漂亮的脸越来越近，青峰的话被贴上来的嘴唇封住了。

黄濑主动吻了青峰……

黄濑不知道自己为什么会吻住青峰，可他怕青峰把那话说完整，他怕青峰说完之后他和青峰再也没有任何关系了。

听不懂我说的话吗，我让你滚，滚出我的城堡。

黄濑用双手揽住青峰的脖子，他有刻意躲避着不去碰青峰的伤口。黄濑模仿青峰的技巧，可相比青峰真的生涩很多。

青峰被黄濑的举动惊到了，天知道他是下了多大的决心才对黄濑说出那么狠毒的话，可青峰建立起的全部壁垒因为黄濑的吻瞬间轰塌了。

青峰抱紧黄濑，他忘情地回吻着黄濑。他把黄濑扑倒在地毯上，疯狂地撕开黄濑身上的衣服。青峰不停地在黄濑身上每个角落索吻，想要黄濑，想拥抱他，想感受他内里的热情……

“喂，小青峰。”黄濑晃了晃睡着在自己身上的青峰，无奈没法把他抱回卧室里的床上，只好找来棉被和青峰相拥着睡在这个洞穴里了。

如果青峰没有因为疲惫睡过去而是继续做的话黄濑觉得自己大概不会再反抗了，不管最处是出于什么原因对青峰有了好感，黄濑发现自己现在没法拒绝青峰。

他看见了青峰不一样的一面，青峰像一只受伤的小兽在自己四周都建造了围墙，他警惕着所有接近他的人，他把自己困在了自己建造的笼子里。

青峰收紧了环住黄濑腰的双手，那种充满安全感的味道很舒服。

如果可以这样搂一辈子，第二天醒来不是梦不会消失，那该多好。

「4」

黄濑醒来时发现自己睡在青峰的床上而青峰没了踪影，身上的衣服被换过，是青峰的，所以有点大很宽松。昨天发生的事完全出乎了黄濑的意料，青峰说喜欢他，黄濑不敢置信，毕竟他现在这幅样子有人会喜欢是件奇怪的事。

黄濑洗漱完下了楼，青峰和高尾坐在圆桌前吃早饭，黄濑的那份早餐不知道被谁摆在了青峰的盘子旁。灰崎眼馋地盯着盘子里的食物抱怨，青峰你怎么从来都没为我准备过早饭！高尾在一旁瞥了眼仍旧淡定吃饭的青峰后偷笑道，因为他喜欢黄濑。

黄濑闻言尴尬地走到青峰身边，青峰见黄濑来了便放下手里的刀叉拉开一旁的圆椅，他拍拍椅子道，“坐这。”

“诶，青峰你太偏心了。”灰崎在炉火里乱窜，青峰何时如此体贴过？这来了个漂亮男人青峰就被迷得晕头转向的，又是做早饭又是绅士般得帮忙拉椅子。话说黄濑身上的衣服是青峰的吧？！

黄濑坐到椅子上开始低头吃早饭，早饭青峰竟然做了牛排。虽然这和黄濑习惯吃的早饭相差甚远，不过这是青峰的一份心意，况且看上去真的很不错。

黄濑身上的衣服是青峰帮他换掉的，昨晚在洞穴里发生了什么青峰记得不是很清楚，头脑里只残留了一些自己撕坏黄濑衣服的记忆。今早起来时青峰被黄濑抱在怀里，怪不得这一夜都觉得身上挺暖和的，原来是黄濑的体温。青峰从十岁左右做了赤司的徒弟后随着法力的增加作为人类的体征就开始慢慢消退，体温不知从几岁时变得很低，只要一碰触皮肤便知道他不是普通的人类。

青峰见黄濑闷头吃饭也不说话自己这么殷勤显得有点单恋的意味，平时沉默寡言的青峰望向目不斜视认真吃饭的黄濑问道，“穿着还算合身？”

“噗……”高尾闻言差点把刚吃进去的牛排都吐出来，黄濑身上那衣服完全不合身，肥肥大大的本该很拖拉。大概是因为黄濑身条太好什么样式的衣服都能驾驭穿着他身上才显得没那么可笑，可是这也能看出完全不合身啊！青峰问这话一看就是没话找话的类型，想故意和黄濑搭话的意图太明显了。

“啧啧啧，青峰你可太怂了，看见美人就不要脸地往人家身上贴，也不看看人家想不想理你。”灰崎还嫉妒黄濑呢，他心里生青峰的气，他们俩认识多少年了，青峰和黄濑才认识几天？怎么待遇相差就那么大呢！

见青峰似乎有点生气的样子又开始皱眉头，黄濑赶紧放下刀叉看着青峰道，“我穿着挺好的。”

青峰一看就是那种自尊心特别强的，被高尾和灰崎这样笑话青峰肯定不爽，黄濑心想自己一定要帮青峰挣回面子，不为别的，就为青峰能消消气家里消停一点。

又是一阵尴尬。青峰介于高尾和灰崎的冷嘲热讽没再挑起话题，黄濑偷偷看了青峰一眼，青峰的脸色很难看。黄濑突然想起青峰的伤势，“你的伤好点了吗？”

灰崎刚想再讽刺青峰说人家都不惜的理你黄濑就开口了，他赶紧准备好的话给吞了回去，心里骂着这对男男夫唱夫随。

“诶？青峰你昨天不是说没受伤吗？”高尾惊讶地看着青峰，既然受伤了还逞什么能，难道是在黄濑面前丢脸才瞒着他的？青峰果然是恋爱了。

“小伤，没事了。”青峰又用那不含感情的声音说话，黄濑叹了口气，这个青峰大辉有点小心眼呢。

昨晚黄濑有很仔细地看过青峰的伤口，他伤的很严重，伤口离心脏的位置很近，根本不可能在一夜之间就痊愈了。黄濑放下刀叉站起来凑到青峰身边要去解开青峰白色衬衫的纽扣，“让我看看。”

黄濑完全没意识到他的动作有多暧昧，高尾缩手缩脚地赶紧低头吃饭，心里想着也不知道等会这俩人会不会上演限制级大片。灰崎在这边看着这俩人恩恩爱爱完全打脸啊，他超想收回刚刚说的话，这黄濑凉太实在是太不矜持了，竟然直接扒衣服？！难道不知道做那种应该在自己屋里吗，众目睽睽的也好意思。

青峰握住黄濑的双手看着黄濑，黄濑的睫毛是他见过的所有人里最长的，脸也算是数一数二的好看，皮肤白皙细腻，身材也无可挑剔。这样的尤物现在就在他面前，并且以青峰的判断黄濑对他的感情同样不浅，种种叠加不由让青峰有点情不自禁想触碰黄濑。

“让我看看，你的伤明明不轻。”黄濑很执着，双手虽然被青峰握在手里可青峰却没有用太大力气，黄濑仍旧可以用上力气去解青峰的衣扣。青峰松开了手，黄濑扒开青峰靠近心脏那里的衬衫发现伤口已经结痂了，愈合的出乎意料得快。黄濑抬头看着青峰，面前这个人和自己在能力和体质上都相差太远，不愧是被最强魔法师赤司征十郎选中的徒弟。他伸手摸了摸那块痂，青峰因为痒握住了黄濑的手，黄濑以为自己弄疼了青峰抱歉道，“弄疼你了吗？”

青峰揽住黄濑的腰喂喂低头吻住了黄濑的唇，黄濑吓了一跳没来得及闭上眼睛，他看着深情的青峰心跳“砰砰砰”快到不行。

高尾偷偷瞄了一眼面前这两个毫无顾忌的人，虽然年纪不大可大人的事他早就懂了，更别说家里还有青峰这样巨乳控的人存在。青峰并没有吻得太过分，只是唇贴唇的程度，高尾叼着喝汤的勺兴致缺缺地看着这俩人，颜值是没话说可完全不激情。

灰崎则是在一旁自言自语小声碎嘴，说什么青峰见色忘友、色胚子之类的嫉妒话。黄濑长得好看当然是招人喜欢，灰崎自然也动心了。可他就是个一无所有的小火焰，虽然本身是恶魔，但现在已经沦落到手无寸铁的地步，和青峰相比完全没有竞争力。所以他只能在嘴上逞逞能，在背地里骂骂青峰。

和青峰的嘴唇分开时不小心发出了声音，黄濑赶紧推开青峰坐回椅子上，高尾立马收回了窥视这两人的目光自顾自地哼哼起小曲来假装完全不知道刚刚青峰和黄濑做了什么。青峰看着接吻完就像一只兔子一样迅速窜回到座位上的黄濑到觉得黄濑出奇的可爱，抑制住想伸手摸摸黄濑粉红脸蛋的冲动冷静道，“等会我出门，黄濑你跟着。”

“哦。”黄濑应了一声就再也没说话了，他现在心脏乱跳得厉害怕一说话就会暴露，那样会弄得自己很难堪。

高尾跟灰崎交换了一个意味深长的眼神，心里在瞎猜着一会儿这两人是要去哪，要做什么……以及黄濑什么时候回怀上青峰的孩子。虽然知道大人世界的爱爱是怎么回事，可对于怀孕这件事高尾却没研究过，所以根本不知道是男人就不行。灰崎在炉火里乱蹦乱跳地来回窜动，就为了博得一丝关注。他觉得自己的地位已经从原来的第三位掉到了第四位，这使他充满了危机感，要知道他可是操控青峰这移动城堡的动力源，功劳大大的，可在这家里的地位却是最低的。

见黄濑也吃好了青峰把盘子往高尾面前一推道，把盘子洗好。高尾扁起嘴在心里抱怨道，这几天都是黄濑洗的，怎么青峰和黄濑好上了自己就有沦为保姆的行列了？可青峰的话他也不敢不听，于是一个人闷声闷气地把盘子端到水槽里洗了起来。灰崎见高尾受委屈幸灾乐祸道，呦吼，青峰心里的一位落到二位喽。高尾反呛道，那也是二位总比某个三位的强。

从黑色门里出来黄濑以为会看到一个烟雾弥漫的战场，谁知这里竟然也是一片世外桃源般的美境。青峰每次都是从这里回来的，结果都是一身灰气，所以在黄濑印象里黑色门后面大概是一片硝烟弥漫的战场。没想到的是这里竟然也是绿蒙蒙的一片草原和小山丘，不远处还有一条不宽的小溪，溪水波光粼粼的很透明。

青峰拉着黄濑的手走在前面，他不说话，黄濑也安静地跟着他。他们在草地上散步，微风轻轻地拂面而过，带着初秋的凉爽。青峰闷头拉着黄濑往前走也不说话，速度不快，大概是顾及着黄濑。虽然这样的安静在两人之间到不算尴尬，可黄濑想和青峰说说话。

“小青峰，”黄濑拉了拉青峰的手看着青峰的背影问道，“刚刚为什么亲我？”

“喂，”青峰突然停下了脚步，黄濑没反应过来撞到了青峰身上，他揉了揉脑袋看着早已转过身来的青峰，“我不喜欢麻烦事。”

黄濑大眼瞪小眼不知道青峰为什么突然说这样的话，这难道是可以解释刚刚为什么接吻的原因吗？青峰看着黄濑莫名其妙的眼神又道，“相互喜欢的人亲一下很正常。”

“诶诶诶？”黄濑睁大了琥珀色的眸子望着青峰，他有对青峰表白过吗？他磕磕巴巴反驳道，“可是……我……我没有说过喜欢你吧？”

“所以我才说讨厌麻烦的事啊。”青峰说罢突然又凑到黄濑唇边吻了上去，不过这次没有过多停留，“你不喜欢我吻你？”

“也不是不喜欢……”黄濑再不敢抬头看青峰了，青峰的出其不意让黄濑有点招架不住，可他没法否认对青峰的感情。

“和你在一起会违背魔法师公约，”青峰伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，他喜欢黄濑单纯坚强的性格，也喜欢他乐观无所畏惧的态度。初次见面就有了羁绊，青峰此时此刻竟然有点感谢荒野女巫在黄濑身上施加了魔咒，否则他们的初见也会是最后一次见面。“不过我会保护你，黄濑，我会用全部的力量来守护这个家。”

黄濑点了点头不再做声，青峰说会保护他时他心里是有些不甘心的，他从小到大就数自尊心超强，被别人保护这样的事听起来很怂。不过在青峰面前黄濑没法站出来反驳他什么，毕竟天赋和实力摆在那里，这是黄濑无法回绝的事实。可黄濑相信就算他只是个普通人却也能够凭借自己的力量保护城堡里的大家，有些事不必凭借魔法来实现。

青峰走到黄濑身后托起他的手，黄濑还一头雾水时他们突然飞了起来。因为突然腾空黄濑吓了一大跳，他攥紧青峰的手浑身僵硬。

“放松，黄濑，我在。”青峰握紧黄濑的手，他只是想让黄濑体验到飞翔的感觉。他耐心地安抚黄濑，“你试着迈开腿。”

青峰的存在的确让黄濑感到踏实，他按照青峰的话大步迈开腿，结果真的没有掉下去，虽然他知道能够飞起来都是青峰的魔法力量。这种自由自在的感觉真的太好了，俯视着脚下的绿色海洋，青草在微风的吹拂下像是泛着微波的碧色湖水。不远处有一个不大的小平房，青峰的目的地似乎就是那里。

“小青峰你今天没事吗？”青峰每天都会出门，有时候会夜不归宿，黄濑很纳闷青峰今天为什么会有空陪他出来。

“这是一场毫无意义的战争。”青峰望着远方的天际，他叫灰崎把黑色的门搬到了这里，他再也不想参加这样毫无意义的战争了，如今他有了需要保护的对象。

不出黄濑所料青峰在那间屋子前停了下来，见青峰也不敲门推门而入黄濑赶紧拉住了青峰，“小青峰，这样横冲直撞地不礼貌。”

“这是我的地方。”青峰把黄濑拉进怀里后锁上了门，他一个壁咚把黄濑压在身下，“黄濑，我想抱你。”

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着面前这张离自己不到两厘米英俊的脸，昨天在小溪里青峰就想抱他了。黄濑既没有过这方面的经验也觉得青峰突然提出这样的请求有点唐突，可他扪心自问很明确自己喜欢青峰，这是他有生以来第一次认可内心的感情。既然都经历过突然衰老的打击了，黄濑觉得他的人生完全可以过得任性一些。

黄濑将手绕过青峰的腰，他闭上双眼贴住了青峰的双唇。男人没有男女人那么麻烦，是第几次没有什么标志可言，何况就算和青峰分手了他也不太可能会再做bottom。

得到黄濑的允许青峰慢慢地解开了黄濑衣服上的扣子，黄濑很紧张，他呼吸急促却不想被青峰发现，于是便贴着青峰的唇不分开。青峰微凉的双手在黄濑的胸前和后背摩挲，黄濑拽着青峰的衬衫不知道该做什么。上衣已经被彻底解开了，青峰却不打算把它从黄濑身上脱掉，黄濑的裤子挂在胯骨处摇摇欲坠。

“帮我脱掉，凉太。”青峰边亲吻着黄濑的耳廓边帮黄濑扩张，虽然身后的感觉很奇怪可黄濑还是相信青峰没有反抗。

和青峰裤子拉链斗争了很长时间才解开，青峰一把抱起黄濑放到了不远处的床上。青峰的动作一直很温柔，像是疼爱易碎的花瓶。这间屋子不大，只是间卧室，家具也简单到只有床、椅子和一个洗澡的木桶。床是水泥漆成的，上面铺了一层因为用了很久已经压实了的厚棉被，躺在上面虽然不是很软但不会硌人。

青峰脱掉了黄濑的内裤后就压了上来，他托起黄濑的大腿缠在自己腰上，黄濑笑道，怎么我们俩的第一次像是在偷情？青峰俯下身身温柔地亲吻着黄濑的唇角，下体慢慢地进入黄濑的身体没有让黄濑感受到太多疼痛。青峰很有耐心地安慰着黄濑让他适应自己的尺寸，让亲吻着黄濑的额头、脸蛋和双唇。在黄濑胸上按揉的手指力气并不大，他想让黄濑感觉到舒服和放松而不是弄疼他。

黄濑适应得很快，青峰顶了几下就听见黄濑因为舒服而喘开的粗气，他又试着快了一些，黄濑也很好的适应了。因为害羞黄濑趴在青峰的肩头躲避着青峰的目光，青峰也没强迫黄濑和他对视，他知道这是黄濑的第一次，他不强求黄濑能放下自尊心和羞怯心坦然地面对自己。毕竟他们不会只做一次，他会让黄濑慢慢适应，慢慢地享受做爱时目光的交汇。

青峰一点一点加快了频率，配合着在黄濑胸前的手法变得更华丽和色气了一些。为了不被不断加大力气的青峰撞到靠里侧的墙上，黄濑只好抓稳青峰的肩膀。不得不承认真的很舒服，青峰每次碾过很神奇的一点时黄濑都想去过一次天堂一般。黄濑满足地用腿缠紧了青峰有力的腰，他不自觉地流出了生理泪水。

黄濑和青峰的下体不停地碰撞交缠在一起，青峰一边爱抚他的身体一边亲吻他，从胸部到抵在青峰小腹的性器青峰都有照顾到。耳边“啪啪”声是青峰撞出的节奏，黄濑咬着唇守着最后的尊严。虽然爱着青峰也甘愿把自己给他，可黄濑还是坚守着他的底线。

每次黄濑内里迅速缩紧时青峰就抑制不住地皱眉，黄濑不仅长得像个妖精，身体更是磨人的小妖精。青峰因为黄濑几度徘徊在崩溃的抱怨，此时他会避开不看黄濑那张饱含情欲却又极力克制的脸，他怕看一眼所有的理智就会全面崩塌。

黄濑的身子会顺着青峰撞进去的频率颤动，这使得黄濑很尴尬。青峰的手也会移到黄濑的侧腰来回摸，必要的时候会帮忙固定一下黄濑。

下面大概是肿了，黄濑闭上眼睛感受着在他体内射完第三次后赖在他身上不起身的青峰。青峰做完后还知道再温存温存，他们交换了今天已经不知道是第几个深吻后揉了揉黄濑的头发说了句，做得不错，很舒服。

黄濑红着脸别过了头，推搡着青峰道，快起来，好沉。

青峰用魔法从小溪里引来了水在木桶里加热，把黄濑抱进木桶后自己也跳了进去，他从黄濑身后抱住了黄濑，黄濑也很自然地靠在青峰胸膛上。他们没说话，享受肢体交缠后的宁静。青峰会时不时亲吻黄濑的后颈，吻得黄濑舒服或有点痒时黄濑会动一下身子。

无论是对于青峰还是对于黄濑，这都是前所未有的幸福体验，他们依偎在对方身旁，享受着从未拥有过的爱情。这些年只身一人的孤独仿佛都是为了等待这一刻和面前这一人。

青峰和黄濑回到移动城堡时太阳只剩下山间没遮住的一点点余晖了，高尾递给青峰两封信。

“都是国王派使节送来的，好像是要求你编入军队参加战争。”高尾解释道，“今天停战谈判好像谈崩了。”

“我不会再参加这种毫无意义的战争了。”青峰把那两封信丢到灰崎身上，可灰崎鼓足了力气也烧不掉。灰崎垂头丧气地吹了口气把信吹出了炉火台外，眼不见心不烦，这世上竟然还有我灰崎烧不掉的东西！一定是那个赤司捣的鬼。

黄濑走过去捡起信打开看了一下，的确是国王的来信。黄濑看着青峰有些担心，“国王那里还是要去解释一下。”

“你替我去，黄濑。”青峰右手一张，两封信就在空中自燃掉了。赤司在信上施了一个小法术，算是一个小小的警告，看来此约必赴。

灰崎见青峰轻而易举地消灭掉了那两封信忿忿地咬了口高尾刚刚给他落好的柴火，切，是小爷不惜的烧。

“好。”黄濑的确想为青峰做点什么，即便是毫无法力的普通人，他也想在青峰身边做一个有价值的人。

“我会陪在你身边，不用担心。”青峰之所以想让黄濑陪着是怕赤司做什么马脚，他有时会被赤司的法术迷惑，黄濑在身边也可以帮他留意一下陷阱。

第二天，黄濑在枕边发现了一套漂亮的藏青色礼服，他穿好后在镜子前一照，竟然发现自己变回了原来的模样。黄濑吃惊地冲到楼下抱住了正在做早饭的青峰道，小青峰你帮我解开了咒语？青峰放下手里的锅揽住黄濑的腰道，你要怎么报答我？

结果很好的气氛被一大早就被动看人秀恩爱很不爽的灰崎打破了，灰崎倒不是故意的，可刚刚青峰和黄濑这一抱他突然火气一旺把牛排烧焦了。青峰松开黄濑把焦了的牛排倒到灰崎嘴里，灰崎一边嚼牛排一边骂道，烧焦了的牛排才捞到给我吃，哼。

黄濑身上这一身太好看了，剪裁合体的礼服穿在黄濑身上竟有一种王子气质。高尾盯着黄濑看了一早上，结果等青峰和黄濑出门了才发现牛排已经凉透了。

黄濑往皇宫走时青峰已经不见了，可就在青峰消失的同时黄濑脚边突然出现了一只怪异的绿色小赛巴特·格里芬·旺代犬。黄濑偷笑了一下，青峰怎么变成这么奇怪的狗了，结果还被小绿狗鄙夷地瞪了一眼。黄濑悻悻道，小青峰，你变成好奇怪的狗呢，这很容易被发现吧？

结果又被那只绿毛狗怒瞪了一眼。


	8. 【青黄】一触即发1-12 未完结连载中

On the Verge 一触即发 1

「1」

那缕投在库尔巴克市最大的夜店Ecstasy所有者青峰大辉脸上的夕阳，是黄濑凉太见到的最后一缕阳光。

“老大……”

Ecstasy酒店三十一层高楼的天台上，伯莱塔92F型手枪，装了消声器，悄无声息地要了这个跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的男人的命。

“我，青峰大辉，”古铜肤色的男人带着墨镜，背对着夕阳，看不清长相，“从不养没用的狗。”

男人把玩着那把银色伯莱塔92F，“这新货到是不错。”

“老大，这枪可是从维斯福特弄到的洋货，好使着呢。”一个脸上带着刀痕的黑发男人凑到青峰大辉身旁，神情极为谄媚，“对了，老大，这地上的金发怎么处置？”

青峰大辉瞥了眼因为脑后受重击而昏倒在地上的黄濑凉太，“霸天虎，你给我亲自看着。看丢了……”

那叫“霸天虎”的人吓得赶紧保证道，“小的定把人给老大您看好了！”

头很痛。

黄濑睁开眼睛，却发现眼前一片漆黑。

眼睛被散着恶臭味的黑布狠狠地绑了好几圈，勒地眼睛发涩。

黄濑动了动身，身上捆着绳子，紧的很。

哼，黄濑冷哼了一声，还真是不会怜香惜玉。

眼睛被蒙住了，就要靠其他器官来观察周围的环境，这是作为杀手的基本功。

衣服，身上的衣服被人换过了。几天前被抓到Ecstasy非法买卖肉身的船只上时，穿的是全库尔巴克有名的最底层人才会穿的麻布衣服，剌人的很。可现在身上这件的触感，比那件衣服稍强一些。

来回走步的声音……有人在外面巡逻。

自己是又被关回地牢里了？

不对，若是回到地牢里的话，会和其他人一起关着，可周围没有呼吸声。

有晃铁栅栏的声音！

地牢里是铁门锁着，不是栅栏，这里不是地牢。

“啧啧，老大还真有眼光。我看这个，可是这批里最带劲的。刚刚换衣服的时候，我摸了一下那屁股，诶吗，你知怎么？老子差点没硬了。”

“哪还轮的到你？你可别癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。”

“天鹅肉？就这货？卖屁股的骚货老子才看不上呢，咱老大留着他不也就是为了爽一爽？用完了可不就踢了？”

“这可是个新货，没开过光你懂不懂？老大玩高兴了，兴许就自己留下了。”

“老大留下了又有什么了不起？被老大玩死了几个你也不是不知道，死后身上有多少枪眼子都数不清。”

“你们两个臭东西，老子让你们好好看着这金发小子，无关的话都给老子憋肚子里！”霸天虎拿着铁棒子就照那两人守门的喽喽身上打过去，那两人的身骨子到结实，愣是站稳了没动。“一会儿老大就过来了，你们要是想保住命就给老子……谨言什么来着……”

“慎行。”喽喽接了一句话茬。

“老子还不知道是‘谨言慎行’吗？”霸天虎气不顺又捆了那喽喽一棒子。

很好，黄濑想，这正是自己想要的。

虽然这次的目标很棘手，不过却是单大票。干完这单，就金盆洗手去首都美加利亚过上流日子。这匿名的买主还真是大手笔，给的钱远远超过了那个人头的价值。

不过这些黑道白道的恩怨，黄濑并不关心。既然有人为了买人头烧钱，往自己腰包里送钱，当然要笑纳了。

“虎哥今天心情不好？”

“还不是怕掉脑袋！你不知道？黑龙哥今天就因为没看住这小子，被老大给毙了。现在尸体还躺在天台上，怕是已经被乌鸦啃的只剩骨头了。”

黑龙？这名字在地牢里听过！对了，他不就是在地牢里看着自己那间牢房的独眼龙？

“老大现在真的是杀人不眨眼了！竟然连黑龙哥都杀了？黑龙哥不是老大的心腹之一吗？”

“老大不养没用的狗你不知道？赶紧看好这金毛，要不然，咱们的脑袋也别想要了。”

这青峰大辉，还真是残暴。美加利亚都报上慈善家之首，天天假慈悲地呼吁禁止居民携枪，可自己又做着什么勾当？还真是张丑恶的嘴脸。

不过，在黑帮里，到是没几个人敢像青峰大辉这般张扬跋扈。

“老大好！”

青峰大辉来了！

黄濑凉太深深吸了口气，想要杀死军火贩子头目灰崎祥吾，就必须先爬上青峰大辉的床博得他的信任。

青峰大辉可是灰崎祥吾的铁哥们，若是想接近灰崎祥吾，就要先让自己变成高等货，只供贵宾用的高等货。只是Ecstasy的高等货，验货的活都是由青峰大辉亲自完成的。

呵呵，黄濑冷笑了一下，为了这单子，自己可真算是尽心竭力了。

只是为了钱？

雇主答应事成之后，可以领到一张美加利亚的金卡。有了金卡，就可以从首都的帝国大牢里随意释放一名囚徒。

而黄濑要用金卡，释放同样杀人无数的，和自己齐名的，火神大我。

若不是两个月前火神大我为了不让黄濑被帝国大牢里的酷刑折磨疯掉，成了黄濑的替罪羊。

那晚，真是荒唐！

不知是谁买通了全国大小杀手集团要取自己的人头，不过若是自己去帝国大牢自首的话，就可以免除一死。

黄濑根本没怕过死，也根本不可能去自首，那是对一个杀手能力的否认，也是对一个杀手尊严的践踏。

可是火神大我去了帝国大牢，说他就是黄濑凉太。

黄濑去探过亲，光明正大毫无遮掩地走了进去，看见了火神大我却只问了一句，“为什么”。

然后就看见那个火红头发的傻子难得憨厚地笑了，答案是，“我突然发现，好像是迷上你了”。

真是个傻子！

杀手的基本功，最忌讳的，只有两个字，情、爱。

“我会拿到金卡的，等我。”

这是黄濑和火神在牢里说的第二句话，也是最后一句。

然后，火神又笑了。他说，“这些天好多崇拜我的男男女女都来探过亲，也都说一定会拿到金卡救我，我都不信。不过，我信你。”

黄濑没有被火神感动，完全没有。

自小被父母遗弃，黄濑就告诉自己，没有任何人可以相信，没有任何人可以依靠，只能靠自己。而死在黄濑手里的师傅，是正真绝了黄濑所有希望的人。

本以为是真的可怜自己才教自己杀人之道，可后来呢？

十八岁的黄濑亲口从那个男人口中听到，“凉太，你可终于长大了。为师终于等到这一天了！”

师傅把黄濑按倒在床上夺去黄濑初吻的同时，死于黄濑的刀下。

他有洁癖，很独特的洁癖，上不得未成年。

黄濑从不自爱，却也从未想过要躺在谁身下。

只是这次，不同了。

若是欠了人情，那真是比杀了黄濑还要难受。黄濑受不得别人的好意，拿着都心慌。虽然若是放任不管，火神大我最多半年，定死在帝国大牢里——还未听说有人在那里活得过半年，但是黄濑怕余生不安。

所以，必须拿到金卡。

而金卡，只有帝国政府的核心政客才有权颁发。

这次的雇主是个厉害的角色。

“铛！”

铁栅栏掀开的声音，接着似乎有一群人跟着进来了。

真怂啊，青峰大辉，名声在外到是响亮，实际上也不过如此。

“摘了。”青峰大辉手指头一动，霸天虎立马跑过来帮黄濑摘了眼睛上的那臭布。

布一被摘掉，黄濑就立刻活动活动了眼睛，又酸又涩的。

“把脸抬起来。”青峰大辉的声音很是漫不经心，用着和下人奴婢说话的语气。

青峰大辉站在一米远的地方盯着黄濑，这里是砖垒成的牢房，没有窗，只能看从铁栅栏里透进来的光来分辨周围的环境。

要想让青峰大辉这样的人感兴趣，就不能顺从他的意思。

“呵，”黄濑嘴角露出了一个厌恶的笑容，仍旧低着头，让金色的刘海挡住青峰大辉的视线，“你是谁，有资格指挥我？”

“哈哈哈，有意思。”青峰大辉脸上露出了笑意，可惜不是善意的。

“混蛋！”霸天虎一把揪住了黄濑的头发把黄濑的脸冲向青峰，而青峰身后的喽喽竟然拿着一把手电筒照向黄濑久处在黑暗中的眼睛。

黄濑闭上眼睛拼命地挣扎着，力气过大，霸天虎的手拽掉了黄濑好几根头发。

这仇，黄濑记在心里了。

“长得真不错。”青峰大辉走近捆着黄濑的椅子托起黄濑的脸，仔细地观察。

那紧紧闭合为了保护眼睛的睫毛因为痛疼而颤抖着，在光下雪白的、毫无血色的脸，紧紧咬合粉嫩的双唇，因为仰头而愈加修长白皙的脖子，以及宽大的衣领下俯视即可看到那胸上的红缨。

“放开我！”黄濑想象一下无聊时打发时间看到的电视剧里那些宁死不屈的坚贞妇女面对恶棍们的模样，“你休想碰我！”

青峰大辉在肩头举起右手，示意打灯的小喽喽可以停了。

刺眼的灯光一消失，黄濑就立刻瞪向了青峰大辉，狠狠的语气仿佛面前是自己的杀父仇人。“你是谁？凭什么抓我！”

“金毛，”青峰大辉拍了拍黄濑的脸，力气到是不大，“你骗不了我。”

“骗你？”黄濑笑道，“真不知道你在说什么！”

“你不仅知道我是谁，而且，就是为了爬上我的床才来Ecstasy的不是吗？”青峰大辉笑得很霸道。

“爬上你的床？哈哈哈，你可看清楚了，我是男人。我堂堂一个男人，为什么要上你的床？”黄濑喘了口气，身上的绳子勒的太紧一笑便刺得浑身都疼，“你是有胸的妞，还是有大长腿的婊子？”

“你是男人？”青峰凑到黄濑身前，对着黄濑的耳朵吐气，“这么漂亮的脸是男人还真是可惜了。不过，对于你是否是男人这件事，我觉得，还要检验检验。”

“你要做什么！”

青峰脸上满是讥笑，那手指修长的古铜色手一把抓住了黄濑的胯下。

“哟，还真有啊？哈哈哈。”

黄濑此生最恨的就是狂妄的人。

所以每次杀人的时候，都是黄濑最高兴的时候。高价买下的人头，都是自以为是、狂妄自大的人的。

雇主只说要杀了灰崎祥吾，却没说不可以杀青峰大辉。

等取了灰崎的脑袋之后，第二个，就是青峰大辉。

“可以松开了吧？”黄濑瞪着青峰，就面对面地瞪着，眼睛里一丝畏惧都没有。

“看看这漂亮的脸脏的，”青峰退后了一步，坐到了喽喽们搬来的椅子上，像是看戏子一般看着黄濑，眼里全是蔑视。“给他洗个澡，从上到下，给我洗干净。”

“老大，你看这样行不？”

来者举起一桶冰水全数倒在了黄濑身上，从头上倒下来的。

黄濑冻得浑身发抖。

黄濑最讨厌的，就是冷了。被丢掉的时候，是冷在黄濑记忆里的定义。冷，就是无助、抛弃、和濒临死亡。

又是一桶冰水。黄濑觉得自己的意识在涣散，不是因为身体上的不适，而是精神上对冷的恐惧。

“停。”青峰摆了摆手，“你们都退下。”

“老大，您自己和这人留在这里不会有什么危险吧？”霸天虎道。

“滚。”

霸天虎碰了一鼻子灰，十分不爽地带着一帮弟兄们离开了。

“我还不都是为了老大好？”霸天虎一出门就冲着自己的手下们发脾气，“若是老大有个什么三长两短的，我们Ecstasy集团怎么办！”

“头儿，老大这半年来变了好多。”一小喽喽道，“本来老大对我们都很好的。就是这最近半年，老大似乎是对什么都提不起兴趣，变得越来越残暴了。”

“你给我管好自己的嘴！”霸天虎骂道，“老大岂是你能说三道四的？！”

“你想干什么！”黄濑才从令人作呕的记忆里挣扎回来，就看见了正一件一件甚是优雅地脱衣服的青峰，他不会变态到要在这里和自己做那等龌龊之事？

沐猴而冠、地痞流氓能优雅到哪去？

“你不是想让我上你吗？”青峰那因为说话而上下起伏的喉结十分明显，就同他浑身散发出来的霸道浓烈的男性荷尔蒙一样，让人不悦。“我满足你可好？”

青峰粗暴地扯下了本就系得松散的扣子，因为动作太大，白色衬衫上头的扣子全部扯开了线。

“你就那么饥渴？”黄濑嘲笑了青峰一番，“只要看到脸长得好的，就开始和畜生一样用下半身思考了？”

“你很聪明。”青峰用力捏住了黄濑的尖下巴，埋下头狠狠地扫荡了黄濑的口腔，直到，黄濑用急促的鼻音反抗着索要空气。“你知道怎么做可以让我碰你。”

“呸！”黄濑缓过气来就朝青峰的脸上吐了一脸的口水，“不要脸！”

“哈哈哈，”青峰用衬衫的袖子擦干净了黄濑吐得口水，“看来你对自己的后穴很自信啊？你就那么自信它能取悦我，留住我的心？”

“你怎么不拿马桶水漱漱口？”黄濑骂道，“洗完定比你现在的嘴干净！”

“用你的嘴来洗岂不是更合适？”青峰抓住黄濑的头发就黄濑的唇塞进了自己嘴里，粗壮的舌头塞满了黄濑的口腔。

黄濑合不拢嘴，因为青峰有力的右手狠狠地捏着自己的咬肌两侧。

津液从黄濑的嘴角淌了出来，一直往下，流过了黄濑的脖子，钻进了衣领里。

青峰左手狠狠一扯，把黄濑身上那件本就宽大的衣服全部撕裂了。

真是个禽兽！

青峰的大手用力地在黄濑胸上揉搓，本来冰冷的胸膛，如今是阴阳两重天。左边的胸膛依旧苍白冰冷，而右边已经被身上的野兽狠狠揉搓的泛出了粉红色。

“啊呼~”青峰的吻从捅到嗓子眼里的深吻变成了变换着角度一伸一缩的、像是恋人之间的舌吻。

如果黄濑可以活动口腔的话，一定会忍不住咬断青峰大辉在自己嘴里放肆的舌头！

“嗯！”青峰的手沿着黄濑的侧腰摩挲下滑，探进了黄濑的内裤里。黄濑拼命摇头反抗，却被青峰死死地按在了椅子上。

津液不停地流，因为没有了上衣的阻拦，竟然染湿了裤沿。

青峰好像是尝到了甜头。

青峰的舌头从黄濑的口中抽了出来，从右嘴角开始，又吸又舔地一直在黄濑脸上、耳朵上放肆，直至太阳穴。

青峰湿乎乎的津液舔了黄濑半脸，虽然青峰口中带着一股青草的香气，可黄濑感觉很恶心。

若不是为了火神大我！

这个莽撞的家伙，就算是全国的杀手追杀我又如何？！我完全有能力自保，用得着你替我进监狱！

下面竟然有感觉了！

黄濑被自己的发现吓了一跳。

不过也正常，是男人被捏搓着那里，会有人不硬？

“你硬了。”青峰俯下身舔着黄濑发红的耳朵，似乎对黄濑下体的反应十分满意。

“不硬才奇怪不是吗？”黄濑大方地一笑，瞥了眼青峰的裤裆，道，“到是你，看着我就能硬了？还真是禽兽……啊！你做什么！”

青峰扒开黄濑的膝盖，正好黄濑的腿被绑在椅子腿上，双腿大大地敞开着。

“我对你很有兴趣。”青峰蹲在黄濑胯下，笑容太奸诈了。“我很少对人产生兴趣。哦，应该这样说，你是第一个让我有兴趣到想为你口交。”

“那我还要感激不尽了是不是？”黄濑脸上写满了恶心的心情，看着青峰大辉隔着裤子舔自己的胯下，即使这个男人帅气魁梧到赏心悦目，还是感觉怪异。“你真是个禽兽！”

因为黄濑的不领情激怒了青峰，这可是青峰第一次屈尊口交。因为神出鬼没地就想让这个浑身带刺的男人心甘情愿地屈服在自己身下，当然要先让他尝到点甜头才行。青峰一口吸住了黄濑那肿胀的下体，虽然隔着裤子，黄濑仍旧能感觉到青峰口腔里的炙热。

黄濑屏住呼吸，若是一松开，呻吟声定会溢出口！

黄濑用牙齿咬着下嘴唇，青峰越是卖力地鼓弄，黄濑咬的越狠。

不能认输，虽然按在一开始编排好的角色剧本，这时候是可以松口气呻吟出来从而让精虫上脑的青峰更加沉迷。

“叫出来！”青峰用力咬了下黄濑那脆弱之处，黄濑痛的眉毛紧皱，更是紧咬着下唇不放不出声。

不能认输！

“真是有骨气啊。”青峰大辉把口中包着布料的性器吐了出来，看着黄濑松了口气，青峰笑得更是豪放了，“哈哈哈，瞧瞧你，把自己咬的嘴唇都红了。我不信，这样你都不叫出声来。”

青峰用膝盖顶弄着黄濑的胯下，有节奏地用力摩擦着本就已经要缴械了的性器，双手的大拇指更是不怕惹火的狠狠按进了黄濑的乳珠里。虽然青峰的指甲并不长，可是因为手指深深地陷进去，坚硬的指甲随着拇指地揉弄，有一下没一下地刮弄着黄濑的乳晕。

男人那里并不该有感觉的！

因为憋着想发声的欲望，黄濑的眸子染了一层白雾。

“还不屈服于我？”青峰舔了舔唇，低头一口含住了黄濑的左乳。

“嗯……”黄濑实在倔强，舌头一下一下碾过的快感席卷了全身。青峰仿佛感觉到了黄濑的动摇，膝盖顶弄的更加用力。

右乳被青峰扭扯着一点也不温柔，左乳更是被青峰的嘴包裹着肿胀的不像样子。又黏又湿的舌头总是不放过最顶头的硬珠子，好像要把它舔软了才罢休。

不行了……这个念头吓怕了黄濑，不行！不能认输……

阵阵电流刺激着黄濑大脑的神经中枢，黄濑不由自主地向后仰着脖子，唇被咬的生疼，眼泪也夺眶而出。

青峰得意地笑了。

最后一击！

“啊！”青峰把黄濑的身子用力一提，左手就溜进了黄濑后腰的裤头里，准确地用食指捅进了黄濑的后穴，直插内里的凸起！

黄濑像泄了气的气球无力地靠在椅子上，真是个禽兽。

胯部湿乎乎的难受极了，身体在冒着虚汗。

已经三五天没洗过一次澡了，浑身都不舒服。

“让我先洗个澡。”黄濑平和了心态，道。

“条件呢？”青峰把手抽了出来，居高临下地看着黄濑。

黄濑也不畏惧青峰，仰着头对上青峰的藏青色眸子，叹了口气。然后黄濑似乎服软了，十分色气地舔了舔嘴唇，“你让我洗完澡，我配合你……”

“配合我什么？”青峰的笑意更浓了。

黄濑用口型念出了两个字，做爱。

“那我岂不是要放了你？”青峰挑了挑眉，似乎在看黄濑想要怎么应对。

“你Ecstasy的大股东，黑帮里名声最响的黑老大，还怕我不成？”黄濑没有移开对着青峰眸子的眼睛，计划很顺利。

不就是做一场吗？眼睛一闭，把他想象成女人就行了。对，是自己没长眼看上了块头肥硕的黑种女人。

“你很厉害，”青峰笑着用军刀剌开了捆绑黄濑的绳子，“你取悦了我。”

“我很荣幸。”黄濑抖掉了身上的绳子，被绳子捆绑的地方现在都发红了。“然后，我想请问，浴室在哪？”

水哗哗哗地流着，黄濑在享受着行动之前的安逸。

没想到自己的第一次要给一个男人，而且还是比自己壮实很多的黑皮男人，虽然很帅。

原来青峰大辉把自己困在了酒店的一个房间里。

真是变态啊，在酒店里修了一个牢笼。

卫生间就在寝室大床的正前方，没有门，没有帘子。

而青峰大辉现在就穿着个浴衣，是的，没穿内裤，倚在枕头上盯着黄濑，在浴室里洗澡的黄濑。

黄濑到也大方，还对着青峰把自己的后穴清理干净。

黄濑在示好。

是的，该是向青峰大辉示好的时候了。先激怒他，然后再示好，慢慢瓦解对自己建起来的防备之心。

黄濑拿着白色的大浴巾胡乱地擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，没穿浴衣，十分坦诚地走向了躺在床上的黑皮。

白色的床和青峰大辉真是格格不入。

黄濑走到床边的时候就把手里的浴巾丢到了地上，然后爬上了青峰的床，跪着挪到了青峰的大腿根，光着屁股坐在了青峰腿上。

青峰的目光早就把黄濑扫视了无数边，怕是黄濑身上有多少颗痣都了然了。

“你开放起来，”青峰一手揽住了黄濑的小蛮腰，“很有味道。”

“这是你容我洗澡的谢礼。”黄濑握住了青峰暴露在外的性器，不停地撸搓着。

虽然没和别人做过，自慰还是有过的。

青峰仍旧是一脸得意的笑容，似乎还有欣赏的意味。

黄濑把湿漉漉的刘海搂起来，漂亮的额头让青峰心生一丝甜味。

黄濑很乖，因为是计划，送上了自己的唇。

黄濑不会接吻，所以就把主动权让给了青峰，青峰也不负众望地吻软了黄濑的身子。

“你要是再吻我，你就上死尸吧。”黄濑有些置气，青峰大辉完全不顾及他的感受，只图自己一时之快。

青峰吻着黄濑的耳朵，“你真美。”

黄濑笑了，我不美，又怎么能钓上你青峰大辉？

“你硬了。”黄濑被青峰的下体顶到了，“还有就是，你这里好大。”

青峰把黄濑的手牵引着挪到了黄濑的后穴，问道，“我来还是你自己来？”

黄濑可不想再把手指伸进自己的后穴了，“我都洗干净了，你来。”

青峰一边吸着黄濑凑到自己嘴边的胸珠，一边用手指在黄濑的穴儿里捣弄着。黄濑只是有时候忍不住哼哼唧唧地发出了几声鼻音，却始终没让青峰听到销魂的呻吟。

“行……行了。”黄濑趴在青峰的肩膀喘着粗气，青峰用手都把自己插射了两次。

青峰大辉还真能憋。

“你是处儿？”青峰似乎对于黄濑的处子之身很是惊奇。

“被你Ecstasy的买卖船买来的不都是处吗？”青峰真把自己当傻子了？“你跟我装疯卖傻做什么？”

“哈哈。”青峰抽出了手指，“我来动，还是你自己动？”

当然不可能让青峰动了！他是个只顾着自己享乐的Selffishness，自己的第一次，就算是和这样的男人，也要留下快乐的记忆。

“我来。”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，对准青峰紫红的性器，把身体交给了地球引力。“嘶……”

有点紧，这是青峰的想法。

有点大，这是黄濑的想法。

“你别胀的那么快啊，混蛋！”黄濑咬着牙，努力的上下挪动着身子。

从黄濑握住自己肩膀的力气青峰就知道他有多努力。

可是嘴还是碎碎地念道着，“你属乌龟的？”

“你个狼心狗肺的东西！”黄濑用力狠狠一坐，连带着加紧了自己的后穴。

被青峰大辉内射了……

MD，这死黑皮终于射了！

黄濑不常爆粗口，可这会儿是真的急了。

当然，即使气愤，黄濑也因为青峰喷在自己的体内那滚烫的汁液到达了高潮。

很好，青峰大辉，我黄濑凉太的清白之身因为你，没了。

黄濑趴在青峰肩头呼呼直喘，也没让青峰把东西拔出去。黄濑知道，青峰并没有满足。而黄濑也不会让青峰轻易满足，否则，自己岂不成了弃子，岂不没有利用价值了？

青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，黄濑也没有反抗。反正没了一次，没了两次或是更多，已经没有区别了。何况，自己同样爽到了。

不得不说，青峰大辉的腰力不是盖的。

又被插射了三次，青峰也射进了三次。

黄濑迷迷糊糊半醒半睡的时候，听到了他此生听过最没有良心的话。

“你已经没有价值了，明早起来就可以滚了。”

黄濑觉得自己一定是在做梦，青峰大辉那么迷恋自己的身体，就刚刚还说过自己的身子是世上最美妙的。

太累了，黄濑合上了眼睛。

青峰没有立刻离开，因为黄濑浑身发冷瑟瑟发抖地喊着，别丢下我。

青峰不是心软，而是怜悯，怜悯这个喂饱了自己的可怜虫。

青峰抱紧了黄濑，黄濑也回抱着青峰，嘴里却喊着别人的名字，小黑子。

黄濑醒来的时候，除了身旁有和青峰纠缠过的痕迹、自己全身的酸痛之外，再也感受不到昨夜疯狂的痕迹。

该死的青峰大辉，真的让自己滚了？

我可是费尽心机进了Ecstasy，竟然就这样占完我便宜便把我踢了？

你以为我黄濑凉太是吃素的？！

青峰大辉，你欠我的，我定让你还回来。

黄濑穿好了青峰给准备的衣服，后穴被清理过了，不过，黄濑并不感激青峰这假殷勤。

再找机会，或者，直接接近灰崎，总有办法的。

总有办法杀了灰崎祥吾，也总有办法跟青峰大辉讨回来，他欠我黄濑凉太的！

『2』 

3月25日那晚，在记忆里是个阴天，无月。 

那夜黄濑在小酌，在自己美加利亚的别墅二楼阳台上，刚刚杀完那个肥头大耳的走私业龙头的大儿子。

那男人真是恶趣味，喜欢自己的宠儿穿女仆装勾引他。不过也幸亏他有这癖好，黄濑脸上勾起了一抹冷笑，要不然怎么会在女仆店里“偶遇”这样高级的贵公子？

只是雇主太蠢了，选了这样的时机。

老爷子马上要死了，老二怕老爷子把家底交代给大儿子，哈哈，真是蠢货。黄濑并不喜欢这样没有挑战性的活，太无趣了。

人有点兴趣爱好是好事，否则活着不就是行尸走肉？何况若是有爱好，下手就有突破口，会好办的多。

洗了个热水澡，把自己浑身上下洗干净。虽然没给那人碰自己的机会，可黄濑工作完，总是要洗一下心里才好受些。

躺在阳台那把沙滩椅上，看着灰压压的天，黄濑觉得自己的人生很没意思，简直无聊透了。在全国各地到处跑，不停地往天堂或是地狱里输送冤魂。

是不是该找个时间休息休息放松一下？

黄濑只穿着浴衣，初春的温度仍旧有点低。那两条笔直修长的双腿就随意地放在椅子尾部，滑嫩白皙，没有作为一个杀手该有的大块夸张的肌肉，很美。

手机响了，可黄濑没接，想也知道是谁。知道自己这个手机号的人，除了黑子哲也，再无旁人。

现在还不想接活，总归是要先休息一下。

可手机似乎没有要停下的意思。

黄濑抓了抓头发，哲也真是把自己当牲口用了，干完一单又来一单。

“喂，哲也？”黄濑语气并不好，和黑子也就是合作关系，都是图各自的利益。每次任务的报酬，一九分，黑子拿一。“我刚干完活，累了，想休息一下，明天再说。”

没有不公平，自己出力，黑子哲也出策。若是自己在任务中死了或是被发现了，也不会暴露黑子，他完全可以全身而退。

没有生命危险的工作，倒也不刺激。

不过，或许也只能是像黄濑这样一身轻松无牵无挂的人才会寻求刺激。

“我明天并不想看到黄濑君的尸骨上美加利亚都报的头条。黄濑君那么漂亮的身子若是染上了血迹，多少还是会心疼。”

“哲也，别和我绕圈子。”黄濑揉了揉自己的太阳穴，有点头痛，“你想说什么？”

“黄濑君的身价是一百亿美加币。”黑子哲也总是可以波澜不惊地说着莫名其妙的话。

一百亿美加币？美加币可是全国含金量最高的货币，是首都美加利亚中央银行发行的。全美加利亚有一百亿美加币的人都寥寥无几，黑子说什么自己的身价有一百亿美加币？

“黑子哲也，别和我卖关子。”黄濑微怒，自己刚出完活很疲惫，不想再动脑子想其他事情，更别说和黑子哲也打哑谜了。

“黄濑君真是越来越没有情趣了。”电话那头的黑子哲也情绪似乎有些低落，“有人在杀手系统里开价了，就用这么多钱买黄濑君你的人头。”

黄濑微微一惊，虽说自己的仇家的确不少，可有一百亿美加币的可真想不到会是谁。

“能出的起一百亿美加币的仇家我还真想不出来。”黄濑道，“我能想到的，能拿出一百亿美加币的暴发户就只有开Ecstasy那个婊子店的青峰大辉一人。可惜的是，我和他无冤无仇……”

“黄濑君真该好好学学情报学。”黑子哲也道，“像青峰大辉那样张狂炫富的黑道有几个？大多数有钱人还是会选择隐瞒身份和财富的，而这些人里一定有拿的出一百亿美加币的人，当然，同时也是黄濑君敌人的人。”

“我学情报那要哲也你做什么？”黄濑又给自己倒了杯红酒，似乎完全不担心自己的脑袋会落到别人手里。“再说，我不信那人真会拿出一百亿美加币，这一定是个骗局。”

“黄濑君别逃避了，那一百亿美加币已经打到了杀手系统的悬赏账户里了，只要提着黄濑君的头照一张照片，钱就会自动打到那人账户里。”

黄濑沉默了，真是破费。用一百亿美加币买自己的人头，不觉得太不值了？

还真看得起我黄濑凉太。

“黄濑君，”黑子哲也停顿了一下，“我和黄濑君合作的很愉快，还没有要找下一家的打算。所以，黄濑君，你现在最好先找个安全的地方避一避风头。”

“我并没有要交出自己脑袋的想法。”黄濑说完便挂断了电话。

就连黑子哲也都不知道自己究竟长什么样，不知道自己家在哪，旁人更不会知道黄濑凉太究竟是谁。

黄濑自信自己办事办的很利落，从不会留下痕迹马脚，这也是为什么，黄濑凉太来无影去无踪至今是杀手界的迷题之一。

虽然如今已经是被开天价追捕的目标，可黄濑睡得很香。别说黄濑自信没有人知道自己是谁，就算是知道，单枪匹马、或只是三五成群的话，黄濑也自信死的不会是自己。

何况，死亡是很可怕的事情？

可是，第二天，美加利亚都报上火神大我入狱的照片激怒了黄濑。

真是自以为是，火神大我，你是我黄濑凉太的谁？我黄濑凉太根本不需要替死鬼。

火神大我的模样黄濑是极为偶然看到的。

那次，自己为了取海军上校的人头伪装成了船员。谁知，竟然不止一个人要他的脑袋，而火神大我也被他人雇来。

火神大我干活很利索，得机会就上，不像自己，任何行动都有黑子做缜密的计划。在黄濑按计划进行到被上校撸去房间里的时候，黄濑刚要下手，毒针都拿出来了，只见火神大我冲了进来，完全不在意黄濑的存在一刀捅死了床上的男人。

“你……没被他碰了吧？”火神杀完人才走到沙发边。

虽然这个突然杀进来的人打乱了计划，不过人死了就好。

只是戏，还要继续演下去。

黄濑眼中带泪，缩在沙发角落里瑟瑟发抖。“不要……杀我。”

“我不杀你。”火神走到黄濑面前，想也没想地抱起黄濑，“我带你离开。”

黄濑收回了手里致命的毒针，“你是谁？”

“记住我的名字，”火神看向黄濑的眸子竟然有点真挚，果然又是看上我的脸的人，黄濑不屑。“我叫火神，火神大我。”

黄濑这才知道，原来来者就是杀手界的鼻祖，火神大我。

“还有，我没想到，你竟然是这么漂亮的人。”

可能就是因为那次，火神认出了黄濑。

可黄濑不懂，仅仅是见过一次，就值得为自己背黑锅？

“哲也，我要找一个能给我金卡的雇主，尽快。”

“黄濑君要救火神君？”黑子似乎很惊奇，“我还以为黄濑君是冷血动物，完全不知人情冷暖呢。”

“我并不感激他，我只是不想欠下人情而已。”

5月27日，黄濑接到了灰崎这单生意。

从美加利亚到库尔巴克，八个小时的飞机机程，坐到黄濑头晕想吐。

这里是天高皇帝远的非法交易集中地。

想成为青峰大辉夜店里的高档货，从这里开始，就要伪装好自己。

青峰的手下还真是霸道，简直就是在贫民窟里抢人。

更可悲的是，卖了儿子女儿换来的那一个美加币，可以让这些穷人吃上一年的饭。

黄濑去到库尔巴克的贫民窟不到半个小时，就被当地的村民打晕。把捆起来的黄濑送到Ecstasy在库尔巴克的基地，听说那人竟然因为黄濑领到了二十个美加币，差点乐死过去。

是啊，捆了一个人卖了二十美加币，二十年基本的吃食不用愁了，是该高兴死。

黄濑醒来的时候就在地牢里了，和几个姿色不错的一起关在那里。据说这几个人里最贵的，卖到了十三美加币。

有男人也有女人，更让人惊讶的是，他们大多竟然都是自愿来的。

原因？很简单，因为有可能过上上流生活。尤其是这些长的好看的，竟然幻想着能得到青峰大辉的爱。

黑子说，至今，还未有一个从库尔巴克基地走出去的人爬上过青峰大辉的床。相比这个经济贫困市，从设在首都美加利亚的Ecstasy基地里走出来的人更合青峰大辉的胃口。

不过，很快了，很快就会有一个来自库尔巴克的人“有幸”和青峰大辉一起翻云覆雨了。

那个人，自然就是黄濑。

计划进行的很顺利，接下来就是要把青峰大辉引到库尔巴克，让那个阅人无数的青峰大辉来到这个贫民都瞧不上眼的城市。

黑子说，库尔巴克是最适合的行凶地点。首先，黄濑的外貌在美加利亚不敢说，在库尔巴克绝对是鹤立鸡群。库尔巴克基地的负责人突然看到这么漂亮的，想讨好青峰大辉就绝对会拼尽全力让青峰大辉赶过来，来到库尔巴克。其次，库尔巴克的风景区是全国有名的。据说灰崎祥吾在这里有是十套别墅，一到夏天必定会来库尔巴克呆上三五天，而黄濑必须抓住这个机会。最后，若是A计划进行的很顺利，直接在库尔巴克就取了灰崎祥吾的人头自然是最好的选择。库尔巴克，是一个不受司法监管的地方，所以这里也是杀手愿意聚集的地方。杀手多了，黄濑便容易下手，还可以扰乱视线。

可惜的是，黄濑这是第一次来这里，人生地不熟。

因为是在垃圾堆里被师傅捡回去，黄濑知道在库尔巴克的贫民窟生活的人的滋味。黄濑拿到第一笔赏金，就在美加利亚顶级的别墅群里买了一栋，是限售三套里的一套。

只是为了不再回忆起以前，那死寂一般的日子，黄濑努力把自己活成一个暴发户的模样。

黄濑用的东西都是最好的，不过，黄濑也用的起。

对于黄濑凉太来说，活着，只为了努力忘掉童年，忘记日日夜夜折磨自己的童年。

若是按黑子的计划，就要越狱试试。

黑子说，漂亮的人青峰大辉见多了，只有独特的有味道的人，才有可能让青峰大辉感兴趣。

黄濑环顾了一下四周，从这种简陋的地牢里逃出去完全没有难度。

掐准时机，因为观察到地牢的守卫增加了，还碎碎念着，“老大马上到了”。

正是因为大人物身边的喽喽总是多嘴多舌愿意嚼舌根，杀手才能捕捉到一丝细微却关键的信息。

钥匙在谁身上黄濑了如指掌，更换轮班的时间也清楚的很。还有那个总往自己身上瞟的男人，就是漏洞所在。

勾引，男人很快就上钩了。

碰触不到的美才最引人向往。

黄濑把手里那根细铁丝丢掉了。既然人已经上钩了，那自己就用美人计逃出去。

用铁丝开锁的B计划已经不需要了，相比技术活，黄濑更喜欢用美色。

能在杀手界连续三年登顶，这张脸的确是帮了大忙。

可让黄濑凉太没想到的是，这地牢的大门，竟然在Ecstasy三十一层大厦的天台。想要进出地牢，只能搭乘直升飞机。

身后传来熙熙攘攘的脚步声，黄濑站在天台上望向通往天台的门，当头的是那个叫“黑龙”的小头目。

黄濑被一群喽喽包围起来，最后从门里走出来，那个带着墨镜的古铜色男人，手里的银枪反射着夕阳的残辉。

他就是青峰大辉。

男人大概是透过墨镜打量着自己，似乎很满意，嘴角上扬的弧度令人不爽。

“这样漂亮的人，”青峰望着那双丝毫看不出一丝畏惧胆怯的琥珀色眸子，“竟然差点看丢了？”

“老大，是黑龙疏忽了。”

黄濑见青峰微微摆手，脑后突然被硬物狠狠一击。

想到那人舍得用棒子打自己的后脑勺，果然还是命重要一些。

黄濑活动活动了身子，虽然全身痛疼不堪，却只能忍着。

等出了Ecstasy的大门，联系黑子，再计划下一步做什么。

黄濑扶着因为青峰大辉那个禽兽而酸痛不行的腰推开了大门，谁知，正好撞进了青峰大辉的怀里。

他怎么回来了？不是要我滚吗？

黄濑瞪着青峰，要他给自己答案。

“我想了想，”青峰捏起黄濑的下巴，“你这样的美味，若是不再好好品尝压榨一番，这么直接丢掉岂不是可惜了？”

「3」

“老大，来电话了。”霸天虎递给青峰一台黑色的Banana7s。

Banana7s是居住在美加利亚的富人们最爱的手机。自然，Banana7s不是一般人买得起的。Banana7s是由美加利亚最大的电子产品生产研发公司CREATOR倾力打造的具有高级隐私保密系统的手机。因为其保密性极好，受到了许多富商的青睐。即使它售价比普通手机高出四百多倍——四十七万美加币，仍旧是一售即空的景象。

黄濑瞥了眼青峰的手机，和自己那款BananaGG0相比，青峰这手机屏幕宽了很多。

还以为这种黑道上的人都比较古板呢，青峰大辉竟然也挺会赶潮流。

“哟，灰崎老弟，怎么想起给我打电话了？”青峰的语气听起来有点轻佻，黄濑禁不住怀疑，说两人关系很好这传言是真是假。不过毕竟是黑道上的人，心里都藏着窝着些心思到也可以理解。

灰崎祥吾，果然，接近青峰大辉就是最快见到灰崎祥吾的捷径。

“你人在库尔巴克？”耳边传来了青峰似乎有些惊奇的声音，然后停顿了一下，“好，我一会儿过去。”

青峰大辉要去见灰崎祥吾？！

真是天赐的好机会！

“霸天虎，”青峰手还放在黄濑的腰上，可惜心思早就飞了，“找几个女人去伺候灰崎祥吾。”

“你要去哪？”黄濑一把拉住青峰装绅士似的戴着的领带，把青峰整个人都拉向自己，“又要甩掉我？青峰大辉你以为我是那么好甩的？”

青峰就等着黄濑这一出，把这样的佳人带去眼馋灰崎，真是再好不过。何况，有可能会发生自己更期待的事情。

“你敢同我去？你可要清楚，灰崎祥吾并不似我如此绅士。”青峰玩味地挑着黄濑的下巴，似乎是在质疑黄濑的胆量。

“哈哈哈，”黄濑甩开青峰的手脱离了青峰的怀抱，“我只跟有钱有势的人。”

“好，很好。”

加长版莱恩卡特，市价九千八百万美加币，黄濑觉得作为一个出身库尔巴克贫民窟里穷鬼的儿子，自己应该惊讶一下。

“这是……”黄濑一看到莱恩卡特这车就停下了脚步，的确该惊讶，即使是自己这样每笔雇佣金都天文数字的顶级杀手也养不起这车。

黄濑在心里无数次扫过一个念头，当时出价买自己人头的会不会就是青峰大辉？这世上真的有比这个男人还有钱的人吗？若真的是青峰大辉，那自己现在岂不算是送货上门？不仅如此，还主动献了身……

“演技不错。”青峰留下了这么一句让黄濑匪夷所思的话之后便上了莱恩卡特，黄濑跟在青峰身后，也进到车里。

这算是黄濑第一次坐这么豪华的车。

即使以前的雇主要杀的人大多都是家财万贯的暴发户，可还没有一个暴发户到青峰大辉这样的地步。

车内的长沙发是老虎真皮的，扶手处镶嵌着五六颗五十克拉的钻石。

青峰大辉真不像是喜欢钻石的男人。

黄濑避开青峰坐到了最右边，即使青峰大辉的目光从未离开，黄濑也悠闲自得。

青峰点了只烟，嘴角似乎有着一抹不易察觉的嗤笑。“过来，坐到我身边来。”

命令的语气。

暴发户们总是喜欢命令别人。

“你若是想我在你身边，到是可以坐我到这边。”黄濑纹丝不动，同青峰对视的琥珀色眸子里一点胆怯都察觉不出。

青峰吸了口粗烟，吐出的白烟同那古铜色的皮肤对比鲜明，喉结明显。

那侧影，有一点点性感。

不知道青峰在琢磨些什么，黄濑心里想着，独特是要独特，可也不能过火。若是青峰不动，或是再要求自己过去，服一下软到是能让青峰有尝到点甜头的滋味。

“你是个有趣的骗子。”青峰大方地走到黄濑身旁坐下，似乎完全没有一种做出妥协之后的落败之感。青峰把右手跨过黄濑的脖子，又绕到自己面前吸了口烟，把那并不好闻的烟气全吐到黄濑的脸上之后贴着黄濑的耳朵，“告诉我，你想要什么？”

“骗子？”黄濑笑道，“青峰大老板怎么会觉得我是骗子？”

“若是库尔巴克贫民窟里的那些穷鬼的儿子，根本就不会对我的莱恩卡特感到惊奇。”

“青峰老板你是说笑吧？我一个贫民窟的人，见到了莱恩卡特这样的豪车自然会吃惊。并不是人人都像青峰老板你这般有钱又见过大世面。”

“哈哈哈，我还真喜欢你这张嘴。”青峰掰过黄濑的脑袋就啃住了那一开一合吐出好听的天籁之声的唇瓣。

烟味冲的黄濑直想咳嗽。

“只可惜库尔巴克贫民窟里的人，根本就不知道什么豪车破烂车。”青峰贴着黄濑的额头，看着在调整呼吸的黄濑笑道，“他们只知道这是车，是他们永远拥有不了的东西。”

“难道我就不能博学一点？”黄濑不能示弱，大吸了一口气便开口道，“青峰老板不会是那种只看人出身的人吧？”

“你若真的是库尔巴克人，”青峰贴着黄濑的侧脸一直移动着自己的嘴唇，滑到黄濑脖子上的动脉处，与黄濑十指相扣的同时不断地摩擦着黄濑的右手中指第二关节处，“这里，怎么会戴过Mars环戒？”

他怎么会知道？！明明手上没有戒指的痕迹啊！

“你真以为我青峰大辉就是个开妓院的蠢蛋？”青峰用力揉搓黄濑的头发，仿佛要把黄濑占的上风全夺回来，“你经常用大拇指摸中指指根的位置，每当我同你十指相扣的时候你总是下意识地确认自己的右手中指。”

“青峰老板真该去国家防卫侦查局去谋个职位。”黄濑伸手握住了青峰在自己头顶造次的手，“不过说什么Mars环戒，青峰老板怕是猜错了。”

“哈哈，我正有意做国家防卫侦查局的局长。”青峰把烟碾在烟灰缸里，又绕过黄濑的脖子摩挲着黄濑的右手中指。“是不是Mars我不知道，不过像你这么高傲的人只有‘战神’才配得上，你说是不是啊，我的小骗子？”

“你早就知道我的目的不纯？”青峰大辉定是早就知道自己是刻意接近他，要不然怎么会轻易放自己离开？还没听说过青峰大辉把自己手下买来的哪个白白放走了。既然他又留下自己自然是还对自己有兴趣，而黄濑能想到的值得把一个大隐患留在身边的理由——自己对于青峰——只有性了。

“所以，”听到青峰得意到不行的语气，黄濑真想把这痞子揍翻，“告诉我你的目的吧，宝贝儿，看在我还留着你的份上，你可要跟我说实话。”

“我的目的还不明显吗，青峰大老板？”黄濑笑了，手慢慢摸进了青峰本就不整齐的衬衫里，在青峰肌肉文理鲜明的身上游走挑逗着，“我还以为我表现的够好呢。”

青峰一下就捉住了黄濑拼命点火的手，“想服侍我你有的是机会。”

“我啊，”右手在青峰衬衫里被按住了黄濑也不挣扎，左手本来就放在青峰的大腿上，这下可好，毫无顾忌地按住青峰的裤裆，“对青峰老板你的这活有点痴迷了。我想让它只属于我，不知道青峰老板能不能遂了我的愿？”

“想让它只在你身体里快活？”青峰放任黄濑的手，轻咬着黄濑的左耳，道，“你真是个贪心的小东西。”

“我有自信，你的床上再也躺不了别人。”

“哈哈哈，我很期待，如果你的目的真的有这么单纯的话。”

“老大，到了。”霸天虎坐在副驾座位上，车一停下，霸天虎就立马下车拉开后门，道。

黄濑随着青峰刚下车，整个人就被青峰拉进了怀里，“带你见见我的老朋友，在此之后，你再告诉我，你究竟是来做什么的。”

“哟，你们瞧瞧，这是谁来了！”青峰搂着黄濑一进灰崎订的包房就看见灰崎左搂右抱的，“我不是说过，我可认识你们的大老板。”

这个灰辫子的就是灰崎祥吾？这可和黑子给自己的那照片相差很大。不过，想想那照片也有三四年了到还可以理解。灰崎祥吾之所以是个难搞的靶子就是因为这几年他高度低调并且行踪隐蔽，以至于近三四年没有一家媒体或是一个记者搞到过他的照片。灰崎祥吾有一种“神龙见首不见尾”的神秘感，只是用龙来比喻这个灰辫子的确有点抬高他了。

不过，这就是为什么黑子选择让黄濑先接近这个恨不得全世界的人都知道自己的存在的青峰大辉，之后再慢慢接近灰崎祥吾的原因。

“我这Ecstasy的女人还合你的胃口？”青峰搂着黄濑坐到了灰崎的一百度角左右的侧座上，见灰崎完全不掩饰地看着黄濑，那贪婪色情的目光，青峰笑道，“怎么？四个女人还填不饱你？”

“青峰哥你这就不厚道了。”灰崎一把推开自己左拥右抱的莺莺燕燕一本正经道，“这些货色和你怀里这位根本没法比啊！”

“怎么？我嘴里的食你也想分去几口？”青峰似乎有些不悦，说话的语气也有点挑衅威胁的感觉。

“青峰哥你看看你，这护食的性子就是改不掉。”灰崎陪笑道，“当年我身边那个，还不是你说看上了就让给你喽？何况我们之间，可不能为了这一时的床伴坏了大生意，你说是不是？”

“啧啧，我最讨厌你的一点就是愿意翻陈年旧事。怎么，哥抢你媳妇那事你就忘不掉了？”青峰挑了挑眉，“拿生意事来威胁我？你本事还没大到那个地步吧？”

“你看看，青峰哥你就喜欢夸大其词。”灰崎继续卖笑，“我不就是看上你怀里那个嘛！Linda，你来，青峰老板上次不是想要你吗？”

一个浓妆淡抹的女人走了进来。

不愧是青峰大辉看上的，的确是有点姿色。不过看起来到是纯情的很，难道青峰大辉喜欢这种调调的？

还真看不出来。

“怎么？”青峰看着灰崎，倒要看看灰崎想耍什么花招。

“哥们也不明抢，”灰崎一把把Linda推到了青峰坐的沙发那边，“咱们交换玩伴可好？就一次，也让兄弟我尝尝这么漂亮的男人是什么滋味！”

“他，”青峰鼻子紧贴着黄濑的脖子，嘴吸吮了一下黄濑白皙的锁骨肌肤，“可不是好驯服的。”

“脾气火辣？”灰崎两眼似乎都在放光，“我喜欢！”

“好啊，”青峰到是大方，把黄濑往灰崎的方向猛然一推，“那就让你开开眼，尝尝那种销魂的滋味。”

“销魂？”灰崎张开手臂等着抱黄濑，“青峰哥不愧是Ecstasy的老板，‘销魂’什么的不正是Ecstasy的宗旨？”

黄濑怒瞪了一眼笑着看自己的青峰大辉，相比起来，黄濑更喜欢被青峰做那些下流事。

真没想到青峰大辉会答应灰崎祥吾，还以为青峰大辉对自己是真的有点喜欢。

可恶。

“哟，小宝贝儿，别一副被人抛弃的表情。”灰崎起身拉住黄濑的手腕，想就势把黄濑按在沙发上来上一发先爽爽，谁知……

「4」

“啊啊啊！” 

是灰崎祥吾的嚎叫声。 

黄濑平生最讨厌的事情，其一是被别人瞧不起，其二是被看不顺眼的人动手动脚。而灰崎祥吾刚刚的言语举动把这两件事情都占全了！ 

用那副嘴脸色眯眯地挑逗自己？！没把灰崎祥吾的胳膊掰折已经算是对得起他了，何况他还是自己的靶子。

若不是有青峰大辉和那个叫Linda的女人在场黄濑不能轻易暴露身份的话，灰崎祥吾现在早就是死尸一躺了！ 

黄濑压着灰崎祥吾的右臂把他狠狠地按在沙发上，灰崎双膝跪地，动弹不得。

“青峰哥，你别光笑啊！赶紧让这个泼夫放手啊！诶哟！姑爷爷，我求求您了，饶了小的一命啊～”

黄濑看着灰崎祥吾这屈辱的样子，竟突然冒出一个“这个灰辫子和青峰大辉根本没法比”的念头…… 

“我说过，”青峰右臂搭在Linda的肩上，看戏一般看着被黄濑制服在沙发上的灰崎祥吾，“他可不是想碰就能碰的人。” 

“若不是青峰哥给了他胆子，他可敢……诶哟！” 黄濑用力往后掰灰崎的胳膊，疼的灰崎大叫起来。

“这你可说错了，他我是真制不了。”青峰用右手食指卷着Linda的发梢，看了眼疼的嗷嗷叫的灰崎之后对上了瞪着自己看的黄濑的目光，“他可是只会抓人的猫。” 

黄濑见青峰并不打算站到灰崎祥吾这边，心里还算好受些。

今天早上黄濑睡起来之后在青峰的房间里搜索东西的时候，偶然发现了昨天从自己身上被青峰大辉那群喽喽扒下来的衣服。青峰大辉的这群手下完全是废物，连自己衣服上腋下贴的透明粘贴似的圆片形跟踪器都没发现。

正好这包间的灯光是暗红色的，到算是昏暗，黄濑从左衣服兜里掏出了那个透明的跟踪器。

“诶哟！”黄濑手下一狠压，灰崎又痛叫了一声，“你放手，你要什么我都给你！”

“真的？”黄濑想了想，问道，“灰崎老板那么有钱，我看好了你的手表，你不会不给我吧？”

青峰饶有兴趣地看着突然来了精神的黄濑，不知道这只小狐狸在琢磨着什么诡计。

“不就一手表吗？”灰崎见身上的男人有要妥协的意思就赶紧答应了，“给你给你，要几只都给你。”

黄濑松了灰崎，灰崎赶紧滚到了沙发一旁坐起来揉胳膊。

黄濑看着比落汤鸡还狼狈的灰崎祥吾，一脸鄙夷。偷偷往青峰大辉那边瞅一眼，发现青峰大辉正用一种看戏的表情看着自己。

那个叫Linda的女人小鸟依人地趴在青峰的怀里，而青峰大辉那只黑手竟然摸在Linda的胸上！

他奶奶的青峰大辉个色鬼！见到长得好看的是不管男女都上吧，这个黑皮色鬼！

黄濑气呼呼地朝灰崎伸了伸手，语气颇为不悦，“表拿来！”

“什么？”灰崎看着黄濑，这美人真是有性格，很对自己胃口。“我现在也没有啊！”

“那是什么？”黄濑指了指灰崎手腕上的表，“你想后悔？”

“你要这个？”灰崎握着自己的手表看了看黄濑，有些紧张道，“这个可是我花了大价钱买的！”

“啧啧，灰崎，你不会是连个破表都不舍得吧？”青峰在一旁添油加醋道。

“是青峰哥你太小气了吧，连个表都不给自己的人买。”灰崎道。

黄濑哪管灰崎那套，本来也没准备要灰崎的表。只不过是想把跟踪器贴在灰崎的随身物品上，这样以后就不需要跟着青峰大辉，自己就能找到灰崎祥吾了。

黄濑一手擒住灰崎的左手手腕，另一只手迅速地摘掉了灰崎的手表。

“诶诶诶！别抢啊！”灰崎紧张得要命，想要去夺回手表，黄濑立马躲到一边装作把玩手表的模样将透明跟踪器贴在手表上。

跟踪器本身就很精小和一个痣差不多大，而且和金属的贴合度特别大，即使戴在手上也不会感觉出异样。

“那，看你那副模样，这样小心眼还真是看错灰崎老板。”黄濑装模作样漫不经心地把手表又丢到了灰崎祥吾身边的沙发上，跟踪器已经隐蔽地贴好了。“依我看，灰崎老板真是应了那个理，人越是富有就越是抠。”

灰崎赶紧拿起手表，“这个是真不能给你，等下次见面，我送你一只比它还贵的。”

“老大！”霸天虎突然闯了进来，急匆匆的模样似乎发生了什么大事。“据说现在我们Ecstasy楼外埋伏着很多杀手！似乎是有人基于什么目的把杀手全部吸引到我们这里来了！”

“就这事也值得慌慌张张的？”青峰依旧淡定地摆弄着Linda的头发，目光看向了灰崎，“来者若不是冲着我，就是冲着灰崎你。”

“青峰哥说的不错。”灰崎道，“这样吧，我们兵分两路，正好可以分散他们的注意力。”

是想互不找麻烦吧？黄濑腹诽道。

“好。”青峰答应得到是爽快。

青峰起身走到黄濑面前拉住了黄濑的胳膊刚要走，灰崎便开口说了话。

“这个美人青峰哥可否让给我？”灰崎看了看黄濑，又扭头征询青峰的意见。

黄濑闻言心里大喜，若是能跟在灰崎身边，那好事岂不是就将近了？！

“现在不行。”青峰只言这么一句，就拽着黄濑出了包房门外。

现在不行……

青峰大辉的回答还真是……这和“等老子玩腻了再说”几乎可以等同。

若不是为了赶紧把火神大我放出来，黄濑到是愿意和青峰赌一把，看看究竟是先玩腻了还是先爱上了之后被自己狠狠甩掉。

黄濑有自信，自己不会输。

不过，现在可不是想这种事的时候。火神大我还在首都监狱里受折磨呢，要是他死了，黄濑真怕自己余生不安。

黄濑杀过不少人，却从来没有任何负罪感。

只是杀人黄濑不怕，却怕极了欠人情。独来独往惯了，一旦和人有什么牵扯就不适应。

“想什么呢？”青峰揽过黄濑的腰把黄濑整个人抱在自己怀里，青峰似乎并没有因为情况紧急而有所担忧。

黄濑都怀疑难道这些杀手是青峰大辉自己找来的？难不成是他的手下？

“我在想，什么时候你会腻了我，放我走。”黄濑看着青峰的侧脸，这个黑皮男人是个生的颇为硬气英俊的男人。“我对青峰老板来说还真是超值啊，玩腻了丢给灰崎祥吾还能白白让青峰老板你捡个人情的大便宜。”

“你可想跟着我一辈子？”青峰突然问道。

“跟着青峰老板一辈子？”黄濑笑道，“青峰老板不腻我都怕自己腻了。”

“如果你是他的话，我一定会把你困在身边一辈子。”青峰说话算是莫名其妙。

“幸亏我不是。”黄濑脸上仍旧挂着笑意。

青峰大辉说的是什么黄濑并不好奇。黄濑的好奇心早就在无数次杀人经历中磨光了。

谁没有秘密？只是那些事情都和自己无关，黄濑也不屑去探索别人的内心世界，不值当。

“是吗？”青峰和黄濑来到了地下停车场，奇怪的是青峰的那些喽喽们竟然都不见踪影了？

突然，一辆车从停车场的西侧冲向青峰和黄濑的方向！

“小心！”黄濑一下子扑倒了青峰，在地上翻滚了几圈，滚到了一辆集装箱车身后。

“砰！”枪声！

子弹打在集装箱上轰轰作响。

青峰扶起压在自己身上的黄濑，拉着黄濑躲在集装箱车身后面。

“我引开他们，你拿着这把枪，看准时机就给我跑。别扯我后腿，我分不了心保你的命。”青峰丢给了黄濑那把银色手枪和一张字条，“这是地址，是安全的地方，在那等我。”

青峰大辉在开玩笑？那车上至少有十个人，目测人手一把手枪，青峰大辉单枪匹马能干过他们？！这不是开玩笑吗？

不过，黄濑当杀手最喜欢的就是刺激了。即使是死了，正好也算是一了百了。

“青峰老板你别丧命就行，我的命我自己能保住。”黄濑瞪着青峰，怒道。

青峰已经无暇顾及黄濑的情绪了，那车从东侧空地掉头，有几个人已经从车窗里弹出头来要面准开枪了！

青峰一把把黄濑按在地上，推滚到集装箱的车下。之后，青峰用其他车体做掩蔽冲到了一辆黑色凯魄车门旁。

青峰大辉要丢下自己跑掉！

他是想自己引开这群人？！黄濑就没听说过有人能一边开车一边还能干掉一群杀手的经历！

由于青峰的快速移动那车上的人已经不知道青峰具体的位置了，此时正在这一片仔细排查。

黄濑不愿意做胆小鬼，即使青峰大辉此时若是被干掉对自己来说更是好事。灰崎祥吾身上已经有自己的跟踪器了，想确定他的位置易如反掌。这样一来，青峰大辉的利用价值就已经到了尽头了。

只是，缩头乌龟什么的黄濑凉太才不愿意背负这样的臭名声。

“你怎么跑上来了？”青峰找好时机开了车锁坐上驾驶座的时候，黄濑不知道从哪里冒出来的坐到了副驾驶的位置上。“我不是说过，别给我添乱！”

“青峰大辉，有我在，你送命的几率才会小一些！”说罢，黄濑立刻投入到警戒状态，举着青峰大辉的那把银色手枪对准身后的那台车。

因为解锁时青峰大辉的凯魄车灯闪的吓人，完全吸引了那群杀手的注意力。当然，青峰大辉是故意要吸引他们的，如果黄濑没有突然上来的话。

“坐稳了，”青峰嗓音突然低沉了许多，“我可不想死在你手里。”

爷爷的，竟然看不起我黄濑凉太？！

黄濑刚想反驳，青峰突然猛地一脚油门差点把黄濑晃得撞到车前玻璃上。青峰大辉真是糟蹋凯魄这样的豪车！

这凯魄肯定是被青峰大辉改装过了，后车玻璃挨了至少十颗子弹，可丝毫破裂的痕迹都没有。

青峰开车的速度很吓人，却似乎是奔着郊区的方向。

一出停车场，又有两辆黑车追了上来！

“H8型远程机关枪！”黄濑往回一看，新尾随上来的车里竟然有一把极为罕见的战争枪支！“这玻璃肯定扛不住！”

“H8？”青峰大辉似乎也很震惊，“你坐稳了！”

黄濑本来准备开枪瞄准后面车的车胎，可青峰开车速度太快，距离总是控制不好。黄濑干脆就瞄准那些把脑袋伸出来的杀手们，打死了四五个。可是还有二十多个，再加上H8机关枪，看来今天是真的要死在这里了。

青峰大辉在宽阔的郊区大马路左右快速移动，到是躲开了不少子弹。

就在黄濑感叹青峰大辉开车技术高超的时候，突然一颗H8重型子弹打中了青峰的凯魄后车玻璃，直冲驾驶座。

黄濑一下子扑过去，一只手打开了青峰那侧的车门，一只手瞄准了H8射手。重型子弹直接连带着把前车玻璃都射穿了！

而黄濑的子弹也射穿了H8射手的脑袋。

青峰大辉看着黄濑的目光里有些黄濑看不透的东西，不过青峰还是立刻从车外回了身，“回去咱们好好算算账。”

“如果还有命的话。”黄濑也没好气，怎么跟着青峰大辉什么事都能摊上。这种电影剧情自己杀了这么多人都没碰到过，这一遇到青峰大辉，还真是惊心动魄。

没有了后挡玻璃子弹是直接从青峰和黄濑的耳边飞过，好几颗险些就穿透了青峰和黄濑的脑袋。

不知道什么时候青峰把车开到了盘山公路上，幸亏这片山比较崎岖，而青峰的车技也真是好的没话说。在这样险要的公路上还敢玩飞车，真是不要命了！

身后的那两辆车也疯狂地跟着青峰大辉玩命，得亏黄濑打爆了一辆车的轮胎，生还的希望还能大点。

“看到后座的那个黑包了没有？”青峰突然冲着黄濑吼道，“快，把东西拿出来穿上！”

黄濑赶紧去拿那包，一打开，竟然是降落伞的坎肩！

可是里面只有一个！

“这里只有一个！”黄濑知道情况紧急，心情也变得有些焦躁，“你要做什么？！”

“穿上！快！”青峰车速越来越快，人也越来越暴躁，“快，要来不及了！”

黄濑赶紧穿上了降落伞坎肩。

前面的山挡住了视线，这么快的车速不知道会不会被甩出去。大概是有青峰在前面，尾随的车也没放慢速度。

是下坡！

悬崖！

“青峰大辉你疯了！”车速已经不允许车在悬崖边停下了！

“抱紧我！”青峰松开了方向盘，紧紧抱住黄濑往外一扑，在凯魄极速下坠之前，青峰和黄濑已经跳出了车外。

黄濑紧紧地缠住了青峰大辉，双腿用了全身地力气夹紧了青峰大辉的胯部和青峰的腿交缠在一起，黄濑的手更是一只从青峰腋下往上，一只从青峰肩头往下紧紧地卡住青峰大辉。

青峰也紧紧地抱住黄濑，勒的黄濑快喘不过气来。

一人用的降落伞有些承受不了两个人的重量，摇摇欲坠的。大概是质量过得去，还不至于破掉。

真是刺激！

从两百多米的高空下坠的滋味还真是……

“噗通……”

青峰和黄濑掉到了悬崖峭壁旁的深海里，而那几辆车都沉到了海底。

降落伞坎肩一进水里就自动充气成了一件救生衣。因为刚刚浑身紧张，黄濑现在已经有些脱力了。

“你早有准备？”这又是降落伞又是救生衣的，再加上青峰大辉抓住了下降的时机，也预料到了这悬崖下面是深海。若是说这一切都是巧合，根本就是墨菲定律！

“你觉得以我的身份地位不需要为自己的生命安全多做几次演练？”青峰大辉又变回了那副痞子的吊儿郎当。

“我们现在怎么办？”黄濑望了望周围，除了悬崖峭壁就是汪洋大海了。

“游到岸边。”青峰说罢，拖着黄濑的救生衣就往没有边际的大海里游。

“你知道方向？”黄濑完全被青峰大辉吓到了，他就连怎么回到岸边都演练过了？

“你说呢？”青峰挑了挑眉，那语气真是欠打。

“你放手！我自己能游回去！”黄濑很不悦，青峰大辉完全是鄙视自己的能力。

“你自然有能力游回去。”青峰神色突然一阴冷，“你究竟是什么身份回去了以后最好老老实实跟我交代清楚，否则别怪我下手不留情面。”

“若是没有我……”

“若是没有你，我照样能活下来。”说罢，青峰就不顾黄濑的死活自己往前游了。

大概过了三个小时左右，黄濑已经精疲力尽被青峰落下很远了。

眼皮沉沉的，想睡了。

黄濑昏昏沉沉地飘在水面上，马上要合上眼睛了。突然，下颚被人狠狠地衔住，一个湿热的吻印了上来。

黄濑惊愕地看着青峰大辉，睡意全消了。

“谁允许你闭眼睛了？！”青峰大辉言语里充满了愤怒，“从今以后，你的命就是我青峰大辉的。你给我记住，你是我青峰大辉救活的！”

黄濑不自觉地笑了，之后脱口而出的话更是狂妄，“你爱上我了，青峰大辉。”

你输了……

「5」

“喂！”

耳边的吼叫和脸上的拍打让黄濑勉强睁开了眼睛。黄濑是没想过，青峰大辉这样的人竟然也可以这么聒噪，一直在耳边吵个不停扰自己清梦。

“别打我脸！”黄濑睁大了眼睛瞪着青峰。

从大概十分钟前，青峰大辉就一直拍黄濑的脸，比打耳光的力度轻不了多少。

“你还能把眼睛瞪这么大？”青峰大辉的语气颇不友善，似乎还有一丝讥讽的成分。“我还以为你马上就要腿一蹬去见阎王了。怎么，脸比命都重要？”

“我没那么容易死。”虽然知道青峰大辉这么做都是怕自己睡过去，可黄濑心里还是不服气。比体能自己当然赢不过一身肌肉的青峰大辉，可是黄濑并不认为自己比青峰大辉弱。力气、体能只是一部分，黄濑的敏捷度和反应速度都是顶级水平，相比之下青峰大辉就逊色一些。

耳边的聒噪声没了黄濑才发现青峰的呼吸声极其沉重。

青峰大辉把黄濑抱在怀里，拖着黄濑往前游。

黄濑虽然会游泳可没受过系统的高强度训练，身体又在海里泡了那么久，早就乏力了。若不是青峰大辉一直拖着黄濑，黄濑怕是真的会死在这恐怖的蓝色海洋里。

藏青色的大海总是没有红土地带给人的安全感强。

当然，也只有在海上同舟共济的人才会将生命都绑在一起。

“为什么救我？”黄濑看着青峰，那张古铜色的脸上已经显露出了疲惫之色。不过青峰大辉真是个要面子的人，在鬼门关前还要逞强，装作一副体力仍旧很充沛的模样。若是没有自己这个拖油瓶的话，青峰大辉应该会很轻松。“明明自己一个人活下去的几率更大。”

“你想死？”青峰大辉没有回头看黄濑，再坚持一会儿，马上就要到了。

“是活是死，对我来说，没有太大区别。”黄濑摆脱不了青峰大辉的怀抱，便也不抵抗，趴在青峰的肩膀上等待着死神的判决。

“既然如此，”青峰大辉那冷淡低沉的嗓音似乎在宣判着自己的命运，“我来为你做决定。”

“你还真是狂妄……”

黄濑抬眼看了看前方，是岸！

活了……

黄濑再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经躺在了VIP病房里。

床边站着一个个子颇高的绿毛怪。

黄濑当杀手这么多年还真是第一次看到有把头发染成绿色这样怪癖的人……而且竟然还是个看起来斯斯文文的眼镜男！

“你醒了？”眼镜男用缠着绷带的手扶了扶眼镜框，似乎是这里的医生。

“显而易见。”黄濑身子还有点发虚，在海里泡的时间太长了身子脱水的厉害。

“你很幸运。”黄濑靠着枕头坐起来，这才发现眼镜男脖子上竟然绑着一个奶嘴项链……果然是怪人。

“什么？”黄濑被这医生莫名其妙的话给说晕了。什么自己很幸运？明明是倒霉透了吧！黄濑是喜欢玩命，但黄濑喜欢的玩命模式的关键词是“惊险刺激”而不是“狼狈不堪”。

“被青峰大辉这个冷血动物眷顾了，难道不算幸运？”绿发大夫似乎在用眼神上下大量着黄濑，道出口的话有股酸味，“你长得的确不错。”

“多谢夸奖。”黄濑并不准备谦虚作态，这医生的话不怀好意。

绿间看了看连在黄濑身上各种仪器的数据都很正常，在手里的记录本上勾勾写写了些东西，转身要离开病房的时候又莫名其妙地道了一句，“不会长久的。”

虽然莫名其妙，黄濑却知道这医生在说什么。

靠皮囊想留住青峰大辉的心是不会长久的。

黄濑腹诽，自己真的就那么像靠脸勾引人的小白脸？虽然靠这张皮囊自己的确是轻而易举地接近了很多高不可攀的人，也成功地要了他们的人头，可黄濑并不觉得生的好看是一件多么让人愉快的事情。

如果不是这张脸，当年那个男人就不会收留自己，更不会断了自己对这个世界仅存的一点好感和对亲情的眷恋。

绿间并不喜欢病床上的这个黄毛男人，直觉告诉他，这个男人不简单。

绿间见黄濑并没有什么大碍便准备离开，刚拉开病房的门，高尾和成就像一只癞皮狗似的朝自己扑了过来。

“小真～我最爱的人是你，你别生啦～刚刚说那个黄毛好看是我眼瞎。他哪里好看，明明丑到只有青峰才惜的要，我都看不上他。小真比他好看多了～还有还有，小真今天脖子上带的奶嘴幸运物也萌呆了！”

黄濑面无表情地看着扑到绿毛怪身上的矮子，这人情商大概不高。

黄濑倒不是因为这人对自己容貌的诋毁而生气，只是自己再不济可也算是青峰大辉救上来的人，在这医院里怎么说也能混个VIP病人住的房间，这人完全不管病人是否需要休息就这样闯进来吵吵闹闹的真不算敬业。

“诶？大美人醒啦？”高尾瞥了一眼黄濑，这才发现黄濑已经醒来了。

“我走了，你们唠。”绿间抖掉高尾，自己离开了。

高尾见绿间走了，到算是变回了正常人的模样。他整理了一下刚刚因为卖萌而被蹭歪的白大褂领子，一本正经地走到黄濑病床前，寒虚问暖道，“你感觉怎么样，有哪里不舒服吗？”

“你是青峰大辉的手下？”黄濑并没有回答高尾的问题，身体有没有事儿黄濑自己能感觉出来。虽说在海里泡了那么长时间，可实际上自己并没有受伤，恢复起来也容易。

“哈哈，”这是高尾遇到的第二个为人不友善的人，自然，第一个是自己的头头，这家医院的owner——青峰大辉，“怎么，老板娘你已经开始帮青峰查岗了？”

“青峰手下有叛徒。你最好告诉他快点把叛徒处理掉，我可不想再和他一起这样玩命。”

“你不想知道青峰怎么样了？”高尾见这黄毛平静的很，心里在琢磨，就算是最冷血的人也该懂得感恩吧？这黄毛这么久竟然都没有要询问一下青峰安危的迹象，简直太差劲了。何况他怕是青峰的新宠，对自己的男人如此不上心，他接近青峰的目的怕是不纯。

“如果他有事的话，你现在还顾的上我的死活？”

“青峰的口味真独特……”高尾小声嘟囔了一句，这黄毛还真是个聪明刁钻的人。“青峰虽然没有大碍不过也低血糖了，你还真是个拖油瓶。青峰横跨过这海有十多次，甚至是比这长很多的他都游过，却没有哪次像这次一般虚弱。”

“虚弱？”用这词来形容那个死要面子的黑皮简直太有喜感，黄濑是完全想象不出青峰大辉弱柳扶风的模样。“你别逗我。”

“不信你去看看，就在419病房，真想不到你竟然有能耐让青峰那么上心。”高尾突然拍了一下脑袋，糟糕道，“诶呀，说漏嘴了！青峰刚刚还吩咐过说不许让你去看他……”

“我并没有去看他的打算。”黄濑露出一副清高做派，似乎完全不屑于去看青峰。

高尾想到黄濑从见到自己开始脸上就没有表现出一副有去慰问慰问青峰的兴趣，便稍稍放心了。青峰大辉爱面子，尤其在自己身下人面前，更是时时刻刻耍酷。这回这个简直是高尾见过的最好看的一个，要不青峰也不会那么上心地拼命救他。这要是被他看见了青峰那蔫蔫的熊样，青峰还不抵赐自己一个和绿间异地分离之罪？！

“嗯嗯，你很有前途！”高尾赶紧顺毛摸，“男人就抵晾着，你要是总让他碰，久而久之新鲜感就没了！”

黄濑鄙视一般地瞥了眼高尾，心里想着，这人原来是个受。

“行啦～我去找我们家小真了，你好好休息别到处乱跑。”

高尾走了之后黄濑就立刻把手上的针头全给拔掉了。要不是吊点滴的时候自己在昏迷，黄濑是打死也不会让他们把针扎进来！

黄濑什么都不怕，就怕疼。也幸好黄濑怕疼，所以做任务的时候黄濑都十分警惕，就怕挨了个枪子或是被砍了一刀什么的，肯定疼死了。幸运的成分也有吧，黄濑身上到是没有任何伤疤，不像那个青峰大辉。

419，还真是符合那个色鬼黑皮的性子。

在镜子前整理整理自己的病服，虽然是灰白色的，可穿在黄濑身上却无端透着一股韵味。黄濑用力拍了拍自己的脸，咬了咬下唇，为了显得红润一些不那么苍白。既然接下来是要趁虚而入一举拿下青峰大辉，何况已经下了那么大的赌注把自己的身体都赔了进去，若是无功而返的话说不准黄濑真的会暴走杀人。

不准备敲门，黄濑推开了419房门。

只见一个身着西服壮实的男人的背影挡住了青峰大辉，他们的谈话因为黄濑的突然闯入而打断了。

男人侧开了身子，于是，黄濑就对上了青峰那双藏青色的眸子。

哈哈，青峰身上的衣服也是这病服，原本黝黑的脸上竟然真的能看出有一丝苍白！青峰的嘴唇有些失色，他整个人靠着枕头坐在床上，不过还是能从眉色间看出他的疲色。

可这都是转瞬即逝的……青峰大辉一看到来者是黄濑便立马收起了那副疲惫的模样，换上了平时那吊儿郎当的痞子样。

只是，论谁都看得出他力不从心。

“你来做什么？”青峰挑了挑眉瞥了眼黄濑，腹诽这黄毛气色竟然还不错，小脸和嘴唇红扑扑的，有点诱人……

“我即便再不情不愿，也是要来看看救命恩人的，不是吗？”黄濑好歹忍住没笑出来，装作冷淡的模样。

“抓到他就先把胳膊腿打残了，再一刀一刀把心脏给我挖出来。”青峰看着西服男，眸子里那股阴深的杀戮气息算是把黄濑惊了一下。“最好录下来给兄弟们看看，背叛我的后果。”

“是。”西服男似乎已经适应了这样的命令，波澜不惊地应了一声。

目送着西服男出了病房，青峰的目光又落回了黄濑身上。

“过来。”低沉的嗓音，性感到能让女人怀孕。怪不得那群胸大无脑的女人发了疯一般想爬上他的床。

“别命令我，青峰大辉。”黄濑站在原地，这样的开局可不是黄濑想要的。以前在那些怂男人面前黄濑可以小鸟依人，可在青峰大辉面前黄濑怎么都不想有一分示弱的姿态。

“我的忍耐是有限的，黄濑凉太。”青峰大辉似乎在隐忍着什么没爆发，可怕是已经在爆发的边缘了。“欲擒故纵的把戏并不是就你一个人会用，我还留着你，只是还对你有点兴趣罢了。”

黄濑惊了一下，青峰大辉是怎么是知道自己身份的？！明明没露出什么马脚！

“黄濑凉太？青峰老板可是和我说话？”黄濑镇定下来，对上青峰穿透力极强的眸子。那藏青色眸子深邃的，似乎能把黄濑从里到外全部看透。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别和我耍把戏，你这样的我青峰大辉见多了。”青峰神情严肃，若是深究，竟然还带着一丝狠劲。“我再问一次，你接近我的目的，说出来我大概不会杀了你。”

“你不会杀我，即使我背叛了你，你都不会。”黄濑一步一步地靠近青峰床边，脸上的笑容配着金灿灿的发色漂亮的很。

“你可真是个自大的人。”青峰盯着黄濑，目光炙热，就好像黄濑脱光了似的。“我很好奇，你的自信哪来的？”

“因为……”黄濑坐到青峰面前，凑到青峰的耳边轻声道，“你爱上我了。”

说罢，黄濑吻了吻青峰的侧脸，青峰却纹丝未动。黄濑还以为青峰会把自己按倒在床上强干。黄濑不甘心，青峰大辉竟然不配合！黄濑琐碎的吻沿着青峰棱角分明的侧脸滑到了青峰那因为衣领微敞而露出的锁骨上。

黄濑肺腑着，他娘的，死黑皮连呼吸都没有凌乱！我的技术就有那么差？

因为超级不甘心，黄濑怒气冲冲地一把扯开了青峰的病服，那健硕黝黑性感到令人嫉妒的身子明晃晃地露了出来。不管三七二十一，黄濑一口咬住了青峰左边的胸肌，青峰眉毛微皱，黄濑这口可不是调情的力度。

“还合口？”青峰眉峰一紧，瞪着黄濑道。

黄濑这口咬的的确狠，可青峰的胸肌硬邦邦的让黄濑的咬肌痛的厉害。黄濑没好气地抬起头回瞪青峰，距离近到青峰那该死的依旧平稳的呼吸都喷到了黄濑的脸上，“没想到青峰老板竟然是这么有定力的人。第一次见面的时候，如果我没记错的话，青峰老板可没这么雷打不动吧？”

“你的胆子很大。”

“是因为我有退路。”黄濑一边解自己衣服的扣子一边道，“明明那么喜欢我还隐忍着，就连我那样的主动青峰老板都无动于衷，究竟是谁欲擒故纵？青峰老板不就是想要我吗，我这就让你干到爽。”

黄濑在脱衣服这种事情上真的是有点笨拙，八九个扣子解了半天没解开。这倒像是黄濑不情不愿了，明明都把那么潇洒的话说在前头了……

“我不明白。”黄濑看着青峰突出的喉结上下动了动，然后这句莫名其妙的话就从青峰嘴里吐了出来。

“什么？”黄濑一气之下把衣服猛然扯开了，因为力气太大整件衣服都撕碎了。黄濑到也不在乎，自己早就被青峰大辉看过了，何况以青峰大辉现在的状况，谁攻谁还不一定呢！

“啧……”青峰似乎是被黄濑的举动震到了，看着面前白花花的诱人身子，的确有点想把他扑倒的冲动。不过，还不是时候。“为什么你会有我喜欢你的错觉？”

“青峰老板想抵赖？”黄濑并不因为青峰在自己身上扫荡的目光而害羞，反而抓起了青峰的手就往自己胸上按。“明明青峰老板现在的目光就是想把我扒光了好好享用吧？”

竟然黄濑都亲自送货上门了，青峰哪有不享用的道理？青峰用食指拨弄着黄濑因为没有衣服遮挡直接接触冷空气而挺立起来的乳头，迎上了黄濑得逞了一般的笑容。“那证明不了什么，黄濑凉太。就像我对着其他男人女人能硬起来一样，这证明不了什么。”

“你对我有不一样的感觉。”黄濑突然扑向青峰，咬住青峰的右耳轻舔着，“今天我要上你，青峰大辉，你会因为今天而爱上我的。”

青峰觉得大概是自己听错了，这黄毛刚刚说了什么？他要上自己？！

黄濑没有给青峰思考的时间，霸道地狠狠啃住了青峰的嘴，右手狠掐青峰硬挺的乳头，左手伸进青峰被下的裤子里用力揉搓着青峰的性器。

黄濑仗着青峰现在身体虚弱手上还打着点滴就胡作非为，怎么可能心甘情愿地就这么让青峰大辉占了便宜去？把这黑皮上的自己的那些全部还回去，这才公平。

黄濑知道自己没有经验可能会被青峰嘲笑就努力回忆青峰上自己的时候都做了些什么。松开青峰的唇，看到那张本来苍白的唇被自己啃出了血色，黄濑到是十分满意。心情大好的黄濑好心把青峰唇角溢出来的唾液舔干净了。

青峰出奇的老实，本来黄濑以为自己要花大力气制服青峰呢！可能是青峰大辉知道自己现在体力不支，认栽了吧。

黄濑在青峰脖子上吸吮，种草莓种的不亦乐乎。右手早就把青峰的性器服侍的硬挺起来了。黄濑准备先让青峰射一次，就像青峰对自己做的那样，让他先放松一下后穴才好插进去。

右手沿着青峰的股沟慢慢摸了下去，黄濑突然意识到一个问题，抬头看着甚是冷静的青峰大辉问道，“洗澡了吗？”

青峰挑了挑眉，“怎么，嫌我脏？”

“卫生点总是好的。”黄濑现在可不想影响青峰的心情，报复活动可不能因为青峰大辉心情不好而告终。“不过如果是青峰老板的话，我不介意。”

是的，黄濑少有的已经忘记了自己本来的计划而开始被情绪所左右了。

说罢，黄濑的右手继续往下探。

青峰突然用右手抱住了附在自己身上的黄濑，扯下了左手上的针头，看着做出防备姿势的黄濑，道，“真的想上我？”

黄濑把青峰狠狠地按在他身后的枕头上，力气很大。一抹胜利的笑容绽放在黄濑脸上，红唇一启，就和这漂亮的人一般狂妄，“显而易见。”

青峰动了动肩膀却被黄濑按回在枕头上。青峰似乎有些不悦，不过黄濑自信以青峰现在的体力，他是耗不过自己的。

青峰又试着挣扎了几下，可依旧没有逃脱黄濑的手掌心，有些微怒，“不后悔？”

“高兴还来不及。”黄濑笑道。

“我真是越来越佩服你了，”青峰因为用力过度而重重喘息，疲惫地闭上了双眼似乎是认栽了，“黄濑凉太。”

“虽然不知道这个‘黄濑凉太’是谁，”黄濑抚摸着青峰漂亮胸腹肌肉，湿热的唇凑近青峰的耳畔安抚道，“不过，若是青峰老板喜欢，我可以成为青峰老板想要的任何人。”

温湿的红唇沿着青峰的侧颈一直下滑，留恋在青峰的颈窝。

黄濑有些陶醉似的道了一句，“你很性感。”

谁知青峰大辉突然发力翻身把黄濑压在了身下，一根皮带不知从哪里冒了出来，青峰大辉把黄濑的双手狠狠地绑在了一起动弹不得。 

“你耍我！”黄濑挣扎着反抗，怒气冲冲地瞪着青峰，“你明明很虚弱了，哪来这么大的力气！”

“你翘起尾巴耀武扬威的模样很可爱，我的小狐狸。”青峰笑了，可看在黄濑眼里就是在讽刺自己的自作聪明。“宝贝儿，游戏结束了。”

青峰把黄濑的双手绑的死紧按在黄濑头顶，黄濑用双腿反抗却被青峰的双腿狠狠顶住。青峰的热吻吻得黄濑有些脱力，那强劲的舌头大力地扫荡着黄濑的口腔。

不甘心！

青峰撤走了舌头，居高临下的看着黄濑怒气中天的模样，“哪来的这傲气？”

黄濑身子一挺，用嘴狠狠咬住了青峰大辉下唇。

“嘶……”青峰抽了一口冷气，这黄毛小子竟然把自己的嘴唇咬破了？！

黄濑尝到了血的味道才松开，既然报复不成，那就继续按计划行事好了。不过自己可不是能忍气吞声的人，青峰大辉欠的债，黄濑当然要要回来，不管是多是少。

黄濑躺在床上沉沉地呼吸，因为手和身子都被青峰大辉压住了，所以刚刚挺起身去咬青峰大辉的唇也费了黄濑不少力气。不过因为小小的报复而获得的喜悦抑制不住地冒了出来，黄濑笑得美极了，唇上还沾着青峰嘴唇上溢出来的血。“青峰老板不是糊涂了吧，明明游戏才刚刚开始不是吗？”

“很好，我最喜欢难缠的对手。”青峰的左手在黄濑的两胸之间大力地揉着，白皙的胸膛因为青峰的不怜惜泛出粉红的颜色。“不过，宝贝儿，你似乎并不是一个严谨的奸细。”

其实从青峰大辉第一次叫出自己名字开始黄濑就有些怀疑，难道是自己真的露出了什么马脚让青峰大辉察觉出了异端？青峰大辉的确是个难缠的对手，自己以后定要小心谨慎。既然跟踪器已经贴在灰崎的手表上了，那么接下来自己就要找机会逃出青峰大辉的手掌心。

“奸细？”黄濑大笑道，“我明明做一个靠身体挣钱的人就很有前途了，为什么要去卖命？青峰老板若是觉得我底细不干净，大可以放我去Ecstasy服侍别人。这样于青峰老板并没有损失不是吗？何况，青峰老板不要我，我觉得我也能过上好日子。”

“你已经计划好下家了？”青峰一边舔咬着黄濑红润的乳头一边用另一只手在黄濑乳晕上画圈，“你以为我会把我的东西拱手让给别人？”

“我们只是契约关系。”黄濑正色道，“何况我觉得如果我下定决心要勾引别人的话，我会成功的。”

“那就先拿我做实验好了，我的小狐狸，让我看看你的本事。”青峰唇上的口子还在流血，把黄濑的乳头都染湿了。“你逃不掉的，如果我还不想放走你的话。何况，你究竟想干什么，我很清楚。”

“青峰老板真是狂妄。”黄濑想反抗却动不了，一挺胸反倒把乳头白白送到了青峰的嘴里被青峰狠狠地咬住惩罚了一下。

黄濑倒吸了一口冷气，这不是爱人之间的做爱，冷血的青峰大辉。

“告诉我，你为什么要跟踪灰崎祥吾？”青峰扯掉了黄濑的内裤，颜色浅嫩的性器软趴趴地贴着青峰的大腿根。青峰很是不悦，明明在黄濑身上耕耘了很久，这粉嫩的性器竟然没有一丝精神的迹象。

“不知道你在说什么。”黄濑倒吸了一口气，感觉到在自己性器上肆无忌惮地大力揉搓的青峰那只大手把自己可怜的性器完全包裹住揉面一般地折磨着它。

可过了一会儿，在黄濑性器上胡作非为的大手撤走了，伸到床头抽屉里似乎在摸什么东西。

大概是在摸润滑剂，黄濑猜测。

“把套带上，我不想得病。”黄濑自知大势已去便开始为自己的健康着想了。青峰大辉这色鬼不知道碰过多少人，怎么可能没个什么病。

青峰笑了，看着黄濑那一副敢死队的模样，自己在这黄毛心里是有多不堪？还亏一堆美人拼了命也想被自己睡上一觉，果真不是因为自己有魅力而是有钱吗？“别担心，我也怕死，以前和别人做都带套。”

黄濑青峰可骗不到，在酒店那次，青峰是上来就插根本没想带安全套。“别骗我，你和我做的那次我可没看到你有要带套的想法。”

青峰嘴角上挑，流氓本质又浮现了。“像你这样的美人，隔着一层，就好像不曾占有一样。”

“你个流氓。”黄濑吐了青峰一口吐沫，没好气地看着青峰大辉道，“你只在和我做的时候不带套是要证明你爱我吗？”

“你怎么总能扯到这个荒谬的结论上？”青峰把润滑剂放到黄濑脑袋边上，继续在抽屉里摸另一样东西。“我怎么会爱上一只狡猾的狐狸？”

黄濑恶心地看着那瓶润滑剂，不知道青峰大辉用它干过多少人。“把那瓶脏东西从我枕边拿走。”

青峰从抽屉里掏出了一个小盒子，黄濑盯着看了好久。

青峰大辉这是干什么？求婚？！

青峰把盒子放在黄濑胸上，压着黄濑头顶上双手的手丝毫没松懈。“这瓶没开过封，专门为你准备的。”

呵呵……黄濑笑了，真是浪费，在我身上你用不完这么多，我保证。

黄濑看着青峰单手打开那个小盒子，因为盒子盖挡着黄濑的视线，黄濑并没有立刻看清里面的东西。

“你要向我求婚？”黄濑对上青峰的眸子，冷冷道，“我不会接受的。”

“小狐狸，”青峰咬了咬黄濑的鼻子，“你可别会错了意。”

青峰从盒子里拿出了一个再普通不过的透明小圆片，却把黄濑吓了一跳。

青峰怎么弄到灰崎祥吾的手表的？！那是自己贴在灰崎祥吾手表上的跟踪器！看来这下又要和青峰周旋才能接近灰崎祥吾了……

黄濑真的是一分钟都不想呆在青峰大辉身边，黄濑承认，自己似乎并不是青峰大辉的对手。

“我还以为是戒指呢，青峰老板真会逗人开心。”黄濑难得示弱，“这是什么？青峰老板买的性趣用品？”

“你真可爱。”青峰舔了舔嘴唇，把跟踪器放在指尖色眯眯地看着黄濑，“想尝尝这东西的滋味吗，我的小狐狸？”

青峰大辉要做什么？

青峰看出黄濑脸上终于露出了一丝慌张很是满意，把带着跟踪器的手指按在了黄濑的乳头上。跟踪器凉凉的，贴在黄濑脆弱的乳头上，那红润的乳头立马立了起来。

黄濑气急败坏道，“滚开！”

这哪里是个普通的跟踪器，它是自带摄像功能的，虽然摄像范围极其局部。而摄像机的那头直接就传输到了黑子哲也的办公室电脑上。

“害怕了？”青峰亲了亲黄濑的嘴角，在黄濑开始咬人之前撤走了嘴，“还想咬我？怎么，怕和我做爱的场景被你的小相好看见？”

黄濑又试着反抗了一下，依旧没有成功。看向青峰的眼神越加凶狠，“别给我胡猜！”

“怎么，被我说中了，生气了？”青峰笑得很得意，总算是看到这只狐狸脱掉伪装的面具之后的模样，即使是一副要杀了自己似的表情。

很好，事情进行的越来越顺利了。

或者是说，他变得比以前更有趣了。

“青峰大辉，我们谈谈吧。”黄濑沉住气冷静下来。不论是天时地利人和，现在自己都不是青峰大辉的对手，顶撞他的结果莫非是一死。在拿到金卡之前，黄濑知道自己还不能那么轻而易举地死掉。“你现在还想要我吗？”

“哟，拿自己得身体来跟我谈条件了？刚刚那只贞烈的狐狸呢？”

“青峰大辉，你我都心知肚明，我不跟你绕弯子。”黄濑咽下这口怒气，“我于你没有什么企图，我保证会很快在你面前消失。”

“啧啧，”青峰用力拍了拍黄濑漂亮的脸蛋，那双琥珀色的眼睛可没有它本身那么纯洁。“没有企图的话，你根本不会出现在我的视线里。怎么，利用完我就想一走了之？我不会让你那么潇洒的。”

“我不和你废话。”黄濑也不多说了，放弃了全身的抵抗，乖乖地被青峰压着。“你把那个东西从我身上拿走，你要对我怎样我都不会反抗，你可以……为所欲为。”

“这可是你自己说的。”青峰大辉把那跟踪器从黄濑的乳头上揭下来，因为跟踪器可以自动吸紧所以揭下来的时候发出了“吧唧”一声。

黄濑彻底红了脸。

青峰把跟踪器捏的稀巴烂，而黑子哲也唯一能探测黄濑安危的东西就这样葬送在青峰大辉手里了。

“啊！”青峰连前戏都不做完就把黄濑翻了个身，扭开润滑剂的盖子撕开封口贴就塞进了黄濑的后穴里，动作流畅到把黄濑吓了一跳。

“怎么？舍得在我面前叫上一嗓子了？”青峰狠狠地将润滑剂地瓶口往黄濑后穴里塞，凉丝丝的液体大股大股地往黄濑屁股里流。

真是混蛋。

黄濑没有再发出任何声音。自己只是躯体上的短暂屈服罢了，青峰大辉永远得不到自己的尊敬。

“啪”

青峰把润滑剂的瓶子往地上一甩，也不管黄濑的死活就捅进去了两根手指来回抽插黄濑的后穴。疼痛夹杂着酸爽的感觉侵袭着黄濑全身上下所有的感官，黄濑咬着自己的胳膊，决不允许从自己口中溢出一丝呻吟！

“你可真厉害，黄濑凉太。”青峰狠狠地抽打了黄濑白皙圆润的屁股，不爱惜地又送进了两根手指。黄濑内里紧的很，青峰当然知道。可黄濑越是不服软青峰越是想狠狠地欺负欺负他，哪一个不是这样被自己调教出来的？就算是这个难搞的顶级杀手，青峰照样能让他乖乖地跪在自己脚边伺候自己。

只是时间问题罢了。

黄濑后穴冒出的汁水沿着青峰的手指滑落到医院的白色床单上，色情的很。

青峰知道，不看也知道，黄濑凉太早就硬了。

只上过一次青峰就清楚地掌握了黄濑身上大部分敏感点，例如现在青峰的手摸到的黄濑那光滑的大腿根，还有那微红的耳根……

黄濑就算嘴上不叫出来，从他浑身颤抖的程度、性器膨胀的程度和后穴夹紧的程度青峰都能分辨出来，他在享受自己的Service。

青峰吻着黄濑颤抖的后背，沿着他的脊柱一直吻到了黄濑的尾巴骨。黄濑凉太让青峰大辉破了很多戒，青峰从不愿在床伴身上留下太多自己的口水，青峰嫌脏。

黄濑用力控制自己想要扭屁股配合青峰在自己身体里抠弄的手指的欲望，恶狠狠地骂了句，“混蛋，你要进就快点进！”

“等不急了？”黄濑在青峰眼里，不管什么样都可爱极了。

毕竟他已经是属于自己的狐狸，逃不掉的。

“你可别怪我没做好准备工作弄疼了你。”青峰俯下身咬着黄濑红透了的耳朵，黄濑感觉到了后穴袭来了一股热烘烘的热潮。

青峰大辉脱掉了内裤，弹出来的性器正正好好撞到了黄濑的穴口。

青峰大辉真是不折不扣的混蛋！

“我要进去了，宝贝儿。”

“别废话！”

“咚咚咚”

“青峰，我进来了，你最好马上穿上衣服。”是绿间真太郎的声音……“如果介意我看到你宠物的裸体，最好也把他穿严实了。我数十个数，数到十我就进去。”

真是煞风景的绿间真太郎！青峰腹诽道。

「6」

青峰心想，这要是硬生生地把欲望憋回去也不是事啊，可若是插进去的话以自己的持久力不知道要做到猴年马月，真是倒霉催的绿间真太郎。

自己这辈子，最打怵的人非绿间真太郎莫属。

“十、九、八……”门外，绿间还真就有板有眼地数起数来……

“你还想做？”黄濑用力推了推青峰的肩膀，他迟迟不穿衣服是要怎样？自己可没有当众表演被插的兴趣！“要在别人眼前彰显你的勇猛也别拿我当配角，我可不是暴露狂。”

“我只问你一个问题，”青峰的表情认真到黄濑以为他要说什么正经事，“这次没做成，你让我随心所欲的承诺可以沿用到下次不？”

“随你便。”黄濑敷衍道，现在赶紧穿上衣服才是正事，下回再玩下回的迂回战术。

“这可是你说的！”青峰闻言立马冲下床把黄濑和自己的衣服全拾掇起来丢到床上，带着那根还半精神着的大家伙走来走去也是挺拼的。

只是，黄濑也好不到哪去。

现在若是让黄濑在被青峰插射和让它自然萎蔫这两者之间抉择的话，黄濑很有可能选前者，没有为什么。黄濑也是男人，在这种事情上，总是想着不要委屈了自己的大宝贝才好。

“你的病服被撕破了，先穿我的。”青峰把自己的病服往黄濑身上一包，又朝着门外已经数到“一”的绿间喊道，“我们在穿衣服了，你给我等会儿再进来啊，混蛋！”

于是，门外传来了绿间第二次倒数十个数的声音……

真是该死的循规蹈矩……

待黄濑和青峰把该穿的都穿好了，两个人的裤裆里都挺着一个鼓鼓囊囊的东西，谁的心情都没好到哪去。当然，这也包括现在正透过亮闪闪的眼镜片一副嫌弃模样打量着青峰和黄濑的绿间真太郎。

绿间似乎在考虑该如何措辞，可这一开口就让黄濑大跌眼眶……“射了？”

青峰把想要溜出门的黄濑给捉了回来抱在怀里，看着打断自己挥洒汗水的绿间真的没法好好同他说话。于是乎，一句酸意十足的反语就冒了出来，“可真要感谢绿间你来的及时，要不然就……”

绿间推了推眼镜框，青峰心想，完了，这家伙又要开始纠正别人的世界观、人生观和价值观了……

“这里是什么地方我想你们都知道。都是成年人了，做事情要经过大脑。若是说你们像单细胞生物那样没有大脑还好，有大脑的人会做出这样的事情吗？医院是什么地方，医院是救死扶伤的地方可不是你们Ecstasy，这样神圣的地方可容得了你们亵渎？再说，纵欲过度是会早泄的，你们不想为了一时的邪念而终身痛苦吧？何况你们想过洗被套的保洁阿姨的感受吗？洗粘着你们精液的被套难道不会被恶心死？我看你们是没有住院的需要了，马上去前台签字赶紧滚出我的医院！”

“这是我开的医院……”青峰刚想小小反驳一下，就立刻被绿间顶了回去。

“好，这是你青峰大辉的医院，我走！”

“别别别，我现在就带他去前台签字出院。”青峰觉得自己在绿间面前太怂了。可在这医院里，绿间的身份地位就和Apple公司里的乔布斯一样举足轻重！青峰可不想让自己的巨额投资资金打水漂……

“你可真怂。”黄濑跟在青峰身后和他一起来到了前台，黄濑实在忍不住，便吐槽道。

青峰本来心里就不爽，被黄濑这么一说更是堵的慌。他把银行卡递给前台小姐之后就用右手包住了黄濑翘挺圆润的屁股狠狠按揉。贴着黄濑的耳朵说着下流话，“只要操你的时候不怂就行。”

黄濑依旧镇定自若，虽然在心里已经把青峰大辉这个混蛋的祖宗十八代都骂过一遍了。绝不能让前台小姐看出异端！黄濑可不想被人冠上“受”的称号，尤其是被女人。

黄濑笑着回应青峰道，“你这副怂样都被我看见了，你还有脸操我？一想到操我的人那么怂，我觉得我能当场萎了。”

“我可不信。你这个骚包可是敏感的很，这一点我最清楚。”青峰的手在黄濑屁股上摩挲着，突然，那只大手沿着黄濑的股沟滑到了黄濑的胯下，不要脸地抓住了黄濑的性器！青峰邪魅地看着黄濑，笑的得意洋洋，“明明自己的东西还这么精神，就那么想要我插你，嗯？”

黄濑红着脸怒瞪青峰大辉。这个死黑皮竟然把手从黄濑双腿之间穿过包住了黄濑的性器用力抓弄！黄濑不自觉地狠狠握住青峰的肩膀，咬紧自己的嘴唇，双腿夹紧了青峰的小臂。因为青峰不断揉捏黄濑的性器，胳膊带动裤子摩擦着黄濑的大腿根部敏感地带，黄濑忍得很辛苦，眼角渗出了一丝泪水，身子也弓了起来。

“怎么，那只好斗的金毛狐狸呢？”青峰故意挑衅，明明知道黄濑的裤子已经被溢出来的精液弄得湿乎乎的，双腿也开始抑制不住地配合青峰前后摩擦着青峰的小臂，却依旧使坏。

黄濑无暇顾忌青峰的坏心肠，活生生的欲望一波又一波地刺激着自己的大脑中枢，真是花前月下死做鬼也风流！

“老板，这个……卡……”前台小姐怎么可能不知道自家老板正在和面前这个漂亮的男人做着什么勾当。看着那金发男人一脸的性欲媚人色情到男人看一眼就想要彻底贯穿他的地步，不由佩服自家老板的技艺高超。可老板已经在这摸了半天了，自己不把卡给他也不是。何况若是等这金发男人真的被老板伺候到射出来，自己的脸还不要红透了？而且就让金发男人穿着个前面带着湿印子的裤子出去，论谁都看得出干过什么勾当啊！

“咳咳……”青峰咳嗽了几声以掩饰自己的尴尬，黄濑马上就要高潮了，这不长眼的丫头！青峰看着已经被情欲折磨到疯狂的黄濑，用指尖弹了一把黄濑的性器才依依不舍地要收回手臂。

“你个混蛋，点完火哪有不灭之理！”黄濑气冲冲地用双手握住青峰在自己胯下的大手，瞪向青峰的目光在青峰看来就是在恳求自己把他摸射出来。

“一会儿回家，让你彻底爽上几下！”青峰安慰似的亲了亲黄濑的鬓角，可对于黄濑来说算不上什么安慰。

“爽个屁！青峰大辉你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”

黄濑不知道青峰哪来的胆量还敢单枪匹马一个手下都不带就这样开着车在大马路上晃。不过基于尊严问题黄濑并没有开口埋怨或是责备青峰大辉。

是的，黄濑之所以这一路上都没和青峰大辉说话就是因为尊严问题。青峰大辉拿男人最敏感的事情耍自己，黄濑不能忍。何况自己现在和青峰大辉的关系实在太容恰，这样拖拖拉拉地总接触不到真正的目标也不是办法。若是没有替自己蹲监狱的火神大我，黄濑到是很愿意和青峰再周旋一阵子。若是排除青峰大辉这个人的性格问题，和他做爱的确可以说的上是一种享受。

即使是在库尔巴克这样的穷地方，也总是有与城市格格不入的富人区。五米高的钢铁围栏明晃晃地把穷富划分开来，门卫看到车牌就立刻将大门打开，欢迎着他们的主人——青峰大辉。

“你真该为自己感到骄傲，黄濑凉太。”青峰透过车内的后视镜瞟了一眼黄濑，黄濑凉太还在闹别扭。“你是第一个被我带回家的床伴，虽然是这栋在库尔巴克的家。”

黄濑翻了一个白眼，被你青峰大辉眷顾了就该骄傲？你可是皇帝老子还是帝国国王？

青峰大辉把车停稳在车库里，然后看着黄濑道，“下车。”

偌大的院子里竟然只有这么一栋目测不到三百平方米的小别墅？黄濑算是纳了闷了。若说是青峰没钱盖大别墅这简直是开玩笑，依黄濑看，就算是把整个库尔巴克的地皮全部买下，对于青峰大辉来说也不过是九牛一毛。

“喂！”

就在黄濑琢磨着原因的时候，青峰大辉竟然趁黄濑不注意把黄濑整个人公主抱起来。

“你可真轻，不过摸起来手感倒是很不错。”青峰也不管黄濑喜不喜欢，抱着人就往别墅里走，“脂肪都长到了该长的地方，一点儿也不多余。”

如果黄濑脚上有臭袜子的话，堵上青峰大辉的嘴大概能解恨。

“Dady~~~”

只听地板上传来了跑步的“噔噔噔”声，一个漂亮的金发男孩便出现在了青峰和黄濑面前……

孩子的个头不到青峰的腰部，看起来大概有五六岁的样子。

青峰见到这孩子似乎有些震惊，想也没想就把黄濑丢到了地上，赶忙把看见自己爸爸怀里有别的人感受到危机感哭起来的金发孩子举起来抱在怀里，“凉太不哭~”

这个叫“凉太”的孩子越加委屈了，挥舞着小拳头打着青峰的胸膛，小脸梨花带雨的让人心疼，“Dady把我丢下就是为了和这个破叔叔在一起是不是？呜呜~Dady不要小凉太了~呜呜呜~”

黄濑哪里能想到青峰可以做的这么绝，趁自己不注意把自己丢到了这硬邦邦的地板上？！屁股和地板来了一个星球大碰撞，没疼死黄濑。

黄濑瞪着一脸慈父相的青峰大辉和他怀里的小屁孩，这算什么？！

那孩子生得可真是白皙，带泪的大眼睛也漂亮的不像话，这真的是青峰大辉的儿子？！这黑皮能生出这么白的儿子？！若是仔细瞧瞧，这孩子到是和自己小时候十分相似，难道是自己失忆了，其实曾经有个私生子什么的？

青峰十分宠溺地看着怀里的孩子，那副样子让黄濑似乎觉得自己错了。看来青峰大辉的确是没爱上自己，是自己狂妄了。

“凉太乖，和Dady亲一下嘴儿好不好？”青峰亲了亲趴在他肩头哭的孩子那粉嫩的侧脸，小凉太这才用双手扒着青峰的脸对着青峰的嘴唇“吧唧”一口亲了上去。

当然，吻是十分单纯的贴吻，打消了黄濑心里“青峰大辉不会是有恋童癖吧”的猜想。

“Dady的唇上为什么裂了一个口子？”小凉太用小手摸了摸青峰嘴唇上黄濑咬出来的口子，原本已经澄澈了的琥珀色大眼睛又雾蒙蒙的了。

“别担心，凉太，Dady没事。”青峰吻住了小凉太的眼睛，小凉太条件反射地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛沾着未干的眼泪十分动人。

小凉太被青峰成功地安慰好了，这才想起来被爸爸丢到地上的金毛叔叔。一想到青峰爸爸进门的时候是公主抱着那个漂亮的叔叔，小凉太心里就有点不开心。“Dady不是说不会带乱七八糟的人回家吗？”

乱七八糟的人……黄濑对于这个毛孩子给自己的定位有些不悦，不过看起来青峰并不打算站在自己这边，竟然输给了一个五岁大的孩子，这算不算讽刺？

“我不是叔叔，是哥哥！”黄濑拍了拍屁股站起身来走近青峰和小凉太，“还有啊，我是你Dady的爱人，不算什么乱七八糟的人懂不？”

小凉太闻言立马搂住了青峰的脖子，像护崽的鸟妈妈生怕青峰被抢走似的，原本糯糯的撒娇声也变得宏亮了许多，“Dady是我的！”

青峰看着小凉太这副模样高兴的心情难以掩盖，嘴角上扬的厉害。怕是现在青峰大辉的心里，只有面前这个小屁孩的容身之地再无他人。“别听他瞎说，Dady只爱凉太你一个人。”

真是容易引起误会的话，我黄濑凉太，也叫凉太啊！

“Dady，我想玩骑大马~”小凉太洋洋得意地看着黄濑，又变回了撒娇的小屁孩。

“咳咳……”青峰有些尴尬，在黄濑面前跪在地上让自己的小凉太骑，未免太有失脸面了。“咱们回屋玩去，要不然这个黄毛叔叔会打扰到我们的。”

看着青峰抱着他的宝贝儿子上了二楼，黄濑突然觉得有些孤独。

即使是像青峰大辉这样残忍凶狠的人，也可以在亲人面前露出那样慈爱的脸。可自己呢？连个可以爱的人都没有，真是可悲。

“大美人~”耳边传来了熟悉的声音，是高尾和成！

“你怎么会在这？”黄濑看着一身管家服的高尾和成，心想，这人不是医生吗？

高尾一愣，这句话明明是自己该问他的才对。青峰什么时候把外人带进过私人住宅里了？黄濑凉太能出现在这里说明他对于青峰来说是独特的存在，亦或是青峰对面前这个人充满了兴趣。“我是青峰的私人管家。”

“哦？”黄濑惊讶了一小下，看来这个目测傻萌傻萌的矮子也是个厉害的角色？“青峰大辉的Ecstasy不是要关门倒闭了吧？没钱建大别墅，也没钱请不起专业点儿的管家了？”

高尾闻言笑道，“你是说这别墅？这可是按照我们家小少爷的要求建成这样的，谁敢不从？青峰溺爱小少爷可是出了名的，所以我劝你还是少出现在小少爷面前，否则你会被他讨厌死的。”

真是个任性的小屁孩，这青峰大辉也够惯着这孩子的，真是看不出来啊。

“时间不早了，我给你安排个房间，你洗洗睡吧。”高尾伸了伸懒腰，“这小祖宗两天见不到他爹就叫唤，我这急匆匆地跑到机场还没跟小真打电话报告行踪呢。”

黄濑白了高尾一眼，就拿着他给的钥匙去了一楼的客房。

房间装修的很温馨，一张双人床，床上放着两个一米五左右的大熊，一公一母。窗帘是一层藏青色，一层淡黄色的轻纱，搭配在一起到不觉得突兀。床头柜上，照片里那一大一小两个人的笑脸在黄濑看来十分刺眼。黄濑走过去把照片扣了过去，从衣柜里翻出了一件浴衣进了浴室。

温热的水劈头盖脸地把黄濑全身上下浇湿了，黄濑本来以为青峰大辉和自己是一路人，可似乎是自己想错了。

黄濑很喜欢被水砸到脸的感觉，那样就分不出是水还是泪了。

这种孤独的感觉经常折磨着自己，几乎在每个夜里。

黄濑闭上了眼睛，现在还不是想这些事情的时候，欠火神大我的还要换。等这次结束了，找个人过一辈子就好了。

“想什么想的这么入迷？”青峰健硕的手臂横拦住了黄濑的肩膀，后背贴上了青峰的胸膛，另一只手伸到黄濑面前关上了开关。

水停了……

为什么在这样的时刻出现？青峰大辉你想趁虚而入吗？

黄濑把自己靠在了青峰怀里，感受着青峰轻微起伏的呼吸，“你的小宝贝儿睡着了？”

“你吃醋了。”

黄濑一愣，“开什么玩笑，我一不会吃小孩子的醋，二不爱你。青峰大辉你说话还真是没缘由无根据。”

青峰用双手揽住黄濑的双肩，声音轻柔的很，“为什么哭？”

“别拿哄小孩的语气和我说话。”黄濑用力挣开青峰的怀抱，“我洗好了，你洗吧，我先休息了。”

青峰一把抓住黄濑的手腕把他整个人都拽进了自己怀里。

青峰的脖子上不知道什么时候多出了一条项链，很丑，似乎是把一个环形的干草给封在了玻璃里。

黄濑以为青峰会吻自己的嘴，没想到青峰吻上了自己的眼睛，“为什么哭？”

心被戳了一下，有些痛。

黄濑别过了脸不让青峰再吻自己，“别狂妄自大了，青峰，我没有理由哭。”

“那好，”青峰的吻慢慢滑了下来，勾起了黄濑的舌头，“那现在兑现你的承诺可好？”

黄濑闭上了双眼，沉默了一会儿。

“做完之后，你放我走。”

青峰没有答复黄濑，他要先确认一件事。

黄濑扯掉了青峰脖子上的项链，丢到浴室地上。

“这项链难看死了。”

青峰推开黄濑，把那条项链捡起来，声音瞬间变得冷酷了，“我答应你，做完之后会把你送到你想去的地方，我青峰大辉保证让你满意。”

青峰把项链拿到水龙头前冲了冲，黄濑在他背后不冷不热地讽刺了一句，“一条破链子，你至于那么在乎吗？真不像你啊，青峰大辉。”

青峰把项链重新戴到了脖子上，“你想在这里，还是在床上？”

“无所谓。”

“很好。”青峰把黄濑按在大理石洗漱台上，冰冷的大理石贴着黄濑的肌肤让黄濑打了个寒战。

没有接吻，青峰一口吸住了黄濑的乳头。炙热的舌头一遍一遍地碾压黄濑的红缨，热流在黄濑体内胡乱窜动。青峰用双手强制黄濑的双腿攀上他的腰，分工明确地一只手按摩着黄濑另一个寂寞的乳头，另一只手上下撸搓着黄濑的性器。

“吻我。”黄濑双手撑着大理石，看着在自己身上摸掐舔弄的青峰，提出了自己的要求。

青峰闻言抬起了头，冷漠的眼神让黄濑彻底心凉了，“你不配。”

在自己脖子上疯狂啃咬的人，却说自己不配和他接吻。

青峰把黄濑的身子翻了个个，他似乎没有耐心做前戏了。冰冷的润滑剂滑入黄濑的后穴里，随之而来的就是青峰大辉的三根手指。

不知道因为什么，黄濑好像让青峰失去了兴趣。

“轻点。”黄濑被青峰捅的疼得要命，否则也不可能张嘴要求什么。

青峰并没有手下留情，三只手指并排在黄濑身体里集中攻击着那一点。

黄濑双腿发软地趴在大理石台面上喘着粗气，又痛又舒服，哪一个也没占上风。

“为什么……为什么这么对我？”

青峰用双手按住黄濑的腰两侧，“我进去了。”

那么冷静低沉的声音和插入自己体内的炙热诠释着什么叫天壤之别。还以为他对着自己的身子硬不起来了，却比第一次进来的时候还粗还热。

黄濑忍住了后穴撕裂一般的痛，骂了一句，“口是心非的骗子。”

“和你比起来，我算得了什么？”

“啊！”

青峰狠狠一挺腰，那根粗热的棒子就疯狂地碾过了黄濑内里的敏感点直接插到了最深处。背后位果然能进的很深，黄濑爽痛地哭了出来。

没有一点怜惜，青峰的性器打桩一般一次比一次更狠，一次比一次还深。可笑的是，黄濑竟然觉得又痛又爽。

“我要你记住骗我的后果。”

青峰猛然抽出了自己黝黑粗大的性器，突然的空虚感让黄濑无所适从。如果放纵一下自己，会不会好受一点？

像锅里的煎蛋一般，又被青峰翻了面。

黄濑红着眼眶，嘴角溢出了津液，脸色红润，眼神因为正在进行的活动而迷离不定。

黄濑看着冷酷的青峰大辉，即使是和自己做着这样的事情，他依旧可以保持冷静吗？

一滴泪沿着黄濑的脸滑落到赤裸的胸膛，黄濑在乞求，“吻我。”

“这是你求我的，黄濑凉太。”

含住黄濑的红唇，扫过他口腔地每一个角落。黄濑主动将舌头缠到那条霸道的舌头上，下体又被青峰狠狠地插了进去。

“唔唔……”

青峰托起黄濑的屁股走出浴室，黄濑吓得赶紧用双腿夹紧青峰的腰。

只有这缠绵疯狂地撕咬才让黄濑微微感觉青峰对自己是有感情的，这一刻，黄濑渴望有个人来陪陪自己，或许是谁都可以。

被青峰丢到床上的时候下体里青峰的性器也滑了出去，带出了一滩润滑剂和肠液。

“真的不是你，还是你忘了？”青峰居高临下地看着黄濑，看着已经狼狈不堪浑身吻痕的黄濑，“或是说，你根本不在乎？”

小黑子……

黄濑看着青峰，我知道，你就是当年那个黑皮男孩。

黄濑只对四岁时的那件事记忆犹新。

从孤儿院里逃出来，是一个雨天，黄濑光着脚在满是石子的土路上拼命地跑。孤儿院的主人要把自己卖到Ecstasy，当时青峰五郎还在世，Ecstasy还是青峰爸爸的公司。即使是四岁的孩子，也知道被卖到Ecstasy，意味着怎样的人生。

又冷又饿，可比起冷和饿，是对未来未知的恐惧。

黄濑躲在桥洞下瑟瑟发抖，大概就是从那时起，只要黄濑一感觉到冷就会恐惧。

昏昏沉沉睡着了之后，突然听见熙熙攘攘的声音。

是孤儿院的打手追过来了？黄濑吓得浑身一哆嗦，猛然睁开眼睛拿起身旁的木棍就要往来者身上打。

那是六岁时离家出走的青峰大辉，或者说是桃井大辉。当时青峰大辉还是青峰五郎的私生子，青峰五郎只是在暗地里供他母子三人吃喝和生活开销，青峰大辉还有一个叫桃井五月的妹妹。虽然没有明里承认青峰大辉的地位，不过青峰大辉却是青峰五郎的大儿子，也是唯一一个儿子。即使他的正妻再气不过，最后青峰家的家产还是要由青峰大辉继承，青峰五郎的正妻无法怀孕。于是，原本在田间河里玩耍的青峰大辉知道自己要去大城市里过没有可以玩的小龙虾只有可以吃的大龙虾的日子，青峰大辉毅然决然选择离家出走。

“臭小子，你吓死我了！”青峰大辉一手握住了黄濑拿棒子的那只手，冲着黄濑吼道。

黄濑本来就哆哆嗦嗦的，虽然来者不是孤儿院的打手，却不比那群人强到哪去，这个黑鬼太吓人了！

青峰只是凶了一些就见面前的小黄毛哭了起来，青峰慌了，“喂……你哭什么啊！”

“呜呜呜……”被青峰大辉这么一说，黄濑哭的更厉害了。

“喂……别哭啊……麻烦死了，怎么和五月那个丫头一样一见到我就哭啊，喂……”青峰尴尬地用小黑手往黄濑脸上抹了抹，可这黄毛的眼泪像是不要钱似的流个不停。“好啦，把面包给你，你别哭了好不好？”

黄濑肚子很饿，听见面包，挣扎着收回了眼泪。

青峰看着可怜巴巴地瞅着自己得黄濑，果然哄小孩子就要拿东西诱惑他。

“那。”青峰把被自己藏在衣服里面的面包掏出来递给了黄濑，虽然自己也饿得很，不过比起哄孩子这么烦人的事情，青峰宁愿饿肚子。

黄濑拿过了面包，可力气太小撕不开包装袋。

青峰走过去把面包拿了过来，黄濑立马又眼含泪珠地看着青峰，青峰无奈道，“不和你抢啊，我帮你打开包装袋啊，小祖宗。”

黄濑低着头有些不好意思，误会了好人。

打开包装袋之后，青峰又把面包递给了黄濑。黄濑小心翼翼地把面包拿出来，看了眼青峰，把面包掰了两半。有一半故意掰的很小，黄濑留给了自己，另一半大的递给了青峰。

“我不要，你都拿去，只要以后都别哭了就成。”青峰蹲在地上看着桥洞外的雨稀里哗啦下个不停，如果今夜不逃出来，自己的人生轨迹都要被那个臭老头给颠覆了。

“是你太吓人了我才会哭。”黄濑走到青峰身旁把那半截面包往青峰怀里一塞，自己也蹲下来开始啃面包。

黄濑是个心思很细腻的人，他留意到青峰说了“以后”。如果真的可以有“以后”，和黑皮在一起的以后，黄濑就觉得很安心。

青峰偷偷瞥了眼身旁的黄毛，他长得还真好看，白白净净的，和自己完全是两个极端。

青峰望了望天，雨淅淅沥沥地小了一些，大概一会儿就会停了吧。“一会儿我带你去一个好玩的地方。”

黄濑偷偷拉住了青峰的黑手，温温的，很有安全感。

“妈呀，你的手怎么这么凉？”青峰看了眼黄濑，这才发现他只穿着单衣浑身都湿透了。

青峰把自己的外套脱下来披在黄濑身上，看着黄濑目光里满是崇拜很是自豪。

雨停了之后青峰把黄濑背到了河边，因为黄濑逃跑的时候把脚磨破了。

河边有个废弃的茅屋子，青峰夏天的时候经常在这里睡午觉。

黄濑和青峰在屋子度过了五天，青峰会抓鱼和虾，还知道哪些果子能吃，黄濑特别佩服他。

第六天，黄濑说那天是他生日。

下午的时候青峰偷偷摸摸地走进屋子，背后不知道藏着什么东西。

青峰痞痞地笑了，说什么“让我亲一下嘴我就告诉你。”

黄濑想也没想就答应了。

孩子间的感情，单纯到让人肃穆。

青峰亲了一下黄濑的嘴，就把那双自己用了一个上午才编好的草鞋递给黄濑，“这鞋结实的很。”

“谢谢你，小黑子。”

青峰告诉过黄濑自己叫“桃井大辉”，黄濑说姓太娘了，还是“小黑子”好听，而且论谁都知道是指他——鉴于青峰的肤色。青峰回来了一句“黄濑凉太听起来也很娘啊……”

“喂，黄濑，你当我媳妇儿吧。”青峰看着黄濑一脸欣喜地试着自己给他编的鞋，心里被幸福塞得满满的。

“哈？小黑子，我可是男人啊，怎么可能做你的老婆……”

“喂，我对你这么好！”青峰突然觉得自己的理由不太充分，又补充道，“这里就我们两个人，你不嫁我嫁谁？”

“那么，”黄濑笑嘻嘻地走到青峰面前，“小黑子是喜欢我喽？”

“是……是又怎么样！”

“我也喜欢小黑子~”黄濑笑道，“可是我没有定情信物给你怎么办？”

“这好办。”

青峰把黄濑领到了自己做草鞋的地方，一直想带黄濑来这里，这里有很多漂亮的花，黄濑大概会很喜欢。

黄濑闷头揪着花花草草的不知道要做什么，神神秘秘地不让青峰知道。

“小黑子闭上眼睛。”黄濑终于弄好了，也学着青峰玩神秘。

“什么啊？”青峰装作不耐烦，心里其实早就乐开了花，闭上了眼睛。

黄濑把自己编好的花戒指套在青峰的食指上，那里是有妇之夫带戒指的地方。

“小黑子你偷看！”黄濑红着脸对上了青峰藏青色的眸子，有些害羞。

“你怎么知道我手指的尺寸？”青峰有些惊讶，这戒指又结实又合适。在青峰的印象中，黄濑可不是什么巧手的人。

“我天天握着小黑子的手，当然知道尺寸啊！怎么样，好看吧？”

“娘死了。”

“切，嫌丑就别带啊！”

“那怎么行！”青峰笑道，“我去摸鱼回家做饭，你要不要回去？”

“我想在这里再待一会儿，小黑子你先回去吧。”黄濑道。

“好。”

四岁的黄濑以为，真的可以和青峰一直这样呆在一起过一辈子。可那天晚上，回到茅屋子的时候，看到了被烧成灰烬的房子，心如同被刀狠狠划开了口子痛到痉挛。

四岁的黄濑，以为是自己的戒指做的太丑了的缘故，才会被青峰抛弃。

便从骨子里恨透了那个戒指。

他不知道，青峰五郎派来的人把青峰抓走的时候，青峰野豹子一般拼命挣扎撕咬着那些人。只可惜，六岁的孩子，什么都做不了。

那群人烧了这草房子，以解心头找了这黑皮小子五六天的恨。

青峰十六岁的时候，青峰五郎死了。

青峰亲自用刀割断了当年抓自己回去的那群人的喉咙，也三番五次回到那条河边，可再也没遇到过黄濑。

青峰大辉，你回来的太迟了，我以为自己永远都会被不同的人一次次抛弃。即便再次看到青峰大辉的时候，那古铜色的肤色，那藏青色的眸子，那一样叫着“大辉”的名字，黄濑却再不敢相认。

看到了项链里的戒指又能怎样，你再也不是当年的“小黑子”，我也不再是当年的黄濑了。

“我不知道你在说什么。”黄濑从床上爬起来，“我只知道，现在我需要做的，只有取悦你这件事。”

没有更多的话语，青峰知道，面前的人就是那个黄濑凉太。

即使过了这么多年，骨子里的那份傲气依旧没变。

“你知道就好。”

青峰把黄濑扑倒在床上，在黄濑脖子上撕咬的动作像极了觅食的野豹。硕大的黝黑性器把黄濑一次次地贯穿又一次次做空，这世上，大概没有比和青峰大辉做爱更让人疯狂的事情了。

贪婪地咬食着黄濑身上每一寸肌肤，火热的性器把黄濑的肠壁毫无保留地撑开。每一次涌动都带动着身体上所有的感官，黄濑第一次放肆地用呻吟发泄着自己的快感。

“啊……不要……青峰……”

青峰下身的猛烈抽插和手上轻柔地抚摸着黄濑满是淫欲的脸和金发完全是两个极端，可黄濑却享受着青峰给予的温柔和猛烈的冰火两重天的爱。

青峰的腰腹力量强到吓人，持久力也让人癫狂。黄濑配合着青峰扭动着腰身，他想让青峰更舒服，也想让自己更舒服。

这种事情，本该是相爱的人做的。

“不要……啊……青峰……”

青峰突然把黄濑整个人都抱坐起来，猛烈的坐骑式配合着重力让黄濑感到恐惧，舒服到令人恐惧。

青峰用沙哑的嗓音嘶吼着，“你爱我，黄濑，你爱我！”

“小青峰！”

青峰送入黄濑体内的热流烫的黄濑全身发颤。青峰射了很多，黄濑后穴根本容纳不了。成股成股的白浊挤出了青峰和黄濑紧密连接的入口，黄濑的后穴被青峰撞的通红。

黄濑把精液全部射到了青峰的腹肌上，白色和黑色的交融色情的意味极为浓厚。

“小青峰，”黄濑揽住青峰的脖子，送上了自己的唇，“你还要我吗？”

“我说过，”青峰把黄濑抱起来，黄濑感受到了体内的分身并没有因为射过一次而有所萎蔫，也可能是又迅速胀了起来，“像你这样的美味，不把骨头都拆光了吃掉，怎么舍得丢掉？”

青峰把黄濑压到了墙上，黄濑只能用双腿紧紧地环住青峰的腰才不至于掉到地上。后背很凉，身体却烫的要命，黄濑知道，自己也想要青峰。

不管是插入还是被插入，很想要他。

“被我操的爽吗，黄濑凉太？”青峰埋头咬住黄濑左胸上的乳头，扯开好远才松了口。青峰大辉带给自己的刺激永远都是两个极端——痛和极乐。

黄濑斜着脑袋，因为刚刚的高潮还有些无力，可还是努力笑了一下，右手探到了自己和青峰相连的地方，“我这里，只容得下你青峰大辉的东西。”

“哈哈，你果然是个妖精。”

青峰用双手扶住黄濑的屁股，食指坏心肠地揉了揉黄濑的穴口，黄濑不自觉地夹紧了青峰的性器。

青峰挑了挑眉，“就那么舒服？”

黄濑也不害羞，大大方方道，“如你所感受到的，很舒服。”

“被我操就那么舒服？”用力顶了顶黄濑，声音因为性欲沙哑着。

“啊……是……是又怎样？”黄濑毫不示弱，即使是在呻吟却仍旧趾高气扬。

穴口因为青峰的突然抽出流出了很多白浊，沿着青峰的性器流到了耻毛上，青峰停止了动作，吻干净了黄濑嘴角的津液道，“求我，操你。”

“别玩我，青峰大辉。”黄濑平静地看着青峰，即使自己现在狼狈不堪，即使自己输得很惨，黄濑也不觉得耻辱。输给自己曾经初心萌动的人，没有什么不光彩的。“进来，我想要你。”

“黄濑凉太，别那么清高。”青峰用自己的性器顶端戳了戳一直冒水不停收缩的穴口，“我要你低三下四地求我操你。”

黄濑静静地看着青峰，看着那曾经澄澈不已的藏蓝色眸子，时间早已经把世事都变得物是人非了。

“好。”黄濑和青峰交换了一个湿吻，毫无意外地被青峰掠夺地呼呼直喘。黄濑水润的唇贴着青峰的耳朵，热气夹杂着娇喘的声音，“求你，插进来。”

穴口猛然又被狠狠撑开，黄濑的点火起到了颇好的成效。

“你若是敢在别人身下这样娇喘吁吁，”青峰腰腹以接近一秒两动的频率，以锤子砸钉子的力度贯穿着黄濑，“我就操穿你！”

“不行……啊……我要……要滑下去了……啊啊……小青峰……慢点……”

青峰把黄濑的屁股往上一颠，本来都快出去小半的性器又勇猛地冲了进来，呻吟声被快感淹没了。

青峰怎么可能不动情，毕竟是在自己曾经的情人身体里驰骋，看着黄濑一脸满足的模样，青峰更是卖力。

靠着墙做爱极耗体力，可也是最淋漓尽致的体位。

即使是刚刚因为低血糖而住过院，青峰也丝毫不吝啬体力让黄濑爽翻。当年是自己做的不对，可手无缚鸡之力的六岁孩子能做什么？

不过黄濑似乎并不如自己在乎他一般在乎自己。那个孩子，青峰凉太，青峰是因为他像极了当年的黄濑凉太才收养了他。

傻子才信什么Ecstasy大股东青峰大辉回馈社会捐助孤儿院并收养了一个孩子以示爱心这样胡扯的新闻，在那样的环境里长大，还知道“爱心”是什么鬼东西就很难得了。

青峰宠溺着青峰凉太，他说东就东说西就西。似乎这样，可以稍稍弥补当年丢下黄濑凉太的罪过。

绿间曾经很文艺地吐槽过青峰，说什么自己像《飘》里的Rhett Butler，把对黄濑的爱转移到了青峰凉太身上。

青峰特意去翻过《飘》这本书，他不喜欢那个结局，他不会让青峰凉太死掉，也不会和黄濑说那么绝情的话。

他青峰大辉不是Rhett Butler。

“吻我。”黄濑求道。

青峰停下了抽插看着黄濑，黄濑得不到满足也看向青峰，“别停。”

“你知道吗？”青峰神情十分认真，“只有相恋的人做爱的时候才会频繁接吻。黄濑凉太，你告诉，我算你的什么人？”

黄濑凑到了青峰唇边，舔着自己在青峰唇上留下的伤口。青峰会错了意，撬开了黄濑的唇，扫荡着黄濑的口腔。

“过客。”

变质了，那些懵懂和童真早就变质了。

“过客。”青峰重复着黄濑给自己的定位，只是一个过客。

青峰把黄濑抱回床上，把他侧着身推倒，也不管黄濑疼不疼就抬起了黄濑的右腿放在自己肩上，黄濑的私密处被最大程度地打开了。粉嫩的性器在黄濑靠在墙上被青峰操的时候就已经射过一次，如今又渗出了白液。

黄濑一只腿垂在地上，一只腿被青峰抬起来，青峰的双腿像一把剪刀一样在自己的胯下动着。青峰是怎么贯穿自己的全部看的清清楚楚，那根让自己爽到不行的欲根从自己白皙的屁股间抽出来又狠狠地插进去。

黄濑的大腿已经痉挛过好几次了，因为是青峰，所以每一次高潮都来得快而持久。神经元似乎已经乱了秩序，持续不断地刺激着感官爽到麻木颤抖。

自己被青峰撞飞了好几次，又被他粗鲁地拖了回来继续插，反反复复，好像停不下来了。

停不下来也好。

青峰俯下身子卯足劲用力一插，伴随着黄濑后穴的迅速紧缩而猛地射出。又是洪水一般的力道，青峰进入的太深了，一会儿洗身子的时候怕会很费劲。

黄濑已经累得没有力气了，失神地趴在床上。

“起来，”青峰把黄濑扛到身上，“把身子洗干净，要不然会生病。”

那你怎么不戴套？

黄濑是没力气和青峰争论，要不然说不定又是一番激战。

一股一股的液体从黄濑的菊花里流出来，有一部分都流到了青峰的胸膛上。黄濑有些尴尬，“我可以自己洗干净，你先休息吧。”

青峰没有理会黄濑，把黄濑放到洗手台前就让黄濑崛起屁股。花洒喷出的热水对准了黄濑红肿的后穴，黄濑红透了脸。

青峰大辉把手指头伸进去抠了抠，又带出了一滩精液。也不知道青峰是不是故意的，可每次抠弄都碰到了黄濑的敏感点！

“你可真有精神啊，黄濑凉太。”青峰握住了黄濑又立起来的性器，对准黄濑的后穴又插了进来。

“不要了……好累……啊啊……小青峰……你出去……啊……好舒服……”

青峰把右手垫在黄濑的腹部挡住了大理石的棱角，这样即使黄濑被自己猛撞也不会被大理石磕到。青峰盯着黄濑通红的紧紧吸住自己性器的后穴，那么贪婪地咬住自己不放，黄濑凉太你心里到底是怎么想的？

即使还因为刚刚结束的性爱而痉挛的内里依旧尽职尽责地取悦着青峰的每一次入侵和内射。青峰又开始了新一轮地抽插，这是今天和黄濑的第四次。

“跟我说实话，黄濑，你喜欢我操你，是不是？”青峰乐此不疲地摆动着腹部，像是有着强大动力的马达完全没有减速。

“喜欢。”黄濑说了真话。

不想停。

和青峰的身体交欢简直太美妙了，似乎能忘记一切的不愉快。

青峰坐在浴室的地毯上，黄濑和青峰面对面跪坐在青峰的腹部，双手扶着青峰的肩膀，配合着青峰不断抬起的腹部摆动着屁股。

太疯狂了……太……淫荡了……

黄濑不吝啬自己的呻吟，这是青峰该得到的赞赏。他的每一次插入都把自己送去一次天堂，每一次撤离又将自己带到了地狱。在天堂和地狱里纵横的刺激，让黄濑兴奋到极点。

“小青峰……啊……你好棒……太舒服了……啊……”

黄濑起身又狠狠坐下，起身再次狠狠坐下。黄濑的性器沿着在青峰的人鱼线上滑动，像一个颇为有耐心的画家，将白色的染料一笔一笔地涂在青峰的身上。而青峰的性器在黄濑身体里也不断得胀大再胀大。

“黄濑，把它拔出来。”青峰命令道。

黄濑想都没想就听从了青峰的命令把青峰的性器吐了出来。

“坐下来，用力坐下来。”

“啊！”

青峰的性器似乎是戳到了黄濑内里的肠壁，黄濑惊得全部射了出来。

“太紧了！”

青峰低吼了一声，被黄濑夹射了……

黄濑不知道自己是怎么回到了床上，只是早上被好听的叫床声吵醒了。

青峰在摸索着什么，是手机！

叫床声是青峰的手机铃声！

是自己的声音！

“青峰大辉你TMD混蛋，给我换掉！”黄濑扑到青峰身上想夺走青峰的手机。

青峰脸上的笑意越加浓烈了，竟然主动把手机递给黄濑，“我留了备份，你随便删。”

“算我黄濑凉太看错你了！”黄濑忍着全身尤其是腰上的酸痛坐起身子，身上大大小小的淤红告诉黄濑昨晚的一切都是真的。

“你难得在我身下叫一次床，我当然要录下来。”青峰一把抱过黄濑，“今天同我回美加利亚，我让你做Ecstasy在首都的头牌。这才是你想要的，不是吗？”

“青峰老板想让我伺候别人的话，我无所谓。”

“让你当头牌是为了遂你的愿，可若是你敢失身，我先杀了你的奸夫，再把你这风骚的小穴用我的东西洗干净，再把你活活囚禁起来天天用身子服侍我。你记住，黄濑凉太，我青峰大辉说到做到。”

黄濑得意地笑了，伸长脖子吻了吻青峰的嘴角，“还说你不爱我？口是心非的骗子，我把这个爱称还你。”

“随便你怎么想。”青峰大辉起身穿好了衣服，“以后教育青峰凉太的活就交给你了，最好别让他恨你，不然以后你这个妈不好当。”

黄濑看着青峰性感的后背，扯来被子裹住了自己的身子，“那就别在那孩子表现出来对我的爱意啊，你个混蛋！”

“你说过，你要是想的话，任何人都可以被你征服。”

“孩子也算？”

“我拭目以待你的魔力，我的小狐狸。”

「7」

美加利亚首都监狱，称得上是一百世纪以前的艺术珍品。三扇尖形暗金色拱门大小排列，主门为最高居中位，两边是一对次高的尖顶钟楼。其上雕刻着解放美加利亚乃至全国的英雄宫本次郎的雕像，钟楼由横向券廊联系在一起。三座大门由层层后退的尖券构成了透视门，券面满布烈士的雕像。正门上面的玫瑰窗雕刻的精巧华丽，在强烈的日光下五光十色，很有哥特式建筑的味道。

这庄严又华丽的美并没有吸引黑子哲也驻足感叹，他直接来到了监狱警卫室。

“什么人？”警卫还是那么精神，即使是正值午后，暖暖的阳光洒在身上都微微犯困。

黑子看着比自己高上很多的大兵，道，“我想参观一下‘黄濑凉太’。”

美加利亚首都监狱里关的都是要犯重犯，却有“外人可以参观囚徒”的制度。这是监狱长的绝对自信，也是政府向百姓传达一条信息：美加利亚的治安可以保证全民的安全。

“你等一下，我去给你安排。”大兵起身出了警卫室，屋里另一个大兵从休息室出来暂时顶替那人的位置。

没过十分钟，那人就回来了。

黑子想，首都监狱的人办事效率可真高，这里还真不愧是全国最精良的大兵聚集地。当然，他们背负着极为艰巨的任务，他们要看管好全美加利亚最重要的犯人们。

黑子跟着领路人来到了隔离间，同火神大我看上去似乎只隔着一层薄玻璃，可实际上却是在两个房间。面前的这层玻璃是超仿真传送屏，可以错乱时空和感官，这是全美加利亚最前端的军用科研技术。这个监狱其实就是整个美加利亚军备技术的缩影，也是各种高端技术的研究基地。当然，这些都是平民百姓所不知道的。

火神大我进首都监狱已经两个多月，看面相似乎并没有被折磨。

“黄濑君看起来似乎过的还不错。”黑子哲也开口道。

“找我什么事？”火神盯着来人，第六感告诉火神大我这个天蓝发色的男人不是一般人。

“我家里本来有一条金毛犬，我叫它‘凉太’，就和您的名字一样。”黑子缓缓道，“前几天它跑了出去，虽然我有给它装GPS跟踪器，但是似乎被一个黑皮肤的男人给毁掉了。我现在找不到它很着急，想问问黄濑君您每次都是怎么定位目标的？”

火神愣了一下，这个男人口里的金毛犬绝对是有寓意的！叫“凉太”的金毛犬？跟踪器被黑皮肤的男人毁掉了？他说的不会是黄濑吧？

“定位不同的人自然需要不同的方式。”火神想试探一下黑子，“你想定位谁？”

“比如说……如果是全国最大的连锁酒店股东青峰大辉呢？黄濑君会怎么做？”

火神微怔了一下，黄濑怎么会去招惹青峰大辉？！若是跟踪器被发现了的话那不就说明身份暴露了吗？

“青峰大辉可是这世界上最好找的目标了吧？他那么高调，你关注每日新闻就能知道他在哪。”

“也是。”黑子站起身来，准备告辞，“不知道能不能找回我的金毛犬。我觉得您出狱的那天，我家狗狗就能回到我身边了。打扰您了，我告辞了。”

看着黑子离去的身影，火神陷入了沉思，来人是要告诉自己，黄濑凉太潜入青峰大辉身边被发现并且和他失去了联系。如果自己能出狱，消息还传到了黄濑凉太耳边的话，他就会终止这项任务，摆脱危险。

这个天蓝发色的男人大概就是一直以来和黄濑合作的Chief intelligencer「首席情报员」。

论以前就是打死黄濑他也不相信长得像青峰大辉这样的古铜色男人竟然可以这么温柔……虽然他温柔的对象不是自己……

早上被青峰从被窝里活生生拽起来的时候黄濑就在心里暗自咒骂青峰，感觉到自己身子散架了一般没有一处不酸不疼的地方黄濑更是想和青峰大辉干上一架。不过，很可惜，黄濑发现自己站起来都很困难。

被青峰憋着笑抬着胳膊架进了卫生间，还在他直勾勾的瞩目下小解了一次，看见连自己那块靠近阴茎的小腹都被身旁这个色鬼啃的一塌糊涂红了一大片，黄濑终于憋不住爆发了，“你青峰大辉得便宜卖乖还敢笑我！”

“我没笑啊……”青峰一脸痞子无赖相，明明刚刚笑出来了还敢装彪卖傻。

“你等着，我黄濑凉太要是以后还让你青峰大辉碰一下就不姓黄濑！”

黄濑右手被青峰架在脖子上，只能用左手提裤子。要知道，一只手脱裤子还算容易，可穿裤子，尤其还是带扣子的裤子那难度系数比什么转身翻腾三周半强不到哪去……

青峰当然看在眼里，见黄濑急急忙忙地用一只手提裤子便好心从纸抽里抽了两张手纸包住黄濑的阴茎擦了擦龟头。谁知黄濑像是对青峰产生了天然的条件反射似的，青峰刚用手纸裹住黄濑的阴茎就感受到了来自黄濑方向扫来一抹凛冽犀利的目光，黄濑迅速拍掉了青峰胡作非为的臭爪子。

“我是好心啊。”青峰装无辜，他觉得这样浑身带刺刺猬般的黄濑可爱到不行，还想逗逗黄濑玩。“你尿完也不擦一擦？我昨晚刚给你口交过两次，你可不能这样恶心我啊……难道你每次上完都不擦？”

黄濑闻言差点没气得跳起来给青峰一飞腿，“你爱含不含是我逼你含我的东西了吗！再说，要不是你饿狼似的盯着我那里我至于着急到忘了擦吗！”

“好好好，都是我不好，我帮你提裤子赎罪行不？黄大爷？”青峰说罢勾起黄濑两条白皙修长的大腿间的藏蓝色内裤，提到黄濑胯部的时候不知道是有意还是无意地摸了一下黄濑软趴趴的阴茎。

“你才是青大爷呢！”黄濑浑身都紧张的要命，青峰对自己的一举一动黄濑都能解读成青峰在用他的精神、他的目光对自己一边又一边地进行精神上的做爱，也就是对自己进行精神性质上的性骚扰。“喂，混蛋，你摸哪呢！”

“不小心碰到的啊……”青峰这次到真是被冤枉了，他不是有意碰到的，虽然黄濑那里漂亮到爱不释手。“你怎么在床下也这么敏感啊？就那么喜欢我碰你，一碰你你就兴奋不已？”

“就没见过有这么厚脸皮往死往自己脸上贴金子的人……喂！”青峰在帮黄濑提外裤的时候又摸了黄濑的阴茎！虽然是隔着两层布料，可是这次是故意握住揉了两下！“你把臭爪子给我拿走啊，色鬼！”

黄濑脸色微红，毕竟是刚刚破处的小处男一个，被青峰这样变着法子地调戏黄濑还是无法控制地红了脸，嘴里骂骂咧咧的话青峰根本没当回事。

“既然我都成色鬼了，”青峰突然公主抱起虚弱到完全没法靠自己的力量站起身子的黄濑走到浴池边把黄濑放到浴池沿上，右手捏住黄濑微尖的下巴强迫黄濑抬头仰视自己。“我是不是该做点一个称职的色鬼该做的事情？”

“青峰大辉，你要是敢现在插我，我绝对会拼了命和你同归于尽！”黄濑扶着自己酸软的腰瞪着青峰，青峰明明是想和自己在浴室里再干上几发的表情！何况昨天晚上就属在浴室里做的那三回青峰的兴奋度和持久力都强到吓人，黄濑自己射了六次青峰才射三次，而且回回射在黄濑身体里，所以青峰射了多大一滩黄濑最清楚不过了！

青峰一手揽住黄濑的小蛮腰为了防止黄濑腰太软坐不稳，另一只手摩挲着黄濑的红唇。青峰眸中带笑，“黄濑你这真是以小人之心度君子之腹了。我怎么会趁人不备偷袭你？再者那个天不怕地不怕我初见的你呢？明明当时是你主动爬到我身上来的，难道不是？”

“喂！你就事论事啊！”黄濑无奈坐不稳只好狠狠抓住青峰有力气的胳膊以免掉下去，“你等下次的，我一会插你六七次还回回半多小时才完事的！我看看你青峰大辉能比我强到哪里去！”

待到青峰没让外人上手自己扶着黄濑上了飞往美加利亚的私人飞机黄濑和青峰坐下的时候，小凉太撅着嘴巴不高兴地跑到青峰座位前，“Dady是不是不要我了？”

青峰赶紧把自家宝贝儿十分宝贵地抱在臂弯里，亲了亲小凉太漂亮粉嫩的小脸蛋十分宠溺地看着那双澄澈的琥珀色眸子柔声道，“Dady怎么可能丢下凉太你？你可是Dady的大宝贝，Dady哪里舍得把你丢下？”

“啧啧啧，”黄濑学青峰的模样损损青峰那怂样，怎么在青峰凉太面前青峰大辉就那么怂人一个？刚刚和自己对峙的那副神情哪去了？果然青峰对自己就是抱着玩玩的心态根本没把自己当回事吧！虽然黄濑自知自己也并没有要和青峰来真的。

青峰脸上带着在黄濑看来十分违和的笑容，小凉太扒着青峰大辉的脸对着嘴就“吧唧吧唧”亲个不停。黄濑在心里吐槽，怎么会有这么眼瞎的小屁孩竟然喜欢和青峰大辉亲嘴儿？这小子长大了肯定是外貌协会的，看人大概只看外表不看内在的那种肤浅之人！何况昨天晚上那张嘴差点给自己亲到嘴肿了！这算不算同时和自己间接接吻啊？！

“Dady嘴嘴臭臭～”小凉太猛劲往青峰怀里蹭，完全是个就知道撒娇的小屁孩……这么小就知道用自己天生丽质的美色勾搭别人！

“Dady嘴不臭啊……”青峰想亲亲小凉太的侧脸，谁知，小凉太十分不给面子地躲开了……“凉太你不让我亲你？”

“Dady以后要是还抽烟的话，我就再也不和……呜呜……不和Dady亲亲了！”小凉太似乎是下了很大决心才说出这话。

青峰知道，这话肯定是高尾教小凉太说的，因为高尾曾经和自己说过好几次戒烟的事情都被青峰当耳旁风了。这一次高尾竟然拿出了杀手锏——小凉太来治自己……

“还有……我不喜欢那个叔叔。”小凉太指了指在一旁闭目养神的黄濑，黄濑一惊，自己怎么躺着也中枪？！

「8」

算了，他就是个孩子，黄濑想，叫叔叔就叫叔叔吧，我忍。黄濑继续装睡，以免被搅进不必要的麻烦中。

可你不找事，事偏找你……

“告诉Dady，为什么不喜欢黄毛叔叔？”青峰那声音麻酥酥的听得黄濑只想挠墙或者是拿个破布把青峰的嘴给堵上。无奈黄濑实在不想和这一大一小两人纠缠，便努力在心里念着“inner peace……inner peace……”以保持内心的平静。

“因为Dady喜欢他！”一说到这件事情小凉太似乎特别来劲，也不是糯糯的撒娇声了，就好像黄濑抢走了他最爱最爱的人似的。

“哈？你怎么会觉得Dady喜欢黄毛叔叔？”青峰的声音毫不掩盖地透露出他的惊讶，黄濑不知道青峰是因为小凉太说了一件在青峰看起来很荒谬的事情而惊讶，还是因为就连小凉太这么小的孩子都发现了他的心思而惊讶。以黄濑的第六感，答案似乎是前者。

青峰大辉绝对是个聪明人，他可以用行为、用语言来迷惑别人，从肉体到精神上，无一不被他迷惑。就像前天他舍命救自己，虽然当时觉得青峰对自己是真的着迷了，可现在黄濑到觉得青峰怕是完全有自信有能力救活两个人才会救自己的命。这到不是黄濑自恋，这张脸，十个有九个能爱到疯狂，可青峰对这张脸似乎并没有表现出过多的兴趣所在。

而就算是和青峰大辉短短几天相处下来都能感觉到青峰大辉是个十分神秘的人。时而血性，时而痞相，时而慈父模样……猜不透究竟哪个才是真正的青峰大辉。当然，说不定这就是青峰大辉多样性格。不过对于青峰于自己究竟是抱着什么念头，有没有设计自己，黄濑还不确定答案。

一个明里有头有脸的大富豪，暗里白道黑道混的都如鱼得水的人会惦记一个儿时只一起玩过不到十天的人那么久？黄濑记得自己当时发现桃井大辉也就是青峰大辉丢下自己走了的时候有多难过，有多心痛。可过了那么久，心里的痛早就被磨平了。自己尚且如此，何况是混黑道这冷血至极的青峰大辉？

只是看到青峰拿出那条存封着自己曾经给他编的“定情信物”狗尾巴草戒指的项链时，黄濑心里的确有“咯噔”一下，酸酸的有点揪心却又有点感动……

这怕就是青峰大辉高明所在，以卵击石，想方设法打击人心最脆弱的地方，然后一举攻破对方的心防。

“因为……因为高尾哥哥说Dady看那个破叔叔的眼神非常特别，满是爱意和宠溺！”小凉太越说越委屈，琥珀色的眸子不一会儿就雾蒙蒙的。

“别听你高尾瞎说……”青峰知道黄濑在装睡，实际上肯定是竖着耳朵听这边的动静。怎么能让黄濑听去这样的话，要是自己承认了，他以后还不要反了天的得寸进尺？“Dady就是玩玩他而已，和以前那些叔叔阿姨一样，随便玩玩，哪有什么特别的？”

“可是Dady曾经答应过我，说不把乱七八糟的人往家里带，还说要是有一天把外人带回家了，那个人就是小凉太以后妈妈的候选人……”小凉太抓住青峰微微敞开的衬衫领口，用白色的衬衫擦了擦不小心流出来的眼泪。其实小凉太是个特别要强的孩子，为了不让Dady小瞧自己，每次都有努力克制自己不在青峰面前流眼泪。不过克制是一回事，克制的了克制不了就是另一回事了。小凉太小手紧紧攥着青峰的衣领，因为紧张忐忑把衣领都握的褶皱了。“Dady是爱我多一点还是爱未来的妈妈多一点？”

“凉太……”青峰意识到自己对小凉太的溺爱的确是过头了，以至于他现在特别缺乏安全感，只要一离开自己或是知道自己喜欢上了别人就不安。“Dady早晚都要有爱人，就像小凉太以后要离开Dady和自己的爱人一起生活一样。有些事情，只能和爱人一起做。”

做爱？黄濑在心里吐槽道，我看你青峰大辉做爱人间该做的事情的时候可没想这么多吧？你明明和哪个人做都做的很欢乐啊，哪里是爱人，是你的玩具你的傀儡吧。

“凉太，”青峰又想到了一件事，“以后让黄毛叔叔照顾你……”

“呜呜……凉太不要……不要看到Dady和黄毛叔叔恩恩爱爱的……”

黄濑眼皮跳了一下，这没大没小的小东西！竟然跟着青峰叫自己黄毛叔叔！谁要帮你带小屁孩啊，青峰大辉！擅自做出这样的决定还真是霸道啊，我黄濑凉太看起来像干托管的？

小凉太哭着哭着就在青峰怀里睡着了。青峰起身把睡着的小凉太放到了黄濑怀里，看着这一大一小很相似的脸一种家的味道涌上心头，酸酸甜甜的……

黄濑不知道青峰在做什么，没听到青峰的动静。为了知己知彼，黄濑偷偷睁开了一只眼睛想偷瞄一下青峰。谁知，刚睁开眼睛就看见了凑到自己面前的那张大黑脸，这把黄濑吓了一跳。

“瞧你偷偷摸摸的样子。”青峰的脸离黄濑不到两厘米，怕吵醒小凉太青峰说话的声音很轻，可这低沉磁性性感的声音实在是太有魅力了！“装睡装的那么像真是辛苦你了。”

因为紧张黄濑心跳有点混乱，青峰靠自己太近了，他刚刚说话的时候唇轻微的蹭到了自己的唇。黄濑悄悄深吸一口气，眼神不敢和青峰对视，压低声音道，“混蛋，离我这么近干嘛！还有啊，把你家的小佛爷抱走，我可不是幼儿园阿姨我不管小屁孩！”

“你明明很喜欢孩子。”青峰语气中暗含的那种确信让黄濑不由以为他很了解自己似的。黄濑刚想反驳，谁知，青峰竟然把多少年前的陈年旧事都翻了出来。“我没记错的话，你当时说想和我要个孩子。” 

真是暧昧的说辞。黄濑抬起琥珀色眸子瞥了一眼一直用炙热的目光盯着自己看的青峰大辉，那藏青色的眸子不如从前，如今已是让黄濑看不透、猜不穿了。

“你和别人的种儿同我有什么关系?？”虽然话说的很决绝，可黄濑还是刻意控制音量以免吵醒趴在自己胸前睡得很香的青峰凉太。黄濑当然察觉到了自己单薄的白色衬衫胸口处有点湿，不过他还是有意识地忽略了小凉太流到自己衣服上的口水。黄濑的确喜欢小孩子，对孩子的容忍度已经高到了一定境界。“真想不到，你青峰大辉这煤炭块还能生出这么白净的孩子。”

“所以说黄濑，”青峰托起了黄濑的下巴就像是对待私有物一般毫无顾忌地亲了下来，好在青峰在黄濑要做反应之前撤走了嘴唇。“原来你对我突然冷淡是因为凉太？”

“别自作多情。”黄濑用手狠狠抹了抹自己的嘴唇，也不是说真的嫌弃青峰的口水，只是要让青峰清楚自己对他霸道地侵犯行为是抱有着怎样的态度。

“黄濑，你还真是可爱。”青峰并没有停止对黄濑的动手动脚，他凑近黄濑耳侧，用温湿的唇压在黄濑敏感的耳根处，“没想到，你还会为一个假想情敌吃醋。”

碍于小考拉一般趴在自己身上的青峰凉太，黄濑愣是没敢动身去躲青峰对自己的骚扰。“你真是自大，我黄濑凉太根本没有理由吃你的女人的醋。”

“好好好，你没吃醋。”青峰笑意更浓了，那语气完全是自认为自己没错的丈夫为了哄妻子而故意做出退让的感觉！“不过我还是和你交代清楚吧，凉太是我领养的，至于原因，我不会告诉你，你也不要瞎想。”

黄濑根本不傻，青峰凉太是不是青峰大辉亲生的他还是能看出来的。虽然无端被青峰自以为是地扣上了一个为青峰和其他女人生孩子而吃醋的帽子，不过听青峰亲口说出来孩子是领养的之后，黄濑心里还是安心了很多。

青峰凉太和自己长得特别像，尤其是像黄濑小时候的模样。黄濑突然蹦出了一个似乎有点自恋却又极有可能的猜想，青峰大辉收养青峰凉太就是因为他长得像自己！青峰大辉可不像是愿意做慈善的人，媒体上对他的正面报道都很片面。青峰大辉做慈善也不过是羊毛出在羊身上，不过是充当财富再分配的操控者罢了。所以若是说青峰大辉是因为善心大发而收留青峰凉太是绝对不可能的。那么，就只能说明理由是因为青峰凉太特别，所以青峰才会收养他。而青峰凉太最特别的一点，就是和自己极为相似的那张脸。

若是这样，那青峰对自己就算没有爱情却还是有残余的一些美好回忆。何况他对青峰凉太溺爱成那副样子，对自己所抱有的心情定是也差不到哪去。既然如此，黄濑想试探一下，青峰大辉究竟是装作对自己亦远亦近，还说真的就只是一场游戏而已。

“你不会食言吧？”黄濑侧了侧头，再不把耳朵从青峰的唇上撤走黄濑真怕自己的耳根成了滴青峰口水的滴水观音了。“到了美加利亚，我要做Ecstasy的头牌，你不能束缚我的行踪。”

“这么快就想在别人怀里快活？”青峰难得移开了身子和黄濑保持了一个正常交流谈话该有的距离。“你心肠还真是硬啊。”

“你要反悔？”黄濑挑了挑眉，青峰很会打迂回战术，这样下去就算是再聊上十句二十句也套不出青峰的真心话。既然如此，就不要做这么没有意义的事情了，还是直奔主题比较明智。“名声在外的青峰大辉竟然只因为这样一件小事就食言，真是讽刺。”

“别激我，黄濑。”青峰拿出BananaⅢ的laptop，点开了一个文件，“你的假身份，我派人给你做好了。不过我还是那句话，你想玩我可以陪你玩，但你要是不小心失身，就别怪我青峰大辉下手狠毒了。”

“啧啧，你对一个床伴的占有欲和洁癖都这么强？”

“我是在做一项回报率很高的投资项目，黄濑。而你，就是我的投资品。”

「9」 

坐落在美加利亚最繁华的商业区中心，这座占地两万平方米极致奢华的Ecstasy建筑对于大多数首都居民来说都是可望不可即的。在这里，不仅能获得肉体上的顶级享受，同时能得到精神上的至高满足。能够进入美加利亚Ecstasy逍遥的可不仅仅是财大气粗的生意人，他们往往还是有权有势在国家政治领域有头有脸的大人物。 

虽然在这里卖身要遵守各项严格甚至苛刻的规定，但在Ecstasy美加利亚总部做“妓”的人相对来说最自由的。他们是从全国各地挑选出来模样最好的一批，或是为了奢华的生活自愿签了卖身契，或是被图谋钱财的人掳去Ecstasy基地买掉从而换取高额奖励金，又或是Ecstasy内部“搜查大队”用尽各种见得人见不得人的手段拐骗来的。项目经理会根据这些“商品”的属性对他们进行等级划分，Ecstasy里所有的“妓”都被视为可以明码标价的商品，无一例外。根据外貌将他们粗略划为“上中下”三等，然后再对每个人的性格、眉目间的韵味、情商、智商等指标进行标准化考核，在每一等“妓”中再细分为“优良劣”三等。划分之细腻堪比“三公九卿”的官吏等级制度。不仅如此，Ecstasy对顾客反馈工作也十分看中，因此一名“妓”在Ecstasy的工作态度往往很容易被管理者掌控。 

上等优品的“妓”是专门接待最重要的客户，而他们所享受的自由度最高。他们可以按照自己的意愿来决定是否接客，其中也不乏有很多被大客户赎身飞上枝头变凤凰的。Ecstasy里上等优品的“妓”往往那些聪明机灵脸蛋又极为漂亮的人，他们的身份已经不是肉体工作者而是等同于国际名媛的角色。只是这些少之又少的稀有珍品的初夜，无一例外地被青峰夺走了。而且令人奇怪的是，上等优品里十个有七个爱慕青峰，所以甘愿为了所爱之人奉献一切。因此，他们也自愿成为青峰的一大利器。 

黄濑被一个身着西装革履面相颇好的男人引导着，他们穿过了富丽堂皇的Ecstasy金色大厅。Ecstasy不同于普通建筑，每一层层高不一。位于一楼接待处的大堂里耸立着八根盘龙金柱，仿似直插云霄。刚进入Ecstasy就立即感受到气势磅礴的龙柱带来的压迫感，以这种方式间接给来人一个下马威，让他们不由自主产生仰慕敬畏之感是此处设计的灵魂所在。 

一下飞机，青峰就同黄濑分道扬镳了。青峰大辉真是个潇洒冷酷的人，把黄濑交给这个西装革履的眼镜男后便带着青峰凉太离开了。 

“你自己选择的路，你最好不要后悔。”这是青峰离开前同黄濑说的最后一句话。 

眼镜男把黄濑丢到一个二百多平豪华公寓式的房间，跟黄濑又交代了一些杂七杂八的规矩便离开了。

黄濑瞥了一眼那人西服胸前的名牌，今吉翔一，他默默记住了这个名字，说不定什么时候用的上。

黄濑在这房间里转了转，二百多平的屋子里一扇门都没有，沙发区前面不是电视而是用玻璃隔开的浴室。

刚刚眼镜男说什么来着，“你准备一下，一会儿来人给你照裸照挂在选秀堂墙上。”黄濑轻蔑地冷笑了一下，为了不愧对于火神大我让他死在监狱里，自己要牺牲掉的东西还真不少。绕过客厅和开放式厨房，一入目最显眼的就是那间有各种SM道具的屋子。黄濑瞬间明白了这里根本不是自己的休息室，而是接客场所。

二百平的房间里有五张床，就连开放式厨房的料理台上都放着两个靠垫抱枕，用途是什么再明显不过。

黄濑的第六感告诉他青峰不会让外人来这房间，算是黄濑的一种期许，能碰自己的只有他青峰大辉一个人。不过黄濑到不觉得自己是在为青峰守身如玉，不让别人碰只是出于眼光高嫌那些人脏而已，和青峰无半点关系。

悠扬的门铃声打破了黄濑的思绪，来人十分客气，“凉先生，有客人想见您一面。”

黄濑脚步轻盈地往门口走，真没想到一个“妓”的待遇如此之好，哪里像是寄人篱下以卖身为生的三陪？黄濑纳闷，是青峰特意吩咐的还是凡是美加利亚Ecstasy里的“妓”都是此等待遇？

黄濑开了门，面前又出现了一个西服男人。这里，美加利亚Ecstasy总部，真是个既时尚又古板的地方。黄濑上身一件宽大的白衬衫，下身一条天蓝色休闲裤，完全一副居家服的装扮。“那人的身份，可以告诉我吗？”

“是灰崎先生。”

灰崎？他消息还真灵通，黄濑想，这前一脚刚踏进美加利亚Ecstasy他后一脚就要约见自己。黄濑丢给西服男人一个媚人的微笑，“既然是灰崎先生，那我没理由断了自己的财路。”

“凉先生不梳洗装扮一番？”男人见黄濑穿这身这就要走了有些冒昧地拉住他，此人相貌绝佳不愧是老板千里迢迢带回来的上等优品，可就算天生丽质，接见尊贵的灰崎先生也不能如此随意着衣啊。男人好心提醒道，“灰崎先生是老板的好兄弟，是Ecstasy的贵宾。”

“我知道。”黄濑转身锁好门，虽然这看起来似乎是没有意义的事情，不过既然要暂住这里，可以把它当成一处小家。“走吧。”

男人暗自腹诽，这金发上等优品看上去很平易近人，实际上似乎有着一种刻在骨子天生的傲气和唯我独尊。他在前面领路，金发男人的脚步声很轻，没有拖拖拉拉的懒散感，男人觉得这位凉先生似乎很乐意同灰崎先生会面。男人心里琢磨着如何把这一点告知老板又不至于激怒他，凉先生对于老板似乎是特殊的存在，否则也不会动用身为秘密侦查组精英的“无影”来监视这位先生。

从“怡心阁”——黄濑的住处到“魂销殿”——接待灰崎处实际上是在走Ecstasy建筑大楼最长的对角线，从此也能看出老板是无心让凉先生卖身接客做交际名媛的。既然如此却还是把他送到Ecstasy来，无影想不透老板的用意所在。这倒像是在试探着前行，一脚踩太深怕整个人栽翻到沼泽里，所以才用了这么个隐晦暗示的方法。

无影回头见黄濑在抹透明的唇膏，没有做声，心想老板若是想要征服这人怕是要花不少心思。此人一看就是十分精明的人，轻易不会失足，更不像是甘于屈居人下之人。

“怎么离我住处这么远？”黄濑不满地跟着男人在楼里穿梭，这栋建筑结构十分复杂，像是精心设计的迷宫。

“老板吩咐的。”无影试着点拨暗示黄濑，算是为老板做事让这位凉先生早些发现老板的心意。

黄濑心想青峰怕是对自己心怀芥蒂才让自己远离他这庞大的Ecstasy“提款机”中心。他怀疑自己商业间谍？黄濑冷嘲热讽道，“你们老板心眼不少。”

无影叹了口气，自己没给出正确的信息不说反倒在凉先生心里老板又被抹黑了一笔。自作聪明反到败了事，“就是这间，灰崎先生在里面，凉先生您……”

话未说完黄濑就开门进去了，无影只能感慨这个上等优品的胆识和魄力之强大。

“哟，大美人，来我这做什么？”灰崎用赤裸裸的目光盯着黄濑，笑容十分夸张，怀里左拥右抱的围着三个相貌颇好的女人。

假惺惺的色鬼。

“灰崎老板是愿意我陪你，还是让这三位妹妹陪你？”黄濑走到包间茶几前给自己倒了一杯红酒，这包间不大，同KTV中包大小相仿。

灰崎闻言赶紧推开怀里的莺莺燕燕，起身拉住黄濑的手腕道，“自然是你亲自陪我比较好。”

那三个女人瞪着黄濑，目光不怀好意。灰崎先生可是人人都想攀的高枝，好不容易被老板派来服侍灰崎先生却被这个臭男人抢了生意。不情不愿地从灰崎先生的包间走出来，心里想着日后定要好好欺辱一下这个新人。

被灰崎牵着手腕，黄濑克制住嫌脏的心理喝了口红酒。别看黄濑这身打扮并不妖艳，可那张过分美丽的脸，那红润双唇上沾染着的红酒汁，无一不散发着诱人的信号。黄濑品了品道，“这酒不错。”

“这是八二年的窖藏，我特意拿来的，你喜欢？”灰崎绕过茶几走到黄濑身后环住黄濑的腰，他贴着黄濑的耳旁柔声道，“你若是愿意跟我，我就为你买下这世上最好的红酒。”

“灰崎老板果然阔气。”黄濑把酒杯递到灰崎嘴边，笑道，“灰崎老板不会嫌弃我脏不愿与我共饮这杯佳酿吧？”

“岂会！”灰崎赶紧接过酒杯寻着黄濑的唇痕将余下的红酒一饮而尽，还趁机用湿漉漉的双唇吻了吻黄濑的侧颈。“凉，你简直是一件艺术品。”

黄濑已经尽最大可能忍着不抡灰崎一拳头了，为了转移话题黄濑从灰崎怀里钻出来坐到沙发上。

这么轻松就完成了任务还真是无趣，黄濑看着面前这个灰发男人，还是做点有趣的事吧。

黄濑瞄了一眼灰崎的手腕，笑意浓了，“灰崎老板今天怎么没戴那天的宝贝手表？”

灰崎闻言脸色有一瞬凝滞，不过很快就又笑意浓浓地坐到黄濑身旁搂住黄濑道，“每日都戴同一只表岂不是同我尊贵的身份不符？一个男人拥有表的数量可是财富的象征，让这种财富外露的方式就是每天都戴不同的表来炫耀。所以凉，你跟着我，我不会亏待你。”

“怪不得，”黄濑推搡着动手动脚的灰崎，若不是立刻离开会引起灰崎的怀疑，黄濑绝对不会同灰崎在一起再呆一分钟。“我在青峰老板的床头看过和灰崎老板一样的手表，果然手表是身份的象征。”

灰崎停下了轻咬黄濑右耳的小动作，似乎是在试探黄濑，“你可有仔细看过那只表吗？那上面可有HS的字样？”

“有HS啊，”黄濑就喜欢看两虎斗，给青峰找点麻烦然后拍屁股走人，很好。“HS不是那表的牌子吗，每只表上都有。怎么，灰崎老板怀疑青峰老板买不起那个牌子的表所以买个山寨版的装富？”

HS是灰崎祥吾的罗马文缩写，哪里是什么表的名牌。灰崎心里琢磨着青峰是怎么拿到这表的，里面的秘密他发现没有？

“灰崎老板你看这里……”黄濑趁灰崎在苦思冥想时挣脱了灰崎的怀抱，黄濑早就发现抹茶色茶几下藏着的那个监视器，现在告诉灰崎正合适。“这是什么？”

黄濑把微型监视器从茶几下拿出来递给灰崎，灰崎接过去一看脸都要气绿了。这是最新研制的V50透视监视器，它可以透过一层遮挡物三百六十度全景监视整个房间，目前只应用于国家军事机密领域。

“凉，你跟我说实话，你爱青峰吗？”灰崎突然把黄濑扑倒在沙发上，似乎在逼迫黄濑必须做出个选择。“跟我走，我给你荣华富贵的生活。”

“他当然爱我。”

门被狠狠踹开已经摇摇欲坠了，青峰快步走过去一把扯起灰崎丢到沙发另一边，看着黄濑脸上得意的笑容火冒三丈。

“玩够了吧。”

黄濑知道青峰这话是冲着他说的，“青峰老板突然闯进来不好吧？”

青峰环住黄濑的腰把他扛到肩膀上，转头看向一脸不服气的灰崎道，“他是我的人，你少给我动手动脚的。”

“哈哈，”灰崎冷笑着，“青峰哥你真抠，明明答应让我玩他如今又要回去。大丈夫一言九鼎，你这怎么算？”

“Ecstasy是我的，在这里我想干什就干什么没人有资格干涉。你最好别忘了，谁是你上司。”

青峰熟门熟路地扛着黄濑往“怡心阁”走，黄濑不搭理青峰就任凭他扛着，其实黄濑心里已经开始盘算着逃跑计划了。灰崎这次必死无疑，终于可以把火神这个老佛爷从监狱里救出来了。

回到黄濑的房间，青峰直接把黄濑丢到浴室里。

“脱光了自己洗干净。”青峰命令道，带着一股未发的火气。

“累了，我要休息。”黄濑照青峰大腿踹了一脚，起身要回卧室睡觉。“滚开，别挡路。”

“黄濑凉太，”青峰把黄濑一把捞起又按在浴室的矮凳上，“你知道我为什么生气。”

“青峰老板高估我的智商了，”黄濑抬起头对上青峰不含一丝温柔的眸子道，“很遗憾，我并不知道。”

“那我就让你明白！”说罢青峰就粗鲁地撕烂了黄濑的衣服，把他禁锢在怀里用花洒把黄濑从上到下全部浇透。“我帮你洗还是自己洗？”

“你走，我自己洗。”黄濑妥协了，既然计划明天离开那和青峰再争吵也没有意义。

青峰坐躺在沙发上，盯着玻璃幕墙后黄濑优雅地淋浴。青峰一直盯着监视器屏幕，从黄濑进入灰崎的包房开始，黄濑的所作所为和灰崎的一举一动全在青峰的监视下。看到灰崎对黄濑动手动脚青峰实在忍不住了，便冲到包房前踹开了门。

黄濑没擦身，白皙的身上全是水珠。他毫不避讳也不羞涩，大大方方地跨坐道青峰腿上，“想要就赶紧要，我累了想早点睡。”

青峰也不客气，翻身把黄濑压在身下在沙发上就和黄濑开始翻云覆雨。青峰动作很猛，沙发跟着一动一动地在地板上留下了一排划痕。黄濑狠狠咬住自己的下唇，即使舒服到发狂他也不愿意叫出来。黄濑知道，陪他过余生的男人绝对不是青峰大辉，他和青峰大辉在十几年前就结束了。

“滚蛋……”黄濑用手臂挡住了脸，被青峰不带套内射了三次之后黄濑一脸淫荡模样，青峰在他耳边说着恶俗低级的情话却很好地取悦了黄濑，“拿出去啊，你还要几次……啊～”

青峰又高频度地抽插起来，黄濑也沉迷于极乐世界无法自拔了。

做完七次，黄濑已经累到只有依靠青峰才能移动的地步，后面很酸很胀。青峰做完又露出了那副全世界人民都欠他一百亿美加币似的讨债脸，命令的语气依旧让人厌恶。“起来，把煎蛋吃了。”

黄濑瞥了一眼青峰就钻进被里不理他，青峰不悦把黄濑从被里拽出来逼着他吃煎蛋。

黄濑气呼呼地瞪眼道，“你要是不想我死就别给我吃蛋白质！”

“你当然不能死。”青峰把煎蛋丢到一边爬上床把无力反抗的黄濑抱在怀里，“你就是死也要死在我身下，黄濑，你逃不出我的手掌心。”

「10」 

真的好久好久没有更新这篇了≧﹏≦结果自己跑回去又看了一遍才敢更新，然后发现这篇真的肉好多，（ˉ﹃ˉ）口水 

正文 

黄濑醒来时身边的青峰毫无意外地又离开了，失落什么的黄濑已经受够了，灰崎今天必死无疑，黄濑目前最主要的任务就是计划怎么逃走。虽然心里有一丝不舍和不甘心，不过黄濑清楚地知道青峰大辉和他不是一路人，即使他们小时候曾相互承诺相互倾心过。或许是害怕再被抛弃，先放手就不会那么心痛了。 

黄濑动了动身子，被连续两个晚上被上了这么多次还真是吃不消。他坐起来后就感觉屁股后面有什么东西流了出来……不会是青峰的精液吧……黄濑一阵恶寒，伸手到身后摸了摸，似乎是像清水一样的液体，大概是青峰帮他涂了药膏被。不得不说每次完事后青峰的态度还是不错的，青峰会抱着他去洗澡，之后帮他上药，并没有倒头就睡。

后面很痛，估计走起路来大概会很别扭看起来很奇怪。黄濑下了床，全身上下酸痛得不行，他都怀疑青峰是不是把他的四肢和器官全部拆了之后又重新组装了一遍。

黄濑穿好被乱七八糟丢在地上的衣服后偶然在床头柜上发现了青峰放在那里的药膏，为了自己的健康着想黄濑气呼呼地把药膏塞进了裤兜里。青峰已经答应给他最大限度的自由了，估计想要逃出这里并不难。

既然想离开就要走的彻底一些，别留些会让人误会的东西。黄濑想要回当年送给青峰的那个草戒指，想要彻底消失在青峰的世界里，不给他和自己留一点念象。他现在身在首都美加利亚Ecstasy总部，而那个被青峰镶进透明石头里的草戒指在青峰的公寓，黄濑并不清楚那公寓的地址。

如今能利用上的似乎就只剩下青峰的那个黑头发管家了。

黄濑按响了床头服务铃声，很快一个服务员就礼貌地敲门进来了。

“黄濑先生，您有什么需要我做的吗？”服务员很客气，黄濑心想也难怪，Ecstasy里应该没有人不知道这间屋子里昨晚躺的是谁吧。毕竟Ecstasy的大总裁青峰大辉是每个人都想巴结讨好的，消息灵通的把信息一传，接二连三大家也就都知道了。

“能让高尾先生过来一下吗？我想见他。”黄濑也心平气和地看着这个目测年纪不超过二十岁做事却十分得体的年轻人，他尽量让自己看上去优雅一些，虽然屁股后面痛的黄濑只想趴在床上睡一天。

“这个……要不我问问总裁？”服务员面露难色，似乎高尾这样的大人物并不是他能请来的。

“别，你要是跟青峰说了不就没惊喜了？”黄濑挥了挥手示意那人不要告诉青峰，“你没有办法找到高尾吗？”

“如果直接去找高尾总管的话就是越级办事……我去找我的上级主管帮您问一下吧。”

“麻烦了。”

这个高尾在Ecstasy的行政等级似乎真的很高，既是青峰的私人管家又是Ecstasy的高管，青峰是有多信任这个人？当时高尾在他面前嘟囔着说什么坐飞机把青峰凉太接来青峰的别墅看爸爸，他可以在青峰的别墅里随便进进出出。

那个草戒指在哪里真不好说，不过黄濑是一定要把它一起带走的。在心里下定了决心，黄濑倒头躺在床上闭着眼睛又睡了一会儿。

黄濑曾问过自己青峰对他来说算什么，他想了很久最后觉得一段生命中最美好的回忆比较适合形容他对青峰的感情。但是一切都变了，美丽的回忆只有当它还是回忆时才值得追念，如今的青峰只让黄濑想要逃开，他曾经爱过的人是傻得淳朴不是精到要算计每一个出现在他生命里的人。

大约过了一个小时，黄濑被隐隐约约的敲门声惊醒了。他走过去开了门，是高尾。

“找我有事？”高尾看着因为刚睡醒头发乱七八糟地杵着的黄濑问道。

高尾一身休闲装，没有高管的架子。黄濑到是喜欢和这样的人打交道，他看起来没有青峰那么诡计多端。

“青峰说让我帮他看孩子。”黄濑对着镜子抓了抓头发，他尽量用最放松的状态来同高尾说话。黄濑要让自己看上去既无害又值得相信，想骗过那个服务员还容易，但要骗过面前这个被青峰白般重用的高尾怕不会轻松。

“哦，青峰跟我说过。”高尾似乎在用眼睛上下来回瞥黄濑，“你确定你现在还能好好走路？照顾青峰家这野孩子腿脚不利落可不行。”

“你别多管闲事啊，高尾先生。”黄濑伸手做了一个请的姿势，示意高尾前面的路。高尾颇有意味地笑了一下后就领着黄濑出了Ecstasy大楼，黄濑怕高尾误会便扯了个谎，“昨天摔了一跤腰有点疼，所以走路才一扭一扭的，你别多想。”

“青峰这次可真捡到宝贝了，”高尾自顾自地自言自语道，“不仅可以暖床还能当保姆。青峰这次不是来真的吧，敢把他的宝贝儿子让这个黄毛看着。”

虽然高尾是在前面小声嘟囔着可也不知道他是有意还是无意的，黄濑到是把他说的话听的一清二楚。

高尾竟然信得过黄濑一路上并没有像黑道老大那样用黑布条蒙住黄濑的眼睛，黄濑心里庆幸，了解了别墅的路线和周围的地形之后想逃走就容易多了。

这栋别墅不知比库尔巴克那里的好话几十倍，守卫森严的像是军事要地似的。黄濑身旁的高尾就像是通关令牌似的任何一个保安见了都会立马开门让路。

黄濑跟着高尾来到别墅二层时青峰凉太正坐在客厅地上玩积木，听见他们上楼青峰凉太大概是以为青峰回来了，他迅速抬起头露出了一个超级灿烂的微笑……结果看到黄濑后小嘴立马嘟起来做生气状。

“凉太，你爸爸让黄濑照顾你，你乖乖听话啊。”高尾把黄濑介绍给青峰凉太并嘱咐一些有的没的。

“高尾哥哥，我不要这个臭叔叔照顾我。”青峰凉太把手里的积木朝黄濑一丢，爬到沙发上生闷气，“爸爸都被他夺走了。”

黄濑自我感觉他自己并不太喜欢孩子，也不知道为什么，虽然青峰曾自以为是地觉得他很了解自己，青峰断定自己是喜欢孩子的。黄濑过去和青峰在一起时是说过要和青峰一起领养孩子，可他现在只觉得孩子烦的要命，很缠人。青峰会不会把那个草戒指项链带过来呢？黄濑自己也不清楚，他不觉得青峰很珍惜他们年少时偶然在一起的记忆。或许黄濑也不想那么猜测，他不希望青峰对他还有余情，他想摆脱青峰的纠缠。

“既然他不喜欢我，那我去别的地方好了。”黄濑把青峰凉太丢到自己身上的积木放到积木堆旁边，他心里还感谢这个小金毛不喜欢自己呢，要不然也脱不开身去找东西。

高尾看着下了楼的黄濑心想还以为能休息会儿呢，青峰找的人都是祖宗，都要他伺候着。高尾看着黄濑的背影道，“你别乱走啊，不能随便动青峰的东西。”

黄濑随便摆了摆手，示意知道了。

等黄濑走后高尾把小凉太抱在腿上亲了一口，“你真不喜欢那个黄毛叔叔啊？”

“嗯，他就是个狐狸精，把爸爸迷的晕头转向的都不陪凉太玩了。”凉太委屈地把头埋进高尾的怀里，因为黄濑爸爸的关注被抢走了，这件事对于小凉太来说是一件值得警惕的大事。“高尾哥哥，你有没有办法让那个黄毛叔叔离开爸爸啊？”

高尾虽然时常被怀里这个闹腾人难伺候的小主子烦的要命，可还是发自内心地喜欢这个小孩。他像是个小太阳，在他身边一切糟糕的情绪都能缓和一些。所以高尾还是很宠青峰凉太的，他和青峰的性质差不多，都会因为这个孩子偶然间露出不开心的表情而动容。其实黄濑的出现算是史无前例，青峰从未如此放纵一个床伴，黄濑凉太是让青峰这么做的第一人。青峰对黄濑的信任让高尾不由得担忧起来，在高尾看来黄濑绝对不简单，而绿间也说过黄濑呆在青峰身边只会给青峰带来厄运。

“哥哥答应你会让他离开，但是这件事不能和你的青峰爸爸说哦。”高尾和小凉太拉钩，小凉太一本正经地承诺在青峰爸爸面前会只字不提的。

在青峰的书房台灯前的挂件上发现了那个草戒指项链让黄濑心头一惊，青峰大辉真的是把这个毫不值钱的项链走哪带哪？对于原因是什么黄濑不准备深究，他怕自己会错了意，也怕自己会犹豫不决。摘掉那个项链放进衣服兜里，他不是偷东西，只是拿回属于自己的东西罢了，所以黄濑很坦然。

回到二楼黄濑还在纠结用什么借口逃掉高尾到先开口了，“黄濑，凉太饿了，你去超市给他买点吃的吧。”

黄濑心想正和我意便一口答应了。出别墅大门畅通无阻，黄濑叫开车的司机把他送到最近的公交车车站就可以回去，那人竟然也很听话地离开了。虽然这次出逃莫名其妙地非常顺利，可黄濑也没多加怀疑，毕竟自己于青峰只是做爱的关系，没必要保镖时刻跟踪监视。

黄濑刻意换乘了好几次公交车，期间还去没有人的卫生间易了个容。黄濑行事处处小心，他在外面转悠了四个多小时才在天黑以后回了家。

像是好久没回过家了似的，看到家里的一切都那么亲切，黄濑一进门就倒在柔软的沙发上闭目养神。

这一切都要结束了，欠火神的终于要还清了，杀人的生活也终于要结束了。现在他要做的就是等待，等待灰崎中毒身亡的消息，等待买主的金卡。

青峰下班后去了趟医院，绿间说化验结果出来了。去了医院之后绿间拿着两幅青峰压根看不懂的图片侃侃而谈，最后结论是他们有血缘关系。得知这个消息后青峰心情并不算好，他吃醋。可绿间继续解释说他们的DNA并不是完全一样的，所以大概是舅舅和侄子的关系。

这对青峰来说算是个好消息，可回到别墅发现黄濑逃走了之后青峰差点暴怒。青峰在书房里踱来踱去，他心急的很。

「11」

有前后矛盾的地方欢迎指出，前面的剧情真的有点记不住了︶︿︶

正文

青峰看了眼高尾，他知道黄濑逃走这件事和高尾脱不了关系。青峰同高尾算是生死之交，他对高尾和绿间是给予百分之百的信任。青峰相信高尾在大事上不会背叛他，但对于放走黄濑这件事青峰难以平复愤怒的情绪。

“爸爸，抱抱～”小凉太十分机灵，他看出了青峰爸爸现在很生气就赶紧撒娇道，“爸爸一回家就皱眉头。”

青峰抱起凉太在他额头上落下了一个吻，其实青峰有追踪黄濑的办法，但是他没法原谅高尾自作主张放走黄濑。他知道高尾或许认为黄濑是个危险的人物留在他身边是个不知何时就会自爆的炸弹，可青峰不喜欢有人违抗他的命令。

“爸爸没有生气。”青峰叹了口气，看着小凉太这张脸脑袋里却都是黄濑的模样。不过说起来最让青峰感到不爽的是黄濑竟然真的毫无留念的走了，明明他的目的还未达到。

青峰抱着小凉太走到了书房，他电脑里有追踪系统。进了书房的那一刻青峰就发现草戒指项链消失了，按理说这该是件值得高兴的事，可黄濑此举的背后说在告诉青峰他要带走所有能把他们联系在一起的东西。

巧合的是黄濑住的别墅正好是青峰公司旗下的一家房地产商制造的，青峰用自己的电脑就可以进入那栋别墅的安保系统获取黄濑家的密码。

“爸爸说谎，明明眉头还皱着呢。”小凉太抬起肉乎乎的小手摸了摸青峰皱紧的眉头，他用琥珀色的眸子盯着青峰。小凉太瘪了嘴，他用糯糯的带有撒娇意味的语气道，“在爸爸心里那个黄毛叔叔是不是比小凉太还重要？是小凉太让高尾哥哥赶他走的，爸爸要怪就怪小凉太好了。”

“说什么傻话。”青峰吻住了小凉太不开心时才会崛起的小嘴，虽然一开始收养小凉太就是因为他和黄濑长得太像了青峰想把他对黄濑的爱转移到小凉太身上。可后来青峰发现小凉太同黄濑在性格上还是有区别的，但却是个很暖人的孩子，之后青峰对小凉太的感情就自然而然地从那种极度畸形的爱变成了亲情。

“高尾，帮我备好车，我要出去一趟。”青峰把小凉太抱回他的卧室，打开衣柜将小凉太的衣服收拾好放进了旅行箱里。

“爸爸，我们要出去玩吗？”小凉太抱着青峰的大腿看着旅行箱问道。

“爸爸带你去见亲人。”

青峰说不许高尾派人跟着他和小凉太后高尾就大致猜出青峰的意图了，绿间在青峰出发以后同高尾打电话时说出了黄濑和小凉太的关系。

不知道在沙发上睡了多久，黄濑醒来时天已经黑了。他刚想起身倒杯水后就察觉到门似乎被人打开了……

黄濑从茶几下面拿出了一把尖刀轻手轻脚地往门口走，却突然听见了孩子的声音。

“爸爸，这里是你的另一套别墅吗？”小凉太瞪大了眼睛在黑暗里观察这栋别墅，这里很漂亮，这是小凉太看到花园的第一感觉。

听出来是小凉太的声音黄濑放下了手里的刀，他按开墙上客厅吊灯的开关看着青峰和他怀里的小凉太道，“青峰总裁不请自来夜闯民宅是不是有点过分啊？”

“黄毛叔叔？！”小凉太看到黄濑吓了一跳，他还以为这里没有其他人了。

“小凉太住哪间？”青峰看到小凉太用双手揉了揉眼睛一副好困的模样问道。

黄濑见青峰毫不客气的架势特别想和青峰理论一番，动手打一架也好，黄濑受不了青峰一副唯我独尊的模样。可看到小凉太蔫蔫地趴在青峰肩头，黄濑也不忍心打扰到小孩子睡觉。

黄濑带着青峰来到客房，青峰把小凉太放到床上后一直呆到小凉太彻底睡着了才离开。从小凉太的房间里出来后青峰毫无疑问的看到黄濑一脸“你最好给我一个合理的解释”的表情，他拉着黄濑下楼到了客厅，黄濑想甩开青峰的说却被青峰抓的更紧。

“你逃不出我的手掌心，别做无谓的挣扎。”青峰用力一扯黄濑就栽进青峰怀里了，因为昨夜青峰疯狂地压榨黄濑导致黄濑到现在都还浑身酸痛无力。“我奉劝你老老实实的呆在我身边，黄濑。”

“啧，装大情圣啊，青峰总裁？”黄濑又试着用力挣脱一下青峰的怀抱可无功而返，他放弃了无谓体力消耗靠在青峰胸膛上。青峰抱着黄濑，这动作看起来无比亲密，像对热恋的情侣。可这一切的和谐都被黄濑生冷的言语粉碎了，“别弄得好像爱我爱的死去活来的离开我一瞬间都无法忍受的模样，我们本来交集就不多，完全可以各走各的路。”

“我说是呢，黄濑？”青峰把头埋进了黄濑的秀发里，虽然并没有分开太久可青峰再次闻到黄濑身上的香气后恍如隔世。他贪婪地嗅着只属于黄濑的味道，疯了一般想要把黄濑融到自己身体里。“我爱你，从第一次见面开始，再也爱不上别人了。”

“所以呢？”听到青峰的告白黄濑只觉得不真实，他不敢再信面前这个曾经伤害过他的人，“青峰总裁就这么自信你我会接受你的告白？”

“因为我知道，”青峰开始亲吻黄濑的后颈和耳垂，“你对我怀着同样的感情。”

“有人跟青峰总裁你说过吧，”黄濑的双手被青峰禁锢在他身后没法动弹，可黄濑却丝毫不准备给青峰好脸看，“你自大到让人反感的地步了。”

“你很想知道我是怎么找到这里的。”青峰不准备和黄濑继续斗嘴，他和黄濑相处的时间只有短短一个晚上，他不想把宝贵的时间浪费在这种无聊的问题。

“我早该料到那个项链有问题。”黄濑没想到青峰这么在乎这个一文不值的破草戒指项链，只因为是自己送给他的？黄濑把自己的心锁得严严实实，不敢再轻易放进一个人住到那里。“没想到青峰总裁竟然是这么痴情的人吗？”

“如果你没拿走项链呢，你以为你就能从我的身边逃走了？没想到你是这么单纯的人，黄濑，我青峰大辉想要得到的东西还没有一次失手过。”

黄濑回想了一下自己还从青峰那里拿走了什么……难道是那瓶药膏罐上也有跟踪剂？不对，那瓶药膏和项链一样没法让青峰百分之百地逮到自己。难道是……“青峰大辉你还真是个不折不扣的变态。”

“猜到了？”青峰笑着把手挪到了黄濑的后穴，“没错，昨晚做完后给你涂在这里的药膏是可以维持二十四小时被跟踪能力的特殊液体，不过这种药剂现在只供军方使用。”

“怪不得你竟然不派人看着我。”

“灰崎没死成。”青峰摆过黄濑的脸蛋咬住了黄濑的双唇，看着黄濑没有血色的脸蛋青峰心疼，“你一天都没吃饭？这么怕死吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”黄濑虽然表面这么说却被青峰的推测能力吓到了，青峰大辉究竟是什么人，为什么能猜到他玩的所有把戏？！难道青峰真的有能力让自己被他玩弄于鼓掌之间？

“你的失误在于太自信自己的实力同时低估了对手的人脉。以灰崎的身份地位，他的私人医生同样也只会是美加利亚数一数二的厉害角色。百蠹本身无毒，可同一定量自外部摄入的食物蛋白质结合成剧毒，半小时内就能致死。除非是知道该毒形成的原理，否则无药可救。”青峰用大拇指摩挲着黄濑柔软的双唇，“那天去灰崎包房前你涂了唇膏，百蠹就是在你喝水的时候融进了杯中。灰崎一开始对你就破有好感，自然会迫不及待地沿着你的唇纹喝干那杯水。”

“你监视我。”黄濑完全想不到青峰竟然能把所以的细节都推测出来了，除了青峰派人监视了他的一举一动外没有其他能解释通的原因。

青峰没有派任何人监视黄濑。当时带黄濑去灰崎包房的服务员因为忠心耿耿所以才把老板马子见别的男人时化妆涂唇膏这件事告诉了高尾，高尾当天偶然开玩笑谈起黄濑擦唇膏简直娘死了。后来青峰暗中查过唇膏的成分，含有浓度极高的百蠹。黄濑在灰崎包房的所作所为青峰是从监视器里看到的，青峰之所以会起疑心是因为昨晚做完爱后青峰怕黄濑体力消耗太大给他煮了鸡蛋，被黄濑一句“不想我死就别给我吃蛋白质”顶了回去。黄濑在喝水的同时自己也食入了百蠹，为了不摄入蛋白质他今天滴水未进。

“我知道了，”黄濑突然有了一个很大胆又荒唐的想法，“雇我杀灰崎的雇主就是你！”

只要有一个条件成立的话……

“我没理由雇一个杀手去杀掉我的心腹。”青峰饶有趣味的看着黄濑，“你的假设毫无道理。”

“青峰总裁不一直是个狂妄自大唯我独尊的人吗？你有自信在你眼皮底下我根本杀不了灰崎。”黄濑更加确信自己的想法是正确的，“而你在杀手网路上下了大筹码要我人头是为了把我引出来，可你没想到半路杀出个替死鬼。你知道在牢里的那人不是我，因为你知道黄濑凉太的相貌。”

“我要没有找到你的理由。”青峰笑道。

黄濑知道那个条件是成立的。

“你有。”黄濑仰起头吻住了青峰，“你一直爱着我，你从未放弃寻找我。”

“所以不要再逃走了，黄濑。”青峰抱紧黄濑，“小凉太是你姐姐的儿子，他是你唯一的亲人。帮我照顾他一段时间，接下来我有重要的事情要处理。”

“Ecstasy里有叛徒。”

青峰把黄濑压倒在沙发上，他温柔地亲吻着黄濑的嘴唇、脖子、锁骨……手上的动作却不甚温柔，他猛然撕开了黄濑的上衣和裤子。

连续三天毫不节制地索要并不是一个绅士该做的事，可想到接下来的这段时间里无法同黄濑见面青峰就放弃了理智。

“我想要你，黄濑。”青峰痴狂地吻着黄濑的身体，像是沉浸在黄濑的体香中无法自拔了一般。

“我也没指望小青峰懂得什么叫体贴。”黄濑主动将手伸进了青峰的内裤里按摩青峰的欲望。

青峰仔仔细细地做了前戏后才慢慢插入了黄濑身体里，“你松了。”

黄濑无语地看着在自己身体里兴奋地猛烈抽插的青峰，松了是要感谢哪个天天拿他发泄淫欲的禽兽？

“我会补偿你的，黄濑。”青峰吻住黄濑的嘴唇，他特别喜欢和黄濑接吻，接吻可以让青峰感受到黄濑因为他呼吸变得多急促，心跳变得又有多快。

如果没有丧命的话。

青峰心疼黄濑只做了三次就停下来了，黄濑前所未有地积极配合让他们享受到三次无与伦比的极乐天堂。清理完身子青峰把黄濑抱在怀里躺在床上后还在回味黄濑的呻吟声，青峰的三次高潮都是伴随着黄濑极度诱人的呻吟声到来的。

青峰咬住黄濑的耳垂暧昧道，“以后做的时候你多叫叫床。”

“要不是因为没力气你现在肯定被我踹到床下了。”

“我爱你，黄濑。”

“你别想从我口中听到同样的话，”黄濑扭过身背对着青峰，“这话我会等到你永远不会离开我时再说。”

青峰收紧放在黄濑腰间的手，为了听到黄濑亲口对他说的“我爱你”青峰在心里默默发誓不会让自己轻易死掉。

「12」

黄濑一早就醒了，以往青峰醒的都比他早，这样近距离观察青峰的睡颜还是第一次。青峰的眉毛很浓，睫毛虽然没有自己的长却十分粗黑，脸部的轮廓棱角分明，眉头处似乎只有睡着时才会舒展开。黄濑在睡前被青峰强制性抱在怀里，他整个人都趴在青峰的胸膛上，黄濑并不适应这样的睡姿，甚至他也不喜欢睡在一个第二天就会离开的人怀里。

既然还无法永远拥有，他便宁可不曾拥有。

黄濑想去摸摸青峰眉角，青峰总是皱眉。可他的手在半空中停了下来，作为一个杀手，心早已变得冰冷，他不甘心只因为青峰的再次出现这些年他所坚持所练就的一切都成了泡影。黄濑将青峰环在自己腰上的手拿开，青峰这几天大概是累坏了，作为一个黑道老大的全部警惕都放下了，黄濑从床上坐起身竟然没吵醒青峰。

腰酸痛的很，身体也近乎散架了一般，黄濑和青峰相处的这几天他们就没有一次老老实实抱在一起睡过，青峰每晚都要把他折腾到浑身瘫软才会罢休。

青峰问过黄濑介不介意他的过去，黄濑反问是哪方面的过去。青峰见黄濑单刀直入也没含糊，他直截了当地挑明是说他和很多人上过床这件事。黄濑闻言推开青峰下了沙发，月光下他投射在地上的影子既修长又漂亮，他站在落地窗前点了支烟，启口道出了心里话，“在乎又能怎样，你无法抹杀过去，我也没资格让你补偿什么。”青峰沉默了许久，最终却只说了句“少抽点烟，对身体不好。”黄濑闻言叹了口气，他光着身子背对着青峰把还未燃尽一半的烟捻灭在烟灰缸里。黄濑把目光聚焦在离别墅不远的银色海面上，他说我不在乎，不在乎有多少人上过你的床。

没有爱，自然什么都不在乎。

青峰捡起地上的衣服道，好好照顾小凉太，我很快就会把他接走。黄濑转过身快步走到青峰身旁用双手拉住青峰的右臂，他略有失态地讽刺道，青峰总裁竟会如此玩酆弄别人，做完就走还真是潇洒。

“想我留下？”青峰盯着自己右臂上能够感觉到轻微颤抖的双手，他难得能看到黄濑对他流露真情。

见黄濑只是握住他的右臂不放却不做任何解释，青峰又重复了刚刚的话，“想我留下？”

黄濑脸色微红，不想青峰因为因为自己对他恋恋不舍而得意，他上前一步吻住了青峰。青峰抱住黄濑，他把黄濑紧紧地抱进他的臂弯里深情地回吻着黄濑。如今的黄濑像只受伤的小猫，他把自己伪装成老虎的模样不让任何人靠近，他封闭内心将自己催眠，他活在假想世界里不愿意再次打开心扉。

“明天再走，”一吻过后黄濑镇定了很多，他又换上那副冷静又生无可恋的模样，语气里却暴露了一丝恳求的味道，“我给你做早餐。”

青峰笑着吻住了黄濑的额头，原来并不是没有爱，而是害怕受伤才把爱藏了起来。

黄濑坐在床边又想抽烟，伸手去床头柜上摸烟时青峰突然从背后抱住了他，“不是让你少抽点吗？”

“我以为我动作够轻。”黄濑放下了烟盒将身子靠在青峰胸膛上，他抬起双手绕到青峰脑后，向后仰着头吻了青峰，“就拿这个赔罪吧。”

黄濑的睫毛扫得青峰脖子痒，他动了动喉结被黄濑笑称酆性酆欲太强。两人都酆光酆着身子却不觉得尴尬，像是一起生活很久的老夫老妻，对对方的身体熟悉到像自己的身体一样。

“一会儿小凉太醒了该饿了吧？”黄濑拉开青峰环住他的双手，他走到衣柜前随便找了套休闲衣裤穿在身上。青峰靠在竖起来的枕头上盯着黄濑，黄濑在他眼里就是一件近乎完美的艺术品。他曾经亲自打破过这件艺术品，现在他下定决心要用他所拥有的一切去将黄濑心里的碎片一点一点粘合起来。他看着黄濑走出卧室，没一会儿又折了回来，看到黄濑手上拿着他们俩昨晚酆激酆情酆前随便丢到客厅地上的衣服青峰笑着下了床。

“做什么，想当皇帝？”青峰大方地站在黄濑面前伸开双臂，一副等着侍女来替他更衣的皇帝做派。见青峰一直盯着自己，或许是因为接下来许久见不了面的缘故，黄濑纵容了青峰的霸道。他蹲下身帮青峰穿上酆内酆裤，其间把青峰酆胯酆下的庞然大物看了个光。

“别想它，黄濑，它很快就会再次和你坦诚相见。”青峰伸手摸了摸蹲在他身下黄濑那漂亮的脸蛋，摸完觉得不过瘾又轻轻捏住黄濑的脸痞笑道，“下次就酆射酆在这上面。”

黄濑也不反驳，他不想破坏气氛，今天青峰一走还不知道什么时候能再见到。他帮青峰系好腰带后站起身拍了拍青峰硬邦邦胸肌，“衣服自己穿，我去做饭。”

冰箱里很空，只有零星几个鸡蛋和已经有些蔫了的西红柿。黄濑想来想去就只能做西红柿炒鸡蛋，他怕小凉太挑食不吃，心想一会儿出去买点牛奶和洋葱给他做奶汁烤洋葱汤喝好了。

其实黄濑并不擅长做饭，只因为是职业杀手不可能大摇大摆地天天去外面吃他才会选择丰衣足食自己下厨。昨天晚上拉住青峰说什么给你做早饭黄濑现在回想起来只想撞墙，果然冲动是魔鬼，他竟然能说出这么人妻的话……

青峰洗漱完从黄濑卧室里出来走到厨房，他坐在开放式厨房外侧的吧台上得意道，我用了你的牙刷和毛巾。黄濑一边炒菜一边埋怨青峰，明明给你准备了牙刷和毛巾，想吻我就直说，做这种勾当很幼稚。

见黄濑将红柿炒鸡蛋和米饭摆到他面前青峰笑嘻嘻地看着黄濑道，“你想给我做的早餐就是这个？我白白期待了一晚上，要知道是这个我昨晚就走了。”

黄濑夺过青峰要下筷的筷子不悦道，“青峰总裁吃惯了大鱼大肉肚子里油水太厚，既然不和胃口就饿着肚子走好了。”

青峰见黄濑脸色微红，大概在为昨晚挽留他的事害羞。他起身绕过吧台从背后环住黄濑，想再抱抱黄濑。如果可以，青峰真想把黄濑揉进自己身体里，不管走到天涯海角都带在身边。青峰这种想法太强烈了，他环住黄濑的手臂很用力，黄濑有些吃痛，“我就在这里等你，不会逃掉的。”

“黄濑，”青峰闭上双眼嗅着黄濑的味道，他在黄濑的后劲留下细密的轻吻，想以此宣誓所有权，“你是我的，你只能是我的。”

青峰一向霸道，黄濑向来看不上别人的霸道，却唯独能够忍受青峰的霸道。单方面宣布自己是他的，青峰还真是唯我独尊，不过黄濑却没有要否认的想法。当年一窍不通的小屁孩把心送给了青峰，如今过去了这么多年，黄濑是有钱有能力了，可没有办法把心底里青峰偷偷埋下的爱情种子除掉。

“这里，”黄濑握住青峰的手放在他胸口上，青峰感受着黄濑规律的心跳，“大概一直会留给你。”

“这么迷恋我一开始还装寡欲，黄濑，你可真不坦诚。”青峰嬉皮笑脸地亲着黄濑的脸蛋，因为黄濑这突如其来却在情理之中的告白变得更加得意，他用手圈着黄濑鬓角的头发埋头在黄濑肩窝吸酆吮那白皙光滑的肌肤，“又想抱你了。”

“你怎么不滚啊，青峰大辉。”黄濑要是早知道青峰是“给点阳光就灿烂”的类型打死也不会说刚刚那些话，他用胳膊肘把青峰顶开，“只是因为我至今为止没再喜欢过其他人我才会这么说，和你没半点关系。”

青峰忽略了黄濑的解释，他美滋滋地拿起筷子吃黄濑特意为他准备的早餐。这是种难以言表的幸福，除了他没人能享受到，他突然理解了为什么会有“花前月下死，做鬼也风流”这样的诗句。

“把脸上的笑给我憋回去啊，笨蛋。”青峰的嘴角都要翘到天上去了，黄濑觉得自己是被青峰牵着鼻子耍，他不喜欢无法掌控全局的境况，可他发现自己竟然拿青峰没办法。果然是“道高一尺魔高一丈”，他根本不是青峰这个魔头的对手。为了避免再被青峰酆调酆戏黄濑转身要去小凉太卧室叫他起床吃饭，谁料却青峰一胳膊捞到怀里黄濑实实地坐在青峰的大腿上，“别去叫他。”

被青峰抱在腿上这种姿势对黄濑来说是一种讽刺，他又不是女人，青峰对他做这样的事他别扭。两个男人闲着没事就抱在一起本身就是件既无趣又煞风景的事，虽然喜欢青峰，可黄濑不想被青峰当成女人对待，就算是做下面的黄濑也不需要这样的抚慰方式。他想推开青峰横在他腰上的手，结果青峰贴着他耳朵道，“再动就硬了，你还想要？”

“青峰大辉你还真是个彻头彻尾的酆色酆胚。”黄濑不情不愿地停下了反抗，坐在青峰腿上他浑身不舒服，再加上腰酸背痛的心情莫名烦躁起来。“为什么不让我去叫小凉太？”

青峰沉默了。

黄濑不知道青峰为什么会收养小凉太，一开始他自以为是地认为是因为小凉太像自己，可现在看来并不是。青峰马上要走了，可他看起来似乎并不打算和小凉太道别，甚至残忍到准备一走了之不让小凉太知道。黄濑心情有点糟糕，他一直以为青峰把对他的爱转移到了小凉太身上，青峰竟能做出对小凉太来说这么残忍的事，小凉太明明一直都很爱他。黄濑冷了脸，他瞪着青峰质疑道，“其实你并没有看上去那么爱他吧？”

“黄濑你错了，我有多爱你就有多爱他。”青峰捏着黄濑下巴的手力量很大，黄濑有点吃痛。“我见不得他哭，就像见不得你痛苦一样。那孩子一哭我就迈不动步子，可我必须走。”

青峰说罢挑起黄濑的唇就压了上去，黄濑还以为青峰想在厨房来上一次，他吻得太激烈了，黄濑几度慌了神。青峰没有像往常那样先慢慢厮磨而是单刀直入圈住了黄濑的舌头，像是没偷过腥的野猫第一次吃鱼，青峰大力地吸吮着黄濑的嘴唇。黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，青峰狠狠地压过来让黄濑不得不微微后仰着身体，他贪婪地把黄濑整个嘴唇都含在嘴里，手也因为动情忘我钻进黄濑的衣服里摩挲着黄濑酆手酆感酆颇好的后背。黄濑被青峰的吻迷惑的晕头转向，他一边配合着青峰的猛烈攻势一边伸手去解青峰的裤子拉链，双手直接伸进了青峰的酆内酆裤酆里按揉起来。

“黄濑……”青峰喘了口粗气，他不停地变换着方向去吻黄濑。黄濑被青峰霸道的热吻激起了酆性酆欲，他不停地抚摸青峰的酆胯酆下，想要青峰给他。青峰伸手按住了黄濑不老实的手，他舔着黄濑的耳廓用低沉性感的声音道，“下次再给你，宝贝儿。”

青峰把黄濑的手从自己酆内酆裤酆里拿出来，黄濑还未从刚刚美妙的吻中回过神，他的眼角微微泛着泪光。青峰将黄濑的头靠在他的胸膛上，感受黄濑因为动情而变得急促的呼吸，他享受着和他深爱的人独处的时光。黄濑听着青峰强劲有力的心跳声，仿佛只是这样就能感受到这个男人的强大，能把他征服的恐怕只有青峰，也只能是青峰。输在谁手里黄濑都不会服气，可唯独他青峰大辉，黄濑举足无措只能乖乖地束手就擒。

黄濑曾以为他会成为青峰的弱点，没想到青峰反而成了他的弱点。会爱上青峰就是因为他是第一个也是唯一一个真心对自己好的人，那种温暖黄濑一度想要忘记，他曾真的以为自己忘掉了，心死了。可再次遇到青峰后，死去的心又活了回来，忘掉的温暖又记了回来。就好像一切都和青峰大辉这个人相关联，青峰在心就会跳动温暖就在，青峰离开了心就死了温暖也会消失。

黄濑伸手环住青峰的腰，在心里下定决心要保护面前的男人，就算堵上性命也不足惜。

青峰走时黄濑突然握住了他的手，问黄濑怎么了黄濑却默不作声。青峰其实是有所期待的，他希望黄濑能在他临走之前说一些甜言蜜语，可惜黄濑不是喜欢腻歪的人。青峰叹了口气揉了揉黄濑的脸，我会再来找你的，不论你在天涯海角，我都会找到你的。

黄濑靠在落地窗前看着青峰开车消失的无影无踪竟然莫名地感伤，眼睛竟然有点酸，他赶紧抬头望向天花板。突然，黄濑感觉到有人在拽他裤腿，“黄毛叔叔，天上有什么好看的吗？”

黄濑低头看着在他腿边拽着他裤子的小凉太，小凉太似乎刚刚睡醒，现在还在用肉乎乎的手揉眼睛，“爸爸呢？”

黄濑做了三次深呼吸，他抱起小凉太却不知道该怎么把青峰走了这件事告诉小凉太。黄濑默不作声地抱着小凉太去了卫生间，帮他洗漱好后又将他抱到了餐桌前，小凉太喋喋不休地问道，“爸爸呢？”

黄濑看着小凉太水灵灵的大眼睛，他不忍心却知道这事根本瞒不住，“爸爸有工作要忙暂时离开一下，很快就会来接你的。”

“呜呜……”小凉太坐在黄濑小声哽咽起来，他用小手捂住脸，若不是小凉太的肩膀微微颤抖黄濑还没看出来他在哭。

黄濑一下子就慌了手脚，看着小凉太哭竟然会莫名的心疼，但小凉太似乎是在顾忌什么不敢大声地哭出来。看着青峰离开黄濑心情很低落，小凉太哭了之后黄濑完全慌了手脚，他在想该怎么哄小凉太开心。

“呜呜……诶？”好像有水滴到小凉太手背上了，他盯着手背看了看，然后抬头看向黄濑，“呜呜……黄毛哥哥你别哭啊。”

黄濑是好不容易挤出了眼泪，他已经忘了自己有多久没哭过了，四岁那年青峰离开他后他似乎把这辈子的眼泪都哭光了。黄濑见小凉太手足无措地挠头心想可算转移了他的注意力，小凉太拿起筷子夹了一块鸡蛋送到黄濑嘴边，“伤心的时候要吃东西。”

黄濑欣然接受了小凉太递过来的鸡蛋，他怕小凉太不喜欢吃这菜，“你吃的惯吗？”

小凉太点了点头，睫毛上的眼泪还没擦掉，他一口一口乖乖吃着饭。

“你愿意喝奶汁烤洋葱汤吗？”黄濑戳了戳小凉太的脸蛋，从小凉太身上黄濑似乎看到了自己的剪影。

“嗯。”小凉太闷闷地应了一声。

“你可以跟哥哥说真心话啊，反正爸爸也不在这里。为什么哭的时候不出声？”

小凉太盯着黄濑看了一会儿后开口道，“我是被爸爸收养的。我很喜欢爸爸，我怕他不喜欢我，所以我都会乖乖的，不哭不闹也不挑食。”

黄濑就猜小凉太是因为怕被抛弃才不敢放声大哭，即使饭菜很简单也不挑食。他抱住小凉太，“哥哥会保护你的，爸爸也不会离你而去的，所以你完全可以任性一下。”

“我好想爸爸……呜呜……”小凉太转身抱住黄濑嚎啕大哭，黄濑轻轻拍着小凉太的背部。

 

“小凉太呢？”高尾见青峰回来了却没见到那个小黄毛的踪影，他有点担心，“你把他交给别人了？”

“在黄濑那。”青峰直接走到了书房，他把黄濑当年送给他的戒指戴在了脖子上。青峰拿起灰崎的那只手表，“接下来我们要做的事，不容有任何闪失。”


	9. Permanent Neighbour 1-22 未完连载中

Permanent Neighbour 1

新来的同居人是个怪人，至少在黄濑看来。 

黄濑凉太，二十五岁，大学毕业以后选择去乡下支教了三年。二十五岁，正是年轻气盛想要独自闯荡一番大事业的年纪。支教结束后，黄濑毅然决然放弃了权势在握的父母早已帮他安排好的工作，去了一家二流时尚杂志公司——SHARPEN EYE。

黄濑本科读的金融，一个同时尚杂志风马牛不相及的专业。大概是面相好再加上为人热情大方，面试时主考人没有一丝犹豫便留下了黄濑。

新人工资不高，向来衣食无忧的黄濑生活因此变得拮据。即便如此，他没有向父母要钱。既然下定决心要独立生活，就没有理由再依靠父母。 可想而知，逞强的结果就是，在住房价格被投机者狂炒到早已脱离其实际价值轴线的经济社会大背景下，凭借黄濑那本就杯水车薪的工资就只能在广陵市的近郊法库区勉强租下这套有些破旧的老房子。

这栋楼不高，只有六层。水泥筑成的旋转楼梯单独建在楼体外面，看一眼铁质扶手上一层层暗红色的铁锈就大致知道这楼建于多久之前。不过这并没有影响到黄濑的心情，毕竟支教那阵子黄濑吃了不少苦，矫情什么的早就磨光了。

房东是个年过花甲的大娘，脸上布满皱纹，皮肤泛黄，一看就是早年进城打工的乡下人。国家首脑三番五次地呼吁着城市化、现代化，这些被强制动迁入城的乡下人是最可悲的牺牲品。住在城市的边缘地带，享受着最低档的社会福利，从外表到内里都是黑土黄土的农家气息，第一代迁入城市的人往往最缺失归属感，对于身份地位的自卑感也最强。

乡下人心肠好，为人也和善朴实。大娘把钥匙交给黄濑时有特意嘱咐过，「可好好待大娘这房子。大娘住这房子有半辈子了，你别看它挺老旧的，大娘最稀罕这房子。要不是身子骨老了一上楼膝盖就疼的要命，说什么也不能把它租出去。」

若是论以前大学刚毕业那阵，黄濑定是打死都不懂大娘心里为什么放不下这样破的房子。不过现在黄濑懂了，越是像大娘这样拥有很少资产的人，越是懂得珍惜和满足。

大娘真是个好心人。她在得知黄濑一个人负担这房租稍稍有些困难之后，便和黄濑商量，「若是你不介意，大娘把另一间卧室租出去，只收你一半房钱。」黄濑闻言表情有些凝滞，黄濑并不喜欢和别人共处一室。大娘活了这么多年当然看得出黄濑的心思，「你先住着，大娘知道你们年轻人在外闯荡不容易，只收你一半房租。这房子破大娘自己还能不知道，若不是你来租怕还要闲上一阵子。」黄濑怎么好意思让这样年迈善良的人蒙受损失，礼貌地笑道，「大娘您是好人，若是有人来租的话您就把另一间租出去，我不介意。」

两个月后，另一间卧室有了租客，那人便是如今站在黄濑面前这黑皮肤的男人。

男人个子一米九多，看上去很高很壮实。古铜肤色是来自娘胎般的印记，是黑土地上空的炎炎烈日在他身上烙下的痕迹，等同于“乡下人”标签的痕迹。男人身着一件因为洗过多次而退了色的青色牛仔衣，袖口、领口沾着做出卖体力劳动的人才会沾上的黄泥印。牛仔衣里面白色汗衫已经泛黄了，大概是很久没有清洗过。他身下那条肥肥大大的麻质裤子并不合身，裤子上沿松松哒哒地挂在胯骨处，看起来很拖拉。男人脚上穿的胶鞋和外衣一样沾满了黄土，很脏。这样的鞋黄濑大概早就把它丢到垃圾堆了，何况这种胶鞋大概只有农民工之类的人群才会选择购买。他肩上扛着一个粗糙的大编织袋，是男人的全部行李。

大娘笑着拉住黄濑的手，十分热情地向黄濑介绍他以后的合租人，「这孩子叫青峰大辉，年纪比你大两岁，你可以叫他大哥。」

那个叫青峰大辉的男人眉峰紧锁，看向黄濑的眼神并不友善。他藏青色的眸子从上到下打量着黄濑，嘴里不时发出「啧啧」的声音，很有凶神恶煞的地痞流氓的做派。

黄濑被这人犀利的目光盯得浑身不自在，心里也微微有些打怵，这人不会是无业游民、街头混混吧，黄濑腹诽。  
想到以后要和这人朝夕相处，黄濑冷颤了一下。那人似乎只用一瞬就捕捉到了黄濑的恐惧，眸子里那深邃恐怖的神色又深了一层。黄濑见状赶紧硬着头皮向青峰伸出手以示善意，同合租人的关系弄僵了，于他并没有好处。

青峰没有表现出要与黄濑握手的意思，甚至在黄濑伸出手的那一刻移开了一直落在黄濑身上的目光。黄濑可没想到青峰大辉做人竟然能做到这种地步，就算是再讨厌自己这样做也未免过分了。黄濑尴尬地收回停滞在半空中将近半分钟的手，心里忍着一口怒气。只是秉承着宽心做人的原则，黄濑还是刻意克制自己的情绪算是友好地做了自我介绍，「你好，我叫黄濑凉太，以后还请多多关照。」

总不能用你讨厌的人的处事方式来反击吧，否则你自己不就变成你讨厌的人的模样了？黄濑这样想着，便稍微释怀了些许。

青峰闻言又把带有极强的穿透力的藏青色眸子移到黄濑的身上，眼里满是嘲讽和不屑。黄濑第一次听到青峰开口说的话，就十分伤人地直戳黄濑的心脏。

「啧啧，真是虚伪。」

黄濑承认自己是不喜欢面前这个男人，可掩盖对别人厌恶的心情，只想同他和平相处在同一屋檐下就算是虚伪了？黄濑心里对青峰的怨念又深了一层，若不是手上钱紧，黄濑早就扭头走人让这个一看就是穷鬼的黑皮男人自己掏全额房租。

大娘当然察觉出了青峰神情语言上带有的攻击性，根本想不到本来挺朴实的一个大小伙子怎么见到黄濑就变得刻薄起来了？

大娘怕黄濑难受便赶紧把黄濑拉出屋子解释道，「孩子啊，你可要信大娘。大辉这孩子和大娘一样是乡下来的，嘴笨不会说话，不像你们城里人。这孩子命苦得很，他是大娘一个老乡的大儿子。他们家里比大娘家里还穷，大辉这孩子大概八九岁的时候就出来打工了，为了挣钱供妹妹上学。原本你来租这房子之前他就有说过要租，可最近家里临时出了点事，迟来了两个月。」

黄濑知道大娘心肠好，给自己找的室友底子肯定干净，不可能是什么流氓混混之类的社会败类。何况黄濑早已经不再是当年那个城市里娇生惯养的小公子，涉世久了是知道这世上什么样的人都有的，也懂得怎么与不同的人相处。

黄濑揽住大娘的肩膀，知道大娘是因为那个黑皮对自己的恶劣态度在独自内疚，也知道这同大娘本身根本没有关系，便安慰大娘道，「大娘，我觉得这个室友挺好的，高高壮壮的有安全感不说，家里也不能招进什么小偷。你想想，大半夜摸进来一个小偷听到漆黑的房间里冒出那样阴森的声音还看不到人影，还不抵被吓死。而且以后有什么大件东西我抗不动的就可以使唤他，谁叫他长得那么壮。」

大娘见黄濑这样懂事便也放心了。

大娘走后黄濑去了趟楼前一百米左右的小超市，买了些蔬菜和苹果。进屋的时候听见卫生间里「哗哗」的水声，心想大概是那个叫青峰大辉的人在洗澡。

那个黑皮男人脏的要命，的确是该洗个澡。黄濑刚刚有瞟过青峰几眼他正脸，灰头垢面的真像乡下人，而且还是种地农民干脏活累活的那种。

黄濑一边吐槽新室友的种种恶行一边把刚买回来的食材放到厨房的收纳箱里。打开碗柜时发现正好还剩下三袋方便面，便拿锅煮了面。说来惭愧，黄濑离家三年多，却还是不会做饭。简单的饭菜到是能做，就是味道不敢恭维。若是平时自己一个人，黄濑就煮一些家常便饭吃，虽然味道不好，可毕竟营养。就算自己的厨艺再差到哪里去，也不能把蔬菜里的营养物质炒坏了吧，黄濑是这么想的。

可这青峰大辉住进来，若是只做一人份的饭菜实在不讲究。论谁也会觉得这是在传递信号，活生生地把两人的关系独立起来，渭泾分明。黄濑对于怎么孤立他人真的不拿手，虽然是外热内冷型的，但是外热了二十五年就是再怎么内冷，这表面功夫怕还是要做足。

黄濑为了拿出自己的诚意往方便面里加了很多佐料，各式各样的鱼丸、肉丸再加上点缀颜色的油菜和刚刚在锅里煎好的七分熟的鸡蛋。

因为以前是一个人住，家里就只有一个盛饭的碗。黄濑从橱柜里拿了一个盛汤的钵，便宜的木质筷子由于不能一双一双买而是五双捆绑出售，家里到是有好几双。把锅里的面分别倒进钵和碗里、两个煎蛋分别放到面里之后，黄濑小心翼翼地把面端到了茶几上。屋子里没有餐桌，所以吃饭时就把茶几勉强当成餐桌用了。

摆好碗筷黄濑去厨房洗了苹果，切好苹果又回了趟卧室。

黄濑从卧室里出来，见青峰还在卫生间里，便打开了14英寸的电视胡乱换着频道。黄濑哪里有心情看电视，一想到卫生间里的那个人心里紧张的要命。平时和人打交道大家都挺喜欢自己的，像青峰大辉这样的人黄濑是第一次遇到。用以前同人交往的方式究竟能否应付得来青峰，这种不确定性让黄濑很不安，总是有些忐忑。

黄濑的视线没有聚焦，这种马上就要同青峰大辉博弈却又不知道什么时候真正开始博弈的感觉难受极了。就在黄濑着急抓狂的时候，青峰大辉拉开了卫生间的门。

黄濑下意识往青峰的方向看去，瞥到几近全身赤裸的青峰后就迅速把目光移回到电视屏幕上，脸色因为脑袋里抑制不住地回放着刚刚看到的场景红了起来……

黄濑腹诽，青峰大辉是把这里当成他自己一个人住的单身公寓了？他大概完全不在意自己这个以同租人身份和他发生联系的人的存在，要不然怎么可能洗完澡只在下身围了条白色浴巾就坦荡地走出来？

 

黄濑目不斜视，可脑海里青峰那健硕完美的身材却依旧挥之不去。青峰腰上那浴巾似乎是自己昨天刚买的那条，更让人脸红心跳的是，那黑皮男人根本没穿内裤……

青峰的坦荡和黄濑跳乱了节奏的心脏真的是天壤之别。

黄濑不停地回忆着青峰那散发着无穷男性魅力的身材，心跳抑制不住地越发加快节奏。

青峰是健硕瘦壮型的男人，他身上每一块肌肉的线条都完美地衬托了从这个男人身上散发出那扑面而来并且无法抗拒的诱惑。那是十分强烈的刺激，引诱着最本真的欲望。

青峰原本那张脸灰头垢面的脸洗过之后像是变了个人，轮廓分明的古铜色脸凸显了那份硬气。

藏青色的眸子打量着心虚的黄濑，黄濑的侧颜完全不逊色于正脸，到是让青峰愣了一下。

真是个漂亮的男人……皮肤那么白皙，真不愧是温室里养大的男人。

 

青峰大辉丝毫没有客气，见黄濑身旁另一半沙发空出了位置就一屁股坐下。瞥见青峰从浴室里出来的模样黄濑就清楚了，青峰大辉根本不是那种善于考虑别人感受的人。

青峰就坐在黄濑身旁，两人只隔着不到二十厘米的距离。黄濑很紧张，青峰大辉真的很帅，他全身上下不停地散发着阵阵诱人的吸引力，即使是在同为男人的自己看来，亦是如此。青峰那两条比例完美的长腿大大咧咧地敞开，大腿根处隐隐约约能看到浓密的耻毛……

青峰似乎完全没有意识到他的行为在别人眼里是多么强烈的性暗示，把手里擦头发的毛巾随便往沙发靠背上一丢，看着茶几上的面挑了挑眉，「你做的？」

 

黄濑的神经一直紧绷着，毕竟作为一个gay看到青峰大辉这样魅力十足的男人根本无法抵抗……黄濑偷偷深吸了口气，心跳却没有缓和多少。黄濑大概十二岁的时候就知道自己是gay，只是从来没对哪个男人心动过，也未尝试和没有感觉的男人交往过。

 

黄濑做什么都拿手，唯独厨艺平平。因为此般落差，对于做饭这事黄濑心里愈加没有底气，何况还是对着让自己微微心动的人。黄濑怕在青峰面前丢脸便小声解释道，「我不太会做饭。」

 

青峰揉了揉太阳穴，看样子似乎是并不想吃黄濑做的东西。黄濑刚要开口说些话调节一下和青峰之间过于紧绷尴尬的气氛，谁知，青峰瞥了眼身旁忐忑不安的黄濑便端起钵拿起筷子大口大口地吃起面来。

青峰那狼吞虎咽的模样像是好久没吃饭的乞丐见到山珍海味一般，黄濑是第一次见用这副模样吃饭的人。因为微微吃惊黄濑一直盯着青峰，直到青峰把那钵里全部的面条全吃光了放下钵之后黄濑才意识到自己一直在看青峰。

 

青峰有感受到黄濑的目光。

在青峰看来，这种目光并非怀有善意，而是种条件优越的城市人看粗野农村人的目光。

 

自大的城里人。

 

青峰莫名烦躁起来，转过头对上黄濑那琥珀色眸子。这是青峰第二次仔细观察黄濑。乡下人可没有像他这么白的，更没有人有像他这般精致的脸，即便是女人也没有。

青峰是乡下人，性子直。有什么就说什么根本不愿意也不屑同黄濑拐弯抹角，「你看不起我。」

 

黄濑一愣，过了几秒才反应过来青峰在说什么。黄濑承认，起初是有一点看不起他，可是自己绝对没有表现出来！放下手里的碗和筷子，黄濑觉得有必要解释一下。「青峰先生，之后的一段时间内，我们是要一起住在这里的。我很开心有幸遇到你，所以虽然我们可能只会是彼此生命里短暂的过客，我也想让这段时光成为美好的记忆。如果你对我有什么不满可以直说，我会改掉。我也希望，青峰先生……」

「啧啧……」青峰不耐烦地打断了黄濑的话，「从骨子里就瞧不起我们农村人，你们城里人会改？鬼都不信。」

黄濑并不惊讶于青峰的这番言辞。

时代在城市和农村画了一条界限分明的线，即使是在地域上逾越了那条线，从骨子里透出那来自农村的味道是抹不去的。即使追溯一代代城市人的祖祖辈辈都来自农村，却没有人愿意再同这个代表“贫穷”的符号发生联系。人对于处于社会最底层的同类并不怀有宽容心与怜悯心。于是，城里人和农村人变成了每个人最基础的标签，等级划分的第一个标签。

因为城里人的自傲和农村人的自卑，一种无形的仇恨和沟壑割断了这两类人。

黄濑用自己最诚恳的语气道，「青峰先生真的是误会我了，我并没有……」

「得了吧。」

黄濑欲言又止。那种基于等级的歧视和仇恨又岂能是一两句话就能解开的心结？

黄濑默默吃完面，起身把碗筷收拾好走进厨房，因为同青峰的关系没有缓和因而忧心忡忡地分了神。

「啪」，碗碎的声音。

黄濑吓得想也没想赶紧蹲下身去想用手碎陶瓷捡起来，突然，目光的前方出现了青峰穿着拖鞋的脚和健硕的小腿。

耳边传来一声并不友好的忠告，「用手捡碎陶瓷？你果然是温室里长大的人。」

黄濑闻言收回手，抬头对上那双藏青色的眸子，「我并不是青峰先生说的那种娇生惯养的人。」

说罢，黄濑起身示意自己要离开厨房。青峰侧了身，黄濑便像一只矫健的猫从青峰身旁蹿了出去。

青峰目光停留在碎碴子上，之后又往厨房收纳箱里望了望，想找什么东西把碴子铲起来。不过还没等青峰找到合适的工具，黄濑就拎着扫把回来了。青峰又微微闪开身让黄濑钻进厨房。

青峰还是从浴室里出来的那身打扮，他倚着门框看着沉默的黄濑优雅地扫着碎碴子。在青峰看来，黄濑得动作足够优雅。青峰的娘同他说过，「咱们乡下人穿的再好用的再好骨子里流的也是乡下人的血，那种东西是无法改变的。所以咱们就做自己，总会有人看到我们的好。」

这些年，青峰深切地感受到那种甩不掉洗不干净的从骨子里透出的味道带来的痛苦。

青峰瞥了一眼黄濑的右手，食指上有一个很扎眼的创可贴。莫非是因为做饭不小心切到了手？

青峰难得好声好气说了一句，「手怎么了？」

黄濑心里微微一软，青峰是在关心自己吗？说起手指上的刀口黄濑才想起菜板上装苹果的盘子。黄濑把盘子递给青峰，苹果因为放太久表层被氧化了。青峰接过盘子，听见黄濑轻声说了句，「没事。」

黄濑回了自己那屋，青峰端着盘子坐在沙发上。盘里的苹果块皮被切成小兔子耳朵形状，看起来像是爸妈哄孩子的做派。有一块上面沾着血，大概黄濑在切这块的时候伤到了自己。

青峰盯着苹果块，心想，他还真是个童真的人。也是，童年在父母的呵护下，有这般闲情逸致享受生活也在情理之中。相比之下，果然人和人之间的距离，从出生开始就是天地之差。

命运早就被老天爷安排好了。

把带着血的苹果塞进嘴里，青峰回屋穿上了内裤。

看会儿片子吧，青峰想，便从编织袋里拿出了一包影碟片。

黄濑本来在屋里趴着看书，却听门外传来女人叫床的声音……黄濑吓了一跳，青峰不会是在看那种片子吧？！虽然家里是只有一台电视，可是放这种东西之前也应该同自己说一声吧。

大概青峰潜意识里就没有这样的概念。看来，最好是同青峰签一份同居协定之类的东西为好，以免造成以后相处的不便。

从有些陈旧的桌子抽屉里拿出纸笔，黄濑简单草拟了两份同居协议书。

黄濑打开门走到了青峰面前，青峰只着一条内裤横躺在沙发上欣赏着电视里限制级画面。

「青峰先生，」黄濑拿起DVD遥控器按了暂停，把手里的A4纸递给青峰道，「我们来签一份同居协定吧。」

「小子，别当我看片。」青峰不耐烦地起身去拿放在茶几最外延的遥控器，片子正看在兴头上。

「青峰先生我并不想打扰你，不过基于我们的生活习惯不同，对彼此提出一些合理的建议还是有必要的。」黄濑见青峰并没有要把协议接过去的意思，便放到青峰面前的茶几上，「这些我能想到的。青峰先生如果有什么不满意的或是想补充的可以写上，我们之后协商一下。」

「啧啧，麻烦。」青峰胳膊一伸勾到了茶几上的协议，随意翻了翻发现竟然有整整四页A4纸。青峰看着嫌烦，又着急看片，把协议随便一丢，不耐烦道，「你们城里人歪歪精神头多，这东西我不懂，你别想唬我。」

黄濑自知写的内容都是平等的，便道，「青峰先生请相信我，我没有使坏心肠。」

青峰仍旧不相信黄濑。青峰就觉得这种东西和劳动合同没什么本质区别，签不签没什么意义。像自己这样在工地里干活的农民工哪有什么法律保障？即使是工钱被拖欠了也没处说理，请律师打嘴仗那钱就是讨回工资了还不够付给律师事务所的。

「我先去洗澡，青峰先生你再想想，协议的内容我们可以商讨。」说罢，黄濑就拿着睡衣进了卫生间。

站在浴缸里用花洒简单冲了冲身子，黄濑打了些沐浴露在身上。用花洒湿了头发，挤出洗发膏抹到头发上揉搓自己的金发。虽然现在生活对于黄濑来说很拮据，但是这些洗漱用品黄濑还是按照习惯用了名牌。

黄濑刚洗完头，浴室门就突然被青峰拉开了……一个人住习惯了，黄濑把要锁上门这件事忘得一干二净。

看到了青峰黑色内裤里鼓起的小帐篷有点慌神。虽然青峰看起来不像是gay，可是这样的场景对于黄濑来说还是有些惊慌。「青峰先生你要做什么？！」

青峰瞥了眼黄濑，就愣在了原地。黄濑身上沐浴露泡沫零零散散遮住了黄濑身体一部分肌肤，可这种欲盖弥彰的味道更让人遐想连篇。白皙的皮肤、细窄的腰条、饱满的翘臀、胸上娇小可人红樱、胯下婴儿般粉嫩的性器……再加上那头金黄色的湿发紧贴着黄濑几近完美的脸，这何止单单是一副美人出浴的禁图？

青峰感觉到自己的性器因为看到黄濑的躶体变得更硬了，赶紧走到马桶前脱下黑色四角内裤，也不顾及黄濑的存在就撸搓起那黝黑粗长的性器。

「哼……嗯……」青峰低沉磁性的呻吟让黄濑浑身战栗。别说是一个男人在自己的面自慰，就连自己之外的男人的性器黄濑都没见过。慌慌张张地用水冲好身子，黄濑飞也似的拿起睡衣光着身子溜回了卧室，迅速锁上了门。

钻进被窝里，黄濑的心脏跳得快到不行，黄濑也说不清原因。不过说实话，对于青峰大辉这类型黄濑完全没有免疫力。只是因为青峰的身材和长相黄濑就心动不已了，这还是第一次，不知道算不算的上一见钟情。

青峰加快了手上撸管的速度，要不是黄濑溜得快，青峰真保不准不会对着他的屁股干上一票。

真是奇怪，对男人有感觉不成了那个……同性恋了？青峰心想自己肯定不是，毕竟是对象的人。这样想着，青峰决定明天和自己女人干一场。

「2」

这一夜，黄濑没有睡踏实。

在黄濑梦里，整夜都是青峰大辉的身影。更可怕的是，在梦里，黄濑献出了自己人生中的第一次，而对象就是青峰大辉。

醒来之后发现睡裤裤裆湿乎乎一片，黄濑傻了眼。梦遗每个男人都经历过，可梦遗这么一大滩黄濑是第一次。

黄濑的脸开始发烫，像个做了错事的孩子，有些心慌。

怀着期待青峰大辉已经出门了的心情，黄濑蹑手蹑脚地推开了卧室门。客厅沙发上左一件右一件全是青峰随手乱丢的衣服，都是穿了好几年的。黄濑往门口看了眼，那双沾着黄土的胶鞋不见了——青峰真的出门了。

黄濑松了口气，紧绷着的神经缓和了几分。黄濑很担心，自己对青峰是抱有喜欢心情吧？否则为何一个明明刚认识的人就在自己梦里出现了，更甚者还和自己做了很多次那样难以启齿的激烈运动？而且梦里自己所体验的青峰带给自己的那种完美的享受和满足感黄濑现在还清楚地记着……

黄濑走进厨房，琢磨着要吃点什么充饥。正苦恼着，黄濑看了眼炉灶上的锅，那里面似乎有东西。掀开锅盖，黄濑有些吃惊。锅里有玉米面饼子和看起来十分开胃的小咸菜，盛饼子的钵里还有一个熟鸡蛋。说实话，看到这些吃的黄濑心里莫名地感动了。明明都是些廉价的东西，可一想到这是青峰特意留给自己的，黄濑便抑制不住心跳。

捧着青峰为自己准备的早餐，黄濑心情好极了。其实青峰并不讨厌自己吧，否则也不会给自己准备早饭。这样想着，黄濑竟然冒出了一个十分大胆的想法……说不定青峰会爱上自己，或许他会成为自己下半生的伴侣。

吃完早饭，黄濑把青峰丢在沙发上的衣服收拾到一起，想起自己要洗一下内裤和睡裤，正好可以顺便把青峰这些衣服一起丢到洗衣机里转一转。黄濑掏了掏衣服兜，在青峰昨天穿的那件牛仔衣兜里发现了两千元现金。

黄濑犹豫了一下，若是擅自帮青峰洗这件衣服青峰会不会觉得自己很不礼貌随便动他的东西？只是想到今天的早餐，黄濑总觉得该做点什么报答青峰。好好保管这些钱的话青峰应该不会责怪自己吧，黄濑这样想着，何况这件衣服上全是灰尘，真的该好好洗洗了。

黄濑把青峰的钱整整齐齐地装进了信封里放到自己卧室架子上，心想着等青峰一回来就赶紧拿给他。

黄濑租的这房子大概有七十平左右，屋子结构和四合院的单个屋子差不多，就是楼层高了些。旋转楼梯连通了一到六层，每家房子门前有一块私有的十平方米左右的空地。年头颇久的半米高铁栅栏是全部安全保护措施，大娘以前腌酸菜的大缸没有搬走还放在这里。靠门这侧的墙上是一米五高的大玻璃窗，玻璃窗下面的墙大约到黄濑的腰部，和农村的民房风格很像。大娘特意在栅栏四角盯了四根两米高的铁棍，铁棍上有钩子，便于挂晾衣服的绳子。

挂好绳子，黄濑把洗衣机里甩干的衣服用盆装出来。拎起青峰的外套用力抖，把上面的折子都抖开，洗过的衣服明显干净很多，青峰穿上去的模样应该会更帅气。

等到下午四点多，黄濑去了趟超市，买了一堆食材和一本教做饭的书。礼尚往来是基本礼仪，黄濑为了还礼决定继续给青峰做晚饭吃。

五点三十四分，黄濑听到门传来的脚步声。忙乎半天菜总算做好了，锅里闷的饭也恰到好处。黄濑把可乐鸡翅、宫保鸡丁、凉拌黄瓜、西红柿炒鸡蛋一盘一盘端到茶几上，之后去高压锅里盛了两碗饭。青峰饭量大，黄濑特意给青峰买了个大碗。黄濑食量小，便给自己买了个小碗。毕竟大碗要比小碗贵一些，黄濑不再是以前那个只懂得挥霍的富家子弟了，生活里这样细水长流的小账也算得清楚。

安全门虽然是不锈钢的，可窗户却是塑料材质，因而这房子的隔音效果并不好。脚步声越来越近，黄濑这才听见有女人的声音，「大辉，我们为什么不在外面吃完饭再来做啊？我好饿的，一会儿做晕倒了怎么办？」

青峰没有回话。女人是妹子的大学同学，听说以前是和自己一个村子的。青峰的爹在他六岁的时候跟别的女人跑了，从那时起，青峰的娘就只能不停地打工赚钱养活一家人。八岁的青峰为了帮娘分担家里的开销花费外出打工挣钱，只有逢年过节回趟村子往家里送钱，村里的人青峰不熟。因为是妹子的大学同学，她就牵红线让青峰和这女人交往。青峰本来不想去，可听说这女人胸挺大就答应了交往试试，到现在也有大半年了。

青峰有些不耐烦地解释道，「外面的贵，等回家我做给你吃。」「可是大辉和我交往七个月来，我们的约会除了做爱就连一顿像样点的饭都没吃上！」青峰闻言有些生气却也明白这女人跟着自己吃了苦，「我现在着急用钱，等这段时间过去的，我们好好过日子。」「可是……」

青峰走在女孩前面，上到五楼的时候就看见六楼阳台上晾着的衣服。可青峰一看到昨天自己穿的那件牛仔衣也被洗了，便冲到那衣服前摸了兜，钱没了！气急败坏的青峰用钥匙猛地捅开了门，一进门就冲着站在窗前的黄濑走过去，想也没想揪着黄濑的衣领质问道，「衣服里的钱呢？」

「我有收好。」黄濑没想到青峰竟然那么在意这两千块钱。虽然对于一个农民工来说两千块钱数目不小，可也不至于这么激动摆出一副要打架的模样吧？

「钱在哪？」青峰藏青色的眸子里烈火重烧一般，冲着黄濑吼道。

黄濑拍了拍青峰扯着自己衣领的手，示意不松手没法动弹。「在我屋里，我去给你拿。」

青峰眉峰紧锁，怒气还未从那张严肃的脸上退去，不过他松了手。黄濑回卧室把放在架子上的信封拿给了青峰，青峰一接过信封就把钱倒在手里一张一张数，发现钱没少那张阴森森的脸才微微缓和。「你少碰我东西。」

跟着青峰回家的女人走过来，看到黄濑惊讶了一下，「人家明明是好意，大辉你至于吗？钱也没丢，你这样也太过分了吧？」

青峰对这女人有感情，仔细想想自己也是心急，可黄濑这样随便动别人的东西也确实有错。

女人一身制服装，大概是大学生。女人看向黄濑微微一惊，友好地伸出手道，「你好，我叫秋本久柰子，是大辉的女朋友。大辉这人性子直，不会控制情绪，对于刚刚的事情我代大辉向你道歉。」

黄濑现在只想快点回屋，心里堵堵的有种失恋的感觉。可是听到刚刚这女孩子和青峰的对话，知道他们可能要在屋里做那种事，想来想去还是出门比较好。黄濑有些尴尬地笑笑，「你好，我叫黄濑凉太。随便动别人的东西是我失礼了，我道歉。」

女孩掏出手机，粉红色壳子，上面贴满了水钻。「你是大辉的室友吧？可以留一下你的联系方式吗？大辉他没买手机，联系起来不是很方便，所以……」

这样唐突地向自己询问手机号很奇怪，黄濑并不想把手机号告诉陌生人，尤其是被冠上“青峰大辉的女朋友”这样名号的女人。幸亏青峰先开口了，「要他的手机号做什么？你不是看上他了吧？」

「大辉你还真愿意瞎想。」秋本久柰子无奈收回手机，撅起嘴不太高兴。

「我有事要出去，不打扰你们约会了。」黄濑披上一件薄外套，急匆匆地往门口走，「对了，今早青峰说要带女朋友来，特意给我钱麻烦我做了饭菜。我不太会做饭，所以味道或许不太好，小秋本别见怪。」

「黄濑君不仅人长的帅气，还会做饭，好厉害的。」

黄濑敷衍地笑笑，对于自己的情敌，善意是黄濑装不出来的。

「当我面说别的男人好话算什么意思？」青峰盯着秋本久柰子道。

「大辉你一天天就知道瞎想。」秋本久柰子坐到沙发上，拿起碗筷吃起饭。「快点吃完饭好做爱，今天要早点回家，我们最多只能玩两个小时。」

「啧啧，你最近怎么总是着急回家？」

「我妈看的严你又不是不知道。」

吃完饭，秋本久柰子便主动解开衬衫，她的内衣是在胸前扣扣的那种。青峰直接掰开久柰子的腿让她跨坐在自己胯上，一只手揉着她丰满的乳房，另一只手扯掉了久柰子的内裤。

青峰不喜欢做前戏，嫌麻烦，没摸几下就猛地插了进去。

「你里面松了……」青峰不断挺进，却发现了久柰子身体的异常。

女人愣了一下，很快就回过神道，「还不是大辉你三天两头就要做？你想想这个月咱们做了几次？还说我松了……你说我是因为谁松的？」

「这倒也是。」

黄濑出门之后才发现自己一分钱都没带，晚上外面冷飕飕的，身上衣服穿的也不多。附近并没有可以免费遮风挡雨的地方，黄濑只能去有健身器械的公园里消磨时间。

还记得上大学时，教经济学的老师说贫富差距悬殊是造成人民不幸福的根源。现在想想，很多问题的确是因为根据拥有财富的数量将人划分成三六九等造成的。青峰对自己凭借端抱有敌意就是一个例子。他是农民工，是社会最底层最无助的人，而自己托父母可以过衣食无忧的生活。不平等，从一出生开始就不平等，是仇恨的根源。

对于青峰有女朋友这事黄濑还是放不宽心，自己的初恋就这样葬送了真的很可笑。黄濑自知自己眼光高，对于男人的气质十分在意。青峰虽然是农村人，但是他身上有一股铁骨铮铮、敢作敢当硬汉子的气质，绝对是能成就大事业的人。

黄濑很嫉妒久柰子，能和身材这么好的男人交往真是太幸运了。和青峰做爱肯定舒服到想让他青峰一直插下去，永远不要停下来才好。

还是该去找一个新住处，黄濑想。说实话，这里离黄濑工作的地方并不近，先要走上二十多分钟的路才能到公交站，换乘两辆公交车用时大概一个半小时才能到公司。黄濑只是图这里的房租相对便宜，本来也并没有一直住在这里的打算。

黄濑看了眼手机，八点三十二，三个小时了，他们该做完了吧。走回楼梯口时没看见青峰的那辆摩托车，黄濑想，青峰是送他女朋友回家了吧。

开门进去，黄濑目睹了青峰和那女人做爱的现场。地板上有几滩乳白色污浊，不想也知道是什么。茶几上的菜吃空了，就在盘子旁边，是三个撕开了口的杜蕾斯包装袋。沙发上有个被用变形的安全套，其他两个不知去向。

黄濑有些嫉妒那女人，发自内心的嫉妒。

突然，不知哪里响起了音乐，是夹在沙发缝里那个女孩子的手机！黄濑走过去拿起手机，见来电提醒是「妈妈」，怕是女儿没及时回家着急了。黄濑接了电话，刚想说明情况就听电话那头一个中年男子的声音，「不是说好今天睡一觉吗？怎么，还没和你那个工地里扛砖的穷屌丝男人干完？我定了酒店，一会儿用短信给你发过去，今天不让你欲仙欲死我就不姓宫崎！我这边还有事，挂了。」

手机震动了一下，传来了那个酒店的地址。黄濑整个人还处在迷糊的状态，青峰被那个看起来很清纯女孩子脚踩两条船了……

黄濑不知道要不要告诉青峰这件事，出于嫉妒心，黄濑很想让青峰看清他女人的丑恶。可是青峰很在意那个女孩，黄濑能感觉出来，青峰很珍惜她。如果知道了这件事，青峰绝对会难受，很难受。

黄濑把手机放到茶几上，将客厅收拾好就去厨房刷盘子。晚饭没吃黄濑的肚子饿的咕咕叫，想起家里还有一些挂面，用锅煮了些热水把面下进去的时候青峰回来了。

黄濑没有出声，他很纠结，不知道该不该告诉青峰他被劈腿的事情。听青峰的脚步声，他大概是在客厅里转了一圈儿，就来到了厨房门口。黄濑背对着厨房门，心里十分忐忑，就好像是自己背叛了青峰似的。

「喂……」青峰嗓音低沉仿佛自带回音壁似的很有魅力。黄濑听出了青峰话里的歉意，「我是个粗人你也知道，在工地里干活没念过几年书。我是急着用钱才跟你发了脾气，我向你道歉。」

「没事。」

「你……还没吃饭？」青峰看黄濑在锅里做面条，问道。

「没有。」黄濑回头看了一眼青峰，有那么一瞬的错觉，青峰大概是个特别温柔的人。这样的好人更不能让他蒙在鼓里……

青峰闻言有些过意不去，走到黄濑身边要去夺黄濑手里的鸡蛋，「我来做给你吃。」

青峰靠自己这么近黄濑心跳又加快了，真的是喜欢上这个男人了。黄濑躲着青峰的手，道，「不用麻烦你了，我自己可以的。」

青峰一来是出于对黄濑的惭愧。进屋的时候随便冲黄濑发脾气，还吃了他特意做的晚饭，客厅里自己和秋本做爱的过后的狼藉也被黄濑收拾干净了。二来是因为黄濑做的饭的味道实在不敢恭维。

青峰想都没想就握住黄濑的手，黄濑浑身轻颤了一下，只听青峰解释道，「我做饭好吃。」

青峰手上长满了茧子，他十指指腹摩擦着黄濑纤细白嫩的手指，那感觉很奇妙。青峰从黄濑身后把黄濑整个人抱在怀里，动作十分暧昧。黄濑脸微红，拼命告诉自己要淡定，别露出马脚。

「那麻烦你了。」黄濑把双手从青峰那双和他年纪并不相符合的大手里抽出来，青峰这才意识到自己刚刚抱着黄濑的动作有多微妙。青峰闪开身让黄濑从自己怀里出去。

「你就在这里呆着，我想和你聊聊。」青峰熟练地切着蔬菜丝和生肉，不免让黄濑微微吃惊。

青峰完全不像是会做饭的人。

「我一开始想错了。」青峰把面从锅里捞出来，面煮大了，不过到是有补救的办法。青峰继续道，「我以为你和那种瞧不起农民工的城里人一样。不过相处下来，我感觉你是好人。」

黄濑没有接话茬，他在想要不要告诉青峰那件事情。

「我是个粗人，农村人，只念过两年书。从小看小人书才有幸学了些字。以前在牛仔裤工厂里打工，你大概不知道，那是封闭式的工厂，专门招非法童工。」青峰把调好的酱汁倒进锅里，连同控干水的面一起翻炒，「每天要缝十六个小时的牛仔裤，工钱却少的可怜。为了供我妹子念书，就一直在那里干活。后来听说外面有个流水线的工作挣得多，我就偷偷跑了出去。第一次逃跑被抓住，差点被打个半死。后来在我十二岁时，个子就蹿的老高，他们害怕了才没敢再抓我回去。」

黄濑不知道青峰为什么要同自己讲他的童年，但黄濑却愿意青峰跟他说这些。

「干流水线是轻松，不过很危险。稍不注意，就有可能被抽进机器里。我亲眼见过一个人被抽进去，当场就死了。不过厂主认识当官的，死了一条人命也就那么不了了之了。当时整个厂子人心惶惶的，说我们的命半毛钱不值。现在好了。我现在在工地里搬砖，建大楼，挣得也比以前多。」

「小青峰……」黄濑看着青峰，即使是如此轻描淡写地讲他自己的生活，黄濑都觉得心疼。青峰遭受过的痛苦一定比这些还要多很多。

「这是什么称呼？」青峰眉头微皱，到是妥协了，「你爱叫什么叫什么吧。面好了，端过去吃。」

青峰和黄濑并排坐在沙发上吃面，青峰的手艺很好，黄濑觉得自己家专门做意大利面的厨师都比不上青峰。

「你为什么到这里租房子？」青峰边吃边问黄濑道，「体验生活？」

「也不算，我想自力更生。」黄濑一本正经地答道。

「你是个奇怪的人。」青峰道，「明明可以靠父母过‘衣来伸手饭来张口’的生活。」

这就是自己身在福中不知福吧，黄濑叹道。

「小青峰……」黄濑吸了口气，「我想和你说件事。」

「什么？」

「小青峰的女朋友可能没有小青峰想的那么好……」黄濑还在措辞怎样说能让青峰好受一点。

「和我说话别拐弯抹角的，黄濑。你到底想说什么？」

「她出轨了。」

黄濑把女人手机递给青峰。青峰盯着短信足足看了一分钟，然后抓起外套就往门外走。

黄濑吓得赶紧跑过去抓住青峰的胳膊，「小青峰，你别冲动。」

「黄濑你放手，我知道分寸。」

「我跟你一起去。」黄濑怕青峰一个人做出什么傻事，便道。

青峰驮着黄濑用了半个小时到达那家酒店。青峰刚要进酒店却被保安拦下来，黄濑赶紧上去解释。保安见青峰农民工打扮，说什么都不放他进去。黄濑好求歹求说他们是来开房的，保安见黄濑是个体面人，才将信将疑地放青峰进去。还好心说了句，「年轻人你不能因为同性恋少就随便找一个啊，现在艾滋病那么猖獗，你长得好可千万注意点。」

「真是帮势利眼。」青峰骂道。

「您有什么需要？」前台小姐很礼貌地问黄濑道。

「我想开一间4楼的房。」黄濑拿出信用卡递给前台。

看着黄濑揽着青峰的胳膊样子十分亲昵，前台小姐还有点愣神。那个金发男人好像是自己在杂志社上班的朋友说的那个帅气的同事吧？他怎么会来和一个农民工开房？

「你花那个冤枉钱干什么！」青峰听见那个女人说一晚上五百九的时候都以为是自己耳鸣听错了。

「小青峰别管那么多，把女朋友找回来就好啊。」黄濑按响了秋本那间房的门铃，纵欲过度的中年男子骂骂咧咧道，「谁呀！」

「宫崎先生，您需要特殊服务吗？」黄濑让青峰站到一边，「我是新来的，想积累点经验。所以如果您要的话，这单是免费的。」

宫崎一听这样漂亮的人免费上就立马开了门。宫崎刚想把黄濑拉进怀里轻薄一下，青峰的拳头挥就招呼上去了。秋本不知道外面出什么事了，便光着身子跑了出来。只是一见到青峰便吓得跌倒在地上。从她下体里流出了令人作呕的乳白色液体……

青峰走到秋本面前蹲下身子，秋本以为青峰会打自己，但是青峰却掏出了那个装着钱的信封放到秋本面前，「你知道我给不了你太多补偿。这钱我本想攒着给我妈、我妹买一块风水好点的墓地，现在发生了这种事，这二千块钱拿给你做分手费。以后我们就没有关系了，你……保重。」

说罢，青峰拉着黄濑出了酒店。秋本跪在地上拿着钱痛哭，谁又没有苦衷……同学们的男朋友都是拿得出手的台面人，可自己男人呢，一个穷屌丝农民工。秋本是很喜欢青峰，他很温柔人非常好，待自己也好。可是他是农民工，不能带去见朋友更不能带回家见父母。秋本知道，自己和青峰之间根本不可能有未来，一个女大学生不可能嫁给一个在工地里打工的男人。

回到楼下，青峰让黄濑先回去。

黄濑知道，青峰心里的坎很难跨过去，有些担心。他佯装着上楼，等青峰转身离开了，黄濑就尾随着青峰来到了公园。

青峰抽了几根烟。

青峰在月下的背影是那么高大却孤独，青峰说他的母亲和妹妹去世了。黄濑看着青峰的背影心很痛，喜欢他，不愿意看到他难过。

黄濑不知哪来的勇气决定主动追求青峰。他走到青峰身后紧紧环住了青峰的腰，青峰抽烟的手指一滞，声音软了下来，「你做什么？」

黄濑把头靠在青峰宽阔的后背，青峰身上是泥土的味道，并不难闻。黄濑想尽量紧贴着青峰，想让青峰知道他不是一个人。

「如果我想陪小青峰一辈子，小青峰愿意吗？」

「别说傻话，黄濑。」青峰拉开了黄濑环着自己的手，「我知道秋本为什么离开我。同样，我也知道，我配不上你。」

「3」

青峰转过身来看着黄濑，月光下的青峰仍旧很黑。青峰的表情黄濑看不真切。

青峰叹了口气，伸手揉乱了黄濑柔软的头发，「你比我小，以后你就是我青峰大辉的好弟弟。」

好弟弟……黄濑心里不好受，青峰喜欢是女人，对自己的心意并不领情。

青峰与黄濑回家后，青峰拿出了黄濑昨天草拟的那份同居协议。黄濑接过去，见青峰已经签好了字，微微惊讶。昨天晚上青峰明明还是一副不耐烦的模样，没想到他真有好好看过这协议。甲方那里青峰的签名十分豪迈大气。

青峰拿起那份协议翻到第三页，「这协议是很公平，只是这条我没懂。什么叫甲乙双方不得进行过分的身体接触？」

黄濑犹豫了一下，还是决定向青峰坦白自己，「我不想欺骗小青峰，我喜欢男人。所以这条指的是，不能进行没确定关系的性行为。」

青峰放下手中的同居协议，藏青色的眸子盯着站在茶几对面的黄濑想把黄濑看个透彻明白。

「小青峰，我先去洗漱了。」说罢黄濑溜进了卫生间。突然想到了什么，黄濑从卫生间里探出脑袋道，「小青峰晚安。」

说罢，黄濑缩回脑袋，锁上门锁。

青峰记得以前妹子睡觉时都会同自己说上一句“晚安”。当时自己还嘲讽她说「竟学这些没用的洋东西」，妹子沉着脸不高兴地反驳道，「阿大就是个老古董，‘晚安’其实是‘我爱你爱你’的意思啊，笨蛋阿大！要是有女生主动和阿大说‘晚安’的话，很有可能就是在暗恋阿大哦！」这样说来，黄濑真的喜欢自己？这很反常。自己一个大老粗的农民工，一没钱二没房，跟着自己是要过苦日子吗？青峰知道秋本和自己不会长久，他还想安葬好家人就努力挣钱和秋本结婚生孩子。可她等不起，青峰也知道挣钱不容易，何况还是自己这样没读过什么书的人。

把客厅里DVD上面的A片影碟用黑色塑料袋包好，青峰躺在床上看起了崛北麻衣的写真集。

第二天早上黄濑醒来的时候流了些清鼻涕，大概是昨晚在公园里瞎转悠时穿的薄冻到了。黄濑想着一会儿吃片感冒药压一压，可不想让青峰觉得自己矫情。黄濑看了眼手机，六点零五。因为睡裤洗了，而勤俭持家的黄濑目前就那么一套睡衣裤，黄濑只好把一件直筒式刚没过大腿根部的白色衬衫当睡衣穿。

客厅里没有青峰的身影，大概是早起走了吧。黄濑挠了挠头发走到卫生间门口，说实话，黄濑的睡姿真的是糟糕透顶了，每天早上起床头发都乱成鸡窝。幸亏自己这副拖沓模样没被小青峰看到，黄濑庆幸着，否则真是太丢脸了。

黄濑拉开卫生间的门就看见了正在刷牙的青峰。

「啊啊啊！小青峰你为什么会在卫生间里……」黄濑根本没想到青峰会在卫生间里，他太安静了，黄濑走到卫生间门口都没察觉到里面有人。黄濑赶紧用手遮住自己的鸡窝头，脸色微红，在自己心上人面前露出这副模样真的太糟糕了！

黄濑那两条从白色长衬衫里露出来纤细白皙的腿匀称协调美感十足，衣服没过那饱满圆润的屁股，触感一定同它的模样一样很好。羞红慢慢攀上了黄濑的脖子，很像文静害羞的小姑娘。

「你……」青峰移开了视线。青峰的目光把黄濑那引人犯罪的身子扫描了一遍又一遍，最后直勾勾地盯着黄濑的屁股移不开眼。大概是昨天晚上崛北麻衣看多了，现在看黄濑的屁股竟然觉得和崛北麻衣的酥胸有一拼。青峰清了清嗓子，有些尴尬刚刚对黄濑的意淫，「你今天要去上班？」

青峰刚刚冲过澡，只穿着一条褪了色的宽松短裤。从侧面看，青峰完全是模特身材，是那种健硕的类型！发达的胸腹肌肉凹凸有致，下身的比例也十分完美。古铜色的皮肤泛着水光，浑身散发着强烈的男性荷尔蒙，青峰有专属于男人的绝对诱惑。

黄濑嗓子有点干，鼻子因为鼻涕堵得难受。黄濑小心翼翼地走到青峰身旁目不斜视地快速用水拍平了头发，拿起牙刷，青峰很贴心地帮黄濑挤了些放在青峰手边的牙膏。两个人同时偷瞟了一眼镜子里的对方拿着牙刷刷牙的样子，气氛实在微妙。

幸好青峰很快就出了卫生间。青峰一出去，黄濑就像泄了气的皮球似的整个人都无精打采的。在青峰面前露出了那么糟糕的一面，还图着青峰哪天能喜欢上自己，真是白日做梦啊，黄濑凉太。穿着这么一身不长不短的衣服，会不会被青峰误会自己是明晃晃的勾引他？自己真的有那么一点心思，不过青峰是有被自己的身材吸引到吧？

黄濑沮丧地走出卫生间，青峰已经把早饭准备好了。他坐在从厨房拿来的木头板凳上，手里捧着饭碗稀里咕咚地吃着。青峰的吃相不算好，和黄濑经常在电视上看到纪录片里的农民工是一模一样的。

青峰习惯好几口饭就着一口菜，他总把菜里的肉都留了下来只挑菜叶吃。黄濑走到沙发前坐下，青峰把两个煮好的鸡蛋中大个的递给黄濑。青峰真的特别会照顾人，这让黄濑越发觉得自己深陷入青峰大辉式温柔里了。那个女孩因为暧昧金钱和虚荣而错失这样一个好人，黄濑为她悲哀。她并没有发现生活的真谛是追求幸福而不是金钱。「我不喜欢吃鸡蛋，小青峰把鸡蛋都吃了吧。」

青峰没有妥协，把鸡蛋往桌角一磕，仔仔细细地把鸡蛋壳扒光放进黄濑装大米稀饭的碗里。「这鸡蛋是家鸡下的，营养，你多吃点好。」

「小青峰才应该多吃点，你天天那么辛苦。」黄濑心疼青峰要去做出卖体力的劳动，想把鸡蛋用筷子夹进青峰碗里，可鸡蛋受力不均掉到地板上滚了几圈。

青峰见状怕黄濑难受赶紧伸手捡起鸡蛋，「这都没事，黄濑。小时候家里穷，能吃到鸡蛋太激动了没拿好掉到泥地上，当时真是想都没想擦擦灰就给吃了。你吃那个没扒皮的，我去把这鸡蛋冲冲水照样吃。」

黄濑心有些刺痛，青峰过过太多自己不曾体验的生活。

黄濑感冒了，一早上都在流清鼻涕不说，还接连打了好几个喷嚏。青峰问黄濑用不用去医院，黄濑笑道，「我哪里那么矫情，一个小感冒就要跑医院去。」

青峰见黄濑穿的单薄，有些急了，「赶紧去穿衣服，穿成这样能不感冒吗。」

黄濑这才想起自己还穿着那件“包臀”白衬衫。他红着脸跑回卧室，“噗咚噗咚”的，心跳就没有消停过。

「我走了。你要是不舒服就打茶几上放着的那个号码，是我工友的，能找到我。」

黄濑心里一暖，「谢谢小青峰。」

中午吃饭时黄濑的感冒也没见的好。黄濑没有胃口，却耐不得女同事的恳求便同她们一起去食堂打了饭。黄濑没吃几口胃就难受，到卫生间把吃进去的东西全部吐了干净。身体发虚，黄濑知道自己发烧了。黄濑难得主动去和领导请假回家，上司也立刻同意了。

黄濑的上司很喜欢他，黄濑是个勤奋的员工。不过最重要的还是那些小有名气的模特一看到记者是黄濑凉太这样的大帅哥，十个有九个立刻答应了。剩下那一个装模作样地矜持一下过后也会答应上杂志。可以这么说，黄濑算是他们杂志社的看家宝，如此有利用价值的员工当然要好好供着。

黄濑昏昏沉沉地坐上公车，幸亏是坐到终点站，到站以后司机好心把黄濑叫醒。黄濑浑身发软，可一想到自己这个月银行卡里的钱所剩不多，月末信用卡的欠款还不一定能还上，黄濑就打消了去医院的念头。以前感冒时都没怎么去过医院，这次应该也没什么大问题，或许睡一觉就没事了。

黄濑不知道自己睡了多久，可脑袋仍旧沉的要命。客厅里传来了敲门的声音，黄濑想大概是青峰忘了带钥匙便起身去开门。青峰隔着玻璃看到黄濑摇摇晃晃地走过来，担心黄濑感冒是不是加重了。青峰进屋之后黄濑本来想同青峰说说话，可眼前突然一黑，整个人栽进了青峰怀里。青峰抱住黄濑没让他跌到地上，触碰到黄濑皮肤的温度很高。

青峰搂紧黄濑，柔声道，「黄濑，你醒醒，我带你去医院。」

黄濑勉强睁开眼睛看着为自己着急的青峰无力地笑笑，「我没事，麻烦小青峰把我扶到床上。我睡一觉就能活蹦乱跳的了。」

「你说什么胡话。」青峰没有理会黄濑的胡说八道，把他扶进卧室，从衣柜里找了一件很厚的连帽衫给黄濑穿上。青峰帮黄濑把带上帽子后用大围巾把黄濑的脸捂得严严实实。

青峰蹲下身，拍拍黄濑的腿示意黄濑爬上来，「上来黄濑，我带你去医院。」

黄濑想拒绝，可知道青峰不会给自己拒绝的机会就只好乖乖趴到青峰背后。

青峰背起黄濑之后颠了颠他的体重，轻的吓人。「你太轻了，黄濑。」

近郊这片没有医院，青峰驮着黄濑去了全市最大最好的医院。一到医院门口青峰就立马背起了黄濑往急诊厅跑，黄濑烧得昏迷了，青峰急得跑到挂号窗口处好求歹求才插队挂了个号。队伍后面传来熙熙攘攘的骂声，「真是个没素质的城市蛀虫，赶紧滚回你老家那个穷沟里吧！」

青峰没有理会这些人，或者说习惯到麻木了。

背着黄濑来到了急诊室，就诊大夫是个绿头发的怪人。大夫手上绑着绷带，胸口还别着个毛绒玩具。

绿间见青峰背上的人十分面熟，快步走近了一看竟然是自己消失三年多的死党黄濑凉太！绿间赶紧帮青峰把黄濑扶到就诊床上给黄濑做检查。

青峰没见过有人发烧到不省人事，心里十分不安，「他有事吗？」

「你把他带到输液室去。」绿间破例直接给在配药室里值班的高尾打了个电话，让他赶紧给黄濑配好药。

高尾在输液室里给黄濑扎好点滴才顾得上仔细观察一下送黄濑来医院的这个黑皮男人。这个男人很有研究价值，高尾可想不出曾经有谁和黄濑好到如此。黄濑看起来人很热情开朗，实际上他骨子里是个不愿意和别人过于亲近的人。即使是和绿间这样从小到大一起玩的“好闺蜜”，黄濑仍旧和他保持着一个合适的距离。

高尾和绿间、黄濑是同一届的校友。因为高尾和绿间都学医，所以两人之间就有了千丝万缕的联系。而作为绿间的死党和一个极为自来熟的人，黄濑很快就同高尾熟络起来。高尾知道黄濑的性取向，也知道以黄濑的择偶标准，单考虑相貌和身材的话，面前这个黑皮绝对是黄濑最倾心的梦中情人。只是，这人竟然是个农民工……

高尾在黄濑病床边呆了大约二十分钟，黄濑清醒了过来。琥珀色的眸子看到居高临下的高尾吓了一大跳，「诶？我为什么会在小绿间和小高尾实习的医院？」

高尾看着三年没有音讯的黄濑，即便过去了三年，这黄毛蠢得很。「那要问问你的非洲朋友。黄毛，你和哥说实话，他是你男朋友吧？」

黄濑闻言脸刷的一下红了，「小高尾别瞎猜，小青峰不是我的男朋友。」

高尾当然不信，「那人见你生病了着急到不行，那样子说是爱人都不足为过。黄毛你别骗我，赶紧和你老哥我说实话。」

黄濑听高尾说青峰担心自己心情突然变得特别好，可想到青峰喜欢女人之后心情又低落了。「我们真的不是情侣，小青峰喜欢女孩子。对了，小青峰去哪了？」

「他去前台交七百块钱就诊费了。若是他对你没意思，以他的身份，我可不信他舍得为你白白掏七百块钱。看他那样子就知道他一个月挣不了几个七百块。」

「七百块？小高尾你们医院去抢银行得了！我现在一个月的工资就只有四千块钱，你和小绿间是我的熟人都不给我打折吗？」

「现在你随便去一趟医院也要三四百吧？小真知道你从小身子就娇惯，对很多药都过敏。幸亏你的小相好机智舍得花钱带你来我们这样的大医院，我们这门槛费就高到离谱你又不是不知道。要我说黄濑你明明可以回家过一个小少爷的日子，你怎么就死脑筋蠢到和自己过不去？」

「我的心情小高尾是不会懂的。」黄濑瞪大眼睛，露出宁死不屈的烈士脸。

青峰交完钱，去医院外面的商铺里买了碗热粥。回到病床前见黄濑醒了，青峰便快步走过来。本来想坐在黄濑的病床上休息一会儿，可考虑到自己穿着工地里干活的衣服没来得及换就着急忙慌地把黄濑送到医院来，为了不弄脏这白色床单，青峰还是选择站在黄濑身旁。

青峰把热粥递给黄濑，看黄濑的精神好了很多不自觉地揉了揉黄濑的头发柔声问道，「你好点了？」

黄濑特别喜欢让青峰摸自己头发，只是对象如果不是青峰那黄濑绝对不会让他碰。青峰递来的热粥暖暖的，让黄濑莫名产生了一种青峰是自己男朋友的错觉。「已经没事了。谢谢小青峰，如果没有小青峰的话我现在一定难受死了。」

输液室里其他病人熙熙攘攘地小声议论着这个金发小帅哥和那个灰头垢面的农民工是什么关系。青峰怕黄濑难堪，便道，「烟瘾犯了，我出去抽根烟。」

青峰走后高尾叹了口气，他能感觉到青峰是个很优秀的男人，单讲品德方面。高尾也察觉到面前的黄濑对青峰的着迷程度已经很深了，便劝道，「伯父伯母若是知道你和这样的人在一起，你胡乱撒野的生活就要告终了。」

黄濑立马拉住高尾的右臂像只乖巧的小猫用头发蹭了蹭高尾，高尾和绿间对黄濑就像是哥哥对弟弟一般。「小高尾是好人，不会告诉我爸妈还有老姐们的对不对？」

「我现在是站在你这边。」高尾道，「不过你和那个男人不是同一个世界的人黄濑，如果你选择跟他就只能过一辈子的穷日子。更重要的是，你们会背负别人的非议。相信我黄濑，如果所有人都说你们不合适，你早晚都会放弃的。」

「我不会。」黄濑坚定道，「如果真的有幸能和小青峰在一起的话，我不会在乎别人说什么，我知道我自己要什么就够了。」

「那你有没有想过青峰他在不在乎你被别人非议或是他被别人非议？」

黄濑没有回答高尾，青峰会在意这点黄濑清楚。青峰对秋本小姐的那份感情很深，青峰想的很远却没有说出口。秋本为什么会背叛青峰青峰很清楚，就是因为青峰太清楚才会选择那种在别人眼里看起来十分潇洒的分手方式。青峰怕他自己没有未来可以向恋人承诺，最底层的人要怎么创造自己的未来？

黄濑心急想见青峰，看点滴滴的差不多了，就叫来高尾把针管拔了。高尾笑骂道，「我可是大夫，你个黄毛拿我当护士使唤……」

黄濑穿好外套，同高尾、绿间简单告别之后就跑出了医院。

高尾对于黄濑的爱情还是不看好，世俗里的人就算再怎么挣扎也逃脱不了现实的牢笼过上超脱的生活。「黄毛，如果你执意坚持和青峰在一起的话，总有一天会后悔的。」

黄濑出了医院大门，看见青峰坐在了灯光最灰暗的台阶上抽烟，白色的烟气从青峰那性感的双唇间冒出来。黄濑跑到青峰面前，把高尾的打击全部甩甩头忘掉，开心道，「我痊愈啦，咱们回家吧，小青峰。」

青峰吐出了一口白烟，看向红光满面的黄濑，微微叹了口气。

「好。」

黄濑不喜欢青峰叹气，青峰总是在无奈无助时叹气。黄濑一把把青峰拉起身来，青峰手上的烟还剩一截，「等我把这烟抽完。」

黄濑特别想扑到青峰怀里，当然的确他这么做了。讨厌高尾的那番话，讨厌那些用有色眼镜看待青峰的人。青峰放任怀里的黄濑抱着自己，安静地听黄濑不停念叨着，「我不会后悔的。」

回到家两人都洗漱好了，青峰突然拉住黄濑道，「一会儿我抱着你睡。」

黄濑不知道自己为什么这么幸运被这样的大礼包砸到，又怕是自己听错了白日做梦。「小青峰你你你再说一遍！」

「我说今晚我抱你睡。」

黄濑心里高兴是高兴，可又不想把感冒传染给青峰。这样难受的事黄濑不舍得让青峰摊上。「我特别高兴能和小青峰一起睡，可是，感冒会传染给小青峰的。」

「别担心，我一般不生病。」

青峰抱着黄濑和黄濑一同躺在黄濑卧室床上，这床并不大，睡两个人多少有点挤。青峰身子紧贴着黄濑，在黄濑看来，那是爱人之间才会有的动作。抑制不住好奇心和小小的期待，黄濑嗅着青峰身上淡淡的黄土味，看着青峰那张棱角分明十分帅气的脸问道，「小青峰怎么想着……嗯……要抱着我睡觉？」

青峰闭着眼睛，他摸了摸黄濑的头发，手感很好。「小时候生病了，家里拿不出钱去医院，我妈就成夜地抱着我躺在床上。说来也怪，我妈抱着我我就觉得没那么疼了，之后病也好的很快。这算是我们家治病的土法子。」

果然不是因为喜欢自己，黄濑有些失落。不过想让一个喜欢女人的人喜欢上男人，这本身就是一件极为艰难的事情。不过趁着青峰刚刚失恋，黄濑觉得自己有机会让青峰喜欢上自己。

毕竟明天又是新的一天，希望和未来是存在的，只要相信。黄濑这样想着，在青峰怀里进入了梦乡。

Permanent Neighbour 4 

「4」

终于改完了_(:_」∠)_其实越到后面越没有太多改动了，果然我还是不喜欢改文这项运动……

这样一来明天就可以好好上荤菜了！

正文

青峰不得不承认，睡着后的黄濑实在不老实。就算是在自己怀里，黄濑仍旧可以轻易踢中自己的小腿。青峰被吓醒了好几次，以为黄濑发烧难受到不行想去医院，见自己睡得死叫不起来，黄濑只好试着把自己踢醒。

青峰一整夜都没睡好。这次醒来，墙上向日葵形状的钟指向了五点十三，青峰干脆靠着床头柜坐起身。青峰动作轻，黄濑睡得也死，并没有吵到黄濑。

青峰低头看搂着自己腰、趴在自己腹部熟睡的黄濑，他脸色粉嫩，和农家猪圈里养的最漂亮的小猪仔一样。青峰是乡下人，见到过最多的耽误就是鸡鸭鹅狗猪之类的。在这些家禽里，青峰觉得新生的小猪仔最好看，粉色的身子很漂亮还特能吃。

大概是因为喜欢猪的缘故青峰喜欢稍微胖些的女人，壮实的女人生育能力强。「多生孩子，总会有个有出息」，这是青峰小时候老人常说的话，耳濡目染的也被洗脑了一般。

黄濑的睫毛很长，大概有八毫米。黄濑眼睛下面有黑眼圈，不浓。只不过同他那白皙的皮肤相较还是略微明显。黄濑是个恋床贪睡的人，青峰腹诽，起得比自己都晚。黑眼圈自己都没有，是因为太黑的缘故？

「嗯……」黄濑在青峰怀里拱了拱身子，发出了赖床撒娇的声音。

「嗯……还以为是玩具熊呢。」黄濑抬头看到是青峰，就不由自主地笑道，「原来是小青峰，怪不得这么硬。小青峰要减减肌肉了，搁人。」

明明嘴上说着抱怨的话，可黄濑这家伙眼里全都笑意和幸福。

黄濑继续在青峰怀里耍赖皮不起床，毕竟机会难得，过这村没这店。

「喂，」青峰见黄濑又偷偷把头埋进自己怀里，知道黄濑对自己的心思。「醒了就起床啊。」

「我还有点难受。」黄濑说了假话，其实烧已经退了，身体也没有什么不适，就是鼻子里还有鼻涕堵塞的感觉。「小青峰不是说抱一抱就能缓解病症吗……所以为了我的健康，就让我再抱一会儿吧。」

青峰把黄濑放躺在床上，黄濑刚想抱怨一句，只见青峰慢慢靠近自己……

越来越近……黄濑心脏「砰砰砰」疯狂跳动着，看到青峰那张因为干燥微微爆皮的唇凑过来，黄濑紧张地闭上眼睛。

这可是黄濑的初吻！

额头贴着青峰的额头，青峰本意是想给黄濑测体温。「头不烫啊……黄濑，你哪里难受？」

黄濑猛然睁开眼睛，自己会错意了……

「我也不知道。」黄濑不敢看青峰，他离自己太近了，就连呼吸都可以感受到。黄濑脸色微红，为自己刚刚愚蠢的举动羞愧的同时，也为没有得到一个吻失落。「反正就是有点难受。」

「黄濑，你……」青峰停顿了一下，似乎在考虑要不要问出口。「我知道这个问题可能很无厘头，不过你是不是喜欢我？」

黄濑吓了一跳，青峰果然是直率的人。

「我说喜欢的话，小青峰会答应和我交往吗？」黄濑认真地看向青峰，想同青峰告白的心情很强烈，只是黄濑不知道现在说出来合不合适。

青峰这才想起黄濑的性取向，意识到昨天晚上同黄濑睡一张床的建议有些欠考虑。「你家境好，我配不上你。」

青峰对黄濑的感情很复杂，何况青峰最不擅长的就是弄明白这些复杂的感情到底是什么。

「什么配得上配不上的！我喜欢小青峰就不怕别人……」黄濑意识到自己语气激动过头了便住了口。

「我这两天要回老家，黄濑你帮我收拾一下屋子。」

「你要出去几天？」黄濑不舍得青峰出远门，以前一个人住时不喜欢别人打扰自己的生活，可遇到青峰以后黄濑觉得和自己喜欢的人生活在一起会更开心一些。

青峰知道黄濑舍不得自己，可老家是一定要回的。这次可能是青峰最后一次回到那个村子了。「一个礼拜左右。」

「对了！」黄濑想起昨天晚上青峰帮自己付了医药费，爬起身拉开床头柜上层的抽屉拿出七百块钱。「谢谢小青峰昨天把我送去医院，这是医药费，你帮我垫付的。」

「黄濑，这钱你不用还。」青峰没有伸手拿黄濑递过来的钱，「去酒店开房的钱是你帮我拿的，秋本来的那天菜钱也是你出的。七百够吗？不够我再还你。」

黄濑听青峰这么说心里不高兴。「小青峰把账算的那么细是想我撇清关系吗？小青峰不是把我当弟弟吗？兄弟之间没有这么见外的。」

青峰不知道黄濑的大脑是什么回路，欠债还钱天经地义，把钱还给他他怎么还生气了？

「黄濑，我不是那么想的，你别误会。」青峰觉得有必要解释一下，「我们乡下人就这样，欠人钱就是不吃不喝也要还给他，不能因为自身的原因耽误到别人用钱。」

黄濑知道是自己误会青峰了，毕竟恋爱中的人智商会下降。「可是小青峰应该需要钱吧……」

「昨天工头把欠了一年的工资发下来了，我手头宽松了才能赶回老家把风水好的墓地买下来不是？」

青峰走后第一个晚上，黄濑收拾了青峰的房间。青峰的东西很少，收拾起来并不麻烦。而青峰屋子里最乱的地方莫属他床底。

黄濑从那下面掏出了一个饼干盒，里面装了好多信。黄濑打开其中一封，是秋本久柰子写给青峰的。

黄濑没想到青峰竟然会把这些信保存好，不过若是很喜欢这个女孩的话，留着这些也不足为奇。

打扫完青峰的屋子黄濑有些沮丧，那些胸部丰满的写真集和青峰都有收好秋本的信让黄濑觉得青峰几乎不可能爱上自己。

第二天晚上，房东大娘来了。黄濑和大娘聊天时问了青峰的经历。大娘说「大辉他今年五一没回家，工地里的老板说加班给双倍工资。他一心想多挣点钱，就留在工地干活了。五月二号那天晚上，大辉回到住处时看到了老家发生泥石流的新闻。五月三号一早，大辉就赶回了老家。村长说他娘和妹子都被泥石流冲跑了。」大娘叹了口气，「大辉八月三十一号生的，这不大辉的生日也快到了吗，大娘想麻烦你陪大辉过这个生日。大辉现在是一个亲人都没有了，大娘心疼他，这孩子命太苦了。」

「我会陪小青峰过生日的，」黄濑道，「我会让小青峰过上一个难忘的生日，大娘您放心。」

黄濑为了青峰的生日礼物都要想破头了，却怎么都想不出该送什么好。有一晚黄濑躺在床上突然想到，要不然……把自己送给青峰做生日礼物也不错吧？

这个大胆的想法让黄濑热血沸腾，没有考虑过青峰会不要自己这件事。黄濑特意去装饰品店里打了耳洞，带上了属于青峰的藏青色耳环。

黄濑收拾青峰的屋子时发现屋里只有安全套没有润滑剂，男人之间那活没有润滑剂会疼死。黄濑知道自己是喜欢青峰到疯了，想和青峰上床也想疯了。青峰是个勇于承担责任的男人，从他对秋本久柰子的所作所为都能看出来。

黄濑去药房买了润滑剂，看见超薄套子也买了一盒。黄濑甚至还去买了几本教男人之间做爱的指导书，黄濑从没想过青峰会不想要自己。

青峰回家的日子正好赶上了他的生日。黄濑买了拉花和气球装饰屋子，有巧克力水果蛋糕，还做了一桌子菜。黄濑很忐忑，不知道这样趁虚而入算不算卑鄙，不知道自己的身体能不能满足青峰的需求。黄濑见过青峰那活，紫大到吓人，黄濑不清楚自己后面能不能让青峰舒服地进入，能不能包裹住青峰的硕大直至他高潮射在自己身体里。

外面的脚步声越来越近，黄濑耳朵因为没有带银钉养着有些发炎。这算是黄濑这辈子做过的最冲动最任性的事。

钥匙转动着门锁，屋里昏黑寂静，黄濑屏住呼吸没开灯。现在是晚上十点四十三，离青峰生日结束还有一个小时多一点时间。

门开了！

青峰拎着一箱啤酒走进屋里。

「黄濑？」青峰看见站在窗前的黄濑略微惊讶，青峰以为黄濑早睡觉了所以进屋时才特意轻手轻脚的。「在家里怎么不开灯？」

黄濑走到青峰面前，双手穿过青峰胳膊内侧抱住了青峰。

我好想你，小青峰。

黄濑晃着脑袋在青峰怀里蹭了蹭，之后抬起漂亮的琥珀色眸子看着目光柔和却露出疲惫之色的藏青色眸子，红唇微启，「小青峰，祝你生日快乐。」

「5」

青峰以为黄濑只是稍微抱一下，可他似乎没有要松手的意思。

「黄濑，我衣服上都是灰，脏。」青峰摸摸拱在自己怀里那颗金灿灿的小脑袋，黄濑有时候特别像孩子。

「我才不会嫌弃小青峰。」黄濑嗅着青峰身上泥土的味道，这几天黄濑心里很空虚。「我有特别想念小青峰。」

「喂……」摸着黄濑头发的手停滞了一下，青峰知道黄濑喜欢他。其实青峰回老家这几天也试着想弄清楚，黄濑于自己究竟是什么人，为什么有时候会特别在意他？无奈青峰想了很久也想不明白，黄濑对于青峰是特别的存在，他在青峰最孤独的时刻出现似乎是上天注定的。青峰是乡下人却不迷信，可这一次，青峰觉得黄濑大概是老天爷给他的补偿。「屋里太黑了黄濑，你松开手，我去开灯。」

「那我们就这样抱着挪到开关那里。」黄濑还是不撒手，青峰身上特别温暖，不想再离开青峰了，一步都不想。

黄濑觉得自己对青峰大概是着魔了，虽然认识青峰不到半个月，他就像中蛊了似的对青峰越馅越深。黄濑没谈过恋爱，可他觉得这大概就是恋爱的滋味。

「黄濑，你真像个孩子。」青峰妥协了，没让黄濑松手。灯亮后青峰看到屋子里又是拉花又是气球知道黄濑为这生日花了很多心思，「你……你其实不用这么做。」

「我喜欢小青峰。」黄濑从青峰怀里抬起头，脸色微红，「所以能为小青峰准备这些很开心。」

这几天青峰心情有些压抑，把母亲和妹子安葬好后青峰觉得有什么东西被活生生从自己身体里抽走了。以前为了她们拼命赚钱，生活至少还有奔头。可现在呢？本来想着安顿好母亲、妹子就同秋本久萘子好好过日子，生孩子延续香火，结果出了那种事。

青峰以为黄濑这么晚应该睡了，买了一箱啤酒想把自己灌醉，想用酒精短暂麻痹一下大脑，哪怕是可以有一刻忘记生活的苦和无望也好。

现在一切计划都被黄濑打乱了。

「小青峰有没有吃晚饭？」黄濑试探着问道，青峰若是已经吃了晚饭那黄濑辛苦做的菜就白费了。

「没吃。」

「太好了。」黄濑松了口气。

青峰说要回屋换衣服，一进卧室便知道黄濑有用心收拾过。柜子上多了两个相框，一张是黄濑的睡颜照，另一张不知道是黄濑什么时候偷拍的青峰的睡颜。黄濑睡着的模样好看的很，像是粉嫩粉嫩的小猪仔，让人有想亲一口的冲动。

「小青峰的桌子实在是太空了，所以我就突发奇想摆上了相框。我那张照片小青峰要是不喜欢的话……可以换掉。摆上我的照片其实就想告诉小青峰，你不是孤单一人，我会一直站在小青峰身旁。」黄濑走到青峰卧室门口，见青峰一直盯着相框看有些不好意思，黄濑觉得自己有必要解释一下。

「黄濑……」青峰抬头看向黄濑，眼神深邃到让黄濑心跳加速，黄濑心想，青峰一定是被自己感动到了。「我的写真集你放哪了？」

「诶？」完全是出乎黄濑意料的话，本来以为青峰会说一些甜言蜜语什么的……黄濑指了指窗户旁的书架道，「放架子上了。」

青峰走到书架旁翻了翻，没看见麻衣的写真集反倒是看到了黄濑的写真集。青峰拿起一本“黄濑凉太沙滩特刊”，「你以前做过模特？」

黄濑脸色微红，那些写真集是黄濑故意放在青峰这屋的。当时看到青峰床下那些大胸女写真时黄濑有些嫉妒，于是回自己屋翻箱倒柜翻出了大学做平面模特时拍的写真。「以前有被星探邀请去做平面模特，当时觉得好玩就拍了写真。」

青峰看到一张照片后就没有再翻页，他盯着那页看了很久才抬起头对上黄濑的眸子，青峰语气复杂，掺杂着些许震惊和很难察觉的愤怒。「这种照片也接？」

黄濑知道青峰指的是哪张。黄濑年轻时做事总是毫无顾忌，经纪人建议黄濑可以试着拍裸照，黄濑觉得好玩就同意了。说是裸照却不至于放弃最后的底线，下体有用手或是身体其他部位遮挡住。

那张照片上黄濑画着烟熏妆，看起来野性十足，有不少女生就是因为这张照片从路人转成黄濑正牌粉。这之后黄濑的每期写真都会拍一组裸照作为回馈粉丝的福利照，这实际上促进了写真集的销售。

「小青峰，我当时年少轻……」黄濑说话没了底气，感觉好像自己背叛了青峰一般。

青峰不知道心里这火气哪来的，可看到黄濑这照片，想到他这诱人的模样别人也可以看到，心里就憋火。

「小青峰，我把你的烟收好了。」黄濑察觉到青峰其实很在乎他，心里甜滋滋的。为了缓和僵持的气氛，黄濑试着转移话题，「小青峰知道抽烟对身体不好吧？我想帮小青峰戒烟，所以以后小青峰抽烟要经过我的许可。」

青峰把黄濑的写真放回架子上，他早发现了枕边那堆东西——一本叫《男男做爱指南》的书、一瓶男性专用润滑剂和好几盒超薄安全套。

黄濑比青峰想象的还要主动，拍过那样的照片，想必黄濑并不纯。青峰自知是性欲很强的人，可这些年除了自慰，最多只同和自己明确了男女关系的女人做过。既然黄濑想和自己玩玩，那也未尝不可。男人比起女人没有怀孕的风险，何况像黄濑这种混过娱乐圈的人怕是经验多的很。这男人假惺惺地和自己签同居协议，说什么不能发生没确立关系的性行为，可真会做戏勾人。

青峰起身把黄濑推到墙上，手在黄濑身上乱摸起来。青峰比黄濑稍高一些，凑近黄濑有些慌张的脸暧昧道，「黄濑，你在做我女人该做的事。」

黄濑没想到青峰会突然对自己动手动脚，虽然黄濑是准备把自己全部能给青峰的都给他，可隐隐觉得不该是现在这样。青峰离黄濑非常近，呼吸喷在黄濑耳边痒痒的，黄濑不敢对上青峰那黑豹般精明的眸子，青峰现在浑身都散发着一种危险的诱惑。

黄濑想退缩了，他发现青峰的气场比想象的强很多。黄濑用手轻推着青峰的胸膛，他怕青峰再靠近自己就直接亲上来了。青峰在解黄濑裤子的纽扣，下体被青峰狠狠揉过好几次已经有感觉了。

丧失主动权之后黄濑没有了安全感，他不敢看青峰，低头用手微微抵抗青峰的亲近。

青峰放开黄濑，不知黄濑是怎么想的。用那本书来暗示自己，主动碰他却做出被强迫的模样，反抗却并没有用力。是欲擒故纵？「你要我怎么做？」

「小青峰……」黄濑没有任何恋爱经历，更别谈“性”了。刚刚青峰的举动真的有吓到黄濑，虽然知道要和青峰做爱就不可避免地会有非常亲密的身体接触，可那种陌生的心悸戳破了黄濑故作镇定的面具。「小青峰我们去吃饭吧。」

黄濑拉起青峰的手，却被青峰一把抱进怀里。

「小青峰……」青峰抱得很紧。

「你还没送我礼物。」青峰盯着黄濑又红起来的脸，他清纯的就像是第一次被男人抱着，第一次离男人这么近似的。青峰要确认一件事，黄濑到底想不想和自己上床。不能让黄濑就这么轻易地从自己身边逃走。

生日礼物！黄濑这才清醒过来，既然已经决定把自己作为生日礼物送给青峰，就不该一而再再而三地退缩。「小青峰想要生日礼物就到床边坐好然后闭上眼睛。」

青峰怕黄濑溜走便握住他的右手，走到床边坐下后闭上了眼睛。「黄濑，我想要特别的礼物。」

黄濑深吸了口气，这么紧张真的少有。

青峰感觉到黄濑跨坐在他腿上，双臂揽住了他的脖子。黄濑的呼吸有些急促，青峰还在想黄濑要做什么时黄濑软软的唇便贴到青峰唇上。

是一种十分陌生却美妙的感觉。

即使和秋本接过很多次吻，可对于青峰来说，黄濑嘴唇的触感带给了自己不同以往的体验。

黄濑唇瓣微微颤动，他很紧张。黄濑的吻青涩的像是懵懂少年的初吻，只是轻轻贴上来却没有更多深入。

青峰想要的不止这些，他右手按住黄濑的后脑勺，左手捏住黄濑的下颚强迫黄濑张开嘴。青峰用舌头扫荡黄濑的口腔时黄濑明显愣住了，他没想到青峰会这么做。

黄濑设想过青峰会觉得他是变态甚至会打他几拳解恨，他却没想到青峰会配合他，甚至渴望的更多、索取的更多。

青峰霸道地追逐着黄濑的舌，像只觅食的黑豹子。一旦被逮住便是纠缠不清，因为青峰猛烈地进攻黄濑根本合不上嘴，津液沿着唇角流到黄濑下颚。青峰太老道了，和他接吻特别舒服，丧失主动权之后黄濑只能任青峰宰割。

黄濑的反应很青涩，这点却让青峰心里莫名的高兴。青峰卖力地炫耀着吻技，黄濑被青峰吻得有些脱力，身体某处也开始兴奋。

青峰抽出在黄濑口腔里强取豪夺的舌头，黄濑恋恋不舍地追逐青峰的

。看着被自己吻到脸颊绯红情欲满满的黄濑，青峰的心突然软了下来，他相信黄濑其实是真的纯。「第一次和别人接吻？」

黄濑双手扯住青峰的衬衫以防跌到地上，胸膛剧烈地起伏喘着粗气。黄濑的睫毛又长又密，微微颤动的时候像只轻盈的蝴蝶十分迷人。黄濑很紧张，和青峰接吻的感觉太美妙了。青峰的舌头软软甜甜的，用舌尖碰触青峰舌头的那一刻就好像触电了一般。黄濑看向青峰，青峰比起自己镇定太多，「小青峰是我的初恋。」

听到“初恋”两字青峰心情大好，他凑到黄濑身边用舌尖舔干了黄濑嘴角溢出的津液。「礼物就只这一个吻吗，黄濑？」

「小青峰还想要什么？」黄濑从青峰腿上起身站到地上，青峰的衬衫被黄濑扯的胸口处的扣子全开了。

青峰的古铜色十分性感，胸肌发达却不夸张，他双手撑在身后的床上，那深邃藏蓝的眸子盯着黄濑，仿似有掌控全局的气场。

「我想要你的全部。」

呼吸有一秒停滞，黄濑在确认自己真的没有听错。这算是两情相悦吧？黄濑相信青峰不是那种抱着一夜情的心态和别人上床的人。「小青峰会负责对不对？」

「我只和我的爱人上床。」青峰把黄濑拉到自己身前，青峰坐在床沿，黄濑站在青峰面前。青峰右手拉着黄濑的左手，左手揽住了黄濑的腰，「你想好了黄濑，我青峰大辉就是一个粗汉子，一无所有。你若是愿意做我的恋人，就要做好一辈子都不能离开我的准备，认准了我就不会回头，即使你去了天涯海角我都会找到你。」

「小青峰别骗人了，」黄濑笑着吐槽道，「你明明是那种会成全自己所爱的人，看到她幸福即使自己放手也甘愿的人。诶诶诶！」

青峰一把把黄濑拽倒在床上，翻身压上黄濑，「我就那么容易被看透吗，黄濑？」

「小青峰明明就是超级容易被看穿的人，是一个很简单的人。」黄濑还洋洋得意地炫耀着自己能把青峰看透彻，完全没有意识到这副样子多么诱人。

「所以，你喜欢我吗，凉太？」青峰虽然是在循循善诱地询问黄濑，可右手已经在脱黄濑的裤子了。

「喂，」黄濑赶紧伸手保卫裤子，「我明明还没给小青峰答复，小青峰不可以轻举妄动。」

「所以，你愿意做我的恋人吗？」青峰停下了手里的活，盯着黄濑。青峰的眼神很犀利，仿佛如果黄濑敢说一个不愿意青峰就会强上了黄濑似的。

「哈哈，小青峰别用眼神威胁我。」明明是个温柔体贴的男人非要装霸道总裁玩强取豪夺的戏码什么的，「我要考虑……喂喂喂！」

青峰下面擒住了小小濑，上面封住了黄濑的唇。突然的上下夹击让黄濑呼吸都错乱了，小小濑本来就处于半勃起状态，被青峰这么一吻一捏就立刻胀大了一圈。

青峰满意地隔着黄濑内裤用大拇指和食指捏了捏小小濑的龟头，似乎是在赞扬它表现不俗。刚刚接吻时青峰一把扯掉了黄濑的外裤，紧接着黄濑大腿根部的超敏感地带被青峰色情地摩挲着。「我刚刚没听清，你再说一遍，黄濑。」

黄濑涨红了脸，青峰完全是流氓做派，一副我会摸到你说愿意为止。黄濑从小逆反心理就很强，否则也不会义无反顾地丢掉了父母安排好的工作。「小青峰太霸道……」

青峰拉开黄濑外套的拉锁，黄濑里面穿得那件衬衫特别眼熟……是青峰的衬衫！男友衬衫play？

青峰用手指隔着衬衫在黄濑胸膛上抚摸着，确定好黄濑乳头的位置青峰低头舔湿了那处的衬衫。这衬衫本身就很薄，再加上青峰津液几乎等于透明了……黄濑的小红樱硬挺着，黄濑因为躺着所以胸前的乳头在平直的衬衫上成了两个明显的凸起。

青峰坏心肠地用大拇指狠狠往下按黄濑的乳头，本不该有感觉的乳头被青峰摸到那一瞬变得更硬了。

黄濑咬着自己的下唇，想要呻吟的欲望情不自禁地从嗓子眼冒上来。黄濑憋得难受，可青峰不停手，黄濑知道小小濑已经开始吐丝了。

「小青峰停下来……」黄濑嗓音因为情欲微微沙哑，本来想坐起身来却偏偏把乳头主动送到青峰口中。黄濑被突来的快感刺激得蜷缩起身子，青峰的衬衫本来是能遮住黄濑屁股的，可这么一蜷身子，黄濑的屁股就暴露在外了。

青峰的双手从黄濑大腿根处往黄濑内裤里伸，毫不爱惜地揉搓着黄濑的屁股，手感同青峰曾经意淫过的一样完美，比秋本的胸手感还要好。

黄濑的内裤湿了，小小濑抑制不住地往外吐着湿乎乎的精液。黄濑的脸快红透了，青峰摸过的地方像是布满了感觉细胞，它们都尽心竭力地向黄濑描述青峰是怎么摸自己的，手法有多么色情。

「还不愿意吗，黄濑？」青峰脱掉他自己的外裤，黑色的四角内裤完全包裹不住青峰的性器，青峰内裤前端撑起一个十分吓人的大帐篷。青峰把黄濑翻了个个，让黄濑跪在床上把屁股朝向青峰，青峰一把将黄濑的内裤拉到大腿中部，用带着硬茧的指腹摩擦着黄濑粉红娇弱的后穴。黄濑后面的颜色很漂亮，像朵青涩娇艳等待绽放的花。

「小青峰……」黄濑羞愧地捂住脸，把后穴露给别人看是一件让人害羞难堪的事，何况是被自己的心上人用手指摸摸捅捅的。

「黄濑，你太紧了。」青峰抽回刚插入黄濑后穴的中指，黄濑后面太紧了，根本不可能吞下自己的宝贝。青峰扶住黄濑的腰，忍住想脱裤子的冲动隔着内裤用他那炙热的性器快速摩擦着黄濑的穴口。配合着黄濑后穴处的模拟做爱，青峰用右手帮黄濑搓着性器。黄濑的性器粉嫩粉嫩的，形状也好看，比起青峰这根大老粗简直是一件艺术品。青峰一直盯着黄濑的性器，精致的龟头慢慢吐露汁液的场景简直太美了，是一种优雅的淫荡。「我先让你射一次放松一下。」

「小青峰不许……嗯……不许盯着看……」青峰又摸又撞的让黄濑身体兴奋极了，高潮将至未至时黄濑身体就已经开始痉挛。不知青峰什么时候脱掉了内裤，又粗又热的“凶器”狠狠抵在了黄濑的洞口。黄濑后穴的皮肤特别敏感，感受到青峰那个大家伙的粗糙直接刺激到了黄濑的大脑神经，再加上青峰撸搓黄濑性器的速度快了一倍，黄濑毫无征兆地射精了。青色的床单上湿了一片，沾着乳白色的液体十分色情。

「凉太，你床单弄脏了，怎么办？」青峰细密地吻着黄濑的耳朵，他特意咬了咬黄濑那藏青色的耳环。青峰知道黄濑这是在向自己示爱。以前黄濑耳朵上没有耳洞，这次回来，他耳朵上打了耳洞不说耳环还是藏青色的，这是暗示黄濑凉太是他青峰大辉的人。

「让小青峰进来的话，小青峰能原谅我弄脏你的床单吗？」黄濑转过身面朝青峰，身上那件青峰的衬衫完全散乱地挂在黄濑身上，作用聊胜于无。黄濑红着脸朝青峰大大张开洁白修长的双腿，性器和后穴全部露给青峰看。

青峰毫不客气地在黄濑的目光下用大手包住了黄濑的性器，没揉几下黄濑的性器就又胀起来。「那么喜欢我摸你？」

「小青峰能不能不说话……」黄濑就看着自己最脆弱的地方被青峰的大手狠狠欺负却只能脸红，青峰的性器又黑又粗又大，哪个女人有幸被它插一下一定同上了一次天堂一般幸福。

青峰往黄濑后穴里倒了很多润滑剂，凉丝丝的，青峰扩张的手指进去就容易很多。四根手指抽出来时带了一些水，那水顺着黄濑的股沟流到屁股后面。

青峰坐在床上让黄濑照着自己的性器坐下来，黄濑嘴里骂着青峰色情却还是红着脸用后穴含住了青峰的大凶器。

青峰想看着黄濑，想看到自己把黄濑操爽时黄濑淫荡的模样，想吻黄濑的嘴唇和乳头，想让黄濑在爽到极点的时候咬自己的肩膀抒发情绪。

青峰不停地摆动着腰腹把坐在自己身上的黄濑颠的一颤一颤的，一开始黄濑喊疼，可不知道哪一下戳到黄濑内里一处柔软的凸起，黄濑爽到瞬间射精瘫软在青峰怀里。青峰找准了进攻目标便疯狂地撞着那点，黄濑甜美的呻吟声几度让青峰憋不住想射出来。

黄濑特别紧，紧到青峰分分钟想射，舒服到青峰想把黄濑插漏。坐骑式可以进入很深，看黄濑那一脸性欲的模样、娇媚的呻吟声和眼角那爽到不停溢出的眼泪就知道黄濑又多么沉迷于和自己交欢。

「小青峰……啊……你好棒……啊啊……我不行了……啊哈啊……好舒服……唔……你不射吗……哈……好快……啊……我我不行了……」

黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀被青峰颠的整个人上下晃动，什么矜持、害羞全部被青峰高超的性爱技术征服的忘到脑后了。第一次性爱体验就如此完美，黄濑很满足。

青峰在黄濑身上遍地种草莓，黄濑身上每一处都被青峰吸吮过。眼睛、耳朵、嘴唇、脖子、锁骨、乳头、小腹、屁股、大腿根……全部被青峰温热的唇吻过吸过啃过。

青峰的占有欲特别强，他在黄濑耳边说的最多的一句调情话就是「你以后只许含我一个人的，只有我能插你，凉太。」

青峰说「凉太」这两个字十分性感，黄濑好几次都差点只因为青峰这样唤着自己就射出来。

青峰在做第三次做爱的最后冲刺，他让黄濑侧身躺在床上，青峰举起黄濑的左腿然后整根插入。黄濑努力克制想要呻吟的欲望可青峰的男根插入的实在是太深了，黄濑根本无法抑制住欲望的外泄。青峰抽插的频率快的要命，黄濑已经被青峰迷的神魂颠倒只能被动享受着青峰霸道的给予。

「凉太你真棒……」青峰嗓音沙哑却不吝啬对黄濑的表扬，「你咬的真紧。」

黄濑用被单遮住了自己的脸，太害羞了。下体是怎么被青峰插入又抽出的这个角度看的一清二楚。青峰性器下的两个囊袋把黄濑穴的口旁边的肌肤撞得通红，整整做了三个小时的爱囊袋撞击发出「啪啪啪」的声音和内里汁水摩擦的声音就没有断过。青峰的体力特别好，和青峰性交真的舒服极了。尤其是青峰在自己身体里射精的一瞬，那股炙热的液体喷涌着往往能诱发黄濑的二次射精。

青峰最后狠狠一挺入，同黄濑一起到达了高潮。把性器从黄濑小穴里抽出来时才发现安全套已经被磨破了。

青峰把浑身无力的黄濑抱进卫生间清洗后穴，可虚弱的黄濑对于青峰来说是另一种致命的诱惑。在卫生间的地毯上青峰用坐骑式又抱了黄濑两回。最后黄濑累到连呻吟的力气都没有了，可还是和青峰一同达到了两次高潮。等从卫生间里折腾出来已经凌晨两点半了，青峰的卧室因为不幸成了刚刚那场激烈搏斗的战场而狼藉一片。

回到黄濑的卧室，青峰又霸道地吻了黄濑二十多分钟才让累到虚脱的黄濑沉沉睡去。黄濑这一夜已经累到没有力气伸腿踢人了。

黄濑做了一个好梦，梦里他和青峰白发苍苍。他们坐在秋日的草坪上看夕阳西下，他们相互依靠、相互搀扶，成为彼此生命里最珍贵的存在。

「6」 

青峰醒的早，睁开眼睛看到怀中熟睡的黄濑心里一暖。秋本久萘子从未在青峰家过过夜，抱着喜欢的人从睡梦里醒来这是第一次。 

青峰亲了黄濑的额头，他在青峰最无助的时候出现，他给了青峰继续活下去的理由。

两个大男人睡在这样窄的床上多少有些难受，青峰琢磨着哪天和黄濑一起去家具城买张大些的双人床。在工地里干活虽然很累但工钱给的算是多的，青峰想趁自己还身强力壮没什么病努力多干活攒钱养老。和黄濑结婚以后若是不领养孩子，那他们两个就是膝下无子无儿养老了。黄濑工作体面，五险一金上的全，可青峰一个农民工没人给上保险。如果现在不多攒点钱，那老了以后只靠黄濑的退休金过活青峰过意不去。

黄濑枕着青峰右臂，用青峰的手臂当枕头其实并不舒服。青峰虽然不像欧美肌肉男那样身体壮到夸张难看，可毕竟该是肌肉的地方会硬的像石头。黄濑平时不挑床却挑枕头，枕着这样不舒服的枕头按往常黄濑会失眠，可昨晚被青峰压榨的厉害，累到一闭眼就睡着已经无暇顾及枕头舒不舒服的问题了。

黄濑的右手搭在青峰的侧腰，时不时会往青峰怀里拱拱。他的金发很软，蹭在青峰怀里胳膊上痒痒的。青峰一直低头看着怀里的黄濑，他从未想过会和一个男人上床，论以前是难以想象的事。可这男人是黄濑，一切都似乎水到渠成了。

两个男人能过下去吗？青峰不知道答案。

「小青峰……你别盯着我看。」黄濑不知何时醒了，察觉到青峰直勾勾的目光脸开始发烫。黄濑很尴尬，虽然在青峰怀里醒来很开心，可第一次同别人做那样亲密的事，黄濑真的没法拿出平常心态同青峰交流。

青峰见黄濑扯住被挡上那张微微泛红的脸只觉得黄濑太可爱了，由此又为自己昨天晚上有那么一瞬怀疑黄濑的处子之身而惭愧。青峰知道其实他并没有立场对黄濑求全责备，可源自内心那强烈的独占欲一时控制了青峰，随着而来的嫉妒和愤怒让青峰失去了理智。

青峰故意扒开黄濑面前的被，黄濑像一只受惊的兔子有意躲避着青峰的目光。

「小青峰不要做让我尴尬的事啊……」脸暴露在青峰面前黄濑十分忐忑，和青峰做了爱黄濑的确很满足，可随之而来的那种羞怯感让黄濑不敢面对青峰。

青峰低头在黄濑额头上印下了一个深吻，收紧了搂着黄濑的双臂，「为了你，我会努力干活，黄濑。」

黄濑被青峰的深情打动了，能遇到青峰真是太好了。黄濑趴在青峰胸膛上，虽然还在为两人一丝不挂的身体接触略微尴尬，黄濑听着青峰的心跳声。和青峰一起的未来，想一想都觉得幸福，虽然大概会过的很辛苦。

青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，黄濑又开始心跳加速。这样的动作实在暧昧，想到昨晚的一夜激情，对于青峰下一步要做什么黄濑更是想歪了。

青峰抚了抚黄濑的鬓角，在黄濑漂亮的额头上印上了一个吻。因为黄濑是第一次，青峰担心黄濑会有什么不适的感觉，「你……身体有没有不舒服？」

黄濑没想到青峰只是温柔地吻吻自己并没有做什么让人脸红心跳的事情，略微羞愧。身体的不适当然是有的，不仅全身酸痛，黄濑感觉自己似乎有些发低烧。看过那本男男指南黄濑知道第一次只是微微发烧青峰已经做得非常好了，为了不让青峰为自己担心黄濑环住青峰的脖子脸色微红笑道，「和小青峰在一起很舒服，小青峰很厉害。」

说完黄濑就后悔了，这样的话虽然是真心的，可当着青峰面说真是太尴尬了。因为喜欢青峰，所以在青峰的目光下黄濑有点不自在，想把最好最美的一面展现给青峰。

「黄濑……」青峰眸光特别温柔，可黄濑还是不敢同青峰对视。「你是想要我吗？」

「不是……小青峰误会我的意思了。」黄濑脸色更红了，「我是想告诉小青峰我身体没事……」

青峰抱着黄濑坐起身，黄濑赶紧拉起被把自己露出来的上身遮住。即使青峰昨晚已经把自己全身上下看个遍摸个遍亲个遍了，可黄濑还是害羞。「你晚饭想吃什么？」

青峰实在是太温柔了，黄濑感觉自己都快沉沦于青峰式温柔无法自拔了。黄濑想了想道，「小青峰知道奶汁烤洋葱汤吗？」

青峰皱了皱眉，他还真没听说过这种汤。黄濑见青峰有些为难，赶紧道，「其实也没有特别想吃奶汁烤洋葱汤，小青峰你这么吻我条件反射地回答了，我想吃热乎乎的烤地瓜。」

「这不能当晚饭吃啊。」青峰叹了口气，「我晚上接你回家，你一般几点下班？还有，把你公司地址告诉我。」

黄濑闻言特别开心，他有憧憬过和心爱的人一起回家。「小青峰真好。」

黄濑在青峰怀里又赖了十分钟才不舍地放青峰下地上穿衣服。青峰的身材特别棒，和时尚杂志里那些男模有一拼。

青峰也不避讳黄濑的目光，在黄濑的注视下穿上了四角内裤。青峰那里有些晨勃，再加上刚起床就和黄濑拥抱亲吻，内裤前端撑起了一个很明显的小帐篷。黄濑知道青峰大概是个性欲特别旺盛的男人，可没想到昨晚做了那么多次高质量的爱，青峰一早上还这么有精神。

「小青峰那里……」黄濑没下床，因为害羞所以准备等青峰出去了再穿衣服。「需要……需要我帮忙……」

「我等会儿自己弄出来。」青峰走到床边摸了摸黄濑的头发，本来转身要走了，却好像有点不放心似的扶着黄濑的肩膀问道，「你真的没有哪里难受？」

「小青峰别担心我。」黄濑笑了笑，「我就是身上有点酸。」

「那就好。」青峰把早晚从黄濑身上扒下来乱七八糟丢到地上的衣服捡起来放到黄濑床边，之后出了卧室。

黄濑心里很暖，青峰真的很温柔，他知道自己故意等他出去才穿衣服就体贴地捡了地上的衣服，出去时还带上了门。

青峰说了句「晚上去接你」便出门了，黄濑吃完青峰为自己准备的早餐后也上班去了。

不知怎么，黄濑觉得今天的上班时间比以往的都要长。一心期待着晚上青峰来接自己，时间过得特别慢。

今天也是采访工作，黄濑知道boss是故意让自己尽可能多接采访的活。对面的模特一看就是那种和男人上过很多次床的女人，妆画得很浓却仍旧遮挡不住眼角的皱纹。女人声音很嗲，黄濑听着不舒服想赶紧结束这折磨人的采访工作。待黄濑把采访稿子上所有问题都问完准备收拾东西离开时，对方突然道，「黄濑君有女朋友吗？」

「松井小姐突然问这样的问题有点失礼吧？」黄濑并不想搭理这样的女人，不过出于礼貌和基本的为人友善的原则，黄濑还是平和道，「我有恋人。」

「切，早知道黄濑君已经有恋人了我根本不会答应接受采访的。」松井道，「不过有恋人也没关系，黄濑君想不想和我玩玩？」

「谢了，松井小姐。」黄濑尽可能笑的更善意一些，「我很爱我的恋人。」

「黄濑君真是煞风景，」松井见黄濑起身要走十分不悦，「要知道，我答应接受采访也是看在黄濑君的面子上。SHARPEN EYE 这种听都没听说过的杂志登我的采访我都觉得掉价，真希望日后黄濑君不会后悔今天拒绝我这件事。」

「我不会的，松井小姐大可放心。」

黄濑有些怒气，这松井小姐真是不检点。是女人还主动往男人身上贴，难道她的名声都是靠从一个男人床上爬到另一个男人床上换来的？

回到办公室把采访稿递给编辑员，黄濑抬头看了眼表，四点三十七分。幸亏采访没耽误太长时间，黄濑松了口气，走到窗边看见远处一个不起眼的林荫小道旁青峰的身影十分激动。黄濑赶紧拿起包跟同事们道了别后，急匆匆地往外走。

这里九月份的天气总是阴晴不定，刚刚从窗外看到青峰穿的十分单薄黄濑有些心疼。

黄濑知道自己要更努力一些，在SHARPEN EYE 干这样的工作不是长久之计。论谁都能看出来老板根本没准备让他接触编辑工作，当采访记者听起来好听实际上根本没有技术含量。这使得黄濑也成吃青春饭的人了，若是那些名气稍微响一点的模特艺人不再愿意接受采访，黄濑的结局就是卷铺盖走人。与其说是被雇佣，不如说是被利用，老板利用黄濑的相貌吸引艺人模特接受采访和拍摄。

「小青峰！」黄濑一溜小跑跑到青峰面前，谁知青峰好像更迫切地渴望与黄濑见面似的黄濑一跑过来青峰就搂住黄濑的腰，紧接着就吻上了黄濑的唇。

黄濑有些惊讶，没想到青峰会直接吻上来，搂在腰上的手还在乱摸黄濑的身子。

在公司门前和青峰做这样的事实在是太尴尬了，黄濑赶紧推开青峰，「小青峰怎么能在公司门前亲我……」

青峰没有松开抱着黄濑的手，看到黄濑向自己跑来时青峰心里就有一个强烈的想法，想吻黄濑。在青峰潜意识里肢体的亲密接触是宣誓主权最有力的方式，而黄濑扑过来的那一刻青峰不由自主地就把他拉进怀里吻住了。「你看不起我？」

「小青峰别误会我啊！」黄濑没想到青峰会往这方面想，他只是不适应在公共场合和恋人亲密而已。黄濑赶紧讨好似的回吻青峰，「我只是不习惯在公共场合做这样亲密的事。」

青峰看得出黄濑说的是实话。

青峰从薄外套里拿出了一个黑塑料袋递给黄濑，「黄濑，这个给你。」

「什么东西啊，小青峰弄得这么神神秘秘的。」黄濑笑嘻嘻地接过来，黑塑料袋里是装在白色塑料袋里的烤地瓜。青峰还记得早上的约定，黄濑心里甜滋滋的。「小青峰干嘛把烤地瓜包的这么严实，还放在衣服里。」

青峰有些尴尬，「不是你说想吃的吗？这东西凉的没热乎的好吃。」

黄濑刚刚跑过来时看到青峰怀里鼓出一块还想是什么宝贝东西呢，原来是为了自己买的烤地瓜。青峰虽然不善言辞，可他总能感动黄濑。

黄濑把烤地瓜拿出来掰成两半，青峰却没接黄濑递过去的那半。「给你买的，我不吃。」

「小青峰不接我就喂你吃。」黄濑咬了口金黄的烤地瓜后就把脸凑到青峰面前要送进青峰嘴里，那架势似乎青峰要是不吃就不罢休。

青峰拗不过黄濑只好吻了上去。烤地瓜很甜，只是，黄濑的唇更甜。

黄濑的脸又开始泛红，简直不能再幸福了。青峰抱着黄濑，黄濑一口一口亲自喂青峰把一半地瓜吃完之后才开始好好吃自己那一半。

「黄濑，嘴角……」见黄濑吃完嘴角还粘着残渣，青峰指了指自己嘴角示意他那里有东西。黄濑并没有充分理解青峰的意思，他环住青峰的脖子闭上眼睛吻了青峰的唇角。

「我是说你这里有东西。」青峰用带着硬茧的右手食指指腹抹了抹黄濑嘴角，之后舔了下食指把黄濑嘴角边粘上的地瓜残渣吃进嘴里。

黄濑知道自己的脸一定是红到不行了，在青峰面前黄濑觉得自己的智商被瞬间减了一百点。黄濑小声道，「小青峰捉弄我……」

「是你太笨了，黄濑。」青峰被黄濑逗笑了，下意识地揉了揉黄濑的头发道，「还是说其实是你想找理由吻我？」

「小青峰别自恋了……」黄濑赌气似的抓住青峰在自己头上乱揉的手，青峰的手很凉，大概是青峰刚刚等自己等了很久冻的。黄濑用自己热乎的双手包裹住青峰的，「小青峰等我很久了吗？」

「傻瓜，」青峰低头吻了吻黄濑的额头，说了假话，「我刚来你就出来了。我还在想你是不是一直在盯着窗外看我来没来。」

其实青峰提前半个小时就到了，他怕黄濑等他。今天突然降温，青峰怕黄濑冻到。

「假话。」

青峰驮着黄濑，只用一个小时就到了家。黄濑见青峰从车座下储物箱里拿出的那堆蔬菜水果中用洋葱心里有些激动，「小青峰要给我做奶汁烤洋葱汤是不是？」

「那鬼东西我可不会做。」

可进屋后青峰走进厨房开始做完饭时，黄濑就确信青峰是要做自己的最爱——奶汁烤洋葱汤！

青峰做菜的样子特别帅，他只穿着背心和短裤，古铜色的胳膊和小腿都露了出来。黄濑一想到昨晚和这样帅气的男人行了鱼水之欢，一种莫名的自豪感和幸福感油然而生。

「黄濑，你站在这干什么？」

「啊？我是要洗苹果。」黄濑赶紧拿起装苹果的塑料袋往厨房走，青峰揽腰抱起黄濑把他又抱到厨房门外，「苹果一会儿我洗，你别又切到手了。」

「才不会……我在小青峰眼里是笨蛋吗？」青峰真的很细心，他还记得刚见到黄濑那天黄濑因为切苹果块切伤了手。

黄濑突然想起小黑子也总说自己粗心大意。小黑子在大学里是学建筑系的，现在是M大的名誉教授。黄濑当时说感觉建大楼什么的挺好玩的，小黑子就吐槽说「要是粗心大意的黄濑君去搞建筑，那谁还敢买房子？做建筑工程师一定是细心的人才可以。」

「小青峰想不想学建筑学？」黄濑觉得青峰如果学建筑学的话应该会有很好的前途，正好小黑子还是建筑学教授，如果青峰愿意的话自己就去求小黑子收青峰为徒。

「黄濑你别说瞎话了，我一个小学文凭都没有的人怎么学建筑学？」

「小青峰那么聪明怎么就不行了？」

「你是不是被我迷到真的变傻了，黄濑？」青峰转过身看着一脸真诚的黄濑，「你过来尝尝，是不是这个味。」

黄濑走到青峰身边拿起勺子喝了口汤，和记忆中母亲煮的味道一样。「小青峰是贤妻良母，哈哈，娶了小青峰我赚到了。」

青峰皱了皱把料理台收拾干净，就当黄濑以为青峰心甘情愿被自己调戏时，青峰突然拦腰把黄濑抱到了料理台上。

「小青峰要做什么？」黄濑吓了一跳，青峰不是想在厨房和自己来上一发吧？

青峰没有给黄濑语言上的回答，他捏住黄濑漂亮的下巴吸住了黄濑红艳的嘴唇。黄濑很紧张，虽然昨天晚上和青峰做过，可在青峰面前仍旧控制不住心跳加速。

青峰双手伸进黄濑的衬衫里抚摸着他的侧腰，唇沿着优美的脖子曲线一直往下滑。黄濑进屋之后就脱了外套和背心似的薄线衣，因为没有穿背心的习惯所以身上只剩下一件白衬衫。青峰的唇滑到黄濑锁骨处吻了很久，昨夜激情的痕迹还没退去，青峰就照着那红印子吸吮着。

衣服里乱摸的手擒住了黄濑的乳头，青峰用他的大拇指不停地碾压着黄濑脆弱的两点。没有用手，青峰用嘴解开了黄濑衬衫扣子。因为胸前没有衬衫的遮掩青峰是怎么欺压自己乳头的全部可以看到。

「小青峰想要吗？」黄濑红着脸看着青峰在自己胸口吸吮着，青峰特别喜欢轻咬黄濑的乳头。

「黄濑，你硬了。」青峰的吻沿着黄濑的腹肌线条一直往下，他解开了黄濑裤子的纽扣和拉链，隔着四角内裤亲吻着黄濑胀起的欲望。「我帮你弄出来。」

「啊……」黄濑没想到青峰会帮自己含，本以为青峰会在这里上了自己。黄濑扶着青峰的结实的肩膀，青峰的口腔很热，被青峰这样含着特别舒服。黄濑低声呻吟着，青峰吞吐的动作很性感。

青峰并没用多长时间就让黄濑射了，青峰没来得及躲开黄濑就射在青峰嘴里了。青峰也不嫌弃，吐下去之后扯来手纸帮黄濑把下身擦干净，拍拍黄濑的屁股示意他从料理台上下来。

「小青峰你……」黄濑支支吾吾地不好意思说出口。

「什么？」青峰对上黄濑那双水灵灵的眼睛，黄濑似乎有些委屈。

「你怎么……不抱我？」黄濑扯着青峰胸前的背心把头抵在青峰肩头低声问道，「和我……不舒服吗？」

青峰没想到黄濑会对自己的身子自卑，若是可以的话青峰刚刚就把他吃干抹净了。可是黄濑的初夜青峰要了太多次，黄濑后面都红肿了。昨晚给黄濑上药时青峰有些心疼，他是欲望特别强的男人，一天五六次都不在话下，可黄濑是男人不能那样折腾。

「你后面还不能……」青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，「我想要你，等你后面好了。」

黄濑这才明白青峰是顾及自己的身体才以这样的方式帮自己发泄。可黄濑一开始并没有欲望的，这样一来青峰的欲望没得到舒缓反倒更强烈了。「可是你那里……」

「一会儿用手帮我好吗，黄濑？」青峰吻着黄濑的左耳问道。

「嗯。」黄濑羞到不行，答应完青峰就跑出了厨房。

「7」  
吃过晚饭，黄濑开始为自己体重担忧了。前几天黄濑刚看过一个新闻，说男友怕漂亮女友跟别人跑了就把她喂得又肥又壮，黄濑现在十分怀疑青峰是否有同样的想法。青峰做饭实在太好吃，黄濑今天破戒吃了两大碗米饭，现在肚子圆鼓鼓的十分难受。

洗碗时被青峰搂着腰，本来黄濑是该高兴的。可今天吃的太多肚子不舒服，被青峰这么一勒更是难受的要命。何况黄濑特别在乎自己在青峰心里的形象，腰围突增这个事实黄濑不想让青峰察觉到。

「小青峰别像个树袋熊似的趴在我身上啊……」黄濑像抖跳骚一般想把青峰甩下去，可惜青峰身上就如同抹了502胶水那般根本甩不掉。黄濑无奈只好忍着加快洗碗的速度好快点结束这样的磨难。

碗刷完，黄濑的肚子可算解放了。青峰躺在沙发上看着无聊的电视节目，黄濑去卫生间里冲了澡。

等黄濑洗好从卫生间里出来，青峰已经把小兔子耳朵苹果块削好了。见黄濑出来，青峰大爷似的朝黄濑挥挥手示意黄濑过去，开玩笑道，「妞儿，过来给爷亲一个。」

黄濑瞥了青峰一眼回屋里不知干什么，青峰刚想叫黄濑黄濑就笑嘻嘻地背着手走到青峰身边。黄濑身上还是从浴室里出来时的那身浴衣，修长白皙的大腿因为走动而若隐若现地从白色浴衣里露出来。黄濑也没打怵，直接打开双腿坐到青峰腿上，「小青峰，我要补送你生日礼物。」

青峰不由自主地咽了口口水，黄濑实在是太诱人……「等你后面不肿了，你天天都可以补送我生日礼物。」

「小青峰你瞎想什么啊！」黄濑算是认清青峰了，他就是个温柔的色鬼。「小青峰的喉结别乱动啊……你快闭上眼睛，我要给你生日礼物了。」

青峰也不知黄濑葫芦里买什么药，不过还是乖乖闭上了眼睛。黄濑满意地看着青峰，挪了挪屁股不知往青峰手里放了什么。

「小青峰可以睁眼了。」黄濑的唇紧贴着青峰的耳朵学青峰故意往他耳内吹气，唇有意无意地蹭过青峰的耳垂。

青峰低头看了眼黄濑塞给自己的东西，竟然是手机。这样贵重的东西怎么能是随随便便送人做礼物的？「你买这么贵的东西做什么？」

「小青峰没有手机我联系不到你，所以就想着给你买个手机。」黄濑高兴道，他没察觉出青峰收到这样的礼物其实背负了很大的压力。黄濑牵起青峰的手，「小青峰我教你怎么……」

「黄濑……」青峰揉了揉眉角，黄濑这么做青峰真的受不起。「买这手机你花了多少钱？我等发工资后还你。」

黄濑闻言脸色瞬间就阴沉下来了，「小青峰是想同我撇清关系吗？小青峰是觉得跟我在一起只是抱着玩一玩？我给小青峰买生日礼物又怎样，那是我黄濑凉太的钱我愿意怎么花就怎么花。你要是不想和我好好谈恋爱我们就说清楚……唔……」

青峰不知怎么同黄濑解释，干脆一下子吻住黄濑的唇。黄濑本来是跨坐在青峰身上的，吻着吻着就被青峰推到在沙发上。青峰的双手游走在黄濑侧腰敏感地带，强劲霸道的舌头早已攻破黄濑的防守侵入黄濑口腔不停地骚扰着黄濑的舌头。

「唔……」黄濑还在气头上，虽然喜欢青峰的亲吻可黄濑还是做了反抗。「你放开……唔……」

青峰的双腿插在黄濑腿中间把黄濑的双腿大大敞开，为了抑制黄濑的反抗青峰用大腿狠狠摩擦黄濑的下体。黄濑只穿着浴衣，因为长期养成的习惯黄濑里面没穿内裤。青峰用腿不停地摩擦带动着浴衣使得黄濑粉嫩漂亮的性器欲隐欲现，黄濑被青峰调戏到涨红了脸，由于压在身上的人是青峰，黄濑的下体更是忍不住肿胀起来。

「啊～」黄濑吓了一跳，刚刚自己不小心发出的呻吟声太骚气了……那声音就像是特别会勾引人的狐狸精才会发出的叫床声。黄濑赶紧咬住嘴唇，一种被青峰羞辱的感觉油然而生。「你耍流氓。」

「黄濑……」青峰见黄濑委屈的模样心里难受，青峰没想到黄濑是这么愿意猜疑的人。黄濑反抗地更激烈了，完全不准备给青峰解释的机会。无奈，青峰只好把黄濑的双手压过头顶，几乎脸贴着脸温柔道，「我爱你，黄濑，你别给我胡思乱想啊。我只是不想让你为我牺牲那么多，为我付出那么多啊，笨蛋。」

黄濑因为从青峰口中听到了「我爱你」三个字震到了，他吃惊地看着青峰，感动地眼里泛起泪光。黄濑贪心还想再听青峰说一遍，便装作没听清青峰的话目光特单纯地看着青峰问道，「小青峰，你刚刚说了什么？」

青峰对黄濑说爱他什么的也是没走脑子，他怕黄濑伤心便脱口而出。真心话这样暴露给了爱人青峰脸皮再厚也还是会不好意思，黄濑装模作样说没听清楚青峰当然看得出来，「没听到就算了……」

「小青峰怎么能这么随便！」黄濑对于青峰的态度十分不悦，看起来好像刚刚那句只是随口一说。「小青峰是敷衍我……」

青峰吻着黄濑不受大脑支配胡说八道的嘴，待黄濑被吻的七荤八素气喘吁吁青峰才贴着黄濑的耳朵用尽毕生的温柔道，「我青峰大辉从未如此爱过一个人，我爱你，黄濑凉太。」

办公室里的女同事经常说黄濑的声音好听到能让她们耳朵怀孕，黄濑当时只觉得女人这种生物特别愿意夸大其词，可青峰刚刚那句话低沉却又充满磁性和性感，竟然真的有一种要怀孕的感觉。

黄濑红着脸有些别扭道，「小青峰那里戳到我了……」

「帮我弄出来，黄濑。」青峰先用手握住了黄濑的男根慢慢撸搓，黄濑也不示弱，他双手都伸进了青峰内裤里帮青峰揉搓着。青峰的头枕在黄濑颈窝，因为黄濑尽心服务而喘起的粗气喷在黄濑的脖子上又痒又莫名的让黄濑春心荡漾。青峰微微抬头轻咬黄濑的耳垂，有魔性的嗓音唤着黄濑的名字，「黄濑……」

青峰手法老道的很，黄濑对青峰的抚摸本来就没有什么抵抗力，再加上心里想着自己在帮青峰干的事心跳更是放弃治疗地拼命跳动。「小青峰……我要去了……喂……」

青峰哪里舍得让黄濑这么容易就去了，他用食指按住黄濑的龟头不让他去。黄濑憋得难受身子开始不安地扭动起来，帮青峰按摩的手加快了速度。青峰看黄濑露出了辛苦隐忍的表情，安慰道，「黄濑，我们一起去……」

青峰的持久力特别好，虽然因为黄濑的抚摸青峰分分钟都想射在黄濑手里。只是男人自尊心在作祟，青峰想在黄濑面前展示一下自己优于常人的性能力。青峰忍受的刺激不比黄濑少，他有多爱黄濑下体在黄濑抚摸之后膨胀的就有多快多大。

「不行了……小青峰……求你……呜呜……」黄濑用双腿勾住青峰的腰，不知道为什么，后穴突然感觉空虚，想让青峰进去。

青峰和黄濑的姿势实在太暧昧了，从远处看一定会被误会成在做爱。青峰没想到黄濑会主动打开双腿缠上自己的腰，只是低头看了眼因为黄濑腰部不断上挺而从浴衣里裸露出来被自己手指狠狠按住的龟头，青峰的欲望便迅速膨胀全数射了出来。

黄濑当然知道青峰是看到了什么才射出来的，他赶紧用浴衣遮住因为刚刚射精而萎靡的性器，想把腿从青峰腰上撤走却被青峰用双手捉住无法动弹。

黄濑的脸羞红了，浴衣全部滑到小腹处，而那片赤裸的肌肤正被青峰用包含欲望的目光盯着看。黄濑赶紧用手捂住青峰的眼睛，声音里有央求的成分，「小青峰放开我的腿啊……」

青峰的手在黄濑手感细腻的大腿上摩挲了好一会儿，带着硬茧的食指不断的抚摸刺激着黄濑敏感的神经。

青峰低头吻了吻黄濑微湿的眸子，黄濑因为青峰的抚摸实在太舒服，眼泪便不由自主地流了出来。青峰一放开黄濑的双腿黄濑就像只受惊的兔子一般立刻收好腿。青峰宠溺地摸了摸黄濑的金发，黄濑害羞地低着头不敢和青峰对视。

「还生我气吗，黄濑？」

「小青峰你好色。」黄濑躲着青峰的目光，青峰扯了几张手纸帮黄濑清理下身的残局。「你是不是特别想和我上床？」

「想疯了，黄濑。」把射在黄濑下体自己和黄濑精液的混合物擦干净，青峰像烤鱿鱼似的把黄濑翻了个面，「我给你上药。」

青峰掀开黄濑屁股后面的浴衣露出了黄濑仍旧红肿着的后穴。他把软膏挤在食指指腹上，慢慢地涂在黄濑小穴的入口处。

凉丝丝的软膏涂在后穴很舒服，可这样一来后面完全被青峰看光了。黄濑扭了扭屁股，却被青峰轻轻打了一下，「小青峰……我可以自己涂……」

「黄濑，你这里颜色很漂亮。」青峰慢慢将手指伸入黄濑内里，因为异物侵入黄濑的肠壁紧紧吸住青峰的手指，「你吸得可真紧，黄濑。不知道以后做多了，你这里会不会还这么粉嫩紧致。」

黄濑决定不理会青峰这个色鬼了，青峰的性欲真不是一般人可以满足的。可一想到青峰为了自己身体健康痛苦地忍受着想插不能插的煎熬，黄濑便决定后面长好了以后一定要好好犒劳犒劳青峰，和青峰在一起黄濑变得奇怪变得脑袋里都是色色的东西了。

睡觉前青峰靠黄濑夹紧的大腿射了一次，这才放黄濑好好睡觉，陪青峰又射了一次黄濑累到趴在青峰怀里就睡着了。

第二天上班时黄濑总是因为想起青峰昨晚对他做的事莫名其妙地脸红，为了让自己冷静下来黄濑决定去天台吹吹风。到了天台后发现已经有人了，转身要离开时突然听到自己的名字，「黄濑凉太还真是个骚货，我就奇怪boss面试时怎么没犹豫就录用他了，他肯定爬过boss的床。」

「谁说不是，我昨天还看见他和一个满身是泥脏兮兮的农民工卿卿我我，啧啧，亏他长得好竟然跟农民工上床。」

黄濑忍住怒气下了楼，从声音里黄濑能分辨出那两个人都是他办公室里的同事。这份工作对于黄濑来说很重要，他现在还没找到新的工作。如果辞职或是和这群嘴碎的人争吵起来，家里的所有开支短时间内就要让青峰一个人全部负担了，黄濑不忍心。

他们大概是看见自己昨天和青峰在公司门前接吻的场景才会这样碎嘴，黄濑一直在逃避，他下意识地不去在乎别人异样的目光。

黄濑去休息区喝了杯咖啡，做了三个深呼吸调整好心态才重新回到办公室。

黄濑不在乎自己被同事侮辱，可他忍不了这些人对青峰说三道四。是农民工又怎样？青峰活得坦荡荡，不像这群表面光鲜背后不知有多阴险肮脏的人喜欢在别人背后嚼耳根。黄濑在心底狠狠地鄙视了他们，心想着早晚要离开这个破公司和这些小人。

青峰干完工地里的活就赶忙骑车往黄濑公司来，到了门口发现离黄濑下班还有半个小时。黄濑公司大楼前面有个小公园，青峰闲来无事把摩托车停在公园小径口后就走到离车二十多米远的木椅上坐下休息。在工地里干活很累，好在青峰年轻力壮身体好还承受的了。不过对于青峰来说，这一天的劳动量也实实在在地带来了浑身肌肉的酸痛感。

「玲子，你看那边的破摩托车是不是就是黄濑那个农民工男人的？」不远处传来了女人聊天的声音。

「我跟你说过吧，黄濑根本没有表面看上去那么优秀！我有一个在酒店工作的朋友就亲眼看见黄濑和一个脏兮兮的农民工开房。你看他一来公司就被boss重用，还不知道被boss睡了多少次呢！这种用屁股上位的人真是又脏又恶心人，连农民工都不嫌弃，真是给了钱往那屁股里塞什么都行。」

「喂玲子，你说话这么难听不怕被黄濑或是他那个农民工男人听见啊？他把车停这人应该不会走太远的。」

「我不怕。咱们都是靠实力留在公司的，论谁看不出来boss就是在利用黄濑，等他没有利用价值了就会被踢开。boss不会为了黄濑牺牲我们这样有真才实学的人。」

「行了行了，咱们还是赶紧回去工作吧。」

两人的声音渐行渐远，青峰等到看不见她们人影之后才走到摩托车旁边。

生日之后便理所当然地和黄濑确立了关系，青峰知道他对黄濑是认真的，从那对黄濑不由自主地迸发无尽的独占欲就能确信这一点。因为黄濑也同样痴迷于青峰使得青峰沉溺在恋爱的甜蜜里昏了头，这段时间青峰已经完全忘记了他们两人所处社会地位的差距。黄濑的同事之所以会如此评价黄濑都是因为自己，他们看到昨日在公司楼前和黄濑亲密的自己。如果对象是稍微体面一些的人她们也不会说这么难听的话。

青峰给黄濑发了条短信，说今晚有事让黄濑自己回家。黄濑被说三道四的罪魁祸首就是因为自己农民工的身份，这样牵连到无辜的黄濑青峰心里难受。

黄濑打来了电话，青峰没接，青峰不知道选择和黄濑在一起会不会永远毁掉黄濑的人生。不同世界的人终究不应该搅和在一起，青峰却不想放手，和黄濑在一起的这几天他过得很好，很幸福。

青峰并没走，他躲在隐蔽的地方看黄濑低着头失落地坐在公交站椅子上盯着手机。黄濑契而不舍地给青峰打了七个电话，青峰都没接。黄濑难受青峰更心痛，可如果自己带给黄濑的只是别人对他的非议，那青峰宁愿站在他身后一直这样守护着他。

青峰骑着摩托车跟在黄濑做的公交车窗侧，一抬头就能看到坐在倒数第二排座位上头靠着窗的黄濑。跟着公交车饶了很多路，青峰觉得自己十分无能。没有足够的能力和金钱去守护爱的人，无力到只能用这种狗血电视剧里才会出现的方式默默地伤害彼此。青峰早该知道和黄濑在一起就是妄想，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉真是太不自量力了。

从公车上走下来，到近郊的公交站后太阳已经落到半山腰了。公交站离住处还有二十到三十分钟的步行路途，黄濑下车后没有立刻回家而是坐在车站椅子上盯着手机。青峰离黄濑不远，看得清黄濑脸上十分伤心和委屈的表情。

黄濑再一次拨通了青峰的手机号，青峰没设静音，他手机的铃声在寂静的半晚响起。

黄濑一惊，青峰手机的铃声是他帮忙选的，他十分熟悉。黄濑朝青峰的方向转过头，青峰来不及躲藏被黄濑发现了。黄濑一看到青峰就冲了过去，因为委屈和略微担心青峰是不是出了什么事才不接电话琥珀色眸子里堆满了泪珠，黄濑情绪有些激动，几乎是喊道，「小青峰为什么不接电话！你知不知道我都担心死了！」

青峰一把搂着黄濑，他看不得黄濑委屈。「黄濑，我对不起你。」

因为青峰的怀抱给了黄濑很大的安全感，黄濑的情绪慢慢稳定下来。青峰用带茧子的指腹抹去黄濑眼角挂着的眼泪，从怀里掏出了烤地瓜塞给黄濑，「大概凉了，你别嫌弃。」

黄濑接过烤地瓜泪水在眼眶里打转。他想起了在天台听见同事说青峰的坏话，他想起了自己只是说想吃烤地瓜青峰就一直记在心头不停地买给他吃，他想起了青峰对他无微不至细心温柔的照顾。

青峰明明是个特别优秀的男人，可那些带着有色眼镜的人总是看低看扁他，黄濑心里气的很。

「喂……你是水做的吗？」青峰见黄濑眼眶又微微湿润有些慌张，收紧搂着黄濑腰的手臂让他更靠近自己一些。「你别哭啊……」

「我才没哭。」黄濑用手狠狠抹了抹眼泪便开始兴师问罪道，「小青峰今天是因为什么事不来接我？」

青峰曾经有那么一瞬想狠下心来向黄濑提出分手，可他根本做不到。不想放开黄濑，只想把黄濑留在身边，留一辈子，直到他们都白发苍苍成为对方是唯一的存在。

青峰不想再让黄濑因为自己被别人说三道四，想解决这个问题青峰知道只有改变他自己，让他的身份地位配得上黄濑。

「你因为我被人说了些难听的话。」青峰用大拇指揉了揉黄濑的眼角，对黄濑宠溺到恨不得捧起来供着。「我不想成为你的负担，黄濑。」

「那些我不在乎！」黄濑抬头吻住青峰的唇，青峰也搂紧黄濑温柔地回吻着黄濑甜美柔软的双唇，「我不想失去小青峰，所以请你不要胡思乱想。小青峰求你不要离开我，不要躲着我。」

「我不会离开你的，黄濑。」青峰轻吻黄濑的额头，黄濑扯着青峰的衣领盯着青峰，就好像不盯紧他下一秒青峰就会消失不见了一般。「我从今以后开始学习，我会努力做一个足以配得上你的男人。」

「小青峰我爱你。」黄濑环住青峰紧紧地拥抱着只属于他的男人。为一个人做出改变黄濑知道这不是一件容易的事，青峰愿意为了自己而改变黄濑很感动。「小青峰要是愿意的话，我可以请小黑子来教你。」

青峰载着黄濑回了家，简单吃完晚饭后青峰抱着黄濑躺在沙发上看电视。说在看电视倒不如说是开着电视做色情的事。青峰和黄濑的双腿纠缠在一起，黄濑后面还没恢复好青峰只能忍着炙热的欲望同黄濑做一些隔皮瘙痒的事。

青峰往往是把黄濑吻得七荤八素了之后才开始更色情的事。以前青峰没有太多耐心做前戏，可对于黄濑，青峰止不住的想看黄濑被自己亲吻抚摸之后害羞脸红的模样。往往黄濑的一个眼神或是一声细微的呻吟都足以让青峰血脉喷张忍不住想扒光黄濑贯穿他，狠狠地贯穿黄濑。

青峰是黄濑的初恋，黄濑的身体除了亲人之外再没有被其他人这样看过摸过。甚至青峰对黄濑身体的了解程度完全凌驾于黄濑母亲之上，他对黄濑每一个敏感部位的具体位置和最佳的挑逗手法都了如指掌，只是一个抚摸一次按压就能恰到好处的让黄濑发出甜美的呻吟声。

今晚黄濑也没踢腿。从青峰生日那天之后青峰和黄濑一直同房同床睡觉，黄濑也再也没有像第一次那样踢腿踢到青峰失眠。大概是最近每天睡前青峰都要和黄濑缠绵至少半个小时，黄濑因此体力不支累到踢不动腿了。

青峰这一重大发现成了日后他每晚都要求和黄濑亲密的借口，成为保证他们做爱质量和频率的有力武器。

「8」

接到黄濑的电话黑子有些惊讶，消失近三年的儿时玩伴突然联系怕是有事拜托。黑子家和黄濑家关系很好，黄濑十三岁向家里出柜时黄濑的母亲还半开玩笑半认真道，「要是哲也是我儿媳，我就同意你喜欢男人。」

从电话里能感觉出黄濑这些年过去了也没什么变化，一接通电话便迎面袭来金毛犬汪汪汪叫的画面。

「小黑子我是黄濑，有没有感到surprise？哈哈～听说小黑子你留校当教授了，真的好厉害，果然是小黑子就没问题呢！对了，我交男朋友了，小黑子有时间的话来我家做客吧，把我的帅气男朋友介绍给小黑子认识一下～」

久违黄濑这自来熟的个性黑子有些怀念。从小学到高中，黑子哲也整个青春期都是同黄濑一起度过的，算是非严格意义上的青梅竹马。

「我并没有兴趣见黄濑君的男朋友。」

「诶？小黑子怎么能这么绝情……我们当年还订过娃娃亲呢，小黑子拒绝我我好伤心，呜呜……」

「黄濑君给我打电话究竟是为了什么？」黑子很了解黄濑，他不会因为这样无关紧要的事联系自己。

「小黑子是我肚子里的蛔虫吗……」黄濑叹了口气，一改那种犬科动物呆萌的语气认真道，「我想拜托小黑子教我男朋友建筑学。」

「他有数理基础吗？」黑子单枪直入，从黄濑强烈恳求的语气中黑子能听出一丝端倪。

「我说实话小黑子不能拒绝我……」黄濑知道青峰小学都没念完让他去学建筑学很勉强，可他对青峰和黑子都怀有自信。「他上到小学二年级……之后因为家里条件艰苦便辍学了。」

「黄濑君不是在和我开玩笑吧……」因为家境贫困连小学都没上完，有这样经历的人竟然是黄濑的男朋友。黑子并不是对穷人抱有什么偏见，可这听起来太像黄濑在恶作剧了。「黄濑君请认真回答我，你没在开玩笑？」

「小黑子不是看不起农民工的人对不对？」黄濑有些紧张，黑子是他最好的朋友之一，他比任何时候都渴望黑子的支持。

「我并不歧视农民工，但还是奉劝黄濑君放弃这段感情。」黑子佩服黄濑不依靠家庭势力独自出去打拼，在黑子熟识的富二代里唯黄濑有这般魄力。只是事物都有两面，黄濑的倔强和认准了就不放手的驴脾气是他致命的缺点。「如果阿姨知道这件事，后果不用我提醒黄濑君吧。」

「我知道……」黄濑低落道，「我认准小青峰即使妈妈反对我也绝对不会放弃，除非小青峰不再要我了。」

黑子沉默了，黄濑对于他来说是特殊的存在，是童年最美好的那段记忆的分享者。黑子不可能拒绝黄濑的请求，无论过去、现在还是将来。

「我会帮你的，黄濑。」

「果然最喜欢小黑子了～」

从休息室回到办公区，黄濑自动无视部分同事投来鄙夷的目光。这些天黄濑投了四五处简历，有两家市里知名公司同意黄濑参加面试进入下一轮考核。成功跳槽的几率很大，但如果被市内公司录取黄濑便不能再住现在这个郊区的房子了。

房子周围的交通网络很不便利，去最近的公交站都要步行将近半个小时。黄濑一直想换一个住处，因为经济拮据和青峰的出现才没有去找交通更方便些的房子。

和青峰约好在离黄濑公司三站地的公交站见面，黄濑一下班就立刻离开了公司。

坐了三站公交到达约好的车站，黄濑看到青峰站在摩托车旁朝自己挥手示意，发自内心地笑了。 每次都是青峰在那里等黄濑。

今天的青峰同以往大不相同。他没穿着在工地里干活的衣服来，脸是洗过的，整个人看上去很干净。青峰身上穿的休闲套装是新买的，黄濑帮青峰洗衣服时从没见过这一套。因为干净的衣服和特意刮过胡子整洁的面孔，青峰不再有农民工的味道很像城市人。青峰本身长得帅，稍微收拾一下就有野性十足的T台男模范儿。

青峰在公车开进站时就发现了黄濑。在青峰眼里，黄濑是很懂时尚的城里人，所以同黄濑在一起时常常觉得自己亏欠黄濑太多，因此青峰时刻想着要付出更多爱更多才能弥补这之间的差距。

「小青峰今天好帅。」黄濑心里满是自豪，有这么帅气的男朋友走到哪里都可以大摇大摆地炫耀。「和青峰大帅哥交往我有赚到，哈哈。」

「不就是换了件衣服……」青峰无语地揉了揉黄濑软滑的金发，不知从什么时开始，揉黄濑头发已经成为青峰的习惯了。一开始摸黄濑头发黄濑还会做出小小的反抗，等到后来，黄濑莫名其妙地喜欢上青峰抚摸自己。 青峰的手掌又大又温暖，动作也温柔宠溺。用黄濑的话说青峰用手掌抚摸自己就像是听佛祖念经，再浮躁的心也能即刻平静下来。

「今天小黑子要来咱们家上建筑学课。」黄濑开心道，「让小青峰你看看我曾经的未婚妻有多可爱，哈哈～」

青峰帮黄濑戴好特意去摩托车专卖店买的安全帽，也不知吃醋没，「辛苦你了，黄濑。」

搂着青峰的腰、穿着青峰怕自己着凉脱下来的外套、坐着摩托车行驶在坑坑洼洼的马路上，黄濑感觉到了一种十分难得的幸福。偶尔在郊区马路旁看到一小片玉米地，有乡村朴实的味道。

青峰车骑得很稳。 黄濑有问过青峰想不想换个地方住，青峰道「有你的地方就有我。」

黄濑忍不住笑了起来，青峰表情太真挚了，就好像即使他们最后选择分手青峰也会追过来似的。 黄濑开玩笑道，「小青峰是跟屁虫吗？」

青峰难得笑了，「做一只粘着黄濑凉太的跟屁虫也不错啊。」

回家后青峰进厨房做饭，黄濑在客厅打扫。

黑子开车按照黄濑给的地址找了很久，最后在一片一片破旧的居民楼里找到了黄濑家。黑子并不惊讶于这栋房子的老旧，他知道黄濑有多倔强多固执己见。

绕这栋居民楼一圈也没寻到停车场，黑子只好把车停在路旁不至于挡到过往车辆的地方。提着水果和给黄濑男朋友准备的学习教材往六楼上，黑子很难想象在这样的地方自己能呆多长时间。黄濑放着大少爷的舒服生活不过，住这样破的楼房领着底层白领的薪水过艰辛的生活，黑子想不通。

「咚咚咚」

屋里传来「哒哒哒」快频率的拖鞋擦地板声，黄濑还是老样子走路像个孩子。

「小黑子～」门一开就被黄濑扑了个满怀，黑子抖了抖身子想把黄濑甩掉，「黄濑君可以帮我分担一下手里的……」

「小黑子和我客气什么，拿这么多东西来。」黄濑赶紧接过黑子手里的水果和书把黑子推进了屋里。「小青峰，小黑子来啦！」

青峰围着粉红色围裙从厨房出来，这大概就是黄濑的男朋友吧，可真黑。黑子礼貌地鞠躬，「打扰了。」

「那个……」青峰有些尴尬，第一次见同黄濑亲近的人无名有些紧张……青峰赶紧用围裙擦干手上的水伸向黑子道，「你好，我叫青峰大辉。」

黑子同青峰握了手道，「你好，我是黑子哲也。」

「锅里还煮着东西……我去看锅。」青峰看了眼一脸兴奋的黄濑，心窝暖暖的，黄濑很喜欢和朋友在一起。

「麻烦小青峰啦～」黄濑拉着黑子坐到客厅沙发上，「小黑子没有变呢，还是那么可爱，好想亲一口……」

「不会让黄濑君亲的，黄濑君死心吧。」黑子接过黄濑递给他的苹果，环视一周，「黄濑还准备在这里待多久？」

「不长了吧，大概还会住两个月。」黄濑自己也拿起苹果啃了起来，因为时间仓促没来得及切成块。「明天要去市里两家时尚杂志公司面试，如果被录用了大概很快就会搬家。不过这里离小青峰的工地比较近，所以可能还要再住一段时间。」

「黄濑君是认真的？」黑子轻声问道，虽然背着在厨房里做饭的青峰和黄濑说这样的话的确有失礼仪，不过黑子想亲自确认黄濑的想法。

「小黑子，这是我的初恋。」凡是涉及青峰的事黄濑都异常认真，「长这么大我第一次心动。」

「既然黄濑君是认真的那我会帮你。高尾君前不久同我提起过青峰君，说青峰君是好人，只不过不适合你。所有的问题都在于青峰君的工作不体面，我会好好辅导青峰君让叔叔阿姨能接受他和黄濑君在一起。」

「谢谢你，小黑子。」黄濑抓起黑子的手眼眶晶莹，以后的路不容易，不过黄濑多了一个可靠的帮手。

晚饭十分丰盛美味，黄濑一直在炫耀青峰的厨艺有多棒，不过确实如此。黑子看得出青峰对黄濑有多宠爱，黄濑对青峰的依赖程度也同样惊人。 同这两人吃完晚饭黑子莫名产生了找个恋人一起生活的念头。他们有刻意收敛不去秀恩爱，可那种条件反射的相互照顾没法控制。黄濑吃意大利面时吃的太急酱汁蹭到了脸上，青峰嘴上骂着黄濑笨却又宠溺地拿纸巾去擦。洗碗时两人非腻腻歪歪地挤在狭窄的厨房，有说有笑地做无聊的日常家务。

黑子大致明白了黄濑为什么会选择青峰。青峰是表面粗狂内心细腻的人，为人温柔体贴。黄濑从小就比其他孩子独立，再加上父母因为工作忙没时间照顾他，于是比他大五岁和三岁的姐姐们承担起照顾黄濑的任务。因为一直在两个姐姐身边长大黄濑心思更敏感一些，对于富人孩子间真真假假的交往想得也多。慢慢地，黄濑的性子变得外热内冷了。表面上同大家关系都很好，实际上能走到黄濑内心的人寥寥无几。

青峰的朴实和真诚填满了黄濑内心缺失的安全感，当然，身材和外表也是黄濑喜欢的那型。

「黄濑君明天不是有重要的面试吗，还是早点休息吧。」黑子见黄濑已经犯困了却还是陪在青峰身边，他怕青峰和自己独处会尴尬吧。青峰的心思在黄濑身上学不进去，担心黄濑着凉还特意把沙发上的薄被给黄濑披上。黑子确信，如果自己不在这里的话他们一定会接吻。「况且你在这里青峰君没法用心。」

「黄濑你进去睡吧。」青峰拍了拍黄濑趴在自己肩头的黄濑道，「要不然明天顶着对熊猫眼去应聘会闹笑话。」

「还不是怕小青峰和小黑子在一起会尴尬……」黄濑趁黑子去卫生间的功夫亲了一下青峰侧脸，「小青峰要好好学习哦，不过不要累到自己。一会儿和小黑子说一下，太晚了就留宿我们家吧，我已经把那间卧室收拾好了。」

「我知道了，你快去休息。」青峰陪黄濑回卧室帮他盖好被，在黄濑额头上落下一个轻吻随手关上了门。

黑子讲课时发现青峰很聪明，不像是只有小学二年级学历的人。「冒昧地问一句，青峰君的学历是……」

「我二年级就辍学了。」青峰停下手里的笔看着黑子，「平时喜欢看手边的书，也不分是看得懂的还是看不懂的。在工地里看见工头讨论施工图会凑过去看，有时遇到人好的或是愿意显摆的工头会给我讲讲施工图。」

「青峰君很聪明而且善于学习，我很佩服。」黑子欣慰道，「黄濑的家世他大概从未和青峰君你提起，黄濑的父亲是濑式集团全国最大金融机构的控股股东，母亲是音乐界著名的钢琴家。两个姐姐一个是风投精英，一个是小提琴家。」

青峰神色黯淡些许，他想过黄濑家大概很有钱却他的家世如此显赫。横跨在自己和黄濑之间的沟壑一瞬间又宽了很多，青峰曾经有为这件事想过要放手。

「黄濑小时候得过很严重的胃病，看到青峰君会做饭我就放心了。」黑子接着道，「黄濑的母亲据说已经知道青峰君的存在了，所以以后你们可能会过得很辛苦。青峰君人很好，对黄濑也是真心实意的，只是我建议青峰君先放手。青峰君聪明学习能力又强，我相信不用几年就可以让黄濑的家人刮目相看。」

青峰看着黑子语气却异常坚定，「我不能放手，我不忍黄濑伤心。」

「我要说的就是这些。」黑子起身穿好大衣外套，「青峰君先自学，若是有不明白的就给我打电话。」

把黑子送到楼底回来后青峰喝了罐啤酒，他从未如此厌恶过自己的出身。黑子的一席话像一盆冷水泼醒了梦中的青峰，他和黄濑都那么努力想要忽略这些不得不面对的现实问题。和黄濑在一起他很快乐，像有了一个家。黄濑带青峰走出失去母亲和妹妹的痛苦，黄濑成了青峰为之奋斗的动力。黄濑凉太，这个认识不久的人已经成了他生命里不可或缺的一部分，青峰舍不得放手。

翻开黑子带来的那些教材，唯有学习、唯有不断提升自己才能拉进同黄濑的距离。

不知不觉就看到了凌晨两点，青峰准备起身去自己原来那间卧室休息。黄濑有时睡眠很浅，一点小噪音都会被吵醒。

「小青峰……」黄濑起夜上厕所，打开卧室门发现青峰还在看书便走过去从身后环住青峰，头枕在青峰后背嗅着青峰身上独特的味道。「没有小青峰抱着睡不着。」

青峰叹了口气，揉揉黄濑毛茸茸的脑袋道，「就睡了。」

青峰睡的不长却踏实，怀里的黄濑身体很暖抱起来十分舒服。黄濑身上有淡淡的体香，很助眠。

黄濑参加的两个面试都通过了，他最终选择了从住处到那里只倒三趟车的公司。青峰这些日子天天去黑子的研究室学习，不过离家前会把黄濑的晚饭做好放在保温盒里。

前几次黄濑一直坐在沙发上等青峰回家，好几次因为太困睡在身沙发上。之后黄濑答应青峰会好好在卧室里睡而青峰答应黄濑不管多晚回来都会抱着黄濑睡。

一个多月过去了，除了见面的时间少了很多以外，青峰和黄濑的生活没有改变。周末晚上青峰会给自己放假，他骑着摩托车驮着黄濑去离居民区不远的湖边散步。他们手拉着手，在月光下亲吻彼此，听着虫鸣享受难得的宁静和二人世界。

青峰的告白很朴素却又十分动人，黄濑常常抑制不住感动的泪水。每每此时，青峰总会一边帮黄濑擦着泪一边骂黄濑「笨蛋」。

因为两个人的工作变得忙碌，做爱的频率下降了很多。每个周末青峰会和黄濑在床上或是沙发上或是浴室里做上三五次，帮黄濑洗完身子就相拥而眠。黄濑有时会梦呓做爱时才会说的情话，青峰听到总想是黄濑欲求不满。

黑子说最近政府要做个重振灾区的项目问青峰想不想试试。因为是聘请专家团一起，如果青峰被选中成为助手可以学到很多东西。

青峰想参加却又担心黄濑l了自己饮食会不规律，黑子偷偷向黄濑说明了情况，黄濑便向青峰保证会好好吃饭不亏待自己。

青峰没想到自己合格了，这对于一个在工地里干了近十年活的农民工来说是奇迹。青峰和黄濑请黑子在饭店里吃了顿大餐，黑子说青峰君不要太得意，一定要虚心求教那些专家老师们。

把青峰送上火车后黄濑才哭出来，重振灾区不是个小项目，不知道什么时候才能和青峰再见上一面。

青峰离开后前几天还同黄濑煲电话粥，后来青峰的工作越来越重闲暇时间少的可怜都用来补充睡眠了，不过青峰每天都会给黄濑发个短信嘱咐他要好好吃饭。

青峰每周都给黄濑寄些钱回来，他现在挣的钱比黄濑多。市里的公司待遇很好，给黄濑提供了一件单身公寓。不过公司要求只能员工自己住，不能进行二次谋利，因为青峰不在家黄濑就搬到了这栋小公寓里。

没有青峰的日子变得难熬起来，每天夜里黄濑都会因为太过想念青峰难以入眠。这些日子同高尾、绿间和黑子见面增多了，那种没有青峰在身边的悲伤感会淡掉一些。

每逢周末放两天假时黄濑就会回郊区的房子，在黄濑心里那才算是真正的家，那里有青峰待过的痕迹。

在青峰离开的第二个月，黄濑家里来了一位不速之客——黄濑的二姐黄濑美奈子。

 

「9」

晚上九点左右黄濑在卧室编辑图片时听见了敲门声。

这么晚会是谁？

黄濑头脑里突然冒出了一个不可思议的想法，他加快脚步，因为心急差点被地毯绊倒。会不会是小青峰为了给自己一个惊喜回家了却没有提前说一声？

「二姐？」

看到是二姐黄濑美奈子黄濑有些失落，虽然许久未见二姐感觉很亲切，可她不是现在自己最期待见到的人。

「你个臭小子。」美奈子见黄濑失望的表情也不顾拎着一大堆蔬菜水果和营养品一口气上了六楼气喘吁吁，直接给黄濑来了个爆栗。「这么久不见二姐了还一副失望的表情，小凉你真伤二姐的心。」

「呜呜……」黄濑装可怜揉着脑袋可怜巴巴地看向二姐，在家里二姐是最疼黄濑的。

「别给我装可怜，接着。」

美奈子把手里的袋子递给黄濑，黄濑把它们放到厨房收纳箱里就赶紧回到卧室。美奈子坐在床边，盯着床头柜上放着的黄濑和青峰接吻的照片似乎在思索什么。

黄濑向美奈子坦白了同青峰的关系，当然也表明了自己的决心。美奈子并不看好黄濑的爱情，她和大姐黄濑凉子的爱人都是一起成长的青梅竹马，他们有相似的家庭背景和价值观，婚姻生活很幸福。门当户对是黄濑家婚姻准则，身为金融大亨的父亲娶了红极一时的钢琴演奏家母亲。

不过美奈子并没有同黄濑争吵，即使她极不看好这个名叫青峰大辉的男人，但她有作为淑女和理性女人的自觉。她知道黄濑的脾气倔的像一头不撞南墙不死心的牛，黄濑才25岁，对于一个男人来说不算大，他还有逐渐成熟的青春资本。

既然黄濑坚持要受伤美奈子也不拦着，他没尝过撕心裂肺的痛就学不会保护自己。美奈子答应黄濑家里不会出面干预他和青峰交往，这不代表家人接受了青峰。恰恰相反，美奈子说黄濑家绝对不会接受一个农民出身的成员，即使是家里最受宠爱的小凉你的爱人。原则是底线，谁都不允许触碰底线。

之后美奈子去了厨房，看到碗柜里放着一箱泡面便拉下脸警告黄濑以后不许吃这种垃圾食品。看着贤惠的二姐在并不适合她的狭窄空间里为自己做晚饭——自己最爱的奶汁烤洋葱汤，黄濑想起了自己十七岁那年美奈子出嫁那天。那天他拽着美奈子的婚纱不让她离开，即使美奈子脸上的笑容比任何时候都美黄濑也不愿意二姐被另一个男人夺走，仿佛只要一放手自己就会永远失去美奈子。黄濑觉得他的确失去了美奈子，美奈子最爱的人再也不是他这个永远长不大的弟弟而是变成了那个叱咤谈判桌的姐夫。

黄濑一直不承认美奈子的婚姻，他觉得姐夫是一个十分奸诈狡猾的人，否则也不可能纵横在各种谈判桌前从未让自己的公司吃过半点亏。美奈子被誉为音乐界的国民天使，是俗人可远观不可亵玩的。她却嫁给了世间最俗气最贪得无厌的商人，同母亲一样，这让黄濑伤透了心。

美奈子见黄濑小猪一般吃的很香感觉很幸福，仿佛回到了那些年，那些自己无故地纵容黄濑一切恶作剧的日子。黄濑骨子里的倔强一部分原因是家里惯的，父母唯一的儿子，姐妹俩唯一的弟弟，无论在家在外黄濑无疑都是被众星捧的月亮。

没有人舍得他受伤。

「你们做过了，是不是？」美奈子语气平和，她只想给黄濑一个善意的提醒。「我在你床头抽屉里看到了那瓶用了一半的润滑剂和半盒安全套。」

「嗯。」黄濑红了脸，在连尿布都给自己换过的二姐面前提同青峰做爱的事黄濑只觉得尴尬。

「你俩最好找时间去医院做个检查，不管谁在下面事前的清洁工作一定要做好。和男人做不同女人，很容易感染生病。」

「谢谢二姐。」黄濑知道即使二姐对青峰的出身有再多不满本心还是关心自己的，如果美奈子不是预料到父母会强烈反对的话，黄濑相信美奈子会接受青峰。

「小凉，你听二姐说，初恋一定不要把自己的心全部交出去。你的恋人过过穷日子，现在为了你努力打拼的确让人感动，但是你要知道，总有一天他对金钱的迷恋会超过对你的爱，他可以为了钱抛弃你。爱情可以维持一年两年却维持不了十年二十年，没有转化为亲情的爱情什么都不是，只能当做甜涩的回忆。如果他对你开始变冷淡了你也不要尝试挽回，那只能显得你廉价最后受伤的是你自己。」

二姐这番话黄濑不仅听进去了，甚至感觉到一丝恐慌。青峰这些日子一个电话都没给自己打过不说，每天发来的短信内容也被却被浓缩成了六个字：好好照顾自己。黄濑几度忍不住想给青峰打电话却终究没按下拨通键，即使是躺在青峰身下让他进入的人，黄濑也有自己的傲气和尊严。他就同青峰耗着，就算这举动只会使青峰离自己越来越远，黄濑也不认为自己该迈出一步先妥协。

又过了一周，每天都在重复着相同的场景。黄濑往往会在中午十二点收到青峰发来的短信「好好照顾自己」，而黄濑只回「好，你也是」便再无交流。

黄濑最近的心情糟糕透了，他想喝酒消愁。正好老板Bill想带黄濑去个饭局会会客户，黄濑便欣然答应了。

黄濑的老板是个混血，起个洋名叫Bill，大学毕业才从美国回来，是半个名副其实的香蕉人。他思想开放为人随和，三十岁刚出头总能同员工打成一片。第一次带黄濑去见客户纯属偶然，不过看到黄濑在饭局上能说会道把客户一个个哄得合不拢嘴，日后一有饭局就钦点黄濑陪同，黄濑拒绝多答应少。

黄濑酒量大酒品也好到没话说，喝醉了只会安安静静地睡觉不会手舞足蹈。不过黄濑并不喜欢酒精，一是出于伤胃，二是醉酒是有风险的。金融世家出身的黄濑对风险很敏感，他有时理性到让人看不懂。

Bill大概猜到黄濑怕是濑氏集团的小少爷，他是偶然看到黄濑简历的，由于对黄濑这个姓氏很敏感才多留意了黄濑的照片，发现他同那个金融大亨眉目间有许多相似之处。留下黄濑也有他是濑氏集团小少爷这个原因，毕竟对于一个信用评级较好需要进行大量资金融通的企业来说，濑氏集团是最好的合作伙伴，一个高不可攀只能仰视的合作伙伴。让黄濑留下多少对以后同濑氏集团打交道有利无害。

坐到饭桌前黄濑就后悔了，他现在没有拍马屁哄人开心的心情。幸好Bill聊的很开没注意到黄濑的异常，黄濑一个人喝闷酒一杯一杯灌自己。只可惜黄濑是越喝越清醒越想离开这个饭局，他干脆装醉趴在桌子上一动不动。

「Bill，你带来的这个小伙子是不是孝敬我们的鸭子？」

黄濑闻言心里满是鄙夷，要是有人敢对他动手动脚他绝对不会手软。黄濑跆拳道的等级不低，对付想要性骚扰自己的杂种绰绰有余。

「他是我朋友，看他最近心情不好才叫来喝杯酒的。你们继续喝，我送他回家。」

Bill还没喝上酒就把醉了的黄濑扛着胳膊拖进副驾驶座，他坐到驾驶座上后侧身给黄濑系安全带。黄濑微弱的呼吸让Bill心里发痒，他喜欢黄濑，在美国长大不觉得同性恋是什么见不得光见不得人的事。黄濑真好看，脸色红润，睫毛黑长，湿红的双唇饱满诱人就像是在极力邀请他品尝一般。

Bill慢慢凑近黄濑，他不会做过分的事情，只是想趁黄濑不省人事亲他一下。黄濑没有醉，他清醒的很。黄濑本来还在生青峰的气，他赌气心想就让Bill随心所欲一次好了，可感觉到Bill的气息黄濑没法不抵抗。心里只有青峰，容不下别人，黄濑觉得自己是疯了，洁癖到只想让青峰碰也只能青峰碰。

「我就知道你是装的。」Bill很自然地撤回身，系上安全带道，「你家住哪，我送你回去。」

黄濑也不拆穿Bill，他喜欢自己黄濑能察觉到，平时总是尽可能同Bill拉开距离。黄濑之所以还呆在这家公司不辞职，还继续同Bill称兄道弟是因为他知道Bill是绅士，不会做出格的事。

「麻烦老板送我去火车站，我想请两天年假。」黄濑脑袋里只有青峰，他放弃了，他在心里骂自己懦弱，他要去见青峰。

「干嘛，见情人啊？」Bill同黄濑开玩笑调节气氛，却也有几分猜测的成分在里。

「老板不愧是老板，神算啊～」

黄濑朝Bill竖起大拇指，Bill一惊，这才知道黄濑竟然不是单身。

「是男人？」Bill有些心酸，他大黄濑五岁却喜欢黄濑的活力和聪明。Bill谈过很多场恋爱却第一次对男人心动，他很好奇和同性恋爱又会是怎样的滋味。Bill第六感向来很准，他觉得黄濑是喜欢男人的，没有为什么只是直觉，所以他才会在发现自己喜欢黄濑之后没有遏制这种感情的外溢。

黄濑沉默了一会儿，他信任Bill也真的把Bill当哥哥看待。黄濑坦白道，「我是喜欢男人，希望你能帮我保守这个秘密。」

「傻丫头！」Bill总调侃黄濑长得太好看比女人还美，私下里开玩笑叫黄濑「丫头」。黄濑为此炸过几次毛，不过他其实并不介意，只当是兄弟之间的游戏。「哥当然给你保密啊。」

到火车站时是晚上六点半，秋夜的风不算温暖。Bill拿了条围巾给黄濑围上，黄濑没有推辞说了声谢谢就坐上了火车。

青峰两个多月前离开时坐的是硬座，到坞镇需要五个多小时。那时青峰挣得没有黄濑多，他们花钱处处都本着能省一点是一点的原则。今天黄濑买的是高铁票，同样的距离不到两个小时就能到达，价钱却是硬座的三倍还多。现在他们的收入还算不错，黄濑每个月能拿四千五，青峰能拿六千。青峰第一个月只留一千作为生活费剩下五千全打到黄濑的银行卡里。黄濑很感动，因为青峰信任自己惦记自己，黄濑觉得等青峰是值得的。可第二个月青峰只打了三千。黄濑不是在乎钱多钱少的人，可他开始猜疑，因为青峰电话不打了短信发的看上去也很敷衍。

黄濑一猜疑常常就把事情往最坏的发展上想，再加上二姐的忠告黄濑越发觉得青峰怕是在外面有人了。黄濑知道不应该不信任青峰，信任是维持爱情的基石，尤其是像他和青峰现在这样的异地恋人。可黄濑心慌，自从青峰离开以后他越来越缺乏最基本的安全感，虽然周围爱慕自己的人比比皆是可黄濑还是感到不安。他不在乎有多少人喜欢他，他在乎青峰爱不爱他。

黄濑一直盯着手机上特意记下的青峰的工作地点，下了高铁黄濑就立刻打车去了青峰所在的公司。到达目的地时是九点十三，因为这里是政府城市规划办公厅黄濑没法进去，他只好抱着身子站在门口等。坞镇靠北方，天气冷的早，黄濑身上的衣服无法抵御这般寒冷。黄濑叹了口气，感冒是在所难免了，不过为了见青峰一面也值了。

黄濑不确定青峰是不是还在里面，青峰第一次和自己煲电话粥时说他们没有休息日而且每天晚上都要在这里开总结会开到九点半才下班。

黄濑拿出手机拨了青峰的号码，他早就放下了心里那所谓的男人的自尊心。即使在心里骂自己无数遍怂鬼却还是妥协了，谁叫他黄濑凉太被青峰大辉吃的死死的，黄濑是第一次发现自己太容易沦陷太容易掏心掏肺地喜欢一个人了。

青峰掉断了黄濑拨去的电话，黄濑的心凉透了。如果青峰不是因为在开会挂断自己电话，黄濑觉得自己会暴走。黄濑看了眼手机时间，现在是九点二十三。等到十点，黄濑想，如果到十点青峰都不给自己回电话或是出现在自己面前的话黄濑就跟他短信分手。

黄濑说到做到。

就在黄濑快要心灰意冷时，青峰拨来了电话。

「小青峰！」黄濑兴奋到心脏不停地跳动，像个纯情的少女一样期待。明明爱都做过很多次，黄濑为自己如此快的心跳而耻辱。

「有事？」那边青峰似乎在压低嗓音说话，语气也有点生冷。黄濑像是被浇了一盆冷水，原本想给青峰一个惊喜的心情都殚尽了。

「小青峰刚刚挂断我电话……」

「那阵在开会。」青峰语气里透着些许不耐烦道，「我现在还在城市规划办公厅，你要是没事我先挂了。」

青峰还没下班，黄濑微微高兴，至少今天能见到他。

没一会儿，办公厅大门口就出来了一群人，他们大多穿着西装，黄濑一眼就发现了高大帅气的青峰。他跑过去开心道，「小青峰，surprise！」

青峰没想到黄濑会在这，愣了一下。

「哟青峰，这不是濑氏集团的小少爷吗？」若松孝辅一脸讥笑，看向青峰道，「小少爷是你什么人啊？」

青峰板着脸看了眼黄濑后看向若松，「我们只是普通朋友，你别胡猜。」

「啧啧，」若松一副不信的模样，「我就说一个农民工哪来的资格能成为今吉老师的一号助手，这世道真是江河日下。」

说罢，若松和一席人离开了办公厅。

青峰走到黄濑身边，见黄濑瑟瑟发抖便把西服脱下来给黄濑披上。黄濑心里有火气不领青峰的情，他胳膊一抡把青峰的西服丢到了地上。

「你发什么飙？」青峰赶紧捡起那西服上衣拍干净上面的灰，「这西服花了我一千五买的容你这样糟蹋。」

黄濑心里气，青峰以前花钱从不这么大手笔。他向来精打细算，只把钱用在该花的地方。没想到青峰挣钱多了点，就以为自己有能耐了花这么多钱买件西服。黄濑知道再高端些的西服也有，以前黄濑的衣服大多都四五千一件，可青峰根本不处在能负担起这个价位的社会阶层。

二姐的话让黄濑害怕，青峰难道真的变了？变得开始追求物质和金钱了？

「你再丢我就揍你。」青峰又把西服披在黄濑身上，牵着他的手去坐公交车。

若松和青峰其他同事都有私家车，他们早就开车离开了。他们都或多或少看不起青峰，毕竟一个农民工不仅变成了他们的同事还是他们助手小组的首席负责人。这对于若松来说等同于羞辱。

「青峰你是不是想和我分手？」黄濑没想到自己真的问出口了，可说完心如刀割般痛。他没想过青峰要回答他，若是青峰说是，黄濑不知自己该怎么办。扇青峰一耳光然后潇洒走人？黄濑自知他根本没那么潇洒。

「混蛋，你瞎说什么？」青峰从黄濑身后紧紧环住黄濑，他故意用力让黄濑微微吃痛，算是对黄濑说出那样的话的惩罚。

「我瞎说？」黄濑心里憋了太多火气了，因为青峰态度的强横黄濑更是无所顾忌。「你为什么不主动给我打电话了？刚刚通话时为什么那么冷淡？那个男人问我们什么关系时你为什么说只是普通朋友？」

「你给老子瞎猜个毛线啊！」青峰最近承受了很多压力。若松那个混蛋自从知道青峰以前是农民工就看不起青峰，还处处同青峰作对。有一次他趁青峰上厕所偷偷翻看青峰的手机，看到里面只有一个叫黄濑凉太的联系人还有真人睡颜头像。若松知道这人和青峰的关系肯定不简单，而且黄濑这个姓氏还有那张脸同记忆中某个人特别像，他不就是濑氏集团的小少爷吗！

等青峰上完厕所回来时若松就冷嘲热讽道，「我当某人有真才实学，原来靠山这么硬。」

青峰不傻他，知道若松碎嘴说这话是为哪般。若松一定是偷翻自己手机认出黄濑了，他以为自己是靠黄濑家势力走了后门。

「现在什么世道，怎么小白脸不流行小黑脸成主流了？这黄濑家的小少爷真够重口的。啧啧，也不知道青峰你是用了几次屁股换来这份工作的啊，黑鸭子？」

要是以前青峰早抡拳头揍若松揍到见血，可是现在的青峰不能轻易打人，为了黄濑为了他们的未来青峰不能因为暴力止步于此。

「10」

「若松我警告你，你最好把嘴给我放干净点。」青峰夺回若松手里的手机，不能动手不代表青峰不会回嘴反击。「有能耐碎嘴不如赶紧滚回去把任务完成，这么多人等你一个你是不知羞耻吗？」 

若松闻言气呼呼地从休息室回到办公区，心想这比自己小两岁村沟里来的死小子气焰真是盛。不就是个助手小组首席负责人吗，真以为自己是什么大官了不起了，竟然敢在他若松孝辅面前穷嘚瑟。 

自从若松孝辅翻青峰手机这件事以后，青峰为了避嫌尽量克制自己少在公司里给黄濑打电话或是发短信。他自知自己是靠实力赢得这份工作的，黑子哲也是个厉害的角色，在短时间内就教会青峰大量建筑学专业知识。今吉翔一是灾区重建项目的主要负责人，他很看好青峰。今吉看出青峰在建筑设计上有十足的天分，不管是创造性还是思维缜密度都是少有的人才，便想做他的导师帮助他开发天分。所以几乎每天，青峰九点多从城市规划办公厅出来后就坐公交车去今吉翔一所住的酒店接受一对一辅导。辅导结束就差不多凌晨一点了，今吉翔一见青峰这个小伙子很能吃苦对这个徒弟甚是满意，可每次挽留他在自己的房间里休息他总是委婉回绝。凌晨一点根本没有公车可坐，青峰自己又没有车，所以他每次都步行回到租的民房。所幸民房离今吉的酒店只有半个小时的步程，青峰一回家几乎就倒在床上呼呼大睡，连吃晚饭和洗漱的力气都没有。早上六点就要起床，青峰是小组负责人，他要求自己必须是第一个到办公室的人。

青峰离开黄濑这些日子想他想疯了，几乎每天晚上都会梦到在自己身下娇喘吁吁的黄濑，那琥珀色的眸子里闪着泪光，因为高潮而红润的双颊贴着自己起伏的胸膛，他微微张口说着让青峰几近癫狂的话，「大辉，还要，给我。」

对黄濑疯狂的思念几度让青峰想要放弃，他想回到黄濑身边，想和他酣畅淋漓地做几次，想抱着散发安眠香气的体味入梦。

可他不能。

青峰知道，黄濑等不起，黄濑的家人等不起。黑子跟青峰说的很明白，他站在客观的角度向青峰解释为什么黄濑的父母不接受与他们处在不同世界的人。黄濑身边自小就围着一群一群的爱慕者，可他从未心动过。黄濑性格是外热内冷的，他有时很冷血，并没有太多东西能引起他的兴趣。凡是黄濑稍微用心去做的事他都可以轻松成为那个群体里最优秀的领头羊，黄濑家一度为他的天分自豪，他们都以为黄濑会成为最优秀的风投精英、金融大亨。可自从十三岁的黄濑下乡忆苦思甜以后，他开始讨厌金融讨厌唯利是图的商人。黄濑出柜也是在那一年。黄濑的父母认定是农民的孩子毁了他们宝贝儿子的天分，因为忆苦思甜回来后的黄濑不论是对于学习还是工作都兴致缺缺。黄濑的父亲最后还是找关系逼他进了首都最有名气的金融院校，可黄濑没给他父亲面子，大学四年肄业之后去了乡下做支教。他们父子关系从黄濑十三岁开始恶化，原本可爱乖巧的儿子变得极度叛逆，黄濑的父亲将这一切都归咎于当年那群和黄濑玩的很开的野小子。那以后，他不让自己的三个孩子同中产阶级及以下的人做朋友，他认为那些人的价值观是毒虫是祸害的根源，害得自己最得意的儿子玩物丧志。

这么长时间没给黄濑打电话，一来是因为工作本身很忙很累抽不出时间，二来是为了避嫌以免若松嘴碎。青峰对这种事出奇地在意，他以前并没有发现，他很在意别人对他实力的认可，说他靠黄濑走后门青峰忍不了。可最重要的一点是青峰没有勇气去听远隔几个城市的另一端黄濑的声音，他怕黄濑哭，也怕自己一听到黄濑的声音什么梦想什么奋发图强会瞬间轰然坍塌。

青峰觉得黄濑的魅力是毒药，慢慢渗透到血液里渗透到心脏中。他一开始喜欢黄濑只是因为那张可以让众人都为之瞩目惊叹的脸，可一次次靠近他拥抱他以后，青峰发现黄濑身上有种无法言表的吸引力。黄濑很乐观，他充满活力，他对未来抱有无限憧憬。他是太阳，能照亮一切黑暗能驱散一切阴冷。在他身边，所有事物都粘着阳光的味道，不论穷富，心里总是暖的。

「小青峰你不准备向我解释一下吗？」黄濑微微侧头，问道。

青峰根本不舍的弄疼黄濑，小小欺负一下黄濑后环住他腰部的胳膊就稍稍松开些。黄濑转头带着金色的头发擦过青峰的脸，弄得青峰脸上发痒。青峰怎么可能只有脸痒，从黄濑出现在他面前那一刻，青峰全身上下所有的感觉细胞都在叫嚣着，他心里痒，胯下更痒。

青峰不愿意跟黄濑解释，那样做会使自己看起来和女人一样心思敏感。他轻咬着黄濑白皙的后颈，可黄濑动了动身子不让他咬，他在等青峰解释。到嘴的肉吃不了青峰心里烦躁的很，从黄濑身上散发的味道好闻极了。为了哄黄濑开心，青峰嬉皮笑脸地轻揉黄濑的小腹道，「老婆，我可是为了你和孩子在拼命工作，哪有时间同你调情啊？」

「滚蛋，谁怀你孩子。」青峰没挑好时机，黄濑现在正在气头上，他希望青峰和他好好解释一下而不是同他扯皮。

青峰以为黄濑在害羞，便蹬鼻子上脸轻舔黄濑右耳耳廓色眯眯道，「你不怀我的怀谁的？小馋猫，你是不是欲求不满啊，你男人我今晚就喂饱你。」

青峰很早就处社会了，地痞流氓打架斗殴都干过，那种从小养成的痞气改不了。

「青峰大辉，」黄濑怒气冲冲地推开青峰把身上的西服狠狠地丢给青峰，「你再这样不着调我就和你分手。」

「你他妈今天是怎么了？」青峰没忍住怒火骂了脏话，「黄濑凉太你是不是抽风了？张口闭口说分手，我他妈在这人摸狗样忍气吞声要死不死地活着你以为是为了谁？要不是为了名正言顺地娶你当老婆我他妈早自杀了！」

今天青峰肚子里也憋着一窝火气。今早若松孝辅挑事当着所有助手同事的面骂他是狗杂种是下三滥的地痞流氓，青峰忍了。他不想和若松孝辅闹掰，这于他只有坏处没有好处。凡是涉及黄濑的事青峰都特别冷静，他知道自己不能动手，就是私下里都不能，在这么多同事面前他更要显示自己的大度。这一切都是为了日后能去荷兰、冰岛这些承认同性婚姻的国家把黄濑凉太娶到手。

谁知中午坞镇的市委书记来巡查时把青峰狠狠教训了一顿，说什么别仗着年轻就天不怕地不怕不把别人放在眼里，要不然日后怎么死的都不知道。若是挑他工作上的毛病青峰就认了，没想到这个大领导会说这种混帐话。更让青峰没想到的是自己竟然不要脸似的陪笑说您说的是，小的记住了。真他娘的恶心，像个被办了的下作太监。曾经天不怕地不怕的街霸如今在一个年过半百的死老头面前低头哈腰，死老头骂他他还跟个弱智似的拍手说「对，您说的真对，简直太对了」，真是他娘的天大的讽刺。最后书记竟然恬不知耻地拍拍青峰的肩膀说「你小伙子挺上道，以后别跟个发了情的疯狗似的随口咬人你小子就有前途。」

送走了这尊骂自己到爽的老佛爷青峰去天台抽了根烟，他很久都没抽烟了，黄濑说他不喜欢自己身上廉价的烟味。当时黄濑建议说想抽了就吃糖，青峰笑了。他说，我试过，没用。黄濑闻言撅起嘴冥思苦想，他不自觉地念叨着，书上说想抽烟了就做最喜欢做的事，小青峰最喜欢干什么呢？青峰痞笑着凑近黄濑，看他为自己的健康这么上心青峰高兴。他低头吸吮黄濑的锁骨，得意道，这么不想我早死啊？黄濑赶紧呸呸呸，表情都严肃起来了，认真道，小青峰以后不许这样胡说！青峰笑的更欢了，他说，老婆哟，你真是蠢到家了。要是说了就能成真，那我现在就许愿变成千万富翁把老婆你光明正大地娶回家操。黄濑拍了拍青峰的脸道，好话你说行，像刚刚那样诅咒自己的话你给我憋进肚子里消化成屎拉出去。你要是敢早死，我就死的比你更早，说到做到！从黄濑嘴里听到这话青峰才明白黄濑刚刚的心情，他一把按住黄濑的后脑勺吻住他的唇。把黄濑吻得晕头转向大脑缺氧青峰才放开他，黄濑无力地趴在青峰身上听青峰强劲的心跳声。青峰叹了口气，好，我不说，你以后也不许说，听到没有？黄濑乖乖地在青峰怀里点了点头，发梢蹭的青峰心里发痒。黄濑抬头看着青峰，眼里的柔光青峰每每想起心就软了。黄濑是用那样充满憧憬和温柔的目光望着自己，无论是面对面还是背影。小青峰快说你最喜欢干什么？青峰闻言挑了挑眉，怎么，我说出来想抽烟的时候就干那件事？当然啦，黄濑开心道，小青峰一定要把吸烟这个坏毛病给戒掉。

「我最喜欢的事就是干你。」「小青峰是流氓吗？」「我没想说，是你硬问的啊。」「强词夺理……除了这个再没有了吗？」「没了，我就喜欢干你，只喜欢干你。」「真是混蛋啊，青峰大辉。那你现在想抽烟吗？」「怎么，你让我干？」「好，我答应了。不过我要是再发现你抽烟，你就撅屁股等我用皮带抽你。」「你真当我弱智啊，老婆？有你了还抽个屁烟啊！这么合算的买卖你可不能后悔。」

青峰没想到黄濑真的说到做到。说实话青峰烟瘾挺大的，他不舍的那么折腾黄濑，他知道爱做太频对黄濑身体没有好处。可黄濑一看见他到处找烟就跑过来吻他，还威胁道，要我还是要烟？青峰下决心把烟戒了是因为他发现黄濑特别讨厌他抽烟，他为了帮青峰戒烟可以和青峰做一夜的爱，做到他整个人都虚脱了。而且黄濑倔强的要命，只要青峰抽烟或是回家在他身上闻到烟味黄濑就脱衣服逼着青峰做爱，青峰心疼到不行。黄濑每次累倒在青峰怀里都会说，我愿意用自己的健康来交换小青峰的健康。

这么久不吸烟竟然感觉烟味呛人，青峰把烟头碾灭在烟盒里。他觉得这样活着真累，比以前在牛仔裤厂、机械厂、工地里干活还累。那时是累身，现在是累心。尊严被当成狗屎被那些人践踏地支离破碎。青峰觉得自己心口被一堆东西堵得难受，可他不得不受着，为他的黄濑、为他们的未来。青峰叹了口气，继续熬吧，他对自己说。今吉说他最多再有十年，三十七岁之前必出人头地，当然前提是一直努力下去坚持下去。青峰要把十年缩短成两年，所以他玩命地忍着、努力着。他不想黄濑等那么久，他珍惜黄濑的青春，也珍惜自己的青春。只是在这两年间他没法分心顾忌黄濑的感情，他想，黄濑一定会等他、会体谅他。

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看向青峰，这是黄濑第一次听到青峰爆粗口。哈哈，黄濑在心里嘲讽自己，亲耳听到爱人第一次爆粗口不说，爆粗口的对象竟然还是自己。黄濑身上发冷，不知道是因为没有青峰的西服挡风还是因为心冷。他楞楞地杵在原地吃惊地看青峰略微慌乱的藏青色眸子，开始怀疑他的爱情是否值当是否能长久。

「喂，车来了。」走过去拉黄濑的手却被黄濑狠狠拍掉，青峰气虽然消了一半却放不下尊严去讨好黄濑。「坐151，到渔港子站下车，我会一直在那站等你。咱们都先冷静一下，回家我跟你解释。」

看青峰上了车黄濑条件反射似的跟了上去，上去以后黄濑就骂自己没有原则。青峰走到倒数第二排双人座故意坐在里面，他希望黄濑能坐到自己身边，他决定好好和黄濑解释清楚。可黄濑并没有坐到青峰身边，他选择坐在倒数第二排另一边靠窗的座位。将近十点的公车里空的很，何况这里还是不久前地震过的地方，青峰全部认可的亲人都死在这了。车里有一对离他们三排远的情侣在接吻，最前面单人座的位置上有一个看起来很干练的女人在打电话，加上青峰黄濑车里也只有五个人。

过了三站，黄濑也没偷偷瞥青峰一眼，甚至连那个念头都没有。青峰一直在看黄濑，他后悔刚刚把怒气撒到黄濑身上。对自己那么疼爱的人爆粗口，青峰觉得自己真该死。明明在这世上他只剩下黄濑这一个亲人了，青峰很早就在心里把黄濑定位成亲人了，却伤害了最该护着爱着的人。

青峰叹了口气，当车在第四站停下时他坐到了黄濑身边。剩下的三个乘客都在这里下车了，以前这站是大卖场，很热闹。司机透过后视镜瞥了眼乘客，发现还有两个就不高兴了。平时这个点到这站车就空了，那意味着他可以下班回家了。司机骂骂咧咧地吼道，「妈蛋，你们两个哪站下？」青峰友善地回道，「麻烦您了，我们在渔港子站下。」「操，你们坐到终点得了。」说罢，司机点开收音机，也不管乘客嫌不嫌吵把声音调的很大，然后不情不愿地继续开车。

青峰没去首都当农民工之前在坞镇市做过地头蛇，没杀过人却把人打残过。以前青峰脾气爆得很，遇到不顺眼的人不出两句话就动手。做地头蛇也能赚来不少钱，别看他们这地方穷雇人打架的还不少，一次最少一百。像青峰这样能打的，一天接到两三单子也正常。这样算下来一个月最少能赚两千，最多的时候有挣过五千多。青峰一直瞒着母亲和妹妹，他怕她们被仇人伤害才跑到坞镇最南边做打手，而青峰家住在坞镇最北部的山沟里。有一次斗殴被警察抓起来暴打到吐，青峰才放弃了这个见不得光的职业。他庆幸当时还有理性没袭警，后来听说一个兄弟因为袭警被枪毙了。

「黄濑，」青峰用自己的左手同黄濑放在腿上的右手十指相扣，黄濑还是看着窗外不理青峰。青峰察觉到黄濑肩膀微微颤抖，虽然幅度很小，青峰心疼地看着车窗上黄濑的投影问道，「你哭了？」

「懦夫才哭。」黄濑声音闷闷的还有鼻音，明显是哭过才会有的现象。黄濑不管在什么事上都很要强，这点青峰还是清楚的。

青峰又叹了口气，他发现自己最近总爱叹气。青峰曾经最讨厌听别人叹气，他觉得人只有到了无能为力的时候才会做这种等价于投降的行为。他却从不觉得什么事是无能为力的，他曾一度相信有志者事竟成这句话。

青峰清楚的很，黄濑对他的爱对他的好是他全部财产，是他的机会成本。如果有朝一日黄濑不爱他了，那他就是穷光蛋一个一无所有。青峰小心翼翼地吻了吻黄濑右侧的脸，声音温柔的像春风拂过柳枝，「我错了，凉太，原谅我好吗？」

黄濑心里所有的气和恨在青峰这句话面前全部消失了。他的小青峰是个高傲的男人，他不愿意妥协，却在自己面前一次又一次地做出让步。

「凉太……」青峰唤着黄濑的名字，他只在他们做爱时才会这样叫黄濑。

黄濑转过头嘴唇蹭到了青峰的唇，他没想到青峰离自己这么近，青峰是故意靠黄濑这么近让黄濑一转头就能吻住他。青峰的左手同黄濑的右手紧紧相扣，右手捧住黄濑微凉的脸庞，终于，青峰再一次得到了思念已久的吻和思念已久的人，不是在梦里。

「黄濑，」额头对着额头，青峰藏青色的眸子望进那双带着泪光的琥珀色眸子深处。青峰觉得黄濑大多数时间里是很好懂的，可往往关键时刻青峰猜不透黄濑，不知道他在想什么。「相信我，我远比你想象的还要爱你更深，我根本不可能放开你，更不可能离开你。」

「我信你。」

青峰租的民房很简陋，只有三十平不说水还是定时供给的。房东还算人道给青峰准备了一个屯水用的大缸子，房子唯一的优点是一个月只要一百块钱租金。青峰给黄濑煮了碗面，是手擀面，相对方便面来说算是营养晚餐了。青峰在黄濑碗里面放了个鸡蛋，是院里野鸡下的。吃完饭已经十一点半了，青峰问黄濑能留几天，黄濑说是后天下午的车票。青峰问黄濑你带灌肠器、润滑剂和安全套了吗？黄濑说刚刚脑袋一热在城市规划办公厅周围的药房里买了。青峰闻言松了口气说，你不在我身边我这里什么都没有。黄濑知道青峰在向自己炫耀他的忠诚，他心里高兴，要是青峰这里有什么黄濑肯定会疯。黄濑笑道，那你平时怎么泄欲，明明是个欲望超强的色鬼。青峰也笑了，他把枕头底下偷拍黄濑睡颜的照片拿给黄濑看，说，对着你的脸自慰。黄濑接过照片，那顶上还有没擦掉的乳白色污浊。

青峰把黄濑拉到怀里想脱掉黄濑身上的衣服，「黄濑，我要你。」

「今晚不行。」黄濑看着青峰，「今晚我想和小青峰好好聊聊天，我们已经很久都没说过话了。」

「我等不了。」青峰把黄濑的衣服扯到他双肩以下，在黄濑颈窝里种着鲜红色的草莓。青峰的语气异常坚定，他憋得太很久了。现在他朝思夜梦的恋人就在面前，青峰无论如何也等不了了。「我要你，现在就要你。」

青峰的动作强硬到趋于强迫，黄濑让步了。因为太久没做黄濑后面紧的要命，青峰费了很多力气才让黄濑再次适应他的硕大。做了三次青峰就心有余而力不足了，他工作将近十四个小时的同时还要忍受精神压力，早已经累到不行了。做完爱青峰就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，而这也是黄濑第一次自己洗后穴。他一瘸一拐光着屁股走到水缸旁边，还没等清洗身体里青峰的精液就差不多都顺着他修长的正在发颤的大腿小腿流到他的脚踝。

水冰冰凉，却激醒了黄濑。他觉得自己可能做错了。他不该让黑子做青峰的老师，不该放开青峰让他来这里受苦，他能感受到青峰的变化。青峰现在把他的事业看的很重，而黄濑却是那种可以为了青峰放弃工作的人，他们对于工作和恋人的权衡比较相差很大。

清洗完，黄濑拿着毛巾一瘸一拐地回到炕上，帮青峰轻轻擦拭性器和自己射在他小腹上的精液。青峰做爱时只用能看到黄濑脸的体位，明明背后位是最不费力气进入还很深的姿势可青峰死活不用。

黄濑钻到青峰怀里，虽然和青峰做爱的确像是去极乐世界溜达了一圈可黄濑更喜欢事后被青峰抱着轻吻和爱抚。可今天不行了，青峰第一次不负责任地做完就睡着了。

第二天清晨，黄濑醒来时青峰已经走了。看到枕头旁边的德芙摩卡榛仁巧克力，黄濑才露出了笑容。他还是我的小青峰，他还记得我们的约定。

青峰第一次一夜七次时把黄濑做到第二天干脆下不了床，所幸正好是周末的开始才没耽误事。可黄濑不干了，他吵着说小青峰这样压榨我都没有补偿吗？青峰也心虚，问道你要我补偿什么？黄濑道，以后每次做完爱后我都要吃巧克力，我只吃德芙那款摩卡榛仁的。青峰不耐烦道真是个麻烦的家伙，可之后真的每次都给黄濑准备一条德芙在枕边。

黄濑不是说非德芙不可，他只是冲着那句 Do you love me 的告白。他也不是非摩卡榛仁不可，只是想故意给青峰增加难度。

青峰把早饭和午饭都做好了，分别放在两个崭新的保温盒里。不仅如此，青峰还特意留了张字条提醒黄濑道，胃不好的人给我按时吃饭。黑子跟青峰说了很多关于他的事黄濑能从青峰身上感觉出来，青峰没见黑子之前根本不知道他有胃病，他嘴巴严实得很，不想让青峰出门在外还要为自己操心。

今天青峰回来的也很晚，他说明天不能去火车站送你了，黄濑听了有些不高兴。

「小青峰觉得工作比我重要吗？」黄濑推开身前又开始扒自己衣服的青峰，他觉得有些话真的要同青峰说明白。「我要是站在小青峰你的位置上就是请假也会陪你去火车站的。对我来说，小青峰你是最重要的，我为了你可以放弃一切。」

「黄濑，」青峰站起身看着坐在炕上的黄濑，今天在公司厕所里才偶然得知昨天来的坞镇市市委书记是若松的亲舅舅。若松本来就视自己为眼中钉肉中刺，一听自己要向今吉请一下午假就警告道，你要是敢请假偷懒我就让我舅舅找借口辞了你。如果失去了这次的跳板青峰就根本不可能在两年内翻身，他没有资格证也没有经验，很有可能被打回原地。他不能让若松握有自己一丝把柄。青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，「我和你不一样。你有一个地位显赫的家庭作为后盾，如果失败了你是有保障的。即使你心里不这么认为，但在你的潜意识里这种观念却是根深蒂固的。所以你敢搏，因为你不畏惧风险，你的家庭能承担所有的风险。可我不一样，黄濑，我输了就一无所有，我的每一步都要走得小心翼翼亦步亦趋。」

「不是有爱就够了吗？」黄濑反驳道，「我爱你，你也爱我，这不就够了吗？靠爱我们能抵抗一切风雨和挫折不是吗？我们根本不需要挣太多钱，有多少钱我们都能活下去。」

「黄濑，不要像孩子一样任性，现实的残酷你根本想象不到。一个家庭并不是只要两个人相爱就能支撑住的，没有钱早晚要鸡飞蛋打。」

青峰的言论和黄濑的爱情观完全背道而驰。在青峰眼里，他好像就是个涉世不深无比单纯的孩子。他们只不过相差两岁，黄濑不服气，社会根本没有青峰说的那么黑暗，他也不相信生活会像青峰说的那么艰难。

这是黄濑第一次体会到二姐说的他和青峰的价值观不同很难在一起，二姐说的每一句话似乎都在一步步地被验证。黄濑害怕，害怕青峰越走越远，追不到找不着，最后只能放弃。这个结局不是黄濑想要的，可他感觉自己现在无能为力。他只能等，等青峰对他的工作满意了，等青峰回到自己身边。

青峰抱了黄濑，今天他抱了黄濑七次，次次持久而激烈。他帮黄濑清理了身体，也为昨天晚上睡着了这件事向黄濑抱歉。黄濑根本不在乎青峰少为自己做了什么，他爱青峰，他愿意无限度地向青峰妥协，只要他还能感受到青峰是爱他的。他们再次躺回炕上已经凌晨三点半了，青峰只能睡不到三个小时，可他合不上眼了。一想到黄濑马上又要离开自己了青峰心脏就疼的厉害，以前从来没有这毛病。

青峰吻着黄濑，一遍遍地对黄濑说我爱你，不厌其烦。青峰曾经以为让他把「我爱你」这三个字说出口是比登天还难的事，可今夜他对黄濑说了不下二十遍。他知道黄濑并没有完全理解他为什么这么拼命工作，青峰不怪黄濑。就像青峰说的，他知道这对于黄濑可能难以理解，毕竟黄濑是在极度温暖的襁褓里长大的。黄濑没有公子哥脾气，在富二代里算是非常独立的，可他对风险的承受力从出生开始就同青峰有着不可逾越的差距。青峰可以不努力，他知道黄濑的家人不会不管黄濑，就像黄濑不会不管他一样。可他不允许自己这样苟且偷生地活着，他不允许黄濑因为自己的社会阶层而同世上最珍贵的亲人们疏远甚至众叛亲离。他失去过的东西不想让黄濑也失去，他最懂那种痛苦是什么滋味。所以他要有所成，他要把本该属于黄濑的生活还给他，即使黄濑现在不理解自己他也要坚持下去。

「凉太，你回去以后没事常回家看看亲人，听到没？」青峰抚摸着黄濑柔软的金发，他知道黄濑也没睡。

「不要。」黄濑想都没想就拒绝了。

「我说过不要任性。」青峰轻轻掐了一下黄濑的脸蛋作为他不听话的惩罚，「你告诉，你为什么不愿意见亲人？」

黄濑往青峰怀里拱了拱，环住青峰腰的手臂收紧了，他说的小心翼翼，「因为他们不接受小青峰。」

「那是两码事。」青峰又叹气了，「你该回家就要回家看看，你拥有我已经失去的幸福，你要把我的那份也幸福回来。」

黄濑沉默了，青峰说的对，可青峰说的又不对。他是该珍惜养育照顾他多年的父母和姐姐们，可如果他还爱着青峰，回家只能加深家庭的矛盾。

「答应我，给我两年时间，等我两年。」青峰依次亲吻黄濑的额头，眼睛、鼻尖、侧脸，最后吻住了黄濑的嘴唇。

「我会一直等下去。」黄濑不停地回吻青峰，只要我还能感受到你是爱我的，我就会一直等下去。

「11」

从坞镇市回到首都广陵以后，黄濑的生活又回到了原本的轨道上。千里迢迢跑去坞镇见青峰是黄濑的一时冲动，他害怕失去、他满心怀疑、他想听到青峰足以让自己安心的解释。青峰让他等两年，黄濑不是等不起，他是越等越没有底气。以前青峰至少每天都会给他发短信，可这些日子过去了，青峰再也没有联系过他，就好像完全从黄濑生活里蒸发掉了一样。

黄濑不知道应该在什么时候给青峰打电话才不至于打扰到他，每每拿起手机就会盯着青峰的号码发呆，半个小时后又会叹一口气放下。

就像青峰说的，可能是家庭原因黄濑并不能完全理解青峰的想法，青峰为他努力奋斗他很感动，可即使再忙一周一个月也总该给他打一个电话吧？黄濑爱青峰，青峰是他生命中最重要的那部分。绿间曾预言黄濑一生只会爱上一个人，高尾听了还笑黄濑白长了一张可以随处沾花惹草的帅脸。绿间明明是个医生，却像巫师一样可以预见未来。对于黄濑来说，为了青峰他可以放弃他拥有的一切，他一日不见如隔三秋般想念青峰，想念他挚爱的恋人。

可黄濑觉得青峰并不是这么想的。青峰可以忍受连续几个月不见他不给他打电话，青峰可以把全部的精力都放在了工作上，他废寝忘食，也忘了黄濑。青峰说他做的一切都是为了黄濑，黄濑却感觉如今的青峰已经偏离了最初的目标。努力的青峰带给黄濑的不是欣慰与快乐，而是极度缺乏安全感、焦虑、惶恐和老人才会有的失眠多梦。

因为压抑的心情和不规律不健康的饮食黄濑的胃病又犯了，本以为吃几片胃药就能压住，结果他疼醒在公司公寓床上。他裹上外套扶着墙往门口走，可胃部和小腹的疼痛感让他寸步难行。黄濑跌倒在地上，墙上的挂表指向十一点十七分。想见青峰，黄濑靠在冰冷的墙上把自己缩成一团，想念青峰，想念他温暖的怀抱和宠溺的抚摸。胃很疼，小腹很疼，可都比不过见不到青峰的人、听不到青峰的声音那种钻心的疼。

如果自己得了很严重的病是不是就能见到小青峰了？如果自己快死了……

黄濑狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，真是疯了。想见青峰都不惜去死吗？黄濑凉太你真是疯了！

黄濑用尽全身的力气站起身，青峰大辉不是他的全部，他是独立潇洒的人，他从来不会因为哪个人失去理性。

「铃铃铃」

黄濑皱了皱眉，手伸进外套兜里拿出手机。

是青峰打来的。

黄濑靠着墙，他忍住身上所有的疼痛尽量用最轻松的语调接了电话，「小青峰，这么晚打来……」

「是黄濑君吗？」一个温柔的女人声。

「请问你是？」黄濑用左手捂住越来越疼的胃，为什么他那么期待青峰的号码出现在他手机的显示屏上，却听见了陌生女人的声音？

「你好，我叫桃井五月，是阿大的助手。」女人向黄濑解释道，「这么晚真是打扰你了。阿大他工作很忙，不过他有一直惦记着黄濑君，所以阿大特意让我给黄濑君打个电话。」

「谢谢你，桃井小姐，麻烦你告诉他我过得很好。我还有事，先挂了。」

五月听见电话里传来盲音有些奇怪，这么晚了阿大的恋人会有什么事？她叹了口气把手机放在青峰枕边，帮醉醺醺的青峰盖好被后去了客房。

五月是被今吉从公司总部调过来协助青峰做灾区重建项目的，因为青峰能力很强所以大部分设计任务今吉都交给青峰来统筹协调。一开始她以为这个看上去凶神恶煞的男人很难相处，可一起工作之后发现青峰有着与外表背道而驰的温柔。青峰跟她说她特别像自己已经离世的妹子，还逼着她叫他「阿大」。

青峰有一天跟五月说你住我那里吧，五月差点没吓哭，哪有男人邀请女人同居的？青峰当即解释道，我对你没有非分之想，我老婆长得不知比你好看多少倍。他还掏出黄濑的照片来证明他眼界之高，这是五月第一次知道青峰心里还深藏着这样一个帅气的男人。青峰继续解释道，你一个女孩大晚上的自己回家我不放心，我老家就在这，这一带地痞流氓挺多的。你长得好看何况胸部还大，一个人走夜路很危险。五月犹豫了一下，青峰说的的确有道理，可她一个女生和青峰单独住在一起传出去不太好吧？青峰又想起什么补充道，我只把你当妹妹看，还有，你要是不放心这个给你。五月接过青峰递过来的防狼电棒后就笑了，阿大你真搞笑。

一开始和青峰同居五月天天保持警惕提防着青峰，后来她发现青峰的确是个坦荡的人。而让她彻底放弃一切顾虑的原因还是黄濑。五月常常看见青峰在天台上对着黄濑的照片发呆，那时他总是露出幸福却又苦涩的表情。每天吃早饭前青峰会轻吻那张照片，照片上黄濑笑的很灿烂，像太阳一般闪耀，他似乎在笑着喊「小青峰」。五月此时往往会嘲笑青峰像个花痴少女。青峰有时回家后会一个人喝闷酒，醉酒后嘴里念的都是黄濑的名字。

五月从没见过青峰给黄濑打电话。她问青峰为什么，青峰说我怕听见他的声音就会放弃现在得到的一切冲到他面前紧紧抱住他。他说黄濑是他唯一的软肋，是他的全部，他不忍心听到黄濑强忍着泪水委屈的鼻音。他说他怕自己无法兑现给黄濑的承诺，他怕他耽误了黄濑的青春。

他说他不想成为囚禁黄濑的牢笼，如果黄濑想离开他会放他走，直到他有能力给得起黄濑本该拥有的生活。到那时，无论黄濑在哪里，无论黄濑有没有结婚，他都会把黄濑霸道地重新夺回来。

五月说她不懂，明明两个人都互相爱着彼此，为什么不好好地在一起？为什么青峰要在他们的爱情间横上一块绊脚石，还能站起来就永远在一起，站不起来就放弃这段两情相悦的爱情？

青峰说人世间最美的情意除了爱情还有亲情，它们同等重要，他不愿黄濑和他一样只能拥有其一。五月不懂，青峰是个单纯到透明的人，可一涉及他的恋人黄濑凉太青峰就变得难以看透。

最近这段时间青峰在工作上遇到了瓶颈，他的设计方案屡次被驳回，上司开始怀疑他是否真的有能力胜任这项工作。青峰今晚又喝酒了，同样醉的不省人事。从醉酒的青峰口中五月能得知他的内心。五月第一次看见青峰哭，他并没有发出声音，五月从他微微颤抖的双肩看出来的。他说他不能输，他说这是他唯一一次能和黄濑在一起的机会，他说黄濑我青峰大辉对不起你，我真他妈的无能。五月心疼青峰，虽然他平时经常不正经地愿意拿她开低俗玩笑，可青峰真把五月当妹妹对待。五月是独生子没有兄弟姐妹，在她眼里青峰算是她半个亲哥。她抱住青峰，她说阿大你还有机会，你不会被开除的，相信我。五月不忍心看青峰这么痛苦，她用青峰的手机给黄濑打了电话，她要告诉黄濑青峰很在乎他很爱他。

青峰不知道若松什么时候提交的一份策划案竟然被领导通过了，若松也顺理成章地取代了青峰的职位。可当青峰得知若松策划案里竟然要把他安葬母亲和妹妹尸骨的那片墓地铲平建成影视基地时，他红着眼冲到了坞镇市市长办公室。他说绝对不能把那片墓地扒了，死者的家属们会游行抗议的。市长笑了，他说青峰啊，你想多了，穷人眼里只有钱。他们穷的都快活不下去了，哪里还在乎那些死人的鬼魂能不能在阴间安宁？我们已经做过调研了，百分之九八的家属愿意接受十万元的抚恤金。青峰第一次在工作问题上失去了理性，他揪着市长衣领恶狠狠道，你他妈敢铲平那个墓地信不信老子杀了你？市长出奇地淡定，他拍了拍青峰揪着他领子的手道，省里已经批准了，现在那里已经被夷为平地了。

青峰闻言突然感觉心绞痛的厉害，比想念黄濑时还疼。青峰被送进急诊室，医生说是突发性心脏病要立刻接受手术，治愈的可能性有九成。今吉代签了手术免责书，青峰被送入了手术间。

所幸手术很成功。

术后医生苦口婆心地对青峰说，小伙子你年纪轻轻的，心里压力怎么这么大？平时还不注重规律饮食和适度休息，肺里的尼古丁含量严重超标，你以为自己的身体是铜墙铁壁做的？幸好你还年轻身体很结实，这次是突发性心脏病还有治愈的可能性。你以后要注意饮食和休息，加强体育锻炼、少抽烟喝酒，有压力就宣泄出来别憋在心里。

青峰问五月自己是不是被开除了，五月没敢回答。青峰刚因突发性心脏病差点死了，五月不敢再刺激他。她了解青峰，失去了在这里的工作就等于他要放弃黄濑。因为青峰再也无法实现对黄濑的承诺了。青峰从五月小心翼翼的语气里就听出了端倪，也是，揪着市长的衣领爆粗口，没进监狱青峰都属于幸运的了。

「五月，我手机呢？」

「在这。」五月把手机递给青峰。

「你出去一下。」

「好。」

接到青峰打来的电话时黄濑全家人、高尾、绿间、黑子都陪在黄濑病床边。

昨天晚上黄濑挂了五月的电话后下定决心要做回以前的自己，他不想再因为青峰而终日惶恐不安。他给绿间打了电话，绿间和高尾用最快的速度把他送到了首都医院。诊断结果是由上火引发的急性阑尾炎和胃炎，很容易胃穿孔，需要立即进行手术。

黄濑的病不算太严重，阑尾切除手术很成功。高尾是主刀医生，他还同黄濑开玩笑道，你小子怎么连阑尾都那么可爱！我回去一定要写篇文章，名字就叫论上帝造物之不公！

因为术后要住院一周，所以亲朋好友都来看望黄濑了。不过最让黄濑吃惊的是几乎没有空闲时间的父亲竟然在病房里陪了他整整一天。当年自己要经济独立时黄濑的父亲说你要是敢出这家门我就不认你做儿子，黄濑闻言一气之下就走了三年。他一度以为父亲真的不爱自己了，可母亲说昨晚听到他住院动手术，父亲差点心脏病复发，幸亏及时吃了降压药才压住。

父亲比起三年前苍老了很多，可一看到黄濑就笑了，眼睛里闪着泪光，眼角堆起了很多皱纹。黄濑同父亲长得十分相似，一样琥珀色的眸子、金色的头发和偏白的肤色，小时候黄濑就是和父亲一个模子刻出来的。父亲叹了口气说，凉太，回家吧。

黄濑动摇了。他第一次在亲情和爱情面前动摇了。离家出走三年，三年间没用家里一分钱，三年不见的亲人黄濑以为自己已经不在乎他们了。可见到明显苍老了的父亲母亲黄濑发现自己错了。他们陪自己度过了最幸福的童年，而自己却不孝到在他们的生命中消失了三年，自己可是他们最爱的儿子。

「爸、妈、姐，我……」

手机响了，是青峰。黄濑正好有话想和青峰说，希望这次不会是那个叫五月的女孩子打来的。

「黄濑……我有话要和你说。」青峰的声音低沉却平静，黄濑感觉这和平日里青峰的声音不同，似乎很虚弱。

「我也有话想和你说。」

「黄濑……我们……分手吧。」「小青峰……我想我们还是……分手吧。」

同时开口又同时沉默，他们都没想到对方会说同样的话。

一段沉默之后青峰先打破了僵局，「祝你幸福，黄濑。」

「也同样祝福你，小青峰。」

挂了电话，黄濑突然觉得如释重负。他笑着看向家人，「爸、妈、姐，凉太……凉太回来了，再也不离开你们了。」

听到青峰说分手黄濑脑袋里一片空白，仿佛所有的知觉都消失了。两行眼泪不由自主地流了出来，家人里只有美奈子知道黄濑为什么哭，她抱紧黄濑轻拍他的后背，「小凉，他会成为你最美的回忆的，让他成为回忆吧。」

五月根本没想到青峰要电话是为了和黄濑分手，她要是知道就是被青峰打死也不会给他手机。

「阿大你疯了吗？」五月看着面无表情的青峰十分担心，青峰不能再受刺激了。

「五月，」青峰看向五月道，「让我一个人静一静。」

五月不敢走远，她偷偷趴在走廊窗边盯着青峰。说实话，她怕青峰自杀。

一周过去了，青峰除了不说话之外和以前没有任何差别。五月负责照顾青峰，一日三餐都是特意拜托闺蜜做的，她知道自己的料理很糟糕。可今天五月给青峰送午餐时在青峰的病房里看见了一个她怎么也不会想到的访客——若松孝辅。

「青峰……」若松孝辅推开门看见在病床上发呆的青峰他十分内疚，一个建筑天才的眸子竟然变得如此黯淡无光。「我不知道你母亲和妹妹的尸骨被葬在那里，否则我是打死也不会打那块地的主意。」

「一切都无所谓了。」青峰看向若松道，「我不会再和你争了。」

「不是的，青峰！」若松孝辅突然跪在地上真诚道，「我没想害你，我没想到你会因为这件事差点丧命。求你原谅我，我虽然嫉妒你的天分可我绝对没想过让你死。我跟我舅舅说了，他说可以帮你恢复职位，你是我们团队的领袖。」

「我已经不在乎了，若松。」

「阿大，你个怂鬼！」五月突然冲进病房破口大骂道，「你不是说小黄是你的全部吗？现在机会回来了你为什么不珍惜？你怕你做不到是不是？既然你对自己这么没自信一开始为什么还让小黄等你那么久？明明现在你已经和小黄分手了，心里最大的压力都没有了（怕无法实现对黄濑的承诺却又不肯分手所以青峰当时压力很大），你为什么不敢一搏？我从来都不知道阿大你是懦夫，是你亲手把小黄送到别人怀里的！」

青峰沉默了。五月最后一句话点醒了青峰，一想到黄濑会冲着别人露出那么灿烂的笑容青峰根本咽不下这口气。五月说的对，如果自己能赢得一个高的社会地位他就回去把黄濑抢回来，如果不能就维持原状。他现在是为了追求黄濑拥有黄濑而奋斗，以前那些患得患失的压力是包袱，而现在为了得到黄濑而努力，这反倒成了动力。

青峰出院以后不仅工作上更进一步，生活也更加健康规律了。领导都夸这个小伙子有前途，而若松竟然成为了青峰的酒肉兄弟和最佳搭档。他们的设计团队不断吸纳英才，以今吉为首，青峰、若松、樱井良和五月五人构成了最佳团队，而青峰的天分也日渐显露头角。两年后，建筑界爆出了一个惊人的新闻：一个天才建筑设计师用一张图纸换了一亿美元，这张图纸已经被列入吉尼斯世界纪录。

黄濑出院后就搬了家。他在首都广陵市二环以里租了套高级单身公寓，一百九十六平米。黄濑只要上心做事就没有做不成的，以前因为心全在青峰身上所以工作上也没什么起色。Bill把黄濑提到了财务总监的职务上，黄濑的理财天赋同他父亲一样无可挑剔。而且在同濑氏集团旗下的银行进行贷款博弈时，黄濑总能用最低的成本赢得最高的利益，更让人吃惊的是对方没有因为黄濑是自家老板的儿子放水，反而派出了最奸诈的谈判高手。等到后来，任何银行或是金融机构听到来借钱的是黄濑干脆就按他的条件签了合同，这尊磨人的小佛爷日后肯定比那尊老佛爷还厉害。

黄濑的月薪升到了三百万，所以衣食住行全部花销都用自己的钱。他每周回家三次以上，临走时还经常给父亲甩五十万在桌子上，说是孝敬老爸老妈的。五十万对于黄濑的父亲来说是看不上眼的小钱，可他很欣慰，他为自己的儿子能独自撑起一片天而欣慰。

黄濑在家里闲来没事就养了一只猫。这只猫有着藏青色的眼睛，身上的毛色是青得发黑的深青色，不过肚子下面是白色的。黄濑一眼就相中了这只猫，还给他取名叫“小青峰”。

两年了，黄濑早把青峰放下了。前三个月他一蹶不振，可后来慢慢想开了。二姐说的很对，不用抗拒这段初恋，把它当成最美好的回忆存封在记忆里就好了。虽然黄濑并没有开始新的恋情，不过他已经完全放下了，对青峰的感情也退居到了友情。他希望有朝一日还能见到青峰，他愿意和青峰做最好的哥们。

说起哥们，黄濑最近还真交到了一个好哥们，他叫火神大我。他是Bill公司旗下的模特，很高身子也壮，不过黄濑敢确定他身上的肌肉没有青峰身上的多，而且没有青峰的肌肉好看。黄濑一想到这点就笑了，果然旧情人也是曾经的情人啊，在自己眼里就是非洲来的西施。火神大我是美国回来的，时不时就跟黄濑拽英语，而黄濑平生最大的遗憾就是对英文不感冒，怎么都不开窍。高尾大学时笑话黄濑英文发音，他说果然上帝是公平的，他给了你一张漂亮的脸蛋，就让你成为了美国的哑巴，哈哈哈。你以后最好嫁给一个老外，要不然你那个周游世界的梦想就打水漂了。

黄濑是通过和火神谈工薪以及广告分成合同认识的，从会客室回来后火神差点哭了，他说我再也不想看见你这个压榨工薪阶层的奸商了！结果第二天黄濑就接到了火神邀他喝酒的电话，黄濑不知道火神跟谁要到了他的手机号。

因为是土生土长的美国香蕉人所以火神跟黄濑打招呼、告别的动作都比较亲密，黄濑为了不显得自己保守老顽固所以每次都接受火神打招呼的方式。

火神第一次去黄濑的公寓时被“小青峰”吓了一跳，黄濑笑着说他怂，火神反驳道它跑的太快没看清楚，还以为它是狗呢。火神很会做饭，所以黄濑特别愿意邀请他来家里玩。“小青峰”每次看到火神来了都异常高兴，黄濑每每腹诽道这小家伙也知道火神来了就意味着今晚的伙食会有所改善啊……我做饭有那么难吃？

青峰回到了首都广陵，他被聘为公司CEO兼总工程师。建筑界还没有一人身兼两个要职的情况，青峰大辉的出现一次次颠覆了人们的常识。当然，只有他一个人是不可能办到的，他有一个十分强大的团队，他们把自己的团队起名为桐皇。今吉是队长，不过队里的王牌是青峰，还有五月、若松和樱井良。

「阿大找我什么事啊，我正忙着呢！」五月气呼呼地走进总经理办公室，连门都没敲。五月身为青峰的私人助理每天都快忙疯了，她到觉得青峰的位置比较清闲。

「老妹，」青峰嬉皮笑脸地把五月按在总经理椅子上，然后献殷勤一般帮她按摩肩膀，「你一定要帮哥个忙。」

五月一阵冷寒，凡是遇到青峰这副模样就没有好事发生过！「干嘛，阿大你这样使唤我可要给我涨工资！」

「涨！当然涨！」青峰笑道，「妹子，哥是知道你厉害才找你帮忙的。你人脉那么发达，帮哥把黄濑的住址弄到手呗？」

「切，阿大你个色鬼，天天想着小黄。」五月挑挑眉大爷似的神气道，「给我什么好处？」

「哥听说妹子你看上了一款兰博基尼……」

「阿大你真大方！这怎么定了！」说罢，五月扭屁股走人。

青峰无语地看着五月的背影，他还没说完呢……是兰博基尼车模型……又被这女人坑了一笔。

不过一想到马上又能和黄濑重逢，青峰心里止不住地高兴。这次，再也不会让你溜走了，黄濑凉太，我老婆。

五月办事效率就是高，一上午不但把地址搞到手了，还贴心地把离黄濑那户公寓最近的公寓目前的租客手机号发给了青峰。于是青峰开始每隔一分钟就骚扰那个倒霉的住在黄濑旁边的租客。

「你是脑袋进水了，不停地骚扰我是想死吗！」那租客被青峰烦的要死，打电话过来劈头盖脸地开骂。

「咱们相识都是缘分啊！哥们想租你住的房子，兄弟你意下如何？」青峰不正经道。

「你是找抽吧？你租了我住哪？」

「哥们不亏待你，给你补贴二十万怎么样？」五月调查过，黄濑住的那个小区房租是一个月一万，这男人签了一年。现在他搬出来不仅白住了三个月，还赚了八万块钱，傻子才不搬呢！

「就这么定了，哥们哪天搬进来？」那人知道遇到了个出手阔气的大土豪态度也变得好了起来。

「择日不如撞日。」青峰心里急啊，这可是去见黄濑！

「欧了，哥们等你，一手交钱一手交房！」

「12」

黄濑八点左右去上班时在公寓电梯里遇到了住在他隔壁的邻居，这邻居是个四十出头、小有名气的律师。黄濑见他怀里抱着一个纸箱子，里面是些日常用品，以为他要出远门。

出于礼貌考虑，虽然同这位邻居并不太熟——他搬到隔壁三个月内黄濑只跟他打过几次照面，但黄濑还是微笑着打了招呼，「山本先生，您这是要出远门？」

「黄濑君，真是好久不见。」山本道，「平时工作时间总是岔开也没见过你几次，这搬走了竟然还偶遇你了。」

「诶？山本先生不是交了一年的房租吗，为什么还没满期就要搬走了？」这里公寓都是按年来缴费的，所以大多数住户都是先交一年的房租。当然，也不排除有担心央行乱印货币怕水涨船高房租涨价多交几年的。只是合同上白纸黑字写的清清楚楚，租户由于个人原因不满一年退租的费用一概不予退换，这才住了三个月就搬走，那山本先生就相当于瞬间损失了将近九万块钱。

「咱精明人当然不会做赔本的买卖。」山本笑了，「有个土豪说给我二十万要住我这房子，昨天刚搬过来，今天正式入住。他还问我说邻居是不是一个长得非常帅气的金发男子，那不就是指黄濑君你吗。依我看啊，那土豪没准就是冲着黄濑君你来的。」

「山本先生真是抬举我了。」黄濑笑了笑，心里在琢磨这个新邻居会是谁。

「我还有事，那么黄濑君，咱们后会有期。」山本跟黄濑道了别后就走进拐角的楼梯、电梯间等电梯。

黄濑没太把新邻居是谁这个问题当回事，能冲着他搬来住到隔壁的人黄濑还真的想不出来。与其绞尽脑汁还不如随遇而安，今天晚上回家就能遇到了也说不定。

黄濑最近长肉了，看到电子秤上的数字黄濑能想到的唯一一个罪魁祸首、始作俑者就是正在自家厨房里忙活的大厨——火神大我。黄濑从认识火神、知道火神做饭好吃开始，一周有三天会热心邀请火神去他家玩，实际上只是为了一饱口福。

这不，恰逢周五晚上黄濑想嗨一下，于是乎火神又被黄濑诚恳地请到家里。火神的到来不仅让黄濑高兴不已，“小青峰”也乐得活蹦乱跳。它用藏青色的毛蹭着火神的裤子，似乎在卖萌撒娇。

「喂，黄濑，你还真把我当厨子使唤啊？」火神在开放式厨房里忙活着洗菜、切菜、煮饭，黄濑在沙发上倒成一滩优雅的“懒”泥，像“小青峰”一样伸展了全身后又缩成一团，活活一享福的命。「你也过来帮把手啊！」

「小火神不是嫌我只能帮倒忙，说什么你做饭的时候我不许靠近厨房吗？」黄濑躺在沙发上玩手机，连要起身的念头都没有。「所以为了我们能近快吃上香喷喷的好饭，我还是忍住超级想跑去给你打下手的冲动乖乖呆着吧～」

「可是我……」火神后半句话到是没说出口，我想你来陪陪我啊。第一次和黄濑打交道时火神就对他产生了好感，虽然那次和黄濑是站在对立面而且黄濑凭借他的口才和清晰的逻辑把青峰的收入分成压到最低，火神还是被黄濑举手投足间的优雅吸引了。不过无论谁初次见黄濑就对他产生好感最重要的原因莫过于那张漂亮的脸蛋。

「小火神说半截话是要好奇死我吗？」黄濑转身趴在沙发上，他眼里闪着星星似的看向在厨房炒菜的火神，「快说快说，你刚刚想说什么？」

火神后悔了，黄濑对于这种无关紧要的事情总是有打破砂锅问到底的热情。不过火神还不准备说实话，跟黄濑告白什么的现在还太早，时机并不成熟。火神和黄濑不熟的时候还以为黄濑这个人挺精明的，可后来才认清了黄濑，他完全是个迟钝加呆萌的黄毛犬。他俩认识了一年多，火神来黄濑家当“保姆”也有小半年了，可黄濑似乎完全没有察觉到火神对他的感情，哥们来哥们去得跟火神相处，差点把火神对他的喜欢处成了兄弟情。

「我说我不忿啊，凭什么你一个主人家逍遥享乐而我却要忙里忙外的，这里明明是你家，客人明明是我啊！」

「小火神在我心里可不是斤斤计较的人……」黄濑嬉皮笑脸地冲火神一笑，看得火神心里麻酥酥得想吻黄濑。

「喂，黄濑，过来陪我唠嗑。」火神提起嗓门命令道，为了尽量不暴露他很渴望黄濑在他身边一平方米的范围内呆着的想法。

「哦。」黄濑不情不愿地起身，把手机往沙发上随意一丢，抱起仰躺在地毯上睡午觉的“小青峰”走到设计成吧台样式的餐桌前，坐在青色长腿椅上。

“小青峰”懒懒地仰躺在黄濑腿上，藏青色的眼睛因为困意未消而微微眯着，那眸子望向黄濑让黄濑觉得似曾相识……很像以前睡眼朦胧的青峰望着他的眼神。“小青峰”肚皮是白色的，靠近腿部的小粉棒软趴趴地贴着它的身子，黄濑曾经还笑着说“小青峰”的那里和青峰的伟岸真没法比。他伸手摸了摸“小青峰”粉嫩的小棒，“小青峰”立马炸毛了一般翻身瞪着黄濑。黄濑被“小青峰”这幅模样逗笑了，他用手揉了揉“小青峰”脑袋上的青色毛发，对“小青峰”道，「摸一下都不给，小青峰你好抠门啊。」

火神亲眼目睹了黄濑对他家青猫的性骚扰，本以为黄濑纯洁的像朵白莲花，好嘛，黄濑凉太再一次颠覆了火神搭我的三观。于是乎，火神想试探一下黄濑……

「喂，你别逗猫玩了。」火神心想你是陪我啊还是陪猫呢？「我问你件事啊？」

「曰。」黄濑把“小青峰”举到自己面前亲了个嘴后才放“小青峰”自由活动。“小青峰”的性子很懒散，对所有的事情却兴致缺缺，一天到晚逮到一个地方就趴着，所幸的是它并没有让自己的身材发胖。

「黄濑，」火神仔细斟酌，在想怎么问才不至于冒犯黄濑，「你是处儿吗？」

「我还以为小火神会问什么高深莫测的事呢。」黄濑见火神小心翼翼地向自己提问，以为会是一个很难回答的问题呢。黄濑何止做过，他和青峰做了不下八十次，而且次次爽翻天。「是男人都做过吧，没破处会被人笑话的。」

「你谈过恋爱？」火神感觉黄濑伪装的滴水不漏，他以为黄濑还是恋爱菜鸟呢，谁叫黄濑看上去那么纯了。

「小火神请好好看看这张脸。」黄濑指着自己的大帅脸道，「看这脸就知道我是不可能没谈过恋爱的吧。」

「说的也是。」虽然对于黄濑的自恋火神略微不爽，不过黄濑说的不无道理。「我看你小子真是到处沾花惹草，顶头老板Bill喜欢你算是公认的事实，我的那群狐朋狗友里十个也有五个是喜欢你想要你的。你小子能不能别这么招蜂引蝶，弄得我一天天紧张兮兮的？」

「有人喜欢我，小火神你紧张什么啊？哥们有魅力不是还能匀你一个波霸大美女吗？」黄濑一副哥俩好的口气。

丫的，一群情敌论你你没有压力啊！而且还男女参半，黄濑凉太你还真是魅力无穷啊。

「好个屁，那帮老爷们天天围着我要你电话想和你约炮我还要想方设法地拒绝，你说烦不烦人？」火神骂骂咧咧道。

一想起那群同为模特的狐朋狗友们火神就气不打一处来。他手机里偷偷照了一张黄濑趴在沙发上的睡颜照被他们看见了，这群人就开始问你男朋友啊，长得真好。火神说还在追，他们就按耐不住了，说给哥们他的手机号呗？于是乎火神每次一和他们喝酒，他们就说火神不够意思，没追到手的小兔子也不让哥们们尝尝鲜，公平竞争也好啊。

「诶，不是年轻可爱的女孩子吗？」黄濑郁闷地瘪了瘪嘴，被一群大老爷们喜欢并不能带给他满足感，虽然他本身是喜欢男人的。

火神做的饭好吃到黄濑都想包养他了，比青峰做的还好吃。黄濑揉着圆鼓鼓的肚子靠在沙发背上，火神坐在黄濑左腿边逗着懒洋洋地躺在地毯上晒太阳的“小青峰”。

火神突然对这只猫的名字产生了好奇心，冥冥之中觉得这绝对和黄濑的情史有点关系。“它为什么叫小青峰？”

「那是我第一个恋人的姓氏啦。」黄濑俯身摸了摸“小青峰”藏青色的毛，因为吃的很好所以“小青峰”的毛发十分富有光泽。它往旁边挪了挪身子不让黄濑和火神摸它以表示下午觉被打扰的不悦。

虽然黄濑只和青峰一个人谈过恋爱、接过吻、上过床，但他还是选择用“第一个”来指代青峰，毕竟他想显摆一下自己恋爱经验丰富，说成“第一个”听起来就好像后面还有第二个、第三个一样。

「你小子还挺长情的。」火神在心里好一顿嫉妒这个姓“青峰”的男人，是黄濑的初恋不说，黄濑还养一只猫来纪念他们曾经的爱情。「不过青峰这姓姓的人也不多，我知道的人里好像就只有那个凭借一张建筑图纸一夜暴富的死黑皮了吧。」

一提起青峰黄濑心里微微有些紧张。虽然两年多了该放下的感情他都放下了，可黄濑还是对青峰的生活充满好奇。这就像是虽然分手了，但对于前女友过得好不好是不是比自己先开始了一段恋情一样让人好奇。

「小火神竟然认识青峰大辉那样的大土豪？」黄濑又开启了星星眼模式，看的火神忍不住想把黄濑扑倒在沙发上给他办了。

黄濑凉太还真是个会勾引人的小妖精，虽然他只是不由自主地露出了那么可爱诱人的表情，但真是太引人犯罪了！

火神悄悄做了几个深呼吸才抑制住对黄濑的想入非非，然后一提起青峰大辉他便气不打一处来。「别跟我提那个混蛋啊，他真是个一毛不拔的铁公鸡。」

「诶？小火神为什么要这样说小青……不是，是青峰大辉啊？」黄濑听到火神说青峰是“混蛋”心里不高兴，一种“那是我男人，即使你是我的好兄弟也不容你这样说他”的“护犊子”心理油然而生，弄得黄濑有些尴尬。

明明已经放下了啊，黄濑凉太，这算什么！

「你可不知道，青峰大辉的公司最近要搞个房展活动招模特代言宣传，他们营销部的人都通知我的经纪人说要我代言了，可当天去了却又说老总不看好我换了另一个人。后来我经纪人打听说是因为我跟青峰大辉曾经的恋人暧昧不清他小肚鸡肠地嫉妒了。OMG，你说我多冤，我都不知道我和谁暧昧不清了，我可是连个恋人都没有的单身汉啊。」火神情绪激动，把“小青峰”吓得“蹭蹭蹭”跑到黄濑卧室里躲了起来。

黄濑拍了火神一下埋怨他把“小青峰”吓到了，心里却暖暖的。原来小青峰一直有关注自己，连他身边有火神这一号人物存在也调查清楚了。想着如果能和青峰重逢的话一定要和他解释清楚火神和自己只是普通朋友关系，就算分手了也不能让青峰误会，要不然弄得好像自己对青峰的爱并没有看上去那么深刻似的，转眼不到两年就又找了新欢。

黄濑不想青峰误会，他敢发誓曾经对青峰的爱是全心全意没有半点杂质的。

「哈哈，谁叫小火神胡乱勾搭人了。」黄濑尴尬地笑了笑，他心知肚明火神是因为自己丢了一次挣大钱的机会，青峰的公司向来财大气粗给的报酬费绝不在少数。

「我最近除了勾搭你也没勾搭过别人啊。」火神故意这么说，他觉得应该潜移默化地在黄濑面前强调他在自己心里是特别的、十分重要的存在。

「所以说小火神才没有交到桃花运。」黄濑笑的人畜无害，火神真心想扁这个迟钝愚蠢的黄毛。

「好了，不跟你这蠢货瞎唠了，我快被你蠢哭了。」火神叹了口气，虽然很想在黄濑家多呆一会儿，可他毕竟算是个不太出名的公众人物，还是有工作要做的。「我再不走又好被我家经纪人那个老大爷骂了。」

「诶，才五点，小火神今天走的这么早啊。」黄濑跟着火神走到门口，朝卧室里喊了一句，「小青峰，咱们家的大厨师傅要走了你不出来送一下啊？」

“小青峰”根本没动弹，火神笑着说，「你家猫真是个没良心的东西，吃饭时围着我团团转，这吃饱了就不认天不认地就认梦里的周公了。」

「小火神见谅啊～」黄濑穿上了人字拖陪火神出了家门，「我把你送到电梯里好不好，当帮小青峰赔罪了。」

火神把黄濑轻轻推到了门上，幸亏黄濑拿了钥匙，要不然又要麻烦管物业的大爷帮忙开门了。火神用手将黄濑额头上的刘海都搂起来，在那白皙的额头上落下了一个轻吻，「就这样，我走了，黄濑。」

吻完火神就走了，留下黄濑一个人愣在原地。

……小火神不是喜欢我吧？！

「哟，真巧，青峰大老板也住这啊？」火神没想到在电梯房里遇见了这个倒霉的黑皮，不过目测黑皮似乎因为什么事情很不爽，这到让火神心里爽的很。火神拍了拍身着西服正义凛然的青峰的肩膀，「别总皱眉头，容易长皱纹。」

「你小子给我收敛点。」青峰拍掉火神的手，他一下电梯正要出电梯间门口就目睹了火神对黄濑做的事，一股无名的火气蹭的一下子就冒了上来，黄濑凉太除了他别人碰不得，黄濑可是他青峰大辉的所有物！

「啧啧，青峰老板您继续在这里上火吧，我走了。」说罢火神就走进了电梯。

黄濑好不容易回过神，他觉得有必要和火神解释一下自己对他没有那方面的意思。不过火神是从美国回来的，会不会他们那边打招呼的方式就是这样啊？如果火神没有那个意思，那岂不是显得自己傻里傻气的跟个土包子似的？

「啊……烦死了！」黄濑踢了脚门，然后就听见屋里“小青峰”蹭蹭蹭跑到门口的声音。黄濑掏出钥匙开了门，“小青峰”就跑到黄濑腿边围着黄濑转圈蹭他的腿。黄濑只穿了件到大腿一半的连身衣居家服，露出来的小腿被“小青峰”蹭的痒痒的。

「那么爱我啊，小青峰？」黄濑蹲下身摸了摸“小青峰”的毛。

青峰躲在电梯间里突然听到黄濑来了这么一句吓了一跳，黄濑怎么知道自己就在他身边？

“小青峰”像是突然闻到了什么好闻的味道，它挣脱了黄濑的怀抱跑到了电梯间里。黄濑赶紧追着“小青峰”跑进了电梯间，因为着急只看到“小青峰”用爪子在抓一个男人腿的西服裤子，并没有看那人的脸。

黄濑急了，赶紧跑过去逮住“小青峰”，责怪道，「小青峰你怎么这么不乖，把人家叔叔的裤子都……小青峰？！」

黄濑一抬头看到是青峰吓得坐倒在地上，他心跳极快，没想到能在这里再次见到青峰，那个靠自己的努力取得了事业上极大的成功的青峰。黄濑的脑子在疯狂地转动，小青峰为什么会在这里？小青峰也住这里吗？还是小青峰有了新恋人恰好住在这里，他是来和恋人约会的？让小青峰知道了自己家的猫也叫“小青峰”了怎么办？小青峰会不会误会自己对他还有残留的感情？啊啊啊……都没有好好洗脸就碰到小青峰了好丢人，明明想象中的重逢不是这样的啊！

青峰突然向黄濑伸了手，黄濑纳闷地看着面前的手不知道青峰要做什么。青峰看着黄濑呆萌的表情心想他怎么一点都没变，丝毫没有察觉到他这样的表情只会勾引出别人想触碰他的欲望吗？！「地上凉，我拉你起来。」

「哦。」黄濑右手抱着怀里的“小青峰”，把左手伸给了青峰。青峰一用力，不仅把黄濑拉起来了，还顺便把黄濑拉近他的怀里了。因为太过熟悉黄濑的身体，所以青峰想都没想就用左手揽住了黄濑的腰。

黄濑感觉时间都静止了……青峰的呼吸均匀地喷在黄濑脸上有淡淡的青草香气，而且青峰身上没有烟味，看来他已经戒掉了。黄濑不知道要说什么才能缓解这尴尬的气氛，等青峰先开口却迟迟等不来。黄濑感觉脸要烧透了，明明已经放下了啊，心跳加速个毛线啊，黄濑凉太！

「喵～」黄濑怀里的“小青峰”因为青峰抱黄濑抱的很紧遭了殃，它被夹得生疼不满地叫了出来。

青峰这才放开黄濑，他撇了撇黄濑怀里的猫，然后眼神落到了黄濑的胸口问道，「为什么给它起我的名字？」

黄濑觉得青峰眼神不对，顺着他的眼神看了看自己的胸口，脸立马又红了起来。他赶紧把领口收紧，这件衣服领口很松，在青峰的角度都能看到里面的乳珠。黄濑低着头支支吾吾道，「因为他是藏青色的，感觉和小青峰很像。」

「因为和我很像才买的？」青峰顺着黄濑的逻辑继续问道。

「才不是，小青峰不要那么自恋啊。」黄濑的强烈反驳弄得到好像是真的，虽然黄濑的确是因为它像青峰才买的，「只是因为它好看才买的，和小青峰一点关系都没有。还有就是，我现在对小青峰不是喜欢的感情了，所以希望小青峰不要多想。」

「啧啧，」青峰听黄濑说现在他不喜欢自己了心里不爽的要命，不过既然要把黄濑追回来，青峰是做好了黄濑有可能不喜欢自己了这个最坏的心理准备。青峰酸溜溜道，「你是喜欢上了刚刚那个红毛？也是，要不然怎么可能让他亲你。黄濑你小子从前一段感情里走出来的速度够快啊，我都还没出来呢，你都有下一个了。」

「不是的！」黄濑赶紧否认，青峰竟然看见火神亲自己额头了，真是太糟糕了。「我和小火神只是朋友关系，小青峰别误会我。」

「这么说你还是单身？」青峰看着着急的黄濑心里高兴，黄濑这样子完全是在意自己的啊，真是口是心非的家伙。

「嗯。」黄濑点了点头，「不过我不会再跟小青峰在一起了，所以请小青峰不要多想。」

「喂，你小子自恋过头了吧？我说过要追你了吗？」青峰把要追黄濑这事跟今吉说了，今吉给青峰上了一天的恋爱指导课，青峰受益匪浅。那个黑腹眼睛，有时候还是很靠谱的。「赶紧的，你家猫抓破了我这好几千的西服裤子你说怎么办？」

「诶？」黄濑懵了，刚刚青峰看自己的眼神明显是想追自己想继续跟自己在一起的啊。黄濑有点郁闷，原来小青峰也这么潇洒的放下了这段感情啊……黄濑略微有些不爽。「那小青峰告诉我你西服的牌子和款式，我配你一件好了。」

「这么便宜你可不行。」青峰走到黄濑家隔壁开了门，像是老板命令员工似的霸道地说，「你答应我三件事我就不找你麻烦。」

「诶？这算什么啊？而且小青峰为什么住在我家隔壁？」黄濑跟在青峰身后，他想起了今天早上山本先生的话，「小青峰是特意为我搬到这里的对不对？」

「你小子自恋的功力有长进啊？」青峰敲了敲黄濑的脑袋，突然又笑眯眯道，「我看是你调查了我要搬到这里你才过来住的吧。你就那么爱我吗，黄濑凉太？」

「小青峰怎么这么无赖！」黄濑无语地看着青峰，他完全是颠倒黑白啊。

「赶紧换件衣服，一会儿陪我出去吃饭。」青峰命令道，说完，“咣”的一声关上了门。

什么啊……明明还没有答应他啊，自作主张的家伙，真是霸道啊。

黄濑气呼呼地掐着“小青峰”的脸，「都怪你个捣蛋鬼，闲着没事干嘛往小青峰身上跑啊？」

“小青峰”可怜兮兮地溜回窝里，黄濑一看小青峰的窝就知道原因了……原来两年前临走之前黄濑为了留点青峰的东西做纪念就拿走了青峰三件破衣服，谁知后来被“小青峰”撒上尿了，黄濑干脆就拿青峰的衣服给“小青峰”做了给窝。结果“小青峰”熟悉了青峰的味道，所以兴高采烈地就抓破了青峰的裤子。

「叮咚～叮咚～叮咚～」青峰按响了黄濑家的门铃，而且怕黄濑不来开门似的不停地按。黄濑就发呆了根本没换衣服，跑过去开了门。

「小青峰，我今天不想出去……」黄濑刚想问青峰能不能换个时间就被青峰推进卧室里了。

「给你一分钟，」青峰站在客厅道，「没不换好我就亲自扒光你，说到做到。」

黄濑欲哭无泪，关好卧室的门听天由命地开始换衣服。明明想着再次见到青峰以后绝对不要听他摆布了……可是为什么自己还是乖乖地听青峰的话啊！

「都怪你。」黄濑瞪了一眼在窝里睡觉的“小青峰”，「害得我又要听小青峰摆布了。你其实是小青峰派来的卧底对不对，嗯？」

「我进去了。」青峰推门而入，正好撞见了脱光光只着一条青色的三角内裤的黄濑……

「13」

黄濑赶紧抡起床上的薄毯子把自己裹得严严实实，虽然和青峰坦诚相见过无数次，可黄濑发现现在自己对青峰的心情和所怀有的心境和以前不一样了。以前大概是因为和青峰明确了关系，所以同他赤裸相对时更多的是坦然。可现在不一样，黄濑和青峰最多就是好朋友、好兄弟这个层面上的关系，他们早在两年前和平分手了。现在在青峰面前一丝不挂，黄濑只觉得害羞和尴尬。

「我在换衣服啊，小青峰你快出去。」黄濑的脸瞬间就红透了，青峰看向他的目光真算是过于露骨了，仿佛现在就要立刻把黄濑吃干抹净一样。

「像我没看过似的。」青峰不但没出去反而坐到了黄濑的床上，「过来让我抱抱，你好像又瘦了。」

「小青峰说什么胡话呢，我们已经分手了。」黄濑赶紧躲青峰远远的，虽说要是黄濑不愿意青峰想压倒他的可能性并不大，可黄濑就怕到时候自己连要反抗的念头都没有就糟糕了。

「啧啧，」青峰把睡在窝里的“小青峰”拎起来，仔细看看这小东西和他青峰大辉还真挺像的。藏青色的眸子和毛发，浑身上下散发着慵懒和生人勿近的气场，青峰是越看越喜欢这只猫了，黄濑喜欢自己喜欢到连宠物都要和他十分相似才买来养。「你是沾了我的光才被这个黄毛买来的。」

黄濑从薄被里伸出一条腿踹了踹青峰想让他出去，谁知青峰把“小青峰”往窝里一放转身握住了黄濑那白皙的脚踝。

「喂，松手啊，小青峰。」黄濑想把脚缩回来却被青峰狠狠按在床上。

青峰俯下身顺着黄濑的腿一直往上亲吻，细密的吻经过了黄濑的小腿、膝盖、大腿、大腿根……然后隔着黄濑的内裤吻住了性器。黄濑想踢开青峰又怕太用力把青峰踢伤，看着青峰的头在薄被底下一动一动的黄濑脸都要红透了。黄濑悄悄往后移动身子不让青峰继续对他的性骚扰，可青峰却用双手固定住了黄濑的屁股让他没法逃跑。

「小青峰……你是变态吗……」黄濑干脆掀开了身上的薄被用双手托起青峰的脸尴尬地问道。即使在两年前黄濑和青峰频繁做爱那阵，青峰也很少给他口交。

「我就想尝尝你的味道变没变。」青峰突然坐起身把黄濑搂进怀里，低头吻上了惊慌的黄濑。因为没来得及闭紧嘴青峰的舌头轻而易举地溜进了黄濑的口腔，青峰的舌头霸道地顶弄纠缠着黄濑无力的舌头，黄濑只有听由青峰为所欲为地侵犯和摆布。

黄濑被青峰蛮横霸道的吻吻得晕头转向，因为太舒服了，他不由自主地发出了享受的鼻音。毕竟和青峰接过很多次吻，黄濑早就学会了如何调整呼吸。胳膊不知什么时候攀上了青峰的脖子，黄濑已经不知不觉地跪坐在青峰小腹上了。身体找回了两年前的记忆，完全自发地在青峰胯下来回摩擦，只为了讨好青峰的性器。等到黄濑软趴趴地趴在青峰胸膛上气喘吁吁地大口喘气时才发现，青峰下面早就硬了……

「你不是对我已经没兴趣了吗？」黄濑赶紧起身，因为刚刚完全听命于青峰的摆布黄濑很不爽，所以他故意用手扭了一下青峰胯下的小帐篷。

黄濑走到衣柜前随便找了条裤子就套在身上，也没转身看青峰一眼就又换上了一件无袖可外穿的背心。

「你不帮我把它们弄出来？」青峰起身从黄濑背后抱住了他，还故意用下面那个精神饱满的“大家伙”照着黄濑的后穴顶了顶。

黄濑用屁股狠狠压了压青峰的性器疼的青峰赶紧放开抱着黄濑的手坐在床上揉他那脆弱的宝贝。黄濑见青峰的表情似乎很痛，虽然怀有内疚之心却仍不妥协，「不帮。」

「你不帮我我就自己来，反正这两年都是这么过来的。」说罢青峰便拉开裤子拉链，扯下黑色的四角内裤就自慰起来。黄濑吓得赶紧跑出卧室，脸红的发烫。

黄濑以前因为青峰那里又大又粗享了很多福。第一次黄濑还怕自己后面根本吞不下青峰的巨根，可做的次数越多黄濑越是体会到和青峰做爱真的是极大的身体和精神的双重享受。青峰那里特别粗大，总是能把黄濑后面塞的满满的，每动一下都能带来天堂般的满足感。不仅粗，青峰那里比普通人长上一截，每次都能顶到黄濑最里面。黄濑特别喜欢青峰在他身体里内射，尤其是不带套的内射，每次青峰射在他身体里他都会爽到要失神很久才回过神。即使不再喜欢青峰了，黄濑也完全抗拒不了青峰身体的邀请，那种滋味美妙到黄濑完全可以接受当青峰的炮友。

隔着一扇门，耳边是青峰的低喘声，黄濑弄不懂自己对青峰怀有什么心情了。黄濑原本以为他对青峰的感情都已经放下了，可看到青峰的那一刻似乎所有的一切都不是那回事了。

「呼～」青峰大喘一口气，白色的污浊喷溅到了黄濑卧室的地毯上，青峰皱了皱眉。他提上裤子走到客厅对着在沙发上发呆的黄濑道，「把你的地毯弄脏了，不好意思。」

黄濑无语地看着并没有表现出一丝抱歉的青峰抱怨道，「完全不把自己当外人啊，小青峰。弄脏了我的地毯难道不该亲自洗干净吗？」

「你明知道我不会做家务。」青峰拉起黄濑往门口走，「别说什么都两年了你早忘了，鬼才信你忘了，你当时可是把我爱到骨子里去了。」

「谁那么蠢会爱上你这个大黑皮啊！」黄濑不服气，青峰气焰太盛了，就好像他当时没把自己爱到骨子里去似的。既然两个人都半斤八两，青峰有什么好得意显摆的啊。

「你就穿这鞋？」青峰见黄濑穿上了人字拖便往门外走拉住黄濑道，「我可不开车啊，我要喝酒。一会儿还要走挺远的，你磨破脚了别哭着喊着要我背你。」

「多谢小青峰关心，我就是腿瘸了也不会哭着喊着求你背我的，你放一万个心吧。」

刚出公寓大门就刮来了一阵大风，黄濑穿的少浑身一哆嗦。

真不该跟青峰赌气，黄濑心想，四月份的天气就穿一件后背心真是透支生命。还在纠结要不要服个软回去多穿几件黄濑身上就多了一件带有暖暖的体温和青峰身上独特味道的外套。

「别把我当女人。」黄濑嘴上这么说却早已经把青峰的外套套在身上了。青峰身材比他魁梧一些，外套穿起来有点垮垮的，黄濑便开始羡慕嫉妒恨起青峰那拥有黄金比例的身材。

「我热，外套脱下来懒得拿才丢给你的。你以为我是怕你冷才给你的？」青峰转过头看了眼黄濑，这个小金毛还真可爱，在青峰眼里就像纯真的让人想要保护的小孩。

「我就知道小青峰不会那么好心。」

青峰原本准备找家西餐厅，可黄濑吵着要吃路边烧烤，青峰耗不过黄濑无奈只好妥协了。看着黄濑要这个要那个兴奋不已的模样青峰突然想到了两年前，那时他们去超市买日常用品的时候黄濑就兴奋的像个孩子。

点完餐，老板先把烧酒拿上来了，黄濑也不知跟青峰说些什么，干脆就直接闷头喝烧酒。

青峰赶紧拉住黄濑的手腕担心道，「你胃不好，别喝了。」

「喂，男男授受不亲。」黄濑甩开了青峰的手，他对两年前青峰对他的不闻不问还心怀一些芥蒂未解开。黄濑拿起酒瓶仰头就喝，完全忽略了空肚子喝酒会醉这件事……

「黄濑，」青峰收回了拉着黄濑胳膊的手，把从裤兜里拿出的装戒指的小盒子放到黄濑手心里道，「这个你戴上。」

黄濑放下酒瓶把那盒子打开，里面是一个和青峰左手中指上一模一样的戒指。从看到青峰手上那个戒指开始黄濑心情就变得特别差，中指上戴戒指是代表恋爱中。黄濑确信青峰知道戒指不能随便乱戴，以前他有给青峰科普过，当时青峰还用拇指和食指圈住黄濑的无名指说要在这里给黄濑戴上他们的婚戒。青峰的恋人不是他，对于这点黄濑的确没法坦然接受。可黄濑并不准备质问青峰，他知道他现在没有立场，他至少要在青峰面前装作潇洒一点，对过往的恋人不纠缠。

戒指很漂亮，是银质环戒中间镶嵌着黑色玛瑙。不过戒指内环清楚地刻着“Aomine Daiki”的字样……

「小青峰你什么意思？」黄濑看向青峰，只有情侣才会把对方的名字刻在戒指上吧？为什么青峰要送他一个刻着青峰罗马名字的戒指？青峰那个戒指里面刻的又是谁的名字？

「你自己悟吧。」青峰以前觉得黄濑是个聪明机灵的人，而且感情很细腻很敏感，怎么到了和自己的感情上就这么呆头呆脑的。这意思再明显不过了吧，你黄濑凉太是我青峰大辉的，青峰承认，他的占有欲很强。

黄濑默默把戒指收起来也没说会不会戴，又自己闷头喝酒。等烤串上来了，黄濑这个人喝的都有点晕晕乎乎了，不过黄濑酒品不错，看不出来醉没醉。

桌上的盘子见底了，黄濑跟青峰争着抢着付账被青峰按在了椅子上，青峰付了钱。

黄濑醉了。

往回走的路上黄濑蹦蹦跳跳地嘴里唱着不成调的歌，路过海边沙滩黄濑还跑下楼梯去沙滩里踩沙子，青峰怕他跌倒一直紧跟在他身后。黄濑对着青峰傻笑，然后弯下腰捡起脚上断了的人字拖道，「小青峰你个乌鸦嘴，竟然被你说中了。」

青峰无奈地把黄濑拉进怀里紧紧抱住，他不知道黄濑心里在想什么，但他喝了那么多酒肯定是有原因的。黄濑把头埋进青峰的胸膛，「真好闻，我好喜欢小青峰你啊，你根本就不知道。」

青峰没想到醉了的黄濑竟然这么坦率。青峰吻了吻黄濑的侧脸，试着诱导黄濑再说一些平时不可能从他嘴里听到的真心话，「你还想说什么？」

黄濑仰起脸望着青峰藏青色的眸子，曾经那是他的全部，是他的广袤天空，是他的汪洋大海。黄濑嘟起嘴蜻蜓点水一般在青峰唇上亲了一下，然后想个得到奖励的孩子一般笑了起来，「小青峰背我，我们回家。」

黄濑比两年前轻了一些，他乖乖地趴在青峰后背上安静的完全不像青峰认识的那个黄濑。

「黄濑，你没有什么想问我的吗？」青峰每一步的走得很踏实，因为背着黄濑，他丝毫不敢含糊。

「当然有。」黄濑声音闷闷的，像是受了委屈。「我想知道小青峰两年前为什么要和我分手，为什么就不能留出一点时间和我联系一下，还想知道小青峰手上的戒指里刻的是谁的名字。小青峰你是为了我才住过来的对不对？你还爱着我对不对？还有……我好喜欢小青峰……好爱小青峰。两年了，根本忘不掉，也无法再爱上任何人了，都怪小青峰把我的心夺走了。」

黄濑比青峰想象的还要爱他，这一点青峰真的很高兴。这两年青峰过得也同样煎熬，无法同黄濑见面、听不到黄濑的声音，在黄濑生命里完完全全缺失了两年是他此生最大的遗憾。

好在青峰成功了，他可以把黄濑再追回来，这次青峰会主动追黄濑，他相信他生命中最重要的人只剩黄濑了。

青峰把黄濑抱到他家的沙发上，因为是刚搬过来床还没铺好。青峰刚想从沙发边起身去铺床，黄濑突然紧紧吻住了青峰。

「小青峰别离开我，求你。」黄濑琥珀色的眸子因为醉酒而迷离，青峰从那双眸子里看出了恐惧与请求。「小青峰要什么我都给你，别走。」

青峰不知道当年的离开给黄濑造成了这么大的阴影，若是他知道，他根本不会离开黄濑半步。

黄濑突然松开青峰胡乱扯起自己身上的衣服，「小青峰不是说和我做爱是世界上最快乐的事情吗，我都给你，小青峰要几次都可以，别走好不好？」

「黄濑……」青峰低头吻住黄濑，他紧紧地抱着极度缺乏安全感的黄濑，青峰突然感谢黄濑今日的醉酒，否则他听不到黄濑如此多的真心话。「我想抱你。」

黄濑脱掉了裤子和上衣，跪在地上隔着青峰的裤子舔弄青峰的胯下，纤长的睫毛随着那眸子上下起伏，红艳的薄唇轻声道，「我的腿只为小青峰你一个人张开，我的身体也只容得下小青峰你一个人进来。」

「14」

黄小濑同学生日快乐～祝以后天天都和小青峰腻腻歪歪在一起！

生贺生贺～争取濑濑生日两更～

正文

青峰一把拉起在自己胯下点火的黄濑将他紧紧地抱在怀里，黄濑因为醉酒身体发虚整个人都依靠在青峰身上。只身一条内裤的黄濑缩在青峰怀里，虽然怀抱很温暖，但黄濑还是打了个冷战。黄濑不喜欢被公主抱，他说那是对付女人的计量。不过青峰此刻想不了那么多，一来是担心黄濑感冒，二来是因为期待已久、欲火中烧，等不了了。

黄濑对于被公主抱这件事的态度并没有改变，即使醉酒了，他仍旧紧皱着眉头不老实地乱动，带有鼻音的不甘声微微刺痛了青峰，「别把我当女人，我黄濑凉太即使在躺在你身下你也看清楚了，我是个男人。」

黄濑是个自尊心很强的人，因为家境好，他甚至比青峰还要在乎有关自尊的问题。虽然爱着青峰也甘愿做青峰身下的那个人，黄濑却不肯让青峰把他当女人对待，有时甚至拒绝青峰对他事后的温存行为。

青峰觉得黄濑是钻进自尊心的牛角尖里出不来了，以至于有些神经质。当然，青峰知道自己没立场指责黄濑，作为“攻”的一方对于“受”总是有所亏欠的，何况青峰对黄濑总是无限地宠溺和放纵。

青峰把黄濑轻轻地放进已经调好温水的圆形内嵌式浴池里，他蹲下身帮黄濑褪去了内裤，轻轻亲吻着黄濑的鬓角，柔声道，「在我眼里，你一直是男人啊，凉太。」

琥珀色的眸子因为青峰深情的话语变得雾蒙蒙的，黄濑踉踉跄跄地扶着浴池边缘站起身子，小脑因为酒精丧失了维持肢体平衡的功能，幸亏青峰眼疾手快黄濑才不至于摔倒在浴池里撞一身青。

「小青峰，我要。」黄濑伸手去扯青峰身上的衣服，他十分不耐烦，可是因为身体无力扯不开青峰的衣服让黄濑变得更焦躁了，「抱我。」

青峰早就想要黄濑了，从重逢时的第一秒开始，青峰身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，过去的种种都历历在目，对黄濑的占有欲、独占欲从未如此强烈过。

青峰一把扯掉身上的衬衫和裤子，他抱着黄濑坐进浴池后便同黄濑交换了一个法式热吻。黄濑坐在青峰胯部，双腿紧紧地缠住了青峰的腰，因为青峰的舌头大力地扫荡着口腔而合不拢嘴，一丝丝津液沿着黄濑那过分红艳漂亮的唇角淌出来。青峰总觉得同自己做爱的黄濑是世界上最媚人的妖精，只是一个不经意间的迷离眼神便足以让青峰身下的火热躁动起来。

一吻结束，青峰让黄濑翻过身清理一下后穴。青峰第一次和黄濑做时没有经验，确立了恋爱关系之后青峰才知道和男人做爱讲究更多，毕竟男人那里并不是天生用来做爱的。

黄濑趴在浴池边缘乖乖地让青峰帮自己清理后穴，他头有点晕却不甘心就这样睡过去。青峰动作很轻，可黄濑后面两年没被开拓过了紧得要命。青峰耐着性子一点一点地帮黄濑扩张，他虽然欲火难耐可心里高兴，黄濑这两年没有过其他人，黄濑只属于他青峰大辉。

那种只属于自己的满足感使得青峰心情大好，同黄濑重归于好只是时间问题。青峰觉得自己这两年来所忍受的一切没有白费，他真的追赶上他最爱的人了，以一个足以娶他过门的社会地位。

青峰起身把黄濑抱出浴池，所有的准备工作都做好了，用浴巾把黄濑身上的水擦干，边接吻边带着黄濑往卧室走。King size的大床，青峰知道他和黄濑需要这么大的床，一张大到可以随便翻云覆雨的床。

一进到卧室青峰就剥去了黄濑身上的浴巾，青峰将自己的全部重量实实地压在被扑倒在床上的黄濑身上。黄濑环住青峰的脖子笑道，「小青峰好重。」

青峰的吻从黄濑的左耳开始，途径脖子、锁骨直至胸前两点。就在黄濑沉浸在被青峰舔胸带来的快感中时，青峰带上套后就挺进了黄濑的身体。

青峰被黄濑夹得又爽又难受的，他掰开黄濑修长的双腿环在自己腰上。久违的感觉，那被黄濑内里的火热柔软包裹紧实的感觉差点让青峰忍不住泄出来。青峰轻舔黄濑的耳廓，声音沙哑道，「凉太，你真紧。」

黄濑脸泛潮红，因为青峰这句床上调情的话乱了心跳。黄濑的后穴紧缩，青峰知道黄濑害羞了。

「动啊……你不是不行了吧？」黄濑主动凑到青峰身前送了一吻，青峰全部进入之后就像是静止了一般。黄濑等不及了，他扭动着腰身邀请青峰一同沉溺于性欲中。

青峰扶稳黄濑的腰，黄濑竟然在质疑他的能力问题，明明黄濑最清楚他行不行。黄濑在床上总是秉承着“不作死不会死”的原则挑战青峰的忍耐力。青峰吻住黄濑，「别喊疼。」

「小青峰，慢点。」青峰只深入浅出了两个来回黄濑就忍不住抱怨道，「我很久没做了。」

青峰慢慢地进出，他在找能让黄濑疯狂的那点。黄濑禁闭着双眸，因为舒服而微微挺胸，青峰毫无意外地把黄濑此举理解为邀请。他轻咬着黄濑胸前微微凸起的红樱，又怕黄濑另一边空虚便用左手刮弄起来。青峰进的很慢，像是在预热一般，每次刚刚扫过那点黄濑以为青峰要狠狠碾压它一番时就退出去了。这种不痛不痒的做爱方式是青峰耍的小伎俩，他在等黄濑亲口下达指令说狠狠操他，青峰喜欢看到黄濑欲求不满邀请自己的模样。

黄濑有时候就和青峰这样耗下去，他知道青峰也忍不了，毕竟那东西在自己身体里，大小、热度他都能感觉到。黄濑不喜欢服软，他把青峰推起来坐起身后就用后穴一屁股含住了青峰黑到发紫算的上狰狞的性器。

每次看到青峰的性器黄濑心里就会疙瘩一下，那东西在正常状态下都算是巨无霸了，每次看到青峰穿内裤时那里都会鼓鼓囊囊地凸出很多。

青峰轻笑出了声，他的凉太总是那么爱面子。他宁愿像现在这样自己动也不愿意想他求个绕。黄濑用上齿紧紧地咬着下唇，漂亮的眸子微微眯起，连锁骨都染上了粉红色。

「可不能把我当按摩棒用啊，凉太。」青峰咬住黄濑胸上已经被他欺负的硬挺起来的乳头，青峰要把它们舔平舔软。青峰故意弄出“啾啾”吸吮乳头的声音，黄濑又气又笑，狠狠地夹紧下穴想惩罚青峰一下道，「竟做些不痛不痒的事。」

青峰闻言托着黄濑的屁股把他整个人都抱起来，下身相连的地方丝毫没分开。青峰把黄濑抱出了卧室放躺在茶几上，茶几是木质的不算太凉。青峰在黄濑又羞又恼的目光下掰开了他的双腿，他把一条放到茶几上让它自由活动，可右腿却没那么幸运了。青峰把黄濑右腿关节处放在自己肩膀上，黄濑的下身在青峰面前被毫无保留地展开。茶几的高度特别适合现在青峰和黄濑的体位，青峰稍稍一挺入黄濑就爽的浑身发颤。

这样的体位太让人羞耻了，黄濑侧身躺着，青峰如何进出自己的过程黄濑看的一清二楚。青峰一直盯着他和黄濑相连的地方，双手说是在扶黄濑的右腿不如说是在性骚扰似的抚摸着黄濑大腿内侧的敏感地带。

「这里都红了。」青峰的手探向黄濑的后穴，青峰用带着薄茧子的食指按压着黄濑下身为了含住他的性器而翻出的粉红色嫩肉。

本来被青峰盯着后面黄濑就羞得不行，黄濑并不觉得男人的性器或是后穴有什么好看的。他宁愿青峰一直看自己这张脸也不愿青峰看自己身上不漂亮的地方。可青峰每次做爱的时候都会至少用一次可以看见后穴的体位做爱。黄濑曾经问过为什么，青峰说那样才能知道黄濑你为了含我有多努力，我特别喜欢看你为我隐忍的模样，看你爱我爱到如此之深的模样。

「小青峰你……变态吗……」黄濑扭了扭腰，被青峰用狠狠插入反击性地惩罚了一下。

青峰吸吮着黄濑的大腿嫩肉，这腿不仅长白匀称，更让人爱不释手的是大腿上的肉比女人的胸手感还好。

黄濑知道青峰这个胸星人又在对自己的大腿想入非非了，他不悦地夹紧青峰的凶器，而黄濑的小穴就在青峰的瞩目下收紧了小嘴。青峰觉得最后一根名为理智的神经断了……

青峰像只发疯的野兽狠狠地插入拔出再插入，黄濑因为不停袭来的一波又一波快感喊的嗓子都沙哑了。在行房事方面，青峰绝对是最好的伴侣，他总是能让你舒服到不顾一切地迎合他。

幸亏带套了，青峰想，许久未在别人身体里发泄出来导致这次青峰射了很多。

高潮过后黄濑脸色绯红，他以为青峰至少会缓一下，谁知青峰突然又将他抱起按在墙上。

「小青峰就喜欢这些奇怪的姿势……就不能好好躺在床上……啊……」青峰的一个深挺让黄濑住了嘴。

青峰吻去了黄濑眼角因为动情溢出的泪水，在黄濑耳边柔声道，「一会儿我们到床上做。」

黄濑在心里骂了青峰性欲过旺后还是让青峰为所欲为了。等青峰气喘吁吁地把洗好身子的黄濑从卫生间抱出来时已经是凌晨了。

卧室地上乱成一团，踢洒了的润滑剂淌了一地，用过的套子被青峰随手丢在地上……青峰抱着黄濑躺在床上，黄濑已经累到睡过去了。

明天让黄濑搬过来或者自己搬到黄濑那里去，青峰想，虽是邻居，可分居对于想要天天办事的人来说还是很麻烦的事。

等明天黄濑清醒了再跟他说，青峰这样想着，把黄濑拉进怀里闭上了眼睛。

「15」

黄濑醒来时发现自己是赤身裸体地躺在青峰怀里，而青峰似乎心情大好地在用手指卷他的头发。黄濑动了一下身子，全身上下酸痛的要命……果然，青峰和他昨天大概是做了。黄濑试着平复心情，按理说醉酒后被人上了黄濑必然是占理的一方，可上他的人是青峰大辉，他的初恋、旧情人，这就难免让黄濑难以破口大骂了。毕竟他醉的不省人事，昨晚究竟是谁先勾引的谁都不确定，黄濑怕被青峰反咬一口。

黄濑咳嗽了一声，想说话却发现嗓子很干还微微发紧，难道是昨晚叫得太欢以至于嗓子都哑了……黄濑心里袭来一阵恶寒，想到自己的酒品向来很好应该不至于出什么大差错，他从青峰怀里坐起身。青峰一直没做声，他想看看黄濑究竟记不记得昨晚说的那些话，说爱自己的那些话。

「我不记得昨晚发生什么了，」黄濑坐在床边背对着青峰，一坐起身黄濑就确信自己被青峰上了，或者说是被青峰狠狠疼爱了一番。全身上下没有一处幸免于青峰的吸吮，从大腿根到脖子、耳朵全是紫红色的吻痕，而黄濑的嘴唇已经明显肿了。「不过小青峰若是需要我补偿什么的话，我会答应，我从不会委屈有过一夜情的伴侣。」

「哼，」青峰闻言冷哼了一声，黄濑这话是什么意思，除了和他黄濑还和别人干过？青峰从床头柜上摸来了一只烟，黄濑不喜欢他抽烟，不过既然黄濑明摆着要渭泾分明和过去say goodbye那青峰也不准备一直做顺应黄濑心意的事。今吉说过，想套住一个人不能没有原则的顺从他，爱情需要神秘感，那种欲拒还迎的感情最容易让人沉迷。「说起来该得到补偿的是你，黄濑。正巧，我青峰大辉也不是吝啬的人，尤其是对情人。」

黄濑闻言心里不爽，他捏起鼻子瞪了青峰一眼，青峰明知道他不喜欢烟味还抽烟。说实话黄濑不伤心是不可能的，以前青峰事事顺着他，可现在的青峰像是无拘无束的豹子，随心所欲地做想做的事情。以前自己是束缚青峰的绳索，他再怎么折腾也离不开自己周身那一亩三里地，而现在他和青峰之间再也不存在什么可以相互束缚的关系了，黄濑在心理上稍稍过不去这道坎。

「小青峰果然是改不了抽烟这个坏毛病。」黄濑话里醋意十足，不过他自己没有觉察到。他站起身想去找昨天身上穿的衣服时不知道踩了什么湿乎乎的东西竟然重心不稳脚下一滑，幸亏青峰眼疾手快伸手在黄濑双腋下支撑住了黄濑黄濑才没摔一个大跟头。

「多大的人了走路还不小心，所以说你根本离不开我，黄濑。」青峰顺势把黄濑拉进怀里，手缠在黄濑腰上。黄濑心有不甘，被青峰用对付孩子的口吻教训真是不爽极了，可等他低头看清导致他差点摔个狗吃屎的罪魁祸首时，他竟然没把青峰公寓的房盖给掀了。「我和你交往那阵真的戒掉烟了，毕竟跟和你做爱相比，抽烟完全没有吸引力。」

「青峰大辉，你恶心死了！」黄濑把沾着从地上乱丢的避孕套里流出来的精液的脚伸到青峰面前，他一脸嫌弃地瞥了青峰好几眼命令道，「拿纸给我擦了！」

青峰不情不愿地从床头柜的纸抽里扯出了几张手纸，黄濑到也不害羞，不管自己是不是光着屁股就大开双腿让青峰给自己擦脚。索性青峰一身正气、目不斜视，倒也没注意黄濑此时的动作有多么诱人，他任劳任怨地给女王大人擦脚，嘴上却不服软，「以前吞我东西时你还乐呵呵的，现在沾在脚上就嫌脏了，真是人心莫测啊……」

「我哪有乐呵呵！」黄濑闻言怒气冲冲地把脚从青峰手里抽出来起身找衣服，黄濑并不是嫌青峰的精液脏才让青峰擦的，他其实还对两年前青峰跟他分手这事怀有芥蒂。黄濑承认当时自己也想放弃，可黄濑觉得自己理由充分，而青峰的理由黄濑至今不知为何。不过他不准备问青峰，既然都放手了就潇洒一些，即使心里还是不能完全放下。黄濑在卧室里找了一圈，只在卧室自带的浴室里找到了他的内风裤，可惜完全湿透没法穿了。黄濑走到床边踹了踹青峰，「你把我衣服脱哪了？」

看来黄濑真是忘得干净，青峰心头一凉，这样看来，黄濑昨天说的那些告白的话他自然不会记得。青峰觉得自己被黄濑耍了，明明昨天晚上他还自信满满以为追回黄濑是一蹴而就的事，结果今天黄濑给他当头一棒让他的美梦瞬间破碎。

「这你可说错了，黄濑，我发誓昨晚我没碰过你衣服，是你迫不及待想和我干自己脱掉的。」青峰从地上捡起内裤和裤子套在身上，又走到衣柜前丢给黄濑一条新内裤和衬衫。黄濑不想穿，他以前穿过青峰的内裤，青峰那里比黄濑大些而且青峰整个人也比黄濑壮，所以青峰的内裤对于黄濑来说并不合身。「你不穿可别后悔，我不保证你昨晚的衣服还是完整的。」

「所以说小青峰你前世是野兽吧。」青峰干过那样的事，做爱时等不急了就把黄濑身上超贵的衣服撕破。黄濑的衣服质量其实挺好的，可在青峰手下它们总是脆弱的像张纸。黄濑权衡再三还是乖乖地穿好青峰递过来的内裤和衬衫，以前穿青峰的衣服是为了调情，因为青峰的衬衫穿在黄濑身上总是犹抱琵琶半遮面似的欲遮还露地挡住屁股，青峰说他看见这样的黄濑硬的快。黄濑用右手提着内裤边缘，不知道是青峰又壮了还是自己瘦了，这内裤宽大到黄濑不用手提就会掉下去的地步。「小青峰你给我条裤子穿。」

「我喜欢看你不穿裤子的模样。」青峰把衣柜门一合，转身便对上了黄濑那双灵动的微带怒意的眸子，黄濑比以前更让人心动了。青峰心里其实有点忐忑，要是黄濑被别人抢走了，青峰一定会暴走会把他抢回来。

青峰递给黄濑的那条内裤是有一次他不小心买大了一号，他想逗逗黄濑，毕竟这是久违的他和黄濑之间的调情方式。黄濑见青峰无情无义地关上了柜门就知道青峰想调戏他，而他现在并不确定青峰对他是否余情未了。不过青峰对黄濑的态度变了倒是真的，以前的青峰不会拒绝黄濑，更不会做黄濑不喜欢的事。

黄濑刚想开卧室的门出去就被青峰拦腰拉进怀里，青峰亲吻着黄濑的侧脸，他可不想黄濑这么快就消失在自己的视线之中。

「小青峰你做什么？」黄濑现在的心情有点乱，他不讨厌青峰亲近他，可以他们现在的关系并没有理由做这样的事。即使是跑友也不会事后交换一个吻不是？黄濑头脑里突然闪现了一个想法，虽然青峰没亲口说出来，不过黄濑觉得这很有可能。「小青峰难道是还喜欢我，想和我重归于好？」

青峰搂紧黄濑腰的手微松，他嗅着黄濑身上奶香般的味道，青峰的声音听在黄濑耳里有玩味的感觉，似乎是在开玩笑。「若我说是，你会拒绝我？」

「哈哈哈~我为什么要跟小青峰啊，明明那么多优秀的人追我。」本来黄濑挺开心的，青峰对他还有感情。可听到青峰说出这么狂妄的话黄濑不爽极了，好像当年是自己倒贴上去似的。虽然当年是自己主动追的青峰，可后来交往时青峰对他可是百依百顺、宠溺到不行，这说不上是谁更爱谁一些。「小青峰如果对我没有感情了昨天就不会抱我了吧？小青峰你就承认了吧，不丢人，谁叫我这么有魅力呢。」

「啧啧，」青峰松开黄濑开门去开放式厨房倒了两杯牛奶，黄濑在沙发上找到了昨天脱下来的衣服。黄濑见衣服完好无损不像是青峰扒下来的，心里暗暗一惊，自己昨天不会真的主动勾引青峰了吧？青峰瞥了眼盯着自己衣服傻愣愣地杵在沙发前的黄濑，他知道黄濑的小心思。青峰不怀好意道，「昨天有个黄毛抱着我死活不放，哭着喊着要我抱他。」

黄濑以迅雷不及掩耳的速度穿上了裤子走到门前，他想快点离开青峰的公寓。昨天他和青峰怎么搞到床上的过程他真的是一点儿都记不清了，再和青峰待下去他怕青峰会胡编乱造一些有的没的吓唬自己。黄濑急匆匆地穿好鞋，说了句“今天还要上班”就跑了。青峰看着落荒而逃的黄濑笑出了声，黄濑实在是太可爱了，心里想什么总是丝毫不掩饰的反应在脸上，不用猜都知道。青峰在厨房里悠闲地做早餐，想着以后和黄濑得甜蜜生活就止不住得高兴。既然黄濑想玩他就陪他玩一阵吧，毕竟两年前是黄濑追的他，现在就让他青峰大辉倒过来把黄濑追回来好了。

「叮咚叮咚~」

黄濑回到家后冲了个澡，顺便观摩了一下自己被青峰蹂躏的身体。从浴室的落地镜里看到全身上下都是青峰啃出的吻痕时，黄濑竟然不由自主的脸红了。黄濑觉得青峰还是喜欢自己的，以前青峰说过，他之所以做爱时会在自己身上留下成片成片紫红色的吻痕是为了标记他的所属物，他说这些是证明自己只属于他的标记。青峰的占有欲特别强，怕是黄濑认识的人中最强的一个。青峰的占有欲强到黄濑和别人拥抱一下都会吃醋，黄濑还记得那天晚上被青峰要的有多惨，第二天完全下不了床。

黄濑穿着浴衣手里拿了杯拿铁，墙上的钟显示是八点半。其实黄濑后穴处胀痛的厉害，也不知道昨天青峰要了几次，黄濑好久没做了后面根本没法承受那么多次。黄濑一边骂着青峰这个粗人不懂得怜香惜玉一边往门口走，望着猫眼外的黑皮他根本不想开门。黄濑隔着门问道，「来做什么啊，小青峰？」

青峰对着猫眼笑得狡诈，道，「和邻居交流一下感情。」

黄濑白了青峰一眼，很可惜，隔着门青峰看不到。黄濑不冷不热道，「昨天晚上我们交流的够多了吧？」

青峰闻言笑得更嚣张了，「昨晚是身体上的交流。」

真是无赖啊，黄濑在心里骂道，青峰以前脸皮就这么厚了？黄濑心想我不开门青峰也拿我没办法吧，于是乎有了底气趾高气昂道，「我就是不开门你能怎样？」

「那我就在门口等着。」青峰说罢就坐在黄濑门前的大理石地上，「不过要是你出门被我逮到的话，我就把你按在床上再做一次更深入更激烈的身体交流。你知道的，黄濑，在这种事情上我从来说到做到。」

我当然知道！青峰的黄暴等级黄濑最清楚不过，每天来上三五次也不带肾虚的，这个野兽的体力和性欲真是无人能敌，在这点上黄濑可吃足了苦头。以前为了满足青峰黄濑经常帮他用手或是口交，可青峰射完后每次都意犹未尽地说，还是你后面的小嘴服侍得最舒服。然后他也不管黄濑的反抗就扒掉黄濑的裤子插进去，还总要用面对面的体位，黄濑羞得只好把脸埋在青峰肩头或是胸膛上不让青峰看到他脸红透了的模样。

黄濑叹了口气还是开了门，他可不想和没有任何关系的人做太多次爱，那样实在是太奇怪了。不过若说青峰同他黄濑凉太没有什么暧昧得关系却也不确切，黄濑心里清楚，自己可没把对面前这个帅气霸道的黑皮的感情彻彻底底地放下。

看着青峰大摇大摆地进了自己的公寓大有反客为主的架势，青峰手上拿着一个托盘，里面是三明治和牛奶。青峰把他和黄濑的早餐放在黄濑家客厅茶几上后扫视了一周，然后青峰的眸子落到了面前穿着浴衣的黄濑身上，确切地说是胸上。黄濑见青峰目光不善地看着自己，低头一看，自己胸前浴衣打开，两个红肿的乳头全都露出来了……黄濑一惊，想拉上浴衣时手却被青峰捉住，然后就看见青峰伸出舌头轻柔地在自己的左乳上来来回回舔着碾了好几下，像是在怜惜地爱抚那处。

「啊啊啊！青峰大辉你变态啊！」黄濑给了青峰一个爆栗，退到离青峰一米以外的地方拉紧胸口处的浴衣。该死的青峰大辉，黄濑心想，因为青峰刚刚那样舔了一下黄濑下面差点站起来。“小青峰”听到主人的大叫赶紧跑了出来，看到青峰朝他“喵猫”叫了几声，像是在恐吓青峰离它的漂亮主人远点。青峰轻笑了一声，这只蠢猫把以为它自己是狗啊，刚才那几声猫叫顶多算是在撒娇。

「黄濑你可真爱大惊小怪的。」青峰得意洋洋地看着双手交叉在胸前的黄濑，他腹诽道，你越是这副模样我越是想欺负你啊。黄濑这哪里是自卫的神情，看在青峰眼里就是在求爱。青峰咽了口口水，今天早上起来就想和黄濑再来上几发了，昨天晚上黄濑做着做着竟然睡着了，败了青峰的兴致。青峰昨晚还没做够呢，想着找时间再补上上几发。

黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，青峰穿的西装把他那魁梧的倒三角身材衬托的无比完美。青峰虽是古铜肤色却帅气逼人，看的黄濑有点失神。美中不足就是青峰衣领处的领带，乱七八糟地绑在领口让黄濑怀疑青峰难道是第一次穿西装？黄濑想都没想就走到青峰面前扯开了那坨硬疙瘩，青峰这系领结的技术还不如小学生系的红领巾。青峰盯着黄濑看的心里痒痒，他经常穿西装当然知道怎么系领结，刚刚这个扣还是他绞尽脑汁才绑出来的。看着黄濑这副给老公系领结的模样他就想把他扑倒在地上来一发，谁叫黄濑这么诱人，而且是湿身不说只身就穿着一件浴衣。青峰最了解黄濑了，黄濑穿浴衣的时候不愿意穿内裤，所以现在扑倒黄濑可以说是天时地利人和。

「Perfect！」黄濑拍了拍青峰的胸膛看着自己系的领结十分满意，可抬头对上青峰那双饱含性欲的藏青色眸子时黄濑才发现事情正在往诡异的方向发展。黄濑这才发觉给青峰系领结这样的事实在太暧昧，根本不该是一个毫不相干的人该做的。黄濑刚想开口解释青峰就一下子吻住了黄濑，舌头横冲直撞地闯入黄濑的口中。黄濑的身体还带有着两年前的记忆，只要是青峰的吻他都会不由自主地主动张开嘴让青峰随心所欲地索吻。青峰的手从黄濑腰部滑到双股处，他一边吸吮着黄濑还未消肿的双唇一边柔声问道，「没穿内裤？」

黄濑鬼迷心窍地点了点头，青峰的味道实在是太熟悉了，身上的所以细胞似乎都在回忆两年前和青峰没日没夜翻云覆雨的那段时光，心跳早就乱套了。

青峰揉着黄濑屁股的动作实在色情，他仗着黄濑被他吻得晕头转向身体发软没法反击就为所欲为。青峰的双手隔着浴衣握住黄濑的屁股狠狠揉搓起来，丝毫不怜惜黄濑的身子似的。黄濑不满地扭着腰反抗青峰的粗鲁，青峰不但没收敛反而把手探进黄濑浴衣里顺着他的股沟来回摩擦黄濑的后穴。

「喂……」后穴被青峰那带着薄茧子的手指来回摩擦弄的又疼又痒的，昨晚激情过后后穴还没恢复好，照这趋势干下去青峰不把他那根插进黄濑身体里爽一爽肯定不会收手。青峰的吻十分霸道，他根本不允许黄濑分神，黄濑的舌头被青峰搅得无处可躲无奈只能和青峰的纠缠在一起，就像他们这欲断不断藕断丝连的关系似的。

青峰是有备而来的，他把黄濑推到在沙发上，从西服裤兜里摸出了套子和润滑剂。黄濑心想青峰这是势在必得竟然这么自信自己会顺从他，不过黄濑也想好好享受一次，清醒地回味一次和青峰做爱的滋味。青峰见黄濑不反抗唇角便止不住地往上弯，为了给黄濑一个台阶下让黄濑能好好地配合自己来一发青峰压在黄濑身上禁锢住那白皙修长的双手，他贴着黄濑的耳朵暧昧道，「今天我要定你了，黄濑凉太，就算你胆小想逃也逃不掉。」

「谁怕谁啊，小青峰。」黄濑挣脱青峰的双手把青峰推到一旁的沙发上，青峰以为黄濑要跑想捉住他的时，黄濑突然跪在青峰两腿间用他那细长漂亮的手指拉开了青峰西服裤子拉链。青峰直接穿了西服裤子却没穿内裤，黄濑拉开青峰裤子拉链的一瞬间该露的不该露的都露出来了。蜜色的眸子水灵的闪着光，看的青峰喉咙发紧，黄濑美妙的声音飘到青峰耳朵里让青峰的性器当着黄濑面竖了起来。「小青峰昨晚让我射了几次？」

青峰咽了口口水，他知道黄濑接下来要做什么，S属性爆发的黄濑性感到青峰真想做到精尽人亡。青峰看着在自己性器上随便舔弄的黄濑就兴奋地要命，他太了解黄濑了，尤其是在性事方面，以至于黄濑的一个眼神瞟过他都知道黄濑接下来要做什么。青峰回想了一下，认真道，「六次。」

黄濑吻了吻青峰的龟头就一口含住了半根性器，青峰的命根子根本没法全部吞下，当然黄濑从没有妄想过把它整根吞下。黄濑故意用舌头一遍一遍地舔弄着青峰性器顶端，他知道青峰喜欢他这样做。青峰的性器大概是这世上最丑的东西了，黄濑一度这么认为，不仅紫黑而且又大又粗又长的，一点美感都没有。相比之下，黄濑觉得自己的性器大概属于男性生殖器里外貌方面的佼佼者了。黄濑的性器和青峰的完全是两个阶段，黄濑的性器是粉红色的，没有青峰那么夸张的尺寸。每次给青峰口交青峰一定会不留情面地射在黄濑嘴里或是脸上，完事后还装作憨厚地笑笑道，「黄濑，你被我颜射了。」而每逢此时黄濑都想照青峰的命根子狠狠踹上一脚让他再也射不出来，可又怕自己以后的性福生活没了保证才手下留情。

黄濑把青峰的性器吐出来，随手拿起一旁散落的避孕套用嘴咬开包装后就套在了青峰早就胀大到褶皱全无的性器上。黄濑起身扯开身前的浴衣扶着青峰的性器对准自己的后穴就狠狠坐了下去。

看着黄濑微微皱眉青峰有些心疼，他揽着黄濑的腰爱惜道，「就不会自己扩张一下就吞。」

黄濑笑着伸手去解青峰脖子上的领带，「早被勇猛的小青峰你操松了。」

青峰知道黄濑这是跟自己抱怨昨晚做的次数太多，青峰也不恼，他把这当成是黄濑夸他能力强。黄濑把刚刚系好的领结从青峰脖子上解下来后就将青峰的双手按在他头顶的沙发靠背上，青峰老老实实地让黄濑把自己的双手绑了个结实。

青峰下面胀的难受，他挺了挺胯部正好顶到了黄濑内里的敏感点爽的黄濑差点呻吟出声来。黄濑狠狠地瞪了青峰一眼，责怪青峰自作主张的行动。青峰有点委屈，感情黄濑没被这么温暖潮湿柔软的小嘴含过不知道这种欲仙欲死的感觉有多销魂难耐。青峰又示威似的抬起胯部顶了顶黄濑，「怎么，光含着不给点甜头吃啊？」

黄濑不理会青峰，他要继续按照自己的节奏来。青峰刚刚顶进来的这几下差点没让他射出来。黄濑解开青峰西服和衬衫的扣子，照着青峰硬邦邦的胸膛就咬了一口，结果青峰没疼反倒是黄濑疼的直冒眼泪。黄濑气呼呼地用手指捅了捅青峰暗红色的乳头，这哪里是乳头，简直扁的跟一块木板似的。而青峰这时竟然多嘴来了一句，「我又不想你那么敏感，摸这里没用的黄濑，你动屁股才是真格的。」

黄濑这几个回合一直处于下风，他可不甘心一直输给青峰。黄濑扶住青峰的肩膀深吸了一口气后猛然抬起腰身又全力坐下，青峰的性器又粗又热，青峰全部坐下后这棒子直愣愣地捅在黄濑的前列腺点上让黄濑瞬间软了腰。甜腻的呻吟声再也藏不住了，黄濑不由自主地发出了舒服的赞叹声，「啊……好棒……」

青峰快忍不住了，豆大的汗珠从他额头上滚下，他怒道，「别光想着自己爽啊，黄濑。」

黄濑闻言不做反应，还是慢慢地用青峰的性器研磨那能让他疯狂的一点，青峰见黄濑丝毫没有想要体谅体谅自己的念头便不准备让黄濑玩下去了。黄濑用领带把青峰手绑的很结实，青峰也不挣脱，他用力起身把黄濑往右侧的沙发上一甩，坐骑式体位立马变了样。黄濑恼羞成怒地看着压在自己身上的青峰，主导权以这种方式丢掉黄濑十分不甘心。还没等黄濑反抗，青峰就用力挺进了好几下，黄濑口中责备的话全变成了不成调的呻吟声，即使这几下插得黄濑爽到想射黄濑也不会告诉青峰。

青峰看着一脸满足的黄濑笑出了声，他在黄濑耳边色情地说道，「我那里是这么用的黄濑，做过这么多次还要我教你吗？」

黄濑的身子被青峰插的身子在沙发上来回摩擦，黄濑担心青峰做的太用力把他这才铺的死贵死贵的地板划出几道划痕。他双手抓紧青峰的双肩，西服都被他抓皱了，不过青峰似乎根本不在于。

「啊……混蛋……轻点……」黄濑的双腿被青峰用力掰开的同时又狠狠地插入，幸亏黄濑的柔韧性好才不至于肌肉拉伤。「哈……让地上……地上做……啊……」

青峰轻哼了一声，他不知道黄濑为什么想上地上做，不过他还是听从了黄濑的意见。躺在地板上的黄濑松了口气，他的地板是保住了。青峰见黄濑如此心不在焉地想着别的事心里来气，他把黄濑的腿紧紧地缠在自己腰上后就疯狂地在黄濑身体里抽插起来，像是一秒一次的钟摆力道又大又狠，每次都准确无误地碾压黄濑身体里最脆弱的那点。「啊啊啊……轻点啊……啊哈……」

青峰每一次进入黄濑的身子就会被往前撞飞一点，青峰把他拉回到身底下后就再次插入，结果黄濑又给他撞飞了。黄濑又闹又怒，可青峰这野蛮的做爱方式偏偏让他舒服到想永远被青峰这样插下去。黄濑知道自己又开始不由自主地扭着腰配合青峰了，而且每次青峰抽离时自己的后穴就不知廉耻地夹紧，而且身体也会追随着青峰的性器移动。

「大辉……啊……别……别这么用力……啊啊……会……会射的……」黄濑射了，青峰完全不听话，黄濑越是不让他做什么他就越是那么做。因为黄濑高潮时收紧了后穴紧紧咬住了青峰的性器，青峰也全数射在黄濑身体里了，所幸隔着一层避孕套没弄脏黄濑的身体。「你真是个不折不扣的混蛋啊，青峰大辉。」

青峰压在黄濑身上享受着黄濑带给他的高潮，嘴上也不忘反击黄濑道，「还不是因为你的小嘴咬的太紧我才射，射在里面你怪我？」

黄濑羞红了脸，他指的是青峰插得太快了根本没法忍着不射精。「你明知道我指的不是那个！」

「凉太，咱们去椅子上来一发，你坐上来自己动，我让你高潮。」青峰跟黄濑索了一个深吻后看着迷乱的黄濑建议道，被青峰吻过的黄濑智商总是低的要命，等到黄濑发现自己扭着腰用下身服侍着青峰的凶器时，他恨不得钻到地缝了。青峰不知道什么时候把手上的领结解开了，他扶着黄濑的腰帮助黄濑用后穴来回吞吐他的性器，甚至还在黄濑依靠重力坐下的时候用力顶上来，直直地戳在黄濑的高潮点上。黄濑欲哭无泪，实在是又舒服又丢脸，他把头埋进青峰的肩窝让青峰随意玩弄自己。以前也是这样，在床上黄濑从来都是被青峰吃的死死的。现在好了完全被青峰操控了，青峰扶着他的腰控制着黄濑后穴吞吐的速度，还会时不时指导黄濑夹紧一些。虽然难堪，但是黄濑还是听从了青峰的吩咐用力夹紧后穴，之后青峰又会不要脸地说一些类似「凉太，你的小嘴咬的真紧」「凉太，你的后穴可真紧致」这样的情话。

青峰再次射出来时黄濑已经射了两次，太丢人了，青峰这该死的持久力。黄濑红着脸要青峰从里面出去，青峰笑着咬住黄濑的耳朵道，「是你一直咬着我不放啊，凉太。」

黄濑这才发现他们是坐骑式的，自己不抬屁股走进青峰的确拔不出来。可等黄濑要抬屁股走人时青峰又按住他的腰不让他动弹，说什么还没吃饱，黄濑怒瞪了青峰一眼却也没说什么。青峰得意地扶着黄濑的腰又射了一次才意犹未尽地把黄濑抱进卫生间。

真是遇上性欲魔头了，和青峰共浴时黄濑腹诽道，不过他也很享受和青峰做爱这到是真的。

等到两人从浴室里出来，黄濑脸上的绯红还没完全退去，不过青峰看起来似乎没什么尴尬的。

「咱们这算什么？」黄濑气不过青峰这么潇洒，干完了跟个没事人似的，弄得自己想个纯情的蠢货，照着青峰的大腿就踹了一脚。「炮友？」

青峰转身看着脸红得黄濑，把黄濑拉进怀里贴着他的耳朵玩味地问道，「怎么，你想我对你负责任？」

「滚蛋，谁想叫你负责了。」黄濑推开青峰径直走到茶几前吃青峰准备的早餐，三明治和热牛奶早就凉透了。黄濑瞪着青峰就把三明治往嘴里塞，样子可爱到青峰又想来一发了。“小青峰”一直窝在茶几底下看着主人和那个黑皮从沙发上滚到地上又从地上滚到椅子上不知道在做什么，不过主人似乎很痛苦地一直在叫，“小青峰”凑到黄濑身前蹭了蹭黄濑以安慰一下受伤的主人。「再也没有下一次了，小青峰。你再兽性大发可别想指望我来帮你发泄性欲了。」

「不是你我就硬不起来。」青峰把黏着黄濑的“小青峰”抱到自己怀里，“小青峰”怎么挣扎也跑不掉气呼呼地怒视着青峰。

「谁管。」黄濑心里甜甜的，可仍装作高冷的模样。青峰做的东西还是那么好吃，尽管最近嘴被火神喂刁了，可还是觉得青峰做的东西很好吃。也不知怎么，黄濑竟然觉得现在心情好的很，这可不能让青峰发现了，要不然以后他可有的是理由上自己了。

Permanent Neighbour16

「16」

腰更酸了……和刚做完的人面对面吃早饭这种事真是说不出的尴尬。黄濑想揉揉酸痛不已的腰，可当着青峰的面他又怕青峰会浮想联翩误会什么。黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，洗过身子后他们只穿了浴衣。刚刚做的时候青峰没脱西服，所以黄濑毫无意外地把青峰的西服弄脏了。

黄濑发现青峰在盯着自己的手指看，脸上是一副既得意又不爽的纠结表情。黄濑突然意识到青峰露出这副表情的原因所在，从青峰的公寓回来后黄濑在裤子兜里发现了昨天吃烧烤时青峰送给他的戒指，权衡了半天黄濑还是把戒指戴在了手上。不过黄濑是戴在右手食指上，意味很明确，单身贵族。虽然戒指里刻着青峰的罗马名字可黄濑就当视而不见，想到青峰右手中指上戴着和青峰送他的这款一模一样的戒指黄濑就心情不顺。 恋爱中？有恋人了还找自己做爱他青峰大辉是不是病的不轻啊，还是他其实一直就是这么轻浮随便的人？

「位置错了。」青峰用左手点了点右手食指，示意黄濑戒指戴错位置了。黄濑把青峰送他的戒指戴在食指上了。青峰根本不承认黄濑是单身贵族，单身贵族会和他在不到二十四小时之内上这么多次床？

「我现在就是单身啊，戒指该戴在食指上。反倒是小青峰你已经有恋人了还和我上床，我算什么？你的情夫？」黄濑没发现他说这番话时怀有多浓的醋意，那样子在青峰看来就像是被爱人冷落了的小弃妇。黄濑说罢咬了口三明治，一脸天真地看着青峰等他的答复。

青峰瞧着黄濑装出那副满不在乎的模样便笑了起来，原来黄濑见他把戒指戴在中指上误会他有恋人了。真是个蠢蛋啊，黄濑凉太，除了你我青峰大辉根本不想娶别人。青峰用左手大拇指和食指捏住右手中指上的戒指来回滑动，藏青色的眸子像黑豹子盯猎物一般盯着黄濑，「你很好奇这里面刻着谁的名字，黄濑。」

「哈哈，小青峰这肯定的语气真欠揍啊。」黄濑干笑了两声，被青峰戳中了心事可不是什么值得高兴的事。黄濑仰起头把玻璃杯中剩下的牛奶一口干了，青峰一直监视着黄濑的一举一动，他喜欢看黄濑装作什么事都能泰然处理的模样。「小青峰要是吃好了就慢走不送。」

大概是遗传母亲的缘故黄濑很有艺术欣赏能力，从他公寓装修风格也能看出来。黄濑的公寓里没有门，每个区域之间顶多是用玻璃墙隔开，这一看就是个单身汉的公寓。在客厅里就能看到黄濑的卧室，黄濑在衣柜前脱下浴衣搭配衣服的模样全被青峰看到了。看着黄濑那一身紫红到发黑的吻痕青峰心里舒服极了，他黄濑凉太再迷人也是我青峰大辉的，谁都不能碰。

等黄濑换好衣服从卧室里出来后青峰已经没有人影了，黄濑不想承认，可心里头袭来的失落感他没法否认。茶几上的早餐被青峰收拾干净了这到是让黄濑有些意外，青峰以前最不爱做的事就是做家务，让他刷个碗青峰都能同黄濑墨迹半天，墨迹完的结果常常是和黄濑墨迹到床上滚床单去了……黄濑叹了口气，虽然冥冥之中觉得青峰不会找别人做恋人，可青峰的改变黄濑解释不了。“小青峰”见主人要出门了迈着慵懒的步伐走到黄濑腿边蹭了蹭，黄濑知道这只馋猫又想吃鱼味饼干了。黄濑蹲下身帮“小青峰”顺了顺毛，「你个小混蛋，馋了才知道来讨好我。」

「啧啧，穿个衣服都这么慢啊，黄濑凉太。」黄濑开门后看见倚在墙上盯着自己看的青峰吓了一跳，原来青峰是回去换衣服了。黄濑穿了件长袖小衫外搭了一件牛仔外套，可脖子上的吻痕挡不住。本来是可以围条男士丝巾或围脖的，可黄濑嫌那样太娘便放弃了。若是同事问起来就说是女友太火辣好了，黄濑在心里把青峰想象成了一个拥有傲人欧派的黑皮美女……呵呵，黄濑干笑了几声，真倒胃口。

「小青峰在等我？」黄濑关好门后转身看向青峰，他超想占一次上风。黄濑拍了拍青峰的右肩得意道，「说实话吧小青峰，你想和我重归于好是不是？」

藏青色的眸子里满是笑意，青峰把黄濑按在门上双臂支撑在黄濑耳朵两侧。黄濑不知道青峰接下来要做什么，他只知道自己紧张的要命，还不由自主地咽了好几口口水。青峰眸子里的笑意更浓了，他的脸慢慢慢慢地靠近黄濑，在还剩一厘米时停了下来。黄濑感觉到自己左耳耳垂被青峰用他那粗糙的手指捏了捏，「是还带着两年前的耳环的黄濑凉太想和青峰大辉重归于好吧，宝贝儿？」

「才不是。」黄濑在又羞又怒的情形之下推开了青峰禁锢住他的身体，黄濑是不舍得把耳朵上青峰两年前送他的藏青色耳环换掉，即便他的确有二十多对其他颜色和样式的耳环。青峰眼睛可真尖，又输一局的黄濑心情糟糕透了，怎么看都是自己对他青峰大辉念念不忘的样子。这可不行，黄濑想，以后还是少和青峰打交道为好。黄濑快步往电梯间走去，留给青峰一个急匆匆逃跑的背影，「我去上班了，再见，青峰先生。」

可惜的是黄濑根本逃不出青峰的手掌心，刚来到停车场黄濑就被青峰塞进了他那台奔驰SLR722跑车里，黄濑想下车却被青峰拽进怀里吻到老实。

「青峰先生能不能不要有事没事都随便吻我啊！」黄濑无奈地看着吻完他之后一脸理所当然模样的青峰大吼道，青峰闻言非但没有抱歉的神色反倒笑着伸手摸了摸黄濑的头发道，「你是我的，我当然想亲几下就亲几下，想什么时候亲就什么时候亲。」

真是给这个厚脸皮的男人跪了，黄濑也不反驳了，反正青峰总有话反击他。等到了黄濑公司大厦门前青峰往黄濑手里塞了把钥匙，黄濑看着手里的钥匙大致猜到应该是青峰公寓的，不过他不懂青峰什么意思，「青峰先生你干嘛？」

青峰把黄濑拉进自己怀里柔声道，「我知道你还在闹别扭，黄濑，我等你。我给你时间适应，等过段时间我再搬进你的公寓。」

青峰大辉真是太狂妄了！黄濑觉得自己的尊严被青峰戏弄了，他没好气地推开青峰道，「我才不需要这钥匙，别自作聪明了小青……青峰先生。」

「晚上来接你。」青峰不理会黄濑的拒绝自顾自说道，「要是敢先跑掉，你知道后果，黄濑。」

目送青峰开车扬长而去后黄濑只觉得浑身无力，他发现只要青峰一出现在他面前，生活就会乱成一团糟。

快下班时青峰发来了一条短信，说是开会晚了一会儿，让黄濑在公司门口等着。

今天去老板办公室交财务报表时被Bill看见他脖子上的吻痕，Bill半开玩笑半认真道，有新欢了？

黄濑嘻嘻哈哈地冲着Bill笑，搪塞说是酒吧里的女人给啃的。结果Bill酸溜溜地来了句，寂寞了找我也好啊，还让女人占了便宜去。黄濑尴尬地从老板办公室里退了出来，在心里把青峰骂了好几遍。黄濑知道，普通员工顾忌他是上司不敢当面问却在他背后窃窃私语，黄濑可是公司里绝无仅有的黄金单身族，公司里几乎一半以上单身人士对他怀有好感。

终于要下班了，黄濑松了口气，就因为青峰在他脖子上啃出来的痕迹让他被别人议论了一整天。黄濑整理好文件之后边等电梯边纠结要不要等青峰来接他，要是惹怒了青峰估计他就要请三五天年假了。为了这种难以启齿的事请年假简直算得上奢侈，黄濑垂头丧气地进了电梯里，还是乖乖在下面等青峰吧，不做无谓的挣扎了。

「小火神？」下了电梯后黄濑在一楼大厅遇见了火神。火神今天似乎接了一个通告，以往闲着没事火神总会往黄濑的办公室跑上几趟，可今天这是黄濑第一次见到火神。「小火神你接到通告了？」

「黄濑你来的正好，」火神手里拿着剧本，他今天接到了一个电视剧的拍摄邀请。接剧本时火神就十分纳闷，他一个模特哪会演戏，这冷不丁让他拍电视剧他还有些紧张忐忑。「你陪我练一下剧本。」

「你在等经纪人吗？」黄濑觉得好玩极了，一想到火神要去拍电视剧就想笑。说实话，火神除了身高和身材之外没什么亮点，外貌只能说是还过得去。不过火神的饭做的无可挑剔，在黄濑看来完全可以弥补所有火神长相和先天的不足。黄濑接过火神递来的剧本，火神饰演一个小酒馆老板，整个故事都以这个小酒馆为中心轴发展。「小火神你艳福不浅啊，竟然还有感情戏！」

「我就愁这段呢。」火神挠了挠头发，他粗人一个哪会演情啊爱啊的。就凭他恋爱经验少的可怜，好不容易喜欢上了一个人，却比他还迟钝完全没发现。「你快陪我练练。」

「好吧，不过我一会儿就走了。」黄濑拿起剧本有声有色地念起来，黄濑长得好看念剧本也有模有样的，反倒比火神更适合当艺人。「喂，小火神该你了。」

火神盯着黄濑看的出神没注意到黄濑已经把台词念完了，他赶紧回过神磕磕巴巴地说台词。黄濑在一旁帮火神指点演技，这一集剧情的最后是火神和那个女孩来了一个深情的拥抱，结果火神抱的超级僵硬。

「小火神没谈过恋爱吗？」黄濑一脸嫌弃地看着火神，「哪有这么拥抱恋人的啊。」

火神心想还不是因为对方是你黄濑凉太我才会不自然吗……不过火神也的确没有恋爱经验。「你经验丰富就教教我啊！」

黄濑凑近火神手把手教他，他们贴的很近从远处看像是在拥吻。青峰急匆匆赶来看到这一幕眼睛都快红透了，他走过去一把把黄濑从火神怀里拉出来扯到自己身后。青峰愤怒地瞪着火神，这个红头发的不就是那天亲黄濑额头的人吗！「喂，臭小子，黄濑你以后给我少碰。」

「嘿，青峰老板是黄濑的什么人啊怎么这么霸道？」火神无语地看着青峰，就是于情于理他和黄濑做什么也轮不到青峰大辉这样一个风马牛不相及的人指责吧？

「我和他什么关系？」青峰把黄濑拉进怀里后挑起黄濑的下巴就吻了上去，这一吻可把黄濑吻蒙了。这里可是他工作的地方……青峰在这里吻了他……这里的人可全是他的同事啊！黄濑刚想开口反抗青峰就顺势把舌头探进了黄濑口中，青峰的吻很霸道，像是在向黄濑传递他很愤怒这个的信息。吻毕青峰又转过头来对着看呆了的火神道，「我们就是能接吻能上床的关系。」

火神明显是吓到了，青峰说罢就粗鲁地拉着黄濑往停车场走，他现在还在气头上，只是没跟黄濑算账罢了。黄濑慌慌张张对火神喊道，「小火神，我明天跟你解释。」

回到车上后青峰一句话没说，黄濑小心翼翼地不知道怎么措辞比较好。青峰完全误会了，他明明只是在和小火神对戏而已，吃醋的青峰其实也挺吓人的。

「小青峰你听我解释。」黄濑拉了拉青峰西服袖子一角，现在青峰是大爷黄濑要哄着他。虽然黄濑知道他和青峰已经没关系了，他完全没有必要和一个没有关系的人解释刚刚究竟发生了什么。可这个人是青峰大辉啊，他的初恋和唯一一个恋人，黄濑没法不去解释。黄濑知道自己心里还是在乎青峰的，根本不像口头上说的那么潇洒。「小火神是模特，他接了一个电视剧的通告，我刚刚只是在帮他对稿而已。你不要误会了好不好？」

青峰也是在气头上才会发那么大的脾气，听到黄濑的解释后的确释怀了不少。黄濑看到自己生气了似乎很紧张，黄濑对自己的感情根本没有淡掉。青峰从钱包里拿出了两张机票，是去荷兰的，后天的机票。

「小青峰……这是？」黄濑不知道青峰是什么意思，突然给他机票是要和他出去玩吗？既然要一起出去为什么不提前和他商量一下呢？

「后天我们去趟荷兰。」青峰没看向黄濑，黄濑知道青峰觉得不允许他拒绝。黄濑心想明天和Bill请年假吧，要不然青峰气不顺自己日子也不好过。

「小青峰……这不是去我家的路吗？」黄濑见周遭的景色越来越熟悉心里纳闷青峰怎么知道自己家在哪？再者青峰为什么要载着自己回家？

「爸妈说想你了，叫我带你回来。」

「咳咳……」黄濑被青峰的称呼吓到了，“爸妈”什么的小青峰是在叫自己的父母？「小青峰你在说什么……」

等到下车以后黄濑看见在门口等着他和青峰的父母时更是惊呆了，爸妈竟然直接忽略了他拉着青峰的手满脸是笑的。不知道还以为青峰是这家的儿子而自己是客人呢……

怎么回事？青峰看起来和自己的父母挺熟的，而且父母直接叫青峰“大辉”。就在黄濑搅破脑汁都没有头绪时，大姐二姐也来了。今晚家里真是热闹啊，黄濑想。

「17」

「果然咱们家就属大辉有办法，可把我们家的大宝贝请回来了。是不是只要大辉一句话小凉你就屁颠屁颠跟过来了？」大姐和青峰打完招呼后就开始调侃黄濑，黄濑见大姐和青峰打招呼的架势推测两人似乎是朋友关系。黄濑这就纳闷了，大姐在老爸公司里干风投，青峰是搞建筑的，即便是大姐想投资建筑业也不会这么恰巧正好往青峰所在的那家房地产公司投钱吧？要知道大姐可是个女强人并不随便同外人交朋友，青峰连大姐都摆平了……他这两年间究竟做了什么了不得的事了？

「哪里是小青峰的功劳，是我自己想回来看看爸妈的。」黄濑心气不顺，连大姐也向着青峰说话，青峰到底是给家里人吃了什么迷药了，怎么家里人都把青峰当儿子弟弟一样宠啊。「话说你们为什么会认识小青峰？」

「小凉，要不是大辉说了我们还不知道，你找了这么优秀的男朋友为什么不告诉爸妈呢？」黄濑妈妈从一进门就拉着青峰的手这一直没放开，黄濑妈妈是真的从心底里喜欢面前这个既懂事又成熟的孩子。

「妈，你别怪凉太，他大概是工作太忙忘了和你说。」青峰眸子里全是笑意，他偷偷瞥了黄濑好几眼，看着黄濑一副快要崩溃的模样就觉得好笑。今吉和五月在重新追回黄濑的问题帮他出了很多主意，而他们都不约而同地认为先搞定黄濑家里人是最重要的也是最难攻克的一个环节，毕竟当年青峰就是因为怕黄濑家里人不接受他才跟黄濑分手的。青峰先找机会和黄濑做钢铁生意的大姐夫进行了业务上的往来，结果他们竟然出奇的合拍就处成了朋友。后来黄濑大姐夫把青峰介绍给了黄濑的大姐黄濑智美，智美很喜欢青峰，她喜欢聪明人。之后青峰和黄濑智美聊起他曾经的男朋友黄濑凉太，智美吓了一跳，说那不是我弟弟吗！智美很早前就知道黄濑喜欢男人，家里人担心他和乱七八糟的人混在一起特别希望他赶紧找一个固定的伴侣结婚。正好青峰很得智美欢心，何况他还和黄濑交往过有感情基础，智美就顺理成章地把青峰介绍给了爸妈。这一切顺利的青峰都有些惊讶，黄濑的爸妈也非常喜欢青峰，常常称赞他靠自己的双手创造了财富。

黄濑的二姐在黄濑以前的郊区公寓里看见过青峰和黄濑接吻的照片，她知道青峰就是当年那个来自农村的小伙子。那天美奈子回家，爸妈正好把来家里做客的青峰介绍给了美奈子，美奈子愣神愣了好久才回过神。美奈子后来回想起来觉得很欣慰，青峰通过努力向家里人证明了他自己的实力，黄濑很爱青峰，这样的结局真的算是皆大欢喜。黄濑的母亲好几次都想把黄濑叫回家让他和青峰去领证，不过青峰说当年分手他们之间还有些误会没解开不宜操之过急。家里人这才一直瞒着黄濑没告诉他，其实他们心里早把青峰当做“女婿”了。之所以觉得青峰是“女婿”而不是“儿媳”是因为把黄濑交给青峰黄濑的父母总有一种嫁女儿的心情，不知道为什么。黄濑的父母让青峰叫他们爸妈，说黄濑迟早要嫁你你就当提前练习一下省的日后改口怪麻烦的。

「小凉你要是能有大辉一半懂事也好啊。」黄濑的母亲看了眼黄濑叹道，青峰闻言嘴角的笑意更浓了，黄濑见状十分不爽。

怎么说呢，黄濑就有种小时候被母亲埋怨赶不上别人家小孩的感觉。黄濑以前可是经常被母亲的朋友们夸赞乖巧懂事，这黄濑长大后竟然被母亲嫌弃了。一切罪孽的根源都来自青峰大辉！

「妈，我哪有不懂事。」黄濑坐到母亲身旁照着她的白色礼服就蹭，黄濑母亲拿起身旁青峰的手附在黄濑手背上语重心长道，「大辉，只有把小凉交给你妈才放心，你会好好照顾小凉的对不对？」

青峰握紧黄濑的手，整个人都严肃起来了，像是真的把黄濑托付给他了的模样。青峰正经的眼神把黄濑吓毁了，干嘛啊青峰这是，来真的啊？

「妈，我一定会照顾好黄濑的。」青峰望向黄濑的藏青色眸子里全是柔光，慎得黄濑都不敢和他对视了。黄濑被青峰和老妈上演的这一出嫁女儿似的戏码吓得手心直冒冷汗，他都不敢说话了，看家里人的架势是非青峰不要第二个人做“儿媳”了。青峰说罢揉了揉黄濑的头发后突然起身道，「爸、妈、姐，我去厨房做饭，你们和凉太聊。」

青峰同黄濑家后厨的师傅都混熟了，只要青峰一来他就能休息，这老厨子特别喜欢青峰来家里献殷勤。老师傅见青峰终于起身来厨房了心想今天再教这个小伙子做几道夫人愿意吃的菜，这以后更能轻松不少。家里人都希望青峰尽快和黄濑结婚，老师傅更是心急地恨不得青峰赶紧搬进来住。

青峰去了厨房以后黄濑家人谈话的内容变得更吓人了，什么酒席订在哪，办传统婚礼还是西式婚礼啊，选哪个日子比较好啊，有没有合适的教堂可以租……黄濑心想这真是准备把我嫁了？

黄濑赶紧找理由逃开，他想问问青峰这究竟是怎么回事。黄濑猛然起身道，「妈，我去厨房帮小青峰打下手，你们聊。」

在厨房里看见黄濑青峰并不感到奇怪，他知道黄濑肯定会来找他。青峰正好在做黄濑最爱喝的奶汁烤洋葱汤，黄濑本来想和青峰发火的，可一闻到奶汁烤洋葱汤的香味就吼不出来了。

「喂，」黄濑扯了扯青峰的衣角，青峰似乎很喜欢穿西服，也不知是因为工作还是其他什么原因。说实话黄濑承认青峰穿西服的模样超级帅，不过现在可不是感叹自己前男友有多帅气逼人的时候。黄濑站到青峰身旁，青峰切菜的刀法比以前熟练多了，这不仅让黄濑怀疑青峰背着自己来家里多少次了。「到底怎么回事啊，小青峰，我爸妈和姐姐们为什么都在那计划结婚的事了？」

「这不是理所当然吗，黄濑你可真喜欢大惊小怪。」青峰看了眼被他一句话顶回去不知道说什么的黄濑心里乐得不行，他把西服袖子伸向黄濑手边道，「帮你老公把袖子挽上去，给你做好吃的，凉太。」

「小青峰你别跟我开玩笑啊，什么老公的你入戏还真深！而且别叫我“凉太”，超级别扭的。」黄濑照着青峰伸过来的胳膊就掐了一下，不过之后还是帮青峰把袖子挽上去了。青峰递过来蔬菜黄濑就条件反射地乖乖给洗干净了，像是回到了两年前，只是地点不同了。青峰叫他“凉太”只能说明他们在做那件羞人的事，可今天青峰竟然在床下这么叫黄濑黄濑听的浑身难受。「你快跟我说说这是怎么回事，你为什么跟我家人混得这么熟？」

「因为我有魅力呗。这都猜不出来真是笨啊，黄濑。」青峰才懒得跟黄濑解释，他知道黄濑现在心里有个结而且并不是能轻易解开的，不过青峰有耐心等或是亲自帮黄濑把那个结解开。不过结婚这事他可不准备让黄濑推脱掉，握着个证总算是有法律保护的，比现在这样握不住黄濑安心多了。「明天别去公司了，收拾收拾行李带你出国透透气。」

「这事这么突然我怎么可能答应你啊。」黄濑一想到自己的年假要长小翅膀飞了就心疼，Bill在工作方面可真的算是一本正经的人，他不喜欢员工没有正当理由随便请假。可若是拒绝青峰的话青峰在之后的一段时间里肯定不会给他好脸看，如今黄濑的生活已经完完全全和青峰捆绑在一起了，要是青峰气不顺黄濑也没好日子过。「小青峰不要为难我好不好，要是想出去玩的话我们等过一阵放假的。」

「这件事可没得商量，黄濑。」青峰在切鱼，刚刚黄濑说不行时青峰切鱼的力道明显大了。黄濑就知道，青峰其实真的是个霸道的人。青峰很温柔这点黄濑无法否认，毕竟他曾一度沉浸在青峰式的温柔里出不来，可青峰有时真的是霸道到过分，完全不听取他的意见。

「小青峰，你就不能听我一次？」黄濑忍青峰很久了，他以前是因为爱青峰才妥协的。如今他们已经分手两年了，青峰的气他完全没有必要受着。黄濑一次次忍让只是因为对青峰还有感情罢了，他却不想青峰仗着这点肆意妄为。「你若总是这么霸道的话我想我们就不要再见面了，我现在不会做什么事都围着你转，真心希望小青峰你不要将两年前的生活方式再强加在我身上。我们已经分手了，你不要忘了这件事啊。」

黄濑一鼓作气说完了这串话后青峰放下了手里切鱼的刀，他扭开水龙头把手洗干净后一把将黄濑拽进怀里。青峰趴在黄濑的肩头，他的声音不再像刚刚那么强硬了，或者说现在附在黄濑肩头的青峰像个没有安全感的孩子。青峰的双手紧紧地环住了黄濑的腰，他把头深埋在黄濑的颈窝，黄濑身上的味道很好闻有让人安心的作用。「凉太，如果我说我爱你呢？你看不出来我还爱着你吗？」

「小青峰……」黄濑被青峰突然说出口的告白吓住了，青峰说他还爱自己……黄濑觉得自己的脑袋好像是突然卡住了，他没法思考，青峰说还爱他。黄濑不知道自己该怎么回答青峰，他们要重归于好吗？如果复合的话以前阻挡在他们面前的所有障碍全都不在了，可黄濑只觉得不甘心。青峰说分手就分手，说复合自己又和他复合，好像自己是很随便很容易到手似的。黄濑回抱着青峰道，「我现在还不能给你答复。」

青峰抬头轻轻地吻住黄濑的脖子，之后细密的吻一直往上，最后封住了黄濑的嘴唇。青峰没有像以往一样霸道地湿吻而是小心翼翼地不敢深入。青峰一旦示弱黄濑就完全没有办法抵抗了，黄濑觉得青峰是把他全部弱点都摸透了，恐怕他所有的举动青峰都了如指掌。谈起这点黄濑的确感到惭愧，他对青峰其实并不了解，很多时候黄濑不知道青峰在想什么，他猜不透青峰。青峰用额头抵着黄濑的额头，他似乎在恳求黄濑，「陪我去荷兰，黄濑。」

黄濑心软了，他见不得青峰示弱，他把头埋在青峰的胸膛里闷声道，「好。」

青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发笑道，「你可不能反悔，黄濑。」

黄濑突然有一种中计了的感觉，青峰一改刚刚那可怜兮兮的模样换上一脸坏笑。被青峰耍了……黄濑从青峰怀里钻出来看着心情大好的青峰郁闷极了，青峰又利用黄濑还对他有好感不忍心拒绝他这件事左右黄濑的计划。青峰看着黄濑一脸失落的表情心里高兴，他贴着黄濑的耳朵得意道，「昨晚你把你心里藏的所有心事都说出来了，黄濑。顺便一提，你绝对比你自己想象的还更爱我。」

黄濑闻言微微震惊，他真的不记得昨晚醉酒之后到底说了什么做了什么，可青峰不像是在扯谎。把心事全说出来了？难道他把他很在乎青峰两年前为什么离开他这件事也说出口了？黄濑超级后悔那天喝醉了酒，他从会喝酒开始醉酒的次数屈指可数，可倒霉的是竟然被青峰撞上了。

「小青峰你别瞎说，什么比我想象的还爱你，怎么可能啊，我明明……明明都已经把你忘掉了。」黄濑推开青峰，青峰也不继续抱着黄濑了，他继续切菜，不过却仍旧偷偷地监视着黄濑的举动。黄濑为了掩饰他内心里的慌张用手摸了摸鼻子，青峰知道这是黄濑不知所措时的小动作。

「我是不是在胡说你自己心里明白。我会一直等你，等你越过内心那道槛，等你回到我身边。」青峰背对着黄濑翻炒着锅里的菜，黄濑看着青峰的背影突然很想抱住这个帅气的男人，不过他没这么做。青峰说的对，黄濑觉得自己心里是有一道槛，即使他知道自己还爱着青峰却不愿以这样的方式重新回到青峰身边，他总觉得有什么事情不称心。可黄濑弄不清，他不知道自己在纠结什么，可他却不能对这种心情视而不见，他没法答应青峰复合的请求。至少不是现在。青峰清楚黄濑不可能在短时间内克服心里障碍，他不急，只要他还对黄濑拥有所有权他就会一直等下去。所以荷兰黄濑必须跟自己去，黄濑若是自愿跟过来最好，若是不来，就是绑青峰也要把黄濑绑去。他可以和自己老婆纠缠，可以等他解开心结，但若是没有任何关系束缚随时都可以跑掉的话青峰绝对不允许。「这里油大，你去外头呆着。」

黄濑不甘心地出了厨房，不知道从什么时候开始自己对青峰言听计从。两年前就是，看起来似乎是青峰对自己百依百顺，可细数起来很多事都是按照青峰的想法执行的。和青峰在一起的那段时光很幸福，可同时黄濑感受到的是主导权的丧失，他一开始曾错误地理解为青峰不尊重他同为男人的尊严。现在黄濑明白了，他过不去的是青峰做事根本不询问他的意见，就好像自己总是对的一样。黄濑承认很多事按照青峰的方法可以被很顺利地解决掉，可这种不平等的关系并不是黄濑想要的。黄濑理解的爱情不是一方主导而是两方不断地磨合棱角，一方霸道另一方忍让，这样的关系迟早会破裂。而只有那些懂得相互包容的恋人才是天衣无缝的搭档，这样的爱情才能无坚不摧。

当初分手大概是早晚的事，黄濑并不是一个没有主见的人，相反，黄濑会想方设法让别人接受自己的观点。同样，青峰骨子里有很浓厚的大男子主义，他有唯我独尊的霸气因而不容任何人质疑。黄濑生活的环境让他习惯于圆滑处事，所以就算黄濑想用自己的想法征服别人也不会蛮横到一意孤行。可青峰不是，青峰小时候就一直是孩子王，长大之后也做过打手，他的处事逻辑里没有退让只有暴力和强迫。

黄濑回到客厅时爸妈和两个姐姐已经开始聊他们的新房怎么装修了，黄濑觉得身心疲惫却又不好跟家人告辞回去休息。算了，黄濑想，反正他们也就是想象一下自己和青峰结婚后的生活罢了。他又不会真的和青峰结婚，至少现在绝对不可能。这样一来，若是他们高兴就让他们幻想一下吧。

晚饭后一家人又聊了一会儿就各自回家了。坐在青峰车里黄濑并没有主动挑起话题，青峰一言不发地开车似乎不觉得这样安静的氛围会让人感到尴尬。把车停好在停车场后黄濑就准备开门下车，可刚迈下一条腿就被青峰拉进怀里来了个深吻。黄濑没想到青峰会突然来这么一出，黄濑身体僵直地被青峰拉到身边，青峰的吻很热烈，完全不像刚刚安静地开车的青峰所为。再次遇到青峰之后黄濑发现青峰变得有些阴晴不定，他可以前一秒板着脸而后一秒就同黄濑来个拥吻。这样的青峰黄濑有些害怕，他原本就读不懂青峰，现在的青峰更让人难以捉摸。

「别急着逃开我。」青峰同黄濑十指相扣，黄濑右手食指上青峰送他的戒指被黄濑摘掉了。青峰早上在黄濑门前等他时就发现了，不过他一直忍着没问黄濑。

即使知道黄濑仍旧喜欢他青峰还是会感到不安，他不知道自己在怕什么，可黄濑有意无意地同他保持距离让他感到十分烦躁。青峰有自知之明，他知道自己的嫉妒心严重到只要有人碰黄濑一下他都无法忍受，青峰觉得他是对黄濑着魔了。

刚刚青峰其实是想放黄濑走的，青峰也想一个人静一静，他知道自己对黄濑的爱已经到了有点变态的程度了。这不是他想要的，他想和黄濑回到两年前，那时的青峰才是最快乐的，青峰相信那时的黄濑也很享受只属于他们的爱情。可看到黄濑离开的背影青峰就不由自主地拉住了黄濑的胳膊。青峰设想过很多次，当年如果死缠着黄濑不让他离开会是怎样的结果？会比现在更糟糕吗？

「18」

黄濑觉得他和青峰之间的感情就像是碎了的夹丝玻璃，藕断丝连。只因为青峰一句“别急着逃开我”黄濑便犹豫了，青峰看起来很孤独，他没法淡定地转身离开。

青峰握着黄濑的手，很用力，像是怕极了黄濑逃开。他们一左一右并排走进了电梯，谁都没说话。两年前他们还在一起时也经常经历这样的沉默，两个人呆在一起却不交谈。那时他们很享受这样安静惬意的时光，而如今只剩尴尬了。黄濑有些紧张，手心微微冒汗，青峰像是没察觉到一样丝毫不松手。

「小青峰，那就……明天见吧。」黄濑家离电梯口更近，走到门口后黄濑松开青峰的手示意青峰要分开了，可青峰还是紧握着黄濑的手。黄濑不知道该怎么办了，他看着青峰藏青色的眸子，那眸子里像是泛着莫名的悲伤。

「进去吧。」青峰又握了一会儿才不舍地松开了黄濑的手，他盯着黄濑手里的钥匙声音很低沉。黄濑杵在原地不知道该不该开门进去，他微微抬头看着青峰，离开青峰的这两年似乎在他们两人之间横上了一条巨大的沟壑。他们人生的轨迹似乎是两条相交线，而此时他们似乎已经错过了交点越走越背离。

就在青峰转身往自己的公寓走时黄濑竟不由自主地拉住了青峰的手臂，看到青峰的背影并不是一件让黄濑愉快的事情，两年前说分手时的悲痛又悄悄冒了出来。黄濑惊讶地看着自己不受控制的伸出去拉住青峰右臂的手，他不知道为什么自己会下意识地挽留青峰，这使得黄濑很尴尬。黄濑停顿了一下，他在想用什么方式来掩饰他的尴尬。

青峰转身看向脸色微红的黄濑，他眸子里一瞬而逝的惊讶黄濑并没有察觉到。黄濑赶紧松开拉住青峰的手不好意思地摸了摸头道，「小青峰要是不嫌弃就来我这里坐一会儿再回家吧。」

青峰看着面前一直低着头不敢抬起来害羞的黄濑，好想把黄濑搂紧怀里狠狠吻住。青峰叹了口气道，「你不怕我对你做什么……算了，你好好休息，我回去了。」

「不是小青峰说不要我急着逃开你吗？」黄濑鼓起勇气冲着青峰的背影喊道，「结果是你自己先选择放弃的。今天是，两年前也是。」

青峰闻言愣在原地，他被黄濑弄糊涂了，这种时而疏远时而亲近的态度让他无从以对。

青峰不想转过身去看黄濑，黄濑现在心里在想什么他不懂了。青峰能感觉到黄濑对自己还有感情，可这种感情又同两年前的有很大的区别。青峰知道黄濑现在心里很乱，黄濑还摸不清现在对他的感情是怎样的。青峰不想逼迫黄濑，步步紧逼并不是明智之举。青峰知道，必要时候，适当的距离能让黄濑看清他自己内心的真实感受。

「我会忍不住想碰你。」

青峰掏了掏裤兜，竟然没带钥匙……黄濑注意到了青峰的动作，为了不让青峰感到尴尬他走到青峰身边拉住青峰不让他跑掉，道，「今天想和小青峰在一起，小青峰不许回家。」

青峰也没反抗，既然黄濑都给台阶下了，不顺着下岂不太愚蠢？何况和黄濑孤男乖男两个人呆在一起，这绝对是件值得高兴的事。

刚一进门“小青峰”就像是感应到主人回来了一样“蹭蹭蹭”跑到黄濑裤腿旁蹭黄濑，黄濑蹲下身把“小青峰”抱在怀里换上了拖鞋。青峰说实话有点嫉妒这只凭借同自己十分相似的外表而得到黄濑宠幸的黑猫，黄濑抱起这个小东西的一瞬间周身散发出“母爱”一般的暖意。

「我穿哪双？」青峰话里略带醋意，他可没想到自己有朝一日还会吃上一只猫的醋。青峰把黄濑怀里不停用毛茸茸的脸蹭着黄濑的那只黑猫抱了过来，“小青峰”不满地“喵喵”叫了两声以示反抗，黄濑这才有暇顾及青峰。

「家里就这一双。」黄濑一直是一个人住，招待客人也不会邀请到家里，所以根本没准备备用拖鞋。「要不小青峰你穿我这双吧。」

黄濑刚想脱掉拖鞋就被青峰制止了，青峰不像是客人反倒像是主人一般大摇大摆地走到了客厅一屁股坐在了沙发上。青峰一边给怀里不老实的黑猫顺毛一边观察黄濑的公寓，早上来呆过一会儿大致结构都差不多了解了。

黄濑一进屋就开始忙活起来，他把备用的浴巾递给青峰让青峰先去浴室洗个澡。可黄濑公寓的结构实在是太具开放式了，卧室和客厅、浴室只由几根柱子为界限分隔开，几乎可以从这个公寓的任何角落看到浴室里的景色。黄濑并不担心青峰会不好意思，他只是担心一会儿自己洗澡的时候会害羞尴尬。

浴室里水流声让黄濑的心跳加速，偷偷看了眼青峰，他的身材用完美来形容都不足为过。脱掉了衣服的青峰更加充满魅力，黄濑赶紧转过头来红着脸继续帮青峰准备枕头和被子。

「黄濑，」浴室里传来了青峰的声音，「浴巾落在沙发上了，帮我拿过来。」

「哦。」黄濑努力控制自己目不斜视，可他的目光无时无刻不再青峰的身上。青峰的身体完全是可以让任何女人为之疯狂的，黄濑敢保证。拿起沙发上的浴巾递给青峰，黄濑的动作十分僵硬完全不自然，青峰却恰恰相反。他大步流星地走出浴室抱黄濑抱进怀里，黄濑身体更加僵硬了，心脏“扑通扑通”像要从嗓子眼跳出来了一般。

青峰咬住黄濑的左耳，那里的藏青色耳环是青峰认定黄濑对他还有留恋的证据之一。他用尽自己的温柔在黄濑耳边轻声道，「我能抱你吗？」

「小青峰……」耳边痒痒的感觉让黄濑浑身发颤，就青峰这一句话黄濑都快要放弃一切理智扒光衣服和青峰大干一场。黄濑把头埋进青峰的怀里沉默了许久后才用闷闷的声音道，「你明……」

「你以为我真的有那么饥渴？」青峰在黄濑沉默了这么久之后马上变化了态度，他不想逼迫黄濑，就像昨晚一样。青峰放开黄濑从他手中拿走浴巾往下体一围后就走出了浴室，沙发上是黄濑放好的枕头和薄被，青峰二话没说掀开被就躺在了沙发上。

黄濑家的沙发很宽，沙发靠背放平之后可以躺下两个人。

黄濑本来想说「你明知道我不可能拒绝你」，结果青峰先一步结束了做爱的邀请。如果青峰执意要做的话黄濑根本没法拒绝，或许是两年前留下的后遗症，黄濑似乎爱青峰到了已经习惯服从青峰的一切要求。在浴室里脱掉了衣服，即使怕青峰偷看也要装作很镇定，黄濑想。

青峰在他面前从来都很从容，往往都是黄濑被青峰调戏、挑逗的伎俩弄得羞涩不已。黄濑故意背对着青峰，他感受到了背后袭来的目光，很炙热。

青峰的确是在盯着黄濑看，不得不说黄濑比之前更瘦了，这并不是什么值得高兴的事。黄濑本身就用胃病，之前他们还在一起时他会想方设法逼黄濑吃掉一些黄濑不爱吃但很有营养的东西。当时青峰也嘴对嘴地喂过黄濑，或是用吻做奖励鼓励黄濑吃掉这些东西。那阵黄濑摸起来很舒服，该有肉的地方很圆润，青峰还自豪了好一阵。

看着裸着的黄濑青峰感到口干舌燥，毕竟还未过血气方刚的年纪，何况面前还是他最爱最想得到的人的身体。青峰吸了口气闭上了眼睛，他不想逼迫黄濑也不想做一个在黄濑面前完全失去自控力的男人。再者昨天已经做过了，黄濑经久未做他怕黄濑吃不消。

黄濑今天洗澡的速度比往常快了很多，从浴室里出来时黄濑穿着浴衣正用毛巾随意地擦着湿漉漉的头发。走到青峰沙发前黄濑笑着道了句「小青峰晚安。」

晚安，青峰还记得他妹妹告诉他这是爱人之家才会说的词。wanan，我爱你爱你。

青峰心底一暖，仿佛以前的一切都回来了。两年之间的孤独绝望都散去了，只因为黄濑在他面前。

青峰把黄濑拉进怀里夺过黄濑手里的毛巾，「两年了还没学照顾自己。」

黄濑本来想反抗的欲望因为青峰这句话全部消失了，他眼眶有些湿润。没有青峰的这两年，他过的很辛苦。

青峰离开了之后黄濑才发现，他有多么的依赖青峰。

「19」

最近产出低是因为手机坏了心情很糟糕，希望大家能理解⊙﹏⊙

再加上小学期就每周三有课结果要呆在学校四周很心塞，被蚊子咬的要死掉了〒_〒

正文

青峰的动作很温柔，同两年前一样，柔软的毛巾轻轻地摩擦着黄濑的金发，黄濑全身放松自然而然地靠在青峰身上。他闭上了眼睛，「我曾经设想过，如果两年前我们没分手会怎样。」

青峰闻言手上的动作，他知道，如果当年没有分手的话现在这一切根本无法实现。他和黄濑或许还是住在穷地方过着苦日子，不被黄濑的家人认可，会感受到来各个方面的压力。青峰曾想过无数次，两年的陪伴和现在的成就究竟哪个更值得，他无法当机立断地给出答案。如果没有用这两年的陪伴换来现在他拥有的这一切，他和黄濑一直在一起的可能性不会太高。

青峰继续帮黄濑擦头发，他在黄濑耳边轻声道，「你认为会怎样？」

「如果没有同小青峰分手的话我现在可能还过着没有主权的生活。」黄濑的话说的小心翼翼，他怕青峰会生气，但他忍不住想让青峰知道他如今不和青峰在一起的原因。说什么不想和青峰复合都是假的，是所谓的面子和尊严在作怪。黄濑心知肚明，他还是爱着青峰，两年改变不了什么，尤其是当他们之间还存在着最坚固最深刻的爱恋时。黄濑假装刚刚那话是随口说说的样子嘻嘻哈哈地笑道，「哈哈，好在现在我可以自由自在随心所欲了。」

擦好黄濑的头发青峰把毛巾放到身旁空出来的沙发上，用双手环住黄濑的腰，头埋进黄濑的肩窝。青峰本来就没打算放黄濑回卧室，今晚从走进黄濑的公寓里开始青峰就没打算晚上一个人睡。

「会改的。」青峰吻着黄濑洁白的后脖颈，吻由上到下一直绕到黄濑胸前的锁骨上。黄濑躲了躲却没躲开青峰的吻，他只想好好跟青峰说说话而不是上床。青峰的声音温柔且带有磁性，他似乎在挑逗黄濑似的在黄濑耳边柔声道，「再给我一次机会，会改的，黄濑。」

青峰似乎完全掌握了黄濑的死穴，黄濑最怕的就是青峰示弱，他根本狠不下心来看青峰落魄沮丧的模样。「我可以再给小青峰机会，不过我们要重新开始，我想看到一个不一样的小青峰。」

「我答应你。」青峰吻了吻黄濑的脸颊，也不知道着了什么魔，在青峰眼里黄濑简直美到看一眼就能硬的地步。果然是情人眼里出西施吗？青峰自嘲了一下，无法想象如果黄濑爱上了别人他要怎么继续活下去。在母亲和妹妹离世后青峰遇到了黄濑，黄濑对于青峰来说就像一个善良的天使，他给了青峰新的希望和活下去的勇气。豪不夸张地说是黄濑凉太给了他青峰大辉新生，在所有人都离开他以后，黄濑朝他伸出了手，给了他暖心的微笑。「不过黄濑，公平起见你也要答应我几个条件。」

「哈？小青峰还真是一点亏都不吃啊。」黄濑转过头时嘴唇不小心擦过青峰的唇边，结果青峰丝毫不放过机会地吻了黄濑。维持这个姿势和青峰接吻有点不舒服，黄濑推了推青峰想让他停下来。结果适得其反，青峰误会了黄濑以为黄濑不愿意同他接吻，微怒之下青峰猛的用舌头撬开了黄濑的双唇横冲直撞地与黄濑的舌头纠缠起来。青峰的吻技不知道是经验积累起来的还是无师自通的，反正只要青峰认真起来同黄濑接吻黄濑就会被吻得上气不接下气晕乎乎的。同以前无数次的接吻一样直到黄濑气喘吁吁差点窒息青峰才放开了黄濑，还附加一句气死人的类似“黄濑你弱爆了”这样的话。黄濑起身坐到青峰身旁的沙发上，虽然心跳忐忑得不行却还是装模作样地说着谴责青峰的违心话，「刚交往的情侣哪里会一上来就舌吻啊，小青峰。」

「我们当时还没确定关系就上床了，你跟我说没有刚认识就接吻的情侣？」青峰凑到黄濑身边环住黄濑的腰就把上半身全部重量压在黄濑身上，黄濑装作嫌弃的往旁边躲了躲，青峰又继续凑过来。

「那是意外。」黄濑脸色微红，一想到当年他傻乎乎地把自己当成生日礼物献身给青峰的举动黄濑就羞愧不已，真是年少时的冲动。不过若是没有那次的冲动，他现在可能同青峰连朋友间的友谊都算不上。毕竟当时青峰的脾气不算太好，对他也并不友善，或许当时若不是喜欢青峰的长相和身材，黄濑会马上搬出去租别的屋子 。黄濑无奈地低头看着身上树袋熊一样半裸上身的青峰，青峰此时的模样有点好笑，是和他一脸的凶相完全不同的呆萌感，黄濑笑道，「小青峰是软体动物吗，这样压着我。」

「我的要求很简单，我要你不许在外面勾引别人。」青峰突然一脸认真地说了这么一句让黄濑意想不到的话。黄濑当然知道青峰的独占欲很强，可黄濑并不觉得自己有做什么勾搭青峰以外的人的行为。

黄濑无辜地看着青峰，「除了你我黄濑凉太就没勾搭过第二个人。」

「那个叫什么火神的喜欢你，还有你老板Bill，我看的出来。」青峰收紧怀抱，他不想在黄濑面前聊有关他的情敌的一切问题，可为了让黄濑注意克制平时的言谈举止青峰还是把话挑明了。「你跟他们说你有男人了，不许用工作以外的事作为借口打扰你。」

「太霸道了吧，青峰大辉。」黄濑虽然脸上是一副被暴君欺压的可怜平民的模样，实际上他心里很高兴，青峰吃醋了。黄濑见到青峰严肃的表情就想笑，不过要是当着青峰的面笑青峰绝对会觉得自尊心受挫。于是黄濑便尽量控制自己内心喜悦的心情靠近青峰在他侧脸上落下了一个轻吻，之后回抱了青峰。「小青峰你是对我的忠诚度没信心还是对自己爆表的魅力没信心？」

青峰大眼瞪大眼地看着黄濑沉默了几分钟之后语气突然变得隐忍又深沉，他咬住了黄濑带着藏青色耳环的左耳低沉道，「你可真会玩火。」

黄濑真想当着青峰的面翻白眼，不过他只是想想而已，如果他真的那么做了估计被青峰强迫着来一发是在所难免。可黄濑的确委屈，如果亲一下青峰的侧脸或是拥抱一下他都可以称得上是“玩火”的话，那只能说青峰的火特别容易点着了。

既然要重新开始黄濑觉得他们应该把自己的心境都挑明了。或许当年他们之所以分手是因为一些他们自己并没有意识到的误会。可坦白心境什么的总会觉得不好意思，尤其是在爱人面前，说出来就像是说情话一样。黄濑对上青峰那双情欲满满的眸子，这时候跟青峰告白就是小白兔自己往大灰狼肚子里钻。黄濑用双手拍了拍青峰的脸颊像破坏青峰幻想的恶人一般笑道，「喂，把口水收起来啊，总裁先生。」

青峰恢复了正常眼神，不过黄濑刚刚用“总裁先生”这词称呼青峰叫的他春心荡漾。看着黄濑得意的笑容青峰不悦地靠近黄濑的双唇微微用力地咬了几口，之后邪邪道，「善于破坏气氛这点到是没变啊，黄濑凉太。」

「小青峰品行恶劣这点也没变。」被青峰咬的嘴唇微痛，黄濑气不过咬了回去。结果青峰不觉得的痛反而一脸享受似的模样让黄濑完全没有了成就感。「小青峰你要认真听我说接下来的话，不许曲解我的话，更不许把“我一直喜欢你”这样的话当成告白，懂不懂？」

青峰表面上大大咧咧看见黄濑就一副色痞相，其实黄濑说的每一句话他都有好好听进去。分开这么久青峰也想过很多，当初分手绝不是因为异地、不常见面这么简单。他当时除了做爱之外对黄濑的关注太少了，青峰本身自认为算不上什么暖男，也不太会明察秋毫。不过黄濑是不是被爱情冲昏了头？连“我一直喜欢你”这样标准的告白经典台词都不能理解为告白，他是别扭到什么程度了？黄濑现在就那么畏惧他青峰大辉碰他同他做爱吗？

在爱情里让步并不是输。

「我其实一直都喜欢小青峰，从来没变过心。」黄濑低着头不敢看青峰，他知道青峰一直在盯着他看，而且是眼神目光特别炙热的那种。虽然黄濑心里清楚把这些话说出来之后面对青峰时会有低他一等那样的尴尬心情，可黄濑想进一步，他想呆在青峰身边再也不走开了。「当时说分手其实只是一时气话，因为小青峰回老家那边工作以后也不给我打电话和发短信了，我当时心里特别害怕，怕小青峰不再喜欢我了。去找小青峰的那两天晚上也只是和小青峰做了爱，想告诉你我有多思念你也没有机会。后来家里也施压，周围的亲人、朋友也说我们不会长久，结果心情就乱了。那天晚上我犯了胃病疼的很厉害差点起不了床，可我当时只想和小青峰你说说话。可给你打电话却是一个女孩子接了，我整个人在听到小青峰电话里传来女孩子的声音以后就崩溃了。」

看着黄濑一脸悔恨悲伤的表情青峰心里也不好受，他拂过黄濑的脸在他额头上亲吻了一下。青峰知道黄濑是鼓起了很大勇气才把这些话说出口，黄濑的坦率和真诚是他吸引青峰的两个方面。青峰温柔地轻吻着黄濑，黄濑在回忆这些事时是痛苦的，青峰能感觉到。

「都是我的错，黄濑。我怕自己做不到，怕无法博得你家人的认同。我当时很焦躁，一心想着成为一个有事业的男人，我无法忍受你夹在我和家人之间做难为情的抉择。说分手那天我得了突发式心脏病，那天我失去了我的工作，我以为我们彻底要分开了。」

青峰那天得了心脏病？黄濑吃惊地看着青峰，心中微痛，他不知道青峰究竟独自承受了多少痛苦。

黄濑扶住青峰的脸狠狠吻住了这个既倔强自尊心又强的男人，对他已经到了沉迷的程度了。黄濑眸子微微湿润，一想到青峰为了给自己一个更好的生活，为了让自己的家人认可他而努力工作，还因为压力太大得了心脏病眼泪就像是碰触到什么开关一般不停地流出眼眶。黄濑吻着青峰的侧脸，声音因为感动有些颤抖，「你明知道我不在乎那些，我一直都只是想单纯的和小青峰你在一起啊。」

「可我再乎，我没法看到你因为我被别人说三道四。」青峰收紧了怀抱，如果那些日子的悲痛能换回黄濑的爱，再痛一些也是值得的。

「我们再也不要独自一个人承担所有的痛苦了好不好，小青峰？我们是恋人，我们要一起面对生活里的坎坷不是吗？」黄濑真怕青峰一直一个人把所以的压力都扛在身上，他不仅担心青峰的健康还担心青峰又会因为什么他不知道的原因选择离开他。失去青峰的滋味他尝了两年多，不想再体会那种撕心裂肺的煎熬了。

「我可以抱你吗，黄濑？」黄濑义正言辞的模样很性感，或者说黄濑认真起来的样子在青峰眼里是极具诱惑的姿态。既然一切都说开了，何况黄濑对他的好感还不是一星半点儿，深究起来或许这些年的分离反倒更加深了黄濑对他的思念和爱恋。所以去荷兰领结婚证也是顺理成章的事情吧，不过青峰不准备告诉黄濑这个计划。

「我们就不能好好地什么也不做就只是躺在一起吗，小青峰？」黄濑瞪大了蜜色的眼睛看向青峰，对这个男人真的是爱不完。此生就心动了那么一次，结果就丢掉了自己的心，真是不甘心。「还有，小青峰老实说你昨天做了几次？」

「哈？」青峰支支吾吾地不想正面回答黄濑得问题，要是黄濑知道他昨天做了五次黄濑肯定会翻脸。可昨天真的是源自生理的天性使然，两年没碰过的爱人就在面前，还一副醉酒后满脸潮红的模样，就是再性冷淡再正人君子的男人也会把持不住啊。「谁会觉得那种事情啊。」

「反正今天不许做。」说罢黄濑把沙发靠背放平之后钻进了青峰怀里，「小青峰就乖乖地搂着我睡觉好了。」

「真羡慕你啊，黄濑，有这么温暖的怀抱搂着你。」青峰嬉皮笑脸地自恋了一把，把黄濑往怀里一拉就将他整个人都环在身下，青峰坏心眼地把黄濑压在身底下。

「那让我抱你啊。」黄濑不服气地瞪了青峰一眼。黄濑自然也想像男人一样抱着自己的爱人，可谁叫他爱上了青峰大辉，这个蛮横霸道的男人，在他面前黄濑甘愿屈服。

「让我来保护你就好了。」青峰用下巴抵住黄濑的脑袋，像是在庄严地承诺什么一样。

「小青峰认真的样子想在求婚似的。」黄濑伸出胳膊掐了掐青峰的脸，「对了，小青峰把你的戒指给我。」

「我想娶你你嫁不嫁？」青峰抓住黄濑的手拉到他唇边吻了吻，看着黄濑略微惊讶的眸子认真问道。

「哈哈哈，小青峰你越来越幽默了。」黄濑发现自己竟然害怕回答青峰这个问题，他不知道自己在纠结什么，但是青峰问出口时黄濑犹豫了，不由自主地犹豫了。或许是怕婚后青峰还是会自作主张地决定所以事情，他害怕这种没有主权的生活。黄濑伸手去拿青峰手上的戒指，他能想到不和青峰谈婚论嫁的办法只有转移话题。「快点把戒指给我看看。」

青峰知道黄濑不想回复他，但他不知道黄濑怕什么。但就算黄濑愿不愿意，这次去荷兰青峰一定要把黄濑凉太这个名字写在具有法律意义的伴侣的位置上，不管用什么方法。即使是欺骗青峰也要娶黄濑，青峰无法想象没有黄濑的生活，他再也不想体验那种仿似失去了活着的全部乐趣的滋味了。

青峰的戒指里刻着“Kise Ryota”，黄濑凉太的罗马字符。一股莫名的喜悦和欣慰就像温泉一般涌入黄濑的心脏，青峰爱的人也一直是自己。

「小青峰什么时候变得这么狡猾了？」

黄濑还是不会掩饰自己的心情，蜜色眸子旁边带笑的眼角写满了得意，青峰按捺不住内心的爱恋用力揉乱了黄濑的头发，「还有更狡猾的事。」

「什么？」青峰这句话完全吸引了黄濑的好奇心，他瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，「小青峰快说是什么啊？」

好奇的黄濑模样特别可爱，青峰没认真吸住黄濑的双唇来了个深吻。吻毕之后一脸得意地看着黄濑痞痞道，「秘密。」

「切。」黄濑装作生气的模样扭过身子背对着青峰，今天算是他从两年前到现在最开心的一天了。因为青峰陪在他身旁，能感受到青峰的体温、青峰的呼吸。

青峰把黄濑从沙发边缘拉回怀里，他在黄濑的耳旁柔声道，「等我们从荷兰回来我就告诉你。」

「20」

来到荷兰以后黄濑发现他越发地讨厌英语了，这几天黄濑就见青峰用一口流利的英语和当地人侃侃而谈，他自己跟个傻子似的干瞪眼看着青峰。青峰说英语的模样超级帅气，看的黄濑脸红心跳的。青峰嗓音本身就很低沉，用那声音说出英语真是性感到黄濑想立马把他扑倒。不过黄濑还有理智，他不悦地拽着青峰的袖子，不会说英语真是一件既麻烦又丢脸的事。

不过黄濑不得不承认同青峰在荷兰度过的这几天都很开心，感觉像是新婚夫妇度蜜月似的。青峰很绅士，黄濑从未见过这么彬彬有礼的青峰。他们去了阿姆斯特丹运河，去了库肯霍夫公园，去了小孩堤防风车村还有一些黄濑不记得名字了但很漂亮的地方。

他们俩住的旅店算不上华丽但周围的景色很漂亮，院子里种满了各色的郁金香。玩了一天黄濑累得不行一回到房间就倒在了双人床上，青峰看起来到是还精力充沛的模样。因为又确立了情侣关系，所以旅店订了双人床到是理所当然。这几天晚上青峰一直缠着黄濑想做可黄濑每天都累到懒得动弹，结果青峰有色心黄濑却不配合，不仅如此，黄濑还一直拿情侣之间应该按部就班不能急于求成作为借口拒绝青峰要亲热的请求。他们在做爱的问题上争执了很久之后黄濑才稍稍松口，他允许青峰和他做一次，打着作为在荷兰旅游纪念品的旗号。

那之后青峰到是再没一脸色相地缠着黄濑要抱他，青峰似乎已经琢磨好这次做爱的时间和地点了。

「黄濑，」青峰把手伸到黄濑背后将他整个人拉起身抱进怀里，他吻着黄濑的鬓角，黄濑像只懒踏踏的小猫似的在青峰怀里乱蹭。青峰的心脏被人用鸡毛掸子扫过似的痒得难受，他感觉嗓子有点干，「快点去洗澡。」

「小青峰抱我过去。」黄濑树袋熊一般用四肢缠住青峰，他很享受同青峰玩这样的游戏，再者精力十分充沛的青峰让黄濑有一丝恐惧感，毕竟他有随时被青峰抱的风险。青峰体力有多好、耐力有多强、持久力有多棒怕是黄濑最清楚了，所以在青峰身体里的那头野兽苏醒之前黄濑觉得自己有必要努力消耗掉青峰的体力。

「你心里的算盘我都知道，黄濑。」青峰含住黄濑左耳戴着藏青色耳环的耳垂痞痞道，他的舌头沿着黄濑的耳廓上下舔弄着。「你放心，你男人不至于把你抱到浴室就没力气了。」

「喂，小青峰你非要说这么色情的话吗！」也不知是青峰舔的还是因为羞愧，黄濑的耳朵从上到下全部红透了。他羞得不敢和青峰对视，他把头埋进青峰因为衬衫解开最上面的三个扣子而露出来的胸膛。

太可爱了！就因为黄濑这鸵鸟般的举动彻底点燃了青峰的欲望，黄濑一直是个挺清纯的人，即使他们做过的爱已经上三位数了。大概是因为黄濑一直被保护的很好，他总是把事情想的太简单太美好，不过青峰喜欢这样乐观开朗无忧无虑的黄濑，黄濑总像是天使一样把他从绝望的世界里救赎出来。

「这是要抱你之前的调情啊，笨蛋。」青峰咬住黄濑的耳朵，黄濑被吓了一跳赶紧缩了脖子。青峰知道黄濑会做这样的反应，他揽住黄濑的腰不让他逃跑，黄濑怒瞪了青峰一眼。青峰笑了，看黄濑恼羞成怒的模样特别有趣，他把双手伸到青峰屁股底下托起黄濑的身子往浴室里走。

「小青峰大色鬼！」被青峰摸屁股的滋味总是充满了色情的感觉，黄濑本来脸皮就薄，就算和青峰做过无数次他好是会不好意思。「抱我去浴室就好，摸屁股算怎么回事……」

「这是调情的一部分。」青峰脸上满是笑意，黄濑脸色微红，因为害羞故意别过头去不看青峰的脸。黄濑双腿缠住青峰的腰，他纠结了很久要不要这么做，不想掉下去的同时又讨厌青峰误会他是欲求不满故意缠住他的腰做这种靠在墙上做爱的体位。

「你一会儿……要做啊？」黄濑把头埋在青峰结实健硕的胸膛上，尽量克制自己像处男一般的害羞和慌张道。因为和青峰约定好要在荷兰做一次以纪念这次旅行了，明天是在荷兰观光的最后一天，黄濑还以为青峰把这件事忘掉了……谁知青峰竟然全记在心里。「还以为你忘掉那个约定了。」

「哈？这种求来不易的事哪个男人会忘掉？」青峰把黄濑放进圆形浴池里，黄濑吵着说“色峰，我衣服还没脱掉啊”，青峰把耳边黄濑的聒噪忽略掉。青峰脱掉身上的衣裤一步跨进浴池里，黄濑赶紧缩成一团给青峰让位子，其实主要是怕青峰对他动手动脚赶紧躲到一边去。青峰瞥了黄濑一眼邪笑道，「过来，躲一边去让我抓到后果你自己知道。」

切，黄濑心里不服气，凭什么小青峰那么霸道……总是用什么“后果你自己清楚的很”这样的话威胁他。要知道凭武力虽然青峰比起他更胜一筹，但要是黄濑认真起来，就算是他青峰也并没有十全的把握能把黄濑扑倒。虽然黄濑有信心不让青峰得逞，可他现在体能不佳，何况他也不是说话不算话的怂人。

黄濑原地站起身，衣服因为沾水了黏在身上很难受。他对上青峰意味不善的眸子当着青峰的面一点一点解开湿漉漉的衬衫上的扣子，像是一场色情意味十足的表演。

青峰眼睛都不眨一下，他盯着充满诱惑的黄濑直咽流口水。能看出黄濑内心的挣扎，他表面上的从容不迫和潇洒赴约可以一下子就被青峰戳破。

「等会儿，」青峰笑道，「先别脱，你这副摸样真叫人欲罢不能，我挺喜欢的。」

黄濑穿着白色的衬衫，一浸水后变得透明了许多，黄濑的胸膛隐隐约约得露在那里，青峰一直盯着他粉红色的两个乳头。

黄濑闻言一愣，青峰说什么他懂，青峰眼睛往哪里瞄他也知道。可既然摆出了一副坦然的模样，如果再扭捏简直是自己打自己脸的行为。

「我要在床上做。」黄濑也不顾青峰眸子闪过的色情脱掉了衣服和裤子，他想像青峰一样看起来既帅气又霸气而不是被看做天使一样的帅哥。

「你知道明天我们要去做什么吗？」青峰把一丝不挂的黄濑拉到怀里，黄濑瞪了青峰一样，刚竖立起的霸气形象被青峰这么一抱又都全没了。

「最后一天了总该做点特别的吧？」黄濑把身体叠在青峰身上，青峰身上肌肉很多，略微有一点咯人。不过黄濑不会放过来之不易的碾压青峰的机会，他不老实地在青峰怀里动来动去，说实在的，黄濑也非常好奇明天青峰要带他做什么。「你知道荷兰允许同性结婚吧？」

「那又怎样？」黄濑在来荷兰之前就有特意查过荷兰同性结婚这事，毕竟黄濑也不是缺少常识的人，荷兰允许同性结婚他是知道的。结果发现荷兰并不允许外国游客在荷兰办理结婚证，而且荷兰法律认可的伴侣在别的国家没有法律效力。

其一青峰不是荷兰公民，其二荷兰认可的伴侣关系在其他国家不受法律保护，因而即使来荷兰也不用担心青峰会利用他不会英语这点骗他登记结婚。黄濑也不是说不想和青峰终老或是害怕被婚姻的锁链绑住，他只是觉得和青峰并没有磨合到时候，他们还没有完全磨去对方的棱角进而可以完美的镶嵌在一起直到无法离开对方的地步。

再者，黄濑其实很享受现在同青峰的关系，情侣之间的暧昧和呵护，偶尔为对方吃醋。但是如果冠上了终身伴侣的头衔黄濑怕他们之间的感情会变味，他怕青峰因为这张结婚证而松了口气不想以前这样在乎自己。

虽然这样的想法很自私，但黄濑没法伟大起来。黄濑特别在乎青峰是否只把目光停留在他一个人身上，他的嫉妒心不必任何人弱。

「凉太，」青峰的声音突然变得深沉而又温柔，青峰在非做爱时叫黄濑“凉太”的情形少之又少。黄濑心跳莫名地加速，他转过头对上青峰藏青色的眸子，等着下文。「明天我们去领证吧。」

「好啊，如果小青峰这么有能耐的话。」黄濑知道青峰是在跟他开玩笑，青峰和他谁都不是荷兰人不拥有荷兰国籍，结婚这件事是绝对不可能的。既然青峰这么意愿开玩笑那就陪他开下去好了，反正也不会成功的，权当哄青峰开心好了。

「这算你答应了。」青峰没想到黄濑会这么不假思索地答应了，他心里高兴坏了。黄濑有多爱他他现在已经说不准了，但他知道自己已经无法自拔无可救药地爱上了黄濑，他此生非黄濑不娶他人。黄濑凉太这个人从身体到心灵都要是他青峰大辉一个人的，而且是完完全全地属于，不允许被任何人玷污。

「好好，我答应。」黄濑看到一脸兴奋的青峰心里一暖，就有那么高兴吗，我答应嫁给你。他伸手学着青峰的模样摸了摸青峰的头发，像哄孩子一般道，「怎么这么单纯啊，小青峰？」

「我们做吧，黄濑，在领证之前做一次。」青峰动情地揽过黄濑的腰咬着黄濑的耳朵道，「从明天起，你就算只属于我青峰大辉一个人的了。」

一个人只属于另一个人，这是怎样贪婪的幸福啊……

黄濑回揽住青峰，虽然他们俩个想要做爱的目的不同，但是心情都是一样的。

他们爱着彼此。

当然，做爱是表达爱的最粗暴的方式。

「21」

黄濑把手探向了青峰半硬的性器，目光也寻着自己的手臂看过去，他得意地冲着青峰笑道，“啧啧，那么想要我啊，小青峰，什么都还没做呢这个禽兽就站起来。”

虽说心里暗自不爽但青峰不得不承认，在黄濑面前，尤其是什么都不穿的黄濑面前，他没有一次不是瞬间丧失定力和自控力。青峰伸手去套弄软趴趴地躺在黄濑胯下那个漂亮的小家伙，与此同时，他掰过黄濑那张美到青峰想把他锁在家里不让任何人看到的脸颇具报复性地咬住黄濑的双唇。

“痛诶，小青峰。”黄濑用膝盖狠狠顶了一下青峰的胯部，青峰没想到黄濑会来这么一下，他毫无防备地被黄濑袭击了男人最脆弱的地方……

“黄毛，”青峰把知道自己犯错了准备逃开的黄濑拉回怀里咬牙切齿地贴着黄濑右耳道，“想让你的男人不举啊？除了我还有谁能喂饱你这个小妖精？”

“你才妖精呢！还不是你先咬我的。”黄濑见青峰因为下体疼得眉头紧锁有点自责，他乖乖地钻进青峰怀里伸手帮青峰揉了揉性器。谁知青峰那里竟然因为黄濑的抚摸又胀大了一圈。黄濑眼巴巴自己看着环住青峰性器的手被迫扩大一圈脸瞬间就红透了，他小声嘟囔道，“哪里会不举……摸一下就大了一圈，小青峰果然是个色魔。”

黄濑一害羞脸红就会别扭，肢体动作会变得极不自然。他握住青峰下体的手完全僵住不敢乱动，虽然和青峰做过太多次可黄濑并不认为这对做爱时减少紧张感有什么积极效果。

“都是因为那个人是你啊，蠢黄。”青峰伸出左手附在黄濑环住自己性器的右手上，右手捏住了黄濑的性器。黄濑因为紧张身体变得僵硬，手却在青峰的带动下揉搓着青峰的性器。“换个人试试，就是帮我含我也不带硬的。”

“切。”同为男人黄濑当然知道青峰是在瞎扯，什么换个人就是口交都硬不起来怎么可能啊，除非对方丑到倒胃口的地步吧？不过心里还是因为青峰这句略微色情的告白暖了一下，青峰这话就好像在通知黄濑“没你我连身为男人最基本的生理需求都没法满足，所以不会放你逃走的”。

青峰突然扶住他自己和黄濑的性器，就在黄濑的眼皮底下将他们的龟头头对头地对在一起。黄濑瞬间脸就红了，青峰笑着凑到满脸通红的黄濑耳边邪邪道，“它们在接吻。”

本来软塌塌的小小濑和青峰的小小峰一碰触到就兴奋起来了，因为小小濑胀大了结果同小小峰更亲密地贴在了一起。黄濑羞得用手捂住了脸，“小青峰你太色情了。”

“那么喜欢和我在一起吗，黄濑？”青峰得意地一把握住黄濑和自己的性器，小小濑跟小小峰柱身贴着柱身一起摩擦后顶端星星点点地冒出了一些汁液。青峰也有点忍不住了，但他不想浪费掉本就该射在黄濑身体里的精液。青峰将闲下来的手伸到黄濑的后穴里又是捅又是揉捏按压地百般讨好黄濑，可黄濑经久未做后穴紧得很，再加上满心的害羞紧张使得黄濑身子又紧又僵硬。青峰忍得有点难受，声音变得沙哑，“放松点儿啊，黄濑，你咬这么紧我怎么进去？”

“我知道，”黄濑起身跪在青峰的大腿两侧双手扶住青峰的肩膀，他挺了挺胸像是要青峰舔弄着试试看，“所以小青峰不要再说这种让人难为情的话了。”

青峰刚想开口再逗逗害羞到眸子里微微泛出泪光的黄濑嘴就被黄濑主动送上的吻封住了。黄濑用双手温柔地抚摸着青峰的脸庞，享受着和青峰舌吻的快感。青峰手上也没闲着，一边继续开拓因为被舒服地吻着慢慢放松下来得后穴，一边在黄濑得左乳上画圈挑逗。黄濑舒服地频频发出诱人的鼻音惹的青峰忍耐力大大下降，“别一直哼哼唧唧的啊，黄濑，你在挑战我的极限。”

黄濑捧着青峰的脸笑了，是非常幸福的笑容。

“那就不要再忍耐了。”黄濑感受到青峰的第四根手指伸进去之后就有点迫不及待地想要青峰了，下面胀得很厉害，可黄濑却不想在青峰还没进来的情况下就射出来。黄濑把青峰的手从自己后穴里拉出来后扶住青峰的性器一屁股坐下去，他因为动作太生猛了再加上后穴还没有完全扩张好就吞下青峰这么粗大炙热的性器痛到无力地趴在青峰怀里喘气。

“瞎搞什么，”青峰心疼地搂住黄濑，他轻轻吻住黄濑绯红的脸蛋抚慰黄濑。黄濑撒娇般回揽住青峰，他朝青峰撅起嘴索吻。青峰把唇压在黄濑的唇上，他知道黄濑想要的是自己的爱抚而不是激情四射的热吻。青峰没敢动，他揉了揉黄濑金黄色的头发道，“我都还没舍得这样折腾你呢。”

“小青峰你答应我以后做事不那么独断好不好？”黄濑摸着埋头在自己胸前吸吮的青峰道，“两年前也是，这次来荷兰也是，小青峰以后要和我商量一下。”

青峰虽然专注于用舌头碾压黄濑左边的乳头，黄濑说的话他却有好好听进去。等明天过了之后再答应黄濑吧，青峰不确定如果告诉黄濑他一年前在荷兰投资了500万已经获得了移民资格可以在当地办理同性婚姻登记后黄濑会不会同他结婚，他做这些都是为了能跟黄濑领一张具有法律效力的结婚证。虽然只有荷兰法律认可他们的婚姻，但也比没有任何约束的关系来的放心一些。青峰并不是不相信黄濑对他的感情，但他就是有一种强烈的要一个人占有黄濑的独占欲，自从遇见了黄濑以后就有了这毛病，并且一旦发现有人和黄濑很亲近他就会感受到从自己身上散发出的浓浓的嫉妒味。

“嗯~小青峰怎么就喜欢左边啊……”青峰知道黄濑身上所有敏感的地方，只是用舌头顶弄了一下黄濑就不由自主地呻吟起来。后面已经适应了青峰的侵入，黄濑想尝试扶着青峰的肩膀动一下却被青峰按住了腰。像是不满总想主动的黄濑野心勃勃，青峰用力吸住已经被玩弄的挺立起来的乳头。黄濑被这突然袭来的快感弄得浑身无力软了身子，他咬住自己下唇不想呻吟出来。“小青峰干嘛像婴儿似的吸……”

“想让你喂饱我，”青峰连说话都不舍得放开黄濑的乳头，他含住那处红樱道，“不怕屁股里进水啊，还敢乱动。”

黄濑真想对青峰翻白眼，心想你那东西那么大塞得我都胀得慌，哪有缝隙让水钻进来？！

“我不想被小青峰摆布。”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀慢慢地抬起屁股，青峰的性器又粗又烫，刚刚一屁股含住时青峰的龟头十分精准地顶到了黄濑内里的那点，要不是因为太痛了黄濑绝对会丢脸地呻吟出来。被青峰的性器摩擦内壁的感觉舒服得要命，黄濑只能咬住下唇来克制想叫床的欲望。

青峰咬住黄濑的喉结，黄濑的表情实在是太撩人了。他的下唇被自己咬的红肿起来，细长的睫毛因为和青峰做爱袭来的快感微微颤动着，琥珀色的眸子里闪烁着泪光，脸上的绯红一直没能退下去。

“用腿夹紧我，黄濑。”青峰察觉到浴池里的水温已经降下来了怕黄濑着凉，再者浴室在青峰眼里并不是一个适合做爱的地方，他心疼黄濑会不舒服。

“小青峰不是要在墙上做吧？”黄濑搂住青峰的脖子，双腿用力夹紧青峰的腰。虽然两年没和青峰做爱了，可青峰喜欢把他顶在墙上干他这点黄濑根本忘不掉。不知道青峰从哪里听说把爱人压在墙上干能体现出男人在性爱方面的能力，毕竟在墙上干射一次费的力气可比躺在床上干多太多。结果青峰从那以后每次做爱都要把黄濑压在墙上来一发，射进黄濑身体里后就得意洋洋地跟黄濑炫耀他有多强壮多精力十足。

“不愧是我的小妖精。”青峰两只手分别抓住黄濑的两个屁股蛋，他用力一挺便抱着黄濑从浴池里站起身来，下体还连在一起青峰没走一步性器就会不老实地在黄濑身体里乱插。青峰那里又长又大，该够到的地方一处都不放过，结果青峰走到客厅的这十几步每走一步都顶到了黄濑的前列腺。等到青峰把黄濑压在一面他钟意的墙上停下脚步的那最后一下，直接把黄濑的前列腺狠狠地顶进了肠壁里，黄濑咬着下唇呻吟是忍住了，可精液全射在了青峰古铜色的腹肌上了。“这样就射了？我还什么都没做啊。”

“你明明……”黄濑红了脸，心想青峰哪里知道他走这几步差点要了自己的命。青峰是把他调戏了个彻底却不知自，不过黄濑却没把这些话说出口，他怕青峰知道了会得意到以后做爱都插着他来回走非要把他插射出来不可。这种事青峰能干出来。青峰把黄濑从浴室里抱出来前在黄濑身上披了两层浴巾，他怕在墙上做缝黄濑后背着凉，顺便还可以防止自己火力太猛把黄濑后背磨破了。

青峰见黄濑气喘吁吁地还处在高疯潮状态心里有点不爽，心想黄濑是爽了，他下面可是忍得都要炸了。也不管黄濑还未从余潮中缓过神来青峰就扶正黄濑的身子动了动胯部要往黄濑里面顶，黄濑见状急了赶紧道，“色峰，你先让我缓一缓啊。”

在墙上做黄濑也要费不少力气，不仅要双腿用力夹紧青峰的腰还要承受青峰野兽般猛烈的抽插顶弄。每次做到最后黄濑都会精疲力尽摇摇欲坠地挂在青峰身上，可青峰做到动情时根本停不下来。最要命的是青峰持久力特别强，平躺着做时黄濑还总庆幸自己男人性爱能力超强，可在墙上黄濑真的是想哭死。因为要克服重力所以青峰抽出去时又慢又缠绵，可插进来的时候却又猛又深。反差之大使得黄濑射两次青峰才会射一回，黄濑射过一次后身体就会发软，之后青峰就会更加得意地猛插，就为了让黄濑感受到他的男人有多可靠。

“黄濑，你可真色情，非要射在我身上你才高兴是不是？”青峰低头看了眼黄濑射在自己腹肌上乳白色的精液，这精液在青峰古铜色皮肤地衬托下有种强烈的羞耻感。黄濑顺着青峰的目光看过去，看到青峰身上那滩属于自己的东西身体微颤了一下，他扯来身上浴衣的四角遮住了脸小声道，“要不是小青峰在我身体里乱动，我怎么可能射在你身上。”

“好好好，都怪我。”青峰把黄濑压在墙上从他手里把浴巾扯走，黄濑赶紧侧过头不和青峰对视。青峰知道黄濑脸皮薄，他用双手将黄濑白皙修长的双腿好好地缠在自己腰上，之后手又滑到了黄濑大腿根部。青峰用带着薄茧子的食指摩挲着黄濑后穴含着自己性器的褶皱，感受到黄濑因为紧张而不由自主地夹紧自己性器炙热的内里收缩了一下后青峰笑道，“喜欢我摸这里？”

黄濑还是不敢和青峰对视，他怕青峰看到自己一脸情欲的表情。黄濑把额头抵在青峰起伏明显的胸膛上，以这样的角度黄濑可以清楚地看到青峰是怎样顶弄他内里的。“小青峰别欺负我。”

青峰知道黄濑不是个放荡的人，所以想看到黄濑完全放开不顾一切地和他做爱要慢慢来，黄濑需要很长的暖场时间才能放下内心的羞涩对青峰说出心里正真想要的，想要他青峰大辉不停地抱他。青峰知道黄濑在看自己他们相连得地方，但他不准备揭穿，“女王陛下，我现在可以动了？”

青峰见怀里毛茸茸的金毛脑袋上下动了动知道这是得到允许了，他双手捏好黄濑的屁股慢慢将自己肿胀的性器从黄濑湿哒哒的后穴里抽出来。黄濑的后穴一直收缩着想要挽留青峰，等到青峰都快把龟头也抽出去的时候黄濑突然抬起头一脸委屈地看着青峰，青峰知道黄濑是误会了，他大概以为自己是不想做了才几乎把全部性器抽出去。

为了解除黄濑的疑虑青峰毫不怜香惜玉地把整整一根瞬间深深插入了黄濑身体里，期间顶到黄濑前列腺那点凸起时用力过大使得黄濑的内壁立即用尽全力地收缩。

青峰因为黄濑内里的紧致快要疯掉了，性器被一张又热又湿的小嘴包裹着，这张小嘴还特别会讨好它，每次抽出的时候会咬住小小峰不让它离开，进来的时候更是热情地纠缠着夹紧。青峰察觉到自己高潮将至了，身上的黄濑早就被青峰插得忍不住想射出第二发了。青峰用低沉沙哑却十分性感的嗓音在黄濑耳边道，“凉太，别夹我那么紧。”

青峰扶稳黄濑后加快了摆动胯部的速度，黄濑被青峰一上一下颠得有点头晕。背上的浴巾早就被青峰凶猛地攻击弄得乱七八糟的，每次青峰用力插进黄濑的后穴黄濑的身体就会沿着墙被青峰顶起来。看着再一次被自己大力地插入顶起来的黄濑青峰知道自己要到极限了，不甘心就这样射出来他加快速度的同时更加大力地顶进那个销魂的地方，口中不由自主地唤着黄濑的名字，“凉太，凉太，凉太……”

黄濑十分无助，他只能抓紧青峰努力不让自己掉下去。被青峰压在墙上做比在最崎岖不平的草原上开越野车还要颠簸，黄濑只觉得自己快被青峰捅漏了，前列腺那点也仿似要被青峰顶平了。

伴随着青峰唤着他名字的声音黄濑射了，再一次射到了青峰的腹肌上。由于黄濑高潮内里极速收缩，青峰再也受不了黄濑身下这张磨人小嘴的勾引将滚烫的精液不漏一滴全数射进了黄濑体内。

射完精后青峰抱着黄濑走到了沙发边，还未等黄濑反应过来青峰就把黄濑丢到沙发上，将他的腿折成“M”型后便开始新一轮的性爱。青峰太想念黄濑了，也太过想念在黄濑身体里放肆地发泄的感觉。看着黄濑后穴褶皱处有点红肿青峰心里心疼得不行，可他停不下来，身下是他思念了两年的爱人，他根本停不下来。

沙发因为青峰顶弄的太猛在地板上划出了好几道划痕，屋子除了青峰的呼吸声、黄濑的喘息声和沙发底座刮划地板的声音之外只剩下青峰和黄濑交合处的水渍声和由于猛烈碰撞发出的“啪啪”声。黄濑想说些什么，可一开口却只剩下“啊~哈~慢点~”这类的叫床声了。

不用支撑黄濑的身体青峰的双手算是解脱了，他故意用手指在黄濑两边的乳晕周围同时画圆。下体被青峰几近疯狂地侵犯着，上身也没被放过，黄濑伸手附在青峰在自己胸前乱捏乱揉的双手上想阻止青峰胡来。

青峰进的太深了，黄濑的腰遵循着本能妩媚地扭动着，他配合着青峰想让青峰插入到自己身体里更深更舒服的地方。双腿折成“M”型的黄濑被青峰最大程度地打开了，他顶入的力气大到好几次都快把沙发顶翻了。

黄濑已经把羞涩什么的全部抛在脑后了，他双手扯住沙发靠背头也忘情地摇晃着，白皙的腰身像一条灵活的人鱼一般扭动着。青峰把黄濑的表情、黄濑的体态全都看在眼里。青峰在不停抽动的同时将黄濑全身上下每一处都咬了个遍，他觉得自己快疯了，竟然有想把黄濑吃进肚子里的冲动。身下的人快把他逼疯了，黄濑充满情欲的脸庞迷人到青峰想一直做下去再也不停下来了。

“快……快到了，小……啊……小青峰……哈……”黄濑被青峰翻身抱在了怀里，虽然是坐骑式可还是青峰在主动挺胯。黄濑像是在骑马似的被颠地上下窜动，在赞叹青峰体力的同时也在埋怨他的持久力为什么这么强。

青峰在黄濑的呻吟声里射了出来，在青峰的大股精液顶入的瞬间黄濑也失守了。他们交换了一个甜腻激情的舌吻，青峰知道黄濑很喜欢高潮后的爱抚。

“去床上再来一次吧，黄濑。”青峰讨好似的舔干净黄濑唇角因为激吻淌出来的津液，托了青峰的福现在黄濑身上没有一处不是布满咬痕和吻痕的。

“小青峰你是饿死鬼投胎吗？”被青峰抱起的黄濑无力道，“而且已经把我往卧室里抱了就不要像个绅士似的咨询我的意见啊。”

把黄濑压在床上后青峰又跟黄濑面对面做了一次，做完抱着黄濑去浴室里清理时没忍住便又来了一次，结果青峰做了五次后才意犹未尽地放过了黄濑。

清理好身子后青峰把黄濑抱着躺在床上接吻，黄濑说累了想睡了青峰才没有再动手动脚。青峰把黄濑的脑袋拉到自己胸膛上，他一边用手揉着黄濑的金发一边柔情道，“网上说清晨是很适合做爱的时段，所以今晚你欠我的这两次明早补上。”

黄濑累得闭上了眼睛，他搂着青峰支支吾吾道，“小青峰非要做一夜七次郎吗？”

“因为我，”青峰在黄濑额头上落下了一个轻吻，“爱你爱到无法自拔了。”

让黄濑没想到的是，第二天早上青峰竟然真的缠着自家又来了两发……

做完后黄濑觉得自己的腰算是废了，可青峰却一脸神清气爽的模样，好像早上就该做这样提神的运动一样。

青峰和黄濑做爱从来都是面对面，他说是因为这样能看到黄濑的全部表情。

可黄濑觉得，或许是有别的原因，只是青峰不想告诉他。

「22」

青峰伺候完黄濑洗澡又等黄濑换衣服，他心里急得很，毕竟他们接下来是要去领结婚证。青峰刚才见黄濑换衣服就随口说了句“今天穿好看点，一会儿咱俩去照相”，结果黄濑就磨磨唧唧试完这件试那件。青峰看黄濑穿哪件都好看，可黄濑却觉得哪件都不合心意。青峰说是去照相，黄濑对这事挺在意的，他和青峰在一起那阵没钱好好照个合照，手机里存的照片全是趁青峰不注意或是睡觉的时候偷偷拍的。和恋人一起照相什么的在黄濑看来是件浪漫的事情，把合照摆在卧室里或是办公桌上，即使青峰不在身边也不觉得那么孤单。

结果黄濑和青峰穿了同一色系的藏青色小衫，黄濑挽着青峰的胳膊笑道，“小青峰你说这多有趣，我有这么多选择，可选来选去最后还是觉得小青峰你的藏青色最适合我。”

青峰知道黄濑的话有另外一层意思。黄濑在爱情上有很多选择，光青峰知道的就有两个，一个是黄濑的顶头上司，另一个是火神大我。两年前黄濑义无反顾抛弃所有选择了青峰，两年后即使在黄濑的生活中又出现了很多喜欢他的可以选择作为恋人的人，可绕来绕去黄濑还是和青峰在一起了。

“这不是很好吗？”青峰揽住黄濑的腰把他拉进怀里，“以后就不用再彷徨了，只认藏青色就够了。”

黄濑转过身迎面抱住了青峰，他把头埋进青峰胸膛嗅着青峰的味道。黄濑一直很喜欢青峰身上的味道，干净却又霸道，“小青峰真贪心，如果认准藏青色就不回头了，日后发现藏青色不再合适我了怎么办？”

“我保证，黄濑，”青峰揉了揉黄濑柔软的头发，他在黄濑白净的额头上落下了一个轻吻，“除非你亲自推开我，否则我不会再离开你。”

当年青峰没给他承诺，自作主张地离开他黄濑没有任何责怪他的依据，而今，青峰的承诺像是一颗定心丸。黄濑知道，青峰是个极其有原则的人，他给的承诺轻易不会违背。

吃过早饭后青峰带黄濑去了一个类似政府办公厅的地方，黄濑很纳闷，难道这里也是一个景点吗？问青峰青峰也只是搪塞他说是照相的地方，他说想和黄濑在旅行的最后一天留下点什么。

黄濑不懂英文所以只能乖乖跟在青峰身后，他最多就是左顾右盼看着一对对男人或是女人进进出出，若不是知道青峰没有荷兰国籍黄濑都差点怀疑这里是不是同性婚姻登记处了。听见青峰说了“Thank you”黄濑就知道青峰已经弄明白路线了，他凑到青峰身边问青峰这是哪里，青峰却不像前几日那样热心给他介绍，含糊其辞地说就是个照相留念的地方。黄濑又问留念为什么要选在这样毫无特色的地方，青峰沉默了一会儿，然后挠了挠头，说在这里会发一个旅游证明，像是结婚证一样的东西。

骗黄濑青峰心里自然过意不去，可他总觉得黄濑心里藏着一个硬疙瘩，即使不影响他们现在的情侣关系却会影响到他们结婚和同居。青峰如今最大的梦想就是和黄濑组成一个完整家庭，再领养上一两个孩子，便没什么遗憾了。所以这个结婚证即使瞒着黄濑他也拿到，在触手可及的幸福面前青峰顾不得那么多，他信黄濑爱他，很爱他，只是黄濑对于两年前的事还放不下才对结婚有所抵触。

排到青峰和黄濑时黄濑已经在青峰肩膀上趴着睡着了，青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发轻声唤着黄濑的名字。这里是同性婚姻登记处，没有人会对两个男人的亲密动作做出太多关注。不过还是有零星的工作人员看见青峰和黄濑这对帅气满分的情侣激动地拿出手机照了照片。

黄濑在青峰肩膀上蹭了蹭才勉强睁开眼睛，“到我们了？”

“嗯，走吧。”青峰站起身拉着黄濑的手走到了摄像区坐下，黄濑看着走在面前领着他的青峰，目光又沿着青峰的手臂一直向下看着他们牵在一起的手。

就是在荷兰旅游的这几天，他们养成了手牵手的习惯。第一次牵手走在大街上黄濑感觉浑身都别扭，两个大男人手牵手听起来又娘又逊。可无论黄濑怎么甩手青峰就是不松开，拗不过青峰也只好让他牵着，结果现在一起走的时候总会下意识地去牵青峰的手。

拍照到是没用多长时间，照片是打印在一张金色质地微硬的纸上。青峰在排队取照片成品，黄濑就坐在休息区盯着青峰看。说实在的黄濑非常佩服青峰，他是一个能力强且有毅力的男人，以前黄濑觉得从一个土生土长的农民爬到房地产集团总裁的位置就是天方夜谭，只会出现在励志小说里，可青峰把天方夜谭变成了现实给他看。

青峰说他一步一步爬上来的动力全部都来自黄濑，黄濑听后很感动。他从未想过有任何人会为了他拼尽全力去做什么，青峰出现在他的生命里，来爱他来保护他，他感到幸福和幸运。

“这个你拿着。”青峰把黄濑的护照和属于黄濑的那本结婚证递给黄濑，黄濑把护照收好后便拿起照片来回翻看。

除了照片青峰递过来的纪念照上全是黄濑不认识的英文，不过黄濑猜测大概就是介绍一下荷兰的历史人文和自然景观吧。

黄濑摸了摸照片上的青峰，不小心把心里话说出了口，“还真是帅的没边啊，小青峰。”

青峰闻言把坐在椅子上的黄濑整个人都拉起来抱在怀里，他抱紧黄濑嗅着黄濑的味道，从这一刻起黄濑就是他的了，只属于他青峰大辉。

“小青峰，怎么了，干嘛突然这么深情地抱着我，嗯？”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，他笑着看向青峰，不知道为什么，黄濑从青峰的表情中看出来这个时刻对青峰来说似乎很重要。

“黄濑，”青峰嗓音有点沙哑，但黄濑能从中听出青峰刻意压抑着激动的心情，“从今以后我青峰大辉再不会辜负你，你在哪我就在哪，再也不会离开你。”

“小青峰怎么突然说这么肉麻的话啊？”黄濑心里高兴，可当面听青峰说这样的情话还是会不好意思。他掐了掐青峰的脸想缓解他们之间的尴尬，“就因为和我一起拍了情侣照？”

青峰迟疑了，他不知道该不该告诉黄濑实情，黄濑的脾气他知道，怕知道手里这不单单是简单的情侣照而是具有法律凭证的结婚证时会生气，会责怪自己欺骗了他。

青峰伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，他不想黄濑离开，“你只要知道我爱你就够了，黄濑。不管我做了什么，你记住，都是因为我爱你太深了。”

“奇怪哦，小青峰，”黄濑见青峰严肃的表情发觉自己把气氛弄得更尴尬了，他赶紧开玩笑道，“突然跟我表白是不是因为做了对不起我的事？”

“别瞎想。”青峰躲过了黄濑的目光，他拉着黄濑出了登记所大楼。

下午青峰和黄濑去旅店周围的湖边划了会儿船，黄濑发觉今天的青峰格外温柔，时不时看向他的眸子里满是情愫。黄濑在船上主动吻了青峰，他是突然扑到青峰怀里的，他们差点因为重心不稳翻了船。黄濑傻兮兮地在青峰怀里大笑说若是船翻了该多好，那样小青峰就可以英雄救美了，然后美人就以身相许。青峰没像以前那样说黄濑蠢，他爱惜地揉了揉黄濑的脸蛋说那我现在把船弄翻如何。

他们晚上去吃了烛光晚餐，黄濑见饭后甜点是蛋糕就笑称小青峰应该在里面藏个戒指才应景嘛。青峰脸色微变却没说话，他见黄濑幼稚地用叉子不停叉蛋糕想看看里面究竟有没有戒指便道里面没有东西别瞎戳，赶紧吃。黄濑闻言瘪了瘪嘴道小青峰果真没情调后一口一口地吃起来。青峰不喜欢吃甜东西，他喝了口红酒，见黄濑略微沮丧地低头吃蛋糕叹了口气道没有戒指就不高兴了？黄濑没抬头看青峰，他赌气地点了点继续吃蛋糕。

青峰把从早上开始就一直装在裤兜里的戒指盒推到装蛋糕的盘子旁边，“收了就算你答应嫁给我了。”

黄濑看了眼手旁的戒指盒惊讶地抬起头，“小青峰你真的准备了？”

“我上次送你那个刻着我名字的戒指你都没戴，我还以为你不喜欢这样的东西。”青峰一直在观察黄濑的手指，他从未见黄濑带过那个戒指。

“我有戴，在这里。”黄濑把项链从衣服里掏了出来，青峰给黄濑的戒指就套在上面。黄濑打开青峰推过来的戒指盒，这次是一枚货真价实的男款钻戒。黄濑丝毫不掩饰嘴角的笑容，他一边试戴戒指一边假装责怪青峰道，“小青峰为什么不把这个塞到蛋糕里？”

“那多脏，放进去你还吃的下蛋糕？”青峰又递给黄濑一个戒指盒道，“给你老公戴上。”

“要是放在里面我就连盘子都舔干净了！”黄濑把戒指拿出来给青峰戴上，青峰这款是和黄濑左手无名指上的一模一样。黄濑把青峰的戒指也戴在他的左手无名指上后笑嘻嘻地欣赏自己的杰作，“戴在这里就不会有人敢打小青峰的主意了。”

第二天黄濑候机时在Facebook上上传了枕在自己肩膀上闭目养神的青峰、他们戴着钻戒的无名指和留念照三张照片，他本来还想看看大家见过这样的秀恩爱会作何评价，结果广播通知登机了。登记后黄濑把手机关了机，因为无聊就玩起青峰的手指。青峰手指上有硬茧子，摸起来凹凸不平的挺好玩的。青峰嫌黄濑烦就握紧了黄濑的手，把黄濑的脑袋强制性放到自己肩膀上霸道地命令黄濑睡觉。黄濑不悦说温柔的小青峰就怎么昙花一现，转瞬即逝……好想念昨天晚上的小青峰啊。

下了飞机后黄濑的二姐开车来接机，青峰因为有事就直接打车去了公司，二姐载着黄濑回他的公寓，黄濑翻Facebook时发现大家都留言祝福他和青峰新婚快乐。

“诶？二姐，他们为什么会误会我和小青峰结婚了？”等红灯时黄濑把手机递给二姐看，“难道是因为钻戒才误会的？”

“凉太你是不是傻了？”二姐以为黄濑是领完证不好意思了，她指了指留念照道，“这不就是结婚证吗？怎么，和大辉领证害羞了？”

结婚证？！黄濑赶紧从包里拿出留念照问二姐道，“这个是结婚证吗？”

“这上面不是用英文写着吗？”二姐指了指结婚证封面上的金色大字道，“哦，我忘了，凉太你不懂英文。”

黄濑直接无视掉二姐开他的玩笑，“小青峰怎么会有荷兰国籍？他进行移民投资了吗？”

“诶，凉太你不是还不知道吧？大辉一年前就在荷兰进行了移民投资，早就有荷兰国籍了。”

黄濑手里攥着结婚证小声念道着，“小青峰骗我。”

刚赶到公司的青峰收到了一条来自黄濑的短信：小青峰，我们……分手吧。


	10. 桃花劫   完结

【青黄】 桃花劫 1

『Ⅰ』

注意：！！！

①本文为黄濑穿越，架空古代，类似封建王朝 ps一点点玄幻？

②青峰正人君子加迟钝君〔恋爱的事情上迟钝〕一只（如果我没写着写着写跑偏了的话），黄濑诱强受一枚？（同上括号）

③原创人物有

④人物有些ooc

＝＝ 正文 ＝＝

“诶诶诶？！” 世上有几件事情比一觉醒来发现身上盖的被子没有自己熟悉的味道，身底下躺的床硬的像一块木板更惊悚的事情？反正黄濑是叫出来了，而且叫的很大声，好像恨不得把整栋楼的人都吵醒似的。不过像黄濑这样从小娇生惯养却不矫情、二十四岁就博士还后了的风流倜傥富二代公子哥可是见过大世面的人，怎么会只是因为所处环境改变了就如此失态？

事情的经过是这样的…… 黄濑凭借着自己常年形成的早睡早起的生物钟，在早上六点左右就醒了。黄濑一睁开眼睛，没看到自己怀里这个月才换的新女友瑟琳娜小惊了一下，不过还不至于叫出来。看着头顶土了吧唧的大红布搭的床棚和周身狭窄的空间，面前是大红大绿的丝绸一层叠一层倒也从外边挡住了床里的景色，黄濑就纳了闷了。赶紧摸了摸自己的后背，明明昨天晚上因为某项运动瑟琳娜留在背上的抓痕还在，那就说明自己不是在做梦，黄濑这样想着，那难道昨天自己喝酒记错了其实和瑟琳娜去了她家而不是自己家？这么想着，黄濑不安的小心脏缓和了一下。这理智一回来，黄濑就在心里琢磨着自己女友的品味实在太low，而且知道一周四次还留那么长的指甲抓自己后背还真是笨啊！可是一想到瑟琳娜那不同于凯思林、琳达、伊丽莎和以前那些记不清名字的女人漂亮的酒窝，黄濑还是忍下了想换掉她的念头。我又不是花花公子还是等下个月再换新的吧，黄濑这样想着。

本着对瑟琳娜的闺房还可以土到什么样子的好奇心，黄濑拉开了“红配绿，赛狗屁”这神一般组合的围帘，立刻被眼前的景象惊呆了……

正对着黄濑的目测是一张紫檀木制的桌子，上面放着两壶酒和两个袖珍型酒杯。黄濑盯着那杯子就想笑，要是昨晚自己用这小破杯子喝酒都能醉了，就给它跪了。奇怪，真是奇怪啊！

黄濑不着一丝地围着屋子转一圈儿，屋里除了一个放着铜镜的梳妆台和被屏风遮住的大浴桶、铜制洗脸盆和一条白毛巾之外……啥也没有啊？！没有WiFi我黄濑凉太忍了，反正肾六在床上找了半天也没找着，有个电视也好啊！或者再不济，来个半导体听听FM的鬼嚎也比这种因为没有一点现代化气息而莫名其妙产生的恐惧感强多了啊！

黄濑没敢推开那个像古代宫廷剧里窗户好像是纸糊的一捅就破的门，因为黄濑有点不确信这是瑟琳娜家了……都说“上帝关上了你的门，却为你打开了一扇窗”，所以黄濑觉得窗应该会给自己带来好运，然后……看到窗外的景象，黄濑就忍不住嚎了出来。

这家伙，这“灯红酒绿”的景象如果不是在拍古装剧里的“商业区”黄濑就去跳楼！可惜……自己身在的这间屋子只有两层高摔不死……大红灯笼、丝绸缎子在对面那个貌似额……妓院的地方挂的这家伙姹紫嫣红啊！那旁边的酒楼好像更财大气粗，一张金色绸子上躺着十九个大字“青峰五十七年十一月十一日，斩龙酒楼五折起！”黄濑看到只想“呵呵”，双十一促销？！

只有傻子才会安慰自己这是在拍戏这不是真的！凭借黄濑这二十四年读过的所有史学书籍，丫的真没听说过“青峰”这一年号！难道，狗血剧情不会是落到自己头上了吧？穿越？你娘的，穿越也让黄濑小爷我穿到什么唐朝、清朝，让小爷风风光光地帮皇帝做预言家好吃好喝的伺候着啊！这什么青峰五十七年丫的是个什么东西啊！

黄濑泄气了一般“嗙”的摔上了窗户，在屋子里仔细找啊找看看有没有什么随身物品跟着穿过来了。可惜啊！自己都光溜溜的连裤头都没有，怎么可能还带着什么！“两袖清风”的感觉真好啊……怎么自己穿越比娘家嫁女儿还凄凉，人家再怎么说还有衣服穿还有嫁妆陪嫁，自己可好，真是不带走一片云彩，连一根毛线都没带走！丫的，当年自己十二岁的时候公务员没考上真是白瞎了那些考官的眼了，自己将会是多么廉政的大清官啊，连祖国母亲的一丝一毫都不带走。

黄濑是善于事后分析失败原因的。这一切的一切一定都源自于昨天晚上自己没听那个神叨叨的白胡子老头的话！那老头说什么来着？“小伙子，你可真好命啊！自己罪孽生了这么多烂桃花，桃花大仙竟然还眷顾你！今晚红鸾、天喜、天姚、咸池四颗爱情姻缘星四象皆开，正正好好于你头顶。拿着这块红竹石，你过几日就会遇到你的真命天子了！把它放在家里任何一个角落都可以，今晚就不要和你的女朋友待在一起了，省的明天看不见你了吓到这姑娘。”

黄濑当时没多想，只是觉得这老头怕是年老力衰，看自己还精力充沛的羡慕嫉妒恨就胡言乱语。不过给自己的石头到是挺好看，黄濑就收了下来。于是乎……就穿了？ 所以说，这是自己的桃花劫？！

“你家这花醉楼怎么回事啊？小爷我正和月子玩的开心呢，哪来的鬼叫败了爷的兴致！”门外突然传来一个粗声汉子的骂声，“小爷我以后要是硬不起来了你赔啊？断子绝孙了，你赔啊？”

“爷～你就别生气了吗～大不了月子让您爽上三下五下的就当给刚才那个不懂事的妹妹跟您赔不是好啦～不过爷也知道，花醉楼是昨天才开的，所以月子还是第一次～爷一定要怜香惜玉不要弄疼了月子可好？”

那个叫“月子”的女人麻酥酥的声音听得黄濑浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，不过那个自称“小爷”的男人嘴里说的“鬼叫”是刚刚自己的叫声吧！那么那个月子说什么帮妹妹赔不是……丫的，爷我是顶天立地的男子汉！要不是基于自己还有人本性的羞耻之心，黄濑就当原始人冲出去和他们理论理论了，丫的！

不过这月子还真会哄骗男人，这不，外面一会儿就消停了。黄濑贴着门缝想听听外面的风吹草动，本来老鸨细声细语地道着歉，声音到是比月子还好听上三五分，可等月子扯着男人回屋之后，黄濑听到老鸨用清脆柔和的声音骂骂咧咧道，“这死凉儿，不能卖身就算了，竟然还瞎叫唤坏老娘生意！”

然后……黄濑的房门就被一个满脸比烟熏妆还要恐怖的浓妆的女人怒气冲冲地拉开了。不过黄濑很淡定，男人嘛，在女人面前要自信！尤其是脱了衣服以后，黄濑更是自信自己的身材！

“啊啊啊！”老鸨看见黄濑直矗矗地立在自己面前，失声大叫起来。不过吓到是吓到了，老鸨还是超级快速地合上了门。 黄濑暗自讪笑，果然即使是老鸨这样的老油条也只能跪倒在自己伟岸的身下舔脚趾头啊！

“凉儿呢？”老鸨把黄濑往屋子里推，生怕被客人看见了。“你把凉儿藏哪里去了，说！也不知道哪里来偷腥的，竟然敢把我的头牌给强了？！”

“什么凉儿啊？”黄濑算是楞了，什么跟什么！原来老鸨不是因为看到自己完美的身材而惊叫，完全是看到自己是男人不是她的凉儿才叫的！“老鸨，你没病吧？我黄濑凉太魅力非凡，女人一个劲地往我身上扑，我用的着偷腥？”

“你说你叫什么？！”老鸨眼神犀利的看着黄濑，问道。

“黄濑凉太啊！”

“难道凉儿你一开始就是男的？”老鸨突然恍然大悟道。昨日自己一直信奉的桃花仙人托梦说今天会给自己送来一个镇花醉楼的绝世美人，不过此人只能远观不能亵玩，更不可卖身服侍低贱之人。桃花仙人只是强调了好几遍是美人而不是美女！

“我不一开始就是男人，难道还变性了怎么着？”黄濑活动活动了胳膊，真是想揍这个欠揍的家伙，可是君子不打女人，真是便宜了她。

“凉儿你息怒啊～”老鸨赶紧换了一副嘴脸，“既然小哥是仙人送来的，老鸨我定会好好待你。”

老鸨走到衣柜前拉开了柜门，五颜六色的丝绸服饰差点晃花了黄濑的琥珀色眼眸。老鸨左挑挑右选选的，最后拿了一套藏蓝色的丝绸丝纱制的，飘逸感十足的长衣裙递给了黄濑。当然，还很贴心地递给了黄濑内裤。

黄濑狠皱了眉头，老鸨这是什么意思？这衣服难道不是女人穿的？递给自己这是几个意思？ 老鸨可是干这个的，观察分析人神色心理什么的再简单不过了。“凉儿你虽说是仙人送来的，可毕竟不能在我这白吃白喝你说是不是这个理儿？”

“然后呢？”黄濑揉了揉自己紧皱的眉头，感觉老鸨接下来要说的可不像是好事……

“你知道的，我们桐皇国民风比较淳朴，一般没有喜男色的。所以凉儿你要想在我这里呆着就要穿女装、扮女人。”老鸨仔细看了看黄濑的长相，这才发现这凉儿长得的确绝无仅有的美啊！

“老鸨，你知道要争过我们对面那家店要靠什么吗？”黄濑想到了什么，心里大喜，猛地一拍桌子开怀道，“要创新啊！业务创新才能杀出一个新的更广阔的市场！妓院仅仅满足男人的欲望什么的太out了，我们要开辟新业务！要成为妓院史上的里程碑！”

“所以说，凉儿，你到底想说什么？”老鸨看着咋咋呼呼的黄濑，想着这漂亮的黄毛小子脑袋里琢磨着什么歪门邪道呢？

“我是说，为了我们花醉楼，我愿意献出我的身体和上亿条子孙后代为我们花醉楼开创一个新业务！专门满足寂寞女性的业务！”

“呵呵……”老鸨干笑了一下，“凉儿，你先把衣服穿上吧。一直这样光着也不好，你说是不？我出去一下，马上回来，你快点穿衣服啊！”

黄濑虽然不情愿但还是把那花里胡哨的衣服穿上了，总不能比自己一丝不挂的状况更糟糕了吧？别说，这绸子到是上好的料子，穿起来舒服的很。在铜镜面前转了转身子看看自己这一身，丫的，还挺好看的？！自己的一头金发配上这藏蓝色的衣服，完全像是仙女一般啊！细窄的腰条，修长的双腿，再加上那张倾国倾城的脸和有些过于傲人的身高，黄濑都快被自己给迷住了。如果忽视掉那微微凸出的喉结和不搭调的金黄色短发的话……所以说，即使自己再英俊潇洒、风流倜傥、倾国倾城、举世无双也不像女人啊！扮女人什么的绝对不可能。

“咚咚咚” 这老鸨竟然还礼貌地敲起门来了。果然托什么桃花仙人的福，自己在这老鸨心里的地位都提高了不少。

“凉儿，你衣服可穿好了？”

“好了好了，早就穿好了。啰啰嗦嗦的，老鸨你快点进来。”黄濑大大咧咧地大敞双腿坐在紫檀木椅子上活像是地痞流氓。其实黄濑本质上更接近于英国的绅士而不是中国的土豪，只是为了显示出自己和女人大大的差别黄濑觉得以这样的方式给老鸨一个下马威也未尝不可。

推门而入，进来了一个漂亮的女子，哪里有老鸨的影子？不过穿衣风格仍旧是风尘女子的style无疑。

“咳咳……”黄濑赶紧坐正收拢双腿，在美女面前还是绅士一点比较有魅力。黄濑抬眼对上那对紫水晶般澄澈无比的眸子，“敢问姑娘，老鸨去哪了？刚刚明明听到了她的声音。”

女人皱了皱眉头，起唇道，“老娘不就是换了个装束，你至于都认不出来了？”

“哈？”黄濑仔细仔细盯着这个清秀漂亮的女人，和刚刚那个大浓妆完全没有共同点啊？！黄濑也不顾形象吃惊地大张着嘴指着女人道，“你真的是老鸨？”

“嘿，你这臭小子，老鸨老鸨的还叫个没完了？我叫灵沚，以后就叫我灵妈妈，知道不？”灵沚掐起自己的小蛮腰，身条还真不赖。

黄濑只能感叹这化妆技术也太高超了吧？！

“凉儿你以后就要男扮女装为我们花醉楼招揽客人了，所以我要帮你化化妆。”说罢，灵沚就拿起化妆箱里的卸妆棉给黄濑清洁脸部。

“喂，老鸨，我刚刚给你提的建议你还没给我答复呢！”

“丫的，再叫我老鸨试试！什么满足女人的欲望你想都别想。当今青峰二世是千百年难得一遇的明君贤君，让妓院这种败坏风气的场所存在实在是因为迫不得已。桐皇国的女人太少了，如果没有这样的场所那国家就不太平了。就你还想上女人？那些疯男人好因为你抢了他们的女人来砸花醉楼了！我可不傻，你还是老老实实扮女人，不强迫你接客就是了。”

“真的假的？”黄濑躲了躲灵沚的铺粉笔，痒痒的，不太舒服。“既然桐皇国男人这么多，为什么喜男人的风气还不浓厚？”

“男人喜欢男人什么的很奇怪吧？”

“很奇怪吗？”黄濑想了想，看这桐皇国的建筑风格什么的和中国古代到是颇有几分相似，大概思想也是落后一些的，“诶，灵沚，我问你一个问题啊，你说这什么青峰皇帝有男宠吗？”

黄濑看过很多写中国皇帝野史的书籍，几乎每一个皇帝都会养漂亮的男人。一直很好奇，古代的皇帝真的是只要脸漂亮就行，不分男女？还真是挺有意思的。

“我们的青峰皇帝怎么会有男宠！青峰皇帝二十七岁，妃子却只有五房，完全是正人君子！”

“还真是根木头啊！”黄濑不由地发出了“啧啧”的声音，感叹这个皇帝还真是没有情趣呢！守着三千佳丽的机会不要，真是浪费！

“你说这话是什么意思？难道你还想勾引我们的明君怎么着？”灵沚用铺粉笔狠狠捅了捅黄濑的脸，不悦地问道，好像黄濑得罪了她似的。

“诶？”黄濑瞪大无辜的眼睛看着灵沚，“怎么一说到这个皇帝，你就这么激动啊，灵沚？再说我堂堂男子汉大丈夫为什么要去勾引一个男人啊？”虽然我是双性恋……后一句黄濑没敢说出来，这灵沚完全是把这个什么青峰皇帝当成梦中情人了吧？！

“桐皇国的女人最大的理想就是嫁给我们君主了！”黄濑看着粉红慢慢攀上灵沚的脸，就知道她说的是真的，这完全是个人崇拜嘛！而且古代皇帝没一个长得好的，而且命还短，嫁给这样的人哪里好啊？

黄濑看着灵沚满意地看着她的杰作——也就是自己的脸，然后拿出了一个……假发？！“再把这个戴上……来，抬头给老娘看看。”

黄濑无语地抬起了头，黑色的头发披散在两侧怪怪的，黄濑可从来没留过长发，太娘了不符合自己帅酷拽的性格。

“凉儿，你你你……简直……太美了啊！”灵沚那双紫宝石眼都瞪得超级圆，盯着黄濑好像要把黄濑吃了似的……灵沚突然伸手用力捏了捏黄濑的脸，“娘的，老娘我怎么有点嫉妒你了，凉儿？长着这么一张比女人还美迷死人的脸你是要当祸水红颜吗？”

黄濑也没高兴到哪去。什么“比女人还漂亮”黄濑小爷我明明是帅的没对手好吗！真是胸大无脑的女人！

“行了行了，既然都准备好了，凉儿一会儿准备接客了啊！”灵沚明显是嫉妒黄濑了，连看向黄濑的脸色都是带点不悦的。

“什么接客啊？”黄濑一把拽住灵沚的胳膊，力气有点大直接拽进自己怀里了。黄濑也没觉得有什么不妥，就抱着灵沚问道。

“你小子还在真是不知高低啊！”灵沚赶紧推开黄濑，“不让你卖身我可没说不用你接客。你就去弹弹琴，唱唱歌，站站二楼连廊招招客人！”

“我这声音明显是男人的啊！”

“那，这可是秘制的灵丹妙药，可以让你的声音变甜美。”灵沚从衣袖里拿出一小瓶递给了黄濑，“这药材都是上佳的，不但不会对身体有伤害而且还能使下面更紧致！这可是我们开妓院的法宝！一天一粒就行，这瓶子里大概有三十粒，够你吃一个月的。等没有了再跟我要。凉儿，我可是对你都下血本了啊，你可要给我长点脸啊！”

“可是要有客人非和我纠缠要上我怎么办？”黄濑这不是自信，他是相当自信。男人都是用下半身思考的动物，要是被自己迷的神魂颠倒，直接扑过来了，自己是给他踹飞呢还是踹飞呢还是踹飞呢？

“这事你不用担心，一切都由老娘我来摆平。你就放心勾搭人就行～好了，赶紧去给我站街去！”

“这么着急干嘛，我先去运动运动。”黄濑有晨跑的习惯，这一天不锻炼就觉得浑身不舒服。黄濑伸展了一下身子，想出门活动活动。

“还反了你了，赶紧去站街，去二楼连廊那里站着去！”老鸨掐住黄濑的脸就往门外拽，痛的黄濑“嗷嗷”叫。

“你把我脸扯破相了，谁帮你招揽客人啊！”黄濑赶紧拉开老鸨的手，微怒道，“站就站，谁怕谁！”

说罢黄濑就老老实实去了花醉楼的二楼连廊。这一出来，那种古风建筑就更具真实感了，同样，真的穿越了的悲凉感也更浓厚了。这叫什么事啊！我在未来世界可是顺风顺水的，美女和Money样样不缺。来这可好，还要穿女装讨好男人…… 也怪黄濑起得早，这花醉楼的大街上还没有几个人。黄濑心想，你不让我出去晨练那我就在这锻炼好了。这连廊还挺长，大概二十多米的样子。黄濑走到最左侧，想来个蹲地式起跑，谁知，这长裙真是十分碍事。黄濑提着裙沿往上翻，不一会儿就把席地长裙卷成了超短裙。对自己的杰作十分满意，黄濑提着裙沿开始了折返跑。老鸨给黄濑这假发戴着竟然还挺紧的，这么折腾也没歪歪扭扭的，也不知是用了什么法子把假发和头连接的这么完美。

黄濑跑了大概十个往返左右，突然察觉到楼下好像乱哄哄的，这才停下瞥了一眼。这不瞥还好，瞥一眼才发现，这家伙，原本空无一人的街头这一会儿就堆满了人，和高峰期的地铁站有一拼。而且这群人竟然清一色都是男人，动作都极其一致——抬着头色眯眯地盯着自己的腿和脸！

黄濑一低头，这才发现，好家伙，春光外泄了！ 黄濑慌慌忙忙地放下裙沿，赶紧把自己的修长的大白腿给遮住。就听下面熙熙攘攘地浪荡话，“呦，小妞害臊了，你看看。”“这腿看的我这个销魂啊~”“你是看人家小妞的裤头看的吧，哈哈~”“不过平胸还真是有点倒胃口啊。”“照着那张脸射出来肯定爽死了！”

黄濑心里火气可不小，这种话他黄濑凉太可是从来没听过。不过黄濑也是沉得住气的人，而且黄濑现在可是玩心大起，想给老鸨找点麻烦。

黄濑微微敞开自己的衣领，然后趴在围栏上往下望着这群要把自己吃了似的男人们，性感地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“想上我？我告诉你们我可是处女还没被人碰过呢，一般的男人可满足不了我哦！真怕你们被我要的猝死在床上~” “小妞嘴挺狠啊，我喜欢。”一个衣着和长相还算不赖但却给黄濑人模狗样的感觉的男人道，“待爷上去让你哭着求饶。”

“嘿，你算老几啊，这妞是我想看上的！”一个肥头大耳的男人拦住要进醉花楼的人模狗样，大叫道，“给爷我滚开，爷要把这妖精赎回去好好压榨干净。”

这两人一说话，楼下的男人开始七嘴八舌地争着抢着要进醉花楼。黄濑冷笑了一下，真是无脑的男人们。觉得没意思，又想着这下也算是完成了揽客的任务了吧，便走进了屋里。这一看美女进屋了，楼下的男人们更是心急着要挤进门。

“呦呦呦，各位爷都慢着点，别这么着急啊~”灵沚可没想到黄濑竟然这么有人气…… “把刚刚二楼连廊上的那位姑娘给爷我叫过来，爷要赎了他。”

“这位爷说的可是凉儿姑娘？”灵沚笑道，“爷有所不知，这凉儿姑娘可是亵玩不得的。凉儿姑娘可是只卖笑不卖身的。”

“开什么玩笑，妓女不卖身还算什么妓女！赶紧把那妞让爷好好爽爽，爷要是高兴了甩你给几百两不是问题。”

“这位爷可真是大手笔，不过……”灵沚从衣袖里掏出了一块镶了金边的令牌，“爷可认得这牌子？”

“这这……这是……”男人有些结巴，“那妞是皇上的人？”

灵沚拿出的牌子上只有两个大字——“青峰”。

“爷这下明白了吧。”灵沚笑道，“不过我们花醉楼里美人多的是，爷换个姑娘来不就好了嘛～来，玉儿，陪陪这位爷～”

“这位爷，里面请～”

“其他爷也是，若是冲着我这凉儿妹妹来的可是要让爷们失望了。不过灵沚这的美人多的是，包爷们满意。”

黄濑翘着二郎腿坐在太妃椅上晒太阳，想着这灵沚老鸨也够厉害的，竟然这么快就让这群饿狼们消停了？

正往外望着，就在街上看见了一个和灵沚有的一拼的漂亮女人正往这边走，身后跟着好几个穿紧身衣的人好像是保镖。不错，正和胃口的小妞，也不知道是哪家的小姐。

这一转眼，人就进了花醉楼。

“哟，五月妹妹你怎么来了？”灵沚一见五月便开心道，大概有三个月没见到五月了，这不一见到五月很是欢喜。

“灵沚姐姐在这里帮阿大忙，我就只能呆在宫里好无聊的。阿大也真是偏心，让姐姐出来玩却把我锁在宫里。这不我嫌宫里太闷出来转转，再跟姐姐要个丫头回去。”

“要个丫头？”灵沚闻言大喜，

“好，那姐姐就送你个漂亮的丫头。” 灵沚带着五月上了二楼。

“姐姐这花醉楼建的可真是漂亮。”五月边上楼边赞叹，“这跟宫里比也不逊色多少。”

“看你说的，我这里还能比得了皇宫？”灵沚笑道，“我看就是五月妹妹你太无聊了才会觉得宫外的东西都好。”

“姐姐说的有些道理。不过姐姐你给我的人底细可要干净啊，要不然我可犯了大罪了。”

“灵沚姐姐还会给你细作不成？”灵沚佯装气道，“到了。”

这下可好，门也不敲就闯进了黄濑的屋子。

“灵沚你也太随便了吧？”黄濑不悦道，这女人就长得好吧，完全没有其他优点了好吗！

“哇塞！”五月用手擦了擦眼睛仔细仔细看了看面前的漂亮女人，简直太美了！“灵沚姐姐，你要把他送给我当丫头啊？”

当丫头？！黄濑立刻抓住了重点，这灵沚这么快就把自己卖了？虽说跟这么个漂亮女人生活在一起也不错，可是当丫头伺候人什么的，门都没有好吗！

“二位公主，臣以为，这位姑娘不宜带进宫去。”黄濑被这突然传出来的声音吓了一跳，差点摔倒在地上，“若是让皇上见到了，怕是五月公主还要再来要一个丫头。”

“黑子君说的也不是没有道理。”灵沚就私心想把黄濑这个烫手的芋头送给别人，而且也知道黄濑的底细很干净，桃花仙人可从来没骗过自己。

“凉儿长得的确有点太好看了，我也怕皇帝哥哥会把持不住。” 五月看到这女人第一眼就挺喜欢她的，因为好看。所以心里是想着要定她做自己的贴身丫头了！ 五月走到黄濑面前，趁着黄濑正抬头看着自己就双手压上了黄濑的胸部。

“什么嘛，真的是平胸诶！”五月高兴道。

“喂！”黄濑一惊，推开了五月非礼的手，“你这人怎么能随便摸人胸啊！”

黄濑也不是随便的人，虽说是男人胸什么的没什么好在乎的，可是随便被别人碰也是不可能好受的。于是乎，黄濑在心里给这个叫五月貌似是个公主的女人打上了一个大大大大的叉。太差劲了！果然女人的脸是最骗人的！

“所以说，大家可以放心了吧！”五月开心道，“阿大是绝对不会看胸小的女人的，何况她连所谓的胸部都没有！”

黄濑偷偷白了粉头发的女人一眼，我一个大男人当然是飞机场了！不是才奇怪吧！

“对了五月，我要先告诉你个事。”灵沚把五月拉到一旁，跟五月说了黄濑的来历和黄濑是男人这件事，“你可想好了，究竟要不要带他进宫。不过我占卜过，他是个幸运星，能帮到皇帝哥哥。”

“小绿都跟姐姐学坏了，天天占卜的，比姐姐你还迷恋这些呢！”五月道，“反正如果是姐姐梦里那个桃花仙人的话，我觉得一定是没有问题的。”

“好，那你就把凉儿带走吧。不过多一事不如少一事，能瞒住凉儿的男儿身这件事最好就不要让它败露。”

“嗯，我知道了，灵沚姐姐。”

就这样，黄濑很顺利地被卖到了宫中做丫鬟，更可气的是——灵沚卖了他竟然一分钱都没要！

【青黄】桃花劫 2

『Ⅱ』

这被四个人扛着颠簸颠簸的轿子大概走了三四个小时才到了皇宫门口，过护城河的桥时，黄濑都怕自己被这四个人颠簸进河里去。这轿子坐的简直不舒服极了！

“参见公主。”守城的士兵一看到五月公主的轿子便立马请安，黄濑觉得这感觉还真是不错啊。

“起吧。”五月拿出了一副公主的做派。 黄濑透过轿子的窗户看到了这皇宫的全貌，真的是被吓了一跳。

朱砂色城墙盘曲绵延至视线不可及的远处，似一条火龙将仿佛用玉石垒成的宫殿笼住。目之所及，最为明显的，便是那正中间麒麟金色的三丈宫门。宫门之上，是九百颗黑宝石镶嵌的黑色魔龙。这座气势磅礴的宫殿，占地五十万平方公里。仿佛一只碧鳞金眸的巨型野兽在葱葱郁郁的林间休憩，似乎已经沉睡了千百年之久。

真是死土豪啊，这皇帝哪里是贤明君主？！明明是劳民伤财吗！黄濑心里想着，却也高兴，能在这么豪华的地方住着还真是一种别样的体验啊，如果还能穿越回去炫耀一番的话。

“凉儿姑娘你快把帘子放下去。”那个自带隐身功能的天蓝色发色的男人突然出现在黄濑轿窗前道，“这马上要进皇宫了别到处乱看，要是出乱子了，于你于我于公主都不好。”

切~小气。黄濑在心里吐槽道，但还是乖乖听话的把帘子放了下去。黄濑知道，到了宫中，一举一动都要小心谨慎，要不然很轻易地脑袋就没了。

黄濑无聊，在轿子里对着自己的假发编小辫，歪歪扭扭很是难看。不过本来黄濑就是男人不会这女孩子的手艺很正常。想到以后和电以及电器告别，多少还是有点苦涩的。黄濑不怕在宫里被阴谋算计害死，却怕被无聊的生活闷死！哎~有点想念瑟琳娜了，虽然本来准备月末就把她换掉的。

“凉儿姑娘，可以出来了。”还是那个蓝头发的声音。

“哲君，不用对他那么客气啦，他可是我的丫鬟呢~”五月不高兴地看着黑子道，心里很是嫉妒。什么嘛，是看他比我漂亮才对他那么好吗？明明平时都不怎么说话的……哼！要是知道这个凉儿是个男人，哲君一定不会对他这么好的！不过我不能说，要不然哲君这么忠诚的御前侍卫一定会告诉阿大的，那我还要出宫去跟灵沚姐姐要一个丫头回来！

“属下遵命，公主大人。”黑子躬身道。

“诶呀，哲君不要和我这么客气啦，怪别扭的。”五月微微脸红，道，“今天麻烦哲君陪我出去啦，哲君也累了吧，快回去休息吧。”

“是，那属下就先告辞了。”说罢，黑子又饶有意味地瞥了一眼刚从轿子里出来的黄濑，便离开了。

黄濑看了眼五月公主再看了眼那个大概名字里有个“哲”字的蓝发男人，了然原来是这公主单相思，哈哈哈，真是好笑呢。黄濑轻柔地走出了轿子，到是很有大家闺秀的样子。

“喂，你个丫头这么趾高气扬的干什么！”五月走过去揪住黄濑的耳朵就往外拉，“别想过什么大小姐的日子，想伺候好你五月姐姐我是很难的！”

黄濑心里明了这公主是嫉妒那个蓝小子多看了自己几眼，还真是幼稚的女人啊。不过黄濑拿女人最有办法了！

“公主大人手下留情~像公主这么美丽的女人可不能生气啊，要不然皱纹多了就不好看了。而且，刚刚那位小哥怕是很喜欢您呢，您还真是魅力无穷啊~”

“真的？”五月闻言简直都要乐开花了，不过可不能让这漂亮的臭小子太得逞，便憋着心里的喜悦装作很不在意地问道。

“公主可听过‘当局者迷，旁观者清’这句话？”黄濑见耳朵上的手用力松了些就赶紧闪身，揉了揉可怜的耳朵道。

“你念过书？”五月超级惊讶似的看着黄濑，好像黄濑在她心里就是个文盲一样，这可让黄濑极为不爽。

我还是博士后呢，说出来不是要吓死你？！

“小女曾有幸读过一两本书。”

“哈哈哈~”五月看着黄濑这别别扭扭的样子就觉得好笑，明明是个男人做这女人样子还真是令人浑身上下都麻酥酥的啊！“好啦好啦，不跟你打趣了，你快去给我烧些热水来，我要沐浴~”

“哈？我人生地不熟的，你让我……”黄濑就眼睁睁看着五月转身往公主殿里进，便着急了，“喂，你个任性的女人！”

四个轿夫都为黄濑握了一把冷汗，这新来的丫头是不知道公主的脾气吧？竟然敢对公主大喊大嚷的，不怕公主以后变着法地折磨她？

“新来的？”一个穿着看起来是丫鬟头头样子的老妇人朝着黄濑走过来，“你就是公主新找来的丫鬟？”

黄濑瞥了一眼这妇人，完全是仗着自己字辈老吗？

“是啊，老妈子。”黄濑笑着道，故意用“老妈子”称呼对面这女人。

“嘿，别以为你长得好就能得到龙宠，我告诉你吧，我们圣明主上只喜欢胸大的女人，就你这比菜板还平的胸没戏！乖乖听姑姑我的话伺候好五月公主才有你活路。赶紧的，烧水去！”女人说罢就朝黄濑丢去一个四个水壶，“要是晚了公主怒了，今晚你就别想吃饭了！”

嘿，给你狂的！黄濑狠狠瞥了这老女人好几眼才跑去捡起了那几个水壶。如今这里好像是深秋快入冬了，黄濑身上这薄衫子穿着有点凉飕飕的。

“那个，老……姑姑，我要去哪里烧热水啊？”

“想在这宫里生存就要学会自己解决问题，不会有人没有条件的告诉你。你才刚来，这点小事都办不明白以后还怎么生存？自己找去，记住，回来晚了就饿肚子吧，今晚。”

“切~自己找就自己找。”黄濑憋着一肚子气，这寄人篱下的感觉真是火大啊！黄濑光走出这公主殿的院子就用了两分钟，一出去更是晕头转向了。这皇宫还真是大啊，不像北京故宫那样后宫的院子都挤在一起，而是一个宫是一个宫的势力范围的感觉。

出了公主殿，黄濑也不认识路，就只好凭借着感觉走了。黄濑也不知道自己是从公主殿里哪个门出来的，不过一出来眼前一片的枫叶林，大概是御花园吧。 也好，黄濑想着，反正短时间里也找不到烧水的地方了，还不如逛逛这皇宫欣赏欣赏这死土豪的豪宅子。黄濑就提着水壶沿着枫叶林间的小路往里走，不一会儿，一架拱形桥越过平静的湖面映在湖水上极有情调。这皇宫的设计师定是个性情中人，黄濑这样想着便走了过去。两边的坛子里种着十分艳丽的血红色花，黄濑到是从未见过这样深秋还开放的花。前面湖中有个高高耸立的亭子群建筑，离黄濑最近的是一条连接那里的木制吊桥。黄濑见那是高地，可以观摩一下这皇宫的地形，便走了过去。为首的亭子是六角观赏亭，六个盘龙柱支撑着有着金色龙凤呈祥图案的亭顶真是大手笔。

站在这亭子里，黄濑回望了一下公主殿，这家伙，完全壮观啊！黄濑这才知道，刚刚在公主殿那里就只是一个小角落。这皇宫大致分为两大区域，一个是后宫区，一个是前朝区。后宫区的建筑相较前朝区的建筑群更为紧凑，不过有一个宫殿很是特殊，离前朝区很近倒像是脱离了后宫区。不过有殿里自带后花园的并不多，公主殿算一个。如果这么说来的话，有后花园的一定是身份高贵的人住的地方。黄濑认真数了一下，这么说来，有后花园的宫殿好像只有四个！

“你是哪个殿里的丫头，竟然敢跑到娴雅殿来？”

黄濑闻言吓了一跳，哪有这样在别人背后突然说话的人啊！不过听这话，大概是个什么厉害的头目，黄濑赶紧转身作揖，“大人恕罪，小女子是公主殿里新来的丫头，名为凉儿。”

“哦？五月公主又招新人进宫了？”来人好像琢磨着什么道，“抬起头来给灰崎公公我看看。”

公公？原来是个太监啊！黄濑抬起头看了眼这神奇的生物，一直想看看古代宫廷里的太监是个什么样子呢。不过这人还挺有男人样子的，说话好像也没有那么阴阳怪气的啊……而且这人头上古怪的灰色小辫还真是……有品位啊？

“诶呦，这五月公主找的丫头还真是越来越俊俏了啊~”这个叫灰崎的太监好像很满意黄濑的长相，然后又往下瞧了瞧，目光停在了黄濑的胸上。

丫的，你个太监看什么看啊！黄濑面上还是笑着，心里早就把这人的家人骂全了。

“哎，可惜了这胸……”灰崎好像很是失望，“本来还想把你引荐给皇上的，就这菜板胸真是没戏。皇上怕是看一眼都不惜的看，哎，真是可惜了这张如花似玉的脸。行了，赶紧走赶紧走。一会儿皇上要来这休息了，别碍着皇上的眼。”

丫的！我黄濑凉太还有被嫌弃的一天还真是神奇啊！“大人，小女子有一事相求。”

“别‘大人大人’的叫我听着怪别扭的。你就叫我‘灰公公’吧，什么事啊？” “我想问一下去哪里烧热水？公主要洗澡，派我来打热水。”

“公主殿里就有专门侍奉烧热水的啊，你就是通知一声就行了，怎么还自己专门来打？”灰崎看着这漂亮丫头似乎明白了，这是公主大人又给新来的丫头下马威了。灰崎想了想，指着远处一栋稍微矮些的宫殿道，“看来是公主要考验考验你。这样吧，你去那边，那里是御膳房，那里可以烧水。”

“谢谢灰公公~”黄濑连忙卖笑道，“我定会好好侍奉公主的。”

“行了你去吧。不过记得，宫里的女人最忌讳的就是‘欲求太多，贪得无厌’，很多妃子丫头都是因为这事掉的脑袋。”

“谢谢灰公公提醒，小女子定当铭记。”个屁！这灰公公完全是话里有话，就是警告自己不要想着争龙宠上位啊！你家黄濑小爷我可是男人，谁稀罕你家皇帝老头子！自古皇帝皆为又丑又老的男人，谁会喜欢啊！ 黄濑火速前往那个御膳房，这公主刁难自己的意味实在明显，若是不早点回去怕是今天真的没有晚饭吃了。这一天不吃东西谁也都挺不过去吧！

“这位姑娘，这御膳房可不是随便可以进入的哦！”黄濑刚想迈进御膳房，就被一个高个子紫色头发的男人拦住，“长得漂亮也没有特权哦！”

“我进去烧一下水啦~”黄濑眨眨眼睛撒娇道，“我是公主殿里新来的凉儿，公主派我来接热水，我不敢不从命啊~”

“哈哈，小桃她还真会整丫鬟啊！”黄濑瞪着这非但不怜惜自己，反而大赞五月那个阴险女人的手段的紫发高个子男人，心想这人真是一样坏心肠。

“好啦，不要用那么漂亮的眸子瞪着我啦~来吧，呦，四个壶那，给我给我，我给你打满水。”

“要是打晚了，我就没饭吃了！”黄濑跟着紫发男人进了御膳房，这宫里的厨房还真是又大又干净。二十多个师傅翻锅颠勺的忙活着，这味道真是好闻的黄濑肚子都叫了！

“好啦好啦，小桃不让你吃饭的确是做过了！怎么可以不让人吃饭呢！不过小桃这是要给你个下马威，估计你今天是一定吃不上饭了。喂，不要这样可怜巴巴地看着我啊～”

黄濑怎么会收起自己的必杀技？简直饿死了好吗，黄濑也不顾自己的男神形象了，立马卖萌装可怜。

“好啦好啦，你再这样我会喜欢上你的！”紫原有些脸红，面前这位姑娘太美了啊，而且还用那么漂亮的丹凤眼瞅着自己，啊～好心动～“好啦好啦，那我晚上偷偷不锁御膳房的门，你溜进来吃东西好啦。”

“真的吗？”黄濑一激动，开心地抱着紫原。

“哇哇哇！男女授受不亲啊～”紫原立刻挣脱了黄濑的拥抱，“姑娘你是宫里的女人可就算是皇上的人了，以后千万记得不能这么随便啊！”

“哪有那么严重啊！”黄濑无语，“那像我这样的一辈子都入不了皇上眼里的……那个……女人，岂不是要孤独终老？”

紫原纳闷地看了看黄濑，“诶？还真是哈！皇上可不喜欢平胸的女人呢，凉儿你真可怜～”

“……果然，这个皇帝不仅土豪还恋胸一族吗？真是差劲啊！”

“好啦，四壶都接好了。你能提回去吗？还挺沉的！”

“没问题，谢啦！”黄濑提着四壶水就往外走，哪里还顾着什么女人身份。

黄濑突然想起什么，对着紫原调皮地眨了下眼睛，“对了，晚上给我留门啊～”

“哦……”紫原看着黄濑有些愣神，真是个漂亮的女人啊……

“喂，紫原，愣着干嘛呢？”宫崎主管走过来跳起来拍了拍紫原呆愣愣的脑袋，“赶紧干活去啊，皇上马上要用膳了！”

“宫崎主管，我觉得我好像恋爱了！”紫原看着那汉子一般提着四个水壶的藏蓝色背影消失在拐角，道。

“说什么傻话啊！”宫崎主管又跳起来拍了一下紫原的脑袋，“那是皇上的人，哪有你的份！”

“可是我要是跟青峰表哥说的话，表哥一定会同意的。”

宫崎这才想起来这个大块头可是当今皇上的亲表弟，紫原家的小王爷！跟这呆呆萌萌就知道吃一点架子都没有的小王爷一起工作久了都忘了他的高贵身份了。宫崎主管为自己刚刚打了小王爷而后怕…… “好啦好啦，不瞎想了，还是快点给表哥做吃的吧！”

黄濑的记忆能力还是很不错的，这不，一下就找回了公主殿。意料之中，五月公主已经洗完澡换了一身素雅但十分托显她高贵气质的天蓝色长裙，如果黄濑不知道这公主为人的话，怕是真的会被这女人迷住。

“回来这么迟，你是想让本公主脏兮兮的就去和母后、阿大和各位嫂嫂们参加晚宴吗？”五月看着黄濑慢腾腾地墨迹着可算是回来了，责备道。

“没想到真的晚了啊……”黄濑话里完全没有认错的感觉，把手里的水壶往地上一放，道，“那凉儿甘愿受罚，今晚就不吃饭好了。”

“这……”五月本来以为黄濑会求饶的，谁知道他竟然就这么甘愿受罚了？五月气呼呼地说道，“那你就不吃饭吧！姑姑你留下帮我好好教训教训她，其他人跟我去用晚膳。”

“是，公主殿下～”

五月一走，那个姑姑就翻脸了。“你个死丫头，本来我还可以随公主去见见皇上的，你到好，竟给我惹事！”说罢就抡起鞋子要打黄濑，黄濑哪里是让别人随便打的？拔腿就跑不说还喊着，“老妈子，你会后悔的！”

黄濑也无处可去，但公主殿是绝对回不去了。无奈，黄濑又溜进了御花园。估计现在那个紫发高个子的男人一定是正忙，要避过皇帝老头子吃饭的时候才好，黄濑就闲着在御花园里逛着。可别说着御花园还真是不小，黄濑这逛了快半个时辰了也没转完一圈儿，或者可以说，黄濑又光荣地迷路了……

“皇上，这都离用晚膳的时间半个时辰了，您还不去……”灰崎在娴雅殿里站在青峰侧身研墨，“皇上您不是还在生太后的气吧？太后也是为了您和国家着想才给您娶了这五位妃子，您也别太过不去这坎儿。”

“灰崎又如何知道朕的心情？朕并不喜欢这些女人，把她们封为妃子岂不是误了人家的终身幸福？朕屡次跟母后说朕还不想考虑立妃立后的事情，可母后如今擅自给朕娶了妻子。何况这些妃子皆为要臣之女，这让朕如何是好？”

“皇上，您可不能有一夫一妻制的想法啊！您是一国之主，您的子嗣就是我们桐皇的未来，您多子多福，就是我们桐皇多子多福啊！”

“灰崎，你别劝朕了，退下吧，朕想一个人在这娴雅殿里静一静。让侍卫们都退下，你去用膳吧。”

“是。”

青峰用粗毛笔沾墨一挥，潇洒地落笔。只是发现自己因为母后为自己娶妻这事静不下心来，无奈只好放下笔墨，推门而出。圆月当空，只可惜月圆人憔悴啊……

突然一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影闯进了青峰的视线，就在不远的木制连桥上，貌似是个女人的身影。

青峰腾身一跃，用轻功飞了过去。

“你是何人竟敢私闯娴雅殿？”青峰一手搭在那女人的肩上，声音有些阴冷。 黄濑哪里料到会有人突然出现而且还不声不响的，何况这木桥都没摇晃，不会是鬼吧？黄濑吓得一个没站稳，身子一斜差点摔下木桥。幸亏身后有人一拉，黄濑整个人都跌进了青峰怀里。

“呼～”黄濑深呼了一口气，刚一转头想要破口大骂谁知道借着月光竟然隐隐约约看到了一个黑乎乎的身影把黄濑吓了一大跳，“鬼啊！”

“喂！”多亏青峰拉住了要往后跌倒的黄濑，心想这是哪个宫里的丫头这么冒冒失失的，“你是哪个殿里的丫头？”

“放开我！”黄濑愤怒地推开拉着自己的男人，我明明长着一张公主脸说我是丫头还真是没眼力见啊！“你才是哪里的太监啊，混蛋！”

“……”青峰这可是第一次听到有人骂自己啊，还真是挺稀奇。看来这野丫头是新招进来，竟然不知道自己是谁。不过这到挺有意思的，青峰想着逗逗这丫头，“朕……我可是坤宁宫的人。”

“什么坤宁宫啊，姐姐我是五月公主的丫鬟，怎么样，怕了吧！”黄濑立马搬出了五月公主，因为好像这宫里谁都对这个公主敬畏三分的样子，这占自己便宜的臭太监肯定是害怕了！

原来是五月的丫头，怪不得这么蛮横。

青峰道，“你不知道这是皇上御用的书房闲杂人等不可靠近的吗？”

“你还好意思说我，那你靠近算怎么回事？”黄濑掐起小腰挺胸抬头地瞪着面前这个黑皮，“我知道你怕了。这样吧，咱俩谁也别把这件事情说出去，然后就扯平了。行了，我走了，拜拜，不见。”

黄濑看都没多看青峰一眼扭头就走，青峰哪里肯放过这么有趣的丫头，便拉住黄濑的衣袖不让黄濑离开。 只能凭借着微弱的月光看清对方的脸，好像是个美人。

“喂，你个太监对我拉拉扯扯的做什么！要知道我可是当今皇帝的人哦，要是被皇上知道了你可是要掉脑袋的！”黄濑用力甩袖子，可是怎么也甩不掉。

“哈？你是皇上的女人？”青峰憋住笑问道，“你可知道当今皇上是谁？”

“那当然了！别看我胸小，皇上可是被我迷的神魂颠倒，天天晚上没了我都不行！你怕了吧？现在赶紧听我的话把爪松开，要不然等我当了皇后斩了你哦！”

“这关胸小胸大什么事？”青峰看着面前这个吹牛还神气昂昂的女人，觉得还挺可爱的。

“你是新来的？不知道了吧，皇上是个恋胸狂，只喜欢胸大的女人。所以知道姐姐我的厉害了吧，凭借着自身魅力就博得了皇上的欢心。行了，赶紧松手！”

我喜欢胸大的女人？谁说的……青峰觉得自己被扣了这么个猥琐的帽子还真是有点委屈。不过，“咕噜噜～”肚子叫声打断了这段对话。

“哈哈，你也被主子罚不准吃饭？”黄濑幸灾乐祸道，“竟然这样的话姐姐就勉强带你去吃好吃的好了。不过以后你就是我的小弟了啊，姐姐我要是有什么事让你做你必须服从命令，听到没！”

“……好。”青峰很好奇这个丫鬟会带自己去哪。 黄濑很自然地拉起青峰的手，青峰愣了一下。黄濑自然没有察觉到青峰略微的尴尬，鬼鬼祟祟地压低身子穿越御花园里的假石山，然后转过身来轻声道，“我一会儿喊一二三，然后咱们就快点跑到那边的门口，知道不？诶诶，你弯点腰啊，别让那侍卫看见了！”

“用膳为何要鬼鬼祟祟的？”青峰仍旧挺直了腰板，看着猫着腰的黄濑问道。

“新来的吧~哈哈~”黄濑甚是自豪，“这条路是做奴才的不能走的路，皇上经常出没这里，奴才们要避让。不过这条路是捷径，所以我们要避开那些侍卫的视线。” 青峰还从来没听说过这件事。

“一二三！跑啦~”黄濑拽着青峰撒腿就跑，谁知道青峰像个木头似的杵在原地不动弹。正巧，黄濑冒了个头就被侍卫看见了。

“又是你这个丫头。”火神正巡视呢，正好看见了黄濑又跑来这通往坤宁宫的必经之路，便走了过来，语气到是很温柔，“我不是说过闲杂人等不可以从这里走吗？”

由于青峰的肤色和被桃树挡着的缘故，火神从坤宁宫宫门走过来的时候没看见青峰只看见了这个即使在月光下也依旧耀眼的宫女，使得火神看到黄濑身后的青峰时吓了一跳，“皇……”看到青峰在嘴边竖了一根手指才会意似的住了口。

“黄？黄什么？”黄濑吓了一跳，难道这个侍卫知道自己的身份了？这男扮女装算是欺君之罪吗？

“没什么。”火神尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“那我们先走了啊~”黄濑赶紧拉着青峰的手跑了起来，火神见黄濑转过身去了才朝着青峰躬身请安。

等看着皇上和那个漂亮宫女的身影渐渐远去了，火神这才感叹道，这女人是命中注定会和皇上相遇吗？怎么冥冥之中有种她会成皇后的即视感……

“刚刚那个人超级厉害，他是皇宫里最强的御前侍卫，好像叫什么火神。”黄濑这一路上滔滔不绝地说话，像是在炫耀自己知道很多要给青峰一个下马威似的。说着说着黄濑才想起来都没问这个大黑皮叫什么名字，“对了黑皮，你叫什么名字啊？”

黑皮……青峰心想这五月的丫头就是不一样啊，对自己的逆鳞找的真准。青峰有些不悦道，“大辉。”

“大辉？哈哈哈，好土的名字啊！”黄濑捂着肚子笑得不行，“那我以后就叫你‘小辉子’了。记住了哦，我叫‘凉儿’，你就叫我‘凉儿姐姐’好啦。”说着，黄濑摸了摸青峰的头，一副“姐姐我罩着你”的样子。

青峰看着这名叫“凉儿”的宫女只觉得真是有趣。这宫里想争得龙宠的女人数不胜数，还没有遇到过如此有趣的宫女，竟完全不认识这皇宫的主人还和自己称姐道弟的。

“停，你先等一下，我去探探风。”黄濑松开青峰的手，让青峰在原地呆着。青峰这下知道了黄濑要去哪里吃东西——御膳房，不过御膳房怎么说也算是“要地”吧，谁敢轻易把一个不知道哪里来的丫头放进去？

“这里这里~”紫原等了半天，还以为这个漂亮的丫头不回来了呢。

“你真好~”黄濑看着紫原开心道，“我都快饿死了。公主真的好残忍~对啦，你叫什么名字啊？”

“诶？你不知道我叫什么吗？”这宫里还有不知道我紫原小王爷的人啊……“我叫‘紫原敦’，你呢？”

“我叫‘凉儿’。”

“很好听的名字。”紫原温柔地笑道，“我把给你做的东西都热好了，你快点去吃吧。”

“小紫原你真好~”黄濑拥抱了紫原一下，就急急忙忙地进了御膳房，完全把青峰的存在忘掉了……

【青黄】桃花劫 3

『Ⅲ』

青峰等了一会儿见那个宫女的影子都没出现，有些不耐烦。青峰朝御膳房径直走去，正好看见紫原跟着那宫女进了御膳房。 

“诶？表哥？”紫原感觉到有人跟进来，转身一看竟然是青峰表哥。“你怎么会在这里啊？” 

很奇怪诶，皇帝表哥还会来御膳房这样的地方真的是奇怪极了！

“诶？小辉子是小紫原的表哥吗？”黄濑两只手里抓着不同的糕点，嘴里也塞得满满的。听见青峰的声音才把自己这个小弟想起来，跑过来凑热闹。 

青峰这借着烛光才看清了这姑娘的容貌。修长的身条、媚艳的丹凤眼、薄薄的红唇、白皙的皮肤……这张绝美的脸被那身藏蓝色的裙子衬得如仙女一般仿似不可亵玩。只是青峰有一种奇怪的感觉，那头黑发配不上这般精致的容貌。 

而黄濑也借着烛光看清了黑皮小弟的模样。还真是黑皮不错，不过这却是黄濑第一次见到能把古铜色诠释的如此硬气的男人。藏蓝色的深沉眸子仿佛能把一切看透似的，从那人身上可以感受到不该是一个太监会有王者的气息。英俊的脸完全符合黄濑的审美，甚至黄濑竟然还有点嫉妒这个“小辉子”脸上身上散发出的男子气概。要是放到自己的时代，这个人怕会比自己还抢手。 

“小辉子，你竟然还挺帅的。”黄濑有些嫉妒这个“小辉子”的帅气，往他嘴里塞了一个甜品弄得青峰满嘴都是糕点渣渣。 

“表哥他不喜欢甜食……”紫原刚想拦住黄濑却因为黄濑的速度太快而未成功，额……这丫头简直胆子太大了……紫原觉得自己应该溜了，省的龙颜大怒迁怒到无辜的自己。紫原原本想看着黄濑吃完东西然后锁门再走，这下有皇帝表哥看着自己也没事了，“表哥，这是御膳房的钥匙，您出去的时候锁一下吧，我先走了~”

青峰拿着紫原递给自己的钥匙刚想说些什么，碍于嘴里怎么也咽不下去的甜点没说出来，甚至还不小心呛到了自己。 

“咳咳咳……”青峰好不容易把那甜兮兮的东西咽了下去，紫原早已经没有人影了。 黄濑好心走过来帮青峰拍了拍后背，“慢点吃啊~那边还有好多呢，我不跟你抢。哎，小辉子你好可怜，是不是平时都没吃过这么好吃的糕点？没事没事，以后好好跟着凉儿姐姐，就有好日子过了。” 

青峰只觉得自己额头一定蹦出了很多十字架，这丫头真是自己不喜欢什么她就干什么。 

“那里面有肉好像！”黄濑吸了吸鼻子，好像闻到了什么，拉着青峰往御膳房里厨跑。“哈哈，真的有诶！” 

黄濑跑过去拿起了两个闻起来超级香的鸡腿，把大的那个递给了青峰，灿烂地笑道，“那，给你大的。” 

青峰有一瞬的恍惚，因为这笑太过于美了，有些不真实。 

“喂，小辉子不要被我迷住哦~”黄濑看着青峰的表情笑道，“快点吃啦~” 黄濑也不管青峰直勾勾盯着自己的目光，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。黄濑的确是饿的不行都快低血糖了。 

看着黄濑不顾形象的模样青峰都没察觉到自己脸上那抹微笑。青峰随便拿了一个垫子放在了御膳房烧火的草垛子上坐了下去，看着黄濑若无旁人似的吃完这个吃那个。

宫崎总管一想到今天是紫原小王爷值班锁门就莫名的不放心，便回来看了一眼。果然，没锁门就走了。宫崎无奈地叹了一口，顺手把御膳房的门锁上，心里琢磨着明天要怎么委婉地提醒紫原小王爷做事要用心细心一点。 

等到黄濑吃饱了带着自己的小弟要离开的时候，却发现御膳房的门从外边锁上了？！ “看来今晚我们只能在这里过了。”黄濑到是豁达，挺着微微胀起的小肚子走到刚刚青峰放好的垫子上坐下。 

青峰可没有黄濑心态这么好，自己要是突然不见了，那宫里还不要乱套了？ 

“来人！”青峰用力晃了晃御膳房的门，可惜这么晚了，外面当然不会有人。 

“小辉子你就别挣扎啦，既来之则安之啦~”黄濑在里厨里都听到了青峰晃门的声音，“快来凉儿姐姐这里。” 

青峰喊了半天人还是无人响应，无奈只好死心走到了黄濑身边坐下。 

“坐近点啊~”黄濑看着青峰坐在离自己一米以外的草垫子上有点不爽，我黄濑凉太这么英俊潇洒，你这明显避开我是什么意思？！见青峰动都不动，黄濑也不强求，自己扯着屁股底下的垫子靠到青峰身边。 

“你凑过来干什么？”青峰语气不太友善。 

“当然是取暖啊！”黄濑很是不解，明明自己扮女装的样子很美吧？这个太监真是雄激素不旺盛对自己这样的美人都没感觉！何况自己现在是女人，一个大太监还怕我把他怎么怎么样了？这样想着，黄濑干脆又往青峰怀里又凑了凑。 

“你这女人……”青峰无语地看着就这样死皮赖脸地钻进自己怀里的黄濑，原来这女人也是喜欢投怀送抱的那种？青峰莫名觉得有些失望，果然宫里的女人能有多大差别。 

“你别别扭扭的什么，都是大男人的，抱一下能死啊？”黄濑看着青峰一脸不愿意的样子终于忍不住怒了，干脆起身坐到了青峰腿上。不是黄濑死皮赖脸非要赖着青峰，实在是这身上的衣服太薄了。黄濑特后悔出来之前没换身厚点的衣服，这深秋的夜里真不是一般的冷。 

青峰从黄濑的话里听出了端倪，看着缩在自己怀里的黄濑，似乎看出了怪异的地方。“你是……算了。” 

“什么？”黄濑抬起头看着青峰，“一个大男人的说话支支吾吾地说一半算什么？你啊就是当一辈子太监的命！” 

黄濑这一抬头，脖子那里的凸起更是明显。

青峰突然有了一个很大胆的猜测……这个凉儿，是男人。 

“切，不说就不说。”黄濑感觉还是冷，看着青峰身上的袍子似乎挺暖和的，便解开了青峰的衣扣。 

“喂，你做什么？”青峰握住了黄濑解自己衣服的手，这才发觉黄濑的手很凉。青峰知道了怀里这人是个男人便没有那么忌讳碰触他，握紧了这双冰凉的手。 

“知道心疼我了吧。”黄濑看着青峰握着自己的手的样子还挺温馨的，脑袋里也不知怎么就补脑了一个小宫女和太监偷情的爱情故事……黄濑钻进青峰的袍子里，立刻就感受到了青峰身上温暖。当然相对的，黄濑身上的凉气青峰也感受到了。 

黄濑把手塞回了青峰热乎乎的手中，又觉得自己这么做有些突兀，黄濑灵机一动握着青峰的手道，“小辉子，我帮你看看手相吧~” 

青峰向来不信这些鬼啊神啊的，每回绿间神叨叨地说什么星运青峰就头疼。 

黄濑哪里会看手相，左手托着青峰的左手，右手食指沿着青峰手上的纹路滑动。“咳咳，小辉子你的生命线很长啊，看来你会活得很久。呦，你看看这姻缘线，没有断纹，看来小辉子你的爱情线也是很顺利的。哟哟呦！你看看这财富线一直延续到了手侧，小辉子你以后发大财了一定要给我分点啊~”

黄濑偷偷瞥了一眼青峰，看青峰好像在思索着什么，心里暗自窃喜，干的漂亮啊黄濑凉太！看完手相，黄濑便自然地握着青峰的手也不松开了。其实黄濑本身就是体寒型的，到是很羡慕这小辉子能有这么温暖的体温。 

青峰也知道怀里的男人是穿的少冷的不行才会往自己怀里钻，便也没有阻止他的举动。

黄濑却不知道这小辉子怎么不说话了，弄得现在的气氛怪怪的。“小辉子你是伺候谁的啊？” 

“啊？”青峰被黄濑问懵了。青峰还不想让黄濑知道自己的身份，道，“我是服侍皇上的。” 

“诶？小辉子你真可怜。”黄濑怜惜道，“都说伴君如伴虎，在皇上身边一言一行都要谨慎才行。我在公主身边都有切身的体会更别说你在皇上身边了。咱们真是相依为命啊，以后我们一定要相互照应着点哈~” 

青峰不知道这个名叫“凉儿”的人为什么男扮女装混进宫里，但是看他的样子又不像是刺客或是细作，真是很奇怪。不过若是把这样危险的人放在五月身边青峰还真是不放心，要想办法把他调走。 

“小辉子你知道吗，我家乡那边和这里是完全不一样的。好想念家乡啊，还有瑟琳娜。”黄濑又往青峰衣服里缩了缩身子，仿佛这样孤独感会减轻一些。 

“你家乡在哪？”青峰试探性地问了一句，“离这里很远吗？” 

“啊？”黄濑这才发现自己把话题引到了一个不妥的方向上，黄濑赶紧急中生智唱道，“我的家在东北～松花江上啊～～”

黄濑瞥了一眼一脸不知道自己在说什么的青峰笑道，“算了，和你说你也不懂。我有点困了，睡啦~”说罢，黄濑就舒舒服服地趴在青峰的胸口上闭上了眼睛。 

青峰一低头黄濑那长长的睫毛就映入了眼帘，要说这么漂亮的人竟然是个男人，的确也是很让人吃惊的。青峰又看了一眼黄濑的喉结，似乎在确认这个实在不像事实的事实。 

“灰崎君，你知道皇上哪去了吗？”黑子在坤宁宫前正好遇到了灰崎，焦急地问道。 

“我之前看到皇上和那个叫‘凉儿’的宫女在一起。”火神道。 

“‘凉儿’？就是公主新招来的那个丫头？”灰崎一听皇上竟然是和今天下午自己遇到的漂亮丫鬟呆在一起这么长时间没回宫，便笑道，“你们不用担心了，都回去休息吧。” 

“灰崎君，这是什么意思？”黑子不明所以。 

“咱们皇上从不近女子的，可你想想，为何唯独今晚皇上会和一个丫头呆在一起这么长时间？”灰崎笑道，“说不定不过几日，我们就有小阿哥了~” 

火神和黑子这下才心领神会。 

“若是如此，我们也不好打扰皇上，那就先告辞了。”黑子道。 

火神也随后走了。 

灰崎一脸欣慰的表情，心想着这皇上终于开窍了。你说说，有哪个皇帝放着这三千佳丽不享受硬是做个滴水不沾的和尚。不过如今好了，皇上终于开戒了！ 

青峰抱着黄濑是一直没睡着，看着自己怀里的男人呼吸平稳的样子大概是已经睡熟了。青峰伸手抚上了黄濑的喉结，就是真的感觉到了那凸起青峰还是不确信怀里这人是男人。如果有喉结的话……青峰鬼使神差地摸向了黄濑的胯下，那物软塌塌地躺在那里真的是男人才会有的。这下青峰算是确信了。可青峰突然为自己刚刚的举动感到可耻，且不说若自己搞错了误了人家的清白，就算是男人被另一个男人摸到那里也是不该有的举动吧。 

蜡烛快燃尽了，面前的男人的面容变得不太真实了。青峰还不准备当面揭发他。不过现在是绝对不能把这人留在五月身边，于情于理都不能。这人不但是个男人而且来历诡异，一旦五月被玷污或是被算计了，母后会伤心。一定要想个办法把他调到自己身边来，在自己眼皮底下怕他是不敢造次。 

“咯咯咯……”这御膳房后身就是养鸡的地方，所以这鸡叫声听着异常刺耳。 

“瑟琳娜，把你那该死的铃声关了！”黄濑还很困，闭着眼睛怒道，“我早晚要换了你！” 

“喂，醒醒。”青峰真是一夜无眠，也不知道是什么原因。青峰无奈地晃了晃这树袋熊一样扒着自己的男人，青峰可不想被人误会了自己和这个“凉儿”的关系，更何况他是男人。“一会儿会来人……” 

“不要~再睡一会儿。”黄濑不但不起身，反而还把脸藏进了青峰怀里。 

“喂……”青峰算是拿这人没办法了。想挪一挪身子，谁知这身上的人比虎皮膏药还粘人根本就是你怎么动他怎么动，甩都甩不掉。 御膳房外厅传来熙熙攘攘的脚步声，青峰这下可急了，用力推了推黄濑，“快醒醒！” 

“干嘛啊~~”黄濑以前哪有这么早起床过，现在根本就是有气无力地扒着青峰敷衍着继续睡。 

宫崎总管是来的最早的一个，身后还有两个丫鬟跟着来取糕点。一走进里厅，看到草堆上的皇上和皇上怀里的黄濑，三人吓得赶紧下跪道，“参见皇上。” 青峰算是无望了，从这些人惶恐的眼神里都知道他们想歪了。 

黄濑因为太困了，隐隐约约好像听到了什么“皇上”的，不过也没在意。心里想着皇上还能来这火夫呆的地方？不过黄濑到是从青峰怀里探出了身子，因为睡觉不老实领口的衣服都滑到了胳膊上，白皙的脖子和肩膀全都露了出来。这地上跪着的三人还敌不过好奇心时不时偷偷抬头看了几眼，这下可真真吓到了。皇上真的和这个漂亮的美人做了！！！ 

青峰看着黄濑光洁的肩膀心想真是太荒谬，赶紧把黄濑胳膊上的衣服提了上来。黄濑突然意识到不妙，自己里面的衣服很宽松，要是青峰偷偷往自己胸那里看不就露陷了？黄濑连忙紧紧遮住自己领口，从青峰怀里逃了去。 

“小辉子，我还要回去伺候公主，先走了。”黄濑看着地上跪着的三个人很是奇怪，不过已经顾不得那么多了。要是再不回去，不知道那个五月公主还会怎么整自己呢！ 

看黄濑走了，青峰这才边系自己的衣扣边道，“你们都起身吧。” 

“谢皇上。”三人起身道。 

“咳咳，没事的话朕就先回宫了，早膳就辛苦你们了。”青峰尴尬道。 

“皇上慢走。” 待青峰走远了，两个宫女才叽叽喳喳兴奋地谈论起来，“皇上一定是宠幸了刚刚那个漂亮的美人！”“是啊是啊！皇上还是第一次宠幸别人吧？”“可不是！不过你说皇上放着五个妃子不临幸，偏偏去临幸一个丫头。”“那女人长得一副妖媚样，是男人都会喜欢吧。”“不过这女人也可怜，以后日子肯定不好过。” 

“你们两个在皇上背后嚼耳根子，不怕皇上治罪？”宫崎适时地阻止了这两个丫鬟的谈话。 

“宫崎总管提醒的是。”两个丫鬟赶紧认错道。 

“快点准备准备吧，皇上、太后马上要用早膳了。” 

“是。”

黄濑一路哼着不成调的曲子，心里为结识了一个这么帅气的小太监而欢喜。黄濑想着，要是以后真的穿不回去，和这个小太监搞搞基也未尝不可~ 

“回来了？”黄濑这一进门，就看见公主大人穿着漂亮的小棉袄马甲披着毛皮披风坐在庭院里。看公主的样子可不像是在赏风景而像是在……等人…… 黄濑心想，小的怎么敢劳您大驾专门等候啊……

“奴婢知错了。”黄濑知道这公主不是善茬子，干脆就老老实实认错算了。

“你哪做错了？”五月没想到昨天那么耿直甘愿不吃饭也不认错的人怎么今天突然这么乖巧可爱了？ 

“奴婢不该夜不归宿……” 

这时，公主殿里的老姑姑从御膳房拿了些点心回来了。看见黄濑跪在地上吓得赶紧跑到公主身旁在公主耳边道，“哟，小主子，这丫鬟可不能再欺负了！我刚刚从御膳房那些丫头们嘴里听说了，这丫鬟昨天晚上和皇上孤男寡女的在御膳房里呆了一整个晚上，估计那男女之事该做的都做了哟！她们今儿早上可是亲眼看到她衣冠不整地躺在皇上怀里呢！这说不好就怀上龙种了，小主子咱可要好好待她啊！一旦日后做了皇后……” 

“得了得了，他能不能怀上我还不知道吗。”五月知道黄濑是男人不可能怀孕，可是皇上哥哥不知道啊！哥哥不是明明不碰女人的吗？而且即使是碰了也不会碰平胸的吧？！果然是因为黄濑这张魅惑众生的脸吗？ 

“公主知道这丫头能不能怀孕？”姑姑有些闹愣了，公主怎么会知道凉儿这丫头的身体状况，公主又不是绿间御医根本不会诊断吧？ 

“啊？不是不是，既然知道了还不快扶她起来！”五月想着不能让黄濑的男儿身暴露了，本来想继续刁难黄濑玩的，谁知道计划全泡汤。好你个黄濑凉太，竟然勾搭上我哥哥了！ 

“公主都让你起来了，你快起来啊！”姑姑赶紧跑过去想扶起黄濑，谁知道黄濑还不领情非不起身。 

“公主不原谅奴婢，奴婢愿意长跪不起。”黄濑不知道刚刚这姑姑跟公主嘀咕了什么，不过似乎和自己有关。昨天黄濑算是想开了，如今是要讨好这公主给自己找个坚实的靠山，然后就去找找穿回去的法子。 

五月看着地上这个倔驴，还有那姑姑一副着急怕天气太冷丢了龙种的样子，不甘道，“本公主原谅你了，赶紧起来回屋换身衣服去。都晚秋了穿那么少是想勾引谁啊？” 

本来前几句黄濑听着还挺舒服的，可这最后一句黄濑听着就不悦了。什么叫“勾引谁啊”，我堂堂正正一个大男人为什么要去勾引别人啊！不过黄濑还是知道小不忍则大乱这个道理的。 

“走，我们去皇帝哥哥那。”五月起身道，“姑姑，你留下来帮凉儿量量身子，给他做几件过冬的衣服。” 

“是。” 待公主走出了公主殿，姑姑便热情地把黄濑牵到给黄濑分配的房间。若把这每一座宫殿比作公司，那这公主殿的待遇属于相当不错了。每一个丫头都有一个虽然不大但是单独的房间。 

“凉儿你先把衣服脱了我给你量量身子。”姑姑道。 

“这就不用麻烦姑姑了吧……”我要是脱了还不抵吓死你啊…… 

“你这不脱我怎么给你做衣服啊？”姑姑有些为难，但也不好跟准妃子争辩什么。 黄濑是做过模特兼职的，对自己的三围还是很了解。他拿了一张纸写上了自己的三围递给姑姑，姑姑看了看再对比一下黄濑的身材，好像差不多。“好吧，那凉儿你就先休息休息吧。” 

“对了姑姑，”黄濑突然想起来一件事，道，“我喜欢藏蓝色，衣服的颜色拜托用藏蓝色的料子。” 

“好。”姑姑在心里暗自嘀咕，果然是被皇上临幸过的人哈，连皇上的御用颜色都敢要。要知道这宫里就属这藏蓝色的布匹最为上等中的极品，大多是给皇上、公主、太后用的。而凉儿身上穿的那套藏蓝色的裙子，这姑姑一看就知道是灵沚公主的。看来这凉儿真不是普通人。 

“阿大～”五月到了青峰的坤宁宫时就只看见了青峰一个人，母后和那五位嫂嫂们都没来。不过这也没什么奇怪的，青峰正在因为母后私自给自己娶了五房妃子的事情和母后冷战呢，这五位妃子也不可能挑这种时候来坤宁宫撞青峰的枪口。“我不要一个丫鬟而且还是我手下的丫鬟做嫂嫂！再说了，阿大你不是非大胸不入眼吗？怎么都不遵守原则就随便和女人卿卿我我了！” 

青峰闻言就知流言蜚语已经传到五月耳朵里了。

“五月你是说你宫里的凉儿？皇兄我的确有意将她从你那调过来服侍。怎么，你不愿意？”

“阿大，你是有多迷恋他啊！阿大难道想天天晚上和凉儿厮守？！我告诉你阿大，你要是和凉儿在一起，终有一天你会后悔的，而且是非常非常地后悔！” 

【青黄】桃花劫 4

『Ⅳ』

“快快使用双节棍，吼吼哈嘿！快快使用双节棍，吼吼哈嘿！”黄濑在自己屋子里张牙舞爪地拿着两把除尘掸子挥舞着打扫桌面和柜子。虽说这屋子即使没人住也会有人打扫，可现在黄濑想找点事做来打发一下时间，放松一下一觉醒来被翻天覆地的变化惊吓到的小心脏。

“凉儿姑娘……”公主殿里的姑姑刚把为黄濑做衣服的事情吩咐下去了就急急忙忙赶回来，生怕这极有可能怀上龙种的小丫头惹事。姑姑进黄濑的屋子是根本没有敲门的意识，直接就推门而入。随后，便被一点没有大家闺秀作风耍猴一般的黄濑吓到了。大概是姑姑虽然行为上对黄濑是处处尊敬，可黄濑毕竟是一个新来的丫头却不到一天就很可能插上翅膀变凤凰了，这样大的落差放在谁身上都不会服气。

“吼吼哈……”黄濑根本没想到这老婆子如此不知礼数，进别人屋子竟然都没有敲门意识？动作定格了两秒，黄濑立刻把手上的除尘掸子丢到地上，把挽上去的裙子火速放下，然后露出了标志性杀伤力无穷的笑容，“姑姑怎么来凉儿屋子里了？”

“咳咳……”姑姑被黄濑这一下子咋咋呼呼一下子又小家碧玉的吓了一跳，赶紧走到黄濑身旁扶着黄濑往床边走，“凉儿姑娘你怎可如此不小心？若是伤到了龙种，你我可都担不起这责任啊！”

“哈？”黄濑其实奇怪好一阵了，从今天早上开始这姑姑就不对劲。再怎么性情大变也不可能这样无厘头地对自己好吧？龙种？诶呦喂，这老婆子还真是有眼光，知道自己天生丽质肯定会被皇上看上所以是以为自己怀了皇上的孩子？哈哈哈，不愧是在公主手下当了这么多年丫鬟还没被处理掉啊！黄濑赶紧捂着肚子，“哦，啊！是啊，我要多休息，多休息。”

这一被人捧着，黄濑就想起了昨夜在御膳房里吃的点心，真是酥脆香甜回味无穷啊！“呐，可不可以麻烦姑姑给我拿点点心吃呢？”

“当然……可以。”姑姑在心里骂着这姑奶奶真是佛爷啊，还要伺候她吃喝拉撒的。“凉儿姑娘你乖乖呆在屋子里，别胡乱动弹了啊。”

“好嘞。”黄濑把脚上的鞋随便一踢就坐躺在了床上，“姑姑快去快回哈，要不然好饿着我和我的孩儿了。”

姑姑去御膳房的路上就在想，这凉儿还真是乌鸦变凤凰了！这本来是自己手下的小跟班，怎么就一夜之间被皇上给临幸了！给奴才当奴才，真是怎么想都心情不顺啊！

|坤宁宫内|

“五月，如果不把凉儿留在皇兄我的身边，只怕最终后悔的会是你。”青峰拉起五月的手，语重心长道。

“我的丫鬟当然是我最清楚不过了，阿大。”五月晃了晃青峰的手跟自己的皇帝哥哥撒娇，“人家就要凉儿服侍嘛！明明好不容易从灵沚姐姐那里招来了一个漂亮的丫头，阿大就跟我抢~再说阿大不都有五房妻子了，干嘛还跟你最亲爱的妹妹抢人啊！”

“你又偷偷跑出宫了？”青峰敲了一下五月的脑袋，“明知母后不让你私自出宫你还偏偏就溜出去。”

“呀，说漏嘴了……”五月轻轻咬舌，“反正凉儿是我的丫鬟，阿大不能跟我抢！而且说什么凉儿有可能怀上龙种其实是假的吧，阿大这么正直怎么可能对一个初见的宫女做那样的事情。”

“五月你信皇兄，皇兄这么做是为了你好。”青峰叹了口气，自己每天不仅要处理朝堂之上的事情，这下了朝还要担心这个不省心的妹妹。母后现在是想方设法的让自己临幸女人给她生个胖孙子，哪里还顾得上管五月和五月身边的人？

不过既然丫头是从灵沚那里领回来的，那底细应该是干净的。可灵沚为何要将一个男人假扮成女人当成丫头送进宫里来？再者，这名为凉儿的丫鬟其实是男人灵沚没告诉五月？怕是没告诉，否则即使五月再野也是个女孩子，男女授受不亲的道理她自然心里清楚，便也不会留个男人在自己殿里引狼入室。

“这样吧阿大，既然你我都不想让出凉儿那我们就让凉儿自己的决定吧。若是凉儿要跟你，我无话可说就让给皇兄你了。不过若是凉儿要跟我，皇兄可不能滥用权利把他从我这要走。”五月到是相信凉儿是会留在自己身边的，毕竟自己是宫里最清楚他底细的人。

“好，就按你说的办法来。”青峰见五月也是丝毫不让的架势，便也做出了让步。若是这个凉儿来宫里的确有什么不可告人的秘密的话，呆在自己身边怕是最好的选择。毕竟是跟着皇帝，什么风吹草动最先听闻。若是刺客或是细作，自然跟着皇帝是最佳选择。不过，即使凉儿选择呆在五月身边也并不能洗清他的嫌疑，伴君如伴虎，呆在君王身边自然也是极其危险的。这样一来，或是保守的细作，在宫里最受宠的公主身边也是不错的选择。“灰崎，你跟着公主去公主殿，若是凉儿愿意过来，你就把他带过来分配个位置。”

“奴才遵命。”

灰崎随着五月公主和一群丫头太监们回到公主殿的时候正好遇见了拿着一摞青花瓷盘子满脸嫌弃的姑姑从黄濑屋子里出来，姑姑见公主回宫赶紧参拜，“奴婢参见公主。”

“姑姑为何拿这些盘子？这活怎么不让下人去干？”灰崎见状问道。

姑姑在心里叫苦，这屋里的小凤凰就指名道姓地使唤自己，还什么我看姑姑干活干的细致，我很放心啦，只是麻烦姑姑很是过意不去。过意不去让自己跑去御膳房三四趟拿这拿那的算什么？话说这真的是一个女孩子家的食量？看着这凉儿三下两口的就吃光了一盘点心姑姑就有些怀疑，莫非真的是怀孕了所以食量大增？毕竟现在不是一个人在吃而是两张嘴了。

“公公说笑了，这可是皇上倾心的女子，奴婢怎敢怠慢？”姑姑又转向公主道，“公主，奴婢去御膳房再拿些点心给您吃？”

“凉儿在屋里？”五月看着自己的丫鬟被凉儿使唤就有一种被抢了东西的感觉，“姑姑，这凉儿是不是真的把自己当主子了，竟然还敢使唤你？”

“这……”姑姑这就不好回答了。这一边是公主大人，一边是待飞的凤凰，“奴婢只是去御膳房走了几趟，到也没什么。”

“我们进去。”五月一把推开了黄濑的房门，黄濑正躺在床上哼着小曲儿塞着点心。

“嘿，我说姑姑您怎么就不长记性……额……”黄濑见来者不是姑姑而是公主赶紧把手上的点心往嘴里一塞，下床请安，“参见公主殿下。”

“好啊，你个臭丫头，你真把自己当成皇妃了是不是？”五月见状就来气了，这一个丫鬟，日子过得到是比自己这个公主还滋润呢。

“公主我错了……”黄濑赶紧跪下。什么男儿膝下有黄金那都是屁话，要是惹怒了公主那脑袋都不见得还能守住了。“我就是有点饿……想吃东西……”

“公主息怒，依奴才看这凉儿姑娘怕是身怀有孕了所以才如此恋食。”灰崎为黄濑说好话。

黄濑闻言差点笑出来，哈哈哈，且不说自己是男人根本不可能怀孕，即使自己是女人，连一个可以致孕的精子都没有又怎么可能凭空造人？这宫里的人还真是奇怪，难道就凭自己长得好，男人用眼神就可以让自己受孕？不过既然公公都给自己这么一个好理由，自己当然不能辜负其一片好意了！“是啊，公主殿下，凉儿怕是怀有身孕才会如此恋食。”

“你怀没怀孕自己知道。”五月简直要气炸了，这个凉儿真是给点阳光就灿烂啊，自己是男的别人不知道自己还不知道？！若不是不能请太医来给这个凉儿诊断怕暴露凉儿的性别自己也跟着受罚五月早就把绿间叫来灭掉凉儿怀孕这个谣言。

“凉儿姑娘是想要继续在公主殿里服侍公主还是去坤宁宫服侍皇上？”灰崎扶起黄濑问道。

“诶？”黄濑思路完全跟不上，什么意思，自己怎么这么快就出名了皇上他老人家都钦点了？去皇上那里不就是要卖身了？黄濑考虑了一下自己做攻压皇上的可能性，再想想压一个老头子自己能否硬起来……黄濑是有信心让皇帝老头子爱上自己，可是想到压一个老头子或是被一个老头子压都是超级倒胃口的事情……如此一来还是乖乖地呆在公主身边比较好。

“喂，凉儿，别忘了你可是我从灵沚姐姐那里领回来的。”五月故意提到灵沚姐姐来提醒黄濑自己可是握有他的把柄。

黄濑当然心领神会，不过想确认一下隐瞒性别是否是大罪，“欺君之罪大吗？”

“凉儿姑娘为何问这个问题？”灰崎有些疑惑，心里也在琢磨着这凉儿姑娘难道是假怀孕？不过太医也没请来，所以还算不上什么真假怀孕吧。到是皇上想把凉儿姑娘留在自己身边的想法很是强烈，否则不会和五月公主争人的。要知道，皇上可是很宠五月公主的。

“没有啦，只是很好奇真的是‘天子犯法与庶民同罪’吗？”黄濑是算计好了，如果自己算是欺君，那么公主也跟着隐瞒岂不是同罪喽？不过有一个问题是黄濑没有料到的……

“天子犯法与庶民同罪？”五月是第一次听闻这样的话，仔细品品这凉儿还真是硬生生地把自己和他拴在一根绳子上了？还真是只狐狸啊！“凉儿你是说笑吧~五月姐姐会好好待你的，如亲姐妹一般的好~所以留在姐姐身边吧~”

黄濑当然知道公主如此挽留自己都是因为男扮女装，要不然她一个恶毒公主怎会如此好心肠和一个丫鬟称姐道妹的？当然公主都让步给台阶了，那自己也不好太大爷。

“凉儿一个奴婢怎敢和尊贵的公主称为姐妹？”黄濑装作柔弱状，“若是皇上要求奴婢去伺候，奴婢也不敢不从命……”

“凉儿你可知，灵沚姐姐离开了之后我就孤苦伶仃都没有一个知心的姐妹同我谈心，我真是闷得很。你若是愿意留下，我可以让你住公主殿里最好的屋子，让手下的这些丫鬟太监对你以郡主的礼遇如何？”五月心想，你个贪恋荣华富贵的狐狸！我都拿出最好的待遇了，你还不留下？要是去了坤宁宫可就不是这样好的条件了，小狐狸！

“公主如此想留下凉儿，凉儿真的很感动。”黄濑用力眨了眨眼睛，眼泪很配合的湿了眼眶。“

“若是这样的话，那老奴就回去禀报皇上了。”灰崎退出了公主殿。

“你们都退下吧。”公主示意在黄濑屋子里的其他奴才们都退下，然后走到黄濑身边。刚想开口，可由于黄濑个子很高仰视他的感觉很是不爽。五月拽了拽黄濑的裙子，“你，坐下。”

“诶？”黄濑早就把眼泪收起来了，把公主手里的裙子抢了回来，“公主您可不能说话不算话啊~您可是君子一言驷马难追，很有威严的。”

“你个狐狸，别拍马屁了。”五月气呼呼地掐着腰，“我贵为公主当然不会食言。不过你不要以为我怕你，我只是不想你的身份暴露，否则还会连累我。但是你若敢仗势欺人惹是生非的话，本公主也不会护着你的。尤其是不许打我哥哥的主意！”

公主的哥哥？那不就是皇上吗？那个老鸨不是说这个什么桐皇国男人相恋的风气并不盛行，那公主这是什么意思？为什么会联想到自己一个大男人会跑去勾引你的皇上哥哥……

不对！皇上哥哥？！难道说皇上是个和这公主的年龄相仿的壮年男子而不是老头子？若是如此，看这公主的长相那皇帝的相貌大概也不会差。这么想着，黄濑贪恋美色的小心脏就扑通扑通地跳个不停，也有点后悔刚刚这么没答应去坤宁宫会会皇帝呢！

“公主也太看的起凉儿了吧？”黄濑笑了笑，“那么以后我和公主就是一条船上的盟军喽？”

“凉儿凉儿的你自己叫着也不别扭？”五月无奈，毕竟事情已经发生了，那就只能这样了。五月开始后悔当初为什么要领着一个男人回宫？这家伙，自己这公主殿本来是为了多找个丫鬟伺候自己，这可好，到是多了个主子。也别说，这黄濑凉太还真是有能耐，刚进宫就和皇帝哥哥共度春宵了……这可是宫里多少女人想都不敢想的美梦啊！“以后要是只有你我的话，我就叫你本命‘黄濑凉太’吧。”

“公主如此不小心也不怕被外人听了去露出马脚？”黄濑坐到了圆凳子上，看五月公主一直仰着脑袋看自己有些不好意思，“公主你也知道，来皇宫什么的并不是出自我的意愿，而是你的灵沚姐姐强迫我来的。所以你不必对我抱有敌意或是不信任我，若是公主愿意的话，我完全不介意出宫的。”

其实黄濑觉得自己出宫了穿回去的可能性才会大些。毕竟皇宫再大也就那么几亩地，而天下却是广阔的。就是按概率或是按照自己穿过来的始点，从皇宫里能穿回去的可能性即使存在所谓的墨菲定律也不太可能实现吧？

“才不要。宫里闷死了，不过我倒觉得你是个有趣的人。”五月坐在黄濑对面，双手托着下巴像看猴子似的看黄濑，“再说灵沚姐姐说你是阿大的福星，我当然不能把你这颗大福星请走啊！”

知道我是福星你好整我，真是个任性的孩子！

“喂，黄濑凉太你在发什么呆！”五月在黄濑眼前晃了晃手，“以后你就跟着我，我去哪里你就跟去哪里，让你见见世面，省的丢我公主殿的人。”

这丫头果然是没法让人喜欢啊……黄濑在心里吐槽道，自己在现代什么世面没见过？

“不过我有一件事情很好奇，”黄濑道，“公主就不忌讳将一个男人藏在公主殿里？这日后或是暴露了，公主您的清白怕是也洗不清楚吧？”

“哈哈哈~”五月闻言捂住肚子大笑，“可是啊……可是你看起来一点战斗力都没有啊，明明就是个女人的样子。若是真论比武，恐怕你真赢不了我。怎么说呢？就是黄濑你啊在本公主身边，本公主是一点的危机感都感觉不到呢~”

黄濑感觉自己被这个女人狠狠用语言羞辱了！

“哈哈哈，公主果然是公主。只不过理由公主猜错了。”黄濑笑里藏刀，“说实话，我到是对公主这样矮个子的女性没有兴趣呢！”

“黄濑凉太你想被本公主斩头吗！”五月瞪着黄濑，敢跟本公主斗嘴，很勇敢啊，黄濑凉太。

“黄濑可不敢。不过公主若是把黄濑这颗大福星给斩了不太好吧？”黄濑笑道，小拇指勾起五月的小拇指，“呐，咱们拉钩上吊一百年不许变。”

“诶？”五月很是新奇地看着黄濑，“果然黄濑你很有趣啊。”

 

灰崎从公主殿里出来又被太后叫道了永宁宫，然后代替皇上接受了太后将近一天的说教。内容自然是多子多福多子多福……

灰崎一回到坤宁宫就看见小顺子托着点妃牌子站在皇上身侧面露为难之色，而皇上看起来是为什么事心烦。

灰崎赶紧走过去示意小顺子退下，自己站到了皇上身边。

“灰崎你会来了。”青峰抬头看着灰崎，“人留在五月那里了？”

“是。五月公主说要以君主之礼待凉儿姑娘，怕是凉儿姑娘不好拒绝公主好意就留下了。”

“朕就知道五月提出了让凉儿自己选择这想法就一定有法子让凉儿留下。”青峰揉了揉自己眉间的印堂，“这样吧，灰崎，你派人去公主殿看着凉儿，每日都来跟朕禀报他的行踪。”

“是。”灰崎见青峰面露疲色，又想着刚刚小顺子来也没见皇上翻哪个妃子的牌却独独对这凉儿姑娘上心就琢磨着皇上大概是一见倾心了。“奴才看皇上一直紧锁眉头，皇上是遇到什么劳心乏力之事？”

“还是灰崎你细致。这些年也就你伺候着朕，朕才方可安心处理国家大事。”灰崎是自小就跟着青峰，所以虽是奴才，可灰崎的地位可不比一般奴才。且不说其他宫里的奴才们，就是太后殿里的奴才大多也要敬上灰崎几分。“朕刚刚看了李忠贤的上书，说我桐皇虽有法礼却并非执法严明，更有甚者是为官者犯法却无人追究。”

“如此说来还真应了那句‘只许州官放火不许百姓点灯’。”灰崎道，“为官者所为百姓虽不敢言却也看在眼里，若是时日长了，怕难得民心了。”

“这就是朕头疼之处。”青峰叹道。

“皇上听听这句，这还是奴才今日从凉儿姑娘那里听到的。说是‘天子犯法与庶民同罪’。”

“天子犯法与庶民同罪？”青峰品了品，“好一个‘天子犯法与庶民同罪’！灰崎，你快给朕研磨，朕这就回复李忠贤。”

灰崎见皇上心情大好，便想试探性地提一提临幸妃子之事，“皇上这总是忙着前朝的事，这冷落了后宫的妃子也不好。毕竟太后给皇上您相中的都是重臣之女，您若是怠慢了怕前朝那些大臣们会向您施压的。”

“这朕也清楚。可是若是临幸一位妃子，那就不能冷落了其他的。这是母后逼着朕多方采撷，朕不想却不想如此。”

“奴才自然也不好多言。不过若是皇上您后宫无真正临幸过的妃子，那朝堂内外也会人心惶惶啊！皇上您的多子多福就是桐皇的多子多福，您说是不是这个道理？也怕皇上您晾这些重臣之女太久他们也会拿太子之事向您施压啊。”

青峰知道灰崎说的句句在理，可是什么情啊爱啊的都讲究两情相悦。人并不是动物，可不是你有洞我有顶就可以随随便便结合的。青峰可不想像自己那个昏庸的父皇那样后宫成群，日日沉迷美色不务朝政。

不过……若是想既可以堵住那些重臣的嘴又可以不用临幸自己不爱的女人倒真是有一个办法。只是，看来自己要同五月失约了。

“灰崎，明日午时约母后和五月到御花园，朕要和她们一同用午膳。”

灰崎见青峰难得舒展了眉头，“是，奴才明日一早就去禀告。”

【青黄】桃花劫 5

『Ⅴ』

小剧场ps:小小剧透一下以后的剧情~

青峰：今天就让你我成我的人！

黄濑无语地看着一本正经的青峰……还真希望这个蠢皇帝能稍微色一点啊……为什么听他说这话一点要失身的危机感都没有……

END

==== 正文 ====

虽说这宫里的床硬得很，可黄濑睡眠质量向来好，不挑枕头不挑床。

这不，太阳都高高挂起了，黄濑还裸着身子在被里打滚。顺便一提，黄濑裸睡的习惯到是后天风流养成的。

“咚咚咚”

姑姑昨日命人做的衣裳已经做好了，这一拿到就急急忙忙地送过来。可黄濑却让姑姑心里的顾虑落了实。

现在已过辰时了，这凉儿姑娘莫非还在睡觉？！

黄濑一听见敲门时立马清醒了，幸亏昨晚睡觉的时候有检查过门闩才上的床。若是被人看见了自己这番模样，怕是要吃不了兜着走了。

黄濑赶紧把头顶的假发带上，捡起亵衣亵裤匆匆忙忙穿了起来。“稍等一下啊。”

姑姑听着稀里咕咚的声响从屋里传出来就知道这凉儿姑娘是还没起床。“凉儿姑娘你别着急，稳当点别受伤了。”

黄濑一边和这复杂的衣着纠缠着一边问道，“姑姑，现在是几时了？”

姑姑心里叨咕着还知道问问是何时了，到还是有些自知之明的。“刚刚巳时。”

刚巳时？那就是九点左右。黄濑终于穿戴好，顺便就伸了个懒腰。

“姑姑这么早找凉儿是……”黄濑开门看见了姑姑手里的衣服便知原来是给自己送新衣裳，便从姑姑手里接了过去，“劳烦姑姑了。”

姑姑当然听到黄濑刚刚说的是“这么早”，虽然现在这丫头地位高了，可该提醒的姑姑还是想好心提醒一下，“凉儿姑娘可知公主是何时醒的？”

“诶？”黄濑在心里琢磨着难道是自己起晚了？转念一想如今自己是在封建王朝，确实有些懒惰之嫌。

“公主卯时一过就梳洗装扮好去永宁宫陪太后用早膳了，而凉儿姑娘却还在这里睡觉。”姑姑掂量了一下话语，“不是姑姑责备姑娘，只是姑娘真不该比公主起的还晚。”

“姑姑提醒的是。”黄濑其实心里到是很明白，这姑姑虽然第一眼看起来挺欺负新人的，可这些时日的相处下来便觉得这姑姑很爱管闲事。黄濑觉得她和自己家对面的那位老妇人挺像的。记得有一次出门的时候邻居刚好回家，其实平时两人没什么交集，不知怎么老人道了句，“小伙子你长得挺好也别总糟蹋人家大姑娘，我看每次从你家从走出来的姑娘都不一样。”

“你明白就好。”姑姑拿起新做的黄色丝绸裙子在黄濑身上比划了一下，“也别说，凉儿姑娘你真是穿什么颜色都好看的。”

“诶？是黄色的啊。”黄濑看到了裙子的颜色有些小失落。

“这……大概是凉儿姑娘不知道，这藏蓝色的布料都是给皇家做衣服的。而凉儿姑娘身上的这件怕是灵沚公主的裙子。”姑姑道出了实情，“不过这黄绸子也是上品丝绸。我还命人做了些御寒的裙子和风衣，一会儿给你送来。”

“是这样啊。那是凉儿不懂事竟然要了皇家专用的布料了。”黄濑这才明白原来这灵沚也是公主。可明明是桐皇的公主，为什么要在京城里的开妓院呢？黄濑拿起姑姑手里的裙子摸了摸，道，“这料子确实是很舒服，只是这颜色未免太艳丽，凉儿怕穿上太过招摇。”

姑姑似乎有些吃惊，若是以黄濑昨天的作风，招摇才是本性啊。怎么今日如此谦谦逊了？

“凉儿姑娘说的不错。不过凉儿姑娘若是继续穿身上这件怕是更甚。”姑姑想了想道，“这样吧，凉儿姑娘今天先穿这件新的，姑姑我再去给凉儿姑娘赶几件素雅的衣裳。”

“那就劳烦姑姑了。”

“若是凉儿姑娘没事，那姑姑我就退下了。”

“嗯。”黄濑关上了门。

待姑姑人走远了，黄濑这才赶忙脱下自己身上这件公主的裙子。其实黄濑本意进宫的话一定要低调小心，不过也不知道怎么就有一种自己似乎闯了大祸的感觉。虽然黄色是黄濑的本色，毕竟自己的眸色和发色都是金黄的，可这黄色裙衫实在是太炸眼了啊！

没有办法，黄濑只能穿上这裙子。

在铜镜前转了几圈，很仙。只是怕是现在把自己丢到哪里都会立马被发现，绝对是万花丛中最显眼的那个……

可转念一想，自己又没有出公主殿的理由，所以若是只在公主殿内的话，穿成这样到也无所谓了。毕竟现在自己也是公主殿半个小主子，公主殿里面的丫鬟还是要敬自己几分的。

▍坤宁宫

“灰崎，你可通知母后和五月了？”青峰放下最后一卷折子，舒了口气，问道。

站在青峰身旁的灰崎立刻回道，“奴才一大早就去通知了。不过，奴才担心皇上您没有经验会露出马脚。”

自己和凉儿那天在御膳房呆了一晚的事情青峰和灰崎说了，灰崎听完似乎是恍然大悟。毕竟自家主子向来性冷淡且耿直，这样的人可靠是可靠，可却也难寻到真爱。

“朕其实也担心这件事，毕竟母后精明，朕也的确怕露出马脚。若是母后察觉到了，怕是会适得其反更急着逼朕行房。”青峰一想到午时要演一场戏就头疼，更最重要的是这场戏要演的逼真骗过所有人。“灰崎，你可有什么好办法？”

“奴才也没有什么好法子。只是若是相爱的话，两个人的肢体接触会很多。”灰崎道，“奴才想，皇上您就能搂就搂能抱就抱大概就差不多了。”

“有道理。”青峰这下还算心里有了底气，放松了身子靠在龙椅靠背上，“灰崎，你把那本《国泰民安之法》拿来给朕。”

“是。”

▍永宁宫

五月同太后用完早膳就一直在永宁宫里坐着聊天。

太后是桃井氏。由于先帝十分宠爱这位妃嫔，所以由着桃井雅馨的性子将两位公主的名字起做“桃井灵沚”和“桃井五月”，而先帝最小的儿子也就是青峰大辉姓氏随着父亲。

青峰大辉能做上皇帝和先帝极宠青峰的母亲桃井氏有着很大的关系，当然青峰在当年那场腥风血雨的兄弟残杀中幸运地活了下来。不过即使是只有十六岁，青峰的武术造诣就已经很高了。或许是因为他年纪最小所以兄长们都没将他放在眼里，青峰反而成了这场在先帝眼里就是一场游戏的血腥战争的胜者。

青峰曾手刃过自己同父异母的亲兄弟。

如今，桃井雅馨看着自己的儿子从十八岁登基到现在二十七岁却仍未同任何女人有过亲密之举甚是担忧。无后就意味着一个王朝的灭亡。

先帝虽食色却也在二十三岁那年打下了这江山成为桐皇国的第一任帝王。当然，事事都有两面，也正是因为先帝崇尚暴力统治才使得起初的桐皇人心惶惶。

这样的日子桐皇百姓过了三十年。在青峰三十一年的时候，桃井雅馨被召入宫中做先帝当时的宠妃吴妃的丫鬟。先帝时常临幸吴妃便自然会遇到桃井雅馨，从不放过美色的先帝就在吴妃宫强暴了桃井雅馨。

这件事被吴妃得知后便气急败坏，时常虐待桃井雅馨不说还将她偷偷关进冷宫。

先帝当时并没有把桃井雅馨放在眼里，只不过是自己皇宫里的一个宫女罢了。可流连于各妃子的寝宫，却再也没有当日那种激情过后的愉悦，先帝这才想起了那个很有味道的宫女。

更令先帝没想到的是，在冷宫里找到桃井雅馨时，太医说已怀有身孕了。

先帝甚是欢喜，自此再也未理会过朝政，整日与桃井雅馨寻欢作乐。也正是因为如此，朝中竹下北仓、西川久烨、千野泽井、北岛佐相和青池田向五位重臣才成了主导青峰三十一年至青峰四十八年间桐皇国大小国事的权力所有者。

而太后如今正是利用这些重臣在朝野中的势力，将他们的女儿招进宫中封妃。一方面可以握有这些重臣宝贝女儿这把柄，另一方面若是青峰只偏袒宠幸一人那其他臣子必会为自己女儿向皇上施压，如此一来一举两得。

可计划被一个突然跑出来的丫鬟破坏了。

“五月，母后听说你皇兄前些日子宠幸了一个丫鬟，你告诉母后可有此事？”太后托起手中的茶杯，用杯盖拂去水面的茶叶，小抿了一口。

五月就怕母后问起凉儿的事情。要知道，桃井雅馨能有今天根本不可能只是因为外貌出众，更重要的是这女人可以明察秋毫且极有远见。

当年生下青峰大辉后，桃井雅馨就励志一定要保护好自己的儿女，一定要让青峰大辉登上皇位。表面上桃井雅馨似乎只命人教青峰武学，暗地里却安排了京城中最有学问的赤司野相做青峰的师傅传授为仁君明君与治国之道。

不仅如此，桃井雅馨从一个丫鬟变身为桐皇国的皇后也能看出她十分擅长掌控人心。

“阿大终于开窍了，母后应该高兴才是啊！”五月笑道，心里迫切地希望母后不要问起黄濑这个人。若是事情闹大了，怕是自己也会被牵连进去。

太后放下茶杯拿起了五月的右手放在自己掌心里，“五月你又怎么会知道母后对你皇兄的良苦用心呢？”

五月心疼自己的娘亲。若是嫁入平常百姓家，娘亲就不会经历那么多的腥风血雨，更不会变得像如今这样孤独。

先帝死于青峰四十七年，也是五月十一岁的时候。

在桃井五月的记忆里，父皇是日日夜夜与自己的母后呆在一起的，并且十分宠爱自己和灵沚姐姐。在五月眼里，父皇是一位极有男子气概的勇士，仿佛在他的羽翼下任何风雨都伤不到自己。五月曾一直以为母后似父皇爱她一样爱着父皇，可是，看到母后在父皇的灵柩未曾落下一滴眼泪，五月知道自己错了。

年幼的五月很为父皇不值便跑去母后的寝宫想问个究竟，当时母后的回答让五月很是震惊。

“五月，你知道吗？在这宫里，唯有不爱才能不恨，唯有不爱才能让你清楚地看到你要的究竟是什么。死在后母手里的女人都是痴情的傻子，所以她们才会被嫉妒蒙蔽双眼来害母后。可是啊，或许是上天在惩罚母后，让大辉生得那么像你父皇……”

对于当时十一岁的五月来说，母后的话她一句都没有懂。她哭着喊“母后是坏女人！母后是这世上最狠心的女人。”

而如今，五月知道母后的苦衷，却仍旧不明白为什么自己的皇兄生得像父皇对母后却是惩罚。

“母后，阿大已经不是当年那个黑小子了啊~阿大如今可是可以独当一面的男子汉了，所以母后完全不必再为阿大如此操劳了啊。”五月拉起太后的手晃了晃，向自己的母后撒娇道。

“你个丫头~”太后用食指轻轻戳了一下五月的额头，“快跟母后说说，你皇兄到底和那个丫鬟做了什么？”

“其实这件事五月也是道听途说并没有真正问过阿大。”五月道，“听我宫里的姑姑说昨天早上御膳房里的宫崎主管和几个丫头亲眼看到阿大抱着衣冠不整的凉儿坐在御膳房的草垛子上睡觉。若是只根据这些的话，也不能完全说明阿大对凉儿做了什么，可能只是碰巧被一起锁在御膳房里了吧。”

“若不是你皇兄对人家姑娘做了些什么，那这丫鬟也太不检点了。”太后想了想又道，“这大胆的丫头是哪个宫里的？”

五月心里一紧，“是五月宫里的丫鬟啦~”

“哀家就说嘛，谁宫里的丫鬟如此不知礼数，竟然和皇上瞎搞到一块去了。”

“母后~五月错了嘛~母后不要责怪五月好不好~”五月拉着太后的晃来晃去不停地撒娇。

“母后还能真怪你不成？”太后摸了摸五月的头，“一点公主的样子都没有，母后看还是把你早早嫁出去让婆家管管你这野丫头。”

“嘻嘻，我是公主，谁敢管我？”

“你个丫头，就是母后太宠你了，真是天不怕地不怕的。”

“五月是怕母后要是把五月嫁出去了会很寂寞的。如今灵沚姐姐也出宫去帮阿大了，阿大更是没时间来陪母后。”

“你皇兄是还跟母后过不去呢，就是有空也不会来母后这永宁宫来。”太后叹了口气，“你皇兄是恨母后没有随他的意私自给他娶了这五房妻子。”

“母后是为了安抚朝中这五位大臣才特意选了这五位，还是要想法子一个一个收回这些臣子手握的重权？”

“这些啊，已经不是母后要做的事情了。母后只是想尽量把路先帮大辉铺好，以后如何全凭大辉的选择。”太后又问道，“别转移话题，快跟母后说说这个凉儿姑娘人怎么样。”

“啊~”五月简直要哭了，怎么转来转去又提到黄濑了？！真怕母后知道黄濑是男人会不会把他驱逐出宫了……“凉儿是个漂亮的姑娘呢。”

“母后当然不是问她的相貌，母后更关心的是她的品性。”

“啊~他啊，人挺好的，很有主子作风。”五月在心里吐槽，我一个公主卯时就醒了这懒鬼竟然睡得死得很。“不过五月觉得她不适合阿大。”

“为何？”

“诶呀，就是女人的第六感，直觉啦~”五月打马哈，“对了对了，阿大说午时要和母后一起在御花园里用午膳，母后可知？”

“你说到这事母后到是很奇怪。以你皇兄的脾气在这种他觉得触犯他的原则和底线的事情上是不会轻易示弱的，可母后和你皇兄这冷战还没结束呢，怎么大辉还请母后一同用膳了？”

“可能是皇兄他知道自己做的不对。毕竟皇兄也都二十七了，他不着急到是有很多人替阿大着急呢。”五月笑道，“母后这招用的好，怕是阿大也只能屈服啦~”

“你个小丫头，怎么说的母后在逼迫你皇兄似的。母后可是为了……”

“知道知道，是为了阿大好~”五月笑着附和道，“母后做的事情都是为了阿大、灵沚姐姐和五月好~”

“太后、五月公主，快到午时了，现在是否起驾去御花园？”一直候在太后身边的花公公见午时即到，赶紧向太后禀报。

“这么快就午时了。”五月扶起了自己的母后，“五月，随母后去御花园吧。”

“好~”

▍公主殿

“咕噜~”黄濑叹了口气，这九点多起床到现在快十一点了还没吃饭呢！也不是不能叫姑姑去拿，只是就这一大早这热心姑姑就进进出出为自己忙里忙外的，黄濑怎么好意思再麻烦姑姑去拿些吃的？

黄濑心想自己虽然初来乍到对这皇宫不熟悉，但自己可把通往御膳房的那条道记得牢牢地啊！这想法一有了，黄濑就会马上行动。

从公主殿后花园的枫叶林出去，再经过御花园的那片桃林就来到了那个红头发的御前侍卫的管辖区域。

火神刚和黑子交接就看见了桃林里冒出来的那片金黄。

看到黄濑火神先是愣了一下，这女子不愧是被皇上看好的，这番打扮虽然张扬却极像天女下凡。

“嗨，小火神~”黄濑大大方方地从林子里走出来，朝火神挥了挥手。

火神有些无语，这真是个奇女子。自己都告诉过她这里是坤宁宫的必经之路，奴仆是不可擅自经过的……这丫头不仅不把自己的话当回事反而走的坦荡荡……

“凉儿姑娘，我说过这里是不可以走的。”

“小火神真是死板啊~”黄濑朝火神吐了吐舌头，“我只知道这一条去御膳房的路，我不从这里走从哪里走啊？”

“这……凉儿姑娘不要强词夺理啊。”

“好啦好啦，我不会不为难小火神的~我立马闪哈~”黄濑赶紧蹦蹦跳跳地往御膳房去。

青峰和灰崎正好从坤宁宫的后门出来，火神见了立刻参见，“属下参见皇上。”

青峰手微抬，示意火神免礼。

“诶？皇上您瞧那边蹦蹦跳跳像只兔子的岂不是凉儿姑娘？”灰崎一打眼就看见黄濑穿着一身炸眼黄蹦蹦跳跳地似乎很高兴。

青峰顺着灰崎手指的方向望去，还真是这个凉儿。

“你们都别跟过来，朕去去就回。”说罢，青峰就快步去追黄濑。

黄濑本来蹦的好好的，可光压让黄濑本能似的回了头。然后，就对上了自己 的小弟“小辉子”的古铜色皱眉脸。

黄濑心想曾经的物理老师说的果然没错，别人看你的时候就会产生光压，然后你就能感觉到这种压力，从而察觉到有人在盯着你。

看到小辉子黄濑莫名的激动，毕竟黄濑从骨子里就是那种恋美情结较重的人。何况是青峰大辉这种百年不遇的硬气派大帅男。

黄濑磨蹭着小步跑到青峰身边一胳膊哥俩好似的就揽住了青峰的肩膀，因为这女士鞋下面带着跟，黄濑只能小步墨迹墨迹地走。“小辉子，好久不见啊~”

青峰觉得自己的血压突然就暴涨了，这小子真是胆大。不过想到他还不知道自己的身份，那就是不知者无罪。

“你这是要去哪？”青峰把黄濑搭在自己肩膀上的手丢下去，而且青峰本身说话就会给人冷淡的感觉，再加上黄濑的举动令自己很不爽，这话到是隐隐能听出一丝敌意。

“嘤嘤婴~小青峰是在关心我吗？”黄濑闻言在青峰身边晃来晃去，似乎完全没读懂青峰的神色和语气。“我啊，今天九点多才睡醒嘛，然后一直没吃早饭，所以有点饿要去御膳房啦~要不要和我一起去啊，凉儿姐姐在那里有认识的人可以走后门哦~”

青峰大概是因为马上有很重要的事情要应付所以心情有点糟糕，再看看一会儿要陪自己演戏的女主角……不对，实际上是男主角这傻了吧唧的样子更是心慌了。

黄濑见青峰也没说什么，就自作主张地默认青峰很愿意和自己通路，便拉着青峰暖呼呼的大手往御膳房走。

青峰叹了口气，即使是对面前这个人有千番万番的不满意，这件事也是非他办不成的。

青峰把自己的手从黄濑手里抽出来，一把握住黄濑纤细的小臂上端，道，“去御膳房多没意思，朕带你去吃顿大餐。”

“诶？小辉子你刚刚叫自己什么？”黄濑隐隐约约觉得刚刚自己好像听到了了不起的称谓！

“没什么，跟着我来就是了。”青峰粗鲁地拉着黄濑往桃林走，黄濑穿着女士鞋哪里跟得上青峰的脚速，踉踉跄跄的好几次都险些摔倒。青峰看着天怕是午时已过，让母后在御花园等自己可坏了礼数。

“喂喂喂！男女可是授受不亲啊~”黄濑可没料到这个小辉子竟然活活把自己给抱起来了！黄濑可一点心动的感觉都没有，却是满满的有些恼怒。黄濑虽然是双性恋，可和男人做的时候也都是实实的大总攻，可从来都是抱男人压男人！黄濑哪里被男人抱过？何况这还是个太监，那可是中性人啊！黄濑觉得自己作为男人的自尊心遭到了深深地侮辱。

这小辉子一看就是没有情调的人，抱女人都不用公主抱而是用扛得……真是弄得一点美感都没有。

不过幸好黄濑很会调节自己的心情。

黄濑报复似的踢着腿，还用力捏着青峰的侧腰，“脑充血啦~脑充血啦~小辉子放我下来！”

“喂，别乱动。”青峰用力拍了黄濑的屁股，“再动把你丢了。”

“切，小气鬼！”黄濑见状小辉子是不准备把自己放下来了，便也不挣扎了。不过一静下来，黄濑这才发现小辉子的衣服上竟然绣着一条青眼黑龙……

在黄濑的印象里，可以穿绣着龙的图案的人，全天下怕是只有皇帝吧？！

“喂，小辉子，你是偷穿了皇上的衣服吗？”黄濑问了一个很白痴的问题，问出口后黄濑自己都觉得问题太白痴很是丢人。

“怎么会这么想？”青峰刻意克制了自己鄙视身上这个笨头笨脑只有一张脸蛋说得过去的男人，这才意识到自己是这皇宫乃至天下的主人？

不过被他一直误会是太监也是够憋屈的，青峰到是一直忍着。

“因为……你身上用龙啊……”黄濑越说越小声，他可不愿意相信青峰是皇帝。若是那样，自己可是既把他当成太监，又和他称姐道弟的，意识里就没有把他当成皇帝好好尊敬的时候……黄濑抓住最后的救命稻草，“小辉子，你是不是和皇帝混得特别开，所以他赏了你一件衣服穿啊？”

“参见皇上！”

青峰把黄濑一直扛到了御花园，众人见青峰来了都立刻参拜。黄濑由于被青峰扛着所以是屁股朝着正前方的，所以不知道身后都坐着什么人。不过来者就只有自己、小辉子、灰崎和火神……这皇上不是自己口里的小辉子还能有谁？！

更热闹的是，坐席上的不只有太后和五月公主……太后还把竹下澈、西川缘萘、千野真、北岛智美和清池鸳五位妃子叫来一同用膳。而青峰扛着黄濑这一十分具有冲击性的画面，怕是给了这五位妃子足足的下马威……

一场明争暗斗似乎即将拉开序幕……

【青黄】桃花劫 6

『Ⅵ』

午宴是摆在了御花园的赏菊亭里。

赏菊亭是占地一百平方米的圆形亭子，由六根承压柱支撑锥形亭顶，五十七根绿竹围成遮阳的翠色屏障。 朱红色的承重柱上一条碧眼黑龙盘旋而上，仿佛若是没有亭顶就会怒视苍穹，直冲云霄。

太后坐在屏障的中心位置，五月坐在离太后大约一米的右侧，而皇帝的位置在以太后为中心同公主席对称的左侧。五位妃子分列公主和皇上同列向下排开。

不过，像是料到了会有一位不速之客，在妃子席里安排了第六个位子。

“朕来晚了。”青峰很淡定地走到了太后身旁，向太后先请了个安。

看着自己的皇儿肩上背着个衣着妖艳的女人 ，行礼时竟然也不知道将她放下，桃井雅馨没想过自己的儿子还会如此失态。

“峰儿你还不把身上这位女子放下吗？”太后话里隐隐有些怒气。

“是峰儿失态了。”青峰把黄濑放下来，心里很是得意在和母后的这场博弈中占了小小的上风。

黄濑真是被“小辉子是皇上”这个事实吓得有些缓不过神。再加上小辉子这母后母后叫的……这宴席里莫非是有太后娘娘吧？！

妈呀妈呀！黄濑觉得自己的登场是以屁股相见的简直太丢人了！

被青峰放到地上的黄濑用手遮住脸，然后慢慢慢慢地往赏菊亭的边缘移动。

因为黄濑把所以精力全放在了如何逃跑上，所以完全没有察觉到这宴席上从太后、公主、妃子到太监丫鬟的目光全聚焦到自己身上了。在黄濑刚想为自己积少成多挪了一步的距离而惊喜地时候，一只罪恶的黑手揪住了自己的衣领像抓兔子一般把自己拎了回来。

黄濑幽怨地隔着捂住脸的手指头瞪了青峰一眼，自己这勤勤恳恳的努力被这黑皮小子一把就拽回了解放前……而且！黑皮还一脸肉麻无比的堆笑冲着自己，真是看的黄濑浑身不舒服，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地！

“凉儿你害羞什么？”青峰一手揽住黄濑的肩膀，一手去扯黄濑遮住自己脸的手，“快让母后认识认识你。”

“喂，别扯我手啊～”黄濑用只有青峰能听见的声音道，“我可不想丢人啊……”

“峰儿在母后面前和一个丫鬟拉拉扯扯的不觉得有失体面吗？”太后见不得青峰逆自己的意，本以为他主动要求一起用膳是向自己示弱求和解，可太后是失算了。峰儿这是要用一个宫女来反抗自己在他婚事上的独裁行为。

青峰一把扯下了黄濑挡着脸的手，只听当席的众人都深吸了一口气。

白皙的脸上一对媚人的丹凤眼，没有任何粉饰却十分红润的唇，翘挺的鼻子精致的很。最动人的莫属那琥珀色的眼眸，灵动的仿若夜空中最闪耀的星。

黄濑扫视了一圈，在这午宴上的女人竟然都是十足的美女！

一看到美女黄濑就来精神了，一股透着自信的男性荷尔蒙在黄濑身体里蹿动。

黄濑站到了青峰身侧两步以外的地方想和青峰画好界限。因为黄濑明显感觉到美女们的瞩目，只是……目光似乎不太友善，怕是误会了自己和这个黑皮皇帝的关系吧。

黄濑朝青峰右边那位一看就端庄又透着浓浓气场的女人请安道，“奴婢参见太后。”

说实话，太后也被这丫头的容貌吓到了。天下竟有如此女子，看似清纯却可以从眉宇间看出些许妖媚。

这女子可绝对不是善茬。

“你就是凉儿姑娘？”

“是，不知太后为何知道奴婢的名字？”

“哼。”太后轻哼了一声，你的丰功伟绩哀家若是不知道岂不显得哀家这永宁宫消息闭塞了？“既然是峰儿中意的女子哀家也不会棒打鸳鸯。都已经来晚了，皇上和凉儿姑娘快入席坐下吧。”

“谢太后！”黄濑乐颠颠地要往妃子席那里空着的第六个位置的方向去，可这黑皮饿狼又捉着黄濑小兔子的衣领不放人。“母后若不介意，峰儿想让凉儿坐在峰儿身边。”

What？！No！！我要和美人们近距离接触啊，混蛋黑皮！破坏黄濑小爷的桃花，你个姻缘斩！

黄濑可怜巴巴地望向太后这根救命稻草！心里不知怎么就默默唱起了某相亲节目的主题曲，拒绝一下是幸福，退后一步是孤独～

“峰儿若是想要这么做也不必征询母后的意见。”太后完全是口是心非嘛！这冷冷的语气就是明摆着不愿意让自己坐在小辉子身边啊！“峰儿大了，母后也管不了了不是？”

黄濑在心里扎小人，也不知道这黑皮叫什么，写“小辉子”作为他的名字不知道好不好用。

而且这太后脾气太好了有没有？！黄濑不由想起了自己的暴脾气老妈，一旦不随她的意就打屁股……

“母后言重了。”青峰一把将还愣愣地看着皇帝席下那五位美人暗自伤感的黄濑拉进自己怀里。也不知道是不是因为这凉儿虽然皮囊绝美实际上却是男儿身的缘故，青峰对他不论是搂是抱还是进行更亲密的动作完全没有道德和伦理上的压力。青峰手从黄濑的肩膀滑到了腰上，然后用在黄濑听起来和这个古板脸完全不合拍的调调来关心自己！“凉儿要吃什么，朕亲手喂给你。”

黄濑真想腾地一下站起来把全身上下所有的鸡皮疙瘩全抖掉！这黑皮今天是怎么了？明明在御膳房那天晚上自己往他身上黏，他都爱答不理的，今天怎么说话就酸到牙疼？

“不用，我自己……唔……”黄濑刚想推开青峰要用手喂给自己的糕点，就被青峰识破了。青峰可不想因为这个漂亮无脑的小子坏了自己的计划，也不管黄濑愿不愿意吃就把糕点全部塞到黄濑嘴里了。

“凉儿是对朕有何不满吗？为什么今天对朕如此冷淡？明明前日和朕在御膳房里度过了很销魂的一夜，难道凉儿你忘了？”

“咳咳咳……”黄濑被青峰这“销魂的一夜”吓吐了。

原来如此，这下周围人的所有行为都有答案了！什么龙种啊，什么怀孕啊，还有那些宫女太监看自己那羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神！原来这一切都是拜小辉子所赐啊？！

五月都要被自己这反常的阿大恶心到不行。在五月印象里，阿大总是冷冷的酷酷的，就算是关心人也是听起来在贬低你实际上细细品味才发现是关心你的那种。可是！今天阿大是怎么了？！这酸死人的阿大是何方神圣？

“吃的如此着急做什么？”青峰赶紧拍了拍黄濑的后背，见黄濑咳好了递给黄濑一杯水，“这全天下都是朕的，你是朕的爱妃，朕整个人都是你的，什么山珍海味只要是你想要的朕都可以满足你。”

“皇上怕是糊涂了吧？”青峰是自己的儿子，太后当然对他的花花肠子了如指掌。如此反常态的青峰是明摆着要在纳妃子这件事上和自己杠下去了。不过，对于青峰对这貌美的宫女是否真的动情了却不得而知。只是太后却不想让一个宫女出身的人将来做这桐皇的皇后乃至太后，虽然自己也是宫女出身。“宫女出身的女子若是未怀有皇上您的子嗣是绝对不可以封妃嫔的。即使是到了那日凉儿怀上了皇上的孩子，皇上您若不想要，她就是死也要把这孩子打掉。”

黄濑一阵恶寒，一股从太后那里散发出来的深深的敌意毫无保留地扑面而来，不过黄濑到是理解为何太后如此敌视自己。

封建王朝向来喜嫡子而看低庶出，地位等级是严格分明的。在宫中，妃子是在臣子或是富商等有身份地位的人的子女中选出的，而宫女出身则卑微很多。一个人的出身是和贵贱紧密联系起来的，一国之主竟然宠幸卑贱的宫女，自然会有闲言碎语趁机而起。

“孩儿当然明了。”青峰回道，“孩儿爱凉儿心之切又岂是母后能够体谅的？不就是让凉儿尽快怀孕吗，孩儿又不是没和凉儿有过鱼水之欢，都是早晚的事。孩儿不仅要凉儿做孩儿的妃子，更要凉儿做太子的母后。”

哈哈哈哈哈？？黄濑捅了捅自己的耳朵，没听错吧，没听错吧？这黑皮要让自己怀孕给他生娃？还什么鱼水之欢？

黄濑觉得今天自己的小心脏收到了一波又一波的打击，有点要扛不住了……

“阿大真会说笑。这么多嫂嫂在呢，阿大还真是偏心呢！”五月吓得赶紧帮皇兄圆场。刚刚阿大的那一番言论真是能吓死人！看看母后隐忍着怒火的表情，五月都怕母后会不会当着这么多人在场训斥阿大。再者阿大一定在说谎！若是阿大和黄濑真的有过身体上的密切融合怎么会察觉不到黄濑其实是男人？还有要生孩子什么的，如果真要那样黄濑岂不要暴露身份了？不行不行，自己一定要给阿大引导到光明大道上去！“母后啊为阿大娶了这五房漂亮的嫂嫂真是赏心悦目呢，五月看到各位嫂嫂的容貌都羡慕到不行呢！而且刚刚澈儿嫂嫂十分谦让，把上座都让给了其他嫂嫂自己坐了最后那座位。哎，若是五月定是要抢最好的位置呢！各位嫂嫂都相互谦让，五月真是自愧不如啊～”

“五月妹妹是说笑了。”竹下澈的笑容很柔美，似乎是个极为温柔的大家闺秀，“谦让他人是我们桐皇的美德，若是我不坐这里自然会有其他妹妹坐这里。澈儿是五位妃子中年岁最大的，自然要让着妹妹们才是。”

听这美女说话都是一种享受啊！黄濑听的这个心情愉悦～

不过这一对比，黄濑心气就更不顺了。凭什么这个黑皮命这么好？！这五位漂亮的美人从黑皮一出现在宴席上开始视线就没离开过黑皮一刻！我黄濑凉太怎么没看出这大黑皮为什么会对美女有这么大的吸引力？想以前，自己最讨厌的就是像小辉子这样的冷酷帅气的男人了。似乎女人对这样的男人完全招架不住！一想起当年被自己那个冷拽兄弟拐去那么多合眼缘的女孩子，黄濑就不爽。而如今，就是现在，为什么黄濑觉得自己那个兄弟的人影和这个黑皮重合了呢？！

“母后当然是百里挑一千里挑一选出了我桐皇最优秀的大家闺秀做皇上的妃子。这五个孩子哪个不是精通琴棋书画？哪个不是能歌善舞，才华横溢？到是皇上倾心的凉儿姑娘，你所长是为何物？”

太后 I Love You！黄濑在心里疯狂地呐喊，您终于给我机会让我解释了！我真的不想被这个强壮的黑皮压啊！我才不要给他生猴子啊！我才不做太子他娘啊！

“凉儿与五位嫔妃相比真的是一无是处。”黄濑压抑住自己内心的喜悦，太后啊，美人们啊，千万别对我有敌意啊～“凉儿只是个粗笨的丫头，别说琴棋书画了，就是写自己的名字都写不明白呢！”

“凉儿你真是调皮啊。”青峰见这身旁的人竟然敢拆自己的台，赶紧打住黄濑的话，“凉儿是太谦虚了。朕的凉儿不仅精通琴棋书画，更是朕的贤内助。前些日子，李忠贤上报桐皇官员有法不依，执法不严，朕为此事甚是心烦。可凉儿的一句‘天子犯法与庶民同罪’就点醒了朕。朕新设了监事院专门监督大小官员依法执法，这法子如今已经初见成效了。”

“哦？”太后看向一脸失落的埋头啃鸡腿的凉儿，似乎对此人看法少有改观。不过丫鬟永远是丫鬟，飞上枝头变凤凰的又有几只？“凉儿姑娘若是真的像皇上所说如此多才多艺，那哀家提议举办一个才艺比赛如何？正好哀家正愁这宫里子嗣少不热闹。”

“好啊好啊，举行比赛的事情就交给五月来好了！”五月兴高采烈地迎合道，“各位嫂嫂可有意见？”

五位妃子异口同声，“臣妾愿意。”

“朕不同意。”青峰可不想因为刚刚自己吹嘘凉儿的才能这谎被太后识破，“朕可不想让凉儿累到。”

“这可不由皇上决定。哀家是要问问凉儿姑娘，凉儿姑娘意下如何？”

“凉儿自然愿意。”黄濑也不知出于什么心理，就是想要和青峰唱反调才好，便一口答应。反正到时候出洋相什么的也不光自己丢人，谁叫皇上眼光那么差看上了自己。

黄濑感觉到了青峰的手狠狠捏了一下自己的侧腰，黄濑也不去理他，反正都是男人也算不上谁占谁的便宜谁吃亏。

“好，就下个月十五号。哀家给你们二十天的时间准备准备。”太后笑道，“这样吧，优胜的妃子可以侍寝一晚，你们意下如何？”

“是～”五位妃子一听这个奖励脸都微微胀红了，这真是又羞人又诱人的奖励。

当然，唯有黄濑很是不悦。啥？要把他看好的姑娘们喂这匹黑狼？黄濑突然觉得自己背上了守护心仪的女人们处子之身的重担……自己上辈子一定是守护贞洁的天使～

今天对黄濑来说真是过得狗血剧一般狗血。而现在自己所待在的地方更是惊悚——坤宁宫里的皇帝寝宫！

黄濑坐在寝宫中间的圆形大床上，藏青色的丝绸从房梁上散落下来围成了一个模糊的屏障。床上的布锦被枕手感松软，料子定是上成。

这寝宫内殿里除了这张大到吓人的床之外别无他物，可见这里怕只是为了寻欢作乐之所。

所以黄濑才感到一些恐惧。担心以小辉子的块头和肌肉自己怕是会被压的那个只是其中一小部分原因，更重要的是会暴露自己是男人这个严重的问题。虽然不愿意承认，可是黑皮真的是皇上！黄濑就在想自己是走了什么狗屎运，在宫里遇到第一个有好感的人竟然就是这一宫之主……人生的悲哀莫过于此了吧？所以若是让皇上发现自己的男儿身那不就是欺君？不知道这桐皇的法律严不严苛。若是按史书上的古代法律来看，那可是要掉脑袋的大罪啊！

现在黄濑回想起午宴上这黑皮对自己动手动脚摸来摸去的，再加上那透着对自己无限窥探和露骨的话语……

不过一想起小辉子把自己带到坤宁宫之后立刻对自己冷淡起来，黄濑又觉得难道这黑皮在午宴上是基于什么目的和自己演戏？

啊啊啊！烦死了！

黄濑一头倒在床上，现在这么大个宫里一个人影都没有，就只有门外有侍卫把手。现在大概是晚上八点多了吧，真是无聊啊～虽然曾经是夜猫子，可如今没有手机没有pad没有电脑……呜呜呜……真是凄凄惨惨戚戚啊！

也不知怎么，黄濑竟然迷迷糊糊睡着了。

青峰在娴雅殿呆了一下午，回到坤宁宫的时候已经戌时。进到寝宫外殿的时候青峰还纳闷怎么不见那小子的踪影，一进内殿看到鞋子被躺在自己的龙席上呼呼大睡的凉儿踢飞到离床两米远的地方竟是有些安心了。不过虽然他帮自己暂时解决了后宫之事，青峰却并不感激这个总是拆台的男人。

“睡在朕的龙席上可舒服？”青峰轻轻拍了拍黄濑的脸，这张睡颜算是青峰见过最美的一张了。可惜是个男人的……

“嗯……”黄濑迷迷糊糊地用鼻音反抗了一下打扰自己清梦的那只破爪，睁开眼睛的时候青峰那张帅黑脸就映入了眼帘，“小辉子……额，不对！内个，奴婢参见皇上。”

青峰可是第一次见到跪在自己床上跟行礼的。“朕的床你可想睡？”

“嗯～”黄濑没经过大脑考虑就点了点头，后来一想，不对啊！黄濑赶紧双手抱胸，拼命拨浪鼓似的晃脑袋，“不是的，皇上不要误会，凉儿不是那个意思。”

“去给朕端盆水来洗脚。”青峰坐在黄濑身边命令道。

“是。”黄濑赶紧一溜小跑逃也似的跑出了内殿，谁知道这个贴心的灰崎公公早已经在外殿守候了！

黄濑接过洗脚水，一脸沮丧地又走进了内殿。黄濑觉得像小辉子这种类型的猛男好像不在自己的掌控范畴之内。

“爱妃这是什么表情？”青峰觉得这个男人很是有趣就想逗逗他。青峰用黄濑刚为自己洗好的右脚托起了黄濑正低着头那不高兴的脸旁，黄濑厌恶地一动睫毛，竟然你丫用脚托着爷的脸蛋！

“皇上莫跟凉儿开玩笑了。”黄濑忍着，示弱道，“凉儿只是一个普普通通的丫鬟，并不想做什么妃子皇后的。”

“你不喜欢朕？”青峰继续逗弄黄濑。

黄濑立马猛点头。

“你这丫头，朕要不是看在和你之前有一面之缘，你的种种行为都够朕砍你几十次脑袋了。”

“谢皇上留着凉儿的脑袋……”黄濑感谢地很没有灵魂。

“你全名叫什么，告诉朕？”

“黄濑凉子。”黄濑脱口而出，丫的，被那个灵沚带跑了。

“朕告诉你，下个月的比赛你必须第一。朕明日就给你请师傅教导你琴棋书画，若是输了，朕不会轻易饶恕你。”

切，这是你拜托人的语气吗？！仗势欺人！

“皇上还有何吩咐？若是没有，奴婢就退下……”黄濑刚想跑路黑皮这个事妈又开始麻烦人了！

“给朕更衣。”青峰站近黄濑身边，道。

混蛋啊！要耍流氓了是不是？！

黄濑一层一层地用指尖帮青峰脱去了外衣外裤，剩下了亵衣亵裤不知道该不该脱。黄濑停下来看了眼青峰，见他还没有要上床睡觉的意思，黄濑只能硬着头皮扒开了青峰的亵衣。

“你是给朕抓虱子呢还是怕朕身上有梅毒，如此小心翼翼的难道是嫌弃朕不成？”青峰看着黄濑那番小心翼翼，好像若是可以完全不想沾手似的。

丫的，果然这黑皮身上的肌肉简直太完美了！是自己最羡慕的那种身材！六块腹肌饱满却又不夸张，人鱼线完美的平均分割了男人的身体。这种身材再配上古铜色的皮肤……太销魂了有木有！有木有！

黄濑听到了自己吸口水的声音……太丢人了！一直想压这样的男人来着！

青峰看着自己面前的黄濑又是咽口水又是两眼放光的，于是便勾起了黄濑的下巴，“想上朕的床？”

太诱惑了！太诱惑了！

黄濑闻言立马点了点头。然后……黄濑似乎是第一次看到了黑皮露出了笑容！

不行了！不行了！黄濑往前用力一扑，把青峰推到在了床上……

【青黄】桃花劫 7

『Ⅶ』

“真好啊～”黄濑把脸埋进青峰的两块胸肌中间来回摇晃，“好硬～像按摩一样啊～真好～”

软嫩湿润的唇贴着胸膛，肉乎乎的脸蛋在胸肌间动来动去的，若不是青峰知道这是个男人的话，这女人也未免太不矜持太不检点了吧？

真是蠢啊！这样的人都敢当细作的话那真就天下之大无奇不有了。

青峰两手“啪”地一下握住了黄濑两边的脸蛋，然后把这张漂亮的小脸蛋从自己的胸膛拔了出来。黄濑的嘴像是章鱼的吸盘一样“叭”地一下被扯掉了。

黄濑嘟着红彤彤且很湿润的嘴瞪着面前的黑皮，用自己的眼神传递着幽怨的电磁波。

看着黄濑委屈的那副样子不知道的还以为自己把他怎么了似的。琥珀色的眸子里泛着泪光，原本白皙的脸染上了粉红，嘴唇红润柔软……

想吻他……想尝尝那唇是不是看上去的那么滑润那么诱人……

黄濑看着自己心仪的黑皮肌肉男的脸慢慢慢慢地向自己凑过来，这激动的简直想把这个纯情的小家伙扑倒拔光了狠狠插入让他在自己耳边尖叫……不过黄濑知道自己不能操之过急，否则小鲜肉会被自己吓跑了。黄濑闭上了双眼，要不然黑皮一定会紧张的。

黄濑闭上眼睛的时候睫毛正好扫到了青峰的眉骨，这才把青峰从潜意识里拉了回来。意识到自己刚刚是想吻面前的这个男人，青峰觉得自己是不是疯了！他可是男人！

黄濑这等啊等，等啊等，黑皮咋还没亲下来呢？哎，果然和处男这种生物上床是既爽又憋屈。实在是好奇青峰究竟在干嘛，便偷偷睁开了右眼瞄了青峰一眼……这混蛋正一脸看笑话似的表情看闭着眼睛的自己！

一想到刚刚自己为了配合这个黑皮还主动撅起嘴往青峰那边靠，黄濑觉得自己在黑皮心里的形象一定变蠢了！

“咳咳……解释一下，闭眼睛是因为我有点困了。至于撅嘴是因为……是因为要锻炼脸部肌肉，否则脸上的肉就松散了！”黄濑双手用力推开了青峰，自己站起了身子。

青峰用胳膊支起自己的脑袋以一种明星拍海报的帅气姿势看向黄濑。虽然已经是深夜了，平时这个时间青峰早已经睡觉了，但今天青峰是格外清醒。

“你要怎样？”黄濑用一种挑衅的眼神看着青峰，谁叫他让自己丢人啊！“那样看我是要我和你同床共枕？”

“朕不是说过要给你名分吗？”青峰当然知道黄濑怕什么，黄濑这欺君的把柄还握在自己手里呢！“朕从不食言。只要凉儿你肚子争气点，你就是朕的爱妃。”

“切，怎么对自己的那活这么自信？明明是个处男吧？”黄濑小声嘟囔着。不过现在可是危机时刻，如果这个皇帝色心大气，那对于自己这样貌美如花倾国倾城的美女是肯定控制不住的啊！

“凉儿的美丽根本不及其他五位妃子的十分之一，皇上真是抬举凉儿了。”黄濑用双手交叉在胸前，防止大黑狼突然袭击。

“这到是实话。”青峰纯是为了看面前这个古灵精怪的男人生气的样子才说了违心话。若是就事论事论相貌而言，这黄濑是自己见过最美的人，都比过了灵沚和五月。“不过朕这一生只想爱一个人。”

黄濑在心里吐槽，怎么会有如此浪费资源的人？明明生在可以三妻四妾的年代竟然只想同一人偕老？黑皮兄弟啊，你可是皇上诶！三宫六院啊、三千佳丽啊，亲！哎，这是占着茅坑不拉屎！

“您身为皇上怎么可以有这么落后的想法？”黄濑嫣然换上了一副说教的模样，“首先，您是我们桐皇国的天子。何为天子？天子乃是上天赐予福寿之人。所以您是九五至尊，而凉儿只是一个普通的丫鬟。其次……”

“胡言乱语。”青峰坐起身来打断了一脸书生相的黄濑，“朕之所以是皇帝是因为朕的父皇打下了这江山，你之所以是丫鬟是因为你出生在一个平民的家庭里。你和朕的身份差别不是天意而是人为。”

呦呦呦，有点意思啊！这黑皮生在帝王家却没有被封建思想侵蚀啊！是不是要拿出我的看家本领德先生和赛先生来给他普及一下现代文明？

“朕看你虽然很蠢却偶尔也有机灵的一面，算是个可塑之才。你以后就做朕的贴身丫鬟，朕到哪你就在哪，可懂？”

“是……”你个色鬼！在sex专用的寝宫和自己说这样的话这明晃晃的性暗示啊！

“朕也累了，睡吧。”

额……这黑皮几个意思？

黄濑见青峰随便把被子一盖。盖被子就盖被子呗，盖完了你就睡啊！可青峰还用一种期待自己做点什么的表情看着杵在地上的自己……

呜呜呜……黄濑磨磨唧唧磨磨唧唧地把自己胸前外衣上的系带解开，样子甚是可怜。

“给朕盖被子你脱衣服做什么？”青峰看着黄濑那副好像自己逼迫他为娼卖淫的模样真是哭笑不得。且不说自己的相貌也是男人中的上成，自己皇帝这一身份就有无数人窥视着做自己的女人。

“盖被子？”黄濑觉得自己脑袋的回路和这黑皮的似乎不太一样啊……明明刚刚那表情在黄濑读取出来就是……我要你我要你我要你这种sex暗号啊！

“那你以为朕要你做什么？”

……黄濑语塞，总不能说以为你想和我上床吧？黄濑走到青峰这张KingKing size旁把被给青峰盖严实了。“皇上还需要凉儿做什么？”

“你可以退下了。”青峰摆了摆手道，“你去外殿那张床睡，真若是有事会叫你。”

黄濑心想合着自己这觉还睡不踏实了。瞪了眼床上睡得很舒服的青峰，他怎么就能睡得那么自在呢？

黄濑出了内殿，在西墙角还真有一张床。

虽然看上去没有内殿青峰躺的那张床柔软舒服，但是一看就是优质红木手工静心制作的床。床侧身雕刻着镂空的龙凤呈祥图案，还点缀着枣、花生、桂圆和莲子这四种寓意深刻的小食。这张床若是睡两个像自己这样块头的人难免会显得有点挤，毕竟不是皇上晚上睡觉的地方……

黄濑也不挑床了，稍稍脱了外套就上了床。可这翻来覆去的算是怎么都睡不着了！黄濑就觉得这睡前好像少了点什么东西，究竟是什么黄濑也说不清楚。

难道是女人？虽说自己是花花公子，可一周还是会给自己留点单独的休息时间，一般和男女朋友相聚的时候基本上是周二、周四、周六和周日。昨天晚上都没有什么异常都很快就入睡了……难道今天是那几天？

黄濑穿着白色的亵衣亵裤又慢慢走到了内殿。青峰睡觉好像并不把床侧旁的蜡烛熄灭，似乎已经进入了深度睡眠。

黄濑心想，不是吧……黑皮你要睡了我怎么办？我需要你才能睡着啊！

黄濑环顾了一下四周，东侧的红木家具上有一个似乎是调情用的鸡毛。黄濑跑过去拿起鸡毛端量了一下，在自己睡得好和皇帝睡的好之间做了一个很艰难的选择——把皇帝弄醒，然后让自己舒坦地睡觉！

黄濑把鸡毛凑到青峰的鼻子前挠了挠青峰，青峰皱了一下眉毛可把黄濑吓了一跳。这黑皮皇帝平时就凶神恶煞的，怎么睡觉的时候也不老实啊？黄濑退后一步蹲下藏在了床边，等了一会儿，见这黑皮没有了动静才又壮起胆子拿着鸡毛扫了一下青峰的鼻子。

“啊！”黄濑哪里能料到前一秒还是在睡梦中的青峰后一秒就防御似的一把把自己拉进了他的怀里，自己的手被控制在身后，整个人都动弹不得。“你果然是细作？”

细作个鬼啊！黄濑小爷我所属的国家和你的桐皇不是同一时间轴上的国家所以完全没有厉害关系好吧？真是无语了，这人简直太好笑！

“凉儿怎么可能是细作？”黄濑故意奶声奶气道，毕竟自己还是很有姿色的，这黑皮怎么可能抵过自己的魅力？“凉儿只是想向皇上您讨一句话罢了。”

“什么话值得你吵醒朕？”青峰又皱紧了眉头，问道。

其实黄濑是想听青峰说一句“老公你好棒，我爱你哦！晚安啦～”可是在青峰面前黄濑就自动免掉了前面的那句话。“凉儿可以任性一下下让皇上您对凉儿说一句‘晚安’可以吗？”

“你要朕说什么？”青峰完全不懂黄濑在说什么。

“晚安啊！”黄濑气呼呼道。

“好啊，”青峰其实很困，被黄濑这一闹很是心烦，可还是好声好气地摸了摸黄濑的头。“晚安，行了吧？”

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，完全不相信这个冷酷的黑皮竟然会这么温柔？

“行了，去睡觉吧，乖。”青峰揉乱了黄濑的头发，“朕也睡了。”

黄濑回到了外殿，躺下后居然很快也睡着了。

只不过以后的日子可不总是如此平静了。

【青黄】桃花劫 8

『Ⅷ』

黄濑一溜小跑着往御膳房赶，在心里把青峰从内到外骂了百八十遍。

本来黄濑的生物钟是很准时的，每天一定会早起然后去晨练。可是黄濑完美的生物钟似乎被接连的惊吓打乱了……

黄濑今天是被青峰唤醒的！这可不是什么饱含着爱意的呼唤而是十分嫌弃地使唤自己。

一边帮青峰穿衣服黄濑一边骂青峰是手残吗？醒了就自己的衣服自己穿呗，连幼儿园的小朋友都知道的道理这个二十七岁的大老爷们竟然还不知道！

可人家是皇上，一声叫唤吓得黄濑连睡乱的衣服都没整理就迅速跑到内殿皇上枕前，催啊催，就知道催！黄濑努力睁开眼睛，平和心情道，“凉儿这不是来了吗！”

“五月还真是调教不周，”青峰看了眼睡眼惺忪的黄濑，一点丫鬟的样子都没有。“朕每日卯时过半就要起床，身为朕的贴身丫鬟，你要早起准备为朕更衣洗漱。”

“得令……”黄濑拿起折好的亵衣亵裤和龙袍，将亵衣展开在青峰面前，心想这个皇帝怎么还喜欢裸睡啊？

青峰到是大方，可能是因为即使不是黄濑也会是别的丫鬟伺候更衣已经习惯了，所以平举双臂站在黄濑面前让黄濑帮自己穿上亵衣亵裤一点也不尴尬。

切，黄濑瞥了眼青峰的下身，说不嫉妒根本不可能。虽然有类似内裤的东西包裹，但是青峰那的规模一看就是非常壮观的。黄濑在自己心里比较了一下，似乎是比自己的还要大……

黄濑带着一股深深地埋在心里的怨气帮青峰把紫色的黑龙龙袍穿上，“皇上，还需要凉儿做何事吗？”

“你尽快穿戴好去为朕准备早膳。”青峰吩咐道。

“只凉儿一个人去拿？！”虽然皇帝的早膳没有满汉全席那么夸张，可总归也不可能是一个人就能一次全部端来吧？

“怎么？你想违抗朕的命令？”

“凉儿不敢，凉儿这就去拿。”黄濑正是因为此事才会气呼呼地来往于坤宁宫和御膳房之间多次。

▍澈妃殿

“主子，主子，您可知莲儿刚刚在御膳房看见了谁？”莲儿一脸惊喜地跑进了竹下澈的寝殿道，“莲儿刚刚看到昨儿在午宴上的那个凉儿！”

“哦？”竹下澈停驻了一瞬，不过很快又开始对着镜子继续画眉，“看到皇上心爱的人又何必如此慌慌忙忙的来禀报？若是让人听了去，岂不笑话咱们殿的人没见过大世面？”

“是莲儿鲁莽了。”莲儿赶紧认错。不过莲儿知道自家主子性情温和很易相处便继续道，“可莲儿看那架势完全不像是受宠妃子的待遇。”

“何以见得？”

“莲儿见到那名为凉儿的丫头跑来跑去的似乎怕来不及似的，就好奇原因。问了御膳房的宫崎主管，主管说也不知是为什么。不过看这凉儿来来回回三五趟了怕是皇上只派这丫头一个人来端全部的早膳。您说说，若是皇上疼爱的人，皇上可忍心这么对她？”

“真是如此？”竹下澈放下眉笔，看着莲儿问道。

“莲儿还会骗主子不成？”莲儿道，“主子先用完早膳，一会儿可随莲儿去凑凑热闹？”

“还是……不用早膳了。”竹下澈道，“咱们快去帮帮凉儿妹妹。你说这若是让旁人听了去，岂不是会在背地里说三道四了？”

“主子就是太好心了！”莲儿有些为自己主子不值，“主子您嫁入宫里这些天，且别说皇上对您不闻不问，就是面也没见上几次。若是究其原因，说不定这凉儿就是。何况其他的妃子对这凉儿定是怀恨在心，您若是这时去帮她，岂不是被误以为和她一起反而成了自找麻烦？”

“是莲儿你想太多了。在这宫里，谁也不容易，咱们能帮一把是一把。虽然我不信什么佛，但是做善事定是没错的。”竹下澈换了一身天蓝色的飘逸长裙，“走，快去御膳房瞧瞧。”

▍御膳房

竹下澈赶来的时候正好看见了黄濑在和别的宫里的丫鬟说话。

“呦，小麻雀不在皇上的被窝里服侍着怎么来这御膳房了？”青池鸳的丫鬟萱儿也是来给自家主子拿点心的时候碰到了黄濑，便上前挑衅。

黄濑瞥了一眼来人，长得还不错，只是对自己说话的态度不敢恭维。“不知姑娘是哪个宫的，只是凉儿到觉得麻雀至少还有飞上枝头变凤凰的机会，不像老母鸡，连飞都飞不起来想做凤凰还不如回自己窝里做梦。”

“你个臭丫头还真是不知好赖，你以为皇上是真的喜欢你？”萱儿当然听得懂黄濑所言是指谁，“若不是跟着皇上，你以为你可以这么肆无忌惮地在我面前说话？要知道我们家主子可是当今朝堂之上的重臣青池田向大人，就是皇上也要敬我们老爷三分呢！”

“你是青池妹妹的丫鬟？”萱儿这一席话竹下澈是听完了，如此张扬跋扈的丫头也莫怪是青池鸳的丫鬟。青池田向是手握桐皇国军事大权的开国大将军，在朝堂之中自然也是道高望重之人。她女儿的丫鬟在宫里如此口无遮拦，也能感受到其父权力之大、气焰之胜。

萱儿瞥了眼来者，见是竹下澈便并没有摆出尊敬的嘴脸。竹下澈的爹竹下北仓在五位重臣之中权力最小，之所以可以和其他四人分庭抗礼是因为他最得官吏们的心。“这不是澈妃娘娘吗？萱儿给澈妃娘娘请安~”

“起吧。”竹下澈温柔道。

“谢澈妃娘娘。”萱儿起身道，“若是澈妃娘娘没有事，那萱儿就告退了。毕竟我们主子不像澈妃娘娘如此清闲，没事还会到御膳房这下人来的地方走动走动。这不，刚刚太后娘娘派花公公来，说让我们主子一会儿去陪太后到御花园赏花，萱儿要快点把这御膳房特意给我们主子做的糕点送回去。要是回晚了，萱儿就要挨罚了。”

“那你快回去吧。”竹下澈道。

见萱儿一脸得意洋洋的模样黄濑就气不打一处来，对这面前脾气颇好的澈妃也是佩服。

昨日的午宴，黄濑在五个妃子里最先注意到的就是这竹下澈。到并不是因为午宴上竹下澈的着装或是妆容独特艳丽，而是因为这个女人姣好的容貌和一股隐隐的气场。本以为这女人骨子里是透着一股硬气的，今日一接触却没想到竟是如此温柔婉约的女子。

“谢谢澈妃娘娘为凉儿解围。”黄濑道谢。

“凉儿姑娘不必客气。”竹下澈扶起黄濑，“我同其他四位妹妹来这宫里也有一个月了，虽谈不上敌对却也没有什么交情。当然，我并不是责怪什么，这也固然可以理解。毕竟我们同事一位夫君，攀比嫉妒之心人人皆有。只是这还未侍奉皇上就如此，若是日后怕是争风吃醋的事情不会少。心里想着，在宫里最可怕的事情不是会被人算计。这最可怕的怕是一辈子做一个孤独的妃子连一个道真心话的人都没有。”

“澈妃娘娘为何对凉儿说起这些？”黄濑纳闷，这澈妃娘娘看起来很是和善，不过这诉苦怕是找错了人吧？

“凉儿姑娘真是傻啊！”莲儿在一旁都为黄濑着急，“我们家主子当然是想和你做姐妹，以后一同谈天说地也好相互为伴啊！”

“莲儿不得无礼。”竹下澈道，“若是凉儿姑娘不愿意，就当是澈儿的无理请求好了。”

“澈妃娘娘这岂不是说笑了？凉儿也就是个伺候皇上的小丫鬟，和澈妃娘娘互称姐妹岂不是乱了尊卑？”

“凉儿姑娘可是唯一服侍过皇上的人，澈儿羡慕还来不及呢，怎会瞧不起妹妹的身份？”竹下澈道，“若是说起什么尊卑，怕是澈儿才是最卑微的。”

“澈妃娘娘为何如此说？”这竹下澈不仅脾气好，连性子都如此谦虚？

“刚刚那个丫鬟是青池鸳鸳儿妹妹的丫鬟。她之所以那样跋扈自然是因为他家老爷是开国大将军，手握着这桐皇的大半兵权。北岛智美妹妹的父亲北岛佐相和千野真妹妹的父亲千野泽井是先帝的左右丞相，国家大事的处理若是不经过左右丞相的同意是不可以的。西川缘萘妹妹的父亲西川久烨是财务大臣，掌管桐皇国的财权。而我的父亲竹下北仓只是一位谋臣。”竹下澈道，“所以凉儿妹妹可明白为何五人之中我是被疏离的一个了？”

原来如此！黄濑这下才大致明白这五位妃子的家庭背景了。如此说来，这桐皇国的皇上只是表面风光，实际上活得还挺窝囊，这兵权财权决事权都在别人手里，那岂不是傀儡皇帝？

“澈妃娘娘若是愿意和凉儿做姐妹凉儿自然愿意。”黄濑道，反正在这宫里结伴还是比较安全的。

“凉儿妹妹刚刚是要做什么？”竹下澈问道。

“诶呀！糟了！”和那个叫萱儿的臭丫头纠缠了半天，这又和澈妃娘娘聊了半天，早膳还未拿全。那个臭脾气的傀儡皇帝还不抵等疯了？“我抵赶快回坤宁宫给皇上送早膳了，再不快点就完了！”

“凉儿你别急，我和莲儿来帮你可好？”竹下澈见黄濑如此着急提议道。

“真的？”黄濑闻言甚是高兴，本来还要跑上三趟才能拿完，这下一趟就搞定了！“那凉儿就先谢过澈妃娘娘了！”

“不用谢不用谢~”竹下澈笑道，“凉儿以后就叫我澈儿姐姐好了，要不然太见外了。”

“这……不太合适……”黄濑虽然也想和美人澈妃亲近点，只是现在可不是饭饱思淫的时候。一切行动还是低调安全为主，等找到穿回去的办法就和这里的一切say byebye！

“好啦，我们家主子都让你这么叫了你也别不好意思。”莲儿道。

“那好吧。”

▍坤宁宫

“咕噜噜～”

青峰等黄濑等的不耐烦了，可菜没上齐不能开动，青峰只好让灰崎拿了本自己师傅赤司野相编著的《固国安邦》随便翻了翻。

谁知，就在这时，青峰的肚子不争气地叫了……

要知道，这坤宁宫的丫鬟太监加起来可有二三十名。而皇上吃饭的时候，站在这用膳之所伺候的至少十名。一般人在这么多人面前丢人到没什么大不了，可青峰是皇帝，那可是要颜面的人！

“咳咳……灰崎！”青峰故作镇定。

“奴才在。”灰崎心里也尴尬，自家主子可从没丢过这种人。谁叫主子非要惩罚凉儿姑娘没规矩让她一个人去端盘子，要不然这早膳不就早都吃上了？哪里还会有这一出？灰崎也没辙，这声音都出来了还能咋办？

“你今天是不是没吃饱？”青峰淡定地翻着书，问道。

“诶？”灰崎闹愣了。

“若是吃饱了怎么还会肚子叫？”

……灰崎真想为自己的主子点赞。主子可是成功的把他的尴尬转移到自己身上了。而且在内里书房的只有皇上和自己，其他奴才是候在用膳处的。

而青峰之所以说灰崎已经吃过饭了是因为奴才们是在皇上用膳之前已经吃过了，所以青峰才会如此。

“奴才今日起晚了，怕耽误伺候皇上所以就急匆匆吃了几口，到是真的没吃饱。”灰崎也机灵，接着青峰的话就往下说。

“那一会儿同朕一起用膳吧。”青峰心里甚是欣慰，不愧是跟自己一起长大的，就是这么默契十足。

“奴才还是不必了吧？”灰崎想哭。其实灰崎每天早上吃的都特别撑！皇上的太监可不同于其他宫里的太监，看似风光其实累的很。来回去各个宫里传话就不必说了，就是在御书房陪站一天就够受的。

“你忠心耿耿跟朕这么多年，朕怎能让你连顿饱饭都吃不上？”

“那就……谢过皇上了……”青峰听出了灰崎似乎有些哽咽，不过为了朕的面子，你就吃点苦头吧。

“参见澈妃娘娘～”

“你们快请起吧。”竹下澈赶紧道。

青峰闻言从书房出来，心里纳闷这个竹下澈为什么会到坤宁宫来。

若说母后给自己娶得五妃之中，数这竹下澈的后台最薄，不过却又很暧昧不清。竹下北仓的能耐在于可以统领众大臣的想法，所以其他四人也并不敢不将竹下澈放在眼里。而对于青峰来说，收回所有权力施行以国君为中央的集权制度是必然的，所以扳倒这五人只是时间和机遇问题。

“澈儿参见皇上～”竹下澈把菜放到桌子上之后就看到青峰从书房走出来，便赶紧请安。“澈儿是见凉儿妹妹太辛苦了才帮忙的，澈儿这就走。”

“朕这坤宁宫也不是什么鬼屋，你也不必这么着急走。”青峰坐到朝正南的椅子上，道，“你可吃过饭了？”

“澈儿……”竹下澈也不知道说是好还是说不是好。

“回皇上的话，主子还未用过早膳。”莲儿赶紧应道。

“那就和朕一块吃吧。”青峰到也没再看竹下澈一眼，却把目光停留在了偷偷坐在一旁的黄濑身上。“朕可让你吃了？”

黄濑一听青峰要教训自己的架势就立马把三块大大的锅包肉全部塞进嘴里，然后瞬间起身闪人。

黄濑心情大好。

这个傀儡皇帝就知道欺负下人，在朝堂上肯定是一副窝囊样。诶呦喂，还真想看看这黑皮窝囊的模样啊！

青峰本意只想说黄濑几句，谁知这兔子溜得还挺快。这少了黄濑倒也觉得没什么意思了。

“灰崎，你也过来一同吃。”青峰把早就躲远远的灰崎叫过来，圆谎也要收好口。

“这不好吧？”灰崎见澈妃娘娘本来还很斯文地在吃东西，听到刚刚青峰那句话明显愣了一下，便道。

“朕叫你来你就过来。”青峰命令道。

灰崎也不知道青峰是真的没察觉澈妃娘娘的不悦还是装的，只是让一个太监和一个妃嫔一同陪皇上吃饭，那岂不是说这妃子在皇上心里的地位和太监一个级别？青峰这步棋灰崎算是真的没看懂。

灰崎刚一坐下，竹下澈就放下筷子道，“澈儿吃饱了，谢谢皇上的款待，澈儿就先回宫了。”

竹下澈走后，灰崎才问道，“皇上您没察觉到澈妃娘娘刚刚听您说让奴才我一起来吃的时候脸色明显变了？”

青峰嘴角微微一扬却未予以答复。

▍澈妃宫

“主子您说皇上是什么意思！”莲儿为自己的主子抱不平，“让您和太监一同陪膳，这是明显贬低您啊！咱们的皇上哪都好，可就是对自己的女人太冷淡了！”

“莲儿你可别瞎说。”竹下澈坐到外殿座谈席子上，“这大概是皇上的无心之举吧。”

“嗯，主子说的也有道理。”莲儿道，“这样一想的话，我们今天还见到了皇上。和那些连坤宁宫都没进去过就只靠着自己父亲权势的杂鱼烂虾们可真是天壤之别。”

“莲儿你以后莫不要如此言语，出了事就是我也救你无术。”

“莲儿知道了。”

▍坤宁宫

“皇上，早朝时间快到了。”

“好。”

灰崎和小顺子跟在青峰身后带着十多个宫女正要出坤宁宫，就看见黄濑蹑手蹑脚像是慢动作似的往青峰的寝宫挪……

“站住。”青峰道。

一听这话，黄濑立马加快了脚速溜进寝宫。

“你们在这里等着，朕一会儿就回来。”青峰说罢就迈开大步往寝宫走去。

黄濑用后背顶着门，在心里吐槽自己点儿太背！什么时候不好非要等青峰出门上朝了自己才有想溜回卧室补觉的念头？

一个吓死人的想法在黄濑心里一闪而过……难道……自己和这黑皮皇帝心有灵犀？？？

去边拉呆着吧，心有灵犀！谁要和这货心有灵犀啊！

真是兄妹同心，黄濑算是明白了。

从一开始的灵沚，不但让自己穿女人衣服还让自己吃什么药丸变声。这才吃了几天，黄濑就明显感觉到那句“还会让你的后面变得更紧致哦”是什么意思了！怪不得自己这几天总便秘！

之后是五月公主，就是她罚自己不许吃饭才惹上了这只黑豹子！这一家子简直是自己命中的克星吧？

最后最后就是这个臭黑皮！不仅有一张好皮囊，身材还棒到让人羡慕的恨的牙痒痒的地步，而且而且……那里也很大！

不对不对，跑题了！是这黑皮竟然折磨自己！就今天拿这黑皮的早饭的时候，路过的丫头太监都一种看可怜虫的目光看着自己……怎么说呢，就像是看被男人玩了耍弄了不值钱的妓女一般！

我小黄爷也是有尊严哒！！

“诶诶诶？？”青峰只是一推，黄濑就屁股朝天的五体投地了……“你个滚蛋！小爷的脸啊！混蛋！”

黄濑彻底爆发了！张牙舞爪地跳起来面向青峰就胡踢乱打。可青峰善武术，黄濑自然不是对手。

黄濑被青峰面对面地按到了墙上，可黄濑这几天肚子里的气、委屈都没地儿撒，现在身体又被青峰控制着，黄濑就只好胡搅蛮缠。

“喂，别乱动。”青峰这冷冷的口气很能镇糊人，黄濑像是感受到了那种冷空气冻住了似的乖乖听话。“朕是不是没跟你说清楚？”

黄濑其实有点傻眼。毕竟按住自己的可是掌握着整个国家生杀大权的皇帝，该害怕黄濑还是会害怕。鬼才会相信死亡是穿越的必备要素呢！

疑问句……青峰说的是疑问句。黄濑回想了一下青峰的问题，然后两拍一动地缓慢地点了点头。可一对上青峰目露的凶光，黄濑赶紧以×10的速度进行拨浪鼓运动。黄濑都怀疑自己前世是黑皮的玩具吧？！

“朕这次跟你说明白点儿，你不管是现在还是将来，都是朕的人。”青峰语气十分霸道，透着一种不容拒绝的气势。“这点你给朕记住了！”

黄濑真心想勇敢地挺起腰板朝青峰翻白眼，可惜自己就是怂人一个能咋地？

黄濑要是女孩儿肯定会被青峰刚刚那段不太深情不太真心的告白感动到，只可惜黄濑现在就想咬人！

这兽性一来便控制不住了，黄濑还真朝青峰的脖子咬上了一口……

有印子……好像还微微渗了点血……

黄濑在心里哭着和自己的脑袋say goodbye……

“黄濑凉子，”青峰捂住自己的脖子贴着黄濑的耳朵咬牙切齿道，“等上完朝回来，朕若是轻饶你，朕就随你姓！

【青黄】桃花劫 9

『Ⅸ』

青峰刚想撤走脑袋，却又觉得这样放过黄濑岂不是不解恨？便半路改道将嘴唇移到了黄濑白皙漂亮的颈部，用力吸了几口。

青峰本没有怜香惜玉的想法，毕竟青峰自己亲自确认过黄濑的性别。既然都是男人，那以其人之道还治其人之身，青峰也该反咬黄濑一口。

可青峰对准黄濑这细腻白皙的脖子，一时间竟然下不去口。但不报仇心里不爽快，于是乎青峰就狠狠吸住黄濑的脖子在上面留下了三个有大有小的淤红。

青峰看了看自己的杰作，甚是欢喜。

黄濑自知理亏，也不好再反击。不过这黑皮皇帝真的没有过床弟之事？为什么黄濑觉得青峰这吸星大法简直是大师级水平……不管是颈部地点的选择还是吸气的力度都得当的很。

难道对于床弟之事，面前的黑皮是无师自通的类型？黄濑被自己的想法吓到了……这桐皇国的皇帝是何方神圣，先天条件都这么优越了，难道连这床技也手到擒来？

不公平！

黄濑偷偷趁青峰不注意瞪了他一眼。想当年，自己横行霸道于烟柳之中的日子，从来都是自己主导。黄濑自然是自己怎么舒服怎么来！现在在这桐皇国可好，寄人篱下不说，还要禁欲装女人！

呜呜呜，谁说这是自己的桃花运太好？简直是桃花劫啊，桃花劫！

呜呜呜，一周四次啊！一周四次！黄濑真怕自己的欲望在这深宫里被活生生憋枯萎了不可！黄濑心想定要想个办法让自己摆脱这除了皇帝就不允许其他男人存在的皇宫，否则照这架势岂不是自己解决生理问题的节奏了？

若要离开这里自然是神出鬼没地骗过青峰才好。最开始一定不能让青峰发现自己的男儿身，要利用自己这优于他们古代人落后思想的聪明才智让青峰大吃一惊、大开眼界！然后把自己封为神人、深信不疑，在此之后告诉他自己其实是男人。青峰一定更是对自己崇拜不已！然后……荣华富贵富贵荣华啊！

黄濑在心里打起了开心的小鼓，一套完美的从后官丫鬟到前朝重臣的蜕变之路已经计划周全。

那么，首先就是搏取这黑皮皇帝的信任！ 黄濑拽了拽青峰的紫色龙袍，可别说，黑皮穿紫色也别有一番风味。怎么说呢？黑皮穿藏青色完全一副正人君子的模样，可穿上这紫色袍子就有种周芷若涂了紫色口红的隐约阴森感。似乎这桐皇的国君并非表面那么英明仁正，而是有些腹黑阴险……

“做什么？”青峰感觉到黄濑在扯自己的衣服就转过头来。这不转头还不要紧，一转头就对上了黄濑那双闪亮亮的星星眼。

黄濑早就摆好了求人的可爱姿势。双手抱拳举在与嘴平齐的前方，用力眨巴眨巴那双漂亮的大眼睛。青峰竟然有一瞬的怀疑黄濑其实是有把的女人？

“说话。”青峰见那长长的眼睫毛忽上忽下翩翩起舞似的，话语里竟多了一丝难以察觉的宠溺。

“人家想一直和皇上您在一起了啦～”黄濑卖力地撒娇，为了自己的光明未来，此时的丢人和隐忍都不是问题。

青峰被黄濑这又是“人家”又是“了啦”的语调慎的不行，也不知为什么，冥冥之中就觉得黄濑本人不会是喜欢撒娇的男人。而人若是违心做事，定是要达到什么目的。

青峰提高了警惕，为什么黄濑突然会想一直和自己在一起？又为何在这个节骨眼上说这样的话？

“皇上，您和凉儿姑娘可说完话了？再不去上朝就晚了哟！”灰崎在青峰的寝宫外唤道，这皇上怎么和凉儿进屋里就不出来了，早朝快赶不及了！

青峰闻言似乎明白了黄濑的意图……可他为什么想随自己一同上早朝呢？青峰想弄清楚黄濑的小心思，何况只是一个早朝带他去也未尝不可，“你随朕一同去上朝，在朕身后伺候着。”

“是～”黄濑差点高兴地蹦起来，对于青峰在自己脖子上做的事情瞬间就不记仇了。不过黄濑大概忘了自己也在皇上的脖子上开垦过，不知道青峰回来要怎么收拾自己…… 黄濑赶紧跑到铜镜子前整理仪表，又一溜小跑到床前换了双鞋，又来来回回跑来跑去地穿东戴西的。

看着一身明黄色裙子的黄濑在自己面前跑来跑去，真是有点眼花缭乱。

“皇上，再不去上朝就迟到了！”灰崎真的是急到不行，皇上哪有这样迟迟不去上朝过？这凉儿还真有能耐，不过若是因为红颜耽误正务这文武百官怕是会握住皇上的把柄！

“朕知道。”青峰走到镜子前一把搂住了黄濑的腰算是活生生把黄濑从铜镜前拔起来。“你够好看了，不用化妆了！”

黄濑楞楞地看着脸色似乎不太好的青峰心里纳闷了，这黑皮是嫌弃自己太墨迹了？

“化得那么漂亮是想勾引谁？”青峰不冷不热地来了这么一句算是把黄濑弄蒙了……黑皮吃醋了？黑皮真的喜欢上自己了？不是吧？黑皮要压自己？！自己刚刚又做了什么勾人心魄的举动？不对不对，自己如此魅力无穷，黑皮和自己同一屋檐下自然是对自己心动了！怎么办！要是被压了岂不是计划就破灭了？！不行不行，一定要阻止他喜欢上自己！

“皇上～”黄濑晃了晃紧紧拉着自己的手头也不回地往前走的青峰，这油腻腻的叫声让青峰颇为嫌弃地瞟了一眼黄濑。

黄濑见青峰转过头来，赶紧用右手挖了挖鼻孔……然后黄濑就颇见成效的看着青峰用一种无比嫌弃的眼神盯着自己的右手，又若有所思地低头看了看握住的黄濑那只左手……似乎在琢磨着是不是要把这手松开然后去洗洗手。

“皇上，早朝……”灰崎还未催完就被不耐烦地青峰打断了，“朕这不是在赶吗！”

黄濑被青峰拉着手走在前面，灰崎跟在黄濑身后却离开了一段距离，灰崎身后是一队丫鬟太监。

灰崎是个聪明人，虽然明白皇上把这凉儿姑娘留在身边是为了和太后抗争，不过怎么都觉得皇上不只是因为这个原因而是真的对她有兴趣呢？

黄濑在心里偷乐，叫你喜欢我，我恶心不死你！还想压小爷，小爷叫你再也硬不起来！黄濑为自己的智慧骄傲，关键时刻什么面子啊，丢不丢人啊都不重要！达到目的才是最重要的！

这也就一转眼的功夫，就已经到了皇帝上朝的地方。黄濑这是第一次到前朝宫殿来，抬眼一看这宏伟的建筑实为一惊。宫殿红墙绿瓦，一开始黄濑以为这是和中国古代宫殿建筑的琉璃瓦是一样的，可仔细一瞧竟然是上好的玉石！ 这是何等的暴君才会建筑如此奢华的宫殿？

如今是青峰五十七年，如此说来定不会是这个不到三十岁的皇帝。那么，这宫殿的建筑者不是黑皮的爹就是黑皮的爷爷喽？俗话说，有其父必有其子……这么说来，难道其实这黑皮骨子里是暴君昏君的底子？

踏过紫檀木制的门槛“死土豪”这词就没离开过黄濑的脑海，可殿内的陈设更是吓死人！龙椅两侧装饰着两条不知是镀金还是纯金的龙饰，而踏上龙椅的台阶都是用白玉做的。殿顶一条青眼黑龙怒视着殿内，黄濑刚看到的时候简直吓了一跳。

龙椅台子上四角蹲坐着四个形态各异的金色麒麟，不过最夺目的莫过于镶嵌在其中作为眼睛的蓝宝石！

黄濑被安排站在青峰的龙椅右后侧，类似于电视剧里给皇帝扇扇子的丫鬟位置。只不过现在是晚秋了，不用扇扇子罢了。

其实刚来到这宫殿门口的时候里面叽叽咋咋的大臣们似乎在议论着什么，可现在青峰坐到了龙椅上以后下面便鸦雀无声了。

黄濑看着此情此景似曾相识，似乎自己上高中的时候一见到班主任就是这种情景……

“众爱卿刚刚是在议论什么？”青峰坐定，自然要询问一下刚刚菜市场一样的议事殿内这些大臣在嚼什么耳后根子。“朕来晚了一会儿，这议事殿竟还很是热闹啊？”

“回禀皇上，”一个胖乎乎的老头子从整齐的方队里站了出来，“臣子们见皇上今日来迟了所以……”

“怎么？朕难道不可以来迟一次？”青峰表情并不是很愉悦，“西川久烨你也算是朕的亲家公，你说说看朕是为何而迟到？”

黄濑心想，这个堪比丸子的男人就是管桐皇国钱财的头头？很好，以后可要好好跟他套套近乎～

“臣听闻皇上似乎对一个宫女钟情，这算是我们桐皇国可喜可贺的好事。”西川久烨停顿了一下，话锋陡转，“只是佳人可助皇上平定天下，若是红颜祸水只怕祸国殃民。”

……黄濑站在青峰身后听到这么一席话很是不爽！不就是你女儿不得宠吗？你个死球球用的着对我人身攻击吗！什么红颜祸水，那是皇帝没能耐，把灭国的罪遭全数栽赃在了美人身上！黄濑用力白了这个丸子无数眼，要不是还有理性，黄濑定跑过去和这肉丸子理论理论！

“西川久烨你是对朕不满吗？”青峰语气十分冷峻，似乎在暗示这个大臣触碰了自己的逆鳞。

“臣自然不敢。”西川久烨似乎并不畏惧皇上的龙颜微怒，“臣只是给皇上提个醒。臣自然希望皇上身边的妃子是对的人，否则只怕后患无穷。到时候，后悔也只能是亡羊补牢了。”

青峰看着西川久烨，这话里的意思再明显不过。什么叫对的人？这是明摆着指自己家的女儿罢了。

“臣觉得西川说的在理。”青池田相哪肯让西川久烨把便宜独占了去？“想当年臣披荆斩棘频频立功，自然离不开臣妻的辅佐。臣以为家教得当方能让女子养成好品行。”

“青池田相你是在暗示朕你家的女儿品行兼优？”青峰问道。

呵呵呵……黄濑在后面冷笑，青池鸳的丫鬟都那么张扬跋扈，她的主子不会好到哪去。

“臣自然不是这个意思。”青池田相当然是识相之人。虽然自己手握兵权，可旁他四人也不是可以不顾及的。

“朕后宫的事情众亲家就不必操心了，这毕竟是朕自己的私事。”青峰环顾了一下四周，“若是以后有人要管朕后宫的事也不必在这朝堂之上浪费别人的时间。毕竟众爱卿站在这里不是为了处理朕的私事而是我桐皇的国家大事。若是因为朕的私事而耽误了对百姓疾苦的上报，岂不是因小失大？”

“皇上英明！”

拍马屁！黄濑边听边吐槽，这黑皮还真有一手，话说的漂亮也顺便侧面批评了这些管闲事的大臣们。不过这两人似乎的确并没有太把黑皮放在眼里，觐见弄得像是批斗会似的。

“今日大臣们都有何事要禀报皇上？”灰崎站在龙椅的左侧，开口问道。

“臣海常省府笠松幸男有事禀告。”

“言。”

“桐皇的男女比例严重影响了百姓尤其是女性百姓的安全，最近各省的强奸事件时有发生。若是不予理睬，臣怕民心难安。”笠松幸男道。

“这的确是我桐皇迫在眉头的问题，众爱卿有些想法？”

青峰这一抛出问题，下面便有臣子陆陆续续出谋划策。

“臣以为，在桐皇各省增加妓院的开设有助于减少类似事件的发生。”

“臣以为，增加使吏，若是被抓到犯强奸罪者以死罪重罚。”

……

黄濑听这些大臣叽叽咋咋的出谋献策却觉得没有一个可以真正实践后起作用。黄濑正想着这些臣子实在没有想象力的时候，一个臣子又进言了。

“臣帝光省府今吉翔一以为可以强制男性通婚。”

“哦？”青峰似乎有了兴趣，“你说说如何一个强制通婚法？”

“臣设想，男子若是过了三十岁仍未婚娶，则再想婚娶只能迎娶男人。虽然我们桐皇不喜男风，但我们的诸侯国齐豫却男风盛行。臣以为可以从齐豫引进一批男宠来教化我们的百姓。”

诶呦喂！桐皇竟然还有这样的奇人？思想如此开放包容？黄濑算是开了眼了。这眼镜男目测很是精明，似乎是个厉害的人物。

“此事容朕再考虑考虑。”

“还有哪位大臣要觐见？”灰崎又问道。

“臣李忠贤有事禀告。”

……

一开始黄濑听这些大臣们说这说那的还挺好玩，可听多了黄濑竟然被催眠了。黄濑也是因为昨天没睡好再加上这无聊的早朝而昏昏欲睡，头一点一点地像是上课困了偷偷摸摸睡觉的学生。

实在是忍不住了，黄濑闭上了眼睛。头慢慢慢慢往下再往下……

“诶呦！”黄濑头一沉撞到了硬邦邦的龙椅，痛的黄濑不由叫了出来。

本来还在听大臣禀报的青峰和众人都把注意力转移到了黄濑身上。其实一开始皇上进殿的时候，黄濑就十分引人注目了。毕竟普通的丫鬟可不会穿那么艳丽的衣服！只是上朝以后众人也没多想，一个丫鬟怎能成了重点？

可黄濑这一出算是聚焦了所以目光，黄濑到是不怯场，“你们继续，你们唠你们唠，我没事啦～呵呵～”

这仔细观察这丫鬟竟然可以发现秘密？！

那丫鬟白皙的脖子上有三个高低不一大小不一的淤血印子！这身在皇宫就算是丫鬟也是皇上的女人，皇上的女人自然只有皇上敢动……这么说来，难道这丫鬟就是那个叫“凉儿”的幸运儿？

黄濑一一回看这些大臣们投来的目光。来自最前排的五个人的目光尤为强烈，所以黄濑很容易辨认出了这五位怕就是传说中的五位重臣。

“凉儿，过来，到朕怀里来。”青峰本来没想让黄濑被认出来的。不过青峰万万没有想到黄濑这个黑洞还能上演这么一出。既然如此，那就把戏演下去好了。

做什么啊！黄濑竟然隐隐有些紧张……青峰叫自己过去似乎没有好事啊！黄濑装傻没听见似的还站在龙椅右侧不动弹。

“凉儿不听朕的话了？”青峰见黄濑没听见一样语气变得强硬了些，黄濑知道自己摊上事儿了！

【青黄】桃花劫 10

『Ⅹ』

黄濑赶紧乖乖走到青峰身边，谁知，青峰竟然一把把自己拽倒坐在了龙椅上！

在龙椅台下的大臣们很是震惊，又开启了菜市场模式。

“肃静！”灰崎极会识眼色，见皇上不悦就立马跳出来维持朝堂秩序。

青峰把手放在黄濑的腰边，十分深情地同黄濑对视了一会儿，道，“她就是朕心爱的女人。”

“噗……”黄濑简直要被这个黑皮恶心肉麻死了。明明是个面瘫还非要演深情男主角，真是够了！

“只是一个女人怎可坐龙椅！”北岛佐相指着黄濑怒斥道，“皇上您可真是糊涂！”

“朕希望众爱卿给朕记住了。这天下是朕的天下，江山也是朕的江山。”青峰突然抬高了嗓门道，“先帝的时代已经过去了，朕的东西朕会亲自夺回来。”

黄濑就纳了闷了，你要当土匪抢东西抱着我干嘛？你瞅瞅这大臣们的眼神，就是一副你个丫鬟身份的人不配坐这龙椅，连擦龙椅都不配的表情。你们一个个那样看着我作甚？我也不想坐这硬邦邦的华而不实的龙椅OK？

青峰这话说给谁听的大臣们自然明白。如今这青峰皇帝和先帝确是天壤之别。不过即使如此，已经握在手里的权力也不可能说还回去就还回去的。今日算是皇帝借机会向重臣们发出警告，可这能否夺回仍是未知数。当然，五位重臣定会握紧自己的权力……若是特殊时刻，似乎推翻这青峰政权也未尝不可。

“皇上说的是。”青池田向真是胆大，竟然也敢顶风而上，道，“不过臣看还是给皇上您一个忠告为好。自古以来都说红颜祸水，臣以为自然有它的道理。皇上您若是不看女子的内在修养却只被美色迷惑，怕会重蹈古人的覆辙。这是为臣者都不愿意看到的。”

黄濑就把这话当成是夸自己了。说黑皮被美色迷惑，这老头子还是很有眼光嘛！可黄濑从来不是君子报仇十年不晚的类型，黄濑最喜欢的方式就是立刻反击了。

“青池大人若是如此想凉儿，凉儿也无话可说。只是大人是先帝的大将军，披荆斩棘挥剑杀场这么多年，凉儿却没想到将军是凭借外貌就随意评价别人的庸人一个。也是啊，毕竟大将军您只是个粗野武夫，见识短浅、自以为是也是可以理解的。如今我桐皇是太平盛世，您这样的武夫怕是再无用武之地了，凉儿认为，大人可以和我的夫君也就是皇上要个爵位安度晚年了。毕竟和平时期的军队更需要有头脑的将军而不是四肢发达头脑简单的杀人机器来带领，您如今可算是尸位素餐、站着茅坑不拉屎了！”黄濑的语速极快，可字字吐字清晰。

就连灰崎也倒吸了一口冷气，台下的大臣自然更是噤若寒蝉。

幸亏青峰放在黄濑腰上的手按住了激动的黄濑，否则黄濑会冲下去指着青池田向的鼻子数落他也不一定。

“你个不知天高地厚的臭丫头！我青池田向可是你能指责的？！”青池田向气得脸都红了，怒气冲冲地指着黄濑骂道，“你个低贱的女人！”

“青池田向你如今是连朕都不放在眼里了？”青峰语气冰冷，“可真是好大的胆子啊！”

“皇上息怒，”猪肉丸子西川久烨趁机道，“青池大人在朝堂上如此大吼大叫实在有失礼数。西川我听闻凉儿娘娘所言也确实在理，青池大人如此没有度量真是令人心寒啊。”

“臣也以为凉儿娘娘并无过错，”千野泽井也来趟一趟浑水，“是青池大人反应过度了吧？千野为臣这么多年，忠言逆耳利于行这句话一直奉为行事准则。若不是青池大人先冒犯娘娘，娘娘也会给青池大人面子。”

“北岛也曾跟青池大人说过吧，您这脾气要改改。带兵打仗可以凭着野人模样，可这朝堂之上容不得蛮人。”北岛佐相道，“只是皇上您也莫怪，青池大人这驴脾气您也不是不知道。”

青池田向看着这三人你一言我一语的变着向骂自己，心里就窝着一堆火。

其实这三人早就看不惯青池田向那蛮横的作为了。不过忌于他重兵在握而皇上也未曾表态，他们也不好撞枪口。这如今这皇上都默许娘娘指责青池田向了，就是向他们传递一个信号。毕竟兵权是皇上总归要握在自己手里的，处理掉青池田向是早晚的事。当前就是站哪边的问题了。

若是站错了边，怕是日后连累了自己。青池田向就是个野人，自负自大不说，做人行事不经过大脑。而如今的皇上已经不是先帝那个不务正业痴迷女色的皇上了。如何选边显而易见！

“好啊，西川久烨、千野泽井、北岛佐相！”青池田向转过身来指了指这三人，没有后话怒气冲冲地迈着大步踏出了议事殿。

青峰狠狠一拍龙椅扶手，“爱卿们也看见了，这青池大将军如今是越来越不将朕放在眼里了！”

黄濑瞅了瞅青峰，心想黑皮这家伙这么生气？拍的如此之狠手不疼？

众大臣吓得立马跪地唤道，“皇上息怒！”

看到这么多人跪下了，黄濑心里也不安起来。难道是因为刚刚自己的那番话激怒了那个没头没脑大将军，而大将军又让这黑皮不爽了？那黑皮会不会埋怨自己？不是吧，又惹祸了？！

黄濑偷偷把头靠在青峰肩头，样子十分小鸟依人。然后撒娇一般地在青峰肩上蹭了蹭，偷偷瞥了一眼青峰，谁知，正好青峰也看着自己。

“你又做什么？”青峰动作其实有点僵硬，大概是从来没有过这样温柔地摸一个除了自己妹妹们之外的人的头发。

“你……”黄濑在胸前双手食指顶食指，低着头弱弱道，“生我气啦？”

大臣在地上跪着不敢起来，听着皇上和黄濑在台子上卿卿我我的，其实都很好奇的。毕竟皇上可是出了名的性冷淡，外界虽传说皇上喜欢大胸女人，实际上是因为太后为他娶的这五房妃子的胸部比较可观。

这名叫凉儿的姑娘可真是了不得！可没见过皇上对谁这么柔情过！不过说起来这凉儿娘娘生得实在是美艳极了，这全天下怕是也寻不出一个比她更标致漂亮的女人了！皇上自然是帅气到不用说，这娘娘从外貌上完全配得上皇上，真是郎才女貌天造地设的一对啊！

黄濑可没意料到青峰竟然这么友好……不过趁此机会赶紧哄好这黑皮！

黄濑摸了摸青峰脖子上自己咬的已经结痂的伤口道，“这里还痛不？”

青峰一把抓住了黄濑的手，“痛是不痛了。”

“那皇上还怪凉儿吗？”黄濑心里大喜，赶紧上钩啊！只要您说一句不怪了，小爷日后就有把柄了！君子一言驷马难追，黄濑曾经哪里会想到这句话可以救自己的小命！

青峰没有急于回答黄濑，而是凑到黄濑耳旁，同黄濑耳语道，“朕不是说过，若是轻饶你就随你姓吗？你可听说过‘君子一言驷马难追’这话？”

What？黄濑顾忌着大臣们都在偷瞄自己和青峰亲热也不好明摆着瞪青峰，可黄濑又怕自己憋出内伤，便耍小脾气似的要起身离开。

青峰哪里会让黄濑就这样大模大样地走出这议事殿？虽然刚刚黄濑说的那一席话可以说在某种程度上因缘巧合地帮了自己一把，可如此莽撞早晚会坏事。

青峰一把拉回黄濑，黄濑身体没控制住就坐进了青峰怀里。

这大臣们见皇上和娘娘这恩爱秀的啊，看着都很是肉麻。

“咳咳……”灰崎也看不下去了，“皇上，这早朝时间也要过了，是不是……现在退朝了？”

“众爱卿还有事情要向朕禀报吗？”青峰虽然有些尴尬，不过还是让黄濑坐在自己腿上并没有把他推到一边。

底下鸦雀无声。

“那好，退朝~”灰崎喊完，就跟着皇上和黄濑离开了议事殿。

回坤宁宫的路上，青峰一直搂着黄濑的腰，似乎是紧防黄濑逃跑似的。

黄濑在心里吐槽，这黑皮怎么猜到自己想跑的？早上真不该意气用事，在黑豹子脖子上动口真是蠢到家了！怎么办啊，这黑皮回宫了还不知道要怎么折磨自己呢！要是现在跟他说他都还口在自己脖子上吸了三个红印子，这黑皮会是什么反应呢？

“皇上……”青峰看黄濑摸了摸脖子上被自己吸出的三个红印，心里对黄濑接下来要说的事情了如指掌。不过这凉儿做事实在太冲动，青峰倒不是非要惩罚他，只是总该找个机会让他尝尝鲁莽行事的后果。咬自己这事情到小，可吃一堑长一智，若是日后摊上了大事，青峰到是怕自己保不住他。

青峰也不知道为什么想一直把这男人留在身边，明明是个身份不明的家伙！

“朕可不想姓黄濑，所以这惩罚你是躲不过去的。”

“呜呜呜……”黄濑一副哭丧状，心里又开始不痛不痒地扎小人……“凉儿可以问一下是什么惩罚吗？”

“灰崎，你给她说说，朕坤宁宫的规矩。”

“是。”灰崎道，“皇上这坤宁宫里的宫女若是犯了错，轻则罚站一个时辰，重则独自打扫整个坤宁宫。”

不是吧？黄濑这世上最不爱做的事情就是打扫卫生了！

“那凉儿这算是轻的……”黄濑看了看青峰的眼色，“呜呜呜，算是重的吗？”

“你说行刺朕是轻是重？”

“你夸大其词！”黄濑气鼓鼓道，“我明明只是在和皇上你调情嘛！”

真是狗急了跳墙，黄濑这一急了就说出了了不得的话……

青峰可算是正眼看黄濑了，“你说什么？”

被青峰那么认真地盯着黄濑竟然觉得有一丝丝的不好意思？！黄濑偏过头故意不和青峰对视，“打扫就打扫啦！”

似乎是一丝的失望在青峰心里闪过，“朕正是这么想的。”

▍公主殿

“五月公主，您这是在想什么呢？”姑姑这一大早就见公主坐在书房里拿着毛笔似乎要写什么，却迟迟不下笔。这都快晌午了，公主还坐在这里。要知道，自家公主可是宅不住的那种类型，这么安静地坐着真是太奇怪了！姑姑趁给公主送茶的机会赶紧问问，公主可别生了什么病，这不吓人吗！

“姑姑，母后不是说要举办个妃嫔才艺比拼的比赛吗？我当时就图个热闹把这组织活动的苦差事拦了下来，可现在做来哪里简单？我这都想了一个上午了，愣是没想好都比什么才又好玩又好看！”五月其实和姑姑挺亲的，毕竟这姑姑从小伺候公主到大，对于五月来说就是第二个母亲。所以见到姑姑，不由自主地就想撒娇。

“姑姑还以为是什么事情把我们活泼可爱的小兔子圈在这书房里了，原来是为了妃子才艺比拼的事啊！”姑姑恍然大悟。别看公主平时又淘气又爱玩的，这责任心到是很强。这太后、皇上派给她的任务，公主从来都没有疏忽过。大概是因为这灵沚公主已经在外帮皇上了，五月因为年纪还小也是最小的公主，所以一直被保护在宫里，五月公主自然也想做好力所能及之事。“这才艺比拼可不就是琴棋书画吗？”

“这五月也知道啊！可是琴的种类有很多，要五月选哪种比赛比较公平呢？”

“这些个妃子自然通晓的琴技各不相同，如此一来倒不如自选琴种自选曲目，凡是能弹出动人心弦的一手好琴便是最佳。”姑姑道。

“对啊！”五月闻言甚是欢喜，“我怎么没想到呢！规定曲目和琴种倒不如让妃子们自选，那样反倒可以各取所长，比赛定会好看。那这棋就选我们桐皇最有名的将军棋好了！”

“自然是好的。将军棋我们桐皇国民都会玩，选这棋比拼也是公平的。”

“书与画都好办。”五月想了想，“对了对了，还有舞呢！”

“舞这项好！”姑姑也叫好，“这说不定皇上看了其他五位妃子的舞姿便会喜欢上她们呢！这样太后举办这妃子才艺比拼的目的也达到了。”

“是啊！”五月也高兴了，哥哥一定要移情别恋啊！否则黄濑的性别把暴露了就不好了。五月奋笔疾书，很快就把比赛项目写完了，“好啦~一会儿就麻烦姑姑到各个宫里走一趟，把这项目先让妃子们准备准备。”

“是。”姑姑接过五月公主递来的条子，“这下五月公主您可放心了吧？公主这一上午坐在书房里可吓死姑姑了，还以为公主害了什么病竟然如此安静。”

“姑姑你笑话我！”五月往姑姑怀里蹭了蹭，“五月明明是个大家闺秀啦~姑姑口里的五月好像是一只调皮捣蛋的猴子似的闲不住。”

“可不？”姑姑笑道。

▍坤宁宫

青峰一回宫就看见了太后身旁的花公公候在殿里。

“花公公见过皇上。”

“起吧。”青峰并不知道这母后的心腹来到自己这坤宁宫是为何事，可隐约觉得事情不妙。

“太后道皇上身边的灰崎公公伺候的好，这不，专门请老奴来替换灰崎公公去永宁宫伺候伺候太后。”花公公道，“老奴身子骨也不如以前硬朗了，太后怕是也嫌弃老奴想让年轻人伺候伺候了。”

诶？太后突然来这么一出换太监的戏码是什么意思，黄濑是没看懂。这宫里的事情看起来倒像是一场很有趣的戏，只是现在身在其中却也只能小心翼翼。当然，黄濑若是一激动，什么小心翼翼完全忘到脑后，就想着心里痛快了。黄濑也为自己能活到现在而感到庆幸，命大的人有福气啊~

“花公公不介意朕先和灰崎说几句嘱咐的话吧？”

“老奴不敢。”

青峰把灰崎带进了里殿，留花公公和黄濑尴尬地呆在外殿。

花公公把黄濑从上到下看个仔仔细细，的确是个美人胚子。这一副模样出落的可真是好啊，那双丹凤眼媚人地不行，白皙的脸蛋和俏皮可爱的鼻子、红艳的嘴唇泛着水灵灵的光芒……

“凉儿姑娘生得如此美也不知父母是做什么的？”花公公问道。

黄濑本来就被这公公的目光看的浑身不自在，这花公公一开口问问题自己就要编瞎话了。黄濑琢磨了一下，果然还是用最烂的戏码应付吧……“凉儿的父母在凉儿生下来的时候就过世了。”

“哦？”花公公似乎来劲了，简直像查户口的大妈，“那凉儿姑娘长这么大总该有抚养人吧？”

“凉儿是被一对很善良的农村夫妇收养了。”黄濑皮笑肉不笑，这黑皮死哪去了？自己可快招架不住了，赶紧回来救场啊！

“花公公我看凉儿姑娘的手很是细腻，不像是干过农活的样子？”

你个死太监还真是观察仔细啊！

“凉儿这么说怪不好意思的。其实凉儿小时候长得就挺漂亮的，所以养父母不忍心看凉儿做农活糟蹋了自己，所以就一直不让凉儿帮忙。凉儿如今还对没有帮父母做过事情而感到愧疚呢！可惜，父母亲年纪已经大了，早就过世了。”

黄濑干脆把话说绝了，省的日后麻烦事。

“原来如此。”花公公若有所思，似乎是在考虑黄濑刚刚这话是否合乎常理。

“花公公等急了吧，灰崎这就去永宁宫。”灰崎从内殿里走出来，道，“皇上一日三餐的时间都比太后稍早一些、皇上在书房看书的要时刻备好茶水、皇上……”

“好了好了，花公公我比你当差的时间长多了，自然知道如何服侍。”花公公听得不耐烦了，摆摆手示意灰崎赶紧走吧。

花公公心想，我这就来这伺候几天，用不着把皇上小主子的习性告诉自己。

黄濑见这花公公也不纠缠自己了，便乖乖地往放大扫帚的卫生用具房走去。正好这时候青峰从内殿出来，看清楚了黄濑的去向赶紧跑过去把黄濑扛在肩头就往寝殿走。

“做什么啊？”黄濑最不开心地就是被黑皮用这种方式搬运自己了！屁股朝前，脑袋朝下……这姿势是极不舒服的，而且还一点儿也不美观！“我要去扫地啦！”

青峰走到寝殿里殿的KingKing size大床边，黄濑才被青峰放下来，黄濑又武装起幽怨的眼神。

“你给朕听好了，从现在开始，你要扮演的角色就是非常非常爱朕的凉儿，而朕对你也是宠爱有佳。”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵轻声道，若是离远了一看还以为两人在做什么羞人的事情呢！“你若是做好了，朕重重有赏，若是做不好，就是掉脑袋的事情。听明白了吗？”

黄濑吓得立马猛点头。

“那……我还用打扫坤宁宫吗？”黄濑弱弱地问一句。

“朕怎会让心爱的女子做那样的事情，凉儿你还真是可爱啊？”青峰拧来拧黄濑的小脸蛋，虽然不是很用力，不过黄濑能感觉到青峰绝对不是善意地拧！

黄濑冷静下来就开始琢磨，黑皮这一出是怎么回事？为何本来要惩罚自己的，现在就突然变卦要和自己演恩爱情侣了？

这黑皮态度的转折点……花公公！

黄濑好像突然明白了，黑皮一定是为了演给花公公看的！那么……只要花公公在场，这黑皮就是爱自己爱的死去活来的痴情皇帝！那么……

“哟～黄濑大辉～黄濑大辉～”黄濑跟在青峰屁股后面一声又一声地叫着，在青峰听来是要多欠揍就有多欠揍！

“皇上怎么不理凉儿了？”黄濑心里偷乐，黑皮定是气的连身子都不愿意转过来！黄濑故意转到青峰身前在花公公看不到的角度对青峰做鬼脸。

青峰可忍不了黄濑这样的挑衅，一把把黄濑按在了书房的写字桌上。黄濑一惊，幸亏自己腰力因为长期的“锻炼”柔韧的很，要不然就黑皮刚刚这一下定能闪到腰。

黄濑见青峰马上要压下来吓得赶紧起身钻进青峰怀里，还半撒娇半埋怨似的小拳头乱捶着青峰的胸脯道，“皇上真讨厌～昨天晚上欺负凉儿没欺负够啊～”

青峰愣了神，面对这黄濑，有时候亦真亦假了都。

花公公在一旁看着，青峰坐在木椅上很大方地把黄濑抱在自己腿上，“凉儿你说桐皇的男女比例失调的问题朕该如何解决？”

“让男人喜欢男人不就好了？”黄濑在青峰大腿上动来动去地晃着屁股，想欺负这黑皮不在此时更待何时？那可是过来这个村没这个店了！

青峰双手毫无顾忌地就握住黄濑的小屁股，黄濑惊了一下却也没有表现得过于惊慌。这黑皮占小爷便宜！

“凉儿你说的到容易，这男风怎能说盛行就盛行起来？”青峰本也没把黄濑的建议当回事。

“凉儿曾看过一本书是讲男人之间做性事的，那本书很是厉害，据说很多男人正是受那本书的影响才开始喜男风的。”黄濑觉得现在正是施行自己出宫计划的时机，便胡诌八扯了这样一本书。

“哦？凉儿可还记得书中的内容？”青峰突然来了兴趣，看黄濑的表情不像是在说假话。

“凉儿的记忆力还是不错的，差不多可以复述下来这本书。”黄濑笑了，凭借自己上过无数男人的经验，就是写三本书都不在话下！

“那朕命人为你备好纸墨，你书写可好？”

“好啊！”黄濑心想反正在这宫里也无聊，还不如写本耽美纯肉小黄书有趣呢！“不过，皇上今晚可要好好待凉儿，不可以随便欺负凉儿哦！”

“姑姑参见皇上。”公主殿的姑姑把妃子才艺比赛的考试项目条递给黄濑就告辞离开了。

黄濑一看要比赛的项目自己真是一点儿也不拿手，这可怎么办？还有不到二十天就比赛了……黑皮还说自己不可以输掉比赛！

“别担心，”青峰与黄濑十指相扣，“不是还有朕吗？”

【青黄】桃花劫 11

『Ⅺ』

额……就算黄濑性经验丰富也从没有和人十指紧扣过……

黄濑同很多人交往过，无论是男人或是女人。只是和每个人接吻的次数都少得可怜、屈指可数，往往只是享受肉体相互厮磨的快感而已。黄濑也不是没有心动过，或者说恰恰是因为黄濑心动了，才会与其交往。

说起来黄濑在交往期间算是很合格的男友。无论是对爱人百依百顺或是经常制造惊喜，黄濑都做的很用心。只是黄濑喜欢人的长性不够，往往交往一个月就乏了累了，于是便会提出分手。分手以后还死缠着黄濑不放的十有八九。黄濑为了还自己个清静便会冷言冷语地对待前男友或是前女友，久而久之，黄濑到成了花花公子了。

虽然和黄濑上过床的人不计其数，但黄濑本性并不喜欢和人有过于亲密的肢体接触。例如交换唾液似的接吻、肌肤相贴的拥抱……还有就是像现在这样和别人十指相扣……何况这咸猪爪还是个比自己还高大威猛很多，和自己走在一起自己反倒像小受似的黑皮男人的！

黄濑不开心地往外抽自己的手，可青峰握的手就像是沼泽泥潭似的，越是挣扎陷得越深。

“松手啊~”黄濑在写字桌下小幅度地摆动自己的手，像要甩掉鼻涕虫一般。

“现在到是有了女人该有的样子。”青峰以为黄濑是被自己握手握得害羞了，现在在这儿跟自己撒娇羞涩呢。“女人是应该矜持点。不过跟朕亲热，你就不用害羞了。”

害羞个毛线头啊！黄濑简直要爆发了，小爷不喜欢被握手啊！不喜欢！

“皇上握住凉儿的手，凉儿怎么写字啊？”黄濑身体往后一依，后背贴着青峰的胸膛蹭来蹭去道，“皇上要是这么黏着凉儿，凉儿可是要被其他姐姐们嫉妒死了呢~”

花公公这年纪大了，先帝也离世多年，算是很久没见到过如此卿卿我我腻腻歪歪的情景一时有点儿受不了。照这架势，这皇上和凉儿姑娘还不抵一会儿就腻歪到床上去？

黄濑是动了动身子才发觉青峰的另一只咸猪爪还抓着自己屁股！！黑皮你个色鬼胚子！竟然占我便宜！

黄濑发动力气坐在青峰腿上拼命摆动全身，坏心思地想让青峰被自己的骨头硌疼。不过面子上还是要有个堂皇的解释，“凉儿给皇上按摩~皇上舒不舒服啊~~”

花公公见凉儿姑娘这举动先是很纳闷，这是什么按摩的法子老奴当差这么多年到是都没有耳闻。只是仔细一瞧，诶呦喂！可不得了啊，不得了！

你可看看凉儿姑娘坐在皇上的什么位置上！诶呦哟，现在这年轻人真是太不检点、太不含蓄了！花公公见皇上一脸隐忍的表情，心想不好！皇上是不是忍不住了想把凉儿姑娘就地正法可介意自己还站在这里不好意思了？

“皇上若是没有事情的话，老奴先去忙别的事情了。”花公公赶紧道，这若是耽误了皇上造人生龙宝宝可是自己能担得起的？

“哼……”青峰冷哼了一声，“花公公你退下吧。”

花公公一边关上皇上寝宫殿门，一边后怕。你看看给咱这皇上憋得，都怒了。要是自己再晚一会儿退出来，皇上岂不是要憋坏了？这太后娘娘也不知是怎么想的，为什么还派自己来看看这皇上和凉儿姑娘是真的还是装的？且不说皇上都把人家留在坤宁宫了，就是看那凉儿姑娘的美貌是男人能有几人不心动的？

花公公叹了口气，也没处可去就在这殿外守着吧。若是有不长眼的丫鬟太监闯进来自己还能帮着拦住。

黄濑见花公公出了宫殿就知道大事不妙！花公公一关上殿门，青峰就把黄濑扛起来走到内殿后就往床上一丢。

花公公心里好奇，贴着门缝听见了“哐当”一声，心想皇上可真是粗暴啊！再怎么着急也不能对女人这么粗鲁啊~

“皇上，凉儿知错了~”黄濑揉了揉自己的屁股，青峰摔自己摔的太狠了，屁股痛死了！

“你以为这么说朕就会放过你？”青峰双手撑在黄濑耳朵两侧，整个人把黄濑笼罩在了自己的阴影里。青峰俯视着缩成一团的黄濑，“你刚刚怎么就没想过后果？”

“呜呜呜~凉儿再也不敢了~喂！”黄濑还哭丧着求饶呢，青峰就把自己翻了个面。

黄濑现在是大腿和屁股在青峰腿上，上身趴在床上，看不见青峰的脸。

花公公在门外就想，还是从小的性教育太少了，这皇上怎么能这么对待心爱的女人呢？哎，真想冲进去教导一番，可是没那个胆子……

“喂喂喂！你脱我亵裤干什么！”

花公公听里面凉儿姑娘的喊声这听着都不好意思……皇上怎么这么性急啊，这岂不是前戏都还没做就提枪上阵了？！

“给朕看看有没有事。”

“啊啊啊！疼死人啦！你不能轻一点儿温柔一点儿啊？啊！”

还真叫花公公我猜对了！

不过说起来，这应该不是皇上的第一次了吧？皇上不是说和凉儿姑娘做过这样的事情吗？既然如此怎么轻重缓急都不知道啊？一开始就猛干，身下的女人哪里能体验到快感啊！

哎，在这一点上，皇上还真比不过先帝。先帝那是无师自通，而且妃子可是做完还想要呢！

“混蛋，痛啊！啊！”

你看看，你看看，给这凉儿姑娘痛的，肯定是一点儿快感都没感觉到。只管自己享乐怎么能行？

花公公是干着急却没办法，要是现在冲进去了那就是找死。想当年先帝和现在的太后也就是自己曾经的小主圈圈叉叉的时候自己无意闯进去过一次，若不是太后帮忙求情，就是掉脑袋的事情了！虽然自己不曾尝过那种滋味，可是花公公算是知道了，在男人那种时候坏了他的兴致可是要命的事啊！

“别乱动啊，朕给你揉揉。真是麻烦啊，啧啧。”

“你个大混蛋！现在揉有屁用啊？我都疼死了！”

对啊对啊，现在才知道做前戏，揉揉胸！花公公现在可是凉儿这派的了，皇上对女人真是太不温柔！这样的话以后谁还会再给你啊，我的傻皇上？是，您是高大帅气，那活肯定也是勇猛系的野兽。是，您干柴烈火，没憋住全烧在女子身上了，可是您要慢慢来啊！

花公公在门外到是把自己都憋得难受，心里帮着皇上着急。

“好了好了，完事了。朕不碰你了还不成吗？”

“滚开啊！”

花公公估计差不多完事了，才推开了皇上寝宫的门站在外殿问道，“皇上，可要奴才备上热水清洗一下？”

“洗什么澡？”青峰不解道，“不用。”

“不要不要，我要洗澡！”黄濑不满地大叫道。

这穿过来都好几天了，黄濑还真是一个澡都没洗上，现在浑身上下都难受死了。

花公公刚一到里殿就看见皇上在帮凉儿姑娘提裤子，那白花花的屁股蛋上红彤彤的，怕是被皇上揉捏的印子。

“好，好，老奴这就去备水。”花公公赶紧非礼勿视地撤了出去。

青峰见花公公走了，便凶巴巴道，“还洗澡？朕看你有时间还不如去练练琴棋书画舞，若是丢了朕的脸，可不是打你屁股这么简单的事情了。”

其实……事情的经过是这样的……

黄濑虽然看上去并不是瘦干类型的人但实际上抱起来还是很硌人的。黄濑在青峰腿上动来动去的硌的青峰生疼。于是乎，青峰就把黄濑丢到了床上翻了个个，拔了裤子。

“喂喂喂！你脱我亵裤干什么！”黄濑惊吓地大叫道。

得亏黄濑反应快赶紧拽住了前面的裤头，否则男人身份就暴露了。于是就呈现了这样一种景象……黄濑包裹屁股的裤子被扯了下来，而前面被黄濑死守住了。

青峰当然心里清楚黄濑的小心思，也没拆穿他。既然屁股都露出来了，那就开始惩罚黄濑好了。

青峰下手是有点重，主要是青峰也没打过人屁股，而对于怎么惩罚黄濑这件事青峰也没有更好的想法，所以就学着母后小时候惩罚自己的方法来制黄濑。

“啊啊啊！疼死人啦！你不能轻一点儿温柔一点儿啊？啊！”黄濑疼地大叫道。黄濑可是二十四年间第一次被人打屁股啊！自己对于父母来说可都是宝贝，亲还来不及怎么会舍得打？这青峰大辉真是混账！黄濑也不能翻过身来反抗，就只能用力大喊着抗议青峰的狠毒。

“给朕看看有没有事。”青峰见黄濑喊得这么大声，难道是自己真的打得太狠了？青峰难得好心按了按黄濑那被自己打过的屁股，都一点儿也没红，这黄濑就是无病呻吟啊！

“轻点按啊，笨蛋！”青峰怎么做什么都没轻没重的，黄濑气得就差起来炸毛了！

青峰看着黄濑就觉得怎么和这人呆在一起自己好像一直就气不顺呢？而且刚刚黄濑还在自己面前“黄濑大辉、黄濑大辉”的喊着。若不是这突然杀出来的花公公，自己不罚黄濑去把整个坤宁宫打扫干净就真的不姓“青峰”了。这小子到好，捡到自己一个不算把柄的把柄就得意到不行。

青峰越想越觉得不能轻易饶了黄濑，便又“啪”地一掌拍在了黄濑手感颇好的白白圆圆又软又嫩的屁股上。

“混蛋，痛啊！啊！”黄濑气得胡乱踢腿。

黄濑本身就不喜欢别人随便摸自己的身体，何况还是屁股这么私密的地方！

“别乱动，朕给你揉揉。真是麻烦啊，啧啧。”青峰左手按住黄濑乱踢的腿右手有一下没一下地揉着黄濑的屁股，这下似乎是打重了，这嫩嫩的屁股上有红印子了……

“你个大混蛋！现在揉有屁用啊？我都疼死了！”黄濑扭过头狠狠地瞪着青峰，眼角似乎有点湿润了都。

“好了好了，完事了。朕不碰你了还不成吗？”青峰可没想到这么个大男人被打个屁股还能眼中泛泪花。自己可是十三岁以后就没掉过眼泪了……

“滚开啊！”黄濑扯了扯自己的裤子，光着屁股在别人面前谁会好受啊。

这之后花公公就进来了。

“你个黑皮还真是混蛋啊，怎么可以对我动手动脚的！还真把我当喜欢你喜欢的不得了的花痴了？”黄濑一穿好裤子就迅速跑到了床的另一边，火气自然是还没消，“你真以为这全天下的女人都是你想碰就碰的啊？还真是自大啊！”

若是说面前这人不用尊称称呼自己青峰就忍了，可这“黑皮”是怎么回事？朕天生古铜色皮肤朕有什么办法？再说，古铜色肤色的男人是很有魅力的吧？！

“喂，”青峰嗓音低沉很是性感，“算朕错了行了吧？”

青峰也不知道自己是哪里短路了，竟然没有很生气反倒怕这面前的人以后不理自己了。真是奇怪啊，这可是从来没有过的心情啊……

“不行！”黄濑一副你不好好补偿我我就不妥协的模样弄得青峰有点不知所措。

“那你要朕怎么样啊？”青峰抓了抓头发，这是遇到了自己命中的克星吗？若是在以前，这样人早就没有脑袋了，可是自己对他怎么就可以一忍再忍再再忍呢？

“我要你……我要你一会儿在我洗澡的时候不许偷看！”黄濑看着这皇上这么好脾气早就不生气了，这一不生气了以后就有些后怕。刚刚那么冲动若是真把皇上惹恼了可不就是掉脑袋的事？真是蠢啊，黄濑凉太！不过幸亏这皇帝脾气不错，真是又逃过一劫。

“哈？”青峰对于黄濑这无头无脑的请求很是无语，朕可说过要偷看你洗澡了？！

“哈什么哈！你答不答应啊？”黄濑实在是想把自己洗干净了，这么多天没洗澡黄濑都觉得浑身不舒服。

“朕也没说要看你洗澡啊……”青峰甚是无辜。

“我长得这么好看……再加上你刚刚那么色色的扒人家裤子，你会偷看我洗澡也不是没有可能不是吗？”黄濑说的头头是道，到是弄得青峰不好意思了。

明明刚刚扒黄濑裤子的时候可没多想什么，黄濑这么一说，青峰到觉得自己刚刚的行为真是不应该。说来也奇怪，跟黄濑在一起青峰真的改变了很多。在以前青峰是绝对不会去做扒别人裤子这样有些冒犯人的举动，不管是对男人或是女人。甚至青峰在黄濑出现以前，和别人从来都不会有过多的身体接触，更别说把人抱在怀里、摸屁股什么的了……

“朕答应你还不行吗？”青峰盯着床角的黄濑看，看的黄濑不知怎的脸烫了起来。

“你可要帮朕，以后我们好好相处可好？”青峰叹了口气，算是和黄濑说说窝心话，“你也在朝堂上看到了，有些大臣是根本不将朕放在眼里的。若是不听话的狗，朕就要除了它，省的吃着朕的食粮还反咬朕一口。而凉儿你，可以帮到朕。”

黄濑听青峰这么一说别提心里多开心了，完全是按自己的计划行事啊！自己为皇上出谋划策，然后皇上对自己刮目相待，最后找个合适的时机坦白自己的性别……然后就封官加爵，荣华富贵富贵荣华啊！

“什么？”黄濑按捺住内心的喜悦满不在乎地问道，“凉儿一个女子能为皇上做什么？怕是皇上只想和凉儿生儿育女这种猥琐的事情吧？”

……青峰被黄濑顶的很是不悦，什么叫只想着这种猥琐的事情？朕看起来是那样的人？

“朕之所以把你留在坤宁宫就是为了不受母后和那五位重臣的压迫，要不然，他们就会逼着朕去和另外五位妃子交合，这你可懂？”

“不懂……”黄濑心里还真是十分不理解，那么美得妃子，而且还是五个！为什么不要啊？！资源怎么可以这样浪费，真是物不尽其用！“皇上明明可以碰触那么美丽的妃子姐姐们，为什么还要隐忍着欲望而不去碰她们呢？”

“朕若是碰了她们，日后要是怀上了龙种，而朕又把他们的父亲不是贬职就是杀头了，你觉得会发生什么事情？朕的儿子们知道是朕亲手杀了他们的外公外婆全家会对朕抱有什么想法？”青峰目光里完全是杀戮的凶光，黄濑见了竟有点害怕。

果然，黄濑就知道这皇上没有表面看起来那么仁慈。

“皇上您还真是个可怕的人。”黄濑实话实说。

“哈哈，”青峰对上了黄濑那琥珀色的眼睛，“若是你登上了朕的位置，你就会知道有时候凶残是获得胜利最便捷的途径。”

黄濑不知道这皇上是不是故意跟自己说这些有点恐怖的话，不过似乎只要自己照着黑皮的话行事就不会有生命危险。

“凉儿定当尽心竭力帮助皇上您。”黄濑恭恭敬敬地跪在床上，道。

“那朕就放心了。”

青峰起身到了书房，正好花公公已经命人将备好的热水端了进来。

皇上寝宫的格局是分为内殿和外殿的。书房和座谈席子在外殿，而床和洗浴处在内殿。洗浴处是用一个三米多宽的屏风围住的，像是温泉似的在地里挖了个坑再用玉石宝石镶嵌装饰。不过旁侧也有木桶式的洗浴可供选择。

“花公公，凉儿用这浴桶洗一洗就可以了。”黄濑一笑，示意花公公不用麻烦往那个五平方米左右闪闪发亮的坑里填水了。

花公公赶紧带人将木桶灌满水，“凉儿姑娘可要花瓣？”

黄濑本能地想说不用了，毕竟是男人花瓣什么的有点娘唧唧的。可转念一想，若是青峰没忍住冲了进来，花瓣什么的还可以遮挡一下视线……“谢谢花公公，放满玫瑰花就好。”

黄濑是故意指点花公公说要放满，花公公也没多想就照做了。

洗浴处三面都是墙，没有窗户，所以黄濑还是很安心的，只要这皇上不突然闯进来就没有问题。

花公公和抬水的人离开后，青峰把殿门闩上了。

黄濑见青峰去了书房，似乎完全没有要跟着自己进内殿的意思就放心地去洗澡了。黄濑在桶边搭了一个毛巾，若是青峰突然袭击，自己就赶紧把下体围上。

青峰拿起了公主殿里的姑姑送来的那张纸条，若有所思。看来要请灵沚回宫一趟了，要不然二十天对于黄濑来说根本不够用吧？

琴棋书画舞……

还真想看看这凉儿跳舞会是什么模样，那么漂亮的脸跳起舞来更是赏心悦目吧？

黄濑心惊胆战地洗完了澡，要出来的时候发现没拿换洗的衣服……怎么办？难道要引狼入室把青峰叫过来帮自己跑腿？！黄濑在穿旧衣服和新衣服之间纠结了好久，然后……

“皇上！”

青峰听见黄濑的叫声还以为黄濑出什么事了，赶紧跑到内殿，“怎么了？”

“呐，凉儿忘拿衣服进来了……”黄濑在心里埋怨自己怎么那么爱干净啊，穿旧衣服能死啊？还叫皇上给你跑腿，你把皇上当太监使啊？！

青峰甚是无语，“你衣服放在哪？”

“嘤嘤婴，皇上最好了~”黄濑赶紧夸啊，“就在外殿座谈席上那个包裹里。”

青峰拿了两件衣服，在走到屏风处的时候迟疑了一下，最后还是敲了敲屏风问道，“朕给你递过去还是放这？”

黄濑到是佩服这皇上关键时刻还是正人君子！

“麻烦皇上送进来可以吗？”黄濑想还是不要冒险出浴桶比较好。

“那你藏好了，朕可要进去了。”青峰拉开屏风，就对上了浴桶里只露出一个头和两个白皙细腻肩膀的黄濑的琥珀色眼眸。

红色的玫瑰花瓣映衬得黄濑的脸更加白皙了。黑色的长发在脑后胡乱盘起来，有着说不出凌乱的美感。有一两搓不听话散落下来的头发贴着细长优美的脖子落到了胸前浸在水中，勾起人想要探索那玫瑰花下的躯体又是怎样的一幅风景的欲望。大概是被热气蒸的，黄濑琥珀色眸子水灵灵的似乎一眨眼就会落下泪来。肩头因为水温微微泛红，粉嫩的颜色十分诱人……

虽然就那么一下，青峰感觉自己心跳停了一瞬间。那之后，就像是一个转折点一般，心跳“噗通噗通”地加速跳动了……

“皇上？”黄濑从水里将手伸了出来在青峰面前晃了晃，青峰这才回过神来把衣服给黄濑递了过去。

“咳咳……”青峰有些尴尬，自己刚刚是盯着人家哪里在看啊！“若是没有事了，朕就出去了。”

“谢谢皇上啦~”黄濑松了口气，不愧是正人君子，果然是非礼勿视啊。

青峰只能说，黄濑最后露出的那笑容真美。

青峰再回到书房时却发现自己已经静不下心来了……看书或是想事情都做不下去。

“灰崎？你怎么回来了？”青峰一抬就看见了灰崎，便问道。

“奴才这是来传话来了。”灰崎道，“太后说让皇上午时和凉儿姑娘一起去永宁宫用午膳。”

“好，朕知道了。”

【青黄】桃花劫 12

『Ⅻ』

▍永宁宫

“皇儿参见母后。”“凉儿参见太后。”

“坐吧。”太后看着青峰和黄濑，两个人真是夫唱妇随啊，穿着都是同色系的。

青峰穿的还是早上那身紫色龙袍，而黄濑穿的是同青峰的龙袍同色的紫色裙衫。黄濑其实并不想穿这件裙子来着，一来是这颜色显得自己像是皇后或是太后一辈的有些老气，再者和皇上穿情侣装去同太后和五位妃子吃饭？这就好像是故意在吃醋的女人们面前显摆皇上是自己的一样，根本就是自寻烦恼、自找麻烦啊！

不过，这是皇上他亲自递过来的衣服，黄濑岂敢拒绝？本来让皇上跑腿就很大胆了，若是再麻烦皇上换一件颜色清新一点儿的，那是有多大的勇气可以做出来？

青峰拉着黄濑坐到太后右边，五月坐在太后左边。其他五人围绕圆桌分别挨着黄濑和五月公主坐下。

“哀家总想着，等以后哀家子孙满堂的时候，哀家就把这桌子换掉。”太后摸了摸面前这张看起来就很有岁月感的桌子道，“这子孙越多哀家越高兴。”

黄濑不知怎么就有一种紧张感席卷全身……

“对了凉儿，哀家问问你，”太后将目光投向黄濑，黄濑立马警戒起来，对太后淑女一笑，“皇上待你可好？”

“皇上待凉儿很好，凉儿到怕被皇上宠坏了，待日后若是失宠了会很失落很不适应呢。”黄濑笑了笑，该演的戏黄濑自然不会怯场。

“傻瓜，朕怎会不宠你？”青峰搂住黄濑的肩膀，凑近黄濑用鼻子蹭了蹭黄濑左侧的脸蛋，这恩爱羞得让旁人看了都不好意思。

黄濑知道自己已经是众矢之的了。这五妃之中，最蠢的莫非是大将军之女青池鸳了。竟然傻到把嫉妒之色全部摆在脸上，看黄濑的眼神也是恨意浓浓的。

黄濑知道青峰的确是个很有魅力的男人，尤其是对女人的吸引力怕是无穷的。可是，只怕青池鸳同青峰连话都没说过，就这样死心塌地地爱上了青峰。这个女人是不是太蠢了？明摆着花痴一枚，不是贪恋这妃嫔皇后的位置就是贪恋青峰的身份地位或是容貌身材。总而言之就是一个虚荣的女人。

再看看这些文官的女儿，至少是会装。从神色和姿态上看都是很得体落落大方的，到是有大家闺秀的范儿。

反正青峰的意思黄濑是明白的透透的了，就是要当众秀恩爱。既然有皇上保住自己的性命，黄濑也没什么顾及了。心想把青峰当成是自己这个月新换的男朋友的角色，突然觉得和青峰亲近也不是什么难事。毕竟自己的前男友们还没有这样健壮帅气的人出现呢！

黄濑夹起了一筷子炒韭菜放进青峰碗里，然后羞涩地低着头道，“皇上要多吃点韭菜，补肾的。”

花公公站在一边想着这凉儿姑娘懂得还挺多，知道刚刚皇上大干了一场肾虚了要补补，可真是个聪慧的女人啊！这自古可不是最漂亮的女人最终可以统领后宫，而是最聪明最得体最知皇上喜好的女人。太后娘娘就是这么走过来的，花公公一直跟着太后娘娘，自然知道太后所经历过的艰辛和用过的狠毒手段。

“这是什么讲究？”青峰到是不懂，吃韭菜补肾就补肾呗，黄濑这娇羞是为何？

“皇上让凉儿怎么启齿啊~”黄濑一旦融入角色了就演的颇真，因为青峰这句问话，黄濑的脸“唰”地一下就全红了，“凉儿今晚还想要啊~可是又怕这几天皇上做的太多肾虚，所以才让皇上多吃韭菜的。”

青池鸳听着黄濑这一席话在心里骂着“贱人贱人贱人”！

而千野真相比之下就从容很多，“凉儿妹妹能得皇上的雨露定是前世修来的福气呢~若是妹妹能早日怀上龙种那真是我们桐皇的大喜事。真儿姐姐在这里敬妹妹一杯酒，祝妹妹早生贵子！”

千野真动作轻柔落落大方，的确让黄濑佩服。不过黄濑自然同样不逊色，举起酒杯与千野真一碰，便一饮而尽。

“真儿你也别光助人家早生贵子，你自己不努努力，哀家何时才能抱上孙子？”太后道，“也不光是真儿，鸳儿、澈儿、缘萘和智美你们都要努努力，哀家可不想到了六十岁、七十岁的时候膝下还没有一个孙子可以抱抱。”

“是~”五位妃子应道。

“光你们是又有何用？”太后看向青峰，“峰儿，你若是真的为我桐皇着想就不应该专宠一人。你说母后给你娶的这几位妃子哪一个不是贤良淑德样样具备？你若是想气死母后，母后就算是白养你这个儿子了！”

“太后娘娘息怒，都是凉儿不好。”黄濑越演越兴奋，真把青峰当成自己的恋人了。现在这出就是贵公子爱上穷苦小妞，富豪妈妈给钱劝退的戏码。黄濑跪在地上声音哽咽，“是凉儿贪心想把皇上留在自己一人身边，太后若是怪就怪凉儿！皇上对太后是极为孝顺的，前些日子还经常为不遂您的意而心烦意乱。太后大概也有过这样的想法吧，只想皇上爱自己一个人对自己一个人好。是凉儿对不起皇上、对不起太后、对不起各位姐姐了。”

其他的丫鬟太监见这将来后宫的主子如此护着皇上甚是欣慰，觉得这主子是可以侍奉一生的。不过这里自然也有明白人。

灰崎看着黄濑又是抹眼泪又是下跪的，这黄盖的苦肉计竟被他用的如此之妙。其实这皇上不去临幸别的妃子过错当然在皇上，只是皇上岂是可以怪罪之人？所以史书上凡是涉及亡国之因十有八九是妃子的过错。这凉儿可好，自觉主动把坏事往自己身上揽，到是体现了她的懂事和为爱人奉献牺牲的精神。

“凉儿你做什么！”既然黄濑都这么卖力演出青峰更是不能逊色。青峰一把拉起黄濑抱在怀里亲吻她的额头，虽然动作有些僵硬，不过在视觉上的冲击仍旧不小。

青峰用指腹轻轻擦去黄濑脸上的眼泪，动作轻柔地像是呵护易碎的宝物似的。

“凉儿妹妹又有何错呢？”竹下澈赶紧为黄濑解围，“是我们没有魅力无法博得皇上的欢心。这样说来，我们还要感谢凉儿妹妹让皇上心有寄托、不再孤身一人了呢。于我们妃嫔而言，皇上的快乐是最重要的。我们为人妻者，自然是以夫君为最重。”

“好个‘为人妻者以夫君为最重’。”竹下澈这话算是给太后留下了一个好印象，“哀家希望你们都记住了，嫁进皇家就是我皇家的人。是我皇家的人，千事万事就都要以我皇家的利益为重。”

“臣妾记住了。”

“凉儿为何不应声？”太后见其他五位妃子都应声说“记住了”就唯独凉儿一个人不应声，本身对这丫鬟出身皇上如今的宠妃就不满意，现在更是看不上了。

“回太后娘娘，凉儿没有父母，更没有其他亲人了。如今凉儿唯一的亲人就是皇上，所以凉儿只会做有利于皇上的事情。凉儿并没有读过太多书，也不知道皇家的利益指的是什么。但是凉儿知道自己做什么事情皇上会高兴，凉儿会对皇上予给予求。”

好个聪慧的丫头，太后到是很惊讶。说是没读过书，哀家看是比哪个都精明的多。句句话离不开皇上，怪不得把皇上迷得不思旁物。

“哀家希望你记住自己今天说的话。若是日后做出了背叛皇上的事，哀家第一个要了你的人头。”

“凉儿记住了。”黄濑悬着这一颗心啊！这越是帮皇上镇压太后，自己就越会成为太后的眼中钉肉中刺。也不知把太后惹恼了，会不会有一天自己怎么死的都不知道了。

不过不论是天下还是皇宫总归都是皇上的，跟着皇上这颗大树怕是最可靠。

青峰静观这一切，对于自己是否用对了黄濑这颗棋子青峰还无法下定论。用黄濑是有极大的风险的，深宫里除了自己和御前侍卫之外是没有一个正真意义上的男人。深宫中是不允许除皇上以外性功能健康的男人存在的。这关系到皇家子嗣是否是皇上的亲生骨肉！而黄濑就是一个危险的因素。一旦黄濑的身边暴露，轻则驱逐出宫，重则砍头。何况一个男人在深宫里藏身如此多的时日，更是有细作内奸之嫌。所以青峰若是想保住黄濑的性命，必须趁早将他送出宫或是在黄濑没有利用价值了以后弃掉。

青峰曾经是有过后一种想法的，可现在青峰一点也不想看着黄濑去送死。但是既然已经将黄濑放进这局棋盘之中，青峰就不会轻易放弃这枚棋子。对于黄濑，青峰现在是尽全力保全他，当然也要他尽全力的发挥他的作用。

“嫂嫂们一会儿随五月去公主殿吧，五月给嫂嫂们讲讲才艺比拼的事情。”五月赶紧把话题转移了，也不知道从什么时候开始，母后一和皇兄吃饭就针锋相对。若是有旁人在，母后就会侧敲旁击地来说皇兄。皇兄不能直言母后的不是，于是就少见或是不见母后。这样一来二去的，两人之间到是少了当年那份母子之情了。

“那自然是好事。”北岛智美道，“如今太后还膝下无孙，我们这些小辈来让太后乐呵乐呵也算是尽孝道了。”

“妹妹说的不错。”竹下澈道，“我们姐妹们定当好好准备，也给皇宫里添点喜气。”

“峰儿，一会儿你留下，母后有话要问你。”太后说完就起身离开了。

“那嫂嫂们现在随五月去公主殿可好？”五月道。

“好。”

黄濑也随大流刚一起身，青峰就从背后抱住了黄濑。

青峰的右手横在黄濑锁骨处，把头放在了黄濑颈窝处。“万事小心，青池鸳绝不是善茬。她是青池田向的女儿，会舞剑，你提防着点。”

黄濑其实有点心不在焉……被青峰这样搂着对黄濑来说是种全新的体验。以前都是黄濑搂别人抱别人，这被人抱着搂着还是第一次。青峰的手臂很健壮，体温也热乎乎的，到是给了黄濑十足的安全感。

“担心我啊？”黄濑觉得自己装女人装的太久了，也不想再装了。何况现在和青峰绑在一根线上，是跑也跑不掉了。这样一来，还不如把最真实的自己展现给他好了。

黄濑这虽然还是女人的声音，可语调却变得酷酷的。有一种什么感觉呢？好像是黄濑可以搞定，很有信心的样子。

“朕说是呢？”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵，只让黄濑听见了这句有些调情意味的话。

黄濑笑着转过身，也学青峰的样子贴着他的耳朵道，“晚上洗干净了在床上等我。”

说罢，黄濑亲吻了一下青峰的侧脸便随着五月离开了。

真的是越来越有趣了！

“凉儿，”五月笑嘻嘻地跑过来拉着黄濑的手道，“这几天过的怎么样啊？是不是和哥哥呆在一起老幸福老幸福了？”

黄濑现在看着这个任性公主也觉得很亲切，便道出了心里话，“没有和公主呆在一起幸福。”

虽然在公主手下没当过多长时间的差，可是黄濑能感觉到，若是当初自己没惹出那么多因缘巧合的事情的话，一直在公主手下将会很平静地度过余生。这五月公主就像是“出淤泥而不染濯清涟而不妖”白莲是这宫里最纯净的人，虽然有点公主的任性，却没有过多的心计。

“哈哈~凉儿你跟着皇兄小嘴儿也变得甜了。”五月笑道，“你可别哄我，也别拍我马屁，我五月用不着那花言巧语。我当初想把你留在身边也是为了你好，你是从我这里出去的，我五月公主就算是你的娘家人。”

“现在凉儿才发现，五月公主竟然这么可爱。”黄濑俯视着视线里的这片粉红，纯净的让人不忍触碰。

五月没见过黄濑这样美丽的笑容。不像是女人的笑容，而像是一个自信的男人的，很有魅力。

“喂，凉儿，你头稍稍低下来一点儿。”五月道。

黄濑也没多想，就低下了头。

五月“嗙”的一声敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，然后就看见黄濑一副呆萌样捂住脑袋看着自己，用那像是小狗被主人欺负了似的幽怨又委屈的小眼神。

“谁叫你用‘可爱’这种非常不符合本公主性格特点的词形容本公主了？”五月很是理直气壮，自己明明都过十八岁了！可爱这种词，难道不是形容小孩子的吗？！

“你呀……”黄濑趁没人注意揉了揉五月的头，在黄濑眼里，五月就是个小妹妹。

“什么？”五月躲开了黄濑还要继续揉自己头发的手，不满黄濑说话说半截吊人胃口。

“没什么。”黄濑笑笑，“凉儿现在可是愁死才艺比拼的事情了！”

“哈哈哈！”五月被黄濑那苦瓜脸逗笑了。

等到了公主殿，五月“吐吐吐”机关枪似的说了好多东西。黄濑本身就是那种吃完饭就犯困的类型，再加上五月讲的这事自己实在是不感兴趣，于是黄濑就打了一下午的瞌睡。

等散会了以后，黄濑才发现自己什么都没听进去。不过黄濑到是不担心，这不是还有皇上欧巴吗？！吼吼吼，有靠山就是任性。

黄濑和五月告别了以后就先走了。

看着人家妃子身后还有小跟班的丫鬟太监，黄濑想着回去也和皇上要几个。这样哥们姐们在一起玩一起耍也有意思。

黄濑正一个人蹦蹦跳跳地穿过御花园的假山，突然伸出的一只手把黄濑吓了一跳。

“谁？”黄濑学过擒拿术，当时学这个纯是为了耍帅，现在到派上了用场。

“你个臭丫头，好大的胆子！”萱儿见自家主子被黄濑按在了假山岩石上赶紧道，“还不快放了我家主子？”

“是你好大的胆子吧？”黄濑冷冷地瞥了萱儿一眼，这才发现这不就是那天在御膳房很是欠揍的那个丫鬟吗？“若是不想要脑袋了就和你凉儿姐姐直说，我叫皇上赏你条白绫就是。跟我在这里大吼大叫你是没长脑袋还是没有脑袋，啊？”

“臭丫头，赶紧把我放了！”青池鸳用力动了动胳膊，谁知黄濑力气颇大，竟不小心被假山划伤了脸，“你竟敢伤本妃！”

“哟，这么漂亮的小脸花了可不好。若是实在气不过，你就去皇上那里告状好了。对了，我忘了，你都没资格进坤宁宫呢！”

“你欺人太甚！”青池鸳怒骂道，“在朝堂上你侮辱我爹，现在又来欺负我。黄濑凉子我看你是活腻了！我青池氏掌管这桐皇大半兵权，想要推翻桐皇也一蹴而就的事情。”

“哦？可真是稀奇了，原来青池大人抱负这么远大，竟然还有要推翻桐皇的念头？”

青池鸳闻言吓了一跳，刚刚自己是说了多么大逆不道的话！

黄濑也不愿意欺负女人，就把青池鸳往她的丫头心腹堆里一丢，不回头地往坤宁宫走。

青池鸳吓得冲着黄濑的背影大叫道，“你瞎说！我不是那个意思！”

假山之后，最后离开公主殿的竹下澈和她的侍女太监们都听到了青池鸳的话。待青池鸳走远了，竹下澈才对自己的奴婢们道，“此事大家不要声张，以免引火烧身。莲儿，你立马回竹下府一趟，务必将此事亲自告诉我爹。”

“是，娘娘。”

▍坤宁宫

黄濑走进坤宁宫，就瞥见了在书房大概是处理朝务的青峰。身旁到是没有花公公的身影，也不知道是躲在暗处观察还是被太后叫走了。

黄濑走到青峰面前也没含糊，像坐椅子一般自然地坐在青峰腿上，“你老娘给你找的都是什么女人？”

“怎么？”青峰放下了手中的毛笔，看着在自己腿上坐的笔直的黄濑问道，“被哪只野猫挠了？”

“连‘要是想，把桐皇推翻也不是问题’这种话都说得出，你也敢娶。”黄濑是真的为青峰感到悲哀，帝王也有帝王的无奈。

“遇上你这只小老虎，那种小野猫当然只有投降的份了。”青峰难道露出了笑容。

“怎么？你不怕青池那个老东西把你桐皇给连锅端了？”黄濑可没料到青峰听这话还能笑出来。

“看你为朕着急朕心里怎么这么爽快呢？”青峰把黄濑拉进自己怀里，感觉今天才认识了那个真正的黄濑。

“喂，”黄濑用双手扶正了青峰的脸，启唇的那句话青峰永生难忘……“我想吻你。”

【青黄】桃花劫 13

『XIII』

黄濑左腿一摆跨坐在青峰身上，双手环住青峰的脖子慢慢地靠近……

这张漂亮的脸越来越近越来越近，青峰感受着那种黄濑带来的莫名的紧张感。

青峰并没有给黄濑一个明确的答案。可两人间微妙的气氛似乎已经默认了彼此其实都渴望和对方唇齿相贴。

黄濑用额头贴着青峰的额头，望着那大洋深处才有的藏青。

夜色深了，青峰写字桌上的台烛由于没有及时更换已经快烧尽了，蜡油还未悬空就落入了蜡油盘中。

黄濑鼻尖蹭过青峰的鼻子错开位置，深吸了口气，声音轻柔与这气氛十分融洽，“小青峰，把眼睛闭上好吗？”

虽然曾经也常有和恋人接吻时紧张的心情，不过黄濑从未有过如此小心翼翼。大概是对方是掌管所有人生杀大权的皇上，又或许是别的什么原因，黄濑心里十分忐忑。

小青峰？很奇怪的称呼，青峰却不觉得讨厌。当初被黄濑叫“小辉子”的时候心里虽然堵堵的，却也没有更多的愤怒。

黄濑先闭上了眼睛，轻轻贴上青峰的唇。

起初是很单纯的吻。

青峰的唇有些干，而黄濑的唇是湿湿软软的。青峰是第一次接吻，这种软湿却又无端让人心跳加速的感觉很陌生。

黄濑怕这个纯情小处男被自己吓到才这么清水地亲吻青峰。黄濑向来是想到什么做什么，就是刚刚那么一瞬闪过想要吻面前黑皮的念头，黄濑就义无反顾、不顾后果地吻住了青峰。

湿软的唇悄无声息地含住了青峰的下唇，舌尖也伸出来舔舐青峰干燥的唇瓣。

青峰没有听黄濑的话闭上眼睛，他想看看以那么危险的方式，跨坐在自己身上，黄濑究竟是以什么样的表情、什么样的心情和自己做这样的事。

黄濑很动情，闭合的睫毛一颤一颤地抖动。揽住青峰脖子的手臂也变成扶住青峰的后脑勺往自己的方向轻按的姿势。

满意地滋润完下唇，黄濑又转战上唇。黄濑含住青峰唇瓣的同时，自己的下唇也嵌在青峰唇瓣之间。青峰时而用力地用双唇压住那软软弹弹的嘴唇，时而又用牙齿轻咬。不过好在黄濑纵横江湖好多年，不会被青峰的小动作打乱自己的节奏。

黄濑会在青峰吸住自己下唇的时候故意将唇抽出来，然后又轻轻吸住青峰的嘴唇。黄濑并不贪婪，每一次亲吻的时候不会和青峰贴合太久，却总是一次一次地含住青峰的嘴唇。因为有规律地碰触，每一次离开都充满期待，期待着下一次的相遇。

黄濑越亲越兴奋，也越亲越紧张。一次又一次加重的呼吸声似乎早已经出卖了黄濑的心跳……

因为青峰的迎合给了黄濑信心，黄濑松咬青峰嘴唇的频率越来越快越来越快，手按住青峰脑袋的力气也随之加大。

和青峰接吻是一种很独特很奇异的体验，心里像是被细针一下又一下地刺着，微痛却又很痒。

青峰手本是环在黄濑的腰上，如今却情不自禁地抚摸着黄濑的后背、颈部。

不知是谁引燃了干柴烈火，这场接吻变得像一场疯狂却又温柔的撕咬，分不出胜者和败者。

黄濑不断地开合着自己的唇瓣，青峰也不甘示弱地追逐轻咬着黄濑那灵活的双唇。

因为动情而不断抚摸的双手在对方身上胡乱地摩挲，力气越来越大、动作也越来越激烈。

“呼……”

黄濑先投降了。

贴着青峰的额头，黄濑重重地呼吸以舒缓因为刚刚激吻而难以平复的心跳。输给了一个初尝禁果的男人真是讽刺啊！

不过青峰并没有表面上那么从容，低沉的呼吸声之下，心早就跳乱了节拍。

“小青峰，呼~”黄濑想要努力平复早已不淡定并且想要更多的心情，湿滑的双唇贴住了青峰的右耳，“别忘了把嘴张开哦~”

青峰并没有充分理解黄濑的用意所在，只是突然闯进口中的软舌瞬间就点明了黄濑的用意。

为了进的更深，黄濑早把自己的唇瓣塞进了青峰两唇间。舌头用力地在青峰口中横冲直撞，心脏似乎要冲破胸膛一般。

黄濑觉得自己要疯了似的，纠缠着青峰不亚于身体一般粗壮的舌头。这是第一次，黄濑不甘于与其缠绵反侧而是想和青峰用舌头大干一场。黄濑用尽浑身解数在青峰口中搅动折腾，却像是一只小猫在豹子面前有点力不从心。这种以小博大的挑战更是激发了黄濑的斗志，撼动青峰口中的这尊黑豹也未必不可能。

黄濑给予青峰第一次肢体相交的体验无疑，黄濑却又觉得青峰也让自己见识到了另一扇门。那门后是一般人难以承受的烈火焚烧，在毁灭自己的同时享受顶级的极乐世界。

即使是第一次，青峰也不可能放弃主动权。学着黄濑那野蛮中又带着技巧的动作，青峰的舌头用力一推轻而易举地就改变了主场。

“唔……”黄濑被青峰这突然攻击吓了一跳，因为唇还被青峰含在口中，舌头却被青峰退货了。紧随而来的那野兽疯狂地舔舐着自己的贝齿，最后的防线也崩塌了。

黄濑稍稍张开口，青峰就乘机而入开始疯狂又野蛮地扫荡。健壮的舌头在黄濑嘴里打砸抢烧似的顶弄舔舐了一圈儿之后便缠上了黄濑缩在角落里的舌头。只是轻轻一勾，就欺身上来缠住不放。口中的翻江倒海快让黄濑招架不住了，身子不停地往后仰为了躲避这个疯子般的侵略者。青峰借着黄濑向后仰的劲舌头用力一送，差点把黄濑摔到身后的写字桌上。幸亏黄濑眼疾手快地拽住了青峰胸前的衣领，可惜了紫色龙袍被撕裂了一块。

青峰的手扶住黄濑的身子以后就不由自主地隔着衣服在黄濑身上游走，真是无意间就色情起来了。青峰的双手在黄濑侧腰上上下抚摸，落在胸前的位置上还故意用大拇指圈了个圈儿。不过由于过于平坦的胸部并没让青峰吃到甜头，滑下来的时候更是大力揉搓起了黄濑的身子。

先是主动权的完全丧失，再是现在已经要有失身的危机，若是再不停下，就真的完蛋了！

黄濑用尽最后残余的还未被青峰霸道疯狂又无厘头无定式的吻夺走的力气一把推开了青峰，嘴边早就狼狈地溢满了青峰和自己的津液。因为太过激烈而大力地喘息，脸颊粉红的黄濑倒像是新手。眼角因为青峰那一波又一波越加强烈的攻势而渗出生理泪水，这副模样竟然让青峰有了想要他，想要黄濑，想要一个男人的冲动！

一个疯狂的念头占据了青峰的脑海——贯穿他，贯穿面前这个男人，想看他在自己身下哭泣的模样……

青峰突然大力地撕开了黄濑的裙衫，竟然连亵衣都被毫不留情地撕成了两半。

糟了！黄濑拼命反抗着吸吮自己脖子的青峰，可是无济于事。

青峰用拇指精准地按在了黄濑乳头的位置，即使是一点脂肪弹性都没有的触感青峰似乎都不嫌弃，狠狠地将拇指嵌入了只是微微隆起的乳峰中。

黄濑不知道自己的胸部竟然还会有知觉？被青峰疯狂地揉搓、不停地上下摩挲，竟然让浑身的触感都集中在了那里。

不可以……还不是时候！

“啪！”黄濑长这么大还没这么用力地打过谁，可是此情此景，黄濑想不出更好的办法制止青峰了。

这声响亮的耳光把青峰的理性打了回来，看着狼狈不堪的黄濑用破烂到不成样子的衣服惊吓到浑身发抖似的遮掩着自己的身体，也不知道是真的被自己吓成这样还是装的。

不过，青峰也不想追究了。

“是朕失态了。”黄濑早就从青峰身上逃走蹲在书房角落用双手抱胸的那幅样子自卫，青峰起身道，“朕给你拿套新的。”

花公公办完事回来伺候的时候正好看到了抱在一起的青峰和黄濑，吓得赶紧关上了殿门。只是有些担心皇上和凉儿姑娘不分昼夜的这样搞来搞去对身体不好吧？若是哪次凉儿姑娘怀上了可皇上还不知道地继续临幸凉儿姑娘，岂不是要流产了？！

不行，等明日一定要叫绿间太医来给凉儿姑娘把把脉！花公公这样想着，退出了皇上寝殿。

黄濑躲在内殿换衣服，青峰却无法和黄濑继续呆在一个屋子里了。若是在这样下去，青峰真的不保证自己能控制住身体里的野兽。

身下已经很精神了，在和黄濑舌吻的时候就早早竖起来了。不能发泄在黄濑身上，就只能找地方解决。

“朕出去一趟，你若累了就先睡，就睡在朕的床上。”青峰说罢，就离开寝宫了。

黄濑闻外殿没有了动静，便赶紧躲进了洗浴室里。

该死的，黄濑脱掉了亵裤，双手握住自己的性器用力地撸搓着。

自己已经多久没有自慰过了？十八岁以后就再也没有了。

“哼……”黄濑喘着粗气，脑海里却全是青峰的模样了。

他那深陷的人鱼线和极具男子气概的发达的腹肌，连同那与体型非常相称的胸肌，性感的古铜色肌肤和壮硕的被亵裤包裹的性器……就连大腿根部都是发达的肌肉和古铜色的肌肤……

“啊！”

只是稍微想象了一下青峰脱下内裤那里的景象就缴械投降了，黄濑凉太你不会是爱上黑皮了吧？！

黄濑被自己的想法吓到了。即使交往过那么多男女朋友，黄濑都从来没有觉得自己有“爱”上过谁。喜欢是都喜欢，可是若说爱，真的没有过这样的念头。

爱上，对于黄濑来说是一件足以畏惧的事情！那是短时间内无法脱身的事情！倘若陷进去了，更是麻烦。自己不属于这个时代，穿回去是必然的。黄濑本意就是来这里玩耍一番便回家，并不想把心送给谁。

黄濑拖着有点虚脱的身子躺回了内殿的KingKing size上，梦里竟是和青峰翻云覆雨……谁上谁下黄濑是忘了，只是早上的梦遗时刻提醒着黄濑一个十分恐怖的信号——莫非自己真的爱上青峰了？！

青峰回寝殿的时候已过子时，没有去里殿而是在外殿黄濑躺过的座谈席上过了一夜。

只是一个吻，似乎有什么东西悄无声息地变了质……

【青黄】桃花劫 14

『XIV』

青峰彻夜未眠……究其原因，睡在内殿的黄濑为其一、黄濑睡在殿内为其二。

也不知黄濑昨晚躺在这硬邦邦的席子上是怎么睡着的，反正青峰是辗转反侧终究无法入眠。

自己对黄濑抱有怎样的心情青峰还未彻底弄清楚。当然，好感是有的这点无疑，只是到什么程度了必须控制好。为君者心怀天下是大，儿女情长是小。有舍有得，青峰心中自然是明了的。

是该将黄濑封为妃子了，赌把大的才有趣。

“皇上，您可醒了？”花公公敲了敲殿门，问道。

大概是怕青峰听不见，花公公提高了嗓门又喊了一声，“皇上，再不起来可是要误了早朝！”

青峰怕花公公吵醒黄濑，便伸展了一下身子下了床。

昨晚回殿躺下时衣服也没脱，青峰就穿着被黄濑抓破的龙袍去开了门。

花公公个子矮，个头不到青峰的下巴。这一开门，视线所及就是皇上所着龙袍破烂的领口。花公公先是一愣，随后就感叹这凉儿姑娘可真是……狂野。

“参见皇上。”花公公请安道，“老奴多嘴问一句，这凉儿姑娘是不是要请绿间太医过来把把脉？”

“是该叫绿间来替凉儿把把脉了。”青峰道，“麻烦花公公去太医苑叫绿间真太郎来坤宁宫一趟，就跟他说是时候办一场喜宴了。”

“是。”说罢，花公公就赶去太医苑了。

青峰洗漱完见黄濑还裹在被里，那睡姿真不是一般的难看。大概是梦里的时候手胡乱抓过脑袋，头发散乱地有遮在脸上的，有落在枕头上的，还有不小心被黄濑吃进嘴里的……真是邋遢的男人。

青峰本来想放任黄濑就这样躺着不管的，可无意间瞥见了一抹刺眼的金丝……

走近床边，青峰俯下身仔细瞧了瞧双腿夹着被，一只手抓着头发，另一只手随便往前一伸的黄濑，发根是青峰从未见过的金黄色。

青峰恍然大悟，难怪第一眼看黄濑就觉得那头黑色长发虽也算飘逸却配不上黄濑那张更为美艳的脸。金色，毫不掩饰的奢华，确实配得上黄濑。

这个大大咧咧的男人，还真是豪放。睡觉都这样不小心也不怕露陷了？明明昨晚为了掩饰自己的身份都敢动手打皇上，今天这一觉就暴露了。也不知这黄濑是聪明还是蠢，不过，他在宫里实难生存下去。

“咳咳……”青峰故意大声咳嗽起来装作是不经意走过来，往窗外望了望，背对着黄濑道，“这都快日照三竿了，竟有人迟迟不起。”

“呜……”黄濑抱着被在床上滚了一圈儿，哼哼唧唧地用脸蹭了蹭被子。这被子上的味道很好闻，虽不是什么花香草香的味道，却有着太阳的香气，很温暖。黄濑最喜欢的花是向日葵，到不是因为什么向日葵向着太阳向着光芒对未来充满希望这样高大上的理由，而仅仅是因为向日葵长得和自己很像。所以黄濑对于阳光的味道也情有独钟地喜欢到不行！

青峰太好奇这个又蠢又萌的男人赖床的样子，转头瞥了一眼趴在床上脸埋进被里撅着屁股扭来扭去的黄濑，真像一只白胖白胖的蝉蛹。

起个床还这么难？

青峰见黄濑猛的抬起了头，赶紧转过身去继续望天。黄濑是挣扎了好久，本来还想继续窝在被窝里的，可突然想到自己现在可不是在家里而是寄人篱下吓得赶紧起身。看到背对着自己的青峰，黄濑赶紧用手擦了擦自己嘴边，幸亏没流口水……

以前和青峰在一起大大咧咧的也没在乎过什么形象，可一旦意识到自己对他有好感了以后就特别在意自己在他面前是不是拿出了最好的状态。

黄濑想自己的头发怕是也乱的跟鸡窝一般，赶紧用手搂了搂。

“啊！”黄濑没摸到假发吓了一跳。

青峰担心黄濑立马转过身来，结果就看见迅速钻进被里的黄濑和那只胡乱摸着想勾到假发的手。

黄濑在被窝里把自己骂死了，你个笨蛋黄濑凉太！怎么能那么粗心大意！假发都睡没了，被青峰看见要怎么办啊！

黄濑当然知道自己的睡相不太好，毕竟妈咪和姐姐们闲来没事就偷拍自己睡颜。之后，每到逢年过节，尤其是除夕的时候，那带子就被翻出来连上八十五英尺的液晶显示屏，全家二三十口人围着看。从八点准时开始放，放到十二点，大家拜个年之后捂着因为笑得疼得不得了的肚子各回各屋。于是每年，自己家的春节过得总比别人家过得欢腾……

摸来摸去也没摸着假发黄濑心里有点着急，把被掀开一个角观察一下四周的环境以及假发的位置。

青峰看着黄濑在被里像一个小山丘似的偷偷摸摸的样子差点笑出声来，可身为一国之主的尊严让青峰憋住了。

黄濑一看见假发，手快得想吃蚂蚁的穿山甲的舌头似的，神龙见首不见尾。

“呼~”黄濑在被里整理好假发，喘了口气。

可忐忑的心还未安稳下来……青峰有没有看到自己没戴假发的样子啊！烦死了，黄濑凉太你以后要是还那么贪睡就咒你这辈子娶不到老婆啊！！

黄濑小心翼翼不好意思地从被窝里钻出来，“皇上怎么起的这么早啊？”

青峰控制了一下自己憋坏的笑神经，转过身来坐到黄濑面前。介于昨天晚上的事情，面对醒来的黄濑青峰竟然有些尴尬。不过幸亏黄濑昨天晚上阻止了自己的行为，否则事情可能就一发不可收拾了。“你是不是身体不太舒服？如此嗜睡难道是……”

黄濑见青峰表情没什么异常，心里开心地不得了。好在青峰没看见自己戴的实际上假发，这男子身份若是暴露了，现在自己在青峰这里得到的算是宠溺怕是要腹水东流了。

“是什么？”黄濑嗅着被子的味道，被见黄濑的上半张脸都遮住了。

“凉儿你，莫非是因为朕昨晚的举动……怀孕了吧？”

额……这皇上不是真的不知道吧？他真的那么单蠢？！

“当然不是了！”黄濑赶紧辩解道，“要是那样的话我早就……不是，反正就是怀不了孕的！”

青峰三岁小孩子的智商吗？黄濑回想了一下往事，自己怕是在七岁的时候就知道怀孕原理了……

青峰从黄濑的话里听出了一丝端倪，一想到这猜测很可能是真的，青峰心里就涌起了一股莫名的愤怒和妒忌。

“你怎么知道不可能！”青峰一把扯掉黄濑把脸都埋进去的被，拽住黄濑的胳膊就往自己怀里脱。青峰用自己的身子裹住黄濑，这才稍稍消气，“一会儿朕就请太医来，看看你是否怀孕了。”

青峰这突然发神经似的把自己抱进怀里吓坏了黄濑，就刚刚，有那么一瞬间，黄濑竟怀疑面前的青峰被掉了包……隐隐约约一种残暴的形象就浮现在眼前，黄濑联想到了秦始皇嬴政。

“皇上，”黄濑一听要请太医把脉弱弱地问了一句，“太医能查出性别吗？”

青峰装傻问道，“什么性别？”

“不是不是，凉儿是说太医能查出孩子的性别吗？”黄濑随机应变。

“朕从未碰过别人，又如何知道太医的能耐？”青峰语气还是有些僵硬的，源自内心的嫉妒让青峰想粗鲁的对待黄濑。

黄濑在心里搜索了一下最近发生的事情，如果不算上昨晚，自己是没怎么惹过青峰吧？那青峰这冷言冷语的样子是为何？明明感觉青峰说什么“朕从未碰过任何人”是有画外音的，难道是自己太敏感了？

“臣参见皇上。”

黄濑一抬眼就看见了一头深绿的绿间真太郎，微微惊讶，这桐皇国难道其实是多血种国家？要是算上自己，可以凑成彩虹了吧？！

来人瞥了眼青峰和依偎在青峰怀里小鸟依人似的黄濑，黄濑明显看到那人眉头一皱，“娘娘把手伸出来给臣把脉吧。”

绿间的声音虽然没有青峰的低沉却透露着疏离人的感觉，似乎是个高傲的人，黄濑这样想着。

青峰好像犹豫了一下，才握着黄濑的手腕把黄濑的手送到了绿间面前。

绿间表情似乎不是很好，黄濑能从中看出一丝丝的嫌弃模样？！

绿间并不着急把脉，而是优雅地解开了左手上缠满的绷带。

本来黄濑还以为这太医的左手受伤了，这下到是不明白为什么闲着没事在手指上缠绷带了。

绿间的手指冰凉，摸准了黄濑的脉搏以后突然来了这么一句莫名其妙的话，“皇上的口味还真是独特啊，怪不得一直不临幸其他妃子。”

“什么意思啊！”黄濑瞪了绿间一眼，什么叫口味独特啊！

绿间没有理黄濑，继续把脉。过了一会儿，开口道，“臣冒犯凉妃娘娘了。”

“凉妃娘娘？”花公公纳闷了。

“恭喜皇上，”黄濑怎么感觉绿间恭喜的一点儿灵魂都没有呢？“凉儿娘娘怀孕了。”

“哈？！”黄濑惊得叫了出来，“太医你是不是搞错了？！你再把把脉，皇上昨天都没……唔……”

青峰用力扳过黄濑的脑袋，衔住了黄濑的嘴唇。黄濑还未说出的话就被青峰全数堵住了。

“恭喜皇上，贺喜皇上！”花公公闻此消息十分激动，“老臣，老臣这就去禀告太后！”

绿间目送花公公激动地离开了，又盯着青峰看他亲黄濑。

感受到了绿间直勾勾地目光，黄濑推搡着终于推开了青峰。黄濑委屈极了，自己根本就不可能怀孕，这岂不是欺君之罪吗？“皇上，真的是太医弄错……”

“你不想为朕生下孩子？”青峰似乎就过不去那嫉妒的门槛了，捏着黄濑的下巴，表情并不是很友善。

“痛。”黄濑动了动脑袋，可青峰捏的很用力逃脱不掉。

“咳咳……若是没事了，臣就先退下了。”绿间道。

“凉儿怀孕后，没有什么要注意的事情吗？”青峰问道。

“不宜事项很多，待臣回到太医苑一一陈列下来。”绿间道，“还有就是……尽人事以待天命。”

又是这句……青峰敢说，自己听过这句话不下百遍。说实话，青峰从小到大最摆不平的人就是绿间真太郎。

“小绿间你别走啊！”黄濑见绿间出了内殿赶紧蹦跶下床，也不管青峰在身后说什么小心点就跑出去追绿间。

▍议事殿

“朕有一喜事要告诉众爱卿。”青峰坐在龙椅上扫视了一遍自己的臣子，目光停留在了青池田向身上。“凉儿，也就是将来的凉妃娘娘，已怀有身孕。”

众臣闻言立马齐跪下，“恭喜皇上，贺喜皇上。”

“众爱卿平身。”青峰接着又道，“明日是初八，是个好日子，朕准备册封凉儿为凉妃娘娘。”

“皇上英明。”

青池田向是五位重臣中表情尤为不好的。因为黄濑曾在朝堂上冒犯过自己，再加上如今这女人顺风顺水的，若是日后真的成了皇后、太后，那自己的女儿青池鸳在后宫岂不是要受欺负了？

“臣以为立凉儿姑娘为妃还为时尚早。”青池田向道，“凉儿姑娘的孩子还未出生，若是夭折……”

“好你个青池田向，你真是胆子越来越大了！”青峰震怒，“朕的子嗣都敢诅咒，你是想推翻朕这桐皇自己做皇帝吧？”

“皇上若是硬要曲解臣的意思，臣无话可说。”青池田向道，“只是皇上如此偏爱这凉儿姑娘实在叫为臣者放心不下。想当年先帝……”

“好啊，青池田向，你是想说朕的母后是妖言惑众的女人？”青峰面色阴冷，“来人，把青池田向关入天牢！”

“皇上息怒，”竹下北仓道，“皇上看在青池将军立功无数的面子上，饶恕青池大人吧。”

“朕饶你青池田向最后一次，希望青池将军好自为之。”青峰道，“笠松幸男，册妃大典就交给你办，望爱卿不负众望。”

“是。”

▍太医苑

“凉妃娘娘跟着臣做什么？”绿间想甩开屁股后面的这个跟屁虫都不行，“难道是凉妃娘娘听不出臣话语中的不悦吗？”

“小绿间哪里是把我当做娘娘来尊敬？”黄濑跟着绿间，绿间加快速度，黄濑也跟着加快速度。

“这里是配药处，娘娘若是不怕药材的怪味道……”

“不怕！”黄濑跟着绿间就是想让绿间回心转意，黄濑相信这皇宫里的医生应该不是庸医，只要自己让他再把一次脉，一定会纠正错误的！

黄濑随绿间一进门就听见一声爽朗的叫声，“小真~~”

“死一边去，高尾！”绿间的一瞥把那名叫高尾的男人吓得赶紧摸了摸手里准备好的榛子，“小榛榛~我最爱吃你了~”

这太医原来不是高冷……黄濑笑道，原来是……傲娇啊！

【青黄】桃花劫 15

『XV』

黄濑还拉着绿间的袖子，这可被高尾看在眼里了。黄濑也没管这个拿着榛子摸来摸去看起来精神似乎不太正常的黑发男人，继续纠缠绿间，“小绿间间~就帮人家再把一次脉好不好啦~”

“这个黄眸犬是谁啊，小真！”高尾哪里容得下自己的男人被别的女人这样纠缠，立马扑到绿间身旁拉开黄濑扯着绿间的手，“喂，松手啊！”

黄濑抱在绿间左边扯着绿间的左袖口，高尾在右边抱住绿间又伸手拍打黄濑的手，两人都把重心靠在绿间身上，这等于是绿间身上挂着两个人的体重。

绿间用力抖了抖双臂然后若无其事地走到柜台前，黄濑和高尾两人因为没抓稳都跌倒在了地上。

“你是谁啊？”高尾拍了拍屁股，即使是被绿间抛弃了却也完全不尴尬。

哈哈，黄濑在猜想这两人的关系一定不一般。鉴于自己已经是绿间的朋友了，朋友妻不可欺，黄濑便开口解释道，“我是凉儿啦~”

“你就是皇上的相好啊！”高尾一听是皇上的人表情立马就三百六十度大转变，从对情敌的戒备到老朋友似的超级热情，“哟，长得真好看！怪不得皇上那么喜欢你~”

“咳咳……高尾，赶紧过来干活！”绿间右手托着不知道从哪里冒出来的仙人掌，瞥了眼高尾有些不爽，便指挥道，“我早上说的那药你配好了吗？”

“小真你别生气啊！”高尾赶紧屁颠屁颠地跑到绿间身边，一边继续包药材一边讨好绿间道，“小真怎么看起来又长高了？好有压力啊~我要多喝点牛奶吗？”

黄濑看着高尾的模样，还说我是小狗，明明他自己围着小绿间差点尾巴都翘起来了吧！

黄濑拍了拍屁股上的灰，站起来走到高尾身边，“小高尾，你也是医生吧？”

黄濑抱有一丝希望，因为看起来高尾似乎更好交流一些。

“我是药师。”高尾道，也不知这个漂亮的姑娘问自己这个做什么。

“那小高尾会把脉吧？”黄濑星星眼望着高尾，看的高尾心里酥酥的。

“把脉到是会。”高尾看了一下绿间的眼色，道，“你问这个做什么啊？”

“小高尾，小高尾~”黄濑拉住高尾的手晃来晃去撒娇道，“你帮我把把脉好不好？”

高尾当然观察到了绿间眼镜框一闪，似乎是瞥到了黄濑拉住自己的手腕，绿间脸色瞬间就沉下来了。

“男女授受不亲啊！”高尾赶紧甩掉了黄濑的手，然后在柜台下摸了摸绿间的手以示自己的忠贞。

“求你啦~”黄濑拿出杀手锏，用力眨巴眨巴眼睛，眼睛就晶莹了起来。

“好吧。”高尾战战兢兢地摸了摸黄濑的脉搏，心里想着自己真是妻管严啊……“诶？”

“怎么了，小高尾？”黄濑心里有点小慌张，难道把脉真的能分清人的性别？！还是说，高尾的结果也是自己怀孕了？！

“我刚刚已经给他把过脉了，我说他怀孕了，他还不信。”绿间扶了扶眼镜，放下仙人掌给自己倒了杯茶慢慢地品着。

小真很奇怪……高尾看了看绿间，又看了看黄濑，脑袋里竟然乱哄哄的。

“怎么样？”黄濑紧张极了。

“凉儿姑娘，”高尾很严肃地看着黄濑，“你的确怀孕了。小真一会儿会给你列出怀孕之后的注意事项，你一定要严格遵守，否则可能会危机到孩子。”

“哈？”黄濑感觉自己的世界观、人生观、价值观已经在崩溃的边缘了，什么男人怀孕这种荒唐的事情怎么会发生在自己身上？这些医生真的是御医而不是神话故事的作者？！“你真的没弄错？”

“当然不会错了。”高尾猫在一边儿继续捣药，有点心虚。

黄濑突然想到打掉孩子也是很容易的事情不是？宫斗剧不都经常演吗，随便摔一跤或是落水了，孩子分分钟没命！既然这样，那这些庸医说自己怀孕了也无所谓啊！黄濑为自己的聪明才智点赞，真是爱死自己的智商了！

“那谢谢小绿间和小高尾了，我没事啦，就先走啦~”黄濑心情颇好，想着假怀孕以后还可以被人伺候着过舒服的小日子，黄濑的开心的不得了。

“喂，这单子……”高尾刚想叫住黄濑，黄濑人就没影了。高尾估计黄濑大概是走远了，才问绿间道，“小真，怎么回事啊，这凉儿姑娘怎么会是男人？！”

“你不记得那种药了？”绿间看着高尾，那表情就是你怎么如此孤陋寡闻！“灵沚公主研究出来的让男人也能拥有女人一样细腻声线的那种药。”

“难道这凉儿的药是从灵沚公主那里找到的？”高尾更是奇怪了。

“这药就你、我和灵沚公主有，你说是谁给的？”绿间又一次鄙视了高尾的智商。

“那为何又要骗凉儿说他怀孕了？”高尾是个问题宝宝似的，好奇的不行。

“怕是凉儿是皇上一个很重要的棋子……”绿间道，“皇上似乎想利用他除掉谁。”

“原来如此！”高尾恍然大悟，“小真你好聪明啊！”

“咚咚咚”

“绿间太医，灵沚公主回宫了，太后问您要不要去见见。”花公公走进了配药处问道。

“多谢太后挂念，绿间这就随公公去与公主一会。”

绿间拿起手里的仙人掌就要往门外走。只是衣袖被高尾扯住了。

高尾一脸不悦，哭丧着脸可怜巴巴道，“小真，早点回来……”

灵沚公主算是绿间的师傅，不论是医术上的还是神论上的，所以绿间对灵沚公主抱有无限的憧憬之情。而高尾把它扭曲成了爱意，于是就十分吃醋。偏偏绿间每次见灵沚公主的时候都不带着高尾说是阻碍他和公主的灵魂交流，所以往往高尾总是被留在了太医苑。

“咳咳……”绿间装作满不在乎似的道，“你不骑板车，我怎么过去？”

“骑板车？！”高尾瞬间眼睛放光，“小真，我爱你！”

待高尾把板车推出来，还邀请花公公一起坐上去，花公公婉言谢绝了。高尾骑着板车驮着绿间，花公公在一旁跟着走，板车和年迈的花公公竟然同步前行……

▍灵沚公主殿

“凉儿，你近来过的可好？”灵沚公主一身藏青色裙衫，到是和五月公主有着不一样的美感。若说五月公主是甜美，那么灵沚公主绝对是冷艳的美。

再见出卖自己的灵沚，黄濑的心情有些复杂。灵沚是自己来到这个世界第一个遇到的人，一个乍一看迷死人的女人。

“皇兄叫灵沚回来可是为了凉儿比赛的事情？”灵沚笑着看向青峰，自从黄濑来了自己这公主殿，皇兄的目光就再也没停留在别人身上。不过自己这番话到是博得了皇兄的注意力。

“朕是怕凉儿什么都不会，漏了马脚。”青峰解释道，“这琴棋书画舞你都擅长，若是你亲自教凉儿，或许还有回旋的余地。”

“皇兄真是高看灵沚了。”灵沚笑道，“这琴，灵沚建议凉儿学古筝，曲子就选那首《春江花月夜》好了。自古离别之苦最为动人，离夫思夫的那种别愁到是也道出了宫中女人的苦思，灵沚觉得或许能打动母后。”

青峰琢磨了一下，确实合适。

“这棋的话，就要皇兄亲自指点为好了。论整个桐皇，怕是皇兄最会下这将军棋了。”

黄濑就坐在青峰右前方的椅子上。什么“将军棋”听都没听过，真是郁闷死了！黄濑拉过青峰和青峰耳语道，“将军棋到底是什么东西啊？”

“黑白两子下于十九乘十九的格子棋盘交点处，一局末了，哪方占棋盘空位越多，哪方取胜。”

黄濑心想这不就是围棋吗？！围棋可是自己的拿手好戏，一般人可不是对手。这是当初黄濑为了勾搭一个围棋社的美人专门苦练半个月才得以学会的一项技能！

“这个我会。”黄濑道，“若是皇上有时间，凉儿想与皇上切磋切磋。”

“你会？”灵沚有点惊讶，黄濑的底细只有灵沚是最清楚不过的。来自不同的另一个世界的人，竟然会自己国家的棋术，这到像是一种命中注定的缘分。

“灵沚公主最清楚凉儿了不是吗？”

“好吧，那接下来就是书法了。”灵沚道，“现在还不确定评委是谁，只是若是母后自己的话，可能一切都是徒劳了。”

“书法朕看到是没有问题。”青峰道，“朕看过凉儿写的那本《男侍》，凉儿的字少了女儿家的秀气，却十分大气豪放，可以说是自成一体。”

“《男侍》是凉儿写的？”灵沚见过这本书。灵沚在自己的花醉楼里给客人看的时候，竟没有一个人有排斥之感。那可是描写男人间性事的细节与注意事项，到像是指导男人间做爱的教科书。

“那书不是凉儿写的啦。”黄濑没想到青峰会看那本书！毕竟青峰怎么看都是直男无疑，黄濑还以为青峰会觉得恶心呢。这书还真是黄濑自身的经验汇编而成的，黄濑自信涵盖了男人间性爱的所有方面。“只是凉儿有幸看过这书，因为当时很震惊所以对内容记忆比较深刻。”

“画的话，我可以先画好一张，然后让凉儿这几天练习临摹。从今天开始，每日临摹一两次，应该会有所帮助。”灵沚道，“只是这舞……听说凉儿怀了皇兄的孩子……这跳舞怕会影响……”

灵沚明明应该知道自己是男人不会怀孕吧？那么灵沚这样的言辞是为了帮自己瞒住男人的身份吗？黄濑本来对太医误诊硬说自己怀孕了这事耿耿于怀，而现在灵沚也那么奇怪，这究竟是怎么会儿事？

黄濑心想，自己一定要弄清楚这事。

“凉儿跳舞这事，朕想母后会体谅凉儿免去这一比赛。”青峰道，“这件事朕会和母后沟通的。”

“那灵沚先去画室画一幅适合参赛的作品，然后凉儿就练习临摹好了。”

“麻烦灵沚公主了。”黄濑虽然嘴上言谢，心里却埋怨青峰还非要让自己得第一！

灵沚离开以后，只剩下青峰和黄濑，气氛突然就尴尬了许多。

“凉儿，”青峰把黄濑的手放在自己掌心握住，“你一定要保护好我们的孩子。”

不知道为什么，黄濑总觉得青峰有事在瞒着自己。似乎有一个巨大的骗局，自己是受害人，也是凶手。好像从什么时候开始，有东西扭曲了。就像是在外人看来是显而易见的谎言，自己却还骗自己说，一切都还是真的……

很奇怪的第六感。

“你真的相信吗？”黄濑抬头对上了那双藏青色眸子，感受着青峰温暖的手握住自己的手，“小青峰？”

一声“小青峰”差点让青峰心软下来，可是他是一国之君。当年如何虐杀亲兄弟的，如今就要如何狠下心去做对大局对桐皇有利的事情。

“凉儿，不要做背叛朕的事。”

那么，欺骗你，算是背叛吗？

“好，凉儿定不会做那样的事。”黄濑揽住青峰的脖子，送上了自己的唇。

大概是疯了吧，黄濑竟然想一直瞒下去，即使不能和青峰有肢体之欢，黄濑如今也只想青峰眼里只容得下自己一个人。

大概是疯了吧。

▍坤宁宫

青峰本是要继续在外殿休息的，可黄濑缠着青峰说虽然我怀孕了，但你可以抱着我睡觉的。

如今青峰和黄濑都只穿着亵衣亵裤，两人之间只有两层布的间隔。

黄濑枕在青峰的左臂上，有些硬，并不是很舒服。可是却不想只是因为不舒服就放弃了和青峰肢体相贴的机会。黄濑也想过，若是那天就让青峰碰了自己，那自己同青峰之间又会是怎样？青峰会因为自己是男人而愤怒吗？若是恼怒了，会要了自己的人头吗？只是这些疑问已经无从探索了。陷得越深，就越怕那种未知的恐惧。若是那样，还不如活在当前的谎言里，虽然是苦涩的幸福，也毕竟是幸福的。

“小青峰，我的睡姿可是很糟糕的哦！”黄濑被青峰压在身下，青峰将头埋进自己的肩窝。青峰在嗅着黄濑身上的味道，呼吸轻轻喷洒在黄濑白皙的脖子上。

“朕这样压着你，你还能动弹的了吗？”青峰闭上了眼睛，和黄濑一起过的最后一夜，放纵一些也是可以原谅的吧？

青峰手缓缓地黄濑身上游走，伸进了黄濑的亵衣里，一直往上摸，直到……碰触到那胸前并不大的凸起。青峰贴着黄濑的耳畔喘息着，“舒服吗，这样？”

黄濑妥协了，若是这样结束了的话，即使有遗憾又如何？放纵自己吧，那样的黄濑凉太，才是真正的黄濑凉太。

“小青峰，”黄濑隔着自己的亵衣抚上了青峰贴着自己的乳珠揉捏的双手，“我好像……”

“什么，黄濑，告诉朕，”青峰的声音越加飘渺低沉了，“你想说什么？”

“我好像，”胸前的刺激让黄濑有些颤抖，“我好像……是真的，爱上你了。”

青峰的动作因为黄濑的话停滞了，从亵衣里拿出来的手抱紧了黄濑的身子，“是吗，朕知道了。夜色深了，快睡吧。明日，朕还要给你一个惊喜。”

惊喜啊……

▍祭封坛

黄濑穿上了青峰特意叫人为他缝制的那身精致的藏青色裙子。黄濑凉太，是桐皇第一位还未成为皇后就拥有了一件属于自己的帝王绸缎的妃子。

黄濑站在祭封坛最中央那块镶嵌在白玉石祭坛上半径为二十公分的圆形翡翠之上。晚秋的风挂乱了黄濑的黑发，就如同那条耀眼的代表着皇家最高身份的裙衫被吹得翩翩起舞。

可是，这一切都太突然。

当黄濑听到青峰拿着册封卷书念道，“封黄濑凉子为凉妃，赐凉妃殿”时，黄濑恍惚了一下。

据说如今的六位妃子中，只有自己册妃的时候接受如此高的礼遇，可以被众臣仰视、可以身着藏青色、可以让皇上亲自诵读封书。

黄濑本以为这是青峰对自己的偏爱，可听到那句“赐凉妃殿”的时候，黄濑终于醒了。

什么册妃似乎是让自己的身份变得更高贵了，可实际上呢？是青峰亲自把自己捧出了坤宁宫。

怪不得黄濑觉得青峰根本不怀疑自己怀孕这件事，这桐皇国的皇上怕是明白的很，一个吻就能怀孕，那这天下就会野种遍地了。何况青峰若是真的看过自己写的《男侍》——那里可是开篇就写了受孕的条件，就更不会相信自己怀孕了这荒诞的谎言。

青峰早就知道自己假怀孕，他串通了太医。只有怀孕的丫鬟才有可能被册封为妃，所以青峰就编造了这样的谎言。

如今自己是后宫最得意的人，青峰怕是特意把这册封仪式弄得隆重。后宫前朝，前朝后宫，臣子与皇上相互握着彼此的把柄。凡是后宫之女犯株连九族之罪，就是最快夺取大臣所掌之权的方法。

黄濑记得，青峰曾说过，有时候残暴是通往成功最快的捷径。

“凉儿，”青峰拉住了黄濑的手，“朕愿与你携手坐拥这天下。”

黄濑紧紧握住青峰不似昨日那么温暖的手，用只有青峰能听见的声音问道，“黄濑是皇上独一无二、至关重要的那颗棋子吗？”

棋子。

“有了你，朕这盘棋才有胜算。”

黄濑望向的那片藏青色，再也猜不透那之下究竟在算计些什么。

黄濑这才想起来，青峰不是那些普通的莺莺燕燕。他能爬到如今的位置，就不会是个只懂得仁厚的明君。能登上峰顶的王，怕是最明了什么叫“尸横遍野、血流成河”。

自己所面对的，是一个野心家。

“爱过我吗？”黄濑鼓起勇气，只想知道这个问题的答案。

青峰望向黄濑的琥珀色眸子，没有言语，托起了那张越加高贵的脸庞，在所有人的瞩目下，吻住了那迷人的唇。

不是爱过，而是爱着。

▍凉妃殿

“主子，主子，”小顺子被青峰派给了黄濑，在凉妃殿伺候着，“小顺子刚刚在赏菊亭里见到了皇上！”

“哦。”黄濑继续临摹灵沚的那幅画，并没有对小顺子的话产生太大兴趣。

“主子，你是不是还因为皇上从册妃那日起就没来过咱们凉妃殿在生气呢？”碧瑶夺下了黄濑的毛笔，“皇上可能是最近太忙了。既然皇上不来，那我们过去找皇上不就好了嘛~”

碧瑶和紫萱是以前伺候灵沚公主的丫鬟，因为公主出宫了便随同公主也出了宫。如今皇上又多了一位嫔妃，灵沚公主也大方地将自己的心腹丫鬟派给了黄濑。

“皇上真是小心眼呢，只是因为和凉妃娘娘闹别扭了，就不来咱们凉妃殿。”紫萱替黄濑打抱不平，“就是冲着凉妃娘娘肚子里的宝宝也理应过来看一看的。”

“你们在我面前说这些不就是为了让我去赏菊亭一趟吗？”黄濑看着自己身边这三个精灵古怪的太监丫鬟们笑道，“去一趟又如何？本妃还怕见那个黑皮不成？”

“哈哈，论这世上，怕是只有凉妃您敢这样称呼皇上了。”碧瑶道，“咱们要穿的漂漂亮亮的，让皇上盯着我们娘娘离不开眼！看皇上会不会心动地忍不住来咱凉妃殿！”

“你个丫头，”黄濑这几天难得露出笑容，“若不是还有你们几个，我都怕闷死在这凉妃殿。”

小顺子、紫萱、碧瑶跟着黄濑在御花园里散步，黄濑其实并不汲汲于见到青峰。

远处传来悠扬的萧声，黄濑竟跟随着这乐声加快了脚步。

是从赏菊亭传来的。

吹箫人背对着这条小径，那身紫色的龙袍和那藏青的发色暴露了他的身份。

黄濑知道青峰是有这样柔情的一面的。

“主子，咱们不去皇上那里吗？”

“打断别人的演奏是不礼貌的哦！”黄濑蹲了下来，想听青峰吹完这曲子。

只是却另有其人，打断了萧声。

赏菊亭里，黄濑看见了拿着几碟点心走进亭子中央的竹下澈，她和青峰正谈笑风生。

【青黄】桃花劫 16

『XVI』

“凉妃娘娘……”碧瑶赶紧扶住有些踉跄的黄濑，“咱们就这样走了？”

“回寝宫吧，”黄濑快步离开了御花园，“我又怎能坏了皇上的兴致。”

小顺子是在青峰身边伺候了很久，对皇上的性冷淡是十分了解的。“凉妃娘娘莫担心，皇上怕只是和澈妃娘娘在谈事情。小顺子在皇上身边伺候着也有十五年了，皇上只对凉妃娘娘一人真心好小顺子最清楚不过。”

“是啊是啊，”紫萱突然想起了什么似的，道，“那天灵沚公主回宫里的时候，凉妃娘娘一进灵沚公主殿皇上的目光就一直停留在娘娘身上，再也没看过旁人。当时紫萱都惊住了，没想到皇上还有那么痴情的一面。”

“你们不用再安慰我了，”黄濑叹了口气，“我本无意来这赏菊亭，还不是你们几个古灵精怪的硬是劝我来？若是本妃在才艺比赛上丢了人，看我不收拾你们。”

“凉妃娘娘哪里舍得罚我们？”碧瑶笑道，“凉妃娘娘从来都是刀子嘴豆腐心~”

其实碧瑶、紫萱和小顺子都是勤快的丫鬟太监，可这凉妃娘娘脾气实在太好，待他们不像是主子和奴才反倒是像兄弟姐妹。这被黄濑惯着惯着的，三人竟然有点好吃懒做的倾向了。

▍凉妃殿

“你们三个不许嗑瓜子了！”黄濑铺开了一张宣纸，刚要下笔发现歙砚里的墨不多了，便道，“快来一个给我研磨啊~”

“小顺子你去。”碧瑶和紫萱推搡着小顺子，道。

“我们石头剪子布吧。”小顺子想起凉妃娘娘前几天教他们一起玩的划拳游戏，当时黄濑还嬉笑着说道“以后你们谁来做事就通过划拳决定吧”，谁知，今日还真被小顺子用上了……

“好主意！”紫萱和碧瑶都同意了。

黄濑无语地看着这三个孩子似的丫鬟太监，他们都比自己小一些，所以在黄濑眼里倒像是弟弟妹妹。

算了，看到黄濑要自己研磨，这三人就连忙跑了过来。

“主子干嘛自己做啊？”小顺子夺过研石慢慢研磨起来。

“指着你们三个小懒鬼，我的画还画不画了？”黄濑轻弹了一下紫萱和碧瑶的额头，“你们俩天天联合起来欺负小顺子。”

“主子您应该最担心的是古筝吧？”碧瑶道，“明明我看主子的画画的很好啊~”

“担心怎么办，明天就要比赛了，临阵磨枪不快也光？”黄濑笑道。

“那有什么？反正就算主子不是第一，皇上也不会临幸别人的！”紫萱道。

“是吗？”黄濑闻言脸色暗淡下来，“那五位妃子那么美丽漂亮……”

“我们主子才是桐皇最美的人！”

▍赏菊亭

“澈儿真的很羡慕凉妃可以被皇上如此宠爱，”竹下澈坐到青峰的对面，“凉妃若是知道皇上如此，定会高兴的。”

“是吗？”青峰放下了萧，“澈儿你可愿意辅佐朕除掉那些心怀不轨之徒？”

“澈儿何德何能可以辅佐皇上？”竹下澈道，“皇上若是有用的上澈儿或是家父的地方，澈儿定全力相助。”

“有如你这样的妃子，朕真算是如虎添翼了。”

“皇上说笑了。”

▍凉妃殿

“累死我了~”黄濑无力地躺在了内殿床上。这床虽没有坤宁宫的大，可也算是King size了。自从册封日之后，青峰再也没来过这凉妃殿。黄濑似乎近些日子突然理解了后宫女子之苦。若是得宠还要嫉妒其他妃子，何况这成日见不到皇上面的，更是疾苦难耐。

碧瑶、紫萱和小顺子在外殿收拾棋子和纸墨笔砚，谁知，皇上竟然突然驾到……

“参见……”

“嘘……”青峰把食指竖在唇前，示意这三人不要声张。“凉儿他可在内殿？”

“凉妃娘娘累的睡着了。”小顺子道。

青峰眉峰一皱，迈步往内殿走，“你们都轻声点，别吵到凉儿。”

“是~”

见皇上走到内殿，灰崎才开口责备道，“碧瑶、紫萱，你们两个丫头见到皇上怎么那幅样子？”

“皇上不念着我家主子，我们还不能表示一下不满啊？”碧瑶道，“灰崎公公可讲理不？”

“真是妇人之见。”灰崎叹了口气，“皇上心里怎会不念着凉妃娘娘？”

“切~假话。若是真的，皇上这近二十日未来我们这凉妃殿算是什么意思？”紫萱质问，“皇上就是再铁石心肠，也不来看看凉妃娘娘肚子里的孩子？”

“皇上自有皇上的想法，可容得你们这些丫头瞎猜？”灰崎道，“在这些日子，你们不会是在凉妃娘娘耳边说着皇上的不是吧？”

“奴才们倒想呢。”小顺子也道，“可皇上不来我们这凉妃殿，凉妃娘娘心情十分低落。我们劝娘娘宽心还来不及，怎么还会跟娘娘添堵心？”

“娘娘是想着皇上的不好？”灰崎试探性地问道，“娘娘这些日子对皇上是心存埋怨的？”

“我们娘娘是真心喜欢皇上才会因为久久见不到皇上而难过，”紫萱道，“若不是因为这点，娘娘怕是这世上最乐观开朗的人！”

“嘿，我说你们这些丫头这是刚跟了凉妃几天？”灰崎纳闷，“怎么一个个都为了维护你家娘娘都敢说皇上的不是？就是跟着灵沚公主的时候，也没见你们几个如此大胆啊？”

“凉妃娘娘是实心待我们，虽说公主待我们也很好，但凉妃娘娘是待我们如亲兄弟姐妹。”

“不过凉妃娘娘没有架子是真的。”灰崎道，“还真不是个当主子的娘娘啊。”

“喂，你们不好奇皇上干什么去了？”碧瑶拉着紫萱和小顺子，问道。

“去看看，去看看！”紫萱和碧瑶溜到了内殿墙边，往里瞅。

青峰走到黄濑床前，看到了那床上躺尸一般大字躺开的黄濑。

这小子，还真是不修边幅……

黄濑睡觉的时候呼吸很微弱，青峰还以为他只是闭目养神。

大概有快二十天没看见黄濑了，如今见到黄濑，想要触碰他的念头就疯狂地袭来。

青峰小心地把黄濑抱进自己怀里，黄濑身上那好闻的味道飘入鼻中。如此美的人真的是对其止不住地心动，让人有种欲罢不能的念头。

黄濑怕是累坏了，青峰把他整个人抱在腿上让他靠在自己胸膛上。而黄濑只是反抗了一下，就又自己寻思个舒服的姿势扒着青峰的龙袍趴在青峰身上。

青峰看着黄濑这样子心里叹道，真像个赖皮熊。

可此时，青峰却又无比渴望怀里的男人可以一辈子这样安心地依靠着自己、在自己的守护下无忧无虑的活下去。

“嗯~小青峰你个混球球~”黄濑在青峰怀里拱了拱，似乎是在梦呓，“混球~”

青峰当然知道黄濑已经醒了，没有人梦呓的时候可以如此口齿清楚，仿佛是故意说给自己听的。还真是人精啊，黄濑凉子。

“若是朕那么混蛋，你个小狐狸怎么还日日夜夜地念着朕，朕不来看你，你就梦里面都骂着朕。”青峰右手环着黄濑的身子，左手捏住了黄濑的下巴。

黄濑被青峰这样捏着很不舒服，可又不想醒过来。若不是装作在做梦，怎么能这么痛快地骂青峰这么狠？

黄濑晃了晃脑袋，又趴在了青峰胸口。不仅如此，因为不解恨，黄濑故意装作流口水的模样使劲往青峰龙袍上蹭着口水。

“喂，你究竟要毁掉朕几件龙袍啊？”青峰捏了捏还在装睡的黄濑的脸蛋，“还装睡啊？”

黄濑一愣，丫的，竟然看出来小爷是装睡的？很明显吗？反正我就是不醒你拿我什么办法？

“既然还睡着的话，朕对你做什么都可以吧？”青峰说完明显看到黄濑眼皮一动一动的，“朕今夜就在这凉妃殿过了，咱们今夜长着呢，先亲一个吧。”

“诶诶诶~~”碧瑶拽着紫萱的衣服，“咱们皇上还是心里装着凉妃娘娘的嘛！你看看这个酸的啊~咱们赶紧回避一下吧。”

碧瑶和紫萱把也在偷看的小顺子和灰崎推出了凉妃殿，自己也出去关上了门。

青峰慢慢地靠近黄濑的唇，实在是太诱惑了。

自从黄濑那次要求接吻之后，青峰就时不时地幻想着那天的黄濑。黄濑根本就不清楚，自己这几天没见到他没触碰他有多么折磨！每夜躺在黄濑趟过的床上，想着黄濑痴迷地裹着有着自己身上气味的被子用力地嗅着，青峰的身子就变得特别燥热。这些日子，青峰可是没少摸过自己的性器。

黄濑感觉到了青峰温热的气息喷到自己的脸上，心里却不想青峰吻自己。黄濑心里过不去，过不去青峰不来看自己，过不去青峰私会竹下澈。

青峰马上就要吻下来了，黄濑一把推开青峰从青峰腿上跳下来就往外殿走。

“紫萱、碧瑶？”黄濑觉得自己真是TMD娘，竟然跟个娘们似的觉得心里委屈的不行。“小顺子！”

黄濑叫了一圈儿却没有人回应，快走到外殿时竟然被青峰一把从背后抱住。

青峰死死地抱着黄濑，知道他心里不舒服，可青峰要忍，黄濑更要忍。

“青峰大辉，你给我放开！”黄濑用力地挣扎，“我这凉妃殿不是你的坤宁宫，不是你想来就来的！”

“你都是朕的，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑转过身，和自己面对面，手仍旧紧紧地搂着黄濑，“你的人都是朕的，你的一辈子都是朕的。”

青峰没容得黄濑顶回来，就狠狠吻住了黄濑。没有更多的厮磨，而是将这十几天的全部思念、隐忍都爆发了出来。青峰的舌头用力塞进了黄濑的手中，疯狂地纠缠着黄濑的舌。不管黄濑推开自己的力气有多大，青峰仍旧紧紧地抱着黄濑。

朕又何尝不是爱上了你？只是，国家与爱情，朕都会守护。

黄濑不知道青峰哪里学的接吻技巧，可是已经被青峰吻瘫在他的怀里。

骗子……青峰大辉就是个大骗子！吻我又作何？不就是还有利用价值吗？

“唔唔！”黄濑感觉自己呼吸不畅，这对于一个接吻高手来说真是讽刺。青峰的吻是霸道的用尽全身力气在逼着自己承受那种炙热的吻，可他却把自己吻得很舒服。

“黄濑，你听朕说行不行？”青峰看着黄濑十分孩子气地用双手捂住耳朵，“朕很在乎你，可是一切都要以大局为重。”

青峰很在乎我？

黄濑竟然就因为青峰这一句就妥协了。

“那你明日……”黄濑迟疑了一下，还是决定问出口。至少黄濑要一个保证，“不管我是不是第一，你不可以和别人上床。你敢答应我吗？”

青峰没有回答，只是拉着黄濑躺回了床上。

“朕今夜想抱着你睡。”青峰抱着黄濑，把被盖在了自己和黄濑身上。

“我不会让你和别人睡的，青峰大辉，只要我还活着。”黄濑道。

黄濑是真的爱上了青峰才知道，原来贞洁真的很重要。那种强烈的占有欲和嫉妒心让黄濑容不下别人爬上青峰的床，虽然以自己的情况根本没有资格这样要求青峰。只是，自己虽然无法要求青峰，只要破坏掉青峰的每一次艳遇就好了。

“晚安，小青峰~”黄濑这样想着到是心情好了很多。

青峰愣了一下，黄濑这一会儿冷一会儿热的是什么意思？

“喂！”黄濑转过身盯着青峰，“你也要对我说晚安啊！”

“哈？”青峰压根不知道黄濑说的这“晚安”是什么意思啊！

“赶紧说啊！”黄濑压不住自己的暴脾气，谁叫青峰脾气那么好了，哼！

“好啊好啊，”青峰无奈道，“晚安，行了吧？”

“切，一点儿也不诚心。”黄濑喃喃道，“总会有让你真心真意说出那句话的一天的！”

【青黄】桃花劫 17

『XVII』

“朕突然想起一事，”青峰吻着黄濑的后颈，“朕听说你很担心明天的古筝弹奏？”

“担心也是有一点啦~”黄濑道，“只不过凉儿算是弄不清楚了，皇上现在心里是还想着让凉儿得第一吗？怕不是皇上其实更期待其他妃子得第一吧？”

“黄濑……”青峰声音突然深沉了很多，黄濑知道青峰接下来想说的肯定不是什么“以大局为重”就是抱歉的话，便打断了青峰道，“不用说了，睡吧。”

青峰被黄濑打断，也没有说下去。青峰知道黄濑是聪明人，不用自己点透也知道是怎样的后续。可黄濑越想越过不去这坎，便又开口道，“凉儿定会拼尽全力拿到第一的，皇上最好还是不要对某人获胜抱有太大希望。”

“你觉得朕想让谁获胜？”青峰也不知黄濑是知道了什么还是怎么回事，为什么今天总是说这样的话？青峰来可不是为了受黄濑吃醋的气来的，青峰是想和黄濑拥抱接吻然后相拥而眠。若不是实在是对黄濑“饥饿”难耐，青峰是不会选择在比赛前一天来黄濑这里的。毕竟最后选定的评委为自己的师傅赤司野相，若是自己亲近黄濑，到容易被人说三道四说是内定冠军什么的。

“反正似乎不是凉儿而是另有其人。”黄濑也不掩饰自己的醋意了，耍脾气道，“不过凉儿就算是最近才学会画画和琴技，也有信心成为最多才多艺的妃子。”

“朕的小狐狸如此有信心？”青峰蜻蜓点水了一下黄濑的唇，然后有些尴尬却又尽显憨厚道了一句，“宝贝儿，晚安。”

黄濑大吃一惊，宝贝儿？！青峰是从哪里学会这肉麻的爱称的？啧啧啧……

▍花月殿

花月殿是位于太后寝宫正西方向的一处专门为了皇家观赏歌舞表演而建的宫殿。

而此时，赤司野相已经坐在了太后身旁，和太后叙旧。

“臣怕是有十年未见过太后娘娘了。”赤司野相道，“太后娘娘觉得今日哪位妃子获胜的几率最大？”

“哀家哪里知道。这些妃子们倒是都多才多艺的，今日会是很热闹。”太后见到赤司野相也有一种见到故人的亲切感，心情也十分愉悦，“今日这哪位妃子可以受到皇上的雨露，还是掌握在赤司大人手中啊。”

“还有这等说法？”赤司野相惊到，“这臣肩上的重担可不轻，太后您说是不是？”

“赤司大人是哀家和皇上最信任的人，自然信得过大人的公正严明。”

“谢太后娘娘的赏识，臣定不会辜负您的期望。”

受邀的大臣们自然有那五位重臣，也有一些省府，就像海常省府笠松幸男和坐在他身旁似乎和他很熟的帝光省府今吉翔一。

“宫廷六妃才艺比拼马上开始！众所周知，本场比赛的获胜者今晚将受到皇上的雨露，所以这对于每一位妃子都是十分宝贵的机会，一定要抓住哦！”五月公主亲自主持这场比赛，“首先是比琴技。鉴于每位妃子的所长不同，所以自选曲目自选琴种。下面有请第一位妃子，竹下澈。”

“小女子不才，为诸位带来一曲十面埋伏。”竹下澈鞠了一躬，便坐到准备好的座位上抱起了琵琶。

“这澈妃的琵琶弹得实为不错，”赤司仔细聆听，弹奏之曲的确可圈可点。

可曲将尾声，竹下澈竟然弹走了调。

太后盯着竹下澈，似乎在思索着什么。

“哀家觉得若是不看澈妃结尾处的失误，确是弹得一手好琴。”太后仍对竹下澈的曲子进行了高度的评价，“因为紧张，到可以理解。”

“太后娘娘说的不错。毕竟这场比赛关系着皇上的临幸，这对于这些妃子来说可是大恩典，紧张也是在所难免的。”

很快，到了压轴出场的黄濑演奏了。

台上的黄濑着着那身册封时青峰特意让裁缝精心缝制的藏蓝色皇家礼服，在台上一站就惊艳了全场。

若说册封大典上的凉妃是美丽的开屏孔雀的话，如今散发着母仪天下一般的尊贵的凉妃确像是站在峰巅的火凤凰。

黄濑并没有说话，直径走到了古筝前坐下，双手抚琴，回想着灵沚公主陶醉抚琴的模样。

琴声声起……

纤细白皙的手先是一勾，棱角分明的优美音符突然蹦出。随后黄濑的手指仿佛跳动在琴弦上一弹，一声、两声，音点越来越快，越来越紧凑，一副江景波面之画浮现在脑海……还未享受完这意犹未尽的音符，只见随着手加速抚琴而铺天盖地袭来的音点绚烂多彩、百花齐放！仿佛漫天飞舞的花从天而降，将自己埋入灿烂绚丽的花海之中。骤然极缓，又将人从梦境般美丽的景象中唤了回来。时缓时急，便不由自主地跟随着变化心情……

琴突缓时，悠扬的萧声合奏让黄濑一惊……萧……

萧声介入时，黄濑的古筝声停滞了一下。望到太后身旁举着萧的青峰，那一刻，黄濑知道自己彻底沦陷了。那双藏青色深邃到如深渊般神秘的眸子如今只容得下自己一人，黄濑那一刻，从那双眼中感受到了深情与深切的爱意。

黄濑没想到，青峰那日的萧声其实就是《春江花月夜》尾声部分，那日的青峰竟然是跟竹下澈请教萧曲吹奏！

青峰望到了琥珀色的眸子闪烁着泪光，虽然只是短短的合奏了一小段，青峰却希望黄濑能听得出自己的真心实意。相恋也要等待时机，若是爱情能经的住时间的推敲，那么一生一世便值得了。

因为青峰，黄濑更加用心地演奏完了整首曲子。

“凉妃演奏的竟然比最擅长古筝的灵沚公主都好上那么三分！”赤司野相叹道，“凉妃的演奏似乎将自己全部融入了曲中画中，那副春江花月夜的美景栩栩如生！”

“凉儿的演奏无可厚非是最好的。”青峰看着从听到萧声开始就望着自己的小傻瓜，那个只属于自己的小傻瓜。从刚刚的萧声里你究竟有没有明白朕对你的感情？

“凉儿刚刚演奏前并没有介绍这首曲子是因为不想让大家被主观的言语所左右。每个人听到《春江花月夜》的感受是不同的，而凉儿喜欢曲子里的春江月夜的美景，更为曲中女子只能孤独欣赏的悲情而沉醉。凉儿总想自己就是那位妇人，守得一方净土却要孤枕难眠，这般凄凉却只有自己夫君可以驱走。凉儿也自知自己已经是三生有幸可以得到皇上的宠爱，可是凉儿却还是贪心皇上可以只属于凉儿一个人。”

“凉妃演奏的好是好，可毕竟也是因为刚刚峰儿的萧声加了不少分，所以哀家觉得谁是第一还是要好好商酌商酌。”

“现在公布琴技比赛的名次，”五月拿过赤司野相命人递过来的结果，“凉妃为一位，澈妃二位……”

将军棋的决赛是黄濑与竹下澈的较量。

“凉妃的视野开阔、不拘小节，到不像女子的那种细腻而是颇有大将风范！”赤司野相道，“若是凉妃是男儿身，定是将领奇才！”

太后却不太愿意看到这个丫鬟出身的女人出尽风头。可越是如此想，反而凉妃却又是将军棋的冠军……

由于书法和绘画可以结合为画题字的形式，既节约了时间又可以提高绘画的艺术感。

“青池鸳完成了，请各位大人欣赏~”

“怎么回事？”青池鸳的画是以灵沚那幅画为模子的，这样说来黄濑会和青池鸳画出同一幅！可青池鸳先画完的，旁人定是认为是黄濑抄袭青池鸳！不好，怎么办？

妃子陆陆续续都画完了，只剩下黄濑。

“皇兄，”灵沚赶紧跟青峰耳语道，“这青池鸳怕是打听到了我画的底子，她竟然抄袭了去！这凉儿的画定是和她的重了……”

“竟有此事？”青峰刚想起身，就看到台上黄濑亮出了自己的画！

怎么会是一条气势磅礴的黑身藏青色眸子的黑龙和一只金黄凤凰相互缠绕在一起的龙凤呈祥？！画作大气豪迈，颇有王者气概。题字曰：龙起九州生瑞气，凤随彩云舞风华。呈临福地花如锦，祥赐佳缘好梦赊。

“这凉妃娘娘的确既聪慧又颇有才气啊！野相实在是佩服不已！”

“这是怎么回事？”灵沚也完全愣住了，莫非其实凉儿绘画水平本就是登峰造极了？

青池鸳看到黄濑的画也愣了一下，不可能！明明让萱儿把她的画偷过来了，怎么可能？！

四局比赛赢了四局，“既然凉妃前四局比赛都是第一，那么第一就是……”

“等等，”太后开口道，“不是还有舞蹈没比赛吗？这凉妃怀有身孕，不能参加便算是弃权，其他五位妃子才有机会争第一。”

真是卑鄙啊，黄濑看着台下的太后。也不知道为什么太后就是不喜欢自己，以这样的理由把自己踢出去实在是说不过啊。

“母后不是和儿臣说好了，凉儿若是四项第一便是第一吗？”青峰也为黄濑打抱不平，毕竟青峰也只想碰黄濑一个人。

“哀家想过，若是如此，对于其他五位妃子也不公平。”太后道，“哀家意已决，继续第五项比赛。”

“娘娘，娘娘，裁缝已经将衣服做好了。”碧瑶拿着一身遮胸装和超短裙但是内里是裤式防走光的递给了黄濑，“可是娘娘，这东西能穿吗？”

黄濑一笑，立马找了个无人的宫殿换了上去。

“现在所有的妃子都表演完了，”五月刚想结尾，谁知一身裸露装束的黄濑登上了舞台……

首先是被黄濑这一身哪有一点大家闺秀的矜持装束给震惊到了。可青峰见黄濑这一身好不容易才忍住要上去把他的身体遮上的冲动。只是接下来青峰就后悔了……

黄濑拿着一根钢管就围绕着那根管上下扭动着身子，还用身子紧紧地贴着钢管，撅着屁股对着钢管来回蹭。那种感觉是激发无限性欲望的！

虽然黄濑是平胸，可看着他陶醉似的自己狠狠揉着自己的胸部，青峰觉得浑身都不好了。那翘臀说是被裙子挡住了，可那饱满的形状让人想把它狠狠抓爆了才好。

青峰越看越觉得嗓子干燥的很，浑身发热不说，下体胀到痛。

赤司野相可没见过如此舞蹈，的确是美感十足，只是缺有点不矜持……

虽然黄濑的舞蹈由于大尺度而被排列第五，可总成绩还是毫无疑问的第一名。

青峰比赛之前心里还悬着，如今算是放下了。

“哀家还有话要说。”太后道，“凉妃现在是有身孕在身的，不可以在床上服侍皇上。所以就顺延为第二名的竹下澈澈妃今夜服侍皇上。”

“母后怎能……”青峰还未说完，就又被太后打断了。

“前朝的事母后管不了，可这后宫母后还是主子。”太后十分强硬，“澈妃一会儿随哀家去永宁宫，初次服侍定是有很多不懂的地方，哀家会指点二三。”

“谢太后娘娘。”竹下澈受宠若惊，根本没想到这等好事还会落到自己身上！

黄濑即使再气愤也不会和太后翻脸。若是让青峰背上一个不孝子的名分，那桐皇国君主的形象就会毁灭了。

▍凉妃殿

“太后太坏了！”紫萱道，“太后明显是偏向竹下澈吗！”

“凉妃你也不着急！皇上都快是人家的了！”碧瑶也随道。

“咱们一会儿去坤宁宫，拦住皇上不就行了？”黄濑道，“我先睡一会儿，好养精蓄锐斗小三！”

▍坤宁宫

虽说坤宁宫有火神和黑子常年把守不许其他人随便进入，可来者是凉妃，也是坤宁宫曾经的半个主人。再加上黄濑已经凭靠着自己自来熟的技能把火神和黑子成功地变成了自己的哥们，黄濑出入这坤宁宫可算是无人拦截的状态了。

黄濑一进到青峰寝殿，就看到了外殿桌子上摆放着的颜色极为艳丽的血红色糕点，目测味道很不错。黄濑拿了一个吃了起来，“灰崎，你家主子哪去了？”

灰崎本来在忙着吩咐下人办事没注意凉妃偷吃东西，这黄濑一问，灰崎才瞥见。“凉妃可知道这糕点是谁做给皇上的？”

“谁啊？”黄濑摸了摸嘴角的糕点渣渣，又拿起了一块吃了起来，“不过还挺好吃的。”

“是今夜伺候皇上的澈妃娘娘。”

“是竹下澈给的？”黄濑问道。

“真是澈妃娘娘。”灰崎道，心里想着，这下你不吃了吧？

谁知……

“是那个臭妖精做的？”黄濑道，“那我应该吃了了才对！”

黄濑稀里哗啦地猛往嘴里塞，等青峰回来的时候，最后一块已经在黄濑嘴里了。

丫鬟太监们也算长精神头，一见皇上回来了，就退出殿外关上了门给皇上和凉妃留点私人空间。

青峰看着满唇糕点渣的黄濑，又想起了他今日跳的舞，便心里憋着一股气似的粗鲁地拉过黄濑就不顾一切地吻了上去。

真是奇怪！

被青峰吻了这一下，黄濑突然感觉自己身上似乎被点燃了一般燥热的不行。青峰也只顾着自己享乐和解恨没看黄濑就旋转着角度搅动黄濑口中的舌头。

那糕点里有药！黄濑突然意识到了，这浑身的燥热以及青峰越是触碰自己自己越想做爱这种感觉只有一种情况，就是吃了春药！

黄濑难受极了，只能用力地将性器处往青峰的胯下蹭。“青峰~小青峰~”

青峰察觉到了黄濑不对劲，松开了黄濑的舌头，看着满脸潮红的黄濑，“你吃那种药了？”

这药力太猛，黄濑已经在崩溃的边缘了。黄濑的手撕扯着青峰的龙袍，要，想要，想要青峰给的！

“黄濑！”青峰握住黄濑在脱自己衣服的手，贴着黄濑通红的脸，“你告诉朕，你是真的想给朕而不是因为这药。”

黄濑此时已经无所谓攻受了，不管是插入还是被插入，只要能解救自己都行！可是若是和青峰的话，现在自己的状态，只要被要的份。

黄濑扯着青峰一直到了床前，黄濑觉得自己快要丧失理智了，“我要不行了，好热，小青峰，给我~”

青峰被黄濑推倒在了床上，黄濑也不知道从哪里弄到了一块布帮青峰遮住了眼睛。“这样做更爽，我主动帮小青峰好不好~莲花坐佛式的~”

青峰看过黄濑的那本《男侍》，所以知道所谓受坐在攻的性器上，自己抬屁股让他的菊花吞吐自己的性器这种体位是进入最深的一种。

黄濑扒开青峰的内裤时，那根又黑又粗又烫手的黑棒子直勾勾地弹了出来。真的是太大了！

黄濑为了不让青峰察觉出自己在做扩张，一口含住了青峰的性器吞吐着。

这是黄濑第一次给别人口交！

平时黄濑觉得这样的事太恶心了，可是一想到这根因为自己而变得这么精神抖擞的巨根是青峰大辉的，黄濑就特别想舔他。

自己用自己的手指做扩张真的太尴尬了！好在一会儿就进入了四根。

黄濑有些浑身无力，艰难地撑着青峰的胸肌，把自己的洞口对准青峰那根粗到恐怖的男根。

“啊~”黄濑感觉自己是疯了！疯了才会一下就把青峰的男根一口气全部坐进自己的洞穴里。

“黄濑，动，快点动！”青峰其实在为黄濑忍着自己的欲望，要不然青峰再就插黄濑个底朝天了。天知道自己有多么想插到黄濑哭出来求自己说不要了。

“不行……”黄濑被药折磨的只是微微抬起屁股就浑身发软的又全数坐进了自己屁股里。

“不要！”只是已经晚了，青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，眼睛上的布也被丢到了一旁。

“朕这就要你舒服，凉太。”青峰捏着黄濑的性器，狠狠地，每一次都挺入到黄濑最深的地方。

“啊~”青峰大辉果然是个混蛋，看来早就知道自己是男人了，而且还知道名字，是灵沚告诉他的吧。“慢点~啊~不要~不要~太太快了~哈啊~啊~”

青峰的抽插频率快到吓人，黄濑被青峰的力气顶的身子一晃一晃的。

“吻我，小青峰，求你……”青峰闻言立刻吻住了黄濑的唇。

下面做着这世上最紧密贴合的性交，舌头也疯狂地乱搅在一起。

黄濑的呼吸声越来越沉，可青峰毫不可惜似的撞得一下比一下狠。

“小青峰~啊~我~我爱你~~好快~好好舒服~啊啊~哈啊~啊~~”黄濑被坐在床上的青峰抱在怀里，肠壁被青峰粗大无比的性器撑到了最大。内里被这么大的性器侵犯却完全不厌恶，只因为自己的菊花含住的是青峰的男根而不是其他人的。

黄濑被青峰干的一颠一颠的，说话都颤音。

青峰一直变化着技巧的和黄濑接吻，仿佛下面要插多久，上面就要吻多久。

“哈~我不行了~小青峰~快射来~给我~”黄濑努力地扭着腰肢，配合着青峰野兽般的索要。

用力的夹紧，舒服到足以让青峰低吼了一声。

黄濑本以为这次就结束了，可谁知，青峰就连着自己的后面抱着自己下了床。

“小青峰~射啊~”黄濑被青峰按到了床上，站着又一顿猛插。

要命的是青峰的每一次插入都让黄濑爽到想射，可性器被青峰的手指堵得死死的。

“哈~太太~太快~啊啊啊~小青峰混蛋~慢点~啊啊~”黄濑因为青峰的插入已经爽到了将近眩晕，不行了，“给我，小青峰，给我！全射进来，不许浪费一点！喂给我~啊啊啊啊！！”

因为黄濑的浪荡话，青峰在一次狠插入底之后真的就一滴不剩地射进了黄濑身体里。

高潮的时候，青峰立马啃住黄濑的唇，这次吻的却很温柔。

只是黄濑没想到，青峰的性器恢复的那么快！在自己内里都没抽出来，又做了三遍好说歹说才肯罢休……

成股成股的青峰的精液从黄濑的股缝里流了出来，黄濑没好气地损了青峰一句，“你的精液竟然不是黑色的！”

结果被青峰压在墙上干到双腿打着颤站不稳了。

黄濑不知道自己屁股里吃进了多少青峰的爱液，只是幸亏不能怀孕。

以后该怎么办，黄濑也不去想了。既然青峰都知道了，是死是活，全凭青峰一人说算。

【青黄】桃花劫 18

『XVIII』

▍坤宁宫

寅时刚过，青峰就醒了。

昨晚的疯狂青峰没有忘记，怕是此生都不会忘记。只是，青峰不知道，昨晚黄濑那么配合、那么渴求自己，春药的原因又占了多少。黄濑是真的发自内心地想给自己，还是因为情况所迫即使当时出现在他面前的不是自己也无所谓。

就算是和自己同床共枕，黄濑也不会老老实实地躺在自己怀里。

此时的黄濑虽然露在被子外边的模样是乖乖地趴在自己胸膛上紧紧攥着带有自己体味的被，可被子里面却是另一番景象了……

黄濑也不顾一丝不着，右腿贴着平躺着的青峰的左腿，而黄濑的左腿搭在了青峰的双腿腿缝之间。更要命的是，黄濑的胯部实实地压在了青峰的胯下，黄濑的性器也紧紧地贴在青峰的大腿上。可气的是，这只金发的小狐狸完全没有意识到事情的严重性，睡觉的时候还不老实地动来动去，致使青峰的某处精神的不得了。

青峰憋得浑身难受，眉峰皱的很是厉害。可再看看自己身上这样瞎点火的始作俑者，一副满足幸福的睡颜……青峰没和黄濑同床的时候就知道黄濑动弹的厉害，可这真正领教过之后才明白那滋味。

青峰无奈，挪了挪黄濑那条深入虎穴的左大腿，可黄濑好像是感受到了阻力便缠住了青峰的右腿。

“喂……”青峰真怕被黄濑这样摩擦摩擦着直起来了，便轻轻拍了拍黄濑的脸，“黄濑，喂……”

“嗯~”黄濑不满地躲了躲青峰拍自己脸的手，整个人都趴在青峰身上，把自己缩进了被子里。

青峰看了看趴在自己身上缩头乌龟一般的黄濑不知道怎么办了，虽是离早朝还有一段时间，可黄濑凉太他可是见识过的。黄濑这赖床的本领绝对算是桐皇一绝……

青峰心里还在想着别的事，突然感觉到胸口湿乎乎的。温软的舌头在自己的胸膛上打转儿，黄濑有些激动的呼吸声传入了青峰耳中……

出现在青峰脑中的第一个想法是，黄濑的药还未完全解了？

青峰把蒙着黄濑头的被掀开，便对上了黄濑无助的眼神，“小青峰帮帮我……”

“黄濑，你的药还没解？”青峰翻身把黄濑压在自己身下，一边一下一下地舔着黄濑的乳头，一边帮黄濑扩张。

黄濑的后穴因为昨晚是初次而青峰对他并不算温柔的来上了三五次所以还痛着，青峰手指塞进去的时候黄濑痛的皱紧了眉头。

“凉凉太，”青峰抽出了刚刚探入的手指，十分心疼地捧住黄濑的脸，“是因为那药吗？”

“竹下澈真是厉害，”黄濑不知道为什么，从昨晚到今日，一见到青峰就想是吸毒了似的想要。“这药会让人成瘾……”

黄濑的话让青峰心凉了一下，果然是因为药黄濑才如此。

“幸亏这糕点被我吃了，”黄濑拉着青峰的手，让青峰帮自己释放。当然，黄濑也很贴心地握住了青峰已经很硬的性器，礼尚往来。“若是你吃了下去，岂不是会让那个女人高兴死了。你青峰大辉我是黄濑凉太一个人的，才不会让别人抢去分享！”

因为黄濑表现出了十分强烈地对自己主权的宣誓，青峰那里又胀大了……

“小青峰你真色。”黄濑脸因为性欲而有些潮红，“喂，轻点啊。”

青峰惩罚似的用力捏了捏手中的性器，黄濑就忍不住似的屏住了呼吸。黄濑加快撸搓的速度，青峰的呼吸也急促起来。

气氛越来越紧张……

“皇上，快到早朝时间了！”灰崎完全尽职尽责，也不管殿内皇上和凉妃滚打成什么样，催促声就没晚过。

“哼……”黄濑轻哼了一声，青峰手速快得让快感一阵一阵地侵袭而来。青峰突然用指尖用力一刮顶端，黄濑便缴械投降了。

黄濑算是败下阵来，可是青峰仍旧挺立着。黄濑心里十分不爽，推开青峰把他压在身下， 不管三七二十一地就坐了下去。

“嘶……”后穴撕裂了似的痛的要命，黄濑与青峰食指相扣，不停地抬降自己的屁股吞吐青峰的炙热，“小青峰的那里干嘛长得那么大啊！”

就因为这句看似抱怨实为调情的说法，青峰一股脑地全射进了黄濑的后穴里。

等青峰全数射完，黄濑便往青峰侧身一下，躺在床上深深地喘息。“小青峰不拿出去射真是，小青峰把我当成女人了？”

“黄濑，朕一会儿叫太医给你看看，”青峰下床换上了龙袍，顺手把昨晚激情的时候扔到地上的黄濑那假发丢给了黄濑，“朕现在还不能完全保全你，你自己还是小心点。这宫里男人混入的罪名确为不小，你可懂？”

黄濑用纸擦干净了自己的屁股，虽然还挂着一些白浊，不过大体干净就行了。

“身为皇帝连自己的人都保护不了，青峰大辉你活得还真够窝囊。”黄濑一想到还要继续装女人心里很不舒服，真是腻了。

“黄濑凉太，”青峰算是给足了黄濑面子，可没想到这个男人竟然胆大妄为，“朕是一而再再而三的忍着，若是以后还是如此口无遮拦的话，朕舍不得用更狠毒的法子却会把你驱出宫去。你这样的性子，在宫里若是没有朕护着，早掉一百次脑袋了。”

“那皇上就把黄濑送出宫好了。”黄濑也没好气，“明明早知道黄濑是男人还装模作样的不是皇上您吗？在黄濑看来，喜欢我是一方面，可比起你自己的江山社稷国家安危，黄濑怕是牺牲掉也值得。”

“黄濑凉太你自己好自为之。”青峰留下这句就离开了坤宁宫。

黄濑心里也不舒服，明明两个人昨晚刚刚做了这世上最亲密无间的事情，可这一觉醒来梦就破灭了。不是黄濑不想和青峰好好过下去，就像青峰所言，自己在宫里若是没有青峰这个后台可能早就被砍了无数次脑袋了。只是那又如何？黄濑想要的就只有青峰真心实意地待自己，别事事都把自己也算计进去。

黄濑戴好假发，把变声的药服了下去，回到了凉妃殿。

▍议事殿

退朝后，赤司野相和青峰两人单独留了下来。

“依您看，这事要如何处理？”青峰道。

“皇上能以大局为重老臣很是欣慰。”赤司野相道，“臣会保证凉妃的安危，这点皇上务必放心。灵沚公主说这凉妃娘娘是天降之祥，果真不错。”

“您莫嫌徒儿啰嗦，凉妃的性命一定要保住。”青峰道，“他怕是徒儿在这世上所剩不多的牵挂了。”

赤司野相不知道自己的徒儿还会有如此优柔寡断的时候，这凉妃对皇上的影响之大可见一斑。只是幸亏皇上还是先顾国家安危，到是虚惊一场。只怕凉妃那边会出什么乱子，若顺利进行，除掉朝中五霸便是指日可待。

“朕一会儿要去娴雅殿，麻烦师傅代徒儿去凉妃殿看看凉儿。”青峰道，“今早见他身体似乎不是很舒服，徒儿有些担心。”

“儿女情长在所难免，只是皇上知道度在哪即可。”赤司道，“皇上若是无其他事，臣就告辞了。”

▍凉妃殿

黄濑自从从坤宁宫离开回到这凉妃殿就浑身上下不舒服。青峰昨晚的行为太过粗鲁，虽说是爽的很，可是这后遗症却让黄濑有点招架不住了。

“绿间参见凉妃娘娘。”绿间和高尾，身后还有灵沚和五月公主进了凉妃殿。

五月来黄濑这里纯属八卦来了。这宫里上上下下都传开了，说皇上没有去临幸澈妃娘娘而是临幸了实至名归的比赛第一名的凉妃娘娘。又有的传说凉妃娘娘身怀有孕，皇上是碰不了的，所以皇上昨晚大概是一个人在殿里过的。

“凉妃，皇上说您身体不舒服，特意吩咐让臣给你查查。”绿间道。

“麻烦太医了。”黄濑把手腕伸给了绿间，“黄濑是得了什么病吗？”

绿间摸了摸黄濑的血脉，突然察觉出一丝异常，“凉妃昨日可吃了什么奇怪的东西？”

这太医还真是厉害，黄濑心想着。我不小心吃进了春药都能通过把脉诊断出来？！

“凉儿确实吃了些东西。”

“可否让凉妃同臣说说，臣好对症下药。”绿间道。

“其他的都还正常，可是我吃了澈妃送给皇上的糕点，身子一下子就不舒服了。”

“那东西里含的可是春药？”绿间很直白地问了出来，“臣通过把脉得知凉妃中了一种情毒，它对第一个和自己性交的人存留了情瘾。每每见到那人，身体就像想起了第一次交尾时候的情景，就会自然的性欲充沛起来。若是和别的人性交也尝不到丝毫快感。”

“我似乎是这种症状。太医可能帮凉儿找找法子？”黄濑问道。

“绿间定当拼尽全力。”

绿间和高尾回太医苑的时候正好遇见了赤司野相。

绿间向赤司大人说明了情况，赤司野相道，“这事情就不用告诉皇上了，省的皇上担心。”

“是。”

【青黄】桃花劫 19

『XIX』

“臣赤司野相参见二位公主、凉妃娘娘。”赤司野相进了凉妃殿之后见灵沚公主和五月公主竟然也都在这里。

“诶？赤司师傅你怎么来了？”五月看来人是赤司野相很是纳闷，按理说赤司野相和黄濑两人只在昨日的比赛上见过面却也没见说过话，两人应该没什么交集才是。

“臣是替皇上来看看凉妃娘娘身体可好了些。”赤司野相道，“皇上还有国家大事要忙心里却念着娘娘放不下，因此才叫老臣来凉妃殿里看看。”

“谢谢大人看望。”黄濑坐在床上看向面前这位赤司大人。黄濑总有一种感觉，这赤司野相绝对不会是小人物。“刚刚绿间太医也来看过了，虽说确实害了点病却也不严重。到是麻烦大人转告皇上，近些日子还是不要来我这凉妃殿了。”

“这是为何？”赤司野相不懂，就算是从天而降的人如今想在宫里好好生存下去也是要有靠山的吧？而黄濑能活到今天，最该感谢的就是皇上。

“说来真是笑话了，”黄濑神色谈此便黯淡了，“凉儿是得了见不得皇上的病。”

就算黄濑再爱青峰却也不想一见面就只行床事，更何况跟青峰的第一次自己是以受的身份被青峰进入的。虽说做被进入的那一方也并非不能感受到快感反而比起曾经有过的任何一次都舒服，可是毕竟黄濑没做过受，对于这种形式的做爱方式黄濑并不是很适应，算是有心里上的障碍。

赤司知道黄濑是什么意思，绿间太医刚刚和自己说过了，甚至还说了一些让人难以置信的事情。也不知这澈妃从哪里弄到的春药竟有如此神力？

“不过臣到是怕皇上受不了相思之苦。”赤司野相开始进入正题，“皇上事务缠身却总是抽出时间来和凉妃你呆在在一起。朝中那五位大臣怕是凉妃也是知道的，算是桐皇的心头大患，皇上终日因为他们夙夜不安。为首者，坐拥兵权的青池田向更是目中无人、无法无天！”

“赤司大人如此忠心于皇上，凉儿真为皇上高兴。”黄濑笑道。

“凉妃娘娘也要注意身子，怀着皇上的孩子凉妃更是要小心心怀不轨之人要伤害这孩子。”赤司野相道，“娘娘若是没有什么要吩咐的事情赤司野相就退下了。”

“小黄，”五月见赤司野相走了看着床上若有所思的黄濑道，“这怀孕的事情你要怎么办啊？若是两三个月之后还不见肚子微微隆起，这谎言就是要暴露了啊！”

“小桃不用担心，”黄濑这和公主混熟了便也用了口癖，“想打掉一个孩子岂不是小事一桩？最好还能除掉一个心头大患才是。”

“诶？”五月有些不懂黄濑要做什么，“小黄心里是已经有了一个计划了吗？”

“小桃帮我一个忙可好？”黄濑问道，“若是此事成了，对皇上也是一件好事。”

“当然好啦~”五月很好奇，“小黄快告诉我，要我做什么？”

“我想到了一个游戏，公主把其他五位妃子叫上，人多一起玩起来才有意思。”

“我可不参合你们的游戏了，”灵沚道，“我一会儿去太医苑，看看能不能帮忙找找解毒的药。”

“好吧，那我们就兵分两路好了。”五月说罢拉着黄濑和碧瑶、紫萱他们就离开了凉妃殿。

▍天泽殿

位于御花园后身靠近灵沚公主殿的天泽殿西侧是天泽湖，天当自然，泽为恩惠，意为大自然恩赐的湖泊。湖泊周围是白玉围成的矮柱，柱与柱之间用铁链连着。

“嘻嘻，五月请诸位嫂嫂来这里是因为闲来无事突听闻一个很是有趣的游戏，想同各位嫂嫂一同乐乐。”五月道。

“哟，可瞧瞧，公主面子真是大啊，连这凉妃娘娘都请来了。”青池鸳一见到黄濑目光里就未露出过善意，这算是逮到机会损上黄濑一番了，“这把皇上迷得，连承诺都不守让人家澈妃姐姐一夜等候却人影都未见到。凉妃娘娘可真有能耐，怕不是给皇上吃了什么毒蛊让皇上没有凉妃娘娘就魂不守舍的了吧？可怪不得咱这些妃子连皇上的面都见不到。”

“凉儿若是有姐姐说的那番能耐可就真好了。”黄濑不怒反笑，若是说实际年龄的话，黄濑到是比这青池鸳大上几岁。“只不过皇上迷恋凉儿这话青池姐姐到是说对了。就昨夜，若不是凉儿百般劝阻，皇上还不知要对凉儿做多少次那种难以启齿的事情呢。凉儿是怎么劝皇上也不愿意离开，凉儿又怎么好意思面对澈妃姐姐？”

黄濑这谦虚的态度却说着显摆的话，这听着让哪位妃子都不舒服，可这话面黄濑说的的确无法挑剔。

“这又怎能怪凉妃妹妹？”竹下澈拉起黄濑的手，十分体谅，“皇上是专情的人，钟情于妹妹心里自然没有别人。何况那日比赛，第一实属妹妹的，姐姐自然知道。”

“澈妃嫂嫂真是大度。”

青池鸳心里想着这竹下澈真是会装，这衬得自己是什么人了？！小肚鸡肠、心胸狭窄。

“真儿到没有姐姐那么心宽，”千野真道，“我恳求凉妃妹妹既然已经怀孕了就不要霸着皇上不放了。我知道大家都想皇上心里只有自己一个人，可不论是皇上的子嗣太少还是出于私心，都希望凉妃妹妹给姐姐们些机会。”

这千野真倒像是个实在的女人，不过她未来的命运定会很凄惨。在这宫里，这样毫无心思的女人根本不可能活下去。

“凉儿这样说望众位姐姐莫怪，”黄濑道，“凉儿容不下和别人分享皇上，凉儿爱皇上爱到骨子里。凉儿知道，皇上魅力无穷是桐皇很多女人的梦中情人。也知道皇上如今二十七岁还未有子嗣，可是凉儿可以为皇上生，凉儿愿意生一辈子孩子也不愿皇上怀里睡着别人。”

“你个臭丫头！”青池鸳指着黄濑臭骂道，“你真以为自己有点姿色就了不起啊？你不想想自己是谁，是什么出身！你个下作人养的杂种！”

“鸳儿嫂嫂说话太难听了吧？”五月都听不下去了，“嫂嫂别忘了凉儿曾经可是我手下的人。本公主的人嫂嫂都瞧不上，嫂嫂还真是眼高啊！嫂嫂若是要扫了兴本公主的兴致，那嫂嫂还是赶快离开这天泽殿吧。”

青池鸳又怎会甘愿离开？这御花园也不是妃子想来就能来的。这里是皇上休息的时候常来的地方，所以把守森严，就是妃子也不能随随便便进入。

青池鸳瞥了一眼黄濑，平复心情向五月道歉，“公主莫见怪，嫂嫂是太生这凉妃妹妹的气了。”

“那我们就开始吧。”五月也不想因为这青池鸳而误了黄濑的计划，“这个游戏叫‘捉迷藏’。”

这游戏是黄濑告诉五月的。

五月讲完游戏规则便看向了青池鸳，“鸳儿嫂嫂刚刚那么扫兴，那么鸳儿嫂嫂先当鬼来找我们吧！”

“好。”青池鸳转过身去，开始数数。

▍娴雅殿

“师傅可见到黄濑了？”青峰见赤司野相进入了娴雅殿，便问道。

“臣半途遇到了绿间太医，说娘娘是害了一种情瘾。”赤司野相掂量着话，“是一种一见到皇上您就如同吃入了春药的那种瘾。这倒不像是一般的毒药，只是不知道澈妃是从何处得来的。”

“这事就交给绿间、高尾和灵沚。”青峰道，“朕就是担心会不会伤害了黄濑的身子。”

“皇上对凉妃岂是已经深陷进去了？”赤司很担心有一天这黄濑会是坏事的因素，若是皇上知道了那事，后果不堪设想。“皇上对凉妃的感情是到了哪一步？”

“这……”青峰从未想过这个问题，只是青峰知道，自己怕是认定了黄濑就是将要陪伴自己一生的那个人。虽然从未想过自己会和一个男人在一起，但是遇到了黄濑就真的栽进去了。子嗣什么的，青峰已经不再想了。以后让灵沚或是五月的儿子继承这王位便可，青峰心里终归是只黄濑不碰。“朕是认命要和黄濑过一生了，所以但愿师傅向徒儿保证的那些事师傅都能做到。”

“臣明白了。”赤司野相最担心的事情终归是发生了。

最可怕的人就是无所顾虑的人，而往往这样的人才是为王者最适合的人选。因为无牵无挂，所以没有弱点。

“皇上，不好了，凉妃落水了！在天泽湖！”灰崎冲进娴雅殿也顾不上什么冒犯，禀报道。

“什么！怎么会落水！”青峰带着灰崎冲出了娴雅殿，急匆匆地往天泽湖赶去。

▍太医苑

灵沚来到太医苑就看见绿间和高尾在忙着配各种药，灵沚道，“依我看，黄濑不是中毒了，而是中蛊了。”

“我也是这么想的。”高尾道，“这毒可没有如此毒性，做了性事以后是自然会解的。可是毒蛊却不一样，是会长期潜伏在体内随时随地可以发作，正同黄濑的病情十分相似。”

“还有一事，”绿间告诉了灵沚公主另一件十分惊人的事，“公主怎么看？”

“绿间你真的没弄错？”灵沚十分震惊，“此事若是真的，那困扰我桐皇的大难题就可以迎刃而解了！而且若是如此，皇兄就没有什么好顾虑的了！”

“可若是不去除这蛊中的毒性也是不能推广的。”绿间道，“不过要先把药弄到手。”

“既然糕点是竹下澈做的，她自然应该是知道那种蛊在哪里可以弄到。”灵沚想了想，“这竹下澈就交给我好了。绿间、高尾，这解蛊的大任就交给你们了。”

“是。”

“对了，我是不是应该把这好消息告诉皇兄？”灵沚高兴道。

“回来的时候遇到赤司大人，他说切勿告诉皇上……”

“诶？如此喜事……”灵沚突然想到了什么，大惊道，“糟了！黄濑他怕是出事了！”

灵沚告诉了绿间和高尾今早在凉妃殿黄濑拉着五月不知道要干什么，绿间道赶紧去御花园看看！

▍天泽殿

“小黄好厉害，”五月是倒数第二个被青池鸳找到的，见嫂嫂们都被找到了，就差黄濑一个人，“青池嫂嫂赶紧去把凉儿嫂嫂找出来吧。”

见青池鸳走了，五月便和其他四位嫂嫂聊起天来。

“也别说，这凉儿嫂嫂虽然怀孕了，可玩起来还真是比谁都认真呢。”五月笑道，“也不知道青池嫂嫂能不能找到呢。”

“凉妃也是，自知身怀有孕还如此贪玩，若是出了事岂不是伤了孩子？”北岛智美道。

“说的还真是。”西川缘萘也迎合道，“再说这青池鸳嫉妒心重还会武功，会不会对凉儿妹妹……”

“救命啊！”

只听远处传来了黄濑的救命声，那四位妃子连忙跑到事发地点。

五月先是吩咐姑姑赶紧去禀告灰崎公公，吩咐完自己才跑了过去。

“不是我！”青池鸳见在水里挣扎的黄濑，吓得不行，“真的不是我推的！我只是过去了一下，这个贱人就自己跳进湖里了！”

“救命！”黄濑在水里用力地挣扎着不停地怕水溅起了一大滩水花，脸色煞白到吓人。

“你们谁会水！”五月急的不行，也不管什么长幼了冲着五位妃子大喊道。

五个人都摇了摇头，其实心里都各怀鬼胎。只有黄濑没了孩子，她们自己才能有一丝机会。

只见远处一片金黄，“臣妾参见皇上~”

青峰怒气冲冲地看着这群恶毒的女人，再往湖里一瞧，刚刚还在扑腾水的黄濑现在已经开始沉入水里了。青峰纵身一跃跳入湖中，拼了命似的往黄濑下沉的地方游去。

不仅是灰崎、小顺子这些奴才们吓了一跳，就连五月也被自己皇兄那么义无反顾的举动吓到了。可能是皇兄还没意识到黄濑在他心里的地位，可是照这样来看，若是黄濑有个三长两短，怕是皇兄定不惜杀光所以对黄濑心怀不轨的人。

青峰一把拉起沉入水中的黄濑，心疼地看着被自己抱在怀里已经昏迷的人儿。现在青峰心里只有一个念头，就是把凶手碎尸万段。

青峰把黄濑救上岸的时候，绿间、高尾和灵沚正好赶了过来。

青峰也不管谁来了，脱下龙袍把黄濑紧紧裹上。

“把这群妃子都给朕抓起来关进天牢，待凉妃没有大碍了，朕亲自审问！”

“皇上，我们是无辜的！”

青峰一声令下，火神和黑子就领着一群侍卫把五位妃子带走了。

青峰公主抱着黄濑，灰崎本想帮一把，青峰却不让任何人触碰黄濑。

“皇上，您冷静点！”绿间吼道，“凉妃娘娘现在的情况远比您想象的要严重很多！快让臣给凉妃把把脉！”

青峰像疯了一样不让任何人触碰黄濑，只是闷头往坤宁宫走。

▍坤宁宫

青峰抱着黄濑坐在床上，黄濑还在昏迷，青峰浑身都在发抖。

“皇上！”绿间不论身为医者还是一名忠臣都有义务劝解青峰，“若是还想让凉妃活下去，您就立刻放下凉妃让臣把脉！”

绿间的愤怒惊醒了青峰。青峰把黄濑放平在床上，因为实在看不下去黄濑这副模样，便走出了凉妃寝殿。

凉太，你若有事，朕让那些女人都为你陪葬！

“灰崎，随朕去天牢。”

“小绿，你别吓我，小黄没事吧？”五月因为阿大的行为吓到不行，仿佛看到了当年阿大在父皇建的角斗场里杀人的模样。刚刚阿大眼神里完全是杀意满满，像极了嗜血的黑豹子。

“黄濑的身子……”绿间把了把脉，“好像……”

▍天牢

“火神参见皇上。”“黑子参见皇上。”

“审讯的怎么样，有人招了吗？”青峰挑了一条带着刺的麻绳鞭子，眼神中的杀虐之光冷酷的吓人。

“回皇上，当时只有青池娘娘和凉妃在一起，其他的妃子和丫鬟太监们都呆在一起。”黑子分析道，“所以有嫌疑的只有青池娘娘一人。”

“很好。”青峰拖着鞭子走到了青池鸳面前，青池鸳早被青峰吓得失了魂。

“不是我……真的不是我……”青池鸳嘴皮子都在颤抖，“皇上你要明察啊！是黄濑凉子那个婊子自己跳进……啊！”

青峰粗壮的右臂奋力一下，鞭子从上到下在青池鸳身上撕裂了口子。青池鸳右脸被划破了，一道道血痕吓哭了旁边被吊捆起来的其他妃子。

“都把嘴给朕闭上！”青峰狂吼一声，随之而来的第二鞭又甩在了青池鸳身上。“啪”地一声，青池鸳的全身染尽了鲜血。“你们其他人也给朕看清楚了，若是有人敢害凉妃，下场只会比这个女人还惨。”

青峰像是泄愤一般甩了青池鸳十三鞭子，停下来的时候，人已经是血肉模糊奄奄一息了。

“来人！”青峰唤道，“朕听说先帝最爱的宠物近些日子瘦弱了许多，正好用这个女人的血祭奠先帝的爱宠。”

侍卫们拖起青池就往天牢深处走，“把剩下的妃子也给朕领过去长长见识。”

陈旧的铁门一打开，里面是灯火通明，屋子中间有一个黑乎乎的大深坑。走近了一瞧，坑里竟然全是吸血的大型壁虱！

“不要！不要！”青池鸳的模样已经看不清了，可还是张牙舞爪地挥动着手脚。“啊！”

只听一声惨叫，成群的壁虱爬满了青池全身，已经将她埋没在了虫群里。

西川缘萘、千野真、北岛智美三人当场晕厥，只有竹下澈靠着墙两腿发抖。当今桐皇明君，骨子里的血腥残忍比先帝更胜一筹。

▍凉妃殿

青峰回到黄濑身边的时候，黄濑已经换了一身衣服。灵沚道没让旁人换，是她给黄濑换的。青峰现在是冷静了下来，残暴也是被青池鸳逼出来的。

青峰此时才发现黄濑对自己来说是多么的重要，失去黄濑简直是无法想象的事情。青峰心中却有数，若是黄濑安然无恙天天咋咋呼呼地和自己没有尊卑地开玩笑，活蹦乱跳地呆在身边，那么桐皇的国君永远都会是仁慈的明君。可是，若是黄濑有个三长两短的，青峰绝对会成为一个暴君。

“皇兄不用担心了，黄濑没有大碍的。”灵沚道，“而且黄濑身体里的毒性也解了。似乎是我发明的那个变声的药正好可以中和黄濑身体里的毒性。”

“是吗？”青峰得知黄濑没事了，本来绷紧的神经一下子就放松了。青峰搂住呼吸平稳但还是昏迷的黄濑，像是攥着无价之宝似的。青峰爱惜地从额头开始一点一点往下吻黄濑，声音柔和到灵沚都不认识的地步。“幸好他没事。”

赤司野相师傅说的没错。

那件事，不能告诉皇兄。

“青池鸳死了。”青峰就好像在说一条狗死了一般，波澜不惊。

那可是青池田向青池大将军的女儿！皇兄如此莽撞……

“皇兄可想过后果？”灵沚试探性地问道。

“朕还领着其他四位参观了一下先帝的宠物之一。”青峰仍旧很平静，“它们吸血吸的可比朕想象的要香啊。”

吸血壁虱……皇兄竟然动用了父皇的毒虫……可见黄濑对皇兄来说有多重要。

皇兄陷得太深了……

“灵沚先去忙别的事情了。”

“嗯~”黄濑听见灵沚走了，才在青峰怀里撒娇似的扭来扭去蹭着青峰睁开了眼睛。

可黄濑开口的第一句就让青峰想要揍他，“小青峰哭了。”

“你一直都在装睡？”青峰看到醒来的黄濑终于算是松了口气。

“本来想醒的……”黄濑觉得青峰现在这样抱着自己的姿势实在是不舒服，便自己钻进青峰怀里寻了个舒服的位置。黄濑趴在青峰胸膛上，“可是灵沚她扒我衣服，连内裤都换了！我可不好意思和她对视什么的，太尴尬了……”

青峰听黄濑这么说心里不是很舒服，可灵沚毕竟是好心好意帮黄濑换衣服。

“那个青池鸳下手还真狠啊，竟然拿短刀要杀我。幸亏我机灵，跳进湖里了~”黄濑似乎很骄傲，像是小狗捡回主人丢的球摇着尾巴邀功一般，“不过还多亏我说了一些话刺激了她，要不然她好像还不太敢动手呢。小青峰，我跟你说啊，其实我会游泳哦！这样装作不会水似的扑腾着在你来之前还不能沉下去什么的，好累的！再说你游得好慢啊，我真的是呛水昏过去了！你要赔偿我哦！”

“朕已经赐死青池鸳了。”

黄濑本来还兴高采烈地玩着青峰的手指头，闻言震惊地看着那双看不透的深海色眸子，“为什么？”

“因为她伤害了你。”青峰看着满脸不相信的黄濑，吻住了黄濑的侧脸，“朕不允许任何人伤害你。”

“青峰……她是无辜的，她只是一个不到二十岁的孩子。”黄濑害怕了，虽然青池鸳的确是有杀自己的意图，但那都是嫉妒心作祟啊。黄濑本以为青峰只会罢免青池田向的官职将青池鸳驱逐出宫，可没想到……

“你害怕朕了是吗，黄濑？”青峰吻住了黄濑颤抖的双唇，“若是知道了朕的曾经，你会不会再也不爱朕了？”

“不是的，青峰。”黄濑回吻着青峰。黄濑不想让青峰感觉到不安，黄濑想让青峰知道，不管是残暴的他还是仁慈的他，他黄濑凉太都跟定了。他若是残暴，黄濑愿意和青峰一同背负千古骂名；他若是仁慈，黄濑愿意和青峰一同被拥戴万世。黄濑起身跨坐在青峰身上，揽住青峰的脖子献上了自己的吻，“我爱你，大辉。”

只是，看似平静的桐皇即将迎来一场腥风血雨的考验。

【青黄】桃花劫 20

『XX』

▍坤宁宫

“小青峰，我给你讲兵法吧～”黄濑趴在青峰怀里，听着青峰强劲的心跳道，“若是以后打仗什么的说不定会帮上忙。”

“啧啧，”青峰捏了捏黄濑的鼻子，一副不相信的模样，“你还会兵法？”

“小青峰你瞧不起我是不是？！”黄濑“噌”的一干坐了起来，“我跟你讲啊，我生活的世界在古代的时候和小青峰你们这差不多。”

“你是说我们桐皇是原始社会喽？”青峰也坐直看着一本正经的黄濑，开玩笑似的问道。

“小青峰你别不服气～”黄濑拉起青峰走到了外殿的书房。黄濑铺开宣纸、研好墨，摆出一副私塾里的教书夫子的模样，“黄濑老师今天要讲的是著名的三十六计！这第一计就叫‘瞒天过海’……”

“有点意思，黄濑你继续讲。”青峰搬了一个椅子坐在黄濑对面，听神采奕奕的黄濑讲兵法。

“小青峰，我床头那里还藏了几本我回忆的练兵之法，等今晚给你~”

“你是在邀请朕去你凉妃殿？”

“看小青峰你来不来喽！嘻嘻~”

▍澈妃殿

“奴婢参见灵沚公主。”莲儿心里在琢磨着这灵沚公主不请自来是为何事？

“你家主子可在？”灵沚问道。

“澈妃娘娘在内殿休息。”莲儿道，“公主请随我去内殿。”

“好。”灵沚说完便跟着莲儿来到了澈妃寝宫内殿。

竹下澈刚从天牢里回来精神还有些恍惚涣散，看到灵沚公主来了也忘记了请安。不过灵沚并不介意，这些年在宫外忙碌早就忘了什么公主身份，什么尊卑之礼早就不在乎了。

“公主来澈儿这里是为何事？”竹下澈看起来十分虚弱，不过倒是可以理解。目睹过那么残忍的杀虐，换做是一个健壮无比的男人怕是也会毛骨悚然。

“灵沚本不想打扰嫂嫂休息。”灵沚坐到竹下澈床边，“只是……”

“公主不必有所顾虑，公主有事，澈儿定当全力相助。”

“那我就说了。”灵沚停顿了一下，调整好语气颇为小心道，“昨日皇兄寝宫里的糕点可是澈儿嫂嫂你送去的？”

灵沚一提起那糕点竹下澈就愣了一下，浑身袭来了不安之感。刚刚目睹的惨象又回忆起来了……

“是澈儿命人送去的。”竹下澈道。

“那嫂嫂知道这糕点是谁做的？”灵沚问题一再深入，竹下澈心里很是慌张。

“是我亲自做的。”竹下澈老实回答，“是有什么问题吗，那糕点？”

“凉妃……”灵沚还未说完就听竹下澈痛诉道，“又是凉妃……”

“嫂嫂莫怪灵沚多嘴，如今凉妃已经是皇兄的挚爱。”灵沚叹了口气，劝道，“若是凉妃因为谁有个三长两短的，后果不堪设想。灵沚这次来这澈妃殿也是因为嫂嫂做的糕点里有类似毒蛊的东西，皇兄没吃却被凉妃吃了。”

“毒蛊？”竹下澈大惊，灵沚不知竹下澈是真的不知道还是在装模作样。不过现在并不是考虑这种无关紧要的事情的时候。“我真的不知道那里会有什么毒蛊啊！”

“灵沚希望澈妃你明白，若是凉妃的蛊不解，第一个遭殃的就会是你这澈妃殿。不光是你，这殿里的丫鬟太监都会跟着遭殃。所以嫂嫂还是把那糕点里的原料全同灵沚说了，灵沚才能寻出根源救嫂嫂一命。”

“真是造孽啊！咳咳咳……”竹下澈抚了抚自己的胸口，那脸上纠结的表情灵沚愣是没看懂，“糕点的原料和其他的没什么不同，只是才艺比赛结束那日从御花园里回来，看那靠近娴雅殿的坛子里种着一种血红色的花很漂亮便摘了些回来。”

“嫂嫂如此大意，竟然随意地往糕点里加了不知底的东西？”灵沚的印象里，竹下澈可不是那么不谨慎的人。莫非另有隐情？

“澈儿怎会那么粗心？”竹下澈看着灵沚道，“我命人尝过，所以才发现那花是情药。可我根本没想过它会是毒蛊！谁会想到这深宫里还会种这样的毒蛊花？”

“原来如此。”灵沚想了想，“望澈妃嫂嫂莫要欺骗灵沚，毕竟这事于嫂嫂责任重大。灵沚都听说了，鸳儿嫂嫂的惨死希望不会重演了。”

竹下澈闻言浑身一惊，“公主若是没事就先请回吧，澈儿想休息一下。”

“那嫂嫂就好好休息，灵沚定会尽力找到解毒方法。”灵沚出了澈妃殿就遇到了在澈妃殿门口等候灵沚多时的高尾。

“我的公主大人你可算出来了。”高尾拉着板车走到灵沚面前，板车里绿间正襟危坐。

“绿间，你这是什么打扮？”灵沚也坐上了板车。

绿间身着一身女装，手里撑着小碎花伞。

“臣一直遵循公主的教导，尽人事以待天命。”绿间一本正经道，完全没有因为自己的着装而不好意思。

“哈哈~绿间你倒是比我更胜一筹呢！”灵沚笑道，“高尾，骑去娴雅殿，驾~~”

高尾心想，这还真把我当成马夫了。

▍坤宁宫

“笨蛋小青峰，你是不是听完我的课有醍醐灌顶的感觉？”黄濑骄傲地看着青峰，那样子得意的不行。“哈哈，果然，我们现代人还是比你们远古人大脑发达~”

“大脑发达又怎样？”青峰一把把围着自己转嘚瑟的不行的黄濑扯进自己怀里，贴着黄濑的耳朵暧昧道，“还不是被朕压在身下？”

“青峰大辉你个蠢蛋！”黄濑闻言害羞的不行，手握着拳头轻捶青峰的胸肌，砸的自己的小手痛痛的……“小青峰长那么多肌肉干什么！痛死我了，哼！”

“不是很喜欢他们吗，凉太？”青峰含住了黄濑的耳垂，一股热流顺着神经麻痹了黄濑的全身……“在床上的时候，你不是一直抚摸着它们吗？朕可没想到你是‘过河拆桥’的人。”

“小青峰怎么变得这么不正经了！”黄濑羞红了脸，被青峰含着的右耳从耳根开始全部红透了。“还我以前的那个刚正不阿的小青峰啊，色鬼！”

“黄濑，让朕亲一口~”青峰亲着黄濑的侧脸，慢慢移动到了黄濑唇边……

“赤司野相参见皇上。”

赤司野相的声音吓得黄濑差点从青峰怀里掉下去。

这赤司师傅可真是赶了个好时机！

“师傅来朕的坤宁宫是为何事？”

黄濑赶紧从青峰怀里溜走，跑到赤司野相面前鞠了个躬，溜出了门口。还得意洋洋的在门口对着青峰做了一个鬼脸才走开。

“皇上处死青池鸳可想过后果？”赤司野相开门见山。

“赤司师傅真的觉得朕只是出于冲动才杀了青池鸳吗？”青峰不再是和黄濑嬉闹时候的那个表情，“赤司师傅有没有想过，这可是扳倒青池田向唯一的机会。青池手握兵权，在宫里自然也有他的势力。若是青池鸳活着，青池田向定会安排几个眼线作为黄濑落水与青池鸳无关这说法的证人。黄濑在宫里本就无依无靠，若是朕或是灵沚五月出面给黄濑作证也只会被说成是朕沉迷于美色迷昏了头脑。这一来，我们说不定会被青池田向反将一军，说是朕联合黄濑为了扳倒他而设下的圈套。若是如此，反倒会更加削弱士兵们对朕的忠心，只能是适得其反。只有青池鸳死了，才死无对证，这样我们才有胜算。让其他四人都亲眼目睹青池鸳的死，就是让她们心里有数，对朕有所畏惧才不敢行恶事。这桐皇还是朕的桐皇，只要兵权收回来了，其他四人的心思怕是只能在如何让自己的儿女成为皇后，如何保住已有的势力这些上了。”

“皇上如此说来也的确有道理。可是这宫里青池田向的奴才还是隐患，即使青池鸳死了，怕也会出乱子。”赤司野相道，“皇上您这一举定会成为青池田向佣兵自反的导火索，桐皇国的安危全在皇上您的手中了。”

“这师傅不用担心。太后她定不会让这样事情发生的，这一点朕还是心里有数。”青峰若有所思，问道，“还有一事朕想问问师傅，师傅可通知那边了？”

“臣知道凉妃落水以后，就已经通知了，皇上放心。”赤司野相道，“如今就是不知青池田向会给皇上逼到何种地步。而臣最担心的，还是凉妃的事。”

“朕会多安排几个心腹在黄濑身边。”青峰道，“当前是多事之秋，若是战争开打，也希望师傅能做到答应朕的那些事，保证黄濑的平安。”

黄濑并没有离开坤宁宫，贴着门口把赤司野相和青峰的对话全听了去。果然，青峰杀掉青池鸳的举动会导致整个桐皇都不太平了。手持兵权的青池田向若是要推翻这青峰王朝，青峰要怎样面对！

黄濑忧心忡忡地回到了凉妃殿，青峰在赌博，在赌一场筹码是整个国家兴亡的赌博……

▍永宁宫

“花公公，哀家听说今日皇上处死了青池鸳，可有此事？”太后坐在殿中央的太后椅上若无其事地给自己心爱的牡丹浇水。

“回太后，确有此事。”花公公道。

“原因，哀家想知道皇上是为何如此冲动？”

“回太后，是因为凉妃娘娘。”

“好个凉妃，竟然有能耐让峰儿把先帝的毒虫都用上了。花公公你可知道哀家的儿子是有多久没杀过人了？”

“回禀太后，自从皇上十八岁登基以后至今再未有杀过人。”花公公道，“已经有九年了。若是青池鸳的死法被百姓知道了，于我桐皇没有好处。”

“那你可知要怎么办？”太后用手指揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“哀家老了，也累了。这后宫，也该为皇上找个女人好好打理打理了。后天若是无事，就立个皇后吧。”

“花公公知道了。不过，太后心里的皇后人选，不是凉妃娘娘吧？”

“哀家喜欢澈妃。”太后道，“去通知一下吧，后天为澈妃举行册后大典。”

“是。”

“对了花公公，以后选个好日子，再招些宫女太监进宫。”

“是。”

在皇宫的天牢里，一批听闻青池鸳如何死去的丫头太监和鸳妃殿里的所有奴才的尸体血洗了天牢。自此，再也没人清楚地知道那天天牢里，青池鸳究竟是怎么死的。而剩下的四位妃子自知管好自己的嘴，尽量把那触目惊心的事情完全忘掉。

这桐皇的皇位，根本不该动邪心去夺……

▍娴雅殿

“灰崎参见皇上。”

“青池田向那边有什么行动？”青峰在桌上铺开了地图。

如今，桐皇是这大地上最强大的国家。附属国有齐豫、瑾殇、紫燊、北溯、群碧五国。由于先帝后期疏于管理这些附属国，它们现在的实力可不同当年。

“来人禀报，桐皇西北方的军队已经开始往国都涌来了，怕是最多不出三日就会到达城门前。”灰崎道，“估计后天，青池田向就会带着那些老将军们在朝廷同皇上对峙了。”

“朕知道了。”青峰面无波澜，似乎是意料之中。

“奴才还有一事要禀报……”灰崎说到此竟然有点含糊其辞了。

“说。”

“太后后天要立澈妃娘娘为皇后。”灰崎道。

“此事当真？”青峰脸上总算有点表情，“凉妃可知此事？”

“奴才让碧瑶、紫萱、小顺子他们瞒着凉妃了。”

“做的很好。”青峰想了想，道，“随朕去永宁宫。”

▍永宁宫

“峰儿这么晚了来额娘这里怕又是为了凉妃吧？”太后似乎是知道青峰会来，亥时都未睡。

“母后既然知道皇儿对凉妃的用情至深，为什么还要立竹下澈为朕的皇后？”青峰按捺住心里的怒火，不论愤怒到何种地步，青峰都还是知道分寸的。

“峰儿，你觉得母后能有今天是因为什么？”桃井雅馨走下了太后椅，走到了青峰面前仰视着青峰，“你青峰大辉能坐上皇位又是因为什么？”

“皇儿知道母后一心为了皇儿，”青峰道，“可母后并不是总是对的。”

“母后不对？”桃井雅馨笑着用力拍了拍青峰的脸，“峰儿你给母后清醒点吧！你以为那点小伎俩能骗得了别人就同样能骗得了母后？”

青峰感觉不妙……

“黄濑凉子装的是很好，”桃井雅馨道，“的确是像极了女人的做派。母后到不知道他的声音是怎么处理的，只是你见过哪个女人坐在椅子上两腿大开？”

“母后的玩笑开得太大了。”青峰虽然知道自己的母后洞察力了得，可没想到竟然能发现黄濑的男儿身！

“哈哈哈，”太后笑得豪迈的吓人，“原本禁欲的峰儿你为什么会坚持把一个宫女留在坤宁宫？峰儿你别忘了，你可跟母后说过你怕孩子。你怕你的孩子也会经历你所经历过的那些残忍阴暗的时光，所以你宁愿不碰女子。你若是没有爱上这个黄濑凉子，母后或许还会让你再同母后玩一阵子。可是峰儿，母后绝不会让这桐皇无后的！你若是还执迷不悟的话，母后会亲自动手绝了你的后路。”

“皇儿知道了。”

这后宫的主人，远比想象的可怕厉害的多。

回到坤宁宫以后，青峰才嘱咐道，“灰崎，去通知五月和灵沚，计划提前了。”

“是。”

▍凉妃殿

“青峰大辉你个混球球，我还以为你去别人那里鬼混了！”黄濑一见到青峰的身影，就小狗似的扑了上去。

黄濑是一直没合眼地坐在凉妃殿寝宫外殿的桌子旁等青峰来。碧瑶、紫萱和小顺子都劝了多时，可黄濑就是要等青峰来。还赌气说什么青峰不来自己今夜就不睡了。

“黄濑。”青峰紧紧地抱着黄濑，一想到不知何时才能再见到黄濑心里就沉痛不已。“黄濑……”

“小青峰你做什么？”黄濑纳闷了，青峰这好像要离别的调调是怎么回事？“怎么弄的像是要离开我了似的。”

“黄濑，”青峰捧着黄濑的脸道，“朕和你说一件事。”

“说吧说吧~”黄濑笑了笑，感觉青峰要说的事情怕是自己会很不愿意接受，黄濑便故意装成什么心事都没有的样子。

“你知道，宫里若是有男人被发现了就是死罪。”青峰道，“太后如今已经知道你是男人了。她要逼着朕同别人……但朕绝对不会背叛你的。可是现在你不能呆在宫里了，朕会让灵沚和五月送你出宫，送你去一个很安全的地方。朕会很快就把你接回来，真的，相信朕。那之后，你就可以名正言顺地呆在朕身边了。”

“好啊！可以出去玩了~天天困在这宫里真的闷死我了都！”

青峰搂住黄濑的腰，深深地吻住了黄濑。不再强势、不再充满占有欲，只剩下不舍的缠绵。

黄濑也十分配合的回吻着青峰，不知还要多久才能再见上一面。

“阿大，小黄，若是要现在出宫要快点了。”五月不想打断青峰和黄濑，可是现在已经不是考虑儿女情长的时候了。“青池田向已经在向国都召集士兵了，再不快点的话，怕被包围走不出去了。”

“皇兄你放心，我会一直陪着黄濑的。”灵沚道，“我出宫早，没有多少人还认得我是桐皇的公主。何况我的易容术高超的很，再加上有碧瑶、紫萱、小顺子和黑子这样武功高手保护，是不会有事的。”

“小青峰，”黄濑离开了青峰的怀抱，“不管怎样，你一定要活下去！为我，活下去！”

▍宫门外

黑子和小顺子赶着马车，灵沚、碧瑶、紫萱和黄濑坐在轿子里面。轿子里如深夜一般寂静。

黄濑已经换了一身男子装，假发也拿了下来。

没有人说话。

在青峰面前看似很平静的黄濑在车里悄悄地哭了。黄濑觉得自己真是没用，一个大男人竟然像女人一般的脆弱。

“你走了，皇兄才能放下一切去对付青池田向。”灵沚道，“扳倒他是早晚的事情，兵临城下也是预料之中。”

黄濑知道灵沚是在安慰自己。让一个女人安慰自己真是可笑，黄濑凉太，你还没脆弱到那种地步吧？

黄濑控制了自己的情绪，此时自己更该站出来主持大局，而不是让身边的人担心。

“以后我们就互称名字吧。”黄濑道，“日后的一切都是未知数，我们定要小心谨慎。”

“黄濑你能振作起来真是太好！”灵沚很高兴看到冷静的黄濑，“我们要去桐皇的附属国齐豫，期间要穿过瑾殇和紫燊，你可以看到不一样的风景呢！”

“我们要走几天？”黄濑问道。

“到瑾殇与桐皇的边界要两天。”灵沚道，“不过我去过那里，认识路啦，不用担心～”

“灵沚，你也经历过很多事情吧？”黄濑突然很好奇这个公主的经历。

“很多。好的坏的，都有。”灵沚道，“皇宫里的人，都是身不由己。”

“驾~”

第三日，册后大典进行的很顺利，不悲不喜，仿佛竹下澈的身份只是从嫔妃变成了皇后而已。

“报！”火神赶到青峰身边，道，“青池田向已经佣兵于城门下，要求见皇上。”

“好。”青峰波澜不惊，仿佛围住自己身处皇宫的不是叛贼，而是自己的拥戴者。“朕这就去会会青池田向。”

【青黄】桃花劫 21

『XXI』

宫城下浩浩荡荡的大军甚是壮观，可惜没有人有心情阅赏这番景象。这不是桐皇的军队，而是野心家要推翻桐皇的附庸者。

青峰出奇地着了一身金色的龙袍，不知是为了册后大典，还是早已料到会有此时此刻，才着了这身武威气派的龙袍。

青峰还记得黄濑嬉皮笑脸地吵着说他们那里的皇帝都穿金色的，比桐皇的好看一百倍。还说土豪金什么的，气派，能镇住场面。

青峰站在皇宫城墙正中央。火神和灰崎在青峰的左后侧，笠松幸男和今吉翔一在青峰的右后侧。

“朕还在想，青池大人逃到哪里去了。”青峰盯着城下骑着一匹黑马的青池田向。青池田向的左右两侧，是桐皇的老将军们，如今都已经白发苍苍了。

就是这大把年纪，还想霸着兵权，怀着策反之心。

“哈哈哈！我青池田向岂会逃跑？”青池田向大笑道，“皇上无缘无故杀了我的女儿，我青池田向又岂会吃这个哑巴亏，让我的爱女冤死于九泉之下？”

“朕无缘无故杀死你的女儿？哈哈哈，青池大人还真会颠倒黑白。”青峰话锋急转，语气阴冷起来，“青池鸳蓄意谋害朕的爱妃凉妃，让朕唯一的子嗣丧命，这些罪名足以让你们青池氏灭九族！来人，把青池田向给朕关进天牢，择日斩首示众！朕要让朕的百姓们看到这开国大将军的丑恶嘴脸，狼子野心！”

“谁敢动手！”青池田向狂吼一声镇住了议论纷纷的侍卫们，“我青池田向一世英明！先帝在世时对我尊敬有加，反倒是皇上你敢对我不敬！皇上口口声声说我家鸳儿谋害凉妃，那就请凉妃出面同老臣对峙！老臣不信，老天爷自会主持公道！”

“凉妃？”青峰眸子里闪过一丝思念，“凉妃岂是你等相见就见的？青池田向你今日敢佣兵自反就不怕先帝的冤魂不会放过你？”

“驾！”突然从军队尾处匆匆忙忙地赶来了一个士兵，似乎是青池田向的信使。

士兵们火速让出了一条道直通青池田向马下。

来者在青池田向耳边说了些什么，内容不知。不过见青池田向神色大慌张，似乎是什么了不得的坏事。

“皇上若是不让凉妃出来，就说明皇上心虚！”青池田向大吼道，“上！给我推翻踏平这皇宫！”

士兵们听到大将军的命令，便挥起长枪准备攻打京城。城墙下密密麻麻的士兵窜动，响应着青池田向的煽风点火。

五月见势不好赶快递给青峰一个锥形卷筒类似扩音器的东西，后面的士兵根本不知道皇上和大将军在说什么，只是随风就势地从众。他们怕是为何要来京城围攻皇宫，知道确切原因的都没有几个。虽然青池田向窜通了那些大将军，可还有大部分的将士怀有忠心，这是青峰的优势所在。

“朕的将士们！”青峰吼道，“你们可知青池田向为何要求你们两日内必须赶到朕的城门下？帝光和海常是我桐皇的边境城，今吉省府和笠松省府最清楚不过。如今，就是当下，在我桐皇边境兵力虚空的当下，齐豫已经联合瑾殇和紫燊备军想要攻占帝光和海常！而我们的大将军此时此刻在做什么？你们给朕看清楚，究竟谁是桐皇的敌人，谁又是一直以来守卫着桐皇百姓的人！”

侍卫们闻言躁动起来，有人大喊，“青池将军，皇上可所言属实？”“大将军，我们桐皇现在可真的面临外敌？”“大将军，你命我们来京城只是为了给你的女儿报仇要推翻桐皇？”

“都给我闭嘴！莫要听这臭小子瞎说，给我攻城！”青池田向率先驾马前冲，势必要扳倒青峰的架势。

“请大将军以大局为重！”前来报信的士兵实在忍不下去了道，“紫燊国如今已经派人在攻打海常了，大将军不应再此处停留，应快马加鞭赶去救援！否则，我桐皇海常要落入敌军之手了……”

青池大怒，一箭射死了报信兵。

“把青池田向这个罪臣给朕抓起来！”

“哈哈哈，谁敢抓老子！”青池田向的气势镇住了前来镇压他的士兵，“这桐皇上下谁能带兵打仗？当年若不是老子冲锋陷阵哪有你小子手里的桐皇？这桐皇的雄狮军队只有老子能指挥！”

因为青池田向这一番话，军队里开始人心惶惶。

“今吉翔一和笠松幸男是边境城省府，自然懂得带兵打仗之道！众将士莫被这罪臣的话恐吓到，朕现在就封今吉翔一和笠松幸男为斩风大将军！”

“哈哈哈，叫两个毛孩子带兵打仗，我看你青峰大辉是想让我的将士们白白送死吧！”青池田向转身向众将士道，“想老子带你们打仗的时候，老子可是一马当先的冲锋！”

“是啊！正是青池将军在前冲锋，我们才雄心壮志，不怕献身！”“将军都冲在第一线，我们当然斗志满满啊！”“这些省府肯定会为了自保而隐在军队之后！还是大将军可信！”

士兵们因为青池田向的这番话又乱了阵脚，对皇上派遣任命的将军疑心重重。

“朕亲自带兵出征！”

士兵们先是沉默了几秒……

“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁！”“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁！”“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁！”全体将士跪在皇宫门前，若是一国之君带兵打仗，那将士的气势可想而知！

“青峰大辉你别蛊惑我的将士！”青池田向完全没有一副自己要输了的模样，“你若是死在了战场上，这桐皇怎么办？你现在只是为了把老子抓起来，过后定是失信！”

“朕在带兵期间会把国家托付给赤司野相，赤司大人！”

“赤司野相！”青池田向的同党听到这个名字和青池田向一样的震惊。只有青池田向这些先帝的老臣们才知道赤司野相是谁，也只有桐皇的士兵们知道这样一个传奇，桐皇的英雄！

赤司野相曾为先帝守下帝光城那场战役中立了大功。当时桐皇士兵死的死、伤的伤，大军已经疲惫不堪。赤司野相足智多谋，所有国家的谋士都害怕对上赤司野相指挥的军队。赤司野相单枪匹马只身一人留守帝光城，而青池田向这些将军匆忙赶回海常调度援兵。敌军来攻帝光的时候，赤司野相悠闲地坐在城上品茶，上演了一出举世闻名的空城计。

当年若是没守住帝光，就没有今天的桐皇。当年若是没有赤司野相，就没有如今的桐皇。

“怎么可能！赤司野相早就死了！”青池田向道，“我当时赶回帝光的时候，虽然敌军没敢攻城而按兵不动，可根本就没见到赤司野相的身影！”

“青池将军还认得赤司野相否？”赤司野相站到青峰身侧，“来人吧，把青池将军送到他该去的地方。”

“徒儿还是对不住师傅了，”青峰十分过意不去，“最终还是要请师傅出山帮徒儿稳住桐皇大局。”

“错不在你。”赤司野相道，“老夫逃不过这命。”

“真的是赤司野相！”青池田向知道自己输了，青峰大辉手里竟然握着这张王牌。他一个小辈怎么可能找得到赤司野相？这青峰背后，怕是那个女人才是最厉害的。

▍永宁宫

“花公公，现在是什么时辰了？”桃井雅馨拿起了脂粉轻柔地抹在自己脸上，“哀家是有多少年没有涂过这些东西了？”

“回太后，现在已过申时了。”花公公回道，“太后已经有十年没涂抹过这些尘世之物了。”

“十年了。”太后叹道，“哀家这十年为了峰儿做了多少事？”

“皇上定会知道太后的良苦用心，定会孝顺您一世的。”花公公道，“如今桐皇又开始动荡不安，怕是您又要费心了。”

“哀家这一辈子可曾安详地过过什么日子？”太后起身穿了紫红色的裙衫，“花公公，你看看，哀家这身可好看？”

“太后的美貌这些年了都丝毫未变。”花公公，“太后比起那些女人，不知美上多少倍。”

“哀家可不信这样的说辞。”桃井雅馨道，“花公公，吩咐一下御膳房，今日哀家要亲自下厨招待一下桐皇的新主人。”

“皇上为何如此信得过赤司大人？”花公公纳闷，皇上怎么说把这国家放权给赤司大人就放权了？

“有些皇上不该知道的事情，怕是被皇上知道了。”桃井雅馨道，“不过没关系，这桐皇还是峰儿的桐皇。待他打完仗回来，他还是哀家的儿子，桐皇的国君。若是他战死沙场，桐皇易了主，哀家还是太后，什么都不会改变。”

▍

黄濑一席人赶着马车赶了三天才到紫燊国入境口。

“停下！”紫燊国守卫拦下了黄濑的马车，“什么人？”

“大人~”碧瑶掀开了马车里的帘子，娇滴滴地撒娇道，“我们是从海常逃亡过来的。小女子就是一介贫民，家里的姊妹兄弟看这快打仗了赶紧逃到紫燊来。”

“哟，还挺有远见，知道我们紫燊定踏平了那个目中无人的桐皇。”侍卫被碧瑶哄得甚是开心，简单地检查了一下车内外的的物品，就放黄濑一席人入关了。

接下来的五天，他们穿过了瑾殇，到达了齐豫城都，马匹也累倒了。

灵沚、紫萱、碧瑶和黄濑坐在一家露天的小面馆吃面，黑子和小顺子去打探消息。

“灵沚你还真是神通广大。”黄濑不得不佩服这桐皇的公主，竟然在这三国战争四起的时候，直接“过关斩将”都来到了这齐豫的城都。

“这算什么？”灵沚笑道，“我曾经单枪匹马进过北溯的皇宫呢！要不是我当时机灵跑了出来，现在就是北溯的皇后了！”

“哈哈哈，原来北溯的皇帝是个只知道美色的昏君啊！”黄濑闻言笑道。

“哟，小伙子你可不知，咱这齐豫国国君更是贪恋美色！”面馆的小老板从黄濑这一席人一进来就盯着他们看，尤其是黄濑，真是目不转睛地盯着看。

“大爷您可注意点，这可是在齐豫城都啊！”黄濑赶紧止住这面馆老板的话，“您这么说不怕被抓进大牢里？”

“哈哈哈，一看您不是齐豫的百姓。”老板笑道，“我们的国君恋美色却不昏庸，可是很有魅力的国君！”

“诶？”不仅是黄濑，就连灵沚、碧瑶、紫萱都惊奇了。没到齐豫来之前，可都是听说齐豫的皇帝不仅贪恋美色还昏庸无能啊！

“齐豫是个好地方啊！”老板笑道，把四位客人的面端了上来，“我们的君主真的是好君主。”

再好也好不过我们家小青峰，黄濑心想。

“我们回来了。”黑子和小顺子也坐到了灵沚和黄濑他们身旁。

这面馆老板很会做生意，见又多了个人道，“我再给你们加一碗。”

“老板，这里还有一个呢~”紫萱笑道，“老板再拿两碗来，给您钱。”

“诶呦喂，你说说我这老眼昏花，竟然没看见这位公子，真是不好意思啊。”老板赔礼道，“这碗算我给公子赔不是，不算钱了，不算钱了~”

“小黑子的神技真好！”黄濑道，“竟然能吃到免费午餐！”

“黄濑君站着说话不腰疼。”黑子拿起了筷子吃了起来。

这六人正吃得畅快，突然听到一声，“哟，哪里来的小美人？朕竟然从未见过！”

黄濑抬头一看，竟然是个帅气的公子哥……

“皇上今日来碗什么面啊？”小老板似乎一点也不震惊，问道。

“就来和这桌一样的面。”说罢，这个男人就坐到了黄濑的板凳上，还十分不要脸地搂住了黄濑的肩膀……

【青黄】桃花劫 22

『XXII』

黄濑白了一眼身边这匹色狼，抖了抖肩膀想把那只咸猪爪抖掉。谁知，这爪反倒得了便宜卖乖抓的更牢固了。

这可就不能忍啦！就算是这齐豫的皇上也不能公然调戏民男吧？！爷的老公还是桐皇的青峰大辉呢！啊呸，不对不对，我和青峰谁攻谁受还不一定呢！

“我认识公子吗？”黄濑用食指和大姆指嫌脏似的丢掉了搭在自己肩上的那只手，然后把两根手指头在自己衣服上好顿蹭干净。

“哈哈，有意思。”秦箫便是齐豫的皇帝。不过这皇帝经常出没于齐豫的各大城市，到处搜刮漂亮的男人女人。这不，刚在城都的繁华街道上溜达，就看见了十分炸眼的黄濑。诶呦喂，你别说，这看上一眼就心动的不行，便忍不住过来调戏一番，顺便带回宫里去。“小妞~跟爷我回宫怎么样？”

小妞！！！你家眼瞎啊，喊黄濑小爷我小妞！要是我们家小青峰在，看我不揍扁你！

“诶呀~您认错了吧~我是男的了啦~”黄濑故意发出腻了吧唧的声音，听得灵沚她们都想吐，十分鄙视地看着黄濑。黄濑心想，真是蠢妇人，这是爷的计谋啊，计谋！我黄濑凉太什么时候有那么娘过？

灵沚像是看穿了黄濑的心声似的，做了一个口型，“在我哥面前就这么娘……”

那是例外！黄濑差点炸毛了。

“哟，我还以为是个暴脾气，竟然这么乖啊。这小声甜的，叫的我心里很舒爽啊~”那男人的咸猪爪不知道什么时候又爬到黄濑身上了。

丫的，你个地痞流氓！这就是齐豫的皇帝？有魅力的皇帝？！

难怪就是个买面条的，没有透过表面看实质的本领！这是土匪啊土匪！

“公子太流氓了吧！”黄濑躲不过这色狼的抚摸就“噌”的一下站起来，心里想着爷有傲人的身高，看你还想攻小爷！

谁知，那男人也跟着黄濑站起来了。更可气的是……那人竟然比自己还高上一些，和小青峰差不多！！

“那我就流氓一次好了。”秦箫走向黄濑，黄濑还大眼瞪小眼地看着秦箫呢，谁知人就被公主抱了……

“喂，混蛋，放小爷下来啊！”黄濑努力扑腾着，可惜秦箫身边的侍卫太多，黄濑还真不敢轻举妄动。

“把他的朋友们给安排好住宿吃食。”秦箫道，“小宝贝儿，我会好好待你的！”

好好待我个屁啊！

“喂！”黄濑见这男人没反应，便拍了拍他的脑袋，当然，没敢太用力……毕竟人家是个官，别拿村长部不当干部什么的还是有道理的。“喂，亲~听小爷我说句话啊！别就想着把我扛回家啊，混蛋！”

“你不许提太过分的要求，其他的，我都可以答应你。”这男人如此潇洒、大方？

“我要和他们一起！”黄濑指了指灵沚、黑子他们，“我们是一家人，不可以分开的。”

“好，我答应你。”秦箫道，“不过刚刚我可没说完，你要陪睡。”

“哈哈，小爷还怕你怎么？”黄濑笑道。陪睡？撅屁股等着吧！看我不把你的后宫闹翻！

秦箫一把把黄濑丢到马上，那漫不经心随意的样子好像黄濑是被马驮着的麻袋什么似的。秦箫把黄濑放好，也越到马上，坐在黄濑身后抱着黄濑骑的慢悠悠的。

黄濑眼睁睁地看着一个老头从后方走过来，然后超过了秦箫骑的这匹马……

“喂，敢问我们骑马的意义何在？”黄濑推了推贴着自己后背的那人，真是色鬼啊，就知道往人家身上粘。

“你还真是不会享受啊。”秦箫揉了揉黄濑的头发，黄濑立马条件反射一般抱住了头不让他摸，这可是小青峰的专利，岂容的了你碰！！！“和美人一起享受夕阳的沐浴，多美好啊？还有，我叫秦箫，你可以叫我小萧萧~可爱的小黄毛~”

夕阳的沐浴？！黄濑抬头看了看太阳，呵呵……这可是正午的阳光！这色狼想一直在马上占我便宜是不是？还有，小萧萧是什么东西，真恶心~还有！！黄毛是什么东西？！爷我是金毛金毛！竟敢贬低我的发色啊，不能忍不能忍！

“我要小便，快点放我下去！！”黄濑用力晃自己的身子，好让身后的人不舒服。

“黄毛，你的身体好香啊~”秦箫把鼻子埋进黄濑的后颈里，拼命地嗅着黄濑的味道。

“我要尿裤子啦！！！”黄濑实在是憋不住了，大吼起来。

这不吼还好，一吼，全街的百姓都转过头来看着黄濑了……

秦箫可丢不起这个人，赶紧把黄濑放下去，然后吩咐侍卫等黄濑小解完事把黄濑带回宫。之后就火速驾马离开了……

这个混蛋皇帝，还嫌和我在一起丢人！黄濑不悦地迈进了一家酒楼，奔着茅厕就跑了过去。

侍卫们等啊等，等啊等，心想这皇上看上的人是不是丢了啊，就派人去看看。

“滚出去啊！小爷被人盯着拉不出来啊！”黄濑咆哮了，真是被那个叫“秦箫”的男人气到不行，黄濑这可是有生以来第一次……便秘。

灵沚和黑子一席人被秦箫先接回宫里了。这家伙，秦箫一回宫，各种莺莺燕燕都围了过来。

就连平时不爱说话的黑子都不由地吐槽道，和这齐豫皇帝一比，我们皇上的后宫还可以称之为后宫？！

“朕的爱妃们，今天朕又带回了一位新的美人，你们想不想见见？”秦箫在花丛中坐着，这漂亮的男人女人不是贴着他的胳膊就是搂着他的脖子的，就这一个人身旁竟然围住了八个人。

“皇上真是花心呢~”秦箫的妃子们都撒娇道，“人家不要皇上喜欢上别人啦~”

“好了，好了，等朕改日定好好疼疼你们。”秦箫见侍卫们终于把自己的黄毛心上人给带回来了，便把莺莺燕燕们赶走了。

“啧啧啧，你也不怕纵欲过度啊，小萧萧~”黄濑故意把“小萧萧”三个字叫的特别夸张特别难听，谁叫这小子害的自己便秘！“我累了，赶紧带我去房间，我要睡觉。”

黄濑会告诉他自己拉粑粑太用力导致浑身乏力？那他岂不是会趁自己不备扑上来？！

“睡觉？”黄濑明显看的出来这秦箫一听自己说“要睡觉”这几个字眼睛瞬间锃光瓦亮的！“我这就带你去，来来来~”

秦箫拉着黄濑的小手心里这个乐啊，这小美人真是太动人了~~小手滑嫩嫩的啊~

那长得羡慕死人的睫毛，那双漂亮的不得了的丹凤眼，那红艳艳的小薄唇，那粉嫩嫩的小脸蛋，那翘挺挺的小鼻子，还有那细长白皙的脖子，精致的锁骨……

这一进屋，秦箫就把门栓闩上了。然后把黄濑往床上一推就开始脱衣服……

黄濑这才有机会瞪大眼睛观察一下这个秦箫。

啧啧，虽然长得不错，可跟我们家小青峰完全没法比嘛！

啧啧，还好意思脱衣服，虽然也有胸肌和腹肌，可青峰的完全不是一个数量级的啊！

啧啧，那里肯定没有小青峰的大！

最重要的是，这个男人没有小青峰黑！！这才是重点，人家喜欢黑皮，性感的古铜色！你没戏！

……黄濑这才发现这流氓皇帝脱衣服的速度还真是很速度啊！

“你做什么？”黄濑卖傻装彪，起身溜到门口，道，“你要睡这里的话，我就走啦~”

“喂，黄毛，我都脱成这样了，你别不给面子啊！”秦箫给人感觉就是地痞无赖，可是却又让人讨厌不起来。怎么说呢，就是那种痞君子的感觉。秦箫只身就穿着个方裤头，可还是毫无顾忌地慢慢挪过来抓黄濑，“赶紧到小萧萧怀抱里来~”

“哈哈~抓不到！”黄濑玩心大起，在屋子里和秦箫玩起了老鹰捉小鸡。“切~”

黄濑一不留神就被秦箫抱在了怀里。“喂，我不跟你闹了，我都是有夫之人了。”

“哦？”秦箫并没撒手，可也没继续做更粗鲁的动作，只是这样僵持着，“那你告诉我，你的丈夫是谁，是哪国人？”

告诉你是小青峰你还不抵吓死啊！黄濑在心里吐槽，不过嘴上还是撒了谎，“他只是海常的一个村野农夫。”

“我不信。”秦箫笑道，“就你这高傲的小眼光，我都看不上还会看上一个村野农夫？”

“怎样？”黄濑摆脱了本来就抱得不太紧的秦箫的怀抱，“我就喜欢黑皮，我就喜欢肌肉发达的男人，我就喜欢藏蓝色头发和眸色的人，怎样！”

黄濑说着说着，眼泪竟然连黄濑自己都没发现就流了下来。

青峰大辉，你个蠢蛋！都快十天了，都不来接我回家啊，混蛋！

我想你，小青峰……呜呜呜……

“喂，”秦箫最受不了的就是女人哭。不过，现在怕是该加上一条，就是面前的这个黄毛哭。秦箫无奈把刚刚脱下的衣服穿好，走到蹲在地上哭的黄濑面前把他拉起来，让黄濑依偎在自己怀里哭。

真可惜了这件龙袍……这可是花了好几百两纯手工缝制的金丝龙袍啊……啧啧，这黄毛还真是不客气，一把鼻涕一把泪的往我这龙袍上摸……

“秦箫，”黄濑第一次叫了秦箫的名字，秦箫还洋洋得意呢，以为这黄毛被自己为了他而牺牲这价值连城的龙袍的行为感动了。谁知，黄毛下一句竟然是……“我想吐……”

说罢，一滩食物残渣就吐在了秦箫的龙袍上……

秦箫叹了口气，无奈脱下了龙袍，把有些无力的黄濑抱到了床上。

“我去给你请太医，你等一下。”秦箫拎起龙袍走出了黄濑的屋子。

秦箫还没回来之前，已经来了丫鬟把地面收拾干净了。

黄濑其实心里稍稍被这个秦箫感动到了，他对自己还真的很好。不过，还是好想小青峰啊！呜呜呜，小青峰你个大笨蛋，再不来我就跟这个秦箫好啦啊！小青峰好想你啊，怎么办，我想让你抱我，你压我都无所谓啊，好想你。

“黄濑，你怎么了？”灵沚走进了黄濑的屋子，关心道。

“没事啦，灵沚你不用担心，就是吐了点东西，可能是感冒了。”

“我来给你把把脉。”灵沚说罢摸了摸黄濑的脉搏。孩子的胎气很平稳，不过黄濑这脉象颇似怀孕二十五天左右的胎象。这样算来，黄濑四个月就会把孩子生下来！

那血红色蛊花竟然有如此神奇的功效！不仅仅可以让男人怀孕，还可以缩短受孕时间！这花究竟是出自哪里，如此蛊术，实在不像是当前所知的任何一国会有的。

“太医来了。”灵沚见门口进来个胡子白花花的老人，知道这大概是个极为厉害的太医。

秦箫换了一身袍子也跟了进来。

“公子把手伸出来，让我把把脉。”太医的声音很是沧桑，似乎被岁月深深地洗礼过似的。

太医的神色突然一变，然后十分惊奇地看着黄濑，好像在确认什么。

“公子莫怪我冒犯，公子岂是男子？”

揪光你的白胡子，丫的！小爷男人男的多明显啊！黄濑没好气地回道，“我是男人。”

“那就奇怪了。”太医摸了摸自己的白胡子，捉摸了好久也想不出个所以然来。

“到是怎么了，你快说啊！”真是急死黄濑，难道自己患了什么疾症，而且是不治之症？！

“这个……”太医似乎很是为难，“公子怕是……怀孕了。”

“哈？”这是秦箫和黄濑的合唱，然后就看着黄濑揪着太医的白胡子大吼道，“你个庸医，你懂不懂医学啊？男人是不能怀孕的OK？”

“黄濑，你冷静一下啊。”灵沚赶紧把黄濑揪着人家老太医胡子的手给拽了回来，“你是真的怀孕了。”

“公子的孩子大概还有三个多月就可以生下来了，这真是奇迹啊！”太医似乎很高兴，那样子就像是发现了全新的生物一般……

“停！”黄濑示意让大家闭嘴，“让我缓一缓。”

秦箫也完全不敢置信，自己这次掠回来了什么宝贝，是男人竟然也可以生孩子？！可惜了，被人捷足先登了……

秦箫想，没事，我先去练练肌肉、晒晒太阳，变得壮一点黑一点，他自然会喜欢上我了。不过这黄毛口味真奇葩，竟然喜欢黑皮……

“哈哈哈！”黄濑突然大笑起来，把秦箫、灵沚和太医都吓了一大跳。

“黄濑，你不是受刺激了，精神不正常了吧？”灵沚担心道。

“我没事，灵沚，我只是太高兴了！”黄濑开心地不行，“也不知道那个混球什么时候才能来接我，我们的儿子一定超级可爱，颜值爆表！”

这货在说什么？秦箫听得一愣一愣的。不过，即使黄毛怀了别人的孩子也无所谓，之后的二胎三胎四胎五胎六……都是自己的就成。这么想着，秦箫心里还有点紧张，马上要当父亲了，还没做好心里准备啊！！

这日子过得也快，黄濑的肚子也日渐鼓起来了。也不见小青峰来接自己，黄濑对青峰的想念是越加浓烈。

不过在这齐豫过得的确不错，黄濑已经成功的把秦箫发展成自己的闺蜜了。当然，这只是黄濑的个人想法。其实秦箫那边倒是暗自窃喜，黄濑真是越来越喜欢自己啦！抱得美人归什么的，指日可待。

不过说实话，黄濑要承认这齐豫治理的比桐皇好的多。这里很自由，也有很多有才华的人在这里得以发展。黄濑还见到了齐豫的军师，是一个个子很矮火红头发的男人，名字叫赤司征十郎。黄濑看到这个名字就很好奇，他和赤司野相的关系。

或许，几个月前桐皇之所以能摆脱险被攻城的危机就是因为赤司征十郎其实是桐皇的卧底？还是说，其实什么齐豫发兵打仗都是假消息，齐豫对于桐皇还是很忠心的？

不过，若是单看齐豫这皇帝的话，真是呆呆傻傻的。

“皇上……”秦箫正坐在黄濑的屋子里给黄濑剥桔子吃呢，一个报信人就跑来报信。

“说。”

报信人看了看黄濑，见皇上没什么说辞便道，“瑾殇国和紫燊国的军队已经被桐皇的国君青峰大辉打得节节败退了，怕是已经顶不住了。有人前来责问，说是战争是我们齐豫挑起来的，为什么我们齐豫却按兵不动，不出一子一兵。”

“哈哈哈，”秦箫笑道，“你就去回那信使说，桐皇国君想借着收回兵权之际把瑾殇和紫燊一锅端了，我们齐豫只是借花献佛而已。”

“是。”

“你把瑾殇和紫燊给坑灭国了？”黄濑接过秦箫扒好的橘子吃了起来，“你不怕桐皇直接杀到你这里，把你的齐豫也连锅端了？”

秦箫望向黄濑，叹了一口气，“我当然有我的砝码，我会保护我的国家。”

黄濑不知道秦箫所谓的砝码是什么，不过黄濑觉得自己处于为了青峰的立场上，应该弄清楚。

“切，什么砝码啊，这么厉害。”黄濑装作看不起秦箫的样子，其实心里好奇极了。

“我先问你一个问题好了。”秦箫迅速地摸了摸黄濑的头，趁黄濑的九阴白骨爪还未反应过来就收手，“你可喜欢我？”

黄濑瞪着秦箫，是为了刚刚那一爪子。黄濑实话实说，“喜欢什么的，小萧萧你到是个很好的人啊。”

“黄濑你要认真的回答我，你对我，是不是可以接吻可以做爱的那种喜欢？”秦箫突然变得很严肃，此时黄濑才觉得这人像是第一次见到那样很帅气却绝对聪明。

“开什么玩笑！哈哈哈！”黄濑捂着肚子笑得不行，亲，人家把你当闺蜜好不？哪有和闺蜜上床的？！

秦箫眸色暗淡了一瞬，不过很快就恢复了正常。“既然你个黄毛都不喜欢我，那就不是我的人，我自然不会告诉你我的砝码了。”

“切！小气鬼！吝啬鬼！夏洛克！阿巴贡！葛朗台！泼留希金！”黄濑“吐吐吐”说了一堆秦箫听不懂的词，不过黄濑经常这样耍疯，秦箫也习惯了。

“好了，好了，你要是乖乖听话的话，我明天就带你出去玩。否则，你就……”

“小萧萧，我错了~呜呜~”黄濑露出星星眼，萌的秦箫想把黄濑的脸揉扁。不过，那当然只是一种幻想而已。若是真的那么做了，这黄毛的毛好炸光了不可。

第二日，黄濑挺着个大肚子也不消停，坐在秦箫的马上出了城都。

“我今日带你去个好地方，那里可全是女人！”秦箫道。

等到了地方下了马，黄濑就真的长见识了。

这里还真不愧是所谓“男人的天堂”！这大街小巷全是清一色的女人……而且个个都花容月貌的漂亮极了。

“这里是哪啊？”黄濑很是吃惊，拉着秦箫的手问道。

“这里虽属于齐豫境内，却是个自治的地方。这里叫‘女懿国’。”秦箫解释道，“走，去那青楼里看看。”

说罢，黄濑同秦箫就进了一家青楼。因为秦箫是贵客所以就被安排到了二楼的雅间。雅间直接可以看到一楼舞台中间的表演。一位浓妆淡抹的女子抱着琵琶开始演奏。曲子黄濑听起来似曾相识，所以也觉得弹得很有韵味。

“公子，这是我们女懿国的曼珠沙华花。”来人送来了一朵艳丽的血红色花，黄濑知道自己曾经在哪里见过这花！

“姑娘，麻烦我问一下，这花可是除了女懿国人之外无人知晓的？”黄濑隐隐觉得有一个惊天阴谋要被揭破。

“公子这不是说笑了？这花只有我们女懿人才知道它们习性如何，水土符合，它们才会成活。所以说，这花自然只有女懿人知道了。”女人笑道，“我们女懿之所以全是女人是因为我们国女人所生之子都为女子，只有少数能生出男子的女懿人就会被封为女懿国的女王或是贵族。而这些人……我话说太多了，抱歉。”

“见公子也是不需要的，”女子看了眼黄濑的肚子道，“我退下了。”

黄濑觉得自己似乎知道了了不得的事情，心里琢磨着把这一切都串起来。

“别想乱七八糟的了，顾好你的孩子便可。”秦箫轻敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“看来今日我也不能享受一下被人伺候的滋味了，咱们还是回去吧。”

“哦。”

“你个没良心的人啊。”秦箫叹了一句，“这些日子我把你和你家小宝宝伺候的这么好，你就真的没有一点点的喜欢我？”

“小萧萧是好闺蜜！”黄濑笑道。

可惜这笑在秦箫心里，却比刀割还痛一丝。

不过，秦箫秦箫，这萧却该是潇洒的潇。

秦箫和黄濑同骑一骥，侍卫十多个一起返回齐豫城都。

走着走着，黄濑说有点饿了，于是，这一行人便下马寻了个酒楼。

秦箫按照黄濑的口味点好饭菜，黄濑因为身怀有孕有些困意，便靠在秦箫肩头睡去了。

突然，秦箫眼前闪过一丝银光！剑锋直指昏睡的黄濑……

【青黄】桃花劫 23

『XXIII』

黑衣人轻功了得，隔了三张桌子也敢飞身而来。速度之快，秦箫的侍卫们都来不及反应。

“黄濑！”秦箫本以为此人是冲着自己来的，可见那剑直冲着熟睡的黄濑，秦箫心里大慌！来不及去拔放在桌下的剑，眼看着剑就要刺过来，秦箫抱住黄濑猛然一转身……

“秦箫！”黄濑被秦箫叫醒了，本来还想责怪几句扰了自己梦见青峰，睁眼却看见挡在自己身前的秦箫。黑衣人的剑插进了秦箫的后背，鲜血流了满身。 

黑衣人似乎是知道成败在此一举，可没想到秦箫为了黄濑竟然做到如此地步。待秦箫的侍卫把黑衣人按倒在地要寻其底细的时候，那人突然口吐白沫，一命呜呼了。

“来人，快来救秦箫！”黄濑抱着因为失血过多而渐渐昏迷的秦箫，身子在发抖，脑袋也有些眩晕。

侍卫将秦箫和黄濑扶起来，提防着怕还有刺客埋伏。待将黄濑和秦箫扶进一辆大马车里，六名侍卫留在车里照顾秦箫和黄濑，剩下的在两旁驾着马时刻警备。

路途颠簸，黄濑紧紧地握住秦箫的手。肚子也隐隐作痛，眼皮昏昏沉沉，黄濑竟不知何时，又睡了过去。

“黄濑！”

黄濑再睁开眼睛时，灵沚脸上的泪痕都未擦干净，看到自己醒来，立马露出了惊喜的笑容。这笑容让黄濑很温暖。

“灵沚，”黄濑感觉浑身乏力却还是坐起了身子，鼓起勇气问道，“秦箫他……还活着吗？”

“黄濑，秦箫受了重伤，但是没有生命危险了，你别担心。”灵沚道。

“我要去看看秦箫。”黄濑翻开被子要起身，却被灵沚拦住了。“你刚生完孩子，身子弱，不能乱动的。”

“孩子？”黄濑摸了摸自己那瘪下去的肚子，孩子出生了？自己和小青峰的孩子出生了！黄濑欣喜若狂，眼角竟泛起了泪水，“孩子在哪，快抱给我看看！”

“碧瑶、紫萱，你们快把孩子抱过来。”灵沚把在外殿逗着新生宝宝玩的碧瑶和紫萱叫了过来，“黄濑要看看孩子。”

“这宝宝简直太漂亮了，以后肯定比黄濑你还好看。”碧瑶把孩子送到黄濑怀里，“是个男孩。”

黄濑小心翼翼地抱着怀里的孩子，手都不知道该放在哪里。宝宝的脸白里通红的，头顶还没有头发。

“这孩子哪里好看？”黄濑满心欢喜地抱着小宝宝，只可惜小宝宝闭着眼睛在睡觉，“皱皱巴巴的，碧瑶你就哄我开心。”

“黄濑你是没见过其他的宝宝啦！”紫萱道，“再说，刚生下来的宝宝不都是皱巴巴的吗！”

笑容不由自主地就偷偷冒了出来，黄濑的嘴角止不住地上扬。

“若是小青峰在就好了。”无限的思念涌上心头，泪光在眼眶里闪烁着，“若是小青峰在的话，我们就可以一起给孩子起名字了。”

“皇兄会来接我们的，黄濑，很快就会来了。”灵沚道。

黄濑抱着孩子睡了一会儿，再起来的时候，灵沚她们都不在屋子里了。黄濑还是放心不下秦箫，便起身披了件外衣，把宝宝裹好，去了秦箫的寝殿。

因为侍卫们都知道皇上对黄濑的心意，所以见黄濑走到皇上寝宫也未有人出来阻拦。黄濑右手托着孩子，左手掀开秦箫寝宫的丝纱帘子，便看到了靠在床架上同那个老太医说话的秦箫。太医似乎忧心忡忡，秦箫的脸色也很苍白，肩膀处缠满了厚厚的绷带和棉花。即使如此，中剑的地方还渗出了丝丝血迹。

“黄濑？”秦箫抬头看到了黄濑和他怀里抱着的孩子，“这是你的孩子？”

太医退下的时候，看了眼黄濑，叹了口气对着黄濑语重心长道，“好好待皇上吧。”

黄濑快步走到秦箫身边，刺客的事情黄濑都听灵沚说了，秦箫为了保护自己挨了那一剑。若是没有秦箫，丧命的就会是自己。即使是运气好保住了性命，自己肚子里的孩子也不会保住。不论是于自己还是于自己和青峰的这孩子，秦箫都是救命恩人。

“秦箫你为何要那么做？”黄濑把孩子抱给了秦箫，心疼地轻轻碰触秦箫肩膀的伤，“疼吗？”

“这孩子还真重啊，真是和你一模一样，黄濑。”秦箫转移了话题，似乎是不想让黄濑担心。“这贪睡的模样也像你啊~”

这时候，小宝宝用胖乎乎的小肉手揉了揉眼睛，一双漂亮的藏蓝色的眸子露了出来。

秦箫看着宝宝，便知道自己的所有猜测都是真的。

“蠢萧。你若是死了，我黄濑凉太还不要内疚死啊！”黄濑看着秦箫强忍着痛同自己开玩笑心里更加的内疚。

“我的小黄毛还会内疚啊？”秦箫打趣道，“我还以为我的凉太只会和我打打闹闹呢！我还以为我的凉太是个没心没肺心里只有青峰大辉对旁人的死活都不闻不问的人呢。”

黄濑吃惊地对上了秦箫那双澄澈的眸子。他是怎么猜到的？

“别以为我真的就像表面那么傻啊，黄濑凉太！”秦箫敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，黄濑刚刚的表情就是“这么傻的人怎么会猜出来我喜欢的人是青峰大辉”的样子，“我也是皇帝。我经历的不比青峰大辉少，我在朝堂之上也自称‘朕’啊，傻黄。”

因为秦箫的不拘小节，黄濑都差点忘了他也是皇帝，而且是个很有能力，可以把国家治理的井井有条的皇帝。

“既然孩子都生下来了，那以后你就是我的了，可好？”秦箫轻轻地摸了摸黄濑的脸，用指腹抹掉了他脸上那因为自己所流的泪。

“秦箫，我……”黄濑不知道自己该怎么回答。虽然真的十分感激秦箫，可是感激和爱情是两码事。只是这短短的四个月，秦箫为自己做了太多太多，黄濑怕是一辈子都还不清。

“我不会强迫你的，黄濑。”秦箫道，“我们约定，若是青峰大辉一年之内不来我齐豫把你领回家，你黄濑凉太以后就跟我秦箫。一年以后，青峰大辉若是还未来的话，我秦箫就不会再装这种正人君子了。”

黄濑没有回答秦箫，灵沚说，青峰已经带兵快攻到了瑾殇城都。若是攻下瑾殇，到达齐豫只需三天。青峰再怎么慢，一年之内一定会来齐豫的。可是黄濑还是没有给秦箫答复。

转眼又过了一个月，仍旧没有青峰的消息。灵沚安慰道，不用着急，可能是瑾殇不太好攻。黄濑到也不担心，对于青峰，黄濑是怀有着一千个一万个信心。

“这御花园的花开的可真好。”灵沚和黄濑还有碧瑶、紫燊在御花园里闲逛，正好遇上了秦箫。

“你这个皇帝当的真清闲。”黄濑调侃道，秦箫的肩膀因为剑伤还未好利索。

“我要看看我的干儿子。”秦箫把小宝宝抱到了怀里，突然想到了什么，道，“孩子的名字呢？还没想好？”

黄濑只是微微笑了一下，却没接下话茬。

秦箫知道黄濑在想什么，“想留着让青峰大辉起？”

黄濑眸中闪过一丝愧疚，“不是。只是暂时没想好，秦箫你有什么好名字吗？”

“当然，是姓‘青峰’吧？”秦箫还是那副吊儿郎当的痞君子样，“青峰瑾懿如何？很有皇帝的感觉吧？”

“瑾懿。”黄濑想了想，美玉美好之意。

“很好听啊~”黄濑笑道，伸手逗了逗秦箫怀里的宝宝，“小瑾懿，你一定要健健康康地长大~”

让黄濑没想到的是，一年过去了，小瑾懿都会走了，青峰却还未来。

也不知为什么，明明肩伤都好了，秦箫的身子却一天比一天虚弱了。

黄濑每日都会来秦箫这里，带着瑾懿坐在秦箫床边，聊着一些有的没的。

“还在想青峰大辉的事？”秦箫总能看出黄濑的心事，他的小黄毛总是把感情写在脸上。“一年都过了，即使他现在来了又有何用？”

“秦箫，青峰来了，我会跟他走的。”黄濑知道自己很残忍。黄濑会劝住青峰留下齐豫的，黄濑会保护秦箫的齐豫，用此来谢恩。

“哈哈哈，跟他走？”秦箫道，“你可知道青峰为什么会迟迟不来？是因为我秦箫派兵支援瑾殇了。青峰大辉对你的爱还真是深啊，竟然敢鲁莽地进攻瑾殇城！我听说青峰大辉胸口中箭了，黄濑，我不会放你走的。”

“不可能！”黄濑看着秦箫，秦箫不是这样的人，绝对不是！

“报！桐皇国国君青峰大辉带领大军已经攻到城下了！”

“我就知道他会来。”秦箫笑道，“走，黄濑。我让你看看，我是怎样保住我的百姓的。”

城门开启，秦箫带着黄濑和灵沚一席人还有齐豫宫里的侍卫们去会青峰。

站在对面的桐皇军队并没有想象的那样浩浩荡荡，黄濑很容易就看见了自己日思夜想的那个人，那个黑皮。

青峰穿着沉重的铠甲，那铠甲把他映衬地更加魁梧。奇怪的是，青峰身后只有不到二百人的军队，并且都没有携带武器。

“青峰大辉！”秦箫道，“我秦箫绝不容许你桐皇伤害我的百姓！我要你青峰大辉跟我齐豫签下协约，我要你桐皇永世不可攻占我齐豫！”

“哈哈哈，秦箫，你有资格和朕谈条件吗？”青峰望向黄濑，望着和他分离了一年半的恋人，“你要拿黄濑来和朕交换？”

“他不是你最心爱的人吗？”秦箫把黄濑狠狠地扯到了自己身前，“他就是我的砝码，青峰。”

“好，朕答应你，我桐皇永不攻打齐豫。不过，若是齐豫有策反之心，那就另当别论了。”

“不愧是桐皇国君，就是爽快。”秦箫松开了黄濑，“滚吧。”

秦箫说罢，便头也不回地进了皇宫，再也没看黄濑一眼。

黄濑没想到，秦箫竟然是这样的人！原来从一开始，秦箫就把自己算计进去了。

青峰刚想抱住黄濑，低头看见了一只肉乎乎的小手抓着黄濑的腿。青峰蹲下身去，盯着这个躲在黄濑身后的小家伙。

小瑾懿害怕生人，唯独第一次见青峰却不怕生地露出小脑袋和青峰大眼瞪小眼。

“黄濑，”青峰没想到这小娃子的眸色竟然是和自己一样的藏青色，青峰摸了摸这个萌娃的小脸蛋，声音到是很平静，“你在这里有女人了？”

“小青峰好好看清楚啊，”黄濑把小瑾懿抱到了身前，也蹲了下来。“你看看他像谁？”

“像谁？”青峰仔细地看了看，“长得像你啊，还能像谁！”

“皇兄你可真笨！”灵沚忍不住道，“小黄当年逃出来的时候就怀孕了。因为那个春药其实是毒蛊，更神奇的是它可以让男人怀孕！小黄误吃了那药，真是帮了桐皇一个大忙！男人可以怀孕的话，桐皇的男女比例不平衡的问题就可以缓解了。”

“这真的是我的儿子？”青峰欣喜若狂，抱起小瑾懿问黄濑道，“这真的是我的儿子？黄濑，这真的是你和我的儿子？”

“小青峰什么时候变得这么啰嗦了？”黄濑抱住了青峰，“小瑾懿真的是小青峰的儿子。”

回桐皇的路上，青峰便想不懂了，为什么赤司野相师傅不告诉自己黄濑怀孕的事。灵沚道，是因为师傅怕皇兄因为黄濑怀孕更不舍得让黄濑出宫，而若是黄濑留在宫里，那可是最大的隐患。

夜宿客栈的时候，黄濑把小瑾懿哄睡了才拉起青峰小声说道，“我看看你的伤。”

“什么伤？”青峰装傻，一把抱住黄濑赶紧转移话题道，“你还真能干啊，黄濑。不过我还想要个女儿，你可要给我生啊。”

“青峰，”黄濑一本正经道，“那个药不仅仅对我好用啊小青峰，你吃了也一样可以怀孕。”

然后黄濑似乎为了证明自己也能攻似的张开胳膊费力地搂住了青峰宽大的肩膀。“你看，小青峰，好期待你为我生宝宝啊~”

“哈哈，黄濑你就做梦吧。”青峰含住了黄濑的唇，和黄濑厮磨了一阵才松开。“黄濑，我想抱你。”

“小瑾懿还在睡觉诶，小青峰。”

“对了，这个‘青峰瑾懿’是谁给起的名字啊，这么没水平？”青峰倒不是真的觉得这个名字有什么不好，就是有点不满黄濑私自做了决定。可想到自己用了一年半才把黄濑接回来，的确也没什么好抱怨的。

黄濑当然不会说是秦箫起的，瑾懿的名字就当是报答当年的救命之恩吧。“怎么，名字不好吗？”

“不好听。”青峰琢磨琢磨，道。

“那小青峰给起个呗？”黄濑心想，到是看看小青峰会起什么样的名字。

“咳咳……”青峰思考下了一会儿，突然一拍手，道，“小龙虾或者是龙虾丸就很好啊！”

“呜呜呜……”小瑾懿也不知道是不高兴他老爹给起的名字还是做了噩梦，突然哭了起来。青峰一脸便秘色，抱起小瑾懿，“喂~小子，你别哭啊！”

“哈哈哈！”黄濑笑得肚皮都疼了，“哈哈哈，小青峰你太搞笑了！青峰小龙虾？也不怕什么大鱼小鱼来了把我们的宝宝给吃了？”

“喂，黄濑，你快帮帮我啊，我搞不定这个小家伙。”青峰现在尴尬死了，哄孩子什么的，和自己这粗皮厚肉的形象完全不符啊！

“笨啊，你。”黄濑把孩子抱了过来，一边拍一边晃小瑾懿的身子，“要想这样哄孩子啊。”

青峰从黄濑身后搂住了黄濑，抱着自己的恋人和孩子，很幸福。“咱们一家三口以后去乡下住吧。”

“哈？我没听错吧？”黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，不相信世上竟然有人愿意放弃身为皇帝的权利。“喂，你可是皇上啊，小青峰。”

虽然黄濑也想和青峰过无忧无虑的渔樵生活，可是黄濑真的不敢相信青峰愿意全身而退。

“这皇位，本就不是我的啊。”青峰道，“我很小的时候就知道了。”

青峰把那个秘密讲给黄濑听了。

先帝把赤司野相留在海常的时候并没想过赤司野相可以单枪匹马阻挡敌军的。可先帝留了个心思，他告诉留下来的手下说若是赤司野相真的守住了海常，那就等援军快来的时候暗杀赤司野相。先帝之所以如此是因为当初和将士们说好了，日后谁得军心，谁就做桐皇的皇帝。而那时，赤司野相的呼声最高，先帝怕皇位被夺走，便暗下黑手。

不过赤司野相知道先帝对自己不放心，所以早就修好了地道逃了出来，之后去了齐豫。当时赤司野相浑身伤痕累累，晕倒在河边，是桃井雅馨也就是青峰的母后救了赤司野相。赤司野相为了报答桃井雅馨便留了下来，日久生情，生下了赤司征十郎。桃井雅馨听闻赤司野相的遭遇，说什么要帮赤司野相夺回皇位，便来到了桐皇。

于是，就有了青峰和灵沚、五月，也让赤司野相辅佐青峰登上皇位。赤司野相把赤司征十郎留在了齐豫，他并不想争皇位，当初没有，如今也没有那个心思。何况桃井雅馨说是为了争回皇位，可当了皇后之后就渐渐疏远了赤司野相。

“小青峰，我不知道这样说你会不会不高兴……”黄濑想了想，觉得还是说出来比较好，“齐豫境内有一个叫‘女懿国’的地方，有一种那里特有的花我在皇宫里看到过。后来问了灵沚，她说我就是吃了那种花才中蛊的。那花种在五月的公主殿后门通向御花园的地方。灵沚说，曾经，太后就住在那里。”

青峰想了想，太后做丫鬟的时候，的确住在那里！而且先帝和母后在一起以后的种种都和吃了那种蛊的情况吻和。

“所以……太后怕是‘女懿国’人。”黄濑道，“而且我听说太后一直在五位妃子中找到一个独特的人，而那人似乎就是竹下澈。才艺比拼那天，竹下澈弹得那曲琵琶独奏《十面埋伏》最后部分走了音，我见太后的表情似乎很愉悦，当时我就奇怪。直到秦箫带我去女懿国的青楼，我听到了女懿人弹奏的《十面埋伏》才恍然大悟！”

“秦箫还带你去青楼了？”青峰咬住了黄濑的耳朵，似乎在吃醋。

幸好小瑾懿乖乖地睡在黄濑的怀里了。

“我当然没招惹那些女人。何况我当时还挺着个大肚子，她们看我像看怪物似的。”黄濑道，“再说小青峰你的关注点很奇怪！”

“关注点当然要放在你身上了。”青峰觉得自己关注黄濑去哪里到是没什么错。

“所以说，你家的烂摊子你要怎么办啊？”黄濑问道。

青峰挠了挠头发，漫不经心道，“推给赤司征十郎就好了。”

“是把该属于赤司的东西还回去吗？”黄濑道。

“黄濑你也知道吧，我不适合做皇帝。”青峰坦白道，“‘有其父必有其子’到是句实话，我骨子里有着同我爹一样的残暴。你可知道我是怎么坐上皇位的？真的是靠我娘？那只是其中一部分原因。当时我爹已经神志不清了，他把传位当成了儿戏。当时在帝光建了一个角斗场，把我们十三个兄弟放进那个角斗场里让我们互相残杀。只有活下来的那个才可以继承皇位。哈哈，当时已经没有人想着皇位了，能活下来就是最重要的。可最后剩下三个人的时候，我爹觉得无聊，竟然放进了十匹饿狼。我们兄弟三人身上全是血腥味，最后我的那两个兄弟被狼啃得只剩下尸骨了。”

黄濑紧紧地抱住青峰，青峰不愿意回忆这些往事，可是青峰好像要向自己解释什么。

“我以为只剩下我了，我爹就会住手，可是我错了。”青峰停顿了一下，“我真的想不到，世上还会有那样的为父者。他已经疯了。我砍死了所有的狼，他又放进了老虎和黑豹。而我娘也丝毫不劝阻，因为我知道，她爱的人是赤司野相，我爹的儿子死光了才好。不过，我似乎猜错了。她怕是谁也不爱，怕是想做这桐皇的女皇帝。”

“青峰……”

“黄濑，原谅我。”青峰紧紧地拥住黄濑，“杀了青池鸳是我太冲动了。我当时只有满腔的仇恨，再也想不进其他东西了。我只想用最残暴的手段帮你报仇，原谅我，黄濑。”

原来是因为这件事。

“我从未怪过你，小青峰，真的。”

青峰大辉回到桐皇，将帝位传给了赤司征十郎，将当年的种种昭告天下。而在齐豫刺杀黄濑的杀手正是桐皇太后桃井雅馨派去的。

桃井雅馨和竹下澈被软禁终生，而剩下的三位妃子被遣放出宫。

同年，齐豫国传来了噩耗，说秦箫被奸臣刺杀而亡。

当年，秦箫放走黄濑回到皇宫之后就久卧不起，已经奄奄一息了。

黄濑走了，就像是一块大石头终于踏实地落地了一般。

“皇上，您为何要欺骗黄濑？”太医看着卧倒在皇榻上的秦箫痛心道，“我们齐豫没有一兵一卒，又怎会前去援助瑾殇迎战桐皇皇帝？”

“朕若是不那么说，咳咳……”秦箫咳出了一口血，“黄濑会内疚一辈子的。即使他和青峰在一起，他无法安心地和青峰过下去。”

“一年前您若是没有为黄濑挡住那剑，就不会受此重伤。更不会中了这绝命毒蛊！这一年来，您为了让黄濑看不出来您中了毒蛊，又遭受了多少罪啊！”

“朕怎么忍心看着黄濑受这样的折磨？”秦箫想到那个如阳光一般暖人的黄毛，会心地笑了，“是因为他在朕的身边，朕才挺过了一年。若是没有他在支撑着朕，朕早就死了。青峰大辉也是，竟然用了那么久才把他接走。我若是早死了一步，那就会毁了黄濑。”

“那刺客心狠手辣，竟然在剑上抹了如此折磨人的毒蛊。若是不死，也让病魔折磨不休……”

“如今说那些又有何用？”秦箫手里握着黄濑给自己编的向日葵花环，虽然花早就干枯死去了，枝梗也破碎不堪，秦箫却还是留着。这是黄濑留给自己的唯一的东西。不对，还有那孩子的名字。秦箫想到这，笑了，虽然如今动一下嘴角都很艰难了。“朕怕是快不行了。朕死后，不要劳财费力地去建什么皇墓。你听着，就种上一片向日葵，一千亩地，一望无际地那种。然后把朕的骨灰埋在那底下。还有，要说朕是被刺杀的，不要说是病逝，你可记住了？”

“皇上！”如今自己都白胡苍苍，可这皇上竟然比自己走的早……白发人送黑发人……

“还有……咳咳咳……”秦箫像是想起了什么，把手里的花环递给太医，“把这个花环也埋在一起。”

太医捧着那环形的枯枝，哪里还能辨认出是花环。

“别哭……咳咳……”秦箫无力地摸着太医的手，“朕这一生，最快乐的时光就是和黄濑在一起的那段时间。这宫里打打杀杀的，只有和他在一起的时候，才真的感觉是在活着。朕真的无怨无……”

“皇上！”太医握着皇上下垂的手，原本英俊帅气的皇上如今被病魔折磨的像个老头子。“臣定不负众望……”

黄濑和青峰离开桐皇以前，在秦箫遇刺后收到了一封信。

信的内容很简单。

“黄毛，你若是不计前嫌，就来齐豫可好？我在这边发现了一片向日葵地，你会喜欢的。还有，瑾懿的名字不要改可好？秦箫”

青峰和黄濑去了齐豫，也找到了那片向日葵地。

的确很美。

那之后，青峰和黄濑又生了一个儿子、两个双胞胎女孩。

青峰抱着自己的两个宝贝女儿道，“你叫‘大龙虾’，你叫‘小龙虾’，哈哈哈，真好啊。”

黄濑白了青峰一眼，“小青峰你可看清楚，她们是女孩子！”

青峰瑾懿特别喜欢那片向日葵地，和黄濑一样。

青峰常常抱着小瑾懿道，“你前世就是向日葵吧，调皮鬼？你的凉太老爹又好骂我说没管好你了，你个调皮鬼，你把衣服摔脏了，我却要挨骂……”

“老爹好啰嗦啊~~”小瑾懿把泥巴抹在了青峰脸上，就“咯咯”地笑了起来。他的笑容和黄濑的一样美，不愧是和黄濑一个模子刻出来的。

“小青峰你跟小瑾懿说什么呢！”黄濑扯着青峰的耳朵，道，“回家吃饭啦！”

“知道了，老婆~”青峰也用了黄濑那里的新鲜词。

“要是不听话的话，今晚就别想……”黄濑还没说完，青峰就抱着小瑾懿一溜烟跑回了家。

“我可是很乖了啊，黄濑，说话算话！”

于是乎，青峰又再为自己的第五个孩子努力奋斗了！

END

最后，我想对男二表白，我爱男二！男二都是用来爱给我们的，呜呜呜~

以上，全文完结，番外有没有呢？我也不知道，Σ( ° △ °|||)︴（那你说什么！

真的在开学前写完了！可喜可贺，可喜可贺！O(∩_∩)O~

《桃花劫 番外 1 青峰瑾懿的由来》

为了缓解一下正文完结又悲又喜的气氛和HE、BE参半的中性文，来写一番外活跃气氛吧~

此番外结合某只因为好多小天使们献计献策而不舍得删除的这个东东

笑说小天使们的lofter名了~纯属娱乐啊~勿当真！抱歉总@小天使们~这篇写完就不会再@啦~小天使们别嫌弃我烦QWQ给小天使们乱按辈分啦，若介意务必告知我，我立马删除。  
所以说，这真是个奇葩的五千多字外番。

 

【番外 1 青峰瑾懿的由来】

有一天，小瑾懿看着黄濑挺着大肚子，很奇怪，“黄濑爸比~为什么你的肚子又鼓鼓的了？明明不久前都鼓鼓好久啦~”

呵呵，还不是要感谢你那个混蛋色鬼老爹？！

黄濑面露愁相，不知道该怎么和小瑾懿解释比较妥当。若是解释的含含糊糊，小瑾懿肯定不愿意，可若是解释的太明白……

“呜呜呜……黄濑爸比是不是生病了啊？呜呜呜……我去把玩水的青峰老爹叫回来，黄濑爸比等我回来~”

黄濑看着一路小跑跑到河边的小瑾懿，心想，真是个可爱的小家伙。小瑾懿虽然是家里的老大，却活泼开朗的很。不像那个黑皮老二青峰小辉，完全是不可爱的家伙。虽然即使不可爱，黄濑依旧很爱他，谁叫他长得像黄濑他老公！

青峰小辉三岁半，青峰瑾懿四岁多一点。

是的，正如所看到这老大老二的年岁差，青峰在黄濑生下青峰瑾懿以后就立刻又和黄濑奋斗出了青峰小辉。

于是乎，青峰体验到了黄濑四月怀胎，自己四月禁禸欲的滋味是多么的……不美好。

在和黄濑进行了三年半的床禸第之欢后，青峰大辉惊奇地发现！！和黄濑做禸腻了？！是的，在青峰和黄濑非法同居了三年多，竟然产生了三年之痒？！

黄濑天天吵着说小青峰你个混蛋，三年你就痒了这日子还有没有办法过了？！

青峰心想不行啊，可不能离，这可是自己好不容易从秦箫那个冤魂手里抢过来的媳妇儿。是的，青峰是最近才发现的，秦箫那个冤魂天天在自己和黄濑的小木房周围绕来绕去，监督自己对黄濑好不好。不过听说他似乎在阴间找了个伴儿……而且，据说那个伴儿很强悍，秦箫是做下面的……

说跑题了。

青峰见黄濑不高兴了，想着这家庭矛盾不解决，可就没好日子过啊，于是乎，黄濑的肚子就鼓起来了。可黄濑的肚子一鼓起来，青峰的淫禸欲就又被唤醒了！于是青峰才懂得，什么叫珍惜！！

“黑皮老爹，黑皮老爹，”小瑾懿拽着正在掉小龙虾的青峰的裤腿，“黄濑爸比不好啦！黄濑爸比的肚皮又鼓鼓的了！”

青峰大辉看了眼自己的大宝贝儿子，他咋就能这么萌呢！青峰哪里还管什么小龙虾，把可爱的小萌娃抱在腿上，循循善诱道，“瑾懿你想想，你昨天是不是也跑过来和青峰爸比我说过这件事了？”

“我昨天有跟青峰老爹你说过这件事吗？”小瑾懿抓了抓脑袋，想了想。

青峰就腹诽，这小家伙怎么叫黄濑就叫“黄濑爸比”这么好听，叫自己就叫“青峰老爹”？！

想到黄濑说的秘诀是什么来着？潜移默化！诶，对！就是潜移默化！

“青峰爸比跟你说什么来着，青峰爸比是不是说过黄濑老爹是吃多了才把肚子撑起来的？”青峰在精心地潜移默化地感染小瑾懿，“青峰爸比是不是还告诉你不要吃陌生人给的东西，例如药丸之类的？”

最后一句是青峰出于父母心提醒自己的青峰瑾懿小萌娃不能随便吃陌生人的东西啊，尤其还是长得像你这么好看的！

“不对不对！”小瑾懿否认道。

青峰想哪里不对啊，昨天自己明明就是这么说过的！

“青峰是老爹，黄濑是爸比，青峰老爹弄反了啦！”小瑾懿纠正道。

“好啊，好啊，我是老爹。”青峰又摆出了便秘脸，这小屁孩不上进呢！

“喂，你们爷俩上一边腻歪去啊！”青峰小辉十分不悦，自己刚上钩的小龙虾都跑了，就因为这两个人在这说话！

“小辉，你是弟弟！”小瑾懿一不高兴就拿出“小辉是弟弟这句话”来镇压青峰小辉。可惜，小瑾懿还没分清楚情况。这句话只有黄濑在场的时候才好用，因为青峰小辉要在黄濑面前做一个好宝宝。

在青峰大辉面前，呵呵，小黑皮冷笑了一下，然后拎起了一条蚯蚓，“你再说，我丢你身上！”

“呜呜……”小瑾懿最怕蚯蚓这种长长的粘粘的东西了，赶紧钻进青峰老爹怀里装哭。

“喂，小子，欺负你哥干什么？”青峰把小黑皮的蚯蚓丢到了河里，“走，回家吃饭了。”

青峰这一家成天是吃穿住不愁的。

灵沚、五月、碧瑶、紫萱，还有绿间、高尾之类的经常来看望他们，而且什么蔬菜水果米油之类的都会有人送。

五月还吐槽说，阿大真是不当皇帝了也过着皇帝的生活啊！

黄濑做好了一桌子菜，虽然味道不算太可口，可黄濑也在慢慢进步。虽然青峰说，进步的不太明显，龟速进步吧。

这一家四口其乐融融地吃着饭，小瑾懿突然想到了什么！一拍桌子，指了指黄濑的肚子，道，“青峰老爹，黄濑爸比，那里其实是小宝宝吧？”

“你才知道啊，蠢黄毛。”青峰小辉一脸鄙夷，心想真是个单蠢的家伙，大黑皮和我黄濑老爸圈圈叉叉的时候你真的睡着了？！

“切~”小瑾懿不高兴地瞪着小辉，“我是哥哥！”

小瑾懿见小黑皮嘴角一扬，似乎在鄙视自己！小瑾懿气呼呼地握着小拳头，可是小瑾懿不敢打小黑皮，因为他看起来黑黑的，似乎很会打仗！

黄濑爸比说什么来着！对！好汉不吃眼前亏！

“好啦，不吵了，快点吃饭吧。”黄濑真是被这两个小孩逗死了，真是孩子之间幼稚的战争啊。

“对啦~”小瑾懿这点特别可爱，他可以瞬间忘掉不开心的事。“我们给小宝宝起名字吧~”

“哈？那么麻烦？”青峰道，“就叫龙虾！这回可要听我的啊，黄濑！”

“呼~”青峰小辉舒了一口气，幸亏黄濑老爸帮自己争取了一下，要不然自己就要叫“青峰龙虾”了？太丢人了，以后出去还不要被人笑死啊！啧啧，黄濑老爸肚子的孩子还真可怜。

青峰是没料到，这下一来就来了两只龙虾……青峰大龙虾……青峰小龙虾……点点点……

“我的名字是怎么来的啊？”小瑾懿问道。

“诶？”黄濑想了想……

秦箫本来还在躲着自己家那位段青云先生，一见黄濑家有热闹事就搬了把阴间的小板凳坐到了黄濑身边。

啥？你们想八卦段青云？那混蛋有什么好八卦的！啥啥啥？床上功夫怎么样？那混蛋嫉妒我对黄濑太好天天碾压我！用黄濑的话说，就是……真是个混球球！

于是乎，七大姑八大姨都被黄濑编出来了。

“你别说，小瑾懿你出生那天可热闹了！”黄濑道，“你黄濑爸比我家那个霸气的姐姐 @霸 氣 乄 小 奧 利 ，就是爱吃奥利奥的那个，给你起了个名字叫‘凉辉’。我觉得挺好听的，你青峰老爹还不同意。你知道因为什么？！因为‘凉’字在前面，‘辉’字在后面！真是小心眼啊，小青峰。”

“哈？”青峰无语，这黄濑还这能编啊……

“你青峰老爹的妹妹 @SabrinaSUHOxi，不是灵沚，也不是五月，就是那个喜欢SUHO的姐姐啦，也觉得‘凉辉’这个名字很不错呢！ 可你青峰老爹死活不让，还和他妹妹吵了一架呢！”

秦箫看着自己的小黄毛在瞎炮，真是可爱啊，不愧是我的小黄毛~

“然后你小姨 @Blood-阿火- 就不高兴啦，对，就是那个总爱穿火红裙子的姐姐，说我们家人怎么这么挑剔，你小姨就出山了，出口成章，而且特豪爽地说了一句，‘青峰禹典、青峰炽、青峰冽、青峰林清这四个里面选一个吧，总有一个适合宝宝。’我会说你小姨比浙江卫视的那个华少嘴皮子还快，我压根没记住~哭~别告诉你小姨啊，要不然我就遭殃了。”

“那黄濑爸比现在为什么想起来了？”小瑾懿一针见血。

“那不重要啦~”黄濑回避了小瑾懿这个问题，我会说我是翻记录记起来的吗？！“然后还有一个不要脸的老家伙 @Tearing_Ryota 竟然和你小姨表白！那家伙被我一脚踹飞了，还飞吻！”

“黄濑，你不爽人家是因为人家名字是Tearing的Ryota凉太你吧。”青峰道，“还说我小心眼。”

当然啊！黄濑腹诽，总叫你哭你愿意啊？而且还是现在进行时的哭，哭死我啊！哼！

秦箫品了品，的确啊，青峰分析的很有道理啊！刮目相看刮目相看！

“喂，秦箫你个混蛋，你是以为老子有多蠢啊，喂！”青峰把秦箫的鬼魂揪了起来，把他的小板凳放到自己身边，“还和凉太坐一起，老子忍你很久了！”

“小青峰，你和谁说话啊？”黄濑看着青峰自言自语，问道。

“没事，没事。”青峰腹诽，“秦箫，你是故意的吧，就让我能看到你！”

“嘿嘿，真聪明啊，青峰大辉~”秦箫笑道。

“那我继续说啊。之后你青峰老爹那远在海外的表姐 @肉丁丁Sonicy，嗯，就是中文名字闪瞎眼，英文名字很脱俗的那个姐姐，真是和你老爹是一路人啊，说什么叫‘小龙虾或是龙虾丸’！ ”

“多好的名字啊，我就喜欢我这表姐的做派。”青峰洋洋得意，却被小瑾懿瞪了一眼，“大名怎么可以叫这个呀！”

“然后我那霸气姐姐 @霸 氣 乄 小 奧 利 也热情高涨，说叫‘青峰汰辉’。”

“对对，这件事我记得！”一说起这个名字青峰就激动了，“那个总让你哭的家伙就借题发挥，说什么‘青峰太灰、青峰太黑’的。这账我还没跟她算呢！竟敢用我的肤色开玩笑！”

“哈哈，何止呢！”黄濑又想起了什么，“还有‘青峰太大’这个名字呢！笑死我了！哈哈哈！”

“黄濑爸比，这有什么好笑的？”天真小瑾懿不知道黄濑为什么笑得这么欢。

“大人的世界你不懂。”青峰小辉道，“不过老头子的那里可不见的很大。”

“喂，小子，要不要进屋给你看一看啊？”敢说老子那里不大？！青峰可不能忍，不大你小子哪来的？要是不大能满足你黄濑老爸吗？！不哄好他，哪来的你！

“没兴趣。”青峰小辉撇了撇嘴。

“还有我的小妹@AOKI＊脂肪，她超级看好我和小青峰在一起啦，而且预料到了我和小青峰在一起以后就和肚子上的脂肪打交道了！她说‘青峰朗’很好听。”

“我也觉得很好听。”秦箫道。

“嘿嘿，那是我儿子，我说的算，不行不行。”情敌说好听？那就不起这个名字！  
“你灵沚姑姑的闺蜜 @阿卡纳，就是那个长头发的姐姐，不是五月姐姐啦，”黄濑道，“特别捧那个总让我哭的人的场，说什么‘青峰小辉’很好。不过她说叫‘光’不错我倒是很认可呢！”

“因为凉太你就是太阳花啊！”青峰看着自己的老婆，真的是越看越好看。

“那不是我的名字吗？”青峰小辉道，“所以说我的名字是因为这个姐姐才起的吗？”

青峰小辉的话被无视掉了……

“青峰大辉，口水啊口水！”秦箫躲了躲青峰，啧啧，脏死了，差点淌在我身上了。要是真淌在我身上就麻烦了！那个臭段青云好把我压到出不了家门了！

“然后你五月姑姑的闺蜜 @浅幽灵ling 也来凑热闹了，说还是‘青峰澈’好听。”黄濑道，“可是当时我们家和你竹下澈阿姨的关系不好，所以有点忌讳‘澈’字啦~不过她特别喜欢‘曜’这个字，‘青峰曜一，青峰曜太，青峰曜川，青峰曜松’这些名字里还都离不开这字呢！”

“浅幽灵ling？”秦箫道，“这个名字我喜欢~能不能介绍介绍交往一下啊？”

“咳咳……”突然一个高大魁梧的男鬼魂跑了出来，一把把秦箫抱在了怀里。“我说过，不许来这里吧？”

“段大老爷啊，我人都是你的人了，您就不能让我那所剩不多的不再您的床上的时间自由支配吗？”秦箫无奈道，“而且您那套‘爱情是做出来的’理论太霸道了吧？”

“好，那我在这里陪你听完好了。”段青云抱着秦箫，自己坐在了板凳上。“还有，咱们今晚加量不加价！”

“混蛋啊，你！”

“之后啊，绿间家的小妹妹 @言汐 就把‘青峰澈’变成了‘青峰澄澈’。感觉立马就清新了呢！还有绿间家的美男子 @绿川落提供了一个造名方程式，不过由于我和小青峰太懒了，就没用。”

“爸爸们对我的名字好不上心！”小瑾懿听得都有点困了，自己的名字到底是怎么来的啊！

“其实我挺喜欢你青峰老爹的小妹 @青色向日葵，对，就是那个叫曦鈅的花姐姐啦，培育了那种青色向日葵的那个。我还准备把咱们家这片向日葵拔了种上你小姑的那种呢！你小姑说叫‘青峰熠’。这倒让我想起了三国里的那个‘司马懿’。”

“不要啊~小黄毛~那可是我的一片真心啊~”秦箫哭了，俺的向日葵，俺的骨灰灰灰灰灰啊~

“还有小雨姐姐 @SiuRain，和五月小姑一样粉丝的头发的那个，说叫‘青峰祥太’好。我也觉得听着都很吉祥呢，而且用日语念超级好听！还有世界级的好闺蜜 @阿三是刀一帆一辈子的闺蜜 起的‘青峰卷二’是不是特别特别萌！还有你青峰老爹那超级专情年轻的姐姐 @君不至我不老，也跑来笑话你老爹。不过你老爹不敢惹这个姐姐啦，人家很有气场的，你老爹在她面前小花猫一只，可乖巧着呢！”

“喂，黄濑，你今天话可真多啊！”青峰不悦，既然揭我老底！我可记着账呢，等着孩子生下来，你一笔一笔还啊！

“所以说，我为什么叫‘青峰瑾懿’啊？”小瑾懿总算是困得不行，感觉好长时间不想再和黄濑爸比交流了。或者，直接把黄濑爸比降级到黄濑老爹好了。

“还不是因为那个叫‘Tearing_Ryota’的家伙自作主张！完全无视了我们家亲戚们的一番好意啊！”黄濑对这个人完全没有好感。

“坏姐姐。”小瑾懿庆幸黄濑老爹终于讲完了，悄悄地溜回屋睡觉了。

“阿爸，那我的名字呢？”青峰小辉似乎还没听够，问道。

“啊？你的名字啊……”青峰想了想，“好像就是随便起的，反正我是听说那个叫 Tearing_Ryota 的人没怎么纠结过你的名字。”

“我就知道。”青峰小辉崛起了嘴，“而且你和黄濑阿爸两个人组的cp在另一篇叫什么《今吉的阴谋》里也有一个孩子叫青峰小辉对不对？！难道以后只要遇到长我这样的都叫这个名字吗？！”

额……我只能说，这是个深刻又深奥的问题。

END

这是什么东东，我也不知道，Σ( ° △ °|||)︴，就是不想让小天使想出了那么多名字白白浪费掉了。

这真的是一篇奇葩的文章2333333333


	11. （坑）无言爱

?青黄?无言爱

『1』

提前贺小禽峰生日文（呜呜~不能在小禽峰的生日当天献上贺文好伤心……开学转专业要复习→_→你一个暑假都在干啥？）

前期灵魂转换，青峰→黄濑单线头，后期妥妥HE！！！

青峰警-察，黄濑机长设定

应该会ooc吧……

以上

==========正文=============

 

这大概有五年没见黄濑了吧，青峰这样想着。

 

青峰大辉，警署中我行我素的怕是就只有这一人。对于青峰大辉，身为警署头号领导的今吉翔一真是又爱又恨。只要把任务分配给青峰大辉，自己就可以悠闲自在地品品茶、读读书，坐等案子被这个黑皮完美地处理掉。可要是闲暇时候，这个黑皮又迟到又早退，还时常寻不到踪影。这不，这会儿人又没了。

 

青峰此时正开着警车去机场接黄濑。黄濑大学毕业以后开上了飞机，青峰承认是比他这种开警车到处晃悠的人光鲜多了。可这小子心野，开着开着就开出国了。五年前一通电话，让青峰差点耐不住性子冲到黄濑家去告白。可后来想了一想，如果五年的时光都没有磨灭自己对这个曾经天天粘着自己one on one的家伙的爱恋的话，那么就再也不放手了。事实证明，黄濑用十年的时间让青峰习惯了每晚有黄濑陪自己或是打球、或是看片、或是什么都不干就去看夜晚星空，这个黄毛就像是毒一般慢慢渗入青峰的血液里，再也无法根除。

 

“嘟嘟嘟……”单调的手机铃声，倒是同青峰的性子很相似。

 

“大辉，凉太已经下飞机了，你在哪呢？”耳边传来了曾经的队长赤司征十郎的声音。

 

“哈？他下飞机了干嘛不直接打给我？”

 

“我没有告诉凉太派你去接他。”

 

“真麻烦。”青峰挠了挠头，“既然是你想把我们几个召集起来聚一聚，那你怎么不亲自去接黄濑，还要麻烦我。我可是很忙的！”

 

“我知道你在心里感激我。”赤司道，“要知道黄濑去澳洲五年，回来第一个见到的人这样特殊的身份可是很难得的。”

 

“好啦好啦，真烦，挂了。”

 

青峰自然愿意去接黄濑，只是被赤司差遣的感觉实在不好受。我大小也算是个公务员，干个私人司机的活。

 

青峰在心里吐槽着赤司，便也到了机场。纵使出口涌出了大量的乘客，青峰还是轻而易举地发现了黄濑。那个仍旧金闪闪的黄发、灿烂的笑容，漂亮的脸、高挑的身材，真不愧曾经是模特。青峰下了车，倒也没急不可耐地冲到黄濑身边，而是关上门帅气地靠在了警车上，等着黄濑向自己走来。

 

自然黄濑也第一时间看见了那个自己曾经憧憬了很久很久的男人，有着藏青色的短发和偏黑色的健康肤色的帅气男人。此时男人正依着警车目不斜视地看着自己，看不出炙热也看不出冷淡，就是那样地看着自己，仿佛自己只是昨天才离开而今天便回来了。

 

“小青峰好冷淡啊，好歹我也是从澳洲回来了啊！哼，五年了，小青峰压根就没想过我吧。”黄濑有些激动，跑到青峰面前看着这个越发稳重帅气的男人竟然有些想哭。

 

青峰用手指摸了摸黄濑的眼角，“没哭啊。”

 

“什么啊！”黄濑握住青峰的手，突然惊喜地抬起头看青峰道，“小青峰才是很期待我回来吧，手心里都是汗诶！”

 

“回来了就好。”青峰看着一脸惊喜的黄濑，可不想让这个小子那么得意，“什么期待不期待的，麻烦死了。”

 

“小青峰就是小青峰，就算是我也觉得麻烦嘛！”黄濑笑了笑。

 

“上车吧。”青峰难得地帮黄濑拉门。

 

“诶？小青峰不是警-察吗？怎么会给我拉门？难道你闲着没事就去当出租车司机给女孩子开门？”

 

“哈？什么乱七八糟的。”青峰坐进驾驶座位，轻敲了黄濑脑袋一下，“怎么对你好点儿你就是受不得，非要虐虐你好吗？黄濑，说真的，你是不是抖M啊？”

 

“小青峰，我喜欢女孩子好吗！我才不是什么强受呢！”

 

……还是喜欢女人是吗？青峰看着黄濑气呼呼地看着自己，眼里闪过了些什么，但转瞬即逝。

?青黄?无言爱

『2』

?祝贺打耳洞日！

?我们的小烦濑要一直一直把小禽峰烦下去！

?现在在坐火车，估计今天还能更一次，就当小禽峰的庆生贺礼好啦～

?会努力长长长长的一更的。

?PS：下一篇就灵魂转换了～

以上

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝正文＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

“Make me burning！Burning！展示给彼此看吧，全凭本能的招数。Let me burn now！Burn now……”

“诶？你这铃声不是那首咱俩一起录着玩的……”青峰有些惊奇地看着黄濑，心里很是欣喜。因为黄濑当年走之前，就用的是这个铃声。更准确的说，是自从他们高中毕业自己被黄濑吵着要一起录一首只属于他们的歌开始就一直是它。一个铃声坚持了九年没换吗？

“因为是自己唱的嘛，就觉得很好听啊！我有多自恋小青峰又不是不知道！”黄濑理所当然道，“我接电话啦～喂，你好。”

“凉太，听说你回来了？”是灰崎打来的。

“诶？祥吾你怎么知道？”黄濑有些惊讶，和灰崎大概有九年没有联系过了。

“我是日·本公司这边的负责人，以后就是同事了，要不要出来我请你喝一杯？”

“诶？好巧。可是我现在没时间，我们改天一起去喝好啦。”

“凉太，你知道我喜欢你吧？”灰崎突然深沉道，“这次不会让你再离开了，做好觉悟吧。”

“诶诶诶？祥吾你说你喜欢我？！我可是男的啊！”

“黄濑，我开车你别给我制造噪音。”青峰语气有些僵硬，仔细品品，是有些怒意的。

“青峰在你旁边？”灰崎听见了手机里传来的青峰大辉的声音便问道。

“嗯，小青峰来接我，嘿嘿。”黄濑的声音明显很兴奋，只是黄濑到还未察觉到为什么出了机场，第一眼见到是青峰竟然会那么开心又那么安心。“不说了，再说，小青峰又要嫌我烦了。拜拜。”

“黄濑，你少和灰崎那小子接触，那小子心术不正。”青峰见黄濑放下了手机，便装着漫不经心地提醒黄濑似的，暗示不许和灰崎来往。

“可是，我们以后就是同事要一起工作了呀。”

“哈？”青峰突然有了危机感，“黄濑，说真的，你干脆辞掉这工作算了，我养你。”

“哈哈，被小青峰说的好像是养小白脸似的。没有那么严重啦，祥吾也是有分寸的人。”黄濑看了看窗外，“诶？是来这家酒屋吗？我们几个在帝光的时候常来这里吃东西对吧？我还记得那时候想喝酒老板娘都不给呢！还有还有……”

“果然是黄濑你啊，叽叽咋咋的，还是这么烦……”

“小青峰，讨厌你哦！”黄濑调皮地冲着青峰眨眼睛，灿烂一笑，“其实我在澳洲的时候话很少的，不知怎么，一见到小青峰你就好像回到以前了似的，一下子就想说话了！”

“我就是你的回忆，是你青春的全部回忆。”青峰揉了揉黄濑的金发，揽着黄濑的肩膀，哥俩好似的走了进去。

“小青峰好自大哦。”黄濑嘟了嘟嘴，到是也没法反驳青峰，“不愧是暴君啊，小青峰。”

“揍你啊。”青峰给黄濑来了个锁喉。

“大辉，凉太，你们终于来了。”赤司看了眼勾肩搭背的青峰黄濑道。

“小赤司好吝啬啊，我还以为是来吃什么大餐呢！早知道来这里吃的话，我就去和祥吾吃饭去好了。”黄濑开玩笑道，“诶？小黑子没来吗？”

……“黄濑君，我在这里……”

“诶？小黑子你在那里啊，这么多年了，你怎么还是没有存在感。”黄濑跑到黑子哲也身边一把抱住了黑子，“小黑子还是这么可爱啊。”

“黄濑君也还是那么神烦。”

“好伤心，我可是为了小黑子才回来的。”黄濑委屈地看着黑子，装作伤心道。

“我看是为了青……”黑子还没说完，就被青峰打岔岔开话了，“你大学那个女朋友呢？不是和你一起去澳洲了吗？”

“小青峰说的是哪个啊？”黄濑愣愣道，“我都换了好几个啦。和那些女人待在一起还没有和小青峰一起开心呢。和女人一起好像就只是为了解决生理问题一样。”

……黄濑这个风流公子，不早点把你收了，都对不起那些被你糟蹋的女人。

“黄濑君真是身在福中不知福。”黑子吐槽道。

“可是小黑子我有时候特别想拥有你的技能，那些女孩子好烦啊。”

“黄濑，有没有人说你很烦，很欠打啊？”绿间真太郎抚了抚眼睛，一本正经道。

“……我喝酒算了。”黄濑抱着酒壶就倒，还故意在老板娘面前。

哼，叫你以前不给我酒喝，现在我可要使劲喝，气死你。

 

虽说夏天太阳公公下班晚，可也很快就天黑了。而今天最大的节目就是看黄濑耍酒疯。

“我是一个粉刷匠粉刷本领强，我要把那小房子刷的很漂亮。刷了屋顶又……”黄濑拿着店里的拖布抡来抡去，吓得一席四人都嫌弃的躲开黄濑老远，只有青峰一个在跟黄濑周旋，想夺下那把罪恶深重的拖布。

“大辉，你家老婆就交给你了。”赤司说完，就带着黑子、紫原、绿间安全撤退了。

“哈？赤司你也太不负责了吧！”青峰还在和黄濑周旋，别看这小子喝醉了，脑袋到是还很好用，身体更是灵活。“真麻烦。”

青峰趁黄濑背对着他拿着拖布朝老板娘拍去，一下子抱住了黄濑。

那一瞬间，在那金黄的发蹭着自己脸的一瞬间，青峰突然很想哭。这个人，自己喜欢了九年，这还不算自己没意识到对黄濑爱意的那些年。自从黄濑笑着问自己女朋友漂不漂亮那一刻，青峰突然意识到自己竟然那么害怕失去黄濑，害怕他离开。

“小青峰松开我啦！我要刷墙啦～”黄濑依靠在青峰有些炙热的怀里，扭动着身子道。

“黄濑，我们回家吧。”

“回……家？”黄濑看着青峰，丢掉了手里的拖布，突然灿烂一笑，“好啊，我们回家！”

“黄濑，你干嘛喝那么多酒啊？”青峰背着黄濑，别看黄濑挺瘦的，但背着这么高的一个人也不算轻松。

“因为我啊，很想很想小青峰你哦，所以就很高兴。高兴了当然要喝酒啦！”黄濑耷拉着脑袋，在青峰耳边说到，“回来第一个见到的人就是小青峰，我真的好幸福好幸福的。嘻嘻，虽然小青峰还是在那里装高冷帅似的都不朝我走来一步，可是小青峰来了我就很开心，比谁来接我都开心啦～”

从来都不向黄濑走出一步，只等着黄濑向自己扑过来，等着黄濑约自己one on one，等着黄濑先展开话题……如果当时就跟黄濑表白真心了，会不会现在就在一起了呢？

“黄濑，从今以后，我会亲自走到你身边。不管你在哪里，只要你想见到我，我就会走到你身边。”青峰打开车门将黄濑放稳在副驾驶座位上，系上了安全带。

“小青峰，你看看我的眼睛是不是有什么东西啊，好痒啊！”黄濑揉了揉眼睛，把眼睛揉的红红的。

“你别揉！”青峰抓住了黄濑的手，贴近黄濑的眼睛，漂亮的玛瑙色眼睛有些红，还闪着泪光，美极了。

“黄濑……”青峰愣住了。

“诶？小青峰怎么了？”黄濑抬起眼睛看着青峰，呆呆萌萌地不知道青峰为什么叫自己的名字。

“我喜欢你。”说罢，青峰就吻上了黄濑的唇。

软软的，和自己无数次遐想中的一样甜美，甚至更美味。

黄濑乖乖地享受着青峰的吻，醉意弥漫了，倒也不知道是自己又酒后乱·性亲了新上钩的女孩子还是真的和青峰大辉在亲吻。

青峰放开了黄濑，看着熟睡的黄濑，怕是醒来也会忘了自己的表白。算了，等明天，等他清醒的。

『3』

?祝大黑皮君生日快乐！要和金灿灿君一直幸福快乐地生活下去哦！

?然后此更之后，可能要7号以后才能再更了。如果我能忍住不YY小禽峰和小烦濑的话。T^T

?灵魂转换，希望各位小天使食用开心O(∩_∩)O

无力吐槽的敏感词……让我错过了大辉的生日！哭哭哭(ㄒoㄒ)

?以上

////////////////// 正文 /////////////////

“脑袋好痛啊。”黄濑艰难地睁开眼睛，感觉脑袋闷闷的。大概是又喝醉了吧，黄濑这样想着，便转头看了看自己身旁的女人。

为什么是女人？因为按照以往经验来说，醉酒后还不在家里，那必然在酒店。而身边如果睡着人的话，大概就是昨晚勾搭上的美女吧。不过，这家酒店的装潢到是很有简洁温馨的家庭风，而且看起来还有点眼熟。大概是来这里睡过好几次了吧。

身边的女人背对着自己，一头金灿灿的短发实在耀眼，白皙光滑的背部裸露在被子外，最让黄濑觉得不可思议的是这样的美女自己昨晚竟然没下手？！因为那脖子，那背部一点战斗过的痕迹都没有。

既然昨晚喝的太多醉晕了，那今天给补回来好了。黄濑这样想着，便凑过去想把美女翻过来抱在怀里。

只是……美女的力气好像有点大啊！

“黄濑你老实点儿，让我再睡会儿。”这声音怎么听着那么耳熟呢？貌似是自己的声音啊……

不是吧……

黄濑凑到美女面前瞪大眼睛看了看美女的长相，的确是美呆了！

明明就是自己，怎么可能不美！

“诶诶诶？好奇怪啊！”

“黄濑，你小子就不能消停……”青峰怒气冲冲地睁眼看着黄濑，突然也愣了，“怎么回事啊？你……你怎么长得和我一样？”

“诶？难道，我和小青峰交换灵魂了？！这是什么奇葩展开啊！”

……青峰满脸堆量角器，“你别用我的脸露出那么傻的表情啊！”

“小青峰你才是别那么凶凶的，会吓跑我的乘客的！”

“……”青峰郁闷了。本来还想今天等黄濑清醒了，跟他表白来着，这一闹……

“对了，是因为小青峰你昨天晚上亲了我，所以我们才会交换灵魂的吧。果然男人喜欢男人好奇怪啊！”

黄濑竟然没忘？！他不是醉了吗？

“诶诶诶？小青峰你干嘛？”看着青峰突然靠近自己，黄濑有些紧张道。

“你不是觉得是因为咱们俩舌吻才会灵魂转换吗？那再亲一次不就好了？”

“诶？可是看着这张脸实在没法亲下去啊！自己和自己接吻好奇怪的。”

“也是。”青峰也觉得亲自己这张脸真是想着就不舒服。

“呜呜呜，小青峰怎么办嘛！我妈妈还有姐姐们会担心我的，如果我不回去的话。而且我一件衣服都没拿回来，你以后穿什么啊！”

“我知道，你别吵，让我想想办法。”青峰看着自己那张脸在这吵吵闹闹的，浑身都难受。这是怎样的违和感？“要不你回家把你要用到的东西都拿过来，先在我这住一段时间吧。等咱们俩换回来了，你再回去。”

“诶诶诶？我这样回去怎么交代啊！”黄濑看着自己黑色的皮肤，叫道。

“那你还让我去拿吗？”青峰无语地看着黄濑，“真麻烦！”

“明明小青峰现在拥有我的身体，你去拿才最合适吧！”黄濑撅起嘴不满道。

“停停停！”青峰简直要被黄濑折磨疯了，“你不要露出让我难堪的表情啊，黄濑！”

“小青峰才是，去我家要好好表现哦！我的妈妈和姐姐们都是很敏感的人哦，会发现小青峰你的异常的。”

“真麻烦。”青峰伸了个懒腰，起了身。

“小青峰要去哪里啊？”黄濑拽住青峰身上唯一的布——内裤，白白的一块屁股露出来。

“我去洗澡啊！”青峰用手轻拍掉了黄濑扯自己内裤的手，“不是要去你家拿衣服吗！”

“哦，那你去吧。”

看着青峰走进卧室里的卫生间，突然，黄濑意识到了什么令人极为害羞的事情。

“内个……”黄濑冲到卫生间门前，一把拉开了门，看见了脱的精光的青峰，当然是自己的身体，在洗那个令人羞耻的部位。

“小青峰不要洗那里啦！”黄濑羞得脸都红了，因为青峰正在一点一点地搓洗那里，所以都有点勃?起了！“小青峰要闭着眼睛洗啊！”

“说什么呢，黄濑！”青峰毫不在意，继续撸搓着黄濑身体的那里。见小家伙抬头了，便想着要来一发似的用力上下撸搓着。当然青峰不会告诉黄濑，自己其实是看着黄濑的身子看硬的。

“啊啊啊！小青峰是禽兽！竟然摸人家那里！！！”黄濑羞得蹲在地上捂着脸，呼吸都变得急促了。

“大不了等会你洗澡的时候摸回来不就好了。你大惊小怪的干什么。”青峰看着黄濑突然觉得这样交换灵魂还真是挺不错，自己渴望了这么久的身体如今离自己这么近。“到是你，就这样光明正大的看我洗澡真的好吗？”

“哈？这可是我的身体啊。”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，“好别扭啊，灵魂转换什么的。”

“你要是在看的话，我就在你面前射了啊。”青峰邪邪一笑，更加用力地搓着硬硬的肉棒，“黄濑你这小家伙挺不错的，摸一摸就硬了。只是个头和粗度比我的还差一些。”

“……！”黄濑看着已经要蓄势待发的小黄濑，也不好上去拉住青峰，不让他继续动作，只好秉承着眼不见心不烦的信念走了出去。

看自己自?慰还真是别有洞天的感觉啊，而且意识到那个灵魂的拥有者是青峰大辉，简直是要崩溃的节奏。那种害羞的感觉是无法形容的。就好像是女人被男人看了身子一般羞涩。

“我好了，你去洗吧。”从卫生间里走出来的青峰竟然啥都不穿？！“黄濑，你把自己捂进被子里干什么？我昨晚好像在里面?射?了一次，你小心别沾到……”

“啊啊啊！小青峰你是色鬼吗！”黄濑憋红了脸，只是凭借青峰的肤色是很难发觉的。“你怎么内裤都不穿啊！”

“诶诶诶，小青峰要穿自己的内裤吗？”黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着青峰套上了一条黑色内裤，这不会是小青峰穿过的吧？！我要和小青峰穿同一条内裤吗？

“是新的。”青峰看着黄濑下巴壳都要掉到地上的表情隐隐地很不爽。

“哦。”

“我走了。”青峰穿好自己的衣服，这衣服穿在黄濑身上有些大，显得拖拖拉拉的。

“小青峰还记得我家在哪里吗？”

“当然知道。”

“那……昨天晚上为什么不送我回家啊！”

我会告诉你本来想上你吗？要不是最后理智战胜邪恶的性欲，让青峰只是对着几乎全?裸的黄濑发泄出了欲望的话，估计黄濑后边的初夜就献给自己了。

“真麻烦啊，黄濑你。我给你个地方睡觉已经不错了好吗！”

“要不是小青峰的话，说不定我们根本不会灵魂转换吧！”

“你要是那么讨厌我的身体的话，你就带墨镜好了。”青峰气呼呼地看着黄濑，“反正那样的话，你大概就不会太看清自己的模样了。”

“小青峰对不起。”黄濑冲到青峰面前一把抱住了青峰，“我没有讨厌小青峰啦！我只是，我只是有点不太适应自己这个样子啦。而且还是我很崇拜的小青峰，我有点害羞啦！”

“这还差不多。”青峰别扭地摸了摸黄濑的那头利落的藏青色短发，“走了。”

“嗯，小青峰早点回来啊！”

……黄濑越发觉得自己怎么像小媳妇一样的，等着自己男人回家似的。

“叮咚～”

门铃响了。

“诶？小桃井？”黄濑看见一头粉色头发披散下来的桃井，吃惊道，“小桃井真是越来越漂亮了诶！”

“哈？”桃井五月吃惊地看着一脸花痴相的阿大简直要眩晕了，阿大什么时候承认过我好看？不是睡昏了吧！“阿大，我刚刚看见小黄了诶！你俩是不是那啥啦，所以你才会高兴到神魂颠倒了？”

“诶？哪个啊？”黄濑不懂桃井在说什么，问道。

“阿大你还跟我装？你从大一知道小黄有女朋友那天开始，就每天晚上拿着我买的小黄曾经拍的写真集撸那里别以为我不知道！阿大真是的，每次还都弄到书上，你是想颜射吗？”

“诶诶诶？”黄濑好像看到了一个新天地，小青峰竟然拿自己的写真集自慰而不是小麻衣的吗？小青峰喜欢自己？而且是从大一就开始喜欢的吗？“小桃井你弄错了吧，我怎么会拿着，额……黄濑的写真自慰啊！”

“阿大你还跟我装！小黄告诉你他有女朋友了的那天你喝的烂醉还不是我扶着你回家的啊！一路上你就说什么你应该早点意识到自己喜欢小黄，应该跟他告白什么的。我说那你现在跟他告白啊，你却说想让小黄幸福，因为小黄好像挺喜欢那个女孩子的。所以你不想让小黄和你很别扭的相处啊！阿大你一天天脑袋里都想着什么啊！喜欢小黄的话就冲到他身边说喜欢他啊！”

“……”

“还有小黄生日那天，你不是本来想帮他过生日，谁知小黄的女朋友来找你说请你不要天天晚上纠缠着小黄，不要总出现在小黄面前，所以你才把你打了两个月的工才攒下来的那对藏蓝色的耳环给了小黄的女朋友吗！那女人可真会借花献佛。”

那对藏青色耳环是小青峰买的？黄濑心中一惊，这是唯一一件女人送给自己而自己至今未丢甚至还戴着的东西。

“小桃井，其实我是黄濑啦！”黄濑跟桃井说了实话，“刚刚你看见的那个是小青峰。”

“诶？！”桃井惊奇地看着拥有着阿大身体的黄濑，“怪不得我觉得刚刚小黄和我说话的感觉好怪啊，你这么一说还真是像极了那个欠扁的阿大诶！可是你们怎么会这样？这算是灵魂转换吧？而且而且，我刚刚竟然跟小黄说了那么多……额……阿大知道了会生气吧……”

“谢谢小桃井才对！”黄濑道，“我明明都不知道小青峰是喜欢我的。”

“阿大就是那个样子啊，喜欢小黄都九年了，却什么都不说。阿大根本就是个不会表达爱的大笨蛋，明明那么喜欢小黄你，看到你和别人在一起，阿大真的很痛苦的。你记得有一周阿大没去学校吧，那是阿大那一周喝了太多酒，酒精中毒住院了。可是阿大不让我告诉你。”

听着小桃井口中的青峰，黄濑觉得这个人好陌生，青峰表现在自己面前的永远是那个强大到不可能击倒的男人，青峰从来没有在自己面前露出一点的柔软。

“那小黄你……对阿大是什么感觉？”桃井小心翼翼地问道，“我不是逼着小黄你答应阿大，只是如果小黄对阿大不是那种感情的话，希望小黄能跟阿大明明白白地说出来。因为阿大恐怕只会越陷越深……”

“小桃井对不起，我现在很混乱。所以我……”

“小黄你也不要有压力，只是不要把你和阿大伤害了就好。”桃井突然想到了什么，“对了，那你和阿大的工作怎么办？小黄你还好，阿大一般都是很闲没有什么事情可以做，可是小黄你是机长，阿大可不会开飞机啊！”

“诶？对啊！这可怎么办？”黄濑有些担心。

“阿大刚刚去哪里了？”桃井问道，“应该找阿大商量商量的。”

“去帮我回家拿衣服了。”

“这样啊。那小黄你先和我一起去警署熟悉熟悉环境吧。”

“诶？真的要我顶替小青峰吗？”黄濑有些紧张，会不会把事情搞砸啊？

“没事啦！小黄那么聪明，还应付不来阿大的工作？”

“也是。”

“啊切！”青峰开着车，突然打了个喷嚏。大概是有人再说自己坏话？

青峰开车不算慢，不一会儿就到了黄濑家。

“叮咚～”

“诶？小凉你回来啦！”黄濑的大姐凉美一把冲过来抱住了青峰，丰满的胸部顶在青峰的身前，青峰隐隐吐槽黄濑这小子命太好。不但有一群誓死追随的铁杆女粉丝、女票，还有两个如花似玉，丰胸肥臀、满腹韵味的姐姐，果然上天造物是不公平的！

“诶？黄濑你怎么去了几年澳洲，品味都变差了？”二姐凉子听见了弟弟凉太的声音，也走了过来，看见青峰那一身装扮，身为服装设计师的黄濑凉子批评道。

……青峰就是随便往身上套了两件还算说得过去的衣服，其他的衣服对于黄濑这种高细的身材实在不是太大就是太拖拉。对于服装搭配这样的事情，青峰向来觉得麻烦。

“那么麻烦的事情我怎么会做啊！”青峰不耐烦地嘟囔道，心里想着，莫非黄濑的两个姐姐也是那种叽叽咋咋叫个不停的人？

“诶？凉太你向来不都是很喜欢搭配服装的吗？”凉子愣愣地看着青峰，“我可怜的弟弟，是不是在国外苦到你了，连品性都变了？”

凉子一下子就抱住了青峰，虽然头只到青峰的脖子处，“我们凉太出去受苦了。”

“我只是回来拿衣服的，以后我要去……青峰家住。”

“诶？为什么不在家里住啊？”凉美看着奇怪的弟弟，问道。

“难道凉太和青峰君要同居？”凉子猜测道。

哈？这两个姐姐也太会瞎猜了吧！可青峰转念一想，这是给自己制造机会的时候吧！

“姐姐们会同意我和……小青峰在一起吧？”青峰别别扭扭地用黄濑的口气问道。

“有点黑吧……”凉子不自觉道。

……青峰眉头一皱，“可是小青峰的性格很好啊！”

“……青峰君性格很好？”凉美摸了摸青峰的头，“凉太，你是不是感冒啦？”

……青峰眉头皱的很深，“可是他喜欢我九年多了！小青峰对我一直很好很好！”

“诶？”凉美和凉子惊奇黄濑竟然这么激动！“我们其实也知道，大辉是个好孩子啦。竟然黄濑你也这么喜欢大辉，那我们也不会说什么。只是你知道的，妈妈不一定会同意你和男孩子在一起……”

“这个我知道。你们不介意，就给我很大的鼓励了。”

“好啦，姐姐们先上去帮你收拾衣服，你先坐一会儿好啦。”凉美和凉子上了楼。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“阿大，你还在小黄家吗？”桃井问道。

“嗯。”

“诶？那你一会儿直接去机场先帮小黄应付一下工作吧。”

“哈？我又不会开飞机。”青峰不爽道。

“可是小黄都去警署帮你工作啦！”

“那是一个性质吗？我的工作那么清闲……”

“不管啦，你要是想让小黄没有工作了，你就不去好了。就这样，挂了啊！”

……这小丫头，竟然敢挂我电话！！

“那，凉太，衣服给你。”凉美和凉子拖着四个大旅行箱走了过来，“冬天的衣服装不下了，就没收拾。到时候你和大辉一起去买好了，那样的话还可以让大辉欣赏你的天生衣服架的身材哦！”

……

“那就这样吧，我先走了。”

“拜拜。”

——————————————————————

“诶诶诶？”黄濑一打开青峰的电脑，就看见了电脑桌面上自己金灿灿的笑容。“小青峰真的好喜欢我啊～”

桌面上有一个图标很漂亮的文件包，文件名叫“My Love”。点开一看，全都是自己的照片，竟然有三千多张？！帝光时期的，海常时期的，当模特时的，大学时候的……还有几张是自己的睡颜，再往后看，竟然……有青峰趁自己睡着了偷偷亲自己的照片……

这么说来，桌子上摆的不就是帝光时期自己和青峰决赛胜利那场球后，青峰揽着自己灿烂地大笑的那张照片嘛！

“哟，大辉你又再看自己的小情人呢！”今吉从办公室里出来溜达溜达，看见黄濑傻愣愣地看着电脑照片里青峰趁黄濑睡着亲黄濑嘴的照片，“你说你至于吗！天天恨不得拿出来看上十遍。要我说你就跟黄濑表白得了，你到是清高哈，什么只要他幸福快乐就好，你是圣母吗！”

“诶？今吉学长？”黄濑一惊，转眼一看，竟然是熟人。“你是小青峰……额……我的上司吗？”

“青峰大辉还反了你了！”今吉给了黄濑一个爆栗，“连我这个顶头上司你都不放在眼里了是吧？还有，‘今吉学长’是什么奇葩称呼？你可从来没有这么称呼过我吧！青峰，你小子有情况？”

“诶？”黄濑吓了一跳，真不愧是今吉学长，竟然能察觉到自己有异常？

“说吧，是不是你暗恋九年的人到手了？”

为何黄濑竟然觉得今吉的眼睛闪了一下金光？！

“没有啦！”黄濑赶紧推脱。

“不说实话？”今吉想进一步逼问却被桃井打断了。

“今吉前辈，这里有个文件要您过目一下！”

“哎，我就是这么无可替代，天天看文件，忙死我算了！”

虽然今吉这么说，可是为什么语气听起来很愉快呢？难道今吉学长是工作狂？？

“青峰君，给你做的午饭，要赶紧吃哦！”突然一个穿在警服的女生往黄濑桌子上放了一个便当和一瓶维他命。那个女孩子长得很漂亮，最重要的是！！！那里很大……

切，有女孩子来送饭，果然小青峰还是有女朋友的吧！

“谢谢。”黄濑不自在地笑了笑。

“诶？青峰君今天不拒绝我了吗？”女孩子很惊讶似的，问道。

“诶？我为什么要拒绝你，你不是我的女朋友吗？”

“诶诶？青峰君是答应我了吗？”女孩很开心，一下抱住了黄濑。

哼！小青峰你个花心大萝卜！

 

“凉太，这里！”灰崎朝青峰挥了挥手，示意青峰过去。

灰崎祥吾吗？竟然敢跟我抢黄濑。还叫黄濑‘凉太’吗？

“灰崎我跟你没有那么熟吧。”青峰不给灰崎好脸色，道。

“诶？凉太你不是一般都叫我祥吾吗？”

“……”黄濑你好小子，你都没叫过我“大辉”吧？“今天我不太舒服，不能开那玩应。”

“凉太你病了吗？”灰崎有些担心，想摸摸青峰的头看看温度。

青峰“啪”地一下拍掉了灰崎探过来的爪，“我可以请几天假吗？”

“当然可以。你不是有年假吗？可以休息半年。只是你要是现在用了，过年的时候就要上班了。”

“我用了。你帮我办一下休假手续吧。”青峰很大爷地指挥灰崎。

“这样啊。那行我帮你办。等会去喝一杯？我想和你谈一谈。”

谈一谈？不就是想跟黄濑谈恋爱吗？哼，看我怎么搅黄你们俩。

 

“凉太，我昨天是认真的，我喜欢你。估计从小学就开始喜欢你了。”

你爷的，大爷我还从出生开始就喜欢黄濑了呢！

“灰崎，我喜欢青峰。”

“诶？”灰崎很惊讶。

你爷的，你用的着这么惊讶？我青峰大辉有那么配不上黄濑吗？

“你是什么时候喜欢上青峰的？不会从帝光时期就开始了吧？虽然那时候你们天天黏在一起的确挺让人嫉妒的。”

“大概是吧。”青峰举起了酒杯，喝了一口葡萄酒。

“凉太，你真的能忍受得了青峰那个脾气？”

“哈？爷我的……不对，小青峰的脾气很好啊！”

“青峰那种什么事都嫌麻烦的性格你真的能忍受吗？我记得小时候你经常因为青峰不在乎你躲在卫生间里哭鼻子吧！”

……自己真的差到让黄濑那么伤心？

“我记得有一次你好不容易拿到了顶级名模的走秀门票，青峰大辉却觉得无聊就把票给丢了，放你鸽子。你知道那次你在秀场卫生间里哭的那么伤心我有多难受吗？”

……

“还有一次，你不是拉着青峰去看你拍的第一部电影，青峰就在你面前睡着了，过后还说电影什么的很无聊。”灰崎看着青峰紧锁眉头，又道，“凉太你知道我为什么这些事情都知道吗？因为我一直在看着你，默默地看着你。我一次次都没有去安慰你，因为我知道你需要的那个人不是我，而且青峰大辉。凉太，你究竟知不知道我有多爱你啊！”

青峰承认，自己与灰崎相差太多了。不管是发现自己喜欢上黄濑的早晚还是对黄濑那么细心的关心。可是他青峰大辉这次绝对不会让黄濑溜走了。

“灰崎，我和小青峰做过了。我已经是他的人了。”

灰崎闻言愣愣地看着青峰，“凉太，真的吗？”

“我们现在在同居。所以，请不要再打扰我和小青峰的生活了可以吗？”

“……”灰崎有些失神，过了好久才说了，“我不会阻碍你幸福的凉太，永远不会。”

“谢谢。”青峰很佩服灰崎可以这么潇洒地放手，或许灰崎真的是爱黄濑太深太深了吧。“我先走了。”

 

“叮咚～”

“诶？小青峰你怎么回来的这么早？你……你不是根本就没去帮我上班吧？”黄濑指着青峰大叫道，“小青峰太不够意思了！呜呜，我都去警署打了一天斗地主……额，不是，是处理了一天案子！”

“你个黄濑！”青峰一把揽住黄濑的腰，将比自己高上三厘米的黄濑揽在自己怀里，“老子我不仅去了，还和灰崎周旋了很长时间，而且还帮你请了年假，省去了很多麻……”

“什么！”黄濑激动地抬头看着青峰，“你请了年假！那我春节的时候怎么办？我还准备去自驾游呢！小青峰我恨你！”

“自驾游？”青峰神色立马变得严肃了，用白皙的手握住了黄濑古铜色的脸蛋儿，“你准备和谁一起去？”

“啊？小青峰你想什么啊！我自己一个人去玩啦，不跟谁一起！”

“……”青峰突然意识到什么，“你怎么回来的这么晚？迟到了一个小时！”

“切，小青峰还说我！小青峰口口声声说喜欢我……”

“哈？我什么时候说过喜欢你？”

“昨天喝醉酒小青峰亲我之前，还有那些照片！”

“黄濑，你发烧了吧？”

“青峰，和女朋友亲热也要分场合啊！”邻居家的老奶奶有些眼花，看见青峰那个金灿灿的女朋友竟然把青峰抱在怀里……“咳咳，赶紧关门哈！”

“知道了，奶奶。”青峰有礼貌地回了句。

青峰找的女孩子还挺有礼貌。

要不是邻居提醒青峰和黄濑竟然还没意识到两个人的姿势的确很暧昧。

“谁跟你说的我喜欢你？”青峰倒也没松开黄濑，问道。

“小桃井、今吉学长，还有你电脑里……亲我的照片……”

“……”青峰无语了，这是什么！明明想亲口跟黄濑表白的啊！“那你怎么想的？”

“哈？”黄濑在青峰怀里挣扎了一会儿，“小青峰都有女朋友了，谁要和你在一起啊！花心大萝卜，明明女朋友那么漂亮，胸部那么大！哼！”

“哈？”青峰愣愣地看着黄濑，“什么女朋友？黄濑你是不是误会什么了？”

“我才没有误会什么呢！我还尽职尽责地把她送回家了。”黄濑撅着嘴，不知道为什么那么生气。“小青峰真是好福气，女朋友漂亮、身材好、还会做那么好吃的便当，而且还天天送。哼！”

做饭好吃？而且还天天送饭？黄濑是误会自己和那个女同事了！不过，黄濑这是在……

“就算我有女朋友你也不用这么吃醋吧！还是说……”青峰痞痞地笑了一下，“你其实很喜欢我，十分喜欢我，超级喜欢我？”

“小青峰是……”黄濑有些慌乱，一时找不到什么形容词来形容青峰了，“诶，对！小青峰是自恋狂！！我这么帅气为什么要喜欢小青峰这样的大男人啊！明明有一大堆漂亮的女人追我呢！我才不会因为小桃井和今吉学长跟我说了一些小青峰的往事就感动呢！我黄濑凉太是……唔……”

青峰拉过黄濑的脖子，亲自用自己的唇堵上了黄濑聒噪的嘴。舌齿相依，青峰并没有太用力去侵犯黄濑。青峰大辉承认，自己的确有些紧张，怕对黄濑做出这样的事情，或许连朋友都做不成了也说不定。

青峰松开了黄濑，却不太敢抬头看黄濑，明明是自己的脸啊！

“小青峰……是坏人……”

青峰抬头看向了黄濑，看着自己那张极为英俊的脸上露出那种委屈的表情，眼角闪着泪光，心疼。

“黄濑，对不起。”青峰把黄濑拉近自己，抱在怀里，“黄濑你大概也知道了吧，我喜欢你已经九年了。这九年我所承受的痛苦怕是你都想象不到。真的，黄濑，我本来想用这五年把你忘得一干二净，可是恰恰相反。我越是想忘记你，我却越察觉到自己爱你有多深。黄濑，求你，在你还没找到真正的爱情之前，请让我陪在你身边。”

“小青峰……”

“我保证，以后不会随随便便亲你碰你，更不会对你做出什么出格的事情。”青峰松开了黄濑，也和黄濑保持了一定距离，“所以，黄濑，至少就像我们曾经那样相处，好吗？”

小青峰好温柔。小青峰从来没有在我面前露出这样退让妥协甚至有些请求的一面。感觉心脏跳的好快……

“对了，你说的那个女人是我的同事，我和她只是同事关系。”

“小青峰不用跟我解释那些啊。”

“我只是想让你知道，我是一心一意地喜欢你，爱着你。”

“小青峰好肉麻哦。”

……青峰额角惊现量角器，这黄濑还真不是一般的难搞啊……

“过来吃饭吧。”青峰招呼黄濑去餐桌前，“我去打个电话。”

说罢，青峰就走去了阳台。

“喂，五月，是我，青峰。”

黄濑不知不觉就蹑手蹑脚地跟着青峰。只听青峰好像在和小桃井打电话。

“不要和黄濑说我以前那些事。”

“什么想让黄濑知道我曾经做了什么。五月，我知道你是好心，但是我不想让黄濑因为感动或是其他什么感情而和我在一起。我真正想得到的是他的爱啊！”

“哈？什么不会把我的爱和温柔表达出来？”

“什么只会默默守候黄濑却不让黄濑知道啊！那次打灰崎只是因为气不过他欺负黄濑而已啊！为什么要告诉黄濑我帮他出气了？”

“哈？那次还不是怕黄濑淋雨，才会从家里又坐了一个小时的车跑回学校啊！”

“五月这是什么逻辑？那时不是怕校长打扰黄濑睡觉才帮黄濑顶替了那个处分嘛！我还记得当时黄濑还很庆幸自己运气好，打架了都没处分。这种事告诉黄濑干嘛？”

“那次不是因为黄濑的女朋友嫉妒我天天和黄濑待在一起所以才会扑过来的嘛！她肯定是算好了黄濑会经过所以才会这么做啊！”

“啊？我当时为什么不和黄濑解释清楚？黄濑那么喜欢那个女人，我怎么可能告诉他真相啊！”

“哈？这种事情也没什么好说的吧。黄濑那次因为食物不合口所以每天都吃的很少所以才会晕倒啊。”

“我当然要背他去医院啊！”

“走了十五里路对我来说不算事啊。”

“哦，当时不能走了还不是因为磨出了满脚血泡。不过黄濑也没有怀疑，还笑话我就这种程度的拉练就病了。”

“这种陈年旧事……我那天以为黄濑回来所以才在滑雪场呆了一夜。后来黄濑不是打电话解释说没来是因为他陪女朋友，忘了这回事儿了嘛！”

“哈？在滑雪场因为发烧晕倒了？我怎么可能那么弱？”

“我什么时候穿的很少耍帅了？那天穿的少是怕衣服太厚笨重啊！怎么能让黄濑看到我那么怂的样子啊！”

“我承认是你及时发现我晕倒在血场上，可不至于再玩发现一会儿就会得肺炎了吧。当时不是在医院里住了两天就好了嘛！”

“诶？你们女人怎么会这么麻烦？难道连帮黄濑买早饭这种事情也要说吗？”

“什么人情都让黄濑女朋友捡去了？那我也不能明摆着说明天起那么早就是为了给你买最爱吃的早餐吧！当然要说去跑步了！”

“为什么要说是黄濑女朋友托我带给黄濑的？这不明白着是一个很好的理由让黄濑健健康康地吃一顿早饭嘛！他当时还是挺在乎那个女孩的，她说的话黄濑都听。”

“行了，我还没吃晚饭呢。我给你打电话可不是为了听你数落我。”

黄濑悄悄地溜回餐桌，用力擦了擦流出来的眼泪。有多少小青峰做过的事情自己都不知道。小青峰就是傻瓜，为什么不跟我说啊！

“你眼睛怎么红了？”青峰一回来，就看见黄濑眼睛通红的，用手指擦了擦黄濑的眼泪，“因为我做的饭太好吃了，激动的？”

“小青峰是大笨蛋！小青峰是温柔的大笨蛋。”

“哈？说什么呢！赶紧吃饭！”

 

“你想睡哪个屋子？”青峰指了指自己的屋子和客房问道。

“我要睡小青峰的屋子。”

“……”这是反客为主吗？“行，那我睡客房好了。”

“不！”黄濑拉住青峰，“还是你睡你的房间吧。”

……“那我先睡了。”说罢，青峰就钻进自己的被子里，睡觉了。

青峰还没睡的很深，感觉到身后被子动来动去的，一转身，看见黄濑竟然钻了进来。

“你干什么？”青峰看着黄濑，有些纳闷。

“和小青峰一起睡。”

“哈？你不怕我对你动手动脚的？”

“小青峰才不会。小青峰是除了我妈妈和姐姐们之外最爱我的人，小青峰不会伤害我的。”说着，黄濑就自觉主动地钻进了青峰怀里，“晚安，小青峰。”

青峰看着在自己怀里平静呼吸的黄濑，心窝里好像被填满了一样。

晚安，黄濑。

晚安，我的爱人。


	12. （坑）投怀送抱1-8章

?青黄? 投怀送抱

『1』

吸血鬼峰×人类官二代濑

架空偏古风

ooc

=￣ω￣=

第一章 求?欢

“喂，煤球，叫你到本少爷面前你没听到吗？”十八岁的金发少年狂放不羁，对着他刚看上的猎物邪邪一笑，却露出了一丝不悦与威胁。

黄濑凉太，开国将军黄濑威正的独子，从小就被老来得子的黄濑将军宠溺上天，自然目中无人，以己为尊。

青峰大辉一愣，本是来大将军府门前领救济米粮的，没想到将军府门前坐着一个身着藏蓝色锦衣的英俊男子。倒不是因为男子那俊美的容貌让对一切都不甚感兴趣的青峰大辉注意到了他，而是自从自己来排队领米开始，那男子的目光就盯在了自己身上。

煤球？这称呼到是有些激怒了青峰，只是青峰此时可不想惹上麻烦，他青峰大辉就讨厌麻烦的事情。心里想着赶紧领完米回去，却被两个门卫给押起来带进了将军府。

“你们干什么？”青峰到是没有慌张，淡淡地问道。

“你小子还真幸运，被我们家小少爷看上了。”左边的侍卫开口道，语气里竟透出一丝嫉妒之意？

“可不是！在少爷身下，想想都觉得风流无比啊！”右边的侍卫也道。

青峰只觉这两人纯属脑残，也没理会他们说的是指什么。

穿越了好几个大殿，目测是来到了里院，一下子豁然开朗。这院里种满了金灿灿的向日葵，让青峰大辉心生一阵反感。

虽然阳光要不了他的命，但是这种金灿灿的东西对于长期生活在黑暗中的吸血鬼来说，实在生不出愉悦之心。但青峰突然猜到抓自己来的是谁了。

那个黄毛小子！

青峰大辉被押进屋里，只见一个身着透明丝纱的男子背对着三人。青峰大辉愣了一下，那人几近赤?裸，爆满圆润的屁股让人忍不住想要用力按压；纤细的腰身和洁白的皮肤让人遐想无限。

可就像青峰这样的色食主义者，亦提不起兴趣。

因为那一头可恶刺眼的金发。

?青黄?投怀送抱

『2』

第一章 求?欢

“你们退下吧。”

“是，少爷。”

两个侍卫退出了房间亦带上了房门。

屋中此时只有青峰和黄濑两个人了，黄濑这才笑着转过身来。

“知道本少爷为什么叫你来嘛？”比女人还白嫩的手托起了青峰的脸，漂亮的眸子对上了青峰的藏蓝色眸子，眼中竟有让青峰大吃一惊的欲望？

“难道将军府的少爷竟然这样浪荡？”青峰大辉甩开了黄濑的手，把黄濑从上到下来来回回盯了个好几遍，最后停留在黄濑腹部的那个地方，“嗯嗯，不错，还挺大。”

不知怎的，黄濑竟然觉得被这个黑煤炭盯着极为害羞。自己明明是攻啊！害羞个六啊！黄濑凉太，你可不能被小黑受吓到了！

镇定下来的黄濑突然领悟到这个黑煤球分明是在邀请他啊！

“小宝贝，你虽然黑了点，比我高了点，健壮了点，但是本少爷不会歧视你的。来吧，宝贝儿。”说吧，黄濑张开双臂，等着青峰小鸟依人般的扑入他的怀中。

青峰闻言一笑，这小子竟然把我当成了男?妓？

“我的身价很贵，你负担不起。”青峰绕过黄濑身边，坐到了黄濑的床上，依着床柱看着眼冒色星的黄毛男人一步步走近自己。

这分明是勾引吧！都坐到床上了！

“千金换美人归，值啊！”黄濑咽了咽口水，摩拳擦掌，“爷是官二代，有钱人！”

“是吗？”青峰眯起了眼睛，一丝危险闪烁其中。

“美人要啥我给啥！”黄濑扑向青峰，乐颠颠地说道。

谁知，青峰揽住了黄濑的腰，一转身，反倒将黄濑压在身下了。青峰用双手将黄濑的双手压在头顶，“我要什么你都给，是吗？”

青峰低沉的声音吓了黄濑一跳，这是谁吃谁的节奏啊？！爷才是风流倜傥霸王攻啊！爷从来都是玩人的，怎么感觉要被人玩了？(⊙_⊙?)

“那个，小黑受啊，你忍心坐我那里吗？你这么高大威猛，别给我压扁啦！咱俩还是换个体?位，好不？”

“呵。”

诶呦，小受在冷笑！不好，他不是要反攻吧？！“内个，小受受啊，攻哥哥不是那么心胸狭窄的攻，只是第一次就反攻是不是有点不给哥面子啊？”

“嗯？”青峰面色虽然已经很黑了，但听完这句，明显更黑了……

诶妈呀，这傲娇受，小讨厌～真想抱来亲亲啊~\\(≧▽≦)/~

不过此时最重要的是：把小受受压在身底吧→_→

黄濑趁青峰此时没有太用力，用力反抗，逃脱了青峰的束缚，刚想把青峰压在身下，身上突然一光……

被扒衣服了-_-||

黄濑本来是没什么害羞的，谁叫咱当攻当习惯了，在小受受面前光着也不害臊了。可是面前的小黑受看起来太不像受啦！他还在邪邪地舔嘴唇！妈妈咪呀，他动喉结了！

黄濑吓得赶紧钻进了被子里。

“怎么了？”青峰见原本一发▽情的大黄狼变一受惊的小白兔，不由沉下声音，“不是想吃我吗？”

“内个……嗯……算了吧，还是。今天小爷没状态，你走吧。”

黄濑从被里伸出小白爪，挥了挥手让青峰大辉离开。

青峰可不能便宜了这小子，坐在床边，又困住了黄濑的双手。

黄濑看青峰慢慢低下头，以为青峰想亲自己的嘴，谁知小黑受就稍稍碰了一下，边咬住了自己胸上的饱满的小红珠。

“啊！”黄濑一惊，浑身上下流动着一股陌生的热流，“啊……别……轻点儿……啊！”

听着耳边的呻?吟，青峰突然觉得很暴躁。“闭嘴！”

青峰声音有些沙哑，嘴却没放过那柔柔嫩嫩的美味，只是换了一边。

“啊……不要……放开我……唔……”

青峰抬头的瞬间对上了那含着泪水的双眼，一时愣了神。在欲望要冲破理智的那一刻，青峰立马起了身。

床上传来微微的哭泣声，不是很大声。

即使觉得委屈，身为攻的黄濑自然有攻的自觉，怎能在受的面前失了面子？

青峰只觉下身已经觉醒了，再不离开，估计就要爆发了。

“喂，你叫什么？”看着青峰义无反顾要离开的身影，黄濑赶紧吼了出来，但是声音仍旧是杂着哭泣的颤音。

青峰没有回头，“青峰大辉。”

说罢，就消失在暮色之中了。

青峰大辉，很好。

黄濑擦去眼角的泪珠，本少爷跟你没完！

 

?第一章完

?青黄?投怀送抱

『3』

第二章 豆腐西施

（⊙▽⊙豆腐西施是谁啊？不是黑煤球吧→_→_→）

青峰有时候觉得自己肤色黑也挺好的，特别是在夜里，他可以肆无忌惮地飞速前进。

“这个阿大怎么还不回来啊！”桃井五月把桃色的头发胡乱扎了起来，舀了一盆豆汁往四角都被悬挂起来的麻布上道，“小紫你不要再吃做好的豆腐啦！”

紫原可怜兮兮地看了一眼桃井五月，“小桃仔，我都十分钟没吃东西了，饿～”

桃井五月无语地看着埋头在白灿灿的豆腐里的紫原，“小紫乖，阿大马上就会带着米回来了。”

“咚咚咚”

说关公关公就到。（→_→，针对青峰肤色的吐槽……）

“阿大你可回……”看着面前的黑皮，由上及下，看到那人手里空空如也的时候，桃井五月终于爆发了。“阿大，你究竟干什么去了？明明告诉你要把米带回来的啊！”

“吵什么呀，真烦。”青峰大辉俯视着面前的桃色女孩，“今天遇到灾星了。”

“哈？”桃井五月双手掐着腰瞪着青峰，“阿大你就用这个理由搪塞我？”

“峰仔，米呢？”紫原才发现青峰回来了，立马奔向青峰，摊开双手要吃的。

“没有。”青峰不想理会这两个人，径直走了进去。

“阿大，我们真的没法过下去了。”桃井五月声音有些颤音，是哭了。“你和小紫什么都不管，就让我一个女孩子做豆腐挣钱养你们。”

“行了，你可别给我哭。”青峰烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，“明天我去帮你卖豆腐行了吧？”

“真的？”桃井五月闻言抬头看了看青峰，“阿大你不能耍赖啊！”

“好啊，你个女人，真烦。”青峰大辉走进了里屋，“我去睡会儿了。”

“小桃仔不要哭啦，我不吃了。我帮你做豆腐好不好，不要生气啦。”

“嗯。”  
——————————————  
“呜呜，小绿间你开开门啊！”

一大早，鸡都还没叫呢，自家门口竟有人在这讨命鬼似的猛敲大门。

“小真，我去开门啊？”高尾蹭了蹭自己怀里的绿间真太郎，有些不情愿道。

“我怎么在你怀里？”绿间立马推开高尾，“我昨晚明明……”

“呜呜，你们就知道秀恩爱！真不是我的好哥们！呜呜～”

“你个黄濑给我闭嘴！”绿间闻言脸一红，脱口而出。

“小绿间，我的贞洁不保了！”黄濑把门当成了那个黑煤炭，用尽了力气狠狠地敲。

“你有没有完！”

“诶妈，吓死我了。”黄濑的拳头差点就砸到了绿间的脸，幸亏黄濑即使收手。“小高尾你要感谢我救了你老婆的脸诶！”

“黄濑谢……”高尾一听黄濑说绿间是自己老婆自然高兴，可一瞅绿间不断黑化的脸，立马正经了，“咳咳，黄濑你有什么事吗？”

“那个，先进屋。”

“还真不把自己当外人。”绿间酸溜溜地说了一句。

“小绿间，你看人家这里，好痛～是不是被人咬坏了啊？”说着，黄濑竟然裸了身子！

“黄濑你干嘛！”高尾立刻挡住了绿间的视线，“小真，非礼勿视啊！你要看我给你看给个够！”

“黄濑你变成受了？”绿间瞥了一眼黄濑的前胸，两个都红肿不堪。

“哈哈哈！”高尾指着黄濑的两个小红珠笑个不停，“黄濑你竟然是个受！没看出来啊？哈哈哈！”

黄濑第一次感到在别人面前裸着竟然是如此羞愧⊙﹏⊙

“那个，小高尾，你回避一下啦～”

“妈呀，黄濑，你什么时候这么受了！”

?未完待续……

?青黄?投怀送抱

『4』

第二章 豆腐西施

“高尾，你先出去。”绿间真太郎看了看黄濑渐渐漫上绯红的脸，说道。

“也好。”高尾道，“黄濑初次做受，小真你好好帮他结结心结，哈哈哈。”

“受你个大头鬼！”当了一辈子攻某小濑终于炸毛了。

“诶呦，黄濑你越来越像小真了，有前途。”高尾说完，马上闪开了。

“你给我回来，我还没骂完……啊！小绿间，那里痛啦，别按的那么狠T^T”

“咳咳，你这里只是因为受力过大红肿了而已，没事。”绿间扶了扶眼镜，心想这明显是被人咬过的痕迹啊，黄濑真的成受了？真神奇。到是想看看那个人是谁，竟能把这个能文能武的黄毛小子压在身下。

“呜呜呜，小绿间，我需要安慰。”闻言黄濑松了一口气，扑倒了绿间的怀里，哭哭啼啼道。

“相比这里，你第一次做受，那里会更严重吧。”绿间看着黄濑，关心道。

“诶？哪里啊？”立马恢复成好奇宝宝。

“你自己知道。”绿间一本正经，“别说你没玩过男人。”

“本帅男女通吃，自然玩过。额……你想什么呢，我才不是受呢。只是昨天遇到了一个比较强壮的受而已。”

“黄濑，”绿间认真地看着黄濑，“你玩归玩，可别捅了大篓子。要不然即使是你爹也帮不了你。”

“我知道我知道。”黄濑笑笑，“今天我要微服私访，出去玩玩，小绿间你要不要去？”

“不要。”

“小绿间好无情T^T”

“既然没事了，就滚吧。”

“嘤嘤，小绿间大坏蛋！”黄濑朝着绿间真太郎做了个鬼脸，立马就闪开了。

绿间真太郎看了看一溜烟跑开的黄濑，默默叹了口气。最近占卜，黄濑的桃花运很旺，额，这人的桃花运就没有不旺过。只是，近来会有血光之灾。

——————————————————————

“小火神，你要带我去哪啊？”黄濑叽叽咋咋地在火神大我面前吵个不停。

“少爷不是想看点好玩的事情吗？”火神神秘道。

“可我没看出来有什么好玩的事情啊。”

“少爷有没有听说过我们京城里的豆腐西施？”

“诶？是美人吧。”黄濑立马来了兴致，“快带我去看看。”

“额……咱们的豆腐西施会让少爷你大吃一惊的。”一看到自家潇洒风流的少爷露出这大尾巴狼流哈喇子的色样，就觉得这相貌还真是不可信的东西。

“诶呦，这家豆腐店生意真好。不过为毛排队的都是女人？”豆腐西施不会是男的吧……

“少爷看看那个高大帅。”顺着火神大我的手指指向，黄濑看到了一个黑受……

“你们别挤，一个一个来。”青峰不耐烦道，“烦死了，真不应该答应五月那个女人。”

“青峰君，可以给我签个名字吗？”一个花枝招展的女人满脸脂粉，冲着青峰一直眨眼。

青峰撇了一眼那女人，“胸真小。”

那女人立马脸就红了，用撒娇的语气说道，“你说什么呢～”

“我们青峰君喜欢大胸，你赶紧让开！”

黄濑无语了O__O"…

买个豆腐而已，这群女人至于那么精心打扮吗？-_-||

“大辉！”火神大我拉着黄濑冲破女人们，朝青峰大辉招了招手。

“火神？”青峰闻言望去，看到了黄濑，脸上扬起痞痞一笑，“哟，这不是将军府的少爷吗？”

“诶？少爷你认识大辉？”火神大我惊奇地看着这俩人。青峰大辉是谁啊，简直是个欠打的自恋自大狂。一般人他是不会在意的。自己和青峰大辉认识，还是因为切磋武艺，感觉找到了对手。自家少爷自己清楚，除了乱交之外……“少爷，你不是把大辉都给上了吧-_-||”

“啊？那是。你家少爷我是谁，你不知道？拜倒在你家少爷长腿裤下的人……”

“你家少爷别看没有胸，那里的肉咬起来到也挺带劲的。”

“诶诶诶？”火神大我更是吓了一跳，“少爷……”

“你个小黑受，本少爷……唔……”

黄濑刚想反驳，青峰拿起一小块豆腐就往黄濑嘴里塞，还不忘碎碎一句，“真吵。”

黄濑本来想炸毛的，可吃着这豆腐还挺好吃，有淡淡地奶香和茶香。

“啊……”黄濑朝青峰展开嘴。

“喔额，咦呜吁……”青峰知道黄濑是想再吃一块豆腐，可就故意不给他。

“谁让你念拼音啦！再给本少来一块。”

青峰看着黄濑又张开了嘴一笑，拿了一块豆腐往里塞，一些豆腐渣沾在了黄濑嘴角。

黄濑还没察觉，青峰就用食指摸了摸黄濑红莹莹的嘴，然后把豆腐渣一口含入了嘴中。

“你干嘛！”黄濑脸不争气地红了。

“少爷……”火神大我简直觉得自己的三观都要不正了。“你真的被大辉压了？”

黄濑你给我镇定，你要坚持自己是攻自己是攻自己是攻的三个原则不动摇！你要贯彻执行三个是攻理论！

“咳咳，本少要去里面审查一下你们豆腐的制作过程。”说罢，黄濑就钻进了豆腐坊中。

“行啊，小子。”火神大我向青峰大辉投来赞扬的目光，“把这个小妖收了，真是苦了你了，不过世界终于清净了。”

“呵呵。”青峰皮笑肉不笑。

?未完待续……

?青黄?投怀送抱

『5』

第二章 豆腐西施

“您好，您……”桃井五月见店里来人了，赶紧招待，谁知话还没说完，一个金发帅哥就打断了自己。

“你好，我叫黄濑凉太，是黄濑大将军的儿子。突然进来有些唐突，请见谅。”黄濑凉太微微欠身，一位谦谦公子的模样。

火神大我在心里吐槽，“这模样装给谁看啊？伪君子！”

“没事。”五月甜甜一笑，“那公子有事情叫我，我先进里屋做豆腐了。”

“别别，姑娘如此美貌，不愧是豆腐西施。”黄濑拉住五月的手，道。

“我可不是什么豆腐西施啦！”桃井五月笑了笑，想着这公子怎么还不松手啊？“阿大才是豆腐西施呢。”

“阿大？姑娘可说的是外面哪位肤色偏黑的公子？”黄濑继续拉着五月的手，没有松开的意思。

桃井五月也很尴尬，但又不能直说让黄濑放手，“是啊。要是阿大出门卖豆腐，我们的豆腐一上午就能卖完，若是我的话就要一天。”

“我看姑娘的手到是有些粗糙，难道是那位公子不帮你干活？”

“可不是！阿大和小……”

“你在干什么？”一只黑手挥开了那两只牵在一起的小白手。“我女人你也敢碰？”

“阿大，你怎么跑回来了！”

“都卖完了不回来干嘛？你个女人好烦啊！”

“姑娘若不嫌弃就让您的丈夫去我们黄濑府当差吧。”黄濑对着桃井五月笑了笑，“这样姑娘就可以不用再做豆腐这样劳累的活了。”

“真的可以让阿大去你们府里当差吗？”桃井五月闻言极为高兴，“太好了，谢谢公子。”

青峰脸一黑，他可知道这个黄毛小子肚子里全是坏水。“我不去，爱去你去。”

“那我可以邀请姑娘去府上坐坐吗？如果你愿意，可以住在府里的。”

“诶？真的吗？”桃井五月开心极了，她长这么大还没去过什么大宅子里住过呢。

“你叫一个女人去你家住，你有什么图谋？”青峰大辉盯着面前这个衣冠楚楚的禽兽道。

“诶？这位公子为何对我有如此大的偏见呢？”

“大辉，你是不是对我家公子有什么误会。公子他还是很正派的。”

“他的风流债不少吧。”青峰大辉依旧瞪着黄濑凉太，话却是对着火神说的。

“额……那些男孩女孩都是自愿的啊。”火神知道这事说起来很无语也很让人嫉妒，可惜这是事实。对于这个靠脸的社会，他已经无力吐槽了。不过，论实力，黄濑自然也不弱。

“所以姑娘的意思是？”黄濑看看五月，又看看那个自以为是大爷的青峰，问五月道。

“要是公子能收下阿大的话那就太好了！”桃井五月觉得这个少爷真是好人。

“姑娘之求，黄濑定答应。”黄濑一笑，这家伙灿烂的啊！

“那就请公子把阿大带走吧！”

“烦死了，女人。”青峰抱怨一声就转向黄濑，“走吧。”

“诶？”这下黄濑到被弄楞了，“去哪啊？”

“去你家呗去哪！”青峰吼道。

怎么弄得你像是主人似的，你可是去当奴隶啊～可美女在场，也不能表现自己不淑女的一面啊o_

“哦，那姑娘不一同……”

“我还要照顾小紫，就不去麻烦公子了。”

“啊？哦。”黄濑无语O__O"…，想带回家的分明是美女啊！真是欲哭无泪。

“少爷，我还有事，先走一步。大辉挺靠谱的一个人，就是脾气臭了点。”火神大我说完就先离开了。

“诶，那个煤球……不是，青峰公子你这是去哪啊？”黄濑凉太本想再坐一会儿钓一个美女上钩，可惜被青峰大辉打断了。

“别动歪歪心思，桃井五月可不是你能动的人。”青峰大辉警告道。

黄濑凉太一愣，感觉这话若有所指，好像有什么事情自己不知道。

“我要回去做豆腐了，公子和阿大聊一会儿吧。”

“不了，谢谢姑娘款待，我先行一步了。”黄濑起身离开了。

“你这个煤球真是扫把星。”黄濑恶狠狠地看着青峰，“你去我家看我怎么整你！”

正好两人经过一个小巷口，青峰眼疾手快地把黄濑拉进隐蔽的小巷里，把黄濑推到墙上用双手困住了黄濑。

看着离自己的唇越来越近的青峰的唇，黄濑凉太仔细观察了青峰，说了一句极为扫兴的话，“煤球，你好黑啊！”

“好小子，看来不好好惩罚惩罚你不行了。”

?第二章完

?青峰?投怀送抱

『6』

第三章 贴身侍从

“有种你就亲下来啊！”黄濑瞪着眼看着那个黑皮，“胆小鬼、黑煤炭、混……唔……”

黄濑凉太就是没想到青峰大辉真的会亲下来，这一惊吓立马把青峰大辉给推开了。

“你是不是变态啊？”黄濑凉太看着一眼邪气的青峰大辉，“你有种……唔……”

没想到青峰大辉又扑上来了，而且不像刚刚那样的贴唇吻，竟然把舌头都探了进来。黄濑真没想到，这个人竟然能无赖成这个样子。

“唔……”青峰大辉吻得很投入，像是在吻久别重逢的恋人一样，很痛却也很舒服。

终于过了大概十分钟，伴着青峰痞痞的笑容以及两唇之间的银丝，这个热情似火的吻才结束。

青峰大辉就直勾勾地盯着黄濑凉太，舔了舔唇边残留的银丝，“再调皮下次就不会轻饶你了。”说罢，转身走出了小巷。

妈蛋，总攻大人我一直幻想着有这么帅气的一天可以让我的小受受被帅呆，怎么遇到了这个倒霉的黑皮煤炭，世界都颠倒了？

“你给我站住！”

⊙▽⊙，那个黑球竟然像没听见一样，这人也太目无王法，我行我素了吧？

“煤球，你……”

黄濑没想到刚刚还在离自己十米远的地方的黑煤球怎么一眨眼就到自己跟前了？而且那张大黑……好吧，黄濑凉太承认是有点帅的脸就在离自己十厘米不到的地方……(⊙_⊙?)

青峰大辉反应过来的时候就已经晚了。果然，对自己肤色的吐槽让青峰大辉烦的无法忍受了。

“你是怎么过来的？”黄濑吃惊地看着青峰。

“不用走还用飞的啊！”青峰大辉的一大优点就是遇事不乱，如今还能如此淡定地瞎掰，“你连这个功夫都不会？”

“诶？这是哪派的功夫，我都没听说过有这么厉害的轻功啊！”

“肤浅。”青峰大辉一本正经，“你要是拜我为师，我可以教你几招。”

“真哒？”黄濑凉太眼冒金星，可下一瞬就收回了那傻不拉几的形象，“青峰大辉，摆正你的态度，你是来我们黄濑家做奴隶的，别像个大爷似的。”

“呵。”青峰大辉不屑，小子，你要是知道我活了多少年了，估计你就不会想挑衅我了。

——————————————————————

“爹，这是我新找来的侍卫，你给他安排个职位吧。您不用担心，脏活累活他都能干，不用给我面子。”黄濑凉太领着青峰大辉进了青峰第二次来过的黄濑府。

“嗯……我看这小伙子挺朴实的。”黄濑威正看了看青峰大辉觉得不错。

“老爹，您别就看他黑就觉得他是村里来的啊！他可狡诈阴险着呢！”

青峰大辉又想发作，只是人前不好张狂就忍住了。

“我看这孩子不错。”黄濑威正的目光一直停留在青峰大辉的身上，越看越觉得很靠谱，“让这孩子当你的贴身侍卫吧。”

“哈？啥？”黄濑懵了，“老爹你在开玩笑吧？”

“凉儿，你娘去的早，爹就你这一个儿子……”

“好好好，贴身侍卫就贴身侍卫。”黄濑凉太可受不了他老爹的唠叨，“那我们先回房了。”

“去吧。”黄濑威正摆摆手，示意可以退下了。

“煤球，给小爷到水洗脚。”黄濑一回屋，就开始指挥青峰干活。黄濑要把青峰的自尊狠狠侮辱一下才好。

“你等着。”青峰大辉本来声音就属于那种极有魅力的低音男声，这一深沉下来，黄濑便心里一惊。

他不是想使坏吧？我可要提防着点。

这是阴险黑皮暴躁臭屁蛮横自恋受啊！

可是这万恶受竟然细心地调好了水温，不凉也不烫。这是怎么回事？怕是被我这宇宙无敌帅男给迷倒了吧？

黄濑瞎想着，青峰已经将黄濑凉太的长靴脱下，现在正在……摩挲着自己小腿的肌肤！那手法极色……一直在自己的腿上打圈不说，竟然还在自己小腿肚上一松一紧的按压，那手法……像在按揉女人的胸部似的。

青峰大辉的那句话证明黄濑凉太的猜测是准确无误的！

“啊～手感真不错。”青峰大辉闭着眼睛，嘴里突然冒出了这句话-_-||

“舒服个毛毛球！”黄濑一伸腿，扬青峰大辉一脸水。

谁知青峰大辉没怒，反倒……用嘴吸吮住了刚刚揉搓的黄濑的小腿肚。

“你放开，不用你洗了！”黄濑挣扎不过，只能放了软话。

“我是少爷您的贴身侍卫，这点小事应该做。”青峰大辉说“贴身侍卫”的时候明显加重了音调……

“你还想干什么？”黄濑盯着青峰大辉问道。

“我还想干什么？”青峰大辉笑得更邪魅了，“那要问问少爷还要干什么。少爷不用手下帮忙洗洗澡？暖暖床？”

?未完待续……

?青黄?投怀送抱

『7』

第三章 贴身侍从

“诶，小黑受，咱俩说说心里话。”黄濑凉太停止了蹬腿，看着蹲在地上的青峰大辉，语重心长道，“你是喜欢本少这个大强攻的吧？”

“喜欢你？”青峰大辉藏蓝色的眸子对上了黄濑凉太那太过纯净的黄眸子，“到是对我这么念念不忘，想方设法地想把我弄到手的你有什么鬼心思吧？”

“哈？谁想把你弄到手啦？”黄濑凉太脸色竟微微一红，“我一开始只是看你是我理想中的小受类型，所以才去招惹你的。谁知道你的脾气那么臭，做小受有什么害羞的？”

黄濑见青峰阴着脸，小声嘟囔，“你又不是没做过。”

“……”青峰无语了，你家哪只眼睛看我像一个受？“好，我做过。我告诉你呀，做受的感觉超级美妙的，你要不要试试？”

“诶？真的吗？”黄濑睁大了眼睛，“每次都觉得那群小受叫的可欢腾了！你跟我说说什么感觉呗！”

“……”青峰青筋暴起，在这个黄毛心里，老子就是受了呗？“那感觉啊欲仙欲死啊～那感觉真是上天堂，爽的要死。”

“真哒？”黄濑简直好奇死了！不过一会儿就消沉了，“可惜我不是受，体会不到那种感觉，嘤嘤。”

听这话，青峰一笑，“这不简单？我可以帮你。”

“好……”黄濑凉太刚想答应，可转念一想，不对呀，这是骗我走向成受之路啊！幸亏本攻聪慧机灵，吼吼吼，“还是算了吧。少爷我是舍己为人的好榜样！来吧，my darling！”

“说什么鸟语呢！”青峰真无语这个神经质的黄毛，要不是在找自己的灵嗅，青峰他才不会这么无聊陪着这个黄毛周旋。

每个吸血鬼都有一个灵嗅，说什么是上辈子的情人。所谓灵嗅，说白了就是吸血鬼的供血者。在没有找到灵嗅之前，男性吸血鬼可以在每个月的月圆之夜吸食女性吸血鬼的血过活。但是若是吸到自己灵嗅的血，那吸血鬼的巨大潜力就会爆发出来。据说灵嗅一般都是在皇家或是贵族之中，所以青峰才会同意混进将军府。

“小辉儿，小辉辉，（诶？怎么像几千年后的一个国产动漫里的小狼崽？→_→黄濑酱，你是有预见未来的功能吗？）来攻攻大人的怀抱里啊！”黄濑凉太展开双臂等着美人投怀送抱。

“黄濑，你这色心还不死？”青峰看着黄濑那模样就想笑。

“快点，我的耐心是有限的，别等我用强的！”黄濑冷下脸色，这可是青峰大辉没想到的。原来这黄毛也有这样冷血的模样。

“你老老实实的，别惹我我就不惩罚你。否则，你到时候可别哭。”青峰用力用软布擦了擦黄濑白得可以的脚，“赶紧脱了衣服睡觉。”

“青峰大辉你是不是不知道谁是这屋子的主人！”黄濑突然起身用力想将青峰按在床上，可是青峰反应实在是太快了！

“黄濑凉太，我警告过你吧！”青峰大辉的脸简直要贴上黄濑凉太的脸了，那藏蓝色的眸子里有什么在波动着，黄濑不知道那是什么。

现在这姿势和黄濑预想的一样，只是上下的人颠倒了-_-||，亲，能让俺在上面一次不？

“不是，内个，煤炭，你要……”

青峰将唇轻轻贴在了黄濑柔软的唇瓣上。青峰不知道自己为什么会这么做。明明是昨天才认识的人啊。虽然这对同样喜欢花田月下的青峰来说也没什么奇怪，可是对着这个人好像就是有什么不一样的。

“黄濑，你乖一点儿说不定我一会儿就放了你。要不然，我真让你尝尝做受的滋味。”

黄濑真的是怕了青峰了，他的力量太大了，比自己强很多。

黄濑只能乖乖地点了点头，两眼无辜地看着青峰。反正小受受主动献吻也挺好，自己都不用卖力，享受着就好。

青峰埋头加深了这个吻，可是吻了非常久，久到黄濑都睡着了。

睡梦中，只觉的颈间痒痒的。

————————————————————

“啊！！！”黄濑凉太一醒来发现自己身边有个黑乎乎的东西，他自然知道那是人可还是大惊道。

自己竟然雌服在青峰大辉的怀里，简直像一个娇羞的小妻子。你想想，你想想啊，这对一个总攻大人来讲是多么不可以接受的事情？这是多么耻辱的事情？

“叫什么，烦死了，闭嘴！”青峰将从自己怀里逃脱的黄濑拉了回来，还将大腿往黄濑身上一搭……拿本帅气大攻当充气娃娃了吗？！

不过，不愧是咱看上的小小受，这个帅气啊！诶妈呀，哥哥我要被帅倒了，勿救，哥哥我等着人工呼吸呢！

“还没欣赏完？”青峰大辉盯着黄濑凉太，“要不要我脱了给你欣赏个够？”

脱？脱！

黄濑一听脱，脑子里面都是裸着的青峰，这鼻血就要流啊～诶？不对不对，谁要看青峰大辉的身子啊！呸呸呸，黄濑凉太，你还有没有底线？有没有节操啊！

“谁看你了，不要脸。”黄濑凉太脸色微红，极为诱人。

“怎么突然这么想吃了你呢？”青峰大辉自言自语，难道是因为昨天喝了他的血？

?未完待续……

?青峰?投怀送抱

『8』

第三章 贴身侍从

“黄濑，你真想上我吗？”青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，看似超级深沉地说道。

“嗯。”黄濑有点脸红地点了点头，想了一会儿，又猛烈地使劲点了点。

“那我们做个约定。”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵，轻声道。

呼吸出的气体在耳边痒痒的，怎么在青峰大辉身下心脏都不正常了？呜呜……

“什么？”黄濑单纯地目光实在炙热。

“做我的灵嗅。”不知道自己为什么有这样的想法，但是还未等考虑就说出了口。昨晚不知不觉地就看着黄濑的脖子咬下去了，当鲜美的血液流出来的时候，青峰像着了魔似的有想把黄濑的血吸干的念头。

青峰不知道吸到自己灵嗅血液的感觉是怎样的，但是喝到黄濑的血后，青峰再也不想失去这滋味了。

“什么是灵嗅？”黄濑激动极了，“我要当我要当！”

“没什么。”青峰起身，穿上了外衣，“少爷该起床了。”

“什么啊！青峰大辉，你耍本少玩啊？！”

我是疯了吗？黄毛不就是长得好看……好吧，是太好看了吗，怎么会那么想占有这个人呢？

“青峰？你怎么会在将军府？”绿间真太郎拿着一根黄瓜指着青峰，有些吃惊。

“我来找灵嗅。”青峰瞥了一眼绿间真太郎，“话说吸灵嗅的血是什么感觉啊？”

“那事你问我干什么？”绿间真太郎有些不悦，“你去问高尾和成去！”

“问那家伙？那答案就是喝完了想做吧。”

“青峰大辉，你个色魔！”绿间真太郎瞬间脸红成猴屁股色。

“绿间，你们俩都多少年了？你竟然还害羞？”

“小绿间？”一个毛茸茸的黄脑袋探出门框，确认是绿间真太郎之后，立马扑倒了绿间身上，“呜呜，人家脖子被蚊子叮了两个洞！”

“你别把你的鼻涕抹到我身上，死黄毛！”

“诶诶诶？”黄濑一抬头，竟然是黑皮肤……青峰大辉？！“怎么是你？”

“手还不拿开？”青峰大辉头上已经布满了十字架，说我是蚊子？“你究竟对我有多么执着啊？”

“才没有！”黄濑立刻收回了围住青峰大辉腰的手，“我以为你是小绿间才抱你的！”

“幸亏我及时闪开了。”绿间庆幸道。

“小绿间快看看我的脖子是不是蚊子咬的，咬痕好丑啊！这蚊子怎么这么没有审美，嘤嘤。”

绿间真太郎头老大，但是还是看了看黄濑的脖子，“诶？”这分明是吸血鬼吸血的痕迹啊！“青峰，你昨晚和黄濑睡了？”

“不是！小绿间你说什么呢！我们俩个没有什么！有什么也是我是攻！小绿间你别瞎想！我嘴肿了绝对不是因为被这个死煤球强吻的！我是攻啊，亲！”

“……”这是还没屈打就成招了，“黄濑，我还是看看你的脑袋有没有问题吧……”

“你们俩都欺负我！”黄濑泪眼汪汪，“呜呜呜……不理你们了！”黄濑跑回屋里，倒床装哭。

“青峰大辉，你竟然这么冲动？”绿间真太郎看着青峰大辉低语，“不过也不奇怪，你是色食主意者……凉太这样的美色在你眼前，你定然没有定力。但是你知道你们这样的人不可以随便喝人血吧。”

“除了五月的血，我就只喝过黄濑的血。”

“你不是向来都很饥冷淡的吗？怎么突然想喝黄濑的血了？”

“……”青峰大辉脸色一黑，“那个黄毛的血闻着很香甜，简直就像是那种逼着你犯罪的药一样。我敢说，任何一个吸血鬼都无法抵抗。”

黄濑凉太躲在门后，听见了两人的对话。一直很信赖小绿间的，所以什么事情都跟他说。可是，小绿间竟然和青峰大辉认识，而且他们说的是吸血鬼吗？那么青峰口里的灵嗅是什么？他们两个人混进将军府又想做什么？

?第三章完

?青黄?投怀送抱

『9』

第四章 加冕之王

“我在屋里哭，你们都不理我是不是？”

黄濑的出现打断了绿间真太郎和青峰大辉的谈话，本来这些话也不该在这样的地方谈论。

“你给我省点心吧，凉太。”绿间真太郎语重心长地说。

“才不要呢！”黄濑抢过绿间真太郎手里的黄瓜啃了一口，“诶呦，挺会挑啊，好吃。”

“黄濑凉太！”绿间真太郎脸色极为难看，“那是我今天的幸运物！”

“嘻嘻，谁叫小绿间那么迷信！”

“黄濑，我说过吧，你近来会有血光之灾。”

“切，我才不信呢！”黄濑吐了吐舌头，“小绿间不要因为我吃掉了你的幸运物你就诅咒我好不好？”

“……”这孩子怎么这么幼稚？

“少爷，今天要去皇宫同太子议事。”火神大我见绿间真太郎和青峰大辉都在这有些楞楞的，难道是有什么事情要商量？

“好啦好啦，知道了。”黄濑道，“我去梳洗一下，一会儿就去。”

见黄濑真的进屋开始洗漱了，绿间才松了口气，“你们俩最近要盯着凉太，他会有血光之灾。”

“烦不烦啊，那人怎样都和我无关吧。”

“那么难得的美味你舍得让别人毁掉？”绿间真太郎一下说了重点。

“切，”青峰大辉嘟囔一句，“烦死了。”

—————————————————————

“臣参见太子殿下。”身着藏蓝色官袍的黄濑跪拜太子。

但黄濑身后的青峰竟然仍旧吊儿郎当地站在那里，目光停留在这个一身着藏蓝色服饰的黄毛身上。

这个黄毛穿藏蓝色真好看，不过就是傻了点，在那跪拜空气呢？

“黄濑君，请问你身后的那位公子为何见我不行礼呢？”天蓝色发色的天子问道，但语气到也平和。

黄濑这才发现青峰大辉竟然没跪？⊙﹏⊙

“黄毛，哪来的声音？这皇宫不是闹鬼吧？”青峰踢了踢还跪在地上的黄濑，道。

-_-||，这煤球，嫌脑袋太沉不想要了吧？

黄濑伸手用力扯了扯青峰的衣角，“你快跪下，太子在那呢！”

“说什么呢，黄毛，哪里有太子？连个鬼影都没有啊！”

“大胆！”黑子哲也的脾气已经算是不错的了，可被青峰大辉这一而二二而三地冒犯，终于怒了。

“那怎么突然有个人了？”青峰大辉这才发现面前座位上真的有个蓝了吧唧的小人。→_→青峰大爷，个头矮了点就是小人了？

“来人，把这个黑皮给本太子拖下去斩……”

“等等等……太子息怒啊！”黄濑赶紧拦住黑子哲也，“太子看在我们兄弟一场的面子上绕过大辉吧！”

亲，是你存在感太低了好不好？→_→我第一次见你的时候连龙椅底下都找过了好吗？我们家黑球球还算观察力好的呢！

诶额？我为什么要帮煤炭说话啊！

“既然见到本太子了，为何还不跪下？”

“膝盖疼，跪不下。太子以体恤百姓闻名，这点小事就要砍了我的脑袋，怕是传出去不好吧？”青峰乐颠颠地反驳道。

⊙﹏⊙，球球，你是被猪亲了吗？你以为这是菜市场买萝卜白菜啊？讨价还价？

“内个……太子大人息怒，昨天我们家大辉被猪亲了，所以才会这么笨这么不懂礼数。”黄濑凉太还锲而不舍地拽着青峰大辉的衣角，您到是屈膝跪一下不好吗？嘤嘤，你真想被砍头啊？我还有点不舍得呢T^T

“噗……”青峰大辉闻言不怒，反而笑的不行了。

“你笑何？”黑子哲也看着这两个在下面有声有色地炸胡的两人。

青峰大辉一把拉起还跪在地上的黄濑凉太，黄濑跪了太长时间，腿早就没力气了。青峰大辉到也温柔，一下就将黄濑拉进自己怀里。

黄濑十分感激，“谢……唔……”⊙﹏⊙

还没谢完，嘴就被那个黑煤炭给堵住了。这可是在皇宫大殿里啊！太子可在那里看着呢！关键是！！！太子刚失恋啊，亲！o_

“你这下可想起我昨天亲谁了？小黄猪。”青峰的声音是他自己也没察觉到的宠溺，看着黄濑的黑脸嘴角抑制不住地上扬着。

小黄猪^(oo)^?

……黄濑已经后悔帮青峰大辉说好话了，就应该让他掉脑袋！

“黄濑君和黑皮君，你们好一段爱情悲剧啊。”黑子哲也冷冷道。

“为什么是悲剧？！”  
“为什么是爱情故事啊？！”

青峰和黄濑异口同声，（→_→后一句是炸毛傲娇受说的，大家都懂得~\\(≧▽≦)/~）

“因为你们马上要被砍头了。”平静如黑子哲也，“来人，给我拖下去！”

?未完待续……

?青黄?投怀送抱

『10』

第四章 加冕之王

“臣赤司参见太子殿下。”一个红发异眼色的男子突然出现了。

“小赤司！”黄濑一见赤司就像看到救命稻草，立马弯腰抱住赤司，小声对着赤司说，“救我……你家老婆要杀了我们诶！”

“黄濑凉太！”黑子哲也的声音很低沉，但却能感觉到这个小身躯里隐含的怒。

“啊？啊！”黄濑这才反应过来太子是因为自己抱着赤司才怒的，“嘿嘿，一时激动抱错了人。”黄濑赶紧松手，“对不起啦，小黑子。”

“黄濑……”这也太无王法了！黑子哲也刚想责备黄濑几句，却被上前走来抱住自己的赤司打断了。

“太子殿下找臣和凉太来就是为了斩了黄濑和他的男人？”

“他不是我的男人，我是他的男人才对！”黄濑在一旁小声嘟囔。

青峰大辉看着撅着嘴的黄濑简直想要当场亲亲他，可是形势不容许啊！青峰大辉只能抬手摸摸黄濑金灿灿地头发。

“发型！”黄濑瞪了青峰一眼，闪到离青峰大辉有一段距离的地方。

“北方有叛乱之人，父皇怕他们一起义会引起举国慌乱、动荡，所以……”黑子哲也看着赤司认真道。

“那么你想怎么做？”赤司温柔地看着自己的恋人，“你想让黄濑去出征？”

黄濑一听自己的名字，头立马像拨浪鼓一样用力摇晃。

“是的。”黑子哲也道，“凉太君是黄濑将军的儿子，自然应当像他父亲一样为国家平定天下。”

“这是什么哲学啊！”黄濑凉太吐了吐舌头，“不能将我爹的经历按在我身上啊！我爹是我爹，我是我。我爹还不像我这样喜欢花天酒地呢！我们俩根本就不一样好不好？”

“黄濑凉太，有种你就大点声说啊，总在我耳边窃窃私语算什么男人？”青峰大辉对着趴在自己耳边说着悄悄话的黄濑嚷嚷道。

“让黄濑去？”赤司想了想。

“对呀，怎么能让我去呢？”黄濑好激动，既然赤司都犹豫了，那就说明赤司不支持太子的想法。吼吼吼，又可以在京城过花天酒地的生活了！“我天天不务正业，就知道花酒美人，怎么可能带领军队去平定天下啊！”

“我觉得这个想法不错。”过了许久，赤司开口道。

“赤司，你想干什么！你想让这个黄毛去送死啊？”黄濑还没开口，青峰大辉反倒先激动了。“你自己怎么不去？”

“这位公子是？”异色眸里闪过一丝责备之意，但马上就消失了。

“……”黄濑有些吃惊地看着青峰大辉，“你究竟是什么人啊？为什么你认识小赤司？你明明只是一个卖豆腐的小百姓而已啊！”

“你瞎说什么？我怎么可能认识他？我就是刚刚听你那么叫他，我才知道他的名字的。”青峰大辉看着黄濑凉太，眼里还是如常的那种慵懒和不屑。

“黄濑你多想了，我认识的人里面还真没有这么黑的男人。”赤司道。

“咳咳，我想还是派黄濑君去镇压叛军。”黑子哲也为了让这三个在聊天的人注意到自己，用力咳嗽了几声。

“我也是这样想的。”赤司若有所思地看着黄濑凉太，“而且我觉得随行人员不宜太多，以免打草惊蛇了。”

what？

我的赤司老爷啊，甭耍小的玩了！

?未完待续……

?青黄?投怀送抱

『11』

第四章 加冕之王

“我不同意。”青峰一把将黄濑拉进怀里，“他是我的人，他的生死我来决定。”

“这位公子好气魄。”黑子哲也看着这个意气风发、无所畏惧的黑皮男人道，“方才就见你到是不畏权贵。公子尊姓大名？”

“青峰大辉。”揽在黄濑腰上的手紧了紧，“太子殿下不是愚钝的人吧，像黄濑凉太这样在温室里长大的公子哥怎么可能带兵打仗？”

“青峰君说的也不错。既然这样……”黑子哲也看了看赤司，赤司像知道太子在想什么似的点了点头，“那么就请你陪同黄濑君一同出征好了。”

“哈？”

“这夫妇俩狼狈为奸，就想让我死无葬身之地。”黄濑小声嚷嚷。

黄濑转身趴在青峰胸前假装哭啼以博得两人的同情心，谁知一点作用都没有o_

“黄濑凉太接旨……”不知这个太监又是从哪里冒出来的→_→，“奉天承运，太子召曰，遣黄濑威正将军之子黄濑凉太即日起北上平定叛乱，钦此～”

“黄濑君不领旨吗？”黑子哲也看着还愣在青峰大辉怀里的黄濑凉太，淡淡道。

“臣……”黄濑拉开青峰环住自己的手，“噗咚”一声跪在了地上，“接旨。”

“青峰大辉，你也一同上前接旨。”赤司看着青峰大辉，眼中若有所指。

“接旨就接旨。”青峰大辉手一挥，抢过了太监手里的圣旨，“太子殿下若是没有什么事了，我和黄濑就滚了。”

“太无礼数了。”黑子哲也看着这个即使在天子脚下也如此我行我素的男人，给予了这样的评论。

“黄濑，你也退下。”赤司看了一眼青峰大辉，便对黄濑道。

“是。”

“赤司征十郎！”黑子哲也看着赤司征十郎，怒道，“你为什么这几天都不见我？”

“哲也，我来告诉你一些你不知道的事。”

“什么事？”

“我来告诉你成为我的灵嗅的方法……”

赤司慢慢走进黑子哲也，轻轻剥去了黑子的袍子。

“赤司，你在干什么！”

“哲也，我离不开你了，原谅我。”

“你放开我！啊～”

——————————————————————

“你怎么在这里喝酒？”青峰大辉终于在将军府后花园的亭子里找到了黄濑。

“青峰……大辉……呵呵，”黄濑指着青峰的手有些颤抖，“我怎么遇到你之后运气变差了啊！你是我的克星吗？”

黄濑今夜身着一身血红色长袍，白皙的胸口没有任何衣物的遮挡就那么坦荡的露着。鲜红的唇瓣一开一合，让人顿时觉得浑身燥热。

“你不想去就不去，在这喝酒算是男人吗！”青峰夺下黄濑手里的酒坛，骂道。

“青峰大辉，我黄濑凉太可不是你，我没有那么大胆子去顶撞太子。我们黄濑家世世代代都是为皇家打天下的走狗，皇帝就是养我们的主儿，我们要摇着尾巴巴结他！”

“黄濑你醉了。”青峰大辉走到黄濑凉太面前，想要公主抱把黄濑抱回去。

“你放开我！”黄濑用力地反抗。

“你怕什么？”青峰大辉一狠心，将黄濑凉太双臂用力掰到身后，黄濑只能挺着胸瞪着青峰大辉。衣服里已经消肿了的红珠若隐若现，看的青峰大辉下身已经有些控制不住。大概是欲火焚身，青峰大辉竟然来了这么一句，“大不了我们两个远走天涯，逍遥快活去！”

“逍遥快活？”黄濑眼睛有些红肿，“我逍遥快活了，我爹就要下黄泉了！”

“你醉了黄濑！”

“我没醉！”黄濑凉太冷笑了一下，“你以为那个太子真的有看上去的那么单纯吗？他实际上是最阴险狡诈的！他早就把我爹叫到皇宫里去了。若是我不去北上送死，我爹就要偿命。”

“……有我陪你。”青峰松开了黄濑的手，一把将黄濑抱在怀里，“我不会让你有事的。”

“你？我又怎么会信你？”黄濑凉太推开了青峰大辉，“你和小绿间、小赤司为什么会认识？你为什么会说出吸血鬼才有的灵嗅？你想对我做什么？”

青峰大辉吃了一惊，神色突然严肃了起来，“你怎么知道的？”

“我怎么知道的？只许你们在我门外说，还不许我听了？呵呵，原来小高尾和小绿间也在利用我。”

“黄濑，你可别分不清好赖。绿间真太郎救过你多少次？”

“救我也是为了利用我！”黄濑怒吼道，“除了我爹没有一个人正真关心过我！没有！你们都是骗子，你们都是骗子！”被血红色袍子遮住的肩膀轻微颤抖着，黄濑哭了起来。

“黄濑，我答应你这辈子对你不离不弃。”青峰大辉抬手擦拭黄濑眼角不停流下的晶莹珠子，“做我的灵嗅，可好？”

“我不要！”黄濑突然拿起一坛酒就向青峰砸去。

青峰大辉反应极为迅速，立刻躲了过去。见黄濑还想拿起另一坛砸过来，青峰握紧黄濑的手腕，将他拉进自己怀里就吻了上去。

什么温柔体贴全都甩到了脑后，青峰大辉从来没有这么想占有一个人过。胸口好似燃烧着熊熊火焰，想要把面前这个红身金发的妖孽吃掉，吃到一根骨头都不剩。

“唔……”黄濑还是奋力抵抗着青峰的拥抱和吻，青峰无奈只好将黄濑推到了凉亭的柱子上。

青峰的舌疯狂地追逐着黄濑的舌头，就像饿了十天的狼舔咬一只兔子那样疯狂。

“啊。”青峰轻叫了一声，唇离开了黄濑的唇。“黄濑你在做什么？”

唇上粘着青峰的血，黄濑妖媚地舔了舔唇，“就许你喝我的血，我到也要尝尝你的！”

“妖孽。”青峰控制住自己想把黄濑就地解决的冲动，双手撑在黄濑脑袋两侧，膝盖抵在了黄濑双腿之间，舌头轻舔着黄濑白皙的脖颈，“信不信我会把你吸干？”

“青峰大辉，我不是你的食物，你给我滚开。”黄濑只是将头一偏，却没有推开青峰。

“黄濑，你知道你有多香吗？”青峰对上那双晶莹剔透的黄眸，原本的藏蓝色已变成了血红色。

“呵呵，原来你饥渴的时候眸色竟会变成这么漂亮的颜色，真是适合杀戮的颜色。”黄濑抬手抚上青峰的眼角，“不愧是王一样的男人。”

王？

『本来有字母君的……可是怕被请去喝茶，亲们，咋办？看大家都在ao3上发，我也去申请一个吧→_→』

?未完待续……

?青黄?投怀送抱

『12』

第四章 加冕之王

“你是你们吸血鬼的王，不是吗？”黄濑冷冷一笑，“你是最厉害的一个，不是吗？各个方面，力量、速度、反应力……”

青峰愣了一下，若是只论杀伤力，即使是获得了灵嗅的高尾和成也比不上还没有灵嗅的自己。即使是赤司，同自己也相差很大。

“黄濑，我要把你变成我的灵嗅，我要你只属于我。”青峰轻轻亲吻了黄濑的额头，无限地宠爱着自己怀里的这个男人。

“你什么时候这么迷恋我了？”黄濑轻笑了一下，“我对你已经没有任何兴趣了，滚开。”

“凉太……”

听到青峰如此深情地叫着自己的名字，黄濑的确愣住了几秒，“不许这么叫我！”

“凉太，做我的人。”青峰轻舔着黄濑的侧脸，一直向下，吸吮着。青峰唇所扫过的地方留下了一片羞红。

“不要，放开我。”

青峰哪里还管黄濑的反抗，抱起黄濑飞回了将军少爷的屋子里。

黄濑吃惊地看着这个怪物一样的男人，“你是怎么做到的？”

“你不是已经知道我是吸血鬼了吗？怎么又突然失忆了？”青峰将黄濑轻轻地放在了床上，便附身压了上去。

『R内容，请戳链接【这里】符合年龄了，按上面的proceed。不看也没关系，不影响剧情→_→』  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
青峰的手隔着黄濑的血色红袍就开始摩挲着黄濑胸前可爱的小凸起。

“啊……你住手！”青峰却不知道黄濑的身子有多么敏感，只是按揉几下，就呻吟了出来。

听到这诱人的声音，青峰便更收不住手指，两只手分别扭按着黄濑两边的柔软。先是大拇指和食指轻轻捏一下松一下、捏一下松一下。可是这样还不够，他还想看到黄濑更色情的表情。青峰便用大拇指按在黄濑的乳头上，其他四指固定在黄濑身侧，故意上下左右连带着黄濑的袍子一起摩擦。“唔……”黄濑用嘴咬住了自己的手臂，可是那种异样的，自己从未感受过得热流一股一股的袭来，仿佛都商量好了似的集中到了身下。

“已经硬了？”青峰大辉声音里似乎有些得意，“不愧是你啊，黄濑。摸摸胸就能硬成这样？那么要是这样呢？”青峰左手探到黄濑的裤裆，隔着衣料摸了摸小小濑，仿佛在感受他的大小。

黄濑刚想反抗，青峰就一口咬住了自己右胸的乳头。

“啊！”这样的刺激让黄濑全身的力气顿时放空。左边的乳头被青峰的右手玩弄的已经硬的竖直了，不管青峰怎样按压都能立刻再次挺立起来；右边的乳头接受着更大的刺激，青峰现在已经开始慢慢将那里舔湿，一下又一下，完全没有平时那种慵懒嫌麻烦的感觉。还没等黄濑适应之后，青峰竟然开始用力地吸吮着那里，仿佛要将他的乳头从那洁白的胸膛上吸下来。被吸舔咬变着法子欺辱的乳头早就乖乖的和身下的命根子一样经不起调戏，没出息地立起来了；身下那里更是被青峰玩弄的溢出了一丝一丝的白浊。青峰捏着小小濑，仅仅是最简单的一松一紧地揉捏着就肿大了一圈。青峰当然不满意于此，用力刮过了小小濑吐白沫的头，食指和大拇指轻捏了一下领口。

“唔……变态……”“你很舒服吧，黄濑？”“舒服……才……怪……，啊～”

两个圆鼓鼓的小球也被照顾到了，被青峰灵活地按压着，仿佛要将里面的宝贝全数按摩着挤出来。

“住手！啊～不要～混蛋～”

“黄濑，这是你自己引火焚身的！”

黄濑还没等黄濑反应，青峰就把黄濑身上的衣服全部剥去，一股温热包裹住了小小濑。黄濑不敢置信地看着张着嘴含着自己性?器的青峰，那个画面实在是太色情了。小小濑又不争气地肿胀起来。

不知道青峰是不是故意的，含着小小濑上下撸动的水渍声极大，黄濑的脸早已红的烧起来了。

过了一会儿，青峰总算放过了小小濑，可惜黄濑的噩梦还没结束。两个小球囊总是被照顾到，不是被碾压用手用力按摩着，就是被用舌头一遍一遍地舔弄啃咬着。

不行了！不行了！

“要去……了……松口……青峰……啊！！！”

黄濑凉太射到了青峰大辉的口中。黄濑浑身无力地躺在床上，看着青峰大辉舔弄着自己的命根子，看着那个黑皮还不断地亲吻着小小濑，好像是他的爱人似的。

“你个变态。”黄濑无奈地骂到，“也不觉得恶心？”

“黄濑，只要是你的，什么都可以。”青峰大辉附到黄濑耳边，温热的气息吹在黄濑的耳旁痒痒的。

“啊！你干什么！”黄濑突然惊叫起来，“你给我住手！我不要！”

“黄濑你知道我要干什么，你知道的。”青峰已经将手探到了黄濑身后的那个小穴，只是都还没插入，只是来回抚摸它的褶皱，黄濑就极力地反抗。

“黄濑，你摸摸我。”青峰强忍着想要直接插进去的欲望，拉着黄濑的手握着自己的小小峰。“你也是男人，你知道我现在在忍受怎样的折磨。所以黄濑，乖乖地听话，让我进去。”

摸到小小峰的时候，黄濑全身不由自主地颤了一下，太大了！怎么可能塞进去？可是正如青峰所说，这已经是不能再忍的程度了，自己注定今夜逃不出青峰的魔爪，聪明人就乖乖听他的话，还能被上的痛快些。

“你轻点。”黄濑小声说道。这种卖了自己的感觉实在不好受。

“我爱你，黄濑。”

青峰的手指开始探入那个从未被开发过的小穴。“啊～”黄濑的呻吟实在太销魂了。青峰要把持不住了！

青峰疯狂地堵住那个该死色红唇，用舌头搅乱了那人的气息。手指在黄濑的内里胡乱的顶着，按捏着。

“唔……”青峰松开黄濑唇瓣的那刻，黄濑的呻吟声伴随着一条条银丝溢了出来。“黄濑，你太色情了。”

黄濑没法给青峰以回应，只能扭动着腰身，配合着青峰已经探入的两根手指让自己更舒服一些。

“黄濑你真棒！”青峰看着黄濑的小穴已经开始吞入自己的第四根手指了，“你已经吞了四指了。”

“你……闭嘴～”凶狠的话也因为爆满的情欲变了味道。青峰故意按压自己的那一点让黄濑既羞愧却又享受。

青峰大辉突然收了手，快感瞬间消失让黄濑极度难受，“青峰，我要，快给我！”

“这可是你说的，黄濑。”青峰大辉脱光了衣服，将黄濑凉太抱到自己身上，抬起黄濑，将他的小穴对准小小峰，依靠重力，小小峰立刻贯穿了那个小嘴儿。

“啊！！！”黄濑惊叫起来，同时，一滩白浊喷射到了青峰的小腹上。

青峰大辉的实在是太大太粗了。自己的小穴已经被填的满满的，那么大一根已经顶到了自己的最深处的时候，那种既难受又爽到死的感觉逼着黄濑射了出来。

“黄濑，你咬的太紧了！”青峰嗓音已经沙哑了，这声音实在太有魅力了，简直要逼着黄濑把自己全部的精液都射出来。

“青峰……不要了……好不好？”黄濑眼角已经堆满了泪水，“我好难受。”

青峰舔干了黄濑眼角的泪，“我送你去天堂好不好？黄濑，我爱你。”

当黄濑意识到青峰要干什么已经晚了，青峰大辉早就一个翻身将黄濑压在身底，野兽般的用力抽插着自己的小穴。“凉太，你咬的太紧了！”

“啊……啊～”黄濑已经丧失了理智，身子已经被青峰顶的一震一震的。

青峰大辉看着黄濑将白皙的双腿缠上了自己的腰，双手也紧紧揽住了自己的脖子，用力抬着腰为了挽留自己一抽一插的凶器。淫荡地肠液伴随着青峰疯狂地活塞运动响着，“啊……要去了……啊～”

青峰闻言插的更快了，用手捏住了小小濑的龟头。“不要……”黄濑眼角又溢出了淫荡的生理眼泪，“青峰，让我射……”

“凉太，等等我……”抽插一路激烈，黄濑更加卖力地摆动腰肢，只为了让青峰快点泄到自己身体里，像一个男妓似的祈求着他的淫液。

“啊……”高潮点已经被青峰大辉摩擦了无数次，黄濑有自己残留的体力用力摆动腰去配合那个庞然大物，故意收紧小穴，终于……

“啊！”随着青峰的一声低吼，一股滚烫的热流流入了自己小穴的最深处，仿佛能给自己灼伤。握住自己龟头的手也松开了，这次，黄濑射的是此生以来最多的一次。那种被用后面插着，用一股别人的精液冲击所带来的快感来射出来的感觉简直太美妙了。黄濑有些失神，青峰大辉的技术太棒了。

“你怎么还不出来？”黄濑恢复了神智之后，发现小小峰还软绵绵的躺在自己的小穴里，仿佛一条睡在洞穴里的蟒蛇。

“这次，我们做吸血鬼和灵嗅之间的契约。”说着，小小峰竟然又肿大了。

“你……还想要是吗？”那种感觉说实话黄濑还想要，所以知道青峰还想做一次的时候，黄濑竟然从心底里感到高兴。

“黄濑，我爱你。”青峰附身堵住了那个红唇，两条舌头交缠在了一起，搅动着。

“青峰！”黄濑大呼一声，青峰已经将他翻了个身。肿胀的小小峰在小穴里转了个圈，那种感觉……反正小小濑是又不知道脸红的鼓起来了。

“黄濑你真棒。”青峰让黄濑跪趴在床上，小小峰和黄濑的小穴之间一点空隙都没有，那里被饱满地填充着。

“啊……青峰大辉……你太色……太色了……”青峰从黄濑的脖子开始，用唇为自己的人做印记。右手又开始揉捏黄濑的乳头，这次有些用力，左手捏着不断精神的小小濑，“黄濑，射了三次还可以吗？”

黄濑闻言羞耻地想找个地洞钻进去了。自己从来没有射过三次，每次就是一次之后就没有兴致了。可是这次，却想被青峰一遍又一遍插射。

现在青峰就趴在黄濑色背上，凶器插在小穴里，黄濑一个人支撑的两个男人的重量。

“青峰，你……动一动啊！”黄濑咬着牙说道。只有小小濑和乳头的刺激完全满足不了黄濑，黄濑不老实地扭动着腰身，想再次体验那种快感。

“黄濑，你想要我怎么做？”黄濑邪魅地舔了舔黄濑的耳廓。

“插我，青峰，你快点插！”黄濑已经抛下了一切，顾不上什么脸红心跳的浪荡话，只遵循着自己的欲望。

青峰听闻立刻疯狂地抽插起来，燥热的凶器越来越粗，插得黄濑爽的不得了。

“啊～小青峰～啊～”

“凉太，你叫我什么？”青峰更加卖力地狠狠地插了进去，要插透了似的。

“小青峰～好……好舒服……你好……好棒……啊～”

青峰插得黄濑屁股都不断地大力震动着，白浊和肠液都顺着黄濑圆润白皙的双股见流出。

“凉太！”这次青峰的高潮来的很快，这要感谢黄濑摆动的腰和夹得紧的要疯掉的小穴。那种味道太美味了！

“小青峰……那是……那是什么？”黄濑感觉到肠道里有第一次和青峰欢爱时不一样的感觉，好像这次的精液全都射进了自己身体的另一个地方，流不出来似的。

“那就是我们的契约，黄濑，我把我的精液存在你的小穴里，你就是我的灵嗅了，黄濑。”

“流不出来吗？”黄濑有些惊吓，“我会不会怀孕啊？”

“你是男人，怎么可能怀孕？”黄濑亲了亲黄濑的额头，一道金色的光从那里射了出来，同时，青峰额头也出现了金光。

“那是什么？皇冠？”黄濑惊奇地看着青峰头上的印记，“我的是什么？”

“你的也是皇冠，只是好像是女王的皇冠。”说罢，青峰将小小峰抽了出来。

“不做了吗？”黄濑看着青峰，有些失望。

还未等黄濑反应过来，青峰就将黄濑翻身过去竟然舔起了黄濑的小穴，“才刚刚开始呢，黄濑！”

吻落在了黄濑白皙的大腿内侧，小小濑又肿胀了起来。

“果然，我们两个是绝配啊！”说罢，青峰又开始新一轮地在黄濑身体里横冲直撞，撞到喂饱黄濑这个难伺候的小穴和那个不断吐白沫的小小濑。

不知交合了多少次，黄濑才累倒在青峰的怀里，沉沉睡去。

——————————————————————----------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“好痛。”黄濑一睁开眼睛，就明显感觉到浑身都像散架了似的酸痛极了。而看看罪魁祸首，竟然还抱着自己睡得那么踏实。

本来以为醒来就什么都不会想起来了，谁知道，竟然每一个细节都记得那么清楚。面前的黑皮亲吻过的每一寸肌肤仿佛都有记忆一般，至今都留有温热的痕迹。  
黄濑轻轻掀开被子，盯着自己的身体看了看。这不看还好，一看就把脸红透了。身上到处都是淤红，想起昨晚，那都是青峰一点一点耕耘的成果。

面前的人平稳的呼吸声就响在耳侧，英俊的脸是那样平静。已经看不到一点昨夜那个时而温柔时而勇猛的野兽的痕迹。

青峰大辉，我真是看不懂你。我们明明是冤家才对，你明明想要摆脱我才是，为什么要和我做这样的约定？你把我上了，究竟是真的喜欢我，还是只是想把我变成你的血源，你的食物？

“嗯……”青峰动了动胳膊，把黄濑更加拉进了自己的怀里。黄濑身子完全没有力气，只能听这个暴君摆布。

耳朵贴着黑皮的心脏，那厚重的心跳声竟然给了黄濑无限的安全感。仿佛只要在青峰身边，自己就什么都不用担心了。

哼，我还是第一次被人压在下面。竟然被这个受压在了身下，而且还在我身上留下了印子，青峰大辉你这个混蛋！

昨夜变成青峰的灵嗅的时候，额头上竟然出现了一个皇冠形状的印记，也不知道能不能擦去。不过自己的皇冠和青峰额头上的皇冠不一样，自己的到像是皇后的皇冠。这是什么意思？难道是告诉我命中注定就是他青峰大辉的受？！混蛋，本少爷才不是受呢！虽然青峰大辉这个村夫还有点床上的本事，自己也挺舒服……好吧是特别舒服。可是，黄濑就是无法接受这个事实，即使浑身的吻痕和酸痛告诉自己一切都发生过，黄濑凉太也安慰自己：昨晚都是梦！你还是威力无敌的宇宙最帅霸王攻，你仍旧魅力十足。

“醒了？”青峰大辉嗓子有些嘶哑低沉，听起来性感极了。

“嗯。”黄濑小声回应，脸早就红透了。黄濑不敢看青峰，不知道为什么心里这么没有底气，可就是故意躲着青峰的视线。

青峰看出了黄濑的扭捏，也不明说，轻轻吻了一下黄濑的额头，就吻在昨夜出现印记的地方。黄濑浑身一惊，被青峰触碰那里，就有一阵奇怪但却温暖的热流在心底窜动。

“凉太，早安。”说完，青峰就起身下床，背着黄濑穿起了衣服。

看着青峰结实的后背和胳膊上的漂亮硬实的肌肉，黄濑突然觉得心跳的速度有些异常，便赶紧别过脸去，把自己的脸埋进了被子里。

“我先出去，你赶紧穿好衣服。”青峰说罢，便走出了房间。

“青峰，”绿间真太郎在长廊里遇见了青峰，也看到了青峰额头上的皇冠，“你有灵嗅了？是黄濑？”

青峰没吭声，只是看着绿间真太郎，算是默认了。

“你是王吗？”绿间有些激动，“你是我们的王吗？”

“绿间，你说什么？什么王啊？”青峰愣了神，什么王不王的，昨天黄濑也有这么说过。

“黄濑的灵嗅印记是什么？”绿间真太郎没有回答青峰大辉的问题，又接着问道。

“女王的皇冠吧。”青峰大咧咧地挠了挠头，“你知道吧，就是女人戴的那种。”

“青峰你是加冕之王？”绿间真太郎这下可不是震惊而是惊吓了，“加冕之王额现王冠，其灵嗅现后冠，则天下大乱。”

“你瞎说什么？”青峰大辉微怒道，“我和黄濑在一起就天下大乱了？这是什么歪理？”

“这是你还在襁褓里的时候每晚做梦都会说的话。你知道这是什么意思。”

青峰大辉当然知道。每一个吸血鬼在襁褓里的时候，都有预见未来的力量，而这加冕之王一出现，天下必将大乱是青峰的预见。

“那又怎么样？反正黄濑凉太我青峰大辉要定了。即使是全世界都跟我青峰大辉作对，我也不怕。”

“青峰，你若是胡来，我，高尾，赤司，火神都会成为你的敌人的。”

“你们若是有人想拆散我和黄濑，我不惜成为你们所有人的敌人，这一点你记住了。”

?第四章完

?青黄?投怀送抱

『13』

Chapter Five 夺妻？

本章有题记！

——头可断，血可流，娇妻不能丢！！！  
=￣ω￣=濑濑羞涩了～～  
“大辉，表这样子了啦～”

（→_→咱也怀神一回，来个小英文。感觉申请完ao3之后，整个人都高大上了。=￣ω￣=被英语虐出幻觉了-_-||）

“黄濑，你病了？”绿间真太郎冲进黄濑的屋子，看见脸红彤彤的黄濑问道。

“啊啊啊！”黄濑才缓过神来趴在床上换衣服，绿间没敲门就冲进来把黄濑可吓完了，立马裹起被子只留个黄溜溜的脑袋在外面，“小绿间，你你你，你不敲门！”

“我才不惜的看呢。”绿间瞥了黄濑一眼，“再说我早把你看过几百遍了好吗！”

“呜呜呜……我的贞洁不……”

“你的贞洁昨晚就丢尽了吧！”绿间不想吐槽，可刚刚瞥见黄濑的身前后背，看着那一身的红印子，不知道的以为那点白色是蹭上了什么东西，红彤彤的一片才是他的肤色。

“呜呜呜……”黄濑突然想到了什么，一本正经地看着绿间，“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗！说，你想干嘛？”

“黄濑，你额头上怎么没有东西？”绿间没有看到青峰说的女王皇冠，便问了问黄濑。

“……”黄濑似乎终于明白为什么绿间真太郎和高尾和成额头上有一样的月牙印子了。（表联想成包拯哈！）原来绿间是高尾的灵嗅吗？“应该有什么东西吗？呜呜呜，不会影响我钓妹子吧？”

难道青峰在说谎？可青峰为什么要骗我呢？绿间想不通。不过黄濑他还是信得过的。“黄濑，你喜欢青峰大辉吗？”

“哈？”黄濑看着绿间真太郎，我怎么会那个黑煤炭啊！“→_→小绿间，他长的的确不错，不过我也不是饥不择食的人吧。”

“你不是吗？”绿间扶了扶架在鼻子上的眼镜，“据我观察，只要是美人，你可是来者不拒，不来者强上的主啊！”

“切，我才不会和青峰大辉在一起的。你知道我的，玩过一次的人就不新鲜了。”黄濑高傲道。

“那就好。”绿间松了口气。

→_→那是在我把他上了的前提下。不过，这样也不算欺骗小绿间吧，反正我很快就能把青峰大辉压在身下了！我坚信。不过，小绿间不希望我和青峰在一起吗？为什么？

这段可以跳过-_-||（好吧，绿间小同志犯了两个错误→_→一是：不知道小孩子都有逆反心理吗？二是：也不问清楚了！让黄濑上了青峰之后才离开，那不就是永远在一起吗？！不是对黄濑没有信心，是根本不相信好吗！为什么不信？亲，俺是作者！俺能让小烦濑反攻吗？能吗！）→_→请无视作者吐槽。

“黄濑！”一声低沉的吼声。

妈呀，谁呀？敢直呼本官僚子弟的大名，拉下去斩了！

“青峰？”黄濑探出头，看到黑着脸的青峰大辉，“什么事啊？”

“今天咱们要被发配到北上，你竟然还在这里窝着。”青峰大辉冲到黄濑被窝前，“你是想让我亲自给你更衣？”

“不不不，”黄濑赶紧启动拨浪鼓模式，“内个，青峰，小绿间，你们俩先回避一下好吗？”

绿间心里算是有了点底，至少现在的情况是青峰有意，黄濑无情。这还好，这还好。

等绿间走出屋子了，发现那个“有情狼”竟然还在屋子里？！这白兔还“身无寸布”呢！绿间想扒门，可这门竟然从里面反锁上了！

“诶诶诶？”黄濑看着青峰本来是跟着绿间出去哒，怎么又出现在了自己面前？(⊙_⊙?)“青峰，你不能在我面前收敛点吗？”就知道用你那吸血鬼的计量瞎显摆！

“黄濑，”这下好了，青峰大辉已经在眼前了-_-||，“既然你不愿意穿衣服，那还是我来帮你穿上吧。”

“呃呃呃……你把手拿开！”黄濑赶紧排掉青峰伸过来的爪子，“别扒我的被啊，色狼！啊！”

青峰大辉是坏人！

青峰哪里还管黄濑反抗，他可是不怀好意的。一下就把黄濑的遮身之物给掀开了。黄濑实在不好意思，只能蜷着身子，用手遮住了脸。

“哟，黄濑，这身子是怎么了？怎么红红的？”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵，轻声道。

“被狗舔了。”黄濑怒道。

“凉太，你真香。”青峰鼻尖划过黄濑的脸庞，停留在黄濑的颈窝，仿似沉迷于黄濑的气味之中了。

“你想干什么？”黄濑双手扶住青峰的双肩，仿佛在防范着他进一步动作。

“凉太，我想要你。”青峰慢慢舔湿黄濑颈上白净的皮肤流出的青绿色血管，“给我，凉太。”

“我可以拒绝吗？”黄濑轻叹道。

青峰自然不会放过他。利牙穿入血液的感觉竟然没有想象中的痛感，反倒是有一种不亚于昨夜的快感？！

我是受虐狂吗？！⊙﹏⊙

青峰在黄濑肩头把头埋得更深了，吸着血的同时，舌头也不断舔舐着黄濑的皮肤。

“啊~”黄濑竟然忍不住呻吟起来，“小青峰~”

黄濑握紧青峰的肩膀，将这个充满力量的男人拉近自己，竟然有想让他把自己吸干的念头，太疯狂了！

青峰突然抬起了头，口中是鲜血的鲜红。藏青色的眸子更加深沉了，仿佛是恶魔一般对上了那双太过纯净的琥珀色。

“你不要了吗？”黄濑还有些恍惚，没想到被青峰大辉吸血竟然那样舒服。

“黄濑，我们没有退路了。”青峰眸色愈加深沉，“即使你想离开我，我也不会再放手了。去TMD天使和恶魔永远不能在一起，我不会再放手了。”

黄濑不知道青峰在说什么，他也不想知道。黄濑根本就没想和他青峰大辉在一起，什么灵嗅，什么契约，他黄濑凉太就是黄濑凉太，不会被任何人束缚，更不会和任何人不离不弃，终他一生陪在那人身边。太不现实了。

“喝饱了就把我的衣服拿过来啊！”黄濑推了推青峰，“你这个家伙就顾着自己快活。昨晚就要把我整死了你知不知道！”

青峰捡起地上的衣服丢给黄濑，坐在床边盯着黄濑，痞痞道，“你这么喜欢藏蓝色，是因为我吗？”

“你怎么这么自恋啊！”黄濑脸光速变红，“藏蓝色跟我很配！”

“黄濑……”

“你你你，离我远点！”黄濑推着青峰往自己身边靠过来的脸，“你个色鬼！”

“你应该叫我什么？”青峰舔了舔黄濑推搡着自己的手指，看着黄濑，语气里透满了邪气。

“什么？”黄濑也不羞涩了，就在青峰大辉炙热的目光下大方地换衣服。

“不是应该叫……小青峰吗？”青峰拉过黄濑的腰，吻上了那个美妙的唇瓣。

“你别总对我毛手毛脚的啊！”黄濑掐起腰，“我可是大总攻！”

“好，你是大总攻，我是你的小黑受。”青峰揉了揉黄毛的金发，“我跟你一辈子。”

“看你表现好了。”黄濑颐指气使。

虽然，大总攻被小黑受抱在怀里，好羞涩-_-||

青峰虽然喜欢黄濑，却不会太宠着他。他知道黄濑是个野兔子，困不住的。青峰会给黄濑自由，只是他只能在自己的势力范围内自由自在去。没有人可以让他逃出去，他青峰大辉不会容许任何人抢走他的人。

?青黄?投怀送抱

『14』

Chapter Five 夺妻？

“藏青色还真配你。”青峰看着黄濑一层又一层地穿好衣服，赞叹了一下，“不愧是我的人。”

“什么你的人，别给我瞎贴标签啊！”黄濑穿好衣服，站在床上抖了抖服饰，在青峰大辉面前要高傲一些，这样才能镇住他。（小烦濑，你想多了-_-||）

看着黄濑像一只漂亮的雄孔雀抖着自己迷人的羽毛准备勾?引伴侣似的，青峰心里就止不住的痒痒。

“黄濑，你是在诱惑我吗？”青峰动了动喉结，看着黄毛跳下床，藏蓝色的袍子飘了起来。

“诶？青峰大辉，我是不是干什么你都觉得我在勾?引你啊？这不是我的问题，这是你的问题！你心术不正，小心走火入魔！”（小烦濑，你真相了-_-||）

“你把你的味道收收，出去了你要是还这样到处勾?引男人，就别怪我惩罚你了。”

“你是暴君吗！”黄濑掐着腰，“你要是敢限制我的自由，我就跑！看你没有我的血怎么办！”

“你快点准备准备，我们马上要出发了。”青峰转身背过去，不去看这个怎么看都太有魅力了的人。

“青峰大辉，你嫌弃我长得不好看？”黄濑见青峰别过脸去，气就不打一出来。爷我还没嫌弃你长得丑呢，你到是先嫌弃起我来了！

黄濑气冲冲地冲到青峰面前，“你觉得我丑就别忍着，我又不是……”

“傻瓜，”青峰神色极为温柔，“我怎么会嫌弃你？你明明那么迷人。”

在黄濑额头上落下了一个吻，金色的皇冠又出现了，“你有多美你自己都不知道吧？”

“我当然知道……青峰，你太奇怪了。你怎么突然对我……”

“好了。”看着亮完又消失了的印记，青峰放心了。“我说你是我几千年前的恋人你信吗？”

“哈？”黄濑无语地看了看青峰，“要真是，你又怎么认出我的？”

“这个印记。”青峰轻轻抚上了黄濑的额头，“他曾经的印记。”

“你放开！”黄濑愤怒地拍开了青峰抚着自己的手，“你喜欢的是那个人根本不是我吧。我说的，你怎么会突然就改变了对我的态度。”

青峰没有再去哄黄濑，他知道这的确可笑。青峰也是凭借着味道认出了他，但他也没有了任何有关他们曾经的任何记忆。

“快点收拾，我在外面等你。”

“哼。”

——————————————————————

“马夫呢？”黄濑吃惊地看着面前的马车，瞪了瞪青峰。

“那要问你的皇帝老爷去。”青峰跳上车，扯过了缰绳，“快上来，要启程了。”

“你就是马夫？”黄濑下巴都快要掉地上了，“你真多功能啊，哈哈。”

“驾！”缰绳在青峰手里像是跳起了舞，这不是在夸青峰，这跑的也太快了吧-_-||，亲，你能慢点不？能让俺这贵公子好好享受一下沿途风光不？

“好困啊～我睡会儿。”黄濑连帘子都不惜的掀开，对着帘子后面的青峰道。

青峰没有理会黄濑，这条路实在不安全。这一带吸血鬼极多，黄濑这么诱人的粮食，不被抢说不过去吧。

青峰不知道走了多久了，只是看着朝阳变成了夕阳，看着晨光变成了曙光。

“黄濑，你坐过来。”青峰有些担心坐在后面的黄濑。

“我不要和你待在一起。”黄濑嘟嘟囔囔道，“你又不喜欢我，哼。”

“凉太乖，快过来。”青峰极少数情况才会这么有耐心。

“哼。”不过这招还挺有用，黄濑还就是抵挡不了青峰叫自己凉太。

黄濑跌跌撞撞地走到了青峰身旁，“你能驾的再稳当点吗？”

“小傻瓜，我不驾驶的快一点，你的小命就可能保不住了，知道吗？”青峰右臂环住黄濑的腰，亲了亲黄濑睡醒后还有些潮红的脸。

“不是有你吗？怕什么？”黄濑揉了揉眼睛，突然意识到自己这句话说的好像很相信青峰可以保护自己似的。“你别误会，我随便一说而已。”

青峰没有看黄濑，只是唇角微微一弯，在笑。

黄濑向后靠了靠，把头枕在了青峰的肩膀上，自然的好像真的是恋人一般。青峰有些受宠若惊，肩膀微微动了动，黄濑突然意识到自己这样的动作有多么暧昧。

“只是靠一下，你别多想！”黄濑脸微烫。青峰大辉，说心里话，的确有种无形的吸引力，吸引着他靠近。

如果可以给你依靠，我愿意让你靠一辈子。

“青峰，我怎么觉得自己胖了？”黄濑摸了摸自己的肚子，对着青峰抱怨道。

“你想赖我让你怀孕了？”青峰看了看自己怀里的黄濑有些无语，“你是男人，这点你要明白。虽然你要是真的怀孕了，我是会很高兴。”

“你摸摸，真的鼓起来了啊！”黄濑摇了摇青峰的胳膊，“你摸摸啊！”

“我会对你负责的。”

≧﹏≦不是这个意思啦！

“我觉得我的肚子里真能生出宝宝啊！”黄濑郁闷地自言自语，“要是真的有宝宝，我饶不了你，青峰大辉！”

?青黄?投怀送抱

『15』

Chapter Five 夺妻？

“诶，你看，星星好漂亮啊。”黄濑柔软的头发在青峰颈间痒痒的，黄濑靠着青峰的肩抬头看着夜空。

“你还挺诗情画意的。”青峰看了眼怀里太过耀眼的人，亦有些无奈。“今后不在你爹的势力范围内，你最好收敛点。”

“怎么说的我就靠我爹混似的。”黄濑转过头瞪着青峰，“诶，你们吸血鬼没有父母吗？”

“哈？我怎么知道？我一出生就在绿间和高尾身边，没听说过有什么父母。”

“哦，那你比我还可怜呢。”

“什么可不可怜的……”青峰摸了摸黄濑的小黄毛，“是因为没有拥有过，所以也不会难过。”

“没有拥有过就不会难过？青峰大辉你还真是……”

“给我停下来！”

前方突然出现了一群人，为首的有三个。

“想干什么？”青峰大辉瞪着那个灰色头发的男人，慵懒地问道。

“大辉，你知道我想干什么。”灰崎祥吾痞笑了一下，“你身边的妞总是最香甜的，怎么不给兄弟们尝尝？”

“……”黄濑看来者不善，有些害怕，攥紧青峰衣襟的手渗出了冷汗。

“灰崎，你别吓到大辉的朋友了。”笠松幸男朝黄濑笑了笑以示友好。

“你认识他们？”黄濑趴在青峰耳边，轻声道。

“算是认识，不太熟。”

“你小子，我还帮你换过尿布呢，你还装作不认识我？！”今吉翔一简直要冲到青峰面前揪着他耳朵臭骂一顿。

“诶？”黄濑瞪大了眼睛，难道他们也是……吸血鬼？

“哟，这货色一次比一次好啊！”灰崎一眨眼就来到了黄濑身边，盯着黄濑凉太两眼放着喜悦的光，“诶，这家伙是我的菜，给我如何？”

黄濑闻言吓得直往青峰怀里缩，故意用漂亮的金发蹭了蹭青峰的脸，小声在青峰耳边嘟囔一句，“不给。”

青峰本来想给灰崎一拳的，谁知黄濑竟然这么乖巧地钻在自己怀里，青峰心里这个舒坦啊。青峰想着干脆借此机会，多占点黄濑的便宜好了。

“我带回来的人哪次不都给你了？”青峰也不握紧黄濑的腰，手就松松垮垮地放在黄濑腰上，好像随时都可以把黄濑推给灰崎似的。

“哼，以前那些玩玩就没兴致了。不过这次的，到是挺对我胃口。”灰崎盯着黄濑的目光明显猥琐了起来。

“以前那些你都给吸干了？”青峰收回了环住黄濑的手，玩弄起手里的缰绳。

“不吸干怎么着？还养着他们不成？”

“呜呜……”黄濑听完立马抱住了青峰，有些哽咽地抱怨道，“你不说我是你的吗！你不是说一辈子都不离开我吗！”

“你不是都没回应我吗？我以为你不愿意。怎么？你愿意？”青峰看着哭的梨花带雨的黄濑，心里这个痒痒啊。

“青峰，怎么这会这个你要独享了？”灰崎有些不高兴，道。

“那要看他。”青峰拉开黄濑环住自己的手，“你知道我不是强人所难的人……”

黄小濑心理这个气不顺啊！青峰你就是想占我便宜啊！哼！

“我愿意……”黄濑赶紧揪着青峰的衣服，哼哼唧唧道。

“哟，这可不行。青峰你知道我，除非是你的妻子和你同床共枕地过日子，要不然我心里还总不是滋味，想抢过来。”灰崎伸手去摸黄濑，黄濑一个哆嗦。

“成婚多麻烦啊，再说他还不一定愿意……”青峰瞥了眼黄濑，装作漠不关心甚至有些嫌麻烦道。

“我要！”黄濑吓得立马脱口而出。

“你要？”青峰终于邪邪地盯着黄濑，像是要把他剥光了似的，“你要什么？”

“你……你明明知道我在说什么！”黄濑别别扭扭道，“我……我要和你成婚……”

与其被送给那个灰色头发看起来极为不友善的男人被吸干血，还不如让青峰占了便宜去，至少命能保住。

“哈？多麻烦啊，还要准备婚……”

“今天就可以！”黄濑竟想赶紧盖上“青峰大辉所有”的印戳，免去一死啊。这可比免死金牌好用多了。“大辉，人家想和你入洞房了啦～”

额……这听的青峰大辉一顿酥麻啊！这听的其他人一顿的羡慕嫉妒恨，想朝青峰大辉这个人生赢家丢草鞋。

“今吉，你看今晚行吗？办个简单的婚宴就行。”青峰这才宠溺地摸了摸早就想顺顺了的小金毛。

黄濑又一次觉得自己把自己卖了是有多痛苦。

“那还等什么，快回去张罗张罗，给大辉办婚礼去喽！”今吉这个乐呵啊，这终于是有件喜事了！

?青黄?投怀送抱

『16』

第六章 成亲

青峰和黄濑就和这浩浩荡荡的一群人来到了他们的根据地。

“他们都是吸血鬼吗？”黄濑一直扯着青峰的衣袖，生怕脱离了青峰，就会被这群不知是人还是鬼的家伙们给活剥了去。

“人鬼参半吧。”青峰收了收衣袖，“你别扯我衣服。”

“不要！”黄濑闻言吓了一跳，好像青峰要把自己丢到油锅里炸了似的整个人都趴在青峰后背上了，“我都是你的人了，你怎么一点保护欲、占有欲都没有啊！明明昨天晚上上了我那么多次。”

“我向来不节制。”青峰似乎还挺自豪，“你以后就会慢慢体会到了。”

“诶呦，你倒还挺骄傲啊！”黄濑掐起小腰，翘起小脚，跟青峰平视道，“小爷我昨夜喝醉了，被你占了便宜，你可别沾沾自喜啊！看小爷我今晚……”

还没等黄濑抖完漂亮的孔雀尾巴向青峰大辉一展雄威，青峰竟然就溜走了！

不要丢下人家一个人～T^T

黄濑嗖一干跑到青峰面前，扑进他怀里拿出自己的必杀技——装哭。

“嘤嘤嘤，小青峰是坏银。人家那么怕怕，你都不理人家。呜呜呜，还想不想和人家洞房花烛夜啦！”

黄濑这么一闹，弄得青峰大辉心里太不是滋味了……才怪。这心里舒坦的啊，这家伙爽的啊，今晚又能好好享受一番翻云覆雨的快乐了！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”青峰想着想着就不由自主地笑出声来。

黄濑这下可乱了阵脚。

青峰大辉这是……？

傻啦？

人家的必杀技怎么放在这人身上这么不灵光呢？哎，他是我的克星吧！

“喂喂，”黄濑看着狂笑不止的青峰大辉甚是无语O__O"…，看爷哭你竟然乐，说咱们今晚成婚鬼才信！不对，这里吸血鬼一群呢……-_-||，“Stop！”

“别跟我拽鸟语，你个黄毛小子。”青峰用力揉乱了黄濑的黄毛。

“发型！发型！”黄濑怎么躲也躲不过青峰大辉的魔爪，硬是被摸乱了头发，“哼，你一点也不温柔，我是不会喜欢你这么强硬加不可爱加霸道加粗壮加暴力加强人所难加不像受加黑皮……”

“黑皮”一词一出，攻气十足的青峰大辉也熬不住要炸毛，“你小子活腻了吧，黑皮？我青峰大辉生来就这么黑，怎么着吧？”

情商高如黄濑，赶紧示弱拍鬼屁，“就是因为你黑我才爱呢！你可不知道，黑皮的人都专情，从一而终，而且对爱人可贴心可贴心了！还有就是那里也很棒，又大又粗，做起来爽死了。”

“你知道就好。”青峰这才被夸的乐呵极了，“好好跟着我，保你每夜都爽歪歪。”

（亲，人家给你代言费了还是广告费？）

黄濑这一听，可真是惊呆了。妈呀，这要跟着你还不抵英年早逝？还死在床上……墓碑上连死因都没脸往上写……总不能写——“爽死”吧！

呜呜呜，小爷怎么这么悲催？遇到个强受我就认了，他竟然第一次就想反攻。他反攻我也认了，可现在怎么像是反攻成瘾，要忘了自己身为受的身份和……职责？

不开森……哼！

等爷我找到机会的，我让你这个强受独守空房，让你日不能食夜不能寐，天天因为没有爷这个大强攻来守护你而痛哭流涕。哼哼，等你意识到自己反攻这绝对错误的想法之后，爷上完你就踹了你，绝对头不回细长优美的睫毛不眨一下！

（黄小濑同志，咱能有一颗低调不自恋的心不？）

“大辉，叫那个小黄毛过来画一下妻子妆。”今吉翔一朝青峰拜拜手，道。

你丫你才“小黄毛”！青峰大辉叫就叫吧，爷打不过他，你丫你也叫信不信爷揍你？

“他比你厉害多了。”青峰似乎看透了黄濑心里那点小伎俩，立马朝黄濑泼了一盆冷水。

嘤嘤嘤，黄濑凉太十分不甘心地低着头。不爽！不就是吸血鬼吗？有什么狂拽的！小爷我要是吸血鬼，肯定比你们强多了，青峰大辉都不是我的对手！

“黄毛，快过来画妻子妆啊！”笠松幸男走过来招呼黄濑。

你丫，你才黄毛！没见小爷我都炸毛了吗！

诶？刚刚是不是落下了什么关键词？

妻子妆？？！！

你丫，爷哪里像受了？爷明明是风流潇洒，风流倜傥，风流百世，风流贵公子一枚啊！是千百万年来强受……不对！是强攻的典型代表啊！你叫这宇宙霸道攻去画“妻子妆”！！！天理何荣？天理何荣啊！！！上天肯定都要为之哭泣！

“这天本来挺阴沉沉的，怎么突然乌云全消散了？”小兵甲道。

“大概是有一个妖孽有着落了。”小兵乙答道。

“有道理。”小兵甲同意道。

有你丫的道理！！！老天你太不给爷面子啦！给爷哭一个不行啊！！！

你叫我去？我雷打不动！

“诶诶诶！青峰大辉，你干什么！”

这青峰见黄濑也不挪地，是要反悔的意思？这下青峰可有点沉不住气了，到嘴的鸭子飞了的感觉可不好受吧？我青峰大辉怎么可能吃这个亏？

青峰轻松抱起黄濑凉太慢悠悠地往那间屋子走去，看着黄濑蹬着小腿表示抗议，就觉得这人咋就那么可耐呢！

一想到以后这个可耐的小黄毛天天为自己暖床，诶呦妈呀，这个高兴啊。

“我才不要画女人的妆呢！”黄濑抓着青峰的衣领，把青峰衣服都扯开了。青峰漂亮的胸肌就露在黄濑面前。这下黄濑老实了，娇羞了……黄濑小声嘟囔，“青峰大辉，你色诱我……”

“哈？”青峰无语地看了看怀里的红脸小黄毛，“这是谁扯开的？小色鬼。”

“哇呜呜，不理你了！”黄濑红着脸把自己埋进青峰的胸口，“你是坏人……嘤嘤嘤……”

?未完待续……

?青黄?投怀送抱

『17』

第六章 成婚

“被大辉抱感觉不错吧？”笠松幸男一边给黄濑描眉一边跟他聊天。

你丫的感觉不错，你个大老爷们被公主抱试试。

“那是，不看看是谁老公。”黄濑朝笠松幸男僵硬地笑了笑。

要不是看在你是吸血鬼，小爷我就不忍这口气了。

“你还真是挺大方的。”笠松幸男可没想到黄濑会这么自豪地谈论自己男人的那活，“不过被大辉上过的到是一般都缠着大辉不放，所以我就觉得被大辉抱感觉应该不错。”

“……”

亲，我们在同一次元吗？咱能矜持点吗？一张嘴就问人家那么私密的问题好吗？

“你也不用害羞，我也是人类，知道做他们吸血鬼的灵嗅的感觉。”笠松幸男见黄濑的脸突然红了，可能刚刚是装作镇定，心里还是有些害羞的，就赶紧安慰一下。

你丫也是人？真是，害得小爷我担惊受怕，跟你讲话那么客气。

“诶！你这描眉都描歪了，来给爷重新描一下！”顿时找回了大爷的感觉，“快点快点，别把爷惹怒了，否则让你吃不了兜着走！”

笠松幸男看着这态度一百八十度转变的小黄毛，越发觉得他和青峰大辉在一起还真是有意思。

“我叫笠松幸男，你可以叫我笠松大哥。”

“哟哟哟，想占爷便宜？爷可不关心你叫什么名字，爷就要你给爷好好描描眉。描好了，爷重重有赏；描不好，就等着掉脑袋！”

这大辉从哪扒拉出这么个大少爷？这脾气是被惯成什么样子了！皇帝他老人家也不过就做到这种地步吧……→_→

“今吉，你过来一下。”笠松幸男想镇镇黄濑这黄毛小孩，把今吉翔一给叫了过来。

“你来的正好。”黄濑抬头看了一眼走过来的今吉翔一，伸出了脚踩上了今吉翔一的大腿，“给爷捏捏腿，爷腿痛的很。你要捏的好，爷大大的赏你；捏不好，脑袋就不用要了。”

今吉翔一头上已经堆满了量角器，抬起了黄濑细长漂亮的腿用力往上抬。

“诶诶诶，反了你了？”黄濑怒拍小木板凳，“竟然敢在爷面前放肆？”

“小鬼，信不信我把你吸干了？”今吉翔一脸色一沉，“你胆子还不小。”

妈妈咪呀，这个人不是人啊～笠松幸男你个坑货，猪一样的队友啊！把个吸血鬼叫过来，你……诶诶诶？你俩什么关系？眉来眼去的？吼吼吼，爷知道怎么保命了。

“笠松大哥哥～人家怕怕啦～这个大哥哥好可怕哦～呜呜呜，笠松哥哥要保护人家啦～”

这鸡皮疙瘩掉一地啊！

“好啦好啦，今吉你快去准备准备吃的和酒，黄濑也快画好妆了。”笠松幸男拍了拍今吉翔一，道。

“老婆说啥我做啥。”今吉翔一在笠松幸男唇上亲了一下，立马闪了。

黄濑心里暗咒青峰，你丫人家小受被我欺负了都有吸血鬼小攻来撑腰，你到好，你家攻攻大人被欺负了，你连个人影都没见着！

“笠松大哥最好了，黄濑乖乖听你的。”黄濑抓住笠松的手立刻往上蹭了蹭头发，可爱的像一条金毛大狗。当然，如果可以忽略黄濑那不矮的身高……

哼，小爷我还需要卖弄色相来获取生命安全，你个大黑受，要你何用？

“黄濑，你可真漂亮！”笠松幸男不由自主地赞叹道。

那是，爷天生丽质……你才漂亮呢！爷是帅气好吗？学过语文吗？会恰当的使用形容词吗？！

“多亏了笠松大哥把黄濑画的这么的英俊潇洒、风流倜傥、玉树临风、高大帅气……”

……-_-||，黄濑你可以不要这么自恋好吗？真不经夸。

“行了，把这个穿上。”笠松丢给黄濑一身大红大绿的袍子，道。

“哈？”黄濑不可置信地盯着新娘袍子？红配绿？亲，你太有审美了！你太……“笠松哥哥～人家不想穿这么难看……”

“嗯？难看？”笠松立马皱起眉头，“这可是我亲自设计的，我成婚那阵就穿的这个。”

嘤嘤嘤，我不要穿！我长这么大还没穿过这么土气的衣服呢！

“笠松哥哥，我可不可以也自己设计一件衣服啊？”黄濑对笠松使劲眨巴眨巴眼睛，不知道的以为是在勾?引笠松幸男呢！

“到也行。”笠松幸男想了想，“不过你要快点设计啊，马上要拜堂去了。”

“没问题，我身上的衣服都是我自己设计的。”黄濑保证道。

这话到听的笠松有些不爽了，你身上这么漂亮的衣服都是你自己设计的？你到是个挺有能耐的人啊？

“我想了想，你还是穿这身衣服吧，就算你设计出来了，衣服也不可能那么快做好。”

明明可以！是吸血鬼的话，一定有办法做到啊！哼，你个嫉妒爷我外貌的小人！

“笠松哥哥～人家不要了啦～”

“你不会是嫌弃我的衣服丑吧？”

你才发现这个问题吗(O_O)？怎么会有人能把这身衣服穿出去？而且还是穿去结婚？！OMG，笠松幸男，你是神一样的男人吧……

“你小子一脸不情愿就是嫌弃我的衣服不好看！”笠松幸男一来气照着黄濑的屁股来了一脚。

黄濑一个踉跄，从本来就不高的板凳上跌落下来。

“嘤嘤嘤，你欺负我！我要告诉我老公，呜呜呜。”黄濑气鼓鼓地瞪着笠松幸男，“我要去告状！”

“黄濑你真可爱。”笠松蹲在地上掐了掐黄濑的脸，“给大辉真是暴遣天物啊！像你这么诱人的，估计大辉就是提枪上站场一天一夜都不带疲劳的。”

……你没长着一张像青峰大辉那样黄、色的脸，怎么张嘴闭嘴就上?床这码子事呢(⊙_⊙?)

“他们都说大辉的技术可好了。”笠松幸男在这条路上一去不复返了。

你丫不聊这个不好吗？小爷我又想起昨天晚上被这个那个那个这个一遍又一遍的场景了。

“黄濑，你留鼻血了……”笠松幸男瞬间明白这小子在想什么了。

好丢人……怎么会想着和青峰大辉做那种事情，想到流鼻血呢？呜呜呜，青峰大辉你个混蛋，都把我弄坏了，呜呜呜。

“好啦好啦，不跟你瞎扯了，赶紧把衣服穿上，头帘带上，快快。”

“笠松哥哥你回避一下好不好？我要换衣服。”黄濑心想我豁出去了！说不定青峰大辉看见我穿了这么一身土了吧唧的衣服，就对我再也硬不起来了。吼吼吼，这样我的反攻……不对！是成攻之路就光明了！越想越乐，“哦吼吼啊哈哈！快快，快把那件土了吧唧……不，不是，是那件漂亮的衣服拿给我，笠松哥哥。”

笠松幸男看着黄濑在这自娱自乐，一会儿哭一会儿笑的，瞬间就理解了青峰大辉那么不省油的灯怎么可能找一个省油的回来？

“拿去！你赶紧穿好，我先出去了。好了叫我一声。”笠松幸男把那件红袍上绣着小绿花的新娘服丢给黄濑，自己就走出了房间，也带上了门。

黄濑一边笑一边脱，吼吼吼，我要让那些赌定我决定不会把青峰大辉压在身下的人开开眼界！

哼！青峰大辉，你个不知道做事要有个度的混蛋！你看看我这一身的红印子！呜呜呜，我要是女的，昨晚被上了那么多次，肯定就怀了！要是怀了，我就扒着你一辈子都不放手让你负责！幸亏我是男人，吼吼吼。

“好啦！笠松哥哥！”

我怎么都叫顺口了〒_〒

该死！

“走啦走啦，入洞房去。”笠松幸男拉着盖着头蒙的黄濑往拜堂成亲的大堂去，“大辉估计是等不及了。”

?未完待续……

?青黄?投怀送抱

『18』

第六章 成婚

“哟，新娘这是来了啊，我还以为这是要逃婚呢。”灰崎祥吾和一众兄弟们在大堂等了颇久，这不，都不耐烦了。

黄濑这一听，这家伙逼着一肚子气。

“我媳妇儿怎么可能跑。”青峰大辉很欠扁的来了一句，“我这么魅力十……”

黄濑听到青峰的声音，顿时就有底气了。吼吼吼，爷的靠山在这呢，“轮不到你嚷嚷吧，我又不嫁你，你凑屁热闹啊！”

听着黄濑隔着头蒙说话这个别扭啊，就好像是空气中冒出来的声音似的。

……打断老公说话……青峰脾气可不算好，可还就对黄濑生不起气来。这个是贱攻的节奏？

“诶呦，长得挺甜的，脾气还真臭。大辉，以后有你受的了！”灰崎笑笑，到也没对这个炸毛的小东西生气。

“可不是。”青峰看了看那个带着红头蒙上还有几个布丁，一身赛狗屁的红配绿的小黄毛，愉快地叹了口气。

“你爱要不要。”黄濑听自己的小黑受靠山竟然也这样接话，心情不知怎么就要那么一丢丢的失落，酸溜溜地小声嘟囔起来，“我又不是非你不嫁！”

“行啦行啦，你们快点拜天地入洞房，我和幸男还有事要做呢！”今吉翔一扶了扶往下掉的眼镜架，乐颠颠道。

“你个猥琐眼睛。”笠松幸男气道。

“新郎新娘请下跪……”桃井良木讷地说道。

……青峰和黄濑额头上同时堆满了量角器。这说法也太……

可耐不得今吉翔一的催促，就照做跪在了垫子上。

“一拜天地！”桃井良像个机器人似的，按部就班地念自己的台词。

青峰和黄濑跪拜了一下天地。

“二拜高堂！”

“受受，谁是高堂啊？”黄濑可不是轻易拜人的，爷可是大将军黄濑威正的儿子黄濑凉太！一人之下万人之上的大将军啊，怎么可能随便拜这些鬼啊鬼的。

“兽兽？黄濑，是我昨晚太压榨你了吗？虽然这个昵称不太好听，不过我就当做你对我的勇猛的称赞好了。”

小黑受喜欢我叫他“受受”？诶呦，小黑受要开窍了！我就说嘛！我这天生攻气太旺，连青峰大辉这样的强悍受都受不了了，败下阵来！吼吼吼！

“受受，你快回答我问题啊！”

“你俩在那嘟嘟囔囔的说什么呢？还拜不拜高堂了，不拜我和幸男就回房了啊！”今吉翔一见这两人在自己面前打情骂俏，这家伙好不嫉妒啊！我老婆和我同床共枕这么多年，我们也没有这么秀恩爱过啊！

“我不要拜他们两个！”黄濑掐起小腰，挺直了腰，宁死不屈的节奏。

“黄濑乖，咱们赶紧拜完赶紧入洞房啊！”青峰一手扶着黄濑的头强迫他弯腰拜今吉和笠松，一边自己也跟着拜了一下。

“青峰大辉，你竟然帮他们！”拜完高堂的黄濑气冲冲地想掀头蒙，硬是被青峰和桃井给摁住了。

“大辉，你这老婆脾气太爆，你可考虑清楚这夫妻对拜你拜不拜了。”今吉翔一略有担心道。

“拜，拜，怎么能不拜！我青峰大辉何德何能能娶到黄濑凉太这样漂亮地位又高的人，说实在的，这算是他下嫁于我，我怎能弃他于不顾？”

哟哟哟，好文采啊！青峰大辉，我黄濑竟没看出来你有如此之底蕴？

“嘤嘤嘤，小青峰，你最好了！”黄濑贴着青峰的胳膊隔着头蒙蹭了蹭，犬类属性立显无疑。

黄濑真被青峰感动了……才怪！在这吸血鬼遍布的某山头，黄濑就青峰大辉这么一个靠谱的不会扒了自己的皮，吸了自己的血的小黑受保护，怎么可能不顺着青峰大辉的台阶下啊！要是在这紧急关头把这最后的挡箭牌给丢了，那就是作死！我黄濑凉太是傻了吧唧作死的人吗？

“行了行了，那你们就赶紧拜吧！”今吉翔一不耐烦道，这两个小兔崽子，当着长辈和弟兄们的面说这么酸溜溜的话有意思吗？有意思吗！听的我这个闹心啊！幸男也不知道表示表示，咱俩也秀一秀呗？

“夫妻对拜！”

两人对拜了一下。

“送入洞房！”桃井松了口气，终于完成任务了！

“停！”青峰和黄濑异口同声。

“对不起，对不起，是我说错词了吗？”桃井赶紧道歉。

“不是还有接吻吗？”青峰质疑道。  
“这么快就入洞房了？”黄濑惊吓道。

“大辉，亲吻那是外邦的婚礼步骤！”今吉翔一已经无力吐槽青峰大辉的黄暴属性了，“黄濑，现在不入洞房你还想干什么？”

“诶呀，那么多事呢！不管怎样，黄濑，你先让我亲一下。”说罢，青峰想伸手去掀黄濑的头蒙。

“不行！我不要……哪有当众掀盖头的！”黄濑死劲捂着脸，不让青峰得逞。

“是啊，大辉，这样的确不合适。”笠松幸男也不支持青峰，“你还是先把黄濑送你们屋里去，到时候想干啥不都行了吗！”

……笠松幸男，算你腹黑！小爷我就是被干啥干啥的呗！爷我不会反抗啊？！哼！

“说的也是。”青峰想了想，瞬间公主抱撩起黄濑就往自己的洞房走去，幸亏身后灰崎吼了一嗓子，“大辉，别忘了等会回来陪哥儿们喝酒啊！”

“哦。”青峰敷衍一下，就消失在门口了。

黄濑第一次觉得，灰崎祥吾这是个好人啊！

“咚，”青峰一脚踹开自己洞房的门，兴高采烈地把黄濑轻轻放到了床上，就立马忍不住想脱黄濑衣服。

“诶诶诶，盖头还没掀开，你就想对我动手动脚！”

“对哈，先掀盖头。”青峰这还没尝到甜头呢，这嗓子就有一点嘶哑了。

〒_〒，亲，你进入状态是不是忒快了点？

“停停停停，你应该先去陪他们喝酒的！要不然会很没有礼貌的。”

“呵，”青峰冷笑了一下，“我知道你不想被我碰，等我喝完酒回来的，黄濑，你要是再找什么借口，我就强上了你。我青峰大辉说到做到。”

说罢，青峰推门而出。当然，还自觉的带上了门。

?青黄?投怀送抱

『19』

第六章 成婚

“还以为你被那个小妖精迷的不回来了。”灰崎一个人喝着酒，见青峰回来了，到有些意料之外的意味。

“小妖精？”青峰会心一笑，“他还真称得上妖精。今吉和笠松呢？”

“他俩回屋干正事去了，就剩兄弟我陪你喝了。”灰崎祥吾拎起一坛酒放在青峰大辉面前，“喝！”

青峰到也豪爽，举起坛子就往口中倒，溢出的就沿着青峰大辉上扬的脖子流进了新郎服中，“好酒！”

“自然是好酒。这些可是咱们100年前一起酿的那些。”灰崎举起自己的那坛子酒快饮一口。

“灰崎，谢了。”青峰看着灰崎祥吾道。

“谢屁啊，哪次你领回人不是都来这一套？到是没想到这次你竟然都想走到成婚走一步了。怎么？对着这个黄毛就那么有感觉？”

“可不是！”青峰又饮了一大口，“不过，这次有点不好搞定。黄濑还真是个挺难征服的人。”

“要是被你上一次就爱上你了，那不就被你丢了？黄濑这是聪明，这叫什么？这叫欲擒故纵！”

“你小子没什么情史，说起大道理来还一套一套挺有道理的。”

“我这是两袖清风。”

“兄弟，别怪我不讲究，今天真不能喝太多，否则……”

“我知道，我知道！你的春宵一夜值千金，哥们我还能灌醉你不成？”

“你也知道我酒量小……”

“行啦，滚吧。我看你就是心里惦记着那小子，喝酒都喝不痛快。”

“那我就先走了！”

——————————————————————

青峰大辉你个大色鬼！爷做攻的时候，也没这么色过啊！哪有想着人自己就能嗓子嘶哑起来的呀！不知道的还以为你有多喜欢我呢！

……这个色鬼什么时候回来啊？一个人好无聊啊！这个破布是不是抹布啊？怎么还有股油水的味道？

呃呃，我不要戴着了！

想罢，黄濑一把把那盖头掀开丢到了地上。

哼，你青峰大辉去吃好吃的喝好喝的，留我一个人在这里干坐着，饿肚子？我黄濑是省油的灯吗？

黄濑不仅没有盖着盖头乖乖地端正地坐在床边，反倒溜荡到桌边。

吼吼吼，我就知道一定会有糕点和美酒的。

黄濑已经饿的前胸贴后背了，哪里还管什么斯文，立马左手一个，右手一个，左一口，右一口的狼吞虎咽。嘴巴全是糕点酥渣渣。

你别说，这吸血鬼做的糕点还挺耐吃。大概是爷吃惯了精细的糕点，所以偶尔吃一下这糙粮就跟发现新大陆一样惊喜。

好吧，黄濑就是从心里就不想赞美关于吸血鬼的任何一点好处。谁叫青峰大辉压了他了！他可是一个有骨气的攻，这叫有仇必报，君子报仇十年不晚。他们打不过，吐槽一下他们的食物来抚平我受伤的心灵不行啊？！

无聊无聊……青峰大辉，你快回来上我吧！我好贱啊-_-||，可是好闲啊，嘤嘤嘤。

对了！不如趁此机会赶紧想想怎么应付青峰大辉霸王硬上弓吧。额……在酒里下药？不行不行！（咱家小烦濑可不是良心发现〒_〒）手里没有药啊！而且就算有，对吸血鬼也不一定好用。要是激怒了小黑受，估计我就小命不保了吧。

再想一个……把他灌醉？不行！他那么大坨，那么黑，那么强壮，肯定是千杯不醉的货。到时候他还没倒，我要是先倒了，那不是自作自受，让他予给予求了去？我又不是小蠢濑，嘿嘿，才不会用这个方法呢！（→_→，你家小黑受酒量很小，你造吗？这个故事告诉我们：以貌取人是不对滴！）

呜呜呜，怎么想都是我要被上的节奏呢！怎么一点也找不到做霸道攻的感觉了呢？不开森！

诶？对了！这样他应该就不会欺负我了吧～吼吼吼

不过这红配绿的衣服可不能脱，这可是护身神器啊！我可不信看了这么土了吧唧的衣服，青峰大辉还能硬起来！（→_→，你这个那个的时候穿衣服啊，天真的小蠢黄。）

——————————————————————

青峰回来屋子的速度和刚刚离开去大堂喝酒的速度简直不是一个数量级的，人家数字10的右上角多了好几次方。这不知道还以为这屋里放了块大磁铁，这家伙走的艰难，来的飕飕的。

大爷一般地推开房门，竟然没有看见端坐在床边的黄濑！！！可能是因为没有灯光？（→_→，小烦濑不是你好吧，不会在黑夜里隐形的……）

这可把青峰急的，赶紧往床边走，诶呦，这是啥？青峰看了一眼脚边那个带补丁的盖头，这家伙真有些着急了。

嗖一干跑到床边……好吗！自家老婆在这没心没肺的睡着了！这可把青峰给堵的啊！有气还不能撒在小黄毛身上……

看着黄濑轻微起伏的胸膛，似乎是睡得挺熟……

无奈，也不能黑灯瞎火地干吧。

青峰走到桌子前，点上了蜡烛，这才看见桌子上的这片狼藉样……这是蝗虫过境了？这黄濑，不知道这应该是和丈夫一起吃的吗？晃了晃酒壶，也剩不多了。勉强能倒出两杯酒的样子。

青峰左手拿着烛灯，右手提着酒壶，走到了床边。借着烛光，青峰才勉强看见满嘴是糕点渣渣，一身土的不能再土的赛狗屁。这家伙……

吼吼吼，黄濑在心里窃喜，是不是一点性?欲都没有了？装睡加一嘴渣加村姑装，你还能硬起来我帮你跪舔！

就当是我们的小禽峰“禽”属性太发达好了，再怎么也不能说我们的小蠢濑太蠢忘了一个最最最重要的一点：自己长了一张勾人的脸〒_〒

诶诶诶？怎么嘴巴湿乎乎的？！啊啊啊！青峰大辉你个禽兽！你竟然……竟然舔我！嘤嘤嘤，我的贞洁……

“哟，这桃井的糕点做的不错啊。”青峰赞叹了一下，又附身下去在黄濑嘴边舔弄着。不过青峰可不是好心帮黄濑清理嘴角，而是在挑弄黄濑。青峰先轻舔一下黄濑嘴边的渣渣，然后轻轻在那小红唇上划着圈，时而忍不住还轻咬一下黄濑那极为美味的小红唇。

黄濑后悔了，真的。这才认识到自己的决策有多失误！黄濑当时用镜子照了一下，发现笠松幸男把自己化的太妖媚了，这完全是引人犯罪啊！所以就自作聪明的把脸洗的干干净净，连个粉的影子渣渣粒都没有！这可好，让青峰大辉肆无忌惮的舔这舔那的！你这是用吐沫给爷做面膜呢？！

诶？从哪传来这么快的心跳？青峰大辉纳闷了。本来决定轻薄轻薄黄濑就乖乖搂着他睡觉好了，谁知竟然感觉到黄濑的心跳加速了！而且扑通扑通的像打小鼓似的。原来是装睡啊！

那就……别怪我不客气了！

“黄濑你说你睡着了，怎么办？”青峰大辉邪邪道，手开始扒开黄濑的红配绿，“这予给予求的，我都不知道从哪下手了。不过你的身子哪里都是美味，那就先从……”

不知道青峰大辉为什么脱衣服脱的那么快，这家伙已经开始摩挲自己光洁的小白胸了……嘤嘤嘤，色狼！

“咯……”

打嗝了……

都怪你，青峰大辉，摸什么摸！弄的我心跳加速，紧张的都打嗝了！

（应某个馋肉的豆子的要求→_→  
R 情节注意！满足年龄点这里，不看不影响剧情，选择性食用〒_〒）

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“宝贝儿，你醒了？”青峰嘶哑低沉的嗓音听起来……太性感了吧！

黄濑也不好再装，只能乖乖睁开眼睛。可是！！！青峰竟然在正对着自己邪魅地舔唇？！

黄濑顿觉嗓子好干啊……便不由自主地咽了口水？！

青峰简直不能自拔地咬住了黄濑的喉结，又是吸又是舔的。

“青峰，你别这样啊……”黄濑已经抑制不住的脸红了。可是这还不是全部，因为下边不知廉耻的小东西竟然……呜呜呜，不活了！

青峰软软的舌头在上面舔啊吮吸着，黄濑下面就高傲地硬啊硬。哭哭哭，要是被青峰察觉到了，我的老脸还要不要了？！

“凉太，”青峰似乎发现了什么，轻轻贴着黄濑耳边道，“你说这里为什么硬硬的，是因为我舔你你就这样回报我吗？啊，小荡夫，我的小宝贝儿。”

妈呀妈呀，要沉沦了！他那么称呼我我竟然觉得好刺激，好爽？黄濑凉太你醒醒啊！

“对了，我们忘了一件事。”青峰突然想起什么，拿起酒壶就往自己嘴里倒。

黄濑还纳闷不是交杯酒吗，青峰就一下堵住了黄濑的唇，全数将酒推入了黄濑口中。随之而来的就是青峰大辉那条蟒蛇般有力的舌头！

青峰大辉的吻极度的横冲直撞！他几近疯狂的追逐着黄濑的小舌头，一旦被追到，就会被紧紧地缠上，由不得黄濑一丝拒绝，死死地缠住，逼迫你同他一起缠绵。

黄濑从来不是青峰的对手，这不，黄濑已经坐在了青峰的小腹上，双手勾住青峰的脖子，卖力地讨好着这条大蟒蛇和他的主人。

光洁的臀部坐在青峰大辉那小山丘上，后穴感受着青峰大辉那被困在他自己还未脱下的裤子下巨大的肿胀，简直爽的要哭了。

可能是后穴已经适应了青峰大辉的顶入，这样空虚的蹭着，竟然是那样难以忍受。

上面舌齿交缠着激情相吻，下面更是色情。

黄濑似乎已经完全没有了理智，只跟随着自己的欲望，卖力地摆动着自己的臀部让小穴得以满足。这说不上是为了青峰大辉才如此卖力的，毕竟黄濑是出于自己爽的角度才如此行事的。

青峰的小山丘上已经湿乎乎的了，不知道是黄濑小穴的功劳还是小山丘已经有些扛不住诱惑了？又或许是混合液也不一定。

当然，青峰和黄濑可不在乎这些了。

“黄濑，你这么想要我？”青峰舔断了两人口中连着的条条银丝，看着眼神还有些恍惚的黄濑邪笑道。

黄濑早就被青峰大辉吻得分不清东南西北了，再加上青峰这样轻浮淫荡的话，黄濑简直不想活了。

Awful！！！你个色鬼！要不是你我怎么可能做出这么淫荡的动作！更让黄濑感到脸红的是——他可以清晰地感觉到自己不知羞的小穴里有什么东西在往外流。

“啊啊啊！”黄濑简直要羞死了。

这个青峰大辉竟然不知好赖地把手探到了自己的小穴里，就着滑滑的肠液，手指无比轻松地捅了进去。

黄濑羞得把脸死死地抵在青峰的胸膛里，脸上炙热的温度好像都能透过青峰的衣服渗到青峰黝黑的皮肤上。

后穴本来就因为青峰大辉的小山丘激动的不行，这下子被青峰不算细的手指戳弄着自然算是有些满足。这不，小穴已经开始紧紧包裹着青峰的手指，好像怕他跑了一样。

“黄濑，你真紧。要是我那被你这么紧紧的咬着，你说能不能断了啊？”青峰不怀好意地搅动着黄濑的内里，三下有两下按到了那个让黄濑疯狂的点。

“青峰，你混蛋～啊～”黄濑刚开口骂青峰，青峰就用力朝黄濑那点按了下去，硬朗的谩骂立刻就变成了让人把持不住媚人的呻吟声。

“黄濑，你太棒了！”青峰兴奋道，他可从未想过会有一个人让自己着魔到亲个嘴，摸个屁股就硬的要射了。“你摸摸我这里，黄濑，你摸摸。”

青峰抓住黄濑的手按在了自己的胯部。青峰好像还不满足，半脱了裤子让黄濑和小小峰亲密无间地接触。

“你太色了！”黄濑脸烧了似的，感受着手里那个恐怖滚烫的硬物。昨夜真的是这个东西被塞进去了？！怎么可能！这是要被顶死的节奏啊！

青峰也握住黄濑的小家伙，“啊～混蛋～放，放开～求你了～啊～”可就轻轻一碰，黄濑就呻吟地让人想射了。

青峰也不知道怎么了，下面已经硬的要爆了，却也不着急插黄濑，好像就想看看自己能不能看着黄濑淫荡的身子，听着他的浪荡的呻吟声就射一回似的。

“小青峰～不要了～”黄濑胡乱地扭动着身子，有一下没一下地摩擦着小小峰，这简直要把青峰给逼疯了！

青峰加速了手上的活，因为他似乎察觉到自己的小小峰好像有些颤抖了！

“小青峰～太太快了～我我要不行～啊！！！”

黄濑不想活了。竟然射在了青峰手里，白花花的汁液一点不浪费地全数喷射在了青峰的衣服上。谁知，这一切的冲击还没完全结束。随着青峰的一声低吼，黄濑感觉到自己的屁股被抬了起来，小穴口被一股滚烫的冲击液噼里啪啦的击中了。

“啊～”没有任何准备的黄濑竟然二次射了！

真的想一命呜呼算了！

青峰也吃了一惊，“黄濑，你竟然……这么棒？”

……“棒你个奶奶球！”黄濑气急败坏，这也太丢人了！虽然和青峰大辉做?爱又刺激又爽，但是心里上所承受的羞愧也同样不小。“我不要和你做了！我昨天刚被你做了不下七次，你要是有良心就放过我！我现在还腰疼腿疼肚子疼呢！”

一听这话，青峰大辉竟然冷了脸，抱紧黄濑的手也松开了。

“黄濑凉太，”青峰看起来完全没有刚刚那么火热的情欲了，连话里都透出了一丝凉气，“你不想和我做就直说，不需要编那些瞎话来骗我。你腰疼不疼我比你清楚的很。”

黄濑心里这下可乱了套，难道青峰大辉知道自己腰不酸腿不疼的？他不是真的生气了吧？不是要吸干我了吧？

要保命的话怎么做？

“老公～你不要生气嘛！我拿自己给你赔罪好不好？”黄濑立马乖乖爬上青峰的腿，双手揽住青峰的脖子一个大香吻盖了上去。

青峰这下可闹愣了，这是神转折？

好吧，我们的小蠢濑又一次由于决策失误而把自己卖了。青峰本来没打算对黄濑怎样的，毕竟自己喜欢他。本来就打算这样结束，不理黄濑睡觉了的……

哪来的这天降的好生活啊！

不过青峰大辉似乎知道怎么制住这个小黄毛了。

黄濑这家伙好费力才把青峰大辉的嘴给撬开，把舌头乖乖的送过去给那大蟒蛇缠。这可好，人家爱答不理的在那里躺着。

黄濑这个怕啊！完了完了，他对我没兴趣了！

怎么办？

算了，小爷我为了保命豁出去了！

黄濑一手握住青峰的小小峰，这样搓那样摸，可人家小小峰定力十足，雷打不动啊！哭……

哼，你上面不喜欢我的舌头，我就不信下面也不喜欢！黄濑猛的一弯腰，含住了小小峰。

青峰一惊，没想到黄濑竟然能为自己做到这般田地？！就这样想着，下面也不由自主地硬了。

倒不是因为黄濑技术多么高超，就算想着这么漂亮的人儿，这么漂亮的小嘴里含的是自己的小小峰，这家伙就自作主张的硬了。

见小小峰硬了，黄濑也有些欣慰，更加卖力地舔舐着青峰那根金箍棒。简直太粗太大太烫了！对于已经肿胀起来的小小峰，黄濑已经没法全部含入了，就只能舔弄吮吸着最顶端。青峰的凶器比自己的大不少，颜色也更暗一些。

青峰忍着爽感，连想要低吼的念头的忍住了。青峰知道，自己越显得不在乎，黄濑才会越害怕，才会豁出所有来讨好取悦自己。

黄濑在心里佩服着青峰的定力，都肿胀成这样竟然还这么淡定〒_〒，要不是昨夜被他爽了七八次，黄濑都要怀疑青峰是不是性冷淡了！

这样不行啊！他会不会觉得我技术不行，没有魅力了，然后就把我……

自然青峰不会这样想。但是小蠢濑自然不会知道。其实不光是好奇，胆小猜疑也会害死猫！

黄濑心想我豁出去了！再怎么也要让青峰射一次啊，要不然我小命不保了！

黄濑扶住青峰的小小峰，对准自己身后饥渴许久的小嘴，豁出去一样狠狠一坐……

“啊！”

好吧，又丢人了。

本来小小濑还是软踏踏的，好吧，黄濑承认舔小小峰的时候，小小濑是有一点抬头了。可是凭借着重力让小小峰从头到尾狠狠插入的那一刻，黄濑感觉到了从未有过的快感！简直要把自己爽晕了！自然小小濑也感觉到了主人的心情，乖乖吐出了白浊。

青峰是什么感觉？的确有些无语。自己的小小峰就让你爽到插一下就射了？不过青峰到是十分自豪，不愧是我的小小峰，到是没白给你养这么大，让我的人这么爽，记你一功。

“黄濑，你还好吧？”青峰不动声色地问了一句，听不出喜怒哀乐。

“呜呜呜……”黄濑趴在青峰怀里，“对不起，我好没用。不过不要杀了我好吗？求你了，小青峰，我也想让你舒服的，可是……谁知道小小峰那么……爽……呜呜呜。”

青峰一听，黄濑这么做确实是因为怕自己啊！心里略有一些失落。不过听黄濑夸赞小小峰，心情也算好了些许。

青峰把黄濑从自己怀里拉开，面对面看着梨花带雨的黄濑，“你想让我也爽一下对不对？”青峰耐心地像是哄孩子似的对黄濑说到。

黄濑带着泪闪闪的眼睛眨了眨，“我想让小青峰在我里面射出来，我也想要小青峰的小小峰舒服。”

“那黄濑你试着抬一抬屁股，再坐下来。”

黄濑乖乖地听话，可刚刚抬一小下，异样的刺激折磨着黄濑的小洞两侧，“啊～小青峰～我不行～”

青峰自然也感觉到了黄濑内里紧紧地咬着自己的小小峰，其实青峰也快到极限了，可是他还不想射出来，他要更大的刺激，他要黄濑爽到离开自己都活不下去。

“黄濑……”青峰嘶哑低沉的声音继续下指示，“再努力抬一抬，然后用力坐下去！”

“啊～小青峰～小小峰太舒服了～哈～小青峰你好棒～”黄濑一点一点地抬起洁白的臀部，“小青峰～你快点射啊～我又想去了～”

黄濑的动作太色情了！黄濑跪在床上，两手撑在自己的肩上，用力地抬起臀部把小小峰吐出快见头的时候又猛然全部吞进去。

青峰扶着黄濑帮助黄濑用力上抬，当然，也同时用唇衔着黄濑的乳头。黄濑的小穴吞吐着小小峰，青峰的唇吞吐着黄濑两边的乳头。

这样的刺激让黄濑分分秒秒都想疯狂地射出来，可他不要再在青峰这次还没射之前再射出来了！太丢人了！

“啊～小青峰～你射进来～求你了～”黄濑摇晃着屁股，变着法折磨在里面要撑爆的小小峰。

“黄濑……”青峰嗓音有些无法辨认了，可青峰还是强忍着。

黄濑都要疯掉了！扭动的更加剧烈，“小青峰～啊～戳我～戳我～好好爽～啊～”

“小荡货！”青峰难以抑制地低吼。

“小青峰～快射进来啊～啊～我～我给你～给你生孩子～啊啊啊！”

“凉太！”

一股巨大的热流冲入了黄濑的洞穴，青峰足足射了三十秒，滚滚的精液把黄濑的小穴挤得满满的。

黄濑自然也射了出来，刚刚青峰那股热流差点没让自己爽晕过去。黄濑完全没有力气了，趴在青峰胸上用力地呼吸着。

青峰也是第一次这么爽，射了这么多。这一次射的大概有以往射的两倍还多。

“你个小妖精。”青峰亲了亲黄濑的额头，金黄色的皇冠又浮现了。

“你先拿出去啊。”黄濑红着脸扭了扭腰。谁知那小东西又……精神了！

“你不是想给我生孩子吗？溜出去了，怎么生孩子啊？”青峰邪邪地看着羞愧地黄濑，堵上了那个诱人的红唇。

“唔……唔……”

青峰舌头扫过的地方都变得奇怪了！

“你还要做啊？”眼看着青峰放开了自己的嘴，将自己翻身过去，小小峰也从自己的小穴滑了出去。

青峰弯起黄濑的腿让黄濑趴跪在床上，小穴就那样明晃晃地露在青峰眼前，里面的白浊沿着小洞滑了出来，色情地让青峰更硬了。

“黄濑，这次我来服侍你。”青峰对准了小穴狠狠插入，附身贴着黄濑的背部。一只手摸已经多次射精的小小濑，另一只手按肿了乳头。

“啊～小青峰～慢点～插的太太快了～”

青峰哪里听黄濑的话，叫的这么淫荡那还不是舒服？青峰狠狠地插入又快速抽出，搅得黄濑的小穴立马就有了缩紧的感觉。

“黄濑，不许缩的那么紧。”青峰吮吸着黄濑的脖子，黄濑知道，青峰要吸自己的血了。

竟然很期待。

利牙插入的那一刻，黄濑浑身上下好像喝了迷药一样极度的渴望着青峰的身体。当然，青峰似乎也有同样的感觉，更加卖力地抽插让两人都十分满足。黄濑自然也配合着青峰摆动着纤细洁白的腰身和屁股，内里也紧紧咬住了小小峰。

后穴被狠狠操弄的快感、性器被狠狠玩弄的快感、乳头被狠狠按捏的快感、脖子被狠狠吸吮的快感……简直太美妙了，和青峰大辉做爱简直太美妙了！

被青峰冲击的一颠一颠的身子简直爽的不行，在青峰按住自己小小濑身边的囊球的时候，黄濑射出了自己的体液。

“小青峰～我好舒服～”黄濑射完精也没有半点懈怠的感觉，又一轮新的快感袭来。

青峰粗壮的小小峰每次插入，腹部好像都能看出来凸起。

“小青峰～这里好像～怀了小宝宝～”黄濑扭过头甜甜地笑了。

“凉太……”看着这样灿烂的黄濑，青峰情不自禁射了出来。

“啊啊啊！”黄濑没想到青峰会射出来，这突如其来的热流让黄濑也泄了。

黄濑无力的双腿支撑不住自己和青峰的重量，只能倒在了床上。

“小青峰，你好重。”黄濑累的都不想睁眼睛，懒懒地对着自己背上的青峰说道。

“黄濑，我爱你。”青峰轻声说道，仿佛就说给他们两个人听似的，声音不大。可是这种话从青峰嘴里说出来太性感了。

黄濑大概可以理解为什么有那么多人迷恋这个男人。因为他会在该勇猛的时候勇猛，该温柔的时候温柔。看起来毫不在乎，实际上却很细致。

“哦。”黄濑应了一声，“本小爷天生丽……”

“丽质”的“质”字还没出来，就被青峰霸道地堵上了嘴。青峰的舌头软软的，和他纠缠起来也很舒服，所以黄濑也不反抗，享受着青峰大辉的服务。

“黄濑，你真煞气氛。”青峰舔了舔黄濑满意自己的服务而上弯的嘴角，道。

“……那我们睡觉好了，我好累。”

黄濑往青峰怀里拱了拱，找到了一个比较舒服的位置，睡了。

看着怀里熟睡的黄濑，青峰心窝里最柔软脆弱的地方被填满了。从此，我青峰大辉是彻彻底底有亲人的人了。这么想着，心里暖极了。

将怀里累坏了的黄濑抱的更紧了，再一次亲吻了黄濑额上的金色女王皇冠。自然，皇冠慢慢地消失了，而同样，黄濑浑身的酸楚也消失了。这就是为什么上次被青峰要了那么多次，黄濑还能活蹦乱跳一点也不觉得腰酸背痛的原因。

“凉太，我究竟是有多爱你啊。”看着怀里的漂亮男人唇角微微上扬的睡了过去，青峰笑道，“你个小妖精。”

如果用我的力量能让你平平安安、快快乐乐的，我的力量殆尽了也没有关系。

大概我们以后的路会更不好走了。

青峰又亲了亲黄濑，这才安稳地抱着黄濑也进入了梦乡。

?青黄?投怀送抱

『20』

第七章 黄濑的蛋

“青！峰！大！辉！”

一大早就听见黄濑不太具有善意的吼叫。

青峰不怎么乐意地睁开了一只眼睛，看着黄濑气呼呼地坐在自己身边，怒视着自己……

“黄濑，你搞什么啊！”青峰摸了摸在早晨那过于闪耀的小黄毛，不耐烦道，“过来，躺我怀里再睡一会儿。”说罢，青峰就把黄濑拉倒在了自己怀里，还很自然的把自己的大腿搭在了黄濑身上。

“你大爷的青峰大辉！”黄濑推搡着青峰，可怎么也推不开，青峰的大腿就实实的搭在了黄濑的肚子上，“你要是想让你的野种一命呜呼你就继续搭着好了，反正我也不想给你生！”

青峰还迷迷糊糊的，没太想黄濑在说啥，“说什么胡话呢，你是男的，怎么可能怀上啊！”

“你丫的，你自己摸摸！”黄濑气呼呼地抓起青峰环住自己的大色爪放在了自己有些凸起的肚子上，“你丫的，你看是不是你的野种！”

青峰就象征性地摸摸这摸摸那，脑袋里也没想啥，就想赶紧应付了事，再会周公去。

“嗯，软软的，挺舒服的。”青峰顺着大金毛犬的毛摸摸，“你是不是昨晚吃多了长肉了？我记得你昨晚还打嗝了。”

“你丫的青峰大辉，长肉能长那么一大块吗！你为什么就是不承认我怀孕了呢？你是不是不想负责？你个混蛋青峰大辉！你个不负责任的大破受！”

耳边叽叽咋咋的吵的不行，青峰也不知道黄濑怎么还是那么执着的认为他是攻，而自己是他黄濑的啥来着……哦哦，小黑受……你家有攻被受干怀孕的？

“好好好，你生了我就负责，你是我老婆，我当然会养你一辈子的。”青峰昏昏沉沉地说道。其实和黄濑做上一夜，自己耗费的体力更多。除了那活，更费体力的到还是帮黄濑隐藏头上的标记连带着消除一下黄濑的酸痛感。

不过羊皮出在羊身上，青峰喝黄濑的血也算对自己的一个奖励或者说是补偿。

“你敷衍我！”黄濑气呼呼地看着青峰那不舍的睁开的眼睛，一来气，一口咬上了青峰大辉的唇。

这下青峰可来精神了！谁叫咱设定里就有“黄暴”这一属性呢！

“唔……”黄濑在心里把青峰大辉祖宗十八代都骂了一遍，虽然青峰好像没有父母亲人……你丫的刚才跟你说话你爱答不理的，现在咬你一口你到来精神了！你个色鬼，你个大破受！

青峰的舌头灵活地穿梭游走于黄濑口中，黄濑无奈实在太舒服了，就让这个色鬼黑皮为所欲为了。

“诶诶诶？怎么，你还亲上瘾了？”黄濑见青峰刚松开自己的舌头，突然又要有小动作了。“你个色鬼，你吻个没完啊！”

“黄濑，你怎么变的这么敏感了？”青峰有些奇怪地看着黄濑。

“您老终于舍得瞅我一眼了啊！”黄濑酸溜溜地说道，“哼，青峰大辉你就是精?虫上脑的色鬼！”

“黄濑，我突然信你怀了！”青峰大辉一本正经道，“他们都说怀孕的女人脾气都暴，我看你挺像的。”

“你丫的，破青峰、死青峰、大黑受！”黄濑用力拍着青峰结实的胸膛，可惜这对青峰来说实在是不痛不痒的。

好吧，青峰承认他把黄濑的小动作当作夫妻之间的小打小闹、打情骂俏了。所以吧，说实话，青峰还挺享受的。这看着黄濑敲啊拍啊的，心里乐啊！

“受不了，黄濑，你快过来让我抱抱！”话是这么说，实际上青峰这个主导派怎么可能让主导权跑到黄濑手上？

青峰嗖一干坐起来一把黄濑从背后抱在怀里，自己的略尖的下巴搁在黄濑肩头，看着黄濑不悦地嘟起了嘴，简直忍不住想去亲他。

“黄濑，你真是诱人的小妖精！”

“你个混蛋！张嘴闭嘴就知道妖精来妖精去的。哼！小爷我才不是妖精呢！你丫我要是真生了，你就等着给我养老送终吧！”

“说什么话呢这是，我肯定会让你活的比我久！”

“你是吸血鬼，我就是一个普普通通的小人类，怎么可能比你活的长。”黄濑有些苦涩地说道，这也是黄濑一直想找机会离开青峰的原因，也是黄濑不肯真心去接受青峰大辉的原因，面前这个人不可能是一生一世陪伴自己的人，因为他可以在你离开以后去找新欢。

“黄濑……”青峰摸了摸黄濑软绵绵的肚子，好像真的有东西在动……“你不是真的怀孕了吧？怎么这里在动啊！”

“你别吓我！”黄濑身子颤了一下，“我不要生孩子！会很痛的吧！”

“真神奇。”青峰抱着黄濑轻轻地揉着黄濑的肚子，“我不仅娶了你这样漂亮的老婆，而且还能要孩子。”青峰大辉话里透露出抑制不住的喜悦。

“你就有那么高兴？”黄濑发现被青峰抱在怀里那是相当舒服的，便往青峰身上靠了靠，感受着这个强壮的男人带给自己的安全感。

“那当然了！”青峰亲了亲黄濑的侧脸，“这可是我的亲骨肉，这是第一个和我有血缘关系的人啊！”

“切。”黄濑撇了撇嘴，算是勉强认可青峰的理由。“诶？怎么觉得肚子怪怪的？”

“怎么了？”青峰有些担心地看着黄濑，毕竟黄濑现在是特殊人群，需要贴心照顾。

“内个……”黄濑脸慢慢染上了红色，“好像有奇怪的东西从后面……就是那里……出来了……”

“哈？”青峰看着黄濑支支吾吾地不知道他是什么意思。

“哈什么哈！”黄濑羞的想钻地缝了！那个东西圆圆的……

黄濑挪了挪屁股，果然原来那里有一个藏蓝色外壳的蛋……

蛋？！

“黄濑……这是你生的？”青峰捂着嘴不知道在忍耐什么，硬生生地问出来了。

“是……是又怎么样！还不是你的野种！”黄濑羞愧地简直无地自容。生就生吧，你这家伙怎么还是个蛋？

诶诶诶！刚刚异样的感觉又出现了！不是吧……真把我当母鸡了？一个接着一个生？

“怎么了？又来了一个？”青峰看出黄濑表情不对便关心道。看到黄濑傻愣愣地点头挪窝和那个金黄色的蛋之后，青峰大辉终于憋不住了！“啊哈哈哈哈！黄濑，黄濑你，哈哈哈哈，你竟然生出了……蛋？”

青峰这是没看到，黄濑脸色明显黑了一大半。本来就挺丢人的，青峰大辉不安慰自己也就算了，竟然还笑！

“你狼心狗肺！”黄濑扑向青峰，怒气冲冲地盯着青峰大骂道。

青峰见光溜溜的黄濑，心窝子一暖，把黄濑轻轻扑倒在床上，俯下头亲吻着黄濑柔软的嘴唇。

“黄濑，谢谢你。虽然……是两颗蛋。”

〒_〒，你丫的。

黄濑看得出来，青峰很高兴。即使是蛋，但是是从自己身体里跑出来的蛋青峰就满足了。

他不是看过什么哪吒传奇什么的，以为蛋里也能蹦出个小人来吧？青峰大辉你不会那么单纯单细胞吧？

“黄濑，我爱你。”青峰亲了亲黄濑的脸颊，漂亮的红晕让黄濑看起来更迷人了。

“知道啦。”不得不承认，黄濑心里的确甜兮兮的，“你快把那两个宝宝收起来啊！别破了。”

“哦。”青峰把两颗蛋放在手，有些发愣，“你说是不是还要像母鸡那样孵化它们啊？”

“哈？”黄濑明显是拒绝的神色，“要孵你孵，我才不要做那么丢人的事情呢！”

“这样吧，咱们俩一人孵一个，比赛看谁先给它孵化出来。你肯定抵输！”

青峰把藏青色蛋递给黄濑，黄濑自然最经不住这样的激将法，伸手接过了蛋。“再怎么说它们都是我生的，肯定我先孵化出来！”

这么一来，青峰和黄濑的洞房里的景象实在诡异，两个男人都赤着身子，屁股底下各有一个漂亮的蛋，大眼瞪小眼地对望着。

这一切一切的宁静都被今吉翔一的叫门声打断了。

“青峰，我进去了！”

今吉翔一推门而入，被面前的景象惊呆了……

『21』

第七章 黄濑的蛋

“啊啊啊！”

今吉翔一就那样推门而入，吓得青峰和黄濑都大叫起来。

首先，他们都光着……  
其次，他们都在做孵蛋状……

“额……”

今吉翔一一进屋，见到这两个裸?男，一个黑皮，一个满身吻痕……都跪坐在床上……孵蛋？！

“今吉你快转过去！”青峰见今吉傻愣愣地盯着自己和黄濑的下身，当然，虽然知道他不是在故意猥?亵，可一想到黄濑被看了，这心里就不好受。青峰抡起被就把黄濑裹了个严实。

“你屁股下面是啥？”今吉翔一非但没转身，反而还走近了床边，待真的看清了那个……蛋，随之而来，“啊哈哈哈！”

今吉翔一笑的挺不直腰，只能扶着床猛捶，“啊哈哈哈！笑，笑死我了！”

黄濑脸上顿时落了一堆黑线。

你丫我不就生了两个蛋吗？至于吗？至于吗！被青峰大辉笑完还要被你笑！

“他笑我，你不管管？”黄濑知道自己打不过今吉翔一，只能钻进青峰怀里撒娇，“呜呜呜，小黑受，你要给我做主啊！”

“啊哈哈哈！”

……今吉翔一完全没感觉到黄濑周围飞过一波又一波乌鸦，把床捶的一震一震的。

“你丫没完啦！”黄濑见状，气急败坏地冲着今吉翔一河东狮吼，“小爷我生蛋怎么了？你不让啊？”

“啥？”今吉翔一忍不住用手擦了擦笑到溢出来了的眼泪，“这俩蛋是你生的？啊哈哈哈！太好笑了这也！啊哈哈哈哈！咳咳咳，诶嘛，看这把我笑的，哈哈哈！”

……青峰看见身边不断黑化的黄濑，硬是憋着没敢笑出来。

“你丫笑死你得了！呜呜呜。”黄濑实在气不过，急得哭了起来。

这下青峰大辉可不想笑了。

心疼地把黄濑抱在怀里，仔细地亲吻着黄濑脸上的泪。

“啊哈哈哈！”今吉翔一还在制造床?震和与青峰黄濑拥抱气氛下不和谐的狂笑。

“你个老头笑笑得了，没见我老婆都被你气哭了吗！”青峰大辉一脚踢飞了今吉翔一，真是个煞风景的老东西！

今吉翔一稳稳地在门口站住了，完全没对青峰这不分长幼的举动大动干戈，反而乐颠颠地往自己屋里跑。

“黄濑乖。”青峰摸了摸黄濑的黄毛，生硬地安慰了黄濑一下。对于这种事情，自己实在是不会处理。“那个……不哭了啊。”

“小青峰连怎么好好安慰人都不会，真是个单细胞生物。”黄濑从青峰怀里坐起来，用手擦了擦眼泪，突然觉得自己好逊啊！就因为这么个破事就哭成这样……

“黄濑你麻烦死了。”青峰伸了伸懒腰，被这么一折腾，睡意全无了。

“哼！”黄濑一把推开青峰，把两个蛋抱在怀里，“你要是嫌弃我们娘三你就直说，我又不是会死皮赖脸地赖着你的那种人！我一个人也能养活我们三个！”

何况这俩个蛋说不定真孵出小鸡了，那样放它们去找虫子吃，喂活我一个人就行了。吼吼吼，我太明智了！

“小傻瓜。”青峰一把把黄濑拉进了自己怀里，“我怎么舍得离开你。”

切！

好吧，我承认，听了青峰这话心里的确很爽。不过！我黄濑凉太是不会被甜言蜜语蒙蔽的！

“来，宝贝儿，亲一个。”青峰扶起了黄濑的脸颊，黄濑自然闭上眼睛，享受青峰的服务。

！！！这可不是被他蒙蔽了的表现啊！谁敢说是我跟谁急！

——————————————————————

“老婆！老婆！我告诉你一个超好笑的事！”今吉翔一飞一般地奔回了自己屋里，看见笠松幸男正在洗脸，兴冲冲道。

“你也老大不小了，能不能稳重一点啊？”笠松幸男瞥了眼今吉翔一，心里记恨着这个把自己腰弄得那么酸痛的混蛋。

“老婆你知道不，那个小黄毛竟然给大辉生了两个蛋！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

今吉翔一又开始捶墙大笑，简直像是要抽过去似的。笠松幸男看着在彪笑的今吉，真是无语了。

“你要是笑完了就滚出去把早饭端来，要是还想笑，你就在这笑，我出去透透气。”笠松幸男看着今吉把手都捶红了，很是无语，不就是人生了个蛋吗？你至于笑成这样？你的生活是不是太无聊了？

“啊哈哈……额……”今吉还想笑来着，不过看老婆脸色不对，赶紧关闸门，“老婆你心情不好啊？”

笠松幸男叹了口气，“咱俩老夫老妻这么多年了，别说个蛋，连个涨肚都没有。大辉找了个好孩子，这初次就怀上了，你说我能不能笑出来？”

今吉一愣，没想到笠松还有给自己生娃的想法，这家伙心里乐啊！

“老婆，你要想要，我就每天多努努力！”

“你个色鬼！”笠松幸男朝今吉丢去了个棉枕头，“真是恬不知耻！”

话虽这么说，笠松还是红了脸。

“行啦行啦，咱俩先去吃饭吧。”

来到大堂，今吉和笠松就察觉这气氛不对啊！怎么几百号兄弟一个个都颤着肩膀闷头吃饭？不是饭里有毒，他们都中毒了吧？

直到……看到青峰和黄濑坐在首席上，看到黄濑阴着个脸，看到黄濑怀里抱着两个漂亮的青黄蛋……瞬间就豁然开朗了！

这家伙吓俺一大跳，原来都在这憋着笑呢……

其实，事情的经过是这个样子滴～

青峰夫夫来到大堂的时候，这些喽喽们都已经坐在这里有说有笑地吃饭了，见到青峰和黄濑走过来当然都投以羡慕嫉妒恨的目光……直到看到黄濑宝贝着怀里的……两个蛋！

“哟，弟媳，起得早啊！”灰崎祥吾一把勾住黄濑的脖子，像流氓似的贴着黄濑的耳朵道。

“谁是你弟媳！”黄濑撇了灰崎一眼，嫌弃似的躲着灰崎对自己勾肩搭背的手。好在小黑受这个护花使者及时拍掉了灰崎伸来的爪。

“哟，大辉你这也太吝啬了吧！”灰崎乖乖收回了手，可嘴上还是不服气道，“媳妇都不给兄弟摸摸啊？”

……你丫这是一个兄弟该有的思想？

“哟，弟媳，你这也太能干了！哪淘来的这两个大鸡蛋？来别累坏了，把鸡蛋给哥。哥把他送厨房给你做顿大餐补补身……”

“你丫的！”黄濑抱紧两个蛋就往青峰怀里躲，“这是我儿子！”黄濑瞬间爆发了母性属性，竟然忘了这样说的后果……

“哈？你儿子？你不是说这两个是你生的吧？啊哈哈哈哈！黄濑，你，你也，啊哈哈哈，太全能了吧？”

“哈哈哈……”喽喽们听到蛋的来由后又大笑了起来，不过突然感觉到一阵阴冷的怨念袭来……黄濑简直要杀鬼了……就立马憋了回去。这家伙，默笑很累的好吗？

“你丫的灰崎祥吾，我黄濑凉太和你不共戴天！”黄濑瞪完灰崎就瞪青峰，“你丫的也不帮我！”

“我看你炸毛实在太可爱了，所以……”

“哼！”黄濑崛起嘴巴抗议青峰大辉坐视不管，谁知他这样就是在勾?引青峰亲他啊！

果然，青峰不负众望叼着黄濑软绵绵的小嘴吸来咬去的。

当众秀恩爱……真是作死！

只可惜，那人是青峰大辉，没人敢和他对着干。

“大辉，你这两个宝宝挺健康的啊！”应今吉老先生担心自己孙儿的健康把厨房里的大厨请来为这两个蛋做体检……-_-||，大厨有模有样的摸摸这听听那，最后摸了摸自己的白胡子下结论道，“这要是孵鸡的话，一个月差不多就出来了，要是鸭子的话……”

“你丫你个老头，这是我儿子，不是什么鸡鸭鹅狗的！”黄濑揪着大厨的胡子就打死结。黄濑还觉得不解气，又冲着今吉吼道，“你丫的还爷爷呢！你家亲爷爷能请个火夫给孙子检查身体？”

本来就不是亲的啊！今吉默默在心里吐槽道。

青峰看着炸毛的黄濑都快被萌死了，鼻血都是好不容易忍住才没下来的。

突然，轻微的吱啦声传到耳朵极为敏感的青峰耳朵里，青峰瞅了瞅黄濑怀里的蛋。

诶？那颗藏青色的是不是在动啊？

“黄濑，你看它。”青峰抱住黄濑，用手托住了那颗藏青色的蛋。

“小青峰，你快看你快看！它裂开了诶！”黄濑激动地回头看着青峰，青峰宠溺地亲了亲黄濑。

突然，一个小鸡大小（-_-||，当然不是小鸡）全身黑乎乎的小东西从里面钻了出来。

“诶诶诶？”黄濑盯着这个扑腾着小翅膀悬在空中的小黑娃看了又看，“好像你哦，小青峰。”

……这明明就是自己啊！只是小了点，长着个黑翅膀、头上有两个恶魔角、多了个尾部是箭头的尾巴，赤着身子而已……

“你怎么知道我叫‘小禽峰’？”小恶魔转过身子慵懒地看了看黄濑，突然用小手扒着黄濑那对于他的个头来说实在不小的脸“叭”的一下亲了黄濑。“小烦濑，你怎么长这么大了？”小黑娃明显有些嫌弃黄濑的样子，突然扶额沉思，“以后怎么抱你是个问题啊！”

你丫，不愧是青峰大辉的种，一出生就知道思考这么“深奥”的问题。

“小家伙，这个黄毛是我的人，你想都别想动他一根汗毛！”青峰还在吃刚刚小黑娃亲黄濑的醋呢，一把揪住小黑娃的翅膀，威胁道。

“哈？”小黑娃看着黄濑，一副伤心欲绝的样子，“小烦濑你竟然背叛我？”

额……今吉、笠松和灰崎已经被这一家子一大早上演的琼瑶剧雷到死。

“不对！”小黑娃好像发现了什么异常，挣脱了青峰本来握的就不紧的手，围着黄濑一圈一圈上下飞，“你的环儿呢？你的翅膀呢？”

“小家伙，什么环啊，翅膀的？”青峰嫌这个小家伙围着黄濑转来转去好烦，用手指轻轻一弹，小黑娃就被弹到黄濑怀里了。

“啊！”耳边传来小黑娃极度喜悦的声音，“小烦濑，你在这啊！可吓死我了！我还以为那个大怪物真的是你呢，那我以后的’性‘福可怎么办？你这样吓我可别怪你出来以后我惩罚你哦！”

青峰和黄濑看着小黑娃抱着金黄色的蛋又是蹭脸又是舔壳的，真为这壳里的小家伙以后的‘性’福生活担忧啊……

『22』

第七章 黄濑的蛋

“今吉，你过来一下。”大厨拍拍今吉翔一，示意他借一步说话。

“咋啦？”今吉还想赶紧回去看这一家子耍呢！

“这个……我身为一个可以算是老一辈的长辈了吧，虽然是个火夫，但是吧……”

“诶哟，大爷啊，您说重点啊！”今吉脖子伸得老长了一直往青峰黄濑那里望啊，这个老头说个话还要拿字辈来镇唬镇唬人。

“我觉得吧，大辉找的这孩子品德不太好。你看看哈，咱俩来慢慢捋捋。首先吧……”

慢慢捋捋？！俺的老亲爹呀，那边戏都快散场喽！

“你看看他，一头黄毛，一看就是不学好啊。你去大街上看看，这地下跑的，天上飞的，水里游的，有哪个不学好啊像他那样一头黄毛的？”

“大爷啊，黄濑那孩子天生就是那个发色，您在这瞎猜测个啥啊！”

“且不说这个，你看看他啊，刚刚见你把我请来了，脸上那是什么表情？啊？我含辛茹苦地一天天的把饭做好了送你们嘴里，见了我我也不求你们下跪感激，那最起码也要表示表示吧！你看看那小子，一副敌视的嘴脸。我说你们这个年代的孩子怎么都以貌取人找这些个花花瓶瓶的，有甚个用？”

……

“再说，你看看那个毛孩子，见了长辈也不尊敬。那和长辈说话语气冲的啊，而且，最可恶的是！！！他玩我胡子！”

好吧，说了这一大堆，终于说重点了-_-||

“我看看您老这胡子。”今吉翔一摸了摸大厨那乱成一团的胡子，差点没笑翻。

黄濑不是做过造型师吧？这蝴蝶结系得很有水平吗！这结是结，耳朵是耳朵的，而且系得还挺结实。

“大爷啊，您大人不记小人过，就当黄濑是小孩原谅他吧。等会儿我找人帮你把这胡子剪了，您就当换个胡型。俗话说得好吗！换一种胡型，换一种心情。我还有事，就先走了！”今吉怕大厨不妥协，这立马闪人了。

“诶！”大厨看着扬长而去的今吉翔一，默默抚了抚自己的白胡子，“少年不知愁滋味啊，我这胡子可是好几百年前留的！”

“老婆，大辉和黄毛呢？”今吉不见青峰和黄濑人影，这家伙失落的呀！

“他俩回去了。”笠松看了眼今吉那失落的神情，就觉得这人是不是很无聊啊！“你要是实在觉得无聊就去帮樱井收拾桌子，一天天的不干活，就知道长肉。”

“对了，今吉！”大厨打断了今吉夫夫。

“妈呀，媳妇我先躲一下。这老头太缠人了！”

……把老婆推入火海，你真是个好男人啊，今吉翔一！真不愧你“腹黑眼睛”的称谓！

“今吉他不太舒服，大爷你知道的，今吉做受的，总会有几天不舒服的。”笠松幸男笑答道。

……笠松你是不是跟今吉那个小子待久了，学坏了啊？

“那我就问你吧。”老头摸了摸自己打了结的白胡子，这个心塞啊。想俺老夫英俊潇洒的胡子被黄毛给蹂躏的，心都碎了！“你说黄毛生的那是什么？蛋里面生出小人，我活了这么久都没见过这样的事情啊！”

“我也不知道。”笠松其实也挺纳闷这件事的，“从来没有听说过吸血鬼可以和人类生孩子的事情。”

“那个黄毛小子肯定是个祸害！”大厨一本正经道。

“……大爷您是对黄濑有偏见了。”笠松幸男自身对黄濑的印象还是不错的，大概是因为长得好吧。“黄濑那孩子挺直爽的，而且自己的孩子被当成小鸡小鸭的自然不会心情好吧。”

“你们一个个都说那黄毛好，我这个老头就是该被系胡子呗！”

这胡子给您塞的……谁让您长得没有黄濑好看了！

“诶？大爷您去哪啊？”笠松见大厨气呼呼地往厨房走去，便多嘴问了一句。

“哼，我把鸽子都放生了！”

“额……您放鸽子干嘛啊？”

“心情不好！”

——————————————————————

“喂，黑皮，你总抱着我和黄濑的金蛋干嘛？”青峰和黄濑盯着床上那个猥琐地抱着金黄色蛋的小恶魔，弹了弹小恶魔的脑袋道。

“痛诶！”小禽峰被青峰弹的叫出了声，可是抱着金蛋的手环的更紧了，用头蹭了蹭蛋壳来缓解一下痛楚。突然小禽峰好像意识到了什么，怒瞪着青峰道，“你是以什么立场说我黑皮的？”

……青峰立马满头量角器。

黄濑听小禽峰这么说，在青峰身边捂着嘴笑。看着这一大一小放大缩小版的青峰大眼瞪小眼的实在太好玩了。

“那是我儿子，把蛋给我。”青峰伸手要去把金蛋拿过来，小禽峰一看青峰要来抢自己的小烦濑，一口咬住了青峰伸过来的手指。

“……”青峰看着用力地啃着自己的手的缩小版，不由轻笑了一声，“小家伙，你在给我挠痒痒吗？”

小禽峰气呼呼地松了口，“哼！”

“跟我玩，你还嫩着呢！”青峰扬眉吐气一般搂住了黄濑，“你男人帅气吧！”

黄濑无语地看着青峰，和小孩你至于这么认真吗？

“诶，煤球你过来！”小禽峰突然对青峰勾了勾手指，一副挑衅的样子。

青峰哪里会怕，把脸凑到小禽峰眼前，“黑皮，你想耍什么花招？”

小禽峰背对着青峰，弯下腰，像是在酝酿什么……

青峰很好奇这个黑皮小子在做什么猫腻，便凑近了去瞅。

“噗～～～”

……一小股气流扑面而来……伴随着不太好闻的气味……

“哈哈哈！”黄濑看着瞬间黑化的青峰简直要笑过去了，“你们不愧是爷俩，一个比一个狠。”

小禽峰放个好屁，声音抑扬顿挫，婉转起伏，气味气流均匀扑面而来，差点熏倒一个黑面大汉……

“……”青峰大辉看着要笑晕的黄濑真是气不打一处来，捧住黄濑的脑袋就来了一个霸道的强吻。

“唔……唔……”黄濑才不要和这样的青峰接吻呢！臭臭的……尽管黄濑十分努力地推着青峰的肩膀，如果没被青峰吻得浑身发软的话，大概应该能推开火力全开的青峰？！

“啧啧，”小禽峰看着这两个不知害臊的人当着自己的面在这亲啊亲的，完全没有意识到这是少儿不宜的画面吗？“黄濑你真是伪君子。手上推着煤球，嘴上我看比煤球还积极。”

黄濑听到小禽峰说话，这才意识到自己和青峰在小孩子面前亲来亲去的，影响多不好啊！这会给孩子树立一个多么不良的人生观、世界观、价值观啊！！！

“青峰，孩子在这呢！”在青峰一吻不过瘾还想再战一回合之际，黄濑立马阻止了青峰，“咱们这样，小小峰会不好意思的。”

“哈？”青峰因为黄濑的拒绝十分不爽，“小小峰？你是说我下面那玩应？你这可多虑了。小小峰最爱你了，它会为你硬到爆。”

“青峰！！”黄濑脸瞬间红透了。“我说的是我们的儿子！你都在想什么啊！”

“你说他？”青峰指了指在翘着二郎腿坐在青峰的枕头上，对小金蛋上下其手，又是亲又是抱的小禽峰，“那你不用担心，他绝对比你想的还要猥琐。”

“猥琐是我的魅力好吗？”小禽峰对着金蛋到处摸壳，好像这蛋是个人似的，把全身摸个遍，“我的小烦濑爱上了我还是因为我把他强?上了呢！知道这叫什么不？这叫一夜定情！”

！！！这个小家伙颠覆了黄濑的世界观……刚出生就可以这么黄暴吗？黄濑瞅瞅青峰，叹了口气，哎，有这么个黄暴爹就不愁生不出这么黄暴的儿子。

“诶哟，挺霸气啊！”青峰似乎终于对自己儿子有些认同感了，“不愧是我儿子！”

您还挺自豪？！

额……黄濑不敢置信自己看到了什么……那个小家伙提着自己下面硬直起来了的小枪对着金蛋戳了戳？

……不会是舔舔蛋壳你就这样了？！

“青峰，你儿子真是……太色了！”黄濑扯了扯青峰的衣服，下巴都合不上了。

也是你儿子好吧？

“黄濑，你给他做件衣服吧。这么没忍耐力，做我青峰大辉的儿子太丢人了！我哪次不是至少亲上了你才提枪的？”

“……你说什么呢！”黄濑羞得想钻地缝了，“你个大色峰！”(*/ω＼*)

“咚咚咚”

“青峰哥，我刚刚给小禽峰和还在蛋里的小宝宝缝制了些衣服，给你。”樱井拿了一筐小衣服，还都挺漂亮的。

“诶？这些都是你一个人做的？”黄濑吃惊的看着樱井良。

“这些不算什么啦！”樱井笑了笑，“以前我帮青峰哥做衣服，一个下午就能做十几件呢！”

“因为小樱井是吸血鬼吗？”黄濑突然好羡慕这个各项技能都开挂的种族了。

“嗯。”樱井笑了笑，“那没事我先去擦地板了。”说罢，樱井就离开了。

“真贤惠啊！”黄濑感叹道。

“可不是，谁要是能娶到良，还真是福气。”青峰看着正在挑衣服的小禽峰，对黄濑说道。

“切，那你干嘛不和他成亲？我又懒又笨，还不会做衣服，你后悔死了吧！”黄濑瞬间就不高兴了，想着青峰现在身上的衣服说不定就是桃井做的，黄濑就不舒服，心堵的慌。

“吃醋了？”青峰眉飞色舞的，黄濑这小子也敌不过我的魅力啊！吼吼吼吼吼吼吼！

“这件小烦濑穿一定好看！”小禽峰拿起一条豹纹包臀紧身裙，眼睛都放光了。

大概是桃井不知道金蛋里的小孩会是男是女，所以就做了几件女装，而且尺寸可能没把握好。

“哟！这件是小烦濑最喜欢穿的那种诶！我的颜色。”小禽峰拿起一件藏蓝色百褶长裙，看起来很是飘逸。裙边一褶又一褶的，交错着，的确很漂亮。

“这件……”

“咯吱……”

从裂开的金蛋里露出了一个漂亮的金色小脑袋，一个散发着淡金色光芒的小环悬浮在小黄毛上面。小天使好像有点胆怯，小手扒着蛋壳的边缘，水灵灵的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，简直萌死人！

“小烦濑！”小禽峰激动的不行，丢下手里的衣服，飞到小天使眼前。

“诶？”小天使看着来人便瞪大了眼睛，不过好像不确信似的，用两只可爱的小手握拳蹭了蹭两个眼睛，这才又瞅了瞅眼前黑乎乎的人。“真的是小禽峰！”

小天使喜悦的声音好像可以感染他人一样，青峰和黄濑看着这个缩小版的黄濑嘴角都不自觉的上扬了。

“停！”小禽峰见小烦濑要飞出来扑向自己，赶紧叫停，飞到篮子边把那件藏蓝色的仙女裙丢进小烦濑的蛋壳里，“先穿上，不许让别人看见你的身子。”

“诶？小禽峰自己还不是光着身子。”

“你是我的！你的身子只能给我一个人看！”

青峰和黄濑明显看到了小天使的脸瞬间红成了个可爱的苹果，“小禽峰是暴君。”小天使把脸埋在了裙子里，害羞地小声说道。

“还是我帮你穿好了。”小禽峰也飞进了小烦濑的蛋壳了，顺便还把壳给扣了起来。两个小家伙躲在里面不知道在干什么。

“小禽峰色鬼啦！”壳里传来小天使羞涩地轻叫声，“小禽峰你在摸哪里啦！不是帮我穿衣服的嘛！诶诶诶！不要摸那里啊，小禽峰色鬼！嘤嘤嘤。”

……

静观这一切的青峰和黄濑楞楞地你看看我我看看你，这是什么神发展？自己的俩儿子要在自己面前上演肉?搏大戏？！

?青黄?投怀送抱

『23』

第八章 突变 

“好了！”小禽峰掀开蛋壳，扑腾着小黑翅膀公主抱着身着长裙的小烦濑飞了出来。怀里的小天使埋在小禽峰胸膛的脸红的不行。

“小禽峰、工口峰、黄暴峰、小色峰……”小天使小声嘟囔着。

黄濑伸出手指摸了摸小天使那金闪闪的软头发，小天使抬头看了看黄濑，“好漂亮啊！”小天使顺着黄濑的小指头用小脑袋蹭了蹭，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着面前这个超级漂亮的大哥哥。

“好可爱啊！”黄濑看着毛茸茸的小黄脑袋，简直想把这个萌娃抱在怀里狂亲。

青峰好无语，黄濑，你们爷俩对着和自己一样的这张脸说漂亮可爱真的好吗？

青峰也想附手上去摸摸小烦濑，小禽峰立马抱着小天使往后躲。

“嘿？怎么黄濑摸他你就让，我想摸摸就不让了？”青峰看着小禽峰那充满敌意的眼神，饶有兴趣地问道。

“他看起来太无害了，不是小烦濑喜欢的类型。你可不一样，这么黑，一看就很黄暴。我怎么可能放心你碰我的小烦濑！”

“小禽峰，你什么意思啊！好像我很喜欢色色的男人似的！”小天使拍了拍小翅膀飞到了黄濑肩头，捧着黄濑的脸，“吧唧”一下亲了黄濑的脸蛋，像是想要证明自己喜欢的是并不是色色的那种类型。

……黄濑看到两个小青峰难得同步地一起堆量角器……

“你叫什么名字啊？”小天使坐在黄濑的肩膀上，看着小禽峰不爽的表情开心地扑腾着翅膀，还故意问黄濑名字好让他更吃醋。

黄濑伸手轻轻捏了捏小天使粉嫩粉嫩的小脸，“我叫黄濑凉太。”

“那以后就叫你小黄濑好啦！”小烦濑灿烂地笑了笑。

“你叫什么啊？”黄濑把小天使放在了手上拿到面前和他对视问道。

“诶？”小天使摸了摸脑袋，头上的光环也跟着颤了一颤，“我也不知道诶。小禽峰给人家起的外号叫‘小烦濑’，可是一点也没有美感，和我一点也不相符合！”

“你这么可爱怎么能叫这样的名字！”黄濑为小天使打抱不平，“以后就叫你‘小凉’好不好？”

“诶？可以吗？”小天使高兴地伸出手想抱抱黄濑，黄濑直接亲了亲小天使，“当然可以啦！小凉真是太可爱了！”

“你你你……”小禽峰看着眼前上演的一幕又一幕，心痛欲绝，双腿跪地、抱头痛哭道，“小烦濑，我对你死心塌地，你竟然负我！”

“我没有啦！”小天使吓得赶紧飞到小禽峰身边，焦急道，“小禽峰你不要抛弃我，嘤嘤嘤，我只是跟你开个玩笑啦！”

“诶诶诶！”还没等小天使反应过来，就已经被扑倒在被子上。小天使看着嘴角抽抽着邪笑的小禽峰，羞得偏开了头，不和小禽峰对视。

“小烦濑你是我的！什么小凉，多难听！你就叫小烦濑，你的一切都是由我说的算！”说罢，小禽峰就俯下头去啃咬小天使的脖子和脸蛋。

“小禽峰是暴君……唔……”

粉红软嫩的嘴立马被小恶魔堵死了，舌头侵入进去饿狼一般追逐着小天使的软舌。

……青峰瞬间理解了今吉见自己和黄濑在秀恩爱时那种杀千刀的心理了！

“啊！”黄濑突然大叫一声，吓得小天使差点咬到小禽峰的舌头。

“大烦濑，你鬼叫什么！”  
“黄濑，你怎么了？”

“青峰，我们俩昨天内个完竟然到现在都没洗澡！”黄濑惊愕道，“脏死了！”

“有什么脏的？”青峰不以为意，“难道你嫌弃我的东西？”

……那种黏糊糊的东西在你那里，你嫌不嫌弃！你丫的青峰大辉，怎么我们金黄色系的都要被你们这种黑皮压啊！

“我不管，我要去洗澡。”黄濑撅撅嘴，表示不可以忤逆他的意思。

“小烦濑，你也想洗澡吧！”小禽峰对着小烦濑使劲抛媚眼，“咱俩好久没做了！”

……“不和你说话了！”小天使红着脸把自己埋进了被子里，撅着小屁股在小禽峰眼里就是活生生的勾?引啊！

小禽峰不管三七二十一的，隔着小天使的藏蓝色裙子提枪对着小洞的位置就一顶，“太爽了！”小禽峰陶醉地叹道。

……青峰和黄濑觉得眼前一片一片的乌鸦飞过……

这小子也太工口了吧！青峰都有些自愧不如。

“小禽峰是笨蛋！”小天使瞬间往被里一滚，把自己牢牢地裹住，只露着小脑袋惊恐地盯着小禽峰，“你再这样欺负我我就不理你了！嘤嘤嘤……”

“凉儿，我错了。”小禽峰走过去隔着被子抱住小天使，用脸蹭了蹭小天使的黄毛，“你知不知道我有多想你？我以为再也见不到你了。”

“真哒？”小天使有些动容，偷偷亲了小禽峰一下，“所以才说小禽峰是笨蛋啊！我们都说好了永生永世都要在一起，怎么可能见不到！”

“咳咳，”青峰打断了这对小情人的肉麻戏，“那我们去七日湖好了。我去钓龙虾，黄濑你去洗澡。”

“七日湖？好奇怪的名字啊！”

“在那里呆上一日一夜，人间就会度过七日，所以叫七日湖。”青峰解释道，“那个地方就我一个人知道，所以你可以放心地脱，不会有人来打扰的。”

“真的？”小恶魔听闻立马来了精神，“和凉儿呆在一起七天没有人打扰的？我和凉儿也要去！”明显感觉到小恶魔的眼睛里直冒火光……

黄濑和小天使隐隐觉得会有不好的事情发生，可一个一心想洗个澡，一个只跟着小恶魔走，就只好答应一起同去了。

“可是要怎么去啊？”黄濑看着青峰，“不是要步行吧？离得近不近，会不会……”

“我抱着你，咱飞过去。”青峰一口打断了黄濑想继续唠唠叨叨的话。

“那我们呢～”小天使飞到青峰面前扯着青峰的衣袖就撒娇道。

小禽峰扶额，小烦濑对不起，你男人没用，还要让你去出卖色相。

“勉强让你们在我头顶上坐着吧！”青峰施舍一般道。

小禽峰闻言抱着小天使就做到了青峰头上，还不老实地揪住青峰的头发用力揪，“驾驾！”

额……力气有点大……拽掉了一根藏青色的头发……

……青峰想着这要不是自己和黄濑的崽子，自己可不能一忍再忍！

“抓好了啊！”青峰提示头上的两个小家伙，怀里公主抱着黄濑，飞出了房间。

『24』

欧耶！

俺成功从一个买保险的转型成了搞股票的！

庆祝转专业成功，来一发！

o(≧ o ≦)o

第八章 突变

不愧是喝了黄濑的血，青峰明显感觉到自己各方面的能力都增强了好几倍，抱着黄濑竟然一点压力都没有。不过抱着黄濑青峰是乐呵，可还要费力连带抱着黄濑怀里的两个大包裹青峰就不太乐意了。

“拿着行李你是什么意思？想逃跑也不用连我的也拿来吧。”青峰看着黄毛没见过世面似的兴奋的表情，感觉莫名的自豪。果然自己让黄濑见到了不一样的风景，吼吼吼！

“洗完澡干干净净的当然要穿最漂亮的衣服来衬托出本小爷的英俊潇洒、风流倜傥啊！至于拿你的包裹……自然是帮你也选一身好看的啊！不用谢，不用谢，小爷我就是乐于助人，哎，没办法啊！”

我会告诉你因为看你穿着这些衣服那么英俊帅气，所以本少也要试试看吗？

“……感情不是你费力气哈！”青峰无奈地瞅了眼黄濑，果然还是喜欢纵容这个迷人的黄毛。

“小禽峰都不会这样纵容我！”小天使趴在青峰脑袋上揪着青峰藏青色的头发以防因为前进速度过快而掉下去，看着青峰黄濑恩恩爱爱的样子责备小禽峰道。

小禽峰看着小天使嘟起小嘴，瞪着自己的样子简直萌翻了！“小烦濑你生气的样子真可爱。”小禽峰爬到小天使身边，“吧唧”照着小天使的脸就来了一口。

“小禽峰是色狼！”小天使立马红了脸，羞羞地小声骂道。

“我就对着你一个人色啊！”小禽峰满意地看着自己在小天使脸上弄出的杰作，自豪道，“果然还是我魅力无穷吗？怎么在一起这么多年了，你还是亲一下就脸红啊？啊？我的小天使～”

“小禽峰好坏！明明知道这样叫我我会害羞的！”小天使羞得不敢看小禽峰了，撅着屁股把自己的脸埋进了青峰的藏青色发丝中，“好害羞啊！脸都红的不好看了！呜呜……”

小禽峰侧着身子躺在青峰的头上，一只手拄着脑袋，另一只手伸过来摸了摸小天使滑嫩嫩的脸蛋儿。“小烦濑，你可真美啊，真是我的心肝宝贝。”

“小禽峰不要这样说啦！”小天使害羞地扭了扭屁股以示抗议，可看在小禽峰眼里简直就是“害羞一扭百媚生”啊！

黄濑看着小天使无力吐槽，难怪被小恶魔吃的死死的，小天使你这样可爱诱人真的好吗？明明就是把自己送进虎口啊！难道你没看见小恶魔都激动的吞口水了吗？

“你们两个小家伙能不能甭在我头上秀恩爱？”青峰无语道，这家伙听的我心痒痒。什么时候黄濑能像小烦濑那样听夫君的话，脸皮薄薄的就好了。真不爽和自己长得一模一样的臭小子把和黄濑一样的小家伙吃干抹净好几年了，现在自己想和黄濑亲热亲热还要征求黄濑同意或是变相威胁才行。明明那个小恶魔没有自己看起来不管是智商还是情商高吧？可看着呆萌的小天使被小恶魔吃的死死的，而且小天使还对他唯命是从似的青峰心里就不爽了。

明明是我更有魅力吧！

“黄濑……”

“啊？”黄濑吓了一跳，不会是青峰意识到自己拿他的包裹的真正意图是自己试衣服吧？“咋啦？”

“我帅吗？”青峰一本正经地问道。

“哈？”黄濑在心里吐槽，你个自恋鬼！不过处于自己正处于悬空状态，青峰一旦松手，自己就乘鹤西去了……“帅啊！”

“那我有魅力吗？”

“……老有魅力了！我都拜倒了！”

“我温柔不？”

“……温柔死了！”

“我技术好不？”

“……当然好了！要不然我晚上怎么可能叫的那么欢实？”

“那我有什么让你不满意的地方吗？”

“老棒了！哪有不满意啊！这么好的男人怎么可能不满意啊！”

“那你爱我吧，既然我这么完美。”

“……爱，老爱了，要不然还能给你生娃子？”黄濑豁出去了，为保一条小命简直出卖良心啊！

“那我还要你生娃儿，我要你给我生一辈子的娃儿！”青峰道。

黄濑听了吓了一跳，青峰说的话翻译过来就是：我要你一辈子都做我的受！我要压你一辈子！我要和你做一辈子的爱！

哪一条都足以让黄濑炸毛炸毛炸毛了吧！此时不炸何时炸？

“你丫的青峰大辉，本小爷的生命存在的价值就是一辈子满足你的生理需求？”

“什么生理需求，是爱，傻黄。”

“……”我才不爱你呢！

“小烦濑，还是你好，不像娘那么傲娇。果然我的眼光真是绝了！”小恶魔把尾巴绕上了小天使时隐时现的白兔般毛茸茸的球形尾巴，用尾尖的小箭头戳了戳小天使身后的小洞，“今天我们俩要鸳鸯戏水！”

“小禽峰果然是禽兽……”小天使双手抱着自己红彤彤的美人脸孔，诺诺道，“天天就想着这个那个的事情也不知道羞羞。”

“小妖精，明明是你勾引的我啊！”小恶魔挑了挑眉，邪邪道。

“小禽峰好坏，我明明什么都没有做，小禽峰就把我扒光了。”小天使委屈地看着小恶魔道。

“你的存在本身就是勾引，这你不知道吗？”

“诶？”小天使闻言有羞涩地低下了头，“小禽峰好坏～”

……好吧，小恶魔泡妞有狠招……青峰算是承认了。

“咳咳咳，”黄濑不知不觉脸有点红了，总觉得看着小天使和小恶魔在这里卿卿我我的好像……自己和青峰在做这样的事情似的……黄濑赶紧转移话题，“你们两个怎么会一出生就认识啊？”

“小黄濑好可爱啊，我和小禽峰认识都快五百年了。”小天使羞涩地捂着自己的小脸蛋儿，又有些自豪地说，“但是小禽峰是追了我一百年才追到手的哦！”

“……”小禽峰轻轻敲了小天使脑袋一下，小天使立马装作好痛的样子捂着脑袋可怜兮兮地看着小禽峰，“你怎么不说我是在你99岁的时候遇到你的？明明对我一见钟情了都，竟然还装矜持，害得我一年后才摸到你吃掉你。”

……！小天使气的掐着腰，“小禽峰不说出来会死吗！明明是小禽峰对我一见钟情，那天我可是穿的美若天仙！”

“美若天仙不是也被我从天上绑回恶魔谷了？再说我看上的要不是你的衣服。”

“诶？那是什么啊？”小天使满眼期待地看着小禽峰，“告诉我吗！”

“还用想吗！当然是你的脸啊！小蠢濑。”

“小凉以前也是天使吗？”黄濑看着小天使在跟小禽峰缠在他身上的尾巴作斗争，有些好奇道。

“是哦！”小天使灿烂一笑。

“我家小烦濑不仅是天使，还是天堂最高贵的王子。”小禽峰得意地把小天使搂在怀里，宣誓主权不可侵犯，“我还是一个普通恶魔的时候有幸看过一眼我的小烦濑，我就一见倾心了。我可是为了我老婆才修炼成顶级吸血鬼恶魔的。我成功的那一天就立马飞到天堂接俺老婆回家办喜事去了。”

……这可比琼瑶剧雷多了……

“到了。”青峰落地，“你们两个小不点去哪打：野：战我不管，但不许靠近我和黄濑！”

小禽峰闻言抱住正在整理自己漂亮的小翅膀的黄濑，给了青峰一个“我懂你”的眼神，拍着黑翅膀就飞到了草丛里。

“青峰……你放我下来啊……”黄濑尴尬地踢了踢腿，“你不是想对我干嘛吧？”

“哈？”青峰放下怀里的黄濑，“你可别把我和小禽峰那小子相提并论啊，我明显不是那么工口的人啊！”

“小禽峰明明就是青峰你吧！”黄濑一语道破，“难道小禽峰是青峰你的前世？”

“像你说的，难道小烦濑是你的前世？要是那样的话，咱们俩前世今生都是一对神仙侠侣啊！”

“当我没说好了……”黄濑一头冷汗，看小天使被小禽峰吃的死死的样子……明明自己是有攻的气质的！

黄濑也不想这些想不通的事了，现在要享受沐浴才是真格的。黄濑一层一层脱下了衣服，却感觉到了异常强烈的光压……回头一看，青峰正对着自己的后背咽口水！！喉结一动一动地明显都能看出来！！

你个色峰！

“青峰大辉！你别瞎想，今天我洗干净了，你就不许碰我了！我才不要白洗澡呢！”

“洗干净之前是吧……”青峰想了想，突然迅速脱光了自己的衣服向黄濑走过来，漂亮的肌肉与这个英俊霸气过了头的男人实在相配。

青峰的气场太强了，黄濑就像一只时刻准备被宰的小白兔乖乖的愣在了那里，青峰大辉真是个完美无缺陷的男人啊……

“内个……我进到水里你就不能碰我了……”黄濑稍稍抵抗了一下青峰大辉的怀抱，却也被拥进男人温暖的怀里。

青峰轻轻在黄濑额头上落下了一个吻，竟然让黄濑恍惚地认为，青峰大辉大概真的喜欢我吧……

☆最近肉写的频繁了些-_-||，下一章不想写肉肉了，小天使们勿喷(≧^ω^≦)

『25』

第八章 突变

青峰提着五六条大鱼和地瓜原路返回来到了洞前。本来是想带着黄濑在这湖周边转一转的，谁知富贵人家讲究多，洗个澡磨磨唧唧的，青峰算是等不起了。总不能洗一个上午的澡中午什么也不吃吧？于是青峰就示意黄濑，洗完了就去湖边的那个洞里待着，青峰已经在里面点了火堆，很暖和。自己就去常去的鱼多的湖边摸鱼了。

青峰可没想着黄濑能在洞口迎接自己，如是那样，估计是黄濑洗澡废了太多体力，饿得坐等食物归来。可是来到洞口，青峰感觉心里一下子软下来了。金闪闪的黄濑侧身躺在自己铺好的干净的干草垫子上，怀里抱着一青一黄两个小家伙，三个人熟睡的模样让青峰感觉到温馨。

真像一个家。

青峰蹑手蹑脚地走到火堆边，用洗干净了的树枝串鱼插在火边烤，地瓜也丢进了碳火灰烬里。忙活完吃的，青峰才定眼仔细盯着黄濑看了看。那身藏蓝色的衣服好熟悉……不就是那件五月给自己亲自手工刺绣的袍子？

说实话，这件衣服黄濑穿上去也的确好看。白皙的皮肤在藏青色映衬下更加美丽，金色的发丝短短的却也同袍子争去了风采。

黄濑和这袍子，好像诠释了藏青色和金黄色是天生一对似的，竟然如此协调，艳丽。

冥冥之中，有那么一股力量指引着青峰靠近黄濑。一开始只觉得黄濑是个被宠坏了的大少爷，可是青峰越来越发现，这个男人就是有能力让你放下心里一切暴躁和不耐烦去哄他宠他给他一切你能做到的。

看着黄濑和小天使的睡颜一模一样，真的很神奇。而小恶魔好像怕小天使跑了似的把小天使紧紧地抱在怀里，腿搭在小天使端端正正侧躺着的身上，既温柔又霸道，宣誓着小天使的所有权似的。从小天使吻痕满布的脖子青峰就能联想到小禽峰对他多了多少恶行。看着这两个小家伙，就好像自己和黄濑的缩影。对黄濑在意，并不是一时兴起，只是就好像似曾相识，甚至比相识更进一步。

对于那两个小家伙青峰不是没有怀疑过他们的来历，只是青峰不愿意用非善意的角度去揣测，可能是有赖于对于缩小版的自己和黄濑就是狠不下心去揣度。看着小天使嘴角带笑似的往小恶魔怀里钻了钻，嗅了嗅小恶魔的气味，然后很安心似的又睡去了。

离不开。

这是青峰的感受。感觉这两个小家伙仿佛应该一辈子在一起，不能分离。仿佛若有人将他们拆开，怕是哪个都不能独活。

“诶？青峰你回来了？”黄濑睡眼朦胧，看着青峰的眼神有些迷离，黄濑笑嘻嘻地说道，“你去那么久都没回来，我还以为你抛弃我们娘三个了呢！”

“怎么舍得啊……”青峰蹲到黄濑面前，极其温柔道，“傻黄。”

“你才是蠢峰呢！”黄濑起身，将给两个小家伙当被子盖的棉袍子给他们盖好，对上青峰的眼睛不服气道。

看到就在眼前的黄濑，青峰轻轻把黄濑抱在怀里，慢慢贴上了黄濑的唇。慢慢地萨摩那个软软嫩嫩甜甜的唇，没有侵略性、没有强烈的占有欲、没有激烈的感情流露，只是想单纯的亲亲黄濑。

黄濑见青峰慢慢凑过来的头，第一反应并不是躲避……可待到意识到以自己的立场不应该和青峰有什么肢体接触比较好的时候，唇已经被带有独特的强硬诱人的味道的青峰敷上了一片温热。和青峰唇贴唇的感觉很舒服，仿佛自己被这个人疼爱着，保护着似的，很舒服。

待到青峰离开了黄濑的唇，黄濑还是有些恍惚，“青峰你这算什么啊……也没有下一步动作，你亲我是基于什么目的啊？”

“傻黄。”青峰敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“我怎么就喜欢了你这么个傻黄了？”

黄濑只是捕捉到了一个词……“喜欢”，青峰大辉喜欢黄濑凉太。“喜欢我？”黄濑指了指自己，瞪大眼睛看着青峰道。

“不喜欢你干嘛跟你做啊？你还真是傻黄吗？”青峰自己坐到黄濑身边，把黄濑整个抱在自己怀里，“要是能过这样的生活也不错，我们一家四口就在这个小山洞里，自给自足、与世隔绝，只过属于我们的生活。”

“我不要。”黄濑趴在青峰胸膛上，头一摇扫过青峰的胸膛，痒痒的。“我不想过这样的生活。”

“是吗？”青峰望向了洞外远方，仿佛看着十分遥远的地方，不再说话了。

或许是自己活过了太久，看遍了世事，遇到了一个值得心动的人，便想以最朴实的方式同他过活。对于青峰来说，或许如今只要和黄濑在一起就是幸福的。然而黄濑并不如此，他只有至多100岁的生命，他想感受痛苦与快乐，他要疯要闹要尝遍五味感受喜怒哀乐。他还有父亲，他没忘记自己是个被线拉着的木偶。

“你个小烦濑竟然咬你夫君我！”怀里的小天使好像是做梦梦见自己吃好东西了，照小恶魔的胸膛狠狠地咬了一口，这疼的小禽峰嗷嗷叫，一把把小天使压在身下，想要和小天使算账。

小天使被小禽峰这一声大叫吓得猛然睁开眼睛，看见压在自己身上的小禽峰才安心地又想闭上眼睛。谁知，小禽峰用大拇指和食指活生生地强迫小烦濑睁眼，“小禽峰你干嘛啊，我要睡觉啦！”

竟然没有一丢丢的自觉性吗？

“你刚刚咬我了！”

“诶？”小烦濑十分不相信似的瞪大了眼睛，“明明是小禽峰愿意到处咬我的……我身上的痕迹都是证据哦！”

“我那是爱抚，你咬我可是当馒头狠狠地咬！”

“呜呜～小禽峰好凶，大不了让你咬回来嘛！”

小禽峰闻言就咬住了小烦濑红彤彤软嫩嫩的唇瓣。小天使知道自己理亏，就乖乖地让小禽峰舔咬自己。

小禽峰不老实的尾巴总是愿意逗弄小烦濑，现在又缠上了小天使的兔子尾巴，被弄得痒痒的。

“可是我刚刚真的味道了鱼香的味道啊……”小烦濑撅起嘴，明明闻到了啊。“诶？火堆旁是烤鱼诶！”

小天使兴高采烈地扑打着小翅膀飞到了烤鱼旁，“是小青峰弄到的鱼吗？小青峰好厉害哦！”

小禽峰本来还在给自己傻愣愣的小烦濑挑鱼刺呢，闻言醋心大起，拿起调好的鱼就塞进了小天使嘴里，“再怎么好，你也是我家的。”

“我这辈子下辈子下下辈子下下下辈子都要做小禽峰的人！”小烦濑幸福地吃着无刺烤鱼，心里都乐开了花，“这世上没有比小禽峰对我更好的人了！”

“你个小白痴！”小禽峰憨憨地大笑起来，轻轻拍了拍小天使漂亮刺眼的金发，“我不对老婆好对谁好啊！”

酒足饭饱，当然没有酒……四人就相继躺下。夜很深了，黄濑突然感觉到青峰出洞了。就是好奇的驱使下，黄濑偷偷趴在洞口往外看了看，看到的景象让黄濑心里莫名的难受。

一个桃色长发的女人亲呢地舔着青峰的脖子，然后就深深埋了进去。黄濑知道那也是吸血鬼，也知道那瞬间两个人会享受到怎样的快感。

可能是基于这点，心真的有些痛。明明说喜欢我的青峰大辉！原来对于我们之间的关系，你青峰大辉做的是表面文章！

黄濑似乎想通了似的，蹑手蹑脚地回到了草垛上，心里也给青峰盖了一个“凡夫俗子”的称呼。同时也告诫自己，青峰大辉绝对不能爱上！

两个小家伙睡得到不错，全然没有意识到自己的爹娘出现了危机——信任危机！

『26』

好久没出现了……刷一下存在感O(∩_∩)O~

每个坑都要平衡一下-_-||

好久没更这文了，::_::，都忘了讲什么了

继续走萌路线？大概=￣ω￣=

以上

www.www.. 正文 www.www.www.

第八章 突变

“阿大有小黄的血喝还喝我的，真是欺负人啊。”桃井用手抚了抚脖子上被青峰咬出的伤口，很快那里就合上了。

青峰有些奇怪地看着桃井五月，“黄濑的血有什么特别吗？”

“阿大你在我面前装傻有意思吗？明明小黄就是阿大一直在找的人吧。”桃井叹了口气，“阿大难道还要重蹈覆辙吗？”

“你都知道了吗？”青峰想了想道，“果然绿间还是说了。他告诉你什么我和黄濑在一起就会天下大乱那样的屁话了？”

“小绿也是为了阿大你和小黄好啊！”五月不满青峰这么不知好歹，“阿大其实一直都知道这个说法是吗？”

“一开始只是有一种潜意识在指引我要找到一个人，我本以为就是吸血鬼对灵嗅的那种渴望在作祟。然后我标记黄濑以后，绿间说什么我小时候就一直念叨着‘王与王后在一起就会天下大乱’，我脑袋里混混沌沌的感觉好像有一丝消散了。直到最近再次看到黄濑额头上的后冠之后，以前的事情有点开始清晰了。”

“阿大是吸血鬼历史上那个恶魔的统领对不对？而小黄是那只背叛天堂的天使。因为小黄的血对于阿大你来说是最强的力量源泉，所以阿大就想尽办法诱拐小黄，让小黄心甘情愿地跟着你。但是最后还是被掌管天界的小赤打败了。小赤没有完全陨化你们的灵魂，所以你和小黄才会转世投胎的吧？”

“哈？五月你想多了吧！历史上的圣战怎么可能是我和黄濑单枪匹马和天界的人斗啊！”青峰没有完全记起以前的事情，只是知道黄濑对自己来说很重要。不管什么天下大乱，什么鸡犬不宁的，青峰是打定主意了要和黄濑在一起。

“可是所谓的‘王和王后’就是恶魔界的统领和背叛天使啊！如果阿大和小黄是 ‘王和王后’的话，那就是转世投胎的恶魔统领和背叛天使啊！ ”

“五月你还真会联想啊！”青峰无语地看着桃井五月，“是又怎么样不是又怎么样，反正我绝对不会放黄濑走的，黄濑是我的这点谁都改变不了。何况他都是我的灵嗅了，我要是放走了他以后喝谁的血？难道还要像以前那样每次喝你的血过活啊？就算喝你的血也能勉强活下去，可根本就不能维持我的能力啊。做一个没有能力的吸血鬼那还不如死了算了。”

“切，阿大这么嫌弃我刚刚干嘛还喝我的！难道阿大你和小黄闹别扭了？”

“怎么可能！我和黄濑好着呢！”青峰赶紧反驳，“我最近喝他的血有点频了，怕他贫血。”

青峰当然不会告诉五月其实真正的原因是每次喝黄濑血的时候就会有一种冲动……sex冲动……

“阿大这么说就不怕我生气吗？！明明以前每周都喝我的血好几次也没见你心疼啊！”五月气呼呼地看着青峰，阿大简直就是见色忘义的典型代表啊！

“那还不是因为你这个奇葩的独一无二的女吸血鬼的血是万能的，我为了活着才喝的吗！”青峰用力揉了揉五月的粉色头发，“我还是很疼你的，五月。”

“阿大弄乱我头发啦！”五月赶紧拍了拍青峰不老实的手，“所以说阿大知道小赤对你和小黄的事情很在意吗？”

“赤司那家伙本来就一直盯着我啊，又不是最近才有的事。话说你这女人是不是有点太敏感了？更何况为什么两个人在一起就能导致一场大灾难？屁话。”

“阿大真是大大咧咧的。”五月无语道，“我要是不在阿大身边，阿大肯定过得很不好！”

“你这女人真是……”青峰无语地看着五月，“你是老妈子吗！”

“阿大真是！怎么能这么说我啊！”五月朝青峰就踢来一脚，却被青峰轻易地躲开了。“哼，阿大太恶劣了！”

“喂，五月，我有儿子了。”青峰突然很得意似的把声音扬的很高。

“你那得意的表情是怎么回事啊，阿大？”五月看着青峰抽抽的脸，完全受不了青峰这自豪的表情，“你居然把小黄以外的人都肚子搞-大了？阿大你是渣攻吗？”

“你个桃井五月，当然是我和黄濑的儿子了！我怎么可能和别人生啊！”

“哈哈哈？？？小黄可是男孩子啊！小黄这么逆天，居然可以生宝宝？”五月简直想量一量青峰的体温，看看青峰是不是发烧烧糊涂了！

“还不止一个呢！”青峰完全得意洋洋的，自家老婆就是给自己长面子。

“……真是林子大了什么鸟都有啊……”五月叹了口气，“阿大，你是真的喜欢小黄吧？”

“你这问题……我要是不喜欢他为什么要和他在一起，为什么要把他变成我的灵嗅啊！”

“这样的话……好，那我桃井五月会和阿大还有小黄一起，不论发生什么事情，我都支持阿大和小黄。”

“你个丫头，说的这么义愤填膺的，好像会发生什么很严重的事情似的。”青峰敲了一下五月的头，“真不知道你天天脑袋里都在担心个什么！”

“阿大有我陪着你，你就谢天谢地吧！”五月把头靠在了青峰的肩上，“我会保护你的哦，阿大！”

“你个小丫头，是我来保护你吧！”青峰揉了揉五月的头，和五月一起依靠在树根边，“不过，这么多年了，陪我一起走过来的竟然一直是你这个丫头。”

“嘻嘻，好困，借阿大的肩膀靠着啦～”五月闭上了眼睛，枕着青峰的肩膀，近来的那种不安感终于在找到青峰之后烟消云散了。果然操心青峰多了一下没有了青峰还不适应了。

 

黄濑这一夜睡得很不好，大概是觉得身上很冷。这也证明青峰一夜都没回来，和桃井五月在一起了一夜。黄濑本不该对此有任何的不爽，毕竟和青峰发生这一系列的事情也是迫不得已。可是或许是和青峰有了两个不像孩子的孩子，黄濑突然觉得自己竟然会对一个人心生出一丝占有欲。 

“才不要去想那个黑皮了，又不是我的。”黄濑起身，把那两个抱在一起睡得很熟的小家伙身上的被子塞严实了，起身去了洞外。

总是觉得看着自己和青峰的缩小版在这里亲亲热热的，而青峰大辉昨天晚上竟然和一个女人在外面，就很凄凉。

黄濑在洞外面胡乱溜达，心里却是在想着青峰可能的去处。

不过黄濑到是没走多远就看到了青峰和枕着青峰肩膀的桃井五月。

“切！”一股莫名其妙的怒意涌了上来，黄濑都没来得及控制自己的心情，这明显带着愤怒的话就从嘴里跑了出来。

“黄濑？”青峰身为吸血鬼本就不需要睡觉，只是桃井五月是吸血鬼中唯一的女人，所以体质极为特殊很多习性和人类一样，青峰就借着自己的肩膀给五月靠着休息。青峰嗅到了黄濑的气味，刚想睁开眼睛，就听到了黄濑这愤怒的声音。

“诶？小黄吗？”五月被青峰的声音吵醒了，睡眼惺忪地揉了揉眼睛，看到黄濑怒气冲冲地看着自己和青峰，五月瞬间意识到了黄濑在吃醋。

“五月姑娘怎么会在这里啊？”黄濑赶紧调整好自己的心情，也觉得为青峰这样恶劣的男人吃醋简直是太不值得了！

“明明昨天晚上你就知道五月来了吧，黄濑。”青峰看着面不改色心不跳的黄濑，觉得黄濑还真是一个难懂的人，“昨天晚上明明闻到你的气味了。你知道我起来了吧，还趴在洞口偷看对不对？”

五月简直为青峰的洞察力叫好，可是这情商低下的阿大可真是没救了。明明知道小黄在吃醋吧，还说这样的话，真的是醉了。

“嘻嘻，我不请自来了，小黄不会不欢迎我吧？”五月灿烂地笑了笑，“小黄和阿大先唠着，我去看看小宝宝们！”五月说罢，就立刻离开了。真不知道自己的出现是帮了阿大还是害了阿大啊，如果阿大不是很迟钝的话，完全可以因为小黄吃醋而雀跃吧！

“我去找点吃的，你自己继续睡觉吧！”黄濑瞥了眼青峰，气呼呼地转身就要走。

“嘿？黄濑你闹什么脾气啊！”青峰起身拉抓住了黄濑的手腕，“你这人怎么这么阴晴不定啊？”

“我怎么样关你青峰大辉什么事啊！”黄濑用力甩手腕却甩不开青峰握得十分紧的手，“我黄濑凉太和你一毛钱关系都没有，所以你一个大晚上和谁在一起我都不在乎。所以，请你放手，我们井水不犯河水！”

“喂，黄濑，”青峰一把把黄濑拉进了自己怀里，用左手按住了黄濑的腰身让黄濑无法逃开，右手轻轻托起黄濑的脸，动作有点轻浮，“你吼这么大声不怕别人听见？”

“青峰大辉你放开我！”黄濑用力挣扎可是感觉青峰的力气比刚认识青峰的时候大了很多很多！“听见又怎样？”

“让五月听见了你吃醋的声音不让那女人笑话你了？”青峰笑得邪邪的，照着黄濑被自己微扬起的唇就亲了上去。昨天本来就该借机吃吃黄濑的豆腐，可惜黄濑没让碰。

“唔……”黄濑狠狠咬了青峰的唇，腥腥的血味竟然有点香甜。“我为什么会吃你青峰大辉的醋啊，我又不喜欢你！”

“黄濑你也是吸血鬼吗？”青峰被没有责怪黄濑的意思，大概是把黄濑这样的行为当成是调^情的一种方式了吧。“帮我舔舔，要不然会一直流的。”

“流干了才好！”黄濑话虽这么说，可看着青峰唇上不断流出的血，到是真有点担心青峰会不会死了……

“过来点。”黄濑揽住青峰的脖子，想把青峰的脑袋拽近点。

“干什么？”青峰凑了过去，黄濑就帮青峰轻轻地舔起了伤口。

黄濑柔软的舌头温温的，在嘴唇上轻舔着的感觉真的是太好了！而且黄濑那一丝不苟认真舔着的样子，简直让青峰莫名其妙地想要他。

“青峰大辉，你手不许乱摸！”黄濑本来还是专心地帮青峰处理伤口，可是青峰放在自己身上的手怎么已经移动到了屁^股上了？！而且还有一下没一下地捏着揉着，根本就是在轻^薄自己啊！

“黄濑，还疼。”青峰不满黄濑把舌头拿开，凑上去要黄濑亲自己。

“青峰大辉你得寸进尺！”黄濑赶紧撤下揽住青峰脖子的手，谁知手被青峰拦住不说，身子也被青峰狠狠地推到了树干上。“你干嘛……”

青峰自然用行动解释了黄濑的疑惑。轻而易举地侵入黄濑口中的舌头肆意妄为地游走在黄濑的口中，纠缠着黄濑根本无法躲闪的舌头。

青峰的手更是在黄濑胸^前胆大妄为，黄濑整齐的衣物完全被青峰揉的不像样子了。

“住手啊~”黄濑无力地挂在青峰身上，好像全身的力气都被青峰这个吻给榨干了。

青峰把黄濑身上所有的衣服都从腰部往上撸^了起来，埋头亲上了黄濑的乳^头。可能是错觉，青峰觉得黄濑那里自从下了两个蛋以后好像更软更香甜了，而且还有要肿起来的趋势。

青峰先是轻轻咬着黄濑那洁白胸膛上的一点红，黄濑忍住想要呻^吟的欲望吸了口气。

“青峰你住手！”黄濑用足了全身的力气说了口硬气的话，“你是喜欢我吗，青峰大辉？为什么要对我做出这样的事情！”

“喂，黄濑，”青峰认真地微微低头看着依靠自己支持身子的黄濑，“我不喜欢你为什么还要亲你碰你？黄濑，你不会认为我是在玩你吧？”

“……”黄濑根本没想到青峰会这样就承认了，“那……那……”

青峰低头吻下了吃惊的不知道该说什么的黄濑，这次到是很温柔，没有横冲直撞的。

“唔……”黄濑感觉自己马上要滑下去了，只能揽住青峰的脖子。

“所以说你呢，黄濑？”青峰看着在无声地喘息的黄濑，想要黄濑给自己一个一样的答案。“你对我是抱有怎样的心情？”

“小青峰你先放开我啊。”黄濑别过脸去，感觉自己的脸有点烧了。

青峰低下头去把唇贴近黄濑的耳朵，“你不说的话，我就默认了，黄濑。”

“哈？”黄濑立马瞪大眼睛看着青峰，“小青峰你不能自作主张！”

 

五月悄悄地趴在洞口看着黑乎乎的小恶魔好不容易把睡得死死地小天使拉起来，“小禽峰好讨厌啊~我还要睡啦~”

“小烦濑你还真懒啊。”小恶魔把裸^着上身的小天使抱在怀里，拿起了小天使的棉衣，“小烦濑伸胳膊。”

“不要啦~我好困的~小禽峰抱抱啦~”小天使抱住小恶魔眼睛都不睁开，“最喜欢小禽峰啦~喜欢和小禽峰睡觉觉~”

小禽峰“吧唧”一下亲了小烦濑的脸，“小烦濑你在暗示我什么吗？”

小禽峰这话可是把小天使吓醒了，“没有啦~我乖乖地让小禽峰穿衣服啦~”

小天使伸开了两个胳膊，小恶魔看着萌萌的小天使简直就想把他扑倒！可是看在小烦濑表现这么乖巧，还是心软了。

帮小天使穿好了上衣，小恶魔还是忍不住又亲了小天使好几口。

“小禽峰口水啦~”小天使虽然好像挺嫌弃的口吻，却揽住了小恶魔脖子，“再亲一下嘴巴啦~”

小禽峰咽了咽口水，要不要这么好啊！！！

“小禽峰又要和我滚^床单啊？”小天使推搡着在自己衣服里亲着自己身体的小禽峰，被弄得痒痒的。“小禽峰明明昨天都欺负我欺负的那么狠了，今天还要我啊~小禽峰小心欲望太大给我吓跑了哦！”

“明明是你勾^引我啊，小烦濑！”小禽峰不舍地从小天使衣服里拱出来，“好啦，我就不怪你那么诱人了。把脚伸出来穿袜子。”

“最爱小禽峰啦~”小天使把白白的脚丫伸给了小恶魔，灿烂地笑了笑，“小禽峰对我这么好真是好开心~看来昨天没有白白被小禽峰欺负这么久还弄得我腰那么酸痛。”

“小烦濑你要是再说话的话，我难保不会扑倒你。”小恶魔这一会儿都咽了几下口水！

“对于小禽峰来说我怎样都很勾^人吧！”小天使说这话的时候明明是很义愤填膺的，可是五月看了也觉得完全可爱到想把小天使抓过来亲一下啊。“小禽峰不要再咽口水啦~我明明都很克制啦！是你自己总是YY我！小禽峰好色的！”

小恶魔用小尾巴缠住小天使的身子，“吧唧吧唧”地一下一下地亲着小天使，小天使当然知道小恶魔在暗示自己什么。

“小禽峰不知羞！”小天使捂着烧红的脸不让小恶魔亲了，“明明昨天都那么多次了，才不要天天都和小禽峰做那么羞羞的事情呢！要是我怀^孕了怎么办？那样的话，十月怀胎，小禽峰可是十个月都不能碰我哦！”

“是哈！”小禽峰完全领悟了这个事实，十个月不能碰小烦濑是要死吗？！

“咳咳……”五月觉得自己该出场了，要不然这两个小家伙做上了，那也太尴尬了吧！“你们好，我是五月姐姐哦！”

五月一出声，小恶魔就立马把小天使护在身后，转过来十分警惕地看着五月，“你是谁？”

“五月姐姐啊……”五月神无语，不过这个黑乎乎的小恶魔竟然和阿大是一张脸诶！有没有太萌啊！而且，把小天使完全都藏在身后，好像五月能抢了他的宝贝似的。五月走到小恶魔面前，用两只手揪起小恶魔的脸就拉扯，“好可爱啊~”

小恶魔拳脚交替可惜太小根本勾不到五月，而小天使可怜兮兮地拽着五月的袖子，都要哭了似的，“放开小禽峰好不好~五月姐姐~你要欺负就欺负我吧，放开小禽峰好不好？求你了，呜呜……”

五月看着小天使哭了，赶紧松开了扯着青峰缩小版的手。

“你……要敢碰我家小烦濑试试！”小恶魔嗖嗖地跑到小天使身边，抱住小天使瞪着五月。看着小天使小声哭泣心疼极了，亲着小天使的脸帮着小天使擦眼泪。

“就是逗你们玩一下啦~”五月不好意思地揉了揉小天使金黄的头发，谁知道手指头被小恶魔狠狠地咬了一口，不过倒不是很疼。

“五月，你果然不被小孩子喜欢啊。”青峰提着拿着好几条鱼和七八个地瓜，看着小禽峰咬着五月手指头的场景完全笑了。

“小黑皮，你喜欢那个大黑皮吗？”五月捅了捅小恶魔，问道。

“喂，你个女人别对我动手动脚的！我可是有家室的人。”小恶魔拍了拍五月的手，把小天使抱在怀里。小天使闻言笑得很是开心，“最爱小禽峰了~”

……五月扶头，我来不是为了看你们秀恩爱的啊！

“黄濑呢？”青峰突然觉得不对，黄濑哪去了？

“小黄一直没有回来啊……”五月看着青峰，突然也觉得很奇怪。

“五月你看着这两个小家伙，我去找黄濑。”说罢，青峰立刻离开了。

 

黄濑没有回到洞里的原因是因为去和桃井见面实在太尴尬了！把小桃井当成假想敌，然后吃醋的自己太逊了有没有！好像对青峰真的有点心动啊……

黄濑沿着湖走，走着走着竟然迷路了！

“黄濑凉太吧。”

身后的声音很慎人，叫的竟然是自己的名字。

“你是谁？”黄濑转身朝林子里望去，“藏在那里算什么本事？”

“你一个普通人竟然还这么狂妄？黄濑凉太，青峰大辉和你不是一路人，如果不想死得太早就赶紧离开他。他是必死之徒，而你的罪孽也是由他所生。若是此世悔改，会给你留条活路的。”

黄濑只觉得这声音好像听过，可是却也飘忽不定似的听不确切，“青峰大辉和我的事情没有任何人可以介入，什么死活的，你是决定别人生死的人吗？都不敢露脸，想吓唬将军之子？”

“黄濑凉太，我看你是想死吧。也好，了结了你，青峰大辉也活不久了。”一个十分高大的人影在树林里快速地穿梭，蒙着脸，黄濑只看清了那紫色的头发。

来者手无寸铁，黄濑赶紧从地上捡起了一个粗长的树枝，起身那人就朝黄濑冲了下来。

将军之子可不是徒有虚名的。黄濑仅凭一根树枝和这个可以快速移动的男人打了平手。

“没想到堕天使你竟然在上一世隐藏了实力吗？”紫发男人迅速转身将手伸向了黄濑的脖子，黄濑虽然速度及不上男人，却也躲过去了。只是树枝划破了男人黑衣袖的同时也折断了。

“你是厉害，黄濑凉太，不过一个普通人终究还是敌不过我的。”男人趁黄濑退防想再捡起一根树枝的时候，掐住了黄濑的脖子，“说遗言吧，堕天使。可是可怜啊，都还没觉醒吗？看来你和青峰还是要输的，不管是上一世还是这一世。不过不会再饶过你们了，既然你这么执着于你的爱人的话，黄濑凉太。去死吧……啊……”

男人话还未说完，一个黑影窜到黄濑面前，不知什么东西斩断了那人的手臂。

“紫原，你最好快滚，否则我难保不会杀了你。”青峰把黄濑护在身后，藏青色的眼眸都变成了血红色，“我不知道你处于什么目的，但是如果有下次的话，即使是我的兄弟我也不会放过你。”

“小青仔变得好强，竟然空手斩断了我的手臂吗？”男人腾空而起，“我记住小青仔的话了，下次见面就是敌人喽。”

说罢，那人就很快消失了。

“黄濑，你没事……”青峰还没转过身，黄濑就从青峰身后抱住了青峰，“有小青峰在真的很安心。”

“我不会再让你一个人了，黄濑。”青峰揉了揉黄濑靠在自己肩膀的头，“再也不会了。”

“我愿意和小青峰在一起，这是我的答案。”

“黄濑……”青峰转过身来，抱住黄濑吻了上去，“我喜欢你，黄濑，真的很喜欢你。”

黄濑觉得自己和青峰之间真的是有什么牵绊吧，要不然为什么如今会这样紧紧地纠缠在一起。

“小青峰我们回去吧，我想和大家在一起，那样也会安全一些吧。”黄濑看着青峰，“那个人想杀的好像不是我，而是你。”

“紫原大概是跟踪桃井来的。”青峰抱住黄濑，穿梭在树林间，“什么人盯上了我们，黄濑。回去问问今吉那老头子，说不定会知道点什么消息。”

黄濑一直觉得紫发叫做“紫原”的男人对自己的称呼很奇怪。

堕天使……

不过黄濑没有告诉青峰，或许这件事情应该自己查清楚。

只是，青峰和黄濑还有桃井带着两个小家伙回来的时候，看到的，却是一片灰烬。

有人攻击了今吉一行人，而且怕是已经过去六七天了。大概是青峰和黄濑去七日潭的那天，就有人在这里动了手脚。

“这么多奇怪的事情一起发生了，看来我们以后要小心行事了，阿大。”


End file.
